CONTRACARA
by Arminius el unico
Summary: "Cada hombre, por bueno o malo que sea tiene dos lados en sí mismo. Es como una moneda….a toda cara debe ser acompañada por lado opuesto" (Naruto-harem)
1. PROLOGO

**Muy buenos días queridos lectores….**

**Aquí de nuevo Arminius subiendo sus viejos trabajos reeditados y tratando de conservar lo mejor de la esencia y quitando del medio la mayor cantidad de errores que anteriormente fueron publicados.**

**He tenido conversaciones con un comentarista de mis anteriores trabajos. El me hizo notar que este fic ya fue publicado en fanfiction por otra persona. Quiero aclarar dos puntos importantes en este asunto:**

**1)-el señor que ha publicado este mismo trabajo en Fanfiction, no ha plagiado mi trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo me pidió permiso cuando yo no tenía cuenta en este foro de escritores.**

**2)-este fic, es totalmente mío. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen pero el resto es de mi total autoría. Sin embargo, para quien de nuevo quiera leerlo, advierto que tendrá pequeñas correcciones para leerse mejor. O tal vez algún párrafo agregado para aclarar puntos que pudieron no quedar claros.**

**Para quienes recién lo leen ahora, disfruten y comenten. Me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan, critican o sienten sobre mis trabajos. Muchas gracias.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**CONTRACARA:**

_"Cada hombre, por bueno o malo que sea tiene dos lados en sí mismo. Esas partes de su ser lo acompañan cada segundo de la vida. Esperen y verán, como el hombre que toda bondad demuestra…también puede ser capaz de una gran maldad. Es como una moneda….a toda cara….suele ser acompañada por lado opuesto" _

**PROLOGO: EL FINAL DE UN CAMINO**

La lluvia azotaba los campos de batalla inmisericorde. Muchos quedaron por el camino, otros cayeron derrotados y esperaban a los equipos médicos para obtener la chance de sobrevivir. La base de Akatsuki era historia, Killer Bee la hizo volar por los aires antes que Sasuke llegara y se trabara a luchar contra él. Kabuto se las apañaba bien contra Itachi apelando a sus esclavos del Edo tensei, mientras que Madara contra Naruto peleando alejados de las otras batallas, exponían lo mejor de sus habilidades para quedarse con la victoria.

Naruto estaba llorando de rabia, furioso, lleno del innegable olor de la venganza. Hacía casi una hora que había visto exhalar su último aliento de vida a Tsunade Senju, su Oba-chan, su madre sustituta, su amiga. Los cuerpos de los ex-jinchuriki manipulados por Madara habían barrido con casi todos en el cuartel general. Solo algunos sobrevivieron y resistieron hasta que Bee y Naruto pudieron plantar cara a Madara. Los cuerpos del Rinnengan cayeron y fueron anulados. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas. 

Madara se retiró absorbiéndose por un vórtice y Naruto fue tras el furioso. Durante kilometro lo siguió, pese a los gritos de Sakura y sus amigos a las espaldas, esta guerra tenía que terminar. Quiso el destino que Naruto alcanzara a su mortal enemigo en el valle del fin. Donde todo empezó, justo ahí terminaría de una vez y para siempre. Madara uso sus maravillosos poderes emanando de los ojos. Estaba confiado, estaba seguro de ganar. Derrotando a Naruto, y luego capturando a un debilitado Bee la victoria era un hecho. Pero el joven Uzumaki no se rendía, recibía los mejores ataques de Madara y aun así seguía de pie. Por su aldea, por sus amigos, por la paz y por la memoria de sus padres. Naruto Uzumaki debía ganar. 

-Luchas con valor Naruto Uzumaki… –dijo el gran Uchiha en un momento del combate- lo haces como los grandes de verdad. Como el clan Uzumaki lo hizo siempre. 

-¡¿Tu que sabes?! –gritó furioso Naruto que apenas se podía mantener en pie- ¿mi clan? ¡Yo estoy solo!

-Lo sé…-remarco Madara misterioso- te lo quitaron todo. Tu clan, tu familia, y tú futuro. Todo por una aldea de cobardes que no cumplió su palabra.

Naruto se apoyó con dificultad en una de sus rodillas. El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, estaba agotado y el chakra dorado del Kyuubi estaba a punto de desaparecer. Sus heridas eran graves, su vientre correaba en sangre y su brazo izquierdo estaba inútil. Quebrado como rama. Pero sus sentidos le indicaban algo increíble, Madara no sentía odio al decir esas palabras, sus sentimientos eran de…melancolía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Yo quiero un mundo diferente, -anuncio el viejo Uchiha- un mundo que será pacifico, donde no habrá traición o rencor. Un mundo donde volveré a ver a mi hermano, donde volveré a ver a todos los míos. Ese es el propósito primero de mi plan "ojo de luna"

-Seguro….- respondió el rubio con acento irónico- y apoderarte de la tierra es solo un bono extra ¿no?-sonrió Naruto molesto- que generoso eres….

-Piensa lo que quieras….-señalo Madara- hace años me cansé de ser considerado y atento. Soy una bestia porque el mundo bastardo me hizo así. ¡Prefieren llamarme monstruo para no admitir sus traiciones!

-¡Eres un monstruo! –Gritó Naruto furioso- mataste a tantos, mataste a Oba-chan…. 

-Puedo revivirla, a ella y a todos…-señaló cruzado de brazos seriamente- tengo poderes limitados por ahora, pero serán completos cuando tenga a los nueve demonios. 

-¡Nunca me vencerás!- declaró Naruto parándose firme y sacando un kunai- ¡yo te detendré, aunque tenga que morir contigo! 

Madara no pareció afectarse por esa declaración, sin embargo hizo algo que Naruto no esperaba. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto decepcionado y se quitó la máscara de círculos concéntricos que le cubría el rostro. Naruto dejo la postura agresiva apenas vio ese rostro, lo relacionó enseguida con Nagato. Ojeras profundas, gesto triste y sin vida. Parecía un hombre absorbido por el malestar constante. Sus ojos eran llamativos, el Sharingan eterno y el Rinnengan brillaban resaltando su rostro decaído. De no tenerlos, hubiese pasado como cualquier hombre consumido por la vida. 

-Esta guerra ha desgastado mi cuerpo y ya no puedo cumplir mis planes. Tú eres un Uzumaki… -prosiguió Madara- ironías del destino que tenga que enfrentarte a ti. Tu familia, la destrucción de la aldea del remolino, fue lo que dio inicio a todo el conflicto entre Konoha y Madara Uchiha. 

-¿Qué dices? –susurro Naruto confundido.

-No me sorprende que nada sepas, -respondía Madara mientras de brazos cruzados caminaba por el lugar- después de todo….la historia la escriben los que ganan las batallas…..pero existe la otra historia. 

Naruto sintió la presencia de Sasuke, se acercaba al lugar rápido, sería cuestión de minutos antes que tuviera que enfrentarse a dos Uchiha en lugar de uno, y Naruto ya no podía más. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Madara no actuaba y lo derrotaba de una vez? ¿Por qué le hablaba sobre la aldea de su madre? 

-Sasuke se acerca… –declaró Madara- otro niño ingenuo que se deja llevar por las apariencias. Tuve que ponerlo de mi lado porque era la única familia que tengo. El único capaz de revivir mi clan, de restaurarlo desde el comienzo.

-¡No te metas con Sasuke! –Grito Naruto furioso- ¡tú pelea es conmigo!

-Lo sé….-finalizó Madara- pero no debería ser así, tu deberías ser mi familia, deberías ser uno conmigo y no mi rival. Pero parece que ya es tarde, que no habrá revancha para nosotros. Konoha ha ganado. 

Naruto no entendía nada, pero Madara se colocó su máscara preparándose para pelear. El rubio sabía que tenía escasas chances de sobrevivir, ¿cómo podía saber que haría Sasuke al llegar?, tenía que jugarse todo por el todo para vencer a Madara de un solo golpe. Era eso, o caer entregando a Kyuubi. Algo que no podía suceder. Sin embargo, Madara Uchiha tenía otros planes. Extrajo un pergamino de su traje, y lo lanzo hacia un grupo de rocas metros más allá. El papiro entro en un orificio y quedo escondido, Madara por fin hablo:

-Si sobrevives esta guerra, tú como el último de los Uzumaki deberás cumplir con tu clan. La lealtad de tu familia era eterna, igual que la tuya. Allí encontraras todas las respuestas que te fueron negadas, allí está la verdad de los derrotados. Gánatela justo ahora….venciéndome en combate. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Sakura salió de la tienda de campaña con su cuerpo lleno de sangre, junto a ella dos médicos de la alianza la seguían, mirándola con una admiración evidente. Había operado en 15 minutos a una mujer casi muerta, y ahora tenía amplias chances de salvarse. La caída de Tsunade Senju y varios de los líderes fue como el estallido de una bomba. La moral se vino abajo y todas las parciales victorias contra los Zetzu y los revividos del Edo tensei, fueron en vano. Sakura había llorado en el cuerpo frio de su maestra, mientras Shizune intentaba inútilmente apartarla. Naruto se fue, furioso como nunca lo había visto, y Killer Bee aún no regreso de su pelea en los limítrofes dominios del Akatsuki.

Kakashi estaba casi muerto, y el "casi" era por el milagro que Sakura obró sobre la humanidad de su antiguo sensei. El Tsuchikage había muerto, y la Mizukage solo sobrevivió al ataque de los Zetzu venenosos porque las criaturas se retiraron misteriosamente. El Raikage organizaba los escuadrones que podían aun pelear, para por lo menos establecer un perímetro a la base de la alianza. Era todo caos, toda muerte y sangre por el suelo. Algunos escuadrones se rearmaban con los restos de las divisiones devastadas y otros simplemente se dejaban estar a la espera de alguien que ordene para ellos obedecer. La voluntad se había ido de los corazones. La derrota era una poderosa compañera últimamente.

Las carpas de la división médica se acomodaron en la zona más central del campamento. Shizune estaba llorando amargamente por su maestra, apenas mantenía la compostura por minutos y luego se lanzaba al descontrol. Los años, los recuerdos, la admiración que sentía por Tsunade la había arrastrado a la desesperación. Sakura en cambio repartía su dolor entre la muerte de la Hokage, la perdida de tantos amigos y la desaparición de Naruto. La pelirosa tenía la mirada perdida mientras cerraba una hemorragia severa en una muchacha rubia que gemía entre lágrimas. Las voces afuera la despertaron, discusiones que repetían en cada sector de la alianza matizados por la derrota y anarquía. 

-El campamento médico debe ir al norte –reclamó una voz en las discusiones- no podemos dejarlo en el centro porque sería molesto. No nos permitiría llegar con facilidad a los flancos con los refuerzos de combate. 

-La capitana Shizune esta…-respondió otro- no está en condiciones de ordenar nada. 

-El capital Onishi está muerto –declaro casi gritando un tercero- también la capitana Agako. ¿Quién dirige este maldito caos? 

Sakura salió de la carpa dejando a su paciente al cuidado de un ayudante. Se lavó las manos en una fuente destrozada de junto, y viendo a los ninja discutir se acercó seriamente. 

-¡¿Quién está al mando?!- reclamo un médico nervioso- tengo cuatro pacientes en estado crítico y no puedo…

-¡Silencio! –Grito Sakura y todos voltearon asustados- el campamento médico se quedara en el medio de la base, los pacientes más graves a las carpas del 1 al 10, los que tienen quemaduras a las ultimas tiendas que están bajo aquellos árboles,- señalando un páramo- el resto de ustedes…. 

-¡¿Niña quién te crees?!- se cabreó un médico viejo- apenas sales del cascarón y ya…. 

-¡Soy la sub-capitana de la primera división medica! –Estalló Sakura- ¡Shizune Sempai me puso a cargo! ¡Pero si tienes dudas aun, los enviare a las carpas….pero como pacientes! Esto no es un pedido, no es una invitación ¡Es una orden!

Sin lugar a dudas sus gestos no eran amigables. Y se había corrido el rumor que esa niña pelirosa que parecía cualquier cosa menos ninja, había eliminado a un Zetzu de un solo puñetazo. Era brutal y peligrosa. Era alumna de Tsunade Senju. Era mejor obedecer.

-De acuerdo….-dijo un moreno con gesto aburrido- ordene Sempai, que nosotros hacemos el resto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Los bosques embarrados por las tormentas constantes hacían a Sasuke absolutamente nada. La oscuridad era total, la noche y las copas de los arboles ocultaban casi todo a los ojos normales de la gente. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no era normal, sus ojos con el Magenkyo Sharingan eterno estaban cómodos en lugares oscuros. Era poderoso, era casi invencible.

Escapar de la guarida que lo resguardaba matando a todos los Zetzu que lo intentaron impedir fue pan comido. Acabar con los escuadrones de la alianza que se cruzaron fue aún más rápido y fácil. El problema de ser único no era su poder, sino su falta total de metas por conseguir. Matar a Itachi fue su anhelo primario desde la academia ninja. Cazarlo como rata, y luego restaurar el clan Uchiha a su antiguo esplendor. Dos objetivos que sin embargo se chocaron en una lluvia de sangre y traiciones. Resultó que su hermano Itachi no era el culpable, no era el loco de poder que arrasó su familia por solo demostrarse el mejor. Era un ninja de Konoha que obedeció órdenes mezquinas y prefirió la aldea antes que a los suyos.

Pero había aún más basura en esta historia. Resultó que Itachi no dejó vivo a Sasuke tan solo por enfrentarlo en combate cuando fuera grande y fuerte. Lo dejó vivo para otorgarle nuevamente el Sharingan a la aldea de la hoja. Menuda basura, como si Sasuke no tuviese derecho a decidir su vida. Era esto lo que enfurecía al moreno. Nadie le pregunto qué quería, nadie se preocupó por sus gusto o sueños. Se quedó sin familia y atrapado en una venganza, se quedó sin aldea porque fueron los consejeros quienes ordenaron el exterminio de la familia Uchiha. Se quedó sin amigos, porque en lugar de conservarlos se enfrascó en la venganza que lo obligó a consumirse. Tener los ojos de Itachi solo le hacía recordar la perfidia que el destino se aplicó por mostrarle.

Cuando llegó al campo donde Madara y Naruto combatían, se encontró con el bosque arrasado. Árboles arrancados de cuajo y cráteres humeantes por doquier. La batalla había sido astronómica, pudo detectar una zona donde evidentemente el Gedo Mazo había aparecido. Madara se aplicó a fondo para liquidar a Naruto, pero por alguna extraña razón, había dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo en lugar de uno. Parecía increíble, podía decirse imposible pero allí estaban. Sasuke se acercó caminando tranquilamente, no podía ver el chakra funcionar en ninguno de ellos. Madara estaba boca abajo, un charco de sangre se formaba debajo suyo rodeándolo. El olor de la podredumbre era tan fuerte que Sasuke emitió un gesto de asco leve. Metros más allá, boca arriba estaba Naruto. Solo el jean naranja con negro lo distinguían perfectamente. De la cintura para arriba tenía cortes, heridas y quemaduras que ennegrecían su piel declarándolo muerto.

Sasuke miro a su ex-compañero de equipo y a su mente vino una imagen del recuerdo. Se acercó a él, se arrodillo frente a la cabeza de Naruto y la lluvia no cesaba en la cruel noche. El valle del fin, un recuerdo de una pelea donde Naruto también terminó malherido y caído, donde Sasuke huyo para ir con Orochimaru y conseguir el poder necesario para vencer a Itachi.

-¿Qué nos hicieron Naruto? –Dijo apenas- a ti…te usan como un arma. Tienes sueños tontos que jamás se realizaran...

Sasuke removió la banda de Konoha de la frente del rubio y la lanzó lejos. Estaba furioso y triste, en el fondo hubiera querido ser él quien cayera junto a Naruto en un duelo épico. Pero hasta eso le robaron, Madara se lo robó.

-jinchuriki no Kyuubi, -susurró apenas- despreciado, humillado, y apartado. Aun así sonríes como si el mundo que te parió fuera benévolo contigo.

El moreno se puso de pie y volvió a revisar con su Sharingan los alrededores. A lo lejos venían tropas de la alianza, se podía saber por la forma de sus chakra. Muy a lo lejos como para salvarlo. Naruto iba a morir, solo era cuestión de minutos.

-¿Crees que será diferente? –Dijo rencoroso- ¿Crees que las personas como Sakura alguna vez te amaran? No fuimos hechos para ser amados. No somos queridos sino temidos. ¡Nunca te comprenderán como yo lo hago!

Estaba furioso, sus gestos eran neutros pero sus lágrimas indicaban el dolor de ver morir a Naruto Uzumaki. Al final de cuentas, su único amigo. 

-si acaso vivieras…-sonrió apenas desganado- si vivieras nunca serias Hokage. Se reirían de ti en las reuniones de viejos pomposos y te usaría como arma hasta quitártelo todo. ¿Seguirás riendo? ¿Te sentirás feliz si vuelvo a la aldea y finjo olvidar la masacre de mi clan?

Las tropas se acercaban, cada vez más, Sasuke sabía que si quería escapar el momento era ahora. En la máxima desorganización de las villas Shinobi. Pero aún quedaba Naruto, allí tirado y exhalando con dificultad sus últimos alientos de miserable vida.

-Si hubieses vencido y me capturas, -declaró Sasuke serio- si me llevas a la aldea que tanto defiendes solo lograrías lastimarte más. Todas las tontas mujeres volverían a seguirme como perros falderos. Todos los clanes volverían a querer emparentar conmigo y a ti te dejarían de lado. 

Naruto tosió, se estaba ahogando y las tropas no llegarían a tiempo. Sasuke comenzó a alejarse. 

-Ojala pudiera curarte, ojala supiera una forma milagrosa y sacarte de esta situación –Negando con la cabeza- pero interferirías con mis planes de destruir la aldea. Seguirías sonriéndoles a pesar de estar solo. Seguirías hiriéndote con esa estúpida generosidad que parece no tener límites. 

Comenzó a alejarse, Sasuke salto entre los árboles y se alejó a toda la velocidad posible. Aun no podía morir, aun no podía encargarse de la alianza. Tenía que alcanzar y matar a Kabuto que había huido de su pelea con Bee. Tenía que liquidarlo y terminar con esa enfermedad que solía llamarse Orochimaru. Luego unos meses de ocultarse, tiempo después…ir por Konoha.

**Fin del prólogo…**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1: LA CAIDA**

Sabaku no Temari lideraba el avance de los escuadrones que tan rápido como el rastreador les permitía. Se acercaron entonces, al campo de batalla donde se había sucedido la masacre que involucraba a Madara y Naruto. Estaba preocupada, Shikamaru les había advertido que si Naruto perdía, ellos simplemente no tendrían oportunidad contra el misterioso Madara. El moreno integrante del clan Nara ya había tenido un encuentro parcial hacía tiempo, y la capacidad de ser intangible del Uchiha lo tenía muy consternado. ¿Cómo dañar lo que no se podía tocar? Shikamaru dedicó una disimulada mirada a su compañera rubia de la arena. Era problemático pensar una estrategia contra Madara, que no involucrara suicidio en masa. 

-Solo espero que Naruto sea el vencedor… –indicó para sí mismo

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En los confines de la base Akatsuki. Killer Bee se arrastró con dificultad al reparo de un árbol. Llovía torrencialmente, demasiado cansado estaba como para pensar en sacar su libreta y garabatear los geniales versos que se le habían ocurrido durante sus peleas. Estaba sangrando, herido como nunca antes y agotado más allá de lo comprensible. No tenía miedo sin embargo, hacia como 20 minutos que Kabuto se había largado muy lejos de las batallas cubriendo cobardemente sus rastros. Itachi había ido en su búsqueda, el revivido Uchiha era tenaz y cuando Sasuke lo creyó derrotado por su Sunsanoo, Itachi se reconstruyó y salió tras Kabuto para cazarlo. 

Bee recordaba mucha confusión en la batalla, recordaba haber llegado tras Naruto y perderlo de vista entre las explosiones reinantes. No le preocupó demasiado, el Uzumaki había demostrado capacidad suficiente para combatir a cualquiera, y estaban en las puertas de la base productora de Zetzu. Oportunidad de oro para acabar con las provisiones de tropas en el enemigo, una buena chance de terminar la guerra. 

Recordó que Itachi combatía a Kabuto, tratando de abrirse paso entre sus resurrectos. Bee aprovechó la oportunidad del día y cargando todo el poder del Hachibi se dispuso a atacar con su poderosa bomba Biju la base que se encontraba en el interior de una colina. Madara cruzó frente a él perseguido por Naruto y se atacaban con furia. Apareció Sasuke en la zona boscosa. Todos lo miraron y no sabían de parte de quien estaría. Itachi se quedó viendo el aterrador Sunsanoo de su pequeño hermano y Kabuto aprovechó la distracción para poner en práctica su plan de contingencia por si era encontrado. Estiró su cuello, sus colmillos crecieron desaforados y fue a dar justo sobre Naruto para marcarlo con el sello maldito.

¿Lo imaginan? ¿Pueden imaginar el descontrol que generaría una marca de maldición en el cuerpo de un jinchuriki? En el mejor de los casos la marca descontrolaría el chakra de Naruto y causaría tanto caos que sería sencillo huir. En otra situación, podría transformarlo en una bestia sin alma que no distinguiría amigos de enemigos.

Kabuto mordió un cuello con fuerza, y al separarse para reír se encontró con la sorpresa que no había sido Naruto a quien logró alcanzar. Una mujer se había interpuesto y ahora tenía el sello maldito en su cuello, evitándole la segura muerte al Uzumaki. Anko Mitarashi que parecía muerta en el suelo, se había parado de golpe e interpuesto, evitando que Naruto fuera maldecido por la técnica antigua del Hebi-Sannin. 

Madara aprovechó la confusión de Naruto que ahora sostenía a esa mujer en sus brazos y se absorbió para retirarse. Naruto dejo a la desmayada Anko en brazos de Killer Bee que se acercó a ayudarlo. Brillando en dorado salió como estela entre los árboles, siguiendo a Madara. Bee puso a resguardo a la Kunoichi que sostenía en sus brazos. Mientras Sasuke lo embistió intentando acabarlo. Pero fue Itachi quien recibió el ataque por el Shinobi de la nube.

Killer Bee se tomó unos segundos de respiro, los dos Sunsanoo de los hermanos Uchiha chocaron inmisericordes. Itachi sonrió, su hermano tenía sus ojos, era superior ahora y en un combate de poderes no podría vencerlo. Pero el mayor de los hermanos no era ninja dependiente de su Sharingan. Había aprendido que no podía depender tan solo de su Doujutsu para todo, y eso lo hacía mejor que el arrogante Sasuke. 

Nadie sabe de lo que hablaron, tampoco se sabe cómo Sasuke terminó tan herido si tenía toda la ventaja. Pero lo cierto fue, que cuando Bee regreso de entre los bosques para pelear contra Sasuke, Itachi yacía en el suelo armándose dificultosamente, y Sasuke emprendía la marcha por el bosque dejando una estela de sangre en su camino. Estaba herido, pero había superado a su hermano mayor al fin. Ahora quedaba arreglar viejos pendientes, asuntos que comprometían a Kabuto, Madara y Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha aún no terminaba sus batallas personales. 

Bee no pudo ir tras él, a pesar que presentía el ataque inminente de Sasuke hacia Naruto. Bee estaba herido, y muy agotado. Solo pudo regresar junto a la desmayada Anko, y esperar refuerzos de la alianza que lo rescaten. En esta ocasión, no podía ayudar a Naruto. Itachi se fue reconstruyendo de a poco. Bee le preguntó por lo que haría, y el Uchiha respondió lacónico que acabaría con Kabuto. Aun no tenía tanto de haberse escapado la serpiente, podía alcanzarlo y liquidarlo.

-¿Por qué no desapareces Uchiha? –Pregunto Bee intrigado- ¿Por qué el Edo tensei no se rompe contigo?

-Kabuto ya no tiene poder sobre mí, -respondió Itachi- no me iré de este mundo hasta que no complete lo que dejado inconcluso. No puedo descansar en paz hasta que lo logre, así que aún tengo tiempo que pasar en esta tierra. (Pero he gastado demasiado chakra….pronto este cuerpo prestado….) 

Los Shinobi se separaron, Bee cargo con la desmayada Anko y retrocedió sobre sus pasos hacia el bosque, de regreso a la base de la alianza. Nada detendría a Itachi, y era buena noticia que no fuera enemigo de los ninja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El grupo de Temari se reunió con Gaara y sus escuadrones. Juntos llegaron por los flancos al campo arrasado donde solo un cuerpo encontraron. Shikamaru aun recordaba al Gedo Mazo. Su aparición en las costas hace meses dejo una marca imborrable en su memoria. Podía notarse que Madara lo había sacado en la zona para luchar. Allí en el centro del campo había un cuerpo, Uchiha Madara estaba destrozado. Era una masa de carne de la cintura para abajo, y cuando algunos Shinobi se acercaron a revisarlo, encontraron la máscara distintiva de círculos concéntricos. 

-Aquí debería estar Naruto… -señaló el rastreador Kiba Inuzuka- Hinata, revisa el área con tu Byakugan. 

-Hai….-dijo la chica- ¡Byakugan!... 

Se la vio concentrada en sus ojos por algunos segundos. Parecía esforzarse mucho por hallar pistas. Pero su agotamiento era demasiado evidente producto de anteriores combates y los nervios por no hallar a Naruto. Finalmente sus ojos ardían, eso le producía lagrimear sin control. Era demasiado para ella. 

-Está bien Hinata, –señaló Shikamaru serio – es suficiente… –Logrando que ella desactivara el Byakugan- Un chakra como el de Naruto, simplemente se vería notorio en…. 

Bajo unas rocas a un costado de los signos de batalla que dos Shinobi de Iwa apartaron con su tierra control, encontraron el cuerpo de Naruto. Solo conservaba parte de su jean naranja y negro como ropa, el resto estaba destrozado. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y su torso estaba ennegrecido por las quemaduras. Parte de su rostro estaba desfigurado y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, mirando al vacío donde terminó su vida. 

Naruto Uzumaki, estaba muerto…

Hinata rompió a llorar con desesperación, se abrazó a Kiba escondiendo su bello rostro en el pecho de su compañero mientras Akamaru gemía producto del dolor. Temari, Shikamaru, todos en ese escuadrón lloraban presas de un dolor tan profundo que no tenía explicación. Naruto Uzumaki había fallecido. El corazón más puro, la sonrisa eterna de optimismo, Naruto Uzumaki el amigo de todos. El hijo de un héroe, el jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Naruto Uzumaki estaba muerto. 

Sabaku no Gaara, al compás doloroso de sus pasos lentos cargados de desgano, utilizó su arena para tomar el cuerpo de Naruto y cubrirlo. En un sarcófago perfecto. Lo elevó flotando junto a él y ordenó la retirada. Un capitán originario de Kiri, recibió el informe de su rastreador sobre un Shinobi alejándose de la batalla sucedida en ese claro. Gaara volvió a ordenar la retirada, apenas habló y todos los escuadrones obedecieron cegados por el dolor. El capitán de Kiri volvió a insistir, la guerra no terminaba con Madara muerto. Había también que acabar con Sasuke y Kabuto, los dos líderes principales del enemigo. Pero Gaara se volteó a verlo con un gesto adolorido y dijo: 

-¡Nos retiramos! –Con terrible mirada mortal- ¡es una orden! Hoy no podemos perder más de lo perdido. Ordene la retirada de su grupo capitán, o los mataré a todos. 

El lord Kazekage era tenebroso cuando así lo quería. El capitán tragó saliva y haciendo señas a los suyos se retiraron junto con todos. En tanto Hinata que estaba herida, cansada y desesperada. Habiendo perdido a Naruto, al único chico que alguna vez amó, sus fuerzas se terminaron y se desvaneció al suelo perdiendo el sentido. Nadie hizo gesto al verla caer, solo Kiba la sostuvo a tiempo, y apoyándola en el lomo de Akamaru se dispuso a llevarla. Fue un golpe anímico demasiado duro para ella, un golpe de muerte. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunas horas después, en el campamento de la alianza, Sakura había organizado los escuadrones médicos con eficiencia. Todos los Shinobi atendían sus órdenes no porque la respetaran o tuviera un rango superior, simplemente no tenían moral para tomar las riendas de sus actos. Por eso seguían órdenes, sin mirar quien las daba. El asunto se fue tranquilizando de a poco. Los capitanes recuperaron la cordura lentamente y al no haber explosiones escuchándose por todo el lugar, volvieron a recuperar el control de sus nervios. Sakura sin embargo siguió actuando como si estuviera al mando. Y nadie la contrarío. El Raikage en tanto, se acercó a las carpas médicas para hablar con el herido Omoi, y se encontró todo bien organizado: 

-¿Quién está al mando aquí? –Preguntó a uno de los médicos que atendían a su camarada de la nube- ¡Contesta niño! 

-El….si señor…-reverencio el joven médico- Sakura Haruno señor. La sub-capitana de la división 1. 

-Llámela aquí, -ordenó el Raikage- no recuerdo ninguna sub-capitana con ese nombre. 

El joven salió corriendo a por Sakura, más para escapar de esa carpa donde estaba el intimidante Raikage que para cumplir la orden. Como 5 minutos después Sakura entró al lugar. El líder de Kumo la observó sorprendido, tan joven. Tal vez unos 15 o 16 años. ¿Ella organizaba todo? Sakura se lavó las manos y en silencio revisó las heridas de Omoi, estaba al tanto de su caso por otro médico pero decidió ocuparse de esta situación en lugar de jugar a las estatuas con el Raikage que parecía no decirle nada. 

-Niña….tú no eres Sub-capitana de nada….-dijo el líder serio- eres Chunnin solamente. 

-Hai…-respondió Sakura neutral y cambiaba las vendas de Omoi- pero las divisiones médicas eran un caos después de la batalla y no hay nadie más para tomar el mando. De los tres capitanes generales hay 2 muertos y una inconsciente. Es la capitana general Shizune Sempai, pero está en un estado…..-mirada triste- que no puede liderar. 

-¿Sabes que puedo hasta ejecutarte por usurpar un rango verdad?- señaló el Raikage serio. 

-Haga lo que quiera, -indicó Sakura con gesto claro de depresión- solo espere un par de horas que termine de organizarlo todo y logre ayudar a los pacientes más graves. Luego de eso, estoy a su disposición.

El Raikage la observó seriamente, pero estaba sorprendido. Esperaba encontrar temor en alguien ruin que tomó el mando usurpándolo. Esperaba que al verse delatada, Sakura lo negara todo o pidiera piedad. Pero encontró a una joven deprimida que sin embargo conocía las consecuencias de sus actos. Y las asumía, con el honor por delante. Aun con la expectativa de una muerte, no olvidaba su responsabilidad como médico.

-Si sabias lo que te iba a ocurrir… -consultó Omoi casi antes que el Raikage lo haga- ¿Por qué te expusiste?

-Porque se lo prometí a mi maestra, -señaló Sakura haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar- le prometí…que yo cuidaría de todos. Que yo continuaría lo que ella comenzó, que sería la mejor Kunoichi médico del mundo. Y no retrocederé a mi palabra.

-(La aldea de la hoja puede haber perdido mucho con Tsunade –pensó el Raikage orgulloso- pero su espíritu…..su valor siempre estará en la memoria de los hijos de Konoha. Esta niña ha encontrado su coraje, justo cuando todos los demás lo habían perdido. Estarías orgullosa de ella….Godaime Hokage). 

Sakura terminó de curar a Omoi, le sonrió levemente y dijo que descansara algunas horas. Luego podría retirarse de las carpas medicas pero no le recomendaba ir a combate al instante. No se había recuperado y no lo haría por al menos 24 horas más. La pelirosa junto sus utensilios y cuando iba a salir de la carpa con las vendas para seguir su recorrido, se giró viendo con seriedad al Raikage. El hombre cayó en la cuenta que no la había dicho nada más de su amenaza, y ella esperaba sentencia.

-¡¿Qué tanto me está viendo Capitana Haruno?! –Bramó fingiendo enojo pero otorgándole legalmente el titulo- ¡Cumpla con sus obligaciones y deje de perder tiempo con nombramientos oficiales! 

La muchacha sonrió levemente y le dio una reverencia agradeciéndole el ascenso. Luego volteó retirándose a sus deberes. El líder de Kumo la vio irse, había visto muchos jóvenes esa noche presos del pánico. Algunos llorando como bebés por el solo hecho de sus capitanes muertos y sus escuadrones segados. Pero algunos resistieron, algunos se aferraron al suelo con valor y aguantaron la embestida de las fuerzas de Madara con gallardía. Era por ellos y no por todos que el Raikage se permitió tener esperanzas. La batalla se había perdido, pero la guerra podía ganarse después de todo.

Sakura caminó entre las carpas y dos Chunnin médicos la seguían. Afuera de esa carpa había escuchado todo lo que ocurrió. Podía haberse sentidos estafados por ella, pero recordaron que hace horas nadie los ayudaba cuando el caos estaba presente, solo Sakura. Así que ahora la capitana Haruno tendría además del rango, la admiración de todos. Valla que si la tenía, y todos los médicos estarían bajo su mando sin dudar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gai y Kurotsuchy conducían sus escuadrones por el bosque, directo a la base de Akatsuki. La marea de Zetzu que los tenía asediados en un principio comenzó a mermar y luego se retiró en desbandada. Las criaturas no eran muy listas a pesar de ser aun numerosas, se notaba que algunos de sus líderes habían caído en batalla y no había nadie que las controlara. El empuje de Gai, Rock Lee y algunas de las espadas de la niebla fue arrollador. Al fin llegaron al páramo donde Killer Bee protegía a la inconsciente Anko que aún vivía por algún milagro de la creación. Los rescataron, y dejaron equipos para rastrear a Kabuto mientras recuperaban a Bee y Anko.

Solo fuego, muerte y desolación a kilómetros de distancia dictaban de una victoria fruto de la desesperación. Tal vez había sido una trampa para los jinchuriki, tal vez Madara por un lado, y Kabuto por el otro los habían atraído muy cerca para capturarlos dejando las estrategias de la guerra clásicas. ¿Qué importaban los Zetzu? Solo capturar a Naruto y Bee. Todo había sido ese plan desde el inicio. Neji dio uso a su Byakugan y lo amplió lo más que pudo, nada podía verse con vida en kilómetros. La victoria final aunque muy costosa, era para la alianza Shinobi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke corrió entre los arboles a gran velocidad. Iba tras Kabuto, cuyo destino estaba sellado. No podía permitirse dejar escapar al maldito que había revivido a su hermano, y que había torturado a tantos por poder. No podía permitir que sobreviviera porque su ambición era inmortal. Pasaría el tiempo, pasarían los años y Kabuto conforme a los sueños perversos de Orochimaru, aun iría por los ojos Uchiha. Era por esto que Sasuke debía matarlo, debía liquidar cualquier posibilidad que ese enemigo se volviera más fuerte cambiando de cuerpo. Era ahora o nunca, mientras la alianza estaba desecha por las muertes y el dolor. 

Corrió y corrió a fantástica velocidad, usando los halcones rastreadores que por el cielo lluvioso aun buscaron ayudados por sus sentidos. Al fin lo encontró, a casi 50 kilómetros de donde sucedió la batalla, casi 3 horas después de la explosión que barrió con la base Akatsuki. Perseguido incansablemente por Itachi. Kabuto no escaparía, Kabuto debía morir.

Sasuke recordó en su carrera a Naruto, ya debía estar muerto seguramente. Volvió a desear haber podido ayudarlo. Aunque solo fuera para devolverle esa estúpida "amistad" que se prodigaban mutuamente. Pero no fue posible nunca. Lados opuestos del tablero, lados contrarios siempre. Era las dos caras de una moneda. La luz y la oscuridad, desde allí emanaban su unión. Desde allí se podían conocer con tan solo mirarse.

-Debimos morir juntos, -señaló Sasuke para sí mismo- en un duelo sin igual. Chocando al máximo y explotando. Debimos morir juntos, terminar con el odio y los malos recuerdos. Escapar de ese futuro de mierda que nos esperaba a ambos. 

Esquivó algunos árboles caídos y paso por debajo de un arco formado por ellos. Salto muy alto para evitar los siguientes arbustos y un claro amplio de terreno se extendió ante Sasuke. Justo ahí, en el medio del lugar, Kabuto hacia sellos y el suelo se abría como puerta. Una barrera enorme se extendía largo a largo entre Kabuto y su perseguidor, nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. 

-¡No hay escapatoria Orochimaru! –Grito Sasuke enfurecido- ¡he venido por tu cabeza!

-ku ku ku Sasuke-kun….que honor que me visites en mis dominios. –Se giró tranquilamente Kabuto- ¿será que el día de hoy, por fin obtendré el Sharingan?

-Obtendrás un corte de cabeza, –gruño Sasuke empuñando su katana Chokuto- no habrá más resurrecciones para ti.

-¡No me digas! Ku ku ku, -sacando un pergamino de sus ropas- y seguro crees que te será fácil querido Sasuke-kun. 

Sasuke llegó junto a Itachi y se miraron fijo, Kabuto tenía la ventaja porque conocía la zona y estaba llena de sus trampas. Además de los tres, era el único que no había combatido directamente ya que sus invocaciones del Edo tensei lo hacían por él. Itachi lo supo, le quedaba poco tiempo a ese cuerpo prestado. Aunque no estuviese bajo el control de Kabuto, su tiempo se terminaba. El alma escaparía dejando una vez más a Sasuke, lejos del camino correcto. 

-ku ku ku….incluso para mí, -señalo Kabuto- los hermanos Uchiha son demasiado para enfrentarlos juntos. No tiene caso pelear esta batalla ahora, cuando Itachi-san se haya ido…..nos veremos cara a cara Sasuke-kun. 

Kabuto abrió su pergamino en las manos y haciendo sellos explotó en una nube de humo. Los hermanos Uchiha lo perdieron de vista. Con sus Sharingan buscaron rastros, pero el Shinobi peliblanco había usado una técnica de trasportación y ya no estaba.

-Cazaré a ese cobarde en cuanto lo vuelva a encontrar –señalo Sasuke de brazos cruzados- ¿y tú qué? Creí que te había eliminado.

-Aprecio tu cariño Ototo-san –indico Itachi irónico- no me queda mucho tiempo. Aunque terminaré yéndome de este mundo sin resolver mis asuntos. He gastado demasiado chakra. 

-¿Tus asuntos?, ¿quieres otra pelea contra mí? –dijo Sasuke caminando por el lugar despreocupado.

La barrera frente a ellos se desvaneció, ambos la miraron de reojo y no les preocupó demasiado. Al fin de cuentas tan solo había sido una distracción de Kabuto para huir. 

-No tiene caso pelear, -contradijo Itachi- eres tan imbécil que no puedes cumplir una simple misión.

-¡No me digas imbécil!- se enfureció Sasuke y parecía el berrinche de un niño- ¡tú lo arruinaste todo por obedecer a los malditos viejos! 

-No concretamente, -resolvió confesar Itachi- pero si quieres toda la verdad. Deberás prometerme algo. 

-¡Ya conozco la verdad! –Bramó Sasuke enojado- ¡Mataste a toda tu familia por la ambición de los viejos! Ellos vivieron años en paz a costa de nuestra sangre!

-En ese tiempo tuve que elegir, -indicó Itachi con gesto impasible- nuestro padre vio mi potencial, y ambicionó tomar el control de la aldea usándolo.

-¿y elegiste matar a los tuyos en lugar de apoyar a tu clan?

-elegí salvar a mi persona más querida, a costa de mi clan.

-Burda mentira, –gruño Sasuke- solo me dejaste con vida para darle el Sharingan a la aldea. 

Itachi suspiró decepcionado, lo siguiente en sus palabras serían muy dolorosas para Sasuke, pero la verdad lo liberaría.

-Nuestro padre tenía dos planes, -señalo sentándose en una roca tranquilamente- elevarme como Hokage tras la caída del Sandaime, o causar una guerra civil donde los Uchiha ganaríamos por el Sharingan.

-Hubieses aceptado ser Hokage, -señaló Sasuke neutro- con tu talento, seguro hubieras vencido en combate al Sandaime.

-No por nada Sarutobi-sama era el líder, Ototo-san –indicó Itachi negando con la cabeza casi como un regaño- pero al tener el Magenkyo Sharingan…tal vez si le hubiera vencido. 

-Mataste a tu amigo Shisui para obtenerlo, –respondió cabreado- y luego el poder te corrompió. 

-Error…-le interrumpió Itachi- nuestro padre quería que obtuviera esos ojos para sus planes. Y tú….me darías esos ojos para que yo fuera Hokage. 

Sasuke se paralizó, ¿su propio padre iba a matarlo? ¿Todo por darle el Magenkyo a su hermano? ¡No podía ser! Tal vez Fugaku no fuera un padre cariñoso, ¿pero matar a su hijo? No, realmente era una locura. Itachi mientras tanto lo miraba triste, sabía que sería duro para Sasuke aceptarlo. Pero esta era la última chance que lo supiera todo. Y que actuara en consecuencia. 

-¿Por qué piensas que papá te exigía tanto? –Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos- ¿Para qué te parecieras a mí? ¿Para qué lograras superarme? No Nii-san…..lamentablemente no. Tú serias los ojos de repuesto para mi Sharingan eterno. Tú serias sacrificado por el clan, todo por buscar dominar la aldea. 

-¿Entonces por qué mataste a Shisui? –Reclamo Sasuke- si en verdad Oto-sama me quería muerto y tú te negaste, ¿porque mataste a tu mejor amigo?

-Yo no lo asesiné Sasuke, -respondió Itachi- el….me entregó su vida.

_Flash back:  
_

_Un joven Itachi caminaba por el bosque en las afueras de Konoha. Su mente era un tormento de sentimientos desde la reunión que mantuvo con su padre sobre la revolución Uchiha. Tenía que actuar rápido, pero debía ser cuidadoso sino quería terminar muerto. Muchas fuerzas se mesclaban en la aldea luchando por el poder. Muchas ambiciones no satisfechas que degenerarían en una segura guerra civil. "guerra" esa palabra traía un dolor inaudito al corazón de Itachi. Era muy joven cuando sucedió la guerra donde Yondaime era el "Rayo amarillo", y se cobraba vidas por doquier.  
_

_Perdió a tantos familiares, a tantos amigos, perdió la inocencia el día que su tío favorito, el padre de Shisui volvió cubierto en una blanca sabana. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su familia quería sangre, su padre quería poder y la cabeza de su querido hermano menor Sasuke rodaría en cualquier momento. Ojala Yondaime no hubiese muerto, ojala Minato estuviera como Hokage y su poder seria el faro para que nadie intentara romper con la paz. Sarutobi era poderoso, pero no era un líder duro que enviara a ejecutar todos los hombres que buscaran conspirar constantemente como por ejemplo, Danzou.  
_

_-¿Qué voy a hacer? –Se dijo Itachi y llegó a una cascada- ¿Cómo detendré la guerra?  
_

_Una figura apareció por el bosque. Nada menos que Uchiha Shisui, su mejor amigo. El joven de cabello castaño oscuro, que se acercó sonriendo y ambos se saludaron para luego sentarse junto al arroyo, cercanos al pie de las caídas de agua._

__

_-Se lo que te ocurre Itachi, -señaló el castaño seriamente- y vengo a ayudarte.  
_

_-No creo que puedas, y dudo que lo comprendas. –Indicó el moreno neutro_

_-Utilicé mi Sharingan hipnótico para saber de la reunión que tuviera los líderes de nuestro clan. –Le sonrió Shisui- no lo saben….pero me dieron hasta el último detalle del plan estúpido de revolución.  
_

_-¿Y qué piensas?  
_

_-Que la paz vale cualquier sacrificio, -dijo el castaño mirando a la nada- casi tanto….como tu persona más querida.  
_

_Itachi sonrió levemente, su mejor amigo lo entendía a perfección. Sasuke era lo más apreciado por Itachi, por la vida de su pequeño Nii-san que vendería su alma al demonio. Y era justo lo que pensaba hacer.  
_

_-Ojala la aldea supiese los sacrificios de tantos, -remarcó melancólico Shisui- ojala muchos nombres de la roca de los caídos fuera borrados por ser traidores. Y fueran reemplazados por los verdaderos héroes, esos que nunca se revelan.  
_

_-¿Qué propones Shisui? –Señalo Itachi que le gustaba las cosas precisas- tu y yo somos fuertes. Pero no creo que podamos parar esta guerra.  
_

_-Con nuestro nivel, tal vez no. –Apunto el castaño- pero tú obtendrás el Magenkyo Sharingan. Y serás quien libere a tu hermano de su destino fatal.  
_

_-Conoces las leyendas tanto como yo, ese ojo de poder sin igual solo se obtiene matando al ser más importante para uno. Y no matare a Sasuke por más que me obliguen. Antes me lo llevaré lejos de Konoha.  
_

_-¿y la aldea? –Remarcó Shisui- ¿la dejaras a merced de los manejos de tu padre? ¿Dejaras que estallen las revueltas civiles para que el resto de los ninjas del mundo se nos echen encima cuando estemos débiles?  
_

_-¿Qué propones entonces? – Dijo Itachi ya molesto por la risita de su amigo- no tenemos muchos días para lograrlo, sea el plan que sea.  
_

_-propongo que te conviertas en traidor, -indico Shisui serio- propongo que obtengas esos ojos y acabes con las estúpidas ambiciones del clan. Propongo que salves esta aldea que amamos. Aunque nos cueste la vida.  
_

_Itachi lo supo, Shisui le daría su propia vida para obtener el Magenkyo. Y aunque pensó en negarse, las siguientes palabras de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, le hicieron reflexionar profundamente:  
_

_-Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación, -dijo dolido el castaño- cuando te haya entregado mi vida, todo se terminara para mí. Pero tú deberás matar a los que amas, por proteger a nuestra aldea. Deberás detener esta guerra, aun a costa del cariño de los nuestros. Serás traidor, aun cuando no exista alguien más fiel que tú, un digno ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back: _

-Es increíble…..-señalo Sasuke impactado- es imposible. Tú…..tú…mataste a todos por salvarme a mí. 

-No hace falta que me lo creas, al final de cuentas siempre te han mentido y ya no crees en nadie. Pero el favor que te pediré, te ayudara a saber que esta historia, es real. 

-¿Qué quieres de mí? 

-Usa tu Sharingan, -le pidió Itachi aun inmóvil en la roca- destruye este cuerpo y sella mi alma en tu interior con Genjutsu. Si no lo haces, Kabuto podrá volver a invocarme y terminaré peleando contra ti nuevamente. Y es lo último que mi alma condenada desea. 

-Si logro sellar tu alma en mi Sharingan, -indico Sasuke- podré verlo todo de tus recuerdos. Tus mentiras se revelarían. 

-Tal vez…. Si acaso te he mentido. Pero la pregunta aquí es…. ¿Serás capaz de soportar mis verdades? ¿Volverás a desear destruir todo lo que he intentado proteger? ¿Cuál será tu reacción ante el legado de mi vida ototo-chan? 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la nueva base de la alianza, luego de varias horas y mensajeros que iban de lado a lado buscando a los implicados, se organizó un concilio de líderes para informar a todos lo ocurrido desde hacía días. El Raikage y la Mizukage estaban presentes. Sakura se encargó de la líder pelirroja atendiéndola por los venenos en su cuerpo. La mujer parecía muy frágil físicamente, de hecho su fuerte eran los Ninjutsu de larga distancia. Pero su contextura no tenía que ver con su fortaleza real. Era muy dura y resistente, lo demostró soportando los venenos variados de Zetzu mientras viajaba camino a la base. 

Habían llegado Kurotsuchy y Gai, los escuadrones dejaron a Killer Bee y Anko en cuidados intensivos mientras la nieta del fallecido Tsuchikage asumía las responsabilidades por Iwa en la reunión. Kakashi lo haría por Konoha, apenas se podía mover pero era el más reconocido general de la hoja y hace tiempo casi había sido Hokage. Por el momento estaba al mando. Mientras intercambiaban las primeras informaciones, Sakura y dos médicos los rondaban atendiéndolos en silencio. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su joven estudiante siendo la principal causa de mantenerlos con vida. Realmente era un orgullo, y que el Raikage la hubiese nombrado capitana, solo elevaba sus méritos. 

-Bee rescató una Kunoichi perdida hace tiempo –señaló el Raikage- Kabuto y Uchiha Sasuke escaparon en la confusión.

-Anko Mitarashi….-completo el ninja copia al resto de los líderes- la creíamos perdida. 

-¿Cómo sobrevivió? –Pregunto la Mizukage- el enemigo no toma prisioneros. 

-No lo sabemos, -señalo Kurotsuchy seria- estuvo inconsciente todo el camino de regreso. Pero sugiero encerrarla por precaución. 

Todos asintieron, había mucha desconfianza con personas desaparecidas con los Zetzu copiadores cobrándose víctimas aquí y allá. Era solo una medida….preventiva. 

-Capitana Haruno…..-dijo el Raikage observando a la chica irse- antes que se marche quiero un informe sobre los heridos. 

Los dos médicos que la acompañaban se retiraron y Sakura miró al techo unos segundos como haciendo cálculos. Devolvió la vista a los líderes y seriamente indico: 

-10445 muertos en las últimas 7 horas, 2079 heridos graves en este campamento de los cuales unos 900 tiene posibilidades optimas de vivir. Se acabaron los suministros hace una hora pero estamos reemplazándolos con plantas medicinales hasta que lleguen las provisiones del sur. 

Sakura ni había pestañeado al decir todo esto, los líderes se mostraron neutros pero les sorprendía lo precisa que había sido. Kakashi preguntó por Shizune y Sakura respondió cubriéndola: 

-la única capitana general que aún vive es Shizune Sempai, estaba herida y agotada por eso me hice cargo de todo. El resto de los capitanes están muertos. Pronto se recuperará y vendrá aquí para darles un mejor informe. No tengo noticias de otros campamentos pero envié mensajeros para informarme sobre las situaciones particulares. 

El Raikage y Kakashi sabían que mentía. Shizune no estaba agotada ni herida. Estaba desbordada por el dolor de haber perdido a su maestra Tsunade. Pero Sakura la cubría encontrando excusa perfectamente. El resto de los líderes ni lo sospechó. 

-Falta lord Kazekage, -señaló Mei al resto del concilio- no me digan que también el…. 

-Negativo… -intervino Kurotsuchy- cuando entramos al campamento nos informaron que los escuadrones de lord Kazekage se aproximan hacia aquí, estarán en poco tiempo entre nosotros. 

Sakura se había retirado para entonces, siguieron hablando sobre como rearmar las estructuras defensivas porque bien sabían que sin la muerte de Kabuto y Madara no se podía cantar victoria en esa guerra. Tenían que atacar sin descanso justo ahora, sin los ejércitos de Zetzu a plena fuerza, era la oportunidad de oro para acabar el conflicto.

-Bee nos informó que Naruto se perdió por los bosques en busca de Madara –continuaba aportando Kurotsuchy- los ninjas sensores no lo registran regresando con lord Kazekage. Temo que aun logrando destruir la base de Akatsuki, puede que hayamos sufrido una dura derrota. A pesar de todos los sacrificios. 

-Ese niño imprudente, -gruñó el Raikage molesto- le advertí que tuviese cuidado. Que era importante cuidar a su Biju. 

-Tsunade-sama había muerto, -señalo Kakashi pensativo- era como su abuela, él nunca tuvo familia. No creo que pueda comprenderlo aunque naciera de nuevo, lord Raikage. 

-Es un Shinobi, -remarcó el líder de Kumo- debería haber conservado la calma. La guerra es para protegerlos a él y…. 

-Es solo un niño huérfano, -aventuro Mei- tiene apenas 16 años. Un niño inocente que creía en la paz, que luchaba por todos nosotros. Pero solo un niño. 

Se oyeron gritos, muchos gritos y obligaron a los reunidos para salir a ver. La carpa que los cobijaba quedó vacía y allí, en el centro del campo, vieron el escenario más doloroso que recuerden. Un grupo de ninjas curtidos en batalla, llegando en masa y los médicos que se acercan para auxiliar a los más débiles. La figura pelirroja inconfundible del lord Kazekage llega primero al campo descendiendo en su arena. Detrás de él, un sarcófago de su elemento manipulable y algunos tienen la esperanza que ese cuerpo fuese el de Madara. 

Atrás llegó Hinata llorando tan desconsolada como le era posible. Kiba la ayudaba a caminar pero no se lo veía mejor que ella. Tres ninja cargan otro cuerpo, y al llegar al centro del campamento lo lanzan como bolsa de basura a la vista de todo. El evidente rechazo al cadáver que cargaron era palpable. Uno de los hombres saca un kunai y quita los vendajes para mostrar la cabeza de Madara, la máscara de círculos que aprendieron a odiar con tanto ahínco. 

Rodeando los recién llegados por médicos y curiosos, frente a los líderes de la alianza se permiten llorar. Gaara no se mueve de junto al ataúd de arena. Temari y Shikamaru se separan de los demás y tan solo se alejan. Muchos gritan, ¡murió Madara! Los festejos y la algarabía parecen empezar por el campamento. Pero los líderes no dejaron nunca de observar a Gaara de la arena y no estaba feliz, no estaba tranquilo. El enemigo del mundo ha muerto, y él no estaba satisfecho. Solo Kakashi se figuró lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, solo Kakashi puede saber la relación que Gaara tenía con cierto Shinobi rubio del cual no hay noticias nuevas. Por un momento, Kakashi rogó que no fuese verdad, le pidió a Obito, a Rin, a su sensei Minato que no fuera cierto lo que su mente adolorida le indicaba con certeza. Gaara quedo solo en el centro del terreno, dejó a la arena fluir y sus lágrimas ahora son evidentes. No tiene pudor para llorar. 

No por causa de aquel amigo perdido…..que lo merece. 

No por el cuerpo del héroe más grande que se recuerde, no tiene pudor para llorar a Uzumaki Naruto. Cuando el cuerpo dejó de estar cubierto en la arena, algunos mechones rubios evidenciaron al cadáver. Nadie tuvo la fuerza para acercarse, nadie que conociera a Naruto se quiso acercar al cuerpo sin vida. Shizune salió de la carpa donde había descansado algunas horas. Se puso su chaqueta Jounnin y acercándose al círculo de personas formadas se preguntó que ocurría. El rostro de Gaara, de pura desolación. El rostro de Kakashi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Hinata. Shizune nunca pudo notar a tiempo lo que tanto dolor causaba…..hasta que Sakura llegó al lugar: 

-No….no…..no….-decía bajito la joven pelirosa, y apenas se escuchaba su susurro. 

Sakura se acercó lentamente al cuerpo. Toda la seriedad, la dureza, todo el coraje que tuvo para resistir el impulso de llorar por Tsunade. Esta vez no sería suficiente. 

-No….NO…NO….-seguía diciendo y pasó junto a Gaara como si no existiera.

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo consternada, desbordada, totalmente rota en su espíritu. Todos callaron, silencio y dolor. A pesar de la victoria. 

-¡NO…NARUTO…..NOOOO!- gritó Sakura estallando en lágrimas- ¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR! ¡TU NO ME VAS A DEJAR! ¡NO ME DEJARAS SOLAAAAA! 

Arrodillada lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, tenía la cabeza de Naruto en su pecho, estaba destrozada. Shizune corrió y la abrazó tratando de separarla del cuerpo. Pero Sakura se aferraba a Naruto con tanta violencia que parecía totalmente enloquecida. 

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE IDIOTA?!- gritaba Sakura presa de la histeria- ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡¿POR QUE ME DEJAS SOLAAAAA?! 

Los gritos de dolor no fueron acallados, la dejaron llorar y quejarse hasta el desmayo. Muchos la entendían aún mejor de lo que ella misma podía entenderse. Había muerto su mejor amigo, pero no solamente había muerto eso con Naruto. Sakura tardó demasiado para pensar en él. Tardó demasiado en relacionar esas cosquillas en su estómago cuando él le sonreía. Naruto era más que un amigo, era mucho más. 

Finalmente, como la buena amiga que era, Shizune se apiadó de Sakura. Se arrodillo junto a su alumna y la abrazó compartiendo su dolor en silencio. Tuvo miedo, que ese dolor que la pelirosa sentía, terminara por obligarla a una locura. Habían perdido demasiado, ya no podían permitirse perder nada más. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Abrió los ojos apenas, estaba oscuro, no podía ver bien. Su cuerpo no le dolía, eso era raro porque debería estar muerto y el cielo debería ser más iluminado. También podría ser el infierno…. Aunque si este lugar fuera el infierno, debería sentir al menos algo de do….

-¡AAAAAHHHGGGGG! 

El dolor allí estaba, como si algo surgiera del interior de su cuerpo arrancándole la piel a tiras. ¡Como dolía! Naruto no podía moverse, no podía ver nada. Solo un rostro desfigurado surgiendo de su pecho cual planta brota de la tierra. Volvió a gritar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para eso. Un Zetzu negro surgió despegándose de su cuerpo y parecía que lo estaba torturando de la peor forma.

-Silencio…..essscandaloso, –le reprendió la criatura- o no podré curarte. 

Naruto no podía moverse, pero su enemigo frente a él decía que lo curaría. ¿Para qué? ¿Por Kyuubi? ¿Para luego extraer a la criatura? No podía creer que Madara lo hubiese vencido. ¿O fue Sasuke? 

-¡Que mierda importa! –Pensó cabreado el rubio- solo sé que me derrotaron y ahora Madara tendrá al Kyuubi. Maldita sea, como pude….perder. 

Naruto movió el cuello de lado, estaba acostado boca arriba y la oscuridad de la caverna era profunda, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ella. Siguió al Zetzu con el único ojo que podía abrir, lo vio manipulando algunas cajas en un rincón y algunos frascos. Finalmente la criatura se volteó a mirarlo, y al verlo despierto declaró:

-Madara-sama tenía razón….ju ju ju…eres extremadamente resistente. Deberás serlo aún más porque en los próximos años solo te espera el dolor. Y luego…..la resurrección. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Nuevo capítulo y una nueva disculpa….**

**Al parecer teniendo activado permanentemente el traductor de idiomas para leer fanfic en otras lenguas, le hace creer a mi propia cuenta de fanfiction que tiene la obligación de mal traducir mi texto en español al "mal español". Así que he desactivado ese servicio y supongo que no habrá más problemas.**

**Saludos amigos. Y por cierto, prontamente estaré publicando otro fic bastante más largo y complejo que este, donde podrán disfrutar de una experiencia nueva en cuestiones del fanfic de Naruto. Espero que les guste y puedan apoyarme en ese largo proyecto. Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO**

Dos figuras caminaban por un sendero escarpado de la montaña en esa tarde gris. El paisaje nevado dominaba palmo a palmo toda la zona. Una elevación de cordón montañoso, en algún lugar en el país del hierro. La criatura negra de nombre Zetzu iba delante, tres pasos atrás de ella Naruto caminaba serenamente distraído con el paisaje invernal de bellezas. Habían pasado casi 6 meses desde que despertó en una oscura cueva totalmente destruido. 6 meses donde Zetzu lo curó merced de una extraña técnica donde se metía en su cuerpo, absorbía las heridas y salía para curarse a sí mismo. Naruto evocaba frecuentemente esas dolorosas sesiones de cura, esas interminables horas donde tenía alucinaciones y podía ver visiones de tiempo remotos. Uchiha Madara estaba muerto, Zetzu le enseñó los ojos de poder en un pequeño frasco, como muestra cabal del final trágico del antiguo Uchiha. 

Tenía pocas cosas claras Naruto, pero una de ellas era que Zetzu negro lo había salvado de una muerte segura; tan solo porque Madara Uchiha así se lo ordenó. Otro asunto que tenía claro, era que Madara falleció en la pelea final de la guerra. Mientras era curado por Zetzu negro, mientras Kyuubi se complementaba con las técnicas de la criatura oscura. Naruto recibió varios pergaminos donde Madara había escrito sus memorias. Un hombre que vivió durante tanto tiempo tenía demasiado por recordar para dejarlo todo a su cerebro. Naruto leyó y se entretuvo en esos meses de invalidez conociendo el lado perdido del que fue su peor enemigo. Tuvo sueños y pesadillas con esas historias olvidadas, tiempo remotos que desenmascararon muchos "héroes" de otras épocas. 

Su mente bullía por el odio, algo nuevo en su corazón se agitaba. Naruto jamás había odiado todo como se sentía últimamente. Pero teniendo como experiencia el chakra de Kyuubi, Naruto podía controlar esas ganas de matar que lo inundaban. A su memoria venían usualmente las conversaciones que había tenido con Zetzu, bastante reveladoras, bastantes misteriosas en otras ocasiones:

-¿Por qué no salvaste a tu amo? –había preguntado alguna vez Naruto a Zetzu. 

-Por qué Madara-sama me ordenó, que ahora Naruto-sama….era mi nuevo amo. –respondió Zetzu 

Naruto reflexionó profundamente sobre ello, ¿Por qué Madara lo salvó? ¿Por qué no curarse mediante su sirviente y esperar otra oportunidad? Después de todo, la muerte del rubio era un hecho y Kyuubi renacería en algunos años. Pero aparentemente Madara decidió poner fin a su vida a costa de salvar a Naruto ¿Por qué? 

En otra ocasión Zetzu comenzó a contarle la historia de Madara. Su pelea con el Shodaime, su estado físico luego de ese feroz combate. Como Zetzu fue creado para curar el cuerpo destruido del antiguo Uchiha. Como fue creado, con el propósito de adaptar las células de Hashirama Senju para luego incorporarlas a otro cuerpo. 

-Pero Madara-sama no pudo soportar la guerra…-dijo Zetzu alguna vez- su Sharingan y el Rinnengan le exigieron demasiado. Iba a morir, aunque no fuera derrotado como finalmente lo fue por usted Naruto-sama.

-¿Por qué me salvó Madara? –volvió a preguntar una y mil veces.

-Para que usted…..-sentenció la criatura negra- complete la venganza contra Konoha. Para conseguir la paz. Por el precio que sea. 

En esos recuerdos estaba Naruto, cuando llegaron a una meseta en la montaña. Estaban a varios kilómetros del suelo. Había subido mucho y el oxígeno era escaso. El lugar no tenía más de 10 metros cuadrados de llanura. Un par de árboles y las piedras dominando el entorno. Una pared rocosa se presentó ante ellos y Zetzu se frenó ante ella. Se puso de lado y miró al rubio sonriendo perversamente. 

-Naruto-sama…he recorrido cada pedazo de terreno en los 5 países con aldeas ninja, y también aquí…en la tierra de los samurái. Esta montaña es el único lugar al cual no puedo acceder.-sonriendo- está sellada….tiene la protección irrompible de los antiguos sellos Uzumaki. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

-Madara-sama me envió hace tiempo para investigarlo. –Señaló la criatura- cuando dije que no podía acceder tan solo suspiro molesto y señaló: "Como lo imaginé, los Uzumaki sellaron el lugar"

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al muro y trato de absorber algo de energía natural para crear Senjutsu. Quería explorar el interior de la piedra para ver qué tanto de verdad tenía las palabras de la criatura. Sin embargo, apenas colocó una mano en la sólida formación de rocas frente a él un sonido chirriante se escuchó desde el interior. Intentó quitar la mano por prevención y no pudo. Hizo fuerza pero fue inútil, la piedra absorbía su chakra lentamente logrando abrir una grieta en la estructura. Formando una puerta perfecta en la misma piedra. 

Era raro, un pasadizo estrecho al interior de la montaña donde nada se veía. Naruto miró a su alrededor, nieve, frío y clara muestra que no podrían bajar de esa montaña hasta tanto no pasara la tormenta que se arremolinaba. Ingresó al pasadizo con el modo Sennin activado. Eso le ayudaría a prevenir cualquiera ataque. Zetzu intentó seguirlo pero se detuvo involuntariamente en la puerta. Naruto se volteó a verlo, ambos miraron en el suelo, un sello de complicados trigramas brillaba impidiendo el acceso de Zetzu.

-Por eso no podía….-señaló la criatura seriamente- solo los creadores de sellos pueden ingresar. 

-Mi familia….-suspiró Naruto- tendré que hacerlo de una vez….espérame afuera en algún lugar. Debo averiguar….cuanto de verdad tuvieron las palabras de Madara. 

Zetzu asintió sonriendo y se alejó para mimetizarse con el paisaje. Naruto debía descubrir sus orígenes. Debía descubrir de donde venía para por fin definir hacia donde llegaría. Debía saberlo todo…. 

Aunque le costara su corazón en el proceso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

4 años después:

La tarde lluviosa en Konoha era lúgubre y muy triste para quienes la pasaban lamentablemente solos. En un departamento como cualquiera, uno de los tantos que abundan por el centro de la villa. Una joven salió de la ducha con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriendo como vestido su cuerpo. Se sentó junto a la ventana de su cuarto, en su propia cama y la oscuridad del lugar era como el mismo pozo infinito de su corazón. Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado para su gusto. Habían pasado 4 largos años desde que vio por última vez a su mejor amigo.

Sakura Haruno se vistió en silencio, no tenía ganas de nada por ese día, y esta situación se repetía cada vez con más frecuencia. Sin embargo tenía trabajo en algunas horas, habría cosas para hacer o misiones que cumplir. Miró por el alfeizar de la ventana y observó la lluvia empaparlo todo. Instantáneamente lo relacionó con sus propias lágrimas, esas que había derramado incontables horas sin solución a la vista. 

El recuerdo del campamento en la guerra, de esa noche horrible donde Gaara de la arena trajo el cadáver de Naruto, la perseguía constantemente. La acompañaba como una sombra molesta que no se esfumaba por más maldiciones que echara al viento. Ese cuerpo no era de Naruto. Era un clon, un Zetzu blanco que había tomado la forma de Naruto Uzumaki dando la brutal impresión de que lo habían perdido todo. Pero no era Naruto finalmente, ya que en la sala de autopsias, donde confirmaron también la muerte de Uchiha Madara, (el otro cadáver encontrado) se descubrió que ese cuerpo no tenía las características distintivas del Uzumaki.

Shizune lo revisó, encontrando que los conductos de chakra eran los normales para un hombre. Cosa simple, salvo que en Naruto Uzumaki esos conductos tenían 5 veces el tamaño normal. En reuniones de líderes, el Raikage y Killer Bee confirmaron que Kisame, un antiguo Akatsuki; se había infiltrado en la espada Samehada dejando atrás un supuesto cuerpo creado por Zetzu. Se descubrió que la criatura podía copiar al dedillo una persona, pero no sus "barrera de sangre" podía imitar por decir un caso, a un Hyuuga. Pero no contaría con el Byakugan de este. Solo su apariencia. 

Naruto era un Uzumaki, cuyo carácter principal era tener entre 50 y 100 veces el chakra de un hombre normal. Sus conductos de energía eran más grandes y ese Zetzu no los pudo copiar. Los médicos comprobaron que ese no era Naruto, y que por lo tanto, podía aun estar vivo.

La alianza rompió filas luego que se confirmó la muerte de Madara. Volvieron a sus aldeas y quedaron de acuerdo en buscar y matar a Kabuto Yakushi, además de Sasuke Uchiha. Había demasiadas bajas y demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal si se mantenían en el campo. Era mejor retroceder y retomar el control de los países ahora que no había ejército de Zetzu que temer. Al menos esa fue la idea general. Luego enviarían equipos especiales y acabarían con los renegados que restaban. Eso fue la decisión general de las 5 aldeas y los samurái, hace ya 4 años. 

Sakura Haruno se vistió serenamente. Con esa tormenta ahí afuera todo se retrasaría un poco en las funciones básicas de la aldea, la muchacha se colocó la ropa interior para luego cubrirse completa con un atuendo de redecilla. La chaqueta Jounnin y el resto de sus prendas. Sus estuches médicos y los de armas. Fue a la cocina y preparó café, estaba bastante molesta por tener que salir de su apartamento y sufrir las inclemencias del tiempo siendo que no tenía cabeza para hacer nada. 

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer? –Se dijo- si Hokage-sama lo ordena, tenemos que comernos la lluvia. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En otro lugar, por una de las puertas que daba acceso a la villa. El equipo Kurenai regresaba a la aldea. Había estado de misión por casi dos semanas. Kurenai moría de ganas por ver a su hijo y sus compañeros también querían con desesperación algo de descanso. Salvo ella. Hinata Hyuuga volvía a la villa con disgusto. Habitualmente se pasaba cada misión de su equipo buscando por los países rastros de Naruto. 

4 años, 4 meses, y 22 días….

Llevaba la cuenta en su mente, como un registro, como una mancha que molestaba en su vida incompleta. Hinata solía ser alegre con sus amigos hace tiempo, hasta que la guerra comenzó. Luego de las batallas, ni Kiba, ni Shino, ni nadie volvió a saber de su sonrisa. 

-Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Kiba preocupado- estas demasiado callada. Entre Shino y tú, creo que moriré de aburrimiento. 

Hinata no lo escuchó, seguía cavilando en su mente haciendo cuentas del tiempo trascurrido. Durante años, buscó aprovechando cada misión de su equipo. País del rayo, la hierba, el hierro y la roca. Cumpliendo la misión en cuestión, pero siempre intentando encontrar pistas o rastro sobre Uzumaki Naruto. Pero nada, no había nada. Naruto parecía haber sido tan solo un sueño, una alucinación de algunos y una mentira para el resto.

Cuando se dio a conocer la muerte de Madara por todos los países, se supo que la caída de antiguo Uchiha echaba por tierra el plan "ojo de luna" y por tanto hacia estériles las capturas de Naruto y Killer Bee. El ninja de Kumo seguía su vida normalmente según se sabía. Aunque el Raikage lo resguardaba más de la cuenta ante la prevención de que tal vez…..Uchiha Madara estuviera vivo todavía. Ciertamente había un cuerpo, ciertamente era el de Madara. Pero no tenía los maravillosos ojos de poder. No tenía esos ojos, que tanto dolor causaron y prometían causar aún más. Kabuto seguía desaparecido. Apenas dos veces se le vio en los 5 países.

La primera vez fue hace 2 años, cuando intentó infiltrarse en la capital de país del rayo. Huyó apenas lo descubrieron, una extraña técnica con sellos ocultos que lo hacía trasportarse rápido y lejos. La segunda vez que se le vio, fue en el cumpleaños del señor feudal del fuego. Intentó asesinar al poderoso señor del país y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser por la inesperada aparición de Sasuke Uchiha. Se dijo que el último de los Uchiha salvó al señor del fuego con su accionar, y fue indultado de sus anteriores crímenes por tal hazaña.

Hinata solía leer cada noticia que venia del exterior, llevaba registro de casi todo para poder dilucidar cualquier detalle que la acerque al paradero de Naruto. Pero el tiempo pasó, Kabuto no apareció y Sasuke que fue reincorporado a la aldea dijo haber perseguido al peliblanco sin que se supiera sobre Naruto. Incluso para Sasuke, fue toda una sorpresa que Naruto estuviese vivo, o más bien desaparecido. 

-¿Hinata me estas escuchando? –Reclamó Kiba molesto por el silencio- ¿me escuchaste en algo de lo que dije? Está lloviendo como el diablo y mejor nos ponemos al reparo hasta que me prestes atención. 

La chica elevó una tibia sonrisa de disculpa y enseguida siguió en su mar de dudas y silencios. El equipo se dispersó por orden de la capitana Kurenai y quedaron de verse en una semana para entrenar juntos. Hinata negó a sus compañeros cuando la invitaron a comer, y encaminó sus pasos a cierto lugar de la aldea. Un departamento, donde esperaba novedades de la única persona que realmente la comprendía. La única que parecía sufrir la misma cruel realidad que ella. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la oficina del Hokage, el Rokudaime ordenaba sus documentos mientras el equipo Kakashi observaba imperturbable a la espera de órdenes. Lord Hiashi Hyuuga era el nuevo líder de Konoha. Lo era por poder, por política y también por el apoyo de los consejeros. Lo era porque Kakashi Hatake se negó a muchas cuestiones previas que le imposibilitaron acceder al puesto. Hiashi era todopoderoso ahora, y nadie tenía las influencias para contrariarlo. 

-Hatake Kakashi…..-señaló el Hokage serio- se le ha llamado para reorganizar su equipo nuevamente. 

El ninja copia asintió sin comprender. Técnicamente desde la guerra que su "equipo" estaba desarmado. Sakura era Jounnin médico a cargo de entrenar a los nuevos especialistas, Sai estaba en el ANBU y Sasuke lideraba un equipo de Chunnin desde hacía 6 meses, encargándose de misiones especificas en elevadas dificultades. Kakashi miró de reojo a sus ex-compañeros y notó mucha molestia en todos. Sakura parecía enojada por el llamado del líder, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y escaso tiempo de descanso. Su carácter no había menguado en lo más mínimo. Muy por el contrario, tenía actitudes que la hacían demasiado parecida a Tsunade. Poca paciencia para las tonterías y mucha fuerza…..demasiada.

Sasuke de brazos cruzados se mantenía en su sitio, pero Kakashi conocía las expresiones de su ex-alumno y se lo notaba fastidioso. Desde que volvió a la villa libre de cargos por salvar al señor feudal, Sasuke se mantuvo aislado de casi todos. Por qué los líderes de clanes no hacían más que buscar casarlo con sus parientes y por lo tanto solo interesados en el Sharingan, no en la persona que lo portaba. Sasuke intentó acercarse nuevamente a Sakura cuando supo lo que ocurrió con Naruto. Intento sin éxito acercarse aunque solo fuese para hablar. Ella la había pasado muy mal desde la muerte de Tsunade y lo pasaba peor sin Naruto dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Kakashi suspiró con resignación. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto nunca coincidían en momentos y gustos. Cuando uno se acercaba a los demás, el resto se alejaba. La misma cosa sucedía a la inversa. Antes Sasuke no estaba, Sakura sufría por él y Naruto detrás de ella animándola. Ahora era Naruto el que faltaba, Sasuke buscaba alguna conexión con su ex-compañera y era Sakura la que lo evitaba como la peste. Sai siempre fue el ente neutral en los grupos, aunque eso mismo era preocupante porque su retorno al ANBU podía también dejarlo del lado del consejo. Esos ancianos cuyo único objetivo parecía ser afianzarse en su poder y ganar adeptos para eliminar a quienes no coincidieran con ellos. Esos viejos, que jamás vieron con buenos ojos la alianza ninja. 

-tenemos un grave problema, -señalo Hiashi- como bien saben, en los últimos años hubo atentados contra todos los señores feudales de los países limítrofes. Las familias nobles fueron asesinadas, y de los grandes señores….solo queda vivo el feudal del fuego.

Todos asintieron, era noticia en todos lados los asesinatos de los ricos terratenientes y los resultados nulos en las búsquedas de sus asesinos. Solo quedaba Daimyo, el feudal del fuego. 

-Kabuto Yakushi ha ganado adeptos en varios países, se dice que busca fundar nuevamente el Akatsuki y esta asesinando a los señores feudales para destruir las aldeas ninja económicamente. 

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión? –Pregunto Kakashi serio- ¿Proteger al señor feudal? 

-No….-indico el Hokage- su misión es rastrear a Kabuto Yakushi. Todos son Jounnin aquí, ya se conocen bien puesto que trabajaron como equipo antes. Cazaran al mayor criminal del libro bingo, cuyo rango está catalogado por primera vez como SS por las 5 aldeas. Deben buscarlo y destruirlo, no podemos permitir perder nuestra ventaja con respecto a las otras aldeas.

Todos asintieron, y se retiraron en silencio. Cada quien estaba en sus pensamientos evaluando las palabras de Hiashi que no pensaba en la alianza, sino en su propio poder. Quería proteger al feudal porque así Konoha sería la única aldea que aun contaría con economía para la guerra. Kakashi había vivido lo suficiente para razonar que se avecinaba otro conflicto. Después de liquidar a Kabuto, el consejo de ancianos buscaría más poder. La alianza no tenía futuro con gente pensando de esa estúpida manera. Los que fueron hermanos en la batalla contra los Zetzu, pronto volverían a ser enemigos. Kakashi lo sabía, y solo se lamentó no haber tomado el poder cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Tal vez podría haber hecho algo para detener esas ambiciones, o tal vez…. no hubiese podido hacer nada.

Sasuke solo maldecía por dentro, Itachi le había hecho jurar que protegería Konoha. Él había dado su palabra, de no ser así que ya estaría pensando como huir nuevamente. Era horripilante que nunca aprendieran del dolor. Los viejos querían poder y sangre, Konoha era la aldea más fuerte ahora. ¿Cuánto tardarían en pensar en la guerra para expandir sus territorios? ¿Cuánto le tomaría al feudal romper la paz entre países para tratar de tomar otra porción de tierras? Ellos, los ninjas eran nada más que armas. Instrumentos al servicio de un viejo decrépito que no le importaba sumir a los pueblos en el dolor con tal de agrandar su fortuna. Sasuke se maldijo a si mismo por haber salvado a Daimyo. Él había logrado volver a su hogar gracias a eso, pero había sembrado semillas de una nueva guerra, una que nada tendría que ver con la búsqueda de paz.

Sakura sabía lo que ocurría, no por nada Shizune se conservaba trabajando en la torre Hokage. Se lamentaba no poder hacer más por este asunto, pero en cierta forma le importaba poco lo que pudiese ocurrir. Hacía años que dejo de importarle su futuro. Era una sensación rara, molesta por que no se iba por mucho que lo intentara. Ino solía pedirle que se relajara, le indicaba que Sasuke parecía tener cierto interés en ella. Pero la pelirosa siempre respondía lo mismo: 

_-"no es tiempo de estupideces"  
_

Sakura se estaba marchitando de a poco. Ya no reía, ya no lloraba, apenas se notaba algo de su humanidad cuando trataba a los pacientes. Sakura se enfrascaba en la lectura de libros en busca de distraer la mente, en busca de agotarse lo suficiente para no pensar, para dormir una noche más. 

Era culpa…. 

Esos años le sirvieron para reflexionar profundamente sobre su vida. Se encontró a si misma llorando en un banco de la salida, por un chico que nunca la quiso. Paso el tiempo, los arboles florecieron en su vida y todo comenzó a rodearse de luz. La alegría la aportaba otra persona. Esa que era capaz de hacerla reír hasta las lágrimas, aquella persona maravillosa que nunca la abandonó. Salvo hace 4 años, donde se fue tras el asesino de Tsunade-sama para nunca más regresar. Sakura sentía culpa, por haberle dicho _"te amo"_ a él, que lo merecía. Culpa porque ese sentimiento no estaba firme en su momento, pero ella lo soltó como si fuera poca cosa. Justo a Naruto Uzumaki que todo se lo toma como promesa de vida. 

Solo quería pedirle perdón a ese buen amigo, perdón….por haberlo lastimado siempre. 

Sai se mantuvo como de costumbre, cubierto por la máscara de su falso gesto que cada vez era menos irreal. Naruto desapareció y Sai experimentó algo similar al dolor por perder a su hermano. Ese rubio tonto siempre tenía rabietas contra él, pero sincero como nadie, podía tratar de entender toda una vida sin sentimientos. Al menos lo intentaba, era sincero y amigable comprendiendo reacciones sin motivos. Naruto Uzumaki había recordado a Sai, el valor de un hermano. Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron en la guarida de Orochimaru, Sai observó por primera vez lo que un vínculo podía lograr. Lo importante de defender esas cuestiones que para la mayoría no existían. Combatir con un ideal era algo incomprensible para Sai, hasta que presenció eso. Naruto se lo enseñó, Naruto le había guiado por un camino de amistad y le mostró hasta donde era capaz de llegar por amor a Sakura. Naruto podía ser imperfecto, pero Sai siempre tuvo el deseo ser como él.

-¿Qué dicen si cenamos como equipo? –Preguntó Kakashi arqueando su ojo descubierto en señal de sonrisa- después de todo pasaremos todo un viaje juntos ¿no? 

-Como en los viejos tiempos…-completó Sasuke- el equipo 7. 

Sai tan solo asintió sonriendo apenas. Estar junto a ellos evitaba que se quedara solo y sin poder hablar con nadie. Eran sus únicos amigos en la aldea, los únicos con los que hablaba. 

-No cuenten conmigo….-señalo Sakura seria- tengo cosas que hacer. 

El comentario molestó a Sasuke evidentemente, y lo hizo saber bufando. En seguida comentó algo parecido a…. _"¿qué tienes que hacer mejor que estar con tus compañeros?"_...a lo que Sakura respondió: 

-Tengo que cenar con una amiga, -yéndose por la calle- nuestra reunión será para otra noche. 

Kakashi y Sai asintieron, la saludaron despidiéndose sabiendo que nada la haría retroceder. Sasuke en cambio se mosqueó por la negativa, decidiéndose a seguirla. Tenía que romper con el hielo de una buena vez. Algunas cuadras más allá, Sasuke la alcanzó deteniéndola. 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –Reclamó molesto- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo….te pedí perdón ¿recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, -señaló Sakura neutralmente- me pediste perdón por tratar de matarme. Por abandonar a tus amigos. Pediste perdón a Kakashi-Sempai por deshonrarlo escapando de la aldea. Explicaste todo lo que tu hermano hizo por ti y por todos nosotros. Juraste no vengarte del consejo. Si sí...lo recuerdo. –finalizó serena.

-¿Entonces por qué me sigues evitando? –Indicó molesto- ¿Por qué no aceptas que volví y me arrepiento de lo que hice?

-No puse en duda nada de tus disculpas Sasuke. –Intervino suavemente- De hecho…me alegro por ti. Pero no creas que volveremos a ser como antes. No se me da mucho perseguir hombres últimamente. 

-No pretendo eso, -dijo Sasuke desviando la vista- pero al menos trátame como si no me odiaras. Ya tuve suficiente de eso por muchos años. 

-Lo siento, en serio no es mi intensión….-se defendió Sakura medio dolida- estoy….algo molesta últimamente. No lo sé….como si no pudiera alegrarme por nada. 

-Como 4 años según me dicen todos –pensó Sasuke- todos dicen que lo extrañas y necesitas. Ojala volvieras maldito Dobe, para que todos al fin podamos estar en paz. 

Algunas horas después, Sakura regresó a su departamento cargando algunas bolsas con víveres y documentos de informes. Era un ritual establecido hacia mucho, hacerlo tanto y tantas veces como fuera posible por el tiempo. Entró a su apartamento y el aroma de la comida en su cocina inundó sus sentidos. Hinata estaba con su delantal blanco preparando la cena y le sonrió apenas como saludo. 

-Buenas noches Sakura-san….-dijo suavemente- la cena estará lista en algunos minutos. 

-Traje los informes generales, -señaló la pelirosa neutral- Shizune-Sempai me dijo que debemos devolverlos al archivo en la mañana. 

-Hai…-sonriendo apenas- trabajemos fuerte esta noche para completar la investigación. Estuve en país de la roca durante semanas y recaudé algunos datos interesantes. 

Sakura dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se dispuso a preparar todo para la cena. Los platos, tazas y vasos, los cubiertos y distribuir los informes de misiones fuera del país realizados por todos los equipos en la semana anterior. Por suerte había resúmenes preparados por Shizune, eso les hacía más fácil el trabajo a las mujeres. 

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Sakura pensativa, mientras terminó de poner la mesa 

-La misión fue un éxito, era fácil rastrear a esos bandidos teniendo a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun en territorio de bosques. Los localicé con mis ojos, y Kurenai-Sempai los capturó con Genjutsu. Fue un trabajo fácil se podría decir. 

-¿y que averiguaste sobre las aldeas cercanas? 

-Los bandidos se mantenían en el bosque porque un hombre los había echado de los poblados –Sonrió Hinata- les interrogue sobre él, dijeron que les dio una paliza monumental y por eso se escondían lejos de esos pueblos. 

-¿Cómo era ese hombre? –Preguntó Sakura obligándola a la Hyuuga a voltearse a verla- ¡Dime Hinata! 

-Lo siento Sakura-san…-bajando la vista- yo pensé que podía ser él….pero dijeron que no era ninja. El sujeto no usaba chakra, sino que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo. Además su descripción física….no concuerda con Naruto-kun. 

-¡Pero podría ser un Henge!- reclamó Sakura moviéndola de los hombros- ¡¿Al menos lo comprobaste?! 

-Fui al pueblo y revise la zona, no hay rastro de chakra por ningún lugar. –señaló negando Hinata- el chakra de Naruto-kun es muy evidente para mí, aun estando débil podría siquiera verlo…aunque él lo ocultara….yo podría…. 

Casi estaba por llorar, Sakura se disculpó por gritar y se dijo a sí misma _"cálmate, ella no tiene la culpa"_. Sakura sabía que Hinata quería encontrarlo tanto como ella, que buscaba incansable, que lo hacía por la carga misma de sus sentimientos. Sakura sabía que era una búsqueda leal. 

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo encontremos?- se dijo amargada- Naruto…. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunas semanas después, mientras Kakashi y su equipo buscaban pistas en las antiguas zonas de batallas en la guerra. Kurenai y los suyos también tenían una misión. 3 escuadrones ANBU andaban en la búsqueda de un grupo de criminales que se vinculaban, según informes de inteligencia, con Kabuto Yakushi. El equipo de rastreo a cargo de ubicarlos era liderado por Kurenai, y fueron ellos quienes encontraron unos rastros de los criminales en la frontera entre el fuego y la roca. Los escuadrones ANBU se dividieron y un solo equipo se quedó junto a los rastreadores. Directo, kilómetros dentro del territorio de Iwa estaba el rastro fresco. No hacía mucho tiempo habían pasado por allí, tenían que atraparlos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Un grupo de 5 Shinobi saltaban por los árboles a toda velocidad, un ninja sensor entre ellos les advertía que estaban siendo perseguidos. Al principio del ataque eran casi 20, ahora apenas quedaban 5 por que el pueblo donde asaltaron por víveres, tenía un Shinobi protegiéndolo. 

Era un monstruo, un hombre que había trapeado el piso con casi todos ellos aunque ninguno de ese equipo bajara del rango Jounnin si fueran por caso hipotético, parte de alguna villa. Estaban nerviosos, la muerte les pisaba los talones, era una sensación tan violenta que les incitaba a huir aun a costa de dejar rastros. No había tiempo para cubrir huellas, no había tiempo para emboscar a ese sujeto. Había que escapar y ponerse a salvo, había que llegar junto al jefe para que el diera cuenta de ese maldito que los estaba asesinando uno por uno. Tenían que huir…. 

-¡Saro, maldición! –Grito un moreno vestido con armadura de combate con placas de acero- ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito?! ¿Lo perdimos? 

El ninja sensor de nombre Saro, era un pelirrojo de físico muy espigado. No era un peleador, no tenía oficio para la tarea de matar. Su talento era sentir el chakra de las personas y localizarlas. Era un mapa viviente por su inteligencia y capacidad de memorizar las rutas donde viajaba. Era quien guiaba al grupo cuando la oscuridad nada les dejaba ver. Pero esa tarde, estaba tan perdido como sus compañeros, estaba aterrorizado por aquel ninja que mató a tantos de su grupo sin sufrir ni un rasguño. 

-¡Saro maldito seas!- le recriminó otro de sus compañeros- ¿Puedes sentir a ese bastardo? ¿Dejó de seguirnos?

El pelirrojo enfocó su chakra para captar al enemigo, debía estar tras ellos, a pocos metros porque era rápido como el viento. Pero no, extrañamente no podía captar absolutamente nada. Saro sonrió apenas, relajándose un poco de que ese demonio no los siguiera. Era un alivio, porque no veía el modo de detenerlo en caso de luchar contra él.

El grupo se relajó, al ver la confiada sonrisa del sensor supusieron con certeza que el enemigo no los seguía. Al menos podrían descansar, reaprovisionarse en alguno otro lugar y volver a su base con fuerzas renovadas. Al menos eso, después de perder casi todo el grupo. Llegaron a un claro, había un peñasco enorme donde podía verse una caída bastante elevada. Kilómetros hacia abajo, rocas afiladas al final de una supuesta caída. Y luego más allá, las copas de los árboles cubriéndolo todo en el paisaje boscoso.

El grupo decidió descansar algunos minutos, miraba el paisaje y en sus corazones se preguntaban ¿quién era el sujeto que los había atacado en el pueblo? Acabo con el líder en segundos y se llevó al infierno a los hermanos Dayami, unos Jounnin renegados que tenían un catálogo de rango A, en el libro bingo. ¿Quién era ese maldito? Se preguntaban mirándose entre ellos en mudo gesto. 

No tendrían mucho por pensar, el asesino estaba cerca hacia buen rato… 

-Tenemos a Kokuro Iyami de la nube…-señaló un hombre apareciendo de entre los arboles frente al grupo- también Saro Yumero y su primo Kouki. ¿Ustedes eran ninjas de la Hierba cierto? 

Los bandidos se posicionaron defensivamente, el Shinobi frente a ellos vestía una capa negra con capucha ocultándolo, estaba de brazos cruzados y no se le podía ver el rostro. Apenas se notaba la barbilla y algunos mechones rubios adornando los lados de su cara. Como 1,80 de altura, físico bien tallado y rápido. Increíblemente rápido. 

-¡Déjanos en paz! –Gritó uno de los hombres que no había sido señalados por su enemigo- ¡ya nos echaste de tu pueblo! ¡Déjanos en paz!

-Cierra la boca Sadame Renji, -le amenazó el misterioso hombre con voz profunda- tus Genjutsu patéticos no servirán conmigo.

El llamado Renji retrocedió poniéndose detrás de Koruro Iyami. El único de su equipo con especialidad Tayjutsu. El único que aún estaba vivo al menos. Sadame Reiji se preguntó, ¿Cómo ese sujeto había descubierto sus Genjutsu mediante la voz? Seguro era un monstruo. 

Koruro sacó una cadena y comenzó a girarla a su lado con velocidad a la espera de lanzar la parte de la pesa contra ese enemigo. Koruro era un hombre muy grande y musculoso, cabello castaño y ojos negros. Tenía una armadura de placas que lo hacía ver como una roca impenetrable. Cosa que no era cierto.

-¿Quién eres? –Dijo Saro visiblemente impresionado que no pudiera detectarlo- ¿cómo te puedes ocultar de mi capacidad sensorial?

El encapuchado avanzó lentamente hacia ellos, sin reparos ni temores. Avanzó y una sonrisa maligna surgía de ese rostro que no podían ver completamente. Todos estaban preparados para morir. Ser criminal en tiempos tan violentos era para pocos. Pero por primera vez tenían miedo, ese misterioso hombre que venía por ellos les producía terror. No lo podían controlar. 

-Saro….-señaló el hombre que ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos- eres el más consiente de todos tus compañeros. Por favor…. has que se rindan pacíficamente. Si me dan lo que busco, conservaran sus vidas, y el resto de sus pertenencias robadas. No me interesan en lo más mínimo. 

Voz calmada, serena y tétrica, podía asustar al mismo diablo con ese tono espeluznante que imprimía a sus palabras. Tenían que pactar, tenían que….

-¡AL CARAJO! –grito Koruro lanzándole la cadena a su enemigo frente a el- ¡MUERETE MALDITOOOOO!

La bocha de acero en la punta de esa arma, fue directo al cráneo del encapuchado. Lo siguiente fue algo no esperado. Simplemente movió su cuello suavemente y la cadena lo pasó por centímetros sin dañarlo. Descruzó los brazos y capturó el arma que silbaba en su oído. Con su mano izquierda sobre la cadena, tiro de ella violentamente y Koruro salió despedido hacia su enemigo, atraído por el tirón en su propia arma, fue a dar directo contra ese sujeto. 

El Shinobi atrajo a su enemigo, y soltando la cadena impactó con ambas palmas abiertas en el pecho de aterrorizado Koruro. Luego de eso, el enorme ex-ninja de la nube salió volando hasta que atravesó con su cuerpo varios árboles metros más allá. Su armadura a la altura del pecho estaba destrozada. La sangre escurría por su boca, ojos y oídos. La vida se había terminado para el en un solo golpe.

-Es….es….un demonio….-dijo Saro aterrorizado- no usó chakra….solo la fuerza de sus manos. 

El resto del grupo soltó sus armas, todos se arrodillaron postrándose en tierra. Al menos conservarían la vida si cooperaban. Al menos eso, porque no podía vencer a ese demonio. 

-Sabia decisión…-indicó el oscuro Shinobi- solo viendo la muerte a la cara puedes saber el verdadero valor de tu vida. Veamos cuánto valen sus inútiles existencias al contestar mis preguntas.

-Señor….-susurró Saro aun postrado como sus 3 compañeros- ¿qué quiere de nosotros? 

-Lo único que tienen que hacer para salvar sus vidas….es darme la ubicación de Kabuto Yakushi. 

Los criminales se miraron consternados, la mayoría no sabía que responder. 

-Señor…..no lo sabemos…..-respondió débilmente otro de los sujetos. 

El Shinobi encapuchado asintió comprendiendo la situación. De brazos cruzados camino hacia ellos, enfocó su oído, liberó un poco de chakra en su cuerpo y volvió a preguntar: 

-Si me mienten….morirán….-de manera siniestra- respondan mi pregunta…. ¿Dónde está Kabuto Yakushi?

Los hombres tragaron saliva, sabían que si los quería muertos, ya los hubiese matado. Así que se arriesgaron a mantener su posición. Era eso, o morir en manos de Kabuto. Si ese hombre pertenecía a las aldeas ninja, los mantendría vivos para interrogarlos o arrestarlos. Pero estarían vivos al menos. 

-no sabemos nada de ese sujeto, –respondió firme el tal Sadame Renji- así que déjanos…. 

No pudo terminar, su cabeza voló cuando el cuello fue cortado limpiamente. El resto de criminales vieron con horror que ningún arma había surgido de ese hombre misterioso. Solo su mano derecha abierta, como una navaja de aire. 

-Me mienten….y los descubro…..-indico neutral el hombre- ahora morirán todos por esa estupidez. 

-¡No espera! –gritó Saro pero fue tarde. 

El Shinobi mató a los otros dos compañeros golpeando en sus cuellos con sus manos abiertas. Unos golpes clásicos del karate, pero con una carga de fuerza tal, que hizo quebrar los cuellos y cayeron boca abajo gritando horriblemente. Aunque fueron sus últimos gritos porque ya estaban muertos.

Saro lo observó con horror, estaba por morir y lo sabía, era lo último, nadie lo iba a salvar. De pronto una esperanza. Sus sentidos le indicaban que venían muchos usuarios de chakra hacia ese peñasco, tal vez fueran ninjas de las aldeas. En cuyo caso lo arrestarían, pero seguro que ese asesino no se entregaría sin pelear. Tal vez había una oportunidad de escapar y…. 

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡¿Qué haces maldito?! –grito el pelirrojo asustado.

El encapuchado lo volteó al suelo de un suave revés con la mano. Luego agarró uno de los tobillos de Saro y lo alzó en el aire como si nada pesara. Saro gritaba pidiendo auxilio mientras cabeza abajo iba colgado adonde ese hombre lo llevara. Que lamentablemente para él, era al peñasco. Lo mantuvo colgado en el vacío, Saro miró hacia abajo y fue peor, solo tenía que soltarlo y todo acabaría para el pelirrojo. Aunque siendo Shinobi, y con algo de habilidad podía tal vez salvarse de esa caída. Por supuesto el encapuchado también lo tenía en cuenta: 

-Si piensas que salvaras la caída con chakra, -sonrió apenas- acabo de sellar tu energía para que no puedas usarla. Sello de restricción. También te puse un sello de abjuración. El peso de tu cuerpo aumentara unas 200 veces en cuanto te suelte. Sin dudas harás un profundo agujero al final de este peñasco.

-¡Noooo no por Kami! –Gritaba Saro- señor….perdóname… 

Lloraba aterrorizado, miraba boca abajo a su torturador y podía notar por primera vez los azules ojos como zafiros fríos de crueldad. Marcas en sus mejillas, podía ver el rostro de su oscuro enemigo por primera vez. Y le daba más miedo aun. 

-¡Lo diré todoooo! –Gritaba acobardado- ¡no sé dónde está Kabuto-sama! ¡Lo jurooooo! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kiba y Akamaru iban al frente, Shino cubría los flancos con sus nubes de insectos. Kurenai iba detrás mientras que Hinata estaba en medio de su equipo con el Byakugan activado. Entre los arboles seguían los rastros de los 5 criminales. Kiba podía olerlos, estaban cerca. Hinata advirtió que los chakra estaban desapareciendo uno a uno, que solo quedaba el último. Y también parecía estar extinguiéndose. 

-¡Debemos apresurarnos! –Hinata nerviosa- casi todos están muertos. Solo queda uno… 

Llegaron al claro donde el peñasco finalizaba, vieron a un encapuchado sostener de cabeza a su prisionero. Parecía hacerlo con facilidad a pesar de tener su brazo extendido al abismo. Parecía muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –Gritó el capitán del equipo ANBU que venía con los rastreadores- ¡Ese hombre debe ser interrogado! 

-Este hombre ya fue interrogado…-susurró el Shinobi oculto- y ahora llegara su sentencia. 

Dichas estas palabras, simplemente lo soltó. El grito aterrador de Saro se escuchó como eco por todo el lugar. Un grito largo y profundo, el último de su vida. Cayó como piedra y se estrelló contra las rocas en el fondo. Una muerte terrible y violenta. 

-¡¿Por qué lo soltaste?! –Gritó Kiba enfurecido- ¡estaba indefenso! 

El Shinobi se giró ante los de Konoha y sonrió apenas. De brazos cruzados movió levemente su cabeza como registrando cuantos ninjas había frente a él. No parecía estar preocupado, no parecía estar respirando de lo tranquilo que estaba. Kurenai se movió de la formación con su equipo y agachándose reviso los cadáveres de los otros criminales. Golpes secos, golpes mortales y parecían haberse rendido con anticipación. 

Hinata en tanto estaba muy sorprendida, su ojo blanco veía con horror que ese hombre parecía no tener chakra en su cuerpo. Era algo apenas, como si fuera un moribundo en lugar de un hombre fuerte. No podía ser, jamás había presenciado algo parecido. Kiba trataba de captar su olor, al principio no había nada, pero ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca. Si…..definitivo que conocía esta sensación. En algún lugar había captado a ese sujeto. Era….raro….una sensación ya conocida anteriormente. 

-Shino Aburame….-señaló el misterioso sujeto- tus insectos no son necesarios para atraparme. No pienso luchar contra ustedes. Mis viejos amigos…. 

Shino, de gesto imperturbable, hizo señas con sus manos para detener los insectos que se colaban por el borde del peñasco para rodear al sujeto. Si los había descubierto tan fácilmente, era seguro que podía evitarlos. 

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –Preguntó intrigada Kurenai- ¿Quién eres y por qué mataste a estos hombres? 

-Muchas preguntas…-señaló el sujeto sonriendo- pero empecemos por lo importante –Quitándose la capucha- Conozco su nombre porque los conozco a todos, soy Naruto Uzumaki y asesine a estos hombres por que era necesario. 

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. No podían creerlo, Naruto Uzumaki…..allí….frente a ellos. Era increíble, era… la noticia más fantástica desde el final de la guerra. Naruto Uzumaki estaba vivo, y había vuelto. 

Hinata observó entre lágrimas al motivo de sus anhelos, no pudo soportarlo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo calurosamente. Naruto algo sorprendido esbozo una sonrisa tranquila, y correspondió el abrazo con ternura. Ni siquiera se imaginaba cuanto había sufrido Hinata por su ausencia. No tenía la menor idea. Pero lamentablemente para todos…

No le importaba demasiado. 

Fin del capítulo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: REGRESO DEL "HEROE"**

"_El día era hermoso, sol suave de mañana ideal para entrenar. Dos Shinobi frente a frente, dos morenos de cabellos largos hasta los hombros y trajes entallados al cuerpo para prácticas, ropa color azul. Ambos pelearon en la sesión de entrenamiento. Lo hacían de manera leal, pero con mucha dureza tratando siempre de forzar al límite las posibilidades del otro. Finalmente el hermano mayor, más experimentado y frío para definir una contienda, combinó un par de puñetazos bien dados con un jutsu de sustitución al recibir el contragolpe._

_-¿Sustitución? –pensó el joven moreno al ver el tronco de madera caer inerte al suelo  
_

_-Muy lento Izuna…-indico el mayor de los hermanos apareciendo detrás y amenazándole el cuello con un kunai._

__

_-Nii-chan…-sonrió resignado el más joven- estas abusando de tus ojos. Pronto podré verte con los míos y te derrotaré._

_-Sueñas mucho Ototo… -respondió el mayor- entrenas poco.  
_

_-Madara Nii-san, -refunfuño Izuna- eres demasiado obsesivo con el entrenamiento.  
_

_-Por esa razón obtuvimos el Magenkyo Sharingan –Le recordó Madara- deja las quejas y entrena con más vigor. Nuestro clan está dividido en demasiadas ramas y eso perjudica nuestra guerra con los Senju.  
_

_-Ya eres más fuerte que el actual líder….-respondió el joven….- pronto derrotaras a los Uchiha que se te oponen y todo finalizara.  
_

_Dando por terminado el entrenamiento. Madara caminó en silencio junto a su hermano menor que no paraba de contarle cosas sobre lo que acontecía en la aldea donde los Uchiha tenían sus viviendas. Juntos salieron de los campos de entrenamiento y seguían hablando sobre infinidad de cosas. Más bien era Izuna quien charlaba y Madara se mantenía en silencio. Hasta que surgió una conversación no esperada:  
_

_-Nii-san….-sonrió tranquilo….- creo que….estoy enamorado._

__

_Madara lo miro fijamente, su Ototo…. ¿enamorado? El no comprendía el amor, era algo ridículo en los hombres. Era más bien cosa de mujeres.  
_

_-ella tiene un hermosa sonrisa, –señalo Izuna- cabello como fuego y….es de buena familia.  
_

_-Familia…. ¿Acaso no es Uchiha?  
_

_-No Nii-san claro que no….-sonrió….- ella es una Uzumaki"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Las luces de las fogatas en ese bosque, eran escasas esa noche. Habían pasado varias horas desde que el equipo Kurenai se encontró en el peñasco con Naruto. Todos centraban su atención en el Shinobi rubio que tanto los había sorprendido. Naruto sonreía y hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si los cuatro años de ausencia fueran solo 4 días. Comía, de la cena que Hinata preparó para todos y charlaba sobre sus viajes y entrenamientos durante todo el tiempo. El grupo de Kurenai parecía muy a gusto con él. Después de todo era uno de los suyos. Uno de los 9 novatos. Pero los 4 ANBU estaban más que molestos. Ese rubio idiota había liquidado a los criminales sin juicio o interrogatorio y eran la única pista en meses sobre Kabuto Yakushi. 

-Uzumaki….-dijo el capitán oculto en su máscara- ¿Sabes que estas bajo arresto verdad? 

El equipo Kurenai bajo la vista con tristeza, técnicamente era un desertor al no haber vuelto a la aldea en más de 2 años sin motivo. No se podía hacer mucho ahora que Tsunade no estaba a cargo. 

-¿Bajo arresto? –Sonrió Naruto despreocupado- ¿Por derrotar a Madara? ¿O por salvar a la alianza de los Zetzu copiadores? ¿Arrestado por dar el golpe que termino con la guerra? Deténganme cuando llegue a mi "crimen" je je je. 

-Desertor e incumplimiento de deberes como Shinobi de la hoja, y agregare asesinato por lo que he observado –Señaló el capitán impasible- No creas que no visitaras la cárcel por ser… "héroe" 

-¡auch! –Sonrió burlesco el Uzumaki- cuantos crímenes he cometido….tal vez debería librarme de testigos para que no se me acuse de nada. ¿No les parece? 

Los ANBU sintieron un leve escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos, Naruto no se había movido de su sitio ni presentado algún movimiento de chakra hostil, pero aun así ejerció un poderoso efecto sobre todos. Por supuesto Kiba y Hinata no le creyeron. Shino se mantuvo pensativo, algo de esa "broma" no le había gustado ni medio. Como si Naruto no fuera el mismo hombre que había conocido en el pasado. El antiguo rubio, jamás hubiese amenazado a alguien de esa manera, ni siquiera en broma. 

Kurenai lo observó con cuidado, Hinata y Kiba estaban demasiado cerca de él. Si los ANBU atacaban, podrían matarlos sin ningún problema. Con los demás sería diferente. Miró despreocupadamente a su alrededor pero en realidad evaluaba la zona de bosques para defenderse mejor. No se sabía si los ANBU reaccionarían a esa provocación de Naruto y valía más prepararse para cualquier cosa. 

-Ja ja –comenzó a reír el capitán- ¡Tienes pelotas Uzumaki! Me agrada tu estilo. Los informes decían que eras un "niño bueno". Un idiota incapaz de matar o hacer decentemente su trabajo. Pero por lo que vi hace horas, diste buena cuenta de esos bastardos. 

-Seguro que si… –sonrió relajado Naruto- esa escoria no merecía más que lo ocurrido. 

-¿Y que averiguaste de ellos? 

Naruto siguió comiendo, como pensando lo que diría con cuidado, eso agrado más al capitán. Era alguien precavido porque sin dudas seria acusado de desertor. Así que debía tener algo para negociar con el consejo o Hokage. 

-Averigüé que habían saqueado víveres para Kabuto Yakushi en varios pueblos. Mataron, robaron y violaron sin piedad a personas inocentes. Uno de ellos tenía un dato importante, algo que me acercara a cortarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado Kabuto de una buena vez. Además…averigüé que sangran en rojo….ja ja ja. 

Los ANBU se mantenían serios, aunque no podían evitar pensar que había sido un desperdicio no haber presenciado en combate a Naruto Uzumaki. Parecía un Shinobi muy poderoso, y además de ello también muy consciente de ese poder. Ocultándolo incluso de sus aliados, eso lo hacía un amplio candidato al ANBU de la hoja. Lo que no se explicaban, era como todo el nivel de chakra que Naruto siempre había demostrado, ahora parecía casi nada. Era como si jamás hubiese tenido a Kyuubi en su interior. Alguien con tan tremendo poder, no podía solo ocultarlo como lo hacían los rastreadores o espías. Algo no estaba claro en ese asunto. 

-Naruto-kun….-susurró Hinata a su lado- ¿En dónde estuviste? Todos te creímos muerto. Incluso un Zetzu logró copiar tu cuerpo y pensamos que…. 

-Cuando desperté hace años….-interrumpió Naruto serio y fijando su vista en la fogata del centro- el Zetzu negro me tenía capturado en una extraña cueva. Estaba casi muerto, y él me curó con una extraña técnica que nunca había visto. 

-¿Él te curó? –Preguntó Kurenai intrigada- ¿Con que propósito? 

-Supongo que querían extraer al Kyuubi, pero yo estaba demasiado débil. Hubiese muerto si lo intentaban. 

-¿Y qué pasó? –pregunto Kiba intrigado. 

-Tiempo después….-continuo Naruto serio- me sentía mejor, pero fingí no poder moverme. Esa criatura negra me vigilaba casi todo el tiempo. Me curaba y restablecía. Sin dudas evaluaba mi estado físico pero fallaba en calcular mi recuperación. Después de todo, Kyuubi también comenzó a colaborar en ello. Pasaron algunos meses, un descuido de Zetzu….y escapé. 

-Eso no explica por qué desapareciste 4 años. –indicó Shino con equilibrio.

-No lo hace ciertamente, -sonrió despreocupado Naruto- solo digamos….que encontré por casualidad en mi huida, a unos maestros que me entrenaron en las técnicas de mi familia. Algo que se creía perdido. 

-¿tu familia? –pregunto Kiba- ¿Cuál familia?

-No nací de un repollo cara de perro… –respondió Naruto divertido, ante el fastidio de Kiba- el clan Uzumaki era poderoso en otro tiempo y sus técnicas eran fantásticas. 

-¿Cómo cuáles? –apunto Shino muy interesado. 

-Demasiadas preguntas, -aseguró Naruto haciéndose el misterioso- mejor me voy a dormir. Mañana volvemos a Konoha ¿no? 

-Supongo que tu carácter de "arrestado" no te incitara a huir –le puso a prueba el capitán ANBU- ¿Verdad Uzumaki? 

-¿Huir? –Respondió el rubio ya acostado cómodamente- ¿Con que objeto? Las personas que huyen lo hacen porque son culpables. Yo solo quiero volver a casa unos meses. Estoy cansado de perseguir a Kabuto sin resultados. Desde que delataron en las 5 aldeas que yo estaba vivo, la serpiente se ocultó mejor y ya no pude echarle el guante como quería. Básicamente me arruinaron la cacería. Je je je.

Hinata solo sonreía, lo hacía como nunca en años. Todos lo notaban y el rubor en sus mejillas con cada mirada de Naruto era evidente. Había pasado el tiempo, pero ese sentimiento seguía allí. Nunca se fue esa admiración por Naruto, nunca se fue esa débil esperanza de alguna ver hacerlo suyo. 

Una hora después, todos dormían en el campamento. Salvo Shino y dos de los ANBU. Cada cual en los flancos del campamento lo vigilaban todo. Pero el Aburame, sentado en la rama alta de un árbol enorme, reflexionaba profundo sobre lo ocurrido. Él siempre había sido un gran observador de su entorno, y Naruto era sin dudas alguien trasparente para él hace años. Pero este hombre no lo era. Había algo extraño en él, que hacia dudar a Shino.

Sin embargo, una breve mirada al lugar donde el rubio dormía, tranquilizó al Aburame. Naruto estaba durmiendo de lado, totalmente relajado. No parecía acusar golpe por el "arresto" que lo llevaba a la aldea. Era como siempre, el más sorprendente de los hombres. Shino se prometió archivar esa desconfianza en Naruto y olvidarla. Era Naruto Uzumaki después de todo, el más leal a Konoha. El amigo de todos, el héroe de la guerra. El vencedor contra Uchiha Madara. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente, en los bosques donde alguna vez se encalló la base del Akatsuki. El equipo Kakashi revisaba la zona donde Kabuto se presentó por última vez en la guerra pasada. Sai se ocupaba de asegurar el terreno donde investigaban lanzando una marabunta de animales hechos con tinta cuyo objetivo, era asegurar la zona para no ser sorprendidos. Sasuke y Kakashi usaban el Sharingan recorriendo el lugar. Cualquier pequeño detalle que encontraran era válido para comenzar un rastreo de cualquier tipo.

Sakura se agachó frente a la derribada entrada de rocas que supo ser el ingreso a la base, y observó unas extrañas manchas secas en el lugar. No tenía mucho caso según ella, recorrer zonas olvidadas hace más de 4 años donde con seguridad Kabuto no estaría. Si algo había demostrado ese renegado era una inteligencia sobre el promedio. No caería por volver a un mismo sitio siendo este, el primer lugar donde empezarían a buscarlo. Pero Kakashi tenía informes que Kabuto había frecuentado en más de una ocasión esos lugares de batallas olvidadas. Sakura se dejó de esos pensamientos cuando fijó la atención al suelo en un lugar específico. 

Unas manchas…..unos residuos de líquido negro. 

-¿Sakura que encontraste?-interrogo Sasuke acercándose por detrás- ¿alguna pista? 

-Puede ser….-señalo ella- pero aún tengo que analizarla. 

Sakura extrajo de su estuche medico un pequeño frasco el cual destapó. Luego uso una kunai para raspar en esas manchas y dejar muestra dentro del recipiente. Sasuke sonrió apenas, su compañera de la infancia hacía tiempo que era mucho más que un estorbo. Quien la viera con desdén al punto encontraría desagradables sorpresas. Y mucho dolor. Sasuke no solía hablar mucho, no solía relacionarse con nadie. El asunto de su regreso a la aldea, era meramente habitacional. Para un Shinobi como Sasuke Uchiha, carente de excesivas emociones más allá de la supo ser una venganza a toda regla; Sakura y Kakashi constituían las únicas personas de las cuales podía esperar honestidad. 

Toda la aldea había fingido odio y rencor por sus años como renegado. Solo hasta que el consejo decidió acatar las órdenes de Daimyo y reincorporar a Sasuke. El joven Uchiha sintió mucho asco sobre los consejeros que tenían el descaro de recriminarle sus crímenes como si ellos fueran puros e inocentes. Sintió nauseas cuando los líderes de clanes le invitaban a sus casas con solo objeto de obtener compromisos con el renacer de los Uchiha. Incluso Hokage-sama había ofrecido a sus hijas en una propuesta de matrimonio porque consideraba que serían más útiles a su clan como esposas de Sasuke, que como líderes del futuro.

Sasuke tan solo contó con la sinceridad de Kakashi. Que tardó mucho tiempo en volver a hablarle, pero cuando lo hizo, el moreno pudo sentir que lo había perdonado con sinceridad. Y con Sakura, que se mostró amistosa pero fría, carente de intensiones amorosas como antaño. Sakura lo aceptaba como compañero, y lo hizo a sabiendas que Sasuke quería también el retorno de Naruto. Como compañeros nada más, aunque Sasuke comenzaba a sentir cierto interés por la hermosa kunoichi. 

Kakashi observó en tanto, que en ciertas zonas del bosque las plantas no volvieron a crecer. Su ojo de poder no detectaba la razón, pero adivinando podría decirse que el culpable era el chakra de los Biju que combatieron hace años en ese lugar. Instintivamente pensó en la estatua del Gedo Mazo. Aquella criatura que Madara manipulaba con su Rinnengan y que tenía cargados lo Biju desaparecidos antes de la cuarta guerra. Era raro, pero ahora que reflexionaba nunca había sido encontrada aquella estatua. ¿Acaso Kabuto la tendría? 

-Sempai….-exclamó Sai para que todos atendieran- acabo de recibir un mensaje por mis jutsu de tinta. 

Todos se acercaron, mientras Sakura guardó la muestra en su bolso. Debía analizarla para descubrir si su corazonada era correcta. Pero para eso necesitaba un laboratorio. Sai abrió un pergamino en blanco y el pájaro con el mensaje se deshizo para formar las palabras que guardaba. 

-¿Qué mensaje tienes para nosotros Sai? –Preguntó Kakashi manos en bolsillos- ¿De Hokage-sama? 

-No…-corrigió Sai- este viene de Sunagakure. Lord Kazekage nos envía este mensaje. Y no puedo creer –finalizó sonriendo sinceramente. 

El gesto del ex-Raíz fue tan natural que los demás se asustaron. Si sonreía así,… ¿qué podía ser? 

-"las 5 aldeas han sido informadas por el escuadrón de rastreo 8 –leyó Sasuke el mensaje en el pergamino que antes sostenía Sai- que en una misión hace dos días, fue encontraron en los límites del país del rayo. Al jinchuriki no Kyuubi, mejor conocido como…..-sonriendo- Uzumaki Naruto". 

-¡Naruto! –Grito Sakura sin contener su algarabía- ¿Dice como esta? ¿El mensaje dice si está bien? –pregunto nerviosa. 

-No...-respondió Sasuke evidentemente feliz- pero ese Dobe no se morirá tan fácil. Si salvo la vida luego de esa noche hace 4 años. El no morirá fácilmente. 

-Regresemos a Konoha –señaló Kakashi- debemos reacondicionar la misión de captura a Kabuto y analizar esas pistas…-dijo sonriendo- ¿Verdad Sakura? 

La pelirosa sonrió como el sol, y la vieron saltar entre los árboles partiendo a toda velocidad. Todos sonrieron porque era evidente su desesperación. Así que Sai creó algunos pájaros de tinta para que todos subieran y alcanzarla. Debían volver cuanto antes. Naruto Uzumaki estaba vivo, estaba de vuelta….en la aldea escondida entre las hojas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La cueva era muy oscura, para las personas normales sería un lugar tétrico producto de no ver casi nada. Pero Kabuto Yakushi estaba en su "casa". La oscuridad era su habitad, su protección contra aquellos que querían su cabeza colgada en un muro. Tenía laboratorios allí, despensa, bibliotecas y por supuesto cuerpos de experimentos. Las aldeas Shinobi estaban de acuerdo en cazarlo. Eso era un gran percance sino fuese porque los renegados se organizaban para sobrevivir. Usualmente un asesino renegado solía escapar de su país de origen viviendo en otro lugar lejos de los cazadores detrás de él. Pero con las 5 aldeas Shinobi en "alianza", era difícil sobrevivir máxime todos los cazadores nacionales siguiéndote por todos los terrenos y países.

Algunos renegados se formaron en gremios. Ladrones, asesinos y maestros en alguna especialidad de pocos escrúpulos. Buscando hacerse fuertes desde el número. Kabuto consiguió algunos cuerpos mediante contratar a esos gremios para secuestros y pillajes. Algunos eran muy discretos y se escondían en países sin aldeas Shinobi para evitar las capturas. Al final de la guerra, Kabuto hacia sus propios trabajitos de asalto para no tener contacto con ningunos patanes que delataran a los torturadores de las aldeas, la ubicación probable de su contratante. 

Pero la cuestión se complicó en el segundo año después de la guerra. Luego de los asesinatos de los señores feudales en casi todos los países. Kabuto pensó en una manera de salirse del lado de los "perseguidos". Fue a la capital de país del fuego para negociar con Daimyo, el señor feudal nacional, una alianza para descubrir quién estaba detrás de los asesinatos a los demás terratenientes. Kabuto no tenía dudas, Uchiha Madara era el único hombre con poder para llegar a las altas esferas de los castillos fortificados y asesinar a los ricos lores en post de una venganza que aún no conocía límites. Pero la estrategia de Kabuto, solo logró perjudicarlo aún más.

El peliblanco actualmente llegó a su laboratorio, destapó una mesa de trabajo y se dispuso a combinar ciertos líquidos en sus tubos de ensayo buscando generar venenos de su recetario antiguo. Tenía aún vivos unos 5 sujetos que se retorcían en las celdas rogando la muerte. Kabuto usualmente probaba sus fórmulas en ellos y atesoraba los nuevos datos arrojados como los niños guardan su juguete predilecto. Pasillos estrechos, celdas oscuras y una estructura bajo tierra muy similar a la que Orochimaru solía usar en sus antiguos refugios. Kabuto parecía tener cierta afición por los clásicos escondrijos al parecer. 

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso de Madara? Se preguntó muchas veces. ¿Por qué matar a los señores feudales y echarse todas las aldeas ninja en su contra para siempre? Kabuto cometió un grave error, por querer negociar con el señor feudal, por meterse en el castillo donde ese rico hombre ofrecía su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se tuvo que batir en retirada contra varios escuadrones ANBU y terminó mucho más lejos de su objetivo. Sasuke Uchiha apareció para matarlo, y aunque logró retirarse de ese desventajoso combate, al mismo tiempo dio carta blanca al joven usuario del Sharingan para hacerlo pasar como héroe. Como el maldito salvador del señor feudal. 

Ahora Kabuto era acusado de todos los crímenes de los demás lores. Sasuke había vuelto al Konoha y estaba protegido por la aldea. Sus objetivos de apropiarse del Sharingan y todas las técnicas conocidas por el ninja, estaban cada vez más lejos. Era terrible, estar enterrado y aislado porque la sola aparición por cualquier terreno podía alertar a los ninjas sensores. O peor aún, podía alertar a Uzumaki Naruto.

Del conocimiento de Orochimaru, Kabuto absorbió que Jirayja, tenía una impresionante habilidad sensorial cuando usaba el modo ermitaño. Naruto dominaba esa técnica, y además tenía el chakra del Kyuubi. Podía rastrearlo, podía encontrarlo y matarlo. Kabuto debía planear muy bien cada movimiento antes de intentar nada. O seria el fin de su cruzada por el conocimiento Shinobi. Sin embargo estaba planeando algo grande, algo que voltearía a su favor todo lo horriblemente desfavorable. 

Kabuto sufrió muchas pérdidas en la pasada guerra. Sus mejores invocaciones del Edo tensei fueron selladas para siempre. Pero recuperó la mayoría de los objetos sagrados de Rikudou. Tenía casi todos ellos, y llegado el momento podría cambiarlos por una alianza con cualquier aldea Shinobi. Sin sus señores feudales, las aldeas perdían casi todo su presupuesto para mantenerse, eso les ponía en precaria posición con respecto a Konoha que aún conservaba a Daimyo. Sería bueno ponerlos a pelear unos contra los otros, sería ideal. Por qué bien es sabido, que a _"Rio revuelto, ganancia del pescador"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando el equipo Kurenai y los escuadrones ANBU regresaron a la aldea. Habían pasado una semana desde el anuncio sobre la aparición con vida de Naruto Uzumaki. Todos los líderes de clanes y el consejo de ancianos se reunieron con el Rokudaime Hokage para tratar el curso a seguir sobre Naruto. Los consejeros ancianos mostraron sus cartas al comienzo de la reunión. Naruto debía por ley del Nidaime Hokage, ser arrestado y confinado a una celda por un término de al menos 3 años. En tiempo de guerra, como evidentemente lo era la época donde Naruto desapareció. Era un crimen más grave la deserción de las filas aliadas.

No se debía tener compasión porque el pueblo lo considerara héroe. Era un simple ninja de la aldea que no cumplió las normas y debía ser castigado como ejemplo de lo que no se toleraría en los demás. Los líderes de clan más jóvenes no estaban de acuerdo. En primer lugar Naruto había aportado innegablemente a la victoria final sobre Uchiha Madara y merecía respeto según dijo con solemnidad Inoichi Yamanaka. Las circunstancias de su "desaparición" no eran precisas y merecían una revisión general del asunto. Naruto podía haber desertado como consideraban los ancianos. Pero también podría haber estado demasiado herido para regresar a reportarse. Había que recibir un informe preciso sobre la situación. 

Shikaku apoyó a su amigo Inoichi. El líder de los Nara además aportó otra perspectiva, más de carácter práctico. Simplemente dijo, que salvo por Sasuke Uchiha ningún Shinobi podía enfrentar y derrotar a Naruto en combate. Era ilógico forzarlo a una situación que si se saliera de control, terminaría con muchos cadáveres. Y ninguno sería el de Naruto precisamente. Así mismo, se apoyó en los informes del escuadrón ANBU y los de Kurenai Yuhii como capitana de su grupo. Todos argumentaron que Naruto, no ofreció resistencia para regresar y que tampoco desdeñó información sobre su paradero en esos años. Naruto Uzumaki volvió a la villa por su propia voluntad.

Hiashi estaba preocupado, su reciente liderazgo se ponía en duda con la llegada del jinchuriki. La aldea estaba dividida en dos claros bandos definibles. Hiashi, los Hyuuga y varios clanes pequeños estaban con el consejo de ancianos y sus pensamientos absolutistas. Konoha debía fortalecerse mejor y esperar que la alianza se termine al morir Kabuto Yakushi. Luego habría territorios por definir e influencias que repartir. Allí seria el momento de dominar al resto de las aldeas Shinobi. Por la razón, o por la fuerza.

En el otro bando estaba Kakashi, los Nara y los Yamanaka. El clan Akimichi por su estrecha relación con los anteriores mencionados también aportaba a este sector político. El ninja copia no fue Hokage por los manejos legales e ilegales de los ancianos consejeros. En tiempo de elección, apenas 3 meses de la muerte de Tsunade. Los consejeros dieron como candidato a Hiashi Hyuuga por el poder de su clan y por sus propias habilidades. En un combate por el liderazgo nadie podría contra él, ya que Hatake Kakashi aún no recuperaba su mejor forma física luego de la guerra.

Este lado de las fuerzas de Konoha tenía como líder a Kakashi, y como cerebro a Shikaku Nara. Este lado contaba con todos los contactos que supo tener Tsunade como Godaime en sus días de comando. Este lado tenía menos números de ninjas, pero los más poderosos y hábiles si en lo individual era el análisis. Todo esto, complementado con la vuelta de Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea, el crecimiento exponencial en las virtudes de Sakura y las capacidades furtivas de Sai para conseguir cada dato que los consejeros quisieran esconder. El equipo 7, el antiguo equipo Kakashi era la fuerza más devastadora de la aldea. Y ahora mismo, volvía a elevarse con el regreso de Naruto. Nada menos, que el héroe de la guerra contra Madara.

La reunión se comenzó a caldear, Hiashi y sus aliados en el consejo parecían demasiado interesados en encerrar a Naruto por su supuesta deserción. Shikaku evaluó mentalmente la situación y llegó a la concluir que Naruto favorecería a Kakashi para liderar la aldea. O tal vez, el mismo en persona fuese el candidato ideal como nuevo líder de hoja por sus relaciones amistosas en todas las aldeas de los demás países. Naruto tenía al pueblo de su lado. Naruto podía ser Hokage. 

-Tenemos que prevenir varios percances que se avecinan… –Señaló Koharu- sabemos que Daimyo está muy desconforme con Konoha porque su vida peligra y no podemos liquidar a Kabuto Yakushi. Este descontento se traduce en negarnos fondos que sustentan a la aldea y por lo tanto, perderemos el dinero y el poder de recuperar las bajas de Shinobi sucedidas en la anterior guerra. 

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la cuestión de Uzumaki? 

-Mucho me temo… -índico Homura complementando a su compañero- sabemos que los padres de Uzumaki tenían pergaminos con la herencia del niño. La cual sería entregada en el momento que cumpliese los 18 años. Hace dos de esta fecha límite y ese muchacho vuelve seguramente por esa herencia.

-¿Está sugiriendo que Naruto tiene una herencia de clan? –Preguntó Inoichi sorprendido- que yo sepa era huérfano. Un niño de un orfanato al cual Yondaime utilizó para sellar a Kyuubi. 

-No….-sentencio Shikaku- si alguno de ustedes conocieron a Minato Namikase, comprenderán que él no utilizaría a un niño cualquiera para cargarlo con la responsabilidad del demonio. Además, existía una sola mujer con el apellido "Uzumaki" en la época que Naruto nació. Dudo mucho que fuera coincidencia. 

-¿Se refieren a….- interrumpió sin entender Chouza. 

-Kushina Uzumaki…-revisó Shikaku entre sus documentos- fecha de defunción concuerda con la noche donde Kyuubi fue liberado. Los datos sobre la anterior jinchuriki eran secretos de clase S. pero por simple deducción de los métodos de sellado en las demás aldeas. Se puede presumir que ella, también era la jinchuriki no Kyuubi. La madre de Naruto Uzumaki. 

Los ancianos se mordían de rabia. Shikaku había descubierto por pura especulación los orígenes de Naruto. Si se descubría que era hijo de Minato. Nadie podría con su poder y carisma. Naruto seria Hokage antes que pudieran hacer nada contra él. Justo como lo fue Minato por ser héroe de la tercera guerra Shinobi. 

-No tiene importancia ahora los orígenes de ese bastardo. –Reclamo Koharu nervioso- lo que aquí vale, es negociar con él, la manera de conmutar su pena. 

-¿Su pena? –Preguntó un líder de clan neutral a la charla- ¿Qué tipo de negocio beneficiara a Konoha si metemos en prisión a Uzumaki-sama? 

-Lo dejaremos libre si nos entrega los pergaminos de herencia que le corresponde por sus padres- soltó sin anestesia Hiashi- es lo justo y nos proveerá de dinero cuantioso para recuperar las estructuras perdidas de la aldea. Además las técnicas de su padre elevaran el poder de nuestros Shinobi a un nuevo nivel. 

Los ancianos comprendieron al instante lo que el Hokage quería decir. Si pudiera entrenar a unos 50 o 100 Shinobi con el fantástico "Hiraishin no jutsu" prácticamente podría ellos solos destruir a las 4 aldeas Shinobi enemigas sin siquiera darles oportunidad de replicar. Después de todo, tan solo Minato hizo rendirse a Iwagakure en la tercera guerra por su espeluznante velocidad. ¿Qué no harían 100 ninjas como el al mismo tiempo? 

Los líderes que no sabían quién era el padre de Naruto se miraron sin entender. Por una falta menor ¿intentaría arrebatarle su herencia a Naruto? ¿Quién era su padre cuyo dinero y técnicas eran tan codiciadas? Shikaku por supuesto evaluó con calma la situación. Un gran Shinobi debía ser el padre de Naruto. De allí su cuantioso dinero y técnicas. Si calculaba la edad, el aspecto físico, y le restaba las características que conocía de Kushina. Solo un hombre daba con la ecuación buscada. Pero no tenía sentido, no podía ser el Yondaime por cómo había sido maltratado el niño durante la infancia. No podía el pueblo haber golpeado y lastimado al hijo de su más grande héroe. Naruto no podía ser hijo de Minato. ¿Pero de quien entonces? 

La junta de clanes duro casi 6 horas. Durante todo ese tiempo las discusiones variaron de tonos e intenciones. Pero había que votar y la facción del Hokage tenía la mayoría. Naruto Uzumaki seria puesto en prisión, o se le quitaría sus herencias. O las dos cosas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La fría prisión era húmeda y lúgubre. Oscuridad, piso tras piso, sub-suelo bajo sub-suelo. Naruto estaba esposado por detrás de la espalda y era escoltado por 4 ANBU. Le colocaron sellos en su cuerpo totalizando 4. A pesar de que su chakra no parecía tener el brutal nivel de antaño. Se aseguraron que no pudiera usar nada de poder. Era una medida de seguridad que se aplicaba a todos.

La capitana Kurenai protestó airadamente por este atropello. Apenas había llegado a la aldea Naruto fue atrapado, esposado y conducido a la cárcel. No se resistió, se dejó llevar en silencio y respondió todas las preguntas con un mismo acento neutral que no denotaba sorpresa o enojo. Hinata estaba profundamente irritada por el maltrato a Naruto. Kiba fue el único de su equipo que lo exteriorizó tratando de liarse a golpes con los ANBU. Solo Shino, se mantuvo en silencio observando cada detalle del asunto. Seguía con esa extraña sensación que sus instintos le indicaban. Se figuraba un Naruto gritando escandaloso. "¡¿Por qué me arrestan ttebayo?!" o cosas así. Pero ese nuevo Naruto se mantenía tranquilo y pacífico. Muy silencioso para ser el mismo. ¿Sería que había madurado? ¿Acaso Naruto era un hombre maduro que se llamaba a silencio? ¿Acaso no era algo para preocuparse? Shino no sabía por qué, pero supuso que al consejo de la aldea no le cayó en gracia el retorno del Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha. Y eso que habían pasado 4 años, Naruto si fuera alguien normal podría ser menos o igual de poderoso que a los 16 años. Pero Shino tuvo la impresión que ese aspecto en Naruto nunca cambiaria. Pasarían los años, pasarían las épocas y Naruto Uzumaki siempre entrenaría más y mejor. ¿Cuán poderoso se había vuelto en 4 años? Solo el tiempo lo diría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La cárcel fue algo extraña para Naruto, se figuraba que iría a prisión y lo sellarían ciertamente. Pero nunca calculó que dentro del presidio existían varios sub-niveles diferentes según la peligrosidad del criminal. Tampoco supuso que el sería enviado directamente al último sub-nivel. Ratas grandes, falta de luz casi total y celdas que eran casi jaulas para pájaros. Ciertamente no era la bienvenida ideal para un héroe. Pero sonriendo apenas se dispuso a esperar su oportunidad de empezar a devolver "favores" a sus enemigos.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo de su celda, pausadamente desactivó los sellos inhibidores en su cuerpo con facilidad. Era ilógico que contuvieran a un maestro en sellos con esas precauciones ridículas. Punto a favor de no haber demostrado nada ante los ANBU de lo que era capaz. Era mejor el silencio, que lo crean inepto por el momento. Luego la situación seria devastadora para ellos, y no lo podrían evitar con nada. 

-Huele a sangre…-se dijo de pronto- alguien se murió en el vecindario tal parece. 

Se enfocó en tratar de detectar al resto de los presos, había en total 7 personas contándolo a él. Lo extraño era el nivel de chakra en esa zona. No era común, ya que salvo por él no debía haber criminales con el uso de sus poderes rondando por allí. Maldad, conocía esa sensación de algún otro lugar. A su mente vino la imagen de Kabuto, el invocador de serpientes tenía ese chakra putrefacto que se asemejaba a lo que Naruto sentía. ¿Quién estaba encerrado ahí? Por los otros presos gritaban desesperados? Naruto se dijo que pronto lo descubriría, por que quien fuera que asesinaba a los demás en la oscuridad, vendría por él en cualquier momento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, unos 5 minutos después de que se escuchara el último grito de horror en el lugar, alguien se paró frente a su celda: 

-ku ku ku…pero miren quien tenemos aquí….-siseó una voz claramente- hace tiempo no te veía….gaki. 

Naruto elevó la vista sin pararse del suelo en su celda, la mujer se aferró a los barrotes y los dobló retorciéndolos como mantequilla. Era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte. Era el mal en persona. 

-Tiempo sin verte….-sonrió Naruto sin preocuparse por el ingreso amenazante de la mujer- Anko Mitarashi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-¡¿Qué hicieron queee?! –gritó a todo pulmón Sakura espantando al personal en el hospital. 

Shizune trataba de continuar la historia que conocía, pero su ex-alumna estaba fuera de sus cabales. Quería salir cuanto ante hacia la prisión apenas supo que Naruto estaba encarcelado desde su regreso. 

-¡Se va a volver una tormenta lord Kazekage cuando se entere! –amenazó furibunda la muchacha mientras Sai y Kakashi se unían al improvisado club de "detengan a Sakura".

-Shizune….-interrogó Sasuke siempre frío y de brazos cruzados- ¿no deberíamos tener esta charla en otro sitio? 

El equipo Kakashi al completo se volteó a ver como los pacientes, enfermeras y médicos en el hospital los miraban con claro gesto de miedo por los exabruptos de Sakura. Shizune con sonrió nerviosa y los condujo a su oficina rápidamente. En ese lugar más privado, relató todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que sabía a través de Kurenai con quien había consultado. 

-¡¿Desertor?! –Gritó descontrolada la pelirosa- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a esos cretinos? 

-Según las leyes de Konoha un Shinobi que no se reporta en un periodo de dos años. –Recito Kakashi mirando al vacío- es considerado en desacato. Salvo por supuesto que hablemos de un Sannin. 

-¿Al menos le preguntaron sobre lo que estuvo haciendo estos años? –interrogo Sai serio. 

-Eso no les importa a los viejos –gruñó Sasuke molesto- solo el poder, y Naruto tiene un gran poder dentro y fuera de la villa. Seguro intentaran negociar con él de alguna manera. Pero tienen que mostrarse hostiles en un inicio para marcar su territorio. –analizó fríamente 

-¿Hostiles? –Preguntó Sakura muy cabreada-¡¿Con Naruto?! ¡Todos le deben la vida a él! ¡Todos se la debemos! 

-Sakura-san trata de calmarte, -señalo Shizune- piensa con cuidado. En el gobierno de la aldea, Tsunade-sama nos enseñó que se tienen en cuenta dos conceptos. Poder personal y poder político. Ellos saben que no pueden arrebatarle el poder personal a Naruto-kun. Sin saber cuánto ha evolucionado su nivel, se puede suponer que es el más poderoso de la villa. 

-tal vez Sasuke-kun….-indico Sai sonriendo- o Kakashi-Sempai puedan darle batalla. Pero no muchos más en realidad. 

-Eso no lo sabemos…-señaló Sasuke parco- yo también entrene muy duro. Seguro que puedo derrotar al Dobe. 

Todos emitieron una suave sonrisa, sabían que esa relación de pelea y rivalidad entre el Uchiha y Naruto lo hacía amigos. Los hermanaba mucho más allá de la sangre. Siempre había sido de esa manera. 

-Debemos movernos con cautela, -apuntó Kakashi- cuento con cada uno de ustedes para averiguar todo lo que puedan sobre las intenciones del Hokage y sus consejeros para con Naruto. Estaremos para defenderlo, tenemos fuerte apoyo en otras villas y de ser necesario lo haremos pesar en la discusión. 

-Gaara no se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando se entere de esto. –Dijo sonriendo con malicia Sakura- no saben en donde se meten si piensan atacar a Naruto. Lord Kazekage no se los perdonará. 

-El Raikage tal vez no le importe mucho, -analizo Kakashi serio- pero Killer Bee es otro asunto. 

-No me parece prudente dejar preso al Dobe, cuando Kabuto sigue con vida. –Completó Sasuke negando preocupado- ese Edo tensei molesto puede invocar solo problemas para todos y la serpiente aun respira para volver a utilizarlo. 

-Tenemos que ser un buen equipo para liquidarlo, -definió Kakashi- y tal parece que habrán problemas dentro y fuera de la villa a partir de ahora. 

El equipo Kakashi se dividió allí mismo, el ninja copia debía llevar los informes sobre lo acontecido por las búsquedas y el resto de dividía a sus particulares tareas. Sasuke iría con Kakashi para informarse mejor de la situación, Sai registraría entre los ANBU para averiguar novedades y Sakura iría directo al laboratorio para analizar las muestras que tomó en el campo. Aunque en realidad, su primer itinerario seria sin dudas la prisión de Konoha. Tenía que ver a Naruto, llevarle comida y agua, saber si estaba bien. Tenía que volver a verlo, lo necesitaba. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La celda sucia y húmeda contenía dos figuras distintas. Un joven sentado con su espalda apoyada en uno de los muros, miraban con cierto aburrimiento como la mujer maniatada frente a él se retorcía sin éxito en sus intentos de soltarse. Había sido bastante duro someterla, mucho más de lo que inicialmente esperó. Anko Mitarashi tenía de princesa lo que Naruto tenía de moreno. Era una bestia de batalla alimentada por las maldiciones del cielo y la tierra implantadas en su cuerpo. Naruto tenía información sobre ese sello creado por Orochimaru, pero no mucha. Los dibujos básicos que lo conformaban venían, ¿cómo no?, de algunos diseños Uzumaki. Era indudable que el viejo Sannin de los ofidios había hecho un buen trabajo creando este suplemento para poder prestado.

Anko se retorcía, escupía y babeaba loca por matar. Pero estaba boca abajo, con sus piernas y brazos detrás de la espalda unidas a la altura de la cintura. Un nudo realizado con la chaqueta de Naruto la tenía bien sujeta, y ese nudo estaba reforzado con dos sellos de prisión Uzumaki. Era, a falta de mejor palabra….inamovible. 

-¡Maldito niño descerebrado! –Le gritaba ella- ¡te acabaré, lo juro! Ku ku ku. No podrás dormir porque no despertaras jamás…ku ku ku 

-Anko-Sempai… -le sonrió Naruto tranquilamente- los sellos que tiene en su cuello la han dominado. Trate de calmarse un poco, tenga en cuenta que no voy a dañarla, no quiero herirla. ¿Comprende? 

Esas palabras fueron suaves y dulces. Le sonreía tranquilo, como si fuera una charla de té y no las palabras entre ninjas que habían luchado a muerte hacia 10 minutos. Naruto sabía que el odio alimentaba esos sellos malditos. Tenía que buscar tranquilizarla.

-ku ku ku….no me engañas….-sonrió ella y Naruto pudo apreciar su rostro con manchas surgidas del cuello- huelo el mal en ti niño. No vengas con frases bonitas cuando solo quieres lo que todos….ku ku ku. 

-¿Lo que todos? –Preguntó Naruto serio- ¿a qué se refiere? 

-Todos los hombres son iguales….-gruño furiosa la mujer- BESTIAS BESTIAS. Solo quieren mi cuerpo. Violarme, violarme y violarme. Se creen con derechos a violarme tan solo porque soy mujer. ¡Pero los mataré! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! 

Naruto negó calmadamente, era molesto deberle la vida a la gente. Aunque ya no te importaran, las deudas existían por una sola razón principal. Por qué debían ser saldadas. Así que el mundo da una vuelta completa y aquí estamos. Naruto sabía que ella le había salvado la vida hace 4 años, sabía que no podía simplemente matarla para acabar su miseria. El joven se puso de pie, agarró a la mujer por los hombros y desanudando sus piernas la ayudó a sentarse en catre de junto. Ella se dejó conducir con una sonrisa sádica y esperaba su oportunidad para atacar. Naruto se movió lento pero firme, sin darle chance de soltarse pero poniéndola cómoda sobre la cama. Luego se alejó de ella dejándole una suave caricia en la mejilla. Parado frente a la mujer, le hablo: 

-Anko-Sempai, -señaló Naruto con tranquilidad- me gustaría soltarla para que este libre. Pero tiene que serenarse. Los sellos le afectan la mente y no puede controlarse. Por favor trate de recuperar el control. Le prometo que no la dañaré, soy un Uzumaki, mis promesas son mi vida. 

-Niño…-sonrió ella- te ves muy guapo ku ku ku. Tal vez contigo me portaré bien. 

-Me encantaría, -le devolvió la sonrisa el hombre- pero….debe….tranquilizarse. 

Anko lo miraba fijamente, como buscando con sus ojos de serpiente color amarillo, alguna mentira en el rubio. No quería ser engañada, no quería ser violada y sin el poder de los sellos ya no podría defenderse. Tenía que defenderse, tenía que matarlo, a todos debía matar para estar segura. Su mente bullía por el odio.

Un leve gesto de asentir, Anko gruño como si algo le doliera mucho en su cuerpo. Las marcas negras comenzaron a retroceder lentamente. En cada lado de su cuello los sellos brillaban en morado y negro. Parecían como vórtices tragándose las manchas oscuras y los ojos de Anko comenzaban a recuperar su humanidad. Antes parecían los de una serpiente, ahora volvían a ser grises sin muestra de sentimientos, tan solo el dolor de la trasformación. Finalmente las marcas de la maldición desaparecieron en el interior de los sellos, Anko se recostó de lado sobre el catre, exhausta por el esfuerzo. Y se echó a llorar como una niña inocente, ahora podía recordar todo lo que había asesinado, todo lo que había desollado. Estaba horrorizada por el dolor que sentía y por el que causó a los demás. Estaba encerrada en una sucia celda, sola. 

-Kami….-susurró entre lágrimas Anko- ¿Qué hice? 

-Ha perdido el control, -apuntó Naruto sereno- sin embargo es admirable que conserve la vida con los dos sellos malditos de Orochimaru al mismo tiempo en tu cuerpo. 

-¿Qué vida? –Respondió ella dolida- estaba tranquila, estaba resignada. Y me pasa justo esto a mí. 

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –Naruto la desató liberándole las manos- ¿porque está encerrada en este apestoso lugar y los sellos malditos le dominan? 

-Es demasiada intimidad para una primera cita…-sonrió apenas Anko burlesca aunque las lágrimas plateaban su rostro dolorosamente- pero me caes bien gaki. –yéndose a su celda con dificultad y muy débil- tal vez algún día te lo pueda contar. 

Naruto la vio irse en la oscuridad pensativo, sonrió apenas. Había tomado una sabia decisión al volver a la aldea sin bañar de sangre todo el lugar. Era tiempo de pensar, no de golpear. Sus maestros Uzumaki ya lo habían reprendido muchas veces por ser impulsivo. Era momento de fingir amistad, y esperar que todo el mundo baje su guardia. Tiempo después, volver a la guerra. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: CONTRAPESO**

"_La reunión de los lideres Uchiha dio inicio esa tarde-noche calurosa. En la punta de una larga mesa rectangular, Uchiha Madara presidía el consejo del clan para decidir sobre los últimos acontecimientos. 10 cabeza de familia estaban sentados a su alrededor, todos de cabello azabache y expresión desgarbadas. Todos serios, característica que los unía como familia más allá de las impresiones físicas.  
_

_Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Madara barrió con todos sus contrincantes y se trasformó en el indiscutido líder del clan Uchiha. Su Magenkyo Sharingan fue demasiado para los ocasionales rivales. El fantástico "Tsukuyomi" había aterrorizado a propios y extraños. En 5 segundos, 72 horas de torturas inimaginables. Madara era el mejor, el más fuerte, el más sanguinario y por derecho el líder de todas las ramas Uchiha. Pero era odiado, porque en su juventud tomó el poder por la fuerza. Asesinó en combate al anterior líder y sin concesiones se erigió como el jefe supremo. Era ya conocido su poder, así como su rivalidad con Hashirama Senju. El líder del clan Senju del bosque._

_-Madara…-empezó un hombre bien entrado en años- estamos de acuerdo con tu liderazgo. Lo has ganado en el campo de batalla por propio mérito. Pero ciertos asuntos no pueden tan solo dejarse al capricho de un líder. Asuntos importantes para toda la familia._

__

_Madara solo asintió tranquilamente, quería ver que se proponían porque por primera vez admitían a viva voz su liderazgo. Algo que en casi 3 meses no habían hecho.  
_

_-Creemos que la familia Uchiha se enfrentara a un grave problema sino unimos nuestros esfuerzos con otros clanes –Siguió el hombre que había iniciado- el clan Uzumaki, y el señor feudal están en un principio de acuerdo para terminar de una vez por todas con los constantes conflictos que siempre nos tienen peleando contra los Senju.  
_

_-Conflictos que nos tienen como dominadores –señaló Madara- nuestros espías nos informaron que muchos integrantes del clan Senju están desertando.  
_

_-No es cierto…-le corrigió un moreno que tenía solo un ojo, producto de una vieja batalla- esos Senju están comprometiéndose con integrantes de otras familias. Se harán fuertes con el tiempo. Nos arrasaran si tan solo obtienen tres guerreros como Hashirama Senju.  
_

_Madara gruño con fastidio, odiaba que sus propios familiares idolatraran más al enemigo que a su propio líder. ¿Acaso él, no era también fuerte? ¿Acaso no combatía en igualdad de condiciones contra el temido Hashirama? Era de risa que su mayor rival tuviera hasta la admiración de sus enemigos circunstanciales. Mientras que Madara obtenía miedo y repudio solamente.  
_

_-No estoy de acuerdo en unirme a los Senju para formar esa dichosa aldea Shinobi. –Sentenció Madara serio- nuestros ideales y los de ellos no tiene comparación, son como el sol y la luna. Ellos son pasivos y permisivos. Por lo tanto obtienen más y más enemigos por su incapacidad de rematarlos.  
_

_-También obtienen aliados, los cuales elevan su poder intercambiando ninjas y barreras de sangre. –Indicó otro líder cansinamente- si lo evaluamos bien, nosotros solo contamos con el Sharingan. En combate somos superiores, pero para rastreo, espionaje y diplomacia….  
_

_-Digan lo que quieran, -señalo al fin el líder- nunca estaré de acuerdo en unirme a los Senju. Pero cederé esta vez. La razón es estrictamente personal. Pero prepárense para ser humillados, porque los Senju nos harán sirvientes por su relación con el feudal nuevo. Y luego nos mataran cuando ya no les sirvamos.  
_

_Nadie estuvo acuerdo, todos accedieron a viajar para formar la nueva villa. Todo el clan Uchiha, menos su propio líder, estuvieron de acuerdo. Madara solo cedió por su hermano menor. Izuna estaba enamorado de una Uzumaki que no podría desposar en tanto no acordaran la paz con los Senju. Madara quería destruir al clan Senju, quería enterrar a su enemigo Hashirama. Pero más quiso que su hermano Izuna pudiese casarse con la mujer que amaba. Mas quiso la felicidad de su hermano, y fue la piedra que comenzó todo el derrumbe."  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Descendió a paso lento por los subsuelos, no podía verse mucho y cargaba con comida para el prisionero, llevándola sola. Estaba nerviosa, por alguna razón no le importaba demasiado estar pasando por las celdas donde hombres lujuriosos le gritaban obscenidades habidas y por haber. Sakura no hacía caso a nada de lo que decían. Toda su atención estaba centrada en respirar con calma y no mostrarse ansiosa. ¿Cómo se vería Naruto después de 4 años? ¿Qué tanto habría crecido? ¿Qué tanto habría madurado? ¿Cómo estaría luego del... "Recibimiento" de la aldea? 

Eso la hizo rabiar. Sakura no podía entender que alguien como Naruto, tuviese que pasar días completos en ese basurero que algunos llamaban con cierta generosidad cárcel. El consejo seguía tratándolo como a un monstruo, a pesar de todo lo vivido y todo lo que le debían. Naruto siempre iba a ser tratado justo así. 

Descendió al último sub-suelo y casi patina en un charco de sangre que había en el piso. Varias manchas más allá, dictaba de una lucha sin cuartel por toda la zona de celdas. Había barrotes doblados como papel para Origami y catres destrozados por doquier. Uno, dos…..cuatro cuerpos se podían ver regados en el estrecho pasillo. Se oía los sollozos de alguien a lo lejos, Sakura no quiso saber ni por qué. Llegó a la celda indicada con algo de temor. No quería ni suponer muerto a Naruto, luego de esperarlo tanto. No podía ser que… 

-Guau…. –sonrió el joven rubio al verla llegar frente a su celda- mi cumpleaños es como en dos meses pero….perfecto.

Sakura se giró de lado y vio al muchacho sentado tranquilamente en el suelo de su celda junto al catre. Sintió mucho calor en el rostro, una sensación rara, que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Se lo veían tan fuerte, alto y sereno. Le costó mucho hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta producto del nerviosismo que le ganó terreno. Naruto se puso de pie y ella experimentó más agrado aun. El físico le había mejorado con los años. 1,80 aproximadamente, cabello ligeramente más largo que a los 16 y en sus antebrazos podía notarse unos raros tatuajes de colores diferentes. Sakura intentó abrir la reja, pero esta se desplomó a sus pies apenas ella la tocó. Naruto le sonrió y fue a sentarse sobre su cama, al rincón más alejado del lugar. 

-Ho….la…-sonrió ella nerviosa- yo…me alegro….mucho, que regresaras. 

Naruto emitió un gesto de sorpresa y solo se limitó a pasear su vista con mucho interés en el divino cuerpo de mujer frente suyo. Los años para Sakura no habían hecho más que embellecerla. Estaba más que deseable, era una mujer extremadamente atractiva a ojos de humano promedio. Naruto recordó para sí mismo que no hacía mucho tiempo hubiese quedado anonadado de no ser por el paso de los años, y las variadas experiencias aprendidas. Sakura Haruno era una delicia de mujer. Pero Naruto debía tener cuidado, a partir de ese momento comenzaría a pisar en suelo sinuoso y debía andar con paso de plomo.

-La aldea de la hoja tiene futuro…-sonrió Naruto con gesto lascivo- entre Hinata y tu…..los hombres no tienen de que quejarse.

Sakura ponía demasiada concentración sobre la bandeja en sus manos. Buscaba donde colocarla en el estrecho lugar y así evitaba mirar al hombre cercano a ella. Evitaba que el pudiera apreciar que estaba colorada como tomate. Naruto nunca la había halagado de esa manera, nunca le dijo que era hermosa y las palabras que utilizaba solo hacían más difícil el asunto de controlarse. 

-Naruto…-suspiró apenas- siento mucho que estés aquí. 

-No me digas…-respondió el desinteresado de la charla pero siguiéndola a ella con mucha atención- supongo que no vienes por la visita conyugal ¿verdad? –bromeó sonriendo. 

-Que… ¿Qué dices Baka? –se sonrojo nuevamente- nosotros no…nosotros…. 

-Ja ja ja… -se reía Naruto al verla tan confundida- lo siento…no pude resistir decir eso. Es como algo que me quedo guardado de hace años cuando te amaba. Ja ja ja. 

Sakura se quedó helada. _"Hace años cuando te amaba"_ esas palabras le dolieron mucho. No sabía por qué, ellos nunca habían sido nada especial. Solo amigos… ¿Solo amigos no? Pero Naruto le decía que ya no la amaba. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? 

-Te sacaremos pronto, –dijo ella tratando de distraer el tema anterior- Kakashi-Sempai y los demás estamos contigo y pronto convenceremos al Hokage que… 

-Ni se preocupen… -le cortó Naruto, revisando la comida que Sakura había dejado cerca- los viejos del consejo y el dichoso Hokage están tratando de ablandarme para quitar lo poco que tengo. Me entere lo de los feudales, seguro quieren aprovechar a sus "aliados" debilitados para adquirir más poder. 

Sakura lo miró extrañada, era cierto que Naruto ahora tenía 20 años. Pero era increíble que hiciera un análisis de ese tipo en lo político, sin siquiera saber nada de la actualidad en la villa. Naruto era poderoso, siempre lo fue en batalla. Pero ahora si sumaba inteligencia y análisis, ¿hasta dónde llegaría? 

-Lo que no saben, -siguió Naruto mientras comía algunas cosas- es que no estoy dispuesto a someterme a ningún mandato. No soy un objeto, no soy un sirviente de ellos ni de nadie. Naruto Uzumaki es hombre que se conduce tan solo por sus promesas. Naruto Uzumaki no cederá más ante gente mezquina que quiera usarlo.

-Eso es casi una declaración de guerra –señalo Sakura apoyándose en una pared y cruzándose de brazos – ¿no estas olvidando que tienes amigos que te apoyan? 

-¿Amigos? –Sonrió Naruto con acento irónico- oh…si….muchísimos amigos tengo aquí. Saltaran todos a defenderme, se sacrificaran por mí con la misma devoción que yo les mostré desde siempre. 

-¿Insinúas que miento? –Apuntó molesta- ¿sabes los meses de porquería que he pasado cuando te creí muerto? ¿Los años de mierda que sufrí por que no aparecías? ¿Porque no volvías a casa?

Respiraba pesado, profundamente irritada se la veía. Y casi parecía querer atacarlo y darle una tunda como en los viejos tiempo. Pero Naruto no despegó la sonrisa sobradora de su rostro, como si nada de lo que Sakura había sufrido le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Seguro sufriste horrores…-continuo Naruto con ese tonito irritante- por cierto…. ¿Llegue a tiempo para la boda, o ya te casaste con Sasuke-kun? 

Esas palabras descolocaron a Sakura, como si Naruto supiera todo de la villa aun no habiendo pisado esos lugares por años. Evidentemente sabia de Sasuke, sabía que había vuelto. Pero ese comentario dictaba, que no estaba enterado de la actual situación sentimental de Sakura. 

-Sasuke y yo tuvimos días difíciles… –indicó seria- cuando volvió por haber sido indultado, declaró ante el consejo que su hermano Itachi le salvó la vida al evitar que su padre lo asesinara. Declaró que conocía ahora, que el consejo actuó para salvar la villa y se puso a disposición de ellos jurando que no se vengaría por la muerte de los Uchiha. Él dijo que quería volver a Konoha y renacer a su familia desde cero. 

-Que romántico… -se burló Naruto- seguro allí saltaste tú y le dijiste…."acepto Sasuke-kun" lléname la casa de pequeños Uchiha.

-¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?! –Estalló Sakura- ¡Sasuke fue nuestro enemigo! ¡Mató a muchos en su afán de venganza y nos dejó tirados a los dos que lo queríamos y apoyábamos! ¿Creíste que me encontrarías casada con él?

-No lo sé Sakura –desdeñó con la mano- desde que nos conocemos solo tienes a Sasuke-kun en la cabeza ¿Es un error pensar que estarías casada con el cuándo volviera a la villa? Desde mi punto de vista, es casi una decepción.

-¿Te decepciona que no encontrarme casada con tu mejor amigo? –señaló pinchándolo Sakura. 

-Me decepciona que me rompí la espalda por años para juntar a la niña caprichosa con el amigo desleal y así hacer felices a todos. Me decepcionó de saber que aun así nada pasó y siguen siendo dos personas que no saben lo que quieren ni cómo conseguirlo. Me causa decepción que vengas aquí a verme, cuando en realidad ni tú sabes por qué has venido en realidad. 

-¿Quieres saber por qué vine? –Se enfureció Sakura acercándose y tomándolo de la remera lo levanto en el aire- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas cosas?! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de nuestra amistad?

-Suéltame….-dijo serio el rubio y ella obedeció casi al instante- amistad es una palabra que las personas usan demasiado fácil. Yo mismo la usé indiscriminadamente, y las consecuencias son pura y simplemente culpa mía.

Naruto tomó del cabello a Sakura con su mano derecha. Agarrándola suavemente con esa mano detrás del fino cuello. Estaban cara a cara, expectantes. Sakura estaba muy preocupada por el tinte oscuro en cada palabra del Uzumaki. Sakura lo veía y parecía no reconocerlo, ese no era Naruto, ese hombre era alguien despreciable y ofensivo. No sonreía como el sol, no la animaba y ni la alegraba como su amigo. No la quería.

-Dices ser mi amiga….-apuntó serio Naruto- pero no puedes colgarte ese título con facilidad, porque no te queda. Nunca fuiste mi amiga, solo te aferraste a mí como un cachorro abandonado cuando el fantástico Uchiha te dejo tirada como basura. ¿Ahora eres mi amiga?-susurro levemente mirándola con ojos de hielo- ¿Qué hiciste por mí? ¿Cuándo, en toda tu rosada vida pensante en Naruto? ¿Cuándo preparaste esas galletas de chocolate que le obsequiabas a Sasuke para mí? ¿Cuándo curaste las heridas de mi corazón sin preocuparte por "Sasuke-kun"? ¿Cuándo intentaste comprenderme?

Sakura bajó la vista abatida, casi estaba por llorar. Retrocedió ante cada palabra de Naruto, hasta quedar aferrada a los barrotes detrás suyo. Él la había soltado del agarre sin resistencia. Ella estaba estática, paralizada de dolor. No tenía respuesta, no pensó nunca que Naruto hubiese sufrido tanto por ella. No pensó jamás en como Naruto se sentía cuando ella lloraba por Sasuke hace años. Nunca pensó en él. 

-Quiero ser tu amiga…-dijo débilmente- te extrañe mucho más de lo que alguna vez extrañe a Sasuke. No tiene punto de comparación. 

-Por mi parte….-respondió impasible- no tengo mucho para decirte, cumplí mi más sagrada promesa hacia ti. Te traje a Sasuke de vuelta a la villa. 

-Sasuke volvió por su cuenta. 

-Volvió por que recibió la información del paradero de Kabuto –Señalo Naruto sentándose en el catre con tranquilidad para comer de la bandeja cercana- volvió por que le di el dato que lo llevó a salvar al feudal. Volvió por que fue perdonado por esas acciones. En resumen, volvió gracias a mí. Gracias por la comida, te puedes retirar ahora mismo. Este lugar podrido no es para mujeres hermosas como tú –finalizó serio y sin mirarla. 

Sakura Salió de la celda con mucha dificultad. Subió por los sub-suelos, casi como muerta del ánimo. Casi no podía caminar de la congoja y debilidad que tenía. Le dolía tanto el pecho, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir entre los pulmones sin compasión. Nunca espero que Naruto se hubiera convertido en un sujeto tan salvaje. Nunca espero que el hombre más alegre del mundo fuera esa sombra oculta en un mar de odios, rencores y sarcasmos. Naruto ya no era Naruto. Naruto ya no era "_Su Naruto"_.

Salió de la cárcel y el sol le dio de frente. Su cuerpo le dolía de manera extraña. Como si las emociones que experimentaba fueran tan furibundas que tuviera que exteriorizarlas con dolor. Naruto no era Naruto, pero ella se prometió que volvería a recuperarlo. Se prometió que lo compensaría por todo el daño. Se prometió no rendirse en su misión de regresarlo. Naruto no era Naruto. Pero por amor a Kami que volvería a ser. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El comedor era silencio naturalmente, la familia Hyuuga no se caracterizaba por las charlas efusivas y las sobremesas extensas. Rara era la ocasión en lo últimos años, que lord Hokage podía compartir la mesa con sus dos hijas, su sobrino Neji y los ancianos del clan. Había demasiado silencio, solo miradas furtivas y pensamientos siniestros. Hinata no había tocado su almuerzo prácticamente. Era extraño, su apetito jamás había sufrido a pesar de los años deprimentes y las circunstancias atroces. Tenía la rara virtud de comprender que a su cuerpo siempre debía facilitarle el alimento. Aunque estuviera depresiva, de nada valía no comer, tenía que estar fuerte. 

Esta ocasión, su hermana Hanabi junto a ella se ofuscó al notar que no había probado bocado desde que la comida dio inicio. La más joven princesa de casi 16 años, tenía una personalidad muy diferente a su hermana mayor. Era extremadamente efusiva y de carácter muy fuerte. No tenía reparos en responder agresivamente cuando era atacada y sabia mantenerse coherente en el seno de su familia para no quedar como la oveja negra. Puesto reservado exclusivamente por Hinata, que por su carácter tímido y pasivo era según se decía en los pasillos del clan Hyuuga, la vergüenza de su padre. 

-Hinata-Hime….-susurró Neji casi a desgano- no ha tocado su almuerzo. ¿Se encuentra bien? 

Hinata no respondió, estaba tan perdida en su mente y cavilaciones buscando solución para liberar a Naruto, que ni siquiera escucho a su primo. Hanabi seguía atenta a las reacciones de su Onee-san, algo no cuadraba en ese comportamiento y tenía que descubrirlo. La comida finalizó y las hermanas Hyuuga se retiraron en silencio. Hiashi no les dijo nada, tan solo le ordenó a Neji que vigilara los movimientos de su hija Hinata. No la creía capaz de romper las reglas, pero como Hokage tenía que mantenerse alerta. No sería una señal buena para los líderes de otros clanes que Hiashi tuviera anarquía en el seno de su propio clan. Los Hyuuga debían ser los más fieles, los más adictos al nuevo líder. 

Hanabi no se aguantó mucho más después del almuerzo. Salió de su habitación y fue directo al cuarto de aguas termales donde su hermana mayor tomaba un baño. A pesar de casi 5 años menor que Hinata, la joven princesa siempre era su oído auxiliar, su paño de lágrimas y también su mejor confidente. Hanabi sabía que el comportamiento extraño de Hinata se debía al reciente arresto de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero seguía sin entender por qué podía afectarle tanto a su Onee-san los destinos tortuosos del Shinobi rubio. Para la visión de Hanabi, Naruto era un hombre extraño. Como si siempre escondiera mucho más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Naruto podía esconder con demasiada facilidad su verdadero ser. Eso llenaba de preguntas a Hanabi. Pero al no conocerlo en persona, al no haberlo tratado, era difícil para ella darse una idea de por qué Hinata lo amaba. 

En aquel cuarto de baño, las hermanas Hyuuga hicieron salir a sus ayudantes de la rama secundaria y se dispusieron a charlar mientras se asistían en el aseo una con la otra. Hinata le encantaba compartir estos momentos con su hermana menor. Hanabi era la única que nunca la juzgaba y nunca la miró de esa manera despectiva tan característica de Hiashi. Hanabi era el ser que Hinata mas amaba en su familia. La persona por la cual daría su vida de ser necesario. Por Hanabi, por nadie más entre los Hyuuga.

-Onee-san…-dijo Hanabi en medio de la charla trivial- no debes deprimirte por Uzumaki. Ese hombre sabe bien lo que es el desprecio. No lo derrotaran con una temporada de cárcel. 

-No quieren derrotarlo…-señalo Hinata- quieren asesinarlo. 

-Oto-san es muy intransigente a veces...-admitió Hanabi mientras tallaba la espalda de su hermana- pero nunca lo he visto hacer algo injusto. 

-Tú eras muy pequeña para recordarlo...-rememoró Hinata suspirando- pero Oto-san odiaba a Naruto por ser el jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Muchos familiares murieron la noche que Yondaime selló a la bestia. Hace ya 20 años. Oí rumores de ataques a Naruto-kun cuando era solo un niño, lo golpeaban hasta el desmayo, lo enviaron al hospital varias veces. Nadie lo protegió. 

-Oto-sama no haría cosas como esas Nee-san, –le corrigió Hanabi sin creerlo- exageras. 

-Sabes que no miento, no me gusta….mentir.

Hanabi guardó silencio mientras volcaba un cubo de agua en la espalda de su hermana. Era cierto, Hinata no mentía. No porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino porque siempre podía notarse al instante cuando lo hacía. Hinata no mentía, era demasiado complicado para sus gestos siempre dulces. Pero la menor de las Hyuuga reflexionó más profundamente, ¿Qué quería Oto-sama encerrando a Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ganar un enemigo poderoso? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a hacerlo enojar y que después no hubiese forma de tratarlo por acuerdos de clanes? 

-No pienses más…-le cortó Hinata a su hermana cambiando lugares con ella para bañarla- Oto-sama jamás permitirá que me comprometa con Naruto-kun. Esto nos hace su enemigo, él no quiere que ningún Hyuuga se relacione con el monstruo –finalizó deprimida 

-¿Y qué harás? –Preguntó intrigada Hanabi- ¿Lo dejaras salirse con la suya? 

-El….es el líder del clan –señaló Hinata apenas- ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? 

Hanabi negó gravemente, estas cosas le disgustaban de sus familiares. Dejaban de lado su felicidad por estúpidas reglas comandadas por líderes egoístas. Las mujeres hermosas eran objetos de cambios, los de la rama secundaria eran basura y sirvientes. Los del clan principal tenían que ser mejor que el mejor, o de lo contrario eran una porquería. Hanabi ardía de deseos por patear ese tablero imaginario que siempre se cobraba victimas haciendo infelices a casi todos. Pero era joven, y ni siquiera era la hermana mayor para reclamar su lugar como líder. Si tan solo Hinata no respetara tanto a Hiashi. Si tan solo lo retara a duelo por el liderazgo….

-Si continuas con esta pasividad, -le advirtió la hermana menor- Oto-san te casara con el primer Shinobi que se cruce y jamás tendrás a Naruto Uzumaki. Espero que lo comprendas. Las épocas de guerras terminaron, ahora serás moneda de cambio sino tomas el control de tu vida. 

Hinata siguió bañando a su hermana, sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero enfrentarse a Hiashi que era además Hokage, era una montaña imposible de escalar. Al menos eso parecía. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron un par de días desde la visita de Sakura al presidio. Naruto fue liberado y escoltado al salón donde el consejo de clanes se reunía para decidir su destino. Todo parecía orquestado a la perfección. Todo preparado para exponer de la peor forma el regreso de Naruto y quitarle los méritos necesarios para ganar poder sobre él. El joven Shinobi sorprendió a los guardias cuando lo encontraron charlando amistosamente con Anko Mitarashi y además notaron que la Jounnin parecía tener los sellos malditos bajo control. Aunque fue sellada y encerrada nuevamente por prevención, Anko no ofreció resistencia tan solo porque allí estaba Naruto. De lo contrario la hubiesen pasado muy mal los ANBU que se atrevieron a bajar hasta el último sub-suelo. 

Naruto fue escoltado por dos equipos de cazadores ANBU que inicialmente lo esposaron y sellaron. Los ANBU hablaban entre ellos mientras conducían por la calle a Naruto. Se burlaban de él, diciendo de ciertos rumores que lo hacían ver como cobarde por haber desertado. Naruto se mostró tranquilo, pero tranquilamente los mando a la mierda. Uno de los ninja con total falta de consciencia, golpeó a Naruto en el cuello haciéndolo caer. Todos rieron al verlo en el suelo. Naruto se puso de pie y les sonrió tranquilamente diciendo: _"los mataré si me vuelven a tocar"_. Un nuevo golpe de otro ANBU que se sintió desafiado le giró al rubio la cara de lado. A lo cual Naruto respondió poniéndose de pie en silencio, solo dedicándoles una sonrisa suave. Sus ojos azules era inexpresivos, pero había una clara amenaza en ellos. Un segundo equipo de cazadores ANBU vigilaban el traslado del prisionero a lo lejos. El ninja sensor del grupo revisaba el chakra de Naruto en posición "tigre". Advirtió a sus compañeros que el chakra de Naruto no podía ser captado. Era demasiado bajo, como si los sellos inhibidores además de bloquear su uso, también lo anularan. Era extraño, para ser el jinchuriki era un nivel demasiado bajo de chakra. Era como si no tuviera nada de poder.

Luego de los incidentes que se propiciaron en el trasporte del prisionero. Naruto fue llevado al salón de los líderes y sentado en una silla frente a la mesa semicircular que ya tenía sentado a todos los jefes de clan. El joven rubio se veía de lo más tranquilo, una semana en ese agujero llamado cárcel no parecía haberlo afectado demasiado. Miraba cada rostro como analizándolos cuidadosamente. Algunos se sintieron incomodos con esa mirada, otros le sonrieron, al notarlo entero mentalmente.

-Uzumaki Naruto, rango: Gennin, último reporte a esta aldea data del 14 de mayo. 4 años atrás –Empezó a leer el informe un líder de clan pequeño- las leyes indican que se considera deserción de la aldeas si no existe reporte del Shinobi en cuestión por el término de dos años. 

-La pena es 5 años de cárcel agravados por los desmanes que el jinchuriki realizó en el sub-suelo del presidio –continua el consejero Koharu-Además….asesinó a sangre fría a un renegado que podía aporta valiosa información sobre asuntos importante para Konoha ¿Cómo se declara? 

-¿Cómo me declaro? –preguntó Naruto sonriendo y colocó la mano derecha en su barbilla en gesto pensativo- veamos…. ¿Cómo me puedo declarar? ¡Ah….ya sé!, me declaro el Shinobi más poderoso de esta mugrosa aldea. Y también me declaro el heredero del Yondaime Hokage. 

-¿Co….mo? –Preguntó aterrada la consejera Homura que no se esperaba esto- ¿Cómo te atreves? –finalizó en medio de un gran silencio

-¿Estuvo mal mi declaración? –Se burló Naruto divertido- veamos….lo intentare nuevamente. Yo…Naruto Uzumaki Namikase. Como hijo legítimo de Kushina Uzumaki, antigua jinchuriki no Kyuubi e hijo de Minato Namikase, Yondaime Hokage. Renuncio al puesto de Gennin que tan honrosamente han titulado para mí. Y desde ahora, soy un civil más en busca de ofertas de trabajo.

No volaba una mosca, el silencio era atroz. Como si los corazones de cada líder tuvieran amplificador y pudieran escucharse unos a los otros. Nadie sabía que decir, la mayoría no tenía idea de la identidad real de Naruto. Lo creían un huérfano, lo creían un paria. Pero ser hijo del más grande héroe de Konoha lo ponía en otro nivel. Incluso los dos ANBU que estaban a dos pasos del sentado Naruto, retrocedieron y tuvieron que resistir con mucha fuerza para no inclinarse y saludarlo con respeto. Era un príncipe, un heredero.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Sonrió Naruto al Hokage que se encontraba buscando una salida mentalmente- ¿No les agrada mi nueva declaración? Lo siento mucho, –siguió sonriendo soberbio- no se me da bien declararme por crímenes que no cometí. 

-Tu…no….puedes….-dijo apenas Inoichi Yamanaka- no es….posible. 

-Uzumaki-san….-dijo serio Shiro Aburame- usted no puede renunciar. 

-¿Qué no puedo? –Preguntó Naruto fingiendo confusión- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso creen que se le pagan bien a los Gennin? ¿Creen que pueden tentarme a ser Shinobi de Konoha con una visita turística a la cárcel? Yo más bien diría que deben reevaluar la manera en como reclutar personal. Ja ja ja.

-¿Por qué no dijo esto antes? –Señalo Chouza Akimichi- ¿Por qué no revelo la identidad de sus padres hace años? 

-¿Y por qué tienen que tratarme bien ahora que lo saben? –Retrucó sereno Naruto- ¿Acaso no he servido correctamente a la aldea aun cuando era un paria? ¿De qué vale el nombre de mi padre en los méritos de mis acciones? ¡¿Acaso no di la vida por esta aldea de mierda?! ¡¿Acaso no quieren arrebatarme lo que es mío?! 

-¿Arrebatarte? –Consultó Shikaku serio- ¿Qué supones que pasara aquí? Nadie quiere arrebatarte nada. 

-Perfecto entonces… -señalo Naruto- denme los pergaminos de herencia de mi padre y de mi madre. Ya tengo más de 18 años como notaran, -sonrió confiado- es lo que me corresponde. 

-Ciertamente, -indicó el Hokage- pero aún está el tema de los cargos por deserción y asesinato. 

-Cumpliré lo que me impongan, -remarcó Naruto terminante- pero primero lo primero. Quiero los pergaminos con mi herencia. Aquí y ahora, luego podrán enviarme a la cárcel por el tiempo que les guste. Tendré tiempo para estudiar las técnicas de mis padres je je je. 

-¿Crees que te daremos esas valiosas técnicas de Yondaime a ti? –Se paró de su asiento Koharu muy irritado- da las gracias que no te condenaremos a muerte. La aldea confiscara sus bienes y herencia hasta que…. 

-¿Creen que permitiré eso? –Señaló tranquilo Naruto de brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué no lo han hecho hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no se robaron todo lo mío en esos pergaminos? Adivinare, porque no pueden abrirlos ¿verdad? 

-No nos preocupa porque tú lo harás –remarco Homura soberbia- eso si no quieres pasártelo en la cárcel el resto de tu vida. O mejor escapa, así las 5 aldeas te cazaran como a un criminal común.

Los líderes en su mayoría estaban paralizados de terror. Los estúpidos consejeros no habían presenciado jamás el poder de Naruto cuando usaba al Kyuubi. Era devastador, era invencible. ¿Lo provocaban? ¡Que idiotez! Nadie se atrevía a moverse demasiado, el ambiente estaba tenso como si fuera a explotar por los aires al menor movimiento en falso. Cosa que era cierto. 

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, una figura entró serenamente. Usualmente era irritante la tranquilidad de ese hombre. Parecía no sentirse emocionado por nada más que sus estúpidos libros icha icha. Pero la verdad, en esos momentos muchos agradecieron la llegada tardía pero oportuna de Hatake Kakashi. 

-Bueno bueno…-guardando su libro en la riñonera en su cintura- parece que la fiesta empezó sin mí. 

-Hatake Kakashi…-indicó Hiashi ofuscado- estos no son horarios ni formas de llegar a una reunión de clanes. 

-Tal vez…-desdeñó tranquilamente y pasando junto al sentado Naruto le afirmó una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo- veo que no se les da bien recibir a los héroes últimamente. 

-Kakashi-sensei…-sonrió Naruto- siempre tarde, pero siempre a tiempo. 

-Esta reunión es privada Hatake Kakashi –remarcó la consejera Homura- retírese hasta que decidamos la sentencia. 

-¿ya pasaran a la sentencia? –Indicó el peliplata- ¿antes de evaluar cuanto nos perjudicara a todos? 

Hubo un momento de silencio, algunos líderes asintieron con la cabeza señalando con evidencia que estaban de acuerdo con Kakashi. Otros, se mantuvieron neutrales. 

-Kabuto Yakushi aun continua libre, y respirando por lo que sabemos. –Continuo Kakashi- recluta aquí y allá criminales por doquier, utiliza el Edo tensei teniendo acceso a los más poderosos Shinobi de la historia. Tiene los conocimientos del antiguo Hebi Sannin y ese es solo el nivel que tenía hace 4 años. 

-Las leyes deben cumplirse –se defendió el consejero Koharu 

-las leyes no se cumplieron en otros casos….-respondió Kakashi y todos sabían que se refería a Sasuke 

-El feudal lo indultó –respondió Hiashi para no ser menos 

-Y ustedes pueden indultar a Naruto –reclamó serio el ninja copia- porque mi equipo está incompleto sin él y su misión es acabar con el mayor criminal de la historia. Después de Uchiha Madara por supuesto. 

-al cual yo mismo liquide….-finalizo en golpe de victoria Naruto- según recuerdo vagamente. 

Hubo murmullo de charlas entre los líderes. Muchos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Kakashi y debían admitir que poner a Naruto en acción sería un alivio pensando en acabar con Kabuto en el futuro. No debía volver a prisión, debía estar activo como Shinobi de la aldea. Los consejeros notaron su fracaso en el afán de desprestigiar a Naruto. Hiashi apenas adquiría poder y respeto como líder y ya tambaleaba en las manos de Kakashi y Naruto. El ninja copia tenía muchos contactos de la antigua Godaime. Naruto la confianza del pueblo, de muchos importantes sectores de la aldea y el respeto de los demás líderes en la alianza. Naruto tenía una amistad inquebrantable con lord Kazekage. Hiashi tuvo que retroceder, aunque sus ambiciones no:

-La decisión será tomada en las próximas horas –Señalo invitando a Kakashi para que se retire- Naruto Uzumaki, quedas libre hasta que este consejo decida tu nueva asignación o destino. 

El rubio hizo una reverencia luego de pararse y le soltaron las esposas que traía. Cuando los ANBU quisieron quitarle los sellos inhibidores Naruto les dijo que ya lo había hecho por ellos y se retiró junto a Kakashi ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Este detalle no pasó desapercibido por los consejeros que con más años de experiencia razonaron por el lado correcto. Naruto había conseguido técnicas secretas en sus años fuera de Konoha. Eran menester aun averiguar qué tan fuerte se había vuelto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Naruto y Kakashi salieron de la torre Hokage y Sai se cruzó con ellos. Se saludaron apenas, para los dos hombres que tanto tiempo habían convivido con el rubio, les pareció sorprendente lo serio y calmado que Naruto se mostraba. Aparentemente no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo las amenazas del consejo. Fueron a cenar, aunque primero tomarían algunas copas esperando la hora adecuada. Siendo las 7 de la tarde, Kakashi y Sai escucharon con atención el relato de sus aventuras en esos 4 años. Duros entrenamientos, con varios maestros que le enseñaron las artes olvidadas de los sellos. La familia olvidada, la familia exterminada, la familia destruida. Sus amigos preguntaron ¿Cómo? Era una pregunta legal, una pregunta previsible. Naruto sonrió levemente, se notaba la tristeza en sus recuerdos. Se notaba que le dolía recordar:

-La lealtad del clan Uzumaki se lleva en la sangre. –indicó Naruto bebiendo- ni la muerte pudo evitar que mi familia me mostrara el camino. 

Tanto Sai como Kakashi no comprendieron, Naruto se mostraba misterioso y confuso en muchas partes de la historia. Pero aun así, podían ver por breves momentos ese niño que supo ser. Ese niño lleno de esperanzas. Pero solo eran breves momentos, destellos de luz en la oscuridad general del hombre. Finalmente, Naruto se separó de sus compañeros. Les agradeció la cena y dijo que se perdería por el…. _"sendero de la vida"_ esa noche.

Kakashi supo lo que haría, supo que Naruto visitaría el cementerio. Se debía una última charla con la mujer que ya no estaba. Se debía volver a estar cerca de Tsunade Senju. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La lluvia lo atrapó caminando en la oscura noche. Naruto caminaba lento, pesado y sereno. Muchas veces se preguntó que sentiría al entrar en el cementerio. Se preguntó muchas veces como le explicaría a la vieja, todo lo que había planeado hacer. Como le explicaría, porque no podía ser el Naruto bueno y protector que siempre fue. Frente a la tumba de su madre postiza, frente a la tumba de Godaime Hokage, Naruto lloró por primera vez en muchos años. 

-Tsunade ba-chan…-susurró frente a la lápida rodeada de flores blancas- sé que no aprobarías lo que debo hacer. Sé que tratarías de detenerme, porque voy a causar demasiado mal. Mucho dolor. 

Miró al cielo oscuro, la lluvia golpeaba su rostro adolorido. Los arboles a su alrededor y el resto de las lapidas creaban sombras extrañas arremolinándose en el entorno. El viento era fuerte, golpeando de lado y rodeándolo. Volvió a mirar la inscripción en la lápida.

-El mundo ninja está decayendo, -indicó Naruto- la era del Shinobi ya no tiene cabida en la tierra. Mucha corrupción se ha ganado en el corazón del ninja. Ya no hay honor, ya no hay lealtad. La alianza por la guerra no durará. Todos quieren poder, todos quieren matar. El mal ya no combate contra bien. La balanza se ha despedazado. 

Sintió una presencia cercana, alguien lo vigilaba a lo lejos. Pero no podía esconderse de Naruto. No de su capacidad sensorial en la naturaleza. Ese Shinobi se ocultaba sin intensiones furtivas, tan solo mirando a Naruto sin molestarlo. El rubio se prometió ocuparse del asunto. Pero primero, buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-La balanza se ha despedazado Tsunade…-finalizó alejándose de la tumba- perdóname, pero me toca añadir un poco de contrapeso.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: PRUDENCIA POR LA HERENCIA**

"_La tarde caía delicadamente en la naciente aldea de la hoja. Los clanes Uchiha, Senju y tres familias llegadas de las colinas conformaban un grupo de casas entre las arboledas verdes. Habían talado los árboles junto a la colina y conformado una estructura básica de cuartel. Había empalizadas rústicas que Hashirama personalmente había reforzado con su manejo del Mokuton. Había también cierto aire de desconfianza entre los clanes, ciertas rivalidades que se reflotaban en los "encuentros amistosos" de los campos llanos._

__

_Tobirama Senju llegó a la nueva aldea con unas decenas de aldeanos para la mudanza. Trajo comerciantes, cocineros, maestros de escuela, músicos y cualquier viajante que quisiera asentar su negocio en la naciente aldea. Por supuesto estaban los Senju que escoltaban a esas personas para protegerlas de bandidos y demás malhechores.  
_

_Parte de la familia Uzumaki también se encontraba en la zona de la nueva villa. Estaban de paso, no pensaban unirse a la población general pero por acuerdos con el señor feudal, habían traído alimentos, medicinas y pertrechos necesarios desde el país del remolino._

__

_Madara se encontraba parado sobre el monte desde el cual se veía toda la villa. De brazos cruzados, admirando el trabajo conjunto de familias que hasta hacia algunos meses, se mataban unos a otros. Algo lo tenía preocupado, en realidad muchas cosas pero algo en particular lo molestaba más, porque simplemente no estaba dentro de su control. A pesar de la buena voluntad de casi todos los ninja y civiles. Había palpable tensión entre los Uchiha y los Senju. Parecía una guerra de palabras y política en lugar del kunai. La familia Uzumaki, esos pelirrojos cuyas habilidades de sellos los hacían poderosos, eran el equilibrio que mantenía la farsa.  
_

_La familia Uzumaki, los acuerdos con el clan Uzumaki…_

__

_-Nii-san… -Madara miró a su lado y tenía al joven Izuna allí- ¿tuviste oportunidad de acordar el compromiso con los Uzumaki?  
_

_-¿Hablaste con esa chica? –Preguntó el mayor- ¿Cómo se llama?  
_

_-Mito….-señalo Izuna mirando el paisaje- Mito…Uzumaki.  
_

_-Da igual…-indicó Madara aburrido- al menos podré descansar más tiempo.  
Cuando te cases, y al fin dejes de rondarme.  
_

__

_Ambos hermanos sonrieron apenas, Madara no era muy afectuoso pero sin embargo quería a su hermano. Haría todo lo posible por lograr ese matrimonio para Izuna. Ambos estaban por iniciar el regreso a la llanura cuando Madara comenzó a caminar más lento. Su vista se nubló apenas, veía borroso, solo fue un instante. Pero se detuvo para comprobar que no era algo para preocuparse. Aunque cada vez, tenía esos problemas visuales más frecuentemente._

__

_-Onii-san…. ¿otra vez? –Preguntó Izuna molesto- ¿otra vez tus ojos?  
_

_-No es para preocuparse…-indicó Madara desdeñando con un gesto- estoy cansado por el viaje y demás cosas. Mis ojos están bien.  
_

_-debería verte un médico.  
_

_-¿debería? Apenas confió en ti. El resto de…- dijo despectivo Madara-"la familia". Ya están deseando que Hashirama sea el líder general. No me sorprende que intenten asesinarme mientras duermo.  
_

_-Lo odias demasiado Onii-san, -dijo Izuna preocupado- deberías dejar de usar el Magenkyo para todo entrenamiento. Ya eres fuerte, no sobrepases el límite.  
_

_-Ahora mi Ototo cuidara de mi…-señaló Madara burlesco- que patético soy".  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos días después, luego que Naruto saliera de prisión. Hiashi y el consejo de ancianos tuvieron que retroceder en sus pretensiones de encerrar al Uzumaki. Los líderes de clan tenían toda la ambición de congraciarse con el heredero de Minato Namikase. No tenían ni media intención de sentenciarlo, sino más bien emparentar con él. Los ancianos consejeros sin embargo, tenían una carta más para jugar. Legalmente Naruto era Gennin de la aldea. Seria humillante para el rubio tener que cumplir con los exámenes Chunnin junto a los niños o esperar meses por la oportunidad de un ascenso a Jounnin. Había aun algunas herramientas para negociar.  
Hiashi lo esperó en su oficina, acomodó sus documentos al verlo entrar a Naruto. Y los consejeros Koharu y Homura se sentaron a los lados del Hokage. El rubio no exhibía nerviosismo o apuro, de brazos cruzados esperó respuestas frente al moreno líder. Acababa de venir de la prisión, a pesar de estar libre seguía visitando a Anko Mitarashi. Era el único que se atrevía a entrar a ese bajo sub-suelo.

-El consejo de clanes llegó a un acuerdo –dijo Hiashi serio- Uzumaki Naruto, no vas a ser encarcelado por los delitos que fueron expuestos en la reunión. Se informara a la población general, que estuvo en misión de espionaje al servicio del Hokage. Uzumaki-san está libre de culpas y cargos. 

-Muy bien –sonrió apenas Naruto- les agradezco la consideración y espero que no queden rencores.

-Sin embargo, -comunicó Homura- nos vemos en la obligación de informarte más profundamente de la situación actual de Konoha. Tenemos graves problemas económicos. 

Naruto no pareció acusar golpe por el comentario, simplemente hizo un gesto instando a que continuaran. No esperaba esto, pero tenía algunas cartas más guardadas por si querían chantajearlo. 

-Como bien sabes, todos los países sufrieron un duro golpe a pesar de ganar la guerra. –Continuó Koharu- cada villa, tenía antes de la cuarta guerra ninja un mínimo de 25.000 Shinobi activos. 

-Las bajas fueron astronómicas, -señalo Hiashi- casi de muerte para todos los países. Actualmente, contamos con menos de 5000 elementos de rangos diversos. Si contamos entre Jounnin y Chunnin. Los Gennin no pueden ser contabilizados puesto que no se saben cuántos seguirán ejerciendo su carrera ninja.

-El señor feudal del fuego es el único que conserva la vida luego de los atentados sufridos por todos los países –Dijo Naruto- ¿No significa una ventaja para nosotros? 

-Podría considerarse así, -indicó Hiashi- pero el atentado en el cumpleaños de Daimyo dejo un gran malestar en nuestro señor. Ahora está financiando un ejército personal, y comienza a negarnos fondos hasta tanto no capturemos y demos muerte a Kabuto Yakushi. La alianza por ahora nos conviene, pero si se rompe por cualquier asunto, las 4 aldeas sin feudal se unirán para destruirnos. Antes que nosotros acabemos con todas económicamente hablando.

-Por eso necesitamos las técnicas de tu padre, -señaló Homura- para capacitar a pocos elementos pero hacerlos muy fuertes. Además el dinero que Yondaime obtuvo de sus misiones era cuantioso según nuestros cálculos. Eso financiará nuestra recuperación como aldea y nos pondrá a la cabeza de las demás villas. 

-No entiendo que hago aquí –señalo Naruto- ustedes me encerraron y trataron de robar mi herencia. Ahora me piden que la entregue de buena voluntad cuando sus ANBU me tratan como si yo fuera el Kyuubi. Pretenden hacerme sentir patriota, que entregue el dinero y las técnicas quedándome con nada. ¿Eso pretenden realmente? 

-Todos debemos hacer sacrificios, -apunto Hiashi- la protección de esta aldea es lo primero. Cada familia ha donado cierta parte de sus activos o a reclutado ninjas entre sus familiares civiles. Debemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas como sea. 

Naruto bajó la cabeza y fingía pensarlo con detenimiento. Los consejeros y el Hokage casi sonreían porque parecían haber ganado. _"Que tonto es"_ pensaban. Es obvio que en cuanto entregara su herencia, podrían a los ANBU en una campaña de desprestigiarlo frente al pueblo. Algunos Genjutsu a los aldeanos mostrándolo como monstruo, provocaciones para que pierda el control. Lo usual que había utilizado Danzou cuando Naruto era niño y Sandaime se había negado a dárselo a la Raíz. Para aislarlo, para que el pueblo vuelva a odiarlo y tenerlo bajo control. Como una herramienta más de una futura guerra contra las aldeas.

-Si nos entregas los pergaminos, -finalizó Hiashi para tentarlo- serás Jounnin entrando a la división que quieras. Sin examen, sin más trámites.

-Entregare el dinero, -respondió serio- la situación económica es lo primero. Pero tendrán que darme más que solo un cargo para que lo acepte. 

-El dinero y las técnicas… –señaló Koharu. 

-Solo el dinero, -sentencio Naruto- en cuanto a las técnicas echare una ojeada en ellas y veré que hacer. Aunque puedo ofrecerles otras técnicas de sellos que aquí en Konoha solo pueden soñar. 

-¿Técnicas de sellos? –Consultó Homura interesada- ¿Qué técnicas? 

-Algunos sellos Uzumaki de los más poderosos y antiguos. –Aseguró Naruto- pero necesito algunas cosas. Ya saben, si tengo que sacrificar los secretos de mi familia. Todos debemos sacrificar algo ¿Verdad? 

-¿Qué necesitas? –dijo Hiashi interesado 

-Poca cosa, -sonrió Naruto apenas- algunos….sacrificios humanos. 

-¿Sacrificios humanos?- dijo Homura 

-Algunos sellos son inestables y debo estabilizarlos. El cuerpo donde los use puede…explotar literalmente. O los sellos pueden devorar el chakra del Shinobi, en lugar de potenciarlo. 

-¿Debemos autorizarte para que uses presidiarios y demás cosas? –pregunto intrigado Koharu. 

-¿Presidiarios? –Pareció sorprendido Naruto- No…no lo creo. Ellos no son fieles a Konoha como nosotros, je je je. Imaginen que los sellos funcionan correctamente a la primera. Criminales con poderes fantásticos. No no…. mejor utilizare algunos ninja provenientes del clan Homura y de la familia Koharu. Total si se mueren o quedan inútiles del por vida…. "todos tenemos cosas para sacrificar". ¿Cierto? 

-¡¿Qué dice?!- gritaron los consejeros nerviosos 

-También requeriré algunos Hyuuga para mis experimentos. Je je je –rio perverso el rubio- ¿acaso no debemos sacrificarnos todos por el bien de la aldea? 

-¡Esto es una burla Uzumaki! –Gritaron ambos ancianos parándose de sus sillones enojados- ¡es una infamia! 

-¿Qué les pasa? –Sonrió Naruto divertido- ¿No están dispuestos al sacrificio cuando son ustedes los que van a perder? Creo que puedo selección algunos nietos de los honorables consejeros, o tal vez alguna de sus hijas Lord Hokage. Con esos sacrificios les garantizo grandes técnicas secretas. ¿Qué les parece? 

-Entiendo…-indicó Hiashi serio- no nos entregaras las técnicas de Minato Namikase. Pero al menos ahora sabemos que tienes técnicas del clan Uzumaki. Los maestros definitivos de los sellos –Asintió apenas- al menos tendremos la posibilidad de revivir en nuestra aldea a ese clan también. Además del Sharingan que aportaran los Uchiha. 

Todo volvió a la calma instantáneamente. Hiashi podía ser un hombre muy parco e intransigente cuando quería, pero respetaba muchísimo a los hombres que defendían las técnicas familiares. Los respetaba porque era lo único, que Hiashi personalmente jamás sacrificaría. Su Byakugan era su orgullo, su familia era lo primero y lo segundo. Después a lo lejos, venia Konoha en la consideración. 

20 minutos después, dos Shinobi acercaron un arcón sellado a la oficina. Naruto lo miró ser trasportado y puesto sobre el escritorio del Hokage, siendo Hiashi quien lo abrió con los sellos heredados de los anteriores líderes. Sacó dos pergaminos, uno rojo y el otro azul. Claramente se veían las palabras "Namikase" en el azul y "Uzumaki" en el rojo. Naruto los tomó, y casi apenas tocaron sus manos los pergaminos emitieron un extraño brillo que luego de unos segundos se apagó. Naruto sonrió apenas, se cortó un dedo levemente para que la sangre abra la herencia de sus padres. Una explosión antecedió la apertura de los antiguos sellos que protegían los documentos. 

Ante los ojos de todos, Naruto abrió los pergaminos que tenían varios sub-sellos en su interior. Algunos minutos después había dejado cuantiosas bolsas de dinero y cartas de propiedades que pertenecieron a su padre. Dejó todo el dinero y solo se llevó las técnicas. Naruto Uzumaki nunca había sido hombre ambicioso y sus gestos no mostraron intereses en el dinero. Aunque si guardó celosamente las técnicas. Era muy importante para el poseer el maravilloso jutsu "dios del trueno volador". Era vital, para iniciar sus planes de conquista. 

Los consejeros ancianos se retiraron de la oficina con algo de preocupación. ¿Cómo el jinchuriki había obtenido las técnicas de sellos? ¿Qué tanto conocía de ellas? ¿Había encontrado a otros Uzumaki? ¿Hombres y mujeres que eran de la aldea del remolino? Eso era preocupante, porque si se sabía la participación de Konoha en la destrucción de esa antigua aldea aliada, todo podría derivar en un gran desastre. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El departamento de Sakura nunca estuvo más silencioso. Hinata Hyuuga hacia varios minutos que había llegado y jugaba con sus dedos índices tratando de buscar valor para decir lo innombrable. Sabía que las cosas no podrían sostenerse por el mismo rumbo que había surgido en los anteriores años. Sakura y ella se había juntado tan solo por el objetivo de traer a Naruto. 

No eran amigas, no era hermanas. Ambas tenían intereses comunes aunque solo una de ella admitiera su real pasión. Hinata había confesado a Sakura, que amaba a Naruto. Le había rogado que la ayudara a encontrarlo vivo y traerlo de regreso. Sakura accedió más por su sentimiento de soledad personal que por ayudar a Hinata. No eran amigas, no eran ni compañeras de equipo. Simplemente eran dos personas con un mismo objetivo. Ambas lo tenían claro. 

-Sakura-san….-dijo Hinata sin poder elevar la vista para fijar en la pelirosa- yo….lo amo. 

Sakura estaba apoyada en la mesada de su cocina y de brazos cruzados pensaba como seguir. Sabía que Hinata amaba a Naruto. Lo que no entendía aun, eran sus propios sentimientos con respecto a su ex-compañero. ¿Quería recuperar al amigo? ¿Quería a ese guapo sujeto que vio en la prisión? ¿Quería al antiguo Naruto, o al maduro y oscuro hombre que observó hace poco? ¿Lo….amaba? ¿Ella…amaba a Naruto Uzumaki?

-Lo sé…-admitió la pelirosa seria- ¿Se lo dirás, o jugaras al escondite como siempre? 

No quiso ser ruda, pero tenía un carácter bastante fuertecito cuando las cosas no le salían como pretendía. Y en esa visita a la prisión, las cosas estuvieron lejos de salirle bien.

-Lo intentaré…-dijo la Hyuuga casi en un susurro- yo…quiero….que él me quiera.

Era tan dulce a veces, realmente era una princesa delicada y suave. Sakura se sintió ríspida como una roca a comparación con ella. Pero por primera vez le molestaba. ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¿Por qué podría agradarle más a Naruto? ¿Por qué Hinata tal vez lo seduciría con esa calidez y devoción que parecía tener por el rubio? ¿Y qué pasaría con ella, cuando Hinata y Naruto….?

-Lo importante es que volvió sano y salvo –Remarcó Sakura mas acallar a su corazón- ahora tienes la oportunidad de estar con él. Como su amiga, creo que le hace falta ese amor que nunca tuvo antes.

-¿Cómo….su amiga? –Sonrió Hinata apenas- ¿Quién se está escondiendo ahora Sakura-san? 

Ese comentario la descolocó. Tuvo que girarse para que Hinata no viera el sonrojo y el martilleo desesperado en su pecho. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía fantasías con Naruto desde que lo vio tan sexi en la prisión? Ciertas noches se levantó demasiado…. "húmeda" de su cama. Ciertas noches se tuvo que duchar y no fueron por suciedad o lágrimas. ¿Acaso era amor? ¿Acaso Naruto había doblegado su corazón al fin? ¿Justo ahora que dijo ya no amarla? ¿Por qué justo ahora? 

-Creo que….Naruto-kun, ahora nos hace rivales…. ¿Cierto? –Sonrió Hinata al ver tan sonrojada a Sakura- Pero si te hace sentir mejor….-dijo ya abriendo la puerta de salida- me agradas, y espero que seas feliz. Adiós….Sakura-san. 

La puerta se cerró, Hinata se fue, y aunque no era su intensión había declarado una especie de guerra. Sakura no podía esconderlo, también quería a Naruto como hombre y no como amigo. Hinata se lo dejó en claro que sabía. Que no era tonta e inocente. Le dejó en claro que no solo Naruto había madurado con los años. Hinata le dijo claramente que sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura. Ambas querían lo mismo, ahora solo restaba saber cuál de las dos lo obtendría para ella. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las aguas termales eran un lugar relajante para los cansado Shinobi. Luego de los entrenamientos, las misiones duras y las clases a los jóvenes Gennin. Muchos hombres y mujeres disfrutaban de las primeras horas de las noches bañándose y aflojando los cansados músculos en los baños públicos. Naruto no fue la excepción. Luego de dejar la torre Hokage se reunió con Kakashi y Sai, partiendo a los baños para tomar un descanso. 

En la zona de baños para hombres, sobre los bordes de piedras, Kakashi y Naruto hablaron sobre la misión de búsqueda a Kabuto. El ninja copia le avisó que pediría su asignación al grupo para que junto con Sasuke, Sai y Sakura partieran por los países cazando por fin a la escurridiza serpiente. Sai contrastaba con sus compañeros, no solo por sus silencios crónicos sino por su pálida piel que asemejaba al papel sin manchar. Naruto a veces le sacaba charla averiguando un poco más sobre sus trabajos en el ANBU. Pero no mucho, solo lo necesario para generar alguna conexión. Por supuesto Sai no hablaba por otras razones. No era que quisiera ser reservado o apático, simplemente tenía una alegría con el regreso de Naruto que apenas podía contener. No sabía su significado, así que callaba para experimentarlo y luego saber. Aunque otras cosas le llamaron la atención en el rubio: 

-Naruto-kun….-sonrió el pelinegro- esos tatuajes en tu cuerpo….

Naruto se miró los brazos, como si apenas ahora descubriera los evidentes dibujos. Simplemente eran parte de él, así que usualmente los olvidaba. 

-En mi brazo derecho tengo tatuadas unas avispas…-señalo Naruto mostrando los pequeños dibujos de insectos color plateado- En el izquierdo tengo serpientes de oro. En mi pecho, águila de bronce, en mis muslos unos leones de amatista. 

Kakashi no hizo gesto alguno, pero disimuladamente destapó su Sharingan y pudo observar que cada tatuaje emitía chakra. Aunque en pequeñas dosis. Era lo que se figuraba porque los dibujos parecían tan reales como criaturas vivas. Sin embargo en la espalda del rubio había una emisión de poder más evidente. Luego se cubrió su ojo, y dejo pasar algunos segundos para decir: 

-¿tú mismo te tatuaste esos animales? –interrogó fingiendo desinterés- ¿y qué me dices de tu espalda?

-Un dragón de jade. 

-Son dibujos fantásticos…-sonrió fingidamente Sai – eres bueno en artes Naruto-kun. Casi como si esas criaturas estuvieran vivas. 

-Si si….-sonrió Naruto- aunque debo admitir que no soy artista. Tuve muchos problemas para tatuármelos. Si se me ocurre algo más….recurriré a ti… ¿Qué te parece? 

Sai tan solo asintió, Naruto le sonrió y todos se relajaron en el agua apoyando la espalda en los bordes rocosos. Cerraron los ojos, y no vieron llegar a Sasuke que desnudándose de la toalla entró a las termas casi sin hacer ruido. Todos lo sintieron llegar y abrieron los ojos, Kakashi y Sai lo saludaron. Naruto tan solo asintió en modo de bienvenida pero no le dedico ni una palabra. 

Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai comenzaron a hablar sobre la búsqueda de Kabuto. Tiraron en la charla varias ideas y pensaron por donde podrían buscar. Sasuke les informó que Sakura había analizado las manchas que encontraron en la vieja base del Akatsuki. Una especie de veneno que se creaba con flores del ramillo. Una flora solo existente en las heladas montañas de país del rayo. Sasuke siguió hablando pero Naruto no emitió gesto ni palabra. Parecía dispuesto al silencio desde que el Uchiha entró al baño:

-Dobe….-dijo Sasuke algo molesto por el sorprendente silencio del escandaloso rubio- ¿No te enseñaron modales en la cueva roñosa donde te escondiste estos años? 

En cualquier otro caso eso era un insulto. Pero bien sabían tanto Kakashi como Sai, que entre Naruto y Sasuke eso era el equivalente universal a un… _"hola hermano ¿cómo te fue?"_ aunque sin dudas no esperaron la reacción de Naruto. El joven rubio se afirmó mejor en el borde de la alberca y cubiertos sus ojos por los cabellos húmedos, tanto más alargados que en sus años pasados, se dejó seducir por el agua caliente sin responder ni una palabra. Sasuke podía hablar todo lo que quisiera, Naruto ya no volvería a responder con palabras. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se pasó los siguientes días apartado de todos. Sabía que los ANBU lo vigilaban a sol y sombra. Sabía que estaba siendo evaluado tanto en poder como en movimientos. Si el consejo quería mantenerlo a raya debían buscar alguna debilidad potable para la amenaza. Pero Naruto no se relacionó con nadie en particular, no salió en busca de nadie. Simplemente se ocupaba de entrenar y se pasaba las tardes comprando muebles para su nueva casa. Eso sorprendió a propios y extraños. Naruto jamás había tenido donde caerse muerto y ahora compraba una gran propiedad amplia, y varios muebles de buena calidad. Comida, armas, pergaminos en blanco y demás utensilios pagados al contado en todos los comercios de Konoha. 

Los clanes intuyeron que la herencia cuantiosa del Uzumaki había sido ya entregada y por eso contaba con el caudal de dinero. Pero desde el consejo y el Hokage Hiashi. Se sintieron estafados no comprendiendo de donde salía tanto dinero si ellos se habían quedado con toda la herencia de Minato y Kushina. 

Económicamente no era controlable por lo visto, y tampoco de rango porque le otorgaron ascenso a Jounnin por quitarle el dinero. Ahora cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y nada que conseguían alguna carnada para presionarlo efectivamente. 

Naruto suponía lo que ocurría, pero estaba más concentrado en entrenar y refrescar ciertos sellos aprendidos por sus antepasados. Eran vitales para conseguir a su primera aliada leal en esa aldea que pronto seria destruida. Naruto planeaba tomar el control sobre el destino de Anko Mitarashi. Su estrategia general ya tenía que ponerse en circulación. Los maestros Uzumaki le habían instruido en tantas técnicas y entrenamientos que solo por el sistema de los clones, Naruto había podido captar la mayoría de sus enseñanzas.

Esa cueva, a la que entró hace casi 4 años le cambio la vida. Allí se ocultaban las memorias selladas de los últimos Uzumaki del remolino. Se enteró como la aldea fue destruida, se enteró como los "amigos" de Konoha contribuyeron a esa masacre. Se enteró como el resto de las villas o atacaron, o se mantuvieron al margen. Eran unos cerdos, todos merecían morir de la forma más terrible. Pero Naruto a pesar de su poder personal era consiente que no podía repetir el error de Madara. No podía enfrentarse a las 5 aldeas ninja él solo. Era suicida, era ilógico ganar.

Por eso la guerra la pelearía desde adentro. Primero obtener las técnicas de su padre. Obtener "Hiraishin no jutsu" para ser el más veloz Shinobi en la tierra. Y luego su destino, el niño que la profecía le indicó a Jirayja para salvar al mundo, o destruirlo. Ironías de la vida….

¿Quién pensaría que Naruto "el bueno" ahora buscaba destruirlo todo? Por eso era mejor fingir, ganar adeptos, formar contactos ¿y por qué no?…..divertirse con su nuevo proyecto de vida. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los días pasaron, Naruto fue asignado como Jounnin de elite y se dejó correr entre los civiles que estuvo en misión de espionaje para Konoha. La gente lo aceptó todo. Naruto era uno de los suyos desde que salvó a la aldea del ataque salvaje de Pein. Naruto Uzumaki ya no era el monstruo, sino un joven simpático que se esforzaba y soñaba con ser Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki era bueno. La gran mayoría del pueblo no sabía que era heredero de Yondaime. Oculto en su ya conocido apellido Uzumaki, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio para no agitar más las aguas en la aldea. No le convenía ser aclamado popularmente, no le convenía ser candidateado como siguiente Hokage. El silencio era su capa protectora, debía ocultarse en él.

Se pasó sus primeras semanas entrenando apartado de todos. Las técnicas de su padre, los sellos de su madre. Le costó mucho reproducir el "dios del trueno volador". Era una técnica sencilla de comprender, pero casi imposible de realizar. No era simplemente crear los sellos, pegar los sellos y trasportarse entre ellos. Era combinar un pensamiento en cuarta dimensión, captar el sello a la distancia y trasladarse a él sin aparecer con un brazo menos. Exigía concentración máxima y dedicación extrema. No por nada, nadie había logrado igualar a Minato Namikase. 

Algunas veces se cruzó con Sakura. Hablaron poco, la pelirosa intentaba lograr una conexión con su antiguo compañero. Incluso lo invitó a cenar una noche. Naruto aceptó apenas. Cenaron, pasearon, incluso se rieron de las viejas anécdotas de equipo 7. Pero ni bien Sakura intento indagar un poco más sobre lo que había hecho cambiar a Naruto esos años, el rubio respondió con seriedad y evasivas. Ella insistió preguntando con tacto e inteligencia, pero Naruto evito decir nada con simples palabras:

-Tengo secretos como toda persona, -serio- y no confió en nadie actualmente como para compartirlos.

-Intento que seamos amigos –siguió Sakura algo molesta- me arrepiento de lo mal que te trate y estoy dispuesta a lograr tu confianza. 

-Te tomare la palabra entonces…-le sonrió apenas Naruto- pero la verdad, no tienes idea de quién soy actualmente. Y no estoy seguro que desees mi amistad al averiguarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto visitó la prisión un día en particular. Lo dejaron pasar por ya hacía muchos días que la visitaba y era costumbre. En cierta forma los ANBU de guardia le agradecían. Nadie podía lidiar con la prisionera y ya había 3 guardias muertos por su causa. Varios ninja, que custodiaban las celdas de los sub-suelos, hombres valientes como pocos en Konoha, le tenían terror a ella. Esa mujer era una bestia enjaulada, una asesina loca que solo Uzumaki Naruto tenía el valor de enfrentar. 

Dos ANBU acompañaron al rubio hasta el tercer sub-suelo. Lugar de prisión para lo peor de lo peor. Le abrieron la bajada y cerraron cuando Naruto entró. Pusieron sellos para evitar que Anko Mitarashi saliera en caso de asesinar a Naruto. El lugar sellado, seria explotado y luego juntarían los pedazos de esos asesinos prisioneros, pero no escaparían. Cuando le encerraron allí, Naruto suspiró molesto. Entendía las precauciones pero le daba rabia que no tuvieran la mínima consideración por la prisionera. Había sido compañera, una amiga de ellos y la trataban peor que a la basura:

-¿Tu otra vez niño? –siseó una voz en la oscuridad de las celdas- ¿No te basta una probada de mí? ¿Quieres todo el paquete? Ku ku ku. 

Naruto miró a su alrededor, las 5 celdas que rodeaban a la de ella estaban vacías de nuevo. Había sangre seca en el suelo y los catres estaban de nuevo destrozados. Naruto no mostro emoción, sabía que ella se enfurecía ante cualquier reacción, sea mala o buena. 

-Parece que te has divertido –señaló Naruto parado frente a la celda de Anko- ¿Había nuevas ratas y decidieron hacer limpieza?

-ku ku ku…tal vez…. –unos ojos serpentinos color amarillo lo observaba desde un rincón oscuro- fui una niña muuuy mala…..ku ku ku… y lo guardias decidieron castigarme. 

-Supongo que mataste a otro guardia que te trajo comida. –Aventuró el rubio- y también supongo…que las rejas de todas las celdas no se abrieron por casualidad. 

-ku ku ku, Kakashi solía decir que eras muy lento. Supones con certeza niño. Los ANBU querían un espectáculo de violación masiva. Todos esos hombres lujuriosos, iban a forzar cada resquicio de mi ser. 

-Por lo que huelo y veo….no les fue muy bien-sonrió apenas Naruto- lidiar con una Jounnin de elite y dos marcas de maldición en su cuerpo….no es para cualquiera. 

Anko se paró y salió de la oscuridad, puso sus manos en los barrotes reforzados que había sido colocado desde la última vez y sensualmente los lamió como si fueran de dulce. Dejo ver a Naruto su cuerpo escultural cubierto por las manchas negras, ojos de serpiente y una mordida clara que parecía destilar maldad, en cada lado del cuello fino. Naruto había sabido por intermedio de Kakashi, que Anko tenía el sello del cielo. Y que al recibir el sello de la tierra por parte de Kabuto durante la guerra, debería haber muerto. 

Pero no… 

Se trasformó en una versión femenina de Juugo, soportó la maldición como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Pero su mente no era la misma, era una máquina de matar solo conducida parcialmente por las emociones primarias. Instinto, gula, lujuria. Una necesidad animal de aparearse. 

-Ven aquí muñeco….-se relamió al ver el físico de Naruto a través de la camiseta negra- solo tienes que vencerme, desnudarme y violarme. Te daré la chance…..si me abres la reja. Ku ku ku. 

El joven le sonrió apenas, saco una caja de Dangos que había traído y se la enseño moviéndola ante sus ojos.

-¿Son Dangos? –Gimió Anko con un gesto de tristeza- ¿Me das? ¡¿Me los das?! 

-A eso vengo… -indicó Naruto al verla tan nerviosa- tranquila, nadie te los quitara. 

Anko dio un pequeño salto mortal hacia atrás y quedo sentada en su catre, rodillas juntas y manos sobre ellas. Movía sus pies taconeando el suelo hiperactiva y dedicaba frecuentes miradas a la caja en manos de Naruto. El rubio abrió la reja con las llaves que el guardia le entregó. Traía consigo dos paquetes y un jarro con agua. La miro a los ojos, las pupilas serpentinas se trasformaron en orbes grises, retomando la apariencia normal. Las manchas brillaron y se movieron un poco en retorno a los sellos en su cuello. Aun así no volvió a la normalidad completamente.

-¡Dámelos! ¡Dámelos! –reclamó nerviosa.

-Espera…-se sentó calmado Naruto en una silla frente a la mujer – primero comerás lo que traje y beberás agua. Tranquila…- le advirtió- y los dangos serán tu postre….si te portas bien. 

-¡No! –Chillo Anko furiosa- ¡Dámelos ahora! 

-Cálmate…-le respondió él- Sempai, sabes bien lo que ocurrirá si me atacas. 

-¡Me derrotaras como siempre y no me darás mis Dangos! –Gritó con expresión deformada- ¡No tengo hambre, no quiero agua! ¡Quiero mis Dangos! 

Fue rápida, los sellos se expandieron por su cuerpo dominándola y sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos y terribles. Saltó como una tigresa sobre las piernas de Naruto y con sus muslos rodeó la cintura del hombre frente a ella. Entrecruzó sus torneadas piernas y las manos atacaron por los lados. Naruto soltó la caja de alimentos a un costado y apenas alcanzó a capturar ambas manos de la mujer con las suyas propias. Enlazando los dedos con ella.

Manos y piernas anuladas por ambos contendientes hicieron que Anko sonriera perversa y sus dientes se volvieran filosos colmillos. Abrió su boca muy grande, le arrancaría el cuello de un mordisco a Naruto bañándose con su sangre para luego comerse los dangos y….

Una mano de chakra dorado surgió del pecho de Naruto y atrapó el cuello de Anko inutilizando su intento de morderlo. La tenia bien sujeta y no la soltaría. Anko se relamió volviendo sus dientes a la normalidad. Era una especie de empate esa lucha, aunque Naruto podía soltar más de una mano de chakra obteniendo la victoria. Anko sonrió lasciva. 

-Tienes demasiadas manos… demasiadas kukuku…-siseó ella- estuve pensando durante días como vencerte. Pero siempre tienes manos de más para detenerme. 

-Tranquilízate Anko….-dijo serio- respira despacio, cuenta hasta 10. Tienes que reprimir esos sentimientos de ira. Mírame a los ojos, soy Naruto Uzumaki. El gaki que has conocido en los exámenes Chunnin de hace años. No quiero dañarte, no voy a violarte. Quiero protegerte.

Anko se puso sería un segundo. Tratando de recordar exactamente el tipo de persona que era Naruto. Pero enseguida sonrió traviesa y movió sus caderas frotándose contra la intimidad de Naruto. Hubo reacción natural, y eso la alentó a seguir: 

-Tal vez logres tranquilizarme con sexo apasionado… –le sugirió, moviéndose sensual y lento- ¿no lo habías pensado?

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa. Cuando te recuperes, -sonrió el apenas- te invitare una copa. Y luego….si no te aburres….

-Trato hecho…-respondió ella débilmente y las marcas comenzaron a retroceder un poco.

Anko cerró los ojos, los sellos mermaban también su vitalidad. Aflojo sus manos y para quedar desvanecida sobre el hombro de Naruto. Él la tomo entre sus brazos y parándose la llevó al catre de junto. Era muy triste, tal vez Naruto la comprendía como nadie en la aldea. Las emociones violentas enceguecían su mente. La trasformaban, destruían su cuerpo. 

-¿Qué paso?...-suspiro minutos después Anko, que despertaba apenas 

-Nada Sempai… -le sonrió el serenamente- Debe mantenerse tranquila. Le traje comida, agua y un postre que le gusta. 

Anko apenas se incorporó, con dificultad y sin fuerzas. Estaba sedienta y con mucho hambre. Hacia dos días que no comía, los sellos malditos la enloquecían a tal punto que olvidaba el hambre incluso. La estaban matando poco a poco. 

-Tengo….hambre…-susurró apenas Anko- tanto hambre…por…favor. 

-Lo se…-sonrió el triste- comerás esta vianda que traje y pronto estarás libre para poder cenar conmigo un buen ramen de Ichiraku. 

La mujer no dijo nada, solo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el alimento y trato de comer. Luego bebió agua con avidez, hacia días que no se nutría su cuerpo más que de maldad. Apenas podía mantenerse despierta por la debilidad. Naruto la vio comer y beber con apetito. Se tomó su tiempo asegurándose que el peligro del descontrol en ella no retornara apenas recuperara algo de fuerzas. Luego acercó la silla junto al catre, le dio algo de conversación mientras ella comía en silencio. Luego uso una cinta que encontró por el suelo para anudar el cabello de Anko en forma de piña. Tal como Naruto recordaba que a ella le gustaba armar su peinado. 

Anko comenzó a llorar, no entendía por qué motivo ese chico la protegía de esa manera. No recordaba casi nada de su vida pasada desde que cayó en prisión hacia 3 años. Solo la noche que se trasformó a través de los sellos dejando un reguero de sangre y muerte por las calles de la aldea. Lloraba por que no veía más salida que la muerte, nunca seria liberada si podía transformarse por los sellos y matar a civiles inocentes. Lloraba porque cada vez tenía menos fuerza y voluntad para resistir. Estaba sola, nadie venía a visitarla excepto ese niño. Nadie venia por ella. Estaba sola. 

-Anko-san….-dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano que ella descansó a un lado de su cuerpo- me gustaría ayudarte.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo ella apenas- no me conoces, no te conozco más que lo que todos saben de ti. 

-¿En serio? –sonrió el- yo creo que ambos nos conocemos mucho más de lo que crees. 

Se hizo silencio, Anko trataba de recordar algo en específico. Pero solo pudo relacionar a Naruto con ese niño escandaloso de los exámenes Chunnin hace años. Y con aquel crio que estuvo en su equipo cuando viajaron a la tierra del mar. Aquella misión que revelo el pasado que la tuvo atada a Orochimaru en su momento más triste. Anko no sabía por qué le era tan familiar Naruto. No sabía por qué se sentía tranquila con él. Como ver todas sus desgracias del pasado a través de un escudo. Naruto era eso, su sonrisa era eso, un escudo impenetrable. 

-Solo puedes ayudarme de una manera…-susurró recostándose débilmente- mátame….por favor. 

-Eso sería una traición…-señaló serio Naruto- traición a tu propio corazón que hasta ahora no te dejo morir a manos de los sellos malditos. 

-Estoy muerta….o encerrada para siempre- indicó deprimida- no puedo ser ninja porque lo sellos se comieron mi chakra. No puedo ser civil porque mis enemigos esperan afuera para matarme. Soy un blanco, aquí soy basura. Mátame niño…por favor. 

-Ya no me digas "niño" –le sonrió el apenas, tratando de animarla un poco- deprimes mucho a un hombre que trata de seducirte. Tengo 20 años Anko. 

-yo 30, –soltó ella sonriendo apenas- siempre serás un crio para mí. 

-Eso dices porque no me has visto en acción… –le guiño el ojo travieso- tal vez podrías reconsiderarlo luego de una noche caliente. Je je je 

-Sácame de aquí….-respondió ella y aprovechó el descuido de la charla para arrebatarle la caja con Dangos- y veremos qué tan hombre o niño eres. Ku ku ku. 

-Esa es la actitud –sonrió el afirmando con la cabeza- puedes ser libre una vez más. Incluso puedo quitarte los sellos malditos logrando que vuelvas a ser ninja. Pero los riesgos son muy altos. 

-Ni Sandaime Hokage pudo con la marca de maldición…-recordó Anko mientras comía- niño pretencioso. 

-¿Apuestas? –señalo el sonriendo confiado. 

-¿Y yo que puedo ganar? –Retruco ella- ¿Más dangos? ¿Un cuadro con frutas para este agujero? No me jodas. 

-Si te quito los sellos efectivamente, volverás a ser kunoichi –afirmó Naruto- hace minutos me pediste que te matara. No hay nada diferente entre un kunai en el pecho o un ritual de extracción para sellos. Pero la pregunta es…. ¿Qué harás cuando las marcas de tu cuerpo sean retiradas? 

-Me iré de la aldea… –Señaló Anko tajante- no volveré a estar al servicio de patanes que me usaron y tiraron tal como lo hizo Orochimaru. La aldea de la hoja es ahora una partida de ratas. No seré kunoichi nunca más.

\- Entonces quiero que trabajes para mí –Le dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados- Unidos,  
lograremos terminar con las injusticias. Con las guerras y con todo el resto. 

-Si claro niño….-pensó ella sin creerle- seguro me quitaras los sellos que nadie pudo. Seguro trabajare para ti. Seguramente…. 

-Primero cuéntame porque te atacaron, si ya no eras kunoichi. –Dijo el rubio serio- luego te diré que haremos para que lo vuelvas a ser. 

-¿Hablas… en serio? –Preguntó la mujer sorprendida- Realmente…. ¿me puedes sacar de aquí? 

-Cuéntame… ¿por qué estás aquí? –volvió a insistir con gesto imperturbable Naruto.

Anko lo supo, no había mentira en el joven Shinobi frente a ella. El realmente quería ayudarla y aunque dudaba sobre sus reales intensiones. ¿Qué más podía perder? Un casi desconocido la había ayudado más que sus supuestos amigos de la aldea. Un joven se preocupaba por ella, aunque tal vez solo sea por interés. Definitivamente no tenía nada para perder. 

En pocos minutos desarrolló los acontecimientos de sus últimos años. Despertó en el hospital, 4 meses después de la noche donde fue infectada con la segunda marca de maldición. Los análisis de sangre y demás exámenes de los médicos fueron concluyentes. Las marcas se habían anulado a sí mismas y no se explicaban como Anko aún vivía. Así mismo sus canales de chakra estaban anulados. No podía usar ningún jutsu, no sin sentir dolores escandalosos y despertar todos los nefastos efectos negativos en su cuerpo. 

Rápidamente fue cesada como ninja, sin chakra era inútil. Anko Mitarashi dejó de ser Jounnin. Algunos compañeros como Gai, dijeron que aun podía servir sin chakra. Solo era cuestión de cambiar su estilo de combate. Pero Anko se negó, los sellos en su cuello le recordaron cada día frente al espejo de su casa, que era casi un monstruo. Que despertar todo el poder de esas maldiciones podría significar la desgracia para muchos. Anko Mitarashi dejo de luchar. 

-¿Cómo se activaron los sellos si ya habías dejado de ser kunoichi? -interrumpió el relato Naruto 

Anko siguió en lo suyo con la historia. Se pasó el siguiente año al frente de un pequeño puesto de Dangos. Se trasformó en una simple cocinera y realmente esa vida tranquila le iba bien. Lamentablemente aun había rencores con ciertos ninjas del ANBU a los que ella supo apalear hace años. Una tarde fueron a su negocio, trataron de vengarse incitándola a pelear, pero Anko no era una persona común. Anko seguía entrenando su cuerpo físicamente para poder ser alguien útil en caso de estar bajo ataque. Esa tarde envió al hospital a 3 ninja perfectamente capaces, tan solo con su habilidad en Tayjutsu y destreza física. 

Tiempo después….ellos se vengaron… 

2 meses después asaltaron su casa una noche. Su casa cercana al bosque de la muerte fue asaltada por al menos 7 hombres encapuchado. La golpearon, la torturaron, y por varias horas….abusaron de ella. Anko aún no tenía noción del tiempo que pasó en esa casa. Pero una furia indescriptible surgió de su interior. Fuerza bruta, odio, rencor, sus ojos podían ver de un modo muy diferente. Casi podía sentir a los Shinobi destrozando su casa, turnándose para golpearla y abusar de ella. Casi con su piel podía sentirlos.

-Tranquila –le dijo Naruto a esta altura del relato, al notar que comenzaba agitar su rabia por el relato- Anko-san debe recordar que la calma es esencial. Necesito saberlo todo. Absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió.

Matar, ella solo supo matar. Asesinó a los 7 hombres. Destrozó su propia casa. Con rayos de chakra negro como la oscuridad misma, se cargó a casi 30 Shinobi que salieron a cortarle el paso por las calles. Quemó casas, destrozó muros, asesinó uno tras otro, hombre o mujer que encontró en el camino. El equipo Gai llegó a detenerla, también el equipo Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, Gai y Lee tuvieron que batallar duramente. Estaban destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor. Shikaku Nara y el equipo Kurenai llegaron al lugar y la alejaron hacia un campo donde Sakura Haruno, logró por fin derribarla con un terrible puñetazo. Sasuke y Kakashi la contuvieron la suficiente para que Lee y Gai la rodearan de pergaminos con sellos. Shikaku aportó con sus sombras paralizantes para detenerla un poco. El resultado fue que la anularon, para luego encerrarla en el agujero más profundo. La aislaron del mundo, la dejaron allí olvidada. Era un monstruo, era una bestia que mató a ninjas fieles sin razón. Nadie se preocupó por saber el motivo. Nadie se preocupó por salvarla. Los monstruos no merecen ser amados. Los monstruos no merecen una vida pacífica. 

\- ¿Acabas de decir…? ¿"los monstruos no merecen ser amados"? –Dijo Naruto repitiendo textual las últimas palabras de Anko- ¿Y sigues creyendo que no tenemos nada en común?

Anko no supo porque lo había olvidado en medio del relato, pero le provoco reír esa mirada traviesa de Naruto. Ese muchacho era el jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Anko comprendió que él también había sufrido el desprecio de todos. Había sufrido por los crímenes de Kyuubi, había sufrido por algo que no estaba en su control. Eran muy parecidos después de todo. 

-Naruto….-susurró Anko casi vencida por el cansancio y a punto de dormirse- sácame de aquí, y siempre estaremos juntos. Los monstruos deben estar siempre juntos. 

-Es una promesa, existe un lugar…Anko Mitarashi….-señaló tapando a la mujer dormida- existe un lugar donde solo seremos personas….ya nunca más monstruos. Solo debemos tener el valor de llegar a ese sueño. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: EL INMORTAL**

"_Madara estaba acostado en su lecho con los ojos cerrados. Habían pasado casi 12 meses desde que Konoha se fundó y todo parecía aun colgado entre finos hilos. El clan Uchiha estaba debilitado. A escondidas de las otras familias, era un secreto en el seno del clan que Madara había perdido la visión de ambos ojos.  
_

_Uchiha Madara…..estaba ciego._

_El fantástico y envidiado Magenkyo Sharingan tenía un defecto. Al fin lo había descubierto luego de entrenar hasta caer y romper los límites del dolor al crear sus técnicas oculares. Madara perdió la luz de sus ojos. Fueron meses duros para la familia, meses donde nadie se atrevió a entrar al cuarto del líder por temor a morir. Madara estaba furioso, era pleno poder el que había obtenido con su Sharingan, para luego perderlo devorado por ese mismo don. Solo Izuna estaba junto a él. Izuna Uchiha, el único de su familia que comprendía a Madara y lo cuidaba no solo por ser su hermano; sino porque comprendió desde el principio que esa forma sanguinaria de conducirse como líder de su Onii-san, no era más que una fachada. Madara nunca dañaría a su hermano menor. Madara nunca dañaría a su anciana madre._

_-Nii-san… –susurró Izuna a Madara que se encontraba acostado en su lecho- la vida no se terminó por no poder ver. Entrenaremos duro y juntos seguiremos conduciendo al….  
_

_-Cierra la boca Izuna, –Le cortó el mayor- no tienes idea de lo que pasa. Piensas….que todo es color de rosa. Piensas en casarte con esa Uzumaki y que la aldea nos cobijara. Piensas en formar una familia…..una familia que no podrás defender cuando nuestros enemigos nos destruyan.  
_

_-¡Es ridículo! –Golpeó el suelo junto a la cama Izuna- ¿crees que disfruto verte así? ¿Crees que al clan le agrada tener a su mejor Shinobi en ese lamentable estado? ¡¿Eso crees?!  
_

_-Seguro lo adoran…-sonrió dolido Madara y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos blancos cuando los abrió- adoran que ya no tienen que arrastrarse ante mí. Adoran que Hashirama dicte sus actos._

_-¿Crees eso de mí también? –nervioso  
_

_-No...-respondió sincero el Shinobi tendido- pero no evitaras mi muerte. Ellos enviaran a matarme ahora que estoy ciego. Ellos me mataran, o serán los Senju. Lamento no poder estar en tu boda….eso si se realiza…  
_

_-¿Qué….quieres decir con eso? – preguntó confundido Izuna  
_

_-Nuestra madre me leyó una carta que enviaron los Uzumaki…-confeso Madara limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano izquierda- en ella dicen que retrasaran su respuesta sobre el compromiso que quieres con esa mujer del remolino. Dicen que hay otros candidatos y deben evaluar los acuerdos de todos para después decidir.  
_

_-No….no es posible…-dijo Izuna y se paró caminando por el lugar anonadado- yo…ella….habíamos hablado frente a su padre. Estábamos de acuerdo….  
_

_-¿Creíste que tan solo se unirían a nosotros por acuerdos? –Sonrió Madara triste- se unían a nosotros porque estaban los Senju aquí también. Es con ellos que se quieren unir, pequeño hermano. Ahora no tengo el poder para defender tu sueño. Soy un maldito ciego…_

_Izuna abrió la puerta corrediza del cuarto que daba al jardín. El aire del día le golpeó de frente suavemente. Cerró los ojos un momento, imaginó estar ciego, imaginó….no poder ver. Tomó una decisión. Él amaba a su clan, él amaba a su Onii-san, él amaba a Mito Uzumaki y quería tener una familia viviendo en paz. Esa aldea llamada Konoha se erigió para encontrar la paz. Había muchos integrantes de los clanes ninja que ya no querían las guerras. Querían ser comerciantes, escultores, arquitectos o simplemente maestros. Izuna no quería otra guerra ni con los Senju, ni con nadie. Pero Madara era un ninja por naturaleza, era un guerrero nacido al calor de la cruenta batalla. Izuna sabía que su querido hermano mayor no sobreviviría sin poder luchar.  
_

_Así que tomó una decisión…  
_

__

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
_

__

_Madara no supo cuando pasó, no supo ni que día, ni a qué hora. Simplemente se quedó dormido una noche. Y al día siguiente despertó con algo en el rostro. Se tocó con su mano derecha algo confuso, y encontró una venda. Su madre le instó a que no se la quitara, que tenía una posible cura a su problema de la vista. Fue tanta la emoción que sintió en el corazón que se sentó de la cama como resorte. Sonreía, como nunca en su vida. ¿Acaso el milagro era posible? ¿Podía volver a ver?  
_

_Sintió algo extraño, un poder emanando de sus ojos como llamas. Sintió la presencia clara de su madre a escasos metros. Ella se retiraba del cuarto con las vendas sucias y tal iba a preparar el almuerzo. Sintió la presencia de su hermano menor justo a su lado. Estaba acostado junto a él, su lecho preparado a escasos 4 metros de la cama donde Madara descansaba como siempre. ¿Por qué podía sentirlos? ¿Por qué se sentía tan poderoso?_

_-Onii-san… -dijo Izuna a su lado- trata de no agitarte. La operación fue un éxito según el médico. Pero tienes que calmarte y esperar que las plantas medicinales hagan efecto. Me dijeron que estarías algo confuso por unos 3 días. Pero que con suerte…..volverías a poder ver.  
_

_-¿En serio? –Sonrió Madara emocionado- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué jutsu pudo devolver mi vista a la luz? ¡No puedo esperar a quitarme estas vendas malditas!  
_

_-Ya ya…tranquilo, –Se reía Izuna aunque Madara escuchó un eco triste- más te vale unir al clan cuando vuelvas a tus funciones. Se han peleado desde que quedaste postrado y no hay poder para calmarlos.  
_

_-Déjamelo de mi cuenta Ototo…-sonrió Madara contento y se volvió a acostar- pondré en cintura a esos idiotas y restaurare el respeto Uchiha. Pronto arreglare ese matrimonio para ti, solo necesito mi Sharingan y tres minutos con los líderes del clan Uzumaki. Je je je.  
_

_-Ah…Onii-san….-susurro débilmente Izuna- no…te preocupes por eso. Yo ya arreglé ese asunto por ti.  
_

_-¿Lo arreglaste? –dijo el mayor sorprendido- que bien Ototo que bien…. ¿para cuándo es la boda? Ojala pueda ver para entonces.  
_

_-bueno…..no habrá…..boda….-se escuchó en el inmenso silencio del cuarto."  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En algún lugar del país del agua. En una taberna de mala muerte donde los criminales solían buscar algún trago y diversión para adultos. Un hombre encapuchado golpeó la puerta del lugar y espero a que la pequeña ventanilla se abriera. Fue entonces cuando la cara de un hombre calvo, con una cicatriz atravesando su rostro trasversal, se apareció. Era el tabernero. 

-¿Qué quieres? –Inquirió grosero- lárgate de aquí antes que te saque a patadas. 

-Vengo por la reunión del gremio…-dijo el encapuchado serenamente 

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó el hombre 

-No me acuerdo la puta contraseña…- respondió neutral el visitante. 

El tabernero no dijo más, el aspecto rudo y misterioso de ese sujeto lo hacía participe del gremio seguramente. Era cuestión de suponer en ese hombre lo peor de lo peor entre los criminales. Así que lógicamente era parte del gremio. Cerro la ventanilla firme, luego se escuchó la cerradura crujir y la puerta abrirse. El misterioso encapuchado entro cerrándose la puerta tras su ingreso. 

Minutos después el tabernero y el sujeto misterioso descendieron por un sótano de escaleras muy profundo. Casi 20 metros en descenso. Pasillos oscuros apenas coloreados por antorchas en la escalera tipo "caracol". El tabernero no intercambio palabra con su visitante. Bien sabía que a esos sujetos no les agradaba hablar de más. Molestarlos, era un seguro paso a la tumba. Por fin llegaron a un salón donde una mesa redonda reunía a una veintena de sujetos. Desde todos los países habían venido, criminales de todas las calañas habidas y por haber. Piratas, ladrones, asesinos, usureros y demás basuras. Por supuesto también había desertores de todas las aldeas ninja. Todos con el objetivo de salvar el pellejo de la alianza Shinobi, y de paso…buscarse una buena veta para obtener riqueza fácil. 

-¿tú quién eres? – le preguntó un hombre enorme con armadura de placas y aspecto de líder- responde ahora. 

-¿realmente quieren saber mi nombre? –dijo el misterioso sujeto- ¿con que motivo? Solo deben saber que quiero unirme al gremio. Y que traigo beneficios al grupo. 

-Te unirás a la lista de cadáveres si no respondes, –sugirió un Shinobi con su banda de Kumo rasgada- habla ya… 

El hombre de negro no dijo nada, solo estiro su mano lento, para que nadie sospeche un ataque, justo al centro de la mesa redonda. Allí dejo 4 objetos brillantes, a lo que todos prestaron debida atención. Una mujer obesa con kimono rojo que la hacía parecer más una especie de sofá que una persona, estiro su mano regordeta para tomar uno de los objetos. Lo reconoció al instante, merced de sus viajes de contrabando por todos los países. 

-Increíble, son los anillos de los señores feudales…-dijo la mujer impresionada- los feudales…asesinados.

Todos lo miraron con evidente temor. Se decía que nadie había sobrevivido cuando ese asesino había actuado. Los señores feudales y sus herederos muertos sin poder resistirse. Todo el poder de 4 países se vino abajo tan solo por ese hombre. Era de temer alguien con ese poder y atrevimiento. 

-todas las aldeas ninja te busca tipo listo –señalo un sujeto con sombrero pirata- Eres un blanco viviente. ¿Y quieres unirte a nosotros para que también seamos cazados? 

-¿Cazados por quién? –Respondió rápido el sujeto de negro- ¿por aldeas de Shinobi que no tienen más dinero para enviar a sus cazadores lejos? ¿Por ninja que cobran mucho menos que antes y ahora piensan más en desertar que en servir a su aldea? He dado un golpe de muerte a las villas Shinobi. Ahora se sacaran los ojos unos a otros desangrándose. Ju ju ju. ¿No creen que he aportado a este gremio más que todos ustedes juntos? 

Los integrantes de la mesa bajaron la vista levemente. Ese sujeto era inquietante y tenía razón. Desde la caída de los feudales que la confianza entre los aliados mermaba. Ya casi no había expediciones de cazadores ANBU por los países y las misiones se encarecieron a tal punto que poco podían pedir ayuda a los ninja. El pillaje era más fácil ahora, ser desertor era bastante beneficioso. 

-¿Qué piensas lograr matando feudales? –Pregunto un anciano de aspecto muy demacrado- ¿una guerra? 

-el fin de las guerras…-declaró el hombre oculto- el fin del sistema Shinobi como se conoce. Aplastaré a los ninja de cada aldea. Se comerán unos a otros como chacales. Luego, será el turno de reorganizar la nación. 

-las guerras contra las aldeas Shinobi ya tuvieron mal final –dijo el anciano tomando la iniciativa de la charla- ni el invencible Uchiha Madara pudo con todos los ninja. 

-el inmortal….Uchiha Madara –corrigió el sujeto- no lo olviden…llámenme "el inmortal" 

Los hombres y mujeres exclamaron un suspiro de la impresión. El hombre se quitó la capucha y las mascara de círculos concéntricos revelo al hombre más temido de la historia. Uchiha Madara estaba vivo, Uchiha Madara no se podía eliminar. 

-es imposible, todos te vieron muerto –gruño el Shinobi de Kumo que era desertor- yo estaba hace años en ese campamento. ¡Yo te vi muerto! 

-lo que has visto fue un cadáver…-señalo de brazos cruzados Madara- pero aquí me ves…. 

Todos observaron sus ojos…tenía el Sharingan y el Rinnengan. Era el, era Uchiha Madara. El enemigo del mundo. 

-mi plan B ha iniciado hace tiempo. –Señalo Madara tranquilamente- he venido aquí para que todos ustedes formen parte de él. No quiero que los llamados "criminales" caigan en las garras de los ninjas de la alianza. Ellos son los verdaderos criminales. Ahora nosotros….debemos estar unidos contra los que nos quieren destruir. 

Todos asintieron temerosos, pero había un fuego de satisfacción en cada par de ojos que Madara recorrió. Era el momento de la venganza, era el momento de dejar de ocultarse, era el momento de tomar el control de los países que esas villas Shinobi no supieron conducir. Era el momento de los criminales.

Horas después, el supuesto Uchiha Madara se perdió entre los bosques en país del agua. Descendió por la tierra atravesándola como papel, una cueva…perdida en esa isla donde la aldea de Kirigakure tenía asentado sus bases. Zetzu se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, sonrió habiendo cumplimentado su objetivo. Su jutsu de trasformación podía igualar en todo aspecto a Madara. Tenía que dejar asentado entre los criminales que su antiguo amo estaba vivo. Era parte del plan, era parte de la misión que debía cumplir. Miro sobre sus hombros viendo llegar al Zetzu blanco, se miraron sonrientes y el Zetzu oscuro sacó de entre sus ramas un frasco en el cual se veía los ojos del Rinnengan y el Sharingan. Se lo dio al Zetzu blanco sin mediar palabra. Eran partes de su mismo ser, sabían sin palabras lo que el otro conocía. Pero cuando estaban juntos, algo que no ocurría hace tiempo. 

-Me llevare el frasco hacia mi misión, –señalo Zetzu blanco- quédate cuidando la estatua en la cueva del fuego. Iré por ti en cuanto termine lo mío. 

-Naruto-sama no se ha comunicado –indicó la oscura criatura - ¿está en Konoha? 

-Si….-dijo el blanco- recuperara las técnicas de sus padres. Y eso es solo el comienzo. Nosotros debemos reunir las otras técnicas como lo ordenó. 

-¿Qué pasara con Kabuto Yakushi? –Preguntó el oscuro- él tiene los tesoros de Rikudou. 

-No te preocupes por eso, -señalo Zetzu blanco- el amo se encargara de todo a su debido tiempo. Nosotros no debemos retrasar nuestros encargos. Ju ju ju. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Anko tenía esa manera de conducirse tan irritable. Ino, Sakura y Shizune gruñeron molestas cuando la vieron cruzar frente a ellas, aferrada con mucha familiaridad al brazo de Naruto. La habitación del hospital estaba desierta. Era un salón amplio, sin muebles ni nada que estorbe al gran sello dibujado en el suelo. Naruto y Anko se pararon en medio del lugar mientras Sakura, Shizune e Ino se colocaron alrededor de la circunferencia, preparadas para utilizar sus jutsu de sanación. Kakashi y Sai vigilaban las puertas para que nadie interrumpiera la operación que se desarrollaba. De brazos cruzados observaban con atención todo el lugar. Kakashi había tomado la responsabilidad frente al Hokage sobre este tratamiento. Había posibilidad de recuperar a una excelente Jounnin de elite con esta operación. La falta alarmante de ninjas no les hizo considerar al consejo, el posible peligro sobre la lealtad de esa mujer. 

-Anko…-susurró Naruto a la mujer- te explicare lo que he averiguado entre el estudio de tus sellos y los análisis que Shizune-Neechan me entregó. Las marcas malditas absorberán tu chakra para defenderse a sí mismas cuando intente quitarlas. 

-En pocas palabras…-señaló Shizune seria- te quitaran la vida para evitar ser apartadas de ti. 

-tengo dos cosas para hacer en tu cuerpo- indicó Naruto- te colocare un sello que reemplazara tu falta de chakra propio, cambiándolo por el mío. 

-¿me darás tu chakra? –Se relamió ella divertida y se abrazó a la cintura de Naruto quedando cara a cara con él- ¿Qué más piensas hacerme, muchacho travieso? 

-¡Anko-Sempai! –Estalló Sakura roja de celos, a lo que Ino se reía- ¡deje de coquetear con Naruto! ¡Esto es serio! 

-ah…si claro…ku ku ku- se arrodilló Anko bajando sus manos sensualmente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto- ojala estuviéramos solos….cariño….ku ku ku. 

Naruto se reía divertido de las ocurrencias de Anko. La rodeó quedando a espaldas de ella, para luego observar a su alrededor dando la señal a las médico, para posicionarse en los tres puntos dibujados alrededor del sello en el suelo. El ritual comenzó, Anko tenía una prenda tipo bata, de color crema. Esa pieza de tela se abría en dos pequeños cuadrados en su espalda. Naruto aparto la tela, y concentro en sus manos una impresionante cantidad de chakra color azul. Sus ojos se cerraban delicadamente cuanto más poder surgía de las palmas de sus manos. Parecía estar creando una especie de Rasengan. Pero el chakra no se arremolinaba, sino que fluía en sus manos como llamas azules. 

-¿Qué está haciendo Sempai? –pregunto Sai a Kakashi mirando desde lejos 

-ojala lo supiera…-declaro neutro- solo podemos confiar que no nos mate a todos. 

Naruto pronuncio una extrañas palabras que no pudieron entender, el chakra dejo de destellar para situarse en su mano derecha, más precisamente en los 5 puntos de sus dedos. Naruto coloco su diestra en el centro de la espalda sobre Anko, y un sello de complicados trigramas se formó en color azul. La mujer de rebeldes cabellos violeta, sonrió suavemente al sentir esa marca, pero enseguida abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Unas imágenes se cruzaban por su vista como si realmente toda la habitación hubiera cambiado. Como si pudiera verse en un bosque, en una aldea diferente. 

Anko comenzó a sentir mucho dolor, en su cuello los sellos comenzaban a retorcerse como serpientes de líquido negro. Sakura e Ino comenzaron a emanar chakra al ver como Anko sufría. Comenzó a gritar la mujer, desesperada se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos. No podía moverse de lugar central en el gran sello. Estaba prisionera y Naruto la sostenía por detrás aferrándola de los hombros. Ino y Sakura usaron chakra y curaban el cuerpo de la mujer que gritaban por el profundo dolor. Sus gestos se deformaban por la profunda ira, por el rencor de la maldición. 

Pero lo que Anko veía con sus ojos, nadie más podía verlo. Veía una noche en particular, en la antigua aldea del remolino. Un festival, que se bañó de sangre Uzumaki. Veía niños correr, madres tratando por todos los medios de defenderlos. Veían batallones ninja corriendo de aquí para allá. Casas quemarse, jutsu chocar entre los gritos desgarradores de la noche. Vio….con todo el dolor en su cuerpo y corazón….como el clan Uzumaki fue erradicado esa triste noche. 

En el salón del hospital, Shizune comenzó a intervenir en la operación. Los sellos estaban siendo extraídos de Anko que comenzó a tiritar como si un frio glaciar la asaltara. Sus manos se volvieron garras y lanzó un par de zarpazos al aire aullando de dolor. Naruto la detuvo, con chakra dorado surgiendo de él atrapo los brazos, mientras la mantenía sometida de rodillas. 

Fueron dos horas muy crueles, dolorosas desde todo punto de vista. Cuando la operación terminó, Anko cayó desmayada. Ino, Sakura y Shizune se arrodillaron extenuadas por el esfuerzo. Kakashi y Sai pudieron acercarse al sello que por dos horas les había impedido intervenir, ayudando a Naruto para trasladar a la debilitada paciente a una cama de hospital. Anko tendría muchos días para luchar por su vida. El primer paso estaba dado y además, había ganado una inesperada comprensión del por qué Naruto había cambiado tanto en 4 años. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Sakura abrió los ojos apenas y estaba en su cama. La oscuridad de la noche no había mermado pero claramente sabía que en su departamento, no estaba sola. Una sombra, parada frente a su cama la observaba desde la puerta del cuarto dormir. Sakura estaba boca arriba, instintivamente metió una mano bajo su almohada y sacó un kunai que guardaba allí. Lo elevó expectante, si el atacante se acercaba por ella, lo pasaría muy mal.  
_

_Las sombras dejaron de cubrirlo, era Naruto…_

__

_-Naruto…-dijo ella al verlo tan solo con un jean negro y sin camiseta- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Idiota...  
_

_-ssshhh –le silenció él, mientras sonreía hechizante- vine por ti amor mío.  
_

_Ella se paralizó, Naruto se acercaba a la cama y Sakura tenía tan solo una tanguita rosada y una remera blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo. El hombre estaba casi desnudo, ¿acaso tenia intensiones de…?  
_

_-amor mío…-susurro el arrodillándose en la cama- mi querida Sakura-chan…  
_

_La chica se recluyó en sus piernas, atemorizada por la cercanía del hombre. Nunca había estado con uno, nunca tan cerca casi desnudos y en una cama. Estaba sonrojada y no tenía valor para echarlo. ¿O tal vez no lo quería echar?  
_

_-aléjate Naruto…-rogó suplicante- no…estoy lista. Por….favor….  
_

_Naruto no se alejó, la tomó de un tobillo obligándola a estirar las piernas hacia él. Luego se subió a hojarascas y acercando su cuerpo al de ella intento escalar a los labios. Con una mano sometió la derecha de Sakura quitándole el kunai y dejándolo caer al costado de la cama. Ahora estaba desarmada y seria suya.  
_

_-ah…..no...-susurró apenas Sakura pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.  
_

_-Sé que lo deseas Sakura-chan….-sonrió el levantando la camiseta de ella y besando su vientre- deseas ser mía. Añoras que sea tuyo. Me buscaste tantos años, me amas….lo sé muy bien.  
_

_-No Naruto….no…-cerró sus ojos entregada a los besos que escalaban por su cuello- no…puedo….no…_

_Al fin llegó a los labios. Como un baile perfecto esos labios se trasformaron en uno. Naruto le dio un beso profundo, lleno del eterno amor que siempre profesó desde niño. La amaba tanto, se notaba en esos besos llenos de fuego y miel. Sakura rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y ya no lo dejó escapar. Se afirmó a él, dispuesta a entregarse completamente. Había esperado desde siempre esos besos, quería descubrirlo todo. Las manos del rubio escarbaron en ella con ternura, acariciando los desnudos pechos de la pálida chica que solo atinó a gemir con entrega.  
_

_Naruto no se conformó, con infinita dulzura observó toda la escultura de mujer debajo suyo a la luz de luna. Le quito la remera blanca, para luego descender ambicioso con su boca sobre el rosado pezón izquierdo de Sakura. Hacerla delirar, ese era su objetivo y encontró el camino perfecto para recorrer.  
_

_-esta endurecido…-lamió Naruto suavemente – deseabas esto desde hace mucho…Sakura-chan...  
_

_-no es cierto…-se revolvía ella toda colorada- no…mas…. (Me volveré loca si no se detiene)_

_Naruto sonrió al ver como Sakura se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza pero aun así espiaba. Fue un gesto de tanta ingenuidad que le agrado. Mientras que su derecha amasaba un pecho de Sakura, su boca hacia un buen trato con el otro seno. Iba camino a la locura esa mujer, Naruto la estaba arrastrando invariablemente._

_-ah….ah….Naruto….-rogó ella- me….estas….  
_

_Naruto no hizo caso de nada, simplemente uso su mano libre para bajarla la tanguita rosada y prepara la invasión de sus dedos. Pronto seria suya, muy….muy…pronto…._

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

El día había amanecido y Sakura se sentó de golpe en su cama. Estaba  
nerviosa, traspirada como nunca y sus ropas de cama estaban empapadas de sus propios deseos. 

-¡Maldición! 

Se estaba volviendo loca. Cada noche desde que vio a Naruto en la celda de la prisión. Sueños húmedos la acechaban constantemente. Sentía el cuerpo arder literalmente, sentía cada resquicio de su ser inundado con un deseo que nunca llegaba al fin. 

Ese sueño donde Naruto entraba a su cuarto se repetía cada noche. Cada vez avanzaba un poco más, cada vez terminaba con menos ropa y más excitada pero nunca se concretaba. Cada ver era peor. Naruto estaba en sus deseos más bajos, en los más íntimos y en la vida real estaba más lejos que nunca. 

Lo deseaba… ¡Maldita sea cuanto lo deseaba! 

Deseaba poder ser tocada por él, poder ser poseída por él. Deseaba que ese cuerpo tallado por Kami-sama estuviera una noche sobre ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. Lo cierto era que parecía estar enloqueciendo. Si no calmaba estas ansias terminaría matando a cualquier idiota que la sacara de quicio. Estaba como lunática porque Naruto no la veía como antes. Tenía que hacer algo. O los sueños terminarían por matarla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto caminó con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha. Habían pasado casi 15 días desde que logró sacar a Anko de la prisión. Y unos 7 días más, para que con la ayuda de Sakura y Shizune, la domadora de serpientes saliera del hospital ilesa. Era ya de tarde y luego de una agitada mañana con entrenamiento de sellos. Era hora de un poco de acción, fue a un campo abandonado. Había árboles, piedras y bastante terreno disponible.

A lo lejos pasaba el rio, ese campo estaba justo al lado del lugar de prácticas donde Naruto tuvo su iniciación con el viejo equipo 7. Lo recordaba perfectamente, pero era un recuerdo sin nostalgia, era tan solo una remembranza de algo gracioso, pero para nada extrañado. Se quitó la chaqueta, le habían otorgado su chaleco Jounnin y la combinaba con pantalones clásico negro con naranja. Se la quitó y también la camiseta azul con el remolino en su pecho. Su torso desnudo revelaba a quien lo viera de frente un águila con las alas extendidas mirando amenazante y en posición de ataque. En su espalda, un dragón se elevaba desde la cintura subiendo por la espina hasta definirse en la parte posterior de su cuello. Unas serpientes de oro parecían enrollarse en el dibujo de su brazo. Mientras que el otro miembro superior era adornado por avispas de plata brillantes. 

Naruto dejó las prendas a un costado, activó un par de sellos en su cuerpo que brillaron levemente. Luego de eso, comenzó a practicar los movimientos de combate en Tayjutsu que había adquirido del maestro Kentari Uzumaki. El guerrero definitivo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Recordó las palizas que recibía, una tras otra hasta comprender a base de golpes como moverse para vivir más tiempo. Kentari no era amable. Había pateado el orgullo de Naruto hasta que lo tuvo enterrado 3 metros bajo suelo. Así aprendió a luchar en las artes marciales. Cuando ya no le quedo nada de soberbia en el corazón.

Sabía que era observado, no importaba demasiado pero aun así lo sabía. Comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire. De manera lenta, apretando los músculos del cuerpo como dándole peso real a cada impacto. Como si intentara dañar el oxígeno a su alrededor. Una patada giratoria, apoyó los pies lentamente para lanzar una serie de tres puñetazos a su derecha. Giro su cuerpo como si la pelea imaginaria estuviera programada. Como si evitara y golpeara a sus enemigos en cámara lenta. Pero se notaba a lo lejos como sus músculos se estremecían ante cada impacto lanzado al vacío. 

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto una voz femenina observando. 

Naruto no dejó de practicar sus movimientos, pero sabía a la perfección que se trataba de Anko. Hacía casi 7 días que había salido del hospital bajo su custodia, ya no tenía los sellos malditos en su cuello. Había recuperado parte de su chakra y en los sucesivos meses estaría al máximo nivel nuevamente. Anko había sufrido horas enteras por el ritual de extracción. Naruto se valió de Sakura que pidió a ayuda a Ino y Shizune para asistir en la difícil operación que casi le costó la vida a la kunoichi domadora de serpientes.

-ahora estoy maldita de chakra Uzumaki –dijo con su típico humor ácido Anko- buen cambio. 

-al menos tu controlas ese poder y no al revés –respondió Naruto lanzando una patada al aire y la mantuvo suspendida un buen tiempo- deberías ser más agradecida. 

-Lo soy, -respondió Anko mirando el espléndido cuerpo que Naruto exhibía- te lo pagaré generosamente una noche de estas, ku ku ku. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Anko se sentó bajo un árbol y comía sus dangos recién comprados con tranquilidad. Respiraba el aire puro del bosque, había extrañado tanto la libertad. Naruto siguió con sus movimientos lentos, ponía mucho peso en sus golpes al aire, mucha concentración en lo que hacía, pero jamás descuidando el entorno. 

-Nunca me dijiste el porqué de ese cambio tan radical en ti –Indico Anko- recuerdo que eras el típico niño bueno que no rompe un plato. Ku ku ku, hasta Shizune se sorprendió que le coquetearas. Y tus planes….no parecen quedarte muchos escrúpulos chicos. 

-No me quedan, -respondió calmado- los perdí cuando supe que todo lo que había aprendido en esta aldea era tan solo una mentira. "Nunca abandones a tus amigos" la…"voluntad de fuego" puras patrañas para inspirar a niños y mentirles. 

-Admito que los consejeros no son trigo limpio, y tu sello en mi espalda me mostro parte de lo que paso con tu familia. –Señaló Anko aburrida- Pero no tienen que pagar todos en esta aldea por ellos. 

-No pagaran todos…-respondió al punto Naruto- solo los que se me opongan. 

Anko supo que no obtendría mayor respuesta que eso, y decidió no insistir. Pero luego recordó que cuando ella contó lo que le había sucedido para caer en prisión, Naruto quiso saberlo todo. Naruto se interesó en las razones de por qué estaba presa, lo hizo para no juzgarla. 

-Me gustaría que me contaras por qué piensas hacer lo que me dijiste –dijo la mujer acercándose- si vamos a hacerlo juntos, si te voy a ayudar en esto…al menos quiero saber la razón. 

Naruto detuvo su ejercicio, la miró sonriendo de lado. Vaya que si se parecían, Anko no juzgaba a la ligera, quería saber antes que actuar. Tener una razón poderosa, hacer lo necesario pero tener un motivo por el cual actuar. Anko Mitarashi era como él. Naruto se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado. Miró al rio pasar a lo lejos, cerró los ojos levemente para captar el entorno averiguando que cerca estaban los oídos indiscretos. Y al saberse solo con ella, comenzó a contar su propia historia: 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Flash back: hace casi 4 años…  
_

_Naruto ingresó a la extraña cueva donde los sellos se hacían fuertes y protegían el lugar. La completa oscuridad de la zona no le impidió avanzar con cierta confianza, bajo algunos metros en su camino, luego subió y fue a su derecha. Tocaba las paredes lisas. Encontraban los muros tallados con formas dispares por momentos, para luego regresar a la contextura plana. Naruto no podía ver nada._

_-¿Quién eres? –escuchó un susurro en sus oído.  
_

_-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Naruto girando sobre sí mismo y no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad.  
_

_Siguió caminando ya más prevenido, alguien estaba jugando con él. Alguien podía atacarlo tal vez.  
_

_-¿Quién…eres tú? –preguntó el susurro más firme.  
_

_-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

_-No quiero tu nombre…-respondió la voz más fuerte- sino conocer…. ¿quién eres tú?  
_

_-soy el guerrero que contiene al demonio, el niño sin familia, el hombre sin amor. Soy un ninja…soy…nadie._

_Vio una luz, su cuerpo se iluminó y podía ver todo el pasillo con sus muros sellados. Naruto notó que el camino delante suyo se torcía levemente a un costado, como una espiral. Había estado caminando en círculos.  
_

_-Para vivir….-dijo una voz femenina en el aire- para ver…es necesario saber quién eres.  
_

_-¡¿Cómo mierda voy a saberlo?! –Estalló molesto Naruto- ¡dejen de jugar conmigo y muéstrense!  
_

_-Ser impetuoso, avanzar sin un plan o una meta, -remarcó la voz de mujer- es lo que haces mejor. ¿Pero adonde te diriges?  
_

_-No lo sé, -sentencio Naruto serio- quiero saber….porque mi familia fue destruida. Por qué debo pagar siempre con mi vida, aunque nunca hice daño a nadie. Quiero saber…. ¿por qué?_

_Hubo un silencio, Naruto sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder chakra absorbido por las paredes selladas. Todos los muros comenzaron a brillar en azul, como un resplandor.  
_

_-Entonces adelante –dijeron ambas voces- entra a tu pasado, conoce tu presente y cambia el futuro. Bienvenido a casa….hijo del remolino._

_Una luz fulgurante, un destello de sol bajo esa inmensa montaña oscura. Naruto ingresó a su pasado. Un sello le mostraría las memorias perdidas de una antigua aldea origen de su madre. Un sello le golpeó con la triste realidad, una que cambiaría su forma de pensar para siempre.  
Imágenes de muertes, de terribles muertes. Imágenes que Naruto jamás podría olvidar._

_Fin del flash back:  
_

-¿Un sello con memoria? –preguntó Anko muy sorprendida. 

-La cueva completa se alimentó de mi chakra. –Aclaro Naruto- un cuarto completo con almas selladas. Despertando por mi chakra para entrenarme, para mostrarme lo que mi familia fue. 

-Significa que tú… -susurro Anko sorprendida- ¿tú conoces todas las técnicas de sellos antiguos del clan Uzumaki? 

-¿Conocerlas? –Sonrió el rubio- ojala hubiese podido…aprendí muchas es cierto, pero me llevaría toda una vida conocer la mitad de toda mi herencia. Había 25 estilos de combates diferentes con sellos. Son casi 900 técnicas de sellado y eso que se perdieron algunas. No Anko….apenas soy un maldito novato en esto de los sellos je je je. Lo positivo fue que esa cueva no solo había memorias de los Uzumaki selladas. No solo conocimiento sino una montaña de dinero. Joyas, oro, plata y rubíes. El suficiente dinero como para comenzar una nueva familia. 

-¿Y Kyuubi? –Preguntó la mujer con interés- ¿Qué pasa con él? Nadie puede captar tu chakra, y eso pone nerviosos a la mayoría por aquí. Ku ku ku 

-Es una técnica de sellos que oculta mi poder. –Remarcó Naruto serio- pero el zorro en cuestión, no puedo usarlo con libertad como antes. Es demasiada maldad para controlarla toda, recibí un regalo cuando estaba en mi peor momento….pero fue un regalo…algo….venenoso. 

-¿Un regalo? 

-See…se podría decir que si…-suspiro Naruto cansado- bien…creo que estos días tuviste el suficiente tiempo para pensar en ayudarme o apartarte. No puedo esperar más por tu decisión. ¿Estás conmigo…o con alguien más? 

Anko miró el desolado campo frente a ella. Lo que Naruto planteaba prácticamente desafiaba todo, y por si fuera poco a todos. Pero una cosa de sus años en la cárcel le quedaron en claro, no quería volver a estar sola. Aunque le fuera la vida, trataría de conservar los vínculos que tenía. Y su único vínculo era con Naruto. 

-estoy contigo hasta el final –señalo seria 

-¿aunque ambos podemos morir? 

-no será diferente a otra misión ninja 

-¿aunque tal vez tengamos que matar a muchos? 

-Hai 

Naruto supo que la tenía, supo que ella no lo dejaría. No hacía falta jutsu o demás cosas para ponerla de su lado. Anko estaba ya de su lado, siempre lo estuvo. Ahora Anko Mitarashi estaría con él para bien o mal. Era un hecho que nadie podría cambiar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Los días comenzaron a trascurrir en la villa de la hoja. Naruto y Anko se mantenían juntos muchas horas del día. La mujer entrenaba con el rubio buscando su mejor forma física y mientras tanto se ocupaba de obtener la información que Naruto le había pedido buscar. Anko Mitarashi había sido la capitana más talentosa de las divisiones de infiltración en toda la aldea. Tenía muchos trucos y muchas puertas secretas en toda la aldea para revisar datos ocultos. Naruto obtuvo detalles exclusivos sobre los clanes de Konoha, sabia como se estructuraban, sabia sus puntos fuertes y débiles. El truco para quitarles el poder que cada clan había ganado era, contrariamente a lo pensado, otorgarles aún más poder. 

La mente del Shinobi no razona con equilibrio cuando el poder fácil le es otorgado. No mide riesgos, no contrapesa las deficientes propuestas. Naruto desarrolló una estrategia para atacar sin derramar la sangre innecesariamente. Muchas de sus ideas provenían de los razonamientos de Anko, una mujer hábil, inteligente y carente de piedad sin concepto.

Una tarde, Sakura golpeó la puerta en casa de Naruto y nadie le respondió. La pelirosa seguía teniendo sueños terriblemente eróticos con su rubio compañero y la verdad, quería la oportunidad de una cena y saber hasta dónde se podía llegar con él. Pocas personas sabían de la liberación de Anko, y menos aún de su actual domicilio, fue cuando Sakura lo descubrió de la peor manera posible. Golpeó la puerta de esa casa por tercera vez ofuscada y Anko Mitarashi medio dormida, con un camisón de seda roja abierta y solo ropa interior ajustadísima le abrió con gesto cabreado. 

-¿Qué quieres rosada? –gruñó molesta la mujer. 

-a….Anko-Sempai….-tiritaba Sakura roja de celos- ¿que….por qué…? –la señalaba con el dedo índice en una mescla de furia y envidia.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Anko aburrida mirándose a sí misma- hace calor y estaba durmiendo. Buscas a Naruto supongo…-elevando una ceja

Sakura apretaba los dientes chillando del disgusto. Esa mujer estaba casi desnuda paseándose alrededor de Naruto. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Cómo podía…..competir? 

-ah…Sakura…-dijo Naruto bajando de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso- ¿Qué necesitas? 

Sakura ya tenía una tonalidad azul en su rostro por Anko y pasó al rojo furioso al ver a Naruto tan solo cubierto por una blanca toalla a la altura de la cintura. El muchacho también se secaba los cabellos con otra toalla pequeña y revolvía su pelo rebelde mirando de reojo a Sakura con intriga. En realidad, el sabia porque de la inquietud en la pelirosa, pero era más divertido fingir que no tenía idea. 

-Sakura…-serio- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? En serio….te ves….rara…-sonrió apenas 

-ah…yo…bueno…venía a preguntar por Anko-Sempai…-tratando de no mirarlo de frente- no sabía que…vivían juntos.

-su casa fue destrozada por idiotas que la atacaron hace años, además mi departamento no está disponible porque era un préstamo de Sandaime. Si la saqué de la cárcel y le quito los sellos. Es tonto dejarla desamparada. Ya sabes Sakura…-sonrió fríamente- los monstruos debemos estar juntos y cuidarnos. 

Sakura no sabía que decir, ella había ayudado a Naruto con el ritual de sellado, había aportado sus jutsu médico para curar a la mujer por que Naruto se lo pidió expresamente. En el fondo solo quiso acercarse a Naruto, lo de saber la salud de Anko, era solo excusa. La pelivioleta bostezó sin ningún tapujo, le lloraban los ojos del sueño. Miro aburrida a los dos tortolitos, y subiendo la escalera hacia su cuarto declaró: 

-te dejo con la rosada Naruto, y ocúpate de la ciega que no deja de rondar la casa. Ya me está poniendo nerviosa. 

-la ciega…-pensó Sakura divertida- debe referirse a Hinata-san ji ji. Aunque me molesta que me diga "rosada", ¡jum!

-bueno…- pensaba Naruto mientras estiró los brazos como desperezándose- será mejor terminar con la espera. Ya me aprendí la técnica de mi padre así que…. comencemos la diversión je je je. 

De pronto un dolor en su pecho, tan intenso, tan profundo que lo obligó a doblarse cayendo de rodillas. Tosió desesperado por oxígeno. Sakura se preocupó mucho arrodillándose junto a él. Le pregunto "¿Qué te ocurre?" pero Naruto seguían atosigado por el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Los músculos, sus canales de chakra….era terrible ese dolor que le sucedía una vez cada tanto. Los ojos le ardían intensamente, pronto pudo ver una figura en ese comedor de manera espectral. Una persona que en realidad no estaba allí. Pero Naruto podía verla borrosa como detrás de un cristal. 

-no lo olvides…-escuchó la voz claramente en su mente- no te permitas….olvidarlo. 

El fantasma se fue, el dolor también y Naruto pudo respirar con calma nuevamente. Sakura revisaba su pecho con jutsu médico tratando de descubrir por qué los tatuajes en Naruto habían brillado levemente durante la fase de dolor en el hombre. No sentía nada extraño, nada roto ni heridas internas. Sakura se preocupó por que ese dolor en Naruto le había paralizado por algunos segundos. Pero no tenía forma de saber el origen real. 

-No lo olvidaré… –pensó el Uzumaki mirando a la nada, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Sakura- nunca podré olvidar el dolor, la traición, el exterminio de mi familia. No olvidaré tu dolor... 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7: USAR EL AMOR DE UNA, POR LA OTRA**

"_Era una noche fresca en la aldea de la hoja. La primavera había llegado y los arboles daban sus flores y frutos en un espectáculo hermoso para la naciente villa. Hashirama Senju caminó por una oscura calle de la aldea sin más compañía que sus pensamientos. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que la aldea se fundó y la mayoría buenas. Había colaboración entre los clanes, se empezaban a formar con éxito la academia ninja y demás elementos necesarios para contener al futuro de la naciente villa. Había muchas cosas para agradecer, pero ninguna de ella tenía el valor de peligrosidad que aportaba Uchiha Madara._

__

_Hashirama llegó a una zona donde habían comenzado la construcción de los campos de entrenamientos. Una carta de Madara lo había citado allí luego de los sangrientos rumores que rodearon la milagrosa recuperación de la vista que tuvo el líder del clan Uchiha. Madara estaba vestido con una toga negra cubriendo su clásico traje de dos piezas azules con el que solía entrenar. Tenía su armadura y demás cosas en dos bolsos anudados y eso dio toda pista de lo que el moreno pensaba hacer en la brevedad._

__

_-Uchiha…. ¿Piensas huir? –señaló Hashirama entre sorprendido y preocupado  
_

_-Yo no huyo de nada…-dijo con serenidad Madara sin mirarlo siquiera- pero como soy un desalmado que fue capaz de quitarle los ojos a mi hermano….no veo que te molesta que me vaya.  
_

_-Madara….-dijo con serenidad el Senju- fuimos enemigos muchos años. Nos enfrentamos infinidad de veces, siempre has sido alguien temible de enfrentar. La aldea de la hoja te necesitara como nunca cuando los países limítrofes…  
_

_-Cierra la boca…-le ordenó serio el moreno- tú no tienes idea de lo que se requiere para detener una guerra. Tú hablas de paz, de comercio y buena voluntad. Tú nombras la voluntad del fuego como la religión que supuestamente debemos honrar. Quieres unión…pero no estás dispuesto a sacrificar nada por ella.  
_

_-Eso no es cierto…-dijo el Senju confundido- quiero la unión con los Uchiha. Por eso creamos Konoha y juntos nosotros podremos…  
_

_-¿Quieres la unión con los Uchiha? Ja ja ja -se reía Madara- la tienes Hashirama….te aseguro que la tienes. Pero el odio entre nuestras familias no cesará. Pronto los hombres y mujeres de esta aldea comprenderán que la sangre de esas dos familias esta maldita en su unión.  
_

_-Sigues hablando de incoherencias sobre Rikudou Sennin –Amonestó Hashirama- es por eso que esas mentiras sobre qué le arrancaste los ojos a tu hermano, son cada vez más comentadas._

_Madara se sorprendió, el rumor en toda la villa era que Madara había arrancado a su hermano los ojos consiguiendo luz eterna para él. Que había conseguido sus grandiosos poderes con la sangre del ser más querido. Y aunque Izuna quiso negarlo todo ante sus hermanos de clan, Madara mismo le instruyó para que no lo hiciera. Debía conservarse como un líder sanguinario para ganar la lealtad de un clan rebelde por naturaleza como lo eran los Uchiha. Lamentablemente el comentario ganó la calle y todos le tenían pavor de tan solo verlo caminar por allí. Era un monstruo para todos los aldeanos, era un enemigo para los Uchiha, era alguien…demasiado peligroso para formar parte de Konoha._

__

_-Me voy….-dijo finalmente Madara a su eterno enemigo- a diferencia de mis familiares tengo palabra empeñada. He jurado a mi hermano, el día que enterramos a mi madre que no atentaría contra Konoha. Que me apartaría para no causar mal.  
_

_-Una guerra puede estallar con el Rayo ¿y tú te vas? –Preguntó Hashirama sorprendido- eras el primero en la fila para pelear según recuerdo.  
_

_-Ya no…-finalizó el Uchiha- mis ojos estarán aislados en la oscuridad. Pero ¿sabes algo Hashirama?...tengo el defecto de ser un hombre muy supersticioso.  
_

_El usuario del Mokuton lo observó sin entender. ¿Qué significaba esas palabras del moreno Uchiha?  
_

_-Es ridículo…lo se…-sonrió siniestro Madara- pero no puedo evitarlo.  
_

_-¿Qué significa eso Madara?  
_

_-Si algo le llegara a sucederle a Izuna…-dijo fríamente y levantando sus cosas las puso al hombro- si sufre un "desafortunado accidente" y muere. Si su casa es atacada, si alguien no identificado lo asesinara a mi único hermano...  
_

_-Madara…yo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que atacaría a uno de mis comp...?  
_

_-Si sufre una fiebre extraña y muere, si su bote se hunde cuando está pescando, o su casa se derrumba misteriosamente. Te culparé a ti por eso. ¡A ti y esta aldea maldita!  
_

_-Madara, tu hermano es un ninja…-afirmó el Senju serio- los riesgos son inevitables y aunque este ciego el…  
_

_-Recuérdalo Hashirama Senju….es una promesa de por vida. Si algo sucede y mi hermano muere. Esa mala voluntad….esa mala suerte…..-apretó los dientes severo- ¡No podría perdonarla jamás!- sus gesto se relajaron, suspiró como resignado y finalizó- Aparte de eso…juro no atentar contra Konoha en lo que reste mi vida. Por Izuna Uchiha….por nadie más._

_Hashirama lo vio irse, por un camino oscuro de bosques verdes. Los rumores decían que Madara había arrancado los ojos a sus hermanos. Solo rumores. Pero también se sabía que Izuna renunció al compromiso matrimonial con Mito Uzumaki misteriosamente después de quedarse ciego. Nadie sabía que Izuna renunció a sus derechos adquiridos sobre Mito, por conseguir un médico que sellara con habilidad sus ojos sobre Madara. Izuna perdió a la mujer que amaba por Madara. El mayor de los hermanos se exilió a si mismo por mantener la paz en Konoha. Uno por el otro, siempre habían sido así.  
_

_Hashirama sabía que muchos Uchiha no estaban contentos con la decisión de Izuna sobre renunciar a la mano de la princesa Mito del remolino. Sabían que esa oportunidad de emparentar con los creadores de sellos, ahora pertenecía a los Senju. Hashirama se casaría con Mito, Izuna estaría en riesgo de ser atacado. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Hashirama, y de proteger a Izuna al costo que fuera. Era eso…o prepararse para la pelea de su vida con el único hombre que alguna vez le inspiró temor.  
_

_Nada menos…que Uchiha Madara"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El comedor de la casa Uzumaki estaba en la oscuridad. Naruto sentado en un sillón tan solo bebía un poco a la espera de sus presas. Había sido increíblemente sencillo atrapar a Hinata Hyuuga en el jueguito perverso que le tenía preparado. Naruto consiguió un par de elementos fundamentales para iniciar su cacería con efectividad. Anko le dio clases de espionaje, datos sobre los clanes y algunas técnicas muy utilizadas por las kunoichi para seducir. Era una maestra excelente, lo extraño entre ellos era que no se había acostado ni una sola vez. Vivieron juntos unas dos semanas hasta que Anko se fortaleció lo suficiente para defenderse sola. Naruto le dio dinero para comprarse un departamento y actualmente se ponía a punto para volver a las misiones Jounnin que la aldea le reclamaba. Aunque esta vez, lo hacía tan solo por el dinero y los contactos, nunca más para serle fiel a Konoha.

Naruto estaba por tanto solo en su nueva casa. Solía salir a comer con Sakura. Visitaba el hospital cada tanto para hablar con Shizune y obtener de ella lo que requería. Algunos trucos bien guardados, algo más de paciencia y la bella Shizune comía de su mano. La excusa de "Shizune-Neechan", era perfecta. Calaba hondo en la morena que se sentía sola desde hacía tiempo. Y ayudaba a su pequeño hermano en los pequeños pedidos sin importancia. Naruto tuvo acceso a los archivos de las kunoichi. Supo en sus exámenes físicos y psicológicos por donde atacarlas, por donde escarbarles el punto débil y sacarles todo lo necesario. 

Sus primeras víctimas serian Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga. Las princesas eran un buen comienzo para acabar con uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. Había seducido a Hinata. La había orillado justo a adonde quería. "tú no me amas" le había dicho Naruto cuando la pobre e inocente chica tuvo el valor ínfimo de declararse. "si me amaras, harías lo que fuera por mi" Hinata comenzó a llorar con desesperación ante estas duras palabras. Esa noche hace ya 5 días, Naruto supo que la tenía en sus manos: 

_Flash back:_

_Hinata soltaba lágrimas tratando de reponerse de las duras palabras de Naruto. Estaban solos en esa plaza oscura y ella no sabía que más hacer para que el Uzumaki entendiera la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Lo aferró de un brazo con la vista clavada en el suelo. Lloraba, esperando llegar al corazón de Naruto y que por fin fuera suyo.  
_

_-¿Sabes Hinata? –Sonrió el rubio- soy el ultimo Uzumaki que existe con vida. Tengo que revivir mi clan Hinata…-le aseguró mirándola como se mira a una niña pequeña- No puedo relacionarme con muchachas débiles y de dudoso carácter.  
_

_-yo….yo….-balbuceaba la chica acongojada- ¡Haré lo que sea!  
_

_-Lo probaré…. Voy a probar la fuerza de tu amor-sonrió Naruto y con una mano elevó el mentón de Hinata mirándola fijamente- Tráeme a esta mujer a mi casa –Dándole un papel en la mano- ella y tú serán las madres del nuevo clan. Si me eres fiel, si realmente me amas….sabrás que ella estará tan segura en mis brazos como tú lo estarás.  
_

_Hinata no entendía lo que él quiso decirle, así que tan solo abrió el papel para saber de quien se trataba y se encontró con la sorpresa del siglo. Naruto…. "su Naruto" le estaba exigiendo que le entregara nada menos que a Hanabi. Su joven hermana menor.  
_

_-yo…no….no puedo….-balbuceó nerviosa- no puedo hacerlo…-sus ojos blancos estaban muy abiertos de la sorpresa- mi…hermana. ¿Por qué?  
_

_-Por la misma razón que te quiero a ti cariño…-dijo Naruto dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla- el nuevo clan Uzumaki tendrá un poderoso Byakugan para complementar el inmenso chakra natural en mi familia. Necesito la sangre más pura para ese propósito. Nada menos que las princesas Hyuuga.  
_

_-Naru…to-kun –dijo roja de vergüenza Hinata y suspiraba ante los besos en su cuello- no….mi Nee-chan no…  
_

_-Vamos Hinata-chan…-le susurraba perverso el rubio- el hombre que amas, ese hombre que admiras cuidara de ti con el mismo fervor que de Hanabi. Las protege para siempre, serán mías…y nadie jamás se atreverá a tocarles un pelo.  
_

_-¡No! –se apartó Hinata colorada cuando Naruto le acarició un seno- ¿Naruto-kun que te ocurre?  
_

_-¿Qué, que me ocurre? –sonrió divertido de verla tan confundida- No mucho, solo sueño con una gran familia. Esa que nunca tuve desde pequeño. –Hizo un gesto de tristeza que a Hinata le dolió mucho- pero es obvio que tu no lo entiendes, claro….como lo entenderías si lo tuviste todo siempre._

_Naruto se puso de pie apartándose del banco en la plaza solitaria. Sabía que había tocado los puntos sensibles en Hinata y podía sacarle lo que quisiera en esa circunstancia. Los informes psicológicos que Naruto consiguió de Hinata Hyuuga, contenían características muy sencillas. Claramente su pequeña hermana era el punto débil. Consecuentemente Hanabi tenía los mismos sentimientos por su Onee-san. Así que sería usar el amor de una por la otra….para terminar teniéndola a ambas. Un plan simple.  
_

_-No puedo…-susurró Hinata mirando dolida a Naruto- Naruto-kun me pide algo imposible. No forzaré a mi pequeña Nee-chan.  
_

_-Me parece bien –sonrió el rubio contento y eso la sorprendió- la familia es lo primero eso digo yo. Que seas feliz con tu futuro matrimonio arreglado con cualquiera….Hinata-chan.  
_

_Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que pensar. Su felicidad era Naruto, su destino era estar con Naruto. ¿Acaso tenía que compartirlo con otra mujer? ¿Incluso si esa fémina fuera su propia hermana menor? No…no podía ser….pero él se estaba alejando y ya no tendría más oportunidades. Pronto Sakura-san y otras se abalanzarían sobre él, y Hinata lo habría perdido para siempre.  
_

_-¡NARUTO-KUN! –gritó desesperada y echándose a correr fue tras él.  
_

_A lo lejos Naruto sonrió levemente, le estaba dando la espalda a la pobre chica que no se dio por enterada. La había utilizado, simple y llanamente había llegado a ella obteniendo lo que vino a buscar. Hinata y Hanabi representaban mucho más que dos vientres posible para resurgir su clan. Representaban tener en un control sobre las líderes futuras del clan Hyuuga. El pobre clan Hyuuga, que desafortunadamente estaban a las puertas de perder al actual líder lord Hiashi._

_Fin del flash back:_

La puerta se abrió, entraron dos figuras al comedor y apenas se las veía bien por la penumbra. Hanabi ni sabía lo que le esperaba. Había acompañado a su hermana a escondidas del resto del clan solo porque Hinata le pidió para hablar con Naruto. Hanabi sospechó que la timidez de su Onee-san le impedía quedar a solas con el Uzumaki. Así que la acompaño, lamentablemente no era lo esperado. 

-Señoritas…-dijo el rubio sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual frente a ellas- que gusto tenerlas por mi humilde hogar. 

-Naruto-sama…-dijo Hanabi algo nerviosa por el ambiente oscuro- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? 

Las luces se encendieron, un clon de Naruto apretó el interruptor en la pared y pudieron ver la sala perfectamente. Había un largo sillón a un costado de la mesa para 6 personas. Sillas por aquí y allá. La cocina se veía al fondo y Naruto tranquilamente bebiendo un té de su vaso. 

-Tal vez te preguntes Hanabi-chan… ¿Por qué rayos me trajo Hinata aquí? –Sonrió Naruto- pues bien…resulta que tengo una propuesta que a las dos, les interesara creo yo. 

-¿Propuesta? –preguntó Hanabi mientras Hinata miraba hacia un costado avergonzada. 

-Si…propuesta… –El clon se acercó con varios documentos dándoselos en mano a Hanabi- lean lo que encontré por allí. Tal vez les interese, tal vez no. 

Las hermanas Hyuuga tomaron los documentos que el clon dejo en sus manos. Ambas caminaron hacia la mesa del comedor, y bajo la luz de la sala se "iluminaron" con la nueva información. Hinata no lo podía creer, esto no era lo que se esperaba cuando trajo a Hanabi. Era…mucho….era diferente definitivamente. 

-Es increíble –susurro Hinata leyendo- están planeando asesinarme. Una misión con un equipo ANBU, tienen la orden de dejarme sola frente a ninjas rebeldes. Planean asesinarme. 

-No sé si sabían que su padre en el medio de la guerra, asesinó a un reconocido ninja de la nube. Un ajuste de cuentas por la muerte de su hermano según supe. Lamentablemente el Raikage está enterado de esto, pidió al Hokage una retribución…. ¿y adivina a quien entregara para resolver el conflicto? 

-A…mi…-susurró Hanabi sin creer- lo harán parecer un matrimonio arreglado. ¡Me entregara a ellos! –estalló furiosa 

-Hinata será eliminada en misión, y tu Hanabi…entregada como esclava a ellos, tan solo por errores de tu padre. Seguramente se preguntan ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Oto-san nos entregara a otra villa teniendo otros familiares a los cuales sacrificar? Y la respuesta es simple….Neji….Hyuuga. 

Ambas hermanas se miraron sin comprender, ¿Qué tenía que ver su primo Neji en todo esto? 

-No es posible…-negó Hanabi sin creer lo que leía- no…es…Oto-san…no lo haría. 

Naruto se mantenía serio, se paró del sillón y fue a poner la tetera para preparar una bebida caliente. Al darle la espalda a las chicas sonrió perverso. Había sido perfecto el plan de los documentos que Anko preparó. Naruto se felicitaba a si mismo por elegir tan bien a su aliada. Aunque por cierto no era la única compañera que había aportado al plan. Kakashi también había jugado su parte en todo esto. Utilizando el Sharingan para imitar la letra al dedillo. Y No era el único poder ocular que iba aportar a su causa ciertamente. 

-Es la letra de Oto-san… –admitió muy dolida Hinata- la reconozco Hanabi-chan…es la letra de él. Él nos quiere eliminar. 

-Para que Neji sea el líder... –Razonó en voz alta Hanabi- si Oto-san no tuviera herederas….Neji sería el candidato a líder. Maldito sea. 

-¿Quieren un poco de té? –Interrogó Naruto divertido- será lo mejor para calmar los ánimos. 

-¡No puede ser posible! –Gritó furiosa la joven Hanabi- ¡No me llevaran si pelear! 

-¿Contra quién pelearas? –dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿Contra tu padre el Hokage, contra todo su clan? 

-No…no sé….-confundida- pero no permitiré que me lleven. 

-¿Y tú Hinata? –Señaló Naruto sirviendo vasos de té para las dos en la mesa- ¿te apetece morir por capricho de tu padre? 

Hinata negó con gesto severo. Miraba a Naruto con agradecimiento porque no estaba aprovechándose de ellas. Las estaba protegiendo, tal vez a su modo raro las amaba en realidad. 

-A mi familia…yo la protejo…-dijo Naruto sonriendo apenas- mi sangre no vale ningún sacrificio. No mataría a ninguno de mis hijos por esta aldea. Ni por nadie.

Naruto giró la mesa lentamente y agarró por los hombros a Hinata obligándola a pararse frente a él. La rodeó por la cintura y con una mano en su cuello beso sus labios apasionadamente. La chica se sorprendió inicialmente, para luego corresponder sonrojada totalmente. Un beso intenso, con las caricias de Naruto recorriendo el cuerpo de Hinata que estaba más que débil en sus brazos. Estaba enamorada y entregada a él. Lo había estado desde hacía tiempo. 

Hanabi comenzó a sentirse incomoda con la situación reinante. Se dijo que estaba bien por su hermana lo que ocurría y ahora se explicaba el por qué Naruto les entregó esa información. Se puso colorada de ver los apasionados besos entre la pareja junto a ella y decidió salir del lugar en silencio para dejarlos hacer sin molestias. Se paró de su silla y llegó a puerta tratando de abrirla….cuando una mano se asentó duramente en la madera cerrando de golpe la salida. Hanabi se giró y Naruto estaba encerrándola con su brazo. Aprisionándola contra la puerta de salida. El rubio le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó a besarla cuando Hanabi apartó la cara cerrando los ojos de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué hace Naruto-sama?!-chillo histérica. 

-Hanabi-chan….-le tomó el rostro del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo- te necesito para hacer feliz a Hinata. Mírame a los ojos. 

-A…a…Onee-san….-susurró Hanabi mientras Naruto luego de mirarla por algunos segundos fijamente, se agachó apenas y besaba su cuello- ¿Por qué? 

-Debo protegerte Hanabi-chan...-escuchó un ronco gemido en su cuello- a ti y ella con todo mi ser. Tu hermana estaría muy triste si algo te ocurriera. Estaría muy triste si tú, no fueses feliz. 

-No…yo...no…-decía cerrando los ojos mientras podía sentir a Hinata acercándose a ellos. 

-Hanabi-chan…-dijo Hinata toda roja- Naruto-kun es mi felicidad. Ayúdame a complacerlo. Por favor Nee-chan. 

Contra esa puerta Hanabi estaba atrapada por Naruto y su hermana mayor. Quería resistir, en serio lo quiso, pero una nueva mirada perforante de los azules ojos de Naruto la paralizó en su sitio. El calor en su cuerpo inexperto comenzó a aumentar. Tenía miedo, dudas. Ella no había asistido a las clases de seducción para kunoichi, todo esto era nuevo para ella. Con 16 años, esa noche se trasformaría en mujer al fin. 

Recibió un dulce beso en los labios, luego otro un poco más húmedo que la dejo pidiendo oxígeno. Pudo ver como Naruto giraba su cuello recibiendo otro beso de Hinata. Algo sucedió en el cuerpo de Hanabi que le hizo rodear con sus manos la cabeza de Naruto y obligarlo a mirarla para obtener otro beso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué quería que ese hombre la tocara más? ¿Qué iba a obtener si las cosas seguían por ese rumbo? Muy pronto iba a averiguarlo. Naruto sonrió al comprobar que la noche no terminaría solo allí. La noche seria larga y muy caliente. Las tenía a las dos. Las princesas Hyuuga eran ahora de su propiedad. Así que se dispuso a cerrar el trato. La noche solo estaba comenzando. 

Había sido tan…..fácil. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una pequeña brisa le dio justo en la nariz y lo despertó. Abrió un ojo apenas para comprobar que no había nada raro y elevó su cabeza de la almohada para estar más seguro. Tenía sus brazos rodeando una fina cintura, a su espalda alguien más lo abrazaba teniéndolo perfectamente atrapado. Naruto miró frente a él, estaba acostado de lado y entre sus brazos estaba Hanabi. Adorablemente dormida, exhausta, aferrándose a las manos de Naruto que la rodeaban tratando de que él no se escape en los sueños. Hinata estaba abrazándolo por la espalda con mismo fervor. Deliciosamente atrapado podríamos decir.

Naruto suspiró entre sonrisas y sabía que había cosas para hacer esa madrugada. Realizó sellos con su manos a través de Hanabi y se trasportó a un kunai que se hallaba sobre la mesita de luz en su cuarto. Ambas hermanas Hyuuga gruñeron cuando notaron que les faltaba algo en la cama pero no se despertaron por el agotamiento de la noche pasada. Naruto las cubrió bien con la sábana blanca, y se vistió saliendo del cuarto. Bajo al primer piso con calma, podría un poco de agua a calentar para desayunar ramen. Luego tenía entrenamiento con el equipo Kakashi. Las órdenes para partir en busca de Kabuto habían sido dadas y en menos de un mes tenían que estar listos. Entrenados, complementados y dispuestos a la cacería. 

-¿Parece que te divertiste anoche eh? –Sonrió Anko sentada en la ventana de la cocina- ¿Los documentos funcionaron? 

-Sí… -admitió Naruto serio- a las niñas mimadas les dolió mucho que su querido Oto-san las usara como cebo. Supongo que entre el té especial, y las ganas de vengarse bastaron para que terminaran en mi cama anoche.

-No te quites méritos cariño –sonrió Anko- ese té especial…solo relaja los sentidos de las personas. Si las follaste fue por tu propio atractivo que no es poco debo decir. ku ku ku 

-Gracias Anko-sensei –sonrió Naruto- lo tomare como un cumplido. 

-Tómalo como quieras…-respondió aburrida- tengo noticias de tus amigos del consejo. 

-Dime 

-Reforzaron la seguridad en las bibliotecas y archivos desde hace semanas. Ciertamente, existe algo del pasado que no quieren arriesgar a que descubras. Existen equipos designados que se están entrenando para detenerte. Les han dicho, que tú puedes perder el control de tu Biju. Cosa que no tienen modo de saber. Así que es lógico razonar que se están preparando para enfrentarte en cualquier momento. 

-¿Qué me sugieres? 

-Si no quieres sufrir un ataque tras otro, -sonrió perversa Anko- yo diría que debes dejar en claro el nivel de poder que adquiriste. Ya sabes…para hacerles saber no podrán contigo. 

Naruto asintió en silencio, tenía pensado fingir ser débil en comparación con Sasuke o Kakashi. Pero solo atraería más enemigos. Si….definitivo que era mejor mostrar algo de lo que sabía hacer, tan solo para mostrar que no podía ser apabullado. Su fuerza era signo de respeto en la guerra, aquí y ahora se dudaba de ella, simplemente tenía que despejar algunas dudas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El campo de entrenamientos para los cazadores ANBU eran los más apartados e inaccesibles. Se tenían que cruzar dos puestos de control para acceder a ellos y cada ninja que los cruzaba quedaba registrado debidamente. Un equipo de ninjas enmascarados entrenaba duramente en el más solitario lugar. Una extensión de bosques con pocos claros y pasturas muy altas. Entrenaban en parejas dándolo todo para mejorar sus técnicas y efectividad en jutsu. 

Habían estado apenas una hora cuando alguien se presentó de improvisto.  
Naruto Uzumaki, caminó por una senda acercándose a ellos con suma tranquilidad. Sonreía divertido de verlos tan concentrados en sus entrenamientos particulares. Tal vez porque si supieran lo que les sucedería, hubieran entendido que era en vano seguir gastando chakra inútilmente.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí Uzumaki? –Dijo grosero uno de los hombres al verlo- no eres de la división especial. Así que lárgate a los campos generales para Jounnin.

-Suelo entrenar en aquellos lugares, eso es correcto –señaló Naruto- pero en particular los estaba buscando a ustedes 4.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo otro de ANBU- ¿y que se le ofrece Namikase-sama? 

-Solo Uzumaki-sama para ustedes partida de inútiles. 

Los hombres se pusieron en guardia ante el insulto. Tal vez el supuesto héroe merecía otra paliza como la que le dieron mientras lo llevaban para su juicio hace algunas semanas. Después de todo, no había levantado la mano para defenderse en esa ocasión. Tal vez no era tan fuerte como todos suponían en la villa. 

-Para que esperar…-sonrió Naruto- hace semanas les dije que si me volvían a golpear….los mataría. Como bien saben, para Naruto Uzumaki una promesa es una promesa. –finalizó posicionando sus manos para crear sellos.

Los Shinobi frente al rubio se dividieron para rodearlo mejor. Con una mirada el líder de equipo los organizó para asesinar a Naruto. No podían permitir que escapara. Además, estaban seguros que los consejeros estarían complacidos si le llevaban la cabeza de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Así que para que perder la oportunidad? 

-Son cuatro….-dijo Naruto pasivo- así que 4 serán sus rivales. LIBERACION DEL SELLO 4, BESTIAS ELEMENTO…-haciendo sellos con sus manos. 

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar en varios sectores. De sus brazos, los tatuajes se despegaron de su piel formando las criaturas que estaban en dibujos. Las avispas en su derecha formaron una nube pequeña color plata, las serpientes de oro cayeron al terreno al liberarse del brazo izquierdo, y desaparecieron enterrándose en el suelo. Del pecho de Naruto un chillido agudo antecedió la salida de una majestuosa águila de bronce. Salió volando por los cielos con la misma gracia y habilidad que lo haría cualquier ave de carne y hueso. Las piernas de Naruto brillaron en rojo, y como si comenzara a sangrar una especie de tinta roja manchó el piso. Se formaron dos fantásticos leones de color rojizo originados de esas manchas, como las joyas raras y costosas. Dos leones de Amatista sólida. 

-Es….increíble… -alcanzó a balbucear uno de ANBU- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? 

-Lo que hicieron todos los que enfrentaron a las bestias elemento –aclaró Naruto sádico- simplemente morir. Les prometí matarlos….y mis promesas se cumplen. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunas horas, una patrulla fue a revisar el campo donde supuestamente entrenaba el equipo 23 y lo encontró masacrado. Enseguida fueron llamados los médicos para entender que había pasado. Incluso como dos horas después del macabro hallazgo, el consejero Koharu se apersonó en el lugar. Los guardias que debían registrar entradas y salidas a los campos de entrenamiento no se explicaban quién pudo asesinar a 4 ANBU y pasar los controles interiores sin ser visto. El viejo consejero observó la masacre sin emoción, eran 4 ninjas muertos y nada más para él. Pero le llamó la atención algo en particular de las horribles muertes. Caminando por la zona inspeccionó con la mirada buscando algo en particular, un sello. El viejo sello que Yondaime Hokage utilizaba para su temible técnica espacio-temporal. 

Koharu entendió el mensaje…

Naruto podía matar a quien sea, de la forma que se le ocurriera. Podía usar el jutsu de Minato porque lo había dominado luego de algunas semanas. Y lo peor de todo, los únicos que habían presenciado sus nuevas técnicas estaban muertos en ese campo. Despedazados como por bestias, uno solo de los cadáveres estaba entero. Pero su piel estaba azul, como si se hubiera ahogado en un rio. Su expresión de muerte era muestra cabal de cuanto sufrió el destino. Naruto Uzumaki había marcado su territorio, y lo hizo con sangre derramada. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

_Sakura entró a su baño sintiéndose muy cansada. Tenía mucho agotamiento producto de noches completas sin descansar por los sueños. Desanudó su falda, dejándola por el suelo y se quitó la chaqueta color cereza, con movimientos siempre cansinos. Sakura abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras el agua corría, tuvo la leve tarea de verse a sí misma en el espejo. Su cuerpo no tenía sobras, como toda kunoichi en actividad, Sakura Haruno tenía una figura privilegiada. Se decía en la aldea que era una de las mujeres más deseadas y apuntadas en las reuniones de hombres. Se decían muchas cosas, que era talentosa y joven, que era un buen partido para los hombres de familias reconocidas.  
_

_Los Haruno eran una familia sin casta Shinobi, solo su padre y ella misma tenía como trabajo el ser ninja. Sakura era una joven solitaria, esa sensación se acentuó hasta la locura cuando Naruto desapareció. Al meterse en la ducha, Sakura reflexiono cuan diferente lo veía ahora. No tenía que ver con lo físico totalmente. Aunque Naruto era un hombre increíblemente atractivo que hacia suspirar a las jóvenes Gennin a su paso. Se figuraba que había más cambios en él, que lo puramente visible. Sakura no podía verlo, pero podía presentir que algo en Naruto era diferente, muy muy diferente.  
_

_-¿o serán celos?-se dijo molesta_

__

_¿Acaso estaba celosa? ¿Le dolía tanto que Naruto ya no fuera "su Naruto"? Sakura recordó su charla con Hinata. La chica del Byakugan parecía más decidida a conquistarlo. ¿Acaso lo lograría? Sakura se enjabonó el cuerpo y no pudo evitar compararse físicamente con ella. Hinata tenía un tipo tan atractivo para los hombres que aun con ropa holgada, la miraba como si quisieran devorarla. Sakura en cambio era diferente, era más del tipo como Ino o Tenten. Físico delgado y estilizado. Busto suave, no voluptuoso como Hinata pero tampoco plano como supo ser la pelirosa hasta los 16 o 17 años. Sakura la estaba pasando mal. Era muy difícil hablar con Naruto y restablecer una amistad cuando soñaba con él todas las noches. Sueños terribles, sueños cargados de deseos.  
_

_De pronto lo sintió, detrás de ella en la ducha…  
_

_-hola mi amor…-fue el susurró en su espalda.  
_

_-¡¿Qué haces?!- fue casi el grito de la pelirosa al girarse y encontrar Naruto desnudo  
_

_-¿Me extrañaste? –sonrió el rodeándola con sus brazos  
_

_-oh no…-pensó la chica- no otra vez….por favor basta  
_

_-oh cariño…-sonrió lamiéndole el cuello- sabes a gloria bajo la ducha  
_

_Naruto lamia el cuello de Sakura que no se podía mover de la placentera sensación recorriéndola. Intento a apartarlo con sus manos pero el rubio enseguida la obligo a abrazarlo por el cuello y tomándola de las caderas la elevó por el aire como si nada pesara. Sakura sentía debajo suyo algo muy duro frotándose contra ella y le provocaba gemir débilmente. Naruto se aferró de sus nalgas con fuerza con si quisiera meterla dentro de su cuerpo. La acariciaba rudamente por momentos, posesivo, apasionado, pero por otros sentía caricias suaves en otras zonas de su bello cuerpo y Sakura estaba presa de esas sensaciones. Quería seguir sintiéndolas y al mismo tiempo detenerlas antes que la enloquecieran.  
_

_-Sakura-chan…-sintió la ronca voz de Naruto en su oído- siénteme lo duro que estoy por ti…-se frotaba a la intimidad de la chica con su propio aparato.  
_

_-ah…Naruto….por…que….-decía entrecortada Sakura- ¿Por qué no me tomas?  
¿Por qué...?  
_

_Cada noche era un sueño distinto. En un campo de entrenamiento, en la ducha, en la cocina o en la cama. Sakura siempre intentó resistir, pero cada vez lo hacía menos. Cada vez colaboraba más con su atacante rubio que no dejaba de recorrer cada punto sensible en ella. Sakura era virgen aun, pero sabía lo que tenía que saber por las clases de seducción para kunoichi. Sin embargo Naruto tenía siempre el control. Como nunca en la relación de ellos, Naruto la dominaba a voluntad. Y ella se sentía confundida entre la felicidad y el descontrol. Quería más, sabía que quería más. Pero él nunca lo concretaba.  
_

_-Sakura-chan….te amo…-susurró al oído acomodándola para el momento estelar- ¿Acaso…tu...?  
_

_-Naruto no más…-decía perdida en las caricias- fóllame….lo necesito o me voy a morir…  
_

_-Quiero hacerlo…-dijo el apenas y la elevó de las caderas para empalarla- pronto serás completamente mía…_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Despertó agitada y traspirada, toda excitada en su cama. No podía creer que su cuerpo sufriera como si en realidad todos esos encuentros pasaran. Estaba exhausta y muy cachonda. Le dolía la cabeza, señal inequívoca del estrés que estaba sufriendo por el poco dormir. Naruto otra vez dueño de sus noches, dueño también de sus días por que no podía parar de pensar en él. Se levantó molesta, si no podía dormir al menos debía comenzar a estudiar. Tenía que analizar todo sobre la extraña pista que hallaron en la antigua base de Akatsuki. Y sería mejor que en la brevedad hablara con Naruto de ciertos temas. Ya era hora de comenzar a encontrar cierta paz espiritual.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Dos noches después, la casa Akimichi daba una cena donde Chouji invitó a los antiguos novatos de su generación junto con varios de sus sensei-Jounnin. Chouza Akimichi también hizo extensiva la invitación a las familias Nara y Yamanaka dando a este evento, un carácter muy formal entre clanes.

Los más jóvenes se ubicaron en un salón diferente y disfrutaron la carne asada y los pescados frescos charlando sobre los viejos tiempos y disfrutando una reunión que rara vez podían lograr. Naruto inicialmente fue invitado por Sakura, pero dijo que posiblemente no podría asistir. Sasuke no pensaba ir, pero cuando Sai y Kakashi le dijeron que todo el equipo asistiría, decidió participar para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto. Le resultaba muy extraño que el Uzumaki no le hubiera dirigido la palabra desde que volvió, y le resultaba aun peor que Sakura anduviera tras Naruto como perro las últimas semanas. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Naruto, al menos debía intentarlo. 

A la hora de reunión, Naruto apareció con Hinata del brazo, Ino enseguida aprovechó para picar a Sakura sobre la "nueva parejita" que se había formado. Sakura estallaba del disgusto, en eso Naruto se disculpó por llegar tarde y aclaró que no pensaba venir por una horrible falta de sueño que lo aquejaba de días anteriores. 

-Pero Hinata-chan insistió tanto, - sonrió Naruto graciosamente- que me pareció de mal gusto despreciar a Chouji. Je je je. 

Shino, Shikamaru y Sasuke, se unieron a Neji en una mirada confusa. Cada cual a su método, habían descubierto en Naruto un impresionante chakra totalmente detectable. Era como si ahora se pudiera ver su poder que era superior al de hace 4 años. Naruto fingió no notar ese análisis en sus amigos. No podía esconder su chakra luego de usar las bestias elementales. Él lo sabía pero nadie más. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días su chakra volvería a ocultarse tras las criaturas como siempre. Era cuestión de esperar.

-Hinata…-dijo Kiba sonriéndole sentado en un puesto de la mesa- siéntense los dos por aquí. 

La chica le sonrió tímidamente y llevando del brazo a Naruto lo guio entre los saludos de todos los amigos. Sakura aprovechó la confusión con llegada de Tenten y Lee para cambiarse también de puesto y quedar junto a Naruto. Se mordía por recriminarle la razón de por qué había llegado con Hinata y no con ella. Ino se divertía en grande con los cabreos de la rosa y también se movió para no perder detalle del "duelo". El momento justo para la llegada de Chouji con la parrilla. Todos a comer y charlar de sus respectivos días. Hablaron de misiones, entrenamientos y jutsu. 

-Naruto…-susurró Sakura casi a su oído- ¿Por qué te negaste a venir conmigo y apareces con Hinata? –sonrió para disimular su disgusto 

-No pensaba venir, -respondió neutral- tal vez no insististe lo suficiente Sakura-chan…-remató con una sonrisa cálida

La pelirosa desvió la vista sonrojada, le gustaba mucho cuando él sonreía. Y para colmo esos sueños, cada noche, a cada momento. Sueños tan reveladores. La mantenían desconcentrada casi todo el día. ¿Acaso tenía que insinuársele a Naruto y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder? No…ella no era así. Ella no actuaba así naturalmente. Tsunade-sama no la entrenó para que siga siendo una fanática de cierto hombre. Ella era una kunoichi, y una muy buena por cierto. Tal vez era la mejor medico de toda la aldea. No podía comportarse como cuando era niña. 

-Naruto…-volvió a intentarlo Sakura- ¿Qué….relación tienes con Hinata? –trato de fingir desinterés y falló estrepitosamente 

-Bueno…-respondió el entre susurros- no te sabría decir aun. Ella es tímida y trate de que dejara de seguirme y espiarme. Hablamos, dejo de desmayarse con el paso de los días, y ahora creo que la entiendo un poco más. Diría que somos amigos, -sonrió al final- ella comienza a agradarme. 

Sakura tuvo un respingo al oír lo último. ¿Acaso comenzaba a gustarle como mujer? ¿Se lo iba a robar? ¿Hinata estaba ganándose su corazón? Se sintió muy mal, tal vez lo perdería para siempre si seguía dudando de esa forma. Tenía que empezar a tomar el control de la situación y no esperar que Naruto la persiguiera. Era eso o perderlo, porque Naruto no la esperaría más. 

Neji tenía otros problemas. Su tío Hiashi le había pedido que vigilara a Hinata hace semanas. Ahora estaba seguro que la chica estaba obnubilada por Naruto. Antes lo seguía constantemente, pero ahora hacia contacto con él y eso era peligroso. Tal vez buscaría deshonrarla, tal vez…. 

-¿Neji que pasa? –Le preguntó Tenten preocupada- tienes cara de haber muerto alguien. Deja de estar rígido como tabla y disfruta la noche.

-ah…si…-dijo nada emocionado- disculpa Tenten. Estoy algo preocupado por Hinata-Hime. Naruto me da mala espina.

-Todos lo que se cruzan por la calle con Hinata-san te dan mala espina Neji –le contradijo Tenten divertida- además es Naruto, ¿crees que le haría daño Naruto Uzumaki? 

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde que era el niño inofensivo Tenten –le corrigió Neji en voz baja- la mayoría no lo nota, pero yo sí. No es normal que alguien como Naruto pase por la cárcel tan fresco y salga tranquilo como un lago. Este no es Naruto, el escandaloso cabeza de chorlito. Me da mala espina. 

-Tal vez deberías preocuparte por Hanabi también entonces. –Le sonrió Tenten- el otro día vi como tus dos primas entraban a la casa de Naruto. Y no las vi salir disgustadas precisamente. 

-¿Hanabi-Hime?

-Por supuesto que era ella, -sonrió Tenten picándolo- ¿No estarás insinuando ahora, que también tiene "enamorada" a Hanabi no? 

Neji no respondió a la broma, pero reflexionando con cuidado se dijo que era un alivio ciertamente. Hanabi no era como su hermana mayor, no era una tontilla enamorada fácil de impresionar. De hecho Neji no recordaba que a Hanabi-Hime le hubiera gustado alguien alguna vez. Tal vez por esa creencia de la joven sobre que los hombres solo la utilizarían para emparentar con los Hyuuga y nunca la amarían. Tal vez porque tenía una personalidad más fuerte, más decidida a defender lo suyo, y nada tímida cuando exigía sus derechos. Hanabi también tenía el saludable hábito de cuidar a Hinata. Ambas hermanas se querían y protegían mutuamente, no era por tanto, posibilidad que Naruto le hiciera daño a una, sin que la otra lo supiera. Neji se prometió estar atento, pero con menos preocupación por que también Hanabi protegía a Hinata. Eso era para estar tranquilo. 

Naruto estaba atento a todos los rostros en la mesa. Su estilo despreocupado y sonriente no engañaría para siempre a los más astutos. Suponía que tipos como Shino o Shikamaru podían comenzar a dudar de él. Por eso debía mantener todo lo posible la fachada. Para matar Konoha, debía cortar las cabezas principales. Pero para eso debía llegar lo suficientemente cerca de ellas, y eso requería tiempo. Diferente era el caso de Sasuke, de ese hombre Naruto sabía que tenía que mantener absoluta distancia. Era el único en toda la aldea que podía descubrir sus planes. Era el único que podía saber exactamente el poder de Naruto. El único que lo conocía con solo el cruce de puños. El más peligroso. 

La cena fue monitoreada por una persona, los consejeros atentos a los movimientos de Naruto vieron como inmejorable oportunidad la fiesta para actuar. Tenían que esperar que el rubio bajara la guardia, en el interior de Konoha nadie lo atacaría. Así que unas copas de más no le sentarían mal. Un ANBU preparó el terreno con cuidado. Las órdenes habían sido dadas y eran absolutas. Cuando Naruto regresara a su domicilio, debería volver solo, porque justo allí lo esperaba la muerte. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Caminaba tabaleándose contento. Había bebido bastante pero quiso salirse de la reunión antes que terminara. Todo para evitar quedarse a solas con Sasuke y tener que hablar. Caminó acompañado por Sai unas cuantas cuadras, para luego despedirse del moreno y entrar a su casa solo. Hinata fue acompañada por Neji, mientras que Sakura e Ino tuvieron que irse antes por sus turnos en el hospital al día siguiente. 

Naruto volvió a casa solo. 

Prendió la luz del comedor, se quitó la chaqueta Jounnin tirándola sobre un perchero rojo que estaba junto a la puerta de salida. Fue a la cocina y preparó un ramen ligero para bajar el sake un poco. No estaba borracho, no totalmente sino más bien estaba mareado. Estaba dispuesto a comer cuando lo sintió. Levemente, casi imperceptible. Caminó por la sala calmado, había esperado algo como eso pero aun así estaba bastante sorprendido. 

-Hiciste un magnífico trabajo entrando a mi casa…-declaró al aire sereno- sin ruido, sin olor, sin poder sentir tu chakra. Eres una kunoichi excepcional en asesinato silencioso. No por nada te enviaron los viejos para acabarme. 

No hubo respuesta, Naruto no se sorprendió pero realizó algunos sellos de manos concentrándose apenas. Podía ser atacado en cualquier momento, y no podía sentir a su enemiga. 

-Lo que no sabes….-sonrió apenas- es que mi casa está sellada completamente. Si alguien que no sea yo pone un pie aquí dentro….lo descubriré. Y si logro absorber…un poco de energía natural del ambiente. Pronto tendré tu ubicación y…. 

Una sombra lo atacó saliendo de pronto, bajando por las escaleras. Naruto eludió una cuchillada que iba a su garganta y cuando el primer ataque falló, su rival se afirmó en el suelo lanzando una patada baja para derribar al rubio. Naruto elevó su pie izquierdo apenas para evitar el ataque y cambiando su postura se alejó dos pasos de ella. Pudo verla mejor, una capitana ANBU con mascara de gato. Intercambiaron golpes un buen rato con habilidades igualadas. Destrozaron parte de la mueblería aunque Naruto solo evitaba las acometidas de la kunoichi lanzado escasos contragolpes. Ella se vio superada y lanzándole un jarrón de la cómoda junto a la puerta, se dispuso a huir. No pudo forzar la cerradura por más fuerza que aplicó. Naruto eludió el jarrón volador, y sonrió cruzándose de brazos: 

-yyyuuuuujuuuu –se burló sonriente- ¿te piensas ir de mi casa sin despedirte siquiera? 

La mujer se giró guardando su daga, comenzó a hacer sellos rápidamente para lanzarle un ataque Katon por que el estrecho espacio no le permitiría a Naruto evitarlo y… 

-¡Ah no! –Exclamó Naruto serio- ¡No lo harás! 

La kunoichi lo vio desaparecer frente a ella como un destello y segundo después un fuerte golpe detrás de su cabeza le hizo perder la conciencia. Naruto había aparecido detrás de ella gracias al dios del trueno volador. Cayó boca abajo la mujer al suelo quedando inconsciente. El rubio la había golpeado con su mano abierta directo al cuello. La había capturado al fin. 

-Bienvenida al programa de reeducación cariño –sonrió Naruto perverso- pasaremos toda una noche de travesuras interminables y me lo dirás todo. ¿Quién sabe? –Dijo levantándola para llevarla a una habitación en particular- tal vez terminemos obteniendo mucho más que sangre y una misión cumplida. Je je je. Todo dependerá de ti…..Yugao Uzuki. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Una disculpa por el retraso en la continuación. Tengo mucho trabajo y menos tiempo para publicar. Pero trataré de mantener un ritmo razonable. Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 8: UNA LEALTAD IRRESISTIBLE**

"_Había caminado por meses en los bosques salvajes y las montañas heladas. Uchiha Madara era un paria. Un renegado sin bandera ni marca que lo apersone. Solo tenía sus habilidades como Shinobi y sus impresionantes ojos. Estaba solo, pero no era una sensación antinatural en él. Siempre se había sentido solo, salvo por Izuna su hermano menor, el resto de su clan nunca fue de su agrado o devoción. Su vida se reducía a probarse a sí mismo batalla tras batalla para demostrar ser el más poderoso. Pero el tiempo pasaba, su único hermano ahora estaba ciego por darle la luz y no tenía razones para luchar. ¿Unirse a una villa Shinobi en otro país?  
_

_Imposible…  
_

_Madara sabía que las conformaciones de villas Shinobi siguiendo el sistema adoptado en país del fuego, solo reportarían guerras. Feudales avariciosos tratando de aumentar sus territorios y riquezas. Madara sabía que tal vez en alguna ocasión, terminar enfrentado a Konoha. Eso no lo podía permitir. Lo había prometido y siempre tuvo su palabra como algo sagrado. Algo que valía tanto como su vida misma, o sus ojos._

__

_Pasaron las semanas, la vida nómada no fue buena para él. Uchiha Madara comenzó a presentar diversos problemas pulmonares por vivir siempre a la intemperie. Comenzó a adelgazar demasiado, merced de no ser un hábil cazador. Su mala racha se iba extendiendo y comenzó a pensar con seriedad la posibilidad de asentar su vida en alguna aldea pacífica.  
_

_¡Pero no!  
_

_Era un guerrero, un Shinobi nacido para morir al calor del campo de batalla. Madara Uchiha tenía que pelear y tal vez morir pero siempre cumpliendo su propia ley. Siempre siendo un guerrero, eternamente un guerrero. Sus días lo sorprendieron caminando por los territorios en el país del remolino. Era una zona de bosques mechados con largos ríos que los dividían dejando a la naturaleza crecer y llenar de verde todo el lugar. Madara se sintió muy interesado casi enseguida, un grupo de niños paso por el camino junto a él y le saludaron como si fueran viejos conocidos.  
_

_-¡Adiós señor! –le sonrieron casi en coro angelical- ¡Que tenga buen viaje!  
_

_Metros más allá una joven de cabellos rojos como flamas, los corría medio angustiada que se perdieran por el bosque. Saludo con mucha amabilidad a Madara que estaba anonadado de lo tranquilos que eran los lugareños por esa zona. ¿Acaso no sabían lo peligroso que era estar saludando extraños? Podían ser secuestrados, podían ser capturados y luego intercambiados por oro o comida según el bandido que cruzaran. ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? Madara caminó un poco más y llegó a un lago pacifico. El lugar estaba muy solitario y se veía como buena manera de conseguir algunos peces deliciosos._

__

_El lago y sus alrededores eran un paraíso. Madara jamás había presenciado tanta belleza junta. Flores de colores, arboles verdes y pastos tiernos. Decidió establecerse unos días allí. Descansó bastante, estuvo de pesca y también cazando por los alrededores. Fue cuando en pocos días, descubrió un camino que lo llevaba a una aldea. Nada menos que la aldea del remolino. Madara decidió no ir, entrar a aldeas Shinobi era casi suicidio si no eras un lugareño. No quería problemas con los Uzumaki. No los había tratado demasiado en los meses que ayudaron a construir Konoha, pero suponía en ellos extraordinarios Shinobi. Era obvio esta cuestión, puesto que el Uzumaki promedio tenía un nivel de chakra superior 50 veces al hombre común. Debían ser terribles en combate. Madara no quería ni necesitaba problemas._

__

_Algunos días después, tres mujeres pelirrojas fueron al lago para bañarse. Encontraron a Madara durmiendo bajo un colchón de hojas y algunos árboles que le oficiaban de techo. La reacción natural seria escapar para informar a los Shinobi sobre este… "extraño" rondando la aldea. Pero los Uzumaki no solo eran conocidos por sus sellos y grandes cantidades de chakra, sino también por su amabilidad y hospitalidad._

__

_-Señor…señor…-dijo una de las jóvenes a varios metros de Madara dormido- despierte señor.  
_

_El Uchiha se puso de pie en un salto y sus reflejos le hicieron subir la guardia. Había sido todo demasiado pacífico y las trampas que Madara colocó para ponerse sobre aviso de intrusos en el lago, habían sido superadas en silencio.  
_

_-¡¿Qué quieren?! –Espetó molesto por ser sorprendido.  
_

_-Señor…-le sonrió la joven de cabello largo y lacio color rojo- usted no debe poner esas trampas peligrosas en el camino. ¿De acuerdo? Hay muchos niños que juegan por estos lugares y no queremos que nada les ocurra. ¿Le parece?_

_El Uchiha miró a las tres mujeres que le sonreían con tranquilidad, y se relajó un poco. Le molestaba que lo hubiesen sorprendido, y más aún que lo regañaran por las trampas. ¿Cómo demonios las habían pasado sin sonido?  
_

_-Si quiere descansar en estos bosques….-sugirió otra de las mujeres- ¿Por qué mejor no entra a nuestra aldea? Siempre podemos aportar una cama tibia y una comida caliente para un viajero.  
_

_-¡Lárguense! –Respondió grosero Madara- ¡quiero estar solo!_

__

_-Onee-san…-completó la tercera- si el hombre no quiere entrar a nuestra aldea no debemos insistir. Pero por lo menos déjale algo de nuestra comida que tiene cara de hambre prehistórica. Ji ji ji._

_Las tres mujeres rieron por los gestos de contrariedad en Madara y para el hombre eran absolutamente irritantes. Por un momento tuvo deseos de matarlas tan solo para que se callaran. Pero enseguida recibió una caja con comida entre las manos y le pusieron una manta en sus hombros antes que pudiera negarse a nada._

__

_-¡No necesito nada! –gritó rojo de vergüenza cuando sintió que una de las mujeres le daba palmaditas en la espalda como a un niño- déjenme so…._

_-Si si si….-le cortó sonriendo una chica- lo dejamos comer solo. ¡Qué hombre tan hambriento! ji ji ji seguro piensa que le quitaremos su comida._

__

_-Adiós extraño-san…-le saludo la más joven de las pelirrojas- nos veremos pronto…  
_

_-Vamos a bañarnos de una vez para volver a casa…-completo la tercera ignorando los gestos asesinos de Madara a sus espaldas- ¡la última en llegar junta la leña esta noche!  
_

_Las tres mujeres jóvenes corrieron algunos metros al borde del lago y desnudándose sin ningún pudor, como si hubieran olvidado al hombre cercano al lago, se lanzaron al agua a bañarse y jugar entre ellas. Madara seguía parado en donde lo dejaron, la vianda entre sus manos y en sus hombros la cálida manta que esas mujeres le regalaron. No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Ellas estaban bañándose con diminutos taparrabos sin molestarse a mirarlo siquiera. Felices, como si fueran niñas pequeñas en lugar de mujeres despampanantemente hermosas.  
_

_-Es un hecho….-susurró el hombre dejando ver una leve sonrisa- me desperté en otro mundo._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La mujer despertó de su inconciencia y se encontró colgada con sus muñecas unidas sobre la cabeza. El cuarto era oscuro, la fémina observó con atención para tener alguna idea aproximada de donde se encontraba. El cuarto no tenía demasiado, solo dos sillas una de las cuales le permitía estar sentada aunque sus manos colgaran esposadas al techo. Miró a su alrededor, notó que no tenía sus armas ni tampoco su capa negra. Tenía el traje de capitana ANBU sin rasguños y no parecía haber sido atacada en ninguna forma. Salvo por el golpe que la dejó fuera de pelea anteriormente. La puerta se abrió a un costado, si Yugao no hubiese estado atenta luego de cerrarse, no se vería en donde estaba la puerta en esa habitación. El joven Uzumaki entró al lugar, venia comiendo una manzana con la tranquilidad del hombre que lo controla todo. Sus gestos estaban casi comparándose con el sueño. Estaba….aburrido por así decirlo. 

-Disculpa mi tardanza…-dijo comiendo sereno-¿Hace mucho estas despierta? Sucede que envié un clon para comprobar datos sobre ti. Y acabo de recibir la información. 

Yugao no respondió, su gesto sin vida era característico y sabía que estaba muerta. Si Naruto no la acababa, los consejeros la mandarían a ejecutar por haber fallado a su objetivo. Estaba condenada y no le importaba. Fue enviada ella sola a matarlo no solo por sus capacidades de ocultamiento, sino también porque si fallaba el consejo no se haría cargo de haberle ordenado matar a Naruto. Seria tachada de traidora y negada la orden. Seria tratada como si hubiera actuado por cuenta propia. 

-Supongo que no tendremos una amable charla…-sonrió Naruto terminando de comer su manzana- se dice por los países, que los ANBU de Konoha son lápidas vivientes. Que nunca jamás, se les puede sacar absolutamente nada de información aún bajo las crueles torturas. Se dice en las demás aldeas, que es la fidelidad absoluta.

Yugao no enseñó gesto, pero claramente estaba sorprendida. Lo primero que pensó al despertar era que una sesión de tortura interminable daría comienzo en cualquier momento. Era inútil, nada le sacarían pero el dolor igual iba a suceder. Ahora Naruto le decía que sabía perfectamente que nada diría. ¿Para qué mantenerla viva entonces?

-Veras Yugao-san…-sonrió el joven apenas- como casi todo en Konoha, esa fidelidad del ANBU no es más que una maldita mentira. Te crees ruda, como todos los tuyos, crees que podrás soportar lo que pienso hacerte y morirás fiel a la aldea. Pero lo cierto cariño….-guiñó el ojo confiado- es que no puedes soportar casi nada de todo lo que haremos esta noche hermosa. Y que feliz serás por eso te lo aseguro. 

La mujer evaluó con cuidado las palabras, intentó levemente tirar de sus cadenas pero no pudo moverlas. Intentó usar chakra pero no podía manipularlo por alguna razón. Miró descuidada al techo, fingiendo soplar un mechón de su cabello morado que habitaba en su cara y vio que las cadenas eran celestes como el cielo. Eran raras, como si… 

-Son de chakra Futon…-interrumpió Naruto el pensamiento respondiendo la interrogante- una técnica de combate Uzumaki basada en solidificar nuestro chakra logrando conformar poderosas armas. En mi caso elegí cadenas….-continuó como dando una clase- algo de nostalgia supongo. 

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Dijo Yugao con una voz profunda, que agradó a Naruto- no tendrás respuesta a nada que preguntes. Mejor termina conmigo.

-Debe ser genial ser tan fiel…-se burló Naruto- fidelidad artificial podríamos decir. Pero bueno, evaluemos si me equivoco en algo. 

El rubio se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud admirando el físico de su bella prisionera. Se le veía a lo lejos la lujuria en sus ojos azules. Yugao pensó que sería violada seguramente, aunque se sorprendía por lo mal que los informes habían evaluado a Naruto. Parecía otra persona definitivamente. El joven se colocó a espaldas de Yugao y desgarró el chaleco gris de la Kunoichi, dejando desnuda parte de su espalda. Aplicó chakra en la zona correspondiente, un sello negro apareció en su piel y luego de brillar al mismo tono azul que la mano de Naruto, desapareció dejando la tibia piel de la mujer limpia de marca.

-Empecemos… -sonrió el rubio- te he quitado el sello que impide a tu cerebro soltar la información requerida. Solo dos trigramas, sellos Uzumaki robado por esta aldea. Algo demasiado fácil para mí. 

-Si crees que con ese cuento te diré algo, estas muy equivocado –desafío Yugao neutra- Aun puedo matarte, no te descuides. 

-Si si…seguro seguro….-se reía Naruto rondándola- se nota que estas ansiosa por seguir las órdenes del consejo. Es tu ley seguir las ordenes, incluso las que van en contra de tu propio corazón. 

-te mataré… 

-Correcto… -dijo sin dudar Naruto- ahora pasemos a lo realmente importante. ¿Sabes cómo los Uzumaki se aseguraban que sus sellos jamás caerían en manos de enemigos? Te lo diré… - decía sonriendo- este tatuaje que tienes en tu brazo derecho –tocando con sus dedos la marca de la hoja en el hombro de la mujer- es….-susurró detrás en su oído- en realidad….-le dio una lamida al lóbulo de la mujer que ni se inmutó- un sello de voluntad.

-Un sello de….voluntad…-repitió Yugao sin entender 

Naruto se separó de ella y fue a sentarse frente a Yugao mirándola divertido. Esa kunoichi le había caído del cielo. Ella seria alguien muy útil para seguir metiendo sus uñas en las estructuras de la aldea. Yugao Uzuki sería una buena ayuda a futuro. Pero esa noche… 

-La familia Uzumaki se unía por dos características especiales. –Relato Naruto- uno, su increíble nivel de chakra haciéndolos casi los únicos seres capaces de crear y combatir con sellos de muy costoso gasto de chakra. Y lo más importante….fidelidad.

Yugao no entendía el por qué le hablaba de eso, pero estaba atenta para no caer en ningún truco que la hiciera hablar. Si Naruto había roto el sello que impedía hablar, ahora podía delatar muchas cosas importantes.

-Si si, ya sé que me dirás….-dijo como si ella respondiera- _"fidelidad lo tienen muchos clanes"_. Pero yo hablo de algo que llevamos en la sangre. Algo tan maravilloso que hacia confiar la vida de uno, en todos los otros. La voluntad de no rendirse, la voluntad de cumplir las promesas aunque les lleve la vida entera. Voluntad Yugao-san, solo voluntad. Algo implícito en la sangre.

-¿Y qué conmigo? –Dijo algo confundida.

-Ese tatuaje en tu brazo, es un robo de Konoha a mi familia. Konoha, robó la voluntad de la familia Uzumaki del remolino –se detuvo un minuto para dejarla pensar y luego siguió- Por supuesto, ese sello no sirve como mi sangre, porque Danzou y otras ratas solo buscaron tener perros fieles que sigan sus órdenes sin cuestionar nada. Entonces crearon algo artificial como ese sello, algo que suprimiera la voluntad de cuestionar ordenes en los ninja.

-Te equivocas….-dijo Yugao cansada de esa mentira- este tatuaje lo hacemos entre los ninjas para dar la bienvenida a los novatos que ingresan a la Elite. No me confundirás, ni te diré nada. 

-¿Qué te parece una apuesta?…-señaló Naruto divertido- yo digo que están dominando tu mente obligándote a que no los contradigas en nada. Te olvidas por tanto de lo que te hicieron y sigues sus indicaciones al pie de la letra. Si me equivoco, te dejare libre. Y fingiremos que no viniste a matarme. Incluso tendrás una nueva oportunidad otro día. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Te arriesgas a que quede libre y pueda matarte otro día? –Apuntó Yugao seria - eres soberbio chico, eso será tu perdición. 

-Pero si yo tengo razón…-remarcó Naruto- me juraras lealtad a mi solamente. Y como premio, te daré las cabezas de los que mataron a tu prometido hace años.

-No sé de qué hablas….-dijo desviando la vista Yugao.

-Lo sé….-respondió Naruto serio- con el tiempo lo has olvidado. Era conveniente porque el asesino de Hayate Gekko, es nada menos que Baki, el sensei de lord Kazekage. Uno de los ninja más importantes e influyentes en Suna. Y el actual mejor aliado de Konoha. Demasiado inconveniente seria que lograras vengarte.

-Si mi tatuaje fuera un sello de control…-sugirió Yugao- nos daríamos cuenta. La mayoría de los ANBU lo tienen, lo hemos tenido por años, muchos ninjas que ahora no son ANBU aun lo conservan.

Naruto suspiró algo aburrido de explicaciones, mejor divertirse que la noche recién daba inicio. Luego daría el resto de la historia en otro momento.

-Bien, te diré que haremos para probar mi teoría. –Dijo sacando un kunai- voy a poner un poco de mi sangre sobre tu hombro. Sin chakra, sin trucos. Con mis dedos reproduciré el tatuaje que según tú, es inofensivo. Si no tengo razón, no sucederá nada. Pero si la tengo….-sonriendo- pagaras un precio esta noche. ¿Aceptas el trato para ser libre? ¿Te unirás a mí si pierdes? 

Yugao Uzuki no tenía muchas opciones y aunque lograra soltarse de esas extrañas cadenas, era casi imposible derrotar a Naruto. Le había demostrado cuando la capturó, que era superior a ella contando con una escalofriante velocidad.

-Solo tu sangre…nada de chakra… ¿Es correcto? –indicó Yugao para evitar ser usada. 

-Nada de chakra….-respondió Naruto- después de todo…es solo un tatuaje así que mi sangre no le hará nada…je je je 

Naruto se acercó a la mujer y con sus manos liberó las cadenas de Futon que  
la tenían prisionera. Yugao dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo y mientras se sobaba las muñecas calmando su molestia, vio como Naruto se cortaba un poco el dedo índice y dibujaba sobre el sello de su hombro. Luego el joven se alejó sentándose en su silla tranquilamente. Sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y prendió con el encendedor de su chaqueta para luego guardarlo y esperar. Yugao se miró el brazo, no había chakra en la sangre de Naruto, no había jutsu ni sello puesto por el hombre. No había reacción del tatuaje tampoco. 

-Cometiste un error al liberarme…-dijo parándose y yendo por sus armas que estaban apoyadas en un rincón de lugar. El tatuaje no reacciona a tu sangre. ¿Cumplirás el trato?

-Es posible….-dijo sonriendo Naruto y fumaba calmado- supongo que puedes irte ya que cumpliré con mi palabra.

Ella no dejó de vigilarlo porque sentía que algo no estaba bien. No podía precisar que exactamente, pero algo le pasaba. Comenzó a verlo mejor y fumando se veía condenadamente sexi. Pero era un niño para ella, Yugao tenía 28 años…ese joven apenas unos 20. Abrió la puerta del cuarto para irse, quiso girarse a advertirle algo sobre que lo mataría otro día, que se cuidara y cosas así cuando… 

-Yugao-san...-sonrió Naruto divertido- ¿Qué te parece una noche de sexo para divertirnos? 

La mujer lo miró sin expresiones, evaluaba el por qué ese muchacho la había liberado. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso pensaba seducirla con ese burdo comentario? Era una estupidez simple y clara. Por alguna razón se quedó parada en el pasillo, como si no pudiese tomar las escaleras y salir de la casa. 

-Yugao-san….-sonrió Naruto mientras pitaba su cigarrillo tranquilamente- te ordeno….que pases esta noche conmigo.

No podía moverse, Yugao lo miraba con claro gesto de contrariedad. No podía moverse de ese lugar. Las piernas no le respondían, su cuerpo no se estaba moviendo, no le obedecía. Quería irse del lugar, quería irse pero la mirada de Naruto la tenía paralizada. 

-Yugao Uzuki….-dijo Naruto dando una calada profunda y comprendiendo la situación de la mujer- te ordeno que te arrodilles ante mi….y me des una mamada. Justo como Kami recomienda. 

Su mente se nubló, Yugao no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ver el pantalón de Naruto. Lo veía sentado allí mismo, sin moverse, confiado como nunca. Y ella no podía irse de ese lugar. No podía desobedecer. Se acercó vacilante entrando al cuarto nuevamente, el joven seguía fumando y solo la luz intermitente de la colilla le mostraba a la mujer el rostro del rubio. Sus manos se movían solas, Yugao se agachó frente a él. Vio su sonrisa de satisfacción perversa pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Desabrochó el jean azul de Naruto, sus manos temblaban y sus gestos neutros mutaron al nerviosismo.

Naruto la vio tomar su miembro entre las manos y comenzar a acariciarlo sin fuerzas. El hombre de manera lenta con su mano, acarició la cabeza de la mujer. Los sedosos cabellos violetas fueron apartados por Naruto del rostro de Yugao que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Adelante…-reclamó Naruto serio- el sello ya te hacia obedecer cualquier cosa, mi sangre solo cambio a tu dueño. Y ese….ahora soy yo. Lámelo….-sonrió apenas- debes ponerlo a punto que la noche recién empieza. 

Yugao no podía hacer nada, era como si su cuerpo no estuviese conectado a su deber moral. ¿Era un Genjutsu? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo la controlaba sin usar más que sangre? Estaba lamiendo el miembro de un hombre, complaciéndolo, a su completa merced. Se ponía cada vez más duro, cada vez más rígido. Naruto no la estaba forzando físicamente, simplemente le marcaba el ritmo de la felatio apoyando una mano en su cabeza. Ella sola lo estaba satisfaciendo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Yugao comenzó a obedecer ciegamente a Naruto. Unos minutos interminables para la mujer fueron en ese cuarto un concierto de mamarla sin pausa. Luego el rubio se puso de pie y la guió al cuarto donde solía dormir comúnmente, entre besos y medianoche se quitaron la ropa y comenzaron a tocarse, satisfaciéndose como una pareja normal. Yugao al principio estaba molesta por ser manipulada, pero su mente comenzó a olvidar que la había llevado a esa brutal acción de sexo con el Uzumaki y se entregó a las sensaciones dormidas en su cuerpo hace mucho. Luego de varias horas, Naruto estaba recostado boca arriba con Yugao sobre él, cabalgándolo salvajemente. Ella gemía, moviendo su cabeza alternadamente hacia atrás envuelta en sensaciones placenteras sin poder describir con exactitud que la había llevado hasta ellas. 

-ah….mnn….mnn…. ¡MNnnn! –gemía de ojos cerrados la mujer. 

-ah….-sudaba Naruto debajo de ella- ah….eso es…. ¡Ahora vamos hasta el fondo! 

La tomó firme de las caderas y la obligó a hundirse hasta la base de su miembro. Ella no había llegado tan lejos en sus movimientos y le provocó gritar descontrolada… 

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO 

Sintió como Naruto se corrió en su interior, todo el poder de la erupción en ella le hizo perder la cabeza y gritar sin tapujos. Se desplomo sobre él, merced de un poderoso orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo. Temblaba toda, como gelatina de mujer satisfecha. Era la cuarta vez que sentía eso en la noche. Naruto no se movió debajo de ella, ambos respiraban pesado, la dejo estar con la cabeza sobre su pecho y el cuerpo de Yugao no recuperaba fuerzas ni para salirse de Naruto. Estaba aún enterrada en él, y el duro falo no parecía mermar en su rigidez. 

-¿Por qué? –Dijo apenas Yugao exhausta y se movió un poco para salirse de Naruto- ¿Por qué….es…tan….bueno? 

-¿Hace cuánto que tu no….? 

-Años….-respondió sin pensar la mujer y se dejó caer de lado junto a Naruto- desde que murió Gekko. 

-¿Admites…que te estaban controlando?-preguntó Naruto jadeante y mirándola de lado. 

Ella evaluó con cuidado, su mente no razonaba con equilibrio por la baja de adrenalina reciente. Sin embargo debía admitir la rareza de haberse acostado con Naruto apenas él lo sugirió. Simplemente le dio una orden y ella no tuvo poder para resistirse. Luego, cuando los cuerpos elevaron su temperatura tampoco quiso. Pero inicialmente no pudo, eso era extraño porque estaba segura que Naruto no había usado ningún jutsu. 

-Van a ejecutarme…-dijo apenas Yugao- fallé en tu asesinato, nunca había fallado. Van a ejecutarme.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo. –Dijo el rubio que encendió un cigarrillo a mano en la mesita de luz- tú vives, yo también….ambos cumplimos nuestras venganzas. 

Yugao lo miró sin emoción, ¿Qué pretendía de ella? La había usado, la había derrotado, ¿y ahora la quería de aliada? Naruto estaba serio, fumaba tranquilo y no parecía jugar. ¿Pero por qué aliada? ¿Acaso no podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella usando ese tatuaje? 

-Te quitaré el tatuaje, -admitió Naruto- tú me ayudas a mí con ciertos planes y a cambio, ambos nos deshacemos de nuestros enemigos. 

-¿Enemigos? 

-Kakashi me contó lo que le ocurrió a tu prometido hace años. –Dijo Naruto sereno- Hayate Gekko, fue asesinado por Baki-sama, el maestro de los hermanos Sabaku. El hombre es inalcanzable para ti, pero no para mí. Trabaja para mí, y un día te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata. 

-¿Me permitirás vengarme? –Dijo algo sorprendida- ¿Qué vale tanto en mí para que te arriesgues de esa manera? 

-Tú conoces toda la estructura interna del ANBU –Declaró Naruto dando una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo- eres la capitana más respetada y obedecida en todas las divisiones. Simplemente quiero tener acceso a todos los secretos que se guarden por allí. –Sonrió el rubio divertido- además, te pediré pequeños favores a su debido tiempo que de ninguna manera te pondrán en peligro. Ya sabes…cambiar una guardia aquí y allá, borrar del registro de salidas tal o cual cosa…. 

-Quieres que te cubra, mientras cumples tus planes. -Razonó Yugao en un susurro- ¿Por qué? 

-Lo creas o no….la guerra no ha terminado. –Sentenció Naruto- Kabuto Yakushi tiene aliados escondidos en cada aldea. Cuando estuve "muerto", cuando estuve entre sombras pude ver varios de sus movimientos. Tengo claro dos cosas, uno: Kabuto está detrás de los pergaminos prohibidos en las 5 aldeas. Dos: ahora sabe que estoy vivo, así que deberá actuar cuanto antes. No puede permitir que las villas Shinobi se organicen para matarlo. Así que pronto tendremos un robo en esta aldea. 

-¿Quién es el espía? 

-No lo creerías… 

-Pruébame… 

-No me hace falta… –Dijo serio- mi pacto contigo es simple. Te entregaré a tu presa, y tú me serás fiel a cualquier indicación que se me ocurra. Las reuniones para sexo van por cuenta de la casa je je je. 

Yugao sonrió apenas, se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con las blancas sabanas. Su espalda color crema se veía tan apetecible como todo en ella. Naruto recordó cada instante de la noche y le provoco reír. Realmente la había pasado bien. Yugao tomó varias de sus prendas regadas por el suelo juntándolas para ir al baño y vestirse. Cuando levanto su daga envainada del suelo se encontró cara a cara con un Naruto sexi, y completamente desnudo parado frente a ella. El joven la miró serio, pero en sus ojos ardían deseos.

-aun…es muy temprano para volver a casa ¿no? –Susurró apenas el hombre- aunque ya te quité el sello de tu brazo, tal vez….-sonrió sensual- no te desagrado tanto… 

Naruto puso una mano sobre el brazo de Yugao que sostenía la ropa recolectada. Ella se le quedó mirando seria, sus ojos mostraban escasas expresiones por la costumbre de vida kunoichi. Pero una leve sonrisa alentó a Naruto para continuar sus pretensiones. La mujer sacó algo de entre sus ropas, al tiempo que Naruto le abrió el brazo dejando caer todas las prendas y también la sabana que la vestía. Ella ingirió con lentitud una píldora de alimento. Estaba cansada, pero sabía que pocas veces o ninguna había gozado como esa noche. Estaba cansada, pero aun quería más esa parte de mujer en ella. 

-Me apetece una ducha…-dijo intercambiando algunos besos con Naruto- apestas luego de fumar. 

-tú me enjabonas a mí y yo a ti, -asintió Naruto rodeándola por la cintura lentamente- me gusta el plan. Además….-se besaban entre las palabras- te ibas a ir sin que te contara que haremos para que no tengas problemas con los viejos.

Ella se dejó conducir al baño y bajo la ducha siguieron explorándose. Naruto gemía por los manoseos de Yugao sobre su masculinidad y hablaba a su oído sobre el plan. Ella chilló del gusto cuando Naruto se arrodilló y comenzó a lamerla deliciosamente. El rubio elevó una de las piernas de ella situándola sobre su hombro. Yugao gimió contenta de liberar su instinto de mujer por esa noche, él la estaba lamiendo deliciosamente. Yugao se entregó a gozar, y pensó que esta alianza comenzaba a rendirle frutos desde el comienzo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La mañana era soleada e ideal para entrenar. El equipo Kakashi tuvo la venia del Hokage para tomar libertad de sus otras responsabilidades y acoplarse lo mejor posible. Sai, Sakura y Sasuke estaba desde la hora convenida. Esperaron solo media hora y luego comenzaron a entrenar para aligerar el disgusto que les producía las tardanzas de Kakashi. La pelirosa practicó Tayjutsu con Sasuke y luego los dos hombres se cruzaron en un combate de Ninjutsu. 

El joven Uchiha estaba muy molesto. Kabuto seguía vivo y tanto Kakashi como Naruto venían a cualquier hora en lugar de entrenar. Sai tan solo se mantenía en silencio y Sakura parecía siempre nerviosa o desconcentrada. Eso provocaba más molestia en Sasuke, ya que la chica parecía haber retrocedido demasiado desde que Naruto regresó a la aldea. Sakura se comportaba ante Naruto como supo hacer cuando eran el equipo 7 y estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Eso le enardecía mucho, no le agradaba para nada esa postura de niña que parecía haber vuelto a tomar. Le podía costar la vida comportarse así en misión. 

-Sakura-san –dijo Sai distraído en sus pinturas- tienes un aspecto terrible. Como si no hubieses dormido en días.

-no…no...No sé qué dices…-respondió nerviosa la chica- estoy bien. 

Sasuke la miró y se veía normal. Activó su Sharingan y notó las fluctuaciones en su chakra. Descontrol, descompensación y debilidad. Cubría su aspecto con Ninjutsu médico, pero la perdida de equilibrio era evidente. El Uchiha gruñó fastidiado y se dijo que así no lograrían nunca darle caza a Kabuto. Mucho menos si Naruto se unía al club de los inconscientes con Kakashi. Eso le resultaba raro, el Naruto que había conocido nunca faltaba al entrenamiento. Siempre llegaba primero y se iba de último. La sensación de Sasuke sobre un Naruto muy diferente al viejo conocido, se acentuaba a cada día que pasaba. Pero trató de engañarse y se dijo que no le importaba. Al final de cuentas el Dobe vendría tras él a retarlo como siempre, era la manera de volver a construir esa rara hermandad. 

Kakashi y Naruto llegaron caminando lado a lado. Sakura puso gesto severo, molesta por la tardanza pero enseguida bajo la vista al ver a Naruto. No podía verlo a los ojos desde hacía días. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, demasiado confundida. No podía pensar con equilibrio sobre lo que parecía algo venido de sus deseos. Sasuke no dijo nada a Naruto, pese a vigilarlo cuidadosamente como siempre, fingió protestar frente a Kakashi por el retraso al entrenar. 

Sin muchas palabras, sin demasiadas explicaciones, comenzaron a entrenar duramente y a refrescar ciertas tácticas y formaciones. Naruto demostró lo de siempre. Clones de sombras, Rasengan y sus variedades dando flexibilidad a sus ataques de corta distancia. Sasuke estaba algo decepcionado. Esperaba ver nuevos jutsu de Naruto y variantes a su aburrida forma frontal de pelear. Para enfrentar a Kabuto, un maestro en tanto jutsu variados, era necesario ser bastante completo como guerrero. Naruto tenía mucho más chakra de lo que se recordaba, pero salvo por el modo ermitaño que aumentaba exponencialmente su poder y percepción, no había mejorado demasiado en Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Sasuke sin embargo, sintió que Naruto no estaba mostrando todo lo que sabía hacer.

Luego de entrenar se dispusieron a almorzar bajo los árboles en el campo de entrenamiento. Sai había traído mucha comida, también Sakura y Kakashi. Sabían que la reunión del equipo tenía para rato y fueron previsores. Sakura les informó a todos que tenía identificado lo lugares en los países donde podían encontrarse las raras flores que servían de catalizador a los venenos de Kabuto. Debían empezar a rastrear por allí, los perros ninja de Kakashi, el modo ermitaño de Naruto y el Sharingan de Sasuke debían hacer el truco de encontrar al escurridizo enemigo. Quedaron en un horario cada dos días para entrenar, tenían algo más de 3 semanas y saldrían de la aldea para matar a su enemigo. Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Cuando todos se disponían a retirarse, Sasuke hablo a Naruto para lograr acercarse a él… 

-ey Dobe…-dijo serio- ¿Qué te parece una pelea de verdad para variar? 

-Paso…-dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos- tengo asuntos que atender, cosas que preparar y reuniones a las cuales asistir.

-No seas cobarde…-le picó Sasuke sabiendo que así lograría pelear con él- la supuesta muerte de 4 años te ha dejado peor de lo que eras al parecer. 

-¿Estas tratando de retarme? –Sonrió de lado el rubio- ¿así como cuando éramos niños? 

-Una pelea amistosa…-sonrió con soberbia Sasuke- para darte una paliza y así demostrar quién es el mejor. 

-¿El mejor eh? – Dijo ante las sonrisas de todos que estaban ansiosos por verlo actuar- ¿Para eso nos pelearemos a muerte? – Sasuke y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos por el término _"a muerte"_\- Si es por eso….no hace falta gastar chakra porque todos sabemos que eres el mejor Sasuke. Tu eres invencible je je je. 

Naruto siguió caminando alejándose del resto, la sorpresa en ojos de Sasuke y Sakura eran tan evidentes que a Sai le provocó reír. Kakashi siguió en su libro como si nada pero ante una mirada de Naruto, se fue tras él para hablar. Les dijo al resto del equipo que se reunirían pasado mañana como se había convenido. Cada vez le era más difícil a Sasuke imaginarse que había pasado con Naruto para cambiar tanto su forma de ser. Pero el mismo experimentaba ciertos cambios desde su niñez que tampoco tenían mucha explicación. El joven vengador ahora buscaba hacer las cosas bien y proteger la aldea. El joven que alguna vez quiso destruirlo todo….ahora quería solo una familia. Era raro como siempre terminaban en lados opuestos del tablero. Sasuke vs Naruto, necesitándose pero enfrentándose siempre. Era como un chiste macabro, y alguna vez sería la definitiva. Alguna vez, uno de los dos moriría. Cuando Hatake Kakashi y Naruto quedaron solos caminando por una calle, el joven rubio hablo:

-No permitas que Sasuke se me acerque demasiado Kakashi, sus ojos ven mucho más de lo que nadie comprenderá nunca. No puedo arriesgarme a que se dé cuenta lo que ocurre antes de tiempo. 

-Naruto….-susurró bajo el ninja copia- no me obligues a hacer esto. 

-Tranquilo…-dijo el Uzumaki serio- recuerda que hago todo esto por el fin de las guerras. 

-Mucha genta morirá, -le advirtió el peliplata- si continuas con esto… no podremos detenerlo. 

-Mucha gente ya murió sin detener nada. –Le contradijo Naruto- solo busco lograr lo que nadie pudo. Tú tienes una deuda conmigo y lo sabes ¿Recuerdas lo que nos enseñaste el primer entrenamiento como equipo 7?

_-"los que no cumplen la misión son escoria,_ -recito Kakashi- _pero abandonar a los amigos…es ser peor que la escoria"_. Tú vas a matar a muchos de tus amigos por tu venganza. 

-¿Y qué me dices de lo que hicieron los ninjas de Konoha con sus amigos del remolino? –Respondió Naruto molesto- ¿asesinar por la espalda y robar la herencia de los amigos no se considera abandonarlos? ¡¿Acaso crees que debo ser piadoso y olvidar?! ¡¿Tú olvidarías el dolor atravesando tu piel, tus ojos y cada sentido hasta destruir el alma?! ¡Te daré otra probada de lo que soporté para que recuerdes!

-¡No! –Gritó Kakashi apartándose de Naruto nervioso- no más….por favor…. 

-Lo supuse, –sonrió Naruto tranquilizándose- lo que viste hace dos años aun te dura en mente ¿verdad? 

_Flash back: hace dos años…_

__

_Kakashi, Sakura, y Sai rastreaban a unos criminales por las montañas cercanas al límite con país del hierro. El ninja copia usó los perros ninja y se quedó solo dejando a sus dos compañeros ir por otro camino y así rodear a los perseguidos. Kakashi combatió contra 3 de ellos que desesperadamente huían muy agotados por no haber descansado o comido en varios días. Se metieron en cavernas subterráneas y en la oscuridad, trataron de perder a los cazadores de Konoha que los acechaban._

__

_Kakashi envió a su perro Pakku para que retornara por el camino e informara a Sakura y Sai de su posición. Mientras tanto siguió por los pasillos rocosos a sus presas, kunai en mano. Estaba cansado, los había seguido por kilómetros, eran asesinos desalmados que habían barrido junto a su banda varios pueblos. Era una misión de rango S y no por nada habían enviado al equipo Kakashi para encargarse. Pero los gritos en esas cuevas comenzaron a inundar sus oídos.  
_

_Los asesinos estaban siendo masacrados….  
_

_Kakashi llegó a una zona donde el espacio era más amplio y vio cadáveres por doquier. Sangre por aquí y allá, penumbras que gracias al Sharingan no eran problemas. El peliplata observó en el centro del lugar la figura de un hombre. Sus cabellos enmarañados, largos hasta casi la cintura le cubrían lo suficiente para casi dejarlo sin rostro visible. Caía sangre de su cuerpo, pero Kakashi estaba seguro que no era la suya precisamente, sino la de los criminales.  
_

_-Los mataste…-dijo Kakashi- tu mataste a todos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú?  
_

_El hombre se volteó mirándolo de frente. A pesar de no verse bien el rostro, Kakashi pudo observar con su Sharingan claramente el chakra maligno que lo rodeaba. Era devastador, lleno de odio, de deseos insanos y venganza. Jamás había sentido ese chakra dañino en nadie. Tal vez en el Kyuubi, pero en nadie humano. Kakashi sabía que ese sujeto podía matarlo, sabía que no podía escapar. Pero las palabras de ese ser que estaba rodeado de chakra negro como la noche, lo sacaron de su estado de parálisis:  
_

_-Nunca pensé en volver a verlo tan pronto….Kakashi-sensei._

_El peliplata abrió amplios sus ojos por la sorpresa. Solo había tres posibilidades de recibir ese halago como sensei. Una de ellos estaba en su equipo y el otro acababa de volver a Konoha. Solo quedaba uno, un muerto. O tal vez…no tanto. Kakashi observó que el chakra negro desaparecía de del cuerpo de Naruto. Pero tenía sus ojos tan negros ni las pupilas podían distinguirse del iris.  
_

_-Kakashi-sensei no reconoce a su alumno fracasado. –sonrió perverso el rubio- que gran sorpresa. Y yo que me esmero en aplicar toooodas sus enseñanzas. Je je je  
_

_-Naruto…no puedo creerlo. –Sonrió Kakashi- ¿Dónde…estabas?  
_

_-¿Quiere saber donde estuve? –dijo Naruto caminando lento de frente a Kakashi- le mostrare donde estuve estos años. Le enseñare lo que siento, lo que aprendí, y lo que pienso hacer. –Sonrió sádicamente- tal vez Kakashi-sensei pueda aconsejarme bien sobre cómo encarar mi nueva meta en la vida.  
_

__

_Kakashi no despegaba sus ojos de los movimientos de Naruto. El rubio lo miro fijo, Kakashi veía todo negro en los orbes del Uzumaki, sin iris ni pupilas que se distinguieran. El chakra negro proveniente del Uzumaki comenzó a ocuparlo todo en esa cueva. Era asfixiante ese poder que desprendía Naruto. De pronto, Kakashi comenzó a ver como toda la cueva se deformaba a su alrededor, comenzó a tomar forma diferente a las rocas macizas que antes aparecían, vio un bosque de noche. Arboles altos, pasturas verdes y una formación de casas que creía conocer de algún lado. _

__

_Empezó a ver como personas aparecían a su alrededor, familias, mujeres y hombres en su mayoría pelirrojos. Rasgos alegres, rostros amables y sus vestimentas holgadas. Como si estuvieran en una fiesta. Había niños jugando por doquier, fogatas iluminando el centro de la villa y música alegre. Mesas a la luz de la luna donde la comida abundaba. A lo lejos, se notaban 4 barreras rodeando la villa. Kakashi vio pasar algunos hombres con aspecto rudo y en sus bandanas tenían un remolino.  
_

_-Uzushiogakure….-dijo el peliplata- esto es…país del remolino.  
_

_-Es correcto –se escuchó una voz a su alrededor- la aldea del remolino en el festival de la voluntad. Una noche de fiesta donde mi familia honraba el día donde la aldea se formó. Una noche hermosa, que no termino nada bien._

_Kakashi vio algunos ninjas de Konoha, estaban siendo recibidos por habitantes del remolino y se sentaron como invitados de honor. Había unos 12 o 13. Kakashi reconoció a su padre entre ellos. Luego, cuando todos comenzaban a llegar a las mesas para cenar, los ninjas de Konoha hablaron con el que parecía líder en la villa. Rato después, todos se fueron hacia una gran construcción de piedra en el centro del pueblo y no volvieron a salir de allí.  
_

_Kakashi fue trasportado, dentro de esa estructura vio como los ninjas de Konoha asesinaban al líder del remolino, a su esposa y su hija. Salieron por la parte de atrás, directo por los bosques hacia las barreras. Kakashi flotaba tras ellos como fantasma, mientras la voz de Naruto le explicaba lo que estaba presenciando aunque no hiciera falta para nada. Por supuesto lo siguiente fue terrible, Hatake Sakumo y varios de los que ahora eran líderes de clan en Konoha mataron a los ninja que sostenían las barreras protectoras de la aldea. Había ejércitos de la nube y la niebla rodeando los bosques del remolino y al ver como la defensa era desintegrada soltaron un griterío ensordecedor al repique de sus pasos atacando todo el lugar.  
_

_Kakashi vio como los ninjas de Konoha se juntaron con los únicos compañeros que no fueron para asesinar a los defensores. Danzou Shimura y Orochimaru traían consigo varios pergaminos encontrados entre las propiedades del líder asesinado hace minutos, alguien dio una señal con la mano y surgió una invocación gigante de un insecto color carmesí, evidentemente un Aburame estaba en el grupo. Luego de eso fueron trasportados en una invocación inversa. Y no se supo más de ellos esa noche.  
_

_Kakashi no sabía que decir, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada porque surgieron de los bosques como marea de muerte escuadrones de ninjas por doquier. Entraron a la aldea, barrieron con los Uzumaki no sin encontrar feroz resistencia en el camino. Pero apenas 300 locales, contra miles de las aldeas atacantes no eran rivales. Muchos de los mejores Shinobi pelirrojos cayeron por intentar defender a sus esposas e hijos. Otros fueron derrotados por el número y no por la calidad._

__

_Kakashi intentó cerrar los ojos asqueado de lo que veía. Una bella mujer Uzumaki había sido capturada por tratar de ocultar a sus pequeños hijos. Tres hombres la golpearon, le desgarraron las ropas como animales y acto seguido, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor la violaron allí mismo. A la vista de todos lo que seguían combatiendo con desesperación. Un joven metros más allá, de apenas 15 o 16 años. Soltó su chakra como estruendo azul en la noche. Lloraba rabioso al ver muerta a su madre junto a él. Se lanzó kunai en mano contra un escuadrón completo de la niebla. Los exterminó a todos aun sufriendo heridas de muerte por todo el cuerpo y perdiendo el brazo izquierdo en la refriega. Segundos después que acabo con el ultimo enemigo frente a él, tenía 4 lanza en la espalda y rugía soltando chakra como bestia. Apenas podía caminar por estar casi desangrado, pero aun así juntó todo el poder que le restaba entre sus manos, y explotó como una poderosa bomba matando a los 6 enemigos que se acercaron a rematarlo. _

__

_Kakashi, sin entender cómo ni por qué, comenzó a llorar. Cada vez que veía morir a un pelirrojo podía sentir el dolor por todo su cuerpo. Como si a él lo mataran, como si a él lo estuvieran asesinando. Una mujer pasó muy cerca del peliplata, tuvo el reflejo de apartarse para no chocar con ella pero era inútil. Kakashi era un fantasma en ese lugar de recuerdos. La mujer traía un bebe en sus brazos que lloraba a pleno pulmón. Tres hombres la seguían, otros tantos se chocaron en combate con dos Gennin que trataron de cubrirla. Pocos quedaban en la villa con vida, esa mujer era apenas una de pocas. Corrió y corrió saliendo de la aldea, parecían a punto de caerle cuando un hombre llegó a pararse frente a ella. La mujer rogó por la vida de su hija, el hombre oculto en su capa negra, tan solo la paso de lado enfrentando a los que la perseguían. La mujer llorosa escapó por los bosques dejando un reguero de sangre por el camino. Estaba herida y agotada, sería muy difícil que sobreviviera.  
_

_Kakashi no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía que pensar. Simplemente se quedó mirando al oscuro guerrero detener a los perseguidores. Varios ninjas atacantes se sumaron a los que enfrentaban a ese sujeto. Pero ese guerrero parecía ser intangible, no podían tocarlo o dañarlo. Simplemente era pelear contra un fantasma. Una aparición fulgurante, que mató a los 15 Shinobi que enfrentó para luego absorberse y desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido._

__

_-¿Sientes el dolor Kakashi-sensei? –Dijo la voz al ver como Kakashi quedaba de rodillas- ¿Crees que esta…aberración tiene algún perdón?  
_

_-¿Por qué paso todo esto? –Alcanzó a decir el peliplata- ¿Acaso….sabes?  
_

_-Los Biju fueron repartidos por las aldeas porque Hashirama Senju tenía en su esposa al Kyuubi. Los Uzumaki vieron que las criaturas eran usadas como armas por las aldeas y que esos niños que las contenían eran torturados por ello. Mi familia quería la paz. Hashirama y su hermano el segundo Hokage, habían pagado con su vida en la guerra. Los Uzumaki enviaron tratados a todas las aldeas con el objetivo de sellar definitivamente los Biju. Nadie los usaría, ninguna persona tendría a las criaturas. Como aldea neutral, el remolino sellaría a esas bestias para siempre.  
_

_-¿Entonces…por qué?_

__

_-Poder Kakashi...solo poder. –Respondió la voz de Naruto aunque el ninja copia no lo veía- las aldeas se negaron a entregar las criaturas. Además, dijeron que el remolino era aliado de Konoha y por lo tanto indigno de confianza. Bastardos….-gruñó molesto- un Uzumaki no puede romper sus promesas. ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a dudar de ellos?!  
_

_-Esto no puede ser verdad…-intentó frenarlo Kakashi- no pueden haber sido ninjas de Konoha los que abrieron las puertas para…  
_

_-Sandaime Hokage estaba al mando en esa época –aseguró Naruto- el consejo de clanes no querían que Mito-sama entregara al Kyuubi de nuevo a su aldea natal. Por eso nos traicionaron, por poder. Fingieron llegar tarde a nuestro rescate cuando ellos mismos abrieron las puertas de la aldea con sus sucias manos. Sabían que sin las barreras no podríamos defendernos de cuatro aldeas Shinobi. Bastardos…  
_

_-¿cuatro aldeas? –Pregunto Kakashi tratando de distraerse de los horrores que veía- solo está la nube y la niebla.  
_

_-Al mismo tiempo que se dio este ataque, –respondió Naruto- 10 de los mejores maestros en sellos Uzumaki desaparecieron sin dejar rastro en Suna. Después supe que fueron envenenados en una cena donde participaba cínicamente lord Kazekage. Los samurái, los únicos guerreros honorables en estos países, estaban siendo atacados por Iwagakure. Para evitar que intervengan a tiempo en la masacre en país del remolino.  
_

_-No es posible, -negó Kakashi mientras era trasportado a otro lugar de la aldea- las aldeas ninja se odiaban a muerte. Que estuvieran de acuerdo en esto no es…_

__

_-Mi familia intentó siempre conseguir la paz, -señaló Naruto- intentó lograr que las aldeas dejaran de pelear a punto que resignó varios de sus sellos en tratados. Pero los Kage siempre querían más, querían todos los secretos del clan Uzumaki y también poseer los sellos para perfeccionar a los jinchuriki. Querían chupar nuestra sangre hasta dejarnos secos, y lo consiguieron._

__

_-¡No puede ser cierto! –gritó Kakashi muy desequilibrado por el dolor que seguían sintiendo al ver morir a mas guerreros pelirrojos en otro lugar de la aldea- Konoha….era aliada.  
_

_-Lo que estás viendo Kakashi….no es un invento. Es una proyección de las memorias conjuntas de los últimos Uzumaki del remolino. Los mejores Shinobi de mi familia recibían un sello especial que ataba sus espíritus al lugar oculto donde toda nuestra herencia fue guardada. Ellos me lo mostraron todo. Ellos me entrenaron y aun lo siguen haciendo. Ellos no podrán descansar en paz hasta que esta deuda de sangre sea cancelada._

__

_Kakashi estaba de rodillas y se cubrió los ojos al ver como dos ninjas despezaban a una mujer que intentaba proteger a sus pequeños hijos. La despezaron brutalmente, y también a los niños. Fue horrible, fue tan cruel como jamás había visto. Tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para dejar de sufrir. Sintió un escalofrió que le llegó hasta los huesos. Luego de esa sensación, abrió sus ojos y estaba en la cueva donde Naruto lo enfrentaba cara a cara. Los ojos negros de Naruto ahora tenían un iris rojo sangre. Por un momento Kakashi pensó que Naruto tenía el Sharingan, pero no…solo eran rojos como cuando el Kyuubi lo dominaba. Aun así jamás había visto tanto odio en una mirada._

__

_-Konoha….el árbol de tu aldea se alimentó con la sangre de mi familia. –Sonrió sádico Naruto- usaron a mi madre para contener a la bestia. Luego me tocó a mí. Se robaron los sellos, se robaron la voluntad del clan Uzumaki. Se burlaron de mi familia con esas marcas en los chalecos Jounnin. Ese remolino que supuestamente honra a sus amigos. Valientes hijos de puta.  
_

_-Naruto no es nuestra culpa….-intento defenderse Kakashi- seguro las ordenes fueron…  
_

_-"los que abandonan la misión son escoria, –recitó Naruto frio- pero los que abandonan a sus amigos….son peor que la escoria" ¿no fueron esas sus palabras….Kakashi-sensei?  
_

_Fin del flash back:_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kakashi bajó la cabeza resignado. El que su propio padre estuviese involucrado en la masacre del clan Uzumaki, lo hacía sentir una basura. Como si se viera a si mismo matando a Uchiha Obito. Era imperdonable a sus ojos. Fue por eso que intentó ayudar a Naruto. Primero le dijo que no podía destruir Konoha el solo. Le dijo que debía volver por las buenas y así reclamar la herencia de sus padres. Minato era un hombre ordenado y seguro le había dejado legado. Naruto estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda esa herencia cuando Kakashi le dijo que podía conseguir el Hiraishin no jutsu. Fue cuando Naruto cambio la destrucción general que preparaba, por un plan más prudente. 

En realidad Kakashi no quiso ayudar a destruir Konoha. Lo que hizo fue tratar que Naruto volviera por las buenas y a través de los amigos que tenía, dejara de odiar a todos. Sakura había sido su amor de toda la vida, tenía amigos por todos lados. Seguramente Naruto controlaría su rencor y formaría una familia nuevamente. No había porque desperdiciar vidas de esa manera. Los Uzumaki no revivirían y nada cambiaria.

-Recuerda lo que le ocurrió a Sasuke –le dijo alguna vez a Naruto- no te trasformes en él. 

-No pienso vengarme tan miserablemente como cualquiera lo haría. –Sonrió Naruto respondiendo sádico- lo que les haré, será mucho peor aún. Encontrare la paz en los países y resurgiré el clan Uzumaki. Todo al mismo tiempo. Ese es mi camino desde ahora… 

Kakashi se dijo que tendría un duro trabajo distrayendo a Sasuke. El moreno Uchiha era muy perspicaz cuando quería, y además conocía demasiado a Naruto. Comenzaba a sospechar y si no fuese porque Kakashi se mostraba apoyando al rubio, Sasuke ya hubiera usado el Magenkyo Sharingan y habría descubierto casi todo. En cuanto a Sakura, otra de las personas que podía sospechar de Naruto. El propio rubio dijo estar "encargándose" de ella. Kakashi no tenía idea de que le estaba haciendo a la pelirosa pero cada vez se la notaba más distraída y aislada. 

Naruto se había vuelto un sujeto demasiado peligroso. Imprevisible y mortal. Kakashi sentía que debía hacer algo. Lamentablemente él no sabía que al pasar por el ANBU cuando era más joven, el también recibió el inofensivo tatuaje de bienvenida. Un poco de sangre hace dos años en su brazo fue suficiente para sentir una irresistible lealtad hacia Naruto. Una lealtad al estilo Uzumaki y por lo tanto, imposible de traicionar. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9: SOSPECHAS EN LA HOJA**

"_A la orilla de ese lago, Madara pasó el siguiente mes. Su único contacto con la civilización eran los aldeanos de la villa del remolino que cada tanto pasaban por ese lugar. Eran todas personas amables, siempre le dejaban comida, abrigo y cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Madara no era muy "sociable", nunca lo fue y esas personas no lo cambiarían. Pero comenzó a desarrollar una especie de necesidad satisfecha al verlos ir y venir. Le gustaba estar solo y en silencio. Pero también le agradaba esa especie de energía positiva que parecía envolver a los lugareños._

__

_Antes de partir de Konoha, Uchiha Madara copió en un pergamino todo el escrito que la piedra mística que Rikudou Sennin había dejado como legado. Recordaba como su familia le había llamado "loco" a sus espaldas, porque Madara afirmaba que su Magenkyo Sharingan podía ver en esa roca mucho más que el Sharingan común. De pronto se encontró estudiando las escrituras del antiguo sabio de los caminos y quiso descubrir el verdadero legado de los Uchiha. Madara sospechaba que su familia descendía del mismísimo sabio. ¿Y si sus ojos podían hacerlo aún más poderoso? ¿Y si podía acceder al poder del dios Shinobi?_

__

_Pasó el tiempo, algunas veces paseó por Uzushiogakure sin que nadie lo molestara. Otras veces tuvo charlas con el líder de la aldea, un tal Raito Uzumaki, sobre la necesidad de humanizar el camino Shinobi que cada vez se había corrompido más por el poder. Ese hombre era irritante de tan amable. Madara pensó que si buscara guerra podría el solo destruir la villa al completo. Cosa que divirtió mucho al líder pelirrojo. Madara lo vio reír, y veía como todos en esa aldea tenían esa extraña felicidad molesta. Eran pacíficos, demasiado pacíficos para él._

__

_-Raito-sama…-dijo Madara una tarde- usted no puede buscar paz sino dispone su cuerpo y mente para la guerra._

__

_-Sabes Madara…-señaló el líder tranquilo- cuando te veo, noto una gran tristeza en ti. Algo te falta y no sabes que…entonces decides matar. Ese es el camino del Shinobi que lamentablemente muchos toman. Pero la paz no puedes lograrla con dolor amigo mío. La verdadera paz nace de lo más elemental._

__

_-¿Lo más elemental?  
_

_-La paz nace de nuestro interior –sonrió el pelirrojo mientras caminando llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento- la familia Uzumaki no sigue el camino ninja para matar. Lo sigue para proteger. Es un legado que habita en nuestra misma sangre, la lealtad en su estado más puro.  
_

_-A veces debemos pensar en matar para sobrevivir –retrucó Madara.  
_

_-Debemos entrenar para ser lo suficientemente hábiles, -respondió Raito- para detener al asesino sin necesidad de matarlo. Así se rompen las venganzas, así rompemos cadenas de odio. Así dejamos de depender de los hijos para resarcir nuestro honor.  
_

_-Soy un guerrero…  
_

_-Pero no para siempre amigo mío. –señaló Raito sonriendo- Un día serás padre, un día desearas tener esposa y familia. Miraras a los ojos de tus hijos y deberás explicarles como el mundo se mueve. ¿Podrás hacerlo sin culpas? Es por eso que Uzushiogakure no acepta mandatos de señores feudales. Ellos solo ambicionan el poder, por el poder mismo. No por lo bueno o malo que se puede hacer con él.  
_

_-Rikudou Sennin era invencible…-señaló Madara- ¿usted cree en él?_

__

_-Creo en lo que nos dejó como legado. –Señaló Raito serio- nos dejó el Ninjutsu y sus derivados como una forma de dar fin al caos. Pero son los hombres quienes lo usaron para el mal. Las técnicas no son malas amigo mío –sonrió el líder poniendo una mano en el hombro de Madara- las personas tal vez no aprendieron a convivir con la responsabilidad por tenerlas.  
_

_-quiero pelear con usted Raito-sama –sentenció Madara serio- quiero saber cuál de los dos tiene razón, al chocar nuestros puños lo descubriré.  
_

_-como quieras…-dijo el hombre alejándose- pero contrario a lo que siempre has vivido. La respuesta no te la darán tus poderosos ojos. No mi amigo, ellos deberán pasar muchos años y muchas vidas para purificarse con la verdad. Pero eso sí, -sonrió Raito- podemos pelear si te parece entretenido._

_Madara se posicionó para luchar. Ese líder, ese hombre Uzumaki era muy irritante con sus sonrisitas y felicidades no controladas. Decía que el poder de proteger era más que el de destruir. Pero el Sharingan solo floreció por el dolor y odio, nunca por amor. El Doujutsu definitivo se alimentaba de odio, ese era el poder supremo.  
_

__

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Combatieron durante casi 5 horas. Duramente, sin guardarse nada. Parecía que Madara ganaría, lo tenía casi ganado pese a los poderes de Raito, que sello tras sello lo sorprendía. El campo de entrenamiento quedó arrasado. También varias hectáreas de bosques en los alrededores. Raito era fuerte pero jamás había enfrentado al Sharingan definitivo de Madara. Y sin embargo fue un empate, justo cuando el Uchiha comenzaba a cantar victoria. El pelirrojo se alejó lo suficiente de su enemigo, a una distancia demasiado grande para un Ninjutsu común. Madara observo con atención los sellos que el hombre estaba haciendo a los lejos y…._

_-JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN –dijo secamente Raito_

_La explosión casi barrió con todo el lugar. Madara presenció un espectáculo terrible. Un zorro de nueve colas color del fuego apareció dominando todo el lugar. Era fantástico, con un chakra que quemaba la tierra con su sola respiración. Kyuubi no Youko como era conocido por los lugareños. El demonio rey que había pactado en sangre con la familia Uzumaki, la fuerte protección que solo era llamado por los pelirrojos cuando era necesario. El escudo del remolino.  
_

__

_Madara estaba cansado, y ante la aparición de la horrible bestia sonrió fascinado. Sabía que esa batalla podía degenerar en una destrucción más allá de pensable. Fue por eso que el propio Raito deshizo la invocación y el zorro desapareció frente al Uchiha. Dejando una estela de su poderoso chakra eterno._

__

_-fantástico –dijo el moreno jadeando de agotamiento- un arma….fantástica.  
_

_-uno de los nueve, el demonio rey que habita en las montañas del Karachi. –Aseguró Raito- puedo invocarlo su me comprometo a limpiar las impurezas de su poder en mi corazón. Mi sangre le da la tranquilidad.  
_

_Fue cuando Madara encontró lo que buscaba. Esa bestia de increíble poder podía situarlo como el mejor Shinobi de la historia. Podía darle más respuestas sobre Rikudou Sennin. Esa bestia podía darle el poder supremo que se decía tuvo el sabio antiguo. Tal vez al lograrlo, al volverse invencible como el sabio Rikudou. Podría cumplir con sus ambiciones de terminar las guerras, tal vez podría también, devolver la luz a los ojos de su hermano Izuna"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La casa Uzumaki era tranquila por las mañanas. Para Naruto era relajante la fortaleza de su casa sellada para todo uso. Luego de la visita furtiva de Yugao hace dos noches, Naruto comprendió que no podía volver a descuidarse tan penosamente. Ciertamente había beneficiado haber atrapado a Yugao y luego haberla puesto de su parte. La mujer se presentó ante los consejeros al día siguiente argumentando haber llegado a un acuerdo con Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio quería una reunión privada con los ancianos consejeros por información clasificada que ni siquiera el Hokage podía enterarse. Los viejos naturalmente desconfiaron, no se quedarían a solas con Naruto siendo el Uzumaki tan frio y despiadado como demostró ser con los ANBU que asesinó. Así que Yugao se trasformó en una especie de mensajera para los informes de Naruto al consejo. Llegaron a un acuerdo, una relación secreta entre los consejeros y Naruto. Un giro…inesperado. 

Naruto abrió la ventana que daba al patio de su casa. Estaba tan solo con los bóxer negro como ropa, respiró ampliamente el aire matutino con tranquilidad. El equipo Kakashi entrenaba día por medio, avanzaban a paso seguro y Naruto comenzaba a conocer cuánto habían evolucionado sus antiguos amigos en esos años. 

Sakura por poner un caso, excelente kunoichi para pelea de Tayjutsu. Pero había agregado algo específico, tenía la paciencia para esperar su oportunidad de atacar. Combinaba sus cuchillas de chakra, con terribles puñetazos. Había evolucionado en Ninjutsu de tierra. Pero en técnicas médicas, era su aporte extraordinario para la búsqueda. Podía contrarrestar casi cualquier veneno de la tierra. Podía analizar, gracias a sus interminables horas de estudio, cualquier químico para saber su procedencia. Era inteligente, podía planear estrategias y sabia de diplomacia. Un dato importante que la hacía peligrosa como enemiga, su control del chakra era tan perfecto que era casi inútil intentar atacarla con Genjutsu. Los descubría al instante, era muy hábil para deshacerlos.

Sai era la movilidad del equipo, sus aves de tinta cubrían el cielo y sus ratas la tierra. Podía servir para ataque, rastreo, detección y cobertura. Era alguien frio en batalla, sabía elegir con cuidado sus estrategias particulares y equilibrar al equipo de ser necesario. 

Sasuke era todo lo que siempre fue y mucho más. Poderoso, tal vez el único que podía equipararse a Naruto. Contaba con el Sharingan eterno sumado a una madurez producto de la guerra y el dolor. Desde que volvió a Konoha, Sasuke fue más amable, respetuoso y cauteloso que nunca en su vida. Nadie sabía que era por el sello en sus ojos que guardaba el alma de su hermano. Habían tenido largas conversaciones con Itachi, auto induciéndose con sus ojos para poder charlar con su Onii-chan. Itachi era…como debió ser su padre, lo instruía en todo lo que sabía y en todo lo que le convenía. Itachi quería que Sasuke sentara cabeza y tuviera familia. Sasuke no se sentía muy atraído a esa idea por el momento, porque apenas si podía cruzar dos palabras con Sakura que era la más cercana compañía femenina que nunca había tenido. Y a decir verdad, Sasuke no sabía cómo conducirse cuando las mujeres no lo perseguían. Sería cuestión de experimentar hasta encontrar la manera de relacionarse mejor con las personas a su alrededor. Pero nada de estas cosas le importaban a Naruto. Solo mantener distraída a Sakura, ocupado a Sasuke mediante Kakashi, y confundidos a todos. 

-Naruto-kun….-susurró una voz suave a sus espaldas- tenemos que irnos. 

El rubio se giró de lado, la muchacha de ojos blancos lo miraba seria. Trataba de acomodarse el kimono color nieve y pero se la veía algo confusa, como siempre desde la primera vez. 

-Onee-san esta exhausta, –dijo Hanabi sonrojada- creo que te estas excediendo.

Naruto le sonrió apenas con calma. Hanabi Hyuuga le gustaba por eso precisamente. Ni dominada parecía completamente vulnerable, mientras que la pobre Hinata era como gelatina entre sus dedos, la menor de las princesas aun trataba de mantener su dignidad. Pero gozaba cada encuentro intensamente. Era joven, pero muy "vigorosa" 

-Hanabi-chan…-susurró Naruto acercándose perverso- esta mañana despertamos demasiado temprano… ¿no crees? 

-Naruto-kun basta ya…-retrocedió sonrojada la joven- por favor…traspórtanos a nuestras habitaciones en la mansión Hyuuga. Gracias a esos sellos que todavía no nos descubren.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos tomándola de cintura y para cortar la diferencia de altura la elevo para que ella estuviera cara a cara. Las manos del rubio atrevidas sostuvieron a Hanabi toda roja, tomándola por las nalgas con ansias.

-Naruto-kun…-suspiró fingiéndose molesta la chica cuando él beso su cuello- no más… 

-comienzas a gustarme demasiado Hanabi-chan, –Susurró Naruto ronco- tu cuerpo es como una adicción para mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le gustaba demasiado cuando él la tocaba. Cuando el aliento de Naruto rozaba su piel. Pero estaba mal, Naruto Uzumaki era para su Onee-san. No tenía ella que tomarlo y poseerlo. Estaba mal que Naruto le dijera desearla más que a Hinata. Esto estaba mal, era demasiado rápido todo lo ocurrido en un par de semanas. Aun no entendía como había cedido tan fácil la primera noche, aun no entendía como con una simple insinuación o mirada, terminaba desnuda y rogando por mas caricias de ese hombre. Era ilógico. 

-Onee-san te ama…-susurró débil Hanabi con culpa- yo no debo….mmnn 

-Hinata es importante… –decía Naruto mientras la sentó en la mesa y abrió su kimono para lamer los pequeños pechos- pero tú…también lo eres, Hanabi-chan. 

Correntadas de placer envolvieron a Hanabi cuando la lengua del hombre rozaba sus pezones. Era pechos suaves y pequeños si se comparaban con los de Hinata. Pero no por eso recibía menos atenciones por parte de Naruto, sino al contrario, parecían recibir mucho más. Hanabi había sentido morirse del gusto la primera vez que estuvo con Naruto. El hombre le hizo el amor tan delicadamente que fue una experiencia maravillosa. No había sido tan escandalosa como Hinata que hasta había llorado, pero sí que la pasó en grande. 

Mientras Naruto abrió su prenda completamente y la recostó sobre la mesa del comedor, Hanabi cerró los ojos pensando cuan vil se había comportado su padre esas semanas pasadas. El muy descarado había fingido que todo sería normal, que Hinata o Hanabi serían las líderes al retirarse él. Pero una noche, en una cena familiar uno de los ancianos habló demasiado bien de Neji. Todos lo querían como líder a pesar de ser de la rama secundaria. Tan solo por ser hombre lo querían como líder. 

Naruto sonreía al ver tan sonrojada a la muchacha. Con sus dedos en algunos minutos preparó el camino para invadirla nuevamente. Eran las 5 de la madrugada y con el Hiraishin no jutsu siempre dejaba a las hermanas Hyuuga en sus habitaciones correspondientes. Pero casi todas las noches iba por ellas para que durmieran en su cama, luego de horas y horas enteras de haber follado. 

No había amor en las intenciones de Naruto. Solo el puro interés de tomar el control de sus vidas y por lo tanto del clan Hyuuga. Hinata ya era suya antes del sexo, pero con Hanabi estaba haciendo enormes avances gracias a él. La chica aprendía rápido y bien como complacerlo, aprendía varios trucos con su intuición e iniciativa y eso excitaba mucho a Naruto. No le gustaba andar mucho de rogón con las mujeres últimamente. La había pasado muy mal hace años por culpa de amar locamente a Sakura. Ahora él tomaba el control, y ellas debían someterse a sus mandatos. Simple y claro. 

-Naru…to-kun….-susurró Hanabi completamente desnuda boca arriba sobre la mesa- hazlo… 

El hombre la tomó por la fina cintura, se había bajado los interiores para empalarla con firmeza. La acercó dominando la situación, apoyando la punta de su miembro en la pequeña entrada servida frente a él. Le susurró roncamente un…"mírame a los ojos cariño" y cuando Hanabi abrió sus orbes color perla con gesto ahogado, Naruto entró en ella firme y seguro. La escuchó chillar levemente y la vio estirar su cuello tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para soportar la envestida. Era tan estrecha, hacia muy poco que era mujer y pronto seria la madre de sus hijos. Ella y varias, porque la sangre que Konoha uso para crecer, ahora se volvería Uzumaki. La familia Uzumaki renacería en los vientres de Konoha. Era el plan de Naruto. Era una de las ambiciones que lo impulsaron estos años. 

Mientras las embestidas se sucedían una tras otra, Naruto veía gemir con placer a la joven Hanabi. Algunas noches atrás, Hinata había preguntado si se casarían. Hinata era más consciente de lo que quería, y pretendía ser esposa de Naruto. Nunca sospechó que esto no terminaría en la casa Hyuuga. Hinata creía que Naruto estaba enamorado de las dos hermanas. Que simplemente las había salvado de los planes de su padre por que las quería a las dos. 

Naruto le causaba gracia ver como Hinata trataba de evitar "disimuladamente" que Naruto se corriera en el interior de su hermana menor. Esto tenía dos sentidos para Hinata. Uno, ella quería ser la madre del primogénito, y dos, consideraba que con 16 años Hanabi era muy joven para ser madre. Por ahora solo debía ser concubina por así decirlo. Lo que seguro ignoraba, era que su propia madre fue esposa y madre cuando tenía la edad de Hanabi. Así que era probable que la historia pudiese repetirse.

Los movimientos de Naruto ganaron alcance y recorrido dentro de la chica. La veía gemir y abandonarse a sus instintos como toda mujer. Pronto Hanabi estaría en el mismo estado mental que Hinata. Seria completamente adicta a Naruto, incapaz de traicionarlo o aun contradecirlo. Hanabi era más dura de carácter, pero Naruto había sido su primer hombre y aparentemente la joven tenía intenciones de que también fuera el último. Naruto recordó, justo cuando la estaba obligando a elevar un poco las caderas para intensificar la penetración, que Hanabi había mencionado a su oído en una charla de cama algo muy cautivador… 

-_"¿me amas Naruto-kun?"_

-Que sabrosa se ha vuelto la venganza, –pensó Naruto justo en el momento que notó como su pareja conseguía un poderoso orgasmo gracias a sus atenciones- divertida y placentera. Mucho más que bañar con sangre todo el lugar como sugería el monstruo mi lado oscuro. 

Hanabi respiraba como podía, ahogada y empalada aun por su hombre parecía abandonarse de pensar. Era muy difícil resistirse a Naruto, casi imposible porque nunca desde que lo conoció la había lastimado en lo más mínimo. Era tierno o salvaje por momentos, pero jamás la lastimó y eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir por su familia. Hinata, su querida hermana estaba tan feliz desde que durmieron con Naruto. Hanabi estaba contenta por ella, pero comenzaba a estar feliz por su cuenta también. Por qué ese hombre la estaba poseyendo a gusto y placer. No haciendo diferencias a pesar de la evidente desventaja física que presentaba Hanabi con respecto a su Onee-san.

Naruto siguió en lo suyo y tiempo después echó una ojeada al reloj. Eran casi las 7 am y dos horas de sexo habían pasado sin pensarlo. Hanabi era sacudida por su tercer orgasmo pero esta vez arrastró a Naruto con ella. Fue delicioso el final, la dejó completamente abatida sobre la mesa del comedor y sin fuerzas ni para cubrir su desnudez. Naruto se alejó un poco y bebió de una jarra con agua para recuperar líquidos. Había sido duro, pero muy satisfactorio ciertamente. 

Hinata apareció desde el cuarto, un ligero disgusto le surcó el rostro al ver la evidente sesión de placer que se había perdido. ¿Por qué su Naruto concentraba más atención en Hanabi? ¿Por qué hasta su hermana menor le estaba robando a Naruto? Hinata quería a su hermana, pero si aún siempre estuvo enamorada de Naruto mirándolo a la distancia. Luego de noches enteras de sexo sin tregua, ahora estaba loca por él. Ningún hombre estaba a su altura ni aun pasando mil años. Naruto-kun tenía que ser suyo. 

-Naruto-kun…-se acercó al hombre desnudo parado junto a la mesada de la cocina- ¿Por qué Hanabi-chan esta sobre la mesa del comedor….desnuda? 

-Porque acabo de hacerle el amor a mi mujer…-declaró neutral el rubio- no tiene que sorprenderte ni tienes que enojarte. Hago lo que quiero, como lo quiero y con quien se me antoja. Ya te lo dije hace semanas Hinata. 

-Pero…Naruto-kun….-susurró bajando la vista- aquí me tienes a mi…si te place. 

Naruto la miró notando que estaba deprimida. No era conveniente eso y el tiempo corre para todos. Se acercó a ella, elevó su rostro colocando una mano al mentón de ella, y mirándola a los ojos dijo: 

-No pienses estupideces…-serio- no te desprecio a ti, ni la prefiero a ella. Ya te lo dije antes, tú y tu hermana son mías. Nadie volverá a tocarlas nunca más. Son valiosas para mí. –La hizo sonreír- ahora mírame a los ojos Hinata. Tú…no debes sentir celos y creer que te pertenezco. Yo no soy de nadie. Yo me debo a mi familia. 

-¿Tu familia? 

-La familia que tú y otras me darán en un futuro. –La soltó y buscando su bóxer por el suelo se lo puso nuevamente- ya sabes…puedes negarte a ser mi mujer si quieres… 

-¡No! –Chilló Hinata muy nerviosa y se abrazó a Naruto por la espalda- yo nunca…me negaré a nada. Te amo Naruto-kun. 

-Sonriendo perverso- De acuerdo je je je. Ya llegara el tiempo donde deberás probar ese amor que dices tener por mí. Por ahora ocúpate de gozar y obedecer mis indicaciones. Lo que hago a espaldas de los demás no es por cobardía, sino por protegerlas a ustedes. Espero que lo sepan apreciar alguna vez- girándose y enfrentándola- ahora me iré a cambiar. Viste a tu hermana pronto y arréglate que las trasportaré con Hiraishin no jutsu hacia sus habitaciones. Ya es tarde, apresúrate. 

La mujer dijo un "Hai" contenta con la explicación y partió para despertar a al inconsciente Hanabi y ayudarla a vestirse. Tenían que obedecer porque Naruto-kun sabía lo que hacía perfectamente. No por nada hacía días que follaban casi todas las noches y los guardianes de la familia Hyuuga ni enterados de nada. Naruto sabía lo que hacía, ¡y valla que si lo sabía! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kabuto caminaba por la ladera de una montaña recolectando algunas plantas. Concretamente era un clon de sí mismo que buscaba las hierbas necesarias mientras el clima hostil del lugar había disminuido ese día. Se había informado bastante sobre las actividades del llamado "gremio" donde se reunían los criminales para presentar un frente común contra las aldeas Shinobi. En pocos días, un nuevo integrante había aparecido ostentando los anillos de los feudales asesinados. Kabuto pensaban echarle el guante a ese hombre para limpiar de responsabilidades su persona. Era muy difícil experimentar, viajar o hacer cualquier cosa siendo el primer lugar del libro bingo en todas las aldeas.

Kabuto supo que ese asesino misterioso se hacía llamar Uchiha Madara. Cosa improbable que fuera él, siendo un cadáver. Kabuto estaba seguro que Madara había muerto, pero debía comprobar quien se hacía pasar por él y a razón de qué lo estaba haciendo. Era importante averiguar su identidad porque sería una información muy valiosa de cara a negociar su adhesión a una aldea Shinobi en el futuro. Tenía casi todas las reliquias de Rikudou, además conseguir ese dato seria vital para convencer a un Kage de darle amnistía. 

Había rumores no confirmados, las cuatro aldeas Shinobi sin feudales veían con malos ojos la reciente noticia que involucró el regreso de Naruto Uzumaki a Konoha. Estaban débiles frente al país del fuego y a eso se sumaba que el Daimyo estaba formando un ejército privado en grandes proporciones. Kabuto sabía que un número de soldados grande no sería aún rival para un Shinobi poderoso como él. Pero había ninjas que si lo serian. Era menester ponerse de parte de alguna aldea en la guerra que podía originarse. Si las cuatro aldeas se unían para responder al poder creciente de Konoha y su señor feudal. Eso sería una veta para que Kabuto pase del lado de alguien. Salir del centro donde todos lo buscan, esa era la misión primaria. 

-Kabuto-sama… -una voz sacó de pensamientos al clon del peliblanco- que gusto encontrarlo. 

Un Zetzu blanco, sonriéndole frente a él y a prudente distancia como dos enemigos. 

-¿Eres el original? –preguntó sonriendo Kabuto. 

-El único que queda Kabuto-sama…-devolvió la sonrisa Zetzu- vengo a proponerle un trato. 

-¿Un trato? –Sonrió Kabuto sorprendido- ¿Qué puedes tener tú, que me interese en lo más mínimo? 

Zetzu dio un giro sobre sí mismo y enterró la mitad de su cuerpo en la tierra. De su mitad deformada creció un brazo tipo rama, el cual traía un frasco en ella. Kabuto observó con ávido interés el contenido del pequeño frasco en manos de la criatura. Y no lo podía creer. 

-Esos son…-dijo sonriendo- los ojos de Madara…. 

-Es correcto…-sentencio el monstruo- el Sharingan eterno y el Rinnengan. Los ojos más poderosos del mundo. 

-Tú….criatura…-dijo serio Kabuto- ¿Cómo los conseguiste? 

-Luego que Madara-sama muriera, enfrentando al jinchuriki. –Afirmo Zetzu- decidí quitárselos y conservarlos para que sean mi "seguro de vida". Ju ju ju 

-Dámelos o te mataré….-amenazó Kabuto sonriendo 

-A eso vengo…-contestó Zetzu- pero no será gratis Kabuto-sama. 

-Dámelos ahora…-avanzó Kabuto dispuesto a matarlo y a pesar de ser un clon podía hacerlo 

-Si me ataca…-dijo tranquilo Zetzu- romperé este frasco en mi garra. Y estos invaluables ojos se perderán. ¡Quieto ahí! 

Kabuto se detuvo a disgusto. Ese poder, esos ojos podían ser suyos si tan solo la criatura se los diera. Imaginar lo que lograría con ellos en los experimentos. Era la gloria para Kabuto. Hizo una seña como si estuviera de acuerdo con Zetzu. Esperando su pedido: 

-Un trato…-declaró sonriendo la planta- usted me trae a un hombre capturado, y a cambio yo le entregare estos ojos. A mí no me sirven, pero a usted… 

-Tenemos un trato…-declaró Kabuto serio-¿a quién tengo que matar? 

-Capturar…..-aclaró Zetzu serio- usted tiene que traerme vivo al jinchuriki del Hachibi. Killer Bee. 

Kabuto se sorprendió, ¿para qué quería esa criatura descerebrada al Hachibi? ¿Acaso importaba si le iba a dar los ojos de poder? Kabuto sonrió apenas y cabeceó aceptando la misión. Sería difícil, pero para nada imposible montar una emboscada para ese Shinobi torpe y descuidado. Era cuestión de echarle imaginación al trabajo, algo que Kabuto tenía a raudales. 

-Capturare vivo a Killer Bee, -Señaló el peliblanco- y tú me entregaras esos ojos. Ese es el trato. No te atrevas a traicionarme. 

-No hace falta la traición…-señaló Zetzu sonriendo y se metía en la roca hasta desaparecer- nos veremos en este mismo lugar. Al momento que me entere sobre la captura del Hachibi. Los ojos por el jinchuriki vivo. No lo olvide. 

Kabuto vio como Zetzu desaparecía y sonrió fascinado. ¡Qué gran oportunidad se le presentaba de la nada! Vencer a Uchiha Madara hubiera sido demasiado arriesgado para él. Pero iba a poseer sus ojos sin el daño que eso causaría. Solo tenía que capturar al Hachibi. Solo eso…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El día de entrenamiento trascurrió con normalidad. Sakura estuvo colorada como tomate casi toda la mañana por que tropezó con unas ramas en lo alto de un árbol y al caer terminó en brazos de Naruto. El rubio le sonrió apenas y le dedicó un "¿estás bien Sakura-chan?" que la hizo derretirse allí mismo. Por culpa de esos sueños, esos malditos sueños que hacían a Sakura desesperar. Había intentado hablar con Shizune sobre ello. Le mintió diciendo que no podía dormir por el insomnio y la morocha le recetó calmantes para relajarla.

El remedio fue peor que la enfermedad porque Sakura no pudo despertarse en toda la noche. En sus sueños, estuvo haciendo el amor con Naruto por horas, horas y horas sin control. Estaba tan exhausta que apeló a píldoras de soldado para mantener estable su cuerpo al día siguiente. Su memoria comenzaba a fallarle y también sus ánimos se decaían. Comenzaba a volverse un problema su falta de control en chakra y hasta Sasuke que nunca hacia caso a nada, notó como estaba de mal. 

Naruto en tanto no se daba por enterado. Sabía perfectamente que todo era su culpa y decidió darle un descanso de algunos días para que se pudiera reponer un poco. Sasuke comenzaba a sospechar demasiado de la relación "Sakura debilitándose" con el regreso de Naruto. El rubio había planeado otra cosa en verdad. Había planificado poseer a Sakura en pocos días desde que volvió. Sentimientos en él se revolvían y quería vengarse de ella por haberlo humillando tanto tiempo. Le haría el amor salvajemente y luego la dejaría por otras, tirada como basura. Eso se merecía, eso había planeado para ella. Pero la encontró muy fuerte mentalmente, así que tuvo que variar la estrategia. 

Sin embargo, logró atrapar a las hermanas Hyuuga antes de tiempo. Luego se sumó Yugao Uzuki a la lista, que aunque no se veían sino cada tanto. La mujer de frio carácter terminó agarrándole gusto a encuentros fogosos sin compromisos. Eso era desgaste para Naruto que además entrenaba con Anko ciertos días sobre Ninjutsu y espionaje. Mientras que el resto de la semana se la pasaba con el equipo Kakashi poniendo a punto las técnicas para viajar a por Kabuto. Yugao le aportaba algo más, como capitana de la primera división ANBU, tenía al mando casi todos los equipos disponibles. Todos hombres y mujeres tatuados. Hombre y mujeres que estaban, a una mancha de sangre Uzumaki de cambiar de bando definitivamente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una tarde en particular, Naruto y Anko terminaron de entrenar en el bosque de la muerte. Anko Mitarashi poseía un sello especial que Naruto había puesto en su espalda. Este sello tenía la característica principal de incrementar el caudal de chakra que Anko tenía a su disposición haciéndola aún más peligrosa si se pudiera. La idea surgió como una casualidad. 

Cuando Anko se sometió a la extracción de los sellos. Naruto tuvo que reemplazar el chakra que las maldiciones se comían en Anko, con una marca propia llena de chakra Uzumaki. Anko se alimentó de ese chakra y sobrevivió para contarlo. Naruto no le quitó el sello por que supuso que se iría con el tiempo. Al quedarse sin chakra, Anko iría recuperando el suyo propio y no lo necesitaría. Pero un día, en un entrenamiento para ponerse a punto. Anko le pidió al rubio que volviera a cargar el sello en su espalda con chakra Uzumaki. Naruto lo hizo y pudieron seguir entrenando rápidamente. Los días pasaron y Anko encontró una manera diferente de fortalecerse. Simplemente utilizaba el sello para guardar parte de su energía desperdiciada en el día normal. 

Entonces al cargarse el sello, se convertía en una fuente de chakra adicional a la cual ella podía apelar en caso de gasta el suyo propio. Se convirtió en una especie de píldora de soldado en sello. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En un bar del centro de Konoha se juntaron a cenar y beber. Naruto gustaba de la compañía de Anko. Por alguna razón no pensaba en dañarla y en acostarse con ella como con las otras. La razón no era física precisamente, Anko era sexi hasta la locura. Pero Naruto se sintió muy identificado por la triste historia de la Jounnin sobre los amigos que la abandonaron y el sensei que la dejo tirada. Naruto sentía simpatía por Anko por que "los monstruos debían estar juntos" a eso se sumaba que la mujer seguramente lo último que querría seria estar con un hombre luego de la terrible experiencia que vivió cuando la atacaron hace años. 

Anko fingía ante Naruto seducirlo y tratar de provocarlo. Pero en realidad no parecía querer estar con un hombre luego de que esos cerdos que la dañaron también abusaron de ella hasta que los sellos malditos se soltaron dándoles muerte. Anko quería tener un encuentro caliente, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería. Era extraño ese sentimiento dividido pero Naruto se le hacía condenadamente atractivo. Aunque no quería arruinar su amistad con él. 

-¿Y bien? –dijo fingiéndose aburrida la mujer- ¿ya te has enamorado de alguna? 

-Si te refieres a mis juguetitos sexuales con ojos blancos…-sonrió divertido y borracho Naruto- la verdad no. Una vez estuve enamorado y ella me utilizó dejándome a un lado en cuanto no le servía. 

-ku ku ku…así que el niño tiene una historia de pérdida…-dijo bebiendo la Jounnin- háblame de ella. 

-La quería desde que la conocí en la academia. –Empezó Naruto lúgubre- ella estaba loca por mi otro compañero. Yo era un paria sin familia y él era heredero del clan más poderoso que supo tener esta aldea. Yo hacía todo mal y él lo hacía todo bien. Yo me desvivía por una puta sonrisa de ella. Y el recibía toda la admiración, los elogios, las invitaciones a almorzar y demás cosas. Él se convirtió en traidor cagándose en todos nosotros, yo me convertí en un idiota al prometerle a ella que se lo traería de vuelta. 

-¿Le prometiste a la mujer que amabas….traerle de vuelta a tu rival? 

Naruto sonrió triste, pero las siguientes palabras demostraban lo desnudo que estaba emocionalmente algunas veces: 

-¿Qué puedo decir? –Bebió secando el vaso- nunca supe lo que era el amor. No tuve familia, ni amigos ni a nadie. ¿Qué sabía lo que era amor? ¿Se puede saber lo que es, si nadie te lo enseña? Yo creí que hacerla feliz seria todo para mí. Creía con mi corazón que su sonrisa, aun en brazos de otro, sería suficiente para mí que nunca tuve nada. 

-¿Y que paso después? –preguntó Anko intrigada porque estaba conociendo al anterior Naruto 

-Años de entrenar por ella, para traerle al traidor. –sentenció Naruto serio- luego un día de nieve, cuando se descubrió que estaba en peligro porque era el jinchuriki del zorro demonio, ella vino a mí y frente a todos me dijo…."yo te quiero" 

Anko no entendía adonde llegarían las cosas, pero tuvo malestares estomacales de solo suponerlo. 

-"yo te quiero" me dijo mi bella flor... –Sonrió triste Naruto- me inundó por algunos segundos el corazón de dicha. Pero soy un maldito monstruo, me acostumbre al dolor tanto que casi puedo presentirlo antes que se acerque a mí. 

-¿Qué le respondiste? –Preguntó Anko llenando los vasos de ambos 

-le dije que no se engañara… -finalizó Naruto bebiendo- por un segundo casi la abrazo y beso. Pero muchos nos rodeaban, y yo solo pude pensar en cuanto me dolería cuando años después….Sasuke Uchiha regresara a la aldea y ella se fuera corriendo detrás suyo. Ella siempre corrió detrás suyo. ¿Por qué sería diferente cuando él volviera? 

-¿y si te amaba? –Preguntó Anko indiscreta por el alcohol- ¿no lo pensaste? 

-¿sabes que hizo algunos minutos después que la rechacé? –Sonrió Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos extraño- fue tras él….por supuesto. 

-lo siento…-dijo Anko sincera- a veces olvido que tú no eres el que solías ser. 

-no fue por Sakura Haruno que no soy como era. –Contradijo Naruto- ella tan solo hubiera evitado con su amor, que busque una venganza a toda regla como la que planeo realizar. 

-¿y si te corresponde ahora? 

-será bienvenida al club –sonrió Naruto travieso- hay mucho clan por resurgir aquí y allá. Pero ella nunca me quiso, nunca fui más que su… "amigo". Solo uso el sello que le puse en la cárcel y la trasferencia de chakra para mantenerla distraída. Solo así evitare que piense demasiado y descubra la trampa. 

Anko decidió cambiar de tema para aligerar la charla, ella tenía sus propias reacciones corporales y debía obedecer a ellas. Acercó su silla a la de Naruto y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio susurró traviesa: 

-¿y ese club de mujeres tiene algún límite de edad? 

-¿solo diversión o formar una familia? –respondió filoso el rubio ayudado por su ebriedad 

-supongo que diversión…-susurró sensual Anko lamiendo su oído- a menos que puedas convencerme de algo más. 

-¿es un juego…-respiró algo agitado Naruto- o pretendes ir hasta el final? 

-Sedúceme lo suficiente…-ronroneó la mujer perversa- hazme lo que le haces a todas…."niño" 

El sake era una bendición en forma de bebida ciertamente. Naruto pensó en cuanto habría sufrido Anko por culpa de algunos hombres malditos. Pensó en rechazarla pero las manos traviesas de la mujer le indicaron en su zona baja, justo debajo de la mesa, que ella no aceptaría una negativa. Así que se dejó llevar, si alguien sabia como eran las cosas en el corazón de Naruto, esa era Anko Mitarashi. Así que por lo tanto, no había riesgos de malas interpretaciones luego del sexo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En un salón de la torre Hokage, una tenue luz rodeaba la mesa donde los Shinobi se sentaron para charlar. Shikamaru Nara los había reunido por una razón en específico. Tenían una misión que cumplir y luego reportarla al Hokage. Había sido elegido no solo por su cargo de Jounnin elite, sino también por su capacidad deductiva e intelecto superior. El Rokudaime Hokage lord Hyuuga le había encomendado a Shikamaru Naru que encontrara pruebas sobre los asesinatos ocurridos en los campos de entrenamiento para ANBU. La masacre del equipo 23. 

-bien compañeros…-fumaba Shikamaru con gesto aburrido- ha pasado casi dos semanas desde esas muertes y mañana tengo que presentar el informe ante Hokage-sama. Será mejor tener algo de peso para decirle. 

-no tenemos más que sospechas…-acusó Kiba Inuzuka- nada de peso, nadie a quien señalar directamente. 

-No estoy de acuerdo Kiba, tenemos muchos indicios –contradijo Neji Hyuuga de brazos cruzados y gesto neutro 

-¿suficientes para acusar a alguien? –Preguntó intrigada Ino 

-veamos…-dio una calada al cigarrillo él Nara y movió los informes en la mesa- sabemos que cuatro cazadores especiales ANBU fueron asesinados mientras entrenaban en el campo especial para la elite. Por los rastros en la batalla y el tiempo estimado de las muertes, podemos afirmar que a pesar de ser ninjas muy capaces, no tuvieron oportunidad contra su enemigo. 

-la pelea duró como mucho entre 5 y 10 minutos –declaró Ino pensativa- ataques simultáneos, todos muertos casi al mismo tiempo pero peleando aislados. Combates simultáneos podríamos decir. 

-¿otro equipo les asesinó tan rápido? –preguntó Kiba negando con la cabeza- imposible. Verán, Akamaru y quien les habla rastreamos la zona palmo a palmo. No hay ni un solo rastro de olor por ningún lado. 

-eso es imposible –señaló Neji- ¿Quién tendría el nivel para pelear y al mismo tiempo esconder su chakra y aroma? Por qué no tengo que recordarles que no había rastros de ningún tipo. O yo lo hubiera descubierto. 

-digamos que él…o los asesinos…-aclaró Shikamaru- ingresaron pasando los dos puestos de vigilancia sin ser detectados o avistados por los guardias. En 5 o 10 minutos asesinaron a 4 Shinobi elite y sin dejar huellas o rastros, acto seguido se esfumaron en el aire. 

-tengo la teoría que pudieron ingresar sin que los guardias los reconozcan. –Aseguró Neji- atravesaron los puestos haciéndose pasar por otros Shinobi y luego regresaron por el mismo camino simulando otro disfraz. 

-eso es posible…-afirmó Ino mirando un libro en la mesa- observen que los guardias tienen fichados como supuestamente los cadáveres salieron de los campos. El asesino se camuflo como ellos luego de matarlos. 

-en los libros de registro ANBU aparecen sus nombres es cierto –completó Neji- pero interrogue a varios de los guardias y ninguno dijo haber visto salir a esos sujetos. 

-¿Genjutsu?-sugirió Kiba confundido 

-manipulación de los libros...-pensó Shikamaru en silencio- significa que el asesino está en el ANBU. O por lo menos lo estuvo alguna vez. Esto parece trabajo de varias personas pero no logro encontrar la conexión que me indique porque estos hombres debían morir. ¿Qué los hacia especiales para el asesino? 

-no los ocultó Shikamaru… -dijo Ino mirando algunas planillas del forense- hice la autopsia con Shizune-Sempai. Tres de ellos murieron atacados como por bestias. Uno fue triturado por una formidable presión. Otro fue cortado al medio como si fuera una cuchilla gigante quien lo mató, pero tenía toda la cara arañada y los ojos arrancados. El ataque mortal vino desde arriba teniendo en cuenta su altura de corte. 

-el tercero tuvieron que juntarlo con espátula…-sonrió Kiba con nerviosismo- lo….devoraron…unas bestias de tamaño grande. Más que un lobo, tal vez unos leones o algo parecido. 

-eso es imposible…-dijo Neji molesto- si el asesino uso invocaciones animales. ¿Dónde está el olor? Tú mismo dijiste que nada había en ese lugar. 

-y lo sostengo….solo el aroma de los cadáveres y ese gusto metálico que dejan las armas que pasaron por el fuego. 

-¿metálico? –pregunto Ino intrigada 

-no se definirlo…-señaló el Inuzuka- pero pareció como si…hubieran usado marionetas de metales o algo así….-se rascó la cabeza confuso- no lo sé…. 

-a mí me preocupa algo más…-dijo Shikamaru- puedo sospechar de muchas personas ciertamente. Pero si lo miramos mejor….lo más evidente es la pista principal para llegar al asesino. 

-o los asesinos…-aclaró Ino prudente 

-si claro…-se corrigió el moreno Nara 

-¿a qué te refieres con… "lo más evidente"? –Preguntó Kiba confuso 

-respondan esta pregunta y lo sabrán…-les desafío Shikamaru- ¿Cuántos Shinobi conocen en esta aldea que puedan liquidar a cuatro cazadores ANBU en escasos minutos, sin sufrir heridas, y teniendo tiempo para borrar huellas y desaparecer? 

-media docena…-admitió Neji serio- más de ellos no se me ocurre. 

-ahora busquemos los informes en archivos del ANBU sobre anteriores semanas, y tendremos al hombre o mujer que tuviera algún motivo para matarlos. Eso le diremos al Hokage. Si por presentar un caso…-sugirió pensativo- hubieran tenido una discusión con Maito Gai, Kakashi o alguno de los más fuertes Jounnin, allí tendríamos pistas por buscar. 

-¿Por qué el Hokage te pidió investigar a ti estos asesinatos Shikamaru? –Preguntó Kiba molesto y aburrido- ¿esto no es cosa de la división ANBU de investigaciones? 

-no lo sé, pero es misión y la cumpliré. Aunque tengo una leve sospecha de quien pudo tener el poder para realizar esta masacre y no preocuparle las consecuencias. 

-¿te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke verdad? –Preguntó Neji- pensándolo bien….él pudo ser. 

-no acusen a nadie sin pruebas sólidas y menos a un compañero de generación. –Señaló molesta Ino- sus asuntos quedaron en el pasado y todos cometimos errores alguna vez. Se disculpó ante todos y le aceptamos esa disculpa hace años. Ahora nosotros debemos… 

-presiento que el Hokage no quiere acusar a nadie. –Analizó el Nara sonriendo irónico- él debe saber de quién se trata y solo quiere pruebas para señalarlo como culpable. Es una buena forma de negociar, ¿no lo creen? 

-tal vez deberías guardarte tus pensamientos para ti,-admitió molesto Neji- cuida tus formas de señalar a Hokage-sama. 

-ah claro claro…-sonrió calmando el Nara- solo pensaba en voz alta. 

La reunión terminó y todos comenzaron a irse. Pero Shikamaru tenía otros planes. Se ofreció para acompañar a Ino hasta su casa, y en el camino la chica notó la turbación de su compañero. Seguro quería pedirle algo complicado: 

-no es que desconfié Ino…-sonrió tranquilo Shika- pero quiero que uses tus jutsu para revisar ciertas cabezas amigas. Quiero que seas muy discreta y así saber que están pensando ciertas personas sobre esto…y aquello. 

-¿te refieres a Sasuke? –Preguntó la rubia seria 

-no solo a él, -aclaró Shikamaru- hay otro cerebro que me interesa conocer. Pero deberás tener cuidado. Tiene que ser un sondeo discreto y solo por la superficie, quiero saber si esta persona esta tan cambiada por dentro, como se ve por fuera. 

Ino no tuvo que preguntarle a quien se refería. Pero le molesto un poco a decir verdad. Aunque el trabajo de Shikamaru era desconfiar, era doloroso que Naruto en su condición de jinchuriki siempre estuviera en duda. Ino sabía por intermedio de Sakura todo lo que Naruto había hecho por cada persona, en cada misión de su vida. Era doloroso desconfiar de él. 

-por cierto –recordó Shikamaru- informaste como murieron tres de los ANBU. ¿Qué le paso al cuarto?

-murió horriblemente…-dijo Ino bajando la vista dolida- le inyectaron chakra tipo agua por todo el cuerpo hasta que se ahogó. 

-¿le inyectaron? 

-cientos de picaduras por todo el cuerpo. –Señalo Ino- como agujas finas. 

-vaya muerte…-susurró serio el Nara- que problemático. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke Uchiha caminó por una calle oscura de la aldea. Generalmente gustaba de esos paseos en soledad para poner en orden ciertas cosas de su vida que no acababa de comprender. Desde los primeros días en donde Naruto fue liberado, comenzó a observar ciertos cambios en las rutinas de Konoha. Algunos imperceptibles, otros evidentes y exagerados. Sasuke no era un hombre que gustara de los misterios demasiado. Usualmente cuando tenía una duda, se la quitaba con la facilidad otorgada de soltar su Sharingan, meter en Genjutsu a la persona indicada, y enterarse de lo que quería en cuanto lo quería. Así fue como mediante Kakashi y Sai, paso algunos días con la excusa de entrenar en los campos especiales para en ANBU. (Permiso que le fue otorgado a Kakashi por ser ex-miembro) Aprovechó cierto día la oportunidad, ingresó en algunos cerebros al azar, y se enteró de poca cosa interesante, salvo el dato que le faltaba sobre la….milagrosa cuenta de dinero que Naruto Uzumaki podía contar por aquellos días. 

No era Naruto Uzumaki….era Naruto Namikase. 

Sasuke comenzó a entender ciertas cosas. Un ejemplo de eso era que los Hyuuga, sobre todo las princesas del clan, se juntaran demasiado con el rubio últimamente. También supuso Sasuke que Naruto no reveló su apellido paterno para no estar rodeado de moscones insoportables ofreciéndoles sus hijas para casamiento. 

-Si lo sabré yo –se dijo con sorna mientras caminaba en la noche 

¿Pero por qué Naruto lo evitaba todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué trataba tan fríamente a Sakura que ahora parecía más favorable hacia Naruto? Eso le sorprendía y lo hundía en sospechas. Desde que tenía memoria, Sakura era perseguida y protegida por ese Dobe hasta límites insospechados. Se le notaba completamente enamorado desde siempre. ¿Qué había cambiado tanto a Naruto que ahora era una versión fría y antisocial de sí mismo? 

-Debería revisar la mente de Naruto- se dijo Sasuke mientras llegaba a la zona del hospital- no soy bueno para….no se…. "relacionarme". 

De pronto, Sakura salía del hospital al terminar su turno de la tarde. Sasuke se la encontró casi por sorpresa porque venía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. La miró seriamente, ella le sonrió apenas como saludo y entonces Sasuke hizo lo formal: 

-¿Soportas un poco de compañía? – le dijo a la chica que la veía realmente agotada 

-Si…-le sonrió apenas Sakura- ¿Por qué no? 

Minutos después, caminaban uno al lado de la otra por las calles más iluminadas del centro. Sasuke por un momento se le cruzó por la mente usar su Sharingan sobre Sakura para ver que sabía. Pero enseguida lo desechó, trataba de hacer las cosas bien, trataba de… "encajar". ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación decente con una mujer. Se sentía patético a veces. Sakura en tanto, sabía que al Uchiha no se le daban bien las charlas, en serio que lo sabía y le divertía bastante ver como lo intentaba. 

-tranquilo Sasuke…-le sonrió la chica sin mucha fuerza- solo una caminata, acompañando a una chica. ¿No me digas que te pongo nervioso? Ji ji ji. 

-ah…no…-dijo Sasuke desviando la vista- solo es….quería preguntarte algo… 

Sakura por un momento temió lo peor, por un momento previo alguna especie de declaración del muchacho. La verdad ella no estaba para esos asuntos, no al menos con Sasuke. Noche tras noche se convencía que su subconsciente le enviaba mensajes claros de lo que quería para ella. Pero la interrogante era ¿hasta cuándo soportaría esos embates de su mente? 

-Sakura…-dijo Sasuke cortando con sus pensamientos- ¿tú que piensas de Naruto? 

Había muchas respuestas a esa misma pregunta, "muchas" literalmente. ¿Qué pensaba de Naruto? ¿Cómo ninja? ¿Cómo amigo? ¿Cómo hombre? ¿Le estaba preguntando si esa seriedad nueva en Naruto y sus silencios habituales eran para desconfiar? Había muchas respuestas, pero Sakura solo pudo darle una sola a Sasuke. La única que sin dirigir el tema secundario entre ellos, podía darle una respuesta para no herirlo. Digamos, para desilusionarlo sin dañarlo demasiado. 

-¿Qué pienso de Naruto? –Dijo la chica emitiendo una sonrisa triste- pienso que quiero averiguar por qué ya no sonríe y tiene buenos sentimientos en sus ojos. Quiero recuperarlo, sé que se aleja de mí porque tiempo atrás no supe quererlo. ¿Qué pienso de Naruto? Creo…..que lo amo. 

Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ante tamaño fracaso. Ni siquiera había empezado a intentar algo con Sakura, y ya era rechazado. Como habían cambiado las cosas con los años ¿no? Ahora Naruto era perseguido por las mujeres y Sasuke era rechazado por su pasado de muerte y violencia. Solo le faltaba tener el Kyuubi en su interior como para que todo fuera exactamente lo opuesto al pasado. Tuvo que sonreír Uchiha Sasuke, era divertido verse derrotado en todo aspecto por el "perdedor" de Naruto. Pero por primera vez no le importaba, por primera vez tan solo quería ser uno más. Quería ser un ninja de la villa con una buena posición, una esposa y familia. Quería tranquilidad y entrenar sin preocupaciones. 

Uchiha Sasuke sabía que en el asunto "Sakura", ya había perdido. Sin embargo, Naruto mostraba signos preocupantes de ser un hombre diferente. Desde esa noche, Sasuke enviaría varios de sus halcones para investigar por aquí y allá. Si sus presentimientos eran correctos, Naruto no había vuelto por paz a la aldea. Sus ojos azules mostraban un frio tan inusual que daba resquemor. Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre diferente, y sus límites parecían ser pocos. Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Sasuke. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: LA TRAICION DE BAKI**

"_Corrió como loco, la desesperación se apoderó de él cuando los malos presentimientos lo inundaron como tropel. Algo le decía que estaba por suceder una desgracia. Algo no estaba claro en lo que había escuchado y solo podía significar que venían grandes problemas, muy graves. _

_Uchiha Madara había seguido viviendo durante meses en la aldea del remolino. _

_Era un lugar pacifico, ideal para entrenar y fortalecerse además de luchar contra increíbles rivales Uzumaki. Sin embargo, aunque la familia Uzumaki era una aldea de paz. Los rumores de grandes guerras ganaban terreno incesantemente. País de rayo había constituido a su villa Shinobi. Enviaron emisarios imponiendo condiciones territoriales a todas las agrupaciones y clanes en los países vecinos. Konoha le contestó firme, no cedería territorios y esa orden emanaba del mismísimo feudal._

_País del rayo se estaba preparando para la guerra, buscaba aliados, entrenaba Shinobi, se fortalecía. Kumogakure iría a la guerra para conquistar el mundo conocido. Konoha, con Hashirama Senju al mando provisionalmente, busco alianza de guerra con la familia Uzumaki. Los guerreros pelirrojos se negaron a participar. No entrarían a conflicto rompiendo la neutralidad que los cobijaba como una villa poderosa, pero pacífica. Konoha insistió tratando de comprometer el honor de los Uzumaki. Después de todo Mito Uzumaki, una princesa del remolino era actualmente la esposa del líder Senju. Uzushiogakure contestó con una nueva negativa._

_Pasaron los meses, se siguió comerciando entre villas pero se sabía que en varios clanes de Konoha no había sido visto con buenos ojos la negativa de los Uzumaki. Por lo tanto, se rumoraba que en una reunión extraordinaria de clanes, decidieron enviar un emisario importante para tratar de convencer a los habitantes del remolino de adherirse a Konoha. Para esto, aprovecharon a la embajadora Kotoko Uzumaki que vivía en la aldea de la hoja y la escoltaron acompañada de un Shinobi de renombre entre sus pares. Nada menos que Izuna Uchiha. Quien oficiaría de embajador por Konoha._

_Kotoko e Izuna habían entablado una especie de amistad. El Uchiha ya no formaba parte de los ninjas en activo por su ceguera, pero había entrenado duramente para aumentar la sensibilidad de otros sentidos a su mano. Era dominador del Katon, muy poderoso usuario del fuego que usaba con certeza basando la ubicación de sus enemigos por los sonidos a su alrededor y el sus chakra. Izuna sin embargo tan solo entrenaba por mantener su estado físico. Su interés en Kotoko Uzumaki era más que el puramente llamado "amistad". Cenaron varias veces, pasearon y se divirtieron juntos. Eran muy unidos y Kotoko tenía la firme intención de presentar a Izuna directamente con su padre, justo al volver a su casa en Uzushiogakure._

_Madara se enteró de esas novedades por cartas de Kotoko. Su padre no era otro que Raito Uzumaki el líder del clan. Estaba contento porque volvería a ver a su hermano Izuna y le demostraría que se había vuelto un hombre más pacífico. Estudiando la historia de Rikudou y entrenando tan solo para mejorar personalmente. Madara estaba además, bastante interesado en la propuesta de Raito para que sea sellado y por lo tanto entre a la aldea como habitante regular de ella. Para que al menos, de una manera figurativa, se trasforme en otro Uzumaki más de la familia. Como un miembro honorifico podríamos decir._

_Pero el carruaje con la embajadora y su hermano se retrasó. Pasaron una, dos y tres horas. Paso casi medio día desde que deberían haber llegado. Madara comenzó a sospechar alguna trampa. Así que convenció a Raito que lo dejara liderar un escuadrón de ninjas del remolino para rastrear a los viajantes por el camino. Si los encontraban sin contratiempos, tan solo le servirían como escoltas. Raito sonrió confiado._

_-¿estas ansioso de ver a tu hermano no?_

_-si…-contestó Madara serio y pensativo_

_-pues bien…-reafirmó el líder pelirrojo- vete con el escuadrón 3. Ellos son buenos rastreadores._

_Fue entonces cuando Madara corrió junto a sus compañeros por los bosques verdes del país. Cruzaron un rio y enseguida el rastreador comenzó a detectar ciertas fluctuaciones de chakra. En silencio avanzaron dividiéndose en grupos de dos. Madara fue con el rastreador para protegerlo. Rato después, encontraron el camino cortándolo de derecha a izquierda y mientras los Uzumaki escondían sus chakra y se ocultaban en los árboles, Uchiha Madara corrió recto por el camino yendo como si retornara a la hoja. Fue allí cuando los encontró._

_-no puede ser….-fue el susurro que escapó apenas de sus labios_

_El carro estaba destrozado, había cuerpos regados por toda la zona, una mujer atravesada de lado a lado por una lanza de piedra y sus rojos cabellos como cascada de sangre por el suelo. Boca arriba, apenas respiraba. Los Uzumaki llegaron y trataron de atenderla como pudieron, era evidente que el resto de los caídos eran todos muertos. Madara buscó y buscó. No quería encontrar lo que buscaba, pero lo hacía de todas formas. Un terrible dolor inexplicable se estaba formando en él. Y terminó de poseer su cuerpo cuando vio a su hermano muerto metros más allá. _

_Un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta al verlo destrozado. Un grito de guerra, de muerte y venganza eterna. El bosque se cubrió de penumbras, el chakra surgiendo de Madara era una muestra cabal de todo el odio que estaba acumulando. Uchiha Madara estaba furioso. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre destellaron con un poder tan bruto como para volar una montaña._

_Los Uzumaki estaban tan concentrados en la princesa Kotoko, que no se percataron de ese poder brutal que Madara absorbió con sus ojos. Sintieron una gran fuerza, pero pensaron que provenía de un lugar más lejano, o que por lo menos se estaba yendo del lugar. Lo cierto era que no vieron a Madara rugir y absorber su propio rencor como veneno._

_-Ninjas de Kumo…-dijo el más joven del grupo de pelirrojos- usaron Ninjutsu de rayo y tierra. Deberían haber enviado a más escoltas desde Konoha. Allí hay un cadáver de esos malditos._

_-la batalla fue muy dura…-declaró otro analizando a su alrededor- eran muchos, eran demasiados._

_-este tipo no es de Kumo, -contradijo uno de los hombres mirando el cadáver- sus kunai son diferentes a los que regularmente llevan esos ninja. El acero no es el indicado por la zona, este cadáver es un señuelo._

_-aquí encontré algo bajo la princesa, cerca de su brazo derecho. –dijo el tercero que era el rastreador_

_Madara apareció por el lugar, encaró a los que habían venido con él. Y observó el cuerpo ya sin vida de la hermosa princesa del remolino. La bellísima Kotoko. Bajo su brazo derecho, había un símbolo escrito con su propia sangre, las marcas en los dedos de la joven les hizo saber que ella lo había dejado ahí antes que las fuerzas la abandonaran._

_-esta marca….-dijo serio uno de los hombres- este símbolo….es….un abanico…_

_-los Uchiha…-gruñó Madara furioso- los malditos traidores mataron a mi hermano."_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La oficina del Hokage convocó al equipo Kakashi para misión. Hiashi entre un mar de papeles y con la presencia de los dos consejeros ancianos, les indicó que había llegado una misión diplomática que debían cumplir. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos molesto apenas escucho la palabra "diplomático" tal vez cuidar a un viejo pomposo y aburrirse vigilando el viaje de una princesa. Era valioso tiempo que se perdían en entrenar para ir por Kabuto.

Hiashi les indicó que lord Kazekage y sus hermanos iban rumbo a entrevistarse con el señor feudal del país del fuego para plantear algunos acuerdos comerciales necesarios para Suna. Gaara tenía la responsabilidad de tratar con el Daimyo de la misma manera que lo hacía con su anterior amo, ósea el señor feudal asesinado en país del viento.

-los países están anarquizados por nobles que no toman el lugar de los feudales.-dijo el Hokage serio- Daimyo está creando un ejército profesional para mantener el orden en todas sus tierras. No contamos en la actualidad con el número ideal de elementos para defender el país ante un ataque inminente.

-¿Cuál es nuestra misión Hokage-sama? –preguntó Kakashi

-deben asistir a esa reunión en representación de Konoha para mostrar que no somos débiles. Ustedes son uno de los más poderosos equipos y debemos dejarles en claro que una guerra contra nosotros no será una vía rápida. –apuntó serio

-Uchiha-san será ideal para estar con Daimyo –apunto hábilmente Koharu- para que no se olvide a quien le debe su vida.

-en cuando a Naruto-san…-completó pensando Homura- es nuestra mejor carta para mantener a raya al Kazekage.

-¡Partan de inmediato al punto de encuentro! –Bramó Hiashi- ¡su misión es cuidar de nuestro señor y mantener la alianza con Suna! ¡Es todo!

-¡Hai!-contestaron los del equipo Kakashi al unísono y salieron de la oficina

Hiashi estaba preocupado al ver a Naruto, no le gustaba para nada que su hija menor estuviera rondándolo tanto últimamente. Pero la joven había argumentado que Naruto le estaba adiestrando en algunos Ninjutsu de viento que casi nadie en la aldea tenia. Así que lo dejaron pasar. Aunque Hiashi sabía que Hinata estaba siempre con su hermana menor, simplemente le repugnaba la idea que posiblemente apareciera un día con ese monstruo pretendiendo un compromiso matrimonial. Así que rebuscó entre los papeles, y comenzó a diagramar con que hombre casaría a su hija mayor para alejarla de Naruto Uzumaki. Era lo mejor, mantenerla alejada del monstruo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El equipo Kakashi viajaba por los bosques a toda marcha. En pájaros enormes de tinta marchaban divididos en tres grupos. Kakashi y Sasuke en el primero, Sai solo dirigiendo el pájaro en formación "punta de flecha" y Naruto con Sakura en el restante. Los participantes de los equipos no fueron elegidos al azar. Sakura le pidió de favor a Sai para tener unas cuantas horas para charlar con Naruto en soledad. El viento era fuerte, a esa altura algo común, pero el día no era brillante así que se viajaba con cierta facilidad. No había casi nubes en el cielo, pero un sol demasiado suave no producía molestia.

Sakura se sentó junto a Naruto en su pájaro, le sonrió y obtuvo una sonrisa de premio. Se sintió muy abochornada apenas resurgieron en su mente los sueños de las noches pasadas. Por suerte tuvo algunos días donde no tuvo la visita del rubio en sus fantasías. Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera tenerlas.

-oye…Naruto…-le sonrió la pelirosa- ¿qué te parece Konoha desde tu vuelta? ¿Por suerte no sufrió daños por la guerra no?

-mucha gente ha pagado con su vida esa suerte. –Analizó frio el rubio de brazos cruzados- incluso antes de la guerra.

-lo siento….se lo malo que ha ocurrido en todos lados. –Dijo dolida Sakura- muchos Shinobi murieron en mis manos sin que pudiera hacer nada para salvarlos.

-no fue tu culpa…-negó dedicándole una sonrisa Naruto- cada quien hizo lo que debía hacer.

Ambos sonrieron, su relación no era ni por asomo todo lo estrecha que supo ser cuando jóvenes. Pero Sakura quería acercarse a Naruto y el rubio que inicialmente le opuso mucha resistencia, ahora cedía algo de terreno por sin otorgarle mucha confianza. Era vital mantenerla alejada algún tiempo más.

-disculpa que te pregunte esto…-dudó Sakura algo sonrojada- pero me gustaría saber. ¿Cómo…me ves…luego de 4 años?

Naruto la miró serio y elevó una ceja como analizándola. "hermosa" seria lo romántico, "sensual" seria lo atrevido, "una mujer infartante" sería lo más honesto. Pero mejor hacer las cosas con cuidado y que no sospeche nada.

-tu siempre has sido una mujer preciosa. –declaró sonriendo apenas- pero nunca te interesó en lo más mínimo que yo te lo dijera… ¿Por qué ahora sí?

¡Chasss! Tremendo revés dio Naruto con sus palabras. Ahora Sakura estaba en problemas para contestar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué lloró como una viuda durante días? ¿Qué se llenó de ilusión al comprobarse que no era el cadáver de Naruto al cual trajeron al campamento? ¿Qué lo buscó implacablemente, con la excusa de ser su amiga pero soñando con darle un beso? ¿Qué ahora fantaseaba con él cada noche y no podía dormir? ¿Qué podría decir y que él lo creyera? Porque eso era lo grave, Naruto no parecía creer en nadie más que en sí mismo.

-eres un hombre muy atractivo…-sonrió algo triste Sakura- menuda tonta fui al no haber querido algo contigo hace años. Estaba…ciega. Pero como tu Naruto, existen muchos jóvenes guapos. Lo que a ti te diferencia de ellos, es todo lo que te debo y todo lo bien que me haces con tu presencia.

-¿no me digas? –Dijo sonriendo el rubio- ¿ósea que según tú, tenemos alguna oportunidad?

-me gustaría….probar…-dijo Sakura sonriendo tímidamente

-je je je –sonrió irónico Naruto- ya está bien de bromas Sakura…

-¿Co...mo? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura

-te estuve amando por años…-dijo serio él- ¿y que obtuve? Absolutamente nada. Solo heridas, golpes y decepciones. Si alguna mujer quiere realmente compartir su vida conmigo, bien por ella, pero tendrá que demostrarme la misma capacidad de sacrificio que supe tener yo cuando te amaba a ti.

-Naruto lo siento….estoy muy arrepentida por lo que te dije y lo que no hice. –Se sinceró Sakura- en serio te quería cuando me declaré en la nieve. Pero en realidad estaba muy dolida por todo el daño que te causaba por tus promesas hacia mí. Yo no quería que siguieras cargando las penas de ambos.

-a mí no importaba….solo que me miraras una sola vez con amor. –Dijo neutro y miraba el paisaje- quería que me eligieras a mí. Eso deseaba con el alma. Solo tenías que darme tu amor Sakura-chan, solo eso y el mundo hubiera estado a tus pies. Pero no eres capaz de entenderlo.

-¿tanto has cambiado estos años? –Preguntó triste Sakura- ¿tan lejos estamos de volver a querernos?

-tu nunca me quisiste...

-es mentira...

-siempre fui el segundo, o el tercero…o tal vez el cuarto en tu corazón. Eso si alguna vez estuve en él.

-¡Basta! –Reclamó Sakura molesta- ¡no sabes lo que sufrí por tu muerte! ¡Lloré hasta secarme! ¡Me llene de angustia al ver ese cadáver que te imitaba! ¿Por qué piensas que no estoy con Sasuke? ¿Acaso crees que me pase estos años en Konoha sintiendo nada?

-¿Realmente me tiene que importar? –Respondió frio Naruto- tú hablas mucho Sakura….pero demuestras nada y te juegas aún menos. El día menos pensado, me enfrentare a Sasuke, o tal vez a otro en Konoha. ¿Y qué harás? Estarás de parte de ellos. Porque es inútil pensar que alguna vez me prefieras por sobre alguien más.

-Hablas como si Sasuke fuera tu enemigo, –Declaró dolida Sakura- como si todos nosotros lo fuéramos.

-Algún día….te tocara demostrar si realmente me quieres. –Sonrió apenas Naruto pero no la miraba- ese día comprobaremos si tenemos la posibilidad de ser felices juntos. Pero no esperes que Naruto-Baka siga arrastrándose tras de ti. Esos tiempos ya son pasados.

-No puedo creerlo…-dijo dolida Sakura y se acercó más a él- mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres. Dime que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de reparar el daño entre nosotros.

Naruto se puso frente a ella y la miró profundo a los ojos. Iba a decirle algo, sus gestos era de pleno enojo para al abrir la boca no pudo hablar. Un agudo dolor de cabeza le golpeó de lleno. Entrecerró los ojos apenas para soportarlo pero no fue posible, comenzó a respirar pesado, comenzó a ahogarse levemente. Todo fue cosa de algunos segundos, pero Sakura notó el cambio.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo nerviosa- ¿otra vez ese dolor inexplicable? Deberías dejar que te revise profundamente –dejó entrever su lado profesional

-cuando vuelva a Konoha le pediré a Shizune-Nee que me revise mejor. –Jadeó molesto Naruto y se puso de frente para seguir viendo la ruta aérea- no tiene obligación de nada conmigo.

-¡nada de lo que hago contigo es obligación! ¿Me oyes? –Bramó cabreada- ¡nada! Quiero ayudarte y protegerte. Quiero que vuelvas a sonreír y….

-déjame tranquilo Sakura, solo necesito silencio y estar en calma. Y tú deberías buscarte un novio y dejar de soñar imposibles.

La chica sonrió desafiante por que lo vio algo nervioso. Solo ella lograba ponerlo así, era un detalle que no se le había escapado desde su regreso a Konoha. Se acomodó más junto a él, y apoyando levemente su cabeza en el hombro del rubio le susurró:

-no puedo buscar "novio" como tú dices…porque siento cosas muy fuertes por un hombre. –Sonrió divertida- hasta que no pueda…experimentar con él lo que siento, no dejare de insistir.

Naruto sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos. Todo había salido mejor de lo esperaba. Ni en sus planes más optimistas había previsto a una Sakura "enamorada" de él. Ahora podía actuar de otra manera y tal vez Shizune no era tan vital después de todo. O podría utilizarlas a las dos, después de todo, dos médicos siempre serán mejor que una.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Anko Mitarashi ingresó al hospital para un examen de rutina. Tenía que someterse a un chequeo completo como regla para reincorporarse al servicio activo definitivamente. Shizune e Ino charlaban en la oficina mientras la morocha le pidió a Anko que se quitara toda la ropa para registrarla completamente. Para que el examen fuera al completo, debía evaluarla físicamente y mentalmente también. Esta última parte era la que más preocupaba al Hokage y varios del consejo. Así que una Yamanaka haría los chequeos rutinarios para evaluar la conveniencia de darla de alta para trabajar como kunoichi.

Anko charlaba con Shizune sobre esto y lo otro. La morocha había sido su médico de cabecera desde que Naruto le quitó los sellos malditos, aisladamente también había sido apoyada en consulta por Sakura, pero era Shizune la única médico que ponía sus manos sobre Anko. Esta fue una indicación de la domadora de serpientes. Solo porque Naruto le dijo que en Shizune si se podía confiar.

-Anko-san…-dijo Shizune mientras revisaba el cuerpo de la mujer recostada con bata en la camilla- tu cuerpo… ¿estas entrenándote físicamente hace mucho?

-Desde que Salí del hospital –respondió neutral- ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Pasé el examen?

-Bueno….que decirte-sonrió Shizune tranquila- si no supiera que tuviste dos sellos de maldición en tu cuerpo y casi te secaron por dentro, me atrevería a asegurar que jamás tuviste un rasguño de nada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Interrogó Ino a su Sempai y se sumó a revisarla- debería tener daños en sus canales de chakra o sus músculos. De hecho me sorprende que haya podido entrenar estas semanas pasadas.

-Es por Naruto-kun...-sonrió Anko- me colocó un sello especial de su familia. Tengo la posibilidad de abrirlo y tener una carga de chakra superior a la media. Pude entrenar duro por su causa.

-¿Un sello? –Dijo Ino algo sorprendida- ¿Naruto Uzumaki usa artes de sellos?

-Tú no conoces la historia –le corrigió Shizune- pero la familia Uzumaki era reconocida en los 5 países por ser los maestros definitivos de los sellos.

-Vaya…eso es una sorpresa…-sonrió Ino- Naruto no deja de sorprender a la gente.

Shizune obligó a Anko para que se sentara en la camilla y parándose detrás de ella, revisó sus hombros y la espalda con chakra. No había rastro de nada físico que pudiera causarle problemas. Solo el gran sello justo en la zona de la espalda donde se puede llegar al corazón. Ino mientras tanto, decidió evaluar mentalmente a la Jounnin de las serpientes. Anko cerró sus ojos dejándose invadir por la muchacha Yamanaka y la exploración comenzó.

Ino recorrió los últimos eventos de la vida de Anko. Encerrada en la prisión, liberada por Naruto. La mujer parecía guardar oscuras contradicciones en su interior. Pero nada que no estuviera dentro de los cañones normales para kunoichi. Ino revisó su estabilidad emocional moviendo un poco la estantería, esto significa tomando posesión de cuerpo y moviéndose un poco sin llegar a una trasferencia mental completa. Estaba por retirarse, y recordó las recomendaciones de Shikamaru. Tal vez revisar la mente de Naruto, parecía que sería algo imposible por la poca relación con el joven. Pero Anko estaba ahora a su disposición y podía encontrar pistas por que la mujer parecía muy cercana al joven Uzumaki. Tal vez conocía datos importantes de él, o tal vez no. Pero era un buen momento para comprobarlo.

Intentó llegar a sus recuerdos más íntimos caminando un oscuro pasillo donde puertas a los lados se cerraban. Había fluctuaciones en el entorno que le impedían a Ino ahondar mejor en lo que Anko intentaba ocultar. Tenía que forzar esos recuerdos y eso era un ataque mental, no un examen rutinario. Por alguna razón no pudo avanzan más de la cuenta, solo se quedó en el pasillo viendo como todas las puertas de la mente de Anko se cerraban ante sus ojos. Evidentemente esa mujer tenía la suficiente fuerza para resistirse, así que por lógica estaba bien.

Ino salió del jutsu y Anko abrió los ojos frente a ella. Había una mirada extraña en la kunoichi de cabellos morados. Una mirada amenazante.

-No es bueno hurgar en cosas privadas –dijo seria

-No fue mi intensión…-se defendió Ino, mientras Shizune tras Anko terminaba de revisarle la espalda- solo quise…

-Si quieres saber cosas sobre Naruto…-reafirmó Anko seria- ve tú a preguntárselas. No me uses a mí para tus conquistas.

-fiiiuu –pensó Ino sin cambiar gestos- que alivio, creyó que trataba de conseguir datos para seducirlo. De la que me salvé. ¿Seducirlo? Ey…no es mala idea.

-¡¿me oyes?! –exclamó Anko cabreada

-Hai –bajo la vista Ino disculpándose- no fue mi intensión invadir su privacidad.

-Ino por favor retírate –dijo Shizune tranquilamente- creo que ya tienes el examen terminado ¿no?

La rubia asintió y tomando algunas cosas de un estante y la planilla que debía rellenar se retiró de la habitación. Mientras tanto Anko se vestía y miraba a Shizune seriamente como queriendo decirle algo.

-¿Cómo impediste que entrara a mis recuerdos? –Dijo Anko seria- ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba escarbado tan profundo.

-con chakra sobre tu sello, –señalo Shizune sonriendo apenas- sabía que Ino intentaría averiguar sobre Naruto-kun. Era obvio que este examen de rutina le daba amplias posibilidades de espiarte por dentro. Pero su técnica no difiere de un Genjutsu básico, simplemente interrumpí con mi chakra el flujo de energía y la descubrí ante ti.

-gracias….supongo. –señaló Anko vistiéndose

-No es nada…-le sonrió apenas la kunoichi médico- pero…me gustaría…cuídalo mucho Anko-san. Cuida a Naruto-kun, él estuvo solo tanto tiempo, no es buena consejera la soledad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Naruto-kun ha tomado una decisión terrible para él, y terrible para todos nosotros en la aldea. Se dé su dolor, se del pasado feo que lo condenó por ser jinchuriki. Por eso prometí ayudarlo. Pero si tú pudieras….Anko-san….si tú lograras convencerlo. –con claro nerviosismo en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Shizune? ¡Habla! – le ordenó Anko molesta

-Trata de convencerlo….de que no se quite al Kyuubi de su cuerpo…-dijo apenada Shizune- o morirá.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El señor feudal conocido como Daimyo, se trasladó con toda su comitiva directamente al pueblo del Yosai. Una población al norte de la capital en país del fuego que tenía como característica principal una muralla de piedra y un castillo de roca sólida que conformaban la mejor defensa de la capital contra un ataque proveniente del país del viento. Daimyo aceptó tener una reunión con lord Kazekage para tratar directamente sobre comercio y reestructuración de los poderes luego de los desafortunados eventos ocurridos hace años. Las muertes de los restantes señores feudales.

Gaara de la arena aceptó esa reunión cuando supo del regreso de Naruto a Konoha. El consejo de ancianos en Suna tenía la teoría que fue Daimyo quien ordenó las muertes de las demás familias reales. Era peligroso perder al Kazekage que se constituía como el baluarte más importante en país del viento si se desataban una quinta guerra ninja. Pero Gaara supo que fue precisamente Daimyo quien pidió los servicios de Konoha como escolta personal para la reunión. Naruto estaría entre los presentes seguramente, porque junto a Sasuke eran tal vez los únicos capaces de igualarse a Gaara en caso de ser necesario un combate.

La delegación de Suna llegó primero al pueblo de Yosai. Se establecieron en una posada del lado de afuera del castillo. Obviamente no había plena confianza en nadie últimamente, ni siquiera en antiguos aliados. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y tres consejeros incluido Baki, estaban a la espera de solucionar los conflictos diplomáticos para evitar la guerra. Además, también se buscaba encontrar recursos comerciales para Suna que había sido muy castigada económicamente desde la pérdida de su feudal.

Daimyo llegó al castillo desde la capital encontrándose a pocos kilómetros con el equipo Kakashi. El ninja copia y Sakura se quedaron para las formalidades mientras que Sasuke y Naruto casi desaparecieron de las cercanías de los pomposos diplomáticos para no verse envueltos en saludos protocolares y demás lamidas de sandalias que odiaban. La excusa fue la vigilancia externa, pero se pasaron escondidos por los bosques, incluso al alejarse uno del otro, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo el por qué se habían alejado del feudal en realidad. Les aburría terriblemente esas reuniones. Sai mientras tanto, sobrevolaba la caravana cubriendo el cielo con sus pájaros de tinta. Simplemente para tener todas las posibilidades contempladas.

Casi llegado el mediodía entraron al castillo y luego del almuerzo se dispusieron para la reunión. Mandarían a llamar al lord Kazekage para comenzar las tratativas y llegar al horario de la cena con todo resuelto. Enviaron un mensajero, una hora después Baki y los consejeros ingresaron al lugar serenamente y se sentaron a la mesa del feudal con todos los honores de su posición. Daimyo pregunto el por qué faltaba lord Kazekage en su castillo y Baki mirándolo con respetuosa sonrisa declaro:

-Gaara de arena exige que sea Naruto Uzumaki, quien vaya por el –sonrió apenas el consejero- dice que le hará pagar por no haberlo visitado en mucho tiempo.

Daimyo y toda la comitiva rieron de buena gana. Siempre era mejor el buen humor para luego las tratativas de paz o comercio. El señor feudal tan solo hizo una seña y Kakashi asintió enviando a Naruto por el encargo. Por supuesto para prevenciones extras, Sai desapareció del salón para enviar algunos espías de tinta cubriendo al Uzumaki. Solo prevenciones sin malicia, costumbre del ninja experimentado como sin dudas lo era Kakashi.

Naruto salió del castillo, atravesó los portales de las murallas y fue al poblado tranquilamente para buscar a su viejo amigo. También tenía ganas de verlo, aunque sus intereses variaban desde anteriores años. El joven Uzumaki llegó al centro del pueblo y buscando la hostería donde supuestamente era esperado sintió que algo andaba mal. Sonrió apenas, esperado el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo y se quedó parado de brazos cruzados mientras se decidían a atacarlo efectivamente.

El suelo se deformó frente a Naruto que saltó de lado para evitar un látigo de arena lo cortara al medio. Surgieron varios ataques simultáneos del piso a su alrededor y Naruto uso los clones de sombras formados sin sellos para confundir a su agresor. El original intentó esconderse tras dos árboles de la pequeña plazoleta del poblado pero un domo de arena lo rodeó al completo.

-eres mío….-sintió un susurro por el lugar

-sigue soñando chico arenoso –dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido y corriendo hacia una pared del domo alrededor suyo gritó- ¡RASENGAN!

La defensa se quebró justo allí mediante el ataque de la esfera azul. Naruto siguió directo por agujero hacia unas rocas donde Gaara se había camuflado. La arena se elevó frente al rubio y el piso se aflojo enterrándolo completamente. Gaara salió de entre las rocas como si fuera parte de ellas y todo el suelo se elevó frente al pelirrojo que lo controlaba a voluntad. Cuando se disipo la arena liberando al supuesto capturado, solo era un tronco de madera.

-¿sustitución? –Pensó el Kazekage- estaba seguro que lo tenía y….

A su derecha la arena que flotaba se formó como un brazo y le dio un puñetazo directo al rostro de Gaara que sorprendido cayó de lado quebrándose levemente su armadura de arena. El pelirrojo sentado en el piso miró estupefacto como su supuesta arena se formaba en un Naruto sonriéndole en modo ermitaño.

-¿sorprendido amigo? –le decía sonriéndole soberbio el rubio- un Henge fingiendo ser parte de tu arena. Solo tenía que prevenir como querías "moverme" al defenderte de mí clon. Y no te preocupaste en revisar si era parte de tu jutsu. Mal, muy mal Gaara….

-no me engañaste ni por un segundo…-finalizó el Kazekage al tiempo que su cuerpo mostro papeles explosivos por todos lados- hasta luego…

Naruto miró con sorprendido como ese clon de Gaara exploto en sus narices. Dicha explosión fue contenida por el Kazekage desde la distancia con una capa de arena que evito destruir las casas de los aldeanos. Luego retiró su arena formando el suelo como si nada en ese tranquilo pueblo hubiera sucedido. Pero Naruto no estaba entre la destrucción dentro del domo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-fue un buen plan….-dijo el rubio saliendo detrás de algunos árboles en las afueras del pueblo donde estaban Gaara y sus hermanos estaban viendo todo el combate- en serio….usar clones contra mí no es algo esperado.

-pero no fue suficiente….-dijo sonriendo Kankuro dándole la mano a Naruto que se acercó sonriente- ¿Cómo supiste que no estábamos en el pueblo?

-el modo ermitaño…-señaló Naruto mostrándole sus ojos amarillos- puedo sentirlos sin necesidad de verlos.

-aquí en el bosque fuera del pueblo…-sonrió Kankuro- veremos de lo que eres capaz.

Gaara y sus hermanos adquirieron el color de la arena, explotaron los tres y la marea del elemento rodeó a Naruto tratando de capturarlo. El rubio sonrió y salto muy alto logrando que la arena lo siguiera hacia el cielo.

-haciendo sellos – FUTON, JUTSU TORNADO DE FURIA –gritó Naruto creando una ventisca que lo defendió de la arena.

Gaara caminó saliendo de entre los árboles y de brazos cruzados sonreía apenas. Siguió persiguiendo a Naruto apenas se disipo el tornado que no lo dejaba ver bien, y gruño:

-MAREA DEL DESIERTO

La arena se formó como una ola tratando de arrasar a un Naruto que acababa de caer al suelo. El rubio colocó sus manos en posición tigre y sonriendo dijo:

-tus ataques siempre abarcan demasiado terreno. –El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar- eres digno líder de Sunagakure. LIBERACION DEL SELLO 2, LEONES GEMELOS AMATISTA.

La arena lo cubrió entero, Gaara podía sentirlo atrapado en su arena, pero también comenzó a sentir dos presencias extra debajo del terreno. Eran poderosas, pero además habían aumentado de alguna manera el chakra general de Naruto. Mientras tanto, Temari y Kankuro aparecieron a varios metros de la pelea observando todo fascinados. Ver pelear a su hermano, al Kazekage con todo el poder contra un Shinobi que podía igualarlo o aun superarlo, era embriagante.

-Sal de ahí Naruto…-susurró Gaara que presionaba el suelo con su arena pero no sentía disminuir el chakra de su oponente- sé que no te estoy venciendo.

Una explosión frente a Gaara, Naruto había creado un cráter a su alrededor. Un aura de viento, arremolinándose girando sobre su cuerpo. El rubio no lo dejo evaluar, simplemente se abalanzó sobre Gaara para golpearlo y el Kazekage formó un pequeño escudo de arena para bloquearlo. Naruto chocó y era un clon. El verdadero rubio había saltado aprovechando la confusión que generó la explosión anterior y desde el aire cayó sobre Gaara con un…

-¡RASENGAN!

El pelirrojo recibió el ataque directamente y Naruto lo atravesó partiéndolo en dos. Un clon de arena solamente, el verdadero surgió del suelo a varios metros del rubio. Continuaron intercambiando ataques entre sonrisas, hacía rato que ambos no se veían en obligación de actuar al máximo nivel. Gaara comenzaba a agotarse y peor aún, las dos presencias debajo del terreno casi no se podían detectar. Estaba a punto de atacarlo y el no sabría de donde defenderse.

-Se te nota preocupado por mis amigos Gaara,-reía Naruto a lo lejos- ¡primero preocúpate por mí!

Naruto creo un clon junto a él y haciendo sellos declaró:

-KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO

El clon generó un jutsu de viento casi al mismo tiempo y amplio brutalmente el rango de la llamarada que atacó al líder de Suna. Gaara se sorprendió por el uso de Ninjutsu de fuego por el rubio, y frente a si mismo levantó un muro de roca reforzado con arena para cubrirse. La técnica de Naruto fue bloqueada, pero el pelirrojo no pudo ni planear que más hacer, a sus flancos dos leones de color rojizos surgieron de la tierra embistiendo a Gaara. Apenas pudo levantar su arena especial para capturarlos y evitar que llegaran a él. Pero ejercían demasiada presión sobre él, demasiado chakra le costaba mantenerlos a raya. Los leones atrapados por el cuello rugían a un metro del Gaara y forzaban a la defensa de arena cada vez más.

Mientras tanto, Naruto deshizo el clon junto a él y con su mano izquierda aferrando el brazo derecho comenzó a cargar chakra tipo viento. Desde la mano hasta la zona del antebrazo un chakra celeste surgió cargándose e intensificándose a cada segundo.

-FUTON, CUCHILLA DE VIENTO VIBRANTE –anunció Naruto estabilizando el chakra en su brazo.

Avanzó corriendo hacia el muro ubicado entre Gaara y él, lanzó un corte en diagonal generando una ventisca rápida. Y ante la mirada confusa de Temari y Kankuro, el sólido muro de roca se partió como pan fresco.

-impresionante, –declaró Temari- ojala pudiera ver de más cerca esa técnica.

-esos leones…-aseguró Kankuro- no son marionetas, pero tampoco parecen invocaciones. Quiero saber de qué se tratan. Este Naruto siempre sorprende con algo nuevo.

El rubio sonrió frente a Gaara, el combate había terminado. Esa cuchilla en mano de Naruto había cortado sin nada de esfuerzo un muro del líder bien sólido. Podía cortarlo todo, y no era todo lo que podía hacer con ese ataque. Con claros gestos y sonrisas, Naruto terminó con sus técnicas y los leones se deformaron en humo. Volviendo al cuerpo del Uzumaki. Los hermanos Sabaku se acercaron al rubio, para presentar sus saludos después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto.

-me alegra verte amigo mío…-dijo Gaara estrechándole la mano amistosamente.

-A mí no….-se burló el Uzumaki con carita traviesa- si no hubiera tenido que venir para escoltar a mi futura esposa directo al castillo, de no estar Temari aquí se hubieran quedado esperándome para siempre.

Temari sonrió perversa al ver la venita en la frente de Gaara y dedicándola un picara mirada a Naruto, le tomó del antebrazo dejándose conducir por el rubio e ignorando a sus hermanos de paso. Kankuro solo reía ante la pequeña bromita del Uzumaki y se dijo que solo Naruto podía picar a Gaara sin miedo a morir. Otro hombre que bromeara con Temari de esa forma, ya estaría muerto enterrado en arena.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La reunión en el castillo dio inicio algún tiempo después. Gaara intentaba llegar a acuerdo con el señor feudal para no quedar Suna en el medio de las fuerzas que se preparaban. Hacia algunos meses el lord Kazekage se había reunido con las cuatro aldeas sin feudales para tratar de reafirmas la alianza firmada hace tiempo. Lo principal para las aldeas ninja era estar unidas hasta tanto no aseguraran que Konoha no entraría en guerra con cualquiera de ellas. Si hablábamos de fuerzas Shinobi a disposición, Kumo era la única aldea que podría plantar cara a Konoha en un hipotético enfrentamiento. Pero con su economía raleada sin el feudal del rayo, sería una batalla de desgaste con seguro triunfo de la villa escondida entre las hojas. Por eso se reunieron, para cubrirse unos a otros previniéndose de un ataque a traición.

Gaara sin embargo propuso esperar, no era menester alertar a Konoha que el resto de las aldeas no tolerarían la situación dominante de Daimyo. Así que fue a negociar, para ver que se podía hacer para retrasar una guerra que terminaría de desangrar a las aldeas ninjas al punto de no retorno. Gaara además tenía un sentido personal en el asunto. Supo por intermedio de Sakura en un mensaje, del regreso de Naruto. Supo eso y se alegró por él. Era uno de los pocos a los que podía llamar amigo. Solo Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre que lo salvó varias veces, el amigo que jamás lo iba a defraudar.

Naruto se limitó a charlar con Temari y Kankuro sobre cualquier cosa. Estaba muy tranquilo y bastante más efusivo de lo que sus compañeros de equipo recordaban alguna vez. Sakura se mordía por apartar a Temari de Naruto. Por alguna razón la ponía de los mil demonios ver esas risitas irritantes entre los dos rubios. ¿Acaso eran tan amigos? ¿Desde cuándo si se podía saber? Tenía un millón de preguntas. Pero la que calaba más hondo en ella era esta: ¿Por qué Naruto se relacionaba mejor con todas las mujeres a la mano….excepto con ella? ¿La estaba castigando? Realmente los gestos de Sakura eran de profunda ira, porque Kakashi lo notó y era mejor que no fuera así. Se podía malinterpretar en una reunión ese nivel de agresividad que se captaba en Sakura.

Algunas horas después, el equipo Kakashi salió del castillo para hacer una vigilancia exterior. También fueron Temari y Kankuro con ellos para ayudar a cubrir más terreno. Había habido amenazas de todo tipo al feudal y era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Sakura, Temari y Naruto caminaron por algunas zonas de bosques y mientras charlaban, el rubio se dividió en clones para cubrir más terrenos con Senjutsu. Unos 5 clones en modo ermitaño cubrían sensorialmente todos los terrenos aledaños al castillo dejando casi imposible la tarea de sorprender por parte de un enemigo. Por supuesto no era todo lo que Naruto hacía, mientras uno de sus clones, tomó brevemente su lugar dando charla a Temari y Sakura, el original se internó bien lejos en el bosque y uso una invocación especial. El águila en su pecho brillo intensamente durante algunos segundos y se desprendió de su cuerpo atrapando un pergamino que Naruto le lanzó a su pico.

-ve con Zetzu….-dijo sonriendo el rubio- entrégale este pergamino, rápido.

El ave aleteo velozmente y entre los arboles con gran habilidad se marchó a toda prisa, para luego kilómetros más allá tomar mejor altura. Así no sería descubierta y sospechosa a ningún ojo de vigías inoportunos. Naruto tiempo después, volvió a cambiarse con su clon para regresar con las kunoichi. Creyó que las había engañado, pero Sakura mirándolo siniestramente pensaba:

-ocultándote entre tus clones a mí no me engañas –tronando los puños- como te vea coquetear con Temari señor…."yo no busco compromisos" te juro que me la pagas, ¡Jum! Ya me contó tu numerito con ella frente a Gaara-sama.

Naruto sonrió algo nervioso al ver los gestos rabiosos de la chica pelirosa, mejor sonreír y fingir que era solo eso. Definitivo que era mejor. Aunque Sakura ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba a Temari esos días de reuniones en el castillo del Daimyo. Naruto tenía problemas en Konoha, lo suponía al menos, y lo mejor era encargarse cuanto antes de aligerar su lista de enemigos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sabaku no Temari estaba muy ebria, como casi toda la comitiva a excepción de Kankuro, Sasuke y Kakashi. Temari estaba ebria luego de la fiesta por los acuerdos firmados con Daimyo. Usualmente no bebía demasiado, no era mujer de perderse por el licor y mucho menos en un lugar que no fuera Suna. Pero ciertas conversaciones en la cena de esa noche la hicieron estremecer del disgusto. Eso activó su vena celosa e irresponsable propiciando beber más de la cuenta. Por suerte no le tocaba vigilancia, su hermano Kankuro era el que tenía el turno esa última noche que pasarían en los territorios del país del fuego.

Habían pasado 3 días exactos desde que comenzaron las negociaciones y había un pacto de no agresión con beneficios económicos para Suna. Daimyo era un hombre astuto, sabía que Gaara de la arena estaba explorando la fuerza real del país del fuego. Aunque el señor feudal estaba preparando un ejecito armado en su capital, aun no estaban listo y mucho menos para enfrentar ninjas. Era mejor negociar, al menos por el momento.

Ese último mediodía, Baki y los consejeros se llevaron los pergaminos con los acuerdos escoltados por una docena de Shinobi provenientes de Suna. Había llegado horas antes para servir de protección ante las advertencias y rumores de actividades criminales de una organización llamada "el gremio". Baki y los consejeros se fueron con la escolta, mientras que Naruto convenció a Gaara de pasar un día más con él para cenar y compartir más tiempo como viejos amigos. Lord Kazekage iría escoltado por sus hermanos y volverían un día después del consejo. Esa noche, Temari tuvo una desagradable noticia que un Naruto supuestamente ebrio no pudo evitar decir.

Estaban cenando, todo el equipo Kakashi y los de Suna. El feudal acompañaba con sus consejeros la velada y se divertía con las historias que un hombre, habitante regular del castillo contaba sobre la vida diaria. Temari escuchó algo de Naruto, algo que no debió haber escuchado nunca:

-ja ja ja –reía medio mareado Naruto- Sakura-chan….dime algo… ¿Qué se cociendo entre el vago de Shikamaru y tu mejor amiga? ¿Acaso no andan muy juntitos ellos dos últimamente?

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida, tragó con dificultad la comida ingerida y dedicaba furiosas miradas a Sakura que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Naruto ni se dio por enterado, siguió por otro tema como si nada y Temari bebía furiosamente después de esas palabras.

-¡Naruto! –Sonrió Sakura tratando de disimular su turbación- ¡no digas bobadas! Ino y Shikamaru solo son amigos.

-¿amigos eh? –sonrió el rubio mirando a cualquier parte- que suerte tiene ese Baka de Shikamaru con tener esas…. "amigas" –finalizó guiñando un ojo travieso

La comida siguió, las bebidas también, Temari esperó con paciencia y en cuanto todos se levantaron de la mesa para irse a sus cuartos, alcanzó a Naruto que tranquilamente se iba al suyo. Lo agarró de las solapas de su chaleco y poniéndolo contra una pared gruño:

-¿dime que está pasando? –Molesta- ¿es cierto que Shikamaru está saliendo con esa puta?

-veras….yo…-decía incomodo Naruto- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tu….y…el vago?

-nos vemos a veces…-gruñó soltándolo Temari y le dio la espalda- me dijo que no tiene nada con nadie. Así que dime lo que sepas, ahora.

-oohhh- con gesto apenado- Temari-chan….lo siento tanto. Estoy algo bebido y seguro no dije más que estupideces. –Poniéndole una mano en el hombro para animarla- en serio ttebayo….-finalizó sonriendo con culpa.

Ella lo miró dolida, estaba sonrojada por el licor y se sentía muy mal por suponer el engaño. Shikamaru parecía sincero al decir que cuando todo se arreglara y la alianza se mantuviera, el pediría su mano para casarse con ella.

-dime lo que sabes….-dijo angustiada a lo que Naruto asintió serio

-los clanes Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka tienen una vinculación de muchas generaciones. –asintió el rubio como dando clases- por eso se forman equipo de ninja con las tres familias que componen ese vínculo. Generalmente, también los matrimonios se componen con las uniones de esos clanes.

-No es cierto…-negó Temari angustiada- él me dijo….me dijo…

-¿Te acostaste con Shikamaru, cierto? –Negó con tristeza Naruto- cuanto lo siento Temari-chan. Es cierto que no lo he visto juntos como novios a Ino y Shika, pero no dudo que sus padres decidan casarlos en poco tiempo.

-odio los acuerdo de clanes…-gruñó Temari y sin saber por qué apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto- no es suficiente que nos usen como armas, también nos usan para procrear nuevas generaciones de armas. Es como…

-...si no tuviéramos opciones? –Completó Naruto con voz triste- es la realidad del mundo ninja Temari-chan. La triste realidad del ninja.

-Naruto….-dijo apenas la rubia- gracias por decírmelo. Cualquier otro hubiera callado por defender a su amigo.

-¿y arriesgarme a que me tortures por toda la noche hasta sacarme la información? –sonrió Naruto mirándola divertido- ciertamente aprecio a ese vago pero no es para tanto.

Ambos sonrieron por la broma, Temari miró que estaba en brazos de un hombre muy apuesto pero no le apetecía para nada complicar más las cosas. Estaba muy dolida por el descubrimiento de su amor fallido, pero al menos podía confiar en la honestidad de Naruto. Al menos tenía un amigo en el mundo. El rubio sabía que había actuado a la perfección y para completar la faena, simplemente dejo un pequeño sello en el cuello de Temari cuando fue abrazado por ella. Ese sello tenía la intensión de permitir el acceso a los centros nerviosos de sus víctimas. El mismo sello que uso en Sakura por semanas. Lo único que restaba para funcionarle, era dejarla que duerma para que se vuelva indefensa a un ataque al subconsciente.

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir Temari-chan…-le sonrió Naruto soltándose levemente- nos vemos mañana y recuerda, hay muchos peces en el agua.

Temari lo vio irse y sonrió levemente. Tal vez debería haberse enamorado de alguien como Naruto. Alguien incapaz de traicionar a la mujer que ama. No como ese idiota de Shikamaru, ese desgraciado que tarde o temprano, la iba a pagar. Nadie deshonraba a Sabaku no Temari, absolutamente nadie.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la oscuridad del bosque, a pocos kilómetros de la frontera entre país del fuego y el viento. El campamento estaba protegido por una docena de Shinobi provenientes de Suna. Los consejeros de Gaara que había regresado antes que el Kazekage habían quedado muy preocupados por la situación establecida por Daimyo. Estaba en el auge de su poder, tenía a dos de los más poderosos Shinobi de en Konoha como lo eran Naruto y Sasuke. Tenía la economía para generar y mantener un poderoso ejército y además tenía a Konoha. Demasiadas ventajas, tal vez empezaría en breve otra guerra brutal que barrería las debilitados vestigios del mundo Shinobi.

Esa noche, a la luz de las fogatas y cuando todos los consejeros descansaban en sus tiendas, Baki desapareció tragado por la tierra mientras dormía. Fue un golpe muy fácil para los Zetzu combinados. La criatura negra distrajo a dos de los Jounnin que hacían de vigías para que se alejaran de la posición de las tiendas. Mientras que el Zetzu blanco fue debajo de la tierra, asomó la cabeza por debajo de la tienda donde Baki dormía. Solo para rociarle un veneno paralizante. El hombre despertó y su cuerpo no le respondía. Zetzu lo arrastró por el agujero llevándoselo del campamento. La misión encomendada por el jefe estaba cumplida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Temari estaba recostada en su cama, se sentía muy mareada por la bebida. No podía dormir, estaba demasiado confundida y furiosa por las noticias que le había llegado esos días. País del fuego parecía prepararse para conquistarlo todo. Konoha estaba debilitada en su fuerza, pero no más que el resto de las villas. Naruto estaba de vuelta, era un gran problema enfrentarlo si el caso se diera. Ahora Shikamaru, el idiota la estaba engañando…o al menos había rumores de eso.

Temari aún tenía su Yukata negra aunque estuviera recostada como para dormir. Quería desnudarse pero de pronto unas manos extrañas la estaban ayudando con la tarea. Elevo la vista en la oscuridad del cuarto, podía ver una figura muy conocida para ella, dolorosamente conocida.

-hola Temari…-susurro Shikamaru mirándola fijo- vine por ti mi amor, quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Temari veía a Shikamaru, el sello en detrás de cabeza y el sake acumulados hicieron el resto. Por supuesto que era Naruto quien estaba desnudándola y tomando sus besos. Ella intento resistirse pero Shikamaru le prometía amor eterno, le prometía fidelidad y negaba categóricamente cualquier relación con Ino Yamanaka. Los besos se fueron endulzando, Temari fue despojada del Yukata y también le quitaron sus dagas ocultas en la ropa ajustada. Afuera la licra que cubría sus caderas y muslos, afuera el sostén y el resto de prendas que ocultaba su femineidad. Naruto sabía lo que hacía y era el momento de cumplir el objetivo.

-Shika….-gemía entre los besos Temari- no me engañes Shika…

-voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche…

Y era la verdad, Naruto iba a hacerle el amor toda la noche. Temari era la hermana de Gaara y una de las kunoichi más poderosas en los 5 países. Sería una buena madre, seguro tendría un saludable retoño y cuando supieran de su embarazo sería muy tarde. Naruto había preparado con cuidado lo que haría. Al volver por Konoha, haría que Anko, Yugao o Kakashi arreglaran la situación para enviar a Shikamaru cerca de Suna. Ellos se encontraría, probablemente harían el amor y Temari pensaría que justo allí el jutsu que protege a las kunoichi de quedar embarazadas había fallado. Pero lo cierto era que Naruto había estudiado ese jutsu mediante Anko. Él sabía cómo las mujeres ninja conducían el chakra a su útero para anular la posibilidad de embarazo no deseado. Sabia como lo hacía y tan solo dejaba una pequeña descarga de chakra que igualara el jutsu que las mujeres usarían al día siguiente por costumbre. Temari quedaría embaraza, y seria de Naruto.

Ese era el primer paso de la destrucción en las villas Shinobi. Y el renacer extraordinario, de la familia Uzumaki.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente, el lord Kazekage se despidió en paz de sus colegas del Konoha no sin antes tener unas palabras en soledad con Naruto. Gaara había accedido a una sugerencia de Naruto el día anterior, el rubio Uzumaki le había pedido al líder de Suna que no viajara junto a los consejeros. Cuando Gaara le pregunto el por qué, Naruto confesó que había usado el modo Rikudou durante algunos minutos y había notado un profundo odio en el consejero Baki. Gaara no le creyó, Baki era leal y había sido su sensei cuando niño. Pero Naruto le dijo algunas palabras preocupantes.

-aunque tú no lo creas, existen ninjas en las aldea que están pensando en hacerse rebeldes. Los pagos por misión bajaron mucho desde la muerte de los feudales y tengo razones para creer que Kabuto está reclutando por el sencillo método de pagarles mucho más. Baki-sama….tiene sentimientos malos.

-no me traicionaría nunca…-dijo con tranquilidad Gaara

-bien por ti…-señaló Naruto sonriendo- sin embargo, ¿Qué te parece una pequeña prueba?

Gaara accedió y Naruto dejó entrever en la cena de la primera noche los rumores sobre espías en las aldeas. La conversación derivó, gracias a Gaara, sobre que había hecho Naruto esos años que había desaparecido. El rubio respondió que había estado rastreando a Kabuto y que conocía algunos de sus contactos por los 5 países. Solo era cuestión de atraparlos y obligarlos a confesar la ubicación del usuario de Edo-tensei.

El lord Kazekage no observó reacción en Baki, tal vez Naruto estuviera equivocado finalmente. Pero entre Kankuro y Temari decidieron partir un día después que los consejeros aceptando la invitación a cenar del Daimyo. Gaara accedió para investigar un poco más sobre el feudal y fue a la madrugada del último día en ese pueblo del fuego, que supo la desaparición de Baki en el campamento de retorno a Suna. ¿Había desertado? ¿Había sido secuestrado? Naruto tan solo asintió serio cuando Gaara se lo agradeció, el rubio había advertido a tiempo una posible traición y eso ahorro dolorosas consecuencias para la villa de la arena. Gaara se prometió buscar a su antiguo sensei Baki, y hacerle pagar esa deserción.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11: FINALES Y COMIENZOS**

"_Los bosques cercanos del valle, al Sudeste de Konoha eran pasto de las llamas y tierra quemada en varias partes. También había un gran canal de agua surgido al calor de la batalla entre dos Shinobi de categoría extraordinaria. Había pocos que se había atrevido a presenciar el combate, apenas algunos líderes de clanes y la esposa de Hashirama entre ellos. Mito sentía un gran dolor en el corazón, su principal habilidad como Shinobi sensor era la de captar las emociones en las personas con la facilidad de mirarlos, de estar cerca de ellos simplemente. Mito se estremecía cuando su esposo contrarrestaba todos los jutsu terroríficos de fuego que arrojaba desde lejos Uchiha Madara. Hashirama creaba cataratas de agua y montañas de tierra maciza mientras que Madara soltaba lenguas de fuego tan poderosas que trasformaban en cenizas instantáneamente los arboles del lugar. _

_Madara estaba furioso, Mito podía sentirlo, pero no era una furia producto del calor de un combate estándar. Ni siquiera era la rabia promedio de un guerrero enfrentando a su rival de siempre. Uchiha Madara prácticamente destilaba el odio por su piel. Quería venganza, pero una revancha no era suficiente a simple vista. Quería bañarse en la sangre de toda Konoha empezando por su propio clan, que había mandado a matar a Izuna Uchiha. O al menos eso decía el mismo…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Madara había aparecido desde hace un día por Konoha. Derribó la empalizada exterior de la villa con un solo jutsu y avanzó entre cadáveres de guardias. Hashirama intentó detenerlo, intentó razonar con él pero Tobirama Senju más joven e impulsivo, se lanzó a la batalla contra el poderoso Shinobi de cabellos negros y espinados. Madara lo puso K.O de un solo Genjutsu en respuesta. Lo paralizó para luego darle un terrible golpe con su abanico de batalla. Tobirama fue rescatado por el Mokuton de su hermano, y fue Hashirama quien se enfrentó al furioso Uchiha._

_-¡Basta Madara! –Gritó el Senju nervioso- ¿Por qué nos atacas?_

_-¡Tu….maldito bastardo! –Acusó el Uchiha y sus ojos rojos destellaban de rabia- ¡TE JURE QUE JAMAS VOLVERIA, SI PROTEGIAS A MI HERMANO! ¡AHORA SERAS EL PRIMERO EN PAGAR LA OSADIA DE ATENTAR CONTRA EL! ¡BEBERE LA SANGRE DE TU FAMILIA CON EL MISMO PLACER QUE LO HARE CON LOS UCHIHA! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!_

_El lugar era un caos, algunos grupos Shinobi llegaron para evacuar a los civiles y Hashirama ya estaba de pie frente a Madara. Se miraron fijamente, durante un interminable minuto. Ambos podían sentir que esta sería la definitiva, que esta batalla seria el comienzo del fin para el duelo épico que siempre los enfrentó._

_-la aldea de la hoja es mi hogar…-declaró Hashirama solemne- no envíe gente para matar a tu hermano. Enviamos a la embajadora para tratar de unir al clan Uzumaki con Konoha, por un posible conflicto futuro con país del rayo. Fueron ninjas de Kumo quienes…._

_-¡Uzushiogakure es neutral! –Respondió fieramente Madara- ¡Mataron a la hija del líder y a mi hermano para involucrarnos en su guerra! ¡No pelearé contra Kumo! ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes!_

_-No puedo permitirlo…-señaló Hashirama serio- pero entiendo tu dolor…si quieres que alguien pague por la muerte de tu hermano, seré yo quien lo haga. Es mi responsabilidad por no cuidar de él. Un habitante de mi aldea._

_-Así sea Hashirama Senju, -bramó Madara despectivo- te veré en el valle cercano a la frontera. Allí te mataré y luego de arrancar tu cabeza, vendré por los traidores de mi familia para hacerles pagar._

_Madara desapareció en una nube de humo, Hashirama supo que en ese valle lejano, se decidiría el futuro o la destrucción de la reciente aldea. El destino estaba en sus manos y en las de Uchiha Madara._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_El combate en el desolado páramo había durado casi un día completo. Mediante píldoras de soldado y fuerza sin igual, ambos contendientes intercambiaron daño y sangre por partes iguales. Madara era extraordinario, aunque Hashirama pudiera manipular los bosques a su antojo, el Uchiha había convocado un espíritu guerrero que el mismo presentó como Sunsanoo. La criatura espiritual dividía bosques de un solo zarpazo. Era poderosa y evitaba con su cuerpo que Hashirama llegara a Madara. Pero el guerrero de los Senju tenía un inmenso chakra, y una resistencia física legendaria._

_-¡MOKUTON, JUTSU BOSQUE SINIESTRO! –gritó el Senju y surgieron cercanos a sus pies un sinfín de árboles que rodearon a Madara y su defensa de Sunsanoo._

_-¡KATON, JUTSU DRAGON FLAMAS ANCENTRALES! –Madara soltó una ráfaga de aire que se trasformó en fuego furioso metros más allá. Las llamas tomaron formas de dragón y atravesaron el ataque de los arboles incinerándolo todo._

_Hashirama saltó de lado rápidamente, al menos sus árboles habían lentificado el avance del fuego y así pudo huir. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada que Madara estaba sobre el atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo. Así continuo la lucha con intensidad, Hashirama retrocediendo para tomar distancia y Madara planteando la pelea de cerca, a la espera de hacerlo caer en Genjutsu y asesinarlo sin más trámites. Ambos estaban terriblemente cansados, eran dos titanes, dos dioses del Ninjutsu jugándose todo por vencer. Hasta que un golpe afortunado de Hashirama al rostro del Uchiha lo lanzó lejos, tirándolo contra el suelo._

_-cof cof…-tosía el Uchiha poniéndose de pie- ese…maldito Mokuton –Apoyando una mano en su rodilla cansado- ojala tuviera esa vitalidad para soportar el desgaste de mi Sharingan…_

_De pronto lo supo, vitalidad. Rikudou Sennin era fuerte porque podía mantener el costo de sus ojos con la vitalidad de su cuerpo. Algo que Madara no podía, no si quería acceder a los poderes sobre la vida y la muerte. Necesitaba sangre Senju. Estaba batalla ya estaba perdida, no porque no pudiera vencer a Hashirama que a lo lejos se lo veía tan herido y cansado como él. Sino porque los demás ninjas de Konoha adictos al Senju matarían a Madara en ese momento de debilidad. Madara iba a morir, por manos de Hashirama o cualquier otro. Entonces fue cuando se decidió, cambio una derrota actual por una victoria futura. Pero sería a un gran costo, al costo de su alma. Extrajo un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, tenía un poco de la sangre que la fallecida princesa Kotoko había derramado en su muerte terrible junto a Izuna. _

_Esa sangre era Uzumaki, era la misma sangre con la que sabía, Raito Uzumaki había pactado con Kyuubi para su invocación. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que era una traición a las únicas personas que lo habían apoyado en su peor momento sin pedirle nada. Pero el odio era tan intenso, tan masticable como cualquier comida típica. Quería la muerte de sus enemigos. Y él no tenía la sangre Uzumaki en sus venas. Él no tenía la lealtad en su sangre pura._

_-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION! –gritó Madara luego de crear los sellos con esa sangre del frasco._

_Una explosión monstruosa, una la bestia de nueve colas había aparecido frente a los sorprendidos espectadores. Uchiha Madara había invocado al Kyuubi para la lucha. Hashirama se sorprendió, esa invocación no era común ciertamente. Tenía tanto chakra, tanto poder bruto como para destruir al mundo. Y estaba parada frente a él para luchar. Sin embargo, sucedió lo inesperado. Kyuubi empezó a soltar chakra a cualquiera dirección sin control. No estaba siendo invocado por su pactante y al voltearse para enfrentar a Madara, cayó bajo el infausto Sharingan que lo condenó a servir en combate al Uchiha. Que lo obligó a absorber ese desprecio por la vida que su invocador había adquirido matizado por el dolor._

_Hashirama no podía creer lo que Madara había hecho. Había roto con la neutralidad de la familia Uzumaki. Los guerreros encargados de contener a las bestias de chakra ahora habían prestado su fuerza a Madara sin saberlo. El combate siguió impactante, pero Mito Uzumaki tomó la responsabilidad de detener al Kyuubi. La criatura de chakra puro, había absorbido los pensamientos de odio y crueldad que Madara como invocador le había trasmitido. La familia Uzumaki había cuidado siempre de proteger a las criaturas, porque el guerrero que las invocaba lo hacía desde la misma tranquilidad de su corazón. Raito le había advertido a Madara una tarde cuando el Uchiha quiso aprender la técnica. Nadie que no fuera de corazón puro podía controlar al demonio. O desataría todo el odio de las criaturas por la naturaleza humana._

_Madara no le había escuchado, cegado por la ira se apropió de sangre real y utilizó a Kyuubi como cebo frente a Hashirama. Mientras el Senju detenía a la bestia con su Mokuton, mientras Mito Uzumaki utilizaba el antiguo sello de protección legado por su familia, mientras encerraba al demonio en si misma propiciando la mayor búsqueda de armas que se pudiera atestiguar en los años venideros; Uchiha Madara robo sangre de Hashirama Senju. Y justo cuando Kyuubi descargo un poderoso torrente de fuego que barrio con toda la zona sin piedad. Uchiha Madara creó alrededor de su cuerpo una barrera de fuerza gravitacional como nunca había producido. La mescla de sangre, el odio y el dolor combinados. Dieron la bienvenida a una nueva mejoría de sus ojos. _

_Uchiha Madara había despertado el Rinnengan"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche en Konoha se tiño de sangre. Habían pasado un día desde que el equipo Kakashi partió hacia la reunión diplomática protegiendo al Daimyo. En la mansión Hyuuga, una cena donde toda la rama principal se reunió en el comedor para tratar asuntos del clan. Había también miembros de rama secundaria, los tres hombres más importantes de esa parte de la familia. Las princesas Hinata y Hanabi también se estaban presentes. Pero como miembro representante de la rama secundaria, solo faltaba Neji y estarían todos reunidos.

La cena fue estupenda, las mujeres del clan sabían bien lo que era cocinar y habían preparado delicias como siempre. El sake corrió moderadamente y la comida estaba llegando a los postres cuando la tragedia se desató. Hinata comenzó a ver borroso, comenzó a sentir mareos y Hanabi a su lado no se veía nada bien. Ambas se miraban sin comprender lo ocurrido, Hiashi sentado en la mesa frente a ellas lo notó al instante.

-¿Qué les ocurre? –pregunto serio.

-ah…yo…me siento….-Hinata apenas podía articular palabra y cayó sobre la mesa pesadamente.

Algunos intentaron pararse de sus lugares para asistirla, pero Hanabi cayó segundos después y también la mujer que traía los postres en una bandeja metros más allá. El salón se conmocionó, todos comenzaron a sentir los efectos, se debilitaron, se marearon y comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo del lugar como moscas. Hiashi y los más fuertes resistieron un poco más, pero no pudieron ni apenas abrir la puerta corrediza para llamar a los sirvientes. Cayeron desmayados por los efectos del veneno en sus cuerpos. Hiashi cayó al suelo muy cerca la puerta, en el último segundo de su inconciencia, vio entrar una persona. Apenas sus botas negras, apenas eso antes de no saber nada más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Despertó exaltado, tenía un efecto de adrenalina que se disipó apenas logró ponerse de rodillas. Hiashi Hyuuga miró a su alrededor y vio a todos por el suelo. Caídos inconscientes, o tal vez muertos.

-Byakugan

Le dolía….el dolor en sus ojos era tan insoportable que tuvo que desactivarlos enseguida. Todos en esa habitación estaban inconscientes. Pero al menos vivos. De pronto, buscó a sus hijas y no las encontró por ningún lado. En lugar de eso, un kunai clavado en el centro de la mesa con una nota enterrada en él. Hiashi se apresuró a abrirla aunque apenas podía moverse bien. Las palabras que leyó lo sacaron de su juicio.

"_Lord Hyuuga_

_Nunca creímos que fuese tan fácil acceder a su hogar con tanta libertad. Deberán entrenar con más juicio a sus ANBU si quieren tener protección confiable en un futuro. En fin, le pondré fácil lo que sucede para que lo entienda y actué en consecuencia. He logrado envenenar con la comida a cada uno de sus familiares en ese salón. Este veneno tiene dos efectos que paso a explicarle justo ahora:_

_1-Causa parálisis en músculos y articulaciones. Además de dejar inconsciente según la cantidad ingerida._

_2- Sino es tratado en las siguiente hora de haber sido ingerido, su segundo efecto en cerrar la función pulmonar del cuerpo causando la muerte._

_Dispone de 60 minutos para recuperar los antídotos que tengo en mi poder contando desde el momento que desmayaron. Ósea las 22:10 según el bonito reloj de esta sala. Si quiere los antídotos utilizara sus beneficios como Hokage y me traerá el pergamino prohibido de Konoha al campo 25 que lindera con el monte Hokage. Allí mis hombres le entregaran los antídotos y podrá volver a suministrarlos para poner a salvo toda su familia._

_Como bono extra, podrá recuperar a sus dos hijas que están ahora en mi poder como seguros contra intrusos. Porque desde ahora le advierto lord Hyuuga, si detecto a más de una persona acercándose al campo 25 para cerrar nuestro trato…._

_Digamos que tendrá que construir una nueva familia como tarea para el hogar"_

Hiashi no podía creerlo, su familia iba a ser destruida por unos criminales en una noche cualquiera. No podía entregarles el pergamino, no podía hacerlo. ¡Pero era su familia! ¡Sus hijas estaban en peligro! Así que miró el reloj y marcaba las 22:30. Seguramente le aplicaron el contraveneno a él para que pudiera llevarles el pergamino los muy malditos. Tenía que hacer algo y al mismo tiempo obedecer. O matarían a toda su familia. La casa Hyuuga se extinguiría. No podía permitirlo. Salió corriendo de la mansión familiar, entre los techos a toda prisa. No tenía tiempo que perder, debía entrar al archivo vigilado por el ANBU y fingir llevarse el pergamino para estudiarlo personalmente. Debía engañar al ANBU y evitar que lo siguieran a encontrarse con esos malditos…

-Hokage-sama….-dijo un ANBU saltando junto al moreno líder- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No…no….nada….-gruño Hiashi- ¡Retírate!

-Señor no puedo hacer eso…-negó el enmascarado- usted está sin su escolta yo no puedo dejarlo…

-¡No me sirves para nada! –Le gritó Hiashi nervioso- retírate o te hare arrestar.

En un techo del edificio frente a Hiashi había tres ANBU más, todos con máscaras de animales. Todos capitaneados por Yugao Uzuki. Hiashi se detuvo rodeado por los cazadores. Tenía que dar una rápida explicación antes que el plazo se cumpliera. No era solo ir a uno de los campos más alejados de Konoha, sino también tener el tiempo para volver. Pero esa Capitana era inflexible, Hiashi los sabía porque era la más confiable para los consejeros ancianos.

-Tengo una idea para un jutsu…-dijo Hiashi poniendo su típica cara neutral- debo comprobar en el pergamino prohibido de Konoha si se puede hacer sin riesgo mortal. Un jutsu de los Hyuuga, un secreto. Por eso aprovecho la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿un jutsu secreto? –Pensaron en el equipo de Yugao- a veces cuidar a los Hokage es como cuidar niños.

Lo dejaron ir, fingiendo haberle creído lo dejaron ir. El ninja sensor del grupo fue el primero en decir lo que todos sabían.

-esta alterado como nunca, -señaló de brazos cruzados- sin escolta sería un blanco fácil.

-¿dentro de la aldea? –Preguntó otro- ¿Quién lo atacaría en el centro de la aldea?

-buen punto –dijo el tercero- además nuestro turno terminó hace 3 horas.

-están libres desde aquí…-señaló Yugao mandándolos de franco- mañana presento el informe al consejero Homura y nos veremos para entrenar pasado mañana donde siempre.

-¿Capitana? –preguntaron los tres sujetos al verla partir en dirección donde iba Hiashi.

-No hay problema….-dijo ella- me encargo sola de seguirlo con mis jutsu de ocultamiento.

El resto del equipo asintió, y desaparecieron rompiendo filas. Yugao Uzuki lo seguía como escolta, Hokage-sama estaba cubierto.

El retraso con esos ANBU fue fatal para Hiashi. El tiempo corría y no debía levantar sospechas cuando fuera por el pergamino. Pasó todo los controles rápidamente y se alzó con el pergamino sagrado saliendo a toda prisa del archivo secreto. Había muchas medidas nuevas desde la última vez que fue robado (para quienes no lo recuerden, Naruto fue quien lo robo cuando era un niño) y tuvo que pasarlas todas. Corrió Hiashi, oculto en la noche por las calles y se internó en los campos de entrenamiento directo al lugar de la cita. Activó su Byakugan, a varios metros detrás de él sentía perturbaciones de chakra. Apenas visible, increíblemente la capitana Yugao podía ocultarse casi perfectamente.

Hiashi se detuvo, echo el gran pergamino detrás de su espalda y la esperó a pie firme. Tenía que detenerla aunque fuera por la fuerza, no podía arriesgarse a ser seguido por la capitana y que sus hijas muriesen. Minutos después Hiashi atacó a Yugao para bloquear sus puntos de chakra, la mujer se defendió como pudo y apenas pudo escapar del furioso ataque usando un jutsu de invocación invertida. Explotó en una nube de humo la kunoichi, y fue trasportada al cuartel del ANBU. Los guardias del puesto vigilado la vieron aparecer toda herida y con varios de sus canales del chakra bloqueados. Le preguntaron ¿Qué había pasado? Y ella solo pudo responder la verdad de lo que vio:

-Lord Hiashi me atacó con intensión de matar…-dijo la mujer mientras llamaban a los médicos para atenderla- tiene el pergamino prohibido en su poder. Creo que está escapando de la aldea con él.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El campo de entrenamiento numero 25 era uno de los más apartados ciertamente. Hiashi llegó y se encontró con un cuadro terrible para su sentimiento de padre. 3 hombres lo esperaban, estaban vestidos con ropa y máscaras como la antigua aldea del sonido. Incluso sus bandanas era de esa aldea. Hiashi sabía que no podían ser de ella puesto que fue arrasada hace años. Detrás de los 3 criminales Hinata y Hanabi estaban amarradas una en cada tronco de árbol a media altura.

Las cabezas bajas de las chicas no le indicaban a Hiashi si estaban vivas. Tenían alrededor de sus cuerpos varios tubos de ensayos con un líquido celeste. El antídoto, supuestamente. Hiashi tuvo el leve reflejo de activar su Byakugan, pero el hombre del centro levanto un dedo negándole la intensión como si adivinara.

-Nada de Byakugan Hokage-sama…-señaló el criminal- o no llegara a verlas vivir para contar esta siniestra experiencia.

Hiashi tragó duro y furioso como estaba, aun se mostró impasible. Ellos tal vez se llevarían el pergamino hasta que el pudiera poner a salvo a sus hijas. Por eso decidió mostrarse cooperativo, por el momento.

-Expongan sus términos…-indicó el Hokage

-Lancé el pergamino a ese sello…-señalo a un costado del campo- si no hay trampas en él, liberaremos a sus hijas sin daños ni trucos. Simple y claro.

Hiashi obedeció, ya llegaría el tiempo de matarlos. El pergamino cayo al círculo dibujado en tinta y los tres hombres saltaron al sello con rapidez, al tiempo que Hiashi corrió directo a los arboles donde estaban maniatadas sus hijas. Sintió una explosión a sus espaldas, seguro los malditos había sido trasportados a otro sitio lejano. Trató de bajar a Hinata que estaba un poco más cerca y al cortar las cuerdas sintió que se movía apenas. Un leve pensamiento de alivio "está viva" se dijo, y una explosión del cuerpo entre sus brazos le cubrió entero a Hiashi que sorprendido, no pudo más que mirarse en las manos horrorizado por lo que creyó eran los restos de su hija. Pero los tres ninjas rivales lo miraban y reía como si fuera una broma macabra. Seguían allí donde el supuesto sello debió trasportarlos antes. Hiashi no supo que pensar, hasta que uno de los sujetos misteriosos se lo aclaro:

-Un clon de veneno lord Hiashi….-decía acercándose al Hyuuga que comenzaba a desvanecerse- un clon de veneno simplemente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mansión Hyuuga se revolucionó, los escuadrones ANBU mandados por la capitana Yugao Uzuki llegaron a la mansión y se encontraron una masacre. El salón principal era un reguero de muertos por todo el lugar. Llegaron también algunos Jounnin del Hokage y despertaron a los sirvientes que dormían en las zonas destinadas a la rama secundaria. Varios capitanes salieron organizados para buscar a los líderes de clanes por que la situación era devastadora.

Horas después, los primeros en llegar a la escena del crimen fueron Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara. Al rato Inoichi Yamanaka y el consejero Homura hizo acto de presencia. También Shizune, con Ino asistiéndola para tratar de entender quién o como habían matado a todos los ancianos del clan Hyuuga además de los líderes de las distintas sub-ramas de la familia. Luego de algunos minutos, Shizune analizó algunos cuerpos.

-Tiene sus canales del corazón cerrados, -dijo seria- esto es Junken. Los asesinó un Hyuuga. Además hay claros signos de alguna clase de veneno. Tal vez los debilitó para matarlos más rápida y eficazmente.

Shikamaru utilizó un kunai para clavarlo en una pieza de alimento tirada en el suelo. Se agacho y olfateo apenas para encontrar algún indicio. Nada, no podía detectarse nada. Observó el lugar de palmo a palmo. No vio a Neji y ni a las princesas, no pudo evitar sentir alivio por ello. Pero algo no cuadraba bien. ¿Lord Hiashi había asesinado a todos y huido? No podía ser.

-Se lo que estás pensando –le susurró Shikaku parado junto a él- Hiashi jamás haría algo como esto. Te lo aseguro.

-las pruebas por ahora lo apuntan a él. –contradijo el joven Nara- pero faltan piezas en este rompecabezas. Necesito reclutar un par de personas para verificar el…

-Negativo…-señaló el consejo Homura- esto se quedara aquí guardado. No podemos decirle al pueblo que las cabezas principales del clan Hyuuga fueron masacrados por nuestro propio líder. Incluso si encontráramos a Hiashi y confesara su crimen, tendríamos que ocultarlo.

-¿Dónde están Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga? –Preguntó Shikaku preocupado- según los puestos de la mesa y la información de las sirvientas aquí faltan tres personas. Una es Hiashi, ellas dos son las otras.

-Ambas estaban en sus cuartos, - dijo Ino apareciendo por la puerta- están envenenadas como el resto de la familia aquí. Es una especie de parálisis la que tienen, pero no corren riesgo de morir.

-¿Estuvieron en la cena? –pregunto Shikamaru confuso

-Si…-contestó Ino- registre la mente de Hanabi, su hermana comenzó a sentirse mal y se desmayaron frente a todos. Luego quedaron inconscientes.

-Alguien las llevó a su habitación. –Declaró Homura- alguien evito que murieran.

-Eso es propio de Hiashi…-pensó Shikaku- pero sigo sin creer que el haya asesinado a los ancianos y demás líderes de su familia.

-Neji está de misión -pensaba Shikamaru- justo esta noche, esta de misión. ¿Acaso era la forma de poner a Neji como líder? ¿No debería haber asesinado a sus hijas también? Algo no me cuadra.

-Surgieron que busquemos a los rastreadores Inuzuka y comencemos a encontrarle una respuesta a esto. –Señaló Inoichi- mientras tanto, utilizare una técnica mental sobre alguno de estos desafortunados para saber que ocurrió aquí.

-¿Inoichi que vas a…? –intento impedirlo Shikaku

-Tranquilo amigo –sonrió el rubio líder- ya perfeccione la técnica de lectura post-morten. Nada me ocurrirá.

-Están muertos…-declaró Shizune sorprendida- ¿aun así Inoichi-sama puede leer sus mentes?

-Descubrimos que el cerebro humano funciona hasta algunos minutos después del deceso de su cuerpo. Son como pequeños resquicios nerviosos. Veré que puedo averiguar.

Inoichi puso su palma derecha sobre la cabeza de un anciano que según Shizune, fue uno de los últimos en morir. Comenzó a emanar chakra sobre él y recibió algunas respuestas. Comenzó a mostrar gestos de contrariedad, algo que veía no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Minutos después, salió de su propio jutsu algo agotado.

-¿Qué pudiste ver Inoichi? -Pregunto Shikaku

-Nada agradable…-sentencio negando adolorido- solo pude despertarme con dificultad, sentía el cuerpo semi paralizado, pude ver a Hiashi, caminando entre sus hermanos de clan y rematándolos uno a uno. Los mató a todos hasta que vino hacia mí. Luego asesino a quien estaba a mi lado, y acabo conmigo….me refiero por supuesto a él. –señaló a muerto

-Entonces si es Hiashi –dijo Shikamaru- tenemos que rastrearlo y recuperar el pergamino sagrado. Llamare a Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos buscaran y capturaran a Hiashi, son lo suficientemente fuertes para eso.

-No creo que eso sea posible hijo…-le dijo Shikaku- hace un día que se fueron de misión con su equipo. No están en la aldea y volverán recién en varios días.

-Deben volver cuanto antes –dijo Inoichi molesto- debemos atrapar a ese traidor y hacerle pagar…

-Están en misión de verse con el Kazekage y Daimyo –finalizó Koharu- no podemos hacerlos volver hasta tanto no concluyan su tarea.

Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo y pensativo caminó entre los cadáveres que empezaban a retirar los médicos que llegaban. Algo estaba mal, su intuición se lo decía como alarma. Hiashi había actuado, no había dudas por la declaración de ataque que la capitana Yugao Uzuki dio en el ANBU. Pero no concordaba con la forma de ser del Hokage. No tenía que ver con la personalidad de él. ¿Quién más pudo haber hecho algo así? Si tenemos en cuenta que anularon lo canales de chakra de los ancianos para matarlos. Tenía que ser un Hyuuga, además Inoichi-sama decía que el viejo vio a Hiashi matarlos a todos. ¿Estaría bajo el control de un Genjutsu? ¿Quién sería capaz de someterlo de esa forma? Solo podía pensar en el Sharingan de Sasuke, solo él podía. Pero extrañamente el Uchiha hacia 24 horas que no estaba en la aldea. Una orden mental de asesinato no dejaba este paisaje tan perfecto sin pistas. Algo no estaba bien, además de las evidentes muertes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Abrió sus ojos apenas, se sentía débil, como si una montaña lo hubiera pasado por encima. ¿Qué ocurría? Lo último que recordaba era haber bajado a Hinata del árbol donde estaba amarrada y ella…explotó. Un clon de veneno. Ahora Hiashi estaba en un pozo oscuro, apenas si se veía algo desde allí alzando su cabeza para afuera. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Bienvenido al final del camino…-se escuchó claramente una voz desde afuera- Hokage-sama.

Hiashi intentó moverse y estaba atado. Manos detrás de la espalda y pies juntos amarrados por cuerdas brillantes, eran como cadenas. Además estaba tan solo con su ropa interior, el Yukata de combate que había usado esa noche no estaba. Intentó enfocar su vista para afuera, no veía más que tres sombras paradas al borde del pozo. Intentó activar su Byakugan para ver mejor, pero no pudo por falta de chakra.

-Ni te preocupes por chakra…-dijo un hombre desde afuera- estas sellado y a punto de morir. Déjame agradecerte que me hayas traído el pergamino sagrado de Konoha. Realmente estoy sorprendido de lo fácil que es entrar a las mansiones Hyuuga cuando conoces el camino.

-¿Quién…eres?

El hombre se quitó la máscara con bandana del sonido. Era nada menos que…

-Naruto Uzumaki –hizo una burlesca reverencia- apuesto que no te la viste je je

-Tú…tú… ¡tú no puedes ser! –Gritó nervioso Hiashi- ¡Te ordeno que me saques de aquí!

-¿Me… ordenas? Ja ja ja…- se divertía sádico Naruto-¿Lo oyeron lindas? -dijo a dos sombras junto a él- Su padre me esta ordenando que lo libere.

Ante el horror de Hiashi, se quitaron las capuchas los otros dos sujetos y eran nada menos que Hinata y Hanabi. Los tres jóvenes se rieron sádicamente. Naruto sintió estremecerse de gusto cuando vio el horror en Hiashi Hyuuga. Sintió la sangre de la revancha.

-¿Quién lo diría, no lord Hyuuga? – Naruto se agachó apoyado sus brazos en los muslos y mirándolo soberbio- un guerrero honorable como se le conoce por todos lados, convertido en maldita bestia cuando enviaba a sus hombres para darle una paliza mensual al niño zorro. Me pase muchas noches enyesado en el hospital pensando en lo que hacía para causarles tanto odio. Y como no hacía nada, me golpeaban de igual manera. Así que decidí poner la balanza en equilibrio desde ahora, terminar con los ninjas como usted que bajo su fachada de gran líder honorable, no es más que basura en busca de poder.

-Monstruo…-gruñó Hiashi rabioso.

-Por supuesto que si… -sonrió Naruto- pero en el mundo dominado por Shinobi y sus odios, este monstruo les dará un espectáculo de amor que pasara a la historia. Amo al mundo, y por tanto me encargare de quitarle el peso de idiotas como tú.

-Y ustedes…-dijo mirando con decepción a sus hijas

-Oto-san…-dijo sonriendo perversa Hinata- ¿No le gusto mi estrategia para la cena familiar? –Abrazándose a Naruto que se paró junto ella- usted siempre dijo que yo era una inútil. Pero no se preocupe, Naruto-kun me va a felicitar como a mi gusta.

Mientras tanto Naruto abrazó a Hinata poniéndole una mano en su trasero, le dio un profundo y caliente beso con lengua, y Hanabi detrás del rubio lo abrazó también hablando con el prisionero.

-Naruto-kun nos enseñó mucho sobre el amor…-la joven Hanabi le tocaba la entrepierna a Naruto que seguía besándose con Hinata- pronto armaremos una nueva familia lejos de rencores, Souke, Bouke y demás mierdas. ¿Acaso no somos las mejores líderes cuando hemos superado al antecesor?

Hiashi comenzó a llorar de la vergüenza que lo corroía, lloraba apenas de impotencia al ver a sus dos hijas comportarse como putas ante cualquier señal de ese monstruo. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de niño. Se maldijo por no respetar las advertencias de los consejeros sobre lo peligroso que Naruto Uzumaki se había vuelto. No pensó nunca una traición a esta escala.

-¡maldito seas! –Grito furioso- seguro las hechizaste con algún poder de monstruo. Pero te descubrirán pronto, la aldea de la hoja prevalecerá y…

-¡Me cago dos veces en la aldea de traidores! –Gritó Naruto soltándose de Hinata- beberé de su sangre, poseeré a sus mujeres y engendrare a mi clan de ellas. En pocos años…..las hojas serán remolinos y todo será como debió ser.

Naruto se giró y tomando de las caderas a Hanabi la alzo sobre sí mismo besándola salvajemente. Era lo más humillante del mundo para Hiashi ver como sus hijas gemían ante las caricias lascivas de Naruto como putas en celo. Estaban entregadas a él, locas por él. Naruto al final se soltó de Hanabi dejándola medio mareada de la excitación. Y mirando a Hiashi tuvo un gesto como si recordara algo importante.

-ay….caramba…-dijo simpático- casi me olvidaba de tus ojos querido suegro.

Saltó al interior del pozo y extrajo un kunai de sus riñonera. Tomó del cuello a Hiashi y le quito un ojo entre los gritos desesperados y las risas sádicas en ese bosque. Naruto enchastrado de sangre, guardo el ojo en un frasco que Hinata le arrojó. Luego repitió la operación con el otro orbe blanco para adquirir uno de los más poderosos Byakugan que tenía la aldea hasta esa noche. Guardó en un frasco ambos ojos y lanzo el recipiente a Hinata. Finalmente sentado junto al mutilado ex –líder de Konoha, finalizó:

-Me quedaré aquí un segundo para ver caer la tierra que cubrirá tus huesos para siempre –dijo palmeándole la cabeza con burla- seguro iras al infierno como todos los Shinobi, así que reserva un buen y amplio lugar para tus amigos de la aldea. Pronto tendrás mucha compañía.

Hinata y Hanabi elevaron sus manos en posición tigre, y una capa de tierra que estaba junto al pozo cubrió todo el lugar ante las últimas palabras de Naruto.

-Que descanses en paz…

Fuera del pozo, las hermanas Hyuuga rompieron el Henge y en realidad eran la misma mujer. Nada menos que Anko Mitarashi. Caminó con el frasco en la mano algunos metros más allá, como si saliera de los límites del campo 25 y se encontró a dos Shinobi. Uno de ellos era otro clon de Naruto, el otro era un ANBU que acababa de ponerse la ropa de Hiashi. El clon de Naruto le sonrió a Anko y pregunto cómo había sucedido todo. Ella contestó con una sonrisita traviesa, y le dijo que le debía una cena y una noche completa para ella apenas volviera de misión. Naruto respondió que así lo haría y dando la última instrucción al ANBU dijo:

-Bien Isagi Hyuuga…-sonrió Naruto- eras miembro de la rama secundaria hasta que fuiste expulsado por lord Hiashi. Ahora tiene una última misión por cumplir, llévate esta copia del pergamino sagrado a los límites con el país del arroz. Arrastraras el olor de tu enemigo para que los rastreadores busquen un callejón sin salida. Como miembros del ANBU bajo el mando de Yugao Uzuki estarás cubierto por ella hasta tu retorno. Terminado el trabajo, yo me encargaré que vuelvas a la familia como miembro activo intercediendo con las nuevas líderes. Es una promesa.

El hombre de ojos blancos sonrió asintiendo y con una reverencia partió a toda velocidad pergamino en mano. Anko miró a Naruto que también le dejo el verdadero pergamino a ella y declaró:

-¿Crees que no nos traicionara?

-No lo hará, por dos razones….-respondió Naruto mirando a lo lejos- uno…él fue quien asesinó disfrazado de Hiashi a todos los Hyuuga de la rama principal. Como mínimo lo matarían si confesara. Y dos….tiene en el ANBU casi 6 años, su tatuaje hace que sea de mi propiedad, como casi todos los cazadores especiales.

-Sádico, efectivo, directo…-pensaba Anko al verlo- ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? Ku ku ku

Ambos ninjas se separaron, Anko se fue por el bosque cubriendo toda huella de su paso por el lugar y Naruto tan solo explotó desapareciendo. La noche se había teñido de un sangriento éxito.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El retorno en pájaros de tinta tuvo el mismo sistema, pero diferente distribución de parejas. Kakashi se apuró para subirse junto a Sakura dejando a Sasuke con Naruto. Trataba de manera disimulada de juntar a esos tres para que el rubio cambiara de opinión sobre sus planes. Además, veía con preocupación que Sakura cada estaba más unida a Naruto, pero sin lograr modificar en nada los planes que se pergeñaban. Kakashi no podía contradecirlo ni desobedecerlo. Pero lo intentaba conducir por otro camino que no fuera el de la venganza. Y si no se podía, al menos tenía que poner de sobre aviso a Sasuke para detenerlo. Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

El viaje en pájaro de tinta fue silencioso entre los dos Shinobi. Sasuke le dedicaba frecuentes miradas de reojo y se ponía cada vez más molesto por ese silencio de Naruto. Generalmente el rubio era el escándalo en persona, al menos así lo recordaba Sasuke. Y le dolía admitir que lo extrañaba un poco. Pero si no podía retarlo a pelear, al menos tenía que hablar con él para tratar de saber que le ocurría. Al menos debía intentarlo.

-Oye….Naruto…

El rubio abrió sus ojos sentado como estaba, miró a Sasuke a su lado que parado y de brazos cruzados mantenía su porte arrogante. Lo miró como para indicarle que lo había escuchado.

-¿Por qué…te comportas así últimamente?

-¿Qué significa "así"? –desdeño Naruto volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Bueno…estas más borde que yo….-trato de bromear Sasuke- y eso es decir mucho. Tú nunca fuiste silencioso. ¿Estas enfermo o qué?

-Se le conoce como "madurar" –sonrió Naruto apenas- deberías probarlo que te hará bien.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Dobe? –le agito Sasuke pinchado por el comentario

-Que en vez de jugar a los detectives y preguntarte bobadas, mejor te buscas una mujer, te casas y me dejas de molestar. –señaló Naruto sin moverse un centímetro.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mí? –Preguntó Sasuke con un dejo de tristeza que no pudo disimular- ¿fue porque deserté? ¿Fue por qué intenté matarte? ¿Crees que no estoy arrepentido? ¿Qué no soy sincero?

-No Sasuke, creo tu arrepentimiento… –definió el rubio abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo serio- incluso me atrevo a pensar que ahora defenderás con tu vida la aldea. Me parece que te hizo bien volver, te hizo bien dejar de pensar exclusivamente en ti. No tengo un problema contigo, simplemente no creo que alguna vez podamos entendernos más allá de cruzar puños. Y si actualmente me niego a pelear contigo es simplemente porque nuestro nivel, y nuestra forma de encarar una pelea, solo nos pueden meter en una batalla a muerte.

-O porque ocultas cosas…-adivinó con inteligencia Sasuke- y sabes que peleando yo podría descubrirlas.

-Por la razón que fuere, -indicó Naruto- ¿Qué ganaríamos? Absolutamente nada. Tu y yo debimos ser muy buenos hermanos en otra vida, de eso hace rato que me di cuenta. Pero actualmente, solo podemos ser enemigos.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Esto no se lo esperaba Sasuke, no se esperaba este rechazo tan crudo, tan brutal. Le dolía, se sentía solo y justo ahora que Sakura le había negado la posibilidad de profundizar una relación, le dolía mucho más.

-Casi nadie me habla en la aldea…-dijo como al aire- me he ganado estar apartado por mis acciones del pasado. Pero siempre sentí que al menos tú me entendías, que tú podías ver dentro de mi soledad, porque era como la tuya. Me gustaría ver dentro….de tu soledad.

-Te diré algo….-dijo parándose Naruto y puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke- te hare una pregunta, dependiendo de tu respuesta….podremos volver a ser amigos. Podremos ser hermanos para siempre. Pero esta pregunta, tiene como consecuencia una segunda. Así que veamos…. ¿qué harías si el día de mañana ya no pudieras ser un ninja? ¿Aceptarías sacrificar todo el poder que ganaste, por vivir una vida de paz con tu familia?

Las preguntas trajeron silencio a la charla, Naruto volvió a sentarse y lo dejó pensar. Sasuke podía haber respondido muy rápido, pero no sabía que decir. Pasaron los minutos, incluso media hora antes que el Uchiha le diera una respuesta. Naruto tan solo negó con su cabeza y no volvieron a cruzar palabra. ¿Serian enemigos para siempre? ¿Serian hermanos? Solo el tiempo y esa respuesta que Sasuke le dio, podrían contestar estas preguntas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Llegaron a la aldea horas después, toda Konoha era un murmullo de rumores. Nadie tenía idea de que había pasado en su ausencia. Nadie excepto Naruto. Pero no pudo sorprenderse porque la experiencia de sus clones había informado todo lo que debía saber. El plan había salido a pedir de boca. Kakashi elevó su informe frente al consejo, los ancianos junto con Shikaku Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka habían sido elegidos por los demás clanes en reunión para presidir un consejo provisional hasta tanto no se designara nuevo líder. Había sido un golpe muy duro para la moral de todos cuando se divulgó la noticia de la traición de Hiashi Hyuuga. Los rastreadores habían salido tras él y se encontraron el rastro fresco partiendo hacia la frontera sur del país del fuego.

Los consejeros sin embargo, no creían que todo estuviese mal. Muy por el contrario la situación era muy favorable a ellos. Esta situación problemática los había tomado a todos totalmente a contramano, a todos salvo a los ancianos. Luego de ser informados por el equipo Kakashi del éxito en la misión diplomática. Los consejeros Koharu y Homura se retiraron no sin antes felicitar por la brillante labor a los ninja. Horas después enviaron a Yugao en secreto para concertar una reunión con Naruto. Ellos tenían algunos puntos por aclarar con el Uzumaki.

Mientras Naruto y los demás del equipo salieron a sus respectivos domicilios. Se fueron enterando de las novedades sucedidas a partir del suceso principal, la muerte de casi todos los ancianos líderes del clan Hyuuga. Naruto estaba complacido, Hinata y Hanabi seria elevadas en un par de días como líderes del clan con plenitud de facultades y en igualdad de condiciones. Ambas liderarían a las dos ramas, su primo Neji sería su soporte principal y todo el clan parecía entero a pesar de la pérdida del Hokage. Teniendo acceso a las dos princesas y sus lechos, Naruto ganaba un boleto gratis con todas las mujeres Hyuuga que asistían a las líderes en los quehaceres de la mansión. Sería como tener de esposas a las princesas y de concubinas al resto del clan. Los hombres tampoco serian problema, porque ninguno tenía poder personal o político para molestar a Naruto.

El único que quedaba fuera del plan era Neji. El sí sería un problema para Naruto porque andaría seguramente en contra de sus planes. Pero como todo hombre invencible e incorruptible, también tenía un punto débil, su orgullo. Ya se encargaría de Neji a su debido tiempo. Y de paso le daría un pellizco al apetecible trasero de Tenten. Después de todo, despojar a los ninjas de técnicas no era suficiente. También les quitaría sus armas. O el secreto para forjar sus armas siendo más precisos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche siguiente a su regreso, a las 4 o tal vez 5 de la madrugada, Naruto abrió sus ojos apenas en una cama. Estaba boca abajo totalmente desnudo, la ventana de junto movía las cortinas blancas por la brisa matinal. Apenas se podía mover, estaba agotado física y mentalmente. Algo no le permitía levantarse de esa posición, algo lo aprisionaba contra el colchón, "alguien" para ser más preciso.

Movió un poco el cuello de lado mirando por sobre su hombro. La piel tostada y los cabellos morados eran el distintivo clásico de Anko Mitarashi. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda aplastando sus senos deliciosos contra Naruto. Dormía plácidamente, moviendo su nariz apenas como si algo le picara justo allí. Pero sonreía contenta y muy a gusto. Naruto intentó moverse de lado, para abandonar la "prisión" que ella le proponía, pero apenas se movió un centímetro que los brazos de la mujer le rodearon el cuello atenazándolo. Definitivo que ni en sueños se escaparía de ella.

-Anko…-le susurró apenas- muévete de encima mío que casi no respiro.

Ella hizo una especie de gesto aniñado, un leve puchero y se afirmó más en la posesión. Fijo que no lo dejaría escapar. Ella no era pesada para Naruto pero sobre él, lo ponía medio incómodo y no podía cambiar de posición el cuerpo.

-Anko…-repitió el suavemente- no me voy a ningún lado…

Ella apenas se movió. Estaba demasiado cómoda, demasiado protegida. Pero aunque no recuperaba la conciencia plenamente, accedió al pedido moviéndose a su derecha sin soltar el agarre de sus brazos. Naruto sonrió, aprovecho el movimiento y quedó de costado primero, para luego acomodarse boca arriba. Anko apenas abrió los ojos, soltó el agarre del cuello y subiendo su cabeza al pecho de Naruto se afirmó con sus manos al vientre del hombre. Clara señal que no le apetecía para nada quedarse sola en la cama.

Obviamente Naruto también disfrutaba de la compañía, tenía a una de las mujeres más sensuales que había conocido nunca abrazándolo posesivamente. La diferencia de Anko con demás mujeres conquistadas, eran los métodos. Con las demás había usado sus técnicas de sellos y demás artilugios útiles para facilitar la "seducción". Con Anko no, con la Jounnin todo se dio luego de una cena con mucho sake e historias tristes de por medio. No era amor, Naruto se sentía imposibilitado para amar. Pero tenía mucho apego por Anko, tan solo por identificarse de manera inequívoca con el dolor que supo sufrir. Anko era como él, sufrió, padeció, fue abandonada, y siempre regalo una sonrisa a quienes nunca la merecieron.

Naruto supo a través de charlas en la cama, como Anko perdió contacto con todos sus "amigos" luego del incidente en que liberó los sellos malditos. Especialmente Kurenai, su mejor… "amiga". ¿Podía llamarse mejor amiga luego de abandonarla en esa celda como animal? Si si si, Anko no estaba en sus cabales la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no quitaba que podría haberla visitado un par de veces ¿no? A veces la amistad es tan subjetiva, tantos dan todo por los amigos para que ellos no devuelvan ni por decencia el mínimo respeto. Anko sufrió y sufría mucho según Naruto tocara ese tema. Kurenai tal vez tuvo miedo por su vida, tal vez temía morir y dejar a su hijo solo. Pero amigos, son los amigos. Debió al menos intentarlo.

No era asunto de Naruto ciertamente. Kurenai le preocupaba más como kunoichi que como ex-amiga de Anko. La razón era simple, Kurenai era especialista en una materia que preocupaba a Naruto de sobremanera, Genjutsu. No sabía demasiado de sus habilidades, incluso Anko dudaba de conocer todo lo que Kurenai podía hacer con Genjutsu, pero Naruto debía prevenirse contra una mujer tan peligrosa. Ni por asomo estaría dispuesto a subestimarla.

Naruto pasó su brazo por detrás del cuerpo de Anko y ella se afirmó más contenta a él. Ambos estaban exhaustos luego de cena, mucho sake, informes y festejos por el éxito de robar el pergamino prohibido, finalizando por supuesto con horas y horas de brutal sexo. Naruto se recuperaba pronto a merced del Kyuubi y de tener un caudal de chakra mil veces superior a la media. También le daba tiempo de pensar.

Hiashi Hyuuga había sido eliminado, el clan del Byakugan ahora estaba dominado. Sus dos líderes comían de la mano de Naruto y ya no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Ahora iría por los clanes restantes. El clan Akimichi, los Nara y los Yamanaka. Los demás caerían después. Entre esas familias, los más peligrosos eran Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara. Eran los únicos que podían vislumbrar un plan a la distancia y descubrirlo todo. Sobre los Yamanaka y también pensando en la familia Inuzuka, Naruto pensaba que serían buen material para el futuro clan Uzumaki. Así que sus medidas contra ellos debían ser más sutiles.

-mmmnnn Naruto…-gimió Anko recibiendo una caricias en su espalda como señal de respuesta- ¿Qué hora…es?

-Temprano aun…-respondió serio el rubio hundido en sus pensamientos- duerme que nada te va ocurrir.

-Eso ya lo sé…-sonrió ella revolviendo su cara en el pecho del rubio- pero yo…quisiera preguntarte…

-Dime…

-¿Vivirás aquí en Konoha luego que todo se descubra? –Preguntó la mujer apenas- ¿o te iras lejos?

-Ya lo hablamos…-respondió el impasible- me iré lejos, buscaré un lugar para mi hogar nuevo.

-¿Me dejaras aquí? –preguntó algo angustiada

-Nunca te prometí nada…-afirmó el- pero si preguntas por si puedes venir conmigo…por supuesto que sí. Todo depende de ti más que de mí.

Anko levanto su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo. Le había costado admitir que se sentía muy cómoda con Naruto. Era el tan joven, tan hábil en muchas cosas que los demás apenas podían soñar. Anko no sabía de donde había salido ese hombre, pero le gustaba. No había dudas que le gustaba y mucho. Así mismo se había cuestionado los modos salvajes de actuar que Naruto tenía por la actualidad. Pero no era más que otro ninja actuando como un ninja. Eran entrenados para matar, para engañar, para hurtar, para morir por una causa o misión. Lo importante no era el método, sino el resultado final. Eso pensaba Anko al ver a Naruto, eso….y que adonde fuera él, Anko siempre quería estar.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12: ALIANZAS PELIGROSAS**

"_La cueva se mantenía en las penumbras casi regularmente. Uchiha Madara era el único habitante de esa caverna donde asentó su laboratorio, biblioteca y habitación. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, la batalla contra Hashirama Senju fue un empate. El Kyuubi invocado por Madara fue contrarrestado por el Mokuton, anulado por Mito Uzumaki, y finalmente encerrado en su cuerpo gracias a los poderosos sellos familiares del remolino. Madara uso el extraordinario poder de sus nuevos ojos para repeler el fuego del Kyuubi y escapar del valle donde se había generado hasta un lago por la cruenta batalla._

__

_Había pasado casi 5 años, la guerra había estallado en el mundo ninja y Madara aún no podía salir con libertad de esa caverna por precaución de enfrentarse a rastreadores que lo busquen y ataquen en su momento de mayor debilidad. Aun así, había beneficios. Podía leer los viejos pergaminos Uchiha en su soledad, podía evaluar con cuidado todo lo acontecido esos meses pasados y podía por pocos minutos al día, explorar sus nuevos ojos a los reconoció en las escrituras como el Rinnengan.  
_

_Dos asuntos rondaban por su cabeza constantemente…_

__

_La imagen del cuerpo de su hermano muerto, y el segundo donde decidió perder su honor en favor de la venganza. Esos malditos segundos de la batalla donde decidió traicionar a sus amigos del clan Uzumaki, invocando de manera impura a la bestia guardiana del remolino. Madara nunca sintió culpa por nada de lo hizo en batalla, pero esta invocación fue la primera vez que le hizo sentir mucha desazón. Simplemente estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho.  
_

_En su laboratorio, estuvo experimentando con las células del Shodaime Hokage hasta lograr sintetizar un análisis sobre sus poderes. Madara pensó que aunque fuera su enemigo, tenía en su Mokuton uno de los Kekengenkai más poderosos del mundo. Si tan solo pudiese asimilar esas células, si pudiera absorber esos poderes tal podría revitalizar su cuerpo maltrecho y regenerarse. Pasó por muchos meses de experimentos y se encontró con nada. Eso le frustró mucho.  
_

_Un día salió al exterior dispuesto a morir, quería encontrarse con ninjas, plantarles cara por algunos minutos, usar su Rinnengan al máximo nivel y luego morir. Le enfurecía que Konoha estuviese ganando la guerra contra dos villas Shinobi. Le enfurecía que el mismo había entregado a Kyuubi en manos del Konoha. Parecía un viejo inválido caminando por los bosques en esa tarde presagiosa, apenas podía con su alma y le dolía el dolor de su hermano. Pensaba en Raito Uzumaki y su corazón se llenaba más de amargura. El pelirrojo líder le había contado la historia de Kyuubi como demonio de nueve colas y principal escudo del remolino. Le había contado en una cena, que hace años Kyuubi luchó la bestia contra su padre y durante casi 9 horas batallaron sin resultados. Por supuesto el demonio estaba destinado a ganar puesto que su chakra era infinito. Pero aun así le divirtió muchísimo la batalla y durante meses, cada tanto, solía venir cerca de la aldea para luchar con los Uzumaki. No se podía decir que eran amigos, pero Kyuubi comenzó a respetarlos por su dureza y por qué jamás retrocedían a sus promesas. Eran humanos con honor por sobre todo, eso le lleno de curiosidad.  
_

_Una noche, Kyuubi apareció en las cercanías de la villa para hablar con el líder. Le dijo que tenía una molestia, que necesitaba de alguien para calmarla. Las nueve bestias lo necesitaban, pero era Kyuubi quien más parecía afectado por ello. El demonio le dijo a líder del remolino, que podían absorber las emociones de los humanos por no contar con sus propios sentimientos, por ser tan solo masas de chakra en bruto, sin corazones y cuerpos más allá de los creados por sus propios poderes.  
_

_Fue entonces cuando Ramaniki Uzumaki, se comprometió a ayudarlo.  
_

_Hicieron un pacto de sangre, el demonio podía asistir en combate si a cambio se le permitía tomar del corazón de su invocador paz y tranquilidad para su nebulosa mente. Una trasferencia simbiótica que calmaría el odio del demonio, que le daría serenidad. Raito le contó a Madara todo esto, disculpándose por no poder enseñarle a invocar al demonio zorro.  
_

_Fue lamentable que en el combate de prácticas contra Raito, Madara hubiera visto los sellos que utilizo con su Sharingan, fue trágico que la fallecida Kotoko Uzumaki fuera hija del líder y por lo tanto su sangre fuera la del pacto. Fue horrible que Kyuubi fuese invocado por Uchiha Madara, que la bestia absorbiera del corazón del moreno tanto odio y rencor como para 100 vidas humanas. Fue peor aún, que Mito se viera obligada a sellar la criatura en su cuerpo._

_Todas las demás aldeas reclamaron a los Uzumaki por el nacimiento de la primera jinchuriki. El clan proveniente del remolino tuvo que ceder sus sellos en tratados de paz, lo que propició la cacería del resto de los demonios. Hashirama tenía el Mokuton, podía dominarlos y sellarlos por causa de los conocimientos del Mito. El Senju cedió las criaturas a las demás aldeas para buscar paz y equilibrio. Pero la guerra igual estalló meses después.  
_

_Madara tuvo culpa de todos esos eventos desencadenándose. Pero encerrado y aislado en esa cueva, poco supo hasta años después. Sin embargo en esa caminata por los bosques, encontró el motivo de sus siguientes años ocupado. Un ninja herido, su bandana proveniente de la hierba, una naciente aldea. Madara supo que por sus heridas, apenas si podía moverse o luchar. Estaba en casi tan mal como el mismo Uchiha, la diferencia era la determinación tal vez.  
_

_-¿Quién….eres? –Gimió casi muerto el sujeto.  
_

_-Tu peor pesadilla…-respondió Madara enseñándole su Rinnengan- grita si quieres, tal vez tus amigos me den más batalla que tú.  
_

_-ju ju ju –rio sin ganas el moribundo- ¿mis amigos? Ni siquiera se…que significa eso.  
_

_Madara lo observó con más cuidado, el hombre tirado a sus pies tenía el cuerpo desecho en su mitad derecha, estaba como semi enterrado en el suelo y su chakra se movía fluctuando con la tierra, como tomando su fuerza de ella. Era extraño, estaba intentando pasar por debajo del Uchiha y atacarlo por detrás. Madara se mantuvo inmóvil, y fingió no darse cuenta de nada. El Shinobi de la hierba ataco segundos después, un brazo de tierra surgió detrás de Madara y firme en forma de espina atravesó la espalda del Uchiha, aunque no le afecto en lo más mínimo.  
_

_-Buen intento…-declaró serio Madara cruzando de brazos sin molestarse por estar atravesado- tienes voluntad de vivir. Eso es útil en los ayudantes.  
_

_-¿Cómo….-se sorprendía el Shinobi desde el suelo- porque no estás muerto?  
_

_-Genjutsu…-afirmó el Uchiha- estas en el desde que me acerque para hablarte.  
_

_El hombre resignó su suerte sonriendo con sus dientes afilados. Sabía que estaba muerto sin dudas si ese poderoso sujeto lo había puesto bajo Genjutsu sin casi esfuerzo. Así que se quedó quieto esperando morir.  
_

_-Me llamo Zetzumaru…-exclamó el ninja caído- toma lo que viniste a buscar.  
_

_-De acuerdo…-dijo Madara y tomándolo de un hombro lo ayudo a pararse- pero antes dime, ¿Porque estas malherido y solo? ¿Acaso en tu villa no se conducen en equipos?  
_

_-Me llamaron monstruo e intentaron asesinarme. –Afirmó Zetzumaru- tengo la habilidad de mesclar las células de mi cuerpo con el ambiente en donde me encuentro. Viajo a través de la roca, el árbol o el agua con la misma facilidad que se camina un camino. Me llamaron monstruo y me expulsaron tratando de matarme. Pero me escape de ellos, ju ju ju –rio débilmente- Al menos moriré en manos de un forastero, no les daré el gusto a ellos de que puedan matarme.  
_

_Madara se quedó pensando en la parte donde Zetzumaru dijo: "tengo la habilidad de mesclar las células de mi cuerpo" tal vez el destino quería un nuevo Rikudou, tal vez la fortuna había girado apuntándole a Madara por fin. Ese hombre que a posteriori se trasformaría en Zetzu, sería la piedra angular del nuevo proyecto de Uchiha Madara. Encontrar un nuevo cuerpo para su Rinnengan, uno lo suficientemente fuerte para no morir habiendo perdido toda su energía vital por manejar los poderes.  
_

_Zetzumaru, un ninja renegado de la hierba, el experimento principal que uniría las sangres más poderosas del mundo. Zetzu el contenedor, Zetzu la prueba y el fallo, Zetzu el esclavo eterno…  
_

_Del inmortal Uchiha Madara…_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El consultorio del hospital estaba silencioso, solo las doctoras Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno compartían la habitación vestidas con blancas batas señalizando su labor. Tenían una hora de descanso luego de la mañana ajetreada, bebieron algo de café y fue Ino quien comenzó a poner al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a Sakura. Era un secreto clasificado para el pueblo civil, pero entre ninjas de rango Jounnin la información volaba inmisericorde. 

Ino le conto todo, la traición de Hiashi Hyuuga, el robo del pergamino sagrado de la hoja, el asesinato de todos los ancianos del clan incluidos los líderes de la rama secundaria. El Hokage parecía haber desertado y había dejado un reguero de cadáveres en su salida. Solo Hinata, Hanabi y Neji Hyuuga habían salvado la vida del desafortunado incidente. Sakura escuchó en silencio, y la verdad no lo podía creer. Ciertamente no conocía personalmente a Hiashi, pero por las conversaciones que solía tener con su sensei Tsunade hace años, Sakura evaluaba que el líder Hyuuga jamás actuaria bajo esas motivaciones. 

-Se lo que piensas…-le cortó Ino al verla tan concentrada- Shikamaru esta con la misma idea que tú. Lord Hiashi nunca haría lo que dicen las pruebas que hizo. 

-Tal vez….pero si las evidencias lo apunta solo a él, -sentenció Sakura- ¿Quién más podría hacer todo eso sin dejar rastros? 

-Pocos tienen el poder…-dijo la rubia bebiendo su café y dejo analizar a su amiga las palabras 

-¿No estarás sospechando de…? 

-Yo no… -aclaró Ino- pero Shikamaru está detrás de una investigación que le dejo encargado el Hokage- y sospecha de Naruto o Sasuke. 

-imposible…-sonrió algo nerviosa Sakura- estamos hablando de Naruto. Es imposible, –negó confiada- incluso Sasuke no lo creo capaz de hacer algo como eso. No tiene motivos.

-¿Has notado algo extraño en Naruto desde que regresó? –Consulto Ino seria- cualquier detalle, algún dato que puedas darme. 

-Oye oye…-se paró dejando su café en el escritorio la pelirosa- ¡aclaremos esto! Naruto nunca…nunca… ¡NUNCA! Haría algo como eso. 

-Es también lo que pienso…-confesó Ino- pero Shikamaru dice que… 

-Si yo te dijera que fue Shikamaru… ¿tú que me dirías? –Contraatacó Sakura molesta 

-Te diría que ese vago no se molestaría en hacer algo tan complicado…-sonrió Ino para aligerar la tensión- sería muy "problemático" para él. Ji ji ji 

Ambas sonrieron apenas, pero el momento no era para bromas. Sakura estaba muy cabreada con Ino y también con Shikamaru por tan solo sospechar de Naruto. Todos eran unos malditos desagradecidos. Les había salvado el trasero en la guerra y ante la primera muerte dudosa siempre era el jinchuriki a quien apuntaban. Eso no lo permitiría. 

-Naruto se fue de misión conmigo, -dijo tranquilizándose Sakura- estuvimos casi una semana fuera de la aldea. Y te aseguro que no hubo lapso de tantas horas en donde no estuviera junto a él. 

-Supuse algo como eso y fue lo casi lo mismo que le dije a Shika…-aseguró Ino bebiendo su café- pero él me señalo dos puntos importantes. Uno, Naruto en la guerra pudo dividirse en clones y viajar por todas las batallas al mismo tiempo no importando la distancia. Era poderoso en esa época como para asesinar con sus clones a cualquiera, no creo que se haya debilitado precisamente. Y dos, Naruto cuando volvió a la aldea hace algunas semanas, ocultaba tan bien su chakra que era imposible encontrarlo por más que se le rastreara. Bien pudo ocultarse y realizar el trabajo en las sombras. 

-Pero me dijiste que tu padre pudo ver a Hiashi asesinar a sus parientes. –Trató de defenderlo Sakura- tú me dijiste… 

-Naruto es maestro del Henge, -señalo Ino- también pudo disfrazarse como el Hokage. 

-Es una locura…-negó Sakura nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto- Naruto nunca…. 

-¿Realmente está muy cambiado no? –Le pincho Ino seria- lo notamos todos, ¿Por qué tu no? No digo que sea el asesino, eso lo sospecha Shikamaru solamente aunque no tiene algunos puntos cubiertos, pero debes admitir que Naruto no se comporta como siempre. 

-Está más maduro…-dijo Sakura como para decir algo- no veo por qué esto debería…. 

-De acuerdo Sakura…-sonrió Ino- estas enamorada de él, lo sé muy bien. Por años lo lloraste como una esposa en luto. Te volviste loca de contenta cuando volvió, incluso creo que esa "amistad" que habías construido con Hinata se rompió porque ambas quieren lo mismo. La pregunta es, ¿Qué piensa la kunoichi que hay dentro de ti? ¿Estas dispuesta a confiar ciegamente en él? 

Sakura lo pensó mucho, junto a Naruto no se ponía en plan de desconfiar o en estado de alerta. Esa costumbre de sentirse protegida que tanto le agradaba, conspiraba contra su buen juicio. Además, ¿Cómo demonios estar seria y fría cuando soñaba durante todas las noches haciendo el amor con él? a veces sentía tantos calores en su cuerpo que tenía que encerrarse a pleno día en su departamento para calmar de alguna manera esas ansias. Sakura aún era virgen, pero su imaginación aparentemente no. Podía diagramar en su mente de manera fantástica cada sesión de sexo inagotable. Se sentía sucia y pervertida por ello, ¿Cómo podía evaluar nada de Naruto si lo miraba y le recordaba todo de sus noches? 

-Te diré que haremos –le dijo Ino al verla tan confusa- déjame entrar a tu mente ahora mismo. Echare una ojeada a tus recuerdos y veré si Naruto me hace sospechar. Yo lo evaluare con tus memorias. ¿Qué me dices? 

-Que no por supuesto…-se defendió Sakura horrorizada que Ino viera lo de los sueños- mi mente es cosa mía. 

-Solo dime a donde no entrar y condúceme a tus reuniones con Naruto. –Le dijo la rubia muy profesional- aunque me pica mucho saber que escondes, si tú no me cuentas seguirá siendo privado. 

Sakura accedió medio confusa, realmente se moriría de vergüenza si su escandalosa amiga llegaba a ver los sueños. Pero no le quedaba otra por que las dudas de Ino y Shikamaru ya comenzaban a despertarle resquemor. Creía en la inocencia de Naruto, y quería comprobarlo ella misma. 

Algunos minutos después, Ino salió de la mente de Sakura y se desvaneció frente a la rosa. La chica Haruno levanto a su amiga recostándola en la camilla. Ino abrió sus ojos sonriendo, no había visto nada fuera de lo común, pero si encontró algo que no esperaba. Pobre Sakura, tenía que decírselo… 

-Amiga mía…-sonrió la Yamanaka divertida- tu rubio dolor de cabeza, te ha sellado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El camino escarpado de la montaña era un paisaje estrecho y blanco. La nieve no dejaba de caer, el hombre no sentía preocupación por ellos puesto que su sangre misma era fría como la de los ofidios que lo rondaban incesantemente. Kabuto estaba sonriente y satisfecho, a pesar de perder mucho en la pasada guerra, aun contaba con varios de sus marionetas revividas y otras nuevas que se sumaron a la colección luego de dejar la vida en esas batallas pasadas. Siempre habría Shinobi fuertes a los cuales echar mano. Eso reforzaba sus líneas y fomentaba su poder. Había dado el golpe de la manera más cruel que encontró para llegar al objetivo. Kabuto era efectivo, sádico, y un estratega de cuidado. Solo sus ambiciones eran más grandes que su capacidad de imaginación para la batalla. 

Una gran serpiente que salía de su espalda, pasaba por debajo de la capa negra que lo cubría envolviendo sus presas y arrastrándolas en el suelo. Dejaba un surco en la nieve, y la cabeza de la gran serpiente que había enrollado a sus dos víctimas completaba la caravana apisonando el camino y dejando el paisaje como si nadie hubiera caminado por allí. Sus rastros los borraba y así regresar a la zona de sus laboratorios donde lo esperaban el reparo, un poco de descanso y aguardar contactar con Zetzu en post de cerrar el trato. 

Killer Bee había sido capturado, rodeando por la serpiente trasera era llevado a rastras, completamente desmayado y gravemente herido. En otro nudo del mismo cuerpo animal, una kunoichi del rayo llamada Samui era también arrastrada inconsciente. Kabuto se relamía de saber que pronto accedería a los ojos de Madara. Aun así, le intrigaba las intenciones de Zetzu sobre el destino del Hachibi. ¿Para qué quería al jinchuriki vivo si no podía quitarle al Biju sin contar con el Rinnengan? ¿Acaso había alguna técnica que él no conociera? Kabuto pensó que podía quedarse con todo de solo traicionar a la criatura tipo planta. Se quedaría con Hachibi, con los ojos, y mediante tortura también con la ubicación secreta de la estatua que concentraba a casi todas las demás criaturas. Para después, seria capturar al Kyuubi, cuando ya el poder fuera devastador en su cuerpo. 

Kabuto reevaluó la situación, habiendo tenido la calabaza carmesí de Rikudou, habiendo estudiado sus poderes y su relación con la cuerda del cielo dorado y la espada de las siete estrellas, pudo extraer del interior de la calabaza, a varios Shinobi y kunoichi atrapados. Saco de allí dentro a los hermanos oro y plata de la nube, también a Atsui y Samui de la misma villa. Luego de una sesión necesaria de tortura, supo a donde pertenecían y que le podían servir de rehenes para atraer a Killer Bee. Samui había sido alumna del jinchuriki, Atsui era amigo de Bee y hermano de Samui "Relaciones familiares", perfectas para manipular sádicamente a los implicados haciéndose con el objetivo en cuestión. Una táctica útil y brillante. 

Kabuto espero días enteros con paciencia, luego de tener la carnada indicada, debió utilizar el método adecuado. Contrato a integrantes del "gremio" criminal para que pagaran una misión grado S en la aldea de Kumogakure. Desde la guerra había pocos elementos como para cumplir esa orden especifica. Y luego de asesinar a dos equipos en donde Killer Bee no estaba, acertó en recibir al jinchuriki apoyado por Omoi y Karui. 

Los hermanos "oro y plata", Ginkaku y Kinkaku, portaron las reliquias de Rikudou una vez más. Lucharon contra Omoi y Karui. Aislando a Bee que tuvo enfrentamientos con el fallecido Tsuchikage Onoki. Así también como con otros de los nuevos títeres que asistieron a Kabuto. Pero sobre todo, se valió de tener capturados a Samui y Atsui para evitar las descargas poderosas de chakra que Killer Bee podía arrojarle a la distancia. Básicamente, para evitar la Bijudama. 

Luego de horas y horas de batallar, los hermanos demonio fueron sellados por Karui, aunque tanto la kunoichi como Omoi quedaron muy malheridos. Killer Bee cayó al final entre los revividos de Kabuto que para descontrolar al jinchuriki y que cometiera un error, le quebró el cuello a Atsui frente a los furiosos ojos de Bee. 

Así fue como Kabuto capturo al Hachibi, aunque perdió de nuevo a los hermanos demonio. No le importaba demasiado lo que perdía, sino lo que obtenía a cambio con ello. Tenía al Hachibi, tenía las reliquias también. Omoi y Karui lo había visto atestiguando el poder que tenía. No enviarían a cualquier equipo a por el después de esto. Tampoco se arriesgaría a pedir ayuda en la alianza porque sería muestra de debilidad decir que perdieron a Bee. El Raikage lo ocultaría todo tratando de recuperar a su hermano por otra vía. O tal vez vendría el mismo furioso, aunque no le importaba a Kabuto. Con los ojos de Madara en su cuerpo muy pronto, sería prácticamente invencible. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Habían pasado casi 7 días desde que Naruto volvió a la aldea y según todos los informes que recaudo de Yugao y Anko, todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a los planes. Hiashi era un prófugo y traidor para Konoha, aunque estaba muerto y enterrado. Naruto podía visitar la casa Hyuuga para comenzar a "expandir el clan Uzumaki" entre las mujeres del clan. Lo hacía por las noches y en secreto, armaría algunas orgias interesantes comprometiendo a una tras otra. Mientras Hinata y Hanabi se encargaban de comandar el clan durante el día. 

Pobrecillas… 

Ambas extrañaban a su Oto-san y sufrían su traición sin fundamentos. Pero se alegraban de tener todo el apoyo físico y moral de un buen amigo como ciertamente lo era Naruto. Algunas veces Hinata había sugerido con timidez una idea de casamiento, ella no quería una relación clandestina y ahora siendo líder no tenía razón de ser. Incluso había acordado con su hermana menor, que ambas se casarían con él. Que no sentía celos de compartirlo con ella porque ambas recibirían igual placer. Naruto podía con ambas y a sola vista con todas en el clan. A Hinata dejo de importarle todo por el amor a Naruto. El sexo había sometido cualquier barrera de moral o pudor. 

Obviamente Naruto se negó. Él no podía casarse y Anko ya le había preparado excusas al por mayor. Les dijo a las muchachas Hyuuga que en realidad era mejor el secreto para protegerlas. El consejo de ancianos se la tenía jurada a Naruto, buscarían cualquier punto débil para presionarlo. ¿Hijos? Si se sabía que eran hijos suyos sería una catástrofe. Los ancianos, y tal vez el nuevo Hokage lo presionarían por ese rumbo. Hinata y Hanabi tuvieron que admitir que era lógico ese razonamiento. Decidieron esperar la ilusión del casamiento hasta más adelante cuando todo se calmara. Por alguna razón, con solo mirarle a los ojos, nunca podían negarle nada a Naruto Uzumaki. 

El rubio tenía buenas noticias por allí, y en las reuniones secretas con el consejo… 

La séptima noche luego de su retorno de la "misión diplomática". Naruto acompañó a Yugao en secreto para reunirse con los consejeros Koharu y Homura. Al llegar al edificio en cuestión, un lugar apartado perteneciente al ANBU. Naruto se vio rodeado por no menos de 30 cazadores especiales. Por supuesto que era para protección de los ancianos, el rubio no tenía ni media intensión de matarlos así que no le preocupó, al menos no lo mataría por el momento. 

-Buen trabajo Uzumaki…-dijo la anciana como saludo- has devuelto con gran éxito la confianza de Suna en Konoha según supimos por informes. 

Naruto asintió serio, el señor feudal seguro ya había cruzado información con los altos mandos del Konoha. Los viejos tenían espías en todos lados. 

-Así mismo, -resaltó Koharu- tus advertencias sobre la inminente traición de Hiashi fueron ciertas. Es admirable tu habilidad para leer las emociones de las personas a través del chakra dorado. Gracias a ti, no asistimos a esa reunión que terminó en la masacre de los Hyuuga. 

-¿Gracias a mí? –Respondió Naruto haciéndose el que no entendía- yo solo les advertí que Kabuto tenía contactos y que el Hokage tenía sentimientos muy negativos hacia todos. No veo como… 

-lo vigilamos y nada encontramos…-aseguró Homura- pero es de esperarse de alguien frio y calculador como Hiashi. Una evaluación exhaustiva de sus supuestos objetivos nos llevó a una conclusión, podía querer el pergamino sagrado o asesinar a gente del alto mando. De cualquier forma nos previno para no estar en reuniones solitarias con él. 

-¿ustedes fueron invitados a esa cena? –Preguntó Naruto como si no supiera- ¿y no fueron?, ¿Qué paso con el pergamino? –Fingió molestia- ese maldito traidor se lo llevo y yo no estaba aquí para rastrearlo. 

-No se llevó nada…-sonrió soberbia la anciana- dejamos un pergamino falso como carnada. Una sugerencia muy hábil de la capitana Uzuki. 

-ósea que…-sonrió Naruto- impresionante, je je…el idiota se fue con nada. 

-Con nada no…-dijo Yugao seria- asesinó a todos los ancianos Hyuuga. Perdimos también a Hokage-sama y su imagen de respeto y… 

-Al carajo con eso…-desdeño Naruto- los Hyuuga aun cuentan con lo mejor de mi generación. Incluso la princesa Hanabi siendo más joven, es fuerte y apta para liderar. No se preocupen por nada, Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama serán lideres a la altura de la circunstancias. 

-Aun así, -dijo Koharu serio- cualquier pérdida humana en la actualidad es muy cara. Tenemos cuatro aldeas… "aliadas" –remarco sarcástico- que están atentas a cualquier señal de debilidad por nuestra parte. 

Los ancianos siguieron hablando, Naruto bajó la cabeza y estaba pensativo, todos lo notaban, se lo veía como preocupado por alguna razón. Pero fingieron no notar nada para ver que pretendía. Rato después, Naruto dijo: 

-Consejeros…-serio- sé que no hemos sido aliados por diferentes circunstancias. Pero con lo que pasó con lord Hyuuga, creo haber demostrado mi incuestionable lealtad a la aldea. 

Los ancianos se miraron y tenían que admitir que era cierto. Habían enviado por varios ANBU para vigilar cada paso del Uzumaki luego del incidente que costó la vida del equipo 23, pero el joven Shinobi no había causado ni el mínimo alboroto. Era sigiloso y muy reservado en la actualidad. Se podía confiar en él hasta cierto punto. 

-Existe un aspecto que me preocupa mucho…-dijo Naruto misterioso- ¿Qué pasara con Kyuubi cuando me haya ido? ¿Sobre qué hombre o mujer pondrán a la bestia para controlarla como yo lo hago actualmente? 

-Es complicado –admitió Homura luego de un tiempo en silencio- solo tú has podido domar ese salvajismo obteniendo poderes fantásticos. ¿Qué propones? 

-Bueno…no es una propuesta inicialmente…-desdeñó Naruto mostrándose confuso- solo me preguntaba…si yo tuviera hijos… ¿ellos podrían ser compatible a dominar la bestia como yo lo soy? 

-Es probable, -señaló Koharu- no debes olvidar que tu madre era una jinchuriki también. 

-Entonces debo tener algunos hijos para asegurar el patrimonio de la aldea de la hoja. –Dijo Naruto serio 

-tal vez…-indicó el anciano sorprendido- aunque tenía la impresión que no aceptarías procrear sin casarte y tener familia. Utilizar a los ninjas más fuertes para crear ramas nuevas de familia es una práctica antigua que pocos clanes aceptan en la actualidad. 

-Además, tú no tienes un Kekengenkai como el Byakugan o el Sharingan. –Complemento Homura- ninguna familia aceptaría prestar sus mujeres para expandir tu familia. 

-Si tengo una "barrera de sangre" –señaló Naruto sonriendo apenas- mi chakra es especial y además muchas veces superior a la media, cabe decir que mi madre tenía igual poder y probablemente el resto de la familia Uzumaki extinta en país del remolino. 

Los ancianos pensaron con cuidado, sabían que él tenía razón. La familia Uzumaki nacía con un mínimo de chakra 25 veces superior al hombre promedio. Algunos miembros elevaban esa cantidad a 50 o 100 veces más. Eran como Biju humanos, eran capaces de contener a los demonios en sus cuerpos sin problemas. Y si chakra, tenía la virtud de anular el poder demoniaco efectivamente. De hecho, Kushina Uzumaki dominaba caderas espirituales que bloquearon el poder de Kyuubi al completo. 

-¿Qué sugieres Uzumaki? –pregunto la anciana intrigada.

-Pronto iremos por Kabuto…puede que lo mate, puede que no. En cualquier caso encontraremos la estatua que tiene sellada al resto de los Biju. Si las aldeas ninja se unen contra nosotros, o bien el feudal nos ordena ir a guerra contra todas ellas. Konoha no puede depender de Naruto Uzumaki para ganar. ¿Y si me eliminan de alguna forma? 

-¿sugieres tener hijos para sellar al resto de los Biju en ellos? –dijo sorprendido Koharu 

-Sugiero buscar un clan muy fuerte físicamente, mujeres fuertes. –Indicó el rubio- como único integrante del clan Uzumaki, yo aportaré los genes paternos. La familia Uzumaki de Konoha renacerá para heredar a los Biju generación tras generación. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por esta aldea. Con eso igualaremos en poder al resto de las aldeas combinadas. Si hay guerra, varios jinchuriki podrán reemplazar lo que no tenemos en número. 

Los consejeros no emitieron gestos, pero claramente podía leerse en sus ojos satisfacción por las palabras de Naruto. Habían pensado algo como eso hacía mucho tiempo, pero Sandaime Hokage lo había impedido. El viejo Sarutobi no tenía el carácter para tomar decisiones apartando el corazón. Era por eso que Danzou participo de manera secreta en la operación "apertura" que destruyo a la familia Uzumaki. Tenían que ser borrados de la tierra los guerreros maestros en sellos, porque querían encerrar a los Biju de todas las aldeas para siempre en vasijas sagradas. Querían quitarle a todas las aldeas sus armas jinchuriki. Esa fue la verdadera razón de haberlos destruido, ninguna aldea ninja quiso perder poder. Ninguna aldea ninja quiso perder a sus "armas". Por eso destruyeron a los Uzumaki. Por que buscaban la paz, y la paz no era negocio para ninguna aldea ninja. 

_"Poder Naruto, solos debes darles poder"_ esas palabras resurgían desde el interior del rubio cada vez que no sabía por dónde seguir atacando a la aldea. Sus maestros le había enseñado muchas técnicas en los años pasados, muchos conocimientos había adquirido a través del dolor. Pero Naruto siempre escucharía aquello voz en su interior que profundamente le indicaba el destino. Escucharía a su contracara, a su lado oscuro. Es el único que estaría para siempre con él, el único incapaz de abandonarlo en la cruzada de su vida. 

Como una hora después, Naruto terminó con la reunión y se retiró del lugar. Los ancianos del consejo, se quedaron discutiendo posibles puntos importantes a cubrir en la idea del Uzumaki. Sabían que tenía razón, que mirándolo a futuro, las 4 aldeas podían caer sobre Konoha para destrozarla por culpa del Daimyo. Había que prevenir esa situación, había que aumentar el número y la calidad de los efectivos en pocos años. Parecía una buena idea tener una camada de Shinobi Uzumaki entrenados en algún tiempo más. Pero debían elegir el clan adecuado, y guardar el secreto ante todo.

-Creo que debemos tener una reunión privada con Tsume Inuzuka. –Aseguró Homura- he sabido que su clan cuenta con mayoría de mujeres solteras o viudas. Pocos hombres sobrevivieron a la guerra. Creo que podríamos iniciar por allí. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Yugao y Naruto caminaban por una solitaria calle en esa noche. Estaba muy oscuro, era tarde ya. Casi las 3 de la madrugada y ambos recién terminaba con la reunión del consejo. Yugao venia comentando el asunto de Hiashi y como le había sorprendido a todos su traición, Naruto venían pensando que era divertido engañar a sus "aliados" por qué si alguno pensaba en traicionarlo jamás podría dañarlo totalmente, era una lección aprendida en otra vida tal vez. Había pasado más de una semana desde que volvió de la misión diplomática, pero era la primera noche que se encontraba con Yugao.

-¿Qué hiciste con el pergamino real? –Interrogó Naruto en medio de la charla. 

-Nos siguen…-le avisó ella mirándolo sin expresión aparente. 

-Lo se…ambas están muy curiosas de mi –sonrió despreocupado Naruto- pero a pesar de seguirnos, no pueden escucharnos. Así que dime, ¿Qué hiciste con el pergamino? 

-Obviamente lo devolví a lugar seguro, -indico Yugao- no te lo daré si eso pretendes. 

Naruto giró el rostro para verla bien y a la luz de luna notó una suave sonrisa en ella. Estaba jugando con él. ¿Estaba…coqueteándole? 

-Seguro quieres tu paga…-dijo Naruto caminando despreocupado- sigues sin creer que pueda conseguirte eso que quieres tanto. 

-Baki aún no está muerto frente a mí, -declaro Yugao seria- hasta entonces no lo creeré. 

Siguieron caminando un rato más y llegaron a la zona donde el departamento de la mujer se veía. Era un segundo piso, había que subir una escalera exterior y allí la puerta. Naruto con sus manos detrás de la cintura anuncio: 

-¿Acaso no me invitaras una copa para celebrar? 

-Estoy cansada hoy…-dijo apenas la mujer- creo que será para otra noche. 

-Como quieras…-dijo Naruto siguiendo de largo por la calle- se nota que no quieres tener noticias sobre tu premio con tanta desesperación. Nos vemos otro día, je je je 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A media cuadra de distancia, ocultas detrás de un tanque de agua, Ino y Sakura vigilaban los pasos de Naruto desde que lo rastrearon caminando por la calle con esa mujer. La pelirosa apenas podía contener sus ganas de salir a aporrear el suelo con la descarada que estuviera con Naruto. Sin embargo Ino conocía bien a Yugao por un familiar que también trabajaba en el ANBU, sabía quién era y dudaba mucho que estuviera enredada con Naruto. Yugao Uzuki no se había relacionado con nadie desde la muerte de su novio hace años. ¿Por qué lo haría con Naruto? 

-juro que la mataré si lo toca…-gruñó Sakura- por mas capitana del ANBU que sea, aun es de carne y hueso.

-ji ji ji…no seas tontita frentona, -le pinchó Ino divertida- y si tantas ansias tienes por Naruto, por que no te lo montas con él y ya. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Chilló furiosa Sakura- ¿Acaso espiaste algo en mi cabeza? 

-¿Espiar algo?…- dijo sorprendida Ino a lo que Sakura se dio cuenta su error- ahh….ji ji Sakurita está fantaseando con su Baka preferido…-se burló la rubia- no te tenia siendo así amiga. 

-ah…-sonrojada- ya cállate. 

-Mira mira…-dijo Ino al ver como a lo lejos Naruto se iba- parece que no estarán juntos como pensabas –De pronto ambas vieron a Yugao correr tras él, alcanzarlo y detenerlo- o tal vez sí. 

Ante los desorbitados ojos de Sakura que se mordía de furia, Yugao guio a Naruto por la escalera hacia su departamento. Luego de eso ambos entraron al lugar y no se supo más del rubio por el resto de la noche. Sakura no pudo aguantarse la angustia y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. No podía creer que Naruto estuviera con una y con otra. Si estaba con esa mujer del ANBU, y también estaban con Anko Mitarashi, ¿con cuántas más estaría? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un pervertido como su sensei Jirayja? No lo podía soportar. Lo había perdido, ese dulce hombre que la amaba solo a ella. Lo había perdido. Ya nunca más seria solo para ella. 

Ino acompaño a su amiga, sabia cuanto le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo; tenía que tratar de seguir las órdenes recibidas. Naruto estaba demasiado diferente, se relacionaba con personas diferentes y actuaba demasiado extraño. Ino se comprometió a averiguar que ocurría. Para desgracia de Sakura, si Naruto se había vuelto un pervertido, la rubia sabía por dónde llegarle al Uzumaki. Simplemente iba a seducirlo. 

Pero ni siquiera imaginaba, en cuantos problemas iba a meterse por ello. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El rubio Uzumaki regresaba a su casa, camino con tranquilidad admirando la mañana clareando, se sentía descargado, y viendo como habían salido sus planes la cosa no era para menos. No había esperado follar con Yugao esa noche, más bien la capitana era una especie de "carnada". Pero visto que no había pasado lo esperado por Naruto, ósea Sakura apareciendo para evitar el momento por los celos, había sido fantástico haber tenido esa ligera "descarga a tierra". 

Pronto conseguiría el pergamino sagrado de Konoha. Haría que Yugao lo cambiara por uno falso para que los consejeros se quedaran con la idea que en el archivo todavía estaba el original. Luego planeaba ir por los pergaminos de cada aldea, obteniéndolos de diversas formas y con diversos recursos. La idea general era despojar de poder a todas las villas Shinobi. Como todos eran demasiado imprudentes para acceder a la paz mundial, Naruto pensó que era el símil de darle una katana afilada a unos pequeños niños. No sabrían usarla y terminarían por lastimarse al intentarlo. 

El camino del Shinobi se terminaba, Naruto lo terminaría del mismo modo que Rikudou Sennin lo inicio. Era otra era la que comenzaba, una de poder centralizado y encontrar la paz por medio de la unión definitiva de los países. Era una idea radical, y Naruto debía actuar radicalmente para concretarla. 

Abrió la puerta de su casa, ingresó al lugar en penumbras y le sorprendió que estuviera habitado de antemano. Primeramente supuso que Anko se había colado en su casa como era su perversa costumbre, luego su olfato le negó esa chance, era alguien más, justo a quien esperaba horas atrás en una calle. Podía sentir en su piel la furia de esa mujer, la rabia contenida, el deseo que exudaba por los poros. Después de todo, ese sello que le puso hace semanas la había dejado cachonda y bien preparada para la guerra. O al menos eso suponía Naruto. 

De pronto recibió un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra una pared, y luego otro, haciéndolo atravesar el muro por fin. Le entró algo de polvillo en los ojos así que no veía bien, apenas se ponía de pie y ya fue una bofetada la que lo cruzó de lado en su cara. Ya la tenía enfrente, a ella… 

-¡Iiii…..idiota! –Gruñó furiosa la kunoichi- ¡tú eres….un idiota! 

Otra bofetada, pero sin fuerzas. Naruto pudo oler que había bebido hasta el agua de los floreros. Olor a sake que volteaba surgía de ella como estampida. Se puso firme el Uzumaki mirándola cara a cara seriamente. Sakura Haruno apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, el alcohol ingerido le pasaba factura. 

-Sakura…-dijo el como si nada- ¿Qué haces aquí? 

-¡Eres un….idiota! –Reafirmo ella apretando el puño frente al rubio- me persigues desde que nos conocemos…-hablaba como podía rabiosa- me invitas a citas…me proteges…. 

-¿Recordando el pasado? –sonrió apenas Naruto sin entender- no viene al caso según veo pero bue... 

-¡Tú haces que te extrañe! –Grito y las lágrimas se caían- ¡desapareces cuando ya no puedo ser feliz sin verte! ¡Te vas de mi vida así como así! 

-No fue mi elección… 

-¡Te he buscado como loca! –Gruño apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Naruto y escondía lo ojos llorosos en su flequillo- y…tú…vuelves. Tan diferente justo cuando…. 

-¿Justo cuando qué?-preguntó Naruto que ya no sabía que pensar. 

-¡vuelves a mi cuando te amo!-admitió abrazándose a él y rompiendo a llorar- y ya no eres…mío. 

Algo se revolvió dentro de Naruto, algo que creía muerto o extraviado para siempre. Ver llorar a Sakura Haruno era algo que casi podía compararlo con el dolor físico. Pero no era el, no era aquel Naruto Uzumaki Baka de hace tiempo. Este hombre era un árbol que creció fruto de la desaparición del antiguo Naruto. Pero aun así no podía negar que le dolía verla así. 

-Sakura...-le dijo apartándola serio- compórtate por favor. Tu maestra no querría verte de esta forma. No soy un estúpido que no sabe nada, he escuchado maravillas de ti por todos lados. Que eres la heredera de Tsunade, que mejoraste sus jutsu y guardas técnicas de combate que te hacen merecedora de respeto. Yo mismo te he puesto a prueba sin que tú lo notaras y aquí estas, sin un rasguño. Tu control del chakra es…. 

-¡BASTA! –Grito con violencia Sakura mostrándole el brillo en sus ojos verdes- no soy aquella kunoichi, hoy no, ¡aquí no! 

Naruto no sabía que decir, casi le lastimaba haber pensado en vengarse de ella por el simple hecho que cuando niños no le correspondía. ¿Quién carajo mandaba sobre su corazón? Naruto tenía un par de tristes anécdotas sobre ello. No tenía razones para odiarla, no tenía motivos para lastimarla. Simplemente debía dejarla ir y concentrarse en su tarea reproductiva. Después de todo el amor no sería algo para Naruto Uzumaki. Tenía demasiado para perder si volvía a enamorarse locamente. Y Sakura no tenía un clan detrás para ser destruido. 

-hoy…en este lugar….-finalizó Sakura- soy solo una mujer…pidiéndole a un hombre que la amé. 

Naruto negó con la cabeza, era patético todo el cuadro. En el medio de su destrozado comedor, Sakura estaba a su entero capricho, estaba ebria y disponible. Solo tenía que tomarla. Así que coloco una mano sobre el hombre de la rosa, con la otra elevo la barbilla de ella mirándola fijo a los ojos. Ambas miradas se cruzaron algunos segundos, momentos interminables. 

-Después de este día…-susurró Naruto acercando su rostro hacia Sakura- deberás tomar la más dura decisión de tu vida –Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- deberás aprender a confiar en mí y elegirme antes que todos. ¿Estarás dispuesta? 

Ella estaba como atontada por las cercanías con Naruto. Había bebido por horas en el departamento de Ino y cuando la rubia se durmió por menor resistencia al alcohol, Sakura salió dispuesta a matar a esa mujer que seguro se lo montaba con Naruto. Equivocó el camino y terminó pasando por frente de la casa del rubio, lugar al cual decidió escurrirse por el patio trasero. Tan solo entró para gritarle cuatro verdades bien dichas a ese pervertido. Ni siquiera recordaba porque estaba entre sus brazos, por que recibió ese beso en su rostro y por qué sentía a su cuerpo flotar por ello. Así que con ambas manos aprisionó la cara de Naruto, y le dio un inexperto pero apasionado beso en los labios. 

-Esta madrugada…-susurró Naruto luego del beso- conocerás al hombre de tu vida. Y serás mía para siempre, juntos conduciremos a un mañana mejor para todos. Serás mía si tanto me amas. 

Naruto el cargo de los muslos entre los apasionados besos, ella solo se dejó llevar, sus defensas y preguntas estaban en cero absoluto entre los labios de Naruto. Quería experimentar, quería saber por qué el rubio volvía locas a esas mujeres tanto más grandes que él. Quería saber cómo las había conquistado, como las había amado y por qué ellas no lo rechazaban a pesar de saber que dormía con otras. 

Tenía dudas en su corazón, ¿Quién era realmente Naruto? ¿Era el frio asesino que Ino describió por sospechas de Shikamaru? ¿Era el hombre que hacia desconfiar a Sasuke? ¿Era el mismo de siempre solo que más maduro y curtido del dolor? ¿Era el hombre de su vida como cada resquicio de su ser le indicaban? ¿Por qué le había puesto ese sello? ¿Era el sello culpable de sus sueños mojados? ¿Por qué lo había hecho sino? ¿Era un sello para protegerla? ¿Qué pretendía de ella? ¿Había la posibilidad de recuperar su amor? 

Naruto quiso desvestirla suavemente, quiso tratarla dulcemente como lo que era, su primera vez. Pero era Sakura la que furiosa consigo misma se quitaba sus prendas con rabia. Casi se arrancó el chaleco cuando apenas Naruto le abrió el cierre del frente, empujo a al rubio sobre el sillón largo de la sala y se montó sobre el para tomar su rostro y besarlo salvaje. Estaba ebria, estaba desinhibida y furiosa por forzar esta situación. Hubiera querido una cita, un paseo romántico y luego de una cena, poder hacer el amor bajo las estrellas nocturnas como en los libros que había leído por afición. Ser tratada como una princesa, como una diosa por el amor de su vida que perdería la virginidad justo al mismo tiempo que ella. Era el sueño perfecto de toda chica. Y la realidad bruta era la que estaba viviendo en ese sillón. 

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, conocía la mecánica por conversaciones de mujeres con sus amigas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para concretar esos anhelos de su cuerpo. Se sentía humillada por los celos cuando fugaces retazos de su mente le hacían recordar como Ino entre copa y copa dijo que intentaría seducir a Naruto. Que se acostaría con él para sacarle la información cuando se durmiera. Sakura no lo pudo soportar, bebió furiosa y no podía entender como todas querían un pedazo de Naruto. ¡De su Naruto! 

El rubio sonrió apenas cuando ella le quito la chaqueta Jounnin y le arranco la camiseta negra desgarrándola furiosa. Sakura parecía poseída, y eso que Naruto no le había hecho absolutamente nada para tenerla a punto caramelo. Eso era más excitante a ojos del rubio. La pelirosa se apartó la bandana de la aldea que usaba de vincha en su cabello y la dejo a un costado, abrazo a Naruto por el cuello con ambos brazos en el momento que el hombre le rasgo la camiseta de redecillas y bajo el top negro descubriéndole los pechos al fin. 

Goloso, comenzó a atacar con su boca los senos pálidos de Sakura encendiéndola como una hoguera. Ella tiro su cabeza hacia arriba gozando ese delicioso contacto como loca. Naruto la estaba lamiendo, ¡a ella! ¡A ninguna otra! La estaba lamiendo y estaba gozándolo mucho. 

-Sakura-chan…-sintió un susurro entre medio de sus senos 

Eso la volvió loca de placer, ese "chan" que había extrañado, que despertaba todo lo que más había deseado. Apretó fuerte la cabeza del hombre contra sus pechos, no quería dejarlo ir hasta conseguirlo todo de él. Naruto no pretendía irse tampoco, la tenía justo donde quería y esa mañana entera la volvería loca con sexo. Le haría el amor hasta reventarla. A partir de ese momento, Sakura también seria suya. Solo tenía que tomarla. 

-¿quieres ser mi doctora del amor? –Susurro Naruto lamiendo sus senos por turnos- ¿quieres intentar curar todas mis dolencias Sakura-chan? 

-Na…ruto…. 

El hombre sonrió perverso, dos kunoichi médicos eran mejores que una. Shizune prometió ayudarle con el Kyuubi. Pero Naruto no se acostaría con la morocha por una simple razón ajena a lo sexual. A veces tenía resquicios del viejo Naruto. Aquel joven de pensamientos idealistas y románticos. Por ejemplo lo primero que noto al volver a Konoha, fue como Iruka-sensei estaba saliendo a cenar con Shizune. Como intentaba intimar con ella. Así que desistió de follarla como era su intención inicial. Después de todo, Shizune no tenía una barrera de sangre pero si mucho cariño de hermana por Naruto. Así que le mintió diciéndole que quería arrancarse al Kyuubi. Para así obtener su ayuda a futuro. 

-oh…cariño…-gimió Naruto manoseándole el trasero a Sakura- estas tan caliente. Creo que tendremos que calmar esta sed que tienes. 

Sakura gemía tratando de abarca mucho de Naruto con sus manos. Estaba arrodillada sobre el en el sillón. Sobre el, sometiéndolo. Pero sentía mucha humillación porque presentía que Naruto la había manipulado con ese sello. Sentía mucha desazón por ello. 

-Naruto…-gimió la chica entre los besos mientras elevaba una rodilla para que el la desnudara- ¿dime porque me sellaste? Ah…ah….-el la tocada a través de la calza- ¿Por qué? Ino me dijo… 

-shhhh –le hizo callar poniendo una mano en su cuello y atrayéndola a un profundo beso con lengua- Ino me importa un pepino. Te coloqué un sello para poder rastrearte en cualquier momento del día. Tenía miedo que los consejeros te usaran para llegar a mí. 

Sakura estaba demasiado entregada, demasiado excitada para contradecir ese argumento. Ella no conocía la naturaleza del sello, Ino solo sabía que era un sello Uzumaki por su forma en dibujo. Pero aunque Sakura sospechara de sus sueños eróticos luego que iniciaran justo después de ser sellada, ¿Cómo podía probar que eran por el sello? ¿Acaso importaba si ahora tenía a Naruto entre sus brazos? ¿La estaba utilizando? 

-Sakura-chan…-rogó con mirada perversa Naruto que la chica no pudo ver- quítate todo. Vamos a demostrar que estos años separados solo mejoraron las cosas entre nosotros. Quiero enseñarte que puedo hacerte feliz, si confías en mí. 

La tocaba, suavemente frotando en los lugares correctos, en los sitios erógenos indicados. Ella gemía abandonada a sus intentos. Sobre Naruto estaba, pero el control definitivamente lo tenía el hombre. Una lengua jugueteando con sus pezones, caricias fogosas, desvistiéndola con tal maestría que parecía haberlo hecho un millón de veces. Dejándola desnuda y rogona de más fricción. Por eso dos dedos de Naruto acariciaban el exterior de la intimidad de la chica, jugando con sus sensaciones como si fuera una marioneta. Ella se dejó hacer, solo devolvió besos profundos y permitió que Naruto la tomara. El joven susurraba palabras excitantes mientras lamia, poniéndola aún más caliente si eso era posible. Volviéndola una completa lunática de calores corporales.

-me arde Naruto….-gemía Sakura sonrojada y traspirada- ayúdame. 

-si bebé si…-sonrió el, he introdujo su dedo índice dentro de Sakura- aquí vamos, primero te relajare para luego ponernos serios. 

Sentirse invadida, saber que no eran sus propios dedos sino otros. Aferrarse con firmeza a Naruto y abandonarse al deseo. Sakura se pasó los siguientes minutos en un delicioso péndulo. Movía su cadera tratando de generar más profundidad en el dedo de Naruto. Tratando de escaparle a la tortura que significaba estar al borde del abismo pero nunca caer. Era asfixiante. Finalmente lo consiguió, no sabían cuando duro esos manoseos de calentamiento pero al fin encontró el orgasmo cuando Naruto agarro el pezón izquierdo de la chica y luego de lamerlo como un dulce, lo mordió fieramente causándole una correntada de dolor, y el placer la golpeó de lleno. Dejándola respirando pesado a un lado del sillón junto a Naruto. 

-Tan….rápido…-balbuceo Sakura como pudo- me hizo llegar…tan rápido. 

-vamos vamos cariño…- le animo el con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿No creerás que esto es todo no? Solo es un comienzo nada más. –Se bajó los pantalones y quedó desnudo para subirse al sillón sobre ella- ahora es cuando inicia lo bueno. 

Sakura se colocó boca arriba ayudada por el rubio, tuvo el reflejo de cerrar las piernas juntando las rodillas por el temor. Había visto el gran aparato de Naruto y sintió al dudas sobre su salud si esa… "cosa" llegaba a entrar en ella. Pero Naruto sonrió tranquilamente sin forzarla a abrir las piernas, levando tomándola desde la pantorrilla, la pierna derecha de Sakura. Comenzó a lamer sus dedos del pie, siempre sonriendo y provocándole gemir cuando dos dedos acariciaban traviesos el muslo de ella. Fue una visión muy erótica para la pelirosa verlo besando, lamiendo y homenajeando su pierna derecha como si tuviera toda la paciencia del mundo. Casi sin notarlo, la firmeza con que había juntado sus rodillas fue mermando, Naruto comenzó a descender por la pierna, su lengua dejo sello por toda la blanca piel bajando a la zona del muslo, pero buscando el premio mayor. Tan solo unos centímetros más en el centro. 

-uuummm- suspiró Naruto divertido mientras dio una suave lamida a la intimidad de la chica- rosada y jugosa. Justo como me recomendó mi doctora.

Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir esa lengua, unas chispas descendiendo desde sus pies hasta llegar a la columna vertebral, subiendo irremediable a su pobre y debilitado cerebro. Tuvo que arquear su espalda para sacar adelante la sensación, porque Naruto no se detenía, había iniciado la estimulación a la vulva y el clítoris. Él no se detenía. 

-oohhh –se quejó Sakura al sentir como la lengua del rubio iba más adentro- aahh…ah…ah…justo ahí Naruto. Estas justo ahí. 

De ojos cerrados, con sus manos aprisionando la cabeza del rubio e impidiéndole detenerse. Quería más, quería todo, esa sensación que obtuvo por un solo dedo de Naruto ahora la quería de nuevo. Una vez más, cien veces más, mil veces de ser preciso. 

-Sakura-chan sentirá muchas sensaciones este día –susurro Naruto elevando un poco su cabeza y mirándola sonrojada- espero que puedas soportarlas sin volverte loca. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La casa de la familia Nara estaba encallada en medio de los bosques donde las manadas de ciervos eran cuidados desde hacía décadas por ese clan. Habían pasado varios días desde el atentado, las investigaciones pertinentes para determinar lo sucedido en la masacre del clan Hyuuga había arrojado resultados contradictorios. 

Shikaku y Shikamaru Nara presidian la reunión secreta y buscaba adhesiones para formar un frente común. Había muchas dudas, muchas interrogantes sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos últimamente. En la sala de la casa estaban alrededor de la mesa Chouza Akimichi e Inoichi Yamanaka. Los tres líderes de clanes eran amigos y compañeros desde la infancia. Por eso solían reunirse antes de las juntas generales con los consejeros ancianos. 

-Shikaku ¿Por qué nos reunimos en secreto? –Pregunto Inoichi- ¿acaso habrán más sorpresas además de lo que paso con Hiashi? 

-todos aquí sabemos lo estúpido que Hiashi podía ser por orgulloso. –Dijo Shikaku fumando un cigarrillo- pero estoy seguro que nadie entre nosotros puede creer que haya asesinado a sus familiares y huido con el pergamino sagrado. No había precio para la familia, sabemos que eso piensa Hiashi. 

-Se lo que vi, -señaló Inoichi- los ancianos murieron en manos de Hiashi. Es difícil de creer que traicionara a Konoha, pero las pruebas… 

-Con pruebas se puede demostrar cualquier cosa, - parafraseo Shikamaru- pero lo que no dicen las pistas, son lo único que tenemos. 

-¿Qué dices niño? –Preguntó Chouza- explícate. 

-Sabemos que usaron un veneno paralizante sobre la comida y bebida –dijo el joven Nara- suponemos que Hiashi los asesinó aprovechando la debilidad de todos. La clave es suponer, solo podemos suponer que un Hyuuga mató a esas personas. 

-¿un Hyuuga? –Pregunto Chouza- Inoichi vio con su jutsu que era Hiashi. 

-Lo sabemos, -interrumpió Shikaku- pero al pedirle a Inoichi que escriba un informe detallado de todo lo que vio en ese jutsu mental, encontramos pruebas que contradicen la teoría de asesinato por parte de Hiashi. 

-¿Pruebas? –dijo el líder de los Akimichi 

-Uno…-enumero Shikamaru ganándose la atención de todos- el reloj de pared se ve demasiado lejos según las imágenes mentales de Inoichi-sama, pero las agujas claramente marcan más allá de las 22:20 un horario donde el equipo de la capitana Uzuki informo haber estado con lord Hiashi a varias cuadras de la mansión Hyuuga. Dos… mientras el supuesto Hiashi asesinaba a sus víctimas, se manchó de sangre su Yukata en varios sectores. Cosa que los ANBU no notaron y tampoco la capitana Uzuki en su enfrentamiento posterior. Y tres…las cocineras y sirvientas que fueron interrogadas por la comida envenenada, ninguna ha declarado que Hiashi hubiera pasado siquiera cerca de la cocina. 

-niño…-dijo Inoichi serio- debes ser consiente que si le quitas responsabilidad de sus actos a Hiashi Hyuuga, debes estar preparado para acusar a alguien más. 

-y con pruebas fehacientes –completo Chouza 

-es cierto que solo tengo sospechas…-se cubrió Shikamaru prudente- pero como bien conocen, mi padre está encargado de los archivos y bibliotecas con nuestras leyes e historias registradas –Shika dio una calada al cigarrillo en su mano derecha y prosiguió- también está el archivo prohibido, al cual ingresé sin autorización para revelar ciertos altercados que vienen sucediendo en la aldea. 

-¿sabes que eso es ilegal verdad? –Le amonesto Inoichi- ¿Shikaku tu sabias lo que él estaba haciendo?

-No solo lo sabía sino que también le di la orden que lo hiciera. –Sorprendió el líder Nara- los consejeros nos ocultan cosas y ponen en peligro a cada uno de nosotros, incluyendo nuestras familias. 

-quiero más detalles,-pidió Chouza bebiendo un té que la señora Nara había dejado para la reunión- no apoyaré una acusación contra nadie sin motivos. 

-Ese es el punto, -respondió Shikaku- "motivo". ¿Quién podía tener un motivo para asesinar a los Hyuuga?, ¿quién podía tener un motivo para liquidar al equipo 23 del ANBU sin previo aviso o advertencia? ¿Quién tuvo razones para hacer todo esto? 

-informe número 0043231 –leyó Shikamaru de un documento en sus manos- el equipo 23 tiene como misión sostener la custodia del prisionero Naruto Uzumaki. Fue trasladado por ellos, fue escoltado hasta la sala de reuniones y lo vigilaron allí durante todo el juicio. No hubo detalles de relevancia que informar según se lee aquí.

-¿y cómo nos ayuda esto?- dijo Inoichi

-¿recuerdan la reunión? –pregunto Shikaku a sus dos compañeros a lo que estuvieron en silencio un momento. 

-algo puedo recordar, -dijo Chouza serio- Uzumaki Naruto estaba cortado en parte de su cara. Algunos golpes tal vez. ¿Una escolta hostil? 

-suposiciones…-desdeño Inoichi 

-solo los llamé a esta reunión por dos razones, -finalizó Shikaku- la primera tiene que ver con apoyar a las princesas Hyuuga con su nuevo liderazgo del clan. No deben pagar por los errores de Hiashi o de quien sea. Y la segunda razón, Naruto Uzumaki es el jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Puede que su regreso a Konoha no nos haya traído aquel héroe que pensamos. El demonio pudo haberlo dominado aunque solo fuera parcialmente. Debemos tener un ojo vigilante sobre ese chico. 

La reunión acabo con decisiones dispares. Chouza no creía que Naruto fuera dominado por el demonio. Mientras que Shikaku e Inoichi acordaron arreglar ciertas pruebas para estar más seguros. Inoichi sugirió investigarlo mentalmente, tal vez invitarlo a una cena formal y sacarle información. 

Shikamaru solo guardo silencio, lo que no había dicho en esa reunión era que también había leído los informes confidenciales sobre la masacre del remolino. Recordaba vagamente como en la cena donde los antiguos novatos se reunieron hace algunas semanas, Naruto había dicho que había sido entrenado por familiares Uzumaki. Shikamaru encontró los datos de Danzou, el origen de muchos sellos utilizados hasta la actualidad. 

Shikamaru tenía una teoría. Naruto Uzumaki, ese Naruto que volvió, conocía la verdad sobre la participación de Konoha en la masacre de su familia. Conocía esa verdad y quería venganza. Tal vez matar a todos los lideres para desquitarse, tal vez acabar con todos desde adentro. Paso por paso. Shikamaru evaluó que ese no era el "estilo" de Naruto. Que debería haber barrido con el poder del demonio a toda la villa. Así que tal vez, podía aun encontrarse la manera de convencerlo para que desista. Pero solo era teoría, solo eso y nada más. 

Ino podría darle más datos luego de sus investigaciones. Podría decirle si Naruto realmente era el amigo de siempre. O un peligroso e inestable Shinobi enemigo.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	14. CAPITULO 13a

**CAPITULO 13: EXTINCION, Parte 1**

"_Los años pasaron para el mundo pero en el laboratorio el tiempo parecía no importar. Uchiha Madara experimentaba, una y otra vez clonaba a Zetzumaru aprendiendo los diferentes efectos que las drogas peligrosas tenían en él. Le incrustó células del Shodaime, lo clonó una y otra y otra vez. Pero cuando intentaba combinar células Senju con las Uchiha, el Zetzu experimental explotaba como masa de energía. Había un camino, tenía que haber una forma de desdoblar esos cuerpos y formar uno fuerte para él. Madara lo intentó con todos los métodos a su alcance. Finalmente retrocedió en su teoría inicial. No se podía crear un cuerpo desde cero y combinar las habilidades en él._

__

_¿Cómo seguir entonces? ¿Cómo combinar los ojos más poderosos con la vitalidad Senju?  
_

_Fue entonces cuando descubrió una de las habilidades aportadas por el Rinnengan. En una práctica de rutina pudo introducir parte de su alma en un cadáver de Zetzu muerto. El original Zetzumaru había mutado en su cuerpo tomando su piel el color negro y mesclado para siempre con células Senju. Uchiha Madara había esclavizado su mente con el Rinnengan y Zetzu siempre seria su ayudante eterno.  
_

_Dividir el alma…  
_

_Nuevamente probó con Zetzu y otras combinaciones de clones. El mejor resultado entre tantos fracasos fue como mínimo "inestable". Zetzu se partió en dos, dos mitades que se complementaban en el mismo cuerpo pero a pesar de tener pensamientos independientes, conservaban una conexión que les hacía unirse en cuerpo y alma cuando querían. Viviendo en simbiosis. _

_Estos resultados, lejos de desalentar a Madara… solo lo animaron más.  
_

_Sentía que la solución estaba cerca, podía pensar en robar un par de cuerpos de familias poderosas y usarlos como contenedor siguiendo los preceptos básicos de un jinchuriki. Pero como siempre a mas solución, más problemas. Solo los Uchiha eran lo bastante resistentes para soportar el Doujutsu. Capturó a varios en las escaramuzas de las guerras valiéndose de la capacidad de camuflaje innata de Zetzu. Pero ninguno pudo soportar un solo ojo con el Rinnengan por más de unas semanas. Pronto eran absorbidos por el odio y rencor. Madara introducía parte de su alma en el cuerpo experimental y trasplantaba un ojo. Los resultados fueron desalentadores.  
_

_Pasaron los años…  
_

_Madara cada vez estaba peor, cada vez más debilitado por el uso del Rinnengan que drenaba su energía vital. Así que comenzó a arriesgar. Se implantó a si mismo las células de Hashirama y se valió de los servicios de Zetzu para que, metido dentro de su cuerpo, uniera la mescla de habilidades de la mejor manera posible. Muchas drogas, mucha determinación. Uchiha Madara no logro adaptarse, estaba a punto de morir._

__

_Cierta noche, cuando Madara hacía dos meses que estaba en cama sin poder ponerse de pie. Zetzu en un comentario le dio la solución. El problema de Madara se generaba por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Con su Rinnengan podía subdividir el alma en varios estamentos diferentes. Luego podía sellarla en cuerpos y así poder maniobrarlos a pesar de no poder mover el físico original. Así que para no desgastar los poderosos ojos del Rinnengan. Madara presumía que debía trasportarlos a otro cuerpo que cuidara de esos ojos. Luego iría por ellos cuando su nuevo portado fuera absorbido totalmente por el poder. En palabras fáciles, deja a otro cargar el peso del Rinnengan hasta que encuentres el cuerpo perfecto para portarlo de nuevo.  
_

_Toda teoría, desesperada teoría en sus momentos de vida últimos. Así que Madara utilizó varios cadáveres para dividir su espíritu. Esos cuerpos con el apoyo de Zetzu buscaron por los pueblos sin villas Shinobi fuertes al niño indicado para cargar el gran peso de esos ojos. Una guerra se desataba nuevamente por Konoha, varios pueblos quedaron en el medio. No fue tan difícil encontrar a la familia indicada, al niño cuyo chakra distintivo aunque sellado por su familia, era poderoso como ninguno. La legendaria familia Uzumaki  
_

_Fue pan comido convencer la mente del pequeño que ninjas de Konoha habían matado a sus padres. Fue fácil dejar cadáveres por el suelo de Shinobi sorprendidos y muertos hace horas, sencillo dormirlo con un Genjutsu y trasplantarle los ojos de poder dejando una porción de alma en ellos para mantener al resto de los cuerpos activos. Madara estaba débil, su cuerpo original expiró vigilado por Zetzu blanco. Pero aun así viviría en los cuerpos donde se dividió. Aunque no durara mucho en ellos podría buscar nuevos especímenes a través de los años para subsistir fuera del Rinnengan. Cuando encontrara todos los secretos sobre Rikudou, cuando por fin supiera como soportar todo el poder sin morir por su causa. Reclamaría del cuerpo de ese pequeño los ojos más poderosos de la tierra. Mientras tanto estaría Zetzu vigilándolo de lejos. Mientras tanto los demás trozos de alma que yacían en otros cuerpos buscarían otro prodigio del mismo clan de Madara. Alguno que tenga la capacidad de despertar el Magenkyo, alguno que tenga la voluntad de sobrevivir al dolor. Alguno que consiga ojos eternos del cuerpo de su hermano. Uchiha Madara estaría vivo, en las sombras esperando, moviendo los hilos de las marionetas y conduciendo de las narices a aquellos incautos que se creían dueños de sus destinos individuales.  
_

_Uchiha Madara estaba vivo. Pero mejor que las leyendas dijeran que Hashirama lo derrotó en el "valle del fin", mucho mejor que solo sea un recuerdo. "La mejor virtud del diablo, es hacer creer a los mortales que no existe" ese sería el lema que impulsaría a Madara. Silencio, estudio y anonimato. Pasar de cuerpo en cuerpo sobreviviendo en simbiosis para luego tomar posesión. Así las ambiciones sobrevivían. Así el Sharingan lo mantenía eterno._

_Cuerpo extraviados en las guerras….  
_

_Guerras, que una tras otra siempre sucedían por ambiciones…_

_Ambiciones que alimenten ambiciones a pesar del tiempo trascurrido…  
_

_Tiempo, que jamás modifica ciertos astros del paisaje. Como la luna plateada, que siempre vigila expectante el cielo oscuro. Inalterable, inalcanzable, imponente.  
_

_Eterna…"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Toda la mañana hicieron el amor. Tuvieron sexo, follaron, se acostaron, lo hicieron por toda la casa. Comieron de lo que el rubio tenía a la mano en su alacena, y recostados sobre la cama amplia en el cuarto del Shinobi permanecieron ajenos al mundo exterior. Sakura Haruno parecía una mujer frágil al comienzo de la noche. El sake y la confusión actuaron para decidirla a dar un salto al vacío. Naruto la desnudó, la recostó en el sillón de la sala y allí mismo le arrancó orgasmo tras orgasmo hasta dejarla desvanecida. 

Horas pasaron desde esa circunstancia inicial. Pero Sakura que tan solo durmió unos minutos, y pareció renovada como si hubiera descansado un siglo. Siguió a Naruto que había entrado al baño y allí mismo se lo montaron sin pedir explicaciones. En el mismo baño, desnudos, sudorosos, chillando el nombre de la pareja como si no hubiese mañana. Ni por asomo Sakura se agotó como podría especularse. Simplemente se colocó dos dedos entre sus senos, allí donde una marca en forma de rombo se ocultaba de la vista común, y su chakra se renovó al instante. Vuelta al apasionado revolcón de sexo sobre la cama, en varias posturas y comandado por Naruto tan solo por su mayor experiencia en el campo. Se lo jodieron en grande hasta las horas de la tarde donde tuvieron que parar más por el hambre que otras cuestiones. 

Naruto fue por comida, Sakura aprovechó para dormir un poco. Como tres horas después Naruto llevo el "almuerzo-cena", en una bandeja a la cama. Justo a las 20 horas según marcaba el reloj. Cuando Naruto regresó con la comida, la vio dormir de lado cubierta apenas por la blanca sabana. Se recostó junto a ella, pegándose a su espalda y rodeándola con su brazo. Sakura bostezó apenas y se acomodó más cerca del cuerpo amado dejando escapar una leve sonrisa. Naruto le dio un suave beso en su hombro, otro más en su cuello pálido y apartó los mechones rosados que le ocultaban el bello rostro de la mujer. Escurrió un brazo por la zona del vientre y subiendo su mano acaricio el pezón izquierdo de la chica haciéndola gemir. La quería despertar para una nueva y apasionada sesión. Aunque también estuviese hambriento de comida, el _"hambre de Sakura" _tenía la misma intensidad. 

-(eres un idiota –dijo la voz desde la profundidad de Naruto- no debiste acostarte con ella, esa mujer no puede ser manipulada como las otras) 

-No pude evitarlo –se disculpó Naruto en un pensamiento- mis viejos sentimientos afloran cuando la tengo cerca. Entiende que la he amado siempre, y que ahora ella venga hacia mí, parece casi un castigo. Aunque por lo menos no soy el idiota de siempre, sirviéndole de esclavo. 

-(Pues se te nota muy a gusto con el flagelo, –replicó nuevamente la voz- hasta diría que olvidaras tu misión si ella te lo pide) 

-Nunca…-respondió duro Naruto- la misión es lo principal, no habrá felicidad por construir sino completo lo que inicie. 

-(Sigo pensando que matar a todos es lo más rápido y seguro… –bufó molesto el ser interno- pero tú te empeñas en "salvar tantos como puedas")

-Sino te gusta te puedes largar…-le amenazó Naruto sonriendo apenas- ah…cierto…no puedes…je je je. 

-(¡No puedo creer que me hayas derrotado maldito seas!-grito rabioso el oscuro espíritu- Pero al menos puedo participar de todo "el plan" ja ja ja) 

Sakura despertó y al verlo pensativo acarició su rostro sacándolo de pensamientos. Se giró y su estómago reclamo comida con urgencia. Naruto no pudo más que reír. Comieron, se rieron contándose anécdotas graciosas de años anteriores que parecían salidas del aire. Porque en la vida del Shinobi, eran contadas con los dedos de una mano. Pero a veces existían ciertamente. Luego de palabrerías Naruto comenzó a escarbar por donde le interesaba, al igual que Sakura… 

-Oye Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio de pronto acostado boca arriba y con la sabana tapando su cuerpo hasta la cintura- ¿que fue esa técnica que usaste con la marca entre tus pechos? 

-Ya la has visto antes Naruto…-le sonrió ella acomodándose sobre el fornido pecho del Uzumaki- la usaba Tsunade-sama, aunque ella lo hacía en su frente. 

-¿Un sello de reserva? –Preguntó Naruto sorprendido- es grandioso considerando el control del chakra que se requiere. Pero tú nunca tuviste grandes reservas de chakra según recuerdo. 

-No como tú, que eres una bestia…-le bromeó Sakura girando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos traviesa- pero descubrí que mi "talento" en el dominio del chakra podía beneficiarme más de lo que creía. 

-Explícate… 

-No quiero…-sonrió ella y se recostó de nuevo- tu no me dices tus secretos, ¿Por qué debo compartir los míos? 

Naruto sonrió apenas, le encantaban las mujeres desafiantes. Pero su interés por las técnicas de Sakura tenía un sentido práctico. No sabía a ciencia cierta si en un futuro la tendría como enemiga, así que este… "espionaje" no estaba de más. 

-Te diré que haremos…-sugirió el apenas- tú me cuentas de una técnica tuya, y yo de una mía. ¿Qué dices? 

-Por mi está bien…-sonrió ella 

-Bien…empieza tu…-anunció Naruto sonriendo tranquilo- explícame por qué tu sello de reserva esta en tu pecho y no en la frente como tenía la vieja Tsunade. 

Sakura se sentó en la cama y girándose quedo mirándolo frente a frente. Con dos dedos se tocó el pequeño rombo entre sus senos y Naruto notó que también tenía marcas en los dorsos de sus manos. No lo había visto antes, seria porque Sakura solía usar guantes casi todo el tiempo. Enseguida Naruto se puso muy interesado en recorrer con sus lujuriosos ojos cada centímetro de la espectacular hembra junto a él. Era una delicia de mujer no había dudas, y era terriblemente apasionada también. Pero sus jutsu… 

-Tengo 3 sellos de reserva…-seguía Sakura aun notando como la miraba- el principal en mi pecho y dos en mis manos que puedo abrir para generar una explosión de poder adicional. Supongo que agregar varias toneladas a un golpe puede sorprender y matar a cualquiera si lo uso en el momento indicado. Descubrí que cada ninja utiliza mucho menos chakra del que produce, digamos que el vida diaria desperdiciamos energía sin notarlo. Mi control hace que esa energía perdida se acumule en mis sellos. Calculo que luego de usar mis reservar podría volver a llenarlas en tan solo una o dos semanas. 

Naruto se sentó, la tomó de la cintura riendo y la cargo sobre sí mismo. Sakura lo rodeó con sus muslos color crema y ajustó la presa algo deseosa que el asunto pasara a mayores nuevamente. Naruto recorrió con dos dedos desde la pelvis, subiendo por el vientre hasta la zona donde el sello central se ocultaba por sensuales montes de la chica. La tomó con su otra mano de los cabellos, atrayéndola a un apasionado beso nuevamente. 

-¿Por qué en el pecho Sakura-chan? –susurró sensual mientras la besaba. 

-Por qué allí…-respondió ella abrazándolo del cuello- está cercano al corazón. Mientras mi corazón funcione normalmente, habrá un leve intercambio de chakra entre mi cuerpo y el sello. Si soy herida y es necesario, se abre el sello automáticamente dándome chakra para curarme. 

-¿No es todo verdad? –respondió Naruto y acariciaba un pecho de Sakura con la mano entre ellos 

-No…-sonrió ella- también evita que caiga en Genjutsu. Es como si mi corazón interviniese constantemente el flujo de chakra en mi cerebro al intercambiar chakra con el sello. 

Naruto seguía con las caricias y los besos pero reflexionaba sobre las palabras de la chica. Inmune a Genjutsu, interesante. Reservas de chakra por todo su cuerpo distribuidas de modo que pudiera aplicar por sorpresa devastadores ataques al oponente. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y hábil, sin dudas sería una gran ventaja conquistarla. Pero tendría que valerse de encanto natural, sin más trucos aparentemente. Por supuesto estaba comprobado que ella debía estar consiente para interrumpir los jutsu, dormida era vulnerable al ataque mental si le colocaba un sello. 

-Ahora es tu turno…-dijo ella a su oído mientras lo lamia- háblame de las técnica que usaste contra Gaara. Sai estuvo viendo el combate desde lejos y luego nos contó todo lo ocurrido.

Naruto habló sobre los tatuajes, le dijo que había sellado almas de sus maestros Uzumaki y combatían a su favor en cuanto lo invocaba. También le contó cómo se le había ocurrido crear una técnica de viento después de haber combatido con el revivido tercer Raikage en la guerra. Una técnica similar al Raikiri de Kakashi. La cuchilla de viento vibrante. Por supuesto Sakura quiso saber más de ella, así que Naruto sin problemas hablo sobre detalles. Podía invocarla en su brazo derecho y tenía la dureza de una katana de chakra. A pesar de no contar con la capacidad de penetración del rayo, al ser una cuchilla de viento podía extenderla y cortar a media distancia sus objetivos. Pero además, tenía un segundo efecto devastador. Sakura quiso saber más y Naruto al no saber cómo explicarse correctamente hizo una prueba. Dejaron las caricias y besos, Naruto concentro chakra en su dedo índice, el chakra se hizo verde y filoso. Luego le pidió la mano a Sakura y le practicó un ínfimo corte en su palma. 

La chica no entendió nada, intento curarlo rápidamente y enseguida noto la diferencia. Le costaba mucho estabilizar las células alrededor de la herida, y eso que era su propio cuerpo. Increíble. 

-Básicamente la cuchilla de viento tiene dos funciones –dijo Naruto al verla confundida- uno, cortar. Es muy buena en media distancia aunque no mejor para perforar que el rayo. Pero además produce un tipo de herida sangrante. Abre la piel e introduce chakra de tipo viento en el cuerpo atacado. Destruye las células como si millones de pequeñas agujas las picaran. Como dos cortes en uno. Muy difíciles de cicatrizar. 

-Con esta técnica no tienes la necesidad de dar un golpe mortal –reflexionó Sakura para sí misma- como provocar un par de heridas menores, el rival se desangrara irremediablemente. Y si fuese un médico, desgastaría su chakra en curarse quedando a merced de Naruto. Es una técnica terrible. 

Finalmente, luego de algunas horas hablando de esto y aquello. Sakura y Naruto se vistieron y fueron a la cocina. La chica estaba aún muy confundida sobre porque habían terminado haciendo el amor. Confundida por sentir que estaba siendo utilizada. Así que dijo lo que la torturaba… 

-¿Naruto por qué cambiaste tanto? –Apenada- ¿Por qué me sellaste? ¿Por qué te acuestas con otras? ¿Por qué… 

-Yo tuve una familia alguna vez, dos veces en realidad. –señaló Naruto- y Konoha me lo quitó todo. Yo solo vine por mi herencia, volví a Konoha por lo que me robaron. Pero además tengo metas por cumplir, tengo ambiciones, tengo habilidades. Tal vez mis métodos cambiaron, pero sigo siendo Naruto Uzumaki. Sigo buscando las respuestas a las preguntas que me legaron alguna vez. ¿Por cierto, que hay de ti? 

-¿Qué conmigo? 

-dices amarme, dices que me extrañas y necesitas. ¿Pero que tanto? ¿Lo suficiente para ayudarme en mi misión? ¿Lo necesario para irte conmigo cuando me retire de Konoha? 

-¿te iras de la aldea? –preguntó Sakura consternada de perderlo nuevamente- ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no puedes irte! 

-Yo no seré un ninja para siempre, yo no me quedaré en la aldea para que el día menos pensado uno de mis hijos tenga que cargar con el Kyuubi. No permitiré que nunca vuelvan a tener a un niño zorro en Konoha. Me iré un día sí, y me iré para extraer el Kyuubi de mi cuerpo. Sellarlo para siempre. 

-Pero tu….morirás Naruto…-decía muy nerviosa Sakura- no puedes….no puedes dejarme de nuevo. Creí que después de hoy nosotros… 

-¿nosotros? –Sonrió Naruto- ¿Cuál nosotros? 

Sakura se cabreo demasiado por esas palabras. Naruto a veces era cálido, y luego frio como un tempano. Estos cambios contantes la tenían patas para arriba. Le daba vueltas la cabeza cada vez que creía lograr una conexión con él. 

-¡TU NO PUEDES DECIRME ESO! –Gritó nerviosa y se acercó agarrándolo de la camiseta con ambas manos- ¡ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS! ¡ME ENTREGUE A TI! ¡¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE BUSCABAS?! ¡¿NO QUERIAS ESO?! ¿QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI? ¡TE DIJE QUE TE AMO, MALDITO CABEZA HUECA! 

-¿y según tu qué debo hacer? –Respondió neutral Naruto- ¿debo dejar todos mis planes por una noche contigo? ¿Debo comenzar a venerarte tan solo porque nos acostamos? Lo pase muy bien de eso no hay dudas –sonrió frio- pero existe una diferencia astronómica entre "pasarla bien" y someterme a tus caprichitos nuevamente. 

Sakura lo soltó, sentía muchas ganas de estrellarlo contra una pared, las mismas que de abrazarlo y volver a amarlo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía seguir sin él? ¿Acaso siempre seria así desde ahora? 

-Responde a mi pregunta…-dijo ella apenas- ¿tú asesinaste a esos ANBU hace semanas? ¿Realmente fuiste capaz como varios piensan? 

-Alguna vez te dije que llegado el momento me enfrentaría a otras personas en Konoha. –Le recordó Naruto- también te dije que tú decías amarme pero jamás estarías de mi lado cuando eso sucediera. Pues bien, aquí estamos al fin. Hay gente en esta aldea que me quiere muerto, otros que confían en mí y estarán de mi lado cuando lleguemos al necesario final de todo. La pregunta  
que tienes que hacerte es… ¿de parte de quien voy a estar? 

Sakura le dio la espalda y apuró a la puerta para irse del lugar, pero al abrirla se frenó unos segundos para decir…

-Cometí un error, cometí muchos errores. –Suspiró decepcionada- hace años debí decirte que te amaba. Debí impedir que fueses tras Madara. Debí retenerte a mi lado al precio que fuera. Ahora te he dado lo que ningún otro hombre obtendrá de mí. Te di mi primera vez y pareces alejarme por ello. 

-No quiero que te alejes si eso piensas- respondió Naruto de brazos cruzados- pero no intentes juzgarme y desviar mis objetivos. Puedes quedarte, pero sin condiciones ni trucos. Tú y yo recorriendo otro camino diferente a la voluntad del fuego. Un camino de sangre y oscuridad, pero el único que puedo pensar para que este mundo tenga luz al fin. Para volver a equilibrar la balanza. 

-Ino me dijo que eras diferente, me dijo que puedes ser un problema para esta aldea de seguir así. –Volvió a suspirar la chica- ¿realmente volviste para destruirnos?

-responde esta pregunta y tendrás mi respuesta…-resolvió decir Naruto- ¿Qué harías si dejaras de tener tus poderes? ¿Cómo seguiría tu vida si no pudieras ser ninja nunca más? 

Sakura no sabía que pensar, pero la respuesta parecía demasiado clara en su corazón. 

-Nunca dejare de ser médico, -sonrió apenas- me gusta ayudar a las personas. Supongo que comenzaría a usar vendas en lugar de chakra. Pero siempre seguiría siendo médico. 

-Entonces cierra esa puerta, -le sonrió Naruto- y quédate aquí en mi casa por una respuesta. 

Sakura se mantuvo de espaldas a él, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta dudaba de quedarse o salir huyendo. Todos sus instintos como kunoichi le decían que saliera corriendo, todos sus deseos como mujer le rogaban que cerrara esa puerta y se quedara. Tenía una decisión que tomar, él no la iba a esperar demasiado… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mismo lugar en la montaña nevada, mismo camino escarpado. Kabuto Yakushi caminó cubierto por una capa blanca haciéndolo muy difícil de apreciar en el ambiente glaciar. Uno de sus clones cargaba en sus serpientes a Killer Bee, llegaron al punto de encuentro y allí acamparon en espera de la criatura con la que tenían un pacto. Pasaron casi 6 horas, hasta que lograron sentir la presencia de la criatura acercándose. Entre los árboles, se despegó de un tronco como si hubiera sido parte de él desde siempre. Sonrió con sus dientes de sierra y acercándose a no menos de 20 metros dijo.

-Kabuto-sama… -mirando al clon de peliblanco reteniendo al inconsciente Bee- veo que la cacería ha sido exitosa. 

-si lo fue…ku ku ku- rio acercándose prudente- ahora dime ¿trajiste mi premio? 

-Aquí mismo, –dijo la criatura blanca y un brazo tipo rama surgió de su parte deformada- los ojos de poder. 

El clon de Kabuto avanzó con el prisionero hasta el medio de los pactantes y lanzó bruscamente a Bee frente a los pies de Zetzu. La criatura se agachó y tomándole el pulso lo pudo notar aún vivo. 

-he cumplido, -declaró Kabuto- ahora dame lo mío. 

Zetzu arrojó el frasco desde lejos justo a las manos de Kabuto. –parece que es todo por ahora Kabuto-sama. 

-dame una buena razón para que no te asesine y me quede con el Hachibi –amenazó sonriendo Kabuto 

-como vera ese frasco esta sellado. –Señaló Zetzu sonriente- yo que usted me preocuparía por eso antes que nada. Mientras yo esté cerca de él, no se abrirá. ju ju ju. Incluso puedo destruirlo si algo me sucede. 

El clon de Kabuto también sonrió y se lanzó sobre Zetzu para atacarlo. Aparentemente no le convenció para nada el tema del sello y se suponía capaz de romperlo por sí mismo. En todo caso capturaría a Zetzu para sacarle con tortura todo sobre el sello y donde estaba la estatua del Gedo mazo. Pero la criatura blanca abrió su boca arrojando una andana de agujas directo al clon que no pudo evitarlas todas y lo hicieron explotar. Zetzu no perdió tiempo y aferrándose a Killer Bee se metió en el terreno desapareciendo del alcance de Kabuto. 

-criatura estúpida…-dijo el peliblanco- le coloque un sello en el cuerpo del monstruo para rastrearlo. Llévame directo al Gedo mazo, cretino. Ku ku ku 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las semanas pasaron en Konoha, Naruto inicio la fase final de sus planes. Antes que la tapadera se descubriera tenía que partir de la aldea. Así que lo correcto era aplicarse en sus tareas de "extinción" antes que todo se diera la vuelta irremediablemente. 

Primero fue la gran reunión del consejo de clanes. El señor feudal del fuego asistió a ese evento y cada líder de clan, incluso los más pequeños, tenía un voto para aportar. Ciertamente la decisión final era del feudal, pero como el hombre no estaba inmiscuido de los problemas que dejaron las traiciones recientes, se apoyaría en los más experimentados consejeros para tomar una mejor decisión.

Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka y Chouza Akimichi volvieron a apoyar a Kakashi Hatake como nuevo líder de Konoha. Era uno de los mejores Shinobi y el más respetado. El consejo no estuvo de acuerdo, con la extrañeza de todos. Ante miradas incrédulas y demás comentarios por debajo de la mesa, los consejeros Homura y Koharu resaltaron la necesidad de un líder fuerte e intimidante. La necesidad de mostrar poder absoluto a las demás villas Shinobi que esperaban con ansias saber quién sería el sucesor de traidor Hiashi. Los consejeros ante el estupor de todos los presentes, nominaron para el cargo a Namikase Uzumaki Naruto. Hijo de Yondaime Hokage, héroe de Konoha, el único hombre que era reconocido por el mundo Shinobi como el héroe de la guerra pasada. 

Nadie entendía nada, literalmente se les cayó esta información como quien es mortalmente sorprendido por la parca. Pocos lideres conocían el origen de Naruto, los clanes pequeños apenas tenían rumores sobre su posible madre (también jinchuriki) pero su padre…. ¿Era el Yondaime? Eso le hizo sumar innumerables adeptos en algunos minutos de discusión. Shikaku e Inoichi se miraron preocupados. Solo tenían sospechas, y para colmo a los consejeros en contra. ¿Cómo lo había logrado Naruto? 

-Namikase-san no quiso revelar su identidad al público en general –argumento Koharu parándose para tomar la palabra- eso resalta sus propios méritos y los innumerables sacrificios de los que fue objeto. Yondaime Hokage supo conducir con honor nuestra villa, supo hacer respetar a los ninjas de Konoha como ningún otro. Proponemos ante Daimyo, que su hijo ocupe el lugar correspondiente a su estirpe y méritos.

Hinata en carácter de líder como Hyuuga, apenas podía creer. Sonreía tan feliz que era indisimulable su agrado. El mismo consejo de ancianos estaba de acuerdo con Naruto-kun. Significaba que por fin podrían casarse sin temor a sufrir por la familia. Pero la siguiente decisión del Daimyo la lleno de tristeza: 

-Considero que la traición es el acto más vil que un guerrero puede cometer –Dijo el hombre abanicándose levemente- he recibido informes detallados, he evaluado la situación y no encuentro motivos para rever mi decisión de este momento. –se tomó un segundo para respirar cansino y continuo- el nuevo Hokage será nombrado como Rokudaime. Borrare de la historia al traidor que supo ser líder de esta aldea y nos deshonró a todos. Pero me atrevo a pensar que también en las cuestiones del líder, no debemos impulsarnos por el poder sino por la experiencia. 

-¿Mi señor? –dijo Homura confundida 

-Creo más prudente elegir como Hokage a Hatake Kakashi, -ante la sorpresa de todos- Naruto Namikase me ha honrado con sus sabias palabras en la cena de anoche. Es un joven muy prometedor, un hombre de mi absoluta confianza y lo declararé mi embajador directo para negociar con las demás villas Shinobi un acuerdo definitivo de paz. Pero en cuestiones de liderazgo, Hatake Kakashi tiene la edad, la experiencia, y los adeptos necesarios para ser nombrado Hokage de Konoha. 

Shikaku no lo podía creer, ¿el Daimyo eligiendo a Kakashi antes que Naruto? ¿Los consejeros perdieron por apostar al hijo de Yondaime? Cuando los viejos hablaban, hasta el Nara tuvo que admitir que Naruto Namikase era el indicado por prestigio para liderar. Kakashi era poderoso pero no más que Naruto. Tenía experiencia, pero no era más popular que el joven Namikase. En política Naruto pesaría más en las demás aldeas. ¿Cómo lo tomaría al ver frustrados sus sueños de Hokage? ¿Por qué el feudal emitió un halago a Naruto eligiéndolo como embajador, pero le dio el puesto de más rango a Kakashi? ¿Por qué los viejos consejeros sonríen cínicamente? Shikaku comenzaba a evaluar con cuidado la situación. Intercambió un par de palabras en secreto con Inoichi y ambos coincidían en pensamiento. Por alguna razón, los consejero parecían haber obtenido lo que querían, aunque su nominado en cuestión hubiese perdido finalmente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa misma noche, hubo una gran cena en honor de la visita del feudal. El señor de todo el país estaba bebiendo muy complacido de las cosas que habían salido a pedir de boca. También estaban presentes los líderes y sus hijos. Varios Jounnin destacados también asistieron y por supuesto el consejo de ancianos. Kakashi y Naruto chalaban animadamente, varios habían felicitado al nuevo líder por su reciente promoción y notaron con cierto alivio que Naruto lo apoyaba a pesar de no ser elegido. 

Shikaku y su hijo Shikamaru observaban con discreción los movimientos de Naruto. Querían notar algo más que todos. Alguna pista, algún disgusto, algo para aferrarse a la teoría de que el joven Namikase era alguien diferente a lo que se veía. Pero lo veían reír y comer como si nada, y les causaba más molestias. 

-"ser Hokage es mi sueño" solía decir –susurró Shikamaru a su padre- míralo allí, tranquilo y contento. Incluso algo molesto cuando le apellidan como su padre. Dice que prefiere ser nombrado Uzumaki, ya que llevo con orgullo muchos años ese apellido. 

-¿Puedes culparlo? –Contradijo Shikaku- hasta ahora solo tenemos conjeturas hijo. Y además ahora que se sabe su verdadera identidad, todos lo apoyaran aún más. Creo que tal vez un matrimonio pueda despejar todo rencor que ese muchacho guarde por los clanes. 

-si Naruto conociera la verdad en los documentos de Danzou, -argumentó Shikamaru- ¿No volvería en buscar de venganza?

-volvió y está entre nosotros. Pero no veo que haya matado a alguien, a excepción según tu investigación de esos ANBU. Y cabe destacar que lo golpearon y humillaron, no sería la primera vez que alguien asesine por orgullo. 

-hace dos días volvió el equipo de Kiba y Shino de perseguir el rastro de Hiashi –señalo Shika como para cambiar de ángulo- se perdió en los pantanos de la frontera. Nada de él, nada de su olor. ¿Y si todo fue una trampa?

-¿una trampa de quién? –Suspiró Shikaku encendiendo un cigarrillo- ¿Quién maneja venenos, usa el Junken y el Henge jutsu a un nivel para confundir a los rastreadores? Hable con Homura, dicen que el pergamino fue rescatado por el ANBU. 

-Pero Shino y Kiba no encontraron nada… 

-Lo sé…alguien miente, o todos mienten. 

Mientras tanto en una mesa del parque donde se cenaba bajo las estrellas. Tsume Inuzuka mantenía una reunión con los consejeros ancianos que elevaron la propuesta de expandir su clan. Se dijo que el motivo principal tenía que ver con recuperar el plantel Shinobi, que también se buscaba un nuevo contenedor para el Kyuubi a futuro y que el feudal aprobaba la idea. Se dijo que utilizarían los servicios de Naruto para crear una generación nueva de ninjas. Tsume al principio se negó, que su clan tuviera pacto con perros no la transformaba a ella, ni a ninguna de su clan en una manada de hembras reproductoras. Estaba muy disgustada por la sola propuesta, hasta que Naruto fue convocado a la pequeña reunión para hacer la propuesta más viable. 

El joven Uzumaki se sentó a la mesa luego de saludar a Tsume y demás comensales. Charlaron, bebieron y el ambiente se relajó. Naruto ofreció una propuesta desinteresada. Dijo que su objetivo era fortalecer los genes de los siguientes ninjas de Konoha y tal vez encontrar un hijo compatible con el Kyuubi. También argumentó que para cerrar el acuerdo, no hacían falta casamientos ni nada de compromisos. Simplemente Naruto aportaría al clan Inuzuka para incrementarlo y seria todo. Además de una cuantiosa suma de dinero para subsanar los gastos futuros. 

Tsume que al principio se negó de lleno, analizó que su familia tenía exceso de mujeres y muy pocos hombres. Las mujeres casadas con clanes antiguos se irían de la familia. Los pocos hombres que tenían no conseguían compromisos con mujeres poderosas por ser los Inuzuka un clan sin "alcurnia". Si quería aumentar el poder de su familia, tenía que aumentar su número. Sin pagar las consecuencias por ello. 

-En caso de aceptar tengo dos consultas…-dijo la mujer de fiera mirada salvaje- uno, ¿Qué apellido tendrían los niños y bajo que técnicas familiares entrenarían? Y dos, ¿Con cuántas mujeres de mi familia piensan hacer esto? 

-Las técnicas y el apellido serán los que usted disponga...-señaló Naruto sonriendo apenas- y la cantidad solamente estará limitada por cuantas mujeres sean kunoichi y las más fuertes. Solo esa condición tengo. Ya que los hijos heredaran las técnicas ninja. Nada de civiles. 

-(muy bien jugado chico –dijo una voz desde el interior del rubio- la perra esta en tus manos. Hasta tal vez quiera un pago en "carne" ju ju ju) 

Tsume miró profundamente a los ojos de Naruto. Le gustó esa mirada fría y salvaje que mostraba. Allí dentro se escondía una bestia, un animal, un Alfa. Se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de todos y dijo que lo pensaría. Pero Naruto sabía que en realidad, ya era un hecho ese trato con el diablo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunos días después…

La casa de los Nara era pacifica por las tardes, Shikaku solía reunirse con su hijo Shikamaru para terminar la jornada en compañía de un suave te de hiervas y alguna partida esporádica de Shogui. El padre disfrutaba esas reuniones porque cada año era más y más complicado enfrentar a su hijo en juegos de estrategia. Recordaba a su antepasado, el primer Nara en ganarse el respeto en la villa. Un hombre tan inteligente, frio y calculador. Gracias a Shikomaru Nara que la familia obtuvo acuerdos grandiosos y se estableció como un clan importante de Konoha. En tiempos de los Uchiha, los Senju y también los Hyuuga, el clan Nara seria siempre respetado por su inteligencia y capacidad de aporte en espionaje, estrategia y liderazgo.

Las últimas semanas, cuando el joven Shikamaru presintió que algo no andaba nada bien en las actitudes de Naruto, se enfrascó en encontrar pistas sobre aquello. Invariablemente también se encontró con muchas verdades enterradas en los archivos secretos. Le costó mucho tiempo, tuvo que hacerlo prácticamente solo porque no podía involucrar a nadie hasta no saber a qué atenerse. La biblioteca clásica no le aportó demasiado, viejas historia adornadas para hacer más grandes las enormes hazañas del pasado. Pero muchas veces tiñendo de pequeños destellos mentirosos los hechos supuestamente reales. 

Luego lo peligroso… 

Mediante ingeniosos permisos maquillados por Shikaku, el joven Nara pasó a investigar en los archivos prohibidos. Por allí empezó para saber más de Naruto, mucho antes que se revelara ante todos, supo que Naruto Uzumaki era en realidad Naruto Namikase. Príncipe heredero del Yondaime Hokage. Tal vez el mejor ninja que alguna vez defendiera a la villa de la hoja. Shikamaru supo aún más, supo de su casamiento con Kushina Uzumaki que era la antigua jinchuriki y también del origen de la kunoichi. Una antigua aldea, la villa del remolino. 

Shikamaru se encontró en un estudio, tomando con ambas manos su cabeza de la impresión. Naruto era un príncipe, el único heredero del clan Uzumaki. Una de las familias cuya antigüedad ni siquiera podía registrar el inicio. Tal vez eran tan antiguos como los Senju o los Uchiha, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta. Luego de revisar la historia, encontró unos documentos del Sandaime Hokage donde descargaba toda su angustia. Decía en pocas palabras que las tropas de Konoha llegaron demasiado tarde, que nunca supieron cómo fue invadida la aldea ni como los Uzumaki fueron exterminados en tan solo una noche.

-Sandaime no supo que ocurrió –se dijo Shikamaru- algo no cuadra aquí. Hay registros en un embajador Uzumaki viviendo en esta aldea. Al momento de…

Lo pensó un segundo más, Konoha estaba partida en dos desde hacía años, consejo de ancianos que dominaba el ANBU, ninjas estándar comandados por el Hokage. Tal vez Danzou tenía algo que ver en todo el entuerto.

Dos semanas y nada, Shikaku tuvo que pedir favores especiales para que su hijo pudiera meter las narices en la zona del ANBU, Chouza Akimichi fue la conexión. El único del trio inoshikachou antiguo que tenía contactos en el ANBU. Shikamaru se encerró 3 horas con los documentos más secretos de la villa y destapó la verdad. La familia Uzumaki envió tratados de paz a las 5 aldeas Shinobi tratando de terminar con las disputas entre ninja. Para esto, se comprometieron a sellar a cada Biju en simples vasijas para terminar para siempre la constante y denigrante formación de los jinchuriki. Todos muy lindo en perspectiva, pero hace años fue considerado como una agresión por intentar privar de las más poderosas armas a las villas Shinobi.

El consejo de ancianos en Konoha consideró que no podían ceder al Kyuubi. No podían darle a los Uzumaki la posibilidad de formar 9 jinchuriki con familiares. No podían confiar en ellos que decían ser neutrales pero tenían en unos 300 miembros con el suficiente poder para ganar una guerra contra cualquier ejército. El embajador dio su palabra, que era la palabra de la familia Uzumaki sobre el asunto Biju. Él dijo ante todo el consejo que la familia Uzumaki quería solo la paz, que el honor de los ninja, que el mismo camino de los Shinobi estaba degradado. Nadie tenía honor, no cuando buscaban más y más poder para las guerras. 

Shikamaru supo por los informes que el consejo de clanes dio un voto negativo a desprenderse del Kyuubi. El embajador respondió que si no pensaban en ceder, él no podía garantizar que los Uzumaki mantengan sus acuerdos comerciales con Konoha. Porque al desatarse otra guerra, Uzushiogakure dejaría de ser neutral si seguía comerciando con la villa de la hoja. Danzou actuó rápido y brutal, envió a un Shinobi para que asesinara al embajador, y acto seguido se embarcó junto con un grupo selecto de sus aliados directo a la villa del remolino, con la intención de acabar con los Uzumaki desde adentro. Días después, asesinaron al líder en la noche del festival en esa aldea y abrieron las barreras para dejar entrar al enemigo. Si los Uzumaki ya no serían aliados, no debían ser nada. 

Shikamaru lo entendió todo, Naruto conocía la traición. Naruto conocía el dolor y Konoha nunca fue su hogar. Konoha nunca lo cuido de niño, nunca lo respetó de joven, nunca lo amó. ¿Por qué debía olvidar la perfidia? ¿Por qué olvidar que todo su clan fue reducido a cenizas tan solo por poder? ¿Cómo arreglar que sus padres hubiesen muerto por la aldea? ¿Cómo olvidara que fue hospitalizado un total de 35 veces sin contar las ocasiones donde Kyuubi lo curó? 

-De acuerdo, -se dijo al volver esa noche terrible a su casa en los bosques- Naruto tiene un millón de razones para haber trasformado la villa en una montaña de escombros. ¿Por qué todavía no lo hizo? ¿Querrá matar solamente al consejo?

Mientras jugaba contra su padre, Shikamaru movía fichas tratando de tomar esas malditas torres que Shikaku utilizaba tan ágilmente. Los alfiles no eran problema porque a su padre le gustaba el clásico estilo defensivo a la espera de un error, le gustaba esperar a que Shikamaru atacara y así poder tomar el rey en contraataque. No iba por todas las fichas, solo por la más importante. 

-Mueve hijo, -le animó fumando el padre- me vuelvo anciano esperando. 

-Cada vez que intento rodearte, atacas a mi rey –señaló neutro Shikamaru- te metes en el centro de mis ataques y… 

Solo lo pensó un momento, ¿sería posible? ¿Naruto estaba buscando llegar al "rey"? recordaba la cena donde los novatos, la cena en la casa Akimichi. Naruto estaba extraño, sus gestos, sus risas eran fingidas. Ya no brillaba la esperanza en sus ojos, ya no mostraba todo el espíritu a través de sus orbes azules.

_Flash back:_

__

_-y dime Naruto…-apuntó Shikamaru intrigado- ¿listo para ir por tu sueño de ser Hokage? Volviste de una pieza y eres héroe de…_

__

_-no soy héroe de nada…-interrumpió el rubio bebiendo- no existen héroes en las guerras, existen asesinos. Un héroe de verdad, terminaría para siempre con los conflictos.  
_

_-tú lo harás…-señalo Shikamaru serio- cuando seas Hokage.  
_

_-firmar documentos encerrado en una oficina…-dijo Naruto despreocupado- no hay paz que alguien con las obligaciones de un Hokage pueda generar. No hay peor enemigo de la paz….que un espejismo de ella misma.  
_

_La charla de la mesa fue por otros rumbos, pero Shikamaru se quedó pensante de esas palabras. Que Naruto renunciara a su sueño de ser Hokage, que renunciara a la ilusión que lo impulsó desde siempre. Solo pudo darse por un solo motivo, había conseguido un objetivo más grande por cumplir. Así era Naruto, por más que cambiara tanto, así sería siempre. Ya no sería ser Hokage su sueño, Shikamaru comenzó a dudar en esos momentos. Quítale sus sueños a un Shinobi y solo quedara un arma. En el caso de Naruto, la más poderosa que el mundo pueda imaginar._

_Fin del flash back:_

Por eso Shikamaru envió a su amiga Ino en busca de Naruto. Si los presentimientos dolieran, este estallaba en el cuerpo del Nara. Ino sabrían más sobre la mente de Naruto, después de todo, el Uzumaki nunca fue alguien fuerte en Genjutsu y la rubia Yamanaka era experta en el campo de la mente. Solo debía tomarlo con la guardia baja, solo eso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El cuarto de Naruto estaba en penumbras. La bella mujer estaba sobre él desnuda y cabalgándolo salvajemente. Traspirada, excitada como nunca antes en su vida. Ino Yamanaka sufría lo indecible por un estúpido error de cálculo. Y solo era el comienzo. Naruto recostado debajo suyo se dejaba montar sonriente. Acariciaba los suaves senos de Ino que gemía presa de la agónica sensación del orgasmo por venir. Cada vez lo hacía más duro, cada vez se sentaba más rudamente introduciéndose el formidable aparato del Uzumaki hasta golpear con su útero. Con ambas manos se revolvía los blondos cabellos y rogaba que esa tortura terminara al fin.

-AH…AH…AAH….por favor Naruto…..por favor ¡Piedad!- chillaba Ino fuera de sí pero no dejaba de subir y bajar sobre Naruto.

-¡Vamos Ino! –Le agitaba Naruto sonriendo fieramente- ¿no querías seducirme? ¿No me invitaste una copa para quitarme todo? ¡Muévete con ganas! 

Comenzó a azotarle la nalga izquierda con una mano. Ino sentía choques eléctricos con cada golpe a su fina piel. Se iba a correr, no podía evitarlo por más tiempo. Naruto la estaba enloqueciendo con sexo, no podía evitarlo… 

-¡NO NARUTO NOOO! –reclamó Ino perdida- ¡ME CORROOOOO! 

Se desplomó sobre el pecho del rubio exhausta. Era la tercera vez, tres orgasmos y el nada. Ino estaba muy débil, apenas podía pensar. Apenas podía recordar porque estaba follando como si no existiera mañana. Naruto solamente le acarició la espalda levemente, y el fuego comenzó a quemarla de nuevo. 

-No….-jadeaba agotada pero se levantó por sí misma y quedó montada sobre él nuevamente- no…más…. 

Acomodó su cuerpo, volvió a la posición más rígida con el duro falo en su intimidad y comenzó a moverse ardiente. Suplicaba que se detuviera todo, estaba muy cansada y Naruto con sus brazos relajados detrás del cuello se burlaba de ella.

-Ino-chan…-sonreía burlesco el Uzumaki- tú dices que me detenga pero eres tu solita la que me está violando sin piedad. 

-¡no es cierto! –Reclamó la rubia y sus nalgas chocaban con la pelvis del Naruto- ¡tú me estas obligando! 

La estaba follando sin piedad, la estaba obligando y ambos lo sabían. Pero Ino no controlaba su cuerpo, no controlaba nada de su excitación. Apenas su cerebro estaba defendiéndose y entendiendo lo que le ocurría. Ino rememoró los eventos de la noche sucedida hasta el momento… 

Vio a Naruto entrenando en un campo solitario, observó las invocaciones que salieron de su cuerpo y notó como las bestias combatían atacándolo fieramente. Un entrenamiento raro, hasta que las criaturas volvieron al cuerpo de Naruto formándose como tatuajes. Ino razonó que podían ser las armas que Naruto había usado para matar a esos ANBU. Aun así, necesitaba más datos sobre el asunto "Hiashi"

Fingió entrar al campo para entrenar, encontrarse de casualidad con Naruto y posteriormente quedar en una cena con él. Esa misma noche comieron y bebieron en un bar solitario. Naruto se mostró amable y tranquilo contándole a Ino cosas que había aprendido con sus maestros. La rubia se interesó por aquello y Naruto tan solo le contó que hacía años había encontrado una cueva donde las almas de grandes guerreros Uzumaki habían sido selladas. Le enseñaron muchas técnicas, muchos secretos y muchas historias antiguas como el mundo. Pero además, le pidieron un favor que solo Naruto podía cumplir. Las almas selladas estaban prisioneras de ese lugar. Al no haber más Uzumaki que las liberen, ellos le pedían que continuara el legado de la familia y los liberara. Naruto accedió, pero no pudo quebrar los sellos prohibidos que custodiaban las almas:

-¿y cómo lo lograste?

-Mis tatuajes no son invocaciones comunes –resalto Naruto- son las almas selladas de mis maestros. Los llevo conmigo y me entrenan hasta hoy en sus técnicas especiales. No solo de sellos estoy hablando, sino de infiltración, Tayjutsu, Ninjutsu, invocaciones y demás técnicas. Es duro ciertamente. Pero gracias al entrenamiento de clones, puedo adelantar años enteros en pocos días. El día que muera, mi alma y las de mis maestros podrán ser liberadas al fin. 

Ino estaba sorprendida, por un lado intrigada de hasta qué nivel había llegado Naruto Uzumaki, pero por el otro preocupada por las sospechas de Shikamaru. Si Naruto era malo, si Kyuubi lo había dominado, era un gran problema tanto aumento de sus habilidades ninja. Al final de la cena, Ino se arriesgó para comprobar lo que había venido a averiguar. Aprovechó un descuido de Naruto que fue al baño algunos segundos, y vertió un poco de somnífero en su vaso de sake. Dormirlo suavemente, acompañarlo a su casa y revisar su mente para saber cuánto de verdad tenía el Nara. Ese era el sencillo plan.

Naruto volvió a la mesa rato después, se sentó y llevándose su vaso a los labios para beber, tuvo un leve momento de duda. Miro por la ventana a la desierta calle, la noche estaba bastante oscura, fea y apunto de llover. Ino se mantenía seria y esperaba que bebiera, Naruto distraído parecía hacerle burla por tener el vaso en el aire pero sin tomar el sake. 

-Ino…-dijo sin mirarla- ¿Crees que podrías ser algo más que una kunoichi? 

La pregunta la descolocó, pero concentrada en que el bebiera y ella pudiera revisarlo contestó automático. 

-Creo que no, -dijo seria- al final de cuentas, fuimos entrenamos para esta vida ¿no? 

-¿Entonces por qué buscar la paz? –Preguntó Naruto y seguía con sus ojos mirando al exterior- somos armas, somos asesinos o espías. No hay paz para quienes somos. 

-una vez mi padre me hablo de ello…-comentó Ino tratando de distraerse del vaso para no caer en evidencia- me dijo que teníamos en la vida Shinobi muchas decisiones difíciles que tomar. Amigos que perder, familia que llorar. Pero nuestro consuelo era la misión. Nuestro incentivo no era fijarnos lo que perdíamos, no era lamentar lo que asesinábamos. Sino lo que tratábamos de salvar al hacerlo. 

-¿Algo como…el fin justifica los medios?-dijo algo triste Naruto 

-Supongo que sí, aunque no tan terminal espero…-sonrió la chica simpática. 

-Salud Ino….-sonrió Naruto y chocaron los vasos antes de beber- me alegra que me invitaras a cenar. 

Cuando empinaron los vasos al mismo tiempo, Naruto no bebió. Yugao le había advertido hacia días que Shikamaru estaba especialmente interesado por los archivos donde la familia Uzumaki figuraba. Naruto sospechó que el Nara tenía una idea general de sus planes. Por eso Ino podía confirmarlos registrándole la mente. Naruto no bebió porque desde el baño uso levemente el chakra de Kyuubi. Pudo notar la incertidumbre y confusión en la rubia Yamanaka. Tal vez por intentar seducir al hombre que amaba su mejor amiga, tal vez por cierto acto deshonesto por venir. Naruto solo lo supo cuando al volver acerco el vaso a sus labios, el aroma del sake lo conocía bien, y esta bebida tenía algo extra. 

¿Un veneno? No frente a tanto público, no con la expectativa que no funcione o sin comprobar las sospechas de Shikamaru de manera potable. Ino era una Yamanaka, su habilidad era ingresar en la mente de los sujetos para descubrir sus secretos. Ino quería espiar en Naruto, así que el rubio, tan solo le dejó la puerta abierta. Fingió beber y derramo el sake en la maceta de junto. Aprovechó el instante donde Ino fue al baño. Ella caería en el truco de pensar que Naruto había bebido. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una hora después, un supuestamente adormecido Naruto era acompañado por Ino hasta llegar a la casa. El rubio se disculpaba torpemente porque el sake nunca le había afectado tanto. Ino solo reía entre dientes fingiendo estar tranquila pero bullía de nervios rogando que Naruto llegara por su propio pie a su casa. Luego echarlo a dormir en la cama y tener varias horas para escarbar su mente en busca de respuestas. Era lo planeado al menos. Naruto quedó dormido en la cama de su cuarto, Ino se arrodilló junto a él y preparó su chakra para usar el jutsu de trasmisión mental. Las técnicas Yamanaka eran riesgosas en extremo. Ingresar en la mente de otro Shinobi de manera forzada, era como entrar a territorio enemigo. Por eso las exploraciones en la división de interrogatorio y tortura siempre se realizaban de a dos personas. No se sabía cuál poderosa era la mente penetrada hasta que no intentaban robarle información. Alguna de ellas podía ser una trampa mortal. No obstante, la droga que Naruto había bebido lo debilitaría enormemente. Y lidiar con un sub-consiente adormecido era más fácil que atacar una mente despierta. Una búsqueda rápida, una mirada a sus últimos meses. Ino no sabía cuánto le afectaría a Naruto el somnífero. Así que mejor no arriesgarse a extender el tiempo:

Revisó el interior serenamente… 

_**Los recuerdos de su infancia fueron lo primero que Ino encontró. El desprecio de todos, como lo ignoraban. Como Naruto había soportado lo que ninguno podría. Luego todo fue oscuridad, vio como fantasma a Naruto caminar junto a Zetzu, hablar con él, llegar a la dichosa cueva e ingresar. ¿Qué hacía con Zetzu? ¿No dijo que se había escapado?  
**_

_**Ino comenzó a seguir a Naruto, lo siguió y un salto de tiempo la hizo llegar sin casi respuestas a los meses anteriores en la villa. Sexo con Anko, también Hinata y Hanabi. El asesinato de los ANBU que lo atacaron antes. Odio, venganza y desazón. Retazos de la fugaz noche con Sakura. De pronto, Ino sintió una fuerte presencia a su alrededor. ¿Naruto no podía ser verdad? Él estaba inconsciente cuando ella lo invadió ¿Quién era? Pudo ver un enorme calabozo, abierto y vacío. Supo que el Kyuubi estaba libre y rondando por allí. Supo que estaba en peligro y al girarse para salir de la técnica, se encontró con Naruto Uzumaki parado frente a ella.  
**_

_**-¿Na…ruto? –gimió Ino asustada.**_

_****_

_**-Si Ino-chan…-sonrió el perverso- soy Naruto. Parece increíble lo sé, pero este cambio de actitud que tanto te puso bajo sospecha no es solo interior, también tiene que ver con el exterior Ino-chan- finalizó con acento peligroso- Esta es mi verdadera forma.**_

_****_

_**Ino lo miro terriblemente asustada, retrocedió un paso, Naruto tenía una capa negra cubriendo su espalda y la bandana del remolino en su frente. Cabellos espinosos y ligeramente alargados. Sus ojos eran tan crueles, poderosos, su rostro duro y carente de piedad. Sus ojos….eran rojos como la sangre, solo un diminuto punto negro oficiaba de iris.**_

_**-como una Yamanaka….-dijo Naruto acercándose amenazante- entenderás que cualquier efecto mental que se sucede dentro de la mente de alguien, tiene un poder muchas veces superior al exterior. Y por ello, por haber intentado violar mi mente sin consentimiento. Tendrás que pagar un precio. Bienvenida a la familia….Ino-chan.**_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡AH KAMI…..KAMI….ME CORROOOOOO! –gritó Ino nuevamente y cayó brusca sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. 

Los poderosos torrentes de semen habían golpeado en su interior y no pudo resistir más los amagos de su cuerpo. Estaba respirando muy pesado, apenas se podía mover, rogaba que la tortura terminara pero Naruto ni se movía debajo de la rubia. 

-Ino-chan se ha portado muy salvaje –susurró Naruto a la chica sobre el- tal vez sea mejor que deje de sufrir y se entregue al placer de una vez.

-monstruo…-gimió Ino desesperada- tu estas….mi cuerpo esta. 

-¿sabes algo Ino-chan? –Le sonrió Naruto perverso- con el resto de la mujeres en esta aldea me he portado juicioso. Después de todo serán las madres del clan Uzumaki y quiero que cuiden los bebes como debe ser. La fidelidad, está en la sangre Ino-chan.

-déjame…ir… -trato de mover sus brazos pero apenas le respondían, su rostro estaba sobre el pecho de Naruto- no le diré a nadie. Juro que no le diré…

-tienes razón en eso Ino-chan…-dijo Naruto levantándola con ambos brazos por la cintura y al moverse de lado quedo al costado de la mujer que yacía en el colchón- no le dirás nadie que descubriste mi sucio secretillo. Empezaré por quitar ese jutsu mental que protege tu cerebro... 

-No… ¡por favor no!

Ino estaba indefensa, su chakra estaba casi extinto y Naruto sobre ella. El joven Uzumaki puso su palma derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica y emitió chakra para forzar la técnica. Ino a último momento, cuando había estado en la mente de Naruto hacia horas, había defendido su cerebro con un jutsu Yamanaka. Su mente entendía que estaba bajo el influjo de un poderoso Genjutsu. Pero el cuerpo era propiedad de Naruto ahora, y por tanto pronto el cerebro también cedería. 

-Por intentar hurgar en mi mente sin permiso, -sonrió el rubio- te trasformaré en mi esclava personal –Ino lloraba mirándolo de reojo porque estaba boca abajo en la cama- así es Ino-chan, serás mi esclava y obedecerás todos mis caprichos.

-nunca….-desafío tontamente ella- mi familia se dará cuenta. Mi padre notara que estoy sellada por ti. Todos sospechan de ti, todos sospechan… 

-Esa es la clave putita…-le cortó Naruto tomándola de la coleta rubia y tironeándola- "sospechan". Pero tú vas a encargarte de decirles que el culpable de todos los males no es Naruto Uzumaki. Luego me encargaré de tu padre, para que quedes como la nueva líder del clan Yamanaka. Acto seguido, armaré mi harem de mujeres en tu propia casa, follándome a cuanta rubia preciosa ronde por allí. Tú serás mi juguete preferido, tal vez hasta te junte una noche de estas con mis otros juguetes para que no te sientas solita. Je je je

-maldito….-gruñó apenas Ino y la mano de Naruto brillaba en su cabeza más intensamente- Sakura te… 

-Sakura-chan también será mía, -sonrió Naruto para torturarla más- primero quería vengarme de sus desprecio en mi niñez, luego decidí dejarla a un lado porque ella no tenía clan por destruir. Pero hace algunas semanas vino a mí entregándose entera. Se nota que me ama, así que también me quedare con ella. ¡Me quedare con todas ustedes! JA JA JA

La técnica defensiva cedió, la presión de chakra acabo e Ino quedo semi desmayada sobre el colchón. Naruto se arrodilló frente a la mujer tendida y espero los resultados. Sabía que ya la tenía. Luego de darle caña hasta preñarla, el siguiente paso sería averiguar cuáles y cuantos sospechaban de él. Para liquidarlos o aliarlos, lo que sucediera primero. Ino abrió sus ojos suavemente, se levantó apoyando ambas manos en la cama y elevando apenas su cintura miró a los ojos de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo apenas sonrojada- ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Acaso ya no quieres follarme? 

-oh…-sonrió el fingiéndose distraído- que descuido imperdonable. Bien, creo que primero tengo que darte placer y luego me cuentas sobre las sospechas de Shikamaru ¿cierto? 

-dame placer…-rogó muy cachonda la chica- lo necesito tanto. Hare lo que sea… 

Naruto agarró una almohada de junto y poniéndola bajo las caderas de la rubia le dejo el culo en elevado, directo para ser tomado sin más trámites. La penetró suavemente por la humedecida vagina haciéndola gemir con abandono. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, lo suficiente para lubricar su propio miembro en busca de tomarlo todo. Mientras hacía esto escuchaba a Ino gemir lujuriosa y entregarse sin resistencia. Uso un dedo de su derecha mojado con los flujos de Ino y lo paseó lento por el ano expuesto. La penetró de nuevo al tiempo que movía su dedo índice dentro del culo firme. Masajeando, dilatando, preparando para darle paso a su instrumento. 

-Naruto-kun….-rogó la chica- no por detrás….Kami… 

-silencio putita…-le corto el divertido- las esclavas no tiene derecho a voto. Este rosado botón junto a tu vagina será mío. Como todo de ti. Así que silencio y disfrútalo como la golfa que eres. 

La mente de Ino dejo de resistir, Naruto la tenía a su merced y le haría lo que fuera. A Ino ya no le importaba, nada le importaba solo escucharlo y obedecerlo. Todo su mundo desaparecía, todos excepto Naruto. Su Naruto-kun. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Días después…

Neji Hyuuga estaba más enojado que nunca. Destilaba rabia por todo lo que ocurría sin pararse a medir que el tronco de entrenamiento estaba hecho astillas 5 golpes atrás. ¡Furioso! Todo se había ido al caño desde que Naruto volvió. La traición de su tío era algo que le molestaba mucho, también las actitudes de las dos princesas que habían trasformado a la familia. Algunas medidas destacables eran las desapariciones de las ramas familiares. Souke y Bouke eran historia. El sello del pájaro enjaulado fue anulado para siempre y todos los integrantes del clan eran iguales. Por supuesto las líderes ganaron la absoluta aprobación de toda la familia que ahora las apoyaba hasta el final. Neji creyó que era motivo para agradecer, hasta una noche donde tuvo que partir muy temprano de madrugada para una misión.

Esa madrugada en particular, anduvo sigiloso por la casa, fue a la cocina principal para levantar algo de comida ya que el viaje era extenso. Había dos mujeres del clan, hablando entre ellas con kimonos de dormir pero muy despiertas para la hora en cuestión. Neji se mantuvo oculto y escuchó todo. Aparentemente Naruto Namikase había pactado con las líderes para entregarles el contrasello que anulo al "pájaro enjaulado" el pago fue de la manera más vil que Neji pudo esperar.

Mujeres…

Naruto había trasformado a toda la plantilla de mujeres Hyuuga sin estar casadas en putas de su propiedad. Llegaba en las noches, dormía en una cama como ambas princesas y sumaba a ese acto una tras otra de todas las mujeres Hyuuga. Neji sintió un asco terrible por esta práctica, quiso discutirlo con las líderes. Quiso saber que se proponían con esos actos depravados. 

Días después, Neji encaró en una reunión de carácter privado a las líderes del clan Hyuuga. Discutieron muy feo, tanto Hinata como Hanabi se negaron de plano a cambiar sus decisiones en el asunto que Neji apuntaba. Simplemente ellas decidían sobre las parejas del clan y con la traición de Hiashi, estaban obligadas a engendran una nueva generación del Byakugan con el poder suficiente para alzarse nuevamente con honor en Konoha. Los métodos no importaban. La oficina antiguamente propiedad de Hiashi ahora tenía a las jóvenes como dueñas y señoras. Neji Hyuuga se atrevió a reclamarles por la relación de confianza existente del pasado. Estaba muy molesto, como nunca lo habían visto:

-¡¿Cómo pueden prestarse a eso?! –Gritó Neji en la oficina de las mujeres- ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki?! ¡¿Acaso no saben que ese bastardo puede estar implicado en muchas muertes?! ¡Deshonra con sus acciones a todos! ¡Anda con una, y con otra según supe! ¡¿Qué creen que hará con ustedes en cuanto encuentre más mujeres?! ¡Las dejara tiradas! ¡Incluso me atrevo afirmar que está implicado en lo que paso en esta casa! –Desafío molesto- el tío Hiashi jamás haría lo que dicen que ocurrió. 

El silencio del lugar fue muy incómodo, tanto Hanabi como Hinata se quedaron quietas y sin devolver más que miradas tristes. Alguien más estaba en esa habitación, alguien más detrás de Neji. El moreno no lo había notado en el fragor de sus palabras, pero esa oficina tenía un sello oculto, uno para utilizar la técnica de trasporte espacio-temporal de…

-Con que….-dijo Naruto a lo que Neji volteó sorprendido- ¿bastardo no? Hace semanas se supo el origen de mi sangre. Supieron todos que mi padre fue el Yondaime, que mi madre fue la anterior jinchuriki, que fue Kushina Uzumaki del remolino. ¿Y te atreves a llamarme bastardo? –se acercó amenazante a un Neji que lo enfrentó cara a cara- ¿además me acusas de las acciones del traidor de tu tío? 

-¿actúas como un depravado y te enojas por un insulto? –Se defendió el pelinegro- tal vez deberías recordar tu quien era tu padre para dejar tus practicas abominables. No permitiré que deshonres este clan con…

-Este clan es basura…-dijo duramente Naruto- solo traté de ayudar a mis amigas a mejorarlo un poco. Por hombres como Hiashi o los viejos que están bajo tierra, que ustedes están donde están. Débiles e indefensos.

-¿Quieres probarme que soy débil? –Dijo orgulloso Neji- tal vez creas que porque me venciste una vez no he entrenado más. Fui Jounnin antes que tú, simplemente fuiste un títere del Kyuubi que solo te hiciste poderoso mediante su chakra. Nunca me vencerías en un combate mano a mano. 

-(ju ju ju…-se reía una voz dentro de Naruto- me parece que está algo celoso de ti. Pero ya puedes hacerlo caer y quitarte su molesta presencia.)

-¿Me llamaste bastardo recuerdas? –dijo acercándose y quedando a un metro de Neji frente a frente- como piensas que solo tú tienes honor, te daré un prueba de que te equivocas. Dentro de 7 días nos veremos en un campo alejado de entrenamiento. Allí defenderás tu honor como yo defiendo el mío. Pelearemos y no utilizare el poder del Kyuubi. Prepárate bien, porque te voy a matar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El equipo Gai entrenaba duramente, aunque todos eran Jounnin y tanto Rock lee como Tenten tenían sus propios equipos de Gennin para entrenar, solían reunirse cada tanto para refrescar conceptos con los amigos. Así mismo, el equipo Gai no se había desarmado del todo. Era utilizado para misiones rango S de vez en cuando y luego se sub-dividía en otras tareas cuando volvían a la aldea. 

Tenten estaba muy preocupada, Neji no había hablado de desde hacía varios días. Nadie sabía lo que ocurría con él, pero se lo notaba furioso y concentrado como nunca en su entrenamiento. Gai quiso averiguar más pero nada obtuvo, tampoco lo había logrado Tenten en la cita que tuvo con su novio Neji días atrás. ¿Qué ocurría?

De pronto, Gai recibió un mensaje del Hokage. Había estado preguntando a su amigo Kakashi por la situación de Neji esperando que no fuera algo referido al poder del clan Hyuuga o al sello del pájaro enjaulado que hasta hacia poco había tenido su estudiante. Kakashi le respondió con un mensaje preocupante.

_"Llegó un documento oficial de parte de Naruto anunciando un duelo de honor contra Neji Hyuuga. Se enfrentaran dentro de 3 días en el campo 15. Será un duelo a muerte por lo que se me advierte ante el deceso de uno o ambos participantes."_

Gai no lo podía creer. ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado los insultos entre dos ninjas como para iniciar un duelo a muerte? ¿Qué había dicho Neji, o tal vez Naruto para terminar enviando una advertencia de duelo al Hokage? Gai estaba muy preocupado, pero cuando quiso saber más de parte de su alumno Hyuuga, simplemente Neji dijo que lo dejaran solo y se fue a entrenar. Así que solo le quedo ir por Naruto. Tenía que detenerlos antes que terminaran sus asuntos con una tragedia….

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. CAPITULO 13b

**Buenos días queridos lectores. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y atendiendo los pedidos voy a ir revisando el asunto Ino para explicarlo mas detalladamente. Cualquier duda siempre déjenla en sus comentarios porque siempre los leo y voy a tratar de resolverlos. Lamento mucho el tiempo de espera para subir capitulo a capitulo pero lamentablemente por cuestiones de trabajo me cuesta tener algun tiempo para subir mas seguido todo.**

**Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 13: EXTINCION, Parte 2**

Algunas horas después, mediante información cruzada con algunos ninjas que lo vieron rondar cierta zona. Gai, Rock lee y Tenten llegaron a un alejado campo donde Naruto entrenaba. Unos 50 clones de sombras estaban divididos en grupos de a 10. El Naruto real iba entre ellos indicándoles pequeñas cosas y los veía realizar los sellos además de otras técnicas. Junto a Naruto, un hombre muy extraño, su cuerpo era color celeste, casi como si se tratara de un espíritu parecía verse a trasluz. Era muy raro. 

-Naruto-kun…-se acercó Lee sonriente- buenas tardes Naruto-kun 

-ah…hola Lee…-sonrió el rubio de brazos cruzados- ¿Qué hacen por estas zonas tan alejadas? 

-ah…nosotros…-intentó hablar Tenten algo nerviosa- nosotros queríamos saber por… 

-¡VENIMOS A ENTRENAR, HA HA HA! –Gritó Gai escandaloso y le salía un brillito en sus dientes blancos- ¿TE UNES A LAS NOBLES BESTIAS DE KONOHA? 

Naruto sonrió apenas y asintió aceptando. Por alguna extraña razón, tanto Gai como Lee solo le producían mucha gracia y nada de odio. Eran ninjas leales, pero con un sentido muy fresco de la vida en sí. Por supuesto no por eso dejaban de ser fuertes. Además estaba Tenten con ellos, si quería acercarse a esa chica era el momento oportuno. Ella provenía de una familia sin renombre en el mundo ninja por sus poderes. Pero desde el abuelo de ella, se habían construido una fama extraordinaria en la forja de armas. Anko le sugirió que sería provechoso para el plan, si Naruto conseguía los secretos para la producción de las mejores armas de todo el país del fuego. Así que el Uzumaki deshizo los clones y cuando el humo se disipó, solo quedó el espíritu junto a él. 

-No se asusten…-dijo Naruto elevando una mano con cautela- les presento a Mikato Uzumaki. Maestro del arte del sellado en armas. Un verdadero genio de los sellos blancos y padre de 5 estilos de combate con sellos. 

-Adiós Naruto…- le dijo el espíritu como únicas palabras, y se disipó como una ilusión en el desierto. 

Cuando el equipo Gai volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaba el espíritu, había un águila cuyo plumaje era bronceado, estaba apoyada en el suelo. El ave aleteó girando alrededor de Naruto y cuando levantaba vuelo al fin, se metió en el pecho del rubio sin que este se moviera en lo más mínimo. Solo la sonrisa desconcertante de Naruto había quedado a la vista de Gai y el resto de su equipo. 

Las siguientes 3 horas fueron de entrenamiento. Naruto se mantuvo mostrando una fachada de felicidad y tranquilidad aunque enseguida había descubierto a que habían venido en realidad su "amigos". Sin embargo, cuando el entrenamiento de Tayjutsu comenzó, ellos comprendieron con horror cuanto había mejorado en realidad Naruto todos esos años. El rubio les invitó a pelear contra él. Todos contra él para ser preciso. Gai y Lee rápidamente se lanzaron a golpear con su monstruosa velocidad. Naruto los evitaba parado en el sitio apenas moviéndose un paso para el costado cada tanto y girando sobre su eje calmadamente. Mientras las bestias verdes atacaban todos los puntos y flancos que podían, sin acertar ni un solo golpe. Naruto anticipaba, desviaba con las manos desnudas, esquivando de paso las armas que arrojaba Tenten diestramente como si jugara con un equipo de Gennin, en lugar de Jounnin maestros en Tayjutsu. Luego de varios segundos, Naruto se aburrió de evitar y comenzó a devolver. Los morenos comenzaron a recibir ataques precisos al cuerpo, finos contragolpes ante los menores cambios de guardias. 

En determinado momento, Gai se paró frente al rubio y lanzó unos 25 puñetazos en varias direcciones. Pero parecía chocar con una especie de barrera a centímetros de golpear. Eran sin embargo las manos de Naruto y sus esquives que hacían la férrea defensa. Hasta que Gai y Lee terminaron por darse una patada mutuamente al intentar rodear a Naruto cuando este súbitamente se agachó, y salieron despedidos metros más allá. 

-¿Qué pasa? –Jadeó Lee a su maestro cuando los dos se incorporaban del suelo- porque no podemos golpearlo Gai-sensei. 

-nos está anticipando, -dijo el maestro- se mueve antes que siquiera lancemos el golpe. Es como si pudiera leer nuestros movimientos antes de que podamos pensar en realizarlos. 

Tenten en tanto atacó con una espada larga de dos manos y Naruto por fin tuvo que retroceder ante las filosas danzas de acero que la chica intentaba acertar en él. Tenten lanzó algunas patadas combinándose por su espada (unas 12 en pocos segundos), Naruto agarró el tobillo de la chica y lo impulsó haciéndola girar quedando a espaldas de ella. Tenten con gran agilidad no desaprovechó el impulso de su fallo y al afirmar ambos pies en el suelo, se giró rápidamente cortando de lado con su espada para acertar en Naruto. El rubio pareció recibir el golpe, incluso realizó un gesto como de dolor, pero cuando todos miraron a su cintura, la espada de Tenten estaba chocando con unas cadenas celestes que la detenían, unas cadenas surgidas de interior del rubio. 

-Mala chica…-dijo Naruto sonriente- casi me dañas, y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar. 

Tenten gruñó molesta y salto hacia atrás ganándose distancia. No podía dañarlo, apenas si le encontraba aperturas en sus defensas y eso que parecía moverse con displicencia. ¿Cómo demonios lo vencería Neji si ellos…si todos juntos no podían ni molestarlo? 

Gai y lee se miraron asintiendo luego de un segundo. Gritaron muy fuerte ante una explosión que surgió de sus cuerpos como derrame de poder. Abrieron cuatro puertas celestiales luego de haberse quitado las pesas en sus tobillos y cintura. Naruto apenas pudo evitar los primeros ataques pese a que inicialmente estaban muy lejos. Eran más rápidos, mucho más rápidos y enseguida le conectaron una andanada de golpes por todo el cuerpo. Naruto voló chocando contra unos árboles y quedo enterrado. Tenten sonrió apenas, al menos había demostrado ser vulnerable a algo. Ya molestaba que ni un golpe le habían dado y… 

-¡BOOOOOMMM! 

Una tremenda explosión surgió donde debía estar Naruto y su cuerpo estaba rodeado por un aura celeste que brillaba intensamente. Camino lento saliendo de entre los troncos y sus gestos parecían endurecidos. 

-buenos golpes muchachos –dijo serio y tronando los puños- creo que se acabó el juego y entrenaremos de verdad. 

Y entonces….Naruto Uzumaki desapareció…. 

-¡Atrás de ustedes! –gritó Tenten pero fue tarde 

Naruto les agarró del cuello por detrás y estrelló las cabezas de ambos Shinobi uno contra el otro. Lo hizo tres veces y luego soltó a Lee elevándolo al aire varios metros, un clon del rubio apareció junto a Lee suspendido en el aire para aplicarle una terrible patada al estómago que lo lanzó lejos, luego el clon desapareció rápidamente. Tenten lanzó una docena de Shuriken contra la espalda del rubio que solo se giró poniendo la espalda de Gai para cubrirse. Tenten sintió un leve momento de terror porque sus armas matarían a su sensei pero Naruto sonrió apartando del cuello a Gai y desviando las armas con unos movimientos rápidos de sus manos. 

Gai reaccionó a pesar de ser tomado por detrás del cuello y abrió hasta la sexta puerta generando un aluvión de chakra que obligó a Naruto a soltarlo. Luego un combate terrible, intercambiando golpes poderosos que hacían moverse a todo el paisaje sacudiendo árboles y volando piedras livianas. Gai enterró a Naruto en un cráter luego de golpearlo un centenar de veces mientras que el rubio respondía igual de duro a su atacante. Salieron por un agujero 20 metros más allá y fue Gai quien salió volando por una patada del Uzumaki directo contra Tenten.

La castaña dio un salto en el lugar abriendo un largo pergamino, y bajo suyo apareció una red apuntalada por dos lanzas al suelo en la cual Gai quedo sujeto para no chocar contra las rocas filosas que se veían más allá. Tenten abrió dos pergaminos a continuación y aparecieron kunai en grandes cantidades que la chica lanzó con maestría hacia Naruto que aun brillaba en celeste a lo lejos. El rubio intentó desviarlos con sus manos pero eran demasiados. Finalmente notó que apenas algunos fueron hacia su cuerpo. Tenten no era de fallar así que temió lo peor. Kunai con sellos explosivos.

-¡Katsu! –aplicó en posición tigre la chica

Una sorda explosión borró 30 metros cuadrados de árboles y naturaleza. Tenten pensó que eso debía haberlo dañado y justo Gai con rock Lee se pararon junto a ella. 

-Tenten…-le dijo Lee- creo que te has excedido.

-Esto es solo entrenamiento Tenten –dijo Gai apenas- espero que no esté muy lastimado. 

El humo negro frente a ellos no les auguraba que saliera de allí. ¿Realmente le había hecho daño con esas cientos de explosiones? Difícil de creer, aunque esperaba dañarlo un poco para que desista de pelear contra Neji. O tal vez ver si se podía detenerlo de alguna forma. 

-Buen ataque… 

Los tres ninjas se dieron vuelta y Naruto estaban cómodamente sentado en la rama de un árbol. No parecía demasiado afectado por el combate al contrario del equipo Gai que estaba muy agotado. 

-Son impresionantes…-admitió Naruto bajando del árbol y caminando hacia ellos- rápidos, fuertes, se complementan excelente. Realmente eres de temer Tenten-san. 

Gai y Lee la miraron para saber a qué se refería, la chica estaba algo seria pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación. 

-Mientras tus dos compañeros se cruzaban a golpes conmigo, mientras abrían las puertas intentando golpearme, tu lanzaban agujas a mis puntos vitales, pero sin darle a tus compañeros en ningún momento. Y esa espada con la que me atacaste, soltaba acido en el filo. Apenas me di cuenta porque de haberla parado con una mano, probablemente la habría perdido. 

-No fue suficiente al parecer…-admitió Tenten seria 

-Tengo una buena sensibilidad al chakra –le respondió Naruto mientras todos salían del campo- podía sentir como cargabas tus armas para lanzarlas, solo por ahí prevenía tu accionar. Y aun de esa forma… 

Todos miraron y en el muslo derecho tenía tres agujas clavadas que se quitó ante ellos. También detrás de su hombro izquierdo tenía dos. Pero no parecieron afectarle demasiado. Se la quitó apenas gruñendo por el pinchazo molesto, y luego sonrió como si nada. 

-Eres fuerte Naruto-kun…-sonrió Lee elevando su pulgar- apenas podíamos contigo. ¿Qué cosa es eso de la cadena? ¿Y ese chakra rodeando tu cuerpo? 

-Mi chakra sellado de tal forma que conjuga armas a mi voluntad. Mi madre tenía una técnica similar. Aun me falta para controlarla bien, pero no me quejo. Lo del aura, solo es una técnica de liberación, algo similar a las ocho puertas. Libero mi energía espiritual en lugar de la energía física como hacen ustedes. Aunque solo puedo hacerlo por poco tiempo antes de agotarme. Aunque incrementa brutalmente mi velocidad y fuerza. La familia Uzumaki ha tenido grandes cantidades de chakra siempre. Podían usarlo en pocos minutos o explotando matar a todos sus enemigos. 

-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos? –Interrumpió Gai- hace mucho rato que sabemos de ti y me gustaría…

-Se a que vinieron y mi respuesta es no. –Finalizó Naruto- mis asuntos con Neji Hyuuga serán arreglados frente a frente. Me insultó gravemente y sus acusaciones fueron aún peores. Le enseñare que nadie me volverá a faltar el respeto nunca más. 

-Naruto…-dijo Tenten- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? 

El rubio la miró de lado y solo asintió. La chica miró a sus compañeros y ellos entendieron dejándolos solos en ese camino. Rato después, cuando caminaban por el bosque solitarios, ella hablo… 

-¿Lo vas a matar verdad? 

-Si…-respondió neutral el rubio- así son los duelos. 

-Por favor no lo hagas…-rogó ella mirándolo a los ojos- yo….lo amo. 

-¿Por eso intentaste matarme en el entrenamiento? 

-No fue por ti, fue por él. –Se defendió levemente Tenten- solo quería lesionarte para que…-vio el gesto serio en Naruto y no supo que más decir- Lo siento. 

-¿y eso lo justifica todo? –Resaltó Naruto serio- ¿Estamos justificados haciendo lo que sea por amor o misiones?

-Tal vez no…pero fue lo que sentía. –Bajó la cabeza disculpándose pero sincera- si quieres matarme hazlo. Pero no lo mates a él.

-¿Y por qué asesinaría a una mujer tan bella como tú? –Tomándola del mentón y elevándole para que lo mire a los ojos- dime por que cambiara su vida por la tuya que es más valiosa. 

-¿Más valiosa? –susurró Tenten sin entender 

-Tu eres el futuro Tenten-san…-sonrió el- tú y tus hijos. Neji Hyuuga es el pasado. Es un Shinobi que morirá siendo Shinobi por qué otra cosa no sirve para él. El solo sabe entrenar, matar y ser orgulloso. Nada más le importa, ni siquiera tú le importas. 

-No digas eso…-susurro la chica apartando la cara y dándole la espalda- Neji es….yo lo… 

-Esperaras en vano, él nunca te va amar…-siguió Naruto envenenando su oído- conozco a muchos de su tipo. Hombres como Sasuke Uchiha, hombres que viven para el orgullo y la muerte. Hombres que tendrás hijos no por amor sino por deber. Tendrán mujeres como sirvientas en sus casas y no por cariño. Neji Hyuuga va a morir, sea por mi mano o por cualquier otra. 

-No lo hagas….-se quejó ella que volvió a girar mirándolo fieramente- antes tendrás que matarme a mí –sacando un kunai amenazante, pero sin convicción. 

Naruto vio venir el ataque como en cámara lenta, tomó la muñeca de la chica y la torció levemente. Le dio un giro dejándola de espaldas a él. Se pegó a ella agarrándola con su otra mano del cuello. Apenas sujeta, ella no se resistía. 

-Tenten-san…-susurro a su oído- es inevitable que lo maté. Pero contigo no puedo hacer lo mismo. Tú eres una bella y afilada arma para mí. Pero que no puedo romper. Mejor búscate un hombre que te quiera, un hombre que no piense en la muerte como Neji, que no sea su vida matar. 

-¿Qué hombre me va a querer? –Pregunto casi sin quererlo y sentía la respiración de Naruto en su cuello- ¿Quién podría enamorarse de una chica más masculina que otra cosa? 

-¿Masculina? Je je, yo no veo lo masculino en ti Tenten-chan…-susurró hechizante- estas tratando de defender a tu amor como lo haría una mujer. Con uñas y dientes. ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él? 

-Hai… 

-¿Lo que sea? 

-Lo que sea… 

-Bien…-sonrió el rubio- entonces te propongo un trato. Yo digo que Neji Hyuuga es un cubo de hielo y que tú necesitas pasión. Necesitas un hombre. Si quieres que no lo asesine en nuestro duelo, ven a mi casa esta misma noche.

Ella se apartó sonrojada, dejó caer el kunai y miraba como si la hubiera intentado violar. Naruto tan solo le sonrió tranquilo y se dejó estar hasta que ella hablara. 

-estás loco…-dijo ella mirándolo sonrojada y aturdida 

-¿Por qué? –dijo el- ¿Porque deseo el suave cuerpo de una bella mujer en mi cama? Tú me pides que renuncie a matarlo. Yo te pido que me brindes una noche. 

-¡Tú no necesitas de mi para tener "eso"! –se quejó enojada la chica 

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Acaso crees que los rumores sobre mí son ciertos? ¿Qué ando con una y la otra de aquí para allá? Hablemos de rumores entonces…escuche por la calle que eres un "marimacho". Que tu padre quería tener un varoncito y por eso fuiste criada así. ¿Todos los rumores son ciertos? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! 

-¿Entonces por qué crees en los míos? –Contraatacó Naruto- si tanto mienten sobre ti, ¿Por qué dirían la verdad sobre mí? Solo soy un hombre. Me llaman héroe, pero ninguna mujer me ha entregado una noche de pasión. ¿Es tanto pedir eso para un hombre? –Naruto desvió la vista apenas y se lo veía molesto- es irónico que yo siendo un monstruo esté dispuesto a amar más que los supuestos "hombres".

Ambos se miraron de reojo, Naruto se mantenía serio y fingió un gesto de contrariedad que confundió a Tenten. ¿Acaso era un hombre solitario? ¿Nadie le había dado cariño? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

-Solo una noche….-finalizó el- no me parece algo loco si lo tomamos como un favor. Tú me pides que no me cargue al imbécil de Neji. Yo te pido que por una sola noche finjas que yo te importo. Un intercambio podríamos decir. 

-Déjamelo pensar… 

-Tienes 3 días hasta la tarde del duelo-dijo Naruto comenzando a alejarse- solos tu y yo. Una noche. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Sasuke caminaba por el campo de entrenamiento 7 en plena noche. Había pasado vigilando las actividades de la aldea con sumo cuidado las semanas anteriores. Se dijo que Hiashi Hyuuga había traicionado a Konoha llevándose el pergamino prohibido. A Sasuke ni le importaba la información, salvo por el detalla Hiashi era aliado de los consejeros ancianos hasta poco antes de esa masacre. ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Una vez más apeló a comunicarse con su hermano Itachi en el interior de sus ojos. El hermano mayor le entregó valiosa información sobre los puntos estratégicos de la aldea. Como conseguir acceso a información clasificada y como conseguir pruebas contra los consejeros y varios líderes de clanes por si llegara a requerirla en algún momento. Itachi escondía muchos secretos pesados, escondía la visión de Konoha dentro de Konoha. 

Sasuke no tenía mucho contacto con demasiados amigos. Se mantenía apartado, a pesar de asistir a reuniones, fiestas y cumpleaños. Solo Sakura tenía contacto real con él, e incluso ella, ahora estaba más concentrada en recuperar la atención de cierto rubio cabeza hueca. Por supuesto Sasuke no se desanimó por esa fallida relación con Sakura. Él no era de importarle demasiado los sentimientos y sinceramente la apreciaba como una compañera más, visto la falta de interés romántico en la pelirosa. Si Sakura no le había correspondido, a Sasuke tampoco le fastidiaba demasiado. Recordó levemente sus últimas semanas, tal vez las mejores desde que volvió en cuestiones personales. Y eso que la relación con Naruto no había avanzado ni un palmo. Recordó la misión que comenzó a cambiarlo todo para él.

Hacía casi tres semanas, realizando una misión junto a Shino y Sai, tuvieron una compañera que el moreno Uchiha conocía de antaño. Una kunoichi liberada de la cárcel hacia años e incorporada para servir a Konoha. Nada menos que Karin. Al principio del viaje la chica pelirroja se mantuvo seria y silenciosa. Si eso se sumaba a Sai, Shino y Sasuke. Bien se puede suponer que las charlas no abundaron en el equipo. Viajaron por varios días hacia la villa objetivo, no cruzaron palabra más allá de lo esencial. Cierta noche, mientras Sasuke hacia guardia en el campamento. Karin preparó dos tazas de té y le acercó una de ellas en silencio. El Uchiha la recibió neutral, tomó el jarro con la bebida caliente y luego de oler su contenido dijo: 

-té de hiervas silvestres, delicioso. 

-¿Cómo estuvo la guardia? –consultó Karin bebiendo su té y mirando a lo lejos- ¿aburrida? 

-sin reportes…-respondió frio Sasuke- este lugar que eligió Shino Aburame es ideal para resguardarse –Señaló a lo lejos con una mano- solo una zona tendría el enemigo para llegar a nosotros. Tres duermen, uno vigila.

Y era cierto, una cueva oculta con un solo acceso claro y despejado. Difícil seria emboscar a los ocupantes. Imposible acercarse lo suficiente a ellos sin ser descubiertos. 

-se siente tranquilo aquí…-sonrió la mujer acomodando sus gafas- nunca pensé que volverías a sentirte así. 

Sasuke la miró apenas, le tomó segundos recordar la especialidad de Karin en materia ninja, "Sensor". Karin no solo podía detectar e identificar el chakra, con un poco de concentración podía leer las emociones que el poder de cada individuo guardaba. Lo estaba evaluando. 

-no es bueno leer así a la gente… 

-¿lo dice un portador del Sharingan? –respondió con sonrisa simpática 

Sasuke tuvo que sonreír. La mera verdad, justo él no tenía modo de reprochar ese método. Pero aún le dio cabida para otros asuntos. Se puso de pie de su cómoda posición en el suelo, y echando una mirada por detrás de su hombro comprobó que tanto Shino como Sai estaban en sus respectivos futones durmiendo. Se paró junto a ella y soltó lo que venía pensando decirle desde que la vio en la oficina del Hokage hace días: 

-Karin…yo….-dudo un momento- lo siento. 

La kunoichi lo escucho perfectamente, pero tardo varios segundos en reaccionar por la sorpresa. ¿Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose? Tal vez estaba en un Genjutsu sin saberlo. Luego de reflexionar el acento sincero que el moreno supo imprimirle a sus palabras, Karin negó sonriendo suavemente. Le parecía increíble, pero al mismo tiempo podía leer en el chakra del Shinobi la tranquilidad. 

-supongamos que te perdono…-dijo ella de brazos cruzados- ¿en qué te ayudaría esto? –acomodando sus gafas apenas- no me digas que tienes problemas para dormir después de haberme apuñalado hace años. Ji ji. 

-ah…-miro a un lado incomodo- veras… me cuesta tanto pedir perdón que obligándome a hacerlo, tal vez se me quita lo idiota.

Ambos se miraron muy sorprendidos, ninguno podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Era casi surrealista haberlo escuchado decir eso. Luego de algunos segundos de sonrisas y caras sonrojadas, se sentaron y bebieron él te en la tranquila noche al pie de esa colina. Comenzaron desde cero, como si jamás se hubieran conocido, como si jamás hubieran visto lo malo en el otro. Sasuke y Karin comenzaron de cero, tal vez con el tiempo, el guerrero del Sharingan encontraría más que una disculpa por pedir. 

En esa noche, caminando solo por el campo 7, Sasuke Uchiha reflexionó en la misión que tenía dentro de algunos días. Kakashi había armado un equipo especial para una misión rango S y él estaba incluido. Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue que justo al día siguiente estaría el duelo de Naruto y Neji. Otra oportunidad desperdiciada para verlo en acción.

-¿Será que Kakashi lo hizo a propósito? –Se preguntó Sasuke pensativo- ¿Por qué quiere alejarme de Naruto? 

Sasuke era un Shinobi inteligente, muy analítico y capaz de razonar estrategias de combate como el mejor. Tuvo una teoría, Naruto y los que lo apoyaban no querían que ellos se enfrentaran en combate. Sasuke y Naruto no podían coincidir en un duelo, o en un campo de batalla. ¿Pero por qué razón? ¿Alguna técnica secreta que Naruto no quería mostrarle? ¿Por qué ocultarlo de él? ¿Acaso la técnica estaba preparada para derrotarlo? Sasuke se dijo que algo debía hacer, debía forzar un combate contra Naruto. Tenía que descubrir que ocultaba y en un choque de puños, el rubio Uzumaki ya no podría evitar mostrarlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-buenas noches….mejor amiga.

La voz profunda le erizó los vellos del cuerpo cual presagio de muerte. Kurenai Yuhii volvía de la academia de estudiantes directo a su casa, cuando esa voz llego desde un callejón oscuro en la calle donde caminaba. No tenía que ver para saber quién era, la conocía tanto como nadie jamás lo haría. Era su "amiga". También era de noche, y en un lugar demasiado solitario. 

-Recuerdo cuando jugábamos en la plaza de la aldea hace tiempo –susurró Anko saliendo de la oscuridad y caminando sensualmente hacia Kurenai- éramos como hermanas, incluso te decía "Nee-san". Éramos como una familia. Ku ku ku

-¿Éramos? –Interrogó Kurenai y siguió caminando sin detenerse- ¿significa que ya no somos? 

-Dímelo tú, -respondió Anko que la seguía un par de pasos por detrás- tus nulas visitas a la cárcel, me hicieron pensar que ya no considerabas nuestro vinculo. 

-Estabas descontrolada por los sellos malditos –señaló Kurenai sin voltearse- pensé que sería mejor esperar a que reaccionaras. Tengo un hijo a quien cuidar y no podía arriesgarme a… 

-Basura… -le cortó Anko- te dieron la "sugerencia" que no me visitaras. Que me dejaras pudrirme en la cárcel sola. Averigüe en el ANBU el soborno que te dieron, todo por tu querido Azuma. 

-No me dieron ningún soborno…-indicó Kurenai fingiendo estar serena- mi hijo recibió su herencia de parte de los Sarutobi, un gesto final de ese clan que ya no se dedicara a la profesión del ninja. 

-Fue una desgracia la muerte del heredero ¿verdad? –Señaló Anko con sonrisita- el nieto del tercero siempre fue muy confiado, siempre pensé que esa misión a la cual fue enviado era demasiado para él. 

-¿Tú qué sabes al respecto? –preguntó Kurenai deteniéndose y girando sobre sus pies para enfrentarla

-Lo sé todo, ku ku ku –respondió Anko frente a frente con Kurenai- sé que los viejos del consejo querían minar las posibilidades de ese muchacho como sucesor del Rokudaime. Sé muy bien por informes que la misión se fue de las manos y que Konohamaru Sarutobi no debía morir. Y también supe, cuanto te benefició que eso ocurriera. Ku ku ku 

-No sé de qué hablas...-desdeño Kurenai- no tuve que ver con nada de eso, solo son rumores malintencionados de algunos disidentes. Lord Hiashi no era un Kage popular ciertamente. Pero el consejo nunca hubiera pretendido perder a la familia Sarutobi como clan ninja.

-hablo que la familia Sarutobi te entregó todos los pergaminos con técnicas de su clan. Ellos tienen pocos miembros desde que Sandaime falleció, Azuma y Konohamaru eran sus herederos. Ahora nadie de la familia Sarutobi será Shinobi nunca más. Así que solo queda tu hijo, el hijo de azuma. 

-Renji es apenas un niño, -dijo la morocha sin comprender- ignoro lo que buscas pero desde ya te advierto que…

-¿Me adviertes? Ku ku ku –se acercó peligrosamente Anko- ¿Tu…me adviertes? ¿Que podrías hacer contra mí? ¿Acaso crees que te tengo algún temor? 

-te lo advierto Anko….-miro amenazante la morocha- mi hijo es lo único que me queda. Y pobre de aquel que intente dañarlo. No le alcanzara la vida para lamentarse. 

-Parece que aun te dura el enojo desde nuestra pelea…-rio Anko traviesa- ¿acaso viste algo en mi mente que no te agrado demasiado? 

Kurenai apretó los dientes de recordar lo ocurrido. La noche que Anko perdió el control de los sellos y tuvieron que frenarla para que no aniquilara a la población. Kurenai la metió en un Genjutsu, pero los sellos malditos en Anko la defendieron al punto que Kurenai terminó por observar la ilusión que ella misma había creado. El dolor de Anko, el estar sola, los brutales entrenamientos de Orochimaru que casi parecían unas sesiones de tortura. Kurenai vio algo más, pudo ver a azuma Sarutobi muy ebrio tratando de besar a Anko. Pudo ver claramente el anillo en la mano del castaño. Ese anillo distintivo de cuando azuma y Kurenai empezaron a salir como novios. Él estaba tratando de follar a Anko, no había dudas por esas imágenes. 

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, -señaló Kurenai algo molesta- pero después me dije que Azuma no era un hombre de ese tipo. Seguramente fue más culpa tuya que dé el. 

-¿Sugieres que lo provoqué, para que me tirara los perros en busca de sexo? –Se cruzó de brazos la domadora de serpientes- ¿prefieres creer en la traición de una hermana que en las hormonas de un hombre? Típico de ti. Siempre te sentías mejor al pensar que yo era una cualquiera mientras tú eras digna y casta. Pues te diré, -poniéndose seria- esta cualquiera que ves aquí, le dio un bofetada a tu novio y lo mando a la mierda. Aunque en retrospectiva, tal vez no debí guardar la honra de una traidora como tú.

-¿Traidora? –Preguntó Kurenai molesta- ¿tanto te enoja que no arriesgara la vida en visitarte? Hice lo que debía hacer para darle un futuro a mi hijo. Ahora él tiene una herencia para entrenar y un contrato de invocación para ser poderoso. En unos años el… 

-Estará muerto, -respondió fríamente Anko- como todo aquel que intente seguir el camino del Shinobi. Lo que vengo a exigirte –acercándose tranquilamente- es más beneficioso para ti de lo que piensas. Parece mentira, pero aun después de todo lo vivido seguiré guardando tu honra un poco más. Ku ku ku 

-¿Qué…dices? 

-Mi oferta es sencilla…-indicó Anko sonriendo perversa- quiero toda las técnicas que los Sarutobi te dieron. Sus pergaminos, sus invocaciones, todo lo referido a los Shinobi. Sé muy bien que la familia Sarutobi ya no será parte del mundo ninja nunca más. Te sugiero que tu hijo haga lo mismo. Luego de eso, consideraré este voto de confianza como la reintegración de nuestra amistad. Esto será muy beneficioso para ti en el futuro. 

Kurenai sabía que Anko no estaba mintiendo. Pero no entendía si estaba amenazándola, si estaba ayudándola o solo vengándose de ella. Si niño aún era demasiado joven e indefenso, esta era una aldea ninja donde cualquiera podía asesinarlo en un descuido y desaparecer. Las palabras de Anko eran relativas a una amenaza. Estaba amenazando la vida de Renji Sarutobi. 

-¡Si tocas a mi hijo te mato! –estalló nerviosa la morocha y ya estaba en postura de pelea 

Anko ni se molestó, negó con la cabeza fingiendo decepción y tan solo declaró: 

-Un día cualquiera, encontraras a tu hijo muerto. –dándole la espalda y marchándose- podrá ser en una calle, en la plaza o en su primer día de la academia. Los viejos del consejo nunca permitirán que te quedes con las técnicas Sarutobi, las querrán para ANBU, tu hijo no va a sobrevivir.

Kurenai la vio irse y sintió mucha desazón, ¿acaso Anko sería capaz de matar a su hijo? ¿Sería cierto que el consejo lo mataría? ¿Cómo podía Kurenai evitarlo? Sintió mucho temor, mucha impotencia, estaba sola. Ella y su joven retoño. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugao siguió corriendo por el bosque en la noche indicada. El pequeño mapa en sus manos le señala un punto definido a unos 100 kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja. Corrían atenta a todo su entorno, sus costumbres como kunoichi eran extremas. Aunque su jutsu de ocultamiento era casi perfecto. Solo un hombre la había descubierto y eso porque entró a una zona toda sellada. Dicho sea de paso, ese mismo hombre la había convocado a ese lugar alejado de Konoha. 

Luego de varias horas en la oscuridad, pudo localizar el lugar donde supuestamente era la cita. Envuelta en su ceñido traje ANBU y con la máscara tipo gato cubriendo su rostro dirigió sus sentidos para localizar la trampa, pero nada había por allí. Un pequeño lago, al pie de una cascada de apenas unos 50 metros de altura. Junto al ojo de agua una cabaña donde el humo salía por su chimenea, la estaban esperando ciertamente. Dentro del lugar, Naruto estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón de cuero rojo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, hacia arcadas cada tanto y tosía. Un apestoso cigarrillo al parecer. 

Yugao golpeó la puerta levemente y sin esperar entró al recinto. La cabaña tenía dos habitaciones, y una cocina-comedor a la que se llegaba por otra puerta visible. La sala donde Yugao entro solo tenía a Naruto sentado frente a la chimenea disfrutando el cálido bailoteo de las flamas bañando los leños en la hoguera. El joven vestía típicamente, jean negro y remera azul marino con remolino naranja en su pecho. Fumaba el cigarrillo y tosía cada tanto tratando de acostumbrarse al sabor. Lo cual parecía ser muy difícil por alguna razón. 

-¿Y bien? –dijo Yugao mostrándose tranquila 

-en esa habitación está el paquete…-dijo Naruto señalándola con su mano- supongo que prefieres privacidad. Así que te espero aquí. 

Yugao no emitió gesto ni dijo nada más. Se quitó la máscara y los guantes dejándolos en una pequeña mesita junto a la puerta. Y entro al lugar donde encontró a un hombre sentado en una silla y atado con sus manos detrás de la cintura. Yugao le quitó la capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír de salvaje satisfacción. Amordazado y maniatado como cordero estaba el consejero Baki de Suna. El asesino de Hayate. 

Naruto en tanto fue a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. El lugar había sido montado por Zetzu y los materiales lo había aportado Naruto anteriormente. En esa cocina, mientras comenzaba a escucharse los golpes y gritos de la otra habitación, Naruto intercambio información con Zetzu. Hachibi había sido subyugado, Kabuto intentó traicionarlo pero Zetzu escapó con la presa, los ojos había sido entregados al fin. Naruto consultó por el estado de Kabuto y Zetzu le comentó sobre la batalla que había librado contra Bee y los ninjas de Kumo. También le dijo que no podía encontrar el escondite de la serpiente pero de eso se encargaría cuando Kabuto tratara de utilizar los ojos de poder. Zetzu finalmente le informó que estaba cuidando de Bee en la base subterránea donde la estatua del Gedo Mazo estaba resguardada.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso Naruto-sama? –consultó la criatura. 

-mi tiempo en Konoha se está terminando, pronto iremos por Kabuto en cuanto tu ubiques su posición exacta. No olvides resguarda a Bee y también a la estatua de ese idiota. Cuando comience la cacería de la serpiente, Uchiha Madara resurgirá para acabar con el resto de las aldeas ninja. 

-el gremio de criminales también piensa moverse señor…-indicó Zetzu- ahora que "Madara" los está apoyando se han vuelto más arrogantes y creen poder reunir fuerzas suficientes para atacar a las villas directamente.

-Es buena idea, necesitamos algo conjunto. –Señalo Naruto apenas- si Madara me ha enseñado algo, es que no podemos darnos el lujo de que las aldeas se vuelvas a reunir bajo una sola bandera. Separados, son débiles. Juntos pueden ser un gran problema. 

-el gremio está utilizando los mejores espías y asesinos para indisponer a Kumo contra Iwa. –Dijo Zetzu negro mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción- además, lady Tsuchikage está teniendo problemas en su propio territorio con varios Shinobi que no aceptan el liderazgo de una mujer. El Raikage en tanto, ha perdido a su hermano Bee. Y con un brazo menos desde la guerra no atemoriza a los clanes del rayo como antaño. El gremio está minando las fuentes de ingresos de las villas con robos y fraudes. Pronto la guerra por provisiones y dinero será inevitable. Ju ju ju 

-el gremio no debe atacar a Konoha –le recordó Naruto serio- que lo sepan perfectamente. Tienes que decirles que Naruto Uzumaki ira tras ellos si atacar país del fuego. El resto de los territorios son tierra de nadie. Pero nadie debe poner un dedo sobre Konoha. ¿Está claro? 

-Uchiha Madara les informara de ese detalle señor –sonrió Zetzu servil- les dirá que Konoha es asunto personal de él, ellos entenderán…ju ju ju.

Luego de intercambiar informes y ordenes, Naruto le dio un paquete lleno de sellos que Zetzu sabia como debía utilizar. Luego le ordenó que se mantuviera oculto a la espera que Kabuto utilizara los ojos de poder. Zetzu tenía una tarea especial para sus habilidades que debía cumplir a su debido tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con Kiri y Suna Naruto-sama? –preguntó la criatura sonriendo perversa 

-Me encargare de ellas personalmente, -sonrió Naruto- debo subyugarlas y establecer la base futura. Tú encárgate que no te maten, cumple tu misión y luego desaparece hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Entendido?

-Hai…Naruto-sama. 

Algunas horas después, Naruto vio salir a Yugao del cuarto donde ya no se oían sonidos de lamentos. La furia de esa mujer había sido terrible al parecer, no por nada Baki había gritado hasta perder la voz durante horas. Naruto pudo apreciar a través de la puerta abierta, como el torturado hombre tenía el cuerpo desnudo salvo por los interiores y su piel tenia marcas sangrantes de Kanjis por todo el físico. Naruto miró a Yugao que se metió al baño para quitarse la sangre que cubría varias partes de su cuerpo. 

-¿te divertiste? –sonrió Naruto parado junto a puerta del baño 

-se atrevió a decirme que no recordaba el nombre del Jounnin que mato en esa invasión. –Declaró fríamente la mujer- así que se lo tatué por todo su cuerpo con ácido y un kunai. Solo para que lo recuerde para siempre. 

-¿Lo mataste ya? 

-No aun, -dijo fríamente la mujer- pero prefiero dejar que se infecten las heridas y el veneno. La fiebre hará el resto en pocas horas. 

-Me encargare de quitarle algunas cosas antes –sonrió Naruto- espérame aquí unos minutos y volveremos juntos a Konoha. 

-De acuerdo, esperare. –asintió ella 

Naruto sonrió apenas, las enseñanzas del ANBU eran poco comparándose con la venganza de una mujer. Punto para tener en cuenta para cuando intentara despreciar a alguna de ellas. Entro al cuarto donde Baki se retorcía de dolor y agonía. Solo tardo unos 5 minutos donde Yugao no escuchó absolutamente nada dentro del cuarto. Naruto salió serio del lugar seguido de cerca por la capitana. Finalmente el rubio decidió terminar con el trato y cuando ambos salían de la cabaña dijo: 

-Bueno Yugao-san…-suspiro como cansado- ¿Cómo te sientes luego de haber vengado la muerte de tu prometido? ¿Hacer chillar como cerdo a su asesino te ayudara a dormir mejor? 

-Me ayudara a seguir adelante, -respondió apenas- ya no puedo recuperar a Gekko, pero al menos cumplí mi promesa al fin. No estoy feliz por matar a ese hombre, solo por haber cumplido mi voto. 

-cumplir tu palabra es mejor que vengarse –sonrió Naruto- aprendí ese concepto casi desde la cuna. Sin embargo la venganza está presente en todo lo que hacemos, así engendramos odio, así generamos guerras. 

-cumpliste tu palabra…..-declaro ella cubriendo su rostro con la máscara de gato- cumpliré la mía. Te daré el pergamino sagrado de la hoja. ¿Para qué lo usaras? 

-el termino correcto sería… "lo usaré, para que nadie más lo use" –señalo el rubio- quiero decirte que aprecio que cumplas tu palabra. ¿Me ayudarías a cumplir la mía? 

-¿Cuál es tu promesa? 

-prometí que traería paz a mundo, prometí que mi familia descansaría al fin, prometí dar justo castigo a quienes tomaron lo que nunca les correspondió. Es un camino difícil y lleno de sangre. ¿Aceptas ser parte de él? 

-Baki también dijo algo muy importante –señalo Yugao mientras seguían caminando lejos de la cabaña- los consejeros Homura y Koharu junto a Danzou fueron los que apartaron al ANBU en la invasión de los exámenes Chunnin. Parece que existen demasiadas ratas en la aldea aun. Empiezo a pensar que esta aldea no es un buen lugar para vivir. Empiezo a pensar en retirarme. 

-me alegro Yugao-san…-sonrió Naruto mientras a lo lejos la cabaña se enterraba profundamente en el suelo para no dejar rastros del crimen- me alegro por que tampoco me quedare a vivir en Konoha. Existe un lugar lejano de guerras y problemas. Y yo lo voy a encontrar. 

-cuenta conmigo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Temblaba….

Literalmente Tenten jamás había tenido tanto miedo. Ella era una kunoichi, y una muy temeraria por cierto. Pero frente a la puerta de la casa Uzumaki, era un tierno corderito directo al matadero. Había elegido vestirse como cualquier día normal. Pantalón ancho color marrón y camisa de corte chino blanca. Su pelo recogido en dos moños con formas de orejas como siempre, aunque por alguna razón inexplicable para ella, se había colocado prendas íntimas de encaje y muy sugerentes. Quería y no quería, en serio era un problema pensar en tocar esa puerta y saber que podía estar en una cama horas después. Y no con el hombre que pretendía precisamente. 

Decidió irse, tal vez mañana por la mañana pudiera venir y entonces Naruto no finalizaría la reunión con sexo por estar demasiado cerca del combate con Neji. Y en caso de terminar acostándose con él, podría agotarlo para que no asistiera en plenitud de condiciones. Cuando Tenten giro sobre sus talones para retirarse en silencio se encontró con Naruto frente a ella. Justo con quien menos quería encontrarse. 

-deberías golpear la puerta si quieres que te abra

-ah…si claro…-sonrió nerviosa- como veía todo oscuro creí que tal vez no estarías y… 

-¿Qué no estaría en casa? –miro Naruto fingiendo sorpresa y observando las luces encendidas por las ventanas de su casa- ¿todo oscuro dices? 

-ay….Naruto…de acuerdo…-se resignó Tenten- es solo que… 

-¿Por qué no lo tomas como una misión más? –Sonrió el rubio apenas- tienes que seducir a un hombre para obtener lo que quieres. No me parece tan difícil máxime que no pienso forzarte a nada. Será consentido y lo pasaremos bien. Luego de esta noche, nunca volveré a mencionar nada si así lo prefieres.

Tenten dudaba horrores. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¿Qué más calmaría la furia de Naruto? ¿Cómo lo derrotaría Neji sino? Finalmente asintió apenas, el rubio le sonrió y dijo que primero cenarían y compartirían algunos momentos. Una cena privada, un rato de charla y ver si el asunto funcionaba. Nada forzado. 

3 horas después….

Tenten estaba excitada, difícilmente alguna vez lo estuviera tanto como en esos momentos. Estaba sentada sobre Naruto en una silla del salón y montada sobre él tenía la mitad de sus prendas ya regadas por el suelo. No podía recordar cómo empezó todo, luego de la cena vino la charla matizada con el sake, luego las bromas, luego los comentarios sugerentes. Finalmente Naruto pregunto con un gesto inocente si Tenten había estado alguna vez con un hombre. Ella estaba algo tomada y muy sonrojada al responder que no tenía experiencia en ese campo. El joven Uzumaki siguió la conversación por otro rumbo, hablando de armas que era algo de mucho interés para Tenten. 

La charla fue muy amena, hasta el momento donde dieron el último trago al vaso de sake y Naruto fingió levantarse por más. Fue hasta una gaveta de un armario detrás de Tenten y resbaló hacia atrás cayendo sobre la chica aun sentada junto a la mesa. Ella lo ayudo a incorporarse, pero sus rostros quedaron muy cerca de unirse, demasiado cerca.

Minutos después, mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a besarse. Tímida y recatada al comienzo, Tenten se dejó conducir por el mientras que Naruto aprovechaba a ubicarse cómodamente en una silla y a sentarla sobre sus piernas. Besos y más besos, lenguas juguetonas y mucho alcohol. Ella no podía precisar cómo empezó todo, pero su cuerpo le pedía más, mas besos, mas caricias, simplemente más. Sentía las manos de Naruto en su espalda desnuda, y los profundos besos parecían un torrente de lujuria que la estaba tomando paso a paso. 

-Tenten-san…-gemía Naruto al odio de la chica- oh…Tenten…necesito….de ti. 

Eso la excitaba aún más, que un hombre la vieran tan deseable, que no viera como una kunoichi. ¿Por qué no podía ser Neji? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Naruto? no sabía cómo explicar el calor en su cuerpo, no sabía por qué ahora se estaba parando levemente para dejar que el rubio le quitara los pantalones anchos. ¿Por qué estaba tan solo con braguita blanca sentada sobre él? Las manos de Naruto acariciaban el trasero de Tenten que gemía ante la lengua de su amante en el cuello. 

-Naruto….para por favor…-rogo impotente pero se abrazaba al cuello del hombre 

-No puedo Tenten…-decía aun lamiendo su cuello- tu cuerpo no me deja detenerme. 

Los dedos de Naruto masajearon por detrás de la chica justo su zona más baja e íntima. A través de húmeda prenda, tocándola con maestría, frotando cada punto exacto y arrancándole gemidos por doquier. Y finalmente, Naruto no lo soporto más, luego de tenerla algunos minutos con esas íntimas caricias, la alzó en vilo parándose y la recostó sobre la mesa cercana. Se situó entre las piernas de Tenten y agachándose rodilla en tierra quedo con su cara frente a lo más placentero de ella, aun cubierto por la mojada telita blanca.

-Esta noche serás mía…-dijo Naruto mientras ella se revolvía sobre la mesa por las caricias- comienza la función. 

Habían pasado algunas horas en la casa Uzumaki. Naruto había dedicado todo ese tiempo a complacer la femineidad de Tenten en todo punto posible. Con la lengua, con sus manos, con sus dedos masajeando cada punto erógeno hasta lograr tres veces que la chica estallara en un poderoso torrente de sensaciones. Ahora estaban en la cama de su cuarto, ella recostada de lado sintiendo todo su bello físico temblando de la excitación. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, el sueño y la debilidad la vencían. Nada había salido como lo esperado, ella había pensado que de última instancia iba a satisfacer las necesidades del hombre, supuestamente Naruto solo lo gozaría. Pero confirmado, nada había salido como lo planeado. Naruto completamente desnudo hace horas, se situó de costado tras ella, lamio sensualmente su lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola estremecer. Se ubicó bien pegado detrás suyo, y levantando el muslo tembloroso de Tenten hacia el techo susurro: 

-ya has gozado demasiado solita…-besando su cuello- ahora es el turno de compartir conmigo un poco. 

Se ubicó frotando su miembro contra la virgen entrada de Tenten, ella no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, hubiese deseado jamás llegar tan lejos. Aun así lo intento como pudo: 

-No por favor…-gimió impotente- lo que sea…menos eso. No me penetres o… 

-¿O te volverás loca? –sonrió el mientras ella lo miraba de lado- tu cuerpo lo desea intensamente, ¿Por qué no puedo complacerlo? 

-No quiero…por favor.

-No le diremos a nadie Tenten…-sonrió Naruto y comenzó a presionar el sensible punto con su glande- los hombres me tendrían mucha envidia, y las mujeres me reclamarían el por qué te lo hice a ti en lugar de a ellas, Tenten-chan. 

Tenten sintió que algo se deslizaba a su interior, apretó sus dientes para no gritar del placer, su cuerpo vibraba a cada caricia pero esa sensación lo superaba todo. Se sintió invadida y el dolor, sintió mucho miedo a ser lastimada. Pero poco a poco la estrechez mermó levemente, algo se movía dentro de ella y no tenía fuerzas, más que para entregarse al placer. 

-Naruto…ay….ay…..ah…ah…ah…- y comenzó a abandonarle la cordura 

-tranquila linda…-sonrió el moviéndose detrás de ella- pronto el dolor se trasformara en algo más. 

Tal como lo prometió, el dolor fue desapareciendo y dejo una sensación placentera que arraso con todo. Esa postura no fue la única sino la primera, luego Naruto giró el muslo de Tenten y se ubicó sobre ella, quedando la chica de boca arriba. Llego a fondo haciéndola gritar, haciendo aferrarse a las sabanas y chillar. El "no te detengas" comenzó a repetirse en los labios de Tenten. Naruto la folló con fuerza y media hora fue suficiente para arrancarle un poderoso orgasmo. Naruto sin embargo no se detuvo. 

Elevó las piernas de Tenten tomándola por los muslos y las dejó descansar en sus hombros. La estaba follando, ella no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera recordar el por qué. Todo se volvió una espesa cortina de placer. Todo se volvió pasión, esa que tanto le había faltado por que no la conocía. Esa que se volvió oscuridad, cuando sintió al hombre sobre ella quejarse al alcanzar el clímax. Lo sintió derramarse en su interior, y la oscuridad cubrió los ojos de Tenten quedando inconsciente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El momento había llegado, 7 días habían pasado y el campo 15 en el horario de la tarde era demasiado concurrido para una tarde cualquiera. Las princesas Hyuuga integrantes del consejo, el Hokage Kakashi, y varios Jounnin de distintas divisiones además de integrantes del ANBU. Rara vez se podía apreciar un combate de nivel Kage. Y si de algo estaban seguros, ver pelear a Naruto Namikase era algo digno de observar. Del lado de Neji su equipo, su antiguo sensei y las princesas Hyuuga. Del lado de Naruto, Sakura, Anko y varios curiosos. El Hokage observó la concurrencia nutrida y pidió a uno de los ANBU que creara una "tribuna". El Shinobi obedeció creado con una técnica de tierra varios escalones simultáneos a un costado del campo. Shizune había sido convocada por Kakashi como ninja medico en caso de emergencia. Pocos podían creer que esto era un duelo a muerte. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera Neji creía en eso al ver a Naruto charlar y sonreírles a todos lo que pasaban cerca.

El rubio fumaba con Sakura junto a él pidiéndole que se calme y que no mate a Neji. Anko lo veía divertida a pocos pasos y solo se quedaba por el lugar en caso que alguien no entendiera el concepto de un combate "uno a uno". Intervendría en favor de Naruto, aunque el hombre no parecía necesitarlo ciertamente. 

-Naruto por favor…-rogó Sakura mirándolo frente a frente- prométeme que no lo mataras. Por favor.

-Sakura-chan…-sonrió el cambiando de tema-¿Cómo te está yendo con los pergaminos que te di? 

-No puedo decirte cuanto me tomara hacer lo que pides. –dijo ella seria- prométeme que no lo mataras. –insistió apenas 

-te di los pergaminos con la historia de los Uzumaki. –Le recordó Naruto- si quieres comprender por qué estoy haciendo todo lo que hago, te dije que debías aprender de sellos y completar esa técnica de sellado que te mostré. Así podrás ver todo lo que me ocurrió. 

Sakura recordó brevemente el día donde estuvieron encerrados en la casa Uzumaki. La pelirosa decidió quedarse dentro de la casa ante la oferta del rubio. Acto seguido, Naruto le había dicho que le contaría absolutamente todo lo que había pasado con él durante esos años. Solo si ella podía descifrar cierto pergamino heredado del clan Uzumaki. Naruto le había señalado que ella era muy inteligente y de perfecto control en chakra. Justo lo que hacía falta para estudiar esa técnica. 

_Flash back:_

__

_-¿me estás dando técnicas de tu familia? –se sorprendió la pelirosa con los pergaminos en sus manos- ¿Por qué?  
_

_-¿dices que me amas? –Señaló Naruto serio- solo quiero enseñarte como es el hombre que dices amar. Estudia estos pergaminos, debes descifrar ese sello y si logras completar esa técnica. Podrás acceder a todo lo que soy en realidad. Podrás saber por qué tuve que actuar como lo hice. Ahí mismo decidirás si quieres compartir tu vida conmigo para siempre, o prefieres quedarte en Konoha a sufrir el triste destino del ninja.  
_

_Sakura miraba los 4 pergaminos en sus manos, podía notar que eran muy antiguos. Tres de ellos tenían su cubierta color azul, el cuarto era verde, allí debía empezar según las indicaciones de Naruto. Ella quería creer en él, quería entenderlo y apenas si sabía de sus planes reales. Con esos pergaminos en manos de la pelirosa. Naruto comenzó a utilizar la inteligencia de Sakura a su favor. Y ella no era consciente del poder que yacía ahora entre sus dedos delicados.  
_

_Fin del flash back:  
_

-Sakura-chan…-sonrió el rubio como antaño- si tienes fe en mí, el final será mucho mejor de lo esperas. 

-No me lo prometiste... –señaló sonriendo ella triste recordándole el asunto "Neji" 

-mis promesas son en nombre de los Uzumaki, –Señalo el rubio- muy valiosas. Este es un combate a muerte. No puedo garantizar nada. Pero si te puedo aclarar que no es mi intensión matarlo en este campo de entrenamientos. 

Sakura se alejó del centro del campo sonriendo, por momentos era ese Naruto que ella amaba, ese que la conquistó hace tiempo. Pero tenía tantas contradicciones. ¿Sería por eso que Naruto le había pedido ayuda con el Kyuubi? ¿Sería por eso que tanto Shizune como ella había acordado ayudarlo a extraerlo sin contar los riesgos? Sakura no sabía que pensar, pero tenía que confiar en él. Naruto Uzumaki jamás la había defraudado. El rubio observó, como su compañera de equipo se alejaba del centro del campo dejándolo solo. Aunque detrás de él, alguien más tenía cosas para decirle: 

-dijiste que no la querías…-gruñó Anko detrás de Naruto apuntándole con un kunai al cuello- me mentiste. Eres demasiado estúpido si me mientes. 

-solo digamos que… _"la mitad de mí, aun la quiere"_ –sonrió Naruto sin moverse- aunque no la amo con locura como antes. Además, Sakura tiene ciertas habilidades que no puedo despreciar. 

-¿habilidades en la cama? –Lamió Anko un poco de la sangre en Naruto que le salió de un corte del kunai- ¿ahora me dirás que es mejor que yo esa niñata? Te mataré… ¿me oyes? 

-Alguien parece muy celosa…-sonrió fríamente Naruto- ¿No me digas que la fría serpiente sin corazón ahora quiere más que solo diversión? Je je je 

-Mucho cuidado con dejarme tirada por la rosada…-le amenazó Anko tocándole el trasero por detrás- las mujeres celosas somos capaces de cualquier locura. Naruto-kun –finalizó sensualmente. 

-No puedes celarme por algo que no te prometí –respondió el rubio- pero siempre estaré junto a ti, eso sí fue mi promesa. 

Naruto se giró cuando ella aflojo la presión con el kunai en su cuello. Estaban frente a frente. Mirándose fijamente, comiéndose con la mirada. 

-Bésame…-dijo ella perversa- marca tu territorio si te importo tan solo un poco. 

-Sabes que frente a todos no puedo…-sonrió el que le daba la espalda al "publico"- aún tengo semillas que sembrar por aquí y por allá. No quiero una histeria masiva, quiero aguas calmas y mil noches para expandir el clan. Je je je 

-Te queda poco tiempo –señaló la mujer relamiéndose- pronto partirás como embajador por las aldeas. Quiero que Kakashi me nombre como tu escolta. Lo necesito. –Hizo un leve puchero y se aferró con dos dedos de la chaqueta del rubio- dime que sí. 

-No…-respondió el- Kakashi le dará la escolta a otras personas. Tú tienes que vigilar mi familia mientras no estoy. Ya tendremos tiempo de jugar cuando todo termine. 

El combate estaba por comenzar, del otro lado Neji hablaba con Gai y Lee sobre el combate. Nadie realmente creía que fuera algo a muerte. Sino que se lo tomaban como una práctica, pero algo más serio se generaba alrededor. Los Nara estaban presentes, querían observar el desempeño de Naruto y tratar de vislumbrar por donde llegarle. Si fallaba la diplomacia, mal que les pesara a todos Naruto debía ser eliminado. Aunque Shikamaru ya tenía un plan, esta idea contemplaba ambos aspectos juntos. Solo debía esperar la oportunidad. Solo eso. 

Neji Hyuuga apenas escuchaba las recomendaciones de Gai. Apenas podía escuchar las palabras de Tenten o lee a su alrededor. Su corazón latía furioso, intranquilo, preparado mortalmente para una situación desesperada. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, recordaba la discusión en la mansión Hyuuga hace una semana. Recordaba estar molesto, pero cuando apareció Naruto, su mente se nublo a la ira. Respondió furioso y descontrolado. Algo antinatural en él, lo insulto gravemente, negando la memoria de sus padres. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Porque había aceptado un combate frente a frente que sabía imposible de ganar? Suponiendo que Naruto hubiese mantenido el nivel que lo llevo a ser héroe en la guerra pasada, suponiendo que Neji en sus entrenamientos al paso del tiempo hubiera aumentado su nivel enormemente, aun así sería un combate suicida. Naruto nunca dejaría de entrenar, seguramente sería mucho más poderoso que años atrás. Aun sin Kyuubi, parecía ilógico ganar. ¿Entonces por qué acepto el combate? 

Los Shinobi se posicionaron frente a frente. Neji vestía como de costumbre con el Yukata de combate blanco. Naruto vestía de jean azul marino, remera negra con un remolino naranja en el pecho y la capa blanca con llamas bordadas de su padre. Signo casi místico que infundía respeto y temor en todos los que lo miraran. 

-El duelo personal se hizo demasiado concurrido –aseguró Naruto serio- sugiero que te retractes de tus palabras justo ahora, evitaras la vergüenza de ser apaleado frente a tus colegas que te consideran un Jounnin de respeto. 

¿Retractarse? Neji intentó hacerlo, pero al ver la sonrisa soberbia en Naruto. Volvió a sentir esa irrefrenable necesidad de pelear con él. Así que en lugar de disculparse, solo se escuchó a si mismo decir: 

-Eres un sombra del hombre que se fue a la guerra –dijo Neji posicionado para pelear- eres un bastardo que tomó el lugar del verdadero Naruto Uzumaki. Espero poder volver a ver aquel Shinobi del cual me sentía orgullosamente cerca, como para considerarlo un amigo. 

-Conmovedor, -sonrió Naruto de brazos cruzados- casi me haces llorar. ¿Intentas llevarme a una redención? No seas ridículo Neji. –señaló mirando a un costando mascullando rabia- soy el guerrero que fusionó lo malo con lo bueno. Voy a darte una última opor… 

-guárdate tu oportunidad…-señalo Neji serio- no me humillare ante ti. Peleare y será por lo creo justo. Todo lo contrario a tus acciones de los últimos meses. 

-Así sea…-dijo el rubio parándose de lado sin descruzar sus brazos- serás el ejemplo trágico de cuál es el destino cruel que le espera al ninja en este mundo. El camino del Shinobi, es el camino de la extinción. 

Todos se alejaron, el silencio de ese campo era tan asfixiante como el polvillo levantándose del terreno ante la suave brisa. El destino de Neji Hyuuga estaba sellado, no por su culpa, no por la de Naruto. Estaba sellado desde que su antepasado asesinó a Yoshiro Uzumaki que sostenía la barrera norte en la aldea del remolino. El camino de la traición había manchado a Konoha mucho antes que todos los que decidían en la actualidad hubiesen nacido. Alguien tenía que pagar, y que destino cruel que fuera Neji, como tantos otros. Como una guerra en las sombras, como las almas de los pacificadores devorados por venganza. Y su guerrero de dorados cabellos estaba parado allí en el campo 15. Mirando con desdén a quien pudo ser su amigo, sabiendo que debía acabarlo, mal que le doliera su muerte en el futuro.

-Mejor uno solo…-pensó Naruto- que un millón mañana. 

Neji lo esperaba en posición defensiva, había entrenado al límite para elevar su nivel desde la guerra. No le dejaría fácil una victoria, incluso intentaría matarlo si acaso Naruto pensaba en seguir deshonrando al clan Hyuuga. Aunque las princesas luego lo rechacen del clan, Neji Hyuuga no iba a permitir más esos actos depravados. Estaba peleando por eso, por honor. 

-¡Que esta sea una lección! –gritó Naruto a todos lo que veía a lo lejos- ¡Para todos aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme! ¡Naruto Uzumaki no soportara más ataques, burlas, desprecios o humillaciones! ¡Los tiempos del niño zorro han finalizado! Que comience las lecciones….Neji Hyuuga.

Neji corrió frontal hacia Naruto y comenzó un intercambio de Tayjutsu muy intenso. El pelinegro intentaba acertar en los puntos vitales de Naruto sin apelar a las técnicas de círculos sagrados. Solo atacaba aleatoriamente y a gran velocidad, pero Naruto desviaba con sus palmas abiertas y cuando Neji intentaba combinar con patadas sus ataques del estilo "Junken", Naruto bloqueaba con pequeños golpes a los tobillos del Hyuuga anulando los intentos. Luego de algunos segundos de indefinición, Neji salto hacia atrás alejándose sin haber acertado ni un golpe. Naruto emitió una media sonrisa soberbia y declaró: 

-Lección numero 1… "Tayjutsu". 

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. CAPITULO 13c

**CAPITULO 13: EXTINCION, parte 3**

-Lección número 1..."Tayjutsu" –señaló el Uzumaki.

Naruto lanzó unos 4 kunai contra Neji que los desvió y atacó frontal nuevamente, irritado por su rival. Pero sus golpes nunca llegaban a destino, siempre las manos de Naruto o sus oportunos esquives inutilizaban cualquier ataque que el Hyuuga lanzara. Además Naruto se movía con ayuda de los sellos en los kunai arrojados. El "Hiraishin no jutsu" legendario tenía un nuevo y mortal intérprete. Neji esperó su oportunidad y lanzó a fondo una derecha con su palma abierta, directo al corazón de un Naruto, que dio un giro sobre sí mismo y acercándose al cuerpo del moreno le lanzó un codazo al rostro. Neji lo frenó con su mano izquierda defendiendo su cara, pero llevaba una fuerza terrible ese impacto. Así que dejó caer su cuerpo para atrás doblando su espalda y apoyando ambas manos en el suelo detrás suyo dobló su cuerpo elevando una patada que fue a dar justo al rostro de Naruto. El rubio contuvo el pie de Neji con ambas manos y aferrándose al tobillo de su rival lo elevó en el aire girando sobre su propio eje y lanzándolo lejos. Neji dio varios giros en el aire y chocó contra un árbol parándose de lado en su tronco, gracias al control de chakra. Bajo corriendo del árbol y embistió a Naruto nuevamente que volvió a evitar cada ataque del moreno como si jugara con él.

-Eres patéticamente predecible –sonrió Naruto en el intercambio de golpes- hubiese enviado a uno de mis clones a pelear, tan solo para que fuera un desafío. 

Naruto agarró la mano de Neji justo cuando parecía que el Hyuuga lo golpearía en su vientre y la doblo hacia afuera torciendo su muñeca. Neji respondió golpeando con su otra mano el brazo de Naruto que lo aprisionaba y el rubio se vio obligado a soltarlo. Pero al hacer esto realizó un salto mortal alejándose, Naruto pateó en el rostro de Neji con el mismo impulso de su retirada. El Hyuuga voló algunos metros y cayó al suelo llenándose de polvo. Se puso de pie rápido, gruñendo y limpiándose el fino corte en sus labios producto del golpe. Iba a avanzar nuevamente cuando un dolor lo paralizó apenas. Tenía tres partes de su vientre y pecho con "hundimiento", producto de algunos puñetazos.

-Si Neji…-sonrió Naruto a lo lejos de brazos cruzados- te he golpeado y recién ahora puedes notarlo. Debo decir que no estás tan mal. Disculpa lo que dije de los clones, era para provocarte solamente. 

Nadie apartaba la vista de los combatientes, algunos apenas podían conjeturar lo que vendría. Aunque era obvio que la pelea de corto alcance iba a predominar en ninjas como Naruto y Neji. Pero los que conocían al rubio en acción, aun no comprendían por que no usaba el poder del modo Rikudou. No hubiera habido combate parejo de ser así. Pronto vieron como Naruto se alejó a buena distancia del moreno Hyuuga dándole un respiro al intercambio de golpes. 

-Debo pensar como atacarlo- se dijo Neji- ¡tranquilízate! ¡Enfócate! ¿Pero cómo puedo serenarme cuando ni siquiera veo cuando me golpea? ¿Acaso es tan poderoso? ¿Por qué parece leer todos mis movimientos tan fácilmente? 

-No hagamos esperar al público Neji…-sonrió Naruto- lección numero 2…"Ninjutsu" –haciendo sellos rápidamente- FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO CORTANTE 

Naruto elevó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza y la bajo rápidamente como si cortara el espacio frente a él. Una ráfaga de aire surgió tan poderosa que volaron varias piedras y ramas alrededor de los combatientes, el suelo se dividió como su fuera de papel. Neji apenas tuvo reacción ante el grito de Gai y apartándose sintió como algo se rasgaba en su cuerpo. Se levantó sorprendido del suelo. Apenas pudo evitar ese golpe y eso que estaba a más de 40 metros uno del otro. Detrás suyo, unos 5 árboles frondosos fueron partidos como mantequilla y se desplomaron ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Parte de su Yukata estaba cortada y se desgarró cayendo al suelo. 

-La familia Uzumaki –señaló Naruto- los maestros más poderosos de los sellos. Pero eso no es todo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Por qué no usó el Kaiten? –preguntó sorprendido Kakashi a Shikaku Nara que estaba junto a él. 

-Apenas le dio tiempo a evitar el jutsu pese a la distancia –dijo el líder del clan Nara- si Neji Hyuuga hubiera intentado girar… 

-Estaría muerto, -completó Shikamaru junto a su padre- Hokage-sama lamento decirle esto pero… no nos queda otra alternativa. Deberá acceder a nuestro plan prontamente. 

-Comprendo…-dijo Kakashi serio- ¿pero no hay otra manera? 

-Creo que no…-señaló Shikamaru- Naruto es muy orgulloso, lo ha sido la vida entera. Aun así intentare razonar con él. Puede que aun quede algo bueno del cual aferrarse. 

-De acuerdo –finalizó triste el ninja copia. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Evitara mis ataques de viento…-pensó Naruto serio- sabe que posiblemente lo cortaré en dos mitades aun con Kaiten. Bien….subamos el nivel. 

Neji se posicionó preparando el Kaiten, evitaría cualquier jutsu de viento y esperaría que Naruto gaste chakra hasta lograr que se acerque a pelear, era la única esperanza de un combate igualado. Pero el rubio sorprendió a todos nuevamente.

-Si evitaras mis ataques de viento…- grito fuerte para que Neji lo escuche- Solo debo cambiar el elemento-haciendo sellos- KATON, JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO

Naruto terminó su secuencia y sopló generando una llamarada imparable. El público apenas podía creer que un negado de los Ninjutsu como Naruto ahora manejara dos elementos de esa forma. La bola de fuego avanzó arrasando con el pasto y árboles, dejando suelo quemado tras sí. Neji sorprendido apeló al Kaiten con todo su espíritu. Comenzó a girar y la bola de fuego se estrelló con un domo azulado que logró mantenerse pese al poderoso ataque recibido. 

-¡Veamos cuanto aguantas Neji! Ja ja ja – se divertía Naruto con gesto perverso y comenzó a hacer sellos rápidamente- KATON, JUTSU FLAMAS DEL FENIX. 

Así continuaron durante algunos minutos. Naruto lanzando jutsu de fuego, viento y tierra mientras que Neji se veía a la defensiva evitando los terremotos y usando Kaiten para los jutsu de flamas o viento. Comenzó a desgastarse y ni siquiera podía desactivar el Byakugan, apenas podía con sus ojos ver venir los rápidos ataques a distancia. En el público presente había mucho nerviosismo. Los entendidos del Ninjutsu explicaban a los demás sobre los ataques de Naruto. No solo eran tremendamente poderosos por el chakra aplicado en ellos, sino que estaban aumentados en velocidad también por esa causa. Sin embargo, luego de atestiguar el jutsu número 10 de forma ininterrumpida se preguntaron ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportar Neji la defensa? ¿Acaso Naruto tenía chakra ilimitado? ¿Estaba usando el poder del Kyuubi? En ese último aspecto las hermanas Hyuuga fueron concluyentes, el chakra que fluía de Naruto era azul y no rojo. Era el suyo propio, aunque también parecía eterno por la demostración que estaba dando. 

Finalmente Naruto detuvo sus ataques al ver de rodillas a Neji. Sabía que el Hyuuga había quemado la mayor parte de sus reservar de energía en el Kaiten. Ahora la mesa estaba servida. Se acercó lentamente, caminando hacia su jadeante rival con suficiencia. Miro de reojo al público y había muchas caras de pánico. Realmente los había impresionado en pocos minutos. No porque hubiese mostrado todo su arsenal, sino porque les enseñó que ahora tenía muchos más jutsu que cuando desapareció hace años. Y sin usar al Kyuubi, ni el modo ermitaño. Solo peleando con normalidad.

-Parece que no llegaras a la lección numero 3 Neji…-sonrió Naruto sacando un kunai. 

-Es una pena….-dijo parándose con dificultad el Hyuuga- que me subestimes. 

-ARTE NINJA, KUNAI REPLICAS DE SOMBRAS –dijo Naruto arrojando el kunai y de pronto aparecieron 100 armas volando contra Neji. 

El Hyuuga calculó la distancia y jugo su desesperada técnica oculta. Comenzó a girar formando un Kaiten para desviar las armas que chocaron contra él. Pero cuando estaba girando protegido por su técnica grito… 

-ARTE NINJA, DRAGONES ESPIRITUALES

El domo del Kaiten brillo más intensamente y cuando Neji comenzaba a detenerse en sus giros surgieron del domo unas figuras fantasmales color celeste. Se formaron como dos dragones que giraban en torno a Neji escupiendo una especie de llamarada azul. Naruto sonrió retrocediendo y se puso en guardia, pero los dragones comenzaron a dejar de girar y se abalanzaron sobre el rubio rugiendo feroces. Naruto no se podía mover, su expresión de espanto y sorpresa hizo a Neji tener esperanza. Naruto Uzumaki podía ser muy fuerte pero su debilidad, seguía siendo el Genjutsu. 

Mientras el rubio se paralizaba ante los dragones girando alrededor de su cuerpo. Neji avanzó caminando lento hacia el rubio, todo estaba oscuro alrededor de los combatientes. Neji lo anularía en sus canales de chakra mientras la ilusión durase. El domo del Kaiten era una buena forma de hacer caer en Genjutsu a un atacante desprevenido. Esa técnica en la cual entrenó ahora le rendía frutos. Utilizaba el resplandor azul del Kaiten para hacer caer en la ilusión visual a su rival. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Que está pasando Hokage-sama?-preguntó Shikaku serio- ¿porque dejaron de pelear y solo están mirándose fijamente?

-un Genjutsu, -señaló Kakashi con su Sharingan descubierto- veremos por donde salen luego de esta jugada.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Neji avanzó lento hacia Naruto y el rubio seguía acobardado por los dragones que lo rodeaban flotando a su alrededor. Las criaturas parecían rodear en busca de atacar el ángulo más vulnerable, se podía sentir sus rugidos en el entorno:_

__

_-Genjutsu…-susurró Naruto mirando al vacío- un…Genjutsu.  
_

_Intentó con mucha dificultad juntar sus manos en posición tigre para liberarse, pero Neji ya estaba parado frente a él. Abrió su palma y preparó su golpe más poderoso.  
_

_-toma esto, -comenzando a golpear por todo el cuerpo de Naruto-ULTIMO RECURSO, BOMBARDEO DE LAS OCHO PUERTAS.  
_

_La técnica era mortal, consistía en destruir los ocho signos físicos vitales del organismo enemigo. Neji sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así. Por lo tanto se vio obligado frente a todos a utilizar su técnica más letal. Debía acabar con Naruto, no había otra manera.  
_

_Cuando Neji completó sus ocho golpes al cuerpo sin defensas de Naruto, sucedió algo extraño. El rubio no caía al suelo, su cuerpo no acusaba ningún ataque pese a que Neji estaba seguro haberlos acertado todos. El cuerpo de uno de los dragones azules que rodeaban a Naruto había recibido todo el ataque en lugar del rubio. Ambas criaturas dejaron de girar, y se quedaron viendo a Neji con expresión clara de furia._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todo el público vio como Naruto caminaba sonriente hacia Neji que aún continuaba paralizado. Los ojos del rubio brillaban intensamente en color rojo. Salían luces de sus ojos y todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Vieron al rubio agarrar con su izquierda, el brazo derecho de Neji que no se resistía. Mientras que Naruto tenso hacia atrás su brazo derecho, directo como darle un puñetazo, pero creo un Rasengan en su palma. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Los dragones se volvieron contra Neji, lo rodearon y paralizaron con sus llamas azules. Una de las bestias lo mordió en su brazo derecho sujetándolo firmemente a la altura del codo. Neji trato de liberarse en vano, porque justo cuando colocaba su mano izquierda en posición para atacar al dragón que lo devoraba, la otra criatura acometió su otro brazo quebrándolo como rama seca.  
_

_-AAAAAAHHHHHH –Neji grito de dolor al sentir su brazo izquierdo quedar inútil.  
_

_El dragón que no lo sostenía comenzó a atacarlo al pecho y al rostro. Pasaba una y otra vez a través de su cuerpo golpeándolo y girando para golpearlo de nuevo. El otro dragón seguía aprisionando su brazo derecho impidiendo caer al suelo o defenderse. El Genjutsu estaba contra el increíblemente. Naruto a tres pasos del golpeado Neji se reía en la ilusión. Cruzado de brazos le advirtió entre golpe y golpe._

__

_-lección numero 3 Neji Hyuuga…"Genjutsu"  
_

_-es…imposible…-dijo Neji recibiendo otro ataque al rostro de parte del dragón azul  
_

_-ciertamente el Genjutsu era mi mayor debilidad hace años…-sonrió Naruto apenas- pero debo decir que mis maestros Uzumaki se sorprendieron mucho al ver que tan bien manejaba mis nuevas aptitudes. No digo que las suela usar a menudo en combate…-sonrió mientras Neji sangraba cada vez más por los ataques de los dragones- pero a veces suelo provocar a las personas con ciertas cosillas…je je je.  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La escena que todos veían no era satisfactoria ciertamente. Naruto tenía el brazo de Neji aferrado con fuerza y le impedía caer mientras lo golpeaba con su puño libre una y otra y otra vez sin piedad. Neji no respondía, seguía paralizado y se sostenía parado más por la presa de Naruto que por sus temblorosas piernas. Sangraba copiosamente del brazo roto, ese Rasengan de Naruto lo había inutilizado para el resto de la pelea. La cara y el traje del Hyuuga adquirían un tono rojo por los brutales puñetazos que estaba soportando. 

-¿lo ves ahora Neji? –Sonreía Naruto manchándose el cuerpo con la sangre del golpeado rival- ¿ves la basura en que te has convertido? ¿Puedes ver el nivel de un ninja elite como yo? No eres nadie, no vales nada. Tú y todos los insectos que están mirándonos en busca de mis debilidades son solo unas manchas en mi camisa que debo limpiar. Pero promesas son promesas Neji Hyuuga, aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad sabiamente.

_Flash back:  
_

_Tenten salía de la casa Uzumaki y el rubio se paró en la puerta para despedirla. Ella se sentía como en una suave nube, se sentía mujer por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo se lo debía a Naruto, esa noche mágica se la debía a él. Pero aun así su corazón estaba en otro lugar.  
_

_-Naruto….-dijo parada frente al rubio que aún estaba de short y sin camisa- ¿me darás tu palabra?  
_

_-tiene mi promesa Tenten-chan…-sonrió el tranquilo- no mataré a Neji en este combate. Espero que él sepa apreciar esta oportunidad que le estas dando._

_Fin del flash back:_

Cuando Naruto se aburrió de golpearlo, simplemente lo soltó y Neji estaba encorvado frente a él con el cuerpo y la cara llena de sangre. Naruto solamente lo miró un segundo como midiéndolo bien. Para descargarle una patada de lado que lo dejo tirado como trapo viejo. Neji Hyuuga estaba derrotado, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada contra Naruto.

Sakura, Shizune y Tenten se abalanzaron sobre Neji para atenderlo. Estaba en las ultimas el Shinobi, y Naruto parado a 5 pasos de ellos miraba el cielo como no importándole nada. Sentía que muchos ojos del "publico" lo miraban con odio, otros lo miraban con admiración y algunos más con miedo. Solo Sakura lo miraba de una forma diferente. Ese combate le había abierto los ojos definitivamente. Ahora solo le quedaba una pieza del rompecabezas por formar. Los pergaminos que el mismo le entregó. Tenía que descubrir el secreto oculto en ellos. 

-¡LO MATASTE! –Gritó Tenten furiosa y parándose frente al rubio 

-Vivirá…-dijo serio y mirándola firme- cumplí mi palabra. Solo ataque sus puntos no vitales. A lo máximo algunos meses de hospital. 

Tenten no sabía que decir pero una desesperada miraba a las médico le mostró que el rubio parecía estar en lo correcto. 

-Esta desmayado, -aseguró Shizune- aún vive pero necesita sangre urgentemente. 

Naruto negó con la cabeza como sintiéndose algo molesto por las miradas de todos. Suspiro apenas, se paró junto a Sakura y Shizune que estaban atendiendo a Neji en el suelo y dijo: 

-Agárrenlo que los llevare al hospital. 

Las kunoichi obedecieron, a lo que también se sumó Tenten aferrándose al hombro de Sakura. En un destello dorado todos desaparecieron. Dejando en la sorpresa y el estupor al público. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunos días después…

El hombre estaba sentado con comodidad en el centro de su gran cama. Era de noche, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto y las cortinas blancas flotaban de a ratos por acción de la brisa nocturna. Sentado pasivamente, fumando un cigarrillo apestoso, serio y sin gestos estaba Naruto. Hacia un par de días había tenido una discusión con Sakura sobre los pergaminos que le había entregado. La chica había llegado a la parte de la historia donde la aldea fue destruida. Vino llorando muy apenada y dijo entenderlo todo. Le pidió sin embargo que reconsiderara su decisión de irse de Konoha. Que perdonara, que si Sasuke lo había hecho, si al final había comprendido la inutilidad de vivir por venganza, el rubio Uzumaki también debía aceptar esa masacre como cosa del pasado. Debía perdonar, si quería ser feliz. 

-mmnnn, ah…. 

Recostada sobre las piernas del Uzumaki, una desnuda Ino Yamanaka lamia y sorbía su miembro lujuriosamente. Estaba tremendamente excitada y quería poner a punto el hierro de Naruto para sentarse nuevamente sobre él. Ya habían pasado casi 4 horas de duro sexo cuando el rubio decidió fumar para descargar tensión. Pero Ino no se detenía, su deseo por el cuerpo de su amo era demasiado asfixiante. La estaba consumiendo. Finalmente luego de notar como palpitaba duramente el falo del hombre, se elevó para sentarse sobre el enterrándose entera. Comenzó a saltar sobre Naruto que miraba a su pareja como ausente. Ino estaba enloquecida. 

-Más amo….necesito de usted cuanto antes…-se quejaba revolviendo sus cabellos sedosos color dorado- tiene que follarme duro. Necesito ser violada para calmar mi cuerpo, solo usted puede…AAHH…..AAHHH…AHH 

Por supuesto la pasión de la mujer enardeció al hombre que apagó su cigarrillo en su propio brazo sin emitir ni un gesto. La tomó firme por las caderas y la obligó a llegar profundo aunque se lastimara. 

-AAHHH SIIIII- chilló por el dolor y placer unidos- ¡JODAME AMO, JODAMEEEE! 

Los cuerpos sudaban y las lenguas se mesclaron mientras el cuerpo de Ino subía y bajaba a voluntad del hombre. Comenzó a penetrarla más duro haciéndola gritar y la tiró sobre la cama con la cabeza de la chica para el lado de los pies. Se subió sobre ella y llegó a fondo con dureza. 

-AAH…AAH…ES FANTASTICO…..ASI LO NECESITO…..BIEN DUROOOOOO 

-¿ASI QUE LO QUIERES DURO PUTITAAA? –Gritaba enardecido el hombre y la follaba rápidamente- ¿QUE TAN DURO LA MERECES? 

-TODAAAA….-respondió viniéndose de manera terrible Ino. 

La esencia de Naruto le llegó hasta el fondo, el orgasmo de Ino se alargó tanto que casi pierde la conciencia por el placer. Solo 10 minutos de metérsela hasta el fondo y era suficiente para tenerla sacudiéndose como atrapada por un rio. Ino dejó caer su cuerpo ya sin fuerzas para nada más. Respiraba tan pesado, tan agotada. Naruto sentado frente a ella sobre sus propias rodillas la miraba con gesto perverso. 

-Parece que le has….-jadeo el rubio sonriendo- agarrado el gusto a esto…..Ino-chan. 

-¡No es cierto! –gritó angustiada la kunoichi que ciertas veces tenia reflejos de su subconsciente atrapado- Amo….-dijo arrastrándose por el colchón hasta que se recostó sobre Naruto que se había acomodado otra vez apoyado en el espaldar- ¿Qué orden debo cumplir mañana? 

-Según me has informado…-señaló el rubio- Neji tiene para 3 meses como mínimo. Tal vez nunca se recupere como ninja según supe. 

-Correcto amo….usted le dio una tremenda paliza. 

-Bien ese no mi problema ahora. –Resolvió decir el rubio- ahora mi asunto es Shikamaru. Creo que la idea que tuve hace tiempo será determinante para… 

-No pensara en….-se levantó asustada Ino y lo miró a los ojos- ¿matarlo? 

-Será lo que deba ser…..-indicó Naruto neutro- no me interesa acabar con su vida pero si interfiere mis planes debo actuar.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –Dijo asustada por suerte de su compañero-¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Naruto la miró serio y con un revés de su mano le dio tal bofetada que la tiro de la cama directo contra el suelo. Se paró furioso, sus ojos azules casi destellaban de rabia cuando la tomó de la larga cabellera y cuando ella elevó su rostro acobardada recibió otra bofetada que volvió a tirarla sobre el colchón. ¡Era increíble cómo se resistía! incluso después de estar influenciada por el poder de Naruto. Incluso después de afirmar la posesión con el placer sexual. La kunoichi Yamanaka aún conservaba cierto nivel de respuesta y resistencia. Naruto sintió brotar su lado oscuro del interior, aun sabiendo que Ino no tenía poder real para contradecirlo totalmente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE LAS ESCLAVAS NO TIENE VOTO AQUÍ! –Gritó furioso y volvió a  
golpearla haciéndola llorar- ¡¿QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES PARA DARME ORDENES?! 

Ella mascullaba perdones y se mordía del miedo. Él le daba mucho miedo, jamás había temido tanto como cuando lo veía furioso. Temía a sus golpes, y de una forma sucia y salvaje también los deseaba. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿En que la había trasformado? Ino no podía entender qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado cuando estuvo atrapada en su propia mente. No podía recordar lo ocurrido. En algunos momentos sentía que lo odiaba, y segundos después que no podía vivir sin ser follada por Naruto Uzumaki. ¡¿Qué le ocurría?!¡¿Por qué no podía resistirse a sus órdenes?!

-perdóneme amo…-bajo la cabeza humilde- una esclava no puede decirle que hacer. Castígueme…..hágame daño por favor. Solo así aprenderé la lección algún día. 

Suplicaba con sus celestes orbes por placer. Un glorioso e interminable placer. Naruto la veía muy dispuesta a pesar del cansancio y las bofetadas. Tal vez Ino naturalmente era alguien dispuesta al masoquismo. No se podría asegurar nada. Pero a Naruto no le importaba, solo representaba diversión para él. Diversión, un vientre y el acceso a la familia Yamanaka. Nada menos ni más que eso. No importaba que actualmente Ino se le resistiera en algún punto. Pronto, muy pronto de hecho, la mescla de sangre al estar esperando engendrar un Uzumaki la pondría definitivamente de su lado. No tenía escapatoria.

-ahora estoy muy disgustado…-fingió enojo el rubio- mañana tienes algunas cosas por hacer y no me apetece recompensarte antes que cumplas. –fue hasta un cajón de la cómoda cercana y sacó un objeto. Toma esto…-le dio una cajetilla que cabía en sus manos. Ya sabes qué hacer con eso. 

Ino miró la cajita entre sus dedos y luego le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Naruto. El rubio no entendió si esa mirada era por más sexo o por obligarla a hacer lo que haría. No le importó demasiado en realidad, tan solo desnudo como estaba se fue directo a su baño privado sin voltear. Ella haría lo que él pedía, no tenía opciones ni manera de traicionarlo. Simplemente lo haría.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El departamento de Sakura era muy acogedor. Ella solía salir poco cuando terminaba con su trabajo en el hospital o no andaba de misión. Pero las últimas semanas fueron muy terribles en materia de estudio y aceptación de la realidad. Ella nunca había visto el camino del Shinobi como ideal. Simplemente nació en una villa Shinobi y era su trabajo. Le agradaba ser médico eso sí, pero todo lo que conllevaba ser una kunoichi no era de su aprecio o atención. Tenía muchas contradicciones, y la principal de todas era su lealtad. Nunca cuestionó las órdenes del Hokage. Ella sabía que debía guardar respeto y obedecer. Pero solo lo hacía por obligación, no le gustaba matar, no le gustaba estar constantemente esperando malas noticias sobre la muerte de sus amigos.

Cuando Naruto le entregó los pergaminos con técnicas, Sakura pensó inicialmente que era un voto de confianza. Que aprendiendo las técnicas que él aprendió, ella sería capaz de entender esas actitudes tan contradictoras en el Uzumaki. Se enfrascó en ese estudio, pero al cabo de empezar se encontró algo no esperado. Tenía en sus manos cuatro pergaminos. Tres de cubierta azul, que no eran otra cosa que ¾ partes de un mismo sello. Por supuesto que no entendió nada. Así que abrió el pergamino verde donde encontró subdivididos varias secciones con diferentes sellos. Aplicó chakra en uno de ellos, todo el cuarto se ilumino por la luz que surgió de él. Sakura comenzó a recibir imágenes. Con él tiempo, había repasado con horror varias veces la noche donde el clan Uzumaki fue exterminado. Pero además había sellos anteriores a ese evento, había imágenes de reuniones con varias aldeas donde el líder del clan del remolino buscaba traer paz a los países. Como fueron obligados a ceder muchos diseños de sellos por esos tratos que jamás se cumplieron, como les fue robada las reliquias de Rikudou Sennin, como se le quitó territorios al país del remolino por acuerdos chantajistas. Sakura entendió que lo que Naruto intentaba vengar eran años y años de humillaciones constantes. Donde su familia pagó con sangre una paz que nadie respetó al final. Nadie tuvo honor, nadie quiso realmente hallar una respuesta pacífica. Los ninjas de todas las naciones solo entendían de ganar poder y matar a sus semejantes. Solo entendían el jutsu como arma para matar y no para defender. Ese era el camino del Shinobi realmente, muy lejano de aquel que Rikudou Sennin alguna vez soñó. Sakura no pudo evitar llorar de la angustia. 

Pasaron los días, cada vez entendía más sobre los sellos que Naruto le había mostrado, cada vez podía manipularlos mejor y aunque su escaso chakra no le ayudaba a usarlos en combate, al menos podía aprender anularlos y contrasellarlos si la ocasión lo requería. Finalmente estudió los tres pergaminos azules. Los extendió en el suelo de su comedor y juntos los tres papiros formaban un círculo de trigramas incompleto. Faltaba un cuarto de ese sello, la técnica más grande con el diseño más complicado que jamás había visto. Un sello Uzumaki de 10 trigramas simultáneos. 

Sakura tenía miedo, ¿Qué haría Naruto si ella lograba completar ese sello? ¿Para qué lo utilizaría? ¿Para qué le serviría? ¿Contra quién lo usaría? Había muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas y un Naruto cada vez más salvaje y sádico. Finalmente sucedió, Sakura completó el sello creando un nuevo pergamino que complemento a los demás. Era la forma más complicada de pudiera imaginar, apenas podía comprender como lo había logrado. Pero no por nada fue la alumna más aplicada de la academia, no por nada fue la más inteligente aprendiz de Godaime Hokage, no por nada tenía el control del chakra más preciso de toda Konoha. Sakura Haruno completó el trabajo, solo tenía que saber para que servía, solo eso…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El cuarto era un completo descontrol, cuando Naruto recibió la conformidad de Tsume Inuzuka para concertar la fecundación de las mujeres del clan, nunca imaginó que el asunto se volviera una orgia a toda regla. Al principio quisieron mantener las apariencias con una cena de la cual solo la líder y su hija mayor Hana participaron con el rubio. Le pidieron que no se comprometiera para nada en los siguientes tres días. El rubio supuso que pasaría algo más de tiempo hasta que aceptaran entregarle a las kunoichi, pero evidentemente se equivocó. 

Al día siguiente, un gran cuarto donde abundaban las camas amplias y alfombras de suave contextura, fueron el "habitad" donde Naruto fue invitado a hacer los honores. Alrededor de 25 mujeres Inuzuka se turnaron para dar y recibir placer del hombre entre sus garras sin que por eso ninguna quedara insatisfecha o apartada. Se movieron como una jauría, como bestias salvajes al punto que Naruto tuvo que dar muchas sesiones de azotes y sufrir las uñas enterradas en su cuerpo cuando tomaba una y otra vez a esas mujeres lujuriosas. Los clones de sombras trasformaron todo en un descontrol, el original tenía que derramarse en cada mujer un par de veces y si eso fallaba había una segunda reunión en un mes para repetir la experiencia hasta embarazar a todas. Fueron dos días realmente agotadores, tres días donde casi constantemente vio cuerpos desnudos sobre él, debajo de él, alrededor de él. Naruto sabía que Tsume ocultaría de los hombres de su clan esas reuniones de orgias. Tanto así que seguramente estaban todos cumpliendo misión fuera de la aldea mientras durara la faena. Naruto sabía que al menos Kiba si estaba bien lejos, lo sabía por qué Shino y Hinata también había partido de misión con el Inuzuka. 

Fue la primera vez en muchos meses que Naruto tuvo que apelar a sus tremendas reservas de chakra para mantenerse consiente. Se quitó un par de sellos que tenía en su cuerpo, sellos que bloqueaban su caudal máximo de poder como método de entrenamiento. Fueron días exquisitamente agotadores, días en donde tuvo que inventarse geniales excusas para que Anko, las Hyuuga, Ino o Sakura no supieran de sus actividades. Sus últimas conversaciones con Anko le habían hecho notar que los celos podían provocarle un dolor de cabeza. Y la experiencia de Yugao también le indicó hasta donde era capaz una mujer cuando se sentía furiosa. Así que prevenir antes que lamentar fue su lema.

Al anochecer del tercer día, el cuarto estaba muchos más silencioso que de costumbre. Solo había un Naruto, con las únicas dos mujeres cuyo aguante y llegada tarde les permitía seguirle el ritmo. Varios metros más allá, dormían unas 10 hembras completamente sudadas y exhaustas luego de ser folladas como nunca en sus vidas. Naruto jadeaba muy agotado, pero Hana Inuzuka no parecía querer dejar la tarea.

-Naruto-kun….-gemía Hana cabalgándolo sobre una cama en el rincón del cuarto- Naruto-kun…. 

Jadeaba muy agotada pero seguía montándolo, seguían enterrándose en el mientras las manos del rubio acareaban los pechos de la mujer haciéndola estremecer. Le dolían, sus senos estaban tan duros que le dolían, necesitaba que él la ayudara a calmarse. Sus instintos animales maximizaban el placer, pero también aumentaban los deseos salvajes de ser follada hasta caer inconsciente. 

-Creí que el trato de tu madre no te contemplaba a ti Hana-chan –sonrió perverso el rubio y se sentó comiendo su boca de un fuerte beso- ¿Por qué estas sobre mí? ¿Quieres tener a mi hijo? ¿Quiénes ser mamá Hana-chan? 

Ella se dejó besar pero sus sensaciones la obligaron a morderle los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar. El rubio gruño por el dolor y se apartó mirándola molesto. Ella sonrió y recibió una bofetada que le giro la cara. Hana no dejó de moverse sobre Naruto, tan solo lo miró sonriendo aun con la sangre entre sus labios.

-Mis hermanas gozaron de ti hasta caer…-dijo lujuriosa y chupaba la sangre ayudándose con sus dedos- Tu olor de Alfa no ha puesto loca ¿Por qué razón me quedaría afuera de eso? 

Naruto comenzó a sentir unas mordidas detrás de su cuello, sentía unas manos con uñas afiladas palpar su espalda y luego rodearlo para arañar sus pectorales. El rubio se acomodó mejor aún atrapado por las dos mujeres. Las cosas habían salido demasiado bien. 

-Si llego a escuchar una queja de tu parte sobre mi presencia aquí…-mordió su cuello Tsume detrás del rubio- te cortaré la garganta. ¿Me oyes?

-¿Qué hace aquí Tsume-sama?- Reía el Uzumaki manoseando duramente el cuerpo de Hana sobre el- ¿acaso está aquí para impedir que embarace a su hija? Más bien dígale que deje de montarme así o no poder sostenerlo por más tiempo. 

Hana sonrió y mirándolo con sus ojos perrunos comenzó a saltar sobre el miembro de Naruto más duramente, dejándose caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo y chillando ante cada impacto. Parecía dispuesta a obtener esa corrida en su interior a toda costa. Tsume le giró el rostro a Naruto y le dio uno de los más salvajes y mejores besos que el Uzumaki pudiera recordar. Tal vez era algo…. "madura" para él, tal vez no tenía el mejor cuerpo si era comparada con Anko por ejemplo, pero valla que si sabía besar la perra mayor. 

-No vine aquí por Hana…-aclaró con acento sexi Tsume- una líder no puede relacionarse con hombres que luego creerán tener una ascendiente para negociar con mi clan. Pero mi esposo murió hace mucho, yo necesito esto….

Naruto no requería más explicaciones, mujer de fuerte estado físico, mujer con profesión kunoichi y las presiones de comandar un clan. Mujer viuda y sin poder ligarse a un hombre por miedo a ser manipulada. Mujer deseosa de solo sexo. Duro, largo y relajante. Seguramente Tsume estuvo "espiando" las actividades del día anterior, seguramente estuvo autosatisfaciéndose de pensar que todas sus hermanas incluida su hija estaban teniendo el encuentro sexual más caliente de sus vidas. Un trato era un trato, las mujeres kunoichi para engendrar el nuevo clan. Nada de compromisos. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Finalmente el orgasmo, Hana recibió toda la descarga en su interior y cada fibra de su ser fue estallada como por un millón de bombas. Cayo de lado respirando como en maratón y apenas podía hilvanar nada en su temblorosa mente. Hana pareció quedarse dormida unos segundos, pero recostada de lado, veía con lujo de detalle como su propia madre se había unido a la refriega increíblemente. Veía como recostada boca arriba, abría sus muslos para recibir las atenciones de Naruto con su lengua.

Le estaba dando placer a la líder del clan Inuzuka, justo al lugar dulce. Naruto no se detenía, Naruto seguía avanzando, tomando más y más territorio. Las mujeres eran el terreno fértil que el Uzumaki estaba explotando. Naruto no se detenía… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Zetzu blanco se disfrazó con la capa negra la máscara de círculos concéntricos originaria de Tobi. Podía copiarlo al dedillo, sabia como pensaba y como hablaba. La reunión del gremio de criminales había comenzado cuando llego y ahora un Shinobi rebelde de Kiri hablaba sobre la importancia de eliminar a las aldeas ninja de una vez y para siempre.

-¡Ellos ponen precio a nuestras cabezas! –"SEEEE" gritaban los enardecidos escuchas- ¡Ellos nos llaman criminales…..nos llamas asesinos cuando su profesión es Shinobi! –"SEEEE" aceptaban todos los reunidos- ¡Yo tengo un plan! ¡Yo quiero la libertad! ¡Hemos reunidos nuestras armas y recursos para formar el ejercito que destruirá a las villas! ¡Tomaremos el país de rayo! –"SEEEEE" gritaban los oyentes- ¡Tomaremos el país de la roca! ¡Vamos a imponer la caída de ese régimen donde ya no existen los feudales! ¡Somos dueños de nuestro destino! ¡Somos dueños de nuestras vidas! ¡Robaremos, mataremos, tomaremos a sus mujeres! ¡Ellos nos expulsaron de nuestros hogares! ¡Ahora quemaremos el suyooooo! 

El rugido de la gran cueva secreta era atronador. Había casi 15.000 rebeldes reunidos y las provisiones junto a las armas eran aportadas por piratas, criminales y estafadores de todos los países. Todas las ramas del crimen estaban reunidas, todas con el objetivo de crear una anarquía que beneficie a los rebeldes. Las caídas de las aldeas, la caída del sistema Shinobi.  
La gran mesa donde los líderes de las facciones daban sus discursos y opiniones estaba presidida por Okida Mishituko, un Jounnin renegado de Kiri cuya deserción fue generada por el asesinato de su madre y la no aceptación a ser elegido como nueva espada de la niebla, los guardianes de la Godaime Mizukage.

También la mujer más importante de la cueva, una obesa usurera del país del hierro. Kyo Sando eran la principal financista del gremio. Sería la beneficiada del descontrol cundiendo por los países porque sus matones personales pondrían impuestos ruinosos en cada pueblo dominado. Prestamos con sangre se podría definir de esa mujer. Vestía de un llamativo kimono rojo, asemejándola a un sofá más que a una persona.

Uchiha Madara estaba presente pero casi no hablaba, había acordado no interferir con los líderes del gremio y tan solo apoyar en batalla cuando se enfrenten a los ninjas. Aunque casi todos los criminales que formaban ese ejercito eran también usuarios del chakra. Se consideraban "ninjas" tan solo a los aun Vivian en las aldeas dominantes en cada país. Al menos por el momento. 

-¡A LA GUERRAAAA! –estalló Okida ante el atronador rugido de los guerreros 

Comenzaron a trabajar las improvisadas forjas, comenzaron distribuir posiciones y liderazgos de escuadrones. Tal vez este ejército seria menos disciplinado que los de las villas, pero también eran más salvajes y rapaces. Tenían que hacer pesar esa voracidad cuando enfrentaran al enemigo. Zetzu en tanto registró todos los movimientos del gremio. Sabía que las aldeas ninja estaban enteradas de ese grupo criminal pero jamás pensarían que era tan numero o agresivo. La sola idea que esa partida de ladrones y ratas atacar de frente una villa Shinobi, era irrisoria. Al menos eso pensaban los Kage individualmente. Por supuesto la desconfianza que se montó gracias a Zetzu y los asesinatos de feudales hacía imposible que cualquier villa saliera con sus tropas enteras a cazar al gremio. "los aliados" de otras villas podrían sentirse tentados a romper los acuerdos, nadie se arriesgaría a quedar debilitado por una guerra con el posible conflicto que Konoha podría traerle a todos en un futuro mediato. Un juego peligroso esperar al gremio cada cual en sus villas. Un juego que no estaba pensado por nadie, a excepción de los ya mencionados líderes del gremio. 

En un mes, fue el plazo que los líderes se pusieron, en un mes marcharían al corazón del país del Rayo. Contra Kumogakure, que recientemente había perdido al Hachibi. Contra el Raikage y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desde la pasada guerra ninja. Contra ellos pelearían, y país del rayo sin feudal ni villa armada seria todo propiedad del gremio. Ese era el plan básicamente.  
Pero Zetzu….es decir "Uchiha Madara" estaba escuchándolo todo… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una semana había pasado desde que Naruto tuvo sus reuniones privadas con todas las mujeres Inuzuka. Una semana donde sucedieron algunos hechos extraños por destacar. Sakura y Sasuke pidieron ser incluidos en la delegación que partiría en busca de paz por las aldeas. Naruto era el embajador designado, pero debía llevar por órdenes de Hokage-sama a un equipo para que lo respalde. Kakashi sorprendió a todos cuando designó a Shikamaru Nara y 3 Jounnin provenientes de varios sectores especiales como escoltas. El moreno Nara los había escogido especialmente por sus buenos contactos en los países que visitarían. Además, dos de ellos también pertenecían al clan Nara y el tercero estaba casado con una mujer prima de Shikamaru. Había demasiados cerebros pensando alrededor de Naruto como para que se sintiera tranquilo. Sobre todo por las intenciones que ocultaban precisamente. 

Ino Yamanaka trató de prevenir a su amigo Shikamaru, en serio lo intentó. Sus gestos de nervios eran muy evidentes para que el muchacho no lo notara. En la salida de Konoha, mientras Sasuke y Sakura charlaban con Naruto sobre cosas del equipo, Shikamaru con Ino estaban intercambiando palabras. La chica no podía advertirle, no podía aunque pusiera el corazón por delatarlo.

-Shika…..-dijo apenas- la fuerza no sirve de nada contra él. Ya quedo demostrado en la paliza que le dio a Neji. Muchos clanes están empezando a simpatizar con Naruto a pesar de sus métodos brutales. No hagas estupi… 

-Silencio Ino…-le cayó el pelinegro sacando un cigarrillo y comenzando a fumar- he leído todo sobre Naruto. Todo sobre su familia asesinada. Sé que la fuerza no es una opción contra él, pero no por eso es imposible matarlo.

-no te confíes de él…-dijo la joven rubia abrazando desesperada a su amigo- cuídate mucho, no…. 

-¿No que…? –sonrió un poco separándola para verla 

-No….fu…..no fu….-ella balbuceaba con fuerza, pero las palabras no le salían. 

-Ya tranquila…-sonrió el- no pienso que sea necesario matarlo. Tendré una amable charla con él, siempre hablando las cosas son más sencillas. No dudo de su dolor, pero también debe estar sufriendo atacando a sus amigos.

El joven Nara se alejó de su amiga que nerviosa se retiró con la cabeza baja. Shikamaru fue junto a su padre que fumaba tanto como él. Intercambiaron varias palabras sobre el plan a seguir y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Creo que será un viaje corto…-dijo Shikamaru sacando un paquete nuevo de cigarrillos y abriéndolo le dio la mitad de las unidades a su padre- mamá está vigilando cuanto fumas, ten cuidado.

-Tu ten cuidado…-le advirtió el mayor de los Nara y recibió el regalo entre sus manos- tu madre solo me gritara si se entera que fumo más de un paquete por día. Tú tienes que viajar y negociar con ese chico que parece invencible. Apenas he dejado de temblar luego de ver como barrió con Neji Hyuuga hace días. 

-Se solucionará….-le indico el joven Nara- de una forma u otra. 

Algunas horas después Naruto, Shikamaru y los tres Jounnin de escolta partían hacia país del viento. El rubio había recibido algunos documentos formales con la firma y sello del Daimyo en persona. Esos documentos lo autorizaban a pactar condiciones de alianza con cada país, aunque había otras atribuciones dentro de los documentos. Pasó el día completo, acamparon entre los bosques haciendo guardia por turnos. Todos se comportaron bastante introvertidos y silenciosos. Esa noche, cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, Naruto fue visitado en tienda mientras dormía. Ciertos ingredientes en su ración de comida en la noche habían ayudado a hacer más pesado su sueño. Así mismo, Naruto no pasaba por su mejor momento de energía física. Tanto sexo por todos los clanes era terriblemente agotador. Delicioso es cierto, pero muy agotador. 

Como una hora después, Naruto despertó sentando en un tronco junto a una fogata. Estaba aún debilitado por el sueño, pero al intentar moverse notó que sus brazos estaban maniatados detrás de su espalda. Miró a los lados, Shikamaru estaba sentado junto a él. 

-ya despertaste…-dijo con gesto aburrido el Nara- realmente eres resistente al somnífero. 

-La posición es muy incómoda, -dijo sonriendo apenas Naruto- ¿Se puede saber por qué estoy atado? 

-Estas atado, sellado, envenenado con paralizantes y tienes algunos sellos explosivos que se activaran si mueves tu trasero de ese tronco. –Describió como si de un chiste se tratara Shikamaru- medidas de comodidad podríamos decir. 

-¿Comodidad? 

-Comodidad para mí. 

Naruto miró a su alrededor los dos Jounnin Nara miraban desde lejos la escena sin reaccionar, el tercero de ellos tenía su katana apuntando al cráneo de Naruto, parado justo detrás del rubio. Los árboles en la noche oscura apenas se mecían con el viento. Hacía calor, la noche era para los grillos y otros animalillos nocturnos. Naruto no pareció afectarse demasiado por su condición actual. Estaba indefenso, aunque por sus actitudes no parecía estarlo. 

-Creo que podrías decirme porque estoy atado y drogado –Señaló el rubio serio- al menos me debes eso.

-Cuando volviste me alegre mucho –Dijo Shikamaru mirando a la noche frente a ellos- creí que volvía un amigo muy querido. Me sentía más seguro en Konoha desde que pisabas por allí. Siempre lograste trasmitir esa sensación de seguridad a todos nosotros. Tanto que nos volvimos dependientes de ella. 

-Es raro que me consideren amigo…-dijo sarcástico Naruto- no hicieron nada para ganarse mi amistad. Todo el trabajo lo hice yo, siempre fui el único que hice el esfuerzo. Y ahora…mi supuesto amigo me tiene atado y a su merced. Algunos datos se deben estar escapando pero es un buen resumen.

-Siento mucho esto…-admitió Shikamaru- siento mucho tu pasado, siento mucho lo que padeciste de niño. Aunque estoy convencido que nunca lo consideraste importante. Nunca te vengarías de nosotros por las crueldades de los adultos que te trataron como el niño-zorro. 

-Es correcto…-sonrió Naruto- tal vez como excusa para el exceso, pueda usar mi infancia desgraciada una que otra vez. Pero la venganza personal es como el cigarrillo, una pitada de placer corta y efímera. Luego solo la soledad y el olor que te deja apestoso. Hasta que solo puedes desear fumarte otro.

-Es un buen símil…-sonrió Shikamaru- te has vuelto muy hábil con las palabras. ¿Qué paso con el Naruto retardado que todos conocíamos? 

-Tuve un curso rápido de dolor y odio, -respondió filoso el rubio- un curso que duró varios meses. Algunas cosas le pasan a la gente cuando puedes ver a tu familia masacrada y violada en una sola noche. Imagina ahora, que te vieras obligado a verlo durante casi 6 meses consecutivos. Toda la sangre, las mujeres corriendo tratando de ocultar a los niños, los hombres muriendo. Atacados por bestias que no respetaron ni a civiles o infantes. Hermosas mujeres golpeadas y violadas hasta la muerte. Pergaminos robados, historias manipuladas para hacer ver el exterminio de todo un clan como un simple azar del destino. 

-No podemos pagar nosotros, por lo que hicieron nuestros ancestros –Señaló Shikamaru serio- reacciona Naruto. Por favor. Promete que vas volver a nuestro hogar en paz. 

El Uzumaki lo miro sonriendo apenas, como si no todo estuviera dicho. Miró al bosque oscuro frente a él, sus ojos contenían un innegable toque de dolor matizando sus palabras. Pero se lo veía inexpugnable, indestructible a pesar de su condición de preso en ese momento. 

-Uchiha Madara cayó la misma noche que yo –dijo solemne- su cuerpo ya no pudo soportar el poder de sus ojos. No pudo soportar la guerra, su alma fracturada le dolía, lo destruía poco a poco. Cuando yo caí casi muerto, le ordenó a Zetzu que me salvara a mí. Madara sacrificó su vida para salvarme a mí.

-¿Cómo…..?-dudo Shikamaru sin creerlo- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Solo fue una ilusión Shikamaru….-aseguró Naruto- Zetzu cuidó de mi ayudando a curarme. Pero también aprovecho para salvar el alma de Madara sellándola en mi cuerpo. 

-El…..el alma de Madara… 

-Para que sepas….Madara era el original poseedor del Rinnengan que Pein utilizo para arrasar Konoha. La técnica de los seis cuerpos de Pein divide el alma del portador en seis recipientes distintos. Algo así uso Madara para sobrevivir al tiempo, viajando de cuerpo en cuerpo. 

-Continua…-dijo impasible Shikamaru y saco su paquete de cigarrillos para empezar a fumar 

-Madara antes de fallecer….me selló un Genjutsu poderoso en mi mente. Fue cuando pude darle el golpe mortal en nuestra batalla final en la guerra. Ese Genjutsu, ese "Tsukuyomi", se quedó guardado en mi a la espera de controlarme. 

-¿Lo hizo? –Preguntó Shikamaru sintiendo mucho temor 

-digamos que pasaron cosas que nunca se esperaron… 

_Flash back:  
_

__

_Hacía casi un año que Naruto había encontrado la caverna donde los guerreros Uzumaki estaban sellados. La habitación donde las técnicas y toda la herencia familiar estaban, tenía varios sellos en el suelo de los cuales tomaban chakra de Naruto para materializarse los diferentes espíritus. Le habían instruido en sellos todo lo que pudieron. Pero Naruto no era muy hábil para ello, era más bien fuerte para el combate directo por lo que el Tayjutsu enseñado por el maestro…. había sido lo más aprovechable. También las técnicas de cadenas selladas. Naruto se había impresionado mucho con esa habilidad de su madre y quiso dominarla también. Los maestros le contaban de historia, le decían que cada niño perteneciente a la villa del remolino era sellado desde los 3 años para que su chakra y espíritu habiten para siempre en torno al clan. La sangre Uzumaki era mucho más que chakra acumulado, los espíritus incluso descansaban juntos como familia. Eran lazos tan potentes que la traición a un miembro del clan era algo jamás registrado. Las promesas, el honor, la compasión, todo era un solo individuo.  
_

_-"yo soy uno con mis hermanos –recitó alguna vez Raito Uzumaki en una de sus charlas- y ellos son se unen a mi formando un todo. Somos gotas de agua girando juntas, formando un remolino. Por qué es la fuerza de nuestra unión, los guerreros del pasado, los ninjas del presente, los hombres y mujeres del futuro, lo que siempre nos dará la fuerza para seguir girando"._

_Naruto se sintió por primera vez en casa. Su espíritu se regocijaba con cada palabra de su familia. Había buscado lazos toda su vida, había buscado una identidad, pertenecer a alguien. Cuando la voluntad de unirse yacía siempre en su propia sangre. Irónico. También la familia Uzumaki supo custodiar las reliquias del sabio de los seis caminos. La historia de Rikudou Sennin era uno de los pergaminos más antiguos en esa cueva. Naruto averiguo por el líder de los espíritus, que Rikudou Sennin no era Uzumaki. Pero su amada esposa si lo fue._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Por qué me cuentas ahora todo esto? –Interrumpió el relato Shikamaru- ¿Qué quieres lograr? 

-Viniste dispuesto a convencerme de que siga como esclavo de Konoha, o a matarme sino no acepto –Aseguró Naruto serio- lo menos que puedo hacer es decirte a quien estas intentando matar. Ahora déjame continuar…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_-Naruto Uzumaki…-dijo una vez el líder Raito- necesitamos de ti más de lo que podemos darte._

_El rubio no le entendía, le había dado dinero como para diez vidas y técnicas impresionantes. Le había dado una herencia y un sentido de pertenencia que siempre buscó durante toda su vida. ¿Le parecía poca cosa? Por qué a Naruto no.  
_

_-Raito-sensei…-dijo el rubio sentando frente a los seis espíritus que lo rodeaban- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes que valga más que todo lo que me han dado?  
_

_-tu puedes liberarnos…-dijo el maestro Kentari Uzumaki- puedes romper la prisión que nos obliga a estar aquí. Ya no queda clan a los cuales entrenar, estamos dolidos por la desaparición de nuestra aldea. Queremos descansar para siempre.  
_

_Naruto entendió, aunque le dolía perder a sus familiares para siempre, ellos quería ser liberados para ir al cielo. El rubio entendió y por mucho que le doliera la aldea del remolino nunca fue su hogar, Konoha era su hogar, la aldea escondida entre las hojas era su hogar. Tenía que volver, porque aunque la guerra hubiera terminado aún estaba su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, aun la esperanza de ganar el amor de cierta chica y cumplirle la promesa de traer a casa cierto amigo descarriado. Aún tenía sus sueños, y Konoha había sido amiga de esa aldea del remolino.  
_

_-Lo que pedimos será muy difícil…-resalto Mikato Uzumaki de brazos cruzados- no puedes simplemente romper los sellos que nos contienen aquí. Destruirías nuestras almas de hacerlo por la fuerza. Lo que solo puedes hacer es…  
_

_-Hare lo que sea por mi familia…..-sonrió Naruto- es una pro…  
_

_-No….-señalo Raito- no te comprometas sin sabes las consecuencias de un acto. Tu promesa no te dejara ni dormir sino la cumples. Tu palabra vale todo para ti, como para cada integrante del clan Uzumaki. Liberarnos de este recinto, solo puede hacerse de una forma…sellando nuestras almas en tu cuerpo.  
_

_-En mi…..cuerpo –susurro sorprendido Naruto- pero yo tengo al Kyuubi… ¿eso  
no afectara a…_

__

_-Kyuubi es un viejo conocido mío…-sonrió Raito- creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.  
_

_-No he hablado con él desde que me recupere de mis heridas. –aseguro Naruto dudando- Es como si hubiera desaparecido.  
_

_-Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando estemos contigo –señalo Mikato- además podremos seguir entrenándote su nos conectamos por las invocaciones animales que te he enseñado.  
_

_La decisión fue muy difícil, porque sellar un alma tenía grandes perjuicios. Primeramente debería soportar los sentimientos de seis personas distintas, sus odios, sus temores, sus inquietudes. Sería muy difícil para Naruto. Su propia alma podía destrozarse. Pero el rubio sonrió típicamente y acepto liberar a sus ancestros, acepto cargar con sus recuerdos y el peso de sus dolores. Naruto quiso salvarlos, siempre quería salvar a todos._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Así que sellaste a tus cinco maestros en tu cuerpo –señalo Shikamaru que veía su paquete de cigarrillos vacío- ¿Por qué en tu cuerpo? ¿Son los tatuajes? 

-Lo son, -respondió Naruto serio- por cierto, tanto verte fumar…..se buen chico y dame un cigarrillo de mi chaqueta- Shikamaru envió al Ninja que lo apuntaba detrás para servirle en los labios el elemento y encenderlo. Naruto pito fuerte y una bocanada de humo surgió. Le escocia la garganta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sabor desagradable. -cuando dispuse todo para sellar a mis ancestros, active por accidente el Genjutsu de Madara. –Dijo Naruto hablando entre las comisuras de sus labios- fue malo… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_El rubio se tomó la cabeza rugiendo de dolor cuando las cinco almas se sellaron en su cuerpo. Los sentimientos y recuerdos más sangrientos le llegaron como tropel. Cada alma tenía más que solo su memoria, poseía las memorias del chakra de cada Uzumaki que alguna vez vivió desde que Raito creo esa caverna sellada hace ya muchos años. Cada Uzumaki, sus dolores y pesares, sus angustias y la alegría que sentían cuando la familia se ampliaba. El amor, la amistad, el compañerismo, los diferentes líderes de Uzushiogakure. Mil ojos mirando a Naruto, mil corazones latiendo a través del suyo. Naruto sintió todo el peso de las promesas incumplidas, todo el dolor.  
_

_Y entonces sucedió….  
_

_La noche donde el clan Uzumaki fue traicionado y eliminado. La brutal noche del exterminio.  
_

_Las mismas imágenes que luego torturarían a Kakashi años después. La aldea de noche, los ninjas de Konoha con Danzou y Orochimaru a la cabeza entrando por su propio pie. "aliados", asesinos. Abriendo los portales, matando a los guardianes ocultos en la noche. Los ejércitos entrando, arrasando con todo, con todos. Naruto debería haber visto solo imágenes, pero por el Tsukuyomi sufrió cada herida como si fuera dirigida hacia él. Cada muerte como si lo mataran, cada grito como si el gritara. Sufrió la muerte de sus hermanos, de sus esposas, de sus hijos como si fueran propios. Enloquecido de dolor cerro los ojos dejándose caer consternado. Cayó de lado tomándose el vientre y rogando a sus maestros que se detengan. Pero no eran los Uzumaki quienes hacían la ilusión, una triste realidad. Era alguien más…  
_

_-Naruto Uzumaki….-dijo apareciendo de la nada Madara- ¿sientes el dolor Naruto?  
_

_Naruto elevo la vista y se veía como cuando lo conoció invocado por el Edo-tensei. Cabellos largos y negros. Armadura roja de placas y ojos terribles con el Rinnengan. Rasgos desgastados y sonrisa macabra. Uchiha Madara estaba manipulando su mente desde adentro, aprovecho el dolor de todos los Uzumaki y lo repetiría durante meses completos gracias al Tsukuyomi, aunque en la realidad solo durara algunos minutos.  
_

_-no sufras Naruto…-sonrió de brazos cruzados mientras la secuencia de la noche volvía a iniciarse- pronto tu mente quedara subyugada para siempre. Me hare cargo del cuerpo y juntos haremos pagar a Konoha las traiciones. Usare tus contactos para volver, usare al Kyuubi encerrado en tu interior, usare…_

_Recibió un latigazo a la altura del pecho. Madara salió despedido contra una pared de una casa en la ilusión y entre las piedras salió sorprendido por el golpe. Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo, no podía haber sido él. ¿Entonces quién?  
_

_-ES CIERTO QUE ESTOY DENTRO DE NARUTO….-dijo el zorro demonio apareciendo junto al Uzumaki con un tamaño superior a un perro grande- PERO NO ESTOY ENCERRADO, MALDITO BASTARDO.  
_

_-tu….-dijo Madara parándose apenas- ¿Cómo puedes estar libre si el usaba tu chakra?  
_

_-NO TODOS EN EL MUNDO PIENSAN EN MI COMO UN OBJETO A UTILIZAR –sonrió el Kyuubi agitando sus colas contra el suelo y parándose entre Naruto y Madara- ESTE NIÑO HA CURADO PARTE DEL ODIO QUE TU CORAZON ME HABIA IMPUESTO. PERO SERA UN PLACER PARA MÍ…..-acercándose amenazante a Madara- DESCARGAR EL RESTO DE MI RENCOR SOBRE TU PODRIDA ALMA. UCHIHA MADARA._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Kyuubi te salvo? –Dijo Shikamaru sacando el paquete a medias que compartió con su padre- eso es de antología. Así que tienes sellado a esa basura de Madara en tu cuerpo. Entiendo el cambio de actitud ahora. 

-fumas mucho Shikamaru –le dijo el rubio escupiendo su cigarrillo- ¿me liberaras y te unirás a mí? Si lo haces prometo respetar a tu familia. No es una oferta que haga a muchos, pero tu cerebro sería muy útil a mis planes futuros.

-¿tus planes futuros? –Preguntó Shikamaru sin entender- ¿y que se supone que harás? 

-eliminar todo vestigio de los clanes ninja en la tierra –Señaló Naruto- el camino del Shinobi se inició con Rikudou, y terminara conmigo. Únete a mí, o muere como los que se me atraviesen. 

-una decisión radical…-señaló poniendo un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios- muy de Uchiha Madara. Se nota que las imágenes y el alma de él, te influencian ahora. Eres muy peligroso para Konoha. Lamento tener que estar en tu contra. 

-yo lo lamento más….-dijo Naruto- sabía que los ninjas que nacieron y fueron entrenados para esa vida jamás renunciaran a la profesión. La defenderán con sus vidas. Pero es un camino que debe llegar al fin.

-así que este es el final…-Shikamaru se puso de pie y parado junto Naruto encendió su cigarrillo- tendrás que morir ahora, por Konoha. 

Shikamaru miró directo hacia Naruto que continuaba sentado y maniatado. Le miró a los ojos y los encontró negros. Sus orbes eran color negro, no azul como siempre habían sido. El rubio sonrió ante el Nara que lo observaba pensando y fumando, para finalizar diciendo: 

-tu abuelo fue enviado a matar al embajador Uzumaki en Konoha. –Señalo el rubio serio- estoy seguro que ya lo sabes.

-fueron ordenes que cumplir….nada personal. 

-¿sabes cómo asesinó a quien hasta entonces era su amigo? –Sonrió suavemente Naruto- te daré tres opciones….

Shikamaru empezó a toser, comenzó a ahogarse levemente y trataba de mantenerse concentrado en Naruto. Aunque su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. 

-opción uno….-sonrió Naruto- lo enfrentó en justo combate uno a uno y lo mató para que no avisara a los Uzumaki de los planes traidores en Konoha. –Shikamaru tosía más fuerte cada vez- algo improbable por que los Nara solo saber pensar, pero no pelear. 

El Jounnin que apuntaba al cuello de Naruto miraba a su "líder" bastante confundido. Se lo veía medio pálido y tosiendo mientras Naruto seguía hablando. 

-opción dos…-continuo Naruto tranquilamente- reunió un equipo especial para emboscar al embajador y matarlo entre muchos. Aunque cada Uzumaki en sí, era muy difícil de matar por patéticos ninjas como los Nara. 

-Naruto….tu…-jadeaba Shikamaru cayendo de rodillas frente al rubio- mátalo…-le ordenó al Jounnin tras el rubio.

El ninja tenso su arma tras Naruto y cuando iba a golpearlo, los dos Nara que supuestamente vigilaban en los alrededores lo atravesaron con sus katanas por la espalda. El Jounnin murió en el acto con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Los dos Nara se acercaron a Naruto tranquilamente y comenzaron a quitarle los sellos y también le aplicaron contraveneno para el paralizante. Shikamaru ya estaba recostado de lado en el suelo mirando su cigarrillo sin entender nada. Naruto se paró con dificultad y caminó hasta pararse junto a Shikamaru que lo veía con mucho terror. 

-opción tres Shikamaru….-continuó Naruto como si nada- le sirvió como escolta, y lo envenenó con su vicio preferido. En su caso el té verde, en el tuyo…..los cigarrillos. ¿Qué opción crees que utilizo? –sonrió perverso agachándose junto al casi desvanecido Shikamaru. 

-t…..t….tres…..-dijo apenas el Nara 

-eso es….-asintió Naruto- opción tres. Si te preguntas como lo hice, digamos que cuando enviaste a tu amiguita Ino, encontró mucho más que información en mi mente. Manipule su mente, la obligue a decirte que todo estaba bien, y luego la obligue a cambiar tus cigarrillos por esta versión envenenada de ellos. –Levantando la colilla junto a Shikamaru le dio una pitada  
tranquilamente- vale decir que me "inmunice" contra este veneno durante semanas para invitarte a fumar sin problemas. Yo que tú hubieras aceptado el trato Shikamaru…..hubieras sido mi amigo antes que leal a esta aldea de traidores. Al menos mis promesas nunca se rompen, algo más valioso que Konoha misma.

-Na….ruto…..-gemía apenas el Nara sudando y casi muerto- perdóname…..era….mi….deber…. 

-Naruto-sama….-dijo uno de los morenos Nara que miraban la escena desde lejos- ¿Qué órdenes debemos cumplir?

-enseguida estoy con ustedes muchachos, déjenme pasar los últimos minutos con mi amigo. Luego haremos lo planeado. –cuando los Jounnin se alejaron con el cadáver del otro integrante. –si te preguntas porque te traicionaron tus parientes, digamos que fueron ANBU hace tiempo. Tienes un tatuaje que lo hace fieles, pero ese tatuaje está basado en sellos Uzumaki. Un poco de mi sangre significa hacerlo mis soldados en esta guerra infame. Elegiste mal….Shikamaru. Konoha como la conoces dejara de existir –señalo Naruto sentándose junto a moreno y acabándose el cigarrillo- todos los que pasaron por el ANBU están bajo mis órdenes con solo algo de mi sangre en sus brazos o muslos. La capitana Yugao es mi aliada y uno tras otro los escuadrones fueron impregnados con mi "lealtad". 

-Kakashi… 

-Kakashi-sensei también…-seguía Naruto descargando su plan- Anko Mitarashi está de mi parte, a quien por cierto le debo tu muerte y la de tu padre. Ya sabes…-sonrió apenas- ella es hábil con los venenos. (Y otras cosillas) 

-mi….padre….-jadeo desesperado el Nara 

-compartiste tus cigarrillos sorpresa con tu padre –le recordó Naruto- un dato que Ino me aportó para definir mi plan. El clan Hyuuga ya está bajo mi poder, Neji era el único que podía arruinar mis preparativos y ahora ya no molestara. Los Inuzuka aportaron un buen caudal de mujeres al futuro cortesía de la ambición de los consejeros. Los Nara no son muchos ni son peligrosos, a excepción de ti y tu padre. Muy listos y siempre atentos a las sombras. Por eso debían unirse a mí, o ser eliminados. 

-no…lo hagas…. 

-ya lo hice, -definió Naruto- este veneno terminara contigo en algunos minutos, la parálisis ayudara a que termines por saberlo todo. Pero no te salvaras lamentablemente. Como dije antes, Ino se ha convertido en mi linda esclava sexual, -sonrió Naruto como chiste- tendrías que sentirla aullar de placer cuando la penetro. No por nada se vestía como furcia desde niña, parece que buscaba sexo salvaje como un sediento requiere agua. Je je je 

-no Ino….-pensaba Shikamaru- Chouji…..Temari…. 

-si piensas en Chouji te equivocas. No pienso matarlo porque su familia dejara la profesión ninja en cuanto los Nara y los Yamanaka la dejen. Ese vínculo servirá para sacarlos a todos del mundo Shinobi. Lo utilizaré de la mejor manera posible. Pero Ino también debe cumplir conmigo en otros aspectos. –Continúo divertido Naruto y Shikamaru notó como sus ojos negros volvían a ser azules luego de brillar levemente- ella tendrá a uno de mis hijos y también sus primas, hermanas y tías. Las Yamanaka poseer los mejores jutsu mentales del mundo. También tienes los mejores traseros de la aldea y si son la mitad de calientes que Ino, tendré diversión para varios meses. 

Shikamaru casi se iba, había fallado, la aldea seria destruida. No podía hacer nada, no podía proteger al hijo de azuma-sensei como prometió. No podía…. 

-Reiji….-dijo con lo último- el hijo de… 

-¿te refieres al hijo de tu sensei? –Pregunto Naruto- de acuerdo….también veré como solucionar aquello sin sangre. Después de todo para eso están los amigos ¿no? 

Shikamaru hizo un gran esfuerzo y sonrió, al menos eso le enseñaba que el antiguo Naruto aún vivía parcialmente. Quedaba poco de él, pero al menos allí había alguna esperanza. Tal vez alguien más pudiera detenerlo, tal vez alguien más pudiera tocar el corazón de Naruto. Tal vez Sasuke como amigo, tal vez Sakura como el antiguo amor del Uzumaki. Tal vez….alguien. Pero seguro no iba a ser él…. 

Porque esa noche era claramente la última para Shikamaru Nara, la noche de la extinción.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	17. CAPITULO 14

**Buenos días queridos lectores. Un comentario sobre el asunto ino. Me habia preocupado que los lectores no estuviesen entendiendo la situacion desde la anterior presentación del fic. Por suerte al parecer pude ajustar para aclarar bien ese punto.**

**Y ante cualquier otra duda, tengan la libertad de comentar y preguntar para que pueda exponerlo correctamente. Saludos.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**CAPITULO 14: LUCHA INTERNA**

"_La voluntad lo es todo…  
_

_¿No es cierto? ¿No soy acaso la encarnación de la voluntad por conquistar el poder de la luz? ¿No soy aquel que busca descifrar los 6 caminos del sabio? ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy Uchiha Madara, del legendario clan descendiente de Rikudou? ¿Soy el enemigo de los Senju? ¿Soy el conquistador de la muerte? ¿Quién soy? ¿Vale de algo ser alguien?  
_

_Solo soy deseos, soy ambiciones y apetitos mal disimulados. Soy un conspirador, un estratega de guerra y pensador del espionaje. Soy fragmento de sabio original, y he de buscar más trozos de dicha grandeza conforme pierdo mi identidad primaria. Perdí mi cuerpo, entregue mis ojos luego de dividir mi alma para que ni siquiera el Shinigami pudiera interferir con mi destino. Los cuerpos que fui tomando sirvieron para continuar mis investigaciones. Pero conforme ese niño llamado Nagato ha madurado y entrenado el poder del Rinnengan, he comenzado a perder el control sobre los cuerpos donde mis fragmentos de alma están sellados.  
_

_¡Pero no voy a desaparecer!...Odio, furia y voluntad…  
_

_Los que al inicio eran 6 cuerpos, cayeron en número a 3. Esas fracciones de mi espíritu fueron captadas por un cuerpo Uchiha cuyo poderoso ojo podía sellar almas en un Genjutsu dimensional. Tengo expectativas en su hijo también. Un tal Uchiha Shisui. Pero el padre ya me ha generado esperanzas de sobrevivir. Conforme pierdo el control de los fragmentos, el cuerpo cuyo nombre ahora es conocido como "Tobi", logra sellar cada porción de mí, incrementado el poder. Tal vez Tobi no sea aun ni la sombra de lo que Uchiha Madara alguna vez consiguió. Pero aun los ojos del Rinnengan descansan en el cuerpo de ese Uzumaki Nagato, elevando su poder. Pronto esos ojos lo mataran, y yo tomare otra vez mi propiedad._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Madara continúo avanzando por los tiempos. Su ambición no tenía límites, su alma no descansaría hasta reunificarse poseyendo el poder supremo que alguna vez obtento el sabio legendario. Pero también había tiempo para conspirar, había tiempo para convencer a unos niñatos inocentes de crear el Akatsuki. Ese grupo elite que generó la caída de Hanzo "La Salamandra", ese grupo de elite que fue traicionado por Hanzo unido con Danzou Shimura de Konoha. Esa batalla que dio un giro inesperado cuando Nagato Uzumaki vio morir entre sus brazos a su mejor amigo. Soltó todo el poder invocando al Gedo Mazo. Soltó su ira y alimento con su vitalidad al Rinnengan que había portado con cautela hasta entonces. Tobi digitó desde las sombras la conformación de Akatsuki, Tobi acordó con Yahiko la destrucción de Konoha. Las criaturas selladas en sus respectivos jinchuriki pronto serian recolectadas por los niños de Amegakure. La paz que predicaba Pein, era en realidad otra minúscula pieza en el camino de Uchiha Madara.  
_

_También recordó haber salvado a una mujer Uzumaki del exterminio en la aldea del remolino. Ciertamente no lo hizo por compasión, no lo hizo por culpa ni para ayudar a una madre con su niña. Lo hizo porque debía conservar la sangre Uzumaki con vida y legado. Debía proveerse de ella porque si algo le había enseñado los Uzumaki, era la extraordinaria resistencia que esa familia había demostrado para soportar los ojos de poder. _

__

_Las historias se mesclan en los recuerdos de Madara, el tiempo deja de ser lineal. Deja de tener sentido cuando la vida es demasiado larga, los cuerpos variados y el objetivo único e irrepetible. Madara y Zetzu siempre estuvieron entre sombras, durante la tercera guerra, durante la caída de Hanzo "La Salamandra". Estuvieron en las guerras por poder en Kirigakure. Incluso el jinchuriki que fue Mizukage cayó bajo el control del Sharingan y prácticamente Madara gobernó esa región que fue llamada "la aldea de la niebla sangrienta"  
_

_Madara aprendió duras lecciones en sus años ocultos. Aprendió que no podía dominar una aldea tan solo dominando a su Kage. Caso como ese que termino en revolución propiciada por Momochi Zabuza y posterior muerte del Yondaime Mizukage. Se debía dominar a todos los ninjas si quería dominar el mundo. Solo el poder de Sharingan eterno no era suficiente. Cuando supo de Kushina Uzumaki, Madara paso muchos años espiándola, observó su chakra y su ascenso como kunoichi. Supo que Kyuubi había sido sellado en su cuerpo y entendió que los Uzumaki, a diferencia de otros jinchuriki, tenían la capacidad de soportar el corrupto chakra de los Biju sin morir en el proceso.  
_

_La noche que Madara enfrentó a Yondaime Hokage por el control del Kyuubi, el Uchiha ocultó sus verdaderas intenciones cuando capturó al bebe y luego secuestró a Kushina. Él no quería destruir Konoha soltando el Biju, él quiso quitar células del cuerpo de la kunoichi para sumar a sus poderes futuros la resistencia y vitalidad de la familia Uzumaki. No había más fuente que Kushina, no más Uzumaki porque Nagato en su pleno poder era inalcanzable. Madara tuvo su oportunidad de oro cuando esa mujer dio a luz.  
_

_Otra derrota fingida…otra victoria futura"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Esto es una catástrofe….-dijo Chouza Akimichi sin ningún pudor cuando los líderes se reunieron con Kakashi- primero Hiashi que se largó, ahora perdimos a Shikaku y también a su hijo. ¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto? –decía bajando la rechoncha cabeza desconsolado

Inoichi Yamanaka junto a él, le trataba de animar. Pero la mera verdad solo tenía noticias peores que aún no revelaba. Cuando encontraron la tarde anterior el cuerpo de Shikaku en su casa de los bosques, su mujer no estaba por visitar parientes en una villa cercana. Shikaku fue encontrado muerto a pocos metros de su sala, saliendo por el jardín se había arrastrado apenas. El veneno lo había paralizado impidiéndole pedir ayuda o salvar su vida. 

Los cigarrillos estaban envenenados… 

Inoichi se dispuso a desoír las recomendaciones de Kakashi. Usó el jutsu mental para conocer los últimos momentos de su amigo Shikaku. Lo vio fumar solo, envenenarse y no poder por el ahogo pedir auxilio, lo vio agonizar y morir como un perro abandonado. Nadie estuvo cerca de él, nadie supo lo que le ocurrió a tiempo. Inoichi se esforzó por entrar más profundo, poniendo en riesgo su vida para retroceder en mente su amigo, lo único que pudo ver, fue a Shikaku hablando con su hijo sin que el sonido de sus palabras llegara a Inoichi. Pero los vio intercambiar cigarrillos, increíblemente Shikamaru Nara, tenía que ver con la muerte de su padre. 

El horror, asesinado por su propio hijo. 

Un hijo que no aprovechara el liderazgo por que murió en misión. La familia Nara ha perdido al líder y a su sucesor de un solo golpe. ¿Cómo pudo Shikamaru proveerse de ese veneno? Inoichi lo pensó más profundamente, ¿tenía aliados? ¿Otra vez veneno como en la situación del clan Hyuuga? ¿Realmente había sido Shikamaru el asesino? tenia algunas sospechas de gente no muy leal a la villa. Tal vez una nueva división "Raíz" se estaba formando en la oscuridad, después de todo Danzou siempre estuvo de acuerdo con los consejeros. Inoichi comenzó a sospechar, algo estaba muy mal y ya era el segundo líder de clan muerto. El líder y su heredero. Podía tocarle Chouza, podían ir contra el mismo. Tal vez Shiro Aburame, tal vez Tsume Inuzuka. ¿El consejo eliminaría líderes hasta que integrantes del ANBU lo dominen todo?

No….era demasiado extremo, incluso para los inescrupulosos consejeros. 

Por delante de todo estaba Konoha, si el feudal era informado de las deserciones y asesinatos, tal vez decidiría quitar el presupuesto a la villa y seria el fin. Tenían que recuperar las fuerzas que habían desde antes de la guerra, y no hacía nada bien estas muertes y dudas entre clanes. Los consejeros debían detenerse, y si ellos no eran…..el asunto tenía un cariz mucho peor a ojos de Inoichi. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras las reuniones del consejo en estado de emergencia se desarrollaban en la torre Hokage. Naruto yacía en una cama de hospital siendo atendido por Sakura. La pelirosa tenía el turno cuando todo el grupo escoltando al embajador regresó heridos y disminuidos en número. Solo tres, dos Jounnin del clan Nara y Naruto Uzumaki. Shikamaru y el otro ninja pagaron con su vida la batalla contra un supuesto Kabuto.

Naruto describió en su informe lo que todos sabían, Kabuto controlaba varios resurrectos y también tenía en su poder los artefactos del Rikudou. Era muy fuerte ahora, Naruto había tratado de luchar con el casi solo, y por proteger a sus compañeros casi lo mataron. Tenía una herida de katana que bajaba profundo por su hombro derecho hasta casi la zona donde las costillas comienzan. Varios signos de estar envenenado, debilidad, aparentemente por algunas técnicas de absorción del chakra. Naruto recostado en la camilla se dejó atender por Sakura que lo miraba preocupada a pesar de no parecer estar en peligro. El rubio miraba al techo seriamente, concentrado mientras el chakra verde como los campos primaverales surgía de las blanquecinas manos de Sakura cerrando con maestría el profundo corte en su hombro. 

Naruto sabía que los dos Nara bajo sus órdenes declararían exactamente lo que él había dicho. El rubio Uzumaki ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para la salida rápida en post de "cazar a Kabuto". Perfecta excusa para llevarse a las personas indicadas para él, perfecta razón para muchas cosas más.

-Naruto…-susurró Sakura apenas- ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

-estoy bien Sakura-chan…-dijo serio- pero esto aún no ha terminado. 

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto ella mirándolo profundamente- ¿Por qué mientes al consejo? 

Naruto sonrió, no esperaba menos de su compañera histórica de equipo. Sakura sabía perfectamente que él estaba reteniendo la capacidad curativa del Kyuubi. Que fingirse herido fue lo que había querido, que al volver de la batalla por la distancia y velocidad, Naruto debería haber vuelto casi curado. Sakura sabía que el ocultaba muchas cosas. 

-Sakura-chan…-sonrió él, encantador- ¿ves por qué te di los sellos para que terminaras de formarlo? Detrás de esa belleza que encandila a todos, hay un enorme cerebro. 

Ella sonrió apenas, le gustaba como a toda mujer los halagos y le agradaba más que no solo le dijera bonita, sino que resaltara sus cualidades como kunoichi. Pero aún estaba el asunto del sello. 

-Naruto dime….-continúo mientras vendaba el hombro de rubio- ¿Para qué sirve el sello? Debo saberlo para…

-¿Para decidir si me confiesas que lo has terminado? –Intuyó astutamente Naruto- ya sé que lo acabaste, puedo ver la tranquilidad en tus ojos como cuando terminabas un entrenamiento satisfactoriamente. Ya te advertí que tú no puedes guardarme secretos….hermosa. 

-Naruto basta…-se quejó haciendo un leve puchero- tu seducción barata no me va desviar la pregunta –Sonrió animada- dime para sirve el sello. ¿Y también dime porque finges las heridas? 

-Sobre el sello, si realmente los pergaminos de mi familia están en lo correcto, este sello detendrá para siempre las guerras en todos los países. Salvara a muchos, hasta puede cambiar el futuro de todos –Sonrió tranquilo- las heridas que me dejé de curar, son para demostrar que tenemos que enviar lo mejor para asesinar a Kabuto. Se hizo más fuerte, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Ahora dijo que tenía los ojos de Madara, y que pronto tendría al Gedo mazo. 

-¿Es cierto? 

-Posiblemente…-mintió Naruto serio- use el modo Rikudou para saber si me engañaba, no sentí cambios en su chakra, me estaba diciendo la verdad. 

-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó la pelirosa que ayudó a Naruto con la chaqueta 

-iremos por el Sakura-chan….-sonrió el rubio- tenemos que ir por esa serpiente traicionera. 

Ambos salieron del consultorio y Sakura terminaba su turno así que lado a lado caminaron por la calle. Naruto la miraba intrigado, ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de ella? ¿Estaría de su lado? ¿Estaría contra él? La verdad…..deseaba que ella solita decidiera estar con él. Aunque sería doloroso sin dudas para Sakura enterarse de los planes. 

-Te daré el sello completo….-dijo seria la chica mientras rodeó con sus manos el brazo fornido del rubio- solo si me das algo a cambio. 

-¿Qué quieres? 

-Quiero saberlo todo, -dijo seria y parándose lo miró a los ojos- todo ¿me oyes? Lo que hiciste, lo que piensas hacer, tu poder oculto, tus aliados y tus enemigos. Todo. 

-Eso es algo complicado…. 

-¿Por qué? –Dijo ella- ¿no confías en mí? 

-Tu no aceptaras la realidad –Le advirtió él- sufrirás mucho, sentirás que te he usado y sentirás que te manipulo todo el tiempo. Este mundo no se divide en buenos y malos, será difícil para ti entenderlo. Pero déjame decirte algo, si no me entregas ese sello, sino puedo utilizarlo; simplemente causara la muerte de miles y miles de personas a lo largo de todos los países. En pocos meses, y luego muchos años después. Serás responsable de al menos 100.000 muertes. 

Ella miró con susto, con mucha sorpresa y congoja. Quería responder, quería mantener su posición para saberlo todo de él. Quería saber si eran ciertos los rumores que la volvían loca, esos donde Naruto se acostaba con muchas mujeres. Quería saber que buscaba haciendo eso. Quería saber… ¿Pero cómo que ella sería responsable de 100.000 muertes? Eso no lo entendía. 

-Me estas chantajeando de nuevo…-dijo ella sería- seguramente estas planeando cosas muy malas. Vas a vengarte de nosotros por lo que le hicieron a tu familia. –Bajo la cabeza apenada- ¿Piensas matarme? –Lo miró profundamente y a él le conmovió el alma- ¿Te sentirás mejor por los tuyos viéndome morir? 

Naruto se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y en un destello desaparecieron de la calle. Segundos después estaban en el comedor de la casa Uzumaki. Naruto la apartó levemente, mirándola a los ojos cosa que sucedió porque Sakura elevó su mentón, Naruto era casi una cabeza más alto que la chica. 

-¿Qué me ocurre contigo? –Dijo él tomándola de la barbilla y sonriendo apenas- hemos tenido una relación tan mala durante años. Me usaste, me deje usar. Me golpeaste, me deje lastimar. Nunca me diste ni una señal de esto que dices sentir por mi ahora. Y mis recuerdos sobre ti me persiguen, me tocan el hombro desde atrás haciéndome acordar que aun estas aquí. –Tocándose el corazón- aunque me enoje y lo niegue, necesitaste una desesperada noche de alcohol para demostrar por qué debía amarte desde niños. 

-Nunca respondes a mis preguntas…-dijo ella sonriendo apenas y lo rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos- me tienes ignorante de todo lo que haces. Seguro me engañas con cada palabra, puedo sentirlo Naruto. Yo también te conozco demasiado. 

-Me he vuelto más que ese Naruto….-dijo el dándole un corto beso en la mejilla- seguramente temblarías de miedo si supieras. Lo hago para protegerte. 

-Prométeme…..y no deberé tener miedo porque tu palabra es sagrada. –Le dijo ella acariciándole el cuello con su aliento- prométeme…. 

-Mi plan era simple, -dijo el dejando pequeño besitos en el cuello de la pelirosa y la hacía estremecer- cumplir el sueño de mi familia. Las 5 aldeas en comunión y paz. Orden a los países y fuera las disputas de poder. Si todos los ninjas estuviesen en una sola aldea… 

-¿Contra quién pelearíamos…..cierto? –completó ella 

-Algo así…-dijo Naruto que de un arrebato la obligó a girar quedando pegado a su espalda, le daba pequeñas lamidas a su adictivo cuello y mientras ella no se resistía al gusto que le generaba- el mundo ninja apartado del mundo real. 

-Pero….pero….-trataba de razonar pero Naruto comenzó a manosear sus pechos a través del chaleco rosado- ah…..pero como…lograras…..convencer a todos. ¿Cómo los unirás? 

-Por la razón…..si tengo el sello que completaste- admitió en una de sus manos ya bajaba a las caderas de Sakura que yacía apoyada en la mesa- o por la fuerza… 

-Demasiados ninjas…..-jadeó Sakura de ojos cerrados cuando los dedos de Naruto la tocaban a través de la lycra negra- demasiado….ah….no….espera… 

-No puedes pretender que me controle cuando me muestras ese sensual atuendo tan de cerca…-susurro en su oído el rubio- Sakura-chan…. ¿quieres ser mía? ¿Ser mi compañera en el futuro? Dependo de ti si quiero salir vivo de esto…. 

-¿Vivo?...-jadeaba ella apenas conteniéndose por los manoseos a su cuerpo que se hacían más rudos- ¿Cómo que vivo? 

-Kyuubi me ayudó en mi momento más difícil….-decía Naruto y abría suavemente el chaleco de la pelirosa delante suyo- me pidió ser libre, quiere dejar de pasar de un humano a otro. Tengo que liberarlo…..-abrió completamente la prenda y con su mano derecha acariciaba los pechos de Sakura atravesó del top negro- es parte de….conseguir la paz. Pero necesito a la mejor medico cuidándome. 

-Ah…ah….no…espera….-Sakura se inclinó más sobre la mesa por que los dedos de Naruto la rozaban más profundo a través de la calza- no debemos…aun estas…. 

-Me recupero rápido…. 

Sakura sentía todo su cuerpo arder, era como si las manos de Naruto trajeran fuego. Pequeñas chispas, choques eléctricos recorriendo su piel, haciéndola alucinar. Pero su mente aún no se rendía, era como si otra persona la estuviera tocando, como si ese no fuera Naruto, como si no fuera "su Naruto". Una rabia domino su cuerpo, una fuerza irresistible. 

-Suéltame….-jadeo entre las caricias que pretendían desnudarla- ¡SUELTAME! 

Hundió uno de sus codos en el vientre de rubio y lo obligó a soltarla separándose a un par de pasos. Sakura se giró y su mirada era puro fuego, los preciosos ojos verdes destellaban en un incendio alimentado por frustración y deseo. Se intentó cerrar el chaleco, su top negro estaba desarreglado al punto de verse terriblemente sensual. Pero enseguida se recompuso arreglando sus prendas de la mejor manera. Naruto la miraba fijamente, tenía un gesto de leve desconcierto. Pero enseguida su rostro dejo ver una sonrisa suave, ese golpe le traía tantos recuerdos… 

-Sakura-chan…-dijo parándose bien al superar el dolor en su vientre- eres la única mujer que puede resistir mi "encantos" –Comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella- es casi irónico que incluso siendo tan poderoso y exitoso, tu sigas siendo mi pequeña fiera indomable. 

-Nunca más voy a ser la tontilla que corre detrás del muchacho apuesto. –Respondió firme- yo también aprendo de mis errores. Se llama madurar…. 

-¿Por qué viniste esa noche por mí? –Preguntó aun sonriendo Naruto- ¿fue por el sake? ¿Fue por los celos? ¿Fueron tus deseos más íntimos, ahogándote? 

-Fue todo eso….-dijo ella terminando de acomodarse la falda y que bien arreglada- y mucho más. 

-¿Mucho más? 

-Te dije que te amo…-aseguró Sakura acercándose a un serio Naruto hasta que quedó pegada a él como desafiándolo- y como te amo, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. 

-yo lo sabía…-sonrió el rubio ampliamente intentando abrazarla- tu no podías fallarme, tu no podías… 

-Y lo que necesitas…-cubriéndole los labios con un par de sus dedos callándolo- es…detenerte. Necesitas detenerte. Porque si no lo haces, aquel maravilloso hombre del cual estoy enamorada, vivirá como alma en pena arrepintiéndose por todo el mal que ha hecho. No soy una tonta, también soy ninja, y se dónde sacar información. Sé que tanto Anko como otras, han estado apoyando tus acciones desde las sombras. No sé qué relación íntima tienes con ellas, pero me cabreo de pensar que no son simplemente amigas. 

-(No se te ocurra escucharla –le advirtió una voz desde el interior- ella no tiene idea del dolor, no sabe lo que sufrimos por Konoha. No tiene idea de lo que pesan las traiciones.) 

-Naruto por favor…-continúo la pelirosa al verlo serio y pensante- si algo de todo el cariño que tenías por mí, queda en tu corazón. Debes tratar de escucharme, yo te prometo amarte siempre. Te prometo acompañarte siempre. Si has cometido crímenes, si todas las horribles cosas que han pasado desde que volviste fueron por tu causa, debemos irnos lejos. –finalizó exudando determinación. 

-Tú dices… ¿Desertar? –Balbuceó sorprendido- ¿tú dejarías Konoha….por mí? 

Sakura lo miraba directo a los ojos, era el momento espiritual más íntimo que habían tenido nunca. Estaba abriendo su corazón para el hombre que amaba, quería salvarlo de sí mismo. Ella no tenía ideas de todas las atrocidades que Naruto había cometido. Pero se dijo que lo mejor era ver hasta qué punto Naruto estaba implicado. Tenía que ganarse su confianza para que el mismo lo dijera. 

-Todos estos años, he servido a Konoha como cualquier ninja. –Prosiguió la pelirosa- existen cosas de nuestro mundo que no me gustan. Perdí a muchas personas queridas, perdí a muchos amigos incluso….perdí a mi maestra. 

-Tsunade…-susurró Naruto apenas 

-Ella te quería…-sonrió Sakura- eras…su "niño preferido". Sé que te golpeaba por que le decías abuela y todo eso. Pero no dejaba de estar orgullosa. No dejaba de planear el día, donde te entregara el sombrero de Hokage. Ella quería que tú, defendieras a su aldea como juraste hacerlo. 

-(Esa promesa no tiene validez y lo sabes…-denunció la voz dentro del rubio- usaron a tu familia, usaron a tu madre, te usaron. Te maltrataron por ser jinchuriki. No tengas dudas que hubieran elegido para Hokage a cualquier otro en lugar de ti que lo merecías. ¡No la escuches!) 

-Toda promesa tiene validez para mi sangre…-dijo Naruto con la vista perdida- soy mi palabra, soy la palabra de mis maestros, soy quien carga con el peso de buscar paz. 

Sakura no entendía esa mirada ausente en el rubio, tampoco entendía ese conflicto interno que lo carcomía. Solo podía desear llegar al corazón del rubio, solo eso porque detenerlo en el sentido literal de la palabra, era imposible. 

-Yo me detendré…-dijo como presa de un letargo- si tú me amas, si me permites amarte. Si elegiste amarme aunque nada de lo que hago te influencia….yo….puedo…detenerme. 

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos, Sakura miraba llena de esperanzas esos ojos azules del hombre que tenían un leve brillo de lo que alguna vez fue. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Había detenido una posible destrucción de Konoha? ¿Naruto cumpliría? ¿Era cierto? 

-Dime que has hecho Naruto…-dijo Sakura acariciando su rostro- podemos solucionarlo…juntos. 

-(Miente…-susurró la maliciosa conciencia- te dejara tirado, te traicionara. No podrá manejar todo lo que has planeado para lograr la paz. No podrá perdonarte por hacerle las cosas sucias que les hiciste a todos. Je je je) 

Naruto estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado deseaba amarla libremente, deseaba mirarla a los ojos y confesarle todo. Deseaba oír su perdón. Pero su lado salvaje reclamaba seguir con los planes pensados. Su lado oscuro advertía que si detenía la marcha de su destino, gente inocente podría pagar esas dudas con sus vidas. Pero Naruto siempre lo arriesga todo, en eso se parecía demasiado a Madara. Arriesgaba todo por las cosas que deseaba. Y la deseaba a ella… 

-Felicidades Sakura Haruno…-sonrió Naruto- te has convertido en la nueva escolta del embajador Naruto Uzumaki. Ahora, solo debemos extender nuestro mensaje de paz.

Ella lo abrazó emocionada, aunque su corazón aún tenía dudas si ese hombre era realmente Naruto. Pero ella lo ayudaría, ella lo conduciría y juntos iban a lograr la paz del mundo. Esa era la voluntad de Sakura Haruno. En cuanto a Naruto, sintió el cálido abrazo de su bella pelirosa, y sobre su cuello sonrió levemente, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. 

Era malicia, y sus ojos destellaban en una mirada perversa venida desde el interior. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En una zona de bosques a varias horas de la aldea de la hoja, Kiba y Shino lideraban unos equipos de rastreos mandados por el consejo de clanes secretamente. La zona arrasada de bosques tenia señales de batalla, pero por rastros y huellas, Kiba no podía determinar la existencia del enemigo. Había rastros de Naruto, de Shikamaru y del resto de Jounnin, pero nada de supuesto Kabuto. Sasuke y Karin había sido ingresados a esos equipos para hacer un rastreo de tipo ocular y sensorial.

Recorrieron la zona, revisaron la supuesta batalla releyendo los informes. Tenían que encontrar un rastro, tenían que encontrar una dirección. Pero luego de un par de horas, solo tenían desazón y dudas. Solamente eso. 

-Parece una batalla planeada…-señaló Sasuke cuando Shino se paró junto a él- pero según los informes uno de los escoltas murió en el acto atacado por la espalda. Un movimiento sorpresa. 

-¿Puedes ver algo con tu Sharingan Sasuke? –interrogó el domador de insectos 

-Nada… mis halcones están sobrevolando el lugar, pero no hay daño aparte de lo que sucedió en esta zona. 

-Kiba…-dijo Shino mirando al Inuzuka trabajar más allá- dime que tienes. 

-Nada…-respondió el castaño- olor de Naruto, olor de los ninja de Konoha. Nada de los demás. 

-Empiezo a pensar que algo no está claro aquí…-señaló Sasuke de brazos cruzados 

-¿Qué quieres decir Uchiha? –preguntó Kiba. 

-Si no tenemos rastros de un enemigo, eso puede significar que nunca hubo enemigo. 

Los tres Jounnin se miraron seriamente, esta posibilidad implicaba que Naruto tenía que ver directamente con la muerte de Shikamaru, cuyo cuerpo no fue encontrado. Por algo el consejo de clanes que lideraba moralmente Inoichi estaba preocupado por revisar la zona. Por algo tenían que ocultarlo del Hokage o los consejeros y… 

-Encontré algo… 

Los tres hombres se voltearon a mirar como Karin observaba una formación de pocos arboles a un costado de los cráteres que dejo la batalla. La pelirroja se ajustó sus gafas con calma y sonrió tristemente. Luego un leve gesto de dolor, Sasuke se acercó para saber que ocurría. 

-¿qué ocurre Karin? –Dijo algo tosco el Uchiha- de pronto parece que te hubieran herido. 

-estoy bien Sasuke-kun…-sonrió forzadamente- solo es que… 

-dime que pista encontraste…-le cortó Shino acercándose- es importante antes de sacar una conclusión errónea. 

-ah…sí...-se disculpó con la sonrisa Karin- decía que encontré algo en los alrededores. Verán….no sé cómo explicarlo. 

-¿puedes sentir alguien además de los de Konoha? –preguntó Kiba intrigado 

-algo así…-asintió Karin- es muy débil pero puedo percibir como Kabuto estuvo escondido por aquellos árboles. 

-no hay olor…-dijo Kiba 

-ni rastro de chakra –aseguró Shino imperturbable como siempre 

-déjenme tratar de explicarlo…-señaló la mujer mostrándose confundida- no es un rastro, no es olor. Pero puedo detectar como sentimientos negativos se….adhirieron a ese lugar. Debe haber estado esperándolos un buen tiempo. 

Los tres hombres asintieron mecánicamente, tenían que pedir más datos pero tal vez Kabuto había encontrado la manera de ocultar su presencia completamente. Tal vez Karin era la única capaz de detectarlo. Era una posibilidad. 

-si lo que dices es cierto…-preguntó Kiba- ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ese….ese…? "odio", sea proveniente de Kabuto? 

-Kabuto absorbió a Orochimaru…-dijo la mujer con gesto serio- créanme cuando les digo que mi estancia en sus laboratorios me hicieron conocer perfectamente el hedor que desprende esa serpiente. Esa crueldad, tan irracional. 

Parecía que iba quebrarse con tan solo evocar ese perdido recuerdo. Sasuke prefirió confortarla un poco en lugar de ponerse a interrogarla. Coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Karin y suavemente le sonrió. No sabía que decirle, él no era especialmente bueno para consolar a una chica. Pero ese silencioso apoyo tal vez era mejor que decir alguna estupidez insensible.  
Al rato Shino y Kiba reunieron a sus rastreadores para iniciar el regreso a la villa. Eran amigos desde hacía años, Kiba sabía cuándo el clásico silencio de Shino decía más que solo eso. Kiba podía con tan solo los movimientos de su amigo, saber si estaba tranquilo o algo andaba mal. Era como con Hinata, se conocían demasiado producto de tantas misiones juntos. 

-no te convence lo que dijo esa chica Karin… ¿verdad? –susurro Kiba apenas 

-cierto, no estoy satisfecho con eso. –Argumentó Shino- me resulta extraño que solo ella pueda identificar a Kabuto en escena de batalla. Es como si… 

-¿mintiera? –Terminó Kiba con esa palabra- ¿con que razón? Admito que de Hinata en el asunto "Naruto" no me fiaría demasiado, pero ¿Karin? Creo sin temor a equivocarme, que su relación íntima…es con Sasuke y no con Naruto. 

-tal vez…-admitió Shino- pero debemos estar más atentos. Hay demasiadas desgracias desde que Naruto pisó Konoha de nuevo. Todo coincide con su regreso. Y debes estar de acuerdo con que está muy diferente al muchacho que conocíamos. 

-hablas demasiado para tu costumbre Shino…-le dijo Kiba serio- casi como supieras más de lo que dices. 

-solo intuición, -indicó el Aburame- pero nunca me ha fallado hasta hoy. Así que pretendo seguir escuchándola. 

-como quieras…-desdeñó el Inuzuka- solo no te atrevas a hablar mal de Naruto en mi casa. Últimamente Oka-sama y Hana-Oneesan están muy susceptibles sobre el hijo de Yondaime. Antes ni se enteraban de él y ahora parece como de la familia. Así que cuidado amigo…-bromeó al final ignorándolo todo 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto y Sakura estaban acostados en la cama del Uzumaki. Ambos estaban de costado mirándose a los ojos. Ambos vestidos, solo charlando. Naruto comenzó a contarle todo lo que ocurrió hasta el intento de Madara por tomar su cuerpo. Eso fue lo que más sorprendió a Sakura notablemente. Naruto le explicó que al sellar al Uchiha obtuvo acceso a sus memorias. A los años donde era tan solo un líder de clan y la aldea se fundaba. Pero a pesar que Madara ya no pudiera controlar su cuerpo. Al usar el modo Rikudou Naruto absorbía las emociones del antiguo Uchiha en su interior. Se cargaba de maldad por así decirlo. Sakura le tranquilizó como pudo, le dijo que la solución era no usar más el chakra del demonio. Que Naruto era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear sin ese poder.

De ahí para adelante. Naruto hablaba animadamente, le había hecho bien contarle a alguien ese gran peso que cargaba. Sakura escuchaba todo acompañando con gestos varios cada relatos del rubio. Pasaron un par de horas en lo mismo, se rieron, lloraron, se sorprendieron. Naruto entonces hablo sobre su plan para las aldeas ninja. Y por supuesto la finalidad del sello que Sakura había completado. Sakura le pidió un nuevo favor, a Naruto no le gusto para nada el pedido, la voz de su interior le decía que era una estupidez. Pero para contrariar los pensamientos nocivos, decidió considerarlo. 

-sé que los convencerás…-sonrió Sakura al escuchar sobre el viaje que harían- recuerda que finalizar la guerra aun hemos mantenido alianza con todas las villas. 

-solo pactos de no agresión, -le corrigió Naruto- créeme, lo sé. A menos que se cumpla la ambición del señor feudal en este país. Si eso llega a concretarse, creo que terminaremos en guerra contra las 4 aldeas restantes.

-pero tú lo evitaras…-sonrió la pelirosa acariciándole el rostro- sé que lo lograremos. Solo te pido que uses la fuerza como última opción. Hazlo por mi…-finalizó con una encantadora mirada 

Naruto emitió una leve sonrisa, pero su rostro se quebró casi en mudo llanto. Se giró dándole la espalda a Sakura, no quería verse débil. Le molestaba como los sentimientos olvidados afloraban en él sin cesar cuando estaba con la pelirosa.

Sakura se levantó apoyándose en el hombro de Naruto para mirarlo sobre él. Se veía claramente el dolor. La contrariedad de los sentimientos, ella estaba luchando contra mucho más que un hombre furioso por la muerte de su familia, contra más que un niño rencoroso por los maltratos de la juventud. Luchaba contra un odio ancestral. 

-todo se puede arreglar Naruto –le susurró apenas la chica- déjame ayudarte, déjame aliviar tu dolor. 

El rubio intentó recuperar la patética escena, trato de salir de ese pozo depresivo que sentía por haber matado a Shikamaru. Por haber abusado de tantas mujeres, por planear mucho dolor. La miró de reojo a la bella pelirosa sobre su hombro y susurró malicioso: 

-tal vez Sakura-chan me ayude a sentirme más…."aliviado" –dijo pícaramente- después de todo soy un hombre muy activo...

Ella emitió un gesto de sorpresa y molestia, sonrió fríamente y respondió filosa: 

-eres un pervertido…-dándole un leve pellizco en la mejilla- te dije que te ayudare, como "amiga" 

Ella sonrió levantándose rápidamente para escapar entre risas pero Naruto la tomó rodeándola por la espalda y la sometió contra el colchón. Ambos reían como infantes, ella estaba con su rostro de lado contra la cama y él sobre ella sin aplastarla. Algo más que palabras amigables pasaría entre ellos esa noche.

-nada de "amigos" –susurró el sensualmente al oído de la chica que se estremeció- Sakura-chan tiene que aportar su inteligencia a los nuevos Uzumaki por nacer. 

-¿Qué….que…dices? 

-que espero que no tengas compromisos con otro hombre, -sonrió besándole el cuello- porque desde esta noche, eres completamente mía. Mi amor. 

-no soy de nadie Baka…-desafío con gestito divertido la pelirosa- soy independien…. 

Naruto puso dos dedos entre las piernas de la chica y comenzó a frotar a través de la licra, el delicioso monte íntimo. Ella jadeó sin poder terminar las palabras y dobló su espalda como gata. Le encantaba que Naruto encontrara todos sus puntos débiles en pocos segundos. Le encantaba la suavidad de sus toques que poco a poco ganaban rudeza, pasión y voracidad. Naruto era un amante fantástico, porque podía hacerla delirar con tan solo caricias. 

-ah….Naruto….-gimió ella dejándose tocar con placer- ah…no me dejes….a la mitad. 

Él sonrió, esa noche la dedicaría exclusivamente a complacerla. Debía tenerla muy satisfecha si pretendía tener su lealtad. Una kunoichi fuerte como Sakura, no era alguien que se dejara amenazar o intimidar fácilmente. Pero siendo una mujer con poca experiencia en hombres, podía ser muy manejable si su femineidad era apaciguada eficazmente. Naruto se montó sobre ella abriendo su chaleco desde atrás descubrió los pálidos hombros de Sakura, regando con sus besos esos hermosos y suaves especímenes de piel. Sakura lo sentía sobre ella, besando sus hombros y cuello, tocándola en su zona más vulnerable como solo él había podido. Se sentía adormecer el prejuicio con esas caricias, quería ser libre, ser amada y jamás abandonada. Quería entregarse a él. 

Luego de algunos minutos de juegos, Sakura comenzó a perder la paciencia. Naruto la tocaba con maestría, pero no la estimulaba lo suficiente para alcanzar el orgasmo liberador. La estaba torturando con la espera. Así que se giró sobre si misma quedando de frente a él. Naruto no se movía encima de Sakura pero ella lo sometió con su fuerza, para subirse acto seguido a hojarascas. 

-no jugaras más conmigo…-sonrió excitada- exijo que tener un orgasmo cuanto antes. O me volveré loca.

-¿uno solo? –Sonrió el travieso- lo siento nena….yo los entrego por docena. 

Sakura no pudo reflexionar demasiado esas palabras que Naruto se sentó, quedando los dos cara a cara. La tomó de cuello bruscamente y se dedicó a poseer los carnosos labios de la pelirosa con pasión y glotonería. Ella jadeaba mientras sus manos, y la que le quedaba libre al rubio se dedicaron a desvestir el sensual cuerpo de la kunoichi. Le quitó completamente el chaleco color crema, le quitó el top negro y todos los accesorios de redecillas. Sakura se frotaba contra el duro mástil del hombre a través de las ropas. La licra no era un impedimento para el contacto rudo que proponía la chica. Estaba a punto…casi conseguía la anhelada descarga de su cuerpo y…. 

-¡no no no! –Se quejó molesta la chica cuando él la tomó de las caderas y la apartó recostándola en la cama- Naruto….casi estaba…-reclamó nerviosa 

-si mi amor si…-sonrió el perverso- pero espéralo que será fantástico. Ten un poco de pacien… 

-no…..Naruto lo quiero ya…-reclamó muy decepcionada- mi cuerpo se siente mal. 

El rubio se arrodilló frente a ella y le arrebató la calza luego de desanudarle la falda. La braguita color pastel también quedó fuera de línea rápidamente merced de los deseos que Sakura tenía por concretar. Entonces Naruto no quiso torturarla más, la veía demasiado excitada y molesta por no poder conseguir llegar al orgasmo por sí misma. Así que se inclinó sobre las piernas abiertas de Sakura, y le dio una profunda lamida que casi le produce un infarto a la kunoichi. 

-OOOHHHHH SIIIIII….-gimió sin tapujos- casi…..casi…..otra vez Naruto…. 

Repitió la acción sonriendo de verla tan deseosa, una lamida de abajo hacia arriba lenta y profunda. Para luego terminar la faena con un leve mordisco en el saliente clítoris, eso la hizo estallar. 

-OOOOOHHHH…POR KAMIIIIIII –explotó Sakura sin poder controlarlo 

Naruto siguió sus caricias con paciencia, continuado con dedos rozándola y su lengua jugando con la rosada intimidad de Sakura. Ella no podía dejar de delirar, otro orgasmo casi minuto después del primero. Otro más en algunos momentos siguientes. Los tres casi la hicieron llorar, Naruto solo había donde debía y de la manera correcta. Sakura era poco más que un flan sobre su cama. 

El rubio se quitó los pantalones y también los interiores. La veía roja tapándose el rostro y tratando que su respiración volviera a cauces normales. Naruto se desnudó completo, se afirmó en los muslos de la chica y acaricio la dulce entrada con su herramienta en firme posición. Dispuesto a penetrarla, dispuesto a hacerla suya para siempre. 

-Oh….Naruto….-gimió ella dulcemente- ¿Qué esperas? Tómame de una vez…-decía pérdida en sus sensaciones. 

-¿lo deseas? –respondió él 

-mucho….-jadeó ella que ya se sentía a punto nuevamente, tan solo por el rozamiento que Naruto le estaba haciendo 

-mírame a los ojos Sakura…-dijo con voz enronquecida de deseo- quiero llegar al fondo de ti y verte empañada de deseos. 

Ella uso todo su autocontrol para quitarse su mano del rostro y mirarlo. Vio tanto fuego en los azules orbes de Naruto que casi le dio miedo. ¿Cómo una expresión tan salvaje de deseo por darle miedo? Tenía que gozarlo, no sufrirlo. Esa mirada cargada de ansias era por ella, era para ella. 

-oh…Sakura-chan…-gimió Naruto cuando el glande de su firme arma entró en la pelirosa- eres tan estrecha. Me estoy ahogando. 

Ella lo apretaba demasiado, aunque recién ingresara y estuviera más que lubricada, lo estaba ahorcando. El instrumento del rubio era muy grande, pero sus deseos lo eran mucho más. Estaba jadeante de ansías por fundirse con ella. Pero además el deseo de Sakura no era menor en intensidad. Entonces Naruto se introdujo algunos centímetros más, para luego salir y dejar a Sakura gimiendo del disgusto. Volvió a entrar ya más firme, ella arqueó su cuerpo y por un momento desvió la vista merced del placer. 

-¡Mírame! –Reclamó Naruto firme- quiero verme en tus ojos… 

Ella también lo quería, pero era demasiado fuego, se estaba quemando y ya tres veces había conocido la sublime sensación. Mientras que Naruto ni siquiera había empezado. Hizo un supremo esfuerzo por mirarlo, lo logró justo cuando Naruto entró más profundo, pero el asunto era lento y placentero. Parecía un juego de Shogui antes que un acto amatorio apasionado. Aunque ninguno se quejaba por lo que la forma, les estaba haciendo sentir el cielo. 

-quiero explotar contigo…-reclamó ella apoyándose en sus codos para incorporarse- no me hagas venirme sin ti. 

No parecía algo complicado, Naruto estaba casi al límite tan solo por mirarla. Tan solo por tocarla y oírla chillar que estaba enloquecido. Deseaba derramarse en su interior, con toda la fuerza que pudiera. Quería hacerla suya, quería marcarla para siempre, y que nadie se la pudiera quitar. Esos deseos posesivos se arremolinaban en su mente con potencia. Esos deseos querían salir de él con todo el poder que había juntando al reprimirse. Naruto estaba al límite y sus embestidas se hicieron continuas y más duras. 

-ah…ah….Sakura….-se quejó el manoseándole los pechos con una mano- ah….ah…..voy a volverte loca. 

-si…Naruto si…-decía ella extasiada- así está bien….estas en el lugar correcto…-advertía mientras él bombeaba con más ímpetu- lleguemos juntos por favor…..juntos….juntos….ah….ah… 

Finalmente el momento culminante, Naruto no podía más, Sakura estaba nublada por el placer. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el rubio se inclinó hasta chocar los labios con ella. Ambos se trenzaron a besos cuando sus cuerpos soltaron todos sus deseos de golpe. 

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH 

-OOOOOOHHHHHHHH 

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que las lágrimas de una, y la nublada vista del otro les hicieron perder la noción del tiempo durante algunos momentos. Él se quedó apuntalado por sus brazos temblorosos a los lados de la mujer. Ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras se aferró a las sabanas como si intentara no caerse con la otra. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, había sido lo más intenso de su vida. 

Naruto intentó moverse con cautela, no quería desplomarse sobre ella por el bajón de adrenalina. Pero sintió los firmes muslos de la chica rodearlo por las caderas. Elevó la vista sorprendido y encontró la sonrisa traviesa de Sakura adornándole el bello rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas. 

-no me dejaras…-le advirtió- te quedaras dentro mío para siempre. No me puedes dejar, no después de sentir todo esto. 

Ella no quería dejar la tarea, y ante la incrédula mirada de Naruto. Sakura lo volteo sobre la cama montándose sobre él, no lo dejaría descansar, no lo dejaría escapar. Esta noche seria completamente para ella. No existía nada más fuera de ese cuarto. Solo ellos dos, solo Sakura y Naruto. La pelirosa no lo dejaría escapar nunca más. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron algunos días, el funeral de los Nara trajo mucho dolor entre los clanes. Había mucha confusión y desazón por todo lo ocurrido y no encontraban justificación a tantas desgracias juntas. El cementerio donde todos los amigos fueron a dar su último adiós a Shikamaru y Shikaku, era un mar de lágrimas que se complementaba con trajes negros y lluvia suave. El cielo estaba triste, todo el lugar era lúgubre. Naruto y Sakura fueron juntos al funeral y allí se encontraron con Ino y Chouji. También se encontraba representantes del feudal y varios ricos lugartenientes que debían su éxito al clan de los Nara. Había mucha tristeza, mucha desolación. Kakashi sufría mucho, porque sabía que él era indirectamente culpable a distribuir los equipos tal como lo pidieron los Nara. Kakashi era espectador de todo el mal que Naruto generaba, era invariablemente el hombre que sufría más las desdichas.

Los consejeros ancianos se presentaron brevemente, intercambiaron algunas palabras con el Hokage, luego se cruzaron con Naruto y el grupo de su generación que estaban todos juntos. Incluso Neji acompañaba el momento. Sakura lo había curado de manera fantástica y ahora podía caminar con ayuda de unas muletas. Tenten estaba con él, ambos no se acercaban a Naruto por sus diferentes razones. Pero le temían, le temían mucho. 

-Namikase Naruto…-dijo de pasada Koharu cuando se retiraba del cementerio- tienes luz verde para formar un equipo y cazar a ese monstruo. El consejo está de acuerdo que debe ser eliminado con rapidez y eficacia. Forma tu equipo y parte cuanto antes. 

Naruto tan solo asintió serio, era lo que esperaba desde hacía tiempo. No quería irse de Konoha como embajador solamente, sino a cazar a Kabuto como orden directa del consejo. Ahora además lideraría al grupo, eso traía la ventaja de elegir integrantes. Venía muy bien ese detalle. 

-la única condición es que te lleves a Uchiha Sasuke contigo. –Continuo Homura- debemos enviar a lo mejor que tenemos, y tú no pareces tener relación con tu ex-compañero, aunque evidentemente lo necesitas. 

Naruto siguió sin responder palabra, pero con un gesto asintió. Había dejado que Yugao informara a los consejeros su supuesta mala relación con Sasuke. Eso los tendría tranquilos porque aún no se fiaban del moreno en el asunto de la venganza no concretada. Que idiotas, si acaso supieran que el verdadero peligro era Naruto y no Sasuke, no estarían tan tranquilos. 

Finalmente en el horario de la noche, hubo reunión propiciada por Kakashi y Naruto para generar el equipo que asesinaría a Kabuto Yakushi de una vez por todas. Los integrantes del virtual conjunto fueron llamados a la oficina del líder, Naruto les esperaba allí. 

-Como bien saben, -empezó el rubio frente a todos- me han puesto al frente del equipo para liquidar al maldito Kabuto. Tenemos más malas noticias antes de empezar con esto… 

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto Sasuke intrigado 

-enfrente a Kabuto hace algunos días, -prosiguió el rubio- tiene entre sus manos más resurrectos del Edo tensei. Ninjas que combatieron y murieron en la guerra pasada, ninjas muy poderosos. Así que he decidido junto a Kakashi-sensei que formaremos dos equipos. Eso nos ayudara a cubrir más terreno y tener variedad para enfrentarlo. 

-¿dos equipos? –Pensó Sasuke- ¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió esa asquerosa serpiente? 

-el equipo dorado estará liderado por mí –siguió Naruto impasible- Sakura será mi apoyo médico y Sai aportara logística. Completare el equipo con la capitana Yugao Uzuki. –La aludida presente tan solo asintió quitándose la máscara frente a todos- su capacidad de ocultarse y atacar por sorpresa me será efectiva para poner trampas.

-¿y quién liderara el otro equipo? –pregunto Sasuke serio y pensativo 

-lo harás tú y será el equipo rojo, -resalto Kakashi- te llevaras a Karin como ninja sensor y Shizune será tu apoyo médico. En cuanto al último integrante, creo que sería prudente que tú mismo lo elijas.

-Shino Aburame…-dijo el Uchiha apenas terminó Kakashi de hablar- detección, trampas, inteligencia. Sus insectos se comen el chakra del rival, será ideal para enfrentar al Edo-tensei. 

Naruto emitió un gesto neutro, pero la decisión no le agradó. Shino era otro de los que sospechaba de él. Era difícil por tanto lidiar con ese Shinobi que para colmo era poderoso. Pero al menos no estaría en su equipo sino con Sasuke. Bien lejos si se puede. 

Diagramaron las estrategias y Sakura indicó los puntos donde podían empezar a buscar basándose en las flores que analizó en los laboratorios. Yugao aportó datos sobre posibles lugares para construir escondites por esas zonas. Lugares donde podía estar escondido Kabuto. Karin dijo que si la serpiente se quedaba en algún lugar por mucho tiempo, ella podría saberlo. Naruto dijo que el modo ermitaño o el chakra del Kyuubi le ayudarían a su equipo para la detección. Estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron. Aunque el equipo Naruto tenía una función más por cumplir. El rubio Uzumaki era el embajador designado por Daimyo. Tenía que visitar el resto de las aldeas y hablar de paz con los Kage. Aunque el rubio no buscaba el mismo tipo de paz que el líder del país del fuego. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Dos días después en la frontera de país del fuego, el equipo dorado y el rojo se separaron para cubrir los puntos designados por Sakura. Sasuke y los suyos irían al país del rayo, bien al norte más allá de Kumo. Les llevaría tiempo llegar al lugar sobre todo por los controles de ninjas que había por todo ese país. Sasuke hubiese elegido ir al país de la roca, pero Kumo quedaba más lejos y como el equipo de Naruto iba al país del agua, podrían ambos encontrarse en el centro del mapa semanas después. Naruto y Sasuke había tenido varias charlas estratégicas mientras coincidieron en el viaje. Ahora que se separaban, se sentían confiados en que el otro equipo no los defraudaría. 

Sakura estuvo muy atenta a los movimientos de Naruto. A pesar de que el rubio había confesado el asunto de Madara, ella sentía que el ocultaba cosas sobre lo que estuvo haciendo en Konoha desde su regreso. Recordaba las primeras semanas donde era muy "apegado" a Hinata. También Anko parecía muy cercana a él. Eso le reventaba el hígado a la pelirosa. Le enfurecía que coqueteara con cualquiera que no fuera ella. ¿Quién lo diría no? Pasados los años ahora ella estaba celosa de Naruto Uzumaki. Ella tenía que perseguirlo y él tan solo se divertía. Aunque a decir verdad, Sakura pudo dormir más tranquila desde la charla que tuvo con el antes de los funerales, la charla y la fogosa unión que siguió después. Aunque Naruto tenía muchos "grises" en su personalidad, al menos sonreía y parecía más amable desde esas confesiones. Se cuidaba de no usar el modo Rikudou, hasta parecía tenerle un poco de miedo a ese poder. 

Sakura sin embargo tenía que torcer los tobillos del enojo cuando sentada alrededor de la fogata, observaba como Yugao lo comía con la mirada en sus descuidos. Como Karin que nunca se relacionó con ningún hombre más que con Sasuke, se acercaba naturalmente a él. Hablaban casi entre susurros de vez cuando. ¿Qué relación tenia Naruto con Karin? ¿Por qué parecía que eran…..eran….amigos?

Cuando los equipos se separaron, Naruto utilizó "Hiraishin no jutsu" para trasportar a todos sus compañeros directamente al puerto donde se podía tomar rumbo al país del agua. En distancia probable, habían ahorrado casi tres días de correr por bosques y montañas. Todo el equipo se sorprendió por esa habilidad, aunque solo Yugao sabia por más experiencia y edad que el mítico jutsu del Yondaime era así de espectacular siempre. No por nada Minato Namikase fue el terror de la villa de la roca en la tercera guerra. Por qué podía estar en varios frentes casi simultáneamente. Todo era cuestión de que los ninjas llevaran sus sellos y pidieran refuerzos. Minato acudía a todos los lugares acometiendo al enemigo y segando vidas por doquier. Era el "rayo dorado de Konoha", no por nada fue Hokage tan joven. 

Mirando las olas romper, Sai y Yugao planeaban conseguir un barco en el puerto mientras Sakura se quedaba con un alicaído Naruto que había perdido mucho chakra producto del jutsu espacio-temporal trasportando a 3 personas más. Pero enseguida se recuperaría, no tardaría más que un par de horas mientras que de otra forma aun estaría corriendo por los bosques a dos o tres días de camino allí. Sakura aun así lo revisó con chakra, no había de que preocuparse pero aprovechó la excusa para hacerlo. Tal vez podía averiguar más sobre el interior de ese hombre con un fingido examen médico. Pero nada le pareció sospechoso, salvo la utilización casi constante que Naruto hacía de su chakra. 

-¿Qué tratas de mirar? –dijo Sakura mientras el rubio perdía sus ojos hacia el puerto 

-nada…-respondió serio Naruto y ella continuaba su examen de chakra en la espalda 

-estoy sintiendo que enfocas chakra en tus ojos –resaltó ella- ¿Qué tratas de mirar? 

Naruto se puso de pie alejándose de Sakura y dando por finalizado el examen. Caminó por la pradera donde estaban solos, Yugao y Sai se fueron por trasporte minutos antes. El lugar era soleado y muy bello. Pero Naruto no pensaba en esas cosas ahora. 

-Sakura-chan….-suspiró tratando de conservar la calma- me estás haciendo enfadar….y mucho por cierto. 

-¿perdón? –Se atajó ella sorprendida- ¿Qué parte te hace enfadar si puedo saber? Te estaba revisando con mi chakra para cerciorarme que ese jutsu de trasporte no te hubiera dañado, te estoy cuidando y acompañando. ¿Te molesta que pregunte por… 

-¡Si me molesta! –Gruño enojado- ¡me irrita que cuestiones cada cosa que estoy haciendo! ¡Que me vigiles como perro de caza! ¡Ya te dije que no haría daño a nadie! ¿Lo recuerdas? 

-¡No me grites! –Respondió firme la chica- ¡me estás dando la espalda por que no puedes mirarme a los ojos! ¡Confié en ti, y aun así no me dices nada! ¿Crees que es fácil pensar que estuviste acostándote con cada mujer que se te acerco en Konoha? ¿Tú qué harías si yo hiciera lo mismo? 

-no haría nada…-mintió Naruto serio- si quieres irte con otro hubieras hecho esa elección hace años. Francamente no entiendo que hacemos juntos aquí. 

-¿y por eso pusiste ese sello en mi cabeza? –Dijo la chica mosqueada- ¿por eso me torturaste por semanas sin dejarme dormir? ¿Por qué no te importo? 

Sakura lo sabía, eso sorprendió a Naruto. El creía que ella se había convencido que esos sueños eran solo deseos. Creía que ese pequeño plan para distraerla había quedado oculto. Pero Sakura lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo sabía? 

-lo único que hice…-respondió Naruto girando y mirándola fijamente- fue devolverte un poco de lo que sufrí por años. Admito que me excedí pero no diré que lo siento. En realidad, -sonrió pícaramente- no solo tú la pasabas bien en esos encuentros del chakra. 

¡Qué cínico! La torturó por semanas, cargándola de deseos insanos. Nunca dejándola llegar al orgasmo. Solo torturándola con sueños. Ese sello que por casualidad Ino había descubierto. Ese sello que la rubia intuyó mal para que servía, pero Sakura adivinó pensando perversamente. 

-así que…-se acercó lentamente- me estuviste jodiendo durante semanas…. ¿sin mi consentimiento? –apoyó una mano en el pecho de Naruto frente a ella- ¿te parece algo justo? 

-justicia no está implicada aquí…-sonrió el rubio acariciando el cabello rosado de la chica y aferrándose a él la acerco a sus labios – en el amor y la guerra….todo se vale. 

Ella sonrió y los labios apasionadamente se unieron. Cierto era que solo la mitad de Naruto aun la amaba. Podría parecer poco, pero aun la mitad de amor apasionado, tal vez era suficiente. Ella saboreó los labios de su rubio amigo y aferrada con ambas manos al cuello del dio un pequeño salto capturándolo con sus piernas a la altura de las caderas. Naruto se dejó rodear y caminó directo hacia un frondoso árbol donde estrelló la espalda de Sakura fuertemente. Ella se separó jadeando apenas, lo miró cargada de deseos y dijo: 

-¿así piensas besarme cada vez que te cuestione algo? –decía sonriendo 

-a las mujeres les gusta hablar demasiado –respondió el perverso- pero pienso que tu boca sirve mejor a otros propósitos. 

-escucha…..ah….-él besaba el cuello de Sakura que intentaba hablar pero cerraba sus ojos por el gusto- te arrancare la piel a tiras si me engañas con otra. ¿De acuerdo? 

-¿engañarte? –susurró el al oído- ¿acaso somos novios o algo así? No tienes derechos sobre mí. 

-maldito –gimió Sakura aferrándolo con ambas manos del cabello y besándolo profundamente- no me vas a dejar alborotada cuando se te pegue la gana. Te golpeare hasta mandarte a la era del hielo si haces eso. Ahora eres mío, siempre fuiste mío. 

Naruto sonrió y sus manos buceaban en las ropas de la chica, aunque fuera una pradera a pocos kilómetros del pueblo, el deseo por ella terminaría por obligarlo a tumbarla allí mismo. Sobre el verde pasto y con el tibio sol acariciándolos. Pero Sakura no perdía su cordura, aunque se estaba volviendo adicta a esos encuentros fogosos que estaban teniendo. Se hacía adicta a él a cada segundo que pasaban juntos. Solo intentaba lograr idéntica dependencia de parte del rubio. Solo eso.

Naruto levanto su cara de los besos y miró dentro del bosque, sentía algo acercándose, tenía que captarlo mejor con chakra natural y así prevenirse de cualquier problema. Simplemente le hizo señas a la pelirosa de que alguien venia y cuando se preparaban para pelear, Naruto sonrió reconociendo a Sai, si fuera Yugao posiblemente ni la hubiera visto llegar. Horas después, el equipo dorado partió en un barco directo al país del agua. Primera escala de Naruto en sus planes personales. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kabuto encendió las luces de su laboratorio subterráneo. Estaba muy ansioso por abrir esa pequeña caja de pandora que la criatura Zetzu le había obsequiado. Había pasado casi 3 semanas siguiendo el rastro de Hachibi desde que hizo el intercambio con él. Pero nada, llegó a una cueva en algún lugar del país del viento y solo encontró una base militar atestada de rebeldes. Criminales, ladrones, desertores. Kabuto pensó que lo prudente era observar que hacia Zetzu entre esos tipejos, pero el rastro se le esfumó como por arte de magia. Tuvo que escapar de ese lugar, para no echarse a esos rebeldes como enemigos también. Seguramente eran los que componían el famoso "gremio" que tantos dolores de cabeza traería a las aldeas ninjas. 

-por mí que se maten…- sonrió perverso el domador de serpiente- más cadáveres para mí, menos enemigos a los cuales matar. Ku ku ku 

Siguió rumbo tras Zetzu, pero ese retraso fatal de meterse en esa base, lo privó de poder seguirle el rastro a la criatura. Por lo tanto perdió al Hachibi. Kabuto no se desanimó, cuando portara los ojos del Madara y pudiera controlarlos, podría rastrear al Gedo mazo o tal vez directamente invocarlo. Sería más sencillo y Zetzu con su pequeño plan tendría que morir. 

Volvió a su laboratorio días después, algunas trampas estaban activadas entre los pasillos de los últimos subsuelos. El hedor de Zetzu estaba presente en el lugar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Zetzu se había metido en su base? ¿Cómo demonios la había encontrado? Kabuto corrió directamente a la puerta sellada donde guardaba los ojos de poder. Abrió los sellos especiales y desactivó las trampas. Abrió la puerta de acero e ingresó al pequeño cuarto donde había resguardado los ojos en el frasco. Tuvo un leve momento de nerviosismo, pero al verlos allí, supo que Zetzu había fallado en su plan de estafarlo. 

-eres un monstruo muy listo…-pensó Kabuto llevando el frasco al laboratorio- intercambiaste los ojos por Hachibi y después me hiciste seguirte muy lejos. Luego tu otra mitad entra a este lugar y se roba los ojos nuevamente. Ku ku ku, me hubieras dejado sin nada. Pero no pensaste en mi sistema de seguridad.

Kabuto colocó el pequeño frasco sobre la mesada de trabajo. Sobre un pergamino con un extraño sello, justo en el centro. Luego se dispuso a deshacer las pequeñas cadenas de papel sellado que el recipiente tenia. Lo logró luego de algunas horas de estudio minucioso. ¡Por fin los ojos eran suyos!

Con el poder del Rinnengan y el Sharingan usaría su Edo-tensei masivamente. Alimentaria sus marionetas con tanto poder que nada sería rival para ellas. Kabuto saboreaba la victoria, saboreaba vengarse de Sasuke Uchiha y todas las aldeas que lo perseguían. También mataría al feudal del fuego, para que el caos se apoderara del último país organizado de esas tierras. Casi podía festejar. Casi….

Se colocó los guantes quirúrgicos y tomó un instrumental médico con suma atención. Primero experimentaría con el Sharingan. Era un ojo más seguro. Tomó una especie de pinza con lados circulares y curvos. Extrajo el ojo del líquido dentro del frasco. Lo colocó sobre una sustancia color ámbar que había derramado en un recipiente rato antes, pero ante la sorpresa de Kabuto, ese ojo del Sharingan se trasformó en una especie de rama blanca, y luego se desintegró completamente quedando tan solo como liquido inútil.

-¡NOOOOOO! –gritó de pura impotencia Kabuto y al mirar el interior del frasco observó al ojo Rinnengan disolverse de la misma manera. 

Con ambas manos levanto la mesa y volteado todo el instrumental contra el suelo. La furia lo consumía. Esa criatura traicionera lo había engañado, le había entregado un frasco con replicas creadas por partes de su cuerpo. Kabuto estaba furioso, Zetzu además tenía al Hachibi. Lo había engañado…. ¡MALDITA SEA, LO HABIA ENGAÑADO!

-ku ku ku…..KU KU KU….-comenzó a reír sádicamente Kabuto por la desesperación- me vio la cara, una criatura inferior me vio la cara. No…ella no tiene el cerebro necesario, esto es obra de alguien más. Solo alguien tan perverso podía conocer lo que yo haría y como engañarme. Solo Madara, pero ese sujeto está muerto, no hay dudas que esta….

Se detuvo en el aire, ¿Cómo supo Zetzu donde encontrar la base? ¿Cómo encontró este lugar que esta sellado contra toda detección? Kabuto concentró chakra para sentir alguna especie de señuelo en la cueva, él estaba limpio, Zetzu no había rociado esporas sobre Kabuto. ¿Pero cómo supo donde….? ¡Desgraciado! 

Los ojos, hechos con partes del cuerpo de Zetzu. Kabuto gruñó irritado por la ironía. El mismo había guiado a Zetzu a la base. Guardando esos ojos allí, Zetzu lo había rastreado. ¿Pero para qué? El no destruyó mi base ni ha dejado marcas en el terreno. ¿Para qué vino en primer lugar? Kabuto caminó por cada rincón de su cueva buscando alguna pista, tenía que rastrear a ese miserable al costo que fuera. Tenía que encontrarlo rápidamente, porque si Madara o cualquiera que fuera el jefe de Zetzu capturaba al Kyuubi, el siniestro plan ojo de luna se llevaría a cabo. Un plan del cual Kabuto tampoco podría escapar. 

El peliblanco revisó cada cuarto pero nada, hasta que llego a su biblioteca privada. Donde por años Orochimaru acumuló los ricos conocimientos de todas las técnicas habidas y por haber. Tal vez la colección más grande de jutsu que los países habían conocido jamás. Kabuto la engrandecía a cada rato con los conocimientos robados a los resurrectos. Kabuto abrió la puerta de su biblioteca, y la furia lo invadió como nunca en su vida. Todo el salón estaba completamente vacío. No quedaba nada, ningún pergamino, ningún libro. Absolutamente nada. Zetzu se llevó hasta el último trozo de información que Kabuto tenía. Lo cual lo dejo más confundido que nunca. 

-si esa criatura no me dio los ojos de Madara…-se dijo el peliblanco sorprendido y furioso- significa que el plan inicial sigue en pie. Uchiha Madara encontró otro ser al cual poseer, sus ojos esperan a que ese bastardo tome el control.

Kabuto reflexionó que Zetzu solo podía copiar cosas que pudiera tocar, había tocado los verdaderos ojos, seguro aun los tenía en su poder. Además tenía al Hachibi ahora. ¿Pero cómo haría para atrapar al Kyuubi? Kabuto supo que no tenía alternativa, debía capturar a Naruto Uzumaki antes que Zetzu lo lograra. Antes que tuviera los nueve Biju en su poder. Kabuto decidió que su batalla más difícil debía suceder cuanto antes. Debía mostrarse para atraer a Naruto, debía atraparlo, debía enloquecerlo.

-ku ku ku…por suerte mis nuevas marionetas de la pasada guerra son ideales para ti….Naruto-kun. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	18. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15: SECRETOS DE PODER**

"_Uchiha Madara se colocó su máscara con forma de remolino naranja. Había establecido su base bajo una arboleda cuya cámara subterránea estaba perfectamente oculta 20 metros bajo la superficie. Algunas informaciones encontradas en los archivos de Kirigakure fueron pistas útiles para desentrañar el misterio del sabio Rikudou. Madara consideraba que los legendarios poderes que tantas alabanzas había generado eran cuando menos increíbles.  
_

_Empezando por los ojos del dios…  
_

_Una especie de Rinnengan cuyo color era rojo sangre, salpicado por las clásicas marcas vistas en el Sharingan. Cuyo poder estaba en cálculos difíciles de realizar con la información incompleta que se contaba. Madara sabía que el Sharingan era en sus variables diferentes, un Doujutsu para manipular la mente y el chakra personal. Con infinitas posibilidades, con variables inimaginables._

_Luego su evolución, el Rinnengan…  
_

_Tuvo poco tiempo para experimentar con sus propios ojos. Tuvo que cederlos para no morir absorbido por ellos. Rinnengan rompía las barreras de la vitalidad y el espíritu. Manipulaba cuerpo, conducía las almas, las corrompía, las controlaba. Cambiaba leyes de gravedad y física. Nagato Uzumaki demostró con la práctica que el Rinnengan podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que se deseara. Pero había un detalle insalvable, consumía la vida de su portador. Uchiha Madara recaudo muchos datos, Sharingan era el inicio, luego venia el Magenkyo y lo seguía el Sharingan eterno. Luego Rinnengan que ya no requería de espíritu sino del físico. Era como si Rikudou Sennin hubiera dividido a propósito sus poderes para imposibilitar el nacimiento de un nuevo sabio.  
_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pudo asustar tanto a Rikudou que decidió enterrar el poder incluso negándoselo a sus hijos? ¿Por qué el poder supremo de crear la vida y manipular la muerte no fue suficiente para seguir gobernando la tierra? ¿Qué lo hizo destruir el poder?  
_

_La leyenda dice que Rikudou creó la luna y desmembró a Juubi para mantener la paz del mundo. Para desterrar a la bestia más cruel y poderosa que el contuvo en su cuerpo durante su vida. Creo nueve bestias donde había una sola, dividió los seis caminos dándole tan solo dos a sus hijos naturales. Creó el Ninjutsu y sus derivados, tuvo miles de seguidores y discípulos que aprendieron las artes ninja en todos los países. Mientras el sabio tuvo vida, no hubo guerras, no hubo conflictos y disputas. ¿Por qué no hubo guerras? ¿Por qué la gente no le tuvo miedo, envidia o rencor? ¿Por qué todos lo amaron y respetaron?  
_

_Rikudou Sennin fue la única excepción a la regla que indica sobre los hombres poderosos. Rikudou no tuvo enemigos, no tuvo rivales y no se le conoce historia, que lo marque como alguien equivocándose alguna vez.  
_

_-Demasiado perfecto…-dijo Madara en su laboratorio- esas historias son demasiado perfectas.  
_

_El Uchiha investigó un poco más sobre los caminos del sabio. Tenía los ojos más poderosos, tenía la vitalidad y resistencia física patente en los Senju. Tenía larga vida y chakra inmenso, cosa que se destacaba en los Uzumaki. Rikudou tenía la capacidad de modificar el tiempo y el espacio mediante Izanagi, utilizando el poder del Ying y Yang. Eso lo logró mediante manipular el chakra oscuro de Juubi. Eso era el Ying. ¿Pero dónde estaba el Yang? ¿Qué poder positivo podía equilibrarse a la bestia de 10 colas? Algunos datos le faltaban, como la forma de evolucionar sus ojos más allá del Rinnengan. Había datos inconclusos, pero las investigaciones y especulaciones eran lo único que tenía.  
_

_Hasta que sucedió…  
_

_Encontró la respuesta a la razón de por qué Rikudou Sennin fue tan venerado y nada temido contrariamente a los actuales jinchuriki. La respuesta se la dio un Genjutsu que desarrollo un joven integrante del clan Uchiha en Konoha. Un talentoso Shinobi llamado Uchiha Shisui. Su especial talento era entrar a la mente de las personas y manipularlas. Pero su Genjutsu más poderoso era uno llamado…. "Kotoamatsukami". Simplemente, trasformaba la mente del receptor haciéndole desear o valorar lo que el usuario del Sharingan quisiera. Así tuvo forma definitiva el plan ojo de luna. Proyectar un Genjutsu eterno, esclavizar a todos bajo una paz eterna. Madara supo que no podía destruirlos a todos, así que tenía que dominarlos. Era lo que debía hacer._

_La pista definitiva sobre el jutsu de Shisui, vino cuando lo vio entregarle un ojo a Itachi Uchiha, en esa ocasión aprendió por propias palabras del joven usuario que no podía usar ese jutsu más que una vez cada diez años. Pero claro, eso era con solo los poderes Uchiha, teniendo a los Senju en su sangre, Madara pensó en acortar ese tiempo y contar con fieles aliados perpetuos para siempre. Ese jutsu, ese…."Kotoamatsukami", era la clave"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La llegada al país del agua fue en una semana. En el mismo puerto encontraron un equipo de ninjas originarios de Kiri. Naruto presentó sus documentos como embajador y los ninjas le sirvieron de escoltas para atravesar los bosques espesos directo a la oculta villa de la niebla. Pero al amanecer del segundo día, Naruto utilizó su modo ermitaño para explorar la zona. Pasaron algunas horas y justo cuando todo el equipo se encaminaba hacia la villa de la niebla, Naruto detectó algo extraño. Sus gestos lo delataron, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar: 

-¿Naruto que pasa? –Preocupada- ¿hay enemigos cerca? 

-Capitán…-señaló Naruto serio mirando al líder del equipo de Kiri- será mejor que se prepare para la batalla. Estoy detectando a un criminal de alto rango. 

-¿Quién? – preguntó el Shinobi de la niebla colocándose su máscara ANBU 

-Kabuto Yakushi… 

No hizo falta más, atravesaron un prado a toda velocidad divididos en equipos de dos en dos. Naruto iba con Sakura mientras que Yugao se emparejaba con Sai. Los ninjas de Kiri los seguían de cerca, Naruto susurró algunos datos a Sakura que era la más cercana, la pelirosa comenzó a gesticular con sus manos indicando lo que Naruto sentía. El resto del equipo se dividió ampliando el rango de búsqueda. Como una hora después, por varios senderos terminaron por encontrarse nuevamente frente a una serie de cuevas. En seguida los 4 ninjas de Kiri se formaron en grupos de a dos. Entrando en dos cavernas y yendo en la búsqueda de Kabuto. 

Naruto entró con Sakura, mientras que Yugao y Sai fueron por otro túnel en la búsqueda del criminal. Iban prácticamente en la oscuridad, Naruto al frente por un estrecho corredor, su modo ermitaño activado y listo para pelear. Había dado algunos sellos a Yugao, los cuales servían para invocarlo en caso que encontraran antes que ellos el objetivo buscado. Pero Naruto sabía que no solo Kabuto rondaba por esos túneles, sentía presencias poderosas surgiendo aquí y allá, sentía además la zona donde el Gedo Mazo estaba presente. Kabuto había logrado rastrear a Zetzu Como había logrado hallar la cueva donde el rubio había escondido al Gedo mazo. Tal vez Kabuto tan solo creería que tuvo fortuna, tal vez la cercanía con el punto donde las flores crecen fue una coincidencia. Como fuera el asunto, Kabuto estaba rondando cerca y el plan de Naruto no podía tener mejor ayuda que esa. Todo encajaba perfecto, demasiado perfecto… 

-Naruto…-susurró Sakura detrás de él- ¿puedes ubicarlo? 

-Si….-respondió el rubio serio- como a 50 metros debajo de nosotros, un túnel diferente, pero deben estar conectados de alguna manera. 

-Vamos por el entonces –ajustándose los guantes- debemos atraparlo antes que siga causando daño a las personas. 

-tengo una sensación rara…-le frenó Naruto con su mano en alto- Sai me está llamando con uno de mis sellos. Te dejaré un clon contigo y volveré en cuanto termine. 

-De acuerdo, -dijo ella- avanzaré con tu clon hasta acercarnos lo suficiente a Kabuto- luego te llamo con este sello del Hiraishin que me diste ayer. Suerte… 

-Cuídate…-sonrió apenas él, y dejó un clon junto a la pelirosa antes de desaparecer en un destello dorado 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Yugao y Sai llegaron a un cuarto iluminado por antorchas en las paredes. En el centro del lugar, el sombrío Gedo mazo descansaba en forma de roca inanimada y sin embargo era aterrador verlo. Yugao y Sai se separaron rodeando la estatua sacando sus katana a la espera de trampas o sorpresas. No había nada, sin trampas, sin jugarretas. Pero Sai no se confiaba, había llamado a Naruto tal como le fue ordenado y ahora soltó una veintena de animalillos de tinta en post de recorrer los corredores variados que daban acceso a esa cámara. No quería sorpresas, tenía que prevenirse. 

Un destello a metros de los Shinobi y Naruto surgió de la nada. Expulsó un poco de chakra de manera tranquila y poco a poco una puerta surgió entre las rocas. Desde allí emergió una figura, un Zetzu blanco que puso en alerta a Yugao y Sai. 

-No se alarmen, -señaló Naruto con sus manos indicó que bajaran las armas- Zetzu está en este proyecto conmigo. 

-¿Esa criatura? –Pensó Yugao- ¿Cómo confiar en ella? 

-Naruto-kun…. ¿estás seguro? –pregunto Sai cuando vio a Zetzu acercarse cargando un cuerpo 

-estoy seguro, -asintió el rubio apenas y les arrojó a sus compañeros unos objetos- tomen esto, necesito un poco de su ayuda ahora mismo. 

Yugao y Sai a los lados del rubio capturó lo que él, les había enviado. Lo miraron a la luz del fuego y vieron anillos del antiguo Akatsuki. El rubio se colocó un anillo del mismo tipo en su anular, los demás lo imitaron pausadamente. 

-esos anillos los conseguí gracias a Anko-san, son los que usaban Hidan y Kakuzu –dijo Naruto antes de que preguntaran- no son solo piezas de belleza, son sellos que nos ayudaran a… 

Todos miraron como Zetzu dejo el cuerpo que cargaba en el suelo, justo frente al Gedo mazo. Era nada menos que Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi. Yugao y Sai se sorprendieron mucho, se creía que era Kabuto quien lo capturó, pero allí estaba en persona. Aunque débil e inconsciente. 

-deben ayudarme a extraer el Hachibi de su cuerpo –declaró neutral Naruto- los anillos dirigirán sus chakra para sellar en la estatua a la bestia de ocho colas. Abriré el sello del Gedo mazo y comenzaremos. 

-Killer Bee morirá si extraemos al Biju –aclaró Sai- creí que era tu amigo. 

-aún lo es, -respondió Naruto- pero debo sacarlo de la jugada si quiero cumplir mis planes. No lo mataré, pienso darle mi propio chakra para equilibrar lo que perderá cuando la criatura lo deje. Además, pienso hablar con Hachibi para que salga sin resistirse, eso acelerara el proceso y acortara el sufrimiento de Bee. Incluso salvara su vida. (Espero) 

-señor…-dijo Zetzu poniéndose su anillo propio- Kabuto está en… 

-me encargare de él a su tiempo, -le corto Naruto- primero empezaremos la extracción. Por cierto, quiero que llames a nuestros nuevos integrantes para que ayuden con la extracción, y defiendan la cámara del Gedo mazo por si los de Kiri la encuentren. 

Zetzu sonrió y atravesando un muro desapareció, rato después surgió del suelo y yendo hacia una pared, extendió su palma hacia ella abriendo una puerta de roca. Unas sombras ingresaron al lugar. Naruto solo sonrió, Zetzu los había curado perfectamente y estaban listos para servir a la causa. Nada más ni nada menos que… 

-Suigetsu y Juugo….-dijo Sai- creí que habían muerto. 

-Casi…-sonrió con sus dientes afilados el usuario de Suiton- pero siempre tenemos unas vidas guardadas de más ja ja ja. 

-y Naruto-sama volvió a darnos un propósito, –señalo Juugo tranquilo e imperturbable. Comencemos el trabajo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura seguía al clon de Naruto por los corredores hasta que por fin llegaron a un gran salón. Bajo varios kilómetros de tierra se veía una batalla bien dura entre Kabuto y el equipo de Kirigakure. Había varios resurrectos emparejando los números desfavorables para el domador de serpientes. Pero enseguida Sakura vendría a desnivelar todo nuevamente.

-Naruto vamos…-exclamó la pelirosa lanzándose sobre Kabuto que estaba de espaldas a ella. 

El puñetazo de Sakura falló por centímetros, el oído sensible del peliblanco evitó que encajara de lleno esa brutal envestida. Pero el golpe dio en la espalda del Sandaime Tsuchikage, lo hizo volar y atravesar una pared de roca como si de papel se tratara. Había sido un golpe mortal para cualquier humano vivo. Kabuto tuvo fortuna. 

La pelirosa continuo atacando, Kabuto eludía con dificultad y se sorprendía como el suelo y las paredes se hacían picadillo ante los demoledores ataques. Sakura se movía bien, era rápida, era hábil y no usaba pasos de más en su afán de acortar distancias y hacer daño. El clon de Naruto observaba de lejos sin intervenir, solo lo haría si la chica en realidad lo necesitaba. Pero como clon, tenía escasas energías comparado con el original, era mejor guardarlas para cuando fuera necesario. Finalmente Sakura acertó un puñetazo en el terreno que hizo temblar el lugar, Kabuto retrocedió tratando de lanzar un jutsu pero un clon de la chica surgió del muro atacando la espalda del peliblanco. Fue lanzado contra la original kunoichi que haciendo sellos elevo una cuchilla de chakra en su diestra. Acertándola en el corazón de Kabuto que la miro con gesto sorprendido. 

Una explosión, Sakura le había dado a un tronco con la técnica del cambiazo utilizada a tiempo por parte de la serpiente. Kabuto apareció metros más allá jadeando.

-ese golpe fue sorprendente…-dijo sonriendo apenas- y solo era tu clon quien me dio el puñetazo. Eres más bestia que tu maestra. 

Sakura miró a Naruto a lo lejos, no se había movido de su sitio y parecía disfrutar como espectador el encuentro. La pelirosa recordó que era solo un clon, que tenía el sello para llamar al original en cuanto pudiera, pero el siguiente movimiento de Kabuto le quito las ganas de pedir ayuda. 

-ARTE NINJA….-haciendo sellos- RESURRECCION IMPURA 

Un ataúd surgió del maltrecho suelo y todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, las estructuras de las cuevas se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que… 

-Sa…kura…. 

La voz lastimera del cuerpo muerto la llenó de tristeza. Era Tsunade, su maestra, su amiga, su segunda madre. Estaba usando el alma de Tsunade para sus sucios fines. Sakura no lo soportó y una corriente de ira estalló en sus venas como ríos de fuego. ¡Estaba furiosa! Como nunca antes en su vida había estado. Él había usado el alma de su maestra. Definitivo que lo iba a matar. 

-Sakura-chan…-dijo el rubio dolido por lo que Kabuto había hecho- voy a ayudarte. Maldito seas Kabuto… 

-¡NO! –Gruño la chica- ayuda al equipo de Kiri que está del otro lado del salón. Sácalos de aquí que esta cueva de porquería no resistirá otro temblor. Yo me encargo de esto. 

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto- no debes perder la calma y… 

-yo estaré bien, cuando todo termine usare el sello que me diste para llamarte y que me saques de aquí. Ahora vete, trasporta a los ninjas de Kiri…..yo me encargo de esto... 

-niñata soberbia ku ku ku –sonreía Kabuto- ¿Cómo puedes creer que vencerás a la Godaime Hokage tu sola? Ella no tiene cuerpo del cual preocuparse por tu fuerza. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de sus puñetazos? 

-voy a acabarte Kabuto…-gruñó amenazante Sakura- voy a demostrarte mi entrenamiento en estos años. 

-hártate…-señaló Kabuto mientras veía como Naruto trasportaba a los ninjas heridos de Kiri y volvía segundos después- pero no vine por ti. Aunque encontrarme con tu compañero. Ku ku ku, fue un bono extra que pienso aprovechar. 

-¿por qué Naruto? 

-por su Biju, -aclaro Kabuto sonriendo- encontrare al dueño de esos clones, y cuando lo atrape usare el Gedo mazo que acabo de detectar justo aquí en esta caverna. Cumpliré las ambiciones de poder que supo tener Pein, la mejor arma que causara terror en los corazones de todos. Yo seré el quien desvele el camino del Shinobi, yo me quedare con todo el poder….para siempre. 

Tsunade se abalanzó sobre Sakura que la evitó moviéndose de lado. La pelirosa envistió a Kabuto pero cuando su puñetazo estaba a metros del peliblanco, una mano detuvo el ataque como si no fuera nada. Tsunade frente a Sakura lanzó una patada de lado que la chica evitó saltando hacia atrás, el chaleco de Sakura se abrió en dos con un corte en diagonal, aunque la patada de Tsunade no la había alcanzado, tenía tanto chakra el ataque que aun el aire había cortado sus prendas. Se le veía el top negro y la camiseta de redecillas ligeramente rasgada. 

-lo siento maestra…-dijo Sakura triste- siento tener que enfrentarla. 

-Sa…ku…ra….-gemía impotente Tsunade- mata….me. 

La pelirosa sacó un pergamino de su riñonera, miró a su maestra, miró a lo lejos como Kabuto sonreía confiado y luego observó como Naruto sacaba al último de los ninjas trasportándolo. Entonces se decidió a pelear por su propio honor, y el de su sensei. Ella era capaz, había entrenado para serlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo era un paisaje rocoso de colores violetas y negros, el moreno Shinobi caminaba solo por las colinas áridas. No veía nada de vida a su alrededor, estaba solo. Completamente solo. Killer Bee sabía que este lugar era su mente, lo sabía porque aquí solía comunicarse con Hachibi diariamente. Sin embargo el Biju no estaba, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta su colosal tamaño y que era fácilmente identificable como un toro con tentáculos. Bee lo llamó en su mente, Hachibi no respondió. En un lugar apartado, el gran toro de ocho tentáculos enfrentaba nada menos a Naruto. El rubio estaba vestido como en la realidad, capa roja de los Sennin y traje Jounnin color negro. De brazos cruzados enfrentaba al Biju tranquilamente, como si estuviera esperándolo hace mucho.

-Naruto….-dijo el toro mostrándose confuso- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? 

-Es difícil de explicar, -respondió el rubio sereno- pero en pocas horas Killer Bee morirá. 

-¿Qué dices? –Exclamó el Biju molesto- aún estoy dentro de Bee, lo curaré con mi poder y juntos podremos… 

-ya no podrás….-le corto Naruto- acabo de encontrarlos en una cueva frente al Gedo mazo. Alguien activó el jutsu que absorbe tu chakra dentro de la estatua. Si te resistes solo conseguirás matar a Bee. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. 

-no es posible…-negó el toro molesto- perdimos…. ¡pero tu estas aquí! ¡Usaste la telepatía para comunicarte conmigo! ¿Dónde está Kyuubi? 

Hachibi miro detrás de Naruto, había una sombra de una persona que imitaba todos los movimientos del Uzumaki. Pero no parecía tener iniciativa propia. 

-Kyuubi me salvo, -remarcó Naruto- pero eso le costó su libertad dentro mío. Kyuubi se sacrificó, y si tengo que honrar su ayuda, debo pedirte que salgas de Bee, sin más resistencia. 

-pero…pero….eso lo matara….-dijo la criatura confusa- ¿tú quieres matar a Bee? 

-no…-negó Naruto con su cabeza- lo que hare será inyectar mi propio chakra en su cuerpo. Eso remplazará al tuyo y Bee sobrevivirá a pesar de la extracción. Le salvare la vida, y luego de un tiempo te liberare a ti también de esa estatua. 

Hachibi no tenía elección, sus fuerzas comenzaban a drenarse con sorprendente velocidad. ¿Cómo hizo Kabuto para activar la estatua? ¿Acaso tenía los ojos del sabio? ¿Acaso tenía los ojos Madara? Hachibi no lo sabía, pero la no participación de Kyuubi en esa charla le daba una mala espina. Sin embargo allí estaba Naruto, que le pedía colaborar para salvar a Killer Bee. Naruto salvaría a Killer Bee, Hachibi le debía mucho a ese mortal que calmo su rabia hace muchos años. Naruto salvaría a su amigo, y Hachibi decidió ceder a esa ínfima esperanza. Decidió a confiar en un segundo humano. Tal vez Naruto era como su amigo Killer Bee. 

Naruto abrió los ojos saliendo del trance, estaban en la cámara donde la estatua absorbía los poderes del Hachibi, Bee dejo de retorcerse y luchar, dejo de sufrir. La extracción propiciada por Yugao, Sai, Suigetsu, Juugo y Zetzu continúo a ritmo veloz. Naruto soltó una descarga de chakra sellándola en el pecho de Bee. Sería algo similar a lo que uso con Anko para salvarla, la experiencia le permitió intentar salvar a su amigo. 

Naruto sintió el llamado de Sakura a través de su técnica, se trasportó en un destello dorado cuando un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar. La cámara del Gedo mazo estaba asegurada por el Doton de Zetzu, pero el resto de las cavernas no. Naruto se trasportó junto a Sakura y vio que todo se desplomaba. Abrazo a la pelirosa que jadeaba arrodillada en el suelo y lo último que Naruto vio antes de trasportarse, fue un ataúd desapareciendo en el terreno a pocos metros de la chica. Kabuto huyo por un túnel que se derrumbó tras él. Naruto se perdió en un destello dorado sacando a Sakura fuera del lugar. 

Aparecieron en el bosque, a un kilómetro de las entradas a las cuevas. El equipo de Kiri se estaba recuperando de sus heridas pero Sakura enseguida se dispuso a ayudarlos. Naruto le anuncio que volvería por Yugao y Sai, y los traería en cuanto los encontrara. Sakura asintió y se le escapo una sonrisa al decir: 

-yo….la derroté…-una pequeña lagrima se escurrió por sus ojos- pero aún no está en paz. 

-te has vuelto fuerte cariño…-sonrió Naruto- lo demostraste el día de hoy. 

-gracias Naruto…-susurró ella- gracias por dejarme pelear por mí misma. Debemos liberar a Tsunade-sama. 

-lo hare, es una promesa. 

El rubio le sonrió y desapareció en un destello dorado. Ahora su objetivo era acorralar a Kabuto, tenía que obligarlo a equivocarse. Tenía que obligarlo a pensar en la defensiva, la astuta serpiente podía salir con cualquier loco plan si no se le frenaba. Así que Naruto se decidió a matarlo finalmente. 

Primero lo rastreó usando el modo ermitaño, a unos 15 kilómetros lo sentía alejarse rumbo a su pequeña base en país de la roca. Luego liberó las invocaciones, los leones amatista vigilarían a Sakura curando a los ninjas de Kiri, el águila de bronce surcaría los cielos observando que no surja ningún visitante inesperado, las avispas plateadas revoloteaban sin cesar haciendo un perímetro alrededor de la zona donde las cuevas habían sido derrumbadas. Las serpientes de oro se enterraron en la zona donde continuaba la extracción del Hachibi, por cualquier eventualidad. Naruto sonrió al bosque oscurecido, comenzó a sentir el sello de Hiraishin que más cerca se encontrara de Kabuto. Y comenzó a trasportarse acortando las distancias con pasmosa facilidad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kurenai Yuhii caminaba con su hijo de regreso a su casa. Lo llevaba de la manito y comían un helado mientras la tarde de Konoha moría irremediablemente. Había usado todos los contactos que tenía en las diferentes familias para averiguar las amenazas de Anko. Tal vez actualmente no fueran amigas, pero Kurenai sabía que Anko Mitarashi no hablaba por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Era una kunoichi muy hábil, muy sigilosa y carente de piedad. Sabía tratar objetivamente una misión y completarla al costo que fuera. Anko le había advertido que su niño estaba en peligro, y Kurenai se enfrascó en la búsqueda de datos que corroboraran esa advertencia.

Encontró cosas aisladas, su ex-alumna Hinata Hyuuga le dijo que en las reuniones de clanes, se había hablado sobre la herencia de los Sarutobi. Los consejeros parecían muy interesados en los jutsu de su antiguo compañero el Hokage Sandaime. Luego fue Iruka, quien le dijo en la academia que había recibido la visita de algunos ANBU preguntando por el hijo de Azuma. Pequeñas piezas, Kurenai estaba nerviosa de solo pensar que Anko podía tener razón. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su implacable vigilancia sobre su propio hijo, arrojó muchos encuentros "casuales" con cazadores ANBU que supuestamente estaban en las zonas donde Reiji jugaba. 

Con respecto a Anko, no había vuelto a verla. Aunque usualmente pedía a otros amigos informarse sobre ella, Kurenai jamás tuvo el mínimo atisbo que Anko se acercara a su pequeño hijo. Eso le hizo preocuparse aún más. Si Anko no era el enemigo, significaba que había dicho la verdad, significaba que los consejeros querían los jutsu de Sandaime. Tenía como significado que Reiji Yuhii estaba en peligro de muerte. 

Cierta noche, en un bar del centro de la villa, Kurenai aceptó la invitación de Shizune e Iruka para reunirse los ninjas de esa generación. Había una veintena de ellos, algunos ANBU, otros Chunnin y el resto Jounnin especializados en distintas áreas desde la medicina hasta los maestros de academia. Anko por supuesto estaba allí. Se saludaron levemente con un gesto, y la bebida termino por juntarlas en una charla muchas horas después. En una mesa solitaria, Kurenai y Anko intercambiaron algunas palabras: 

-¿Cómo está el niño? –preguntó la domadora de serpientes aburrida 

-este bien, -respondió Kurenai fríamente- siempre lo vigilo, o lo hacen mis amigos. 

-es prudente…-sonrió Anko- pero infantil podríamos decir. 

-¿infantil?- preguntó algo ebria Kurenai 

Anko la miró peligrosamente, esa mirada y sonrisa perversas que hacían estremecer a todos. Anko era aterradora cuando lo pretendía, su mirada anunciaba muerte cuando estaba furiosa. 

-es infantil de tu parte….-hizo un ligero bostezo y continuo- pensar que podrás proteger a tu hijo de los ANBU cazadores. Simplemente aun no recibieron la orden de matarlo, pero créeme que algún día, cualquier día, lo harán. Ku ku ku 

Anko miraba la confusión de Kurenai, podía oler su desesperación. Anko tenía a disposición a muchos escuadrones ANBU gracias a Naruto. Simplemente los movía como fichas de dominó. Haciéndole creer a Kurenai que los consejeros querían matar a su hijo. Anko esperaba forzar la situación a la lógica de sus planes. Era una mujer sanguinaria, pero Naruto fue más que claro con sus indicaciones. "nada de sangre en el asunto Kurenai" 

-¿dices que quieren los jutsu del clan Sarutobi? –Preguntó Kurenai para salir de su estado estupefacto- ¿Por qué no vienen a ofrecerme algo, en lugar de tratar de matar a mi hijo? 

-Konoha está quebrada Kure-chan…-sonrió Anko- me lo dijo Hokage-sama en una reunión privada. El feudal cada vez envía menos dinero y nuestro plantel Shinobi flaquea. Pronto iremos a otra guerra tan solo por tierras u oro. ¿Quieres que un niñito indefenso reciba dinero en lugar de un kunai al pecho? Ku ku ku se nota que no conoces a nuestros… "amados consejeros". 

Kurenai evaluó las pistas que tenía, pistas manipuladas por Anko y Naruto. Pero que ella no tenía modo de saber. Pista que le indicaban la crudeza y realidad en las palabras de Anko. Sintió mucha desesperación, mucha desazón. ¿Cómo protegería a su niño? ¿Debía entregar los jutsu de Sarutobi? 

-te propongo algo…-dijo Anko seriamente- ven con tu niño a vivir a la casa Uzumaki. Juntas, bajo ese techo, enviaremos un mensaje al consejo. Si se meten contigo o con el niño, se estarán metiendo con Naruto Uzumaki. Y ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que lo enfrentan. 

-¿hablas en serio? -Preguntó Kurenai sintiendo un gran alivio en su pecho- ¿Cómo puedes ofrecer la protección de Naruto Namikase como si nada? ¿Qué pensaran en Konoha si me mudo a la casa de ese hombre? Pensaran que tengo una relación íntima con él. No puedo permitir que… 

-Pensaran que tienes una relación íntima con él –remarcó asintiendo Anko- lo cual te proporcionara una protección perfecta. Supondrán que eres su mujer, o al menos alguien demasiado valioso para Naruto. Eso dejara fuera de circulación cualquier intento que hagan contra tu hijo. 

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –interrogó seria la morocha porque todo parecía demasiado perfecto 

-nada, –bebió Anko- Naruto me salvo la vida por nada. Yo no le ofrecía nada, y él me salvo. Quiero hacer lo mismo por alguien más. Aunque nosotras estemos peleadas por tonterías, aun no dejo de recordar lo que significaste para mí, alguna vez. 

Esta parte fue sincera, Anko realmente quería la amistad de su amiga nuevamente. Quería proteger al niño aunque el peligro en cuestión fuera ficticio. Pero era sincera, además de conseguir los jutsu Sarutobi, Anko protegía a su amiga y "sobrino", todo de un solo golpe. Kurenai también bebió profundamente sorprendida, la solución era una locura a sus ojos. Pero era una solución viable. Anko era demasiado buena amiga para ella, sabía que le Debía una disculpa por las cosas del pasado. Kurenai lo haría, siempre fue una mujer agradecida de las cosas que la vida le otorgaba. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Raikage estaba en reunión de guerra. Sus altos mandos en Kumogakure le informaban sobre los movimientos del ejército rebelde moviéndose desde el sur del país del viento. Muchos vigías no habían vuelto de sus misiones, eso indicaba que el ejército contaba con ninjas sensores y con la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentar a los de Kumo. Más de 10000 hombres, toda la escoria habida y por haber en los 5 países reunida para atacar la aldea de la niebla. Las relaciones diplomáticas eran un fiasco, pedir auxilio a otras aldeas seria demostrar debilidad. Pedir auxilio podía alentar a Konoha de atacar país del rayo aplastando a todos.

Los rebeldes no eran el problema, aunque muy numerosos y aumentando gracias al reclutamiento de piratas, ladrones y bandidos. El Raikage auguraba que una batalla directa seria tonta y desgastante. Lo mejor era aprovechar la bien fortificada entrada de Kumogakure. Subiendo las montañas donde ningún ejército enemigo había logrado flanquear desde que la aldea se fundó. El Raikage estaba listo para detener la invasión en sus puertas, y luego dejar que los chacales rebeldes se maten unos a los otros por su falta de disciplina. Pasarían algunas semanas y los bandidos sin botín desertarían en masa. Allí seria cuando el ejército de Kumo saldría a aplastar la rebelión para siempre. 

El respeto lo es todo, los demás países debían ver como Kumo defendía su tierra en soledad. Debían notar que Kumo no se rendía y no necesitaba de nadie. Kumo era fuerza, su Raikage era poderoso. Kumo subsistiría a pesar de todo. Raikage-sama aun pensaba en su hermano. Killer Bee aún estaba vivo. Kabuto podía tenerlo pero muerto no le servía. Kabuto quería a los jinchuriki, seguramente para completar la loca idea de Madara sobre crear el plan ojo de luna. Pero para eso, necesitaba los ojos del antiguo Uchiha, algo que en las últimas semanas, averiguaron que Kabuto no poseía.

Todo comenzó con un vigía que volvió casi muerto de su misión. Había escapado por los pelos, y se había sacrificado todo su equipo para darle esa oportunidad. Fue ese hombre quien informó al Raikage sobre el ejército marchando desde país del viento. Fue ese ninja quien aseguró que Uchiha Madara estaba entre los rebeldes. Pudo ver sus ojos de poder, pudo ver su negro chakra que aunque más débil, resaltaba entre la mayoría de los rebeldes. 

-la máscara lo oculta todo, -dijeron en la reunión- tal vez no sea el verdadero Madara, pero puede que tenga los ojos del viejo. Eso le dará poder pero no lo hace invencible. 

Muchos argumentaron a favor, otros señalaron que Kabuto no parecía a favor de ese movimiento rebelde. Alguno más sugirió contactarlo para ponerlo del lado de Kumo. No solo sería una herramienta contra los rebeldes, sino contra Konoha. Le daría el poder necesario a Kumo que había perdido el día que cayó Hachibi. 

-¡NOO! –golpeó la mesa el Raikage furioso- ¡ESE MALDITO SECUESTRO A MI HERMANO Y PAGARA CON SU VIDA ESA OSADIA! 

Las fuerzas de Kumo sumaban 8000 efectivos, apenas se estaba recuperando de la terrible guerra ninja. Y aunque podía fácilmente barrer con los rebeldes a campo abierto, una victoria sangrienta seria costosa a futuro con respecto a las demás aldeas, Iwa podía aprovecharse. La nieta del viejo Tsuchikage era sanguinaria como tiburón, si llegaba a oler sangre en Kumo, no dudaría en atacar rompiendo la "alianza". Así que era mejor esperar a los rebeldes,  
Esperarlos y acabarlos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-Sasuke, ¿qué estás viendo? 

Era un acantilado bastante elevado, desde allí se podía apreciar varios kilómetros de terreno en país del rayo. El Sharingan eterno tenía entre algunas de sus ventajas, capacidad para distancia y claridad en la completa oscuridad. Era de noche, sin luna, nubes de tormenta azolaban el peñasco donde el equipo rojo buscaba rastros de Kabuto. Karin había registrado el páramo de la meseta, la zona donde las flores que Kabuto utilizó estaban creciendo. Pero como Shino y Sasuke, no habían logrado encontrar nada que relacione a Kabuto con ese lugar. Eso fue un alivio para Karin, porque de encontrar rastros, tendría que explicar cómo había, supuestamente, "sentido" el odio de Kabuto en un lugar donde no había rastros de él. 

Karin había mentido, Karin había protegido a Naruto… 

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tan simple como la sangre lo señalaba. Todo comenzó algunas semanas atrás donde se cruzaron en una calle de Konoha. 

_Flash back:  
_

_Karin y Naruto intercambiaron miradas sin decirse palabras. El rubio tan solo sonrió apenas, ella no dijo nada. Pero esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en ese fugaz encuentro. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Naruto Uzumaki le parecía atractivo? No, era algo más. No se parecía a la sensación que tuvo alguna vez por Sasuke o que ahora estaba recuperando. ¡Qué sensación extraña! Quería estar con Naruto, cerca de él, hablar con él, reír con él.  
_

_Pasaron algunos días…  
_

_Karin se encontró en un bar casi de noche con Naruto y Anko. La mujer de espinados cabellos moradas dejo el lugar ante un gestito de Naruto. Karin entendió al instante por la mirada profunda que le envió, que también él, necesitaba hablar con ella. Algo compartían, algo íntimo, aunque nunca hubieran cruzado más de algunas palabras. Finalmente ella se acercó, Naruto pidió dos copas al cantinero y dejó una frente a la chica. Ella tuvo el impulso de sonreír, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué su corazón latía contento? ¿Qué era esa tranquilidad que sentía con tan solo la compañía de Naruto?  
_

_-no pienses más…-le cortó el sonriendo apenas- ¿sabes cuál es tu apellido?  
_

_-mi….mi… ¿apellido? –balbuceó Karin confundida  
_

_-tu sangre, -siguió Naruto- tu origen.  
_

_-no tengo origen, -respondió apenas la pelirroja- fui huérfana en la aldea de la hierba. Fui ninja en ese lugar, hasta que Orochimaru me capturó por mi habilidad curativa.  
_

_-tienes un origen, -definió Naruto bebiendo- es igual al mío. Tal vez mi chakra te confunde ahora, ya que no solo soy Naruto últimamente. Sin embargo…  
_

_-¿sin embargo qué? –dijo Karin sin entender- nos hemos visto dos veces en la vida, ¿por qué mi piel se estremece? ¿Quién eres tú realmente? ¿Quién demonios soy yo?  
_

_Naruto pidió dos copas más, ambos bebieron en silencio sin mencionar más palabras. El rubio estaba muy feliz, apenas podía disimularlo. Incluso esa palpable felicidad era trasmitida a Karin. Ella jamás se había sentido así, no con un ser humano a su lado. Era como estar protegida todo el tiempo, como si pudiera dormir y confiar su vida a ese hombre.  
_

_-tu apellido….-dijo casi en secreto Naruto- es Uzumaki. Uno, o tus dos padres lo fueron. Tú lo eres por lo tanto._

__

_-no lo recuerdo…_

__

_-no es necesario, -sonrió el rubio- tu chakra fue liberado antes que perdieras a tus padres. De ahí el color de tu cabello. Cuando nacemos, lo hacemos con poder contenido. Muchos secretos se guardan en nuestra sangre. Si tu piel se estremece, es porque al estar cerca de tu familia, te sientes unida a tu propia esencia. ¿Has oído la expresión…"yo soy uno con el mundo, y el mundo es uno conmigo"? algo así nos sucede en nuestra familia._

__

_-¿tú eres…mi familia? –preguntó la chica sin saber que pensar_

__

_-Karin Uzumaki…-sonrió el levantando su copa- tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero recuerda estas palabras para siempre. En el clan Uzumaki, la lealtad…..esta en la sangre._

_Fin del flash back:_

-Sasuke….-insistió Karin ante la nula respuesta del concentrado Shinobi- ¿Qué estás viendo con tu Sharingan a lo lejos?

-es extraño…-respondió el moreno- unas fuerzas de ejército se movilizan. Creí que Kumo estaba sacando sus tropas para alguna operación. 

-eso sería peligroso, sobre todo considerando que las relaciones están confusas con Konoha. -Apuntó Shizune. 

-lo que me preocupa es precisamente eso, -admitió Sasuke- tal vez no estábamos tan seguros rondando estos territorios si Kumo está preparándose para una guerra. 

-seriamos tratados como espías, –indicó Shino completando la teoría- debemos ser sigilosos. 

-nuestra misión es encontrar a Kabuto Yakushi –les recordó Shizune que ajustaba su chaleco Jounnin y revisaba su equipo- no debemos desviar nuestra atención. 

-estamos siguiendo con la misión –dijo Sasuke- pero no hará daño saber que está ocurriendo en este país. Ningún conocimiento extra es malo. 

Todos sabían que tenía razón, además era el líder del equipo, aunque perderían tiempo valioso en quedarse por este país, un ataque sorpresa de Kumo hacia Konoha, podía ser catastrófico. Pero Sasuke sabía administrar perfectamente tiempo y recursos, era alguien muy capaz. 

-Shino…-señaló el moreno- se me ocurre que tú puedes escabullirte más cerca de Kumo sin ser detectado. Nosotros podemos iniciar el viaje al país de la roca, mientras tú te quedas algunas horas para averiguar que es este alboroto que están formando aquí. 

Shino asintió, él podía ocultarse fácilmente en los bosques y transformarse en una nube de insectos confundiendo cualquier rastreo enemigo. Solo era una misión de reconocimiento, solo eso. Mientras Sasuke y los demás iban hacia el otro punto donde Kabuto podía extraer las flores según la investigación de Sakura, Shino se quedó en país del rayo averiguando lo que ocurría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En algún lugar del país del agua, Kabuto corrían entre los árboles, estaba a pocos kilómetros del páramo secreto donde había escondido su barco, estaba a pocos kilómetros de dejar este país eludiendo cualquier peligro. Todo había sido una trampa, Zetzu se había dejado detectar por él hacía días, y lo había atraído directo a una emboscada. Pero al menos pareció arruinar los planes de su enemigo. Kabuto se sorprendió al ver a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿también él había caído en una trampa? 

-que peleen entre ellos, -pensó mientras atravesaba un bosque- que se maten uno al otro. Yo me guardare en mi base donde tengo la ventaja y…

-¡Kabuto! –gritó Naruto apareciendo frente al peliblanco a escasos 20 metros- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Nunca llamas, nunca escribes. Creí que éramos casi amigos ja ja ja. 

El domador de serpientes veía frente a si a un Naruto desconocido. Se veía sanguinario, salvaje, sus cabellos eran ligeramente crecidos a como los tenia de niño. Sus gestos era duros, sus ojos tenían tanto odio, una mirada aterradora le surcaba sus ojos azules. 

-¡VAMOS KABUTO! –grito acercándose lento pero amenazante- ¡APUESTO QUE PENSABAS EN BUSCARME! ¡APUESTO QUE QUERIAS AL KYUUBI!

-Naruto-kun…-retrocedía con las manos en alto pero la serpiente en su espalda estaba lista para atacar- no soy yo quien busca tu Biju. Madara está vivo, el me engañó y se quedó con Hachibi, serás el siguiente, Madara esta…

-siempre estará vivo….-respondió Naruto sonriendo sádicamente- Madara no puede morir, su odio no conoce límites. Él quiere aplastar este mundo, lo sé muy bien. Pero eso no salvara tu apestosa vida. Te acabare justo ahora.

-ku ku ku ¿realmente crees ser capaz? –Sonrió Kabuto poniéndose en guardia- no conoces todas las habilidades que poseo, puedo usar jutsu que solo imaginas y… 

-bla bla bla….-se burló Naruto sonriendo de brazos cruzados- mucha charla y poca acción. Hasta ahora solo vi cómo te escondes detrás de marionetas por que no eres suficientemente hombre para hacer tu propio trabajo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Gruñó Kabuto- no necesito el Edo tensei para acabarte. Eres un perdedor, solo por Kyuubi que vales algo.

-entonces demuéstralo cobarde, -se burlaba Naruto- solo sabes huir como las ratas. Estoy cansado de verte la espalda. Por qué no aceptas tu destino y te mueres. 

-¡Mi destino es descubrir la verdad sobre el camino Shinobi! –Estalló Kabuto enojado- acumular todo el conocimiento, saberlo todo. Me robaron mi información, esa criatura estúpida me robó y la voy a destazar. Acabare contigo, con Madara y con Zetzu.

-me aburroooo –dijo Naruto mirando con desdén- tengo poco tiempo. Veras, estoy en misión diplomática para acabar con todos los Shinobi. Cosas así…

-te acabare….-susurró Kabuto enojado por el insulto, y comenzó a hacer sellos- KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO

-KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO –repitió Naruto al instante y las técnicas chocaron en el centro anulándose. 

-¿Qué demonios? –Pensó Kabuto- el no usaba fuego. 

-¿tienes algo más? –Sonrió Naruto- porque si no terminare con esta farsa que tú llamas batalla. 

-MUERETE…..-gritó Kabuto haciendo sellos- SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA  
Un pequeño lago a metros del combate se elevó formándose en una columna de agua que tomó apariencia de dragón, y avanzó sobre el flanco de Naruto embistiéndole. 

-SUITON, JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA –repitió Naruto sin moverse del lugar 

Una ola de agua lo rodeó formándose de la nada y chocó contra el dragón de Kabuto igualándolo. Pero en lugar de anularse se complementaron reuniéndose en un solo y gran monstruo. Naruto agito sus brazos guiando a la nueva criatura, lanzándola contra Kabuto que apenas pudo evitarla levantando un muro de tierra. 

Kabuto no lo podía creer, ¿Naruto usaba fuego y agua también? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Según los últimos datos sobre el jinchuriki, su elemento era viento, tal vez tierra si poníamos el modo ermitaño en juego. Modo ermitaño que por cierto, Naruto no estaba utilizando justo ahora.

-veo que tienes varias sorpresas…-admitió Kabuto parándose firme frente a un sonriente Uzumaki. Me pone ansioso saber cuántos elementos manejas. (Pero más me sorprende que puedas anticipar mis movimientos e igualar mis jutsu)

-puedo igualar tus jutsu porque manejo los 5 elementos. –indicó Naruto y de sus manos salió una esfera de electricidad que arrojó a un costado fulminando un árbol hasta dejarlo negro. –puedo verte y anticiparte. ¡Vamos Kabuto! ¿Qué será esta vez? Ja ja ja. Agua, viento, tierra, fuego, rayo. Lo que quieras.

Kabuto no dijo más, simplemente convino una ola de agua con tierra formando una marejada de lodo que rodeó a Naruto. El rubio ni se movió cuando el lodo estaba subiendo por sus pies atrapándolo. Ya estaba por su cintura cuando sonrió a Kabuto y desapareció. Un destello dorado y el rubio Uzumaki estaba acertando un puñetazo terrible al rostro de Kabuto. El peliblanco se deshizo en lodo, el verdadero ninja apareció del suelo tras Naruto y apuñalo su espalda con la hoja de su espada. 

-esta es Kusanagi…-sonrió el peliblanco a su víctima- mi maestro Orochimaru me legó muchas cosas.

-¿Kusanagi? –Sonrió Naruto con un hilo de sangre surgiendo de su boca- será una buena adquisición…

Kabuto vio como Naruto se desarmaba en lodo, copiando su anterior clon de barro. Era increíble. Otro jutsu copiado, ¿otro jutsu copiado? ¡No podía ser! Kabuto salto hacia atrás alejándose de Naruto que salió de algunos árboles más allá. El rubio estaba sonriendo como si jugara con un niño. ¡Era Kabuto Yakushi! ¡El azote de la alianza! Y Naruto lo trataba como basura. 

-Kabuto-chan dejemos de jugar…-bromeó Naruto- no me digas que piensas ganarme desgastando mi chakra. Ja ja ja –se burlaba confiado- eso sería como tratar de ganarle al sol en emitir calor. 

-es cierto…-pensó analítico el peliblanco- él tiene mucho más chakra que yo. Es un monstruo, ni siquiera ha usado al Kyuubi. Me está presionando sin molestarse. ¡Maldita sea, debo voltear esto! 

-no vas a voltear nada Kabuto….-dijo el rubio divertido- solo perderás tu vida como todos los Shinobi que no aceptan el final del mundo. Solo quieren poder, poder sin responsabilidad, poder sin honor. ¡Solo quieren poder! No habrá paz mientras sigan hambrientos de poder. 

-no es posible –dijo Kabuto muy sorprendido- él pudo leer mi mente. No es posible pero, tal vez… 

Kabuto dejó de especular, simplemente uso lo mejor que tenía, sin vueltas, sin medias tintas. Tenía que comprobar su especulación antes que le costara la vida. Realizó los sellos y surgieron 5 ataúdes del terreno. Ya no había tiempo para estúpido orgullo, si estaba en lo cierto, Naruto Uzumaki lo había engañado a un nivel nunca visto. Los había engañado a todos. Las tapas de los cajones volaron, surgió Oonoki del país de la roca, el Sandaime Tsuchikage. Surgió la Hokage Tsunade, surgieron Kitsuchy (padre fallecido de la actual Tsuchikage) y Ao de la niebla (antigua espada al servicio de la Mizukage). Y el quinto Shinobi era…. 

-no puede ser….-susurró Naruto- como demonios pudiste… 

-creo que no le conoces, se llama Izuna Uchiha – sonrió Kabuto- era el hermano de… 

-Madara Uchiha…-respondió Naruto serio- uno de los primeros dos Uchiha en desarrollar el Magenkyo Sharingan. 

-oh…que bien, lo conoces…-sonrió Kabuto desde la retaguardia- eso sería extraño….a menos que… 

-oh Kami…Ototo-chan…-dijo Naruto pero su voz era diferente- parece que esa serpiente asquerosa uso el cabello que yo guardaba de ti entre mis cosas. Seguramente cuando me fui de la base, en medio de la guerra. 

-increíble…ku ku ku –se divertía Kabuto- sabía que no podías anticipar mis movimientos siendo solo tú, jinchuriki. Era obvio que….

-JA JA JA….-reía desquiciado Naruto- DE ACUERDO KABUTO….TE LO HAS GANADO CON TU INTUICION…. VEAMOS CUANTO AGUANTAS….

Los resurrectos atacaron, Tsunade embistió lanzando puñetazos que Naruto evitaba fácilmente mientras Ao intento con jutsu de agua que golpeaban los flancos de Naruto en cuanto evitaba a Tsunade. Técnicas de tierra fueron lanzadas por Kitsuchy que formaron unas especies de planchas de roca que aplastaron a Naruto por los lados. El rubio apenas pudo sostener con sus dos manos las paredes. Los muros se cerraban contra él y Tsunade se colocó frente al Uzumaki para aplicar un feroz puñetazo. Oonoki creo un cubo de Jinton y lo lanzó a espaldas de Naruto encerrándolo 

-Estas acabado….-susurró Kabuto- muéstrate…

Las paredes se cerraron en torno a Naruto y Tsunade lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro del rubio que solo sonrió. Y una explosión surgió de su cuerpo levantando polvareda y lanzando fragmentos de rocas y a los resurrectos muy lejos de la posición de Naruto.

-SHIRA TENSEI…-gruñó Naruto surgiendo absolutamente intacto del epicentro de la explosión 

Kabuto miró a su rival sorprendido, había aventurado algo como eso, pero aun así no lo podía creer. Los ojos de Naruto seguían azules, como si estuvieran normalmente. Pero le ordenó a Izuna que usara su Magenkyo para desvelar la verdad. Naruto se tomó el rostro ante una mirada fulminante del Uchiha revivido. Sus ojos cambiaron, se pusieron rojos, mostrando el Magenkyo Sharingan que caracterizó a Madara, luego se hicieron grises, con círculos concéntricos formando el poderoso… 

-tiene los ojos de Madara….-susurró Kabuto aun sin creer- tiene el Rinnengan. 

-así que lo sospechabas…-sonrió Naruto tétrico- por eso usaste a Izuna. Inteligente, solo Sasuke podía descubrirme según pensaba. Pero parece que tú también lo lograste. 

-maldito seas….-gruñó Kabuto mientras sus marionetas se alineaban de nuevo para defenderlo- ¿Cómo demonios puedes usar esos ojos sin consumirte? 

-¿Qué cómo puedo usar mis nuevos ojos? –Sonrió Naruto contando con los dedos- veamos, se toma células de Madara Uchiha, se agrega células del Shodaime y se implanta los ojos en un cuerpo fuerte de la familia Uzumaki. La sangre de mi clan puede hacer fiel los poderes que absorbe. Es como….nuestra habilidad. Luego sellamos los ojos para esconderlos de los curiosos, y tenemos un Shinobi que puede manipular la mente de las personas. Además de otras muchas habilidades. 

-¡mátenlo! –grito Kabuto 

Los resurrectos se lanzaron sobre sobre Naruto embistiendo rápidamente, Naruto realizó sellos de manos y… 

-MOKUTON, JUTSU CRECIMIENTO DE ARBOLES MILENARIOS. 

De los pies de Naruto surgieron ramas que se ampliaron creciendo como gruesos troncos, formaron una barrera de bosques que soltaron ramas como látigos, atacando directo como serpientes. Tsunade fue la más resistente, se soltó de los arboles saltando sobre la barrera luego de liberarse parcialmente. Los demás salvo Izuna, que se mantenía junto a Kabuto, fueron atrapados y maniatados hasta quedar inmóviles. 

-buen movimiento vieja…-sonrió Naruto a enfrentar a la Godaime- pero Sakura-chan hizo más que solo darte pelea. 

Tsunade sonrió con esfuerzo, no podía sentir el dolor, pero sabía que su antigua alumna había usado un jutsu especial en su pequeña batalla personal de hace algunas horas. 

_Flash back: en la pelea de Sakura vs Tsunade  
_

_La cueva temblaba, cada golpe tenía el peso de una montaña, Sakura sabía que el intercambio de ataques no le era favorable. Ambas tenían una fuerza descomunal, pero solo Sakura tenía un cuerpo mortal para sufrirla. Sin embargo podía hacer algunas cosas extra, sus cuchillas de chakra no eran lo único que podía hacer para dañar a su rival.  
_

_Un dato que Naruto arrojó en su explicación de jutsu "cuchilla del viento vibrante" hace algunos meses, habían puesto a pesar a la pelirosa. Una idea, para un tipo de ataque que podía serle muy útil en caso de enfrentar a Kabuto. El equipo Kakashi se había preparado mucho para enfrentarlo, pero Sakura no se quedaría con que era "la ninja médico del grupo" esa basura pasiva no iba con ella desde que había madurado.  
_

_Ella no podía desperdiciar chakra creando una cuchilla elemental como Naruto. No tenía la capacidad de energía, no tenía el aguante. El truco era utilizar su talento de control para dañar. Entonces preparó una cuchilla especial, utilizó un sello de contención Uzumaki de los que aprendió para guardarla. El chakra estaba preparado para unirse al canal de energía enemigo y enviar descargas eléctricas pequeñas sobre nervios y articulaciones. En un mortal, sería un golpe envenenado, en un cuerpo resurrecto, tal vez podía ralentizar los movimientos haciéndole gastar mucho más chakra a Kabuto para controlarlo efectivamente._

_Sakura abrió su pergamino y extrajo la cuchilla poniéndola sobre su mano izquierda. Luego se acercó a Tsunade y justo cuando Kabuto huía tratando de guardar en el ataúd a la ex-Hokage, Sakura le enterró la mano en el hombro derecho, y la vio desaparecer con una leve sonrisa en la caja de madera que se hundió en la roca del suelo. Con ese golpe la hubiera derrotado en una batalla real, la sonrisa de su maestra confirmó ese hecho. La había superado, Sakura por fin había superado a querida maestra._

_Fin del flash back:_

Tsunade caminó directo hacia Naruto pero apenas podía moverse bien. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes mentales de Kabuto. Eso hacia feliz a Tsunade, aunque estaba demasiado sorprendida por los ojos en su recordado niño escandaloso. Ponía notar su frio poder, su mirada orgullosa y aterradora, sentía muchísimo temor que ese joven ya no fuera el muchacho al cual había dejado el cuidado de la aldea. ¿Cómo podía serlo? ¿Cómo esa maldad podía ser Naruto Uzumaki? 

-tranquila abuela…-dijo fríamente Naruto y estiró su palma hacia ella- aun no olvido las promesas antiguas. Lo siento….-sonrió apenas- pero vas a caer…SHIRA TENSEI 

Una fuerza irresistible golpeó a Tsunade y la lanzó contra la pared de árboles que aún se movía detrás de ella. Tsunade chocó con los árboles que enseguida reaccionaron atrapándola con ramas reforzadas por el chakra. Naruto cerró su mano como apretándola y Tsunade no pudo liberarse, los árboles se cerraron más fuerte. Ya no podría escapar. 

-¡crees que es todo! –Gritó Kabuto molesto porque 4 de sus marionetas estaban indefensas- Izuna Uchiha, acaba con este tonto que se cree capaz de usar el poder de un dios. 

Izuna desapareció del lado de Kabuto y saltó sobre Naruto con una katana filosa en su mano derecha. Naruto retrocedió un segundo antes que lo cortaran en dos. Luego estiró su palma y declaró: 

-SHIRA TENSEI

Izuna hizo brillar sus ojos levemente y el aire se deformó frente a él. La fuerza de gravedad tenía que tirarlo por tierra, pero simplemente fue absorbida por el vórtice. Izuna tenía entre sus armas el Kamui, igual que Kakashi. En cuanto a Naruto, sonrió divertido ante su nueva batalla. Tal vez Kabuto sería mejor rival de lo que esperaba.

-reconozco ese chakra…-dijo Izuna que no dejaba de atacar con su katana- pero no te pareces a mi hermano. 

-¿esperas un abrazo? –Dijo Naruto esquivando los ataques gracias a sus ojos- te daré algo mejor que eso, considéralo un "cariño Uchiha" je je je. FUTON, JUTSU VIENTO VIBRANTE. 

La mano derecha de Naruto creó una cuchilla cuyo color era verde. En el dorso de su mano surgió un chakra más sólido, como su fuera un filo real. Izuna acertó un corte en la pierna derecha de Naruto, el rubio retuvo la katana enterrada con su mano izquierda y cortó el pecho de Izuna con su cuchilla especial. El moreno salto hacia atrás aturdido y se miraba el pecho que brillaba en color verde. Un corte trasversal, desde el vientre hasta el hombro opuesto. Y no se regeneraba como otras heridas. 

-¿Qué cosa es este jutsu? –Preguntó Kabuto a lo lejos- no se regenera el cuerpo…..debo aplicar más chakra. 

-no te gastes…. –dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás del peliblanco- no puedes escapar a la muerte por siempre. Eso debió enseñártelo Orochimaru. 

Kabuto se agachó instintivamente evitando la cuchilla verde sobre él. Rodó por el suelo el peliblanco lanzando un sablazo con su Kusanagi y Naruto no estaba detrás suyo. Estaba sobre su cabeza con un… 

-RASENGAN

Kabuto hubiese muerto si Izuna no hubiera creado un vórtice con su Sharingan justo sobre su invocador. Naruto volvió a desaparecer justo cuando el jutsu lo comenzaba a absorber. Apareció a pocos metros de Izuna gracias a un sello del Hiraishin ubicado allí. 

-no molestes pequeño hermano…-dijo el rubio mirando al Uchiha- AMATERASU 

El fuego negro apareció frente al moreno que volvió a crear un vórtice para evitar ser dañado. Pero el fuego no se detenía, rodeó al pelinegro que salto hacia atrás perseguido por él. Naruto tuvo que dejar de concentrarse en el moreno por que Kabuto le lanzó una bola de fuego al cuerpo. El rubio en lugar de esquivar, se paró frente a la llamarada que se venía encima y haciendo sellos grito: 

-FUTON, JUTSU CAÑON DE VIENTO HURACANADO

Desde el pecho de Naruto surgió una correntada en forma de tornado giratorio. Pero en lugar de ser vertical como la precipitación natural, era horizontal, como un cañonazo. El fuego quedó atrapado por el viento y fue canalizado por el ataque de Naruto trasformando el jutsu del Uzumaki en un cañón de fuego explosivo.

-¡desgraciado! –Gritó Kabuto saltando de lado pero el ataque lo alcanzó de costado- AAAAHHHH 

El peliblanco cayó al suelo y la mitad de su cuerpo era una masa derretida. Izuna había eludido mientras tanto, la zona de fuego negro y embestía a Naruto con gesto neutro, ya que no controlaba su cuerpo. Además Tsunade y los demás resurrectos comenzaban a soltarse con diferentes métodos. Cuchillas de chakra, jutsu de fuego y papeles explosivos. Se estallaban sus propios cuerpos para deshacerse en papeles y después regenerarse lejos de las ramas. 

Entonces Kabuto observó como el Uzumaki simplemente se cruzaba de brazos, mirando hacia una zona de bosques. Como miraba a lo lejos, luego elevó su vista, una extraña águila surcaba los cielos sobre Naruto. El rubio sonrió, como si recibiera buenas noticias. Kabuto comenzó a preocuparse, así que activo su técnica secreta aprovechando las distracciones que aportaban los resurrectos alineándose de nuevo para atacar. Era su única oportunidad, y aun dudaba que funcionara, pero debía hacerlo. 

**  
Fin del capítulo.**


	19. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16: ALMA EN BLANCO Y NEGRO**

"_El final del camino….  
_

_Toda la guerra, todos los preparativos. Había reunido 7 de los 9 Biju. Tenía uno de mis ojos originales. También el Sharingan que me mantenía vivo en este cuerpo prestado. Había forzado una guerra para desvelar a los dos jinchuriki restantes. Robarlos en la confusión, lanzar a Zetzu, el ejército, Kabuto y Sasuke para que distraigan una batalla inútil. Perder o ganar no importaba, solo forzar a salir a los dos jinchuriki que faltaban.  
_

_Kabuto invocó con su técnica aberrante llamada Edo-tensei, a la parte de mi alma que yacía en el infierno. Los Kage la enfrentaron mientras me batía a duelo con los dos ninjas que contenían a los Biju faltantes. Golpe va, fuego viene. Uzumaki Naruto ha demostrado una impresionante capacidad de resistir el poder corrupto de los monstruos. Mi cuerpo, ese cuerpo Uchiha que capture hace años está cada vez más débil. Mis ojos me hacen pagar el precio de tanto poder. Ese combate lo perdí. Pero semanas después irrumpí en el campamento de la alianza y sorprendí a todos con mi capacidad de trasportarme a través de mi ojo. Asesine a muchos, muchos importantes para los jinchuriki. Los obligue a seguirme hacia un combate final donde tipejos como Kakashi Hatake no interrumpieran como la anterior vez.  
_

_Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto quedo cara a cara conmigo por la inesperada aparición de Itachi Uchiha. Ha logrado quebrar el dominio del Edo tensei y ahora Kabuto tiene problemas inmortales que enfrentar. Pero mi combate con Naruto no es como lo espero, mi mente se disipa en pensamientos. Lo veo caer, pero levantarse con la convicción que sobrepasa a su vida misma. No está peleando por sobrevivir, no pelea por ser héroe ni lo hace por odio. Me recuerda a Raito Uzumaki. Su poder se basa en la convicción de proteger lo más sagrado de su vida.  
_

_Ironía….  
_

_Ese niño protege la villa que exterminó a su propia familia. Aquella villa cuya ambición ha bebido la sangre de muchas generaciones de hombres y mujeres. Ha destruido familias enteras, ha mentido, ha falseado, ha estafado. Y sobre todo…..ha robado la voluntad del fuego.  
_

_Cuando Hashirama Senju me habló sobre la voluntad, no fue su idea. Ahora lo supe muchos años después. No fue su idea apoyarse en la voluntad del fuego para unir a la villa de la hoja. Fue su esposa, su mujer. Fue nada menos que Mito Uzumaki quien le enseñó sobre la voluntad. Esta idea me pareció tonta y romántica. Ridícula en cuestiones de unión. Pero luego de tantos sacrificios, de tantas divisiones y tomando todas las máscaras de mi vida que me han ocultado hasta de mí mismo. Puedo entender al fin que significa "la voluntad".  
_

_Rikudou Sennin no solo dividió sus caminos. No solo dividió el poder que poseía para nunca dejarlo en manos de otro mortal. También tuvo que dividir su alma. Su espíritu tuvo que ser dividido y esparcido entre sus descendientes. Las ramas Uchiha y Senju podían volver a unirse en alguna otra época. Pero el alma original del sabio nunca más debía rencarnar en nadie más. Entonces la dividió. El odio, la negatividad, los pensamientos perversos, los apartó del lado bueno. Los apartó del lado amable, lo positivo, la inocencia y la esperanza. En resumen….separó el odio que generaba todo el poder combinado, de la voluntad para controlarlo.  
_

_Quiso el destino que la voluntad la tuvieran en Konoha cuando la última mujer Uzumaki fue recibida como habitante. Quiso el destino que su padre portara la voluntad, aquella sensación de ser uno con el mundo, todos como familia. Minato Namikase tenía la voluntad, la paso a su hijo Naruto. El cual ahora está de pie nuevamente enfrentándome a mí.  
_

_Soy el odio del mundo…..él es la voluntad para cargar conmigo.  
_

_Un breve momento de nostalgia se apodera de mí. Pienso en Raito, pienso en su oferta de vivir en Uzushiogakure. Pienso que podría haber sido un Uzumaki. Podría haber sido sellado y pertenecer a una familia que lo daría todo por mí, así como yo estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ellos. Pienso en Izuna, en lo mucho que Sasuke Uchiha me recuerda a él. No se parecen espiritualmente, sino más bien físicamente. Tal vez Sasuke fuera el heredero del odio, así como Naruto fue el descendiente de la voluntad. Pero aquí estoy, tengo los ojos, tengo las piezas del acertijo más grande en la vida Shinobi. Aquí estoy, y solo puedo invocar a Gedo Mazo ante un nuevo desafío que ese inconsciente muchacho rubio me arroja como si estuviera ganando.  
_

_El bosque esta frio, la lluvia es tenue en estos momentos. Estoy sobre el hombro de la criatura que controlo y dispuesto a aplastar la última gran resistencia de la alianza ninja. Sin Naruto caerán, Hachibi no es rival para mí, no es rival para Sasuke que solo piensa en destruir envenenado por mi ojo. Solo agite las aguas de su odio, así como ese niño rubio trato de calmarlas.  
_

_-¡adelante Naruto! –Grité con cierto entusiasmo- ¡hasta el final!  
_

_Prepara su mejor técnica, aquella con la que derrotó a Nagato Uzumaki. El Futon Rasen Shuriken. Corre directo hacia mí aunque sabe que mi ataque final será mortífero. Ya no le queda mucho de vida, él lo presiente y como buen guerrero piensa en obligarme a compartir su destino antes de caer. El Gedo Mazo recibe mi orden mental, abre su boca y una descargar de energía negra sale directo hacia Naruto.  
_

_Una luz cegadora lo abarca todo…._

_Un golpe directo, mi rival el jinchuriki cae y su cuerpo no da más. Debería estar muerto pero lo escucho toser débilmente. ¡Aún vive! ¡Después de recibir todo el poder del Gedo Mazo aún vive! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo también? No puedo moverse, intento ayudarme con las manos para elevar mi cabeza, estoy boca abajo, no me puedo mover….  
_

_-¡NO! ¡No puede ser posible!  
_

_Mi cuerpo fue cortado en dos, mi cintura dividida por ese último ataque de Naruto. Atravesó todo el poder, toda mi defensa y me cortó al medio. Intento moverme pero es inútil, es increíble que todo termine aquí. Increíble que no tenga un solo cuerpo al cual pasar mis trozos de alma. Zetzu sabe de mi final, lo veo acercarse mesclado con la roca. Veo que llega y solo tengo una oportunidad, solo una…  
_

_-mi señor….-balbucea la criatura_

_-Sálvalo a él,- le digo como puedo- llévalo al punto marcado de ese pergamino- señaló a lo lejos las rocas. Sellaras mi alma en mis ojos…  
_

_-¿y buscare otro cuerpo?  
_

_-ya lo tienes ahí enfrente…-dije al sentir desvanecerme- ponle mis ojos a ese jinchuriki, yo volveré….  
_

_Use lo último de mi chakra para dejar un Genjutsu a ese muchacho. Para despertarme dentro de él, para por fin tener el cuerpo preparado para ser nuevamente, el sabio de los seis caminos.  
_

__

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_No puedo saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado….  
_

_Solo veo que mi Tsukuyomi ha funcionado, extraño recuerdo el de este muchacho, algo me dice que encontró recuerdos reprimidos o algo así. Lo veo arrodillado rogando que la visión se detenga, me parece que mi Genjutsu solo incrementa el dolor que Naruto siente. Extraño recuerdo porque él no había nacido en esa época.  
_

_La villa del remolino, cuando fue destruida casi también destruye mis posibilidades de acceder a la sangre Uzumaki. Por suerte llegué a tiempo, por suerte logré que una mujer escapara. En retrospectiva, tal parece que soy una especie de "abuelo" de este niño. Salve a su abuela, la madre su madre. Salve mis propias chances actuales de sobrevivir. Cosa interesante. Ahora estoy parado junto al niño que sufre la tragedia de su clan, le debe doler como los mil demonios. No solo por mi jutsu, sino por la relación de sangre que une a esa extraña casta._

__

_Viéndolo arrodillado, casi me da pena….casi….je je je  
_

_La sangre Uzumaki no es como otras, contiene un poderoso secreto que solo se desvela con los sellos. La familia Uzumaki siempre estará unida. Al menos podre experimentar de primera mano esa sensación. Cuando domine ese cuerpo del niño, podre sembrar con su sangre, súbditos leales por cada aldea ninja. Je je je, "la paz"…..les llegara de quien menos piensan y….  
_

_Terrible golpe me dio, Kyuubi no Youko parece mucho más pequeño aquí dentro. Apenas me puedo mover bien en esta mente, él está libre y yo no puedo detenerlo. Rápidamente el combate con Kyuubi se me hace desfavorable. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde selle mis ojos en Naruto y era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar su mente y controlarlo. Pero Kyuubi no me lo permitió, se sacrificó para encerrarme dentro del niño. Se trasformó en una especie de tumba circular enterrada en el suelo. Las nueve colas se cerraron en el orificio por donde caí.  
_

_Todo oscuro…  
_

_Oigo voces, hablan con Naruto y parecen tener mente propia. ¿Los demás Biju? No…no lo creo. Me parece reconocer una voz, hace décadas que no la escucho pero mi corazón negro nunca lo olvidó. Raito Uzumaki esta con Naruto, está dentro de Naruto. Me intentaran sellar.  
_

_¿De veras lo intentaran? Que estupidez. No pueden desaparecerme porque soy el odio del mundo. Soy el mal, siempre estaré presente en sus ojos. Siempre seré la sombra que lo perseguirá hasta que su corazón oscurezca por el Rinnengan. Allí estaré Naruto, los años pasaran y allí estaré. No lo vas a notar, pero conforme el uso de esos ojos se agudice, allí estaré….el odio del mundo no puede ser destruido, yo no puedo desaparecer…  
_

_Todo se oscurece nuevamente…mis fuerzas no son suficientes….todo está muy frio…..pero aquí aguardo que uses mi regalo Naruto. Mi regalo rociado de veneno.  
_

_Yo soy el odio…..tu eres la voluntad….nuestra última batalla…..aún no ha finalizado"  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Naruto Uzumaki miró al cielo donde el águila de bronce surcaba elegante. Frente a él, un grupo de enemigos que haría orinarse encima a un ejército, se erigían para el asalto final. Pero el rubio seguía con la mirada al cielo. Las sensaciones que lo inundaban en la batalla eran muy diferentes que antes de obtener esos ojos. Eran como susurros del viento donde siempre seria el vencedor. Donde nada de lo que el rival pudiese hacer significaría mucho por tener Naruto esos ojos. Que gran poder, que gran responsabilidad. 

-Con razón los Uchiha eran tan cabrones…-dijo sonriendo Naruto- con este poder, cualquiera pensaría que es invencible. Mirar el mundo como si todos fueran estorbos. Vaya sensación. 

Tsunade se lanzó corriendo a por él, Naruto seguía con la mirada perdida hasta que ella estuvo a centímetros de golpearlo. El rubio se movió de lado y cambiando los pasos evitaba los ataques de la Godaime sin siquiera molestarse. Oonoki y Kitsuchy prepararon sus posiciones de manos para arrojar técnicas devastadoras de polvo y roca. Pero Naruto dio uso su mano derecha extendida para detenerlos: 

-Oh…no….no lo harán…..SHIRA TENSEI… 

Los lanzó metros más allá estrellándolos contra los árboles. Tsunade acertó una patada fulminante al estómago de Naruto que voló desapareciendo en una explosión. Era solamente un clon, ya que en verdadero se apareció detrás de la ex-Hokage y aplicó una llave por debajo de los brazos de la mujer atrapándola del cuello perfectamente. Tsunade tenía una fuerza inmanejable, pero el Rinnengan aumentaba brutalmente la fuerza física en un usuario normal. En Naruto que ya de por si era fuerte, simplemente lo hacia el más poderoso del mundo. 

-no te vas a soltar abuela…-gruñó Naruto reteniéndola- ahora tranquila y quietita mientras te quito ese precioso chakra que Kabuto te dio. 

Las fuerzas de Tsunade comenzaban a menguar, Naruto estaba absorbiendo su chakra con su simple toque. La mujer sonrió apenas, Kabuto comenzaría a perder su propio chakra si no liberaba el alma atrapada. Ella al fin podía ser libre. 

-solo un poco más, -susurró Naruto absorbiendo el poder- solo un poco…. 

Kabuto a lo lejos no desasía la técnica, eso era raro y máxime que comenzaba a perder chakra por culpa de Tsunade. La serpiente optó solamente por regenerar la mitad quemada de su cuerpo e invocar una rara serpiente que parecía no poder ni arrastrarse por lo llena que tenía su  
panza. Naruto vio claramente como la criatura escupía un cuerpo todo lleno de líquido. No entendía bien de donde salió esa técnica, pero Kabuto dejó de emitir chakra u olor. Era algo que seguro preparaba para escapar el muy cobarde. Ese cuerpo…era una mujer…. 

-Izuna…..-gritó la serpiente sonriendo- acaba con todos. Utiliza tu Kamui final. 

El moreno Uchiha hizo un claro gesto de molestia. Comenzó a concentrarse en sus ojos a los cuales le brotó un líquido negro muy extraño. Oonoki y Kitsuchy volvieron a la carga contra Naruto, mientras Izuna comenzaba a realizar su técnica definitiva. 

-será mejor que corran…-advirtió Izuna- "Kamui del mundo perdido", barrera con todo. 

La escena pareció detenerse, Izuna creó un vórtice a pocos metros de Naruto y esa abertura comenzó a expandirse. Se hacía grande, cada vez más. Comenzó a absorber como torbellino cada cosa a su alrededor. Naruto tuvo que saltar y alejarse con Tsunade aun atrapada entre sus brazos. El vórtice se hacía más y más grande, barriendo con todo y todos. Kitsuchy fue el primero en caer dentro de la técnica y desapareció. Naruto intentó alejarse pero la fuerza de atracción era extraordinaria. Tuvo que soltar a Tsunade y desprendió de su cuerpo unas 6 cadenas de Futon selladas para enterrarlas al suelo. Solo así evitó que la técnica de Izuna lo absorbiera. 

Árboles, rocas, resurrectos, Naruto se aferró al suelo con sus cadenas e intentó escapar caminando pero era imposible luchar contra esa corriente que emitía el vórtice. Kabuto también parecía ser absorbido al igual que Tsunade que desapareció por estar más cerca. Oonoki resistió un poco más, pero acabo por caer dentro de la abertura arremolinándose cada vez más rápido. Izuna apenas podía controlar la técnica, en su vida solo una vez lo había intentado y con ella había barrido a 4 escuadrones enemigos. Pero el descontrol del jutsu también arrastró a varios aliados sin que el joven Uchiha pudiera evitarlo. Por esa razón nunca más la había utilizado.  
Si ese vórtice no se cerraba pronto, ya no podría ser controlado. Seguiría creciendo hasta engullirse al mundo.

Era una jugada desesperada de Kabuto. Desesperada y suicida. Finalmente Naruto estaba siendo arrastrado por la técnica a pesar de sus cadenas. Ya que todo el terreno comenzaba a despedazarse siendo atraído al agujero formado en el espacio-tiempo. Solo le quedaba una opción al Uzumaki, pero aun escapando con ese método quedaba el problema del vórtice funcionando. El idiota de Kabuto había abierto la caja de pandora. Finalmente el rubio desvió su atención de Kabuto para centrarse en los gestos de Izuna. Tal vez el alma del Uchiha le daría algunas respuestas voluntariamente.

-¡¿Cómo lo detengo?! –le gritó Naruto a Izuna 

-¡debes acabar conmigo! –gritó el moreno parado junto a vórtice como si no ocurriera nada 

-¡Entonces adiós! –Gritó el rubio y sus pies se despegaron del suelo – BANSHO TENNIN 

Naruto fue impulsado hacia el vórtice pero con su técnica obligó a Izuna a entrar dentro del jutsu primero. Mientras tanto el rubio cayó dentro de remolino que se cerraba, justo en ese momento uso Hiraishin no jutsu en el último segundo. Logrando trasportarse a varios metros de la técnica que comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente. Naruto concentraría atenciones en Kabuto antes que se escurriera como el cobarde que era. Pero el peliblanco tomó a la mujer que había salido del estómago del ofidio invocado y elevándola con sus brazos dijo: 

-tic tac Naruto-kun….-sonrió perverso- salva a esta kunoichi o pelea conmigo. 

Naruto vio como arrojaba el cuerpo de una maniatada e inconsciente Samui hacia el vórtice y por un desconocido impulso del cuerpo se arrojó hacia ella para atraparla entre sus brazos. Casi a metros del vórtice Naruto volvió a usar Hiraishin no jutsu, aunque esta vez un poco más lejos del lugar de batalla. Debía dejar a buen resguardo a la mujer mientras volvía por el bastardo de Kabuto.

Un destello después, Naruto dejó a la chica al cuidado de uno de sus clones. Salió disparado por el camino del bosque en busca de rastrear al miserable de Kabuto. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Por qué salvó a esa kunoichi sin importancia? ¿Por qué no priorizó asesinar a Kabuto? Había actuado como el antiguo Naruto, ese niño idiota que quería salvar a todos. Que quería tener un millón de amigos. Que quería paz utópica sin el costo de sangre. Había salvado a Samui del rayo. Pero minutos después comprobó que fue un costo bastante elevado salvarla. 

Por qué Kabuto Yakushi, había logrado escapar de la batalla. Y Naruto no pudo detectarlo de ninguna manera. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Darui observó desde una torre de vigilancia como el ejército rebelde hacia pie por primera vez en país del rayo. Las órdenes del lord Raikage eran precisas y contundentes. Nada de combate, solo evacuar a la población y quemar las cosechas envenenando los ojos de agua para evitar que el enemigo tenga abastecimiento. Retirarse a la villa oculta, retirarse hasta reunir al enemigo cansado y hambriento a las puertas de su destrucción. Ignorar a los vigías de otras villas, todos tenían que ver como Kumo manejaba este problema dejando la impresión que nadie, podría avasallar a la aldea oculta entre las nubes. 

Darui comandaba las fuerzas del rayo que ayudaba a la evacuación, su función era evitar que una avanzada sorpresiva del enemigo pudiera capturar aldeanos retrasados en el éxodo. Pero los rebeldes se movían en conjunto. Eran muy desorganizados y carentes de velocidad. Tardarían bastante hasta llegar a la villa de la nube. Kumo podía ser fortificada muy bien hasta que el enemigo entrara en batalla directa.

Darui se quedó admirando el paisaje del ejercito enemigo avanzar. Su mente voló invariablemente a la batalla en donde perdió a su maestro Bee y a Samui. El y Karui habían salvado la vida por los pelos. Habían derrotado a los hermanos de oro y plata sellándolos nuevamente. El maldito de Kabuto había elegido el lugar correcto y las circunstancias perfectas para capturar a Bee. Había usado a Samui y a Atsui como carnadas. Había atacado y obrado con astucia. Además el maldito consejo del rayo que negó las peticiones para ir en búsqueda de Killer Bee. Darui estaba muy molesto con la pasividad de los clanes y la oposición que el Raikage últimamente estaba teniendo dentro de la villa. 

Era como si cada clan pensara en armar una revolución… 

Además ahora tenían una guerra. Justo cuando aún no se recuperaban de la anterior contra los Zetzu. Teniendo en vista que el feudal del fuego está armando un ejército profesional con supuestas intenciones defensivas. Todo era un cuento chino. El Daimyo solo piensa en tomar los países que ahora no tienen feudales. Solo piensa en sumar territorios, solo piensa en hacer al país de fuego simplemente el único.

Y tiene también entre sus propiedades a Konoha… 

La villa más fuerte en la actualidad, la que tiene al último Uchiha y también al jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. La que tiene a los ninjas más numerosos y fuertes. La que sufrió menos perdidas numéricas en la pasada guerra mundial. Darui analizó mirando a lo lejos que esta pequeña guerra contra rebeldes limpiaría de alimañas los 5 países. Matarían a ladrones, asesinos, mercenarios, rebeldes, usureros, ninjas exiliados y demás elementos indeseables. Aunque la cruda verdad, una victoria fácil sería casi igual que una derrota escandalosa. Konoha era la más fuerte villa, y Kumo como su rival más fuerte seria debilitada. Poco o mucho no importaba. Kumo se debilitaría numérica y económicamente. 

Daimyo iba a triunfar…. 

-Darui….-dijo la morena kunoichi de ojos miel al entrar a la torre- tenemos que irnos. 

-Karui….-dijo serio el muchacho- ¿crees que tenemos algún futuro como ninjas sin señor? 

-No seas idiota…-dijo la pelirroja poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañero- Raikage-sama nunca nos ha defraudado. Ese viejo estirado del feudal que murió, solo era un estorbo para nuestra villa. Ahora estamos mejor.

-Pero el dinero escasea, -señalo el hombre- y nuestro enemigo más allá de las fronteras del sudeste….se hace más fuerte.

-Estos rebeldes idiotas no serán rivales para nosotros…-le trato de tranquilizar la chica que no entendió el mensaje- tranquilo. 

-No me refería a ellos….-finalizó Darui saliendo del lugar- solo espero que no tengamos que pelear una guerra contra quienes alguna vez consideramos iguales.

-Somos ninjas….-señaló la pelirroja saliendo también del lugar junto a su compañero- peleamos, eso es nuestro trabajo.

-Así que no hay paz para nosotros….-susurró el moreno cansino- guerra tras guerra hasta que nos llegue la hora.

-O a nuestro enemigo….-señaló la mujer- vamos amigo….el sensei Bee no querría verte tan pesimista. Solo piensa en positivo, piensa que lo volveremos a ver.

-Tal vez….-dijo el muchacho sin ganas- solo espero que sea en esta vida y no en la otra… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Karin caminaba tres pasos detrás de Sasuke. El bosque por el cual avanzaban era estrecho y salvaje. Aunque la chica en particular no prestara atención a la naturaleza circundante precisamente. Shizune iba algunos metros retrasada, así que Karin se podía considerar en soledad con Sasuke para hablar. Cruzaron algunas palabras aisladas, pero cuando Sasuke iba liderando la avanzada, su mutismo era crónico. Su concentración estaba apuntada a no ser tomado por sorpresa. No tenía cabeza para tonterías de charlas. 

La situación cambiaba cuando hacían campamento. Luego de cenar y cuando estuvieran repartidas las guardias, Sasuke se volvía un poco más comunicativo. Aunque a decir verdad era como si alguien obligara al muchacho para hablar. Le ponía bastante entusiasmo en "comunicarse", pero la mera verdad, le costaba mucho hacerlo.

Luego de la guardia de Shizune, esa noche en particular donde esperaban que Shino Aburame los alcanzaran para por fin salir del país del rayo, Sasuke y Karin hablaron bastante de trivialidades. La chica cada vez lograba más acercarse al moreno que ponía bastante empeño a ser "amable". Era un esfuerzo titánico el que Sasuke hacía, Karin se divertía mucho viéndolo intentarlo. 

-Y…dime…-quiso parece desinteresado- ¿Qué relación tienes con Naruto?

La muchacha de rojos cabellos acomodo sus gafas mirándolo de lado. Sasuke se puso nervioso porque la pregunta pareció exactamente lo que era. Un atisbo de humano celoso. 

-¿Por qué el interés repentino por mi relación con Naruto-kun? –sonrió apenas 

-Por nada…-desvió la vista el moreno- solo…quiero saber. 

-uuummm…-sonreía ella- de acuerdo. Te diré que me siento especialmente agradecida con él. No de un modo amoroso porque ese tipo de relación no tenemos. Pero te diré que él puede comprenderme mucho mejor que nadie. 

Sasuke desvió la vista hacia la fogata del campamento, ¡que fastidio tenia! ¿Cómo demonios lograba ese Dobe hacer conexión con cada persona que se acercaba a él? era tan difícil, tan frustrante para Sasuke. Sabía ser ninja, sabia pelear y matar. Sasuke era un guerrero nato, lo había sido toda su vida. Pero como humano, como persona en busca de otra persona para llenar su soledad. El Uchiha se sentía un completo inútil, un novato, un desconocido de la vida. Los gestos pesimistas de Sasuke fueron muy evidentes, porque Karin apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su actual compañero y le susurró:

-está bien confiar en algunas personas…-dijo apenas- no debes cargar tu solo por todas las cosas malas que te han ocurrido. A veces, hablar de un problema que tenemos, es el principio de encontrarle una solución ¿Comprendes?

-ya….-asintió el moreno- solo me preguntaba…. ¿Cómo Naruto hace para caerle bien a todos? Por lo que sé, contigo no ha cruzado más que tres palabras. 

-se arriesga….-señaló Karin sonriente 

-¿se arriesga? 

-pone su fe en las personas a su alrededor, se arriesga, avanza, intenta lograr conexiones y pelea duro por conservarlas. 

Sasuke reflexionó sobre las palabras de Karin. Sí que Naruto había peleado duro por sus lazos de amistad. Él era prueba irrefutable de aquello. Pero aun así, era difícil confiar cosas tan intimas a cualquier persona. El asunto era arriesgarse, exponerse hacer el ridículo, y sobre tener la fuerza para soportar posibles burlas. Arriesgarse a lograr lazos con otras personas. Sasuke no dejo de mirar el fuego, sabía que tenía que intentarlo, estar solo era terrible para él. Lo sufría cada vez más. 

-¿quieres saber algo extraño?-inicio sus palabras con una tenue sonrisa- todos piensan que el Sharingan es una especie de don. Todos ven lo genial que puede ser usar tus ojos para las artes ninjas. Eres fuerte tan solo por tener estos ojos, eres de la elite… 

Karin ajustó sus gafas y mientras Sasuke hablaba preparó todos los utensilios para dos tazas de té. Parecía que por primera Sasuke hablaría más allá de lo necesario y preciso, era esperanzador su intento de ser amable con ella. 

-pero la verdad es otra….-continuó el hombre con mirada fría a la nada- el Sharingan no es más que una maldición. Crece cuando estas solo, se alimenta de oscuridad, de pena, de angustia. Cuando despiertas el Magenkyo, crees que eres dueño del mundo. ¿Tiene idea de a que me refiero? –Preguntó neutral a lo que la chica negó cortésmente- no puedes saberlo hasta que lo ves. Susurros en la oscuridad, voces en tu cabeza que te dicen que eres dios. Que el mundo no debe vivir sino por tu propio capricho. Te quedas solo…..siempre estuviste solo. Tú mismo te pusiste en esa estúpida senda buscando un destino que jamás satisface. 

-¿Qué paso exactamente? –Preguntó seria- recuerdo que cuanto más usabas los poderes del Magenkyo, más se oscurecía tu chakra. Cuando intentaste matarme, ya no eras ni la sombra del muchacho que había conocido. 

-y te perdiste lo peor…-resaltó el con gesto dolido- cuando Madara implantó los ojos de Itachi en mi cuerpo….no solo obtuve el Magenkyo Sharingan eterno, además me convertí en un desquiciado. Cada pequeña onza de poder que mi cuerpo despedía, tenía tanta agresividad cargada, tanto odio, tanto rencor y frustración que parecía hacer el aire más pesado. 

-¿eras consiente de eso? 

-no completamente….-declaró el moreno molesto- tu mente se nubla, tiendes a escuchar susurros a tu alrededor que te piden la muerte de todos los enemigos. Puedes ver rivales en todos lados, rodeándote como si te estuvieran observando mil ojos agresivos. Notas el poder bruto, y solo quieres liberarlo. 

-pero tú eres quien debe ponerle un alto…-señaló Karin- eres tu como usuario quien debe usarlo debidamente. 

-¿debidamente? –preguntó Sasuke como si fuera una broma- si usas Amateratsu puedes quemar tanto amigos como enemigos con solo una mirada. Sunsanoo solo me protege a mí, al resto busca destruir sin límites. Son poderes asesinos, no sirven para proteger. 

-tu puedes hacerlos para proteger…-Karin sonrió apenas colocándole una mano en el hombro- tu puedes controlar el poder y no al revés. 

-tal vez….-sonrió desganado Sasuke- pero hace años, cuando caminaba por los países completamente solo, me di cuenta que el poder comenzaba a tragarme. Comenzaba a ver mi muerte más y más cerca. Te aseguro que no me molestaba, soy ninja y cometí muchos crímenes como para no merecer un kunai al pecho. Sin embargo, algo específico no pude soportar…. 

-estar solo….-completó Karin mirando el fuego y adivinando lo que Sasuke diría 

-¿cómo lo supiste? –Preguntó el hombre- ¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a decir? 

-¿acaso no es pura soledad nuestra vida? – Dijo Karin y tuvo el impulso de acariciarle el rostro al moreno- ¿hace cuánto tiempo buscamos a quien decirle nuestros secretos del corazón? No es vergüenza descansar de vez en cuando. No tiene nada de malo, ni te hace débil. 

Sasuke miró a lo lejos, suspiro apenas y parándose de su cómodo asiento del tronco declaró: 

-se acabó la hora de las confesiones…- hizo un saludo con su mano sobre el hombro ligeramente- iré a vigilar un poco por los alrededores. Gracias por la charla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura juntó ambas manos sobre el vientre de uno de los Jounnin de Kiri y la herida, lento pero seguro terminó por curarse. La joven se limpió el perlado sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano. Suspiró apenas, miró alrededor y los cuatro ninjas parecían cansados pero se recuperarían. Naruto se había ido hace más de una hora, ¿estaría bien? ¿Podría contra Kabuto? ¿Qué trampa tendría guardada alguien tan astuto como el invocador de serpientes? No….Naruto estaría bien, él era fuerte, el estaría bien.

La muchacha pelirosa observó dos sombras rodeando entre los arboles al equipo. Parecían bestias, andando en cuatro patas y con el tamaño de perros grandes. ¿Qué serian? ¿Acaso una invocación para protegerlos? ¿De quién era el contrato y que criaturas eran? 

-Haruno-san….-dijo el capitán del escuadrón que Sakura había curado- agradecemos su asistencia. Hubiésemos muerto de no contar con su ayuda. 

-solo cumplo mi trabajo Misato-sama…-dijo la pelirosa aun atenta a las criaturas en los alrededores- mi equipo está por volver, cuando regresen deberemos retirarnos a Kiri. 

Mientras tanto, en la cueva del Gedo Mazo, los ninjas parados alrededor de la estatua seguían utilizando el chakra para sellar al Hachibi trasladándolo. Zetzu coordinaba las acciones y vigilaba a Killer Bee. El cuerpo del Shinobi de Kumo yacía boca arriba sin moverse, una especie de humo color tierra surgía constantemente del cuerpo y Bee se debilitaba rápidamente, en su hombro derecho, un sello color azul brillaba equilibrando las perdidas corporales de Bee, salvándole la vida. 

-casi termina….-advirtió Zetzu a sus compañeros cercanos- iré a informar a Naruto-sama. 

La criatura dejo su posición y desapareció a través de la roca, los demás ninjas continuaron su trabajo, en pocos minutos Hachibi seria completamente sellado. El plan de Naruto, casi estaba terminado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El bosque era oscuro, la luna se había ocultado y entre los arboles apenas se podía vislumbrar poca cosa. Esto no era un problema para Naruto, su Rinnengan podía con facilidad discernir formas y movimientos en la completa oscuridad. Tenía entre sus brazos a Samui, la mujer estaba inconsciente. El Uzumaki caminaba rumbo a la dirección donde sabía que Sakura y los demás esperaban. Podía trasportarse con Hiraishin no jutsu y llegar cuanto antes, también podía seguir el rumbo de Kabuto hacia país de la roca, dejando a Samui abandonada en ese bosque. Esa mujer no era su responsabilidad, no era obligación. 

El poder desbordaba de sus ojos… 

Su piel se erizaba por el disgusto que le provocaba no haber podido asesinar a Kabuto. Fatal distracción fue concentrarse en el águila de bronce. Había sentido peligro, peligro por todos lados. ¿Por qué? Era inmensamente poderoso, como jamás lo había sido. Estaba barriendo con Kabuto y todos sus resurrectos. Estaba venciendo a todos, y tal vez Sasuke era el único que podía oponer resistencia decente. ¡¿Por qué sentía el peligro?!

Luego el jutsu de Izuna que ya no lo dejó pensar. Luego ese jutsu que pudo tragarse al mundo. Fue una jugada de mucho riesgo la que organizó Kabuto, una jugada que pudo costar demasiado. Por suerte Naruto pudo detenerla. Pudo sacarse de encima a Izuna Uchiha y los demás resurrectos. Kabuto iría directo a esconderse en su madriguera. Allí era más fuerte porque tenía trampas y conocía el territorio. Por supuesto esta ventaja no servía contra Naruto. Zetzu había estado en la base y por tanto Naruto conocería cada detalle del lugar antes de partir. Pero ahora el tema no pasaba por Kabuto. Hubiera sido mejor haberlo asesinado, pero teniendo a Hachibi bajo control, teniendo los ojos de Madara y a pocos meses de completar el plan; Kabuto tan solo era una pieza suelta que sería eliminable fácilmente. Además habiéndole quitado sus mejores resurrectos, solo quedaba vulnerable y hasta podía caer en manos del equipo de Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió habiendo evaluado la situación. Llamó a sus invocaciones que desde los puntos alejados comenzaron a regresar hacia él, alzó entre sus brazos a Samui que continuaba inconsciente y comenzó a volver a la zona donde Sakura y los de Kiri esperaban. Algunos minutos después, el águila, los leones, las serpientes y las avispas regresaron al cuerpo del Uzumaki volviéndose tatuajes. Conforme regresaban, el Rinnengan se volvió Magenkyo Sharingan, luego Sharingan normal y finalmente se trasformaron en ojos negros normales. El dragón brillo en su espalda de un color verde esmeralda. Y los ojos de Naruto quedaron cubiertos por la ilusión. Volvieron a mostrarse azules como antaño los había tenido. Volvieron a ocultarse de la vista de curiosos.

-Naruto-sama…-dijo Zetzu blanco apareciendo del suelo algunos minutos después- Hachibi estará sellado en 20 a 30 minutos.

-muy rápido…-admitió Naruto y seguía caminando por los bosques- dile a Yugao y Sai que traigan a Bee hacia nosotros cuando terminen. Que inventen una excusa, algo como que Kabuto lo estaba por asesinar y lo encontraron. 

-si Naruto-sama…-asintió servil la criatura- ¿Qué debo hacer con los demás? 

-llévate a Juugo y Suigetsu para revisar que Kabuto no cambie de madriguera hasta que yo o el equipo de Sasuke lo encuentren.

-¿Qué haremos si Sasuke llega primero?

-Apártense del camino…-advirtió Naruto sonriendo- seguro que el Teme lo matará eficazmente. Ya le quite los colmillos más poderosos a esa estúpida serpiente. No tiene oportunidad contra Sasuke o Shino. Y menos contra los dos combinados. Cuando terminen la misión, vuelvan al país del agua, -sonrió- pronto estarán seguros aquí.

-Hai…-sonrió Zetzu- Naruto-sama. 

La criatura desapareció en la tierra, Naruto recibió toda la información de las criaturas en su cuerpo. Y decidió apurar su regreso junto a Sakura. Samui estaba débil, tal vez necesitaría de la pelirosa más de lo que creía. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El señor feudal del fuego observaba desde su trono como los bufones y demás entretenimientos danzaban frente a él, buscando divertirlo. Reía, estaba dichoso de las buenas nuevas que parecían multiplicarse a cada instante. Sus tres generales solo le traían buenas noticias, el ejército armado que se preparaba en la capital se fortalecía y disciplinaba a cada semana que trascurría. Se sumaban adeptos, se creaban estrategias, se contrataban más y más armeros para el desfile interminable de lanza, flechas, escudos y ballestas.

Los efectivos ascendían a un número superior a los 100.000, fuerzas de choque, arqueros, lanceros y caballería. Pronto el ejército del fuego estaría más que listo. Sin embargo, Daimyo no era un hombre descuidado. Sus conversaciones a solas con ciertos hombres importantes en Konoha le había advertido la imperiosa necesidad de no confiarse. Los ninjas se habían vuelto más y más arrogantes con el paso de los años. Sus capacidades para manejar el extraño chakra, eran para darles respeto merecido. Nunca se sabía lo que esos hombres y mujeres podían hacer moldeando esa fuerza espiritual.

Un ejército era un paso más seguro según el criterio del feudal. Una fuerza armada cuyo número tuviera poder para someter al enemigo. Pero individualmente solo fueran soldados. Ninguno con fuerzas sobrehumanas y velocidades de rayo. Ninguno que pudiera aspirar a más que simplemente servir a su señor.

Daimyo calculó que en un año a más tardar, podría contar con más de 250.000 soldados listos para la conquista. El resto de los países elementales no podrían oponerse individualmente en un combate. Además contaba con no menos de 10.000 Shinobi provenientes de Konoha para reforzar su ejército y así conquistarlo todo.

Una buena idea además, fue enviar como embajador a Naruto Uzumaki. Todos confiaban en el héroe de guerra, todos estarían con guardia baja esperando paz. Luego de un año, se encontrarían con la triste derrota frente a sus ojos. Naruto solo era una excusa, solo un pretexto para retrasar el conflicto. Daimyo probó lo útil que el jinchuriki podía ser cuando convenció a lord Kazekage del acuerdo comercial. Así que dejaría actuar a Naruto prometiendo paz, para luego tomar de un solo golpe los 4 países más grandes con sistema ninja.

Una vez eliminada toda la resistencia, Daimyo también desarmaría Konoha, erigiendo a su propio ejército como la única fuerza del gran territorio del fuego. Los ninjas serian cazados y eliminados, se prohibiría el uso del chakra, se anularían a los clanes con poderes fuera de control. Todos estarían sometidos al imperio naciente. 

En cuanto a los samurái, eran un problema si se los llevaba a una guerra. La economía de país del hierro no se había resentido al no tener feudal desde un inicio. Eran una tropa homogénea y muy fuerte. El general Mifune era un hombre sumamente respetado y una guerra en su contra, acarrearía más enemigos venidos de aldeas aliadas a los samurái. Así que Daimyo le encargó especialmente a Naruto hablar con los guerreros del bushido y llegar a un acuerdo. Era lo mejor por el momento. 

Los pensamientos del señor del fuego se interrumpieron por su esposa. La bella y joven señora venia escoltada por su guardia personal y las doncellas que cuidaban de ella a sol y sombra. Cabellos negros como la noche, ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, era una de las propiedades más valiosas del señor feudal. 

-mi señor…-sonrió ella con reverencia incluida frente al trono- le tengo excelentes noticias. 

-mi querida…-dijo con un ademan invitándola- acércate a tu señor y dime que nueva dicha ha llegado a su majestad. 

-lo que tanto hemos esperado mi señor…-aseguro ella sonriendo- un heredero para mi señor. 

El Daimyo abrió grandes los ojos haciendo retirar a todos los de la corte con su gesto de mano. La esposa de inclinó respetuosa pero no dejaba de sonreír porque sabía el gozo que su señor marido tendría por la novedad.

-mi querida…-sonrió él- esto merece una gran celebración. ¿Cuándo tendremos la dicha en nuestras vidas? 

-según el doctor…estoy de casi dos meses señor. 

Daimyo reflexiono levemente, este niño venia en una edad justa para él. Sería un joven apuesto y varonil cuando su padre ya sea el señor de todas las tierras. Ese joven hasta podría ser considerado emperador. Su padre prepararía el imperio con cuidado para su vástago por venir. Definitivamente los nuevos acontecimientos solo eran buenas noticias. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La llegada a Kiri fue en casi 5 horas. Naruto apareció con Samui en brazos para que Sakura la atendiera, los ninjas de Kiri así como la kunoichi pelirosa recibieron la información sobre el escape de Kabuto y además el adicional que el invocador de serpientes había tenido intensiones de atraparlo para completar el loco plan que alguna vez quiso erigir Madara reuniendo los 9 Biju. Como media hora después, Yugao y Sai apareciendo con Killer Bee desmayado entre ellos. Nuevamente Sakura tuvo que obrar milagro para mantenerlo estable y darle posibilidades de salvarse. 

Por fortuna Naruto había colocado un sello de chakra en el hombro de Bee. Eso hizo que no perdiera la vida al haber sido extraído el Biju de su interior. Pero su situación era muy delicada. Partieron hacia la villa de la niebla y Naruto cargó con todos los heridos hasta llegar a la aldea. 

Pasaron al hospital, los ninjas de Kiri le debían la vida a Sakura y no dudaron en ayudarla a entrar a la aldea sin tantas dificultades. Mientras la pelirosa atendía a los dos ninjas de Kumo en la zona del hospital. Yugao y Sai se quedaron con la pelirosa por si la situación requería de su ayuda. Todos los ninjas de Konoha tendrían una escolta personal vigilándolos mientras estuvieran en Kiri. La razón era que a pesar de supuestamente ser aliados, la situación con Konoha no pasaba por su mejor momento. 

Naruto en cambio fue llevado hasta la presencia de Godaime Mizukage. La mujer de cabellos color fuego que respondía al nombre de Mei Terumi. Cuya aflicción por los hombres atractivos enseguida le otorgaron a Naruto, una cita a solas con la líder. Ventajas de estar en forma se podría decir.

La oficina de Mei era muy similar a la que Naruto recordaba de Tsunade. Salvo por la gran cantidad de flores y adornos caros de oro y perlas. La Godaime era muy presuntuosa, era obvio con solo ver su oficina privada. El joven Uzumaki se sentó cómodamente frente a la líder, y sin decir muchas palabras respondió a clásica pregunta ¿Qué lo trae por mi villa Naruto-san? Con extenderle un pergamino a la mujer y guardar silencio.

Mei tenía ese sonrisilla traviesa que la caracterizaba por solo mirar al hombre sentado frente a ella. Pero su expresión cambio al comenzar a leer el documento frente a sus ojos. El pergamino costaba de dos cartas y un informe. Mei no volvió a levantar la vista de las letras hasta que no terminó con las cartas y buena parte del informe. Ahora realmente estaba más confundida que al principio. 

-Naruto-san….-dudó la mujer mirándolo sería- estos documentos…. ¿es cierto? 

-es la verdad…-dijo serio el rubio- la primera carta me habilita como embajador en representación del señor feudal del fuego. La segunda carta es una intensión de acuerdo de paz y comercio que debo presentarle a usted, así como al resto de los líderes en los diferentes países. 

-¿y el informe? 

-el informe lo realizaron mis espías a espaldas de toda autoridad en Konoha o el fuego…-sonrió Naruto- amigos míos que cuentan con mi persona para solucionar este terrible futuro que todos vamos a tener.

-básicamente me dice….-aclaró Mei revisando el informe- que los acuerdos que el Daimyo propone, son una estrategia para ganar tiempo. Me está anunciando que habrá una guerra contra todos los países ninja. Que se prepara un ejército para aplastarnos a todos. El Daimyo, quiere conquistar todos los países.

-Es correcto, -resaltó Naruto- y permítame decirle que esa guerra sería la más despareja de la historia en las guerras ninja. Será una masacre sin precedentes. Ustedes no pueden ganar contra ese ejército y Konoha combinados. Están condenados…bien condenados. 

-no lo creo así…-sonrió la Mizukage manteniendo la calma- si algo se demostró en la guerra contra Madara, fue que las aldeas Shinobi en alianza pueden formar un poder difícil de igualar. 

-Konoha aportó el 80% de la logística médica, actualmente las 4 aldeas restantes serian tropas que no tendrían recuperación al ser heridas. –Señaló Naruto tranquilamente- superados en número, por economía, por poder…

-¿por poder? –respondió la líder- Naruto-san sugiere que 100.000 soldaditos podrán hacer frente a un ejército Shinobi. 

\- En cuestión de un año serán más de 200.000. Y ellos barrerán la basura de lo que Konoha deje atrás –respondió soberbio el rubio- simplemente la aldea de la hoja es invencible actualmente. Cuenta con Sasuke Uchiha, y también conmigo. 

La Mizukage evaluaba con cuidado las palabras de Naruto. Nadie en su sano juicio vendría a advertirle a su enemigo que le haría la guerra en determinado tiempo. Nadie advertiría los planes de su señor ni le mostraría su fuerza tan abiertamente. ¿Qué estaba buscando ese joven? 

-usted no viene como embajador del Daimyo…-señaló la Godaime- ¿Cuál es su real objetivo? 

Naruto sonrió apenas, sabía que Mei lo entendería tarde o temprano. Simplemente se puso de pie, saludo con reverencia y dijo: 

-lea los informes Mizukage-sama, revise en sus archivos lo referido a la guerra contra país del remolino sucedida hace años. Lo sé todo, absolutamente todo. Mañana al mediodía volveremos a hablar sobre este asunto, cuando usted esté dispuesta a escuchar, yo estaré dispuesto a negociar. Buenas tardes.

Y Naruto se retiró dejando a la líder sumida en pensamientos. ¿Guerra pasada contra el remolino? Tal parecía que debía hacer una visita a los archivos antiguos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche cayó sobre Kirigakure, mientras el consejo se reunía con la Mizukage para evaluar la nueva información, Naruto y su equipo quedaron instalados en una mansión donde serían huéspedes hasta tanto no finalizaran el trabajo de embajador. Yugao y Sai se conocían del ANBU, ambos no hablaban demasiado pero se mantenían juntos merced de no estar solos en esta aldea extraña. No sabían cómo podían reaccionar los ninjas de Kiri ante los visitantes. La aldea de la niebla no tenía buena fama recibiendo visitas. En tanto Naruto, más tranquilo con sus planes en marcha, se dedicó a estar cerca de Sakura que asistía a los médicos de Kiri con la salud de Samui y Killer Bee. Los rescatados ninjas de Kumo serían una buena carta de presentación para llegar a la audiencia con el Raikage. Naruto lo sabía y era mejor estar preparado para el siguiente viaje al país del rayo. 

La noche cayó como antes fue mencionado, y al regresar al hospedaje de la mansión, los ninjas de Konoha cenaron tranquilamente y se preparaban para dormir. Aunque antes, utilizaron los baños termales para relajarse. Mientras Naruto esperaba su turno, decidió sentarse en el patio trasero y reunir energía natural para calmar la sed de sangre que le producía le Rinnengan. Era poderoso sí, pero durante el combate de Kabuto sintió claramente como una presencia lo acechaba todo el tiempo. Tenía que ser Madara, aunque estuviera sellado tenía que ser él. De alguna forma había escapado. Esa voz que sentía desde hacía meses, no era la del Kyuubi, sino la del Uchiha. Así que Naruto cerró sus ojos y concentrando energía Naruto se encerró en su propia mente en busca del renegado en su interior: 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_"la escena era extraña, un campo negro y un cielo blanco. Arboles salpicados de ambos colores opuestos así como las rocas y casi todo lo que Naruto podía ver. A lo lejos podía notarse la tumba donde Madara yacía, un gran sello circular protegía la salida de ese lugar y parecía cerrado. Cuando Naruto se acercó más, pudo notar que había grietas en los sellos, y que un vapor negro escapaba levemente del lugar._

__

_-así es Naruto-kun….ju ju ju…-escuchó una voz en el viento- no puedes liquidarme para siempre. El odio del mundo no puede ser exterminado._

__

_Naruto se agachó revisando el sello, además de la prisión que Kyuubi había creado, también los maestros sellados habían puesto sus almas como 5 llaves reforzando el control. Se veía alrededor del sello que cuatro de las llaves ya no brillaban en sus rendijas. Solo quedaba la quinta y más poderosa, el dragón de jade que jamás había sido invocado, solo quedaba el alma de Raito Uzumaki._

__

_-es inevitable Naruto-kun….-se escuchó la voz- tus maestros no podían retenerme para siempre, Raito no podrá retenerme para siempre. Kyuubi se inunda con mi odio si no me deja escapar. Es inevitable._

__

_-¿y para que quieres escapar Madara? -Apuntó Naruto serio- tú fallaste, lo hiciste muchas veces. ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo a mí?_

__

_-Porque eres débil…-señaló una sombra apareciendo a lo lejos- no tienes lo necesario para dominarlos a todos. No tienes lo requerido para vengar a tu familia.  
_

_-no quiero vengar a mi familia…-indicó le rubio caminando en círculos enfrentado a la sombra- solo pienso honrarlos. La venganza no es un justificativo de nada. Mírate a ti en lo que terminaste por vengarte.  
_

_-tu no estas mejor…ju ju ju –respondió la sombra imitando los movimientos de Naruto- se orinaron en ti cada día de tu vida. ¿Y aun piensas en negociar? Yo en tu lugar ya hubiera acabado con todos. _

__

_-ese fue tu problema…-sonrió Naruto- creíste que nadie te vencería y aquí estas. Con tu trasero pegado a un sello.  
_

_-no tenía el poder que tú tienes…-respondió Madara- usas el Rinnengan básico, no lo mesclas con el chakra del Kyuubi, ni con la energía natural que los ermitaños te enseñaron a dominar. Si lo hicieras, lograrías hacer evolucionar aún más al ojo del poder. Serias el próximo sabio, seriamos el próximo sabio._

__

_-no eres muy "sabio" si piensas en fusionar toda esa energía. –Contradijo el rubio- mi primer problema sería controlarla, el segundo seria darte libertad a ti, dentro de mí. Solo por haber usado apenas pocas cantidades de chakra del Kyuubi que tú te has liberado parcialmente. ¿Crees que no sé qué te liberarías completo si usara el Rinnengan al máximo nivel?  
_

_La sombra miró a un costado como pensativa, comenzaba a tener forma de cabellos largos y espinados, su cuerpo parecía las placas de la armadura antigua del Shinobi Uchiha. Pero aún estaba de un completo color negro, contrastando el blanco puro de Naruto.  
_

_-déjame fusionarme a ti…-dijo Madara- juntos podremos controlar el poder. Juntos, obligaremos al mundo a obedecer.  
_

_-¿y cuando nos toque morir dentro de muchos años? –Señaló Naruto apenas- la "paz" que tu querías desaparecerá. Eso si realmente querías paz, por que como yo lo veo, solo quieres dominar al mundo._

__

_-vas a perder Naruto…-señaló Madara- un día, el odio te consumirá y aquí estoy yo para tomar tu lugar. Un día, esa niñata pelirosa que no puedes controlar por nuestros ojos te va a traicionar. Tu odio te consumirá y el mundo sufrirá. No puedes lograr paz con tu patético plan, los Shinobi no aceptaran dejar sus armas, no aceptaran dejar de pelear porque para eso fueron nacidos. No vas a convencerlos con lindas palabras, ¡Solo yo te puedo ayudar a tener la maldad necesaria para salvar al mundo!  
_

_-bueno…-sonrió Naruto- considerando que en estos años, he matado, mentido, robado y me acosté con clanes enteros de mujeres. Diría que tu aporte del mal está más que cumplido en mí. Pero no te dejare suelto para que mis ansias de matar se descontrolen contra todos. La transición de mis planes se hará con la menor cantidad de muertes posibles. Ahora si me permites….tengo una mujer a la cual seducir.  
_

_-la pelirosa…-señaló la sombra- crees que ella te va salvar de mí. Crees que ese insípido "amor" que dice tenerte va a mantenerte cuerdo de mi maldad. ¡No seas ridículo!  
_

_-si no llegara a funcionar….-sonrió Naruto alejándose de la sombra- al menos lograré montarla un par de veces más. No me parece un mal premio consuelo.  
_

_-¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ NARUTO! –gritaba la sombra que comenzó a ser absorbida por el sello del suelo.- ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADOOOOOO!"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto abrió los ojos y dejó de absorben energía natural. Madara tenía razón en algo, sin la maldad que aportaba el Uchiha, Naruto jamás hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Tal vez Rikudou si dividió su alma en dos partes. Tal vez Naruto y Madara solo fueron mitades de un solo ser, evidentemente destinada a encontrarse y luchar. No podía estar seguro de nada, salvo de sus planes iniciales que si bien no alcanzaba el nivel de sadismo que Uchiha Madara pudiera aportarles, era bastante arriesgados y sanguinarios. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo ninja era un duro rival para exterminar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura dejó la sala de estar donde el equipo de Konoha bebía algunas copas con los dueños de la mansión. La Mizukage les había encargado especial atención para con los invitados y tanto la señora de la casa como sus tres hijas habían oficiado como excelentes anfitrionas. Por supuesto Sakura se la pasó de lo más cabreada porque tanto las hijas, como toda fémina que rondara cerca de Naruto, parecían dispuestas a insinuársele. Incluso la capitana Yugao, no dejaba de mirarlo aunque mantenía el gesto austero de siempre. Eso le hacía irradiar furia a la Haruno, que ya se las veía muy complicadas las de soportar a su Naruto tan… "solicitado" 

Entró a su habitación y se quitó rápidamente la bata roja con la cual había dicho presente en las últimas conversaciones de la noche. Naruto no había hecho ni el mínimo ademan por seguirla, ni se había molestado por buscarla o sonreírle. Sakura se sintió usada, porque él era muy apasionado por momentos y rato después parecía no conocerla. Las buenas noticias sobre la salud de Bee y Samui no alentaron una charla más…"privada" como la rosa pretendía, así que con frustración se decidió a desvestirse para dormir…..sola. 

-Deberías asegurar mejor la habitación antes de desnudarte…. 

Ella sonrió apenas en la oscuridad. Había cerrado la puerta bien, pero las ventanas estaban abiertas por el calor. Una fresca brisa ingresaba por entre las cortinas blancas y solo la luna permitía ver a la mujer parada junto a la cama. Se volvió a colocar la bata sobre sus hombros suavemente. Si él quería piel, tendría que desvestirla personalmente. 

-No tengo miedo a los intrusos…-sonrió ella sin voltearse- los voy a expulsar a puntapiés si es necesario. 

Sintió un leve empujón en su espalda y quedó tendida boca abajo sobre la gran cama. No se movió, tenía temblores en ciertas partes del cuerpo tan solo de sentir como él se montó sobre su espalda rodeándola con las rodillas.

-hueles bien…Sakura-chan…-susurró el su oído haciéndola estremecer- esta noche me apetece un postre con cerezas.

-Sal de mi cuarto….-anuncio ella tratando de darle fácilmente la victoria – vete a coquetear con las otras mujeres, ya que yo no te importo nada. 

Naruto la obligó a voltearse dejándola boca arriba. Ambos sonreía apenas mirándose a los ojos, el joven tenía ambas manos y rodillas apoyadas al colchón, encerrándola a ella. Se miraban fijos, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarle los labios y recordar anteriores encuentros. Él la había hecho mujer, la había hecho delirar. La sensación del aire era que Naruto podía hacerle lo que quisiera. Pero cuanto más duro había disfrutado perder el control, Sakura mas aun deseaba conservarlo. 

-Sakura-chan…-dijo el mirándola fijo- sé que estas cansada por el viaje, por curar, por la pelea…. 

-Aja…-dijo ella y sonriendo se relamió los labios. 

-Pero…me siento… ¿Cómo decirlo….?-jugueteaba el tocando los bordes de la bata de la chica 

-¿Necesitado? –sonrió ella 

-Hai….-asintió él- necesito de una bella mujer que pueda curar mis males. ¿Conoces alguna buena doctora de por aquí? 

-Conozco a la mejor…-respondió ella- pero tiene dos pequeñas reglas que debes cumplir si quieres sus atenciones.

-uuff…cuanta exigencia…-sonrió el acercando sus labios a lo que ella apartó el rostro traviesa- te escucho…

-Uno…esta doctora solo atiende a hombres fieles. Si quieres su tratamiento tendrás que atenderte tan solo por ella. Y dos… 

-Con la exigencia uno ya me basta….-dijo el rubio levantándose rápidamente de la cama- bien Sakura-chan….veo que no estas de buen ánimo para divertirte esta noche. Así que mejor me busco otro nidito de pasión.

-¡Espera! –dijo ella sorprendida y sentándose en la cama- ¿Adónde crees que vas? 

-A otro cuarto, -dijo él yendo hacia la puerta- no tengo ganas de muchas vueltas. La noche esta hermosa para pasarla con una dulce compañía.

Cuando Naruto giró la llave y abrió la puerta para salir, una mano se interpuso cerrándola de golpe. Él se giró ocultando la sonrisa de un gesto adusto. Ella lo miraba jadeante de rabia. 

-¡Conmigo no vas a jugar así! –Chilló molesta- ¿Crees que soy una mujerzuela? 

-Nunca pensé en ti de ese modo Sakura-chan... –señaló el serio- pero no exijas cosas que no puedo darte. 

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Parte de mi misión no me permitiría cumplir esa exigencia. 

-¿Te vas a acostar con las mujeres de otras villas? ¡¿Eso estas diciendo?! 

-¿Conoces un método más efectivo que el de la seducción? Yo la verdad que no. Y como te prometí que no haría más daño del necesario, me temo que debo apelar a otras armas. Es eso, o matarlos a todos. 

-Aun no me dices que piensas hacer….porque dudo que sigas órdenes del feudal, o de cualquier otra persona. 

-Haces bien en dudar, -señaló Naruto tranquilo- simplemente pienso cumplir un viejo sueño de mi familia, y para eso realizare el proyecto que quedó descartado desde la cuarta guerra por culpa de los feudales. Uniré a todas las villas Shinobi, en una sola. 

Sakura evaluaba la situación a toda velocidad, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué se acostaría con por ejemplo la Mizukage? ¿Lo haría tan solo para convencerla de unirse a la villa única? ¿Qué mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera? ¿Qué clase de hombre era Naruto ahora? ¿Por qué era tan diferente? 

Naruto en tanto sabía que poco a poco debía decírselo, tenía que llevarla despacio pero siempre revelándole cosas, dependía de ella para sobrevivir, Sakura no tenía idea de cuánto dependía Naruto de ella. De lo contrario, se pondría aún más exigente. El rubio la vio tan pensativa que decidió intentar abrir la puerta para irse, tal parecía que esa noche no habría diversión con Sakura. Pero al fin le había podido revelar algunas cosas. Era difícil para Naruto pensar que ella aceptara de buena gana tantos cambios radicales como se venían a futuro. Pero ella reaccionó a tiempo y abrazándolo por la espalda se afirmó fuerte a él. 

-¿Adónde vas? –dijo apenas en un susurro 

-A dormir…-respondió neutral el rubio no sabiendo que sentir. 

-Si claro…-señaló ella sin creerle- o seguramente iras a visitar otro cuarto ¿Verdad? 

-Tal vez… -indicó el sin moverse- no me gusta estar solo. 

-Entonces quédate conmigo…quédate a dormir conmigo –Reclamó ella- juntos. 

La habitación estaba en la oscuridad media hora después, apenas la luz de luna cruzaba a altura de los vientres en la cama. Ambos estaban recostados en la gran cama y ninguno se movía. Naruto recostado boca arriba colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y relajado se disponía a esperar. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas no quedarían así para Sakura. Sabía que ella no iba dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que el rubio podía fugarse a otro cuarto en cuanto se quedara dormida. Ella le daba la espalda durmiendo de lado, y el silencio del lugar le hacía a Naruto escucharla respirar nerviosa. Ella no podía dormir con él tan cerca. 

-¿Estas dormido? –susurro ella luego de minutos interminables. 

-No…-respondió el con ojos cerrados- estoy muy excitado para dormir. 

-¿Cómo que excitado? –dijo apenas la chica girándose levemente intrigada. 

-Hai…-afirmó sonriendo apenas el rubio- por eso no te preocupes si en algunos minutos comienzas a sentir ruidos extraños je je. 

-¡sucio! –Le dio una bofetada de lado y levemente se sonrojo volviendo a darle la espalda- no hagas esas cochinadas en mi cama. Te lo advierto ¿eh? 

El rubio sonreía divertido, si algo no había cambiado nada esos años, era lo divertido que era hacerla enojar a su "Sakura-chan". Algunas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar. Así que se inclinó de lado y hablándole sobre el hombro susurró sensualmente: 

-si tú me exiges que me quede en tu cama y estoy así de caliente… -sonrió perverso- deberás aceptar la responsabilidad, o aguantar las consecuencias. 

Sakura se giró fingiendo molestia, pero le gustaba verlo reír y también notarlo cerca suyo. Naruto irradiaba un calor embriagante. Así que lo miró a los ojos y dijo amenazándole con el puño: 

-O puedo ponerte un ojo pinto… y obligarte a dormir de una vez. 

La sonrisita traviesa en la chica le despertó a Naruto cierto espíritu de disputa, picarle un poco los celos y joderla sin más trámites. Ese era buen plan. Realmente le gustaba Sakura cuando se ponía como leona. 

-No me gustan los golpes en realidad…-declaró relamiéndose- pero cuando Anko lo pidió en su momento….tuve que darle de nalgadas para que ponga a punto y…. 

-¡Cabrón! –estalló la chica entre las risas de Naruto y girándose completamente sobre él, trato de golpearlo en el rostro- ¡sabía que te acostabas con ella! ¡¿Con cuantas más te lo has montado?! 

Ella se posicionó sobre Naruto y el chico hábilmente atrapó ambos puños de la rosa elevándolos y juntándolos sobre la cabeza de Sakura. La atrajo fieramente a continuación y le comió voraz los labios en un encuentro delicioso. Sakura se separó un poco apartando la cara, pero a pesar de intentar liberarse sus puños estaban bien atrapados, por más que quiso aplicar chakra para aumentar su fuerza y romper la presa, Naruto la bloqueaba de alguna manera. Aun así, ella era muy consiente que ninguno de los dos estaban poniendo el máximo esfuerzo en luchar. Era extraño, como una sensación de tironeo entre desear y rechazar por partes iguales. Finalmente Sakura, sintió un raro sentimiento acumulado al ser atraída a otro salvaje beso con lengua. Se besaron bien rico y profundo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas en los puños la chica, a pasos agigantados. Él la iba a tomar tarde o temprano. Ella no podía soltarse y los besos cada vez lo hacían más y más difícil el luchar. Él le iba a hacer el amor otra vez. Ella no podía evitarlo, ella lo deseaba también. 

-Infiel…-reclamó la pelirosa refregando sus caderas contra las del hombre- maldito… 

-Sakura-chan…-jadeó el sin dejarle sueltos los brazos doblados sobre la parte de atrás del cuello en la chica para que no se separe- te dije que estoy caliente y tú te subes sobre mí. No es prudente cariño. 

La chica quiso reaccionar y apartarse, pero al sentarse para forzar la distancia vio con mucha sorpresa que las manos de Naruto estaban libres y con ellas le estaba subiendo el camisón de seda blanca que tenía como prenda. No la estaba atrapando de los puños como ella sentía. Ahora tenía dos grilletes en sus muñecas que se unían diagonalmente al cabecero de la robusta cama. Dos grilletes color celeste brillante. Dos grilletes unidos a cadenas hechas de Futon. 

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –dijo sorprendida, pero para nada indispuesta. 

-La noche recién comienza…..Sakura-chan…. y me apetece un postre con sabor cereza. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	20. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17: DIPLOMACIA**

Sus ojos verdes destilaban deseos reprimidos. Se miraban fijamente, incapaces de despegar la vista en la pareja aunque solo fuera un instante. La joven pelirosa tiró de sus cadenas anudadas a sus muñecas y todo intento fue inútil. Estaba atrapada, estaba sentada sobre Naruto rodeándolo con las piernas. Estaba sobre él, pero Naruto tenía el control de la situación. Lo tenía completamente.

-Suéltame por favor…-dijo ella tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

Naruto movió levemente sus caderas y elevándolas un poco rozó por debajo la intimidad de la chica. Las manos de rubio subieron el camisón blanco de seda con delicadeza, tocando su piel mientras la desvestía. Saboreando mucho el desnudarla y que Sakura no pudiese efectivamente evitarlo. Una hermosa braguita rosada era el único obstáculo delicioso que quedaba por el camino.

-Sakura-chan…-elevó su cadera y la movió lentamente para rosarla por debajo- siento que comienzas a excitarte. 

-Sueltamente por favor- se mordió los labios para no gemir- mi cuerpo solo tiene…ah….reacción natural….mmmnnn

-Tal vez….-Susurró Naruto sonriendo apenas, que ya había levantado completamente el camisón por encima de los senos firmes y aun cubiertos por un brasier blanco- pero sé que deseas continuar con esto. 

-Suéltame y seguiremos… 

-Hagamos un trato…-sonrió Naruto cortando con un ligero movimiento de chakra en sus dedos las tiras del camisón y se lo quito a la chica por encima de su cabeza- libérame de mi promesa de no hacer daño a nadie…y te liberaré de las cadenas.

-ah….ah….no….-gemía ella que comenzó a mover sus propias caderas en contacto con el duro falo del Uzumaki a través de la ropa- harás mucho daño….tu harás mucho daño…

-Pero todo tendrá provecho…-señaló él, y sentándose acerco su cuerpo hasta pegarlo a la mujer, comenzó a besarse con Sakura apasionadamente- si ambos trabajamos juntos…nadie terminara herido al final. 

Los besos eran cálidos y demandantes, Naruto acariciaba con una mano la espalda de Sakura cuyos brazos estirados a los lados del cuello de Naruto, seguían con los grilletes que no la dejaban alejarse de él. El rubio sostenía con una mano las caderas de la chica y la ayudaba marcando un ritmo para rozarse con ella. Con su otra mano se aferró a los cabellos rosados por detrás de ella, y metió su lengua profunda en la dulce boca de la fémina que se derretía. 

-Sé que me deseas…-susurró ronco Naruto a su oído- sé que estas esperando que te folle bien duro.

-No me uses así…-reclamó ella entre los besos- no me dejes atada. Quiero tocarte….

-Me estas tocando…-seguía él sin dejar de aferrarla por los cabellos ni permitirle moverse de encima suyo- yo también te estoy tocando y siento que te gusta Sakura-chan.

-Suel….tame…-rogaba ella cuando los labios de Naruto comenzaron a bajar por su fino cuello- no quiero hacerlo de esta forma. 

El rubio se desanudó su kimono mientras seguía morreándose con ella encima. Luego de abrirse la prenda con calma y sin dejar de chupar los pechos a los que había bajado con su boca, se bajó los bóxer negros atraves de sus piernas, quedando completamente erecto debajo de la chica. Sakura comenzó a desesperarse, podía ver como él se desnudaba entre sus brazos y podía sentir como alcanzaba cada punto sensible en su cuerpo. Pero sus manos estaban inútiles, su posición sobre él no le daba control alguno sobre lo que podía pasar. Sin sus manos, sin poder ayudarse con sus brazos, Naruto podía obligarla a abrir totalmente sus muslos y dejarla sin ninguna defensa a la penetración. Iba a follarla profundamente y ella no podría detener o regular el ritmo, se iba a volver loca de suceder eso.

-No Naruto…no…lo hagas así…-rogaba ella cuando sintió que el intentaba acomodarse debajo para entrar- suéltame las cadenas por favor. 

-¿Y arriesgarme a que huyas? –Sonrió el que seguía chupando el pezón derecho de ella- no podría soportar que me rechaces en esta situación. 

-¡No te rechazo!…no te rechazo…-gemía ella cuando Naruto le quitó el brasier bajándoselo hasta el vientre- lo haremos….te prometo que lo haremos…solo suéltame.

-Me encanta tenerte prisionera…-se burlaba travieso el Uzumaki- te hace ver adorable, mi amazona salvaje rogándome que la libere…

-No me….no así….-gemía Sakura con sus ojos cerrados al sentir sus pezones duros como rocas- me vas a lastimar….mmnnn….mnnn...

Naruto bajó una mano a la mojada braguita de Sakura, estaba empapada de deseos, así que tuvo que apartarla levemente por debajo la prenda. El contacto piel con piel ya lo hacía demasiado delicioso. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzaba a estremecerse más, respiraba muy agitada y no podía articular palabras. Sus jadeos excitaban más y más a Naruto, era cuestión de tocar un punto profundamente y ella llegaría al orgasmo con mucha fuerza.

-¡oh…Naruto!….oh…..hazlo….por favor hazlo que casi estoy….Naruto Naruto….-rogaba muy excitada. 

El rubio sonrió y a pesar de su propia calentura necesitaba hacer sus deberes. El asunto de las promesas era todo un bache por cruzar, pero en sí, constituían el poder de la familia Uzumaki. Solo era cuestión de reordenar prioridades y obtener lo que vino a buscar. Así que se recostó sobre el colchón serio, y con sus dos manos acariciaba suave los senos de la chica. Sus dedos índices frotaban de arriba para abajo los pezones duros de Sakura que a pesar de sentir mucho gusto por esas caricias, a esas alturas no era suficiente para lanzarla al nirvana.

-¿Qué haces? –alcanzó a preguntar ella mirándolo desde arriba- continua…..hazlo hazlo…

-Aun no me liberas de mi promesa….-sonrió el apenas- si no puedo hacerle daño a nadie, no puedo meterme en tu interior ahora. Porque te haría un poco de daño, pero luego…

-¡¿Qué esperas?! –Gritó nerviosa ella y tironeó de las cadenas inútilmente- ya me tienes desnuda sobre ti. ¡Por Kami, fóllame! 

-¿Me liberas de mi promesa? –jugueteaba él con los pezones de Sakura- no sabes lo duro que voy a follarte cuando lo hagas Sakura-chan…-se relamió perverso- van a saltarte las lágrimas, te lo aseguro. 

-No me hagas esto….-rogaba ella moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el duro falo de Naruto- tienes que meterla en mi….tienes que hacerlo o me explotara el corazón… 

-Te hare llegar al cielo…-seguía el perverso- pero libérame de la promesa, solo así traeré paz a nuestras vidas cariño. Te necesito a mi lado, mi amiga, mi amante, mi Sakura-chan… 

Ella abrió grandes los ojos y se cruzaron en un duelo de miradas mortales. Los verdes ojos de la fémina estallaban de angustia, quería liberarse, quería sacar ese molesto calor de su cuerpo. Los azules ojos de Naruto la comían, la devoraban sin piedad, la hacían sentir una diosa. Su mente ya no funcionaba, sus defensas ya no defendían, su cuerpo no era su cuerpo. Era para él, era todo de él, la tenía y podía usarla a su antojo. Solo tenía que liberarla de esa angustia de calor que la quemaba en el vientre. 

-Me lo vas a contar todo….-amenazó Sakura deteniéndose por un segundo- ¡TODO! ¿Me oyes? 

-Te lo contaré todo… 

-Hasta la última idea… 

-Lo que quieras… 

-Todos tus planes…-comenzó a moverse Sakura y una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó. 

-Hasta la última coma…-sonrió Naruto manoseando aún más fuerte los pechos de la chica 

-Entonces...mmnnn….-gemía ella mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos- te libero de la promesa. Pero cuéntamelo todo… 

-Mañana… - Naruto se sentó tomando de las caderas a Sakura y la elevó lo suficiente para lamer sus pechos- ahora tenemos cosas que decir con el cuerpo. 

La fina figura de la chica descendió suavemente sobre el recto guerrero y producto de la total lubricación, fue bajando suave pero constantemente. Ella bajó su cara reuniéndose en un profundo beso, el comenzó a subirla y bajarla como si nada pesara, logrando mantener la fantástica temperatura. Pero luego de algunas embestidas suaves para acostumbrarla, Naruto la subió bien alto y cuando ella notó que había quedado suspendida por la fuerza extraordinaria del rubio. La enterró profundamente logrando desatar el precioso orgasmo que tanto ella había esperado. 

-AAAAAAHHHHH….AAAAHHH…..NARUTOOOOO! 

Sakura tuvo un largo orgasmo, el mejor de su joven vida. Lo había deseado, lo había masticado tanto, Naruto le había hecho desear tanto esta liberación. Pero no sería la última, solo la primera. El joven continuo moviéndola empalada en su miembro. Iba a enloquecerla, iba a reventarla. 

-Sakura-chan…- susurró en el oído de la chica que parecía una muñeca bajo su control- me encanta tu olor cuando sudas. Eres deliciosa… 

-Naruto…..Naru….no digas eso….Ah… 

-Solo es el comienzo…-sonrió volviendo follarla con más ritmo- solo es el comienzo mi Sakura-chan. 

Dicho esto, la chica sintió que la prisión en sus muñecas había desaparecido, estaba libre, así que se aferró al cuello de su hombre, se afirmó como potencia y dejó a sus instintos guiar el resto de la noche. Necesitaba hacerlo, Sakura necesitaba que Naruto Uzumaki le hiciera el amor. 

Y lo iba conseguir… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Un pequeño pueblo en la frontera de país del arroz y país de la roca. El equipo Sasuke se había hospedado en un pequeño hotel donde se reunieron con Shino que venía de la exploración por las tierras del rayo. Shizune arregló todos los detalles para habitaciones, comida y tranquilidad. La situación del equipo era estable. Sasuke había dirigido al equipo por caminos largos pero sigilosos. Nadie que no fueran ellos sabía de sus presencias en esos países extranjeros.

En la cena del equipo, Shino informó sobre lo que había visto y oído. Un ejército desplazándose desde algún lugar en país del viento. ¿Su objetivo? Kumogakure. Shino evaluó que las tropas del atacante eran superiores en número y tal vez en fuerza de choque. Había Shinobi en ese ejército rebelde, también mercenarios, piratas, asesinos y ladrones. Era como un ejército formado para destruir toda forma de orden, toda esperanza de ley.

-sin las villas Shinobi… -dijo Shizune preocupada- no habría nadie a quien acudir para establecer orden. No hay orden, no hay sistema. En 4 de 5 países no hay señor feudal, sería…el caos.

-dudo mucho de su éxito, -señaló Shino equilibrado como siempre- son numerosos ciertamente, pero Kumo es una aldea fuerte. A lo máximo será victoria de los de Rayo por mayor experiencia y disciplina.

-entonces…-evaluó Sasuke serio- no existe peligro para Konoha, solo beneficio. Gane quien gane, ambos se debilitaran.

La cena continúo en silencio, no volvieron a tocar el tema y ya se instalaron para descansar cada uno en su cuarto. Habían bebido un par de copas, pero nada demasiado excesivo, temprano en la mañana deberían partir rumbo a la última zona donde Sakura había indicado que Kabuto podía extraer las flores para sus venenos. Sasuke evaluó que debían mantenerse a cubierto lo más posible. La aldea de roca era la dominadora en los territorios a los que entrarían, era mejor lograr una operación rápida y sin alarmar a los dueños de casa. Entrar, localizar a Kabuto, eliminar a Kabuto, punto y aparte. 

En esos pensamientos estaba Sasuke en su propio cuarto, cuando miró el reloj y las 3 am dictaban de su insomnio. Estaba preocupado, muchas cosas podían salir mal. Sasuke no olvidaba que Kabuto Yakushi había sobrevivido a muchas tormentas, demasiadas complicaciones. Tenía talento para escapar, habilidad para sobrevivir, cobardía en raciones extra grandes.

-Carnada…-susurró Sasuke- él puede usar una carnada.

Sasuke sabía a quién enfrentaba, había sido alumno de Orochimaru también. Seguro tendría una docena de trampas esperando a debilitar los posibles atacantes. Tendría muchas sorpresa y también a sus resurrectos para que peleen por él. Pero Sasuke no estaba intranquilo por su seguridad, lo estaba por que no podría pelear sin pensar en Karin o Shizune. En cuanto a Shino Aburame, él podía cuidarse solo.

En la completa oscuridad del hotel camino pensativo, su traje Jounnin y bandana en su frente le hacían parecer aún más serio y comprometido con la villa de lo que todos podrían figurarse. Lo cierto era que Sasuke quería hacer las cosas bien, quería hacer buena letra y ya no tener problemas de ninguna clase. Pensó levemente en Naruto, la última conversación personal que tuvieron había dejado muchas dudas en el Uchiha. Naruto le había hablado de renunciar al poder, ¿acaso le había pedido que dejara de ser ninja? ¿Qué ganarían con esa situación? Había mucho por hacer, muchos enemigos que derrotar y encima la sensación de 4 aldeas Shinobi que podían entrar en guerra con Konoha en algunos años. ¿Qué quiso decir Naruto?

Sasuke salió al patio trasero y la luna llena lo iluminó tenuemente. Bajo los árboles del jardín había una persona, un leve vistazo con su Sharingan le reveló su identidad a pesar de estar oculta en las sombras. El moreno caminó hacia ella y sentándose en la base del árbol, se quedó juntó a la mujer en silencio. Karin lo miró de lado, le sonrió como saludo y luego continúo mirando a la nada como hacia cuando pensaba.

-¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja porque sabía que difícilmente Sasuke le hablaría, el moreno asintió apenas confirmando la intensión de la pregunta- Salí porque no podía dormir. 

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sasuke serio como siempre- ¿Algo te preocupa? 

-Sé que vamos por Kabuto…-dijo la chica apenas- pero me he estado preguntando… ¿y luego que haremos?

-Completada la misión, regresaremos a casa. –dijo sin dudas Sasuke

-¿Te refieres a Konoha? –Sonrió ella- ¿realmente la puedes ver como tu casa?

-No…-negó el Uchiha- en cada rincón del barrio Uchiha recuerdo lo que perdí por Konoha, en casa plaza y calle, recuerdo que aún existen esos consejeros que respiran vida que no les pertenece. Me irrita no poder matarlos, me saca de quicio que ahora traten de congraciarse conmigo tratando de obtener más usuarios del Sharingan. Si ellos pudieran, me eliminarían y se quedarían con mis hijos. 

-Para contarles una historia falsa de heroísmo y hacerlos fieles patriotas. ¿Correcto? 

-Justo eso pienso –declaró Sasuke- así como me doy cuenta que si formó una familia en esa villa, las mentiras de esos viejos tendrán que salir de mi propia boca para narrarles a mis hijos el pasado. 

Karin sonrió ampliamente, como recordara algo gracioso. Sasuke quería saber que sería ese recuerdo, aunque no se atrevía a preguntar. 

-una de las pocas que veces que hablé con Naruto, -dijo la chica mirando al Uchiha- le pregunte porque razón peleaba ahora que la guerra había terminado. Él me sonrió como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba, entonces dijo: "la guerra nunca termina. Solo se toma un descanso. Las razones por las que peleo son el valor verdadero. Ya no me fijo contra quien peleo, sino por las razones que lo hago" 

-¿Eso dijo el Dobe? –sonrió de lado Sasuke- y pensar que ese cretino no podía memorizar una simple clave cuando éramos Gennin. 

Ambos rieron de buena gana y ante la consulta de Karin, Sasuke relató la prueba en el bosque de la muerte. Donde Sasuke diseñó una clave que solo Sakura podría memorizar, por supuesto sabía que Naruto jamás podría, razón por la cual, sabría cómo identificarlo si se separaban. 

-Sasuke…-dijo Karin luego de rato de charla trivial- ¿crees que todo va a salir bien? 

-Tengo confianza que podremos detener a Kabuto –Asintió el moreno- tranquila, todo estará bien cuando ese tipejo sea eliminado. 

-Promete que te cuidaras, que no harás ninguna tontería. –señaló la chica girándose de su asiento y mirándolo de frente- si todo sale bien….prometo que te invitaré a cenar cuando regresemos a la villa. 

-¿A cenar? –dijo el sonriendo apenas- uuumm cuanta presión, -bromeó apenas- ¿pero no debería ser el hombre quien invita a la mujer? 

-Lo sé…-acomodó los gafas sonriendo la chica- pero seguro tu nunca me invitarías, así que pensé hacértelo más sencillo. 

-Me gustan los…Onirigi…-dijo sorprendiendo a Karin- con pescado y salsa de soja. Pero creo que sería mejor si yo te invito –levantándose para irse del lugar- Trata de dormir…mañana será un largo día de viaje. 

Sasuke se retiró dejándola sorprendida y con una sonrisa. El moreno se sentía un poco más tranquilo luego de charla, le resultaba relajante la costumbre que había tomado de hablar sobre cualquier cosa con Karin. Le servía para distenderse, le servía para descansar de las preocupaciones de la misión. Le hacía sentir mucho mejor. Y ya no tenía miedo admitirlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

El cuarto de Sakura en la tierra de Kirigakure había caído en el silencio. Luego de casi 5 horas de constante y duro sexo, Sakura estaba recostada en el centro de su cama de lado. Su cuerpo no le respondía, sus ojos le pesaban horrores, apenas podía respirar. Se sentía tan agotada, tan consumida, había gozado como jamás en su vida. Había gemido, jadeado, gritado y llorado con tanto fervor que ya no le quedaba nada. Su cabeza descansaba en el brazo izquierdo de Naruto, el hombre estaba boca arriba justo detrás de ella. Sakura no se podía ni girar porque el solo rozar cualquier parte de su ahora sensible físico, moriría del gusto literalmente. 

Fueron horas de mucho descontrol, luego de estar sobre él, luego de alcanzar su segundo orgasmo con violencia, ya no pudo oponer ninguna resistencia a los deseos del rubio. Se trasformó en su esclava, la sirvienta de los deseos más bajos. Rato después Naruto se había situado de rodillas sobre el colchón, justo detrás de una mujer que apoyada al estilo "perrito" pudo sentir todo su ser penetrado hasta el alma. 

-¡Es tan densa! ¡Tan grande! –Grito desesperada por horas – ¡Increíble Narutoooo! 

Sakura sentía con cada orgasmo como Naruto se derramaba en su interior haciéndola estremecer en cada fibra del cuerpo. Esa noche ella no había podido controlar nada, solo estuvo sometida y contra el colchón encontró momentos de tanto erotismo que apenas podía articular en su memoria. Finalmente, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo se giró sobre sí misma y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del joven que yacía dormido. No tardó mucho en rendirse al sueño, se aferró a él y solo deseo que las revelaciones que surgirían al día siguiente, le permitieran seguir amándolo sin culpas. Solo eso deseaba, solo eso. 

Naruto no dormía, simplemente estaba de ojos cerrados reposando de la extenuante sesión sexual. Por supuesto que en una situación normal, esto no hubiera significado nada para él, pero luego del viaje, la pelea con Kabuto, la visita a Madara y casi dos días sin dormir varias horas seguidas, se podía decir que sino su físico….su corazón necesitaba el descanso. Rato a rato se repetía a si mismo que no debía flaquear, que los pensamientos de muertes pertenecían a su lado oculto y debía ignorarlos totalmente, sus planes había avanzado hasta un punto crucial. Ahora debía recolectar la cosecha y cerrar todos los vínculos que aún conservaba de su antiguo comportamiento. 

Sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que los líderes y sus consejeros no aceptarían las ideas de Naruto por las buenas y de primera. Pero la opción "aceptar o morir" no les dejaría mucho por pensar. Sakura le había comentado brevemente en la cena que la salud de Samui y Bee eran estables. Tardarían un par de días en recuperar fuerzas como para despertar y algo más para poder irse del hospital. Naruto contaba con que Sakura cuidaría de ellos, ella era una de las mejores en medicina y estarían bien. 

Ahora tocaba moverse rápido, usaría los incontables sellos que Zetzu había regado por el mapa mundial para trasportarse en pocos días a cada objetivo planteado. Una visita a cada aldea Shinobi, un acuerdo parcial y luego regresar a Kiri para recoger a su equipo y volver a Konoha. No dudaba que los mayores problemas los traería la villa de la hoja, como tampoco dudaba que el consejo de ancianos pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supieran que el Uzumaki abandonaría la villa. Pero actualmente, nadie podía contra Naruto. Él era consciente de sus poderes, era consiente que ni siquiera había sido forzado a sacar su máximo potencial, y que de hacerlo, no habría ejército o guerrero que se opusiera a él. Lamentablemente el asunto Madara en su interior podía liberarse y trasformar la paz en un sinfín de cementerios regados por los países. 

-Así que ve con cuidado -se dijo mil veces- paso a paso, usa lo que tienes y consigue lo que no posees. Pronto todos caerán bajo el poder. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La villa de la hoja se estaba recuperando, los números que arrojaban déficit hasta hacía pocos meses, ahora comenzaban a recuperarse adquiriendo dinero, influencias y misiones de todo tipo. Sin los feudales en el resto de los países, había mucha anarquía y ningún comerciante o rico lord podía confiar en las villas Shinobi de sus propios países, nunca se sabía si los rivales locales las habían contratado antes. 

Konoha se recuperaba, Hatake Kakashi hacía un gran trabajo administrativo y los consejeros podían concertar con el Kage acuerdos de mutuo entendimiento y trabajo grupal. Además, una alta taza de embarazos se produjo en los últimos meses, el hospital registró al menos un crecimiento del 50% en este índice si se comparaba con igual mes de año pasado. Se concertaban reuniones para los casamientos y entre los más sonados, Neji Hyuuga se comprometió con su compañera Tenten planeando la boda para el mes entrante. Algunos dijeron que era algo apresurado, pero los Hyuuga argumentaron entre bambalinas, que Neji aprovechaba estos meses de inactividad para arreglar su vida personal y luego evocarse en la recuperación de su físico. Lo cierto fue que Tenten estaba embarazada, así que querían acelerar las cosas para no levantar rumores sobre un hijo naciendo como bastardo. 

Había rumores diversos por las calles, uno de los cuales decían que muchas mujeres del clan Inuzuka esperaban familia a pesar de no estar casadas o en otros casos ser viudas. Se dijo entre conversaciones por lo bajo, que hasta la mismísima líder Tsume Inuzuka estaba esperando un hijo, versión que luego de pocos días se desestimó mediante análisis de hospital. 

Del clan Hyuuga se oyeron versiones similares, pero siendo tan herméticos y conservadores como siempre. Todo quedo de las puertas para adentro, aunque regularmente algunos médicos visitan las mansiones Hyuuga con demasiada frecuencia. Las líderes de esa familia, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga, se mostraron ante el público sin ningún reparo y ante los comentarios insidiosos, simplemente sonrieron y dejaron pasar la bola como si nada. Con el correr de las semanas se comprobó que fue una brillante idea no responder a los rumores, ya que dejaron de circular al no haber ninguna prueba sobre los embarazos masivos. 

Los Nara se retiraron bastante de la vida Shinobi. Sin el líder Shikaku y sin su heredero, se vieron debilitados enormemente. Tardarían mucho en generar un líder de clan que pudiera ser escuchado con fuerza en el consejo. Tardarían mucho para cubrir esas pérdidas de influencias. Pero hablando de sus aliados, quien no la pasaba nada bien era Inoichi Yamanaka. El líder de esa familia encontró de lleno la noticia sobre el embarazo de su hija Ino. Hubo peleas, amenazas de muerte y demás insultos cuando la chica entre sollozos y voz entrecortada confesó a Shikamaru como el padre de la criatura. 

Tuvo una fuerte depresión, nunca quiso hablar con nadie sobre lo sucedido y sus padres no sabían que pensar. Inoichi tomó el toro por las astas. Durmieron a Ino con una técnica mental y fue Inoichi quien ingresó a la mente de su hija para encontrarse un par de sorpresas. Las imágenes fueron muy fuertes, tenían un montón de recuerdos borrosos y estaba sellada de alguna extraña manera que el líder Yamanaka solo había visto una vez en la vida. No recordaba de donde, pero había visto esas barreras mentales antes, solo tenía que recordarlo. 

Siguió escarbando en el inconsciente de Ino, y lo único que consiguió claramente, fue la noche hace semanas donde Ino fue a casa de Naruto e ingreso a su mente. Luego un vacío oscuro, Inoichi no podía ver más nada, luego unos fugaces destellos de recuerdos, su hija desnuda sobre Uzumaki Naruto, su hija acostándose con ese hombre y a pesar de la situación que la tenía participando activamente, Inoichi pudo notar las lágrimas y la falta de naturalidad en los movimientos del cuerpo. Ino estaba siendo manipulada en el acto sexual. Ino….con Naruto Uzumaki. 

Al día siguiente, el líder de los Yamanaka hablo con su hija. Lo hizo suavemente y trató de averiguar lo más que pudo sobre su relación con Naruto. Pero Ino lo negó todo nerviosa y temblando. El padre tenía experiencia en gente sellada para guardar secretos, pero ver a su hija en ese estado, le hizo sentir un odio indescriptible. Ino fue llevada al hospital, Kakashi fue avisado de la situación y por dentro se sintió muy bien, ¡al fin alguien había descubierto a Naruto! lamentablemente su mente comenzó a idear como frustrar las averiguaciones de Inoichi, Kakashi defendía a Naruto, este o no de acuerdo con él, Kakashi iba a cubrirlo. 

En tanto sucedían estas situaciones, Anko completaba con éxito su simple estrategia de conquista. Habían pasado varios días desde que Kurenai y su pequeño hijo vivían en casa de Naruto. Una tarde Anko pasó por la academia mientras Kurenai salía del trabajo. Ambas caminaron juntas hasta las mansiones Hyuuga donde el pequeño estaba al cuidado de Hinata que ayudaba a su maestra en cuanto podía. Cruzando por un callejón un grupo de ANBU enmascarados les cortaron el paso. Las mujeres se detuvieron, Anko se cruzó de brazos satisfecha porque el tiempo había sido el preciso según su plan. Kurenai estaba en guardia esperando algo, aunque no sabía que específicamente. 

-Kurenai Yuhii…-dijo un enmascarado que tenía rango capitán por su vestimenta- venimos a cerrar un trato para evitar una muerte. 

-quítense las máscaras…-dijo la morocha y notó como Anko llevaba su mano discretamente al portakunai 

-según los rumores…-continuó el capitán impasible- tú posees la herencia ninja de los Sarutobi. Tu hijo será el heredero y tiene el derecho otorgado. Pero la necesidad de recuperar el poder de Konoha, ha llevado al consejo a requerir sacrificios de todos. Como ninjas de esta aldea…seguro deben entenderlo. 

-terminemos con esto…-dijo Anko sonriendo apenas- tu discurso y los del consejo son inútiles. Los jutsu por los cuales ustedes amenazan al hijo de Kurenai, ya no están en poder ellos. 

Kurenai se quedó helada pero sus gestos no cambiaron. ¿Qué quería decir con "ya no están en poder de ellos"? Kurenai los tenía a buen resguardo y ni Anko sabía dónde. Los ANBU se quedaron esperando más explicaciones. Pero Anko ya no hablo más, así que fue el capitán quien tuvo que preguntar. 

-mi misión es recuperar esos jutsu y contratos de bestias. –Indicó serio- se me autorizó a usar fuerza mortal para lograrlo, mas acaba de decirme que esos jutsu ya no están en poder de Kurenai-san. Quiero evitar muertes innecesarias. 

-muy consiente ku ku ku –sonrió Anko- sucede que mi amiga está teniendo una bonita relación con un Shinobi de algo rango. Ese Shinobi adora a los niños, creo que no tardará mucho en adoptar a Reiji. Como ustedes ya deben saber, mi amiga está viviendo en casa de Uzumaki Namikase Naruto. El nuevo dueño de los jutsu del clan Sarutobi. 

-¿nuevo dueño? –preguntó sorprendido el capitán y el resto de los ANBU se miraban entre ellos sin entender 

-¿nuevo dueño? –pensaba Kurenai que aun confundida, pero no movía ni un musculo a la espera de entender que pretendía Anko. 

-como ahora comprenderán…-sonrió la domadora de serpientes- atacar a mi amiga, a Reiji, o a mí. Constituye un ataque directo a Naruto Uzumaki. Además, no obtendrán los jutsu puesto que ahora Naruto los tiene en su poder. Y no creo que deba recordarles que pasa con los que intentan oponerse a Naruto ¿verdad? 

Fue casi imperceptible, pero el capitán tragó saliva y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Kurenai notó al instante que todos los ANBU que las rodeaban retrocedieron y muchos quitaron sus manos de los mangos de las katana. Parecía que le tenían terror al solo nombre de Naruto. Finalmente el capitán hizo una reverencia y balbuceó que nadie molestaría a la familia de Naruto-sama. Segundo después, todos los cazadores especiales desaparecieron. Kurenai se quedó quieta y aunque muy agradecida, también estaba sorprendida. 

-¿Por qué mentiste? –Le preguntó a la pelimorada que caminó algunos pasos y al oír la pregunta se detuvo- ¿Por qué dijiste que esos jutsu ahora eran de Naruto? 

-si el consejo piensa que tu no los tienes….-señaló Anko sin girarse a verla- simplemente les resultara impráctico matar a tu hijo o a ti. Además les deje en claro la relación íntima que tienes con Naruto-kun. Eso les dará escarmiento si pensaban en atacarte. Puede que no tengan miedo de nosotras, pero de Naruto Uzumaki…. 

Kurenai al fin entendió, aunque no fuera nada cierto, los ANBU no se iban a jugar la suerte contra Naruto. Kurenai supuestamente era su mujer, el niño prácticamente su hijo, los consejeros se darían por vencidos antes de haber atacado. El plan de Anko era brillante. Siguieron caminando y pasaron a buscar al niño por la mansión Hyuuga, luego fueron los tres a comer, para más tarde regresar a la casa. Kurenai sabía que Anko la había protegido sin pedir nada a cambio, sabía que le debía mucho, le debía la seguridad de su hijo. Cuando el niño se fue a su cuarto en el primer piso, Anko se quedó comiendo algunos dangos y tomando té en la sala. Kurenai se dio un baño caliente y luego de una hora, fue al comedor para hablar con su amiga. 

-gracias… 

Anko la miró asintiendo sonriente y volvió a la revista que la tenía entretenida. Pero Kurenai no quería terminar allí. Estiró su mano quitando suavemente la revista del control de su amiga. Anko miró seriamente ahora, y esperó que hablara lo que al parecer, Kurenai quería hablar. 

-no tengo derecho, ni merezco lo que hiciste por mí. Sé que te fallé, que no estuve para ti cuando más necesitabas apoyo. Preferí decirme que era por mi hijo, que por Reiji no me acercaba a ti. Pero en realidad tenía miedo. Te temía, porque cuando los sellos malditos estaban activos tú habías dicho cosas horribles. Cosas que a mí me dolían mucho. 

-te odie…-dijo duramente Anko- te odie mucho porque te quería y tú me dejaste sola. Pero Naruto cambio eso. Naruto me dijo, que aunque te asesinara y regara con tu sangre mi cuerpo, no me haría sentir mejor. Que Reiji no tenía la culpa de nada, que sería un niño sin madre y yo una persona sin su amiga más querida. Es Naruto al debes agradecerle, fue él quien me trajo de vuelta. 

-No estoy muy segura…-sonrió Kurenai- pero diría que tu…estas enamorada de él. 

-¿Enamorada? –Sonrió la serpiente- sería fácil, y al mismo tiempo imposible para mí. 

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Kurenai sentándose en una silla frente a su interlocutora- es guapo, amable y valiente. Te salvó y según tú, fue Naruto quien te dio permiso para que yo viviera aquí contigo. 

-Naruto Uzumaki era un buen chico cuando niño…-sonrió Anko recordando sus breves encuentros con el ninja escandaloso hace años- pero demasiado inocente para vivir en este mundo ninja corrupto. Ahora es un hombre…un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, que lo busca con ansias y que pasara sobre quien tenga que pasar, para asegurarse que su familia estará bien. 

-je…sí que te gusta ese muchacho…-sonrió Kurenai- se te nota en los ojos. Además, tengo que saber más de él, si supuestamente tenemos una relación tan… "intima" ji ji ji 

-¿De qué te ríes? –Bromeó Anko- tu porque no has tenido una noche de sexo con él. Sino apuesto que su relación ficticia, seria 100% real. 

-¿No me digas? –Sonrió Kurenai más animada- es un niño para mí. Le llevo como 10 años de diferencia 

-Eso no evitaría que te folle como jamás nadie lo hizo en tu vida. –espetó riendo Anko- Cuando lo pruebas con él, luego se te olvida todo sobre edades y prejuicios. 

-ji ji ji supongo que te dejo una buena impresión. –continúo Kurenai- pero dudo que yo vuelva a relacionarme con algún ninja. La pase realmente mal con la muerte de Azuma. 

-Lo sé…-se puso seria Anko y bebió un sorbo de té- es por esta razón, que es tan importante el sueño de Naruto. Para que nadie más sufra lo que tú. Para que tu hijo, o su futura esposa no tengan que sufrir la pérdida del otro. 

-¿Y cómo lo hará? –Bajó la vista Kurenai- ¿Cómo hará para evitar que los ninjas hagan lo que siempre han hecho, matar y morir bajo órdenes de líderes caprichosos? 

Anko no podía decirle mucho, no podía arriesgarse a que Kurenai no compartiera las ideas de Naruto. Así que le ayudó con un ejemplo que guardaría para siempre en su corazón. 

-Cuando estaba en la cárcel envenenada por los sellos malditos, -dijo mirando fijamente a Kurenai- el vino hacia mí y me prometió sacarme de allí. Me dijo que me libraría de los sellos malditos y me sacaría de ese agujero. No le creí, era imposible puesto que nadie había podido. Yo estaba resignada y entregada. Pero aquí estoy, libre del mal, libre de todo. El me sacó de ese lugar cuando nadie había podido, cuando a nadie le había importado. Desde entonces he aprendido la lección, si Naruto Uzumaki dice que se puede hacer, si promete que lo logrará. Solo cierra los ojos y dalo por hecho. 

-El asunto es, ¿Que trama hacer Naruto? –preguntó Kurenai intrigada 

-No puedo decirte, -señaló Anko- pero si quieres saber, se lo puedes preguntar en persona cuando vuelva. 

Las mujeres siguieron su charla por otro lugar, pero Kurenai aún tenía muchas dudas. Cuando Naruto regresara, ella haría sus propias averiguaciones sobre las intenciones de Naruto. Recordaba claramente como su ex–estudiante Hinata, sonreía y hablaba sobre Naruto como si fuera un sueño. Ahora Anko le había confirmado que se acostaba con él. ¿Acaso habría otras? Rumores decían por las calles que sí. Kurenai tenía que tener cuidado, había algo muy extraño en Naruto Uzumaki. Tal vez sus intenciones de ayuda "no egoísta" en el asunto de la vivienda y de la seguridad de Reiji, no eran más que una tapadera para algo más grande. Tenía que tener cuidado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Sakura fueron a un campo de entrenamiento en las afueras de la villa. Cuando la Mizukage envió un mensaje para concertar una reunión urgente, Naruto respondió que en lugar de los pomposos salones donde los viejos charlaban, era mejor un campo de entrenamiento donde los ninjas podían entenderse de otra manera. Godaime Mizukage aceptó, era mejor para la situación que podía desatarse, estar lejos del centro poblacional de la villa. Llevó por tanto a su guardia personal, las nuevas 7 espadas de la niebla. Además estaban reforzados por no menos de 80 ANBU para rodear el perímetro de la reunión. Dos consejeros ancianos acompañaron a la Mizukage mientras se encontró en medio de un campo rocoso a la vera del mar con Naruto y Sakura. 

-La reunión es solo con el embajador…-dijo Mei tratando de sacarse de encima a Sakura. 

-La reunión era solo con usted…Mizukage-sama…-contradijo Naruto serio- creo que si permito la asistencia de tanta gente a su favor, no nos hará mal que haya alguien de mi lado. 

Hubo silencio y aceptación, si la situación se descontrolaba aun siendo Sakura alumna de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade, eran demasiados para ellos dos. O al menos eso calculaba de mala manera los de Kiri. 

-Como bien has pedido…-empezó increíblemente seria Mei- he revisado los archivos que informan sobre la destrucción de la villa del remolino. Debo aclarar que entre las notas del Sandaime Mizukage, se aclara que nada tuvo esa guerra de personal. Solo fue una decisión táctica. 

Sakura miró a Naruto con horror, era como darle una bofetada decir algo como eso. Ni siquiera pensaban en negociar o pedir perdón. Pero lo más extraño, era Naruto quien les había instruido para que sepan lo que ocurrió con su clan hace años. 

-Estoy de acuerdo que fue una decisión táctica, -señaló Naruto serio- de otra manera, ¿Para qué atacar a un pueblo pacifista? O tal vez ese fue el error de mi familia, ser un pueblo en busca de paz. Ustedes solo querían poder, el poder que los Uzumaki guardaban del mundo salvaje. Mi familia quería paz y entendimiento, pero los ninjas nunca atienden a los pacifistas neutrales. Solo por amenazas consideran opciones a la guerra. 

-¿Qué quieres? –Dijo duramente Mei- ¿buscas venganza? ¿Quieres destruirnos a todos? ¿Le dirás a tu feudal que venga a aplastarnos por lo que las aldeas le hicieron a tu familia? 

-Si pensara hacer eso… ¿Para qué les hubiese advertido de mi ataque? –Sonrió Naruto- no Mizukage-sama, mi llegada a este país es solo por negocios. Tengo las condiciones necesarias para darle dos opciones. A usted Mizukage….y a todo ninja bajo la bandana de Kirigakure. 

-Vienes aquí….-dijo un Shinobi perteneciente a las espadas que comenzaba a irritarse por la arrogancia de Naruto- y nos amenazas. Mizukage-sama denos la orden y a estos dos jamás los encontraran de nuevo. Diremos que el "embajador", nunca llegó a nuestra villa. 

-Tentador…-sonrió perversa la pelirroja- a menos que Naruto-san tenga mejores opciones. 

-Opción 1….-siguió Naruto imperturbable por el insulto de ninja- todos ustedes recibirán la marca de la familia Uzumaki. País del agua será rebautizado como país del remolino. Y esta villa, será la casa de la mayor aldea ninja de la historia. Traeré a las 4 villas de los demás países y a todo ninja que encuentre. Todos…a la villa del remolino. Seremos los más poderosos del mundo. 

-¿Villa del….remolino? –Sonrió la Mizukage burlesca- ¿Pretendes conquistar mi país tú solo? ¿O acaso enviaras a tu villa de la hoja contra nosotros? 

-Nadie fuera de este campo sabe de mi propuesta. –Sonrió Naruto- ni Konoha, ni Daimyo, ni nadie. Solo ustedes….y aquí mi compañera que quiso saberlo todo. 

Sakura no hablaba, trataba de controlar sus gestos y solo escuchaba por que no podía creer lo que parecían esas palabras. Naruto acaso…. ¿Le estaba declarando la guerra a una villa completa? 

Muchos comenzaron a reír, la carcajada se hizo general y hasta Naruto acompañaba las risas burlándose de las incrédulas burlas. Salvo Sakura y los consejeros ancianos que mantuvieron seriedad y silencio. Pronto los ninjas alrededor comenzaron a verlo reír a Naruto, y les entró dudas y enojo por igual. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? 

-La realidad es esta…-sonrió Naruto y continuó- tomaré este territorio para mi nueva villa del remolino. La razón es su constitución de isla, alejada del resto de los países. El señor feudal del fuego no tardara en salir de su país para arrasar con todos. Cada ninja o usuario del chakra será eliminado, sus mujeres serán eliminadas, sus niños serán eliminados. Daimyo no permitirá que el poder recaiga en las villas ninja. Usará a Konoha como punta de lanza, y luego que nadie quede para pelear, también acabara con la villa de la hoja. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso muchacho? –Interrumpió irritado uno de los consejeros- ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? 

-eso es lo genial de todo esto… –recalcó Naruto sonriendo- no tiene que creerme. Solo tienen que elegir. Se unen a mí, reciben el sello que los trasformara en Uzumaki honorarios así como mis antepasados lo hacían con los extranjeros….o los mataré a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Me quedare con su país, y luego lo llenaré con ninjas de otros lugares más dispuestos a escucharme. 

Los ninjas de Kiri ante la amenaza, se separaron levemente dispuestos a rodear y atacar. Los ancianos del consejo se alejaron caminando entre las líneas de sus Shinobi, y la Godaime era la única a 10 pasos de Naruto y Sakura. Ella sonrió, con un gesto de su mano les ordenó a sus guardias que no se acercaran. Ella quería probar de lo que era capaz ese muchacho y si pretendía usar sus jutsu de elemento lava y vapor, muchos podían morir calcinados con solo estar alrededor de Naruto. 

-En Kirigakure…los líderes no son por herencia o nombre. –Dijo preparándose a pelear Mei- los líderes son los que más poder personal tienen. Debes ser los más fuerte de esta villa para gobernarla. Imagina lo que exige ser el dueño de todo este país. 

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura y con un gesto le pidió que se alejara. La chica caminó aparentando tranquilidad aunque era un mar de estremecimientos su cuerpo. Quería ver lo que iba a pasar, quería ver si Naruto realmente buscaba conquistar el país. ¡Era una locura! Pero una parte salvaje en ella también quería pelear. Algo arraigado en su espíritu como kunoichi, si acaso todos iban a atacar a Naruto, ella también iba a intervenir y varios morirían antes de verla caer. No por nada sus puños eran considerados los más explosivos y aterradores de todo el país del fuego. 

-¿Querías saberlo todo Sakura-chan? –Dijo Naruto mientras ella se alejaba- la verdad es dolorosa, los hombres no somos perfectos. Pero el final de camino, será mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubieras soñado. 

-Ten cuidado…-susurró apenas la pelirosa y salió de la zona de batalla. 

La Godaime Mizukage se posicionó para pelear, Naruto en cambio le sonrió cruzado de brazos y le otorgó el primer movimiento. No era importante solo ganar, sino dejar la impresión de ser invencible. Eso sería más productivo según analizó fríamente el rubio. 

_-(mátalos a todos –decía la perversa voz de Madara en su interior- debes poner un ejemplo para estos idiotas.)  
_

-Solo debo asesinar su espíritu de disputa…-aseguró Naruto en un pensamiento para el Uchiha- cuando vean las diferencias, no podrán hacer más que rendirse. 

-SUITON, JUTSU MAREA DE AGUA…-gritó la Mizukage haciendo sellos 

Naruto no se movió, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la ola y desapareció por los bosques. Ni siquiera se había movido, no se había defendido para nada. Eso sorprendió a la Mizukage que esperaba hacerlo saltar para atacarlo con una técnica de fuego. Pero cuando el agua pasó por el lugar, Naruto emergió de entre el lodo del suelo, formándose de cuerpo entero sin problemas, justo en el primer lugar donde había estado parado. Le sonrió a la pelirroja, como si la animara a usar sus técnicas más mortíferas. 

-Lo siento Naruto-san…-dijo la mujer seria- me agradas, pero mi deber con mi villa es primero. Adiós. –haciendo sellos- YOTON, APARICION DE FUSION… 

Tomó una bocanada de aire y soltó uno furioso soplido de lava ardiente que cubrió el cielo sobre la cabeza de Naruto. El magma descendió rodeándolo como manto, y cayó sobre el rubio desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Sakura gritó desesperada de la impotencia y varios reían ante la muerte de aquel que había osado desafiarlos. Pero Mei se mantuvo concentrada, analizó el lugar en sus alrededores tratando de averiguar si el muchacho guapo había escapado. Le había parecido demasiado fácil acabar con el héroe de la anterior guerra. La verdad es que había tenido razón, la verdad fue mucho más preocupante. 

El magma que cubría a Naruto comenzó a endurecer y su color se oscurecía, había una especie de barrera rodeando al Shinobi. Mei no podía verla a través de la corteza de lava pero notaba que era como una campana protegiendo la zona donde el rubio Uzumaki estaba parado. Finalmente todo comenzó a apagarse y el silencio de los espectadores era total. 

-SHIRA TENSEI… 

Explotó desde adentro y los escombros de roca recientemente fundida se dispersaron por el lugar. Naruto seguía de brazos cruzados, sonriendo tranquilamente y sabiendo que la Mizukage lo había atacado con lo mejor que tenía. Aun así le quedaban otras opciones. Un aura color violeta desapareció de los alrededores del rubio. Que sonrió tranquilo, aun de brazos cruzados. 

-maldición con el guapo muchacho…-sonrió Mei aunque estaba preocupada- sobrevivió a la lava sin un rasguño. Ni siquiera tiene intenciones de atacar por lo que veo. ¿Qué estará buscando? 

Naruto realizó un clon sin moverse de su relajada posición, esa copia caminó tranquilamente en línea recta hacia Mei, como si quisiera hablar con ella, en lugar de atacarla. La Mizukage fingió atender a la charla, pero una de sus manos se escurrió dentro de su kimono azul marino, empuñando un kunai por si era trampa. 

-Mizukage-sama…-susurró el clon mirándola directamente a los ojos cuando estuvo a dos pasos de ella- ¿puedo decirle Mei-san? 

-Si te rindes ahora mismo, podrás llamarme como te guste –Le sonrió coqueta- después de todo…siempre es malo asesinar a hombres tan atractivos, ji ji. 

Sakura refunfuñó del disgusto por los celos, se cruzó de brazos maldiciendo por lo bajo a la perversa Mizukage. Pero Mei se movió muy rápido y estaba frente a Naruto clavándole un kunai al pecho. El clon desapareció y Naruto a lo lejos declaró neutral: 

-tomare esa puñalada como un "no". 

_El clon de Naruto desapareció pero del mismo humo surgió un nuevo clon. Idéntico al anterior, parado sin intento de atacar frente a la líder. Mei Terumi estaba confundida, pero al intentar moverse para hacer desaparecer esa copia nuevamente, su cuerpo no le respondió. No se podía mover, estaba indefensa frente a ese Naruto. Notó como el paisaje alrededor giraba lentamente, las personas se movían como caminando de perfil, solo ese Naruto delante de ella se mantenía inmóvil._

_-esto es un Genjutsu…-declaró Naruto sonriendo- Mei-san…por favor. Reconsidere mi oferta. Es estos momentos sus espadas de la niebla están empezando a atacarme al verla indefensa frente a mí. Tendré que asesinarlos, traté de evitarlo dándole la oportunidad de hacer de este país un lugar mucho mejor. Sus ninja la quieren y respetan mucho, darían la vida por usted, no me obligue a matarla, porque me estaría obligando a matarlos a todos._

_Mei Terumi era una mujer inteligente, en esos escasos segundos comprendió que todo era una ilusión, no solamente ese maravilloso Genjutsu al cual estaba sometida, sino todo el combate. Todo el escenario de "ventaja numérica" que sus ninjas parecían tener. No había ventaja numérica contra ese sujeto, no había ventaja alguna contra esos ojos azules del clon, que ahora eran grises como un día lluvioso y adornados por los terribles círculos concéntricos que alguna vez la mujer había visto en el poderoso cadáver revivido de Uchiha Madara._

_No había libertad de elegir, solo una ilusión de ella propiciada por Naruto y sus ojos._

En el mundo real, Naruto continuaba parado lejos de Mei pero su mirada fija la había hechizado. La Mizukage le temblaban las manos, quedó completamente inmóvil luego de haber arrojado un kunai a pocos metros de ella sin nadie que se acercara. Los guardias de la líder temieron lo peor. 

-¡Mizukage-sama! –Gritó Chojuro nervioso y desenvainó su arma- ¡reaccione Mizukage-sama! 

Ante el nerviosismo de todos, Naruto comenzó a caminar amenazante hacia ella. Sakura no lo podía creer, ¿Naruto usando Genjutsu? ¿Cómo la había logrado hacer caer tan fácil y a la distancia? ¿Acaso realmente pensaba asesinarla? Los ninjas se desesperaron y se lanzaron contra Naruto que seguía su avance hacia Mei. Dos Shinobi con katana pertenecientes a las espadas de la niebla se pararon frente al rubio y lanzaron sus sablazos por los lados, Naruto desvió los filos con las manos desnudas y poniendo las palmas de frente a ellos dijo: 

-SHIRA TENSEI 

Ambos fueron arrojados muy lejos, pasando a metros de la Mizukage que seguía inmóvil. Chojuro trasformó su espada en un poderoso martillo gigante y cayó del cielo sobre la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio sonrió apenas porque veía los movimientos de sus enemigos como en cámara lenta. Eludió el golpe poderoso moviéndose un paso al costado y lanzó una patada furibunda de lado al cuerpo de Chojuro que apenas salvó su físico al anteponer el mango de su martillo. El impactó sin embargo fue tan brutal que levantó el polvo del suelo y logró hacer que el Shinobi saliera despedido con su arma y todo bien lejos, cayendo al terreno metros más allá. 

-SUITON, -gritaron unos 4 ANBU haciendo sellos- JUTSU LANZAS DE AGUA. 

Unas 20 lanzas fueron contra el avancé lento de Naruto llegando por su flanco derecho, el rubio extendió su brazo izquierdo sin mirar el ataque y abriendo la palma una barrera invisible absorbió todos los ataques haciéndolos desaparecer. La tierra se elevó a los pies del rubio merced de otros Shinobi usando Ninjutsu pero Naruto siguió caminando aplicando chakra en sus pies manteniendo estable el terreno por donde andaba. Las rocas a su alrededor se deformaron haciendo agujero salvo por donde caminaba Naruto que siguió solido constituyendo un sendero angosto pero cómodo para el Uzumaki. Las rocas que le caía encima por los lados fueron manipuladas por algunos sellos de rubio y como lanzando suaves señales al aire, las redirigió hacia los enemigos más lejanos. Naruto seguía avanzando hacia Mei, nada de lo que intentaban estaba funcionando. Y cuando los Shinobi querían acercarse a la Mizukage para liberarla del Genjutsu, Naruto usaba algunos kunai o técnicas de tierra y viento para apartarlos de la pelirroja. Estaba a escasos metros de llegar junto a ella, nadie podría evitarlo. 

-¡si no se rinden para cuando me acerque a su líder!…-grito Naruto sorprendiendo a todos- ¡deberán lamentar su muerte! 

-¡NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRE! –gritó enardecido Chojuro y su espada se trasformó en una lanza larga que destilaba chakra. – ACABARE CONTIGO. 

Chojuro se paró entre su enemigo y la líder de Kiri, intentó atravesar con su arma a Naruto cargándola de chakra tipo rayo. Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio recibió los ataques como si nada ocurriese. Chojuro continúo atravesando al rubio, pero no parecía inmutarse demasiado. Naruto comenzó a reír, aun con sangre en su boca. 

-¿Qué demonios? –Pensaba Chojuro nervioso- debería estar muerto. 

-ya está muerto…-declaró Naruto a espaldas del Shinobi armado - pero no soy yo. 

Ante la atónita mirada de Chojuro, el cuerpo atacado frente a él se trasformó en una de las espadas de la niebla que supuestamente había atacado al inicio a Naruto y el rubio lo había mandado a volar. Chojuro había asesinado a un compañero. 

-terminemos con esto…FUTON, CUCHILLA DEL VIENTO VIBRANTE... 

Algunos sellos lentos con su mano y desde el codo hasta los dedos del brazo derecho adoptaron un tono verde intenso. El chakra que rodeó la mano de Naruto comenzó a hacerse sólido, erigiéndose en forma de filosa cuchilla de chakra. Chojuro se giró para atacar por Naruto le dio un corte rápido en el brazo izquierdo y vientre. Segundos después, el rubio desapareció ante unas bolas de fuego que le atacaron por los lados. 

Comenzó a recorrer el perímetro de combate hiriendo con su cuchilla a cada Shinobi que se le opusiera. Desaparecía en rápidos destellos dorados y se aparecía como fantasma de muerte a espaldas de los indefensos ANBU. Heridas en los brazos, en las piernas y vientres. No importaba, cada herida no se cerraba nunca y la sangre comenzaba emanar de los ninja debilitándolos y haciéndolos caer. Haciéndolos morir en lentas agonías indetenibles. 

Sakura estaba paralizada viendo la batalla. No podía creer, no podía entender lo que sus ojos claramente le indicaban. Naruto….su Naruto un asesino despiadado. Matando a diestra y siniestra y haciendo parecer a esta batalla como un juego de Gennin. Un juego sangriento que nadie podía detener. Los mejores elementos de Kirigakure estaban siendo exterminados sin que nadie pudiese molestar a Naruto. La Mizukage continuaba paralizada y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Atrapada en el poder del Genjutsu creado por Naruto. Sakura se negaba a creer, pero claramente había escuchado lo que todos, había presenciado lo que todos. Técnicas que había visto solo de un Shinobi, solo de uno….que usaba 6 cuerpos y aplastó la aldea de la hoja sin misericordia hace años. Naruto no podía ser como el, Naruto no tenía los ojos de poder, no podía… 

Un Shinobi decidió escaparle a la muerte tratando de tomar como rehén a Sakura. La chica estaba tan aturdida que ni lo vio venir por detrás. El ANBU saco su katana dispuesto a colocarla en el cuello de la ninja médico y el Uzumaki tendría que negociar si no quería que su compañera… 

-BANSHO TENNIN 

Naruto pareció anticipar el movimiento de ese Shinobi pese a estar acribillando con su cuchilla a otros 4 lejos de esa zona. Estiró su mano izquierda y el cuerpo de Sakura salió despedido por una fuerza irresistible. Naruto la recibió ahuecando el brazo izquierdo, y tomándola de cintura como una muñeca inanimada la miró a los ojos dándole un pequeño guiño cómplice. 

-ten cuidado cariño…-le sonrió mientras despreocupadamente cortaba el hombro de un enemigo con la cuchilla de su brazo derecho- no quiero que a mi doctora le pase nada malo. 

-Naruto…-gimió ella asustada- ¿Qué está pasando? 

-es diplomacia…-respondió lanzando una patada hacia un enemigo que trató de atacarlo por el costado- lamento esto de la sangre, pero se solucionara créeme….- giró su cuerpo rápidamente eludiendo una estocada y con el revés de su brazos derecho cortó el pecho del ninja aunque estaba parado a 4 metros de ellos. 

Segundos después todo había terminado, Naruto estaba parado junto con Sakura frente a la Godaime Mizukage. Alrededor de ellos, la gran mayoría de los ninjas de Kiri estaban muertos o gravemente heridos. Algunos murieron por los brutales golpes de Naruto, otros se desangraron por los cortes de su cuchilla vibrante, algunos más recibieron jutsu que el rubio manipulaba y desviaba devolviéndolos al enemigo. De las 7 espadas, solo Chojuro respiraba apenas, arrodillado y solo sostenido por su espada-martillo. Tenía una herida leve en un brazo y vientre, pero como no sanaban ni se detenían por más chakra curativo que se le aplicase, su destino estaba sellado. Se arrancó parte de la ropa haciendo unas vendas para contener la sangre, pero estaba muy débil, no podía pelear y Naruto lo sabía. Tal vez por eso le había permitido seguir viviendo un poco más. 

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de la Mizukage, y luego de un leve "Kai" la mujer volvió a pestañear y a moverse normalmente. Naruto y Sakura estaban parados frente a ella, el rubio sostenía a la chica pelirosa por la cintura haciéndolos ver como una pareja en un paseo y no dos ninja tratando de matarla. Mei pudo ver a pocos metros como Chojuro se desvanecía cayendo boca abajo inerte, pudo ver a su alrededor como todos sus ninja estaban muertos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había sido retenida en el Genjutsu, pero no le pareció mucho, y al mismo tiempo fue demasiado. 

-los mataste…a todos…-dijo furiosa- ¡tú pelea era conmigo! 

-nuestra pelea se terminó en el momento que cayó en Genjutsu. -aclaró Naruto- de cualquier forma ellos me atacaron y no al revés. No querían ver como yo la asesinaba Mei-san, por eso me atacaron. Lamento lo que ha sucedido. –estiró la mano ayudándola a levantarse a la líder que estaba de rodillas 

-¿y ahora qué? –Dijo la pelirroja apenas se pudo poner de pie- ¿también me asesinaras? 

-no si usted está dispuesta a escucharme hasta el final. –Dijo el rubio- las apariencias, suelen engañarnos. 

Dicho esto Mei y Sakura pudieron apreciar como los azules ojos del rubio se trasformaron en Magenkyo Sharingan, un segundo después eran grises como día nublado. Eran ojos de Rinnengan. Sakura al fin lo comprendió todo, "SHIRA TENSEI", "BANSHO TENNIN", capacidad para absorber los Ninjutsu y también para generar Genjutsu. Él tenía el Rinnengan… ¿pero cómo demonios lo había conseguido? 

-hoy me siento algo generoso…-sonrió Naruto ante la irritación de ambas féminas- y como debo darle una buena impresión a mi Sakura-chan…puedo volver a ofrecer la paz como antes de esta masacre. 

-¿Paz? –Dijo Mei reaccionando- no hay tal paz. Tu asesinaste a ninjas de Kirigakure, nuestra aldea no se rendirá ante ti ni aunque me mates ahora. Lucharemos hasta el último ninja. Jamás nos rendiremos. 

-¿y si usted recuperara la vida de todos estos ninjas? –indicó Naruto estirando el brazo como señalando el campo detrás de él- ¿Aun así prefiere luchar y morir que salvar a sus compañeros? 

-ya están muertos…nada se puede cambiar. 

-yo puedo traerlos a la vida…-desafío Naruto- estos ojos pueden lograrlo. El asunto es sentirme suficientemente motivado para hacerlo. 

Algunos segundos de silencio, Mei y Sakura no hacían más que respirar pesado por la tensión que se vivía. Mei sabía que había perdido a la elite de sus fuerzas en cuestión de minutos, sabía que ese hombre podía barrer con su villa tal como Pein barrió con Konoha. Así que tuvo que negociar. 

-revívelos y hablaremos… 

-a solas…-dijo Naruto 

-a solas…-asintió Mei aun sin creer que se pudiera realmente revivir a las personas. 

Naruto se soltó de Sakura y alejándose algunos metros, cortó en su mano un dedo levemente para luego hacer sellos y un... 

-KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU 

De la tierra surgió una gran cabeza demoniaca, cuya boca se abrió y muchas luces comenzaron a ingresar hacia su garganta. Naruto realizó algunos sellos de manos, y su cuerpo se rodeó de chakra dorado levemente. Segundos después, las luces que habían ingresado a esa figura comenzaron a salir yendo a los cuerpos rápidamente. Como por arte de magia, las personas muertas comenzaron a levantarse de sus lugares, comenzaron a revivir y la sonrisa de la Godaime se hizo ancha. Corrió hacia Chojuro al cual quería especialmente como un sobrino y notó que las heridas que le habían dado muerte ahora no estaban. Se sentía débil, pero estaba despierto y sobre todo vivo. Iba a sobrevivir como todos en ese campo de entrenamiento. Sakura se acercó a Naruto y sin saber que decir se puso a revisarlo con chakra para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. 

Casi tenía ganas de gritar por la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en pocos minutos, pero se contuvo. No sabía si estar asustada por los asesinatos, feliz por las resurrecciones o no sentir nada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. 

-la verdad duele a veces…-susurró Naruto y con su mano elevó el mentón de la chica- pero aun así, siempre intentare ser yo mismo. Si te quedas conmigo, si me permites explicarte todo, tal vez no sea tan malo como ahora piensas que es. 

La chica asintió apenas, bajó la cabeza levemente y se alejó del lugar a paso cansino. Naruto la dejo ir, ella tenía mucho en que pensar luego de lo que había visto y sobre todo oído. Naruto sabía que la estaba poniendo en un aprieto, su lealtad a Konoha la obligaban a ser enemiga del Uzumaki, su cariño o por qué no decirlo amor por Naruto, la obligaban a quedarse junto a él. Tenía que decidir, tenía que sopesar las consecuencias de lo que haría. Tenía que elegir un bando, y vivir con las consecuencias de su elección. 

-Mizukage-sama ¿está usted bien? –Dijo uno de los ancianos acercándose a la líder- ¿Cómo estamos todos vivos? Ese hombre nos asesinó. 

-fue él quien les devolvió la vida…-dijo Mei apenas- ustedes lo atacaron y el respondió. No puedo acusarlo por ello, además prometí escucharlo hasta el final. Pero ustedes deberán volver a la aldea justo ahora, preparen un plan para la invasión del ejército del fuego que vendrá a país de agua. Si acaso no aceptamos este trato, vamos a necesitar todos nuestros recursos en un futuro. 

-o aunque lo acepten, -señalo Naruto- cambiar el nombre del país y unir a las villas solo nos dará poder conjunto para responder a la amenaza del Daimyo. No cambiara el destino de guerra, solo nos dará la posibilidad de sobrevivir a ella. Justo como sucedió en la cuarta guerra ninja con la alianza Shinobi. 

Muchos dudaron, incluso varios de las espadas de la niebla quisieron acompañar a la líder en su reunión con Naruto. Pero Mei se negó de lleno, ella dijo que había quedado demostrada la inutilidad de una batalla contra ese Shinobi. Serian solo palabras, y luego decidir de la mejor manera posible. Solo palabras serian, porque la fuerza no era una opción contra Naruto Uzumaki. 

Rato después, Naruto y Mei caminaron lado a lado por el acantilado del cual podía verse el inmenso mar. Caminaron y comenzaron a definir el futuro del país, la "diplomacia" de Naruto podía no ser sutil o elegante a la vista de todos. Pero dado el miedo que infundio en los corazones de los ninjas presentes, era muy efectiva. La Godaime Mizukage era una mujer inteligente, sabía que ahora nadie se atrevería a levantar su mano contra Naruto. Sería muy difícil negarse a sus peticiones, aunque estas parecían inaceptables. Ahora se habían convertido en opción más potable, que la simple y llana destrucción de Kiri, como prometían los ojos poderosos de Uzumaki Naruto. 

**Fin del capitulo**


	21. CAPITULO 18

**Curioso que tu comentario angron11, haya llegado en este momento de mis actualizaciones. Estaba revisando para editar y enviar este capítulo, y comencé a recordar que yo originalmente le había hecho un lemon como pediste. Pero en mi historia original, lo puse dentro de un spoiler y quedo escondido ahí. Revise en un viejo foro, y ahí lo encontré. Así que ahora está incorporado.**

**CAPITULO 18: ESCLAVISANDO A KIRI**

Caminaron por el bosque algunos metros, alejándose de todos y de todo. Mei Terumi tuvo ligeros pensamientos sobre atacarlo por sorpresa. No podía entregar el país, era su deber como líder asesinar a quien quisiera conquistar su aldea. Era su deber, no podía perder a Kirigakure. Caminaron lado a lado y la Mizukage no escuchaba las propuestas de Naruto, solo pensaba que planear una estrategia para asesinarlo. No solo se desharía de él, sino que obtendría esos ojos tan codiciados. Además del Kyuubi. Naruto hablaba, pero Mei ya estaban evaluando aceptar cualquier cosa y luego capturar a esa medico pelirosa para usarla como sebo. Era notorio el interés de Uzumaki por ella, tal vez era una aliada o su amante, a Mei no le interesaba ya que lo único importante era salvar su villa.

-Mei-san….-sonrió Naruto- ¿acepta mis términos para unirse a la aldea del remolino? 

La mujer asintió apenas, se la veía pensativa y preocupada. Naruto evaluó su reacción y no parecía alguien resignada o furiosa. Algo estaba mal.

_-(está pensando en que ángulo te clavara el puñal de la traición –aseguró la voz de Madara- seguro tomara a tu ninja médico o al resto de los idiotas que te acompañan. Se está relamiendo con la posibilidad de tener al Kyuubi y al Rinnengan de un solo golpe. Pero descuida Naruto… ju ju ju. Después de haberte asesinato y robado nuestros poderes seguramente Kirigakure buscara la "paz")  
_

A Naruto le molestó mucho las palabras del Uchiha, pero como hombre traidor e intrigante, la experiencia estaba a su favor ciertamente. Así que decidió probar que tan cierto era el concepto que Madara tenía sobre la Mizukage. 

Se apartó un poco del camino, y dejo de soportar el dolor en su vientre que lo estaba molestando hacía rato. Se agachó levemente, dándole la espalda a la líder y tomándose con ambas manos el vientre gruñó débilmente. 

-¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-san? –preguntó la mujer fingiendo preocupación aunque vio oportunidad 

-Estoy bien…no se preocupe…-gruñó parándose firme Naruto- mi compañera me curará, ella sabe cómo hacerlo. 

-¿Está seguro? –insistió Mei para saber un poco más de su condición- ¿Acaso mis Shinobi le han herido? 

-No…-señalo él- solo son los poderes nuevos en mi cuerpo, mis ojos, el Mokuton, se me hace difícil controlarlos. Por eso resulto herido a veces. Igualmente estaré bien. 

-ah…ya veo…-sonrió apenas la Mizukage, y un plan le vino a la mente 

Ambos decidieron volver a la aldea tranquilamente, Naruto tenía el presentimiento que Madara había dado en el clavo al evaluar a la Mizukage. Él quería creer en ella, pero lamentablemente no podría descuidarse en ningún momento. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Sakura caminó por los bosques como pérdida, su andar lento y descuidado era captado por muchos de los ninjas de Kiri que regresaban a la villa por órdenes de su líder. Nadie le prestó atención, ella no constituía peligro alguno y hasta que Godaime no ordenara atacarla, nada importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer por los bosques solitarios.

Sakura caminó pensativa, taciturna y muy triste. Recordó con lujo de detalle la masacre que Naruto había propiciado ante sus ojos. Sin rastro piedad, sin perdón. Luego simplemente uso su poder para revivir lo que había desechó como papel. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil, lo hizo parecer simple. Pero el corazón de Sakura le decía algo más, le decía que ese Naruto de los ojos Rinnengan era cada vez menos aquel muchacho que había sido héroe de la alianza ninja. ¿Quién era ahora? ¿A cuántos había matado? ¿A cuántos había revivido con la misma pasmosa facilidad? ¿Cuál era su plan para todos lo que asesinaron a la familia Uzumaki? 

Sakura se estremeció, si le había hecho esto a Kirigakure, ¿Qué haría con Konoha cuando volviera? O lo más importante…. ¿Que debía hacer ella para evitarlo? El viento acarició su cabello levemente, ni siquiera lo notó llegar, pero él siempre estaba cerca. 

-Te veo confundida…. 

Sakura volteó y a su lado estaba Naruto. El rubio le sonrió apenas y con leve gesto la incitó a volver a caminar junto a él. Lo hicieron en silencio los primeros minutos, tal vez porque no había explicaciones posibles para sentimientos tan confusos. Finalmente, Sakura enfocó para bien o mal la pregunta importante que debía hacer… 

-Naruto…dijiste que me dirías absolutamente todo….-le recordó apenas- tú me lo prometiste…. ¿dime que pretendes conmigo? 

-En realidad….-sonrió él- tu no ibas a ser quien hiciera esta misión junto a mí. Tenía pensado usar a Shizune-Neechan. Como ninja médico, ella es una de las mejores y me aprecia mucho, a pesar de lo pasado.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? 

-¿Recuerdas la primera noche que dormimos juntos? 

Sakura rememoró esos momentos hace semanas. Había estado demasiado borracha y celosa para notar donde se iba a meter. Hicieron el amor tantas horas, por todo el lugar donde Naruto vivía. Ella lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba tanto. Y él respondió a mucho más que simples expectativas normales. 

-¿Te acostaste conmigo para controlarme? –preguntó ahogada de angustia aunque su voz no lo reflejaba 

-En un principio….sí. –Indicó Naruto serio- ahora….no lo sé. 

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – preguntó nerviosa 

-Debes saber todo de mí para comprenderme. –Anuncio Naruto- has visto que tengo el Rinnengan ¿correcto? –Ella asintió- lo que no sabes hasta ahora, es que Uchiha Madara quiso utilizar mi cuerpo para seguir viviendo. Ambos caímos en la batalla final de la guerra, pero Zetzu el esclavo de Madara, trasplantó los ojos de su amo a mi cuerpo. 

-¿Entonces….tu? 

-Más o menos….-sonrió el apenas- no soy Madara, aunque tengo sellado en mi cuerpo su alma corrupta. Él quiso controlarme lanzando un Genjutsu sobre mí, pero los sellos de mis maestros y el Kyuubi lo detuvieron….al menos por un tiempo. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Tal vez lo sepas….tal vez no….-continuo Naruto- pero Madara quería adquirir todos los poderes del legendario sabio de los seis caminos. Me refiero a la leyenda de Rikudou Sennin. Puso en mi cuerpo células propias, células de Shodaime Hokage y los ojos de poder. 

-Es una locura…-susurró Sakura 

-¿En serio? –dijo Naruto y estirando su mano hacia una parte del bosque logró que los arboles comenzaran a crecer de manera rápida expandiéndose por el lugar. -los Uchiha tenían el poder de los ojos del dios…-dijo Naruto mostrando sus Rinnengan- ojos que debían madurar a través del dolor y otras emociones contradictorias para alcanzar el estado puro. Los Senju tenían la virtud de trasmutación, podían combinar elementos del chakra formando uno nuevo. 

-¿Me quieres decir que todos los Kekengenkai del mundo son originarios de sangre Senju? 

-Es mi teoría si…-siguió Naruto- luego estaba el poder de la luz, cuyo origen espiritual no era otro que la fuerza de la naturaleza….la energía que me fue enseñada a canalizar a través de los ermitaños de la montaña sagrada. En cuanto a la energía oscura, la aportan los Biju, cuyo origen máximo es el legendario Juubi, el monstruo de las diez colas. 

-Suponiendo que sea cierto…-señaló Sakura apenas- has nombrado 4 caminos. Faltan dos…. 

-La unión física y la unión espiritual son los dos caminos faltantes…-indicó Naruto- la unión física está dada por la única sangre cuya fidelidad está más allá de las elecciones. Una sangre tan poderosa que desde el nacimiento mismo es sellada, una sangre que solo otros de su mismo clan pueden liberar. Recuerda lo que alguna vez te dije… la lealtad esta en mi sangre. 

-Ese es el quinto camino….-susurró Sakura sorprendida- significa que tú eres….tú quieres ser… 

-¿El sabio de los seis caminos? –Preguntó Naruto divertido- no te negare que esa idea se me pasó por la mente un par de veces. Pero no, solo pretendo paz, y sobre todo una paz que no sea una ilusión como la que Madara creía lograr con su plan "ojo del luna" 

-¿Entonces que pretendes hacer? 

-Como bien sabes, con los feudales muertos en todos los países, ya no hay equilibrio de poder. El Daimyo del fuego está armando un ejército para conquistar todos los países. 

-imposible…no podrá contra todas las villas ninja. 

-¿Te olvidas del dinero?- preguntó Naruto- los ninjas también deben comer y aprovisionarse. Daimyo tiene por seguro que su ejército combatirá siempre bien aprovisionado. Cosa que no ocurrirá con las villas Shinobi. 

-Todas las villas contra soldados comunes no será batalla…será una masacre. 

-4 villas contra Konoha, el ejército del feudal y los samurái del hierro. –Aclaró Naruto- como embajador solo se me envió por las villas a confundir líderes y ganar tiempo. Pero nuestro señor no dudara en aplastar a todos. 

-Somos ninjas de Konoha….-dijo Sakura como para responder algo- esto que haces es traición. Y lo sabes.

-¿traición contra quién? –Dijo Naruto seriamente- no le debo nada a nadie, nunca me regalaron nada y siempre han dependido de mí para todo. Aun tienes que recordar lo que Konoha le hizo a mi familia. El señor feudal tenía acuerdos con mi familia, tú leíste mis pergaminos…. ¿y tuvieron piedad? ¡No! Solo hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para sus intereses. 

-Lo entiendo, yo también estaría furiosa de haber perdido a mis padres de esa manera –trato de tranquilizarlo Sakura y le acariciaba el rostro suavemente- pero Naruto… ¿acaso no recuerdas todos los amigos que tienes en Konoha? Ellos van a sufrir tu venganza desquiciada. ¿Entiendes que estas actuando de la manera estúpida que siempre le reprochamos a Sasuke? 

-Entonces ayúdame…-la tomó por la cintura y quedaron frente a frente- protégeme de mi mismo. Aunque el camino físico de mi sangre une todos los poderes bajo mi capricho, el camino espiritual también unirá a Madara con mi propio ser. Solo tú, puedes ayudarme. Si Madara llegara a controlarme….mis sueños de paz solo serán pesadillas….tú debes ayudarme. 

-¿Cómo lo haré? –Dijo ella apoyado su frente en el pecho del rubio- soy fuerte….pero eso no se compara con lo que tú puedes hacer. 

-Tú no tienes el mal rondado tu cuerpo…-susurro él- por eso te necesito. Me conoces más que nadie, sabes cómo era y puedes detenerme si ves que cometo un exceso. Las villas Shinobi se resistirán a ser salvadas. Pero debo arrastrarlas hasta este país para evitar más muertes. Mis métodos tal vez te confundan, tal vez sientas que estas con un demonio y sé que tal vez no me ames. Pero como mi amiga, como la persona que ame durante muchos años. Quédate conmigo, confía en mi como siempre lo has hecho, al final del camino….tu podrás acabar con mi vida si he desviado el camino hacia el mal. Te lo prometo, quédate a mi lado. 

Ella elevó sus increíbles ojos verdes y se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos. Naruto estaba angustiado, era una carga enorme la que soportaba, desoír constantemente las ganas de matar. Sakura tenía tantas dudas, él decía que ella podría detenerlo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿De qué forma enfrentaría a ese Naruto prácticamente invencible? De pronto Naruto comenzó a toser, su cuerpo se arqueo separándose de la pelirosa, nerviosa lo vio desplomarse cerca de ella. De rodilla Naruto tosió roncamente y escupió sangre sobre el pasto. Sakura se paró detrás del rubio y comenzó a revisarlo con su chakra en las palmas, tenía heridas internas, algo extraño por que no recordaba que lo hubieran herido. 

-Ese….-jadeó Naruto apenas- maldito Uchiha….-tosió escupiendo más sangre- cada vez que uso mis poderes…el cretino intenta salir de su sello. Me está desgarrando por dentro. 

-Deja de usar el Rinnengan…-le pidió Sakura curándolo por la espalda- puedes luchar sin él perfectamente. 

-No importa que no lo use, cualquier poder o habilidad que sea suya o mía lo hace intentar salir. –Dijo Naruto enfadado como si fuera algo obvio- ¡Cada vez estoy peor! Debo tratar de terminar con todo rápidamente. ¡Así tenga que liquidar las villas enteras! 

-NO…-le gritó Sakura tomándolo firme por un hombro desde atrás- dijiste que me escucharías….dijiste que confiara en ti y tu debes confiar en mí. Nada de asesinatos, nada de masacres. Puedes convencerlos si les cuentas lo que sabes. Tráelos aquí, pero siendo tú mismo, y no el asesino de Madara. 

Él sonrió apenas, comenzó a tranquilizarte lentamente. Los dolores se fueron, ella lo estaba curando bien. Rato después se puso de pie y se giró mirándola fijamente. Luego de algunos segundos el rostro de Naruto dibujo una traviesa sonrisa… 

-¿Sabes que he notado? –Dijo el Uzumaki mirándola fijamente- cuando estamos divirtiéndonos en una cama juntitos...-se acercó pegándose a ella y abrazándola- no me siento más Madara… 

-Sucio….-le empujó sonriendo la chica al verlo mejor- ¿Eso es en lo que necesitas que te ayude? HENTAI –y salió corriendo sonriente por el bosque. 

-¡ESPERA SAKURA-CHAN! –Reía el divertido y comenzó a perseguirla- ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO, PERO HAY UN LAGO CERCA…..PODEMOS BAÑARNOS JUNTOS…..JA JA JA! 

-NI LO SUEÑES HOMBRE MALO –reía más animada la pelirosa- HASTA QUE NO VUELVAS A SER NARUTO, NO HABRA MAS ALEGRIAS PARA TI. 

-ESO LO VEREMOS SAKURA-CHAN…-amenazó sonriente tratando de alcanzarla 

Ella comenzó a correr y él la siguió divertido. Definitivo que su problema aumentaba día con día, pero al menos tenía una persona con quien compartirlo. Su fuero interno era otra cosa, Madara había cansado su mente diciendo que Sakura lo iba a traicionar, que solo esperaría el momento de mayor debilidad para matarlo. Que lo delataría en Konoha y todo se iría al demonio. Naruto tenía que ignorar esas palabras, tenía que ignorar la perversa mente que lo acosaba si quería terminar su misión de la mejor manera. Pero sentía que el tiempo se acababa, sentía que los espíritus de Madara y él mismo se unirían tarde o temprano. Con el camino espiritual reunido, con alma fusionada surgiría un nuevo hombre. Un hombre capaz de un grandioso bien, o del más terrible mal. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La villa de la niebla estaba muy tranquila a las 3 de madrugada. La Mizukage trasmitió las peticiones de Naruto a los consejeros y acordaron que tenían que fingir haber cedido para tomar descuidado al Shinobi. Era increíble que después de la matanza y demás sucesos, Naruto y su equipo siguieran haciendo vida normal dentro de la aldea. Aunque estuvieran rodeados de enemigos potenciales. 

-Mizukage-sama….-dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Uzumaki? 

-Solo tengo una opción, -aseguró Mei, sería como nunca- pero si llegara a fallar, les sugiero a ustedes que acepten todas las condiciones que ese muchacho imponga. 

-¿Cuál es el plan Mizukage-sama? –preguntó otro de los consejeros en esa reunión secreta 

-él tiene el Rinnengan…-dijo gravemente Mei- no puedo arriesgarme a decirles lo que pienso hacer. Si fallo, probablemente seré asesinada. Y aunque ustedes conjuntamente con las espadas de la niebla quieran venganza, les surgieron acepten con humildad el cambio de mando. Piensen en sus familias, piensen en sus hijos. Si ese muchacho usa el Rinnengan como Madara Uchiha lo hizo alguna vez….puede hacer desaparecer esta aldea con un solo jutsu. Si no lo detengo, mi consejo es que Kirigakure se una a Uzumaki por las buenas. 

Todos guardaron silencio, confiaban ciegamente en lady-Mizukage. Si esa mujer iba a actuar, una kunoichi experta en infiltración y asesinato. Debían confiar. Aunque resonaba fuerte el último consejo de Mei Terumi. Si fallaba, debían pactar alianza. Eso significaba que reconocía el grado de peligro al cual se exponía, significaba que su rival era alguien demasiado complicado para pensar en resistir. Una jugada a todo o nada, un golpe certero o la rendición. 

Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage de la aldea de la niebla, había dado su orden final. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La cueva se abrió insertando un poco de su chakra y se cerró lentamente tras él. Kabuto Yakushi retornó a su madriguera luego de una gran carrera para ponerse fuera del alcance de un posible perseguidor como Naruto. Estaba furioso, estaba frustrado y cada vez más debilitado. Había tenido que usar sus mejores marionetas contra Naruto y ahora las había perdido. El jutsu asesino de Izuna Uchiha fue detenido, perdió a Tsunade Senju, perdió al Sandaime Tsuchikage. Había perdido mucho en ese viaje al país del agua.

Sus laboratorios estaban en la completa oscuridad hasta que encendió las luces. Tenía que trabajar duramente para lograr destilar las últimas fórmulas para sus armas secretas. Tenía que poner a punto sus mejores venenos y demás jutsu. Ahora no tenía su biblioteca, no tenía las armas de Rikudou ni tampoco sus mejores resurrectos. Solo su extenso conocimiento de las técnicas y su propia habilidad primaria. Solo eso que era mucho contra cualquiera, pero poco menos que nada contra el Rinnengan de Naruto Uzumaki. 

¡Increíble! ¡El Rinnengan!

Todos se había ido al demonio, Zetzu lo había engañado y ahora sabía quién era su nuevo amo. Nada menos que el inservible de Naruto Uzumaki, era la oscura mente entre las sombras. Lo había utilizado, lo había engañado y jugó con él como si fuera una rata en un laberinto. Eso era lo más frustrante para Kabuto, ser derrotado en una estrategia por un retardado como el jinchuriki. 

Su cueva-base tenía varios sistemas ingeniosos de defensa, tenía varias rutas de escape y tenía provisiones para resistir por meses un encierro. Estaba completamente sellado a la detección normal y solo se podía acceder por una puerta cuya apertura solo se lograba con el especifico tipo de chakra surgido en Kabuto.

El jinchuriki tal vez lo hubiera seguido pero en esa base, Kabuto guardaba muchas trampas aun por desatar. No le sería fácil, Naruto no tendría su cabeza regalada y hasta en un descuido podría perder la suya propia. Así Kabuto pensaba esperando a su supuesto perseguidor. No le sería fácil, Kabuto estaba en su territorio.

Mientras tanto, algunos kilómetros más al sur de la ubicación de la cueva. Zetzu, Juugo y Suigetsu llegaron a un lago donde decidieron descansar. El usuario del Suiton no dudo un segundo en zambullirse en el agua fresca para revitalizar su acuoso cuerpo. Dejó a su nueva espada Samehada junto a la fogata que Juugo había preparado para pasar la noche, mientras Zetzu revisaba la zona con sus clones blancos. 

-ey Juugo…-dijo el peliblanco cuyo cuerpo se mesclaba con el agua- ven a darte un baño que la noche es calurosa. 

-estoy bien…-dijo el pelirrojo apenas y volvió a mirar el fuego- disfrútalo tú. 

Ambos Shinobi se habían acostumbrado uno al otro desde los tiempos del equipo "Taka". Habían pasado esos años vagabundeando en busca de espadas para Suigetsu y cosas interesantes para Juugo. Junto había convivido demasiado tiempo, eso los había buenos amigos aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera abiertamente. 

Suigetsu miro levemente a la espada enfundada por las telas blancas que descansaba cerca del fuego. Cuando Naruto los reclutó, simplemente Suigetsu aceptó formar parte del grupo por el simple hecho que el Uzumaki le había prometido una espada poderosa. Sorpresa grata cuando le entregó nada menos que a Samehada a través de Zetzu. La criatura tipo planta había hurtado prácticamente todo de las manos de Kabuto. Esa espada era uno de sus trofeos perdidos. 

En cuanto a Juugo, la primera vez que vio a Naruto en su máximo poder, simplemente enloqueció. Se trasformó en esa abominable criatura asesina de siempre y fue Naruto quien vino a detenerlo poniéndolo de cara al suelo. Con algunos días de trabajo y sellos de la familia Uzumaki, el joven rubio encontró la manera de eliminar los sellos del cuerpo de Juugo. Sin embargo el pelirrojo lo sorprendió con una revelación: 

-No elimines los sellos…-dijo seriamente a Naruto- o no podré servirte para tus planes futuros. Suigetsu es un buen ninja, yo sin el poder de la maldición….no soy nada. 

Naruto lo había mirado con gesto de seriedad para luego asentir sin problemas. Agradecía la ayuda que pudiese conseguir, ya que los objetivos del rubio eran demasiado grandes para abarcar todos los detalles el solo. 

-Puedo ayudarte a controlar la maldición con uno de mis sellos…-aseguró Naruto- tu nivel bajara un poco considerando que la locura homicida le agrega poder a ese modo bestia que tienes. Pero la parte positiva es que lograras activar la maldición a voluntad. Podrás entrenarte como nunca con esos poderes y así cuando llegue el combate será más pensante y menos predecible. ¿Qué me dices? 

Juugo aceptó y ambos Shinobi pasaron a formar equipo con Zetzu. Se encargaban de los trabajos sucios y se disfrazaban lo mejor que podían para poder pasar desapercibidos. El secreto era el anonimato. Naruto no debía ser relacionado con ellos de ninguna forma. Finalmente, luego de revisar los alrededores, Zetzu volvió junto al fuego para hablar con sus improvisados compañeros: 

-ju ju ju…Kabuto-san no ha salido de su base- dijo sonriendo de lado- solo nos queda esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos. 

-¿refuerzos para quién? –preguntó Suigetsu 

-para quien sea…-declaró Juugo interrumpiendo –si vienen aliados serán bien recibidos. Si son enemigos, será difícil para ellos. Eso lo puedo asegurar. 

-¿Qué haremos si nos cruzamos con el equipo de Sasuke-kun? –preguntó el usuario del Suiton 

-no haremos nada, -dijo Juugo serio- recuerden que Naruto-sama nos ordenó que facilitemos la búsqueda de Kabuto y nos apartemos de todo lo demás. Naruto-sama dice que no debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas. Simplemente ayudar para terminar con Kabuto. 

Todos asintieron, Naruto jamás les pedía arriesgar sus vidas. Solo les indicaba acciones que perfectamente podían cumplir sin riesgos. Al final de todo, volverían al país del agua donde el Uzumaki había prometido estarían a salvo. Zetzu localizó perfectamente la zona de la cueva porque ya había estado allí, ahora tocaba vigilar a Kabuto hasta la llegada de Naruto o Sasuke. Cualquiera que apareciera tendría vía libre. Y sería el fin del domador de serpientes. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Trascurrieron dos días desde la pelea en el campo de entrenamiento. Todos los Shinobi habían sido alertados de la situación y se les ordenó guardar distancia del equipo de Konoha. Naruto se la había pasado con Yugao y Sai organizando las estructuras de lo que planeaba hacer, como la única villa Shinobi del mundo. También vigilaba a Sakura, aunque no le hiciera falta puesto que el cuerpo de la pelirosa tenía un sello del dios del trueno para cualquier emergencia. 

La Godaime Mizukage se mantuvo tranquila y solícita a Naruto. Kirigakure iba a cambiar su estructura para ser la aldea del remolino. También fueron enviados emisarios a los pueblos de todo el país sobre el cambio de gobierno que se aproximaba. País del agua, pasaría a ser país del remolino en breve. Sin embargo todo era una trampa, la Mizukage no esperaba más que su oportunidad de tomar la ofensiva y capturar a Sakura Haruno. Los días pasados le habían demostrado la notoria amistad de la kunoichi médico con el Uzumaki. Ella cuidaba de Bee y Samui, mientras Naruto cuidaba de ella. Todo parecía normal, hasta la noche del tercer día… 

Naruto se encontraba en un bar con Yugao y Sai. Al día siguiente según los acuerdos, comenzarían a crear los sellos del remolino para que cada Shinobi tuviera tatuado en su brazo la marca característica a la nueva villa. Por supuesto que había mucha resistencia a la idea, los clanes más antiguos se negaron de lleno y argumentaron que no se pondría ningún tatuaje de un país inexistente. La Mizukage fingió estar de acuerdo con Naruto, pero solo esperaba su chance. 

Sakura terminó de revisar a Bee que había despertado hace algunas horas, y Samui le agradeció las atenciones diciéndole que vigilaría ella el sueño de su sensei por Sakura. La pelirosa se retiró del lugar, pensó brevemente en visitar a Naruto para hacerle un chequeo pero estaba realmente cansada del día. Se había tomado todo el trabajo de recuperar a los dos ninjas de Kumo cuanto antes ya que según Naruto, en pocos días partirían hacia esa villa para hacer su trabajo de "reclutamiento". Así que Sakura caminó por una calle en la tarde-noche de Kiri y comenzó a notar que alguien la seguía. No podía ubicarlo, no podía sentirlo, pero sus instintos estaban alerta. Más alerta que nunca. 

Estaba a pocas cuadras del alojamiento donde dormían los de Konoha. Se metió la mano en su kit médico ubicado en la cintura y extrajo dos píldoras diferentes. La primera era una píldora de soldado, la cual consumió allí mismo para recuperar fuerzas por si las llegaba a necesitar. La segunda píldora jugueteaba en su mano derecha, dedo con dedo la hacía bailar caminando descuidada por el centro de la calle. 

-Acompáñanos…-dijo una sombra saltando de un árbol y apareciendo frente a la rosa. 

Sakura miró sobre su hombro y tenía 3 sujetos rodeándola. Luego miró a su derecha, un callejón oscuro al costado de la calle podía apreciar la silueta de un sujeto más. Este estaba concentrado, Sakura miró hacia el piso, y había una zona toda sellada en el lugar donde estaba parada. 

-la Mizukage solo quiere hablar contigo…-dijo el Jounnin frente a Sakura- acompáñanos. 

-si quiere hablar conmigo díganle que salga de ese callejón…-indicó Sakura seria- sé muy bien que es ella quien está sosteniendo la zona de sellado. 

-lo siento…-sonrió Mei apareciendo del lugar oscuro pero sin dejar de usar sus manos en sellos lentamente- solo queremos evitar que puedas llamar a tu novio a esta charla. 

-Naruto no es mi novio…-señaló sonriendo fríamente la pelirosa- y no necesito de su ayuda para sacarme de encima a patéticos Shinobi como ustedes. 

Los hombres se paralizaron de ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarlos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirles "patéticos" estando rodeada y a merced de Mizukage-sama? 

-saben lo que sucederá si me atacan….-declaró Sakura para amedrentarlos- aunque pudieran derrotarme, la destrucción de este lugar sería algo inevitable. 

-Por eso te capturaremos….-dijo uno de los enemigos a su espalda- sabemos que eres importante para Uzumaki. Así que nos entregara sus poderes o te cortaremos en finos filetes. –Poniendo su mano en el hombre izquierdo de Sakura –ríndete 

-supongo que tuvieron que elegir a los mejores espías para ocultarse de Naruto…-sonrió Sakura y lentamente cambio la píldora azul de su derecha a la izquierda, para luego poner su mano libre sobre la mano de enemigo aprisionándola- los mejores para ocultarse….lo que no significa…-la mano de ninja de Kiri comenzó desarmarse y sus dedos quedaron flojos y sueltos- que sean los más fuertes. 

-¡aaaahhh maldita! –Gruñó el agredido retrocediendo y los dedos de su mano estaban todos descoyuntados- ¡mira lo que me hiciste, perra! 

-como ninja medico….-sonrió ella serenamente- puedo desarticular cualquier parte del cuerpo humano manipulando sus nervios. Puedo romper, puedo cortar, puedo inutilizar parcial o totalmente a cualquiera que tenga a mi alcance. Les sugiero que me dejen pasar, justo ahora. 

-ARTE NINJA…-dijo uno de los Shinobi haciendo sellos detrás de Sakura- PARALIZACION DE AGUA…. 

Sakura al escuchar esto se colocó en la boca la píldora azul en su mano. Luego, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron más de la cuenta y no se movía un musculo. El Genjutsu debía estarla ahogando. Como fuera no se movería hasta que fuese liberada. Por supuesto también con esa ilusión perdía el control de su chakra, así que ya no hacía falta sostener esa zona sellada por parte de la Mizukage. Ya la tenían, Naruto iba a tener que negociar. 

-bien hecho muchachos…-dijo la Godaime acercándose y parándose frente a Sakura- ahora tenemos que reubicarla en una zona segura y libre de detección para comenzar a negociar ji ji. 

De pronto, cuando el combate parecía haber terminado, Sakura abrió su boca y sopló un vapor azul justo al rostro de la Mizukage y su guardia junto a ella. La pelirroja retrocedió tomándose el rostro sorprendida, y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse. 

-se mastica como una píldora, se sopla ante el enemigo y ¡listo!…-sonrió Sakura girándose rápidamente para enfrentar al resto de los Shinobi- una poderosa formula paralizante. Luego me ocuparé de usted Mizukage-sama. 

Los ninjas detrás de la rosa apenas pudieron defenderse, tal como Sakura lo había calculado no eran los más fuertes sino los que se escondían mejor. Los Genjutsu que sabían eran inútiles contra Sakura y su sello de reserva en el pecho. Nada de lo que hicieran la detendría, en pocos minutos todos estaban de cara al suelo sin haber podido defenderse. 

Mei estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde recibió el ataque. Su guardia había caído sentado al suelo y con gesto de sorpresa estaba también paralizado. Sakura se paró frente a la líder, se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro y susurro apenas… 

-Se lo que todos pensaron….la tontilla pelirosa es el elemento débil….-dijo apretando los dientes rabiosa por ser subestimada- capturarla será pan comido. Luego la usaremos para atraer al fuerte de Naruto justo a la trampa. –Sakura tomó de cuello con su mano a Mei amenazante- la "poderosa Mizukage"… je je je…si no fuera tan problemático le podría romper el cuello justo ahora. ¿Quién es la presa fácil, eh? ¡¿Quién?! 

Sakura miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie había visto nada, por la hora y el lugar nadie había asomado para ver que era esa pelea. Seguro la Mizukage lo había preparado muy bien todo para evitar mirones o intrusos. Que oportuno que así fuera. Sakura viéndose libre de la zona del sello, puso algo de chakra en su sello del dios del trueno llamando a Naruto. Segundos después el rubio apareció en un destello dorado, y sonrió apenas cuando vio todo el cuadro. 

-¿me llamaste para sacar la basura Sakura-chan? 

-¿y para que más sirven los hombres? –Bromeó ella acariciándole el rostro- me atacaron, según dijeron para capturarme y negociar contigo. ¿Qué querían? 

-lo que todos….traicionarme…-señaló sonriente el rubio- te dije que te atacarían, ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? 

-por qué me puedo cuidar sola…-dijo la rosa levantando del suelo a los inconscientes Shinobi- ahora llevare a estos al hospital y… 

-espera…-le detuvo el rubio- te pedirán explicaciones sobre por qué llevas a un equipo desmayado. ¿Qué les dirás? 

-¿Qué sugieres? 

-te ayudaré a llevártelos hacia el hospedaje…-dijo el rubio sonriendo- mételos en una habitación y allí átalos para que no molesten. En la mañana me ocupare de ellos. –creando algunos clones que ayudaban a Sakura a trasportarlos a todos 

-¿y tú porque agarras a esa mujer? –Chilló celosa Sakura- ¡trató de matarme! Baka. 

-lo sé bien cariño…-le guiño el ojo Naruto y tomando entre sus brazos a la Mizukage la cargo fácilmente- por eso Godaime se ha ganado una cita con mi sala de interrogatorios. La llevare a mi cuarto, dile a Yugao que vaya para mi habitación…necesitare de su… "talento" para hacerla hablar. Luego la dejare en su oficina para que mañana podamos negociar gentilmente. 

Sakura gruñó, y condujo a los clones de Naruto por la calle llevando a todos los guardias inconscientes. Ni se figuraba lo que le pasaría a Mei Terumi, pero un par de amenazas y algunas torturas serian herramientas de Yugao Uzuki. ¿Debería detener lo que iba a pasarle? Evaluó que era mejor no meterse con Naruto en sus planes. Si constantemente lo interrumpía perdería todo ascendiente sobre él. Tenía que buscar los momentos precisos para detenerlo y que no causara tanto daño. Era lo único que Sakura podía hacer por el momento. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Recibió una fuerte bofetada al rostro que le giró el cuello. Cabeceó somnolienta y recibió un poco de agua directo a la cara. Intentó moverse, lo intentó con rapidez pero sus brazos colgaban por sobre la cabeza fuertemente atados por cadenas celestes. Sus rodillas estaban asentadas en el centro de una cama, miro mejor y era un cuarto semi oscuro. Mei Terumi solo recordó brevemente un vapor azul saliendo de la boca de la ninja medico Sakura Haruno, el resto fue confusión y oscuridad. 

-Hola Mei-san…-dijo una voz- veo que esa fórmula de Sakura-chan es muy efectiva. 

Intentó enfocar sus ojos al rincón donde escucho el sonido y solo podía ver una silueta sentada. Más alejada había otra sombra más, parada de brazos cruzados y sin moverse. 

-¿Qué….paso? 

-Me has traicionado Mei-san…-dijo la clara voz de Naruto- atacaste a mi compañera médico. Tratando de tomar una ventaja para negociar. Debería destruir toda la villa de la niebla hasta los cimientos. 

-no…solo fue… 

-¿solo fue tu plan? –interrumpió el rubio acercándose un poco quedando a la luz del ventanal- nadie lo sabía, según tu actuaste sola y nadie lo sabía ¿correcto? 

Esas palabras sugerían que no creía ni medio la situación. Naruto no le creía y todo podía terminar abruptamente para Kiri. Mei estaba conteniendo la respiración. 

-utiliza tus ojos para saber la verdad…-advirtió la mujer pelirroja- no miento. 

-podría sacarte toda la información pero desafortunadamente el método te mataría. –Aseguró Naruto sonriendo apenas- y mis planes te contemplan bien de salud para los futuros años. 

-Kiri hará lo que acordamos…-dijo como última opción- suéltame ahora. 

-buen intento, pero por supuesto que harán lo que yo les diga…-dijo confiado Naruto- por que básicamente…lo que yo les diga será….lo mismo que tú vas ordenarles. 

-¿Qué planeas hacer teniéndome retenida? –Dijo seriamente la mujer- ¿iniciar una guerra? 

-para nada…-se acercó más Naruto y suavemente le acarició el rostro a lo cual Mei giró su cuello evitándolo- pero como tu espíritu no se rendirá a mis peticiones….tendré que hacerlo añicos. 

La Mizukage lo miró visiblemente sorprendida. ¿Acaso pensaba torturarla? ¿En medio de su villa y medio plantel Shinobi buscándola? Seguramente pronto darían con la ubicación de este lugar, aunque mirándolo mejor, Mei podía suponer que no era otro sitio que el mismo "hotel" donde los Shinobi de Konoha se hospedaban. Viendo también a la capitana Uzuki en el cuarto, Mei pensó que las torturas comenzarían en cualquier momento. ¿Pero cuál era el objetivo? Ella jamás cedería, jamás renunciaría a buscar la libertad de Kiri. Sería cuestión que Naruto se fuera del país para armar al ejército y buscar aliados contra él. Solo era cuestión de… 

-se lo piensas Mei-san…-sonrió Naruto- crees que soportando las torturas que ahora empezaran, cederás lo suficiente para luego volver a reunir tus tropas y armar una revolución. –Suspiro como cansado- las mujeres son valientes y testarudas. Nunca te rendirás te haga lo que te haga. 

La mirada de la mujer denotaba sorpresa, ¿si sabía todo eso….por que intentaría torturarla? 

-la tortura no siempre está relacionada con el dolor, -indicó Naruto- es solo la fuerza de un individuo torciendo la voluntad de otro. Parte de mi me dice que ponerla en una cruz y arrancarle la piel a tiras durante varios días hará de ti, alguien más adepto a aceptar mi voluntad. 

-has lo que quieras que nada vas a lograr…-sonrió perversa Mei- mis Shinobi me encontraran, mataran a tus amigos antes que nada puedas hacer. He visto tu debilidad, sé que al usar tus poderes sangras y necesitas de tu médico. La niña pelirosa. Pronto caerás, aunque sea lo último que haga. 

-¿Lo último que hagas? Ja ja ja…-reía Naruto- voy a disfrutar esto. No hay satisfacción más grande que ver la expresión de entrega en una mujer rebelde. –dijo el rubio parándose de brazos cruzados frente a la maniatada mujer- Yugao-san solo estará para vigilar nuestro alrededor, me vuelvo alguien distraído cuando uso el Tsukuyomi. 

-¿Tsukuyomi? –Pensó la Godaime tratando de recordar ese nombre-¿Qué demonios será eso? 

-El anterior Mizukage cayó presa de esta técnica…-anunció Naruto- se volvió muy cooperativo luego que Madara le lavará el cerebro. Tuvo que sufrir semanas….tal vez meses hasta que su voluntad se quebró. Lo atravesó con katana, lo quemó, lo cortó en filetes y le hizo ver la muerte en tantos colores que ese jinchuriki se trasformó en una linda marioneta. 

-¡NUNCA ME VOY RENDIR! –Gritó furiosa al recordar a su antecesor- NO LOGRARAS NADA… 

-grita todo lo que quieras Mei-san…-aseguró Naruto- este cuarto esta sellado contra sonidos y detección del chakra. Nadie interrumpirá nuestro viaje de placer. Y si alguien entra aquí, Yugao-san dará cuenta de quien sea. Pero tranquila….no pienso cortarte ni matarte un millón de veces…mis métodos no son tan sanguinarios cuando se trata de una hermosa mujer. 

Mei desvió la vista y suponía que también seria violada, pero también le creaba una oportunidad. Los hombres se pierden en el acto sexual, si ella luego de un tiempo mostraba entrega, él se descuidaría y terminaría con el cuello cortado. Antes que esa kunoichi vigilante pudiera intervenir. 

-comencemos entonces…dos días para iniciar el trato…-sonrió perverso Naruto- ya veremos cómo te encuentras luego de esto… 

-¿Dos días…? Pensó desconcertada la líder- ¿Cómo me ocultara de todos dos días? 

Los ojos azules de Naruto cambiaron, se volvieron rojos, tenía el Magenkyo Sharingan. Mei comenzó a ver que esos ojos de caleidoscopio comenzaron a girar, el mundo se detuvo, dejo de respirar, ya no podía escuchar nada. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Cuando Mei volvió a pestañear, estaba en un lugar distinto. Un paisaje de bosque todo blanco y negro. No había más que esos colores salvo por su kimono azul. Trato de mover sus brazos pero estaba atada a una cruz, estaba colgada, mirando a lo lejos la villa de Kirigakure que se notaba como pueblo fantasma. Grito muy fuerte por los nervios, trato de liberarse pero era inútil. Pudo ver unas figuras acercarse, algunos vestidos de negro, otros con túnicas blancas. Todos caminaban tranquilamente por la zona rodeando el lugar donde la cruz tenía prisionera a la Mizukage. Miro al cielo, la luna llena era roja, con los signos inequívocos del Sharingan._

_-un Genjutsu…-dijo la mujer apenas- me puso dentro de un Genjutsu…_

_-es correcto…-anuncio Naruto apoyado en un árbol de junto- se llama Tsukuyomi, una ilusión que te pone en este mundo durante 48 horas. Es extraordinaria ciertamente, aun para mí que ahora puedo utilizarlo._

_Los encapuchados se acercaron, tenían finas katana en sus manos derecha. Se acercaron parándose a escasos metros de Mei, se retiraron las capuchas y eran copias de Naruto. El Uzumaki que lideraba todo estaba vestido como siempre, viendo la escena desde su cómoda posición en los arboles sonrió perverso y declaró:_

_-que comience la fiesta muchachos…_

_Las copias de Naruto comenzaron a dejar tiradas las armas por el suelo, simplemente se acercaron y tomando entre muchos la cruz donde Mei estaba, la hicieron descender. Sonriendo y hablando entre ellos, ignorando las amenazas de Mei y sus gestos duros. Tendieron la cruz de madera a la altura de la cintura de ellos, la mantuvieron elevada a pulso, y los que no sostenía la cruz, tranquilamente se comenzaron a desnudar ante la atónita mirada de la Mizukage._

_-¿qué rayos….?-dijo apenas la mujer confundida._

_-oh…-dijo el Naruto observando todo- lo olvidaba, la sesión de torturas ha cambiado de rubro. No me apetecía lastimar ese bello cuerpo sensual con katana –Los Naruto la rodearon y ella podía ver desde su posición acostada como comenzaban a desatarla- creo que los muchachos requerirán otros "servicios" de ti….Mei-san. Je je je_

_Ella intentó luchar, pero sus fuerzas eran insuficientes, 4 hombres la atraparon de piernas y brazos soltándola de las ataduras pero no liberándola por completo. Un Naruto se paró entre sus piernas y la cruz era sostenida a la altura de la cintura de todos por pura fuerza de otros Narutos alrededor. Mei sabía lo que pasaría e intento evitarlo por sus tobillos eran sujetos fuertemente por otros clones._

_-¿estará bien que use su vagina Naruto? –Preguntó el rubio parado entre las piernas de la mujer a los otros clones- digo…. ¿no ira a enojarse Mei-san?_

_-no lo creo –le sonrió alentándolo otro- Mei-san se viste y comporta como una ramera. Justo es que también su cuerpo disfrute como lo que es ttebayo._

_-sí, Naruto tiene razón -complemento otro_

_-siempre la tiene ttebayo…-finalizo alguno mas_

_-SUELTENMEN MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS….-el clon sonrió agarrando su miembro erecto y lo apunto en la entrada de la mujer ya desnudada por los demás clones- NOOOOOOOO._

_El clon enterró con firmeza su miembro y comenzó a moverse sin contemplación. Mei apretó los dientes intentando resistir las embestidas que le producían terribles puntadas y la hacían sangrar. No estaba preparada para la penetración, había sido salvaje. Todos los clones reían, la tenían sometida y reían….eso la humillaba más. Cuando pudo, comenzó a insultarlos, no tenía las fuerzas para liberarse y lloraba por el dolor en su ingle así que comenzó a insultarlos._

_-que indecente ttebayo…-sugirió otro clon ante los insultos- Naruto…-señaló a uno que estaba parado cerca de la zona donde reposaba la cabeza de la mujer- calla a esta golfa con una pieza de lo que le gusta._

_El Naruto asintió sonriente y ayudado por otro clon la obligó a elevar el rostro tratando de meterle su pene en la boca. Mei escupía y trataba de liberarse aunque su cuello era prisionero. Cerró su boca fuertemente y el clon le cubrió las fosas nasales apretando levemente con sus dedos para dejarla sin oxígeno. El terror de la mujer era total, podía apreciar el duro falo tratando de ingresar a sus cerrados labios y era enorme, no menos de 25 centímetros de carne. La iban a destruir, la estaban destruyendo._

_-No es real….-decía Mei tratando de despertar y el oxígeno se agotaba en sus pulmones- no es real….DESPIERTA….DESPIERTA…._

_-Se resiste ttebayo…-decía el clon que sostenía el cuello- yo quiero mi turno cuanto antes…. ¿podemos moverla para que su culito quede abierto al público?_

_-No veo inconveniente…-sonrió sudando el Naruto que estaba follándola- déjame…..ah…un poco más….que casi estoy…._

_-si a Mei-san le disgusta…-se burlaba uno de los que sostenía sus brazos- podrá decírnoslo con solo abrir esos carnosos labios…_

_El oxígeno se agotó, la mujer abrió la boca para intentar respirar y allí fue la penetración dura del clon sobre su cabeza. Hasta el fondo de la garganta, hasta los límites, casi se ahogó por la vomitiva sensación._

_-aahhhh al fin cerramos el trato…-dijo el clon comenzando a follarla por la boca- lo hace bien aunque no tiene entusiasmo. Garganta profunda aaahh. –gimió satisfecho el rubio_

_Desde lo lejos el Naruto original veía la escena sonriendo ante la maraña de clones alrededor de la víctima. Algunos Naruto de más lejos miraba impacientes la fila formada otros simplemente admiraban el paisaje esperando su turno._

_-tranquilos muchachos….-dijo Naruto a sus clones- Mei-san tiene la intención de atenderlos a todos. Tenemos dos esplendidos días por delante. 48 horas completas de diversión para la familia. _

_Algunas horas después la movieron de su "cama" con forma de cruz. La montaron sobre un clon mientras otro se encaramaba por detrás entrando por su trasero. Un tercer rubio la follaba con entusiasmo por la boca mientras otros clones la obligaban a usar sus manos para satisfacerlos. Se frotaron contra ella, la follaron de todas la posiciones que se les ocurrieron. Se reía de ella, la volvían a follar aunque había perdido la conciencia. Le daba algunas bofetadas para que despertara y seguían abusando por cada resquicio de la mujer._

_Su voluntad se iba a quebrar, se iba a hacer añicos. Primero iba odiar esos clones, los iba a maldecir para luego terminar amándolos. Iban a follarla hasta hacerla adicta a ese castigo. Nalgadas, azotes latigazos, bofetadas. Posiciones y nuevas posiciones tras posiciones. Mei Terumi conocería el infierno de lo sexual. Sería una puta, una esclava, había caído en las peores garras. Las garras del monstruo sin piedad."_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En el mundo real, Naruto seguía parado a pocos pasos de la mujer arrodillada en la cama. Mei se contorsionaba sudando y sufriendo lo indecible. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, terror se podía respirar en sus gestos. Del otro lado del cuarto, Yugao sentada en un sillón cómodamente no hacía caso de nada. Sabía que eso llevaría tiempo, aunque no se figuraba que un Genjutsu pudiera hacer tanto daño a la Mizukage, se podía ver a lo lejos que realmente la estaba sometiendo. 

5 segundos….5 malditos segundos en el peor infierno de una mujer. En el cielo de una ninfómana, el paraíso de una ramera. Mei Terumi tenía dos opciones, volverse loca o volverse esclava. 5 segundos marcaron esa diferencia para ella. Naruto sabia aplicar los tratamientos con eficacia, Naruto sabia como atacar y donde. Si tenía a esa esclava, tenía en su puño el corazón de Kirigakure. Tenía a todos los ninjas, tenía a todos los aldeanos. Naruto había comenzado la real conquista, de la aldea escondida entre la niebla. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El territorio era despejado, país de la roca comenzaba al finalizar ese bosque y según el mapa las flores que Kabuto usaba para sus venenos estaban germinando en algún lugar de esos territorios. Sasuke detuvo a su equipo justo en los últimos arboles antes de ingresar al paisaje montañoso. Les hizo una seña con su mano dejándolos esperando allí. Shino asintió, uso sus insectos para revisar la retaguardia del grupo mientras Karin se arrodilló concentrándose en detectar algún peligro en la lejanía. Shizune vigilaba cerca de Karin, observando atenta a Sasuke avanzar por el sendero donde empezaba el camino de montañas. 

Sasuke se movió rápidamente hacia la ladera de la montaña apoyando su espalda contra la piedra limitante. Caminó de lado lentamente observándolo todo con su Sharingan. Sabía que Kabuto ponía ingeniosas trampas en los alrededores de sus campamentos. Trampas mortales, nada simples de sortear y difíciles de evitar silenciosamente. Evaluó el sendero de piedra que subía al costado de la montaña y supo que no había riesgo. Una leve seña para llamar al resto de su equipo, Karin, Shizune y Shino corrieron en línea recta hacia la posición de Sasuke y se pusieron justo detrás suyo ágilmente. Ni un sonido, ni una pequeña piedrita fuera de lugar. 

-no veo nada extraño…-susurró Sasuke con la mirada al sendero- pero presiento que él estuvo por aquí. 

-no siento chakra alrededor…-respondió apenas Karin- ¿Cómo sabes que Kabuto estuvo aquí? 

-es un buen lugar para defensas cerradas…-dijo Sasuke secamente- (fácil de defender por su limitante acceso) 

Shino envió un pequeño insecto volador que revoloteo ante los ojos de Sasuke obligándole a girar al fondo del equipo y mirar al domador de insectos. El Uchiha giro su cuello y Shino hizo gestos con sus manos indicándole que mirara hacia arriba. Sasuke así lo hizo, y pudo notar ciertas rocas que en lugar de estar inclinadas hacia adentro de la montaña, lo estaban hacia afuera, claramente sostenidas por alguna trampa y no la naturaleza. 

-desgraciado…-pensó Sasuke- esta trampa no sirve para matar. Solo anuncia intrusos. Si caminamos por ese estrecho sendero para subir por la ladera. Kabuto lo sabrá por el derrumbe provocado. Jodido sujeto…-sonrió levemente con molestia. 

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro Karin- no hay chakra en los alrededores. ¿Por qué no avanza…? 

El moreno le puso dos dedos en los labios haciéndola callar y sonrojar por igual, tenía el temor que mucho sonido también soltara el soporte de esa trampa preparada. Debía haber algún especie de interruptor en el ese estrecho camino. Pisar algún lugar específico, una piedra que corte un hilo invisible, algo similar y todo el lugar de rocas se vendría abajo. No suficiente para matarlos pero si demasiado ruido para alertar a Kabuto. 

Shino no dijo nada tal cual su costumbre, simplemente avanzó hasta ponerse junto a Sasuke y se agachó para dejar salir de sus mangas unas pequeñísimas hormigas de color negro. El Uchiha iba a decirle que retroceda pero los insectos comenzaron a subir por el sendero y de pronto parecían elevarse diagonalmente a través del aire. Comenzaban a subir por esos pequeños caminitos y otros insectos seguían en el camino subiendo y encontrando otras rutas para escalar. Shino miró a Sasuke poniendo de pie. Claramente se podía ver ahora como los insectos negros marcaban en qué lugar del camino estaban los finos hilos que soltaban la trampa. Solo tenían que pasar sin tocar esos hilos con hormigas encima. Shino Aburame los había marcado con sus insectos. 

-buen trabajo…-sonrió Karin al Jounnin castaño- son hilos normales, ideales para gente que solo confían en la detección del chakra. 

-o en sus ojos…-añadió Sasuke 

-igualmente descubriste que aquí podía haber trampa Sasuke-san…-marcó Shizune para alentar al líder 

-Escuchen…-dijo Sasuke a todos- Kabuto es una criatura perversa y manipuladora. El intentara jugar con nuestras mentes y ponernos nerviosos. Ni siquiera puedo prever que tipo de defensas tiene esperando aquí. Pero esta trampa es solo lo exterior de sus dominios, es solo para estar alertado de nuestro avance. 

-también la trampa muestra que estamos cerca…-añadió Karin- de no ser así, el lugar no estaría preparado. 

-Hai…-asintió Sasuke- si algo sucede….si el combate empieza, Shino cubrirá a Karin y Shizune. Me dejaran solo contra él. Uno a uno. 

-¿de qué hablas? –Preguntó la kunoichi médico- somos un equipo Sasuke-san ¿lo recuerdas? Dijimos hace días que confiaríamos en el otro. 

-confió en ustedes…-añadió Sasuke serio- pero mis habilidades de combate no contemplan compañeros. Si uso mi Doujutsu estaré defendiéndome a mí mismo. Por eso confió en ustedes para que se protejan y forme ataque conjunto por otro sector. Karin puede anticipar a Kabuto, Shino podrá pelear y Shizune curara a quien le haga falta. 

-¿y si te debo curar a ti? –preguntó objetivamente Shizune 

-Poco de que lo haga Kabuto puede dañarme. –Indicó el Uchiha- sus venenos no me afectan al grado necesario. Tuvimos el mismo maestro y eso evitara que me tome con la guardia baja. Conozco sus tretas y se cómo contrarrestarlo. Lo que no se hacer es… 

-trabajar en equipo…-completó Karin seriamente- esa materia te la saltaste en la academia. 

El pequeño chiste les provoco sonreír a todos, no estaban seguros si Sasuke estaba haciendo lo correcto pero viendo las mujeres que Shino no puso objeción alguna, se figuraron que la idea no era tan descabellada como parecía. La división del equipo en caso de emergencia seria de 3 y 1. No de 2 en 2 como era costumbre. Sasuke era el líder después de todo, por algo lo había puesto en esa posición aun siendo Shino y Shizune tan capaces como él. 

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, avanzaron por el sendero esquivando los hilos marcados y pusieron pie firme en la meseta inicial a la montaña. Kabuto había elegido un lugar ideal ciertamente. Por debajo de las colinas seguro tenía varias vías de escape donde podía poner los pies en varios países según lo necesitara. Escabullirse, escaparse, desaparecer. Su especialidad principal. El equipo de Sasuke avanzó entre las sombras de las colinas y montañas, hasta encontrar el nido de la serpiente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura mantuvo atados y amordazados a los guardias de la Mizukage. Estaba junto a Sai que conversaba sobre cualquier cosa como si no estuviera enterado de nada en absoluto. Pero la muchacha pelirosa no se dejaba engañar. Sai y Yugao estaban con Naruto, aun no entendía como les había convencido para que traicionaran a Konoha pero ambos estaban con el Uzumaki. 

La Jounnin se sentó al borde su cama y se dijo que la noche era larga para esperar resultados. Naruto le dijo que le tomaría un par de horas arreglar el asunto favorablemente, algo que Sakura creía imposible. ¡Imagínense! La Mizukage secuestrada y después Naruto diciendo que todo se arreglaría. ¿Qué tipo de magia estaba preparando para lograr ese milagro? Sakura tenía más problemas en su cabeza, las últimas palabras de Naruto en la conversación de bosque hacia días la preocuparon. "quédate conmigo" "sé que tal vez no me ames pero…" algo estaba mal. Naruto jamás había hablado tan directamente sobre sus sentimientos. Naruto no era brutal, no era sanguinario. Naruto…ese Naruto….no era aquel Naruto. 

¿La venganza lo cambio? No…..había algo más. Sakura no era ninja sensor, pero su piel se erizaba cada vez más con las cercanías de ese hombre. La historia que Naruto le contó, dictaba del alma de Madara sellada en el interior. Dictaba que Madara quería salir y causaba daño a Naruto. Dictaba de un Naruto buscando paz, pero sus métodos eran poco menos que maléficos. 

Una idea extraña comenzó a surgir en Sakura recostada en su cama. Miro de reojo a Sai que seguía sonriendo y dibujando sus pergaminos como si nada. Esa idea revoloteó fresca para la mente de la pelirosa. ¿Y si en realidad no era Naruto? ¿Si era Madara buscando el poder del sabio Rikudou? ¿Habría tomado el control Madara Uchiha? 

Sakura pensó levemente en su maestra Tsunade. La extrañaba, siempre que la veía su corazón se tranquilizaba de joven. Porque de Tsunade podía encontrar las respuestas a cualquier pregunta. Ahora ya no estaba, ahora le tocaba encontrar sola las soluciones y eso le dolía. Pero una enseñanza de su maestra jamás olvidaría. 

"_prepárate para todo, incluso para lo imposible. Un ninja médico no debe velar tan solo por enfermo. Debe prevenir para que el compañero sano no caiga si se puede evitar de alguna manera"._

Sakura sabía que este principio podía aplicarse a Naruto. Inicialmente confiaría en él, pero no estaría mal prepararse para lo opuesto. No estaría de más prepararse para Madara Uchiha. 

-solo tú puedes detenerme… -le dijo él hace días 

Esas palabras, le decían a Sakura más de lo que parecía. ¿Un pedido de auxilio? ¿Un llamado de atención? ¿Una simple herramienta de manipulación? Sakura decidió callarse y observar. Tenía que ganarse la absoluta confianza de Naruto. Si acaso ese hombre ya no era quien Sakura esperaba. Estaría aun lo suficientemente cerca para detenerlo. Una ventaja sobre cualquier mortal en la tierra era ese sello en su pecho. Tal vez por eso Naruto la eligió, porque no podía caer en los Genjutsu. Tal vez por eso le pidió ayuda en un principio, aunque en resumen, aun no tenía pruebas de nada. 

Era contradictorio… 

Naruto le dijo que juntaría las 5 villas Shinobi en el nuevo país del remolino para hacerle frente al señor feudal del fuego. Le dijo que no quería ser el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos. Pero Hachibi había desaparecido, Killer Bee estaba vivo sin la criatura en su interior. Hachibi desaparecido equivalía a una estatua demoniaca a la que solo hacía falta sellar el Kyuubi. ¿Naruto le había mentido? ¿Para qué quería sellar al Kyuubi en esa estatua sino fuera para revivir al Juubi? 

¿Juntaría a las 5 villas Shinobi por la fuerza, y luego qué? ¿Habría paz instantánea? ¿La cadena de odio se rompería mágicamente? Faltaban piezas a este rompecabezas. Sakura lo sabía, faltaban datos y solo tenía algo que aún no encajaba completamente en su cuadro mental. Ese sello, el sello que los Uzumaki tenían en 4 pergaminos diferentes y que Sakura restauró hasta formarlo completamente. Tenía tres partes al inicio, pero ella logro crear la cuarta con mucho esfuerzo. Ese sello, los escritos lo describían como "Sello símbolo de paz" 

Sakura tenía en su poder el único sello de 10 trigramas del mundo. Naruto se lo había pedido pero luego de verlo formado se lo devolvió intacto. Ella lo tenía, lo llevaba como amuleto siempre entre sus cosas. Sakura lo tenía, "símbolo de paz", un misterio más del clan Uzumaki. Un misterio más en el destino del mundo ninja y de Uzumaki Naruto. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	22. CAPITULO 19

**Nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por lo comentarios y esperemos avanzar a buen ritmo para terminar. Tengo algunas historias más por editar y republicar en este foro, así que seguiré y seguiré. Pero no puedo con mi genio, y aunque no lo crean estoy escribiendo dos fic nuevos con temáticas y parejas distintas. Es la vida supongo, la inspiración no se enciende o apaga como un motor.**

**Saludos amigos.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**CAPITULO 19: BASICO Y LETAL**

Las cadenas celestes que la sostenían de las muñecas aflojaron, y acto seguido desaparecieron en el aire. La mujer cayó de lado sin fuerzas, sobre la gran cama y se acurrucó juntando sus rodillas cerca del pecho. Los largos cabellos color fuego cubrían parte de su rostro y cuerpo. Sudaba, temblaba como una hoja. Sus ojos que antes irradiaban magnetismo sensual, ahora estaban vacíos, solo ocupados por el terror animal que la experiencia le había dejado.

-6 días…-anunció el joven parado frente a la cama donde la mujer estaba tirada- no pensé que resistiría tanto.

Naruto había usado tres Tsukuyomi seguidos, traducido al lenguaje práctico, Mei Terumi había pasado por 15 segundos de un sometimiento masivo pero lo asimilaba como la violación con 6 días de duración ininterrumpida. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, se cerraron casi automáticos y quedo inconsciente respirando con mucha dificultad. El rubio en tanto, se giró caminando con dificultad puesto que le había costado muchísimo chakra mantener esa técnica tanto tiempo. Un solo Tsukuyomi era un desgaste fenomenal para el usuario, imaginen tres consecutivos. Pero Naruto cada vez se sentía menos humano, menos carente de límites y menos dispuesto a descansar mientras sus ambiciones no se concretaran.

-¿Ha terminado? -preguntó fríamente Yugao sentada en un sillón cercano a la puerta de salida 

-Si…-respondió el rubio sentándose en una silla junto a la cama- ahora dormirá algunas horas para recuperarse y yo debo hacer lo mismo. Cuando ella despierte….veremos como esta de dispuesta a obedecer. 

Yugao se puso de pie mientras Naruto se recostó en la cama justo en el espacio no ocupado por Mei. El rubio se tendió largo a largo tranquilo y dispuesto a dormir hizo señas con su mano para que la kunoichi del ANBU se retirara del lugar. Yugao lo miró sin emoción aparente, aunque una parte de ella se preguntaba qué había pasado en ese Genjutsu que había dejado destruida a una ruda líder como Mei Terumi. Tenía curiosidad, pero viendo los pocos escrúpulos que Naruto demostraba últimamente, era mejor ni preguntar.

Se fue del cuarto, iría a preparar los sellos del remolino que cada ninja de Kiri recibiría en sus brazos o muslos. Naruto había dicho que sería la propia Mizukage quien los sellaría sin problemas, que Yugao no debía preocuparse más que por tener listos los sellos. La tinta con la que Sai y ella había estado creando las marcas especiales, estaba mesclada con una provisión de sangre que Naruto propiamente les había aportado. Hacía días de esta situación, todo parecía irse sobre ruedas y pronto estaría el plan concretado. 

Yugao fue al cuarto de Sakura y remplazó en la guardia a la pelirosa para que fuera a dormir. La chica preguntó por Naruto y Yugao mencionó que el rubio descansaba del interrogatorio. Estaba durmiendo y había pedido no ser molestado por nadie. Sakura asintió manteniéndose callada, pero sus pensamientos cada vez se iban más precisamente a lo que la había mantenido ocupada razonando las últimas horas. Naruto-Madara, una dupla temible con poderes lejos de un simple mortal. Sakura se negaba a creer que solo Naruto pudiera planear todo y aplicarse con la brutalidad que ella lo había visto actuar. Se negaba a creer que Madara estuviera sellado completamente. Por lo tanto, decidió mantenerse alerta y esperar su oportunidad de ayudar. 

Un punto a favor la beneficiaba con respecto a posibles enemigos. Todos, incluso sus amigos de Konoha, subestimaban el nivel de Sakura Haruno. Todos la creían una gran medico si, también sabían que tenía fuerza descomunal. Pero la subestimaban, no la incluían entre los ninja más poderosos y eso podía ser un craso error. Solo un golpe bien dado, y Sakura podía cantar victoria sobre cualquiera, pero solo era un recurso. Mediante sus estudios, tenía creados venenos, tranquilizantes, paralizantes, anticoagulantes y cualquier implemento que pudiera trasformar un arma común y corriente en un golpe definitivo. Su sello la protegía del Genjutsu, era una kunoichi de temer. Era por esta razón, que prefería mostrarse débil, solo para tomar por sorpresa al rival ocasional. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El equipo de Sasuke ingresó a la baja montaña donde comenzaban las cuevas. A la distancia, Karin pudo detectar las presencias inconfundibles de dos viejos camaradas. Así se lo hizo saber a Sasuke, que los esperó a pie firme mientras Shino rodeaba la posición para tomarlos por la retaguardia de ser necesario. Shizune se paró algunos metros detrás de Sasuke y Karin. Sus invitados comenzaban a llegar tranquilamente por el frente de ese rocoso paisaje.

Segundos después, Suigetsu y Juugo aparecieron frente a ellos. Caminando serenos, Juugo venia envuelto en una capa negra cubriendo desde su cuello hasta los pies. Mientras que Suigetsu seguía con su típico traje de redes y ajustados atuendos. Pero el agregado de una enorme espada envuelta en vendas blancas, apoyada sobre su hombro derecho. La sonrisa de filosos dientes contrastaba con un compañero que cuando sus maldiciones no lo consumían, era muy callado y retraído. 

-Cuanto tiempo Sasuke-kun…-sonrió Suigetsu cuando se pararon a escasos metros de ellos- nos encontramos nuevamente, y en un extraño lugar…. ¿Qué piensas Juugo? 

-No es extraño el lugar, cuando conocemos el motivo…-señaló impasible el pelinaranja- de cualquier forma….es un gusto verlos bien. 

Sasuke y Karin se miraron algo extrañados, tenían la ligera impresión que no sería una reunión "amable" luego del incidente de la pelea contra los Kage y posterior abandono en las tierras samurái. Pero la pelirroja no podía sentir hostilidad en sus dos ex-compañeros. Cosa muy sorprendente por los siempre latentes instintos asesinos de Juugo, y la perversidad de Suigetsu. 

-esa espada….-dijo Sasuke apenas- es Samehada…. 

Ambos Shinobi de Konoha se miraron nuevamente, sabían que pertenecía a Killer Bee, ¿Por qué la tenía Suigetsu entonces? El ex-Shinobi de Kiri ni se molestó a contestar, solo sonrió ligeramente cambiando el ángulo del tema.

-¿vienen por la serpiente? –Indicó divertido- les está esperando oculto en su madriguera llena de trampas. 

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Preguntó Karin mirando a Juugo directamente- si no conociera a la perfección tu chakra diría que eres un impostor. ¿Qué paso contigo Juugo? 

-las maldiciones han sido debidamente controladas…-señaló sereno el pelinaranja- ahora puedo utilizar la fuerza que me inyectan sin por eso asesinar a mis compañeros. Diría que ha mejorado mi situación bastante.

-¿Sasuke, está todo bien? –preguntó a lo lejos Shizune sería 

El Uchiha saludó con el dorso de su mano dando la sensación que no habría problemas. Shizune sin embargo no se acercó, tenía que mantenerse a distancia para usar sus agujas y luego rescatar a quien cayera herido primero. Siempre era mejor prevenirse cuando había dos criminales de alto rango parados a escasos metros del equipo. Shino aún no se mostraba detrás de ellos, pero Shizune suponía que en cuanto comenzara el combate, el Aburame haría acto de presencia. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? –Preguntó duramente Sasuke- son criminales buscados, y están cercanos a la guarida del criminal número 1 en el libro bingo. ¿Acaso son el comité de bienvenida? 

-en realidad no…-sonrió Suigetsu- nos estábamos asegurando que Kabuto no tuviese el impulso de salir huyendo de un combate. Pero no pensamos interrumpirlos si a eso te estas refiriendo. 

-solo vigilamos que no escape de aquí, tan cual se nos ha ordenado –Aseguró Juugo serio- si piensan entrar a por él. Buen viaje y ojala logren acabarlo. 

-¿Quién se los ha ordenado? –Preguntó Sasuke intrigado- ¿Para quién trabajan ahora? 

-No para ti, -sonrió Suigetsu divertido- lo siento Sasuke-kun…pero mi nuevo jefe tiene dos reglas de las cuales debemos guiarnos a rajatabla. Uno…..no exponer nuestras vidas por misiones suicidas o tontas. Ayudamos al jefe pero no vamos a morir por él, y nunca nos ha pedido tal cosa. 

-Y dos…-completó Juugo- el jefe es alguien que no quiere ser identificado. Así que para ti, el jefe es nadie.

-¿vinieron a evitar que Kabuto huyera? –Preguntó Karin- ¿significa que nos apoyaran contra él? 

-significa que no estorbaremos su camino…-corrigió Suigetsu- y que lo esperaremos aquí afuera por si logra burlarlos a ustedes en su cueva. De este lugar, Kabuto no va a escapar. 

-¿Qué ganan asesinándolo? –Dijo Sasuke 

-recompensa….-indicó Juugo- y libertad. 

Shino se manifestó a espaldas de los dos Shinobi y los tenían rodeados en su posición. Los brazos del Aburame se hicieron nubes de insectos y comenzaron a formar una especie de pared para capturarlos. Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu mirando de reojo detrás suyo y después ignoraron a Shino causando sorpresa. Shino amplió el rango de sus insectos pero no atacó, algo no estaba bien. 

-¿en serio quieren pelear contra nosotros? –preguntó sonriendo Suigetsu- ¿alertaran a Kabuto de nuestras presencias tan solo por capturarnos? Creí que eras más inteligente Sasuke-kun, ju ju ju. 

Sasuke elevó su mano izquierda levemente y la bajo indicándole a Shino que no atacara, era cierto que combatir con ellos seria alertar a Kabuto. Siendo el domador de serpientes objetivo principal de la misión, le darían oportunidad de escapar si peleaban contra esos dos Shinobi. Tal vez por esa razón Suigetsu y Juugo se mostraron sin recelo frente a Sasuke, porque sabían que no se daría una pelea abierta estando Kabuto tan cerca. 

-es cierto…-apuntó Sasuke serio- no debemos desviarnos de nuestro objetivo primario. Pero yo que ustedes no me mostrarían ante ninjas de la alianza. –le advirtió a sus ex-compañeros- son criminales y serán cazados como ratas por otros equipos.

-¿Qué equipos? –Señaló Juugo tranquilamente- no hay cazadores desde los tiempos de la guerra. La economía de las aldeas no lo permite y siendo francos….-hizo una pausa tranquila- pocos Shinobi pueden pelear a nuestro nivel y vivir para contarlo. 

-supongo que elevaron su nivel…-sonrió Karin apenas- no me sorprende ya que antes eran muy buenos. 

-no me refiero a eso…-advirtió Juugo- simplemente estamos protegidos por algo más grande que nosotros mismos. Si alguien pensara en atacarnos….y tuviese la suerte o habilidad de matarnos…. 

-pobre de él…-finalizó Suigetsu misterioso- nuestro hermano lo buscaría y lo haría picadillo. 

-¿Hermano? –Pensó Sasuke- creí que no tenían a nadie. ¿Quién será ese jefe del que hablan? 

-Sasuke…-interrumpió Shino tétrico- sino vamos a pelear con ellos….debemos seguir con nuestra misión. 

-Hai…-asintió Sasuke- registra el lado norte Shino….-el Shinobi de los insecto asintió y desapareció en una nube negra de sus criaturas voladoras- Shizune tu quédate con Karin aquí mismo. Revisaré el lado sur y volveré en media hora. Luego entraremos a por Kabuto. 

Karin iba a replicar algo, porque la verdad le parecía muy extraña que Sasuke ignorara a esos dos Shinobi en la zona, y más aun dejando a las dos mujeres a merced de ellos. Pero tanto Juugo como su compañero al escuchar las órdenes de Sasuke se voltearon y caminaron lentamente alejándose del lugar. Aunque el pelinaranja se levantó la manga derecha de su brazo y allí Karin vio una marca en forma de remolino. Algo le decía quién podía ser el "jefe" de aquellos dos, pero ahora estaba completamente segura que se trataba de Naruto. 

Sasuke y Shino rodearon las posiciones de la cueva y revisaron por donde entrar. 45 minutos después se reunieron con las kunoichi en la posición inicial donde se había dado el encuentro con os Shinobi renegados. Se organizaron para ingresar por una entrada que Karin descubrió y Shino abrió gracias a unos escarabajos azules del tamaño de perros. Aquellos insectos invocados comenzaron a excavar la piedra como si fuera pan fresco, el túnel se fue formando y se conectó 20 metros más allá, con uno de los pasillos internos de la cueva. El equipo de Sasuke ingresó con cautela en busca del enemigo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sintió movimientos apenas, estaban recostados cómodamente y había dormido algunas horas. Abrió los ojos apenas y por la luna entrando a la habitación podía deducir que aún era de madrugada. Su jean estaba siendo asaltado a la altura de la pelvis. Las manos que lo recorrían, hacían movimientos torpes, no podían abrir el cierre a pesar de esforzarse por hacerlo. Naruto elevo su cabeza para ver como Mei intentaba casi sin fuerzas abrir el pantalón para tener acceso al objeto de sus desvaríos. 

-deberías dormir un poco más…-dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la mujer que sin embargo no cesó de intentar abrir el cierre frente a ella- vamos mujer….la diversión la dejaremos para otro día. 

-no….pue…no puedo…-dijo con clara desgana Mei- ábrete….-reclamó sin fuerza. 

Naruto notó que los dedos de la mujer estaban tan torpes como si estuvieran congelados. Sin dudas un ataque tan brutal a su cerebro la había dañado en mucho más que su voluntad. Pero visto lo que intentaba hacer, estaba bien encaminado el sistema. 

-acuéstate a mi lado Mei-san…-le sonrió apenas Naruto- mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer, y luego voy a joderte tan duro, que lo que has vivido hasta ahora te parecerán caricias. 

La mujer lo miró a los ojos y temblaba, pero la mirada sin vida tenia también el destello del deseo revoloteando. Quería llegar a esa parte que Naruto prometía sexo, ni siquiera había considerado la primera porción del mensaje. Quisiera lo que Naruto quisiera de ella, estaba dispuesta a dárselo para ser follada como necesitaba. Era todo lo que su mente podía dilucidar. 

-necesito…-gimió arrastrándose hacia la cabecera de la cama- yo…necesito…. 

Un pequeño hilito de saliva surgía de sus labios voluptuosos, parecía una mujer completamente drogada, no tenía conciencia de donde estaba o por qué razón, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la insatisfacción que sufría su cuerpo. Necesitaba ser calmada esa sensación, necesitaba ser follada urgentemente. Naruto sin embargo, no estaba de ánimo para joderla. Tenía que dormir y al día siguiente habría muchas cosas por terminar. Así que la ayudó a recostarse en la almohada junto a él, y segundos después Mei apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del hombre quedando rendida. No podía recuperarse tan rápido como Naruto, era apenas reflejos de su voluntad truncada lo que la había despertado. Pero Naruto comprendió hasta qué punto la había sometido, le recordó a Ino Yamanaka y sonrió perverso. A más resistencia, mayor era el placer de someter. Realmente ese lado sádico que resurgía en Naruto le sorprendía a veces. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El hospital de Kiri empezó con sus actividades temprano como de costumbre. Naruto y Sakura ingresaron para visitar a Bee y Samui mientras todos los aldeanos comenzaban sus actividades cotidianas sin saber lo que sucedía con su aldea en realidad. Sakura y Naruto hablaron poco y nada esa mañana. La pelirosa no quería preguntar lo que había pasado con la Mizukage porque temía a la respuesta, evaluó que tal vez preguntarle a Sai sería una forma menos molesta de enterarse. Era eso y además prefería hacer creer a Naruto que seguía completamente fiel a sus planes de conquista general. Era mejor mostrarse solícita y no permitirle a Uzumaki albergar dudas sobre ella. Solo así podría llegar a obtener la oportunidad que tanto había buscado. 

Minutos después, el cuarto de los ninja de Kumo estaba ocupado por Naruto, Sakura y Samui alrededor de la cama de Killer Bee. Todos los médicos que lo revisaron llegaron a alarmantes conclusiones que en teoría, Bee debería haber muerto varias veces en esos días de crisis. Sin contar con el Biju en su interior, sin esa fuente de chakra inmenso y tan solo curándose por las atenciones de Sakura, Killer Bee debió morir. Pero allí estaba, sentado en su cama escribiendo versos en su libreta fiel. Samui con gesto impasible lo había vigilado implacablemente, pero nadie en Kiri estaba con los ánimos o el poder para intentar matar al ex–jinchuriki, los de Kumo no sabían que por causa de Naruto y sus asesinatos que todo Kiri los había ignorado olímpicamente. 

-tengo noticias buenas y también malas….-dijo Naruto luego de saludos y charla triviales al inicio- ¿por cuál de ellas quieren empezar a escuchar? 

-"voy a crear…voy a crear…..aunque malas nuevas tenga que escuchar"….oh yeah….-escribió Bee concentrado en su intento de Rap- la anotaré…me gusta como quedo. 

-maestro Bee…-le corrigió Samui siempre seria- esto es importante. Deje esa estúpida libreta y preste atención por favor. 

El Shinobi moreno bajo su lápiz y cabeceó haciendo notar que dejaría las tonterías por un rato, si Naruto decía que era serio, seguramente era una catástrofe. El rubio se apoyó en el muro contrario a la cama de Bee. Se cruzó de brazos y luego de un suspiró, inicio la charla. 

-las malas noticias son muchas….-dijo apenas pero todos estaban prestando atención- primero lo obvio, perdiste a Hachibi tío Bee. –El hombre sentado en su cama tuvo el leve reflejo de tomarse el vientre pero enseguida se recuperó- además Kumo actualmente está bajo ataque. Sumando este asunto a que el feudal de mi país piensa preparar a su ejército para conquistar los países elementales. 

Nadie habló, el asunto era demasiado grave como para pensar en bromas o versos. Samui evaluaba con cuidado cada palabra, Sakura estaba estupefacta ante las novedades y se preguntó cuánto de verdad o mentira había en esas noticias. Bee no emitió gesto alguno, estaba callado y eso era como tener sol en una medianoche. Sin embargo Naruto seguía. 

-las buenas noticias son que Kabuto no se salió con suya…-admitió Naruto sonriendo- tío Bee está vivo, Samui-san también y la estatua del Gedo Mazo donde Hachibi fue sellado…esta en mi poder justo ahora. 

-¿la estatua? –Pensaron todos- ¿Naruto tiene la estatua con los Biju? 

Sakura además evaluó con cierto miedo que Naruto tenía el Rinnengan. Eso significaba que podía controlar la estatua, significaba que además podía usarla para sellar al noveno demonio completando el viejo plan de Pein….o la locura que alguna vez pensó Uchiha Madara. 

-Kumo está bajo ataque…-dijo Samui- ¿por causa de quién? 

-un ejército conformado de criminales….-señalo Naruto- mis contactos me dijeron que ese grupo se hace llamar… 

-"El gremio"…-interrumpió Bee increíblemente serio- creíamos que eran un rejunte de ladronzuelos. Hasta que comenzaron a golpear nuestra economía y la de muchos países. No me sorprende que conformara un ejército. Toda la escoria junta….tal vez es más molesta de lo que parece. 

-no tengo un número aproximado de atacantes a Kumo…-mintió Naruto para no descubrirse- solo sé que las fuerzas de Raikage se retiraron a las murallas de la ciudad y esperan pelear con ventaja allí. 

-el acceso a Kumogakure es como un embudo en la montaña –dijo Samui- los números no valen de nada allí. Raikage-sama los aplastara como moscas si deciden pelear allí. 

-el problema no es el resultado sino el tiempo…-señaló Naruto ganándose la atención de los demás- tal vez no lo sepan, pero se me envió como embajador del Daimyo en busca de acuerdos de paz con cada aldea. 

-¿y que tiene que ver con nosotros? –Preguntó Samui 

-ustedes deberán ayudarme a convencer a su Raikage de que no acepte esa paz que el Daimyo está ofreciendo tan abiertamente. 

-¿Por qué Naruto? –preguntó entre sorprendida e irritada Sakura 

-por qué no hay paz con un hombre que se prepara para la guerra. 

-continua…-le indicó Samui sin emoción- debes hablar sobre todo si quieres ayuda. Lo que pides no es algo ortodoxo. 

-Daimyo me envió por paz… ¿correcto? –Todos asintieron- ¿entonces por qué está preparando un ejército armado que a estas alturas ya estará superando los 100000 hombres? ¿Para protección personal? 

-eres la carnada amigo mío…-señaló Bee- con su derecha nos ofrece la paz con tu nombre ganado a pulso…y la izquierda de tu señor será una guerra cuando todos bajemos la guardia. 

-por fortuna tengo planes para evitar esto. –dijo Naruto sonriendo- planes que evitaran una carnicería, que nos darán la fuerza para sobrevivir. 

-¿Qué planes? –pregunto Samui 

-uniremos bajo una sola bandera a todas las fuerzas Shinobi debilitadas y desperdigadas por los 5 países. Todos a una sola villa, con el poder para negociar una paz, o resistir a una guerra. 

-eso llevara tiempo….tiempo que no hay…-advirtió Samui con mucho equilibrio 

-este país es una isla gigante que nos cobijara a todos. País del agua, ha aceptado cambiar su nombre y acoger a todos los Shinobi. País del remolino será a partir de las próximas semanas. 

-¿país del remolino? – Preguntó Killer Bee- amigo mío que nombre cool…-pulgar arriba- pero creo recordar una villa así hace tiempo… 

-una villa que desapareció hace años…-complemento Samui- algo oí de mi abuelo hace tiempo. 

-¿entonces que dicen? –Sonrió Naruto apenas- ¿están listos para volver a su villa? ¿Me ayudaran a convencer al Raikage sobre venir aquí uniéndose a nosotros? 

Los ninja de Kumo se miraron seriamente, obvio que nada influiría sus palabras frente al Raikage que todo lo decidía arbitrariamente. Pero en sí, debían y querían volver a su aldea para saber qué tan mal estaba el asunto de los rebeldes. Y Naruto parecía querer acompañarlos. Así que no dudaron mucho, en cuanto se acomodaran mejor y Bee saliera del hospital, partirían hacia país del rayo a toda marcha. 

-Sakura-chan…-sonrió Naruto- tío Bee necesita recuperarse para mañana. No puedo retrasar más el viaje. Te lo dejo en tus manos ¿de acuerdo? 

-Hai…-asintió la muchacha- podrá viajar, pero no podrá pelear en mucho tiempo. Es prácticamente un milagro que haya sobrevivido a la extracción del Biju. Bee-san deberá cuidarse y no sé si el viaje sea lo recomendable ahora que… 

-el viaje no lo forzará en lo más mínimo –advirtió Naruto- durara unas pocas horas según mis cálculos. –Dijo sorprendiendo a todos que sabían mínimo un mes de travesía- me encargare del viaje, tu solo asegúrate que no se muera por estar de pie algunas horas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras Sakura se ocupaba de atender las diferentes deficiencias en el funcionamiento corporal de Killer Bee, Samui se quedó con la chica pelirosa preguntando cosas sobre los años pasados ya que ella había estado encerrada en la vasija sagrada sin contacto con el mundo. Sakura hablo sobre lo que conocía, hablo sobre todo menos sus sospechas rondando al caso de Naruto. Tenía que mantenerlo callada hasta comprobar que las palabras del rubio eran verdad. Aunque además ahora, tenía una ligera idea de para que servía el sello de 10 trigramas que Naruto le había pedido restablecer. Pero solo era intuición, solo eso porque no tenía pruebas de Naruto concreto. 

Naruto se reunió con Yugao, Sai y Mei en la sala de recepciones para las visitas de Mizukage-sama. El consejo de ancianos y la gran mayoría de los líderes de clanes estaba también allí. La reunión constaba de unas 35 personas. La Godaime Mizukage sentaba en la cabecera de la larga mesa estaban aún escoltada por los guardias que la noche anterior la había asistido en su intento de captura a Sakura Haruno. Los Shinobi la protegían dos pasos atrás de ella y enmascarados no se veía sus gestos. Naruto llego al lugar seguido por sus compañeros y la Mizukage se aferró fuerte del apoyabrazos en su sillón. De solo ver a Naruto el deseo insano de su cuerpo se encendía como hoguera. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía evitar desearlo? ¿Acaso le había gustado ser violada durante días? ¿Le había gustado ser una puta, una esclava, una cualquiera? 

-señores del consejo y líderes de clanes…-empezó Naruto sonriendo y caminando por detrás de los hombres y mujeres sentados alrededor de la mesa- permítanme decirles lo que Mizukage-sama sabe de mi propio informe. Lamentablemente estamos a las puertas de un gran conflicto bélico. El señor feudal de fuego quiere guerra, y las villas Shinobi aun debilitadas son su única oposición. 

Todos guardaron silencio, había rumores que había llegado al país por diferentes viajeros. Incluso un espía de Kiri vivió algunas semanas en la capital del país del fuego y podía confirmar como ese ejercito personal del Daimyo no paraba de crecer en fuerza y variedad. Obviamente no era una guardia personal, era claramente las bases de una campaña fulminante de conquista. 

-los territorios de los 4 países elementales exceptuando este, proveerán de una ventaja fulminante al enemigo cuando nos ataque. Las villas serán aisladas y exterminadas. Cada ninja será eliminado para dar fin al sistema Shinobi. Daimyo aprendió una valiosa lección al salvarse de Kabuto Yakushi hace años, cualquier ninja por habilidades personales, constituye un peligro latente a su reinado. Soldados en cantidad son fuertes, pero individualmente…..solo son hombres comunes. 

-Uzumaki-sama viene de la aldea de la hoja…. –interrumpió un anciano líder de clan sentado cerca de Mei- Konoha peleara contra nosotros porque su señor así lo requerirá. No entiendo porque nos advierte de todo este plan siendo como es…..nuestro enemigo. 

-soy ninja de Konoha…-remarco Naruto- lo sé bien y otras circunstancias diría que tiene razón. Es más, se me envió para proponer paz y lograr que se confíen, para finalmente exterminarlos. 

Hubo murmullos en el salón, había mucha furia y ganas de ir a guerra contra los traidores de Konoha que no respetarían la alianza firmada, pero más les sorprendía que Naruto hablara con libertad sobre el enemigo cerca de la Mizukage. 

-la pregunta es…. ¿qué creen que pasara con Konoha, cuando Daimyo haya eliminado al resto de las villas Shinobi?

Hubo silencio, los líderes comenzaban a comprender. 

-seremos eliminados…-indicó Naruto- somos ninja igual que ustedes. Seremos remplazados por el ejército del feudal y eliminados. Nosotros, nuestros hijos, y los hijos de nuestros hijos. Así como todo usuario del chakra. Todo heredero de cultura ninja. Todo vestigio de libertad. 

-nuestra aldea no será cambiada…-amenazó un líder con facciones de pez que hizo a Naruto recordar al fallecido Kisame- no seremos nunca parte de ninguna villa que no sea Kirigakure –todos asintieron confirmando su apoyo- tu idea de renombrar nuestro país es ridícula. 

-ahora no son nadie…-señaló Naruto- el feudal del país fue asesinado y cada uno de ustedes no tiene señor ni destino. Yo simplemente quiero crear una villa cuya fuerza y economía no dependa más que de nosotros mismos. Este país está aislado del resto, los ejércitos del feudal combatirían en la máxima desventaja. Podemos hundir sus barcos, podemos acabar sus tropas sin que pongan un solo pie en la tierra del remolino.

-deberán respetar el antiguo dueño de estas tierras…-señaló desafiante el anciano- somos país del agua, y así nos vamos a quedar.

-¿el antiguo dueño? –sonrió la Mizukage sumándose al debate- que interesante… 

-hace ya muchos años….la familia Uzumaki ayudó a fundar esta villa y dio provisión de sellos, alimentos y medicamentos a los pobres clanes que conformarían Kirigakure. Soy descendiente directo de los Uzumaki del remolino. Los padres de esta aldea y las demás. Un clan que ustedes exterminaron hace años, por ambición y poder. –Todos se paralizaron al oír esto- sé que todos son hombres de honor aquí, sé que matarían por honor, que morirían por la misma causa. ¿Qué creen que un Uzumaki como yo deba hacerles, por lo que ustedes hicieron hace años? 

Era oficial, el silencio glaciar había ganado terreno y muchos de los más jóvenes ya pensaban en manera de escapar con sus familias de esa destrucción. Porque si los rumores eran ciertos sobre Naruto, eran mejor escapar del país antes que ser pulverizado completamente. Tal el poder del hijo de los Uzumaki antiguos.

-puedes tomar mi cabeza si te place…-desafió el anciano del clan Ozuna- pagaré la deuda de mi familia. 

-mataron a mis hermanos Shinobi, incendiaron la aldea y robaron mi herencia. Violaron a mis hermanas, mataron a los niños y exterminaron todo buen nombre del clan. Todas las villas se unieron contra mi familia por ambición. Muchas veces me dije desde que lo supe, que debería liderar yo mismo ese ejército del feudal. Venir aquí como a cada villa y exterminarlos a todos. Matar a sus hijos o nietos, violar a sus mujeres y esclavizarlas. Robar todas sus herencias y finalmente hacer que nadie jamás se acuerde de ustedes. Pero no lo hare….respetaré la última voluntad de mi clan. Una familia que buscaba la paz, por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Realmente piensa que un par de cabezas rodando por el suelo pagaría mi humillación? 

-¿Qué se supone que harás? –Preguntó otro líder neutro 

-como no confió en ustedes, y claramente ustedes no confían en mí…- usare mi herencia para convertir en hermanos a cada Shinobi que pise este país. La marca del remolino no influye en ningún aspecto ninja de las personas. Su única función es hermanar a cada sellado con el otro. Todos seremos una familia, un solo pueblo que unidos lucharemos por nuestra libertad. Daimyo no podrá con todos nosotros, Daimyo no podrá con la aldea del remolino. Una aldea que no tendrá divisiones ni traidores. La verdadera fuerza del clan Uzumaki, la lealtad….esta en su sangre. 

Nadie replicó más el asunto, la Godaime Mizukage le pidió a Naruto que abandonara la sala de reuniones y se dedicó a limar las asperezas que quedaran. Les hizo entender a los líderes que Naruto no podía ser vencido, les contó lo que el rubio había hecho en el combate de hacía días, y finalmente les instruyó sobre las bases de un acuerdo comercial que podía sacar a la aldea de la pobreza que estaba sufriendo por causa de la muerte del feudal. Ella iba a convencerlos o someterlos, era su misión, su amo se la había dado y Mei Terumi no iba a fallarle. Sabía que de no cumplir, jamás podría disfrutar del placer carnal más salvaje que había conocido. Mei estaba entregada, estaba controlada y haría lo que Naruto le había ordenado. En pocas horas, comenzarían a sellar cada Shinobi de Kiri. Cada mujer o niño también recibiría la marca del remolino, todos serian sellados, todos serian una gran familia con Naruto Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Uzumaki Naruto es el culpable de todo…. 

La reunión de Inoichi con varios líderes de clan y el Hokage había incurrido en serias acusaciones cuando la cabeza del clan Yamanaka revelo el embarazo de su hija Ino. 

-mi hija ha sido violada…-anuncio duramente- está esperando un hijo bastardo de ese criminal. 

Era una acusación grave, los consejeros ancianos sabían por su contacto con el feudal, que necesitarían de todos los Shinobi más poderosos para la guerra. Y Naruto Uzumaki era el mejor. 

-Inoichi-sama acusa sin fundamentos…-señalo Homura- él dice que su hija fue violada…pero no ha existido denuncia ante Hokage-sama en tiempo y forma. 

-mi hija ha sido sellada…-indicó el blondo líder- por eso no puede denunciar a su agresor. Pero entre en su mente y pude ver con claridad la perfidia. 

-¿y quién realizó el sello? –Pregunto Kakashi tranquilamente- ¿es un sello de origen Uzumaki? 

Inoichi gruñó apenas, no era un sello Uzumaki sino Genjutsu de sellado. La mente de Ino estaba dominada por una ilusión. Inoichi extrajo algunos documentos y los expuso ante los líderes. 

-no tengo pruebas contra Uzumaki…-señaló el Yamanaka- pero los recuerdos reprimidos en mi hija son claros. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero él fue el culpable. 

-¿y su pedido concretamente es…? –Preguntó la consejera Koharu seriamente 

-que se lo juzgue por esto… 

Kakashi se colocó una mano en barbilla pensante, su mente ya tenía una solución probable al asunto, definitivo que Naruto había escogido bien de quien fiarse. 

-creo que juzgar al héroe más grande de la aldea nos traería muchos problemas. –Hizo una pausa mirando a Inoichi que estaba sorprendido- el pueblo no creerá que Naruto Uzumaki hubiera violado a una joven. Nuestras acusaciones solo pondrían en contra al pueblo. Además estoy convencido que hay líderes de clanes que no verían con buenos ojos este juicio. 

-¡EL VIOLO A MI HIJA! –Estalló Inoichi- ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE TAMBIEN ES CULPABLE DE LAS MUERTES DE SHIKAKU Y SU HIJO! ¡TODO SE HA IDO AL DEMONIO DESDE QUE ESE "HEROE" VOLVIO A LA ALDEA! 

-la grave acusación que quieres hacer…-señaló Tsume Inuzuka- requiere como mínimo que la víctima declare sobre lo ocurrido. 

-mi hija esta sellada…-dijo el rubio- no puedo quebrar ese control, está fuera de mis posibilidades. Pero se quien si puede hacerlo….Uchiha Sasuke. 

-el Sharingan…-pensaron todos- tal vez pueda ser… 

-tal vez debería intentarlo yo…-añadió Kakashi- tal vez mi ojo no tenga el nivel de Sasuke pero ciertamente puedo quebrar ciertos jutsu. 

-toda esta cuestión me parece ridícula…-apunto el anciano Homura- difamar así a un héroe de guerra…sin pruebas más que las imágenes que pudieras haber visto Inoichi-san. Incluso si fuera verdad… ¿Qué se supone que haremos con Uzumaki? 

Todos reflexionaron profundamente, ¿Qué se podía hacer con un sujeto tan poderoso? ¿Cómo castigarlo sin exponerse a perderlo de cara a la próxima guerra? 

-si cometió un crimen….-definió Kakashi seriamente- debe ser castigado. No podemos permitir que ciertos Shinobi anden por allí haciendo lo que les venga en gana. 

Esas palabras fueron acompañadas por asentimiento de todos los presentes. Los había dejado conformes por el momento lo dicho por el Hokage. Ino seria traída frente a Kakashi y el mismo guerrero del Sharingan podría decir lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto era todo una falacia. ¿Kakashi acusando a Naruto de violación? Ni en broma. Él tenía que protegerlo, el sello se lo exigía y él iba a cumplir. Cuando todos se retiraron evaluó meterse dentro de Ino y colocarle un nuevo Genjutsu, o directamente destruir su mente para luego argumentar que el mismo sello acabo con la vida de la chica. Solo tenía que proteger a Naruto, respaldarlo hasta que volviera a hacerse cargo de todo. 

Inoichi hablo con Chouza y varios amigos, no estaba conforme con las palabras del Hokage y se dispuso averiguar entre sus contactos que se podía hacer contra Naruto si el asunto no se resolvía de la mejor manera. No iba aceptar que ese patán saliera ileso de lo que había hecho. Naruto Uzumaki iba a pagar, Inoichi estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera. 

Kakashi en tanto se quedó junto a los consejeros evaluando la situación general de la aldea. No era secreto para el Hokage que Ino estaba embarazada de Naruto. Tampoco que casi todas las kunoichi del clan Inuzuka también lo estaban. Incluso entre las líderes del clan Hyuuga, Kakashi evaluó que Naruto tenía cierto control sobre ellas. En realidad no sabía cuánto, pero tanto Hinata como Hanabi eran fieras defensoras de cualquier punto que lo involucrara a ese rubio. Kakashi supuso que Naruto las tenía bajo su control. En tanto los consejeros estaban muy complacidos por esa tarea. Calculaba que contarían con unos 20 nuevos Uzumaki para reforzar el plantel Shinobi a futuro. Guerreros de chakra inacabable, guerreros con cuerpos tan fuertes como para soportar a los Biju. Naruto había prometido traer la estatua del Gedo mazo a Konoha. La aldea de la hoja tendría a todos los monstruos como en las primeras épocas del Shodaime. Sería la más poderosa, seria invencible. 

-¿Qué haremos con la niña Yamanaka? –Pregunto Koharu seriamente- Uzumaki Naruto tardara en volver y no debemos… 

-no habrá problemas…-señalo Kakashi- usare mi Sharingan para hacerle creer a Ino que en realidad otro hombre la sello. El que Naruto no utilizara uno de los sellos familiares nos ha beneficiado. 

-¿Cómo pudo usar un Genjutsu de sellado? –Pregunto Homura sorprendida- creí que solo los ninjas con Sharingan podían hacerlo. 

-él también puede…-definió Kakashi y tembló ligeramente- créanme…pocas cosas no puede hacer en la actualidad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡kuchiyose no jutsu! 

Una explosión en las afueras de Kirigakure antecedió a la aparición de un enorme sapo de invocación. La criatura miro a Naruto y a su grupo con serenidad, abrió su boca dejándoles ingresar tranquilamente y luego se trasporto atraves de una invocación inversa. Cuando nuevamente la criatura abrió su boca, estaban en algún lugar dentro del país del té, límite con país del agua. Habían ahorrado casi 2 semanas de travesía en cuestión de minutos.

Naruto hablo con Sai y Yugao, intercambiaron palabras durante algunos minutos y luego el rubio le entregó un pergamino a cada uno. Acto seguido desaparecieron por los bosques montando leones de tinta, hacia rumbo desconocido. 

-¿adónde fueron? –Pregunto Sakura intrigada 

-fueron a distintos puntos de los países, -respondió neutral el rubio- tiene que informar a todas las naciones, incluso a las más pequeñas lo que está ocurriendo. País del remolino los cobijara a todos, sin excepciones. 

-¿Qué pasara con la misión? –interrogo la pelirosa 

-Kabuto morirá, yo mismo me voy a encargar. Ahora lo que necesito es reunirme con el Raikage y la Tsuchikage. Eso me deja a Gaara para el final. Y quiero que tú, vayas por él. 

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres que convenza a Gaara-sama de unirse a esta locura oponiéndose a Konoha? 

-si no quieres ayudarme está bien…-anuncio el rubio- no estas retenida por la fuerza aquí. Puedes regresarte a Konoha y advertirles a todos lo que estoy haciendo. Me da igual, no puedo dejar que nada me detenga o todos los sacrificios habrán sido en vano. 

-pero pero…es que… ¿Cómo pretendes que lo convenza de cruzar los países junto a su pueblo para venir a territorios del agua? 

-su hermano Kankuro te debe la vida por ese veneno del cual tú lo salvaste…-le recordó Naruto- llevaras este documento donde explico detalladamente lo que ocurrirá de aquí a algunos meses. Tiene mi firma, tiene la marca de los Uzumaki y además…-señalo sonriendo el rubio- Gaara sabe que la economía de su aldea no resistirá una guerra, sabe que no podrá contra Konoha máxime que el resto de las aldeas se unirán a mí. Es inteligente, sabrá elegir con equilibrio. 

-¿y si no acepta? 

-entonces te sales de la aldea y allí estas libre…-respondió el rubio- puedes volver a país del agua donde seguramente me encontraras, o puedes volver a Konoha, donde te pedirán explicaciones sobre mi paradero y deberás quedarte de ese lado para siempre. Alguna vez te dije que podías ser mi compañera, pero nunca dije que te obligaría a serlo. Puedes elegir, te dije que podrías elegir. 

El rubio la dejo pensativa y le indico al sapo ermitaño que los había trasportado la ubicación de un sello Sennin a pocos kilómetros de la frontera de país del viento y el fuego. Hasta allí podría acercar a Sakura, luego ella tendría que correr el resto del camino. Sakura no dijo nada más, sabía que todo era un gran error pero debía mantenerse alerta. Debía seguir esperando para usar el sello de 10 trigramas, era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Naruto y detener a Madara. Cuando el sapo desapareció en una explosión, solo quedaron Naruto, Bee y Samui. El rubio se cortó levemente su dedo y activo su Rinnengan haciendo un…. 

-¡kuchiyose no jutsu! 

Un pájaro enorme apareció frente a los tres ninja, tenía cuadro alas y dos picos, parecía la mescla bizarra de dos tipos de aves distintas. Era feo sí, pero sus aletazos iniciales arrancaron arboles cerca del lugar donde estaban, era tremendamente fuerte, sería un trasporte súper veloz. 

-a volar amigos….-sonrió Naruto y todos montaron a la criatura sobre su lomo 

Levanto vuelto el pájaro y girando hacia país del rayo elevo rápidamente su velocidad, solo con chakra en los pies que los tres Shinobi se pudieron mantener estables sobre la criatura, ya que iba a una fantástica rapidez. Bee y Samui se sorprendieron por la monstruosa invocación, Naruto seguía dando sorpresa no importando el tiempo trascurrido, era su característica principal, por eso tal vez lo hacía un rival terrible. Su capacidad de ser siempre imprevisible. 

-llegaremos a Kumo en algunas horas….-grito a sus compañeros para que lo escucharan a través de viento- no se suelten del pájaro o seguramente morirán por la altura de caída 

Tanto Bee como Samui se arrodillaron afirmándose con sus manos del pelaje naranja de la criatura, el graznido feroz del ave resurgió por el viento y Naruto parado cómodamente cerca del cuello condujo con sus ojos la dirección de su invocación. La próxima parada debía ser rápida, debía sacarse de encima a Kumo y luego terminar con Iwa, un equilibrio precario debía generarse o todo se iría al demonio. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Había bajado durante varios metros en completo silencio. Sasuke lideraba el grupo que caminaba en línea recta por los pasillos de la cueva. Le seguía Karin muy de cerca y Shizune detrás. Shino completaba la hilera como el Shinobi encargado de custodiar la retaguardia. El avance era muy lento, cada 10 metros o menos había trampas. En los techos, las paredes y el suelo. Sasuke podía ver la mayoría de las artimañas por su Sharingan, Karin lo apoyaba captando ligeros cambios de energía en los distintos mecanismos. Era un trabajo de hormiga avanzar sin activar ninguna de la defensas. No solo debían esquivarlas, también debían desactivarlas para que no alertaran a Kabuto ni entorpecieran la retirada en caso de necesitarlo. 

Shizune usaban una tinta luminosa que marcaba cada muro con flechas para indicar la salida. Si tenían que retirarse rápidamente, nadie iba a tener dudas por donde habían entrado. Shino utilizaba pocos insecto consiente que el zumbido de un enjambre podía retumbar y ser oído a la distancia. Eran un buen equipo, un equipo inteligente y peligroso. Kabuto estaba en graves dificultades y ni siquiera lo sabía. 

Finalmente arribaron a un salón amplio, paredes trabajadas y de un tamaño rectangular de unos 100 metros de largo por 20 de ancho. Había antorchas en las paredes y se podía ver al final de pasillo una entrada a otro salón. Sasuke no ingreso al lugar, miro el techo, el suelo y los muros laterales con cuidado. Saco un kunai preventivo para cortar cualquier mecanismo de cuerda que se activada de improvisto. Ventajas del Sharingan, podía ver a velocidad pasmosa los movimientos a su alrededor y prevenirlos. 

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro muy bajo Karin- arriba…-le señalo con el dedo... 

El Uchiha fijo la atención al techo nuevamente, entre los bordes de las piedras, algo había oculto. Miro nuevamente la entrada que tenía que atravesar para avanzar, a la altura de sus tobillos, un inexistente hilo invisible. Se agacho a observarlo con cautela, no tenía chakra, era un filamento de vaya a saber que material especial. Nadie que no se acercara a pocos centímetros podía haberlo visto. 

-maldito seas…-pensó Sasuke sobre su enemigo- esta porquería insignificante puede activar algo enorme. 

Shino se paró junto a Sasuke en la entrada, miro con atención el lugar y enseguida señalo a un punto en el suelo diciendo: 

-el piso esta raspado….-indico apenas- este lugar es el único que está iluminado desde que ingresamos aquí. Como una invitación a confiarse. 

-¿piso raspado? –Se preguntaron las mujeres- ¿Qué significa? 

-si rompemos este hilo….-señalo Sasuke pausadamente- presumo que las paredes se cerraran aplastándonos. Y evitarlo tampoco parece la solución, puede haber más mecanismos para activar esta trampa en el interior del lugar. 

-busquemos otro camino…-intervino Shizune 

-él está del otro lado de este salón –sentencio Karin- estoy segura de eso. 

-si rodeamos podemos ser descubiertos…-indico Shino- cada segundo en sus dominios nos expone más y más. 

-entonces solo queda enfrentarlo…-dijo Sasuke decidido- pero si intenta escapar, tú te encargaras de detenerlo Shino. 

-no iras solo…-finalizo Shizune preocupada- no vamos a dejarte solo. 

-no iré solo…-dijo Sasuke evaluando la situación- necesito que ustedes cubran mi espalda por si Kabuto tiene más sorpresas esperándonos. 

-¿Cómo sus resurrectos? –pregunto Karin 

-justo a eso me refiero… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En las afueras de la cueva de Kabuto, Suigetsu, Juugo y Zetzu tenían una reunión. El pequeño lago donde el Shinobi usuario de Samehada se refrescaba estaba adornado nuevamente por una fogata a pocos metros. Zetzu recibió las novedades de sus dos compañeros y evaluó la situación, Juugo era el pensante puesto que las maldiciones ya no lo enloquecían. Ahora planeaba y lo hacía bien. 

-Sasuke acabara con Kabuto…-dijo pausadamente- su nivel de pelea esta fuera de los límites que esa serpiente puede manejar. 

-¿aun con los resurrectos? –pregunto Zetzu sonriendo 

-no le queda mucho…-señalo Juugo- tú mismo nos dijiste que Naruto-sama le había arrebatado el control sobre la anterior Hokage, el anterior Tsuchikage y Uchiha Izuna. Además perdió a los hermanos oro y plata de Kumo según lo que Bee le dijo hace días en el hospital. No le queda poder de fuego para luchar contra el Sharingan eterno de Sasuke. 

-cualquier daño que reciba Sasuke-kun, -complemento Suigetsu- Karin lo curara, además tenemos a ese muchacho de los insectos que tiene un chakra notable. Kabuto está muerto, solo falta que alguien se lo deje en claro, ju ju ju. 

-de cualquier forma me quedare aquí para revisar que todo termine bien. –Señalo Zetzu- ustedes deben ir a las aldeas que Naruto-sama les ha designado. Entreguen los pergaminos y repliéguense hasta país del remolino, donde estarán seguros. 

-no nos separaremos…-anuncio Juugo- iremos a mi objetivo que está cerca, para luego ir por el de Suigetsu. No confió en las personas que él tiene que visitar y ya estuvimos por morir una vez en ese país del hierro. 

-háganlo con cautela, -señalo Zetzu sonriendo- pero rápido….sin errores y sin fracasos. Naruto-sama fue muy generoso con ustedes, no se atrevan a desatar su lado oscuro decepcionándolo. 

Dicho esto Zetzu desapareció en el suelo. Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron ligeramente asintiendo en comprender el mensaje. Ambos había notado la maldad dentro de Naruto cuando lo conocieron, ambos sabían que ese hombre era capaz de hacerles un daño irreparable si se lo proponía. Era mejor no fallarle, era mejor cumplir con éxito la misión. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras todos continuaban con sus viajes, mientras Sasuke y su equipo rodeaba la gran trampa para atacar directamente a Kabuto, mientras en Konoha Inoichi creaba un plan para oponerse al Uzumaki en caso que Kakashi y el consejo no lo hicieran, mientras en Kirigakure todos y cada uno de los ninjas y civiles eran sellados con la marca del remolino…. 

Naruto descendió con su pájaro gigante a escasos kilómetros de Kumogakure. Bee y Samui cayeron al suelo respirando pesado. Había sido muy difícil recaudar oxígeno a la velocidad que el ave había imprimido y prueba de eso era que jadeaba exhaustos. El rubio admiraba el paisaje desde un pequeño risco donde se podía apreciar un campo amplio de batalla, los rebeldes con sus carpas y pertrechos y kilómetros en subida por la montaña, signos de batalla, sangre y fuego. 

-no…-jadeo Samui acercándose a ver lo que Naruto- no avanzaremos más desde aquí. Hiciste bien en descender por que tu bestia seria tomada como enemigo. 

-lo se…-señalo Naruto- pero en realidad descendí porque este pájaro…-la invocación dio un graznido feroz- es un cabrón que hubiera atacado a toda la aldea si lo hubieran intentado derribar. 

El pájaro explotó desapareciendo y Killer Bee algo ahogado aún se acercó a los demás para ver la batalla. La ladera de montaña era un pasillo de unos pocos kilómetros de ancho, Samui estaba en lo correcto en afirmar que no podrían vulnerar con números a los ninjas de Kumo. El Raikage se había retirado y ahora les estaba dando una paliza. 

-mi hermano es impetuoso….-señalo Bee- mas no estúpido. Sabía que esta batalla la podía ganar en donde fuera. Pero decidió pelearla aquí mismo, donde los daños humanos bajaran al mínimo. Nunca confió en Konoha, y ahora vienes tú a darle razón. 

-Raikage-sama no aceptara abandonar el país del rayo…-argumento Samui- lo he pensado con detenimiento….lo que tú quieres hacer es una locura. 

-¿Ni para salvar a su pueblo? –Pregunto Naruto a sus acompañantes- por que no tengan dudas que Daimyo lo asesinara a todos para evitar revoluciones. Él va a pacificar sus nuevos territorios, lo hará con la sangre de ninja, y de sus posibles generaciones futuras. 

-entonces queda resolver como llegaremos hasta Kumo sin morir…-señalo Bee mirando el gran ejército que descansaba a pocos metros. Porque no creo que ellos nos dejen pasar libremente. 

-cuando la batalla se detenga…-indico Naruto- pasaremos… 

Dos horas después la batalla mermo en intensidad, los contendientes se alejaron volviendo a sus campamentos a curar heridos y cumplimentar bajas. Había mucho enojo por no poder avanzar entre los rebeldes. Muchos empezaban a dudar de los supuestos "beneficios" que daría el saqueo de Kumo y comenzaban a ver las bajas de sus diferentes agrupaciones criminales como muy "costosas". Agregado el punto que Uchiha Madara no había hecho acto de presencia en el frente de batalla. Eso exaspero a muchos. Pero aun habían pasado pocos días desde que la guerra comenzó, no era tiempo de deserciones aun, sino de atacar y obtener el botín. Todo había sido perfectamente calculado desde las sombras. 

Los murmullos se convirtieron en algarabía, entre los campamentos rebeldes, un hombre encapuchado caminaba dos pasos detrás de dos ninja de Kumo maniatados con las manos por detrás de la cintura. Muchos lo reconocieron, Killer Bee, el hermano menor del Raikage. La kunoichi era capitana en la guerra, Jounnin de elite, era dos presas valiosas para Kumo. Muchos de los líderes rebeldes no se atrevieron a intervenir el camino de Uchiha Madara. Enmascarado, poderoso, carente de dudas o debilidad. Siguió conduciendo a los dos prisioneros directo al frente de batalla. Subiendo por la ladera hacia Kumogakure. Hubo gritos de hurras y moral en alza. Se llamaron a todos los que pudieran pelear al frente. Aún quedaba algunas horas de la tarde para reiniciar la batalla. Los Shinobi de ambos bandos habían consumido casi todo su chakra, pero aun así tenían la oportunidad por la aparición de Uchiha Madara de por fin romper la moral y defensa de Kumo. Esta noche habrían saqueado y quemado hasta los cimientos esa aldea ninja. 

-no puedo que creer que funcionara…-susurro Samui- ¿Naruto como supiste que…? 

-solo un loco podría capturarlos a ustedes dos y avanzar arrogante hacia el Raikage para pedir su cabeza. –dijo el rubio oculto en su máscara y Henge para asemejarse al Uchiha- un loco o un hombre demasiado poderoso como para temer a nada. Pensé que Uchiha Madara contaba con ambas características, je je je. 

_-(vete al demonio) –se escuchó claramente en su cabeza  
_

Avanzaron pausadamente y desde los muros de Kumo se vio salir erguido y orgulloso al Raikage. Lo seguían sus capitanes directo a negociar por la vida de su hermano. A pocos kilómetros las tropas rebeldes esperaban expectantes. Bee sonrió sin poderse contener, su hermano no sabía que pensar. Finalmente a pocos metros de encontrarse, el Raikage hablo furioso: 

-¡suelta a mi hermano farsante! –Amenazo el líder- Uchiha Madara está muerto, yo mismo vi su cadáver. 

-Tío Bee tiene razón…-señalo "Madara"- Raikage-sama aún no controla su temperamento. 

Los ninjas de Kumo miraron sorprendidos, "Madara" se quitó su máscara y Naruto les sonrió guiñando su ojo derecho. 

-niño…-sonrió el Raikage sorprendido- cretino loco….-gruño- ¿trajiste a mi hermano pasando por el medio de todos esos malditos? Si salimos vivos de esta te voy a matar. 

-dejemos las charlas para después…-finalizo Naruto- lentamente, caminaremos dentro de la villa, tanto Tío Bee como Samui-san no están en condiciones de pelear. En cuanto a mí, estoy para terminar la batalla. 

-déjate de pavadas, -señalo el líder- ¿todo lo que tienen ellos contra Kyuubi? Destruirás mi villa en el intento. 

-¿Quién dijo que utilizare a Kyuubi? 

Todos con clara interrogación en sus rostros se preguntaron de que estaba hablando específicamente, todos vieron en primer plano como Naruto, lento pero seguro se despojó de su capa de nubes rojas, se quitó su máscara, dejando su torso desnudo. Todos admiraron el crecimiento físico que había obtenido, sus tatuajes, su porte arrogante que parecía invencible. Se giró mostrando su rostro al ejército rebelde que reacciono negativamente. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo detendría a esos idiotas criminales? 

¿Qué haría Naruto Uzumaki el héroe de la paz? ¿El niño de la paz? 

_-(existen dos técnicas que pueden hacer el trabajo- susurro la voz profunda de Madara en su interior- una es mía, los meteoros asesinos, la otra es…)  
_

-LIBERACION DEL SELLO 5, -dijo con firmeza Naruto- SAL DE AHÍ….DRAGON JADE DE LA TEMPESTAD…. 

Todos sintieron un escalofrió extraño cuando el brillo del tatuaje en la espalda de Naruto se hizo muy notorio. Las tropas rebeldes lo reconocieron, era Uzumaki Naruto. El ninja más poderoso de la aldea de la hoja. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo pudo hacerse pasar por Uchiha Madara? ¿Cómo imitó su frio poder que hasta engaño a los rastreadores calificados? Nadie tuvo que pensar demasiado, Naruto estaba evidentemente del lado de Kumo y tenía que ser eliminado. Tal vez los rumores sobre su poder eran infundados, tal vez… 

-¡ACABEN CON TODOOOOOOOS! –un grito entre los ejércitos rebeldes que inicio la marcha hacia la subida de la ladera 

El dragón se hizo evidente en la espalda de Naruto, se amplió despegándose de su piel y le hizo gruñir. Finalmente sin poder evitarlo, Naruto grito apretando sus puños y cayendo de rodillas soportando la carga como podía. 

-GROAAAAAARRRRRRR- gritó el rubio como colmado por la furia 

-Naruto…-pensaron varios ninjas de Kumo tan obnubilados por el espectáculo que olvidaron al enemigo acercándose hacia ellos 

-"resurge el hombre de sus cenizas olvidadas, -anuncio Naruto como frase de guerra- resalta la furia de todo un clan que nunca pudieron expresar, Dragón de jade….Raito Uzumaki".

Nadie pudo reaccionar…. 

Una correntada de viento se formó alrededor de Naruto rodeándolo como torbellino verdoso, el viento elevado se fue comprimiendo en dos puntos azules, los ojos del monstruo elemental. El viento continuaba aumentando de intensidad, se hacía más y más fuerte. En las espaldas de Naruto, un cuerpo largo se elevaba al cielo, la cabeza del dragón, sus garras delanteras, la fiereza en su mirar azul. Emitió un rugido que paralizó los corazones y detuvo la carrera de todos los rebeldes que atacaban. Estaban aterrados, pero la fascinación de la muerte los tenía completamente inamovibles. 

El nivel de chakra en Naruto bajó hasta más de la mitad, aún continuaba de rodillas sudando a mares por el esfuerzo, el dragón pareció aumentar de tamaño por los vientos cruzados que surgieron en la zona. Dragón de jade tenía esa virtud, cuando más viento natural absorbía a su paso, mayor era su poder de golpe y extensión. Era la técnica definitiva de los Shinobi tipo Futon. Viento alimentado del entorno. Detenlo antes que inicie su paso, o nunca podrás detenerlo. 

-ataca dragón de jade….TEMPESTAD INFERNAL….

Las imágenes causaron horror, las primeras líneas del ejercito enemigo desaparecieron sin apenas parecer haber estado allí, algunos en la retaguardia trataron de usar jutsu de tierra para defenderse, pero el dragón creció y tan solo los torbellinos a la altura del suelo cortaban en pedazos a cualquiera que se opusiera. Destrozando defensas, pulverizando muros.  
Nadie pudo reaccionar… 

Rápido, mortífero, sin dudar. Un verdadero asesino de masas. El dragón barrió con todo el ejercito de un solo y brutal golpe. No hubo oposición, no hubo respuestas. No hubo oxígeno en los pulmones de los Shinobi de Kumo. Todo el espectáculo fue demasiado para ellos, fue demasiado comprobar como un solo jutsu, había terminado una guerra tan trágicamente. La batalla se terminó, la sangre teñía de rojo el campo de batalla a kilómetros, medio bosque había sido tumbado en la lejanía y una explosión finalizó con la desaparición de la técnica. 

El tatuaje en la espalda de Naruto dejó de brillar, el Shinobi de rubios cabellos jadeó muy cansado, pero su sonrisa demoniaca era espantosa cuando se giró enfrentando al Raikage y a todos sus hombres. Asunto terminado, guerra terminada.

Todo hombre por mas bueno que sea….tiene un lado opuesto. Un lado perverso que nunca muestra, ese punto negro en el blanco signo del Ying y el Yang. Y el sello dentro de Naruto se rompió al fin, el sello que contenía al lado oscuro. Como una pasta negra se acercó al alma blanca de Naruto. Se pegó a él, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se unió a él para siempre. 

La teoría de Madara era correcta, cuando Rikudou Sennin dividió el poder de su cuerpo. Cuando dividió los 6 caminos también supo que su alma inmortal podía reencarnar. Su ansia de volver a unirse con sus poderes no cesaría. Lo que una vez estuvo unido, lo que una vez fue uno con él mundo, querría volver a estarlo. Así que dividió su espíritu mismo. Con el poder de sus ojos, con el poder del Juubi y la naturaleza combinadas, Rikudou Sennin dividió su alma en dos. Su ying y yang. Su lado malo, y el lado bueno. 

Unidos sus trozos alma separados por muchas décadas….ambos se trasformaron en uno. En el único, en el heredero. Ambos….ahora eran el nuevo Rikudou Sennin. El camino espiritual, al fin estaba reunido. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	23. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20: CONQUISTA Y EXPANSION**

Los vientos furiosos mermaron, el ambiente se cristalizó en calma y esa planicie a los pies de las montañas era un espectáculo de muerte. ¿Culpa? ¿Naruto sentía culpa? Ni por un segundo. "el gremio", no fue otra cosa que la intensión de juntar todas las escorias de los países en un solo punto. Solo juntar los elementos más indeseables y borrarlos de un plumazo. Por el campo había asesinos, ladrones, usureros, mercenarios y piratas. No había hombres de honor, ni personas luchando por sus familias u hogares. El Dragón de jade había barrido con lo peor de lo peor en materia de gente.

El Raikage y toda su tropa retrocedieron un paso instintivamente, Naruto Uzumaki aún les daba la espalda a ellos y respiraba agitado. Segundos después, pudo regularizar su ingreso de oxígeno y juntando ambas palmas frente a su pecho exhaló profundamente relajándose. Sin voltear aun, evaluó la inconveniencia de haber liberado a Madara del último sello que los separaba. Pero no podía seguir engañándose más, Naruto sentía incompleto su espíritu sin Uchiha Madara. Eran mitades de un mismo ser. No podían evitar la necesidad de estar unidos. 

-supongo que ya no voy a oír tu molesta voz en mi interior…-pensó Naruto- ahora eres yo mismo. Puedo sentir el peso de tu odio en mi espalda. Quieres matar, no te conformas con esos criminales. Quieres borrar las 5 aldeas y poner de rodillas al resto del mundo. Je je je, pero estas en mi "casa", aquí las cosas se hacen como yo lo planeó. No habrá plan "ojo de luna" así que quédate tranquilo y controla las ansias de bañarte en sangre. 

-Naruto….-le llamó el Raikage- niño…. ¿Qué demonios fue esa técnica? 

-Se llama Dragón de Jade….-respondió girándose de lado Naruto- la furia heredada y jamás descargada por el clan Uzumaki. Las almas también guardan dolor, y también…deben liberarlo.

Muchos de los ninjas que vieron desde el murallón como la guerra terminó en manos de Naruto, avisaron en el interior a los capitanes que esperaba salir a luchar. Comenzaron a oírse los gritos de algarabía y las hurras de una feliz finalización a la guerra. Toda la aldea de la nube supo que la batalla había terminado. Killer Bee y el Raikage fueron los únicos que se acercaron a Naruto. El líder le dio la mano apretando firme. Le agradeció la ayuda y también que trajera a su hermano de regreso. Samui condujo a su maestro Bee directo a hospital para una revisión completa. Naruto fue guiado por el Raikage a la torre principal donde el líder tenía su oficina. Se les dio comida y bebida para reponerse, el rubio sacó de uno de sus sellos ropa limpia y luego que pudiera darse una pequeña ducha, estaba cambiado y charlando en la oficina de Killer A. 

El líder ya había informado a sus subordinados todo lo que pudo ver sobre esa técnica. Había sido informado lo que Samui le advirtió sobre las intenciones de Naruto. Solo quedaba hablar con el Uzumaki para confirmarlo todo. Luego una reunión con los líderes de clanes. Todo rápido, todo cuanto antes para preparar la siguiente guerra contra Konoha y su feudal. Naruto y el Raikage quedaron solos en su oficina, sake de por medio el líder supo todo el plan de restructuración del Uzumaki.

-País del remolino será el único país Shinobi del mundo. –Anunció Naruto bebiendo cómodo en su sillón frente al escritorio- tendremos economía y poder personal. Si Daimyo quiere una guerra, tendremos fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo retroceder. 

-¡No abandonaré mi país! –Gritó el Raikage- es mi responsabilidad proteger a…. 

-¿Piedras y montañas? –Intervino Naruto con una sonrisa- ¿protegerá por algunos meses piedras, árboles y montañas hasta ser arrasado? Su gente es más importante que piedras y troncos. País del remolino tiene la fuerza para proteger a su gente. Solo observe las consecuencias de una batalla con escoria, ¿Cuántos Shinobi perdió en esta breve guerra? 

-al menos 400….-pensó el Raikage- no fue costoso pero a futuro será determinante. 

-Konoha es la aldea más fuerte ahora, -señaló Naruto- usted lo sabe, yo sé que usted lo sabe, -sonrió tranquilo- además cuentan con apoyo de las tropas del feudal cuyo número nos excederá a todos. Cuentan con Uchiha Sasuke, cuentan en teoría….conmigo. 

-¿y tú solución es huir? –apuntó el líder enojado 

-mi solución es reagruparnos en el antiguo país del agua. Una isla amplia para cobijarnos a todos y fácil de defender en caso de ataque. Imagine cuales serían las consecuencias para un armada de barcos enemigos si alguien como yo, usara el Dragón de Jade sobre las costas. 

El Raikage evaluó esas palabras seriamente. Era cierto, jamás había visto algo que devastara tanto a un ejército a campo abierto. Salvo por la técnica de los meteoritos que Uchiha Madara utilizó en la guerra, nada podía golpear con tanta eficacia a unas tropas desplegadas en un campo virtual de batalla. Naruto ni siquiera había usado al Kyuubi, solo su poder bruto. Solo eso y podía vencer solo en una guerra. ¿Enfrentarlo? Solo era un loco sueño demente. 

-¿pretendes realmente que traslade toda mi villa hacia país del agua? –Preguntó el líder, a lo que Naruto asintió serio- ¿civiles, ninjas y materiales? –Naruto asintió levemente- ¿y quién nos garantiza que la Mizukage no nos eche encima sus tropas en cuanto lleguemos a destino? 

-yo lo garantizo….-señaló Naruto- hice un trato con Mei-san. Ella aceptó unirse a la nueva estructura del país. Ella y todo lo que antes era Kirigakure. Por supuesto que pudo negarse, -aseguró el rubio para no levantar sospechas- pero por dentro sabe que sola no tiene oportunidad contra el Daimyo del fuego. 

-¿Konoha está contigo? –preguntó el líder con equilibrio 

-parte de Konoha lo está…-aseguró Naruto- la otra parte obedecerá a su señor feudal en la futura guerra. Pero no me preocupa demasiado. Teniendo a Kumo, Suna, Kiri y en un futuro Iwa, será una batalla que ellos no pueden ganar. 

-si quieres que al menos considere está loca idea…-dijo el Raikage serio- Iwa no entrara en el trato junto con nosotros. 

El odio estaba allí, Iwa contra Kumo, mucho de lo cual había renacido por culpa del gremio criminal. Pero Naruto ya no estaba para diplomacias suaves. Naruto eran alguien más, alguien sin dudas ni temores. Así se lo hizo saber al líder del Rayo. Se sentó derecho e inclinando su cabeza hacia Killer A le dijo firmemente: 

-las condiciones las elijo yo….- aseguró serio Naruto- nadie va a imponerme nada….nunca más. Usted, su villa y todas las otras aldeas….tienen aún una deuda de sangre que nada puede borrar. 

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó confundido el líder 

-hace muchos años….-señaló Naruto- esta aldea de la nube hizo un pacto con las demás villas e invadió país del remolino asesinando al clan Uzumaki. –El Raikage se tensó en su espalda al oír esto- exterminaron a mi familia, mataron a los míos y robaron mi herencia. Cada sello, cada técnica de sellado que las aldeas tienen actualmente, deriva de ese robo, o de anteriores robos cuando mi clan buscaba la paz en el mundo Shinobi. Ustedes, tanto como Iwa, Suna y Kiri nos traicionaron. Rompieron con la paz. 

-¿quieres venganza? 

-quiero cumplir el sueño de paz que los Uzumaki tenían. –reafirmó Naruto serio- si hablas de venganza por lo que ocurrió hace años….suficiente venganza obtendré a transformarlos a todos ustedes en habitantes de mi país. 

-¿Qué hay de Konoha? –Preguntó el Raikage- ellos también participaron de esa masacre. 

-para Konoha tengo algo especial reservado…-sonrió perverso Naruto- me encargare que se arrepientan de haber bebido la sangre de sus más valiosos y leales amigos. Pero ese asunto no tiene que ver con Kumo. Así que no desviemos el tema. 

El Raikage bebió tratando de ocultar su turbación, trataba de buscar una salida que no implicara lo que parecía acceder al pedido de Naruto, rendición total. 

-¿y si me niego? –preguntó cómo desinteresado 

-los que no formen parte del remolino….-indicó el rubio sonriendo calmo- serán enemigos mi villa. 

-Aun puedo hacer un trato con Daimyo….-aseguró el Raikage negociando 

-tengo al Gedo Mazo en país del agua…-lo sorprendió Naruto- y puedo usarlo. Además del detalle que Tío Bee perdió al Hachibi. Convirtiéndome en el último, y único jinchuriki. 

-¿Quién liderara la nueva villa? –preguntó el líder tratando de sacar más información 

-un concilio de líderes, los que actualmente dominen en sus aldeas. 

-tu que ganas con todo esto… 

-el fin de las guerras Shinobi….la paz para los ninja y un lugar donde mi familia pueda descansar en paz. Renacerá el clan Uzumaki, y seremos uno con el mundo. 

-Kumo tiene más Shinobi que Iwa y Suna…-siguió el Raikage- nuestro poder es mayor. No debemos tener los mismo beneficios que los demás. 

-su poder…. ¿su poder?...-sonrió Naruto- ¿acaso no recuerda lo que paso con sus enemigos hace horas? ¿Qué importa el poder de Kumo? ¿Qué importan las 5 aldeas? ¡Solo estoy haciendo esto para no asesinarlos a todos! ¿Por qué no lo entienden? ¡Merecen morir y yo puedo matarlos! 

-¿entonces por qué no lo haces? –Desdeñó el discurso A- yo no dudaría un segundo para gobernarlos a todos. 

-porque ustedes no tienen la culpa de ser Shinobi. –Señaló el rubio serio- nacieron en aldeas que los entrenó desde infantes para matar. ¿Cómo pueden pensar en paz de esa forma? No tengo miedo a sus traiciones porque me asegurare con mis sellos que nunca piensen en esas cosas. Vivirán en paz, lejos de esas ansias de sangre. Vivirán en paz….o yo mismo los mandaré de cabeza contra ella. 

En esos momentos Killer Bee entró junto a Omoi y toda la discusión se detuvo. Tocaron otros temas, se hizo un recuento de todos los daños y se Omoi informó que sus tropas habían revisado todos los territorios. El campo de batalla presentaba solo muertos. Los únicos moribundos tenían cortadas profundas y heridas sangrantes que no podrían ser curadas. Tumbados por una sola técnica, la mayoría encontró la muerte sin notarlo. 

-el balance arroja unos 10600 muertos, -anunció serio Omoi- casi no hay prisioneros y los heridos morirán en pocas horas, sin que tengamos tiempo de rematarlos. Se perdieron todas las cosechas de los pueblos aledaños y hay daños estructurales graves en todo el país. Los desgraciados se comportaron como langostas por donde pasaron. 

-al menos no nos molestara lo que los criminales puedan hacerle a los aldeanos pacíficos cuando los ninjas ya no estén rondando los países. 

Naruto, al decir esto, se ganó una confundida mirada de todos. Rápidamente le dieron la razón mentalmente. Todas las bandas de ladrones y criminales fueron borrados de un plumazo, nadie se atrevería a tomar sus lugares cuando la noticias se divulgara, cosa que los ninjas no tardarían en hacer.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –preguntó seriamente el Raikage cuando solo Naruto quedó en la oficina con el minutos después

-los sellos robados por la nube no tiene caso pedirlos de regreso, -aseguró Naruto- es conocimiento que ustedes ya lo tienen y por lo tanto no exclusivo de mi familia. Así que le daré una de dos opciones que me son igual de útiles. Uno….me entregan el pergamino de las técnicas secretas de la nube…-el Raikage negó como si esa opción fuera imposible- y dos…me entregan a un número de kunoichi poderosas para poder resurgir mi clan. En sus vientres. 

Esa opción si era más viable, el Raikage sabía que si alguna lograba seducir a Naruto y enamorarlo, Kumo tendría la ventaja con respecto a demás aldeas. Pero aun así, tenía muchas dudas sobre el plan general de Naruto y si trasladarse desde la segura y fortificada Kumo, era buena idea. Sabia por los poderes que había visto en Naruto que negarse era similar a ser exterminado, ese joven tenía una brutalidad en sus acciones que le hacían pensar al líder de la nube que no habría piedad contra quien lo contrariara. Así que decidió consultar con la reunión de líderes por todo lo hablado, pero bien dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-dame una semana para darte una respuesta…-dijo al fin Killer A 

-48 horas….-señaló Naruto- tengo mucho que viajar y muchas mujeres con las cuales estar si acceden a mis demandas. Además deben preparar el viaje, y yo seguir mi camino. 48 horas Raikage-sama….ni un minuto más. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-¡KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

Desde la oscuridad de una entrada Kabuto percibió a último momento la llegada de Sasuke. Karin había hecho un espléndido trabajo ocultando el chakra de todos, pero a más cercanía más esfuerzo tenía que hacer y mayor era la posibilidad que el domador de serpiente igualmente los detectara. Casi fue cuando entraban a la zona de los laboratorios, Sasuke lo vio con su Sharingan desde el oscuro lugar y por escasos segundos no le dio de lleno con el ataque flamígero. Casi acabó la batalla antes de empezarla. Kabuto evitó como pudo pese a escaso lugar pero el costo fue la perdida de todas las mesas de trabajo con las fórmulas que estaba desarrollando. Sasuke había incinerado todo y las llamas iluminaban la caverna haciéndolo todo muy claro. 

-ku ku ku Sasuke-kun…-dijo el peliblanco intentando mostrarse tranquilo- impresionante como siempre. Casi llegaste sobre mis narices sin alertarme en lo más mínimo. Sin activar mis trampas, evitando la detección del chakra en mis sellos zonales. Eres alguien muy brillante ciertamente. 

Kabuto vio a Karin detrás de Sasuke y al fin comprendió por qué no lo había detectado. Ella tenía la habilidad sensorial para rastrear y también ocultar los chakra con facilidad. Orochimaru había sintetizado parte de esos poderes para el mismo, pero no había alcanzado nunca la calidad del original, hasta el escape de la kunoichi. 

-Karin-san….-sonrió ofídico- mi conejillo de indias favorito. –La mujer tuvo un leve temblor ante el gesto siniestro de Kabuto- Nunca me divertí tanto haciendo gritar a una mujer. 

-cerdo…-dijo la mujer gruñendo- me las pagaras… 

-te llegó la hora Kabuto…-anunció Sasuke- de esta no escaparas…. 

-tu soberbia te costara la vida Sasuke-kun…-sonrió retrocediendo el peliblanco- aun estas en mis dominios y solo las trampas exteriores has superado. 

-nada de lo que hagas te salvara…-respondió Sasuke avanzando lento pero firme- prepárate para morir…

-estoy preparado para morir Sasuke-kun…ku ku ku….tu amiguito de Konoha me preparó para morir hace poco. Solo me falta una gran batalla en la cual caer…..en mi interior….sabía que sería contigo. 

Sasuke susurró suavemente "Amateratsu", una llama negra surgió a su alrededor y comenzó a avanzar en línea recta directo contra Kabuto. A pocos metros del enemigo se detuvo la línea de fuego negro y abriéndose en dos, fue rodeando al peliblanco formando una circunferencia. Pretendía rodearlo e incinerarlo, el poco espacio en el combate era propicio para usar esa táctica. 

-¿eres consciente de los planes del jinchuriki? –Pensaba Kabuto dejándose rodear por el circulo de llamas- ¿acaso sabes todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo me encontraste? 

-adiós…-dijo Sasuke y sus ojos brillaron levemente 

Las llamas se elevaron creando un domo y Kabuto desapareció en la capa de fuego negro. El cuerpo del criminal se desplomó al suelo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se emocionó. Sabía que con eso no era suficiente. No por nada era el criminal número 1 en el libro bingo. Segundos después el Uchiha retrocedió un paso y así esquivó una estocada que venia del suelo, Kabuto surgía del terreno pasando al ataque. Karin avanzó por el lateral de Sasuke y lanzó una patada alta al rostro del peliblanco que evitó ser alcanzado con una de sus serpientes. 

Sasuke abrió el filo de su katana y chocaron contra el de Kabuto mientras Karin retrocedía dándole espacio para pelear. Shizune se movió sobre la izquierda de Sasuke y su disparador de agujas en la muñeca estaba listo para atacar. Cuestión que ocurrió momento después cuando sus cuatro agujas impactaron en dos de las cabezas de serpiente que rodeaban al enemigo inutilizándolas. Sasuke ya se batía a duelo con espadas y Kabuto tenía la poderosa Kusanagi para equilibrar la falta de esgrima. La electricidad rodeaba el filo furioso del Uchiha, comenzó a tomar la iniciativa mientras Kabuto retrocedía tratando de no ser atravesado. 

-¿ahora trabajas en equipo Sasuke-kun? – dijo el peliblanco retrocediendo en los cruces de espadas- que débil….

-hablaremos más cuando estés muerto… 

Kabuto retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared donde Sasuke terminó por hundir una estocada furiosa. El peliblanco pisó una zona blanda en el suelo junto a la pared y unas estacas de acero surgieron del muro atravesando el cuerpo de Sasuke. Segundos después, una explosión y había un tronco de madera remplazando al Sasuke muerto. El verdadero apareció algún metro más allá, completamente ileso.

-cobarde…-pensó Sasuke tranquilamente- quieres pelear sucio. En este lugar no puedo usar Sunsanoo sin derrumbar la montaña. Así que estoy algo descubierto….a menos que…. 

Kabuto evitaba mirarlo directamente, eso prevenía el Genjutsu pero dificultaba cualquier ataque. No podía evitar a Sasuke para ir por algún rehén potencial como Karin, no podía más que escapar de ese lugar tratando de bloquear su salida. Algún Ninjutsu expansivo….Sasuke no se arriesgaría a usar algo no controlable por su equipo, Kabuto si podía hacerlo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron algunas horas desde que el combate se inició. Kabuto uso todos sus últimos recursos para mantenerse vivo que incluyeron algunos resurrectos de bajo nivel y todo tipo de Ninjutsu elementales. Sasuke lo perseguía por las cuevas y lo atacaba tratando de encerrarlo para por fin terminar con él. Karin lo guiaba con su capacidad de rastreo y Shizune se coordinaba con la pelirroja para no ser tomadas por sorpresa. Algunos insectos iban entre las ropas de las kunoichi sin que lo notaran, Shino estaba vigilando toda la actividad de batalla y actuaría en cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Fueron muchas horas, casi un día completo que incluyó un breve descanso ayudados por un muro de roca que Kabuto levanto en los pasillos. El peliblanco siempre intentaba huir pero Shino y un misterioso enemigo tenían las salidas cubiertas. Muchos túneles de escape ya no existían por que la tierra los había tapado, o si no eran los insectos de Shino Aburame. Kabuto estaba condenado. 

Finalmente, terminó por regresar casi al inicio del intrincado laberinto de cavernas, la zona de los laboratorios. Allí apareció también Sasuke con Karin y Shizune siguiéndolo de cerca. Había trascurrido largas horas desde que la persecución inició. Todos tenían evidente cansancio. 

-pelea….-jadeó Sasuke- como un hombre…maldita serpiente. 

-hagamos un trato…-dijo el peliblanco sabiendo que ya no podía escapar 

-los túneles están cerrados…-señaló Karin- no tienes más lugar donde huir. 

-¡cállate maldita furcia!-respondió Kabuto apoyado contra un muro- aun no estoy vencido 

-no hay tratos…no hay más vidas…-avanzó Sasuke con su katana envuelta en Raiton- muérete de una vez. Todo se terminara. 

-ku ku ku, KU KU KU –comenzó a reírse enloquecido Kabuto- ¿terminar? Tal vez para mí pero no para ustedes idiotas. KU KU KU 

Sasuke se detuvo para dejarlo hablar, sin embargo en lugar de apuñalarlo con su Chokuto le asestó una patada al estómago lanzándolo contra el muro violentamente. 

-Cof Cof…-tosía el criminal- ya puedo morir….descubrí el significado real del camino Shinobi. No necesito saber más técnicas para….entenderlo. 

-¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Karin intrigada pero no se acercó por señas de Sasuke. 

-tu…"amigo" el jinchuriki…-sonreía sangrando copiosamente Kabuto- él va a destruirlos a todos. Ese es el significado real del Shinobi….donde todo comenzó….todo ha de terminar. Somos como estrellas fugaces en el cielo del mundo, aparecemos para destacarnos del resto, pero de esa misma forma estamos condenados a desaparecer….fugazmente. 

-maldito loco… 

-pero no un mentiroso…-argumentó Kabuto- se nota que no sabes el sucio secretillo de tu amigo el monstruo. Ku ku ku 

-¡aquí el único monstruo eres tú! –Gritó Shizune molesta- ¡mátalo Sasuke, o yo misma lo hare! 

-no creo que…te sirva…-señaló el peliblanco- no sin antes saber…lo que debo decirte. 

Kabuto habló, aun cuando la katana de Sasuke descansaba en su cuello. Habló y contó todo lo que sabía sobre Naruto. Como descubrió que tenía el Rinnengan, sus poderes, sus sospechas sobre lo que Uchiha Madara había hecho para conservar su poder. Lo dijo todo, de la manera más directa y venenosa que se pudiera hacerlo. Todos los ninjas estaban estupefactos. No le podían creer, no podían ver a Naruto como un asesino, como el malo. Mientras Kabuto hablaba, utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para crear un duplicado de sí mismo real. La técnica de Mu, el segundo Tsuchikage que había usado en la guerra. Ese doble dividía su poder, pero podía salvar su vida también. Siguió hablando y cuando la técnica estuvo lista, soltó una bomba de humo al suelo donde estaba caído. Sasuke lo asesinó al instante, ya que pudo anticipar su brusco movimiento. Pero a pesar del cuello cortado y la vida escapándole, el doble de Kabuto abrió una puerta en el muro de junto y se escurrió a toda marcha. Corrió por un pasillo seguido de cerca por Sasuke, hasta un salón amplio e iluminado. Kabuto pisó en los lugares correctos para no activar la trampa y pretendía que los ninjas los siguieran para que la habitación se cerrara en sus muros, matándolos a todos. Kabuto corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada abierta del otro lado, y a escasos metros se detuvo, alguien lo estaba esperando. Se giró para ver a Sasuke persiguiéndolo, pero el Uchiha estaba parado fuera de la habitación, justo donde empezaba el túnel que los había traído hasta aquí. 

-cuando vi esta trampa, -sonrió Sasuke- supuse que la usarías para escapar. Por eso Shino Aburame ha utilizado sus insectos para comer el chakra que sostiene el mecanismo del disparador. 

-fin del juego…-anunció Shino pisando el hilo que estaba frente a él, a la altura de los tobillos. 

El mecanismo se activó, las paredes chirriaron fuertemente y comenzaron a cerrarse, Kabuto supo que estaba muerto. Ese cuarto estaba sellado de tal manera que un control del Doton sería inútil, además estaba rodeado por enemigos en las dos entradas y aunque pudiera tener el vigor para detener la trampa, estaría a merced de ellos. Sonrió derrotado al fin, había jugado sus últimas cartas y había perdido. 

-me hubiera gustado ver tu próxima pelea con Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke-kun…-sonrió mirándolo de lado- en mi laboratorio, busca un compartimiento secreto debajo del suelo en la biblioteca. Al menos con eso equilibraras las fuerzas contra ese maldito que me usó. 

-no necesito tus técnicas ni tus mentiras… 

-no miento al decir que ese niño tiene el Rinnengan, -respondió y los muros estaban demasiado cerca ya- si tienes la agallas…aprende la historia y la técnica para ser más fuerte, o tu aldea natal quedara reducida a la nada. Así como todo vestigio del mundo ninja. 

-¿de que estas hablando? –pregunto Shino confundido 

\- el mundo ninja….donde tuvo su comienzo….encontrara su final…. 

Los muros se unieron y los gritos ensordecedores fueron como estampida de explosiones. Kabuto Yakushi había muerto en sus propias trampas pero aun así, había dejado el daño hacia Naruto. Ahora las sospechas se volvían realidades, ahora Naruto Uzumaki estaba marcado, y Sasuke debería elegir entre confiar en su amigo, o echar un vistazo a la información del enemigo. Como todo buen ninja, la información aun de la fuente más despreciable, era valiosa. Sasuke se pasó las siguientes horas buscando lo que Kabuto le indicó. Finalmente encontró pergaminos y un arma, Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba ciego, sabía quién era su enemigo, sabia a quien tendría que enfrentar para salvar a la aldea de la hoja. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El joven descendió en su ave de tinta directamente sobre los jardines aledaños al castillo. El día era soleado y hermoso, enseñó su bandana de Konoha y no le dejaron pasar, enseñó los pergaminos con el sello del remolino y la capitana de la guardia asintió yendo a consultar a su señora. Rato después, Sai fue conducido al interior del templo sagrado donde la bella mujer estaba entretenida con su asunto particular.

Sai se acercó hincándose en una rodilla dejó el pergamino en la pequeña mesita de madera que estaba frente a él. La mujer rubia, de túnica blanca como la nieve jugaba con una pequeña niña de blondos cabellos. Ambas eran delicadas y graciosas, sonreían angelicalmente y parecían flotar cuando caminaban. La mujer dejó los juegos para concentrarse en el Shinobi de rodillas. Fue a sentarse a un sillón con adornos reales y su pequeña niña le pidió que la alzara entre sus brazos. Cuestión a la que la mujer accedió gentilmente.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo la bella sacerdotisa

-mi nombre es Sai, Shion-sama…-señaló con sonrisa leve el Shinobi- he venido a traerle un documento de parte de…

-Naruto…-señaló ella- el sello del remolino, por esa razón se te permitió pasar. ¿Pero cómo me garantizas que fue Naruto quien te envió? También puedes ser un ladrón… 

Al decir esto, los guardias que estaban parados a los costados, apoyados en los pilares que sostenían el templo, sacaron sus armas en señal de intimidación. Responderían a cualquier intento de agresión en el visitante. Y lo harían con fuerza mortal.

-Shion-sama…-dijo Sai calmadamente e ignorando a los guardias a su alrededor- Naruto-kun me ha pedido este favor porque no puede venir a buscarla. Él dice que es el momento de comenzar. 

La mujer de rubios cabellos observó con sus ojos color lavanda, enseguida sonrió parándose y tomando el pergamino que abrió y leyó con rapidez. Su niña jugaba con el kimono bajo la túnica de la madre, y divertida sonreía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Shion leyó contenta y su sonrisa no mutó para nada. Las noticias parecían muy buenas. 

-Sai-san…-dijo la mujer al terminar la lectura- le pido humildemente que acepte la hospitalidad de mi país y pase aquí la noche. Los amigos de Naruto-kun son bienvenidos aquí. 

-se supone Shion-sama que debo tener una respuesta de su parte….-señaló Sai- no puedo quedarme aunque quisiera.

-mi respuesta es sí…-sonrió la mujer tranquila- dígale a Naruto-kun que cuenta conmigo como siempre lo hizo. 

Sai se levantó de su posición servil y haciendo una reverencia salió de lugar para partir cuanto fuera posible. La guardia lo escoltó hacia las afueras del palacio y el pelinegro creó un pájaro de tinta saliendo a toda marcha sobre el bosque, directo a una ubicación donde el clan Fuma estaba asentado hacia años. En algún lugar del país campos del arroz. Tenía que visitar a Sasame del clan Fuma, esa era su próxima misión.

En el templo mientras tanto, Shion tomó por debajo de los brazos a su hija y la elevó jugando con ella y haciéndola reír. La niña era idéntica a su madre, salvo por el detalle de los ojos, azules como el mar. Una característica de su padre.

-tu Oto-san nos ha llamado a nuestro nuevo hogar Miroku-chan…-dijo Shion a su hija- debemos llevar al pueblo directamente a donde él nos ha dicho. –La niña se puso seria por un momento al ver como su madre cerraba sus ojos por algunos segundos- pero tranquila Miroku-chan…Naruto sabe bien lo que hace. El siempre cumple sus promesas…. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugao, Suigetsu y Juugo recorrieron cada punto importante de aldeas ninja o con poder para enviar los pergaminos que Naruto les había dado. La mayoría les recibió animadamente cuando supieron quien los había enviado, pero las respuestas no fueron todas positivas, se notaba mucho en qué lugares Naruto había pasado antes de volver a Konoha y en cuáles no. No importaba en realidad, el objetivo era entregar la información y luego retirarse. Yugao, Sai y Sakura tenían un punto de encuentro en la frontera con el país del fuego. Un punto designado para reunirse en caso que tuvieran que separarse en misión. Suigetsu y Juugo dejaron para el último llegarse hasta el lugar más peligroso para ellos, el país del hierro. Ellos debían entregar a los Samurái los pergaminos de Naruto. Ellos estaban en peligro tan solo de estar en esos lugares.

Luego de dudas y temores, llegaron al pueblo donde el general de los samurái Mifune, tenía su residencia. Muchos guerreros con espadas salieron a cortarles el paso, pero tanto Juugo como Suigetsu se la ingeniaron para detenerlos sin matarlos. Se acumularon los enemigos hasta que el Shinobi es-Kiri desplegó el poder devastador de Samehada, comenzando a comerse el chakra de sus oponentes y creciendo hasta constituirse en una espada invencible. Juugo dejo abrir la maldición tornando su piel roja y cambiando su rostro hasta la mitad. Su voz de hizo siniestra pero sus gesto no eran locos. Se mantenía serio y usaba una espada creada con la maldición en su brazo izquierdo. La batalla se descontroló cuando amontonándose los enemigos, Juugo uso su derecha para crear un cañón de chakra y disperso a la división samurái con un preciso disparo. 

-¡Es suficiente! –Gritó la profunda voz del general Mifune acercándose a la batalla- si quieren pelear, aquí tienen a su rival.

-Mifune-sama…-dijo Juugo respetuoso- no pretendemos esto….ellos comenzaron a atacarnos. Solo traemos un mensaje. 

Mifune atacó a Suigetsu que estaba a punto de absorber con Samehada el chakra de dos guerreros caídos. La filosa espada del samurái cortó parte de las escamas en Samehada haciéndola chillar. Los dientes en feroz posición de acometer se ampliaron intentando capturar a Mifune que eludiendo magistralmente con sus rápidos movimientos laterales, volvió a arrancar parte de la espada además de producirle un profundo corte al vientre de Suigetsu. El Shinobi sonrió, tenía el cuerpo de agua justo cuando la espada lo hirió, así que estaba de una pieza a pesar de profundo ataque.

-Mifune-sama…-intentó Juugo una vez más- no venimos a pelear, estamos aquí porque Naruto Uzumaki nos envió.

El samurái los miró gravemente, sus tropas rodeaban a los dos Shinobi y Juugo no parecía querer pelear. Suigetsu en cambio se divertía en grande con la situación, y su chakra aumentaba alimentado por los robos de Samehada. El general envainó su espada y la preparó para sacarla en cuanto atacara de nuevo, Juugo deshizo el cañón en su mano derecha y sacó un pergamino que arrojó a los pies de Mifune. Todos se quedaron esperando algo, tal vez una explosión, pero nada sucedió. Salvo los ojos del guerrero viejo fijados en el pergamino con una marca del remolino. 

-¿Dónde consiguieron este pergamino? –Dijo apenas el general- ¡respondan ahora! 

-Uzumaki Naruto nos lo dio…-señaló Suigetsu sin emoción- nos dijo que era una promesa que tiene más de 60 años.

-¿Uzumaki? –Pensó Mifune sorprendido- ¿de los Uzumaki del remolino? Eso es imposible. 

Los guerreros se acercaban a los dos ninja espadas en mano, se acercaba amenazante y ante el mínimo gesto de Mifune atacarían. Solo era cuestión de... 

-Uzumaki…-susurró Mifune levantando el pergamino- hace más de 60 años. 

-solo tenemos que entregar el mensaje y marcharnos del país…-indicó Juugo- no venimos a causar daño Mifune-sama. 

El general leía el documento, concentrado y algo aturdido también. Simplemente elevó la vista a los dos visitantes y señalo: 

-serán escoltados por mis samurái hasta la frontera…-dijo impasible- no regresen jamás….o ya no habrá perdón. 

Los Shinobi comenzaron a caminar con sus escoltas hacia las afueras del pueblo y fue Suigetsu quien al detenerse brevemente le dijo a Mifune: 

-¿Qué le decimos a Naruto sobre el documento? ¿Cuál es su respuesta? 

Mifune miró al horizonte como su estuviera demasiado turbado para responder, pero aun así lo hizo: 

-díganle…que las deudas del honor samurái, son eternas. Una vez la familia Uzumaki salvó nuestra vida. Una vez murieron sin que pudiéramos salvarlos. No volverá a ocurrir, los samurái del país del hierro, cumplirán su voto sagrado con el clan Uzumaki. En la persona de Naruto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le tomó casi dos días recorrer la distancia desde la invocación del sapo ermitaño hasta el país del viento. Se movió a máximo poder, incluso utilizando su reserva de chakra en la marca para agilizar los movimientos y cumplir cuanto antes. No sabía por que corría hacia Suna cuando debería irse a Konoha. Sakura Haruno sabía que estaba mal, que estaba desobedeciendo órdenes y contradiciendo los instintos de ninja que afloraban ante cada pensamiento. Ella vio la crueldad de Naruto, ella supo por la propia boca del rubio que Uchiha Madara estaba en su interior. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que Naruto jamás hubiese matado a inocentes ni aprovechado de sus poderes para el mal.

¿Por qué le obedecía? ¿Porque lo amaba? ¿Porque sentía que debajo de esa capa de poder y locura ese sujeto ocultaba a su Naruto? ¿Al chico bueno, al chico amable que era digno de todo su amor? No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero al menos estaba consiente que tomaba sus propias decisiones. Ese sello que yacía en su pecho, era la garantía que Naruto no estaba metiéndose en su mente, al menos no con el Rinnengan.

-maldita sea…-dijo para sí misma- ¿Qué rayos debo hacer?

Pensó en el sello, en ese sello enorme de 10 trigramas que Naruto le había pedido completar. Recordaba perfectamente la tarde que se lo entregó. Naruto estaba en modo ermitaño y luego de verlo completo, le devolvió los pergaminos a Sakura. 

_Flash back:_

_El sol era suave, el viento acariciaba a los ninjas y Naruto se conservaba en modo Sennin sentado como si meditara. Se lo veía increíblemente sereno, algo que Sakura no recordaba nunca de él. El rubio entregó los pergaminos de vuelta y Sakura quiso indicarle lo que había descubierto en los pergaminos con datos.  
_

_-Naruto…. –susurró levemente- descubrí que el pergamino puede servir para…  
_

_-no Sakura-chan….-le calló el rubio- no quiero ni debo saberlo. Mis maestros no me enseñaron a crear ese sello y me prohibieron saber de él. Sus indicaciones fueron que buscara a alguien muy hábil que pudiera completarlo. Y yo aposté por ti.  
_

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Sakura confundida- ¿Por qué no debes saber de tu propio sello?  
_

_-no lo sé…-respondió Naruto- pero te pido que no vuelvas a hablar de ese sello. Que jamás me digas para que sirve. Úsalo si lo necesitas, úsalo para lo que sea que sirva.  
_

_-¿Por qué confías así en mí? –Preguntó la chica- ¿Por qué me entregas este poder?  
_

_-porque eres la única….a la que no puede controlar.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

Sakura evaluó esas palabras que recordaba, ahora tenía sentido sabiendo el asunto de Madara. ¿Acaso Naruto se había preparado para ser corrompido por el Uchiha? ¿Le estaba dando un arma para detenerlo? Sakura no tenía idea de para que funcionaba el sello, había tratado de activarlo pero requería de colosales cantidades de chakra. Justo lo que no tenía. El sello no funcionaba al ser colocado, era en realidad un contrasello, una técnica activada a consecuencia de otra acción específica. 

Mientras entraba a la aldea de Sunagakure, Sakura pensó con cautela en lo que diría, tenía que entregar su pergamino pero le convenía fingir que no conocía el contenido. Hacía días que lo había abierto a pesar de no tener el chakra de Gaara, (a quien el mensaje iba dirigido) porque conocía la técnica de sellado Uzumaki que Naruto había utilizado. Básicamente le ponía en sobre aviso al lord Kazekage sobre lo que supuestamente sucedería con el feudal del fuego y Konoha. Le decía a Gaara que debía abandonar su país para cobijarse con el resto de las aldeas en la antigua tierra del agua. Finalmente, le informaba que conocía la participación de Suna en la traición al clan Uzumaki, por tanto la aldea de Gaara le debía algún tipo de compensación. Nada menos que la lealtad al nuevo proyecto, la lealtad a Uzushiogakure.

Horas después, fue recibida por Gaara en su oficina. Kankuro lo acompañaba sirviendo como alegre anfitrión agradecido de recordar que le debía la vida a esa kunoichi. Charlaron algunos minutos y mientras Sakura comentó los pormenores de la búsqueda de Kabuto, Gaara abrió el pergamino sellado y comenzó a leer su contenido. Su expresión sombría causó escalofríos en su hermano Kankuro que no recordaba haberlo visto así desde que tenía al Ichibi. 

-¿cuánto sabes de esto…Sakura-san? –dijo gravemente el lord Kazekage 

-lo suficiente para decir que… –Indicó la chica seria- algo grande esta por suceder. 

-es una locura…-señaló el líder- mover tantas personas, tantos Shinobi. Incluso con justificados motivos nadie aceptara abandonar su hogar. 

-no me toca decirle que hacer Gaara-sama. –Dijo Sakura- solo entregar el mensaje, solo eso me ha pedido.

-¿y luego que harás? 

-volver a casa…-respondió sin pesar la chica- (aunque aún no sé cuál es mi casa) 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las horas siguientes se realizaron unas reuniones entre Gaara y los líderes de clanes ninja. Todo en carácter secreto y con amenaza de muerte para quien revelara incluso a su familia lo que se hablaría. Gaara de la arena acompañado de su hermano Kankuro encabezaron la reunión. Por supuesto hubo total oposición a la idea de la mudanza. No solo se perdía poder sino también se arriesgaba al pueblo en viajar una distancia entre países imposible de cubrir en menos de unas semanas. No había fuerzas Shinobi suficientes en la villa para escoltar a todos a salvo. Si Konoha o cualquier rival estaba al acecho, todo terminaría con la total destrucción del pueblo de Suna. El éxodo propuesto no era viable, ni aceptable.

-si existe la posibilidad de una guerra, -señaló uno de los más antiguos líderes- la asumiremos aquí en nuestros territorios. –Todos vitorearon la idea- nadie ha puesto un pie dentro de los muros de Suna, ¡y no lo harán! 

Había algarabía ante esas palabras llenas de valor, por supuesto la realidad era mucho más aterradora.

-no tengo miedo a pelear…-señaló Gaara- protegeré a cada aldeano de esta villa con mi propia vida. –Todos asintieron y por eso Gaara era tan querido en Suna- pero me atrevo a decir que no será suficiente con solo valor señores. 

-Kazekage-sama….-dijo alguno más- ¿a qué se refiere? 

-el Daimyo ha firmado acuerdos comerciales que mejoraron nuestra pobre economía. –Tomó la palabra Kankuro- pero si se convierte en nuestro enemigo, no tendremos más ese apoyo económico. 

-sumado a esta situación la posibilidad de enfrentar a un ejército de más de 100000 hombres. –Indicó fríamente Gaara- sin el apoyo de ninguna otra aldea ninja. Sumado a enfrentar el poder creciente de Konoha.

-Konoha es aliado…-señaló un líder de la mesa 

-Konoha está bajo las ordenes de su señor…-interrumpió un consejero- obedecerán a su señor solamente y por lo tanto, aumentaran nuestros problemas. 

-tenemos pactos firmados con Kumo, Kiri e Iwa…-afirmó una mujer de rudo aspecto- una fuerza Shinobi de calibres… 

-el dinero y la aldea más poderosa pertenecer a Daimyo. –Contradijo Gaara- tienen a Uchiha Sasuke y a muchos experimentados guerreros. El país del hierro apoyara al único señor feudal que queda vivo y eso nos deja solos. Kumo y Kiri están lejos de ayudarnos en una posible guerra. 

-¿Por qué razón? –pregunto alguien mas 

-por la segunda razón que discutiremos aquí….-reafirmó Kankuro- Naruto Uzumaki, ha decidido salvar a las aldea Shinobi y para ellos pretender unirnos en una sola villa. Tal como se planeó en el medio de la guerra ninja. Tal como querían lograr los Kage antes que los feudales lo impidieran por ambiciones. 

-Uzumaki Naruto es de Konoha…- recordó a todos un líder- ¿acaso no será una trampa? 

-no…-dijo Gaara muy serio y casi enojado por la sugerencia- confió en el más que en cualquier otro extranjero. Naruto ha informado de todo lo que ocurrirá a espaldas de su señor. Quiere ayudarnos pero no puede pelear solo esta guerra. País del agua oficialmente ha cambiado su nombre por país del remolino. Los documentos llegaron antes que los pergaminos con la información de Naruto. No pude comunicarme con la Mizukage pero sugiero consideren que posiblemente haya accedido al plan de Naruto, tal como nosotros debemos considerar acceder. 

Hubo tumulto por esas palabras, por primera vez veían mal una decisión de su líder. Gaara guardó silencio y los dejó quejarse. Tenía que entender cuál era la situación real. Pero también debía mostrar el orgullo de la arena. Un tira y afloje que debía suceder para llegar a buen puerto. 

-¿Kazekage-sama está de acuerdo con la evacuación? –preguntó ante la pasividad de Gaara en la discusión.

El líder lo miró sin emoción, había evaluado por horas y con ayuda de sus hermanos lo que debía decir en esa reunión. Algo le decía que Naruto no le había dicho todo lo que debía saber, pero el riesgo de negarse, quedar solo y vulnerable era preocupante también. 

-imaginemos que todo esto es una mentira…-les propuso Gaara- que no habrá guerra ni cosa alguna de parte del país del fuego. Esta casi confirmado que Kiri y Kumo se formaran como una sola y gran villa. Iwa quedara encerrada entre las dos fuerzas y deberá pactar para no ser eliminada. Nosotros estamos más allá de los territorios de posibles aliados. Nuestra frontera natural es con el país del fuego. Estamos solos señores, debemos asumir que negarnos a viajar es negarnos a buscar fuerza y aliados.

-Suna debe sobrevivir….-anunció un anciano- como siempre lo ha hecho. 

-el pueblo debe sobrevivir…-le corrigió Gaara- si muere el pueblo….Suna desaparecerá con él. Estos territorios desérticos no son positivos para nuestro comercio, no son positivos para una ventaja táctica preponderante que nos entregue la victoria. No son buenos para recibir aliados o refuerzos en medio de una guerra. Suna está encallada en el peor lugar para pelear sola. Naruto Uzumaki está tratando de salvarnos. Pero corresponde a nosotros pensar en dar ese paso necesario hacia él.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos para evaluar la situación. Gaara propuso un receso a la reunión y se juntarían al día siguiente. Cada líder debía consultarlo con sus hermanos del clan, con sus familias y con sus almohadas también. Una decisión desacertada justo en ese momento propiciaría el caos. Era el momento de decidir lo mejor. O tal vez…lo único que podían hacer para sobrevivir. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando retiró el estetoscopio, Sakura observó algo sorprendida y triste como el rostro de Temari exhibía nerviosismo. Recostada en esa cama de la mansión Sabaku, la rubia hermana del líder había pedido a Sakura que la revisara para decirle como estaba su embarazo. Sakura lo hizo amablemente, aunque el asunto sobre el padre del niño la llenó de preocupación. 

-Temari-san…-sonrió levemente- debes comenzar a cuidarte un poco más. Sugiero que a partir del cuarto mes no realices ninguna misión ni entrenamiento que te exija un gasto de chakra importante.

-¿él bebe está bien? –preguntó la rubio preocupada 

-está perfectamente, crece sanito y se lo nota fuerte. –Sonrió Sakura más abiertamente- digamos que tu estado físico como kunoichi te hace alimentarlo muy bien. 

-mis hermanos quisieron matarme cuando lo supieron…-dijo desviando la vista Temari- pero luego sucedió lo de hace semanas…-refiriéndose al asunto de Shikamaru- luego de esa noticia…se volvieron los tíos molestos que quieren a su sobrino en cuna de oro. No me dejan hacer nada por mí misma.

-hacen bien…-resaltó Sakura- veras….tu neonato no está enfermo y no corre peligro alguno. Sucede que su pequeño cuerpito está desarrollándose más que bien. 

-¿más que bien? 

-este bebe es hijo de Shinobi…-aclaro Sakura- te está quitando mucho chakra del cuerpo, se alimenta de él porque seguramente al nacer, tendrá un nivel de energía superior a la media. Por eso no debes desgastarte ni dejar de comer abundante. El niño necesitara de esos alimentos necesarios. 

-uuufff…-suspiró exagerada Temari sonriendo- me alegro que este…"sano en exceso" en lugar de enfermo. Ni te digo la cara de mi hermano Gaara cuando comencé a sentirme mal hace días. Se pasaba gran parte de las noches vigilando cerca de mi cuarto como precaución. Esta más histérico que madre primeriza je je. 

Sakura no se figuraba a Gaara tan "emocional" con un futuro sobrino, la sola idea de pensarlo como un hombre preocupado le causó gracia. Al mismo tiempo sintió alivio por Temari, ya que la muerte de Shikamaru había sido un duro golpe para ella. Al menos tenía familia para ser protegida.

-quiero saber algo Sakura-san…-dijo Temari vistiéndose y saliendo las dos de la habitación- ¿Qué averiguaron sobre el asesino de Shikamaru? 

-no se mucho de ese tema Temari-san…-indicó la rosa sincera- el ANBU de Konoha y algunos equipos especiales investigaron. Los rumores dicen que fue Kabuto quien lo asesinó. 

-ese maldito…-pensó la rubia furiosa- sino estuviera atrapada aquí….sino… 

-Sasuke, Naruto y varios más lo están buscando…-añadió Sakura al verla tan enojada- créeme que Kabuto tiene las horas contadas Temari-san. 

La mujer de Suna asintió conformándose por el momento, pero hasta no saber que ese sujeto estaba muerto, no podría dejar de pensar en la venganza. La había dejado sola, le había quitado el padre a su hijo. Temari hubiera querido viajar, encontrar y matar a Kabuto. Pero tenía que conformarse con apostar a su muerte en manos de Naruto. 

-Sakura-san…-preguntó finalmente cuando se despidieron en la puerta de la mansión- ¿adónde te iras ahora? ¿Volverás con tu equipo para ir a Konoha? 

-sinceramente no lo sé Temari-san…-dijo la rosa seriamente- tengo demasiado en que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Supongo que el viaje al punto de encuentro con mi equipo ayudara un poco. 

-ten cuidado…-le dijo la rubia- escuche rumores sobre un ejército de rebeldes. 

-lo tendré….gracias… 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la segunda noche que Naruto habitó en Kumogakure, Killer Bee lo llevó a cenar y beber con su equipo y varios Shinobi conocidos por el rubio en la guerra. Era un verdadero alivio para Naruto contar con la capacidad restaurada del Kyuubi para captar las emociones a su alrededor. Aun no podía hablar con la criatura, pero sentía que poco a poco recuperaba el chakra del nueve colas al máximo. Bebieron, comieron y se divirtieron. La mayoría de los comensales ignoraban los pedidos de Naruto hacia Kumo. El Raikage se había reunido solo con líderes de clanes y había dejado sin información al resto.

Naruto hizo una rápida evaluación de las mujeres que podían caer en sus manos. Muchas eran kunoichi de clanes poderosos pero eran desconocidas para él. El Raikage quería firmar algunos acuerdos para entregarles a esas mujeres y Naruto fingió acceder. Todo parecía ir por buen camino y Kumo parecía prepararse para el anuncio de traslado que debían informarle al pueblo. Por supuesto Naruto no pudo evitar notar como en la lista de las mujeres que le habían ofrecido, no aparecía Samui, Karui o Mabui. Parecía algo extraño por que ninguna de las tres eran de clanes influyentes y por lo tanto podían ser fácilmente entregables. 

Mediante el Rinnengan Naruto penetró en la mente de un consejero anciano y supo las razones de esas reuniones. Esas kunoichi no habían sido ofrecidas por que no querían arriesgarse a que Naruto las controlara de alguna manera. Samui era la capitana más influyente entre los Jounnin, era muy respetada y escuchada. Karui tenía muchísimas conexiones en los cazadores especiales. En cuanto a Mabui, nada menos que el acceso a todos los documentos secretos del Raikage como secretaria y persona de confianza del líder.

-tendrá que ser algo rapidin…-pensó perverso el rubio- luego me ocupare de las demás cuando tenga tiempo en el remolino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Mmmnn….mmnnn…..mmmnn…. ¡Aaahh!

La morena estaba montada sobre el hombre en la gran cama. Subía y bajaba totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que surgían en su cuerpo. Su cabello rojizo estaba suelto y salvaje, ondeaba ante cada embestida dándole una sensación de libertad única. Las manos de Naruto estaban descansando sobre los pequeños senos de la chica y tocaba los pezones endurecidos hace tiempo haciéndola delirar. 

-mas…mas… ¡por favor más! 

-Karui-chan…-sonrió Naruto perverso- que chica sucia eres… 

Recostado sobre la cama boca arriba, Naruto sudaba contento teniendo a Karui de la nube sentada sobre su pelvis. La mujer subía y bajaba a su propio ritmo luego de haber sido follada por horas. Aun quería más, nunca jamás había sentido tanta carga de excitación. Nunca había terminado follando al estar ebria. Apenas podía comprender como estaba compartiendo la cama como Naruto Uzumaki y además de agregado, con dos mujeres más. 

A la izquierda de la pareja en acción, Mabui dormía profundamente luego de haber sido follada terriblemente fuerte durante las horas anteriores. Le había arrancado orgasmo tras orgasmo sin que pudiera controlarse para nada. A la derecha de la pareja Samui dormía de lado, o al menos pretendía hacerlo, porque habiendo sido la primera en ser follada ahora había descansado lo suficiente como para estar despierta con la "actividad" a su lado. Samui estaba tapada por una sábana blanca, aunque su apetecible trasero estaba a la vista y alcance de Naruto. Sin embargo, Karui no quería que el hombre estuviera mirando a otra mujer, se sentía inferior a ellas por las cuestiones físicas. Por eso era más exigente y trataba de hacerlo gozar mucho más. 

Naruto por fortuna contaba con el impresionante chakra y la brutal resistencia heredada de los entrenamientos. Porque las tres mujeres lo habían exigido mucho. Aun así, tener más de 200 veces el chakra de un hombre común, tenía sus extensos beneficios. Todo iba más que bien, las tres al mismo tiempo. Sus tres objetivos principales de un solo golpe y en una sola noche. Sin dudas Killer Bee y su invitación a beber le habían facilitado todo el trabajo. Un poco de Rinnengan, mucho de alcohol, y todas deliraban en esa cama de un hotel a las 3 de madrugada. 

El momento del clímax se desató segundos después, Naruto tomó por las nalgas a la morena pelirroja y la hundió más duramente en su miembro haciéndola gritar, ella estaba al borde de un delicioso orgasmo y cuando el rubio se derramó en su interior, Karui alcanzó el nirvana finalmente. 

-AHHHHHH 

-OOOOHHHH 

La pelirroja se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del hombre jadeando agotada. Las ráfagas de esencia en su interior habían logrado que se corriera intensamente. Rápidamente agradeció ser kunoichi y poder bloquear la posibilidad de un embarazo. Solo tenía que dedicar el jutsu de control natal en su útero y asunto terminado. Era lo primero que se enseñaba en las clases de seducción para evitar embarazos de las violaciones en misión. Recostó su cara en el pecho fornido de Naruto y se sintió a gusto a pesar de la poca ortodoxa relación de tres mujeres al mismo tiempo que se estaba dando. Naruto era un animal, las había follado hasta dejarlas extenuadas y ellas eran tres. Tres contra uno solo. Había usado los clones para tomarlas al mismo tiempo y luego solo dejo al original para poseerlas con fuerza. Todo había sido un gran descontrol. Naruto en tanto se secó con una mano el sudor de su frente y aun la noche no había terminado. Hasta el momento no había podido bloquear el jutsu de natalidad que usaban las mujeres de Kumo. La razón era simple, Naruto no conocía que tanto control de chakra tenían esas féminas, no como con las de Konoha. No tenía los exámenes médicos de Shizune y los datos que le aportó Anko en esta ocasión. Así que tomó la solución larga del asunto. Las iba a follar hasta que perdieran toda la energía, así sería fácil correrse en el interior de las mujeres y evitar que bloqueen sus cuerpos. 

El rubio cavilando en sus pensamientos notó como Karui exhausta estaba durmiéndose en su pecho. Así que la apartó a un costado dejándola junto a Mabui. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro disfrutando de su piel morena. Luego se giró hacia Samui dispuesto a follarla nuevamente, la noche no terminaría con una sola sesión por mujer.

-mmnnn…-suspiró Naruto pegándose detrás de la rubia- ahora creo que mi menú necesita más carne blanca. 

La giró del hombro recostándola boca arriba, la mujer estaba despierta por supuesto, la habían despertado de su somnolencia los gritos de Karui hace minutos. Intentó resistirse, pero todo fue inútil cuando él se subió encima. 

-Naruto…espera… 

-No me digas que ya no puedes más…-desafío el muchacho sonriendo travieso- tan solo te has corrido 4 veces.

Dicho esto, Naruto exploró el pezón izquierdo de Samui con su lengua haciéndola gemir con abandono. Una mano libre masajeaba el otro seno atacando en conjunto y haciéndola entrar en ambiente nuevamente. 

-Samui-chan…-susurró el hombre- tienes unos pechos tan grandes y hermosos… 

-Ah…ah….-jadeó Samui sin poderlo evitar- estoy….cansada. 

Naruto no atendió al ruego implícito, simplemente comenzó a hundir su dedo índice en la intimidad de la mujer sin dejar de atender sus pechos. Le costó pocos minutos lograr tenerla a punto nuevamente, así que elevó ambos muslos de Samui sobre sus hombros, se ubicó de rodillas frente a ella y la penetró haciéndola gemir cansinamente. El siguiente paso fue hundirse con ritmo en los suaves pliegues femeninos y hacerla delirar. Samui comenzó a gemir atrapada por sensación y olvidando el control de su cuerpo. Con Naruto era imposible controlarse, el tocaba cada punto correcto, cada pequeño resquicio de mujer en ella. No podía evitar desearlo y no podía evitar tener uno tras otro los orgasmos que la sacudían. 

-uummm Samui-chan…-gimió Naruto siguiendo con el vaivén- tus pechos son una tentación a mis ojos –Manoseándole los senos con una mano- nuestro hijo tendrá mucho de donde alimentarse por suerte.

La mujer no le podía escuchar bien, apenas algunas palabras del hombre atravesaban la nebulosa de placer que la bloqueaba, no podía pensar, mucho menos razonar lo peligroso que era para ella esa afirmación. Finalmente, entre sonoros jadeos de la pareja, tanto Mabui como Karui se despertaron y giraron para verlos follar con mucha fuerza. 

-No es justo…-dijo molesta la pelirroja- míralo Mabui…-le acusó- ya está haciéndoselo a ella de nuevo. Todo por esos pechos. 

-Fuiste tú la que más ha follado con él –respondió Mabui sonriendo apenas- no seas acaparadora que te ha tratado bien. 

-Eso es porque si no, le hubiese dado una paliza…-respondió la pelirroja arrodillándose y abrazando por el lateral al hombre que aun penetraba a Samui con fiereza. 

-¿A quién vas a golpear tú? –Jadeó Naruto- solo serás un objeto del cual voy a disfrutar. 

-¡¿A quién le llamas objeto, idiota?! –Respondió cabreada entre lametones al cuello del Uzumaki- Qué no se te olvide la paliza que te di hace años. 

Mabui no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pero se tomó esos minutos para arreglar su blanco cabello como pudo y entró al cuarto de baño para poder arreglarse un poco. Le apetecía una ducha para quitarse el olor a sudor y sexo que su cuerpo tenia, había mirado la hora y sabía que siendo casi las 4 am debía irse para poder trabajar al día siguiente. Fue al baño y entró a la ducha, pero pronto un clon de Naruto comenzó a trasformar el baño rápido, en mucho más que espuma. 

Mientras tanto en el cuarto, un sonoro grito de Samui anuncio que había tenido el mejor orgasmo de la noche. Cuestión que se agravó cuando la esencia de Naruto la lleno por completo en su interior. Un ligero gruñido del rubio y su crema habían ocupado todo en Samui. Esta vez no habría jutsu que la salvara de ser madre.

Karui estuvo por protestar ante la situación, había notado que Samui había caído inconsciente luego del orgasmo y por tanto ya no tenía fuerza para el jutsu en su vientre. Estiró su mano derecha para aplicarlo en el cuerpo de su compañera cuando Naruto la volteó de una bofetada que la tiró de lado al colchón. Karui sorprendida vio la sonrisa traviesa del hombre que dejaba el cuerpo de Samui y se acercaba a ella nuevamente. 

-Ese golpe fue porque me la debías… 

-No vuelvas a tocarme o te ira peor que aquella vez –desafío la pelirroja sonriendo e incorporándose de rodillas. 

Naruto tomó la palabra y asestó una nueva bofetada que la cruzó de lado. Karui quedó de costado en el colchón y tenía una levísima cortada en su labio inferior. Intentó incorporarse para protestar esta vez, le había parecido excesivo. Pero el rubio la tomó de la cadera y la puso en posición de perrito acercándose por detrás. 

-¿Qué haces idiota? –dijo la mujer aunque nuevamente se le escapo la sonrisa perversa 

-Lo que quiero…-respondió firme el rubio y tomándola del cabello le obligó a girar el cuello hacia atrás para robarle un salvaje beso- tú eres mía ahora, así que silencio y disfrútalo. 

-¿Que pret…..-intentó hablar pero una mano inmovilizaba su cadera y la otra su cuello mientras Naruto le cubría la boca con sus labios- …endes? 

La posición era inamovible, Karui sintió que un dedo del hombre hurgaba en su ano y comenzó a sentir miedo. El miembro de ese hombre era muy grande, la iba a lastimar si intentaba lo que parecía iba a hacerle. Un agujero muy delicado y virgen contra ese instrumento. Seguramente la iba desgarrar.

-No lo hagas…-gimió despacio Karui cuando Naruto se había erguido preparando la penetración- me va a doler mucho Kami…ah….ah… 

El rubio notó lo cerrado que estaba el orificio y ante los ruegos de la morocha se agachó lamiendo la entrada que pretendía vulnerar. Ahora Karui jadeaba sorprendentemente excitada, el miedo al dolor, la incertidumbre de cómo se sentiría y la indudable carga de sensaciones que ya tenía en su cuerpo se unían deliciosamente. Había protestado pero no se movió ni escapó de la situación. Eso era demasiado sexi para Naruto. Así que finalmente se volvió a acomodar apuntando con su herramienta al lugar indicado. 

-Ahora, el momento estelar…-anunció Naruto perverso 

-No lo hagas…-rogó ella mordiéndose los labios- no por detrás, Kami. 

El rubio sonrió y sin hacer caso la penetró por la vagina obteniendo lubricante natural para su miembro. Un par de embestidas que la hicieron jadear, el dilatado ano se abrió levemente como si respirara, todo ante la sorpresa y sonrisa del Uzumaki. 

-Eres una chica muy sucia Karui-chan…-dijo poniendo la punta de su arma en el agujero y forzando la entrada- una chica sucia. 

Ese cuarto se cubrió con un sonoro grito, al cual siguieron otros menos fuertes. Era inútil, estaba sellado contra el sonido y ninguna de esas mujeres escaparía de esa habitación. Naruto comenzó a follarle el trasero hasta que el dolor fue placer, Karui por fin se entregó completamente a las sensaciones y ni siquiera notó que sobre el final el hombre cambio la zona de la penetración para derramarse en su interior. Una calidez y fuerza impresionante, una resistencia imposible, unos ojos de poder que habían torcido la voluntad de las mujeres como se dobla el papel. Simple y claro, unas nuevas aliadas para los planes de conquista y expansión familiar, de Uzumaki Naruto. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	24. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21: VISIONES**

"_Caminaron por un bosque hermoso de campos floridos. Cuando Naruto abría los sellos de las almas en la cueva de sus ancestros, era trasportado automáticamente a lugares donde sus maestros lo entrenarían en las artes olvidadas. Raito Uzumaki se lo había advertido, sería muy difícil compenetrarse con ellos porque Naruto debía poner no solo el chakra para los entrenamientos, sino también para sostener los sellos con las almas Uzumaki. Kuro Uzumaki fue el primero de los maestros que lo tomó bajo su tutela. Cuando Naruto aplicó chakra sobre el sello que sostenía el alma de este hombre, fueron trasportados a ese campo entre los bosques. Naruto podía haber pedido explicaciones y tal vez nunca comprender demasiado como lo hacían, pero afortunadamente había tenido una experiencia similar en el templo de la nube cuando fue junto a Killer Bee, para aprender a dominar el poder del nueve colas. _

__

_Los espíritus en este lugar podía tocarse con los cuerpos, Naruto podía dañar y ser dañado en ese lugar por su maestro. Por supuesto este no era el objetivo de enseñanza en Kuro. Se lo designó como el primero no solo por haberlo pedido ante sus demás hermanos, sino también porque era quien conocía las técnicas de sellado animal que les permitirían ser unidos todos los maestros al cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki. Les permitirían salir de su encierro eterno.  
_

_-¿Has caminado por la soledad del bosque?  
_

_-Si  
_

_-¿No se parece el bosque a nuestra vida?  
_

_Naruto miraba de reojo a su maestro mientras observaba el entorno perfectamente mimetizado con un frondoso bosque. Kuro Uzumaki era un hombre como de 1,80 mts, contextura delgada y cabellos rojo lacio hasta la cintura. Su estilo de pelo lo asemejaba a Neji Hyuuga, pero sus ojos eran negros, como una noche oscura. Era muy serio, a diferencia del resto de los espíritus nunca sonrió abiertamente, Naruto lo asemejaba mucho con el fallecido Nagato por alguna razón._

_-Soy Kuro Uzumaki…-dijo el maestro mientras seguían recorriendo el bosque- mi poder espiritual fue tan grande, que mis padres me entregaron a uno de mis familiares que vivía en los bosques como ermitaño. Mi cuerpo era débil, pero apto para sentir las presencias que nadie puede.  
_

_-¿Te alejaron de tus padres?  
_

_-No…-sonrió apenas él- pero mi tío era el único cuya característica técnica se asemejaba al tipo de entrenamiento que yo necesitaba. Digamos que mi cuerpo, era un enorme receptor de energía espiritual. Podía captarla en todos lados, la naturaleza, el cuerpo de otras personas y por supuesto…  
_

_-¿Las…almas?  
_

_Kuro tan solo asintió, su estudiante era bastante intuitivo cuando se lo proponía. Un punto a favor de este entrenamiento.  
_

_-Lo que voy a enseñarte puede que nunca logres aplicar en su máximo poder. La razón es tu capacidad física superior, tu falta de sensibilidad espiritual. Básicamente, cuando un ser vivo muere, salvo escasas excepciones, se queda vagando durante algún tiempo en esta tierra. Sucede casi siempre con los espíritus animales. Ya que las personas se sienten inmediatamente impulsadas por el camino del cielo, u obligadas a bajar a los infiernos según el peso de sus crímenes.  
_

_-¿Espíritus? –Preguntó Naruto con su clásica fobia a esas apariciones- ¿fan….tasmas?  
_

_-uumm no….no precisamente. –Negó el maestro- un fantasma es un espíritu que ha tomado forma corpórea y tiene capacidad para conectarse al mundo material. Los animales simplemente tienen como paraíso el mismo lugar donde habitaron, no tienen otro lugar, simplemente habitan en los susurros del bosque o en el arrullo del agua que se mueve. Son energía, precisamente la energía que puedes captar cuando sientes el flujo de la naturaleza.  
_

_-Energía Natural…-pensó Naruto levemente- ya puedo captarla con el modo Sennin.  
_

_-Lo que voy a enseñarte no es a captar energía….-le corrigió Kuro sin saber lo que Naruto estaba precisamente pensando- voy a enseñarte a invocar la ayuda de esos espíritus, haciéndolos invocaciones de batalla.  
_

_-Tengo invocaciones…-resaltó Naruto- los sapos ermitaños.  
_

_-Si logras igualar el nivel de mis habilidades…-dijo el maestro- podrás invocar criaturas sobrenaturales….leones fantasma, águilas o cualquier criatura cuyo espíritu encuentres. No he tenido un solo rival que pudiera dañar mis leones fantasma. Nada puede dañar a los espíritus, y tu chakra les dará la posibilidad física de hacer daño, sin exponerte a ti.  
_

_-Cómo usar clones de sombras…  
_

_-Mejor que clones….porque tu rival no puede destruirlos. –Reafirmó orgulloso Kuro- mi tío me enseñó a tomar energía de los espíritus para ataques poderosos de elemento. Podía absorber algunos espíritus y crear grandes tornados de viento, o marejadas de agua. Según la naturaleza de la criatura que prestara su fuerza a mi servicio. Pero yo mejore los sellos, no solo obtuve la energía sino la forma de ataque. Leones, águila, serpientes, caballos y casi cualquier criatura que lograra sellar en mi cuerpo.  
_

_-¿Planea enseñarme a invocar fantasmas?  
_

_-Planeo fusionar el espíritu de cada maestro con animales, y encerrarlo en tu cuerpo. –Finalizó Kuro- tu gran forma física y tu enorme chakra podrán contenernos a todos. Seremos tus compañeros eternos. Seremos tus aliados y también somos tu familia. Años después, cuando llegue el día de tu muerte, podremos viajar al otro lado de la vida normalmente. Tú nos llevaras, abrirás la puerta que está cerrada para siempre a nosotros. ¿Puedo contar contigo?  
_

_Naruto no tuvo mucho para pensar. Quería ayudarlos y no quería volver a sentirse solo. Su familia viviría más allá del recuerdo. Lo ayudarían, lo protegerían, lo asistirían en combate. Naruto Uzumaki aceptó. Sería difícil para el lograr las técnicas, pero su voluntad nunca se quebraría al intentarlo"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Mírame fijamente a los ojos Ino… 

Kakashi había recibido al líder de los Yamanaka con su hija y varios líderes de otros clanes. Los consejeros estaban presentes así como algunos capitanes ANBU por si la situación se salía de control. Inoichi se notaba muy molesto, ya tenía algunos planes de qué hacer, había evaluado con los Shinobi más ancianos en su familia sobre técnicas capaces de acabar con un Shinobi con tanto poder como Naruto Uzumaki. Inoichi estaba convencido que la situación llevada desde que Naruto había regresado, no era otra que una venganza por los maltratos de la niñez, que había sufrido por ser jinchuriki. 

-Tal vez la culpa te está jugando malas pasadas Inoichi-sama…-había dicho Kakashi ante el comentario venenoso del rubio 

Inoichi no tenía culpa de eso, el personalmente no había oficiado golpear al pequeño. Ciertamente no había censurado la participación de algunos miembros de su clan en esas palizas, pero no sentía que nada justificara la violación a su hija. 

Kakashi estuvo casi dos o tres minutos mirando con su Sharingan directo a la muchacha. Hubo silencio, el peliplata se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que pareció perder el equilibrio casi cayéndose de su sillón. Se afirmó con una mano del escritorio, estaba sudando levemente por el esfuerzo provocado. Los que observaban jurarían que se esforzaba al máximo para vulnerar el control mental al cual estaba sometida Ino, la realidad era que Kakashi exploraba la posibilidad de bloquear aún más la mente de la muchacha. Días atrás su resolución hubiese sido matarla, pero al pensarlo un poco mejor, supuso que a Naruto no le caería en gracia que asesinaran a otro integrante de su familia, aunque solo fuera un neonato. 

Ino no parecía afectada más allá de mirar fijamente al Hokage. Sus ojos bellos celestes no denotaban nada extraño. Rato después Kakashi terminó dando un largo suspiro, Ino pestañeó levemente y volvió a mostrarse normalmente. 

-Ino…-dijo el padre preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes hija? 

-Yo…-sonrió apenas- me siento bien. ¿Qué paso realmente? 

-¿Qué recuerdas Ino? 

-Unos ojos…-dijo seria y mirando al padre- recuerdo que fui a cenar con Naruto-kun. Bebimos un poco… 

-¿Cuánto exactamente? –preguntó Kakashi para darle letra. 

-Por mi parte no mucho…-sonrió ella bajando la cabeza con cierta vergüenza- él se sintió un poco mal. Caminamos a su casa y lo ayude a entrar en ella. Cuando lo deje durmiendo en el cuarto, Salí de su casa y….-se detuvo como si pensara… 

-¿Y qué?-interrogó Inoichi ansioso. 

-Ojos…-señaló la muchacha como confundida- como los que tenía Pein. Frente a mí, en la calle. 

-Rinnengan…-susurró Kakashi fingiendo sorpresa- ¿acaso existe alguien más? 

-Es imposible…-gruñó Inoichi- tiene que ser Uzumaki el culpable….todo encaja…Shikamaru y Shikaku sospechaban de él. 

Las confusiones continuaron dando diferentes teorías. Se especuló hasta que Uchiha Madara estaba vivo. O que algún criminal había tomado sus ojos que al final de la guerra no habían aparecido. Pero si existía un Shinobi con el Rinnengan, ciertamente no podía ser Naruto. Ya que todos lo habían visto durante meses exhibiendo sus ojos normales. 

-Solo un usuario natural puede despertar un Doujutsu y desactivarlo, adoptando la apariencia normal del ojo. –señaló Kakashi bastante calificado para hablar de ese tema 

-Eso elimina ciertamente a Namikase, como el que atacó a la señorita Yamanaka. –complementó el consejero Homura. 

-¿Naruto atacarme? –Sonrió la chica apenas- tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. 

Inoichi negó con la cabeza, no estaba muy convencido. Algo faltaba, algo no estaba muy claro. Varios integrantes de su clan apoyaban su teoría de un Naruto asesino. ¿Sería por el viejo odio al Kyuubi? ¿Había que buscar un culpable a los asesinatos sin respuestas? ¿Era mejor culpar al monstruo que pensar en un traidor "humano"? Minutos después, Ino y todos los ninja a excepción de Chouza, Inoichi y Kakashi salieron del lugar. 

-¿Y bien? –Dijo el Hokage seriamente- ¿Sigues con esa locura de que Naruto es un violador? 

-Mi hija está embarazada…-les recordó el rubio líder- ¿no me están sugiriendo que eso sucedió por obra y gracia de Kami-sama verdad? 

-¿Logró romper con el sello Hokage-sama? –preguntó Chouza preocupado 

-Si…-añadió el Rokudaime- había un recuerdo sellado de Naruto teniendo un acto sexual violento. Seguramente lo que tú pudiste ver Inoichi. 

-También vi ese sello, que ahora recuerdo haber visto en la mente de los cuerpos de Pein. Supongo que existe un enemigo con el Rinnengan acechándonos. 

-Si eso es verdad…-indicó Kakashi- no nos conviene para nada poner en nuestra contra a un sujeto como Naruto Namikase ¿correcto? 

-Kakashi….-dijo severo Chouza- sé que es tu estudiante y lo aprecias mucho. También se, que su padre fue tu maestro, que lo admiraste así como todos nosotros lo hicimos. Minato era un hombre imposible de igualar. Pero Kakashi…..tú como Hokage debes admitir que algo extraño está pasando en nuestras narices….y todo comenzó desde que ese joven regresó. 

Argumento más que valido, Kakashi lo sabía y a esto no podía negarse. Inoichi estaba dolido por la muerte de Shikaku y también por lo de su hija. Ambos le exigían a él, como hombre inteligente y racional que dudara aunque fuera un poco del verdadero culpable. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Sería un plan de Naruto? ¿Acaso él quería desatar una guerra? ¿Quería matarlos a todos? Kakashi ya había hecho lo posible por disimular. Ahora debía ponerse del lado de lo razonable. Al menos en apariencia. 

-Admito que ustedes tienen motivos para dudar…-dijo poniendo sus codos en el escritorio y entrecruzando las manos- y si bien no puedo dudar de alguien en quien conozco y confió tanto…mi función como Hokage es estar prevenido de todo. –Ambos líderes de clan sonrieron ante estas palabras- supongamos que Naruto si es culpable. Digamos que tenemos que detenerlo. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? 

-Yo tengo un plan Hokage-sama –señaló Inoichi- pero necesito a los mejores Shinobi para realizarlo. Los necesito para que me compren tiempo cerca de ese hombre, si logro completar mi plan…Uzumaki Naruto caerá derrotado. 

Kakashi escuchó atentamente, si bien los enemigos de Naruto ya estaban alerta sobre él. Ahora el líder de la aldea seria su soplón particular. Podía planear sorprenderlo todo lo que quieran, pero Kakashi siempre podría ponerlo de sobre aviso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Bajo la ducha en la habitación del hotel, el cuerpo suave de piel morena se estremecía totalmente poseído por los dos hombres. Lo que había empezado como sexo en la ducha con un clon de Naruto, se trasformó para la bella y delicada Mabui en un trío donde el original apareció para darle dos horas completas tan solo para ella. En el cuarto contiguo no se oía nada desde un apasionado grito de Karui tiempo atrás. Así que se suponía que todo había acabado. Obviamente Mabui recibió el mismo trato que las demás kunoichi, tanto en lo sexual, como por el plan de Naruto. Usando su sangre para dejar una marca en la parte interior del muslo en la mujer. Un pequeño sello con forma de remolino. La garantía de que ellas comenzarían a colaborar con los aspectos del viaje hacia el antiguo país del agua. 

Luego de esa faena, Naruto abandonó el cuarto casi a las 7 de la madrugada. Caminó por las calles de Kumo disfrutando de la fresca brisa matinal, y recorriendo el lugar comenzó a sentir ciertos cambios en su cuerpo. ¿Quién eres? Preguntó mentalmente, pero no tuvo respuesta. Siguió caminando un rato más. Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que pudiera ubicar en su oficina al Raikage. Pero algo comenzó a molestarle. Un ardor en sus ojos que lo obligaron a detener su marcha y apoyarse en un árbol para no caer. 

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó Naruto y comenzó a ver borroso. 

Sus ojos azules ocultos por los jutsu ilusorios, se volvieron Sharingan. Segundos después jadeando, se convirtieron en los Rinnengan. El poder lo desbordaba, era algo que solo había sentido cuando era joven. Cuando el odio del Kyuubi ganaba en su corazón. El chakra lo sobrepasaba y solo quería destruir. Este poder nuevo era parecido, pero era parte de sí mismo, alimentándose a propio gusto y cada vez creciendo a más nivel. 

-¿Qué carajo? –se preguntó tratando de recuperar su vista enfocándola a lo lejos 

Cayó de rodillas tomándose el vientre, rugiendo de dolor. Sus ojos le quemaban, sus huesos parecían querer escapar del cuerpo. Era demasiado dolor. De pronto lo vio, claro como un día soleado. Como un espejismo que se manifestaba frente a sus ojos. Se puso de pie como mucha dificultad, sus Rinnengan observaban algo que no estaba ahí. 

Naruto pudo apreciarse a sí mismo caminando por un sendero de montaña. Había algunos árboles pero en general el lugar era despejado. Los ojos de ese Naruto que veía eran diferentes. Eran como el Rinnengan pero de color rojo sangre. Ese Naruto caminaba directo hacia un grupo de Shinobi a lo lejos. El rubio que veía la ilusión los reconoció como Shinobi de la roca. Se podía ver a una mujer de corto cabello negro vestida con túnica de Tsuchikage. 

-Kurotsuchy…-susurró Naruto que la reconoció-¿Por qué estás aquí? 

El Naruto de la visión comenzó a acercarse a los Shinobi que parecían pacíficos, pero en ese momento un terremoto sacudió el lugar. Se abrieron grietas en el suelo y cuando Naruto quiso salir del lugar, fue atacado por decenas de técnicas de tierra. El suelo se abrió aún más rápido y la tierra se tragó a Naruto hundiéndolo para siempre por debajo. 

-Malditos traidores…-pensó Naruto observando la visión- era una tregua, una reunión pacífica. Y me intentaron matar. 

La visión desapareció enfrente de sus ojos, como arenas arrastradas por el viento. El dolor se fue, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fue esa visión? ¿Por qué sus ojos se veían diferentes? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse mucho, caminando por la calle observó en una fuente de agua y su reflejo le devolvió la realidad. Su Rinnengan era de color rojo. Algo había cambiado, se sentía más poderoso, más confiado, más… 

_-(Naruto, ¿estás bien?)_

La voz que venía de su interior era tenue. Como si se tratara de susurros a lo lejos. Era grave y conocida para el Uzumaki. Un viejo amigo comenzaba a despertar de su sueño. 

-Kyuubi…-dijo Naruto en su mente 

-(Muchacho… ¿eres tú realmente? –dijo la bestia aunque apenas se lo oía- no pude contener más tiempo a Madara). 

-Madara se ha unido a mi alma, -señaló el rubio apenas- el poder de los seis caminos no es lo único que Rikudou fraccionó al parecer. Su propio espíritu había dividido para que no rencarnarse jamás. 

-(Madara y tu… ¿son un mismo ser? –Gruñó el zorro confundido- eso es imposible. No puedes ser tú, solo medio espíritu del sabio.) 

-Todo…encaja…-susurró Naruto jadeando y tratando de desactivar el Rinnengan rojo- mi capacidad de hacer el bien era excesiva. La maldad de su alma también. –sonrió el rubio apenas. 

-(No debes permitir que el odio te domine, –señaló la criatura- estaré aquí para acompañarte) 

-Maldita ironía –pensó Naruto asintiendo- antes era Kurama quien aprovechaba mi odio para salir. Ahora es él, quien trata de evitar el odio en mi ser. 

-(Prometiste liberarme…-le recordó Kyuubi apenas- tus promesas siempre se cumplen). 

Naruto tan solo asintió. Era bueno contar con el poder del zorro nuevamente. Aunque esos ojos nuevos parecían no necesitar de nada ni de nadie. Era bueno tener variedad más allá del Doujutsu. Por otro lado, ¿Qué había sido esa visión? Naruto jamás había estado en la villa de la roca ni había visto a Kurotsuchy en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso….podía ver en el futuro? Pero enseguida desdeñó la posibilidad con una sonrisa negadora. Era ridículo ciertamente. Ese Rinnengan tenía muchas virtudes pero ¿ver el futuro? Era demasiado incluso para él. 

Por otro lado comenzó a tener ciertas dudas sobre las influencias de Uchiha Madara en sus actos. Debía empezar a cuidarse de lo que hacía, debía empezar a analizar una y otra vez cada pequeño trozo de plan. Madara estaba fusionado con el aumentando su poder personal. Pero también estaba su dolor y rencor. Debía tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Los cuatro del equipo se movían por terreno de bosques a toda velocidad. Hacía casi medio día que habían abandonado los dominios de Kabuto y desde la derrota del renegado con posterior hallazgo de documentos por parte de Sasuke, el Uchiha no había hablado una palabra. Esa situación era completamente normal para gente como Shino o Shizune. Pero Karin vislumbró que este silencio no era de los habituales en el moreno usuario del Sharingan. Ella tenía un poco más de experiencia y conocimiento sobre Sasuke, sabía que el joven necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo que fuera que le estuviera molestando. Si se le preguntaba ahora, lograría hacerlo enfadar. 

Karin se mantuvo a su lado y tan solo guardo silencio hasta que las divisiones del camino entre los bosques los obligaban a tomar una decisión. La muchacha pelirroja indicaba la ruta, Shino y Shizune tan solo la seguían confiando en su capacidad sensorial. Sasuke tan solo asentía y seguía hundido en sus más oscuros pensamientos. 

Las interrogantes en la mente del moreno no solo eran analizadas por él, sino también por su hermano mayor. Itachi estaba en el interior de Sasuke y razonaba la información que Sasuke había leído con gravedad. Itachi solo pensaba en Konoha, no en Naruto que le había caído bien en el breve tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Pero Konoha era la prioridad. Lo fue durante su vida, lo seria durante su muerte. Sin embargo Sasuke era quien controlaba ese cuerpo, Itachi no podía hacer lo necesario de negarse su contenedor. 

-(Ototo…-dijo desde adentro- ¿en qué piensas?) 

Sasuke no respondió a esa pregunta, tan solo gruño con cierta molestia. El resto de su equipo supo que por alguna razón estaba furioso. Así que lo dejaron en silencio liderar la marcha sin intercambiar ni el saludo. Sasuke pensaba profundamente por supuesto. Pensaba que por muy increíble que pareciera, Kabuto podía tener razón con respecto a Naruto. El supuesto caso que el Uzumaki fuera portador de Rinnengan, debía tener esa habilidad naturalmente. 

Un portador de Doujutsu cuya sangre no fuera la original, no podría desactivar su línea de sangre a voluntad. Naruto había mostrado todo el tiempo sus ojos normales. Pero bien podría tener bajo ellos la fuerza incontrolable del Rinnengan. Algunas horas después Sasuke le negó todo en su mente. No….era imposible que Naruto tuviese el Rinnengan. Por más que ocultara sus ojos de todos, Sasuke hubiera podido captar la diferencia de poder que conllevaba tenerlos. 

-(las muertes del Hokage, los ANBU y los lideres Nara se dieron después del arribo de Naruto). 

Las palabras de Itachi en su interior llevaban verdad, y lastimaban a Sasuke. Le hería saber que su mejor amigo podía ser quien estaba detrás de todo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por alguna revancha que se desconocía? ¿Por las palizas que Naruto recibió de los clanes cuando era joven? si era eso…. ¿por qué asesinó a Shikamaru que era uno de sus amigos? ¿Acaso había alguien más implicado en todo esto? 

Algo faltaba, algún dato extra que prohibía a Sasuke saber la verdad. Naruto Uzumaki jamás se dejó llevar por la banal emoción del odio. Naruto Uzumaki había protegido demasiado tiempo a la aldea de la hoja para considerarlo el enemigo. Era ridículo, era estúpido. Sasuke se encontró sonriendo solo, mientras sus compañeros montaban el campamento en el bosque para pasar la noche. No podía ser simplemente, no Naruto Uzumaki. No el hombre que había inspirado a todas las nuevas generaciones de ninja y ahora tenían paz gracias a sus esfuerzos. No podía ser Naruto Uzumaki. Era ridículo. 

-(Ototo…-volvió a insistir Itachi- Kabuto estaba muerto cuando te dio esa información. ¿Qué beneficio tendría él, al decirte una mentira?) 

Itachi como siempre tenía un excelente punto. ¿Por qué otra razón Kabuto le daría esa información? No solo le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Naruto sino también le entregó una poderosa arma. Una que Sasuke había sellado para usar cuando tuviera oportunidad. Además de eso, Sasuke tenía todos los elementos en los pergaminos de Kabuto para crear y controlar el Edo tensei. Otro regalo de su enemigo que dijo querer vengarse de quien lo había utilizado. 

-tengo que prepararme para esto…-dijo Sasuke apenas para sí mismo- no puedo creer que Naruto tenga que ver con todas las muertes, pero si no es él, alguien más tiene los ojos de poder. Tengo que entrenar estas técnicas nuevas, no debo pelear con un usuario del Rinnengan sin saber que puedo ganarle. 

-Sasuke-kun…-dijo Karin acercándose a él- ¿Está todo bien? 

-Si…-indicó serio- Karin…. ¿qué sentiste cuando estabas cerca de Naruto? 

-¿De Naruto-kun? –Miró sorprendida la muchacha- lo mismo de siempre….buenos sentimientos envolviendo a la criatura en su interior. 

-Kyuubi… ¿sentías su odio? 

-Por supuesto…-resaltó ella- es como una luz roja que viene del interior de Naruto-kun. 

-Kabuto dijo que Naruto tiene el Rinnengan…-aclaró Sasuke para ver las reacciones de Karin- ¿tú qué sabes de eso? 

-Poca cosa…-respondió sentándose junto al Uchiha- sobre todo porque nunca he visto el Rinnengan. Aun si Naruto-kun lo tuviese, no sabría identificarlo. 

-Como los ojos que tenía Pein… 

-Nunca vi a Pein de cerca, -sonrió la pelirroja- pero tampoco nunca he visto ojos diferentes al azul normal en Naruto-kun. 

Sasuke por alguna razón no estaba convencido de esas palabras. Había comenzado apreciar a Karin en esas semanas desde que se rencontraron, pero no terminaba de digerir la forma cariñosa con la cual la chica trataba a Naruto. ¿Serian celos? No…se negó enseguida, él no tenía celos porque eso implicaría que Karin significaba mucho más que compañía amistosa. Uchiha Sasuke no podía tener celos. 

-Sasuke…-interrumpió la charla Shino- la cena esta lista. –Todos miraron algunos metros más allá como Shizune había terminado de servir los tazones junto al fuego- hablaremos sobre lo que escuchamos de esa serpiente luego. 

-¿Tú también lo escuchaste Shino? –preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido 

-Estaba del otro de la habitación…-aclaró el Aburame- y tenía sospechas anteriores a esto. 

Todos se juntaron para cenar, pero entre Sasuke y Shino quedó flotando esa duda que les molestaba. Tenían que regresar cuanto antes a Konoha, tenían que averiguar qué tan cierto era la sospecha que comenzaba a cerrarse más y más en torno a Naruto Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras Kumo alistaba los detalles para movilizarse hacia el país del remolino. En varias partes de los distintos países se sucedían reuniones diversas para aceptar la propuesta o rechazarla. Yugao, Sai, Sakura y en otro lugares Suigetsu y Juugo habían distribuido los pergaminos Uzumaki con los mensajes a cada comunidad designada. Mientras Sakura viajaba por el país del viento para reunirse en el punto designado con Yugao, Naruto y Sai. Los ninjas renegados Juugo, Suigetsu y Zetzu se encontraron en una caverna, justo donde la criatura tipo planta tenia encallada una pequeña base. Naruto aparecería por allí primero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Ya que tenía un último trabajo para darle a esos Shinobi. Ellos sabían que Naruto podía rastrearlos por su chakra, así que tenían que ponerse a cubierto y esperarlo con calma. Naruto hizo aparición algunas horas después que Juugo y Suigetsu hubieran llegado. Envuelto en un destello dorado apareció sonriendo a sus compañeros. Zetzu fue el primero en informar todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke, Kabuto aparentemente había sido exterminado. 

-Muy rápido…-pensó Naruto levemente- Kabuto presento escasa resistencia al parecer. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso tenía alguna idea y le falló? 

-Naruto-sama…-seguía Zetzu- Kabuto ha sido asesinado. Sasuke-kun lo acabó completamente y... 

-Naruto-sama….-dijo Juugo serio- ¿en qué piensa? 

-Kabuto no era presa fácil…-añadió Naruto pensativo- realmente pensé que entretendría más tiempo a Sasuke. Mi plan no contemplaba que Kabuto muriera tan rápido. Tal vez me equivoque al debilitarlo demasiado. 

-¿Qué debemos hacer Naruto-kun? –pregunto sonriendo Suigetsu tranquilamente- ¿acaso nos tocara atacar a Sasuke-kun?…ju ju ju

-No…-señaló cortante el rubio- ustedes 3 tiene una importante tarea que no puede retrasarse más. El gremio de criminales ha sido completamente exterminado en las llanuras cercanas a Kumo. Por lo tanto los grupos de piratas que anclaron sus barcos en el puerto secreto de la frontera entre el rayo y el fuego estarán desprovistos de personal para ser defendidos. 

-Quiere que los hundamos…-indicó Suigetsu. 

-No….quiero que los capturen y trasporten hacia el muelle costero que lindera el continente con el país del remolino. 

-Deben ser muchos barcos Naruto-sama…-señaló Zetzu- el gremio estaba preparando una armada también. 

-Zetzu puede dividirse en muchos clones y Suigetsu tendrá mucho agua a su alrededor, así que también puede manipular muchos barcos al mismo tiempo. Juugo apoyara desde la logística todo el viaje bordeando los estrechos de Kumogakure. Rodeen y vayan a la costa para empezar a trasportar los aldeanos que quieran llegar a nuestro país. Posiblemente les envié algunos refuerzos para conducir los barcos. Ninjas de Konoha que me ayudan a mí. Los identificaran por el pergamino con sello Uzumaki. Mi firma de chakra. 

-¿Tú que harás Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Suigetsu 

-Me queda visitar Iwa y Suna antes de volver a Konoha. –Señaló el rubio- si tengo problemas antes de volver los resolveré sobre la marcha. Ustedes tienen pergaminos para entrar al remolino y vivir allí sin ser molestados. Eliminen a criminales y piratas que se resistan. Es todo por ahora, adiós… 

Los 3 Shinobi vieron desaparecer a Naruto Uzumaki y se dispusieron a descansar en esa cueva durante ese día para luego partir rumbo a su última misión designada. Pero apenas Naruto se había ido, Juugo y Suigetsu se miraron seriamente. Ambos habían notado algo inquietante. 

-¿Te diste cuenta Juugo? –Preguntó el Shinobi renegado de Kiri 

-Todos nos dimos cuenta, –sonrió Zetzu que estaba unido en sus dos partes de color- el chakra de Naruto-sama se hace más y más oscuro. Madara-sama está influenciándolo. 

-Es cierto…-dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo- pero mientras nosotros tengamos estos sellos del remolino en nuestro cuerpo….nada debemos temer de Naruto-sama. Somos su familia, así que actuemos como tal y apoyemos su causa.

-Juugo…-sonrió el peliblanco burlándose- parece que te has enamorado ju ju ju. 

-Un hombre sin causa es como una espada sin dueño…-señaló tranquilamente Juugo y Zetzu sonrió- solo le queda oxidarse y morir. Naruto-sama nos dio una causa Suigetsu, nunca lo olvides. Peleo por él, porque me dio una razón poderosa para hacerlo… 

Suigetsu y Zetzu lo sabían, pero le dejaron terminar su frase solemnemente. 

-Nada menos que la posibilidad de tener una vida de paz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras Naruto usaba sus sellos de Hiraishin no jutsu para trasportarse a enorme velocidad por los países. Mientras se acercaba más y más hacia el país de la roca. Sasuke y su equipo volvía al país del fuego viajando solo de día y tomándose su tiempo para regresar. Shizune y Karin parecían algo confundidas porque Sasuke parecía marchar a ritmo bajo para regresar. Era casi como si no quisiera volver a la aldea rápidamente. Shino no parecía sorprendido o disconforme, aprovechaba cada momento de descanso para entrenar y poner a punto sus técnicas. Ambos hombres del equipo parecían prepararse para alguna especie de guerra. Sasuke estudiaba los pergaminos de Kabuto y entrenaba duramente en los tiempos de descansos. Tenía momentos en donde parecía un fanático entrenando. Se lo notaba preocupado, pero por alguna razón ni Karin ni Shizune podían evitar notar la satisfacción que tenía Sasuke en su rostro cuando entrenaba tan duramente. Era como si se preparara para la pelea de su vida. Cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el país de la roca, llegaban informes preocupantes sobre la guerra en tierras del rayo. La Yondaime Tsuchikage Kurotsuchy recibió el sorprendente informe de su espía sobre las acciones de Naruto Uzumaki. Primero la devastadora técnica de viento que acabó la batalla en llanuras de Kumo, luego la propuesta de absorción a la villa de Kumogakure y su posterior aceptación por parte de la gran mayoría en la aldea de la nube. 

Hubo momentos de risas en la reunión de líderes donde el espía habló. Los líderes de la roca enseguida vociferaron que la debilidad de Kumo era evidente si se prestaba a unirse como parte de otra villa. El espía les dijo que Kumo se estaba uniendo nada menos que a Kiri, y las risas comenzaron a desaparecer. Dos villas grandes unidas eran un problema a futuro. Iwa estaría asediada entre dos potencias unidas. Una posible guerra seria devastadora para la villa de la roca. 

-Según lo que el Raikage anunció a sus capitanes principales…-prosiguió el espía que había sacado información de las reuniones secretas- Sunagakure también se unirá a la nueva aldea. Por la razón…o por la fuerza.

-tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar en un tratado de alianza con esa nueva aldea del remolino. –apuntó seria Kurotsuchy- después de todo, Konoha seguirá siendo la más fuerte hasta que esas tres aldeas se unan en una sola. 

-esa idea ya la tuvieron en el rayo…-dijo el espía muy bien informado- pero Naruto les advirtió que se unían a su villa….o se convertirían en su enemigo. Y ya vieron lo que puede pasar con sus enemigos. No hay más opciones, unirse o morir.

-¡ese bastardo hijo del Yondaime Hokage cree que nos conquistara! -Grito muy irritado un anciano líder- ¡bastante nos humilló su padre en la pasada guerra! ¡No debemos perder nuestro honor!

¡Seeee! Todos gritaron en la reunión exaltados. Querían una revancha por lo que Minato les había hecho hace tiempo. Kurotsuchy no estaba convencida para nada de esa idea. Pero como Tsuchikage, capitular ante un enemigo era inconcebible.

-si la decisión de este concilio es evitar que nuestra aldea sea conquistada…-sonrió apenas- sugiero planear una estrategia infalible para asesinar de un golpe al enemigo. Nuestra economía actual, no nos permite el desgaste de una nueva guerra.

Todos asintieron y enseguida comenzaron a planear como detener a Uzumaki Naruto. Enseguida se expuso todo lo que espía había averiguado en Kumo y también lo que se sabía del joven Uzumaki desde los tiempos de la guerra. Dos puntos importantes quedaron claros en esa reunión, uno…para usar los más destructivos jutsu en contra del enemigo, los ninja de Iwa no iban a poder luchar dentro de su aldea. Tenían que provocar el ataque lejos de los terrenos de Iwa, para usar los jutsu de tierra definitivos de la villa de la roca. El segundo punto importante era lograr que Naruto no usara el poder del zorro demonio. Debía ser asesinado en el acto, para evitar que invocara el chakra invencible del nueve colas. Algunos sugirieron usar algún Genjutsu para luego aplastarlo con un terremoto. Pero los más experimentados consideraron que lo más lógico era poner alguna carnada.

-según nuestro informante aquí presente…-dijo un anciano- Uzumaki vendrá a la villa en busca de obtener nuestra lealtad. Sugiero concertar la reunión en una meseta de tierra amplia. Allí nuestros embajadores se presentaran argumentando desconfianza a Konoha. Y allí atacaremos con todo nuestro poder.

-asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto implicara entrar en conflicto con Konoha…-dijo Kurotsuchy- ¿Cómo responderemos a esa cuestión?

-Si acabamos con Uzumaki…-dijo alguno más- el resto de las villas sabrán que somos dignos de respeto. Si Konoha intenta reclamar, todas las villas se pondrán de nuestra parte. No es desconocido para nadie en el mundo ninja el gran ejército que el feudal del fuego está formando. Konoha quiere guerra, nos envía a ese niño para provocarla. Nosotros responderemos con firmeza. 

Todos gritaron ¡Seeee! Y acto seguido continuaron hablando y planeando el futuro. Pocos consideraban las escasas opciones que les quedaban de fallar en el asesinato. Solo Kurotsuchy, que pensativa y envuelta en su traje de líder, evaluó la gravedad de la situación. Lo había pensado detenidamente, ella como Tsuchikage había sido puesta en duda. No tenía el total apoyo de su pueblo y quería demostrar que era digna nieta del anterior regente. 

-Es una jugada a todo o nada…-dijo gravemente- yo estaré entre los embajadores como señuelo. 

-Pero…Tsuchikage-sama…-trató de disuadirla un líder del clan- usted no puede. 

-Será más creíble para Naruto. –Señaló ella- ¿Acaso ustedes atentarían contra él, teniéndome a mí en la línea de fuego?

Tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón, era más fácil que el enemigo se confiara. ¿Pero que evitarían matarla a ella también entre los terremotos y demás jutsu? 

-Si pierdo la vida…-anunció la líder seria- no será diferente que una misión cualquiera. La supervivencia de Iwa es lo primero. La vida de cualquier Shinobi no vale la existencia de nuestras familias. Ni de nuestra aldea.

Todos comenzaron a mirarla con gran respeto a partir de esas palabras. Incluso aquellos que tenían dudas de su juventud y poder, no pudieron evitar reconocer que ella era la indicada para liderar la villa.

-Tsuchikage-sama honra a su abuelo –Señaló un Shinobi cabeza de clan- nosotros atacaremos y no le fallaremos.

-Entonces está decidido –apuntó la líder seriamente- enviemos un mensajero para interceptar a Naruto Uzumaki apenas entre a territorios del país de la roca. Concertaremos la cita en una zona despoblada y atacaremos. ¡Prepárense para la batalla! 

Los estruendos del lugar se hicieron más y más enormes. El espía sonrió satisfecho, había logrado su propósito de incitar a combate a las cabezas de Iwa. En realidad, jamás traicionó al rayo, simplemente servía como doble espía ayudando al Raikage para contramaniobrar a la aldea de la roca. Ahora fue enviado para poner a esta villa contra Naruto Uzumaki. El Raikage había encontrado la manera de acabar a sus enemigos desde las sombras. Si tenía que desaparecer como aldea libre, si tenía que formar parte de un todo según Naruto Uzumaki. Killer A se había asegurado que Iwa no se sumaría a la nueva villa. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La taberna del paso de Camikura era un lugar bastante difícil de hallar en la pequeña ciudad fronteriza de Kiruka. Ya dentro del país del fuego. Ese lugar había sido designado para encontrarse con todo el equipo luego de separarse por cualquier circunstancia. La primera en llegar fue Yugao Uzuki. Habían pasado casi seis días desde que se separaron en busca de repartir por todos los países los mensajes dirigidos a líderes e importantes Shinobi. Cualquier clan con técnicas ninjas o Kekengenkai, había sido cordialmente invitado a compartir la nueva villa del remolino. Yugao sabía que ahora mismo entraban en la peligrosa fase donde todo se descubría, donde los hombres del Feudal descubrirían con sorpresa sobre esa nueva fuerza formándose. Seguramente a Daimyo no le causaría ninguna gracia esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo Yugao evaluó que el líder del fuego pospondría su inminente guerra hasta no saber contra que fuerza tendría que pelear. 

Supuestamente Naruto tendría que haber actuado como embajador del fuego y mantener las cosas calmas para que la guerra los pillara a todos sin haberse preparado. Daimyo tendría que esperar con cautela que su "embajador" volviera para informarle sobre esta nueva villa formándose. En Konoha serían un poco más específicos con el nuevo informe, enviarían equipos para averiguar sobre la nueva amenaza. Aunque teniendo a Kakashi como Hokage bien podría retrasarse la decisión de partir y dar más tiempo a Naruto. Yugao había estado pensando para sí misma sobre la convencía del plan que había accedido a participar. Realmente no había muchas opciones a partir de los planteamientos de Naruto. Se venía una guerra que barrería con todos los Shinobi del mundo. El Daimyo quería conquistar todos los países y punto final. Cuantas cabezas volaran no sería algo de su importancia. Cuantos pueblos fueran eliminados tampoco haría temblar su pulso. 

Pero aun así… 

La taberna era poco concurrida y nadie hacia preguntas. Estaba bien oculta, era ideal para reunión de equipo. Yugao ingresó con cautela luego de planear una ruta de escape por si encontraba sorpresas desagradables. Entró al lugar y por fortuna para ella, enseguida pudo ver a Sai. El muchacho ex –ANBU le hizo señas con la cabeza, ella se acercó y se sentó tranquilamente mientras el cantinero recibió el pedido por bebida y comida de ambos ninja. No hablaban casi nada, ambos no eran conversadores precisamente. Pero Yugao tenía algunas dudas sobre la idea en general y pensó que Sai podía saber algunos detalles que ella no. Preguntó con mucho tacto, para tener más información de los "¿Cómo?" Y los "¿Por qué?"

-Naruto-kun me contó una historia…-inició Sai sonriendo típicamente- me dijo, que tal vez no iba a entenderlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio que impacientó a Yugao. Pero el joven pelinegro siguió rato después.

-Naruto-kun me dijo, que una persona de su entera confianza tuvo una horrible visión. Una predicción que anunciaba el fin del mundo ninja. 

-¿hablas de lo que anunciaron los sabios ermitaños de la montaña? 

-exactamente no lo sé…-se sinceró Sai- pero te puedo decir lo que Naruto-kun me ha contado. Él dijo, que la naturaleza misma del ninja iba a ser causante de su destrucción. Un gran enemigo de todos los Shinobi iba a atacarnos. Y nuestra naturaleza iba a destruirnos. 

-no lo comprendo… 

-bienvenida al club… 

Ambos bebieron luego de eso, se instaló un silencio de reflexión. Pero Yugao aun así debía intentar averiguar un poco más. 

-nunca cuestioné ordenes….-indicó apenas- luego supe que estaba siendo manipulada para ello. Que estaban reprimiendo mi personalidad, mis deseos, mis instintos. –Miró su copa seriamente y jugueteaba con ella entre los dedos- sinceramente no quiero volver a ser manipulada. 

-solo quiero pintar….-sonrió Sai tranquilamente- últimamente Naruto-kun me pide cosas insólitas para un Shinobi leal a su aldea. Pero la idea de que peleo por mucho más que una misión, es ciertamente….gratificante. 

-¿Por qué peleas según tú? 

-paz….y libertad. 

Ambos ninja esperaron durante casi medio día la llegada de Sakura y Naruto. La primera hizo su aparición casi a las 10 de la noche. El segundo nunca llegó. Pero cuando comenzaban a trazar planes para ubicarlo, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente frente a ellos. Un sapo color azul marino con ojos del Rinnengan, era extraño, ya que no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo abrió su boca dejando un pergamino en el suelo frente a él. Acto seguido, desapareció en una explosión. Los tres integrantes del equipo dorado se miraron levemente y tomaron el mensaje para abrirlo y leerlo. Lo que encontraron era algo perturbador y al mismo tiempo liberador: 

_"La misión ha terminado. Kabuto Yakushi ha sido asesinado por el equipo de Sasuke. A partir de este momento todos ustedes son libres. Pueden viajar a la aldea del remolino y buscar su tranquilidad. Pueden viajar al punto que les indico en este mapa adjunto para ayudar a otros de mis amigos con la tarea que explicare en el final del mensaje. O bien pueden volver a Konoha y regresar bajo el servicio de esa aldea. Por mi parte tienen mi bendición para cualquier opción que elijan. Gracias por su ayuda, espero verlos en buenas circunstancias a futuro._

_Uzumaki Naruto".  
_

Los tres ninja se miraron confundidos. Estaban siendo relevados por su líder de escuadrón si se pensaba en la misión por la que salieron de la villa. También se les indicaba una nueva misión pero esta vez con carácter de personal. Era Naruto quien les mandaba a ese lugar lejano, no Konoha. Podían irse al viejo país del agua y revelarse contra su aldea natal. O bien regresar a casa y ponerse prácticamente contra Naruto. Las opciones eran claras, "ven de mi lado y pelea por mí". "Ven de mi lado y vete en paz a mi villa". O "regresa a Konoha, y considérate en contra mío". 

Hubo silencio durante el resto de la noche y se fueron a dormir para pensarlo junto a la almohada. Poco pudo dormir Sakura que era un mar de dudas y sentimientos. Los demás no tuvieron menos interrogantes a los cuales apelar. Aunque finalmente tomaron sus decisiones individuales. A la mañana siguiente, el equipo se reunió en la salida del pueblo. Todos esperaban a ver las reacciones del otro. Como si esperaran que alguien rompiera el hielo iniciando con su decisión individual: 

-fue un placer trabajar con ustedes…-dijo Yugao seriamente y dio la mano a cada uno de sus compañeros- tomaré el pergamino con el mapa y la misión. Ayudaré en lo que pueda a Naruto. 

-yo volveré a Konoha…-dijo Sai sonriendo típico ante la sorpresa de las kunoichi- tengo mis cosas en el departamento. No puedo dejarlas. Mis pinturas especiales y dibujos. Iré por ellas y luego me retirare de la batalla. Buscaré un lugar apacible en la aldea del remolino. Pueden visitarme cuando quieran señoritas. 

-Sai…tú…-balbuceó Sakura- Yugao-san….-no sabía que pensar la rosa 

Yugao cargó su mochila al hombro, su traje era del tipo Jounnin porque todo el equipo había salido vestido de esa manera. Ajustó su bandana que aún no dejaría por si se cruzaba en el camino con gente indeseable, y decidida partió a las costas del viento donde la armada esperaba a ser capturada. Ayudaría en lo que pudiera a Naruto, había tomado su decisión. Sai abrió un pergamino y creó un pájaro gigante de tinta, para que lo lleve a Konoha. Iría por sus pertenencias para luego mudarse definitivamente. Miró a Sakura que yacía aun paralizada por la indecisión y dijo: 

-Sakura-san… ¿quieres que te lleve? 

La muchacha tan solo asintió subiendo a la criatura alada. Levantó vuelo y Sakura se afirmó con chakra en sus pies. Aun no entendía lo que Naruto había hecho para que tanto la capitana Uzuki como Sai abandonaran Konoha. No entendía muchas cosas, como su propio papel en los planes de Naruto. Pero una cosa tenía por segura, si realmente Sasuke había asesinado a Kabuto, si realmente Naruto estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final con esa locura de la villa nueva. La acción definitiva se daría en algún lugar cercano a la villa de la hoja. Allí Naruto, Sasuke y quien sabe cuántos más decidirían el futuro de todos. Sakura no podía alejarse de ese lugar, no podía no estar en esa batalla. Para el lado que fuere, por la razón que sea, Sakura Haruno había decidido no faltar a la cita mortal. Porque aunque su corazón llorara por Uzumaki Naruto, no podía permitir que todo por lo que aquel hombre luchó la vida entera, se derrumbara como castillo de naipes. 

-allí estaré Naruto…-pensó la pelirosa mirando al horizonte- aunque aún no sepa cual bando ocupar. Allí estaré contigo. En la aldea escondida entre las hojas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La aldea del demonio preparaba sus habitantes para el traslado definitivo. Había sido anunciado por la sacerdotisa Shion la inminente partida a tierras seguras. Cada habitante desde civiles hasta militares, no estaban expresamente obligados a viajar. La sacerdotisa había anunciado que una visión le previno contra un gran mal. Ella y su familia debían partir a su nuevo hogar. 

Se formaron caravanas enormes donde era trasladado todos los objetos de valor. Algunas personas naturalmente eran escépticos a las advertencias de la sacerdotisa. Pero tal y como la rubia mujer había anunciado, nadie estaba obligado a partir junto a ella. 

Por supuesto estaba descontado que aunque no era forzados, los aldeanos, los guerreros y los ninja que allí vivían tenían una incuestionable lealtad a Shion-sama y su estirpe. No se discutía sus decisiones ni se cuestionaba sus motivos. Ella había salvado el mundo así como su madre antes lo había hecho. La hija, su preciosa niña que encandilaba con su sonrisa y belleza prematura, sería la guía nueva del pueblo. Shion-sama jamás había equivocado en sus visiones, la aldea del demonio había sobrevivido incontables calamidades gracias a ella.

Se calculaba que solo la mitad del pueblo viajaría, pero la realidad fue un impresionante 80% de la gente la que tomó sus pertenencias y víveres para iniciar la ruta hacia el mar azul. La caravana presidida por la corte de la sacerdotisa guio al resto. En tres días de haber llegado el mensaje de Naruto, Shion y su hija Miroku encabezaron el comienzo del viaje. La mujer líder no se preocupó por detalles, como los métodos que utilizarían para trasladarse por mar a la isla. Si Naruto le había dicho que fuera, era porque debía ir. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que el rubio estaba luchando por evitar.

Hace años, cuando una noche un desconocido hombre pelirrojo de largos cabellos y ojos poderosos llegó a la aldea del demonio por alimentos, Shion pudo tener una visión de su participación clave en los conflictos futuros del mundo. Sus ojos podían ver al futuro, y con solo mirar a Naruto Uzumaki pudo notar como la tierra era quemada y los pueblos rebeldes exterminados bajo el yugo de un tirano sangriento. La lucha del bien contra el mal se definía en un lugar oscuro donde luchaban no solo por sus almas, sino por la paz del mundo. Shion pudo ver a Naruto luchando contra sí mismo, peleando con el valor y la fiereza que siempre demostró ante la adversidad. Peleando por todos.

Hace años, cuando una noche de tormenta impiadosa se desató en la aldea del demonio, Shion decidió cambiar de cuarto para procrear a su descendencia. Encontró en Naruto a un hombre muy torturado. Un hombre que necesitaba amor de una manera desesperada, parado en la cornisa de odio que le había arrojado las traiciones de sus aliados y el rencor de sus enemigos. Esa noche lluviosa, Miroku Uzumaki fue concebida entre suspiros y jadeos incesantes.

Esa noche no solo engendraron una vida, Shion y Naruto aprendieron que esas visiones de muerte no eran una maldición, sino al contrario. El Uzumaki volvió a ser sellado por el poder de la mujer y su color de cabello regresó como antaño al dorado. Sus ojos fueron ocultos porque presagiaban enemigos y destrucción. Su alma fue reconfortada por esa mujer que iba a concebir muchos meses después a la primera Uzumaki nacida desde hacía más de 17 años. La primera de muchos, porque la familia que alguna vez fuera exterminada, seria llamada otra vez a servir por la paz. La familia de sangre más leal volvería para estrechar los lazos imposibles de unir, para cerrar las puertas de la guerra con la firmeza y el poder que cada miembro tenía en su propio espíritu. 

_Flash back:_

__

_-Mientras exista un Uzumaki en este mundo maldito…-dijo Naruto el día que se fue de la aldea del demonio para volver a Konoha- habrá vida y lucha del bien contra el mal.  
_

_-Naruto-kun…-susurró la sacerdotisa que aprendió a amarlo con esos años- quédate en casa con tu familia. Miroku-chan te necesita.  
_

_-Lo se Shion…-sonrió él triste- pero tu visión no es más que el anuncio de lo que debo evitar. _

_Aunque tenga que ser uno con el fuego que nos amenaza a todos, volveré algún día para llevarte a casa. Miroku crecerá sin miedo, crecerá sin dudas y sin odios. Porque mientras tenga vida tendré voluntad de pelear. Nunca lo olvides Shion, eso es el espíritu del ninja verdadero. Donde hay vida, hay batalla por pelear.  
_

_Fin del Flash back:_

Shion miró al paisaje desde su carruaje y acuno a su bella hija en su regazo. Hacía mucho que Naruto había partido. Recién con ese mensaje tenía noticias de él. Quería volver a verlo, quería vivir junto a él. Sabia en su corazón que ese hombre nunca la había amado. Pero con solo ver la sonrisa del rubio acunando a su bebe. Supo que siempre confiaría en él, que sus vidas estaban enlazadas más allá del mundo mortal. Tal vez ella no era una Uzumaki, pero la sangre de un miembro de ese clan había estado en su vientre. Era suficiente para lograr emparentar. Una mujer que hubiera tenido alguna vez la sangre más pura en su vientre, seria para siempre parte del clan Uzumaki. 

La batalla contra el mal siempre continuaría mientras exista un Uzumaki con vida. Fue una promesa que Naruto le hizo a Shion. Era su legado, su misión, su destino. Así justo era Naruto Uzumaki, así fue Kushina Uzumaki y así sería Miroku Uzumaki. Como un remolino, donde cada nuevo cauce del agua los renueva, y les da movimiento, donde a pesar de sus diferencias son todos uno mismo. Luchadores de la paz, en los tiempos más oscuros de la guerra. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	25. CAPITULO 22

**Lamento el retraso en actualizaciones. Pero el trabajo no me deja concentrarme en esto. ¡Y para colmo las nuevas ideas! Que me impulsan a mirar a otro lado. Pero bueno, trataré de concentrarme más y así terminar de subir este fic al completo y terminar tierra de traidores. Recién ahí iré para otros rumbos. Saludos amigos.**

**CAPITULO 22: EXPLICACIONES**

"_El lugar elegido en este caso, era más básico que en donde Kuro Uzumaki lo entrenaba generalmente. Tan Simple como una plataforma de cuadrada con unos 50 metros de largo y ancho. Baldosas de piedra blanca como nieve que asemejaban un Tatami. Ahí en el centro del cuadrilátero, el maestro Kentari Uzumaki era el encargado de adiestrar a Naruto en el arte del Tayjutsu. Ese hombre tenía una buena complexión muscular a diferencia de sus hermanos, aunque sin llegar a la fortaleza del Raikage o Killer Bee. Sus cabellos rojos eran de un corte bien rapado, con estilo militar. De brazos cruzados Kentari, esperó el primer día a un Naruto que venía ávido de aprendizaje. Todo parecía ir bien en las presentaciones, hasta que el joven Uzumaki se le ocurrió comentar que su mejor aspecto técnico como Shinobi, era el Tayjutsu…  
_

_Uzumaki Kentari dejó el gesto apacible de lado, y simplemente le agitó a pelear contra él en ese ring de piedra solitario. 5 minutos después, Naruto yacía tirado a 10 metros de la plataforma luego de haber recibido la paliza de su vida. Jamás nadie, en ninguna pelea o entrenamiento de su carrera le había golpeado tan duro. Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Fue cuando Naruto aprendió a conocer lo que Kentari-sensei le iba a enseñar.  
_

_Pasaron los días y la escena se repetía impiadosa. Naruto tenía prohibido cualquier jutsu, cualquier ayuda del Rinnengan que era desactivado, o cualquier complemento como el modo Sennin o el chakra del Kyuubi. Solo Tayjutsu o armas, como kunai y Shuriken. Nada más. Pasaron los días y todo terminaba como siempre. Kentari lo golpeaba y se burlaba de sus tácticas infantiles diciéndole que sin sus clones de sombras era poco más que basura. Naruto lo intentó día tras día, pero siempre terminó de cara al suelo. Una tarde Kentari lo miró parado desde la plataforma como Naruto se retorcía de dolor en el suelo a pocos metros. Entonces por fin el maestro habló:  
_

_-Como lo he sospechado…-dijo serio- solo eres habladurías y similar para mí, a una bolsa de golpear.  
_

_-Maldita sea…-gruñó Naruto poniéndose de pie como podía.  
_

_-Pero…tienes corazón, -señaló el maestro- lo admito. Ni yo me levantaría después de recibir esa golpiza. Tienes corazón o eres muy estúpido para cuidar tu salud.  
_

_-No tengo…no tengo…-jadeaba Naruto- no tengo tiempo para sermones –se puso de pie apoyando su cuerpo en la única pierna que aún le funcionaba. Si pretende enseñarme…aquí estoy.  
_

_-Oh…muy impresionante…-sonrió Kentari- la mayoría de los que buscaron mi entrenamiento, se retiraron a la primera práctica. Dijeron entre otras cosas…que habían venido a aprender Tayjutsu, no a ser masacrados por un bruto. ¿Tú que aprendiste hasta ahora?  
_

_-Todo lo que…..-caminó como pudo hacia el tatami- todo lo que no debo hacer….si quiero aprender, y vivir para contarlo._

__

_Kentari retrocedió algunos pasos al interior del Ring y vio a su joven aprendiz subirse de nuevo, aun con los dolores que lo aquejaban. Definitivo que tenía corazón el muchacho. Pero no era mera tozudez sin sentido, era la voluntad de ser mejor que lo impulsaba. Kentari no lo demostró con gestos, pero estaba complacido como nunca antes._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

__

_Algunos días después, Naruto estaba nuevamente frente a Kentari. En lugar de pelear, el maestro se arrodilló sentándose sobre sus piernas e invitó a su alumno para que adoptara igual postura. Se miraron fijamente algunos segundos, hasta que el pelirrojo hablo pausadamente:  
_

_-¿Podrías decirme porque te he derrotado todos los días? –Preguntó sereno- ¿Has pensado en nuestros encuentros?_

_-No estoy seguro…pero es más rápido y fuerte que yo. –Dijo Naruto- y como prohibiste usar cualquier cosa que no fuera Tayjutsu o armas. No tengo mis ojos, no tengo a Kurama ni el modo Sennin. Kentari-sensei me supera en velocidad y fuerza simplemente.  
_

_-Me lo suponía…-sonrió frio Kentari- tu capacidad de análisis es patética. La realidad de nuestros cuerpos básicos, es que posees un 10 % más de velocidad, y como un 20% más de fuerza.  
_

_-No es posible…-aseguró Naruto que pocas veces lo habían golpeado tan brutalmente.  
_

_-Mi análisis es exacto…-retrucó el maestro- el que no puedas vencerme está más allá de la fuerza o velocidad, es puramente técnico. Si usaras el modo Sennin, yo usaría mis sellos de combate e igualaría tu aumento de poder. Volverías a perder, no importando tu capacidad de reflejos o tu mejoría de fuerza.  
_

_-el modo Sennin es muy poderoso maestro…  
_

_-Repito que no es una cuestión de poder. –Indicó el pelirrojo- tenemos mucho que trabajar si piensas de ese modo.  
_

_-No pude ver la mayoría de sus ataques, no puedo acertar mis puñetazos aunque lo intenté con todo….-dijo confundido Naruto- ¿Cómo dice que soy más rápido y fuerte?  
_

_-No creo que tu cabeza de melón pueda comprenderme aunque te lo explique con tecnicismos…-sonrió apenas Kentari- así que te pondré un ejemplo: si le das una filosa katana a un bebé y lo pones a pelear contra un hombre maduro que solo tiene un palo para defenderse. ¿Quién dices tú que ganaría?_

__

_-El hombre…-señaló como lo obvio Naruto.  
_

_-¿Por qué? –Indicó Kentari- ¿acaso el bebé no tiene el arma más poderosa? Una katana fácilmente puede cortar el palo, y de paso asesinar al hombre._

_-Por qué no tiene la inteligencia o técnica para….-Naruto se quedó pensativo  
_

_-¿Ahora comprendes? -prosiguió Kentari- no es que seas más débil que yo, simplemente eres un bebe sosteniendo tu katana. Y yo un adulto dándote palazos por tu ineficacia. No te paras bien, no aprovechas los espacios y rara vez atacas a mis puntos débiles. Te he dejado aperturas tan grandes, que todos mis hermanos pasarían juntos por ellas. Y tú vives de cara al suelo.  
_

_-Parece que soy un novato je je….-se rascaba la cabeza Naruto avergonzado- discúlpeme Kentari-sensei….es que…nunca tuve un maestro. Siempre he entrenado prácticamente solo.  
_

_-No es algo sorprendente debo decir…-señaló con algo de tristeza el pelirrojo- pero eso cambió mi hermano…-le sonrió dándole ánimos- Cuando salgas de aquí, abras aprendido a sacar agua de las piedras. Recuerda esto muchacho, porque será la luz que te ayude en la oscuridad. Las personas siempre usan una pequeña parte de su real poder. Pero son tan tontas que en lugar de aprender cómo aprovechar al máximo lo que tienen, buscan más poder para controlar. Hasta que ese poder dictar sus destinos, hasta que el poder los consume, los guía y finalmente los entierra. Nunca puedes beber más de lo que tu cuerpo soporta, nunca debes tener más poder de lo que estás preparado a manejar. Ser el maestro total de tu propio poder, será controlar tu propio destino.  
_

_Naruto sonrió apenas, se puso de pie y declaró:  
_

_-Tendrá que enseñarme desde lo básico sensei…-dijo poniéndose en postura de batalla- lamento molestarlo.  
_

_-Lamentaría que te rindieras…-se puso de pie el maestro sonriendo también- pero algún día, me llenaras de orgullo Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

__

_Los meses pasaron, Kentari siguió apaleándolo pero ahora le indicaba como mejorar. Le decía como pararse y como utilizar su entorno para pelear. Le indicaba la manera correcta de analizar rivales. Como estudiarlos, como medirlos y por donde conocer sus debilidades. Kentari era un maestro "didáctico" lo hacia todo con la práctica, demostraba cada punto al costo de un Naruto que siendo golpeado, pero aun así aprendía. Una de las enseñanzas más valiosas para la vida de Naruto, casualmente llegó en un entrenamiento con Kentari._

__

_Una nueva pelea se había desatado entre maestro y alumno. Esta vez estaba demasiado parejo. Kentari había recibido sus buenos golpes y había repartido los de siempre. Ahora Naruto se paraba bien, se movía mejor y aprovechaba aperturas. Sin embargo el maestro, tenía una valiosa lección por dar. Habían pasado casi dos horas de pura pelea, ambos tenían gran resistencia al castigo lo que alargaba el encuentro. Kentari comenzó sin embargo, a dejar algunos huecos en defensa. Naruto pegaba, pero cada vez recibía un puñetazo o patada como respuesta. Kentari siempre apuntó al mismo sector de su adversario. El vientre, justo en su lado izquierdo. Sus golpes iban siempre allí, siempre al mismo lugar aunque no pudiera aplicarlos con toda su fuerza. Aunque recibiera ataques por golpear esa zona. Finalmente Naruto comenzó a flaquear, le dolía cada vez más los aciertos a ese lugar, trataba de cubrirse pero Kentari lo engañaba simulando intentar atacar otros lugares, tan solo para volver a golpear el vientre herido. Minutos después, Naruto ya no pudo ponerse de pie.  
_

_Otra vez Kentari lo había vencido…_

__

_-buen…combate…-jadeó el maestro muy cansado_

__

_-perdí…-dijo ahogado por el dolor físico Naruto_

__

_-Pero acabas de aprender algo valioso…._

__

_Naruto analizó el combate en su mente, había dado buenos golpes y había recibido otros tantos. Kentari le estaba enseñando karate, jiujitsu y Kung Fu. Había movimientos de Boxeo también y técnicas de todo tipo. Finalmente el rubio no supo identificar la enseñanza implícita._

_-Qué remedio…-bufó el maestro al verlo confuso- acabas de perder y no sabes cómo perdiste. Bien bien…-sentándose frente a Naruto- en una batalla igualada, la victoria se puede dar por muchos factores. Si emparejas técnica, fuerza, velocidad y resistencia. A veces las intuiciones y decisiones de segundos, te dan una victoria. Pero también están los planes calculados, cosas que puedes pensar incluso antes de pelear.  
_

_-¿Cómo cuáles?_

__

_-tu cuerpo es fuerte, -admitió Kentari- lo he castigado duro y aun así prevaleces. Es como si intentaras pelear con el mundo entero.  
_

_-¿el…mundo entero?_

__

_-cuando solamente golpeaba en tu vientre, mis ataques individuales no hacían el suficiente daño. Pero con cada golpe tu cuerpo se resentía más y más. Finalmente el dolor en esa zona te obligó a cubrirte de más. Perdiste equilibrio y aun cuando seguías peleando igual, continúe golpeando allí. Lo trasformé en tu punto débil, te obligue a que tuvieras que cubrirlo exclusivamente. Finalmente, por tu punto débil perdiste._

__

_-una estructura fuerte…-finalizó Naruto comprendiendo- se caerá a pedazos si siempre golpeamos al mismo lugar. Aunque los ataques sean débiles, siempre al mismo lugar causara el derrumbe tarde o temprano en cualquier sistema. El mundo entero en mi contra….aun así podría vencer si golpeo siempre el mismo punto hasta romperlo._

__

_-Hai… -asintió Kentari- aunque no estoy muy seguro que estés pensando en Tayjutsu, en teoría, -sonrió apenas- funciona siempre._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

__

_Los meses pasaron, Kentari continuó preparando el cuerpo de Naruto. Le daba entrenamientos físicos que podrían matar a cualquier persona. Naruto siempre cumplió, entrenaba en las montañas cercanas a la cueva de su clan y volvía siempre por más. Naruto siempre volvía.  
_

_-¡Uno!…. –dijo firme Naruto lanzando un golpe al aire mientras su maestro caminaba por los alrededores  
_

_-no extiendas demasiado tus piernas en una pelea, - decía el maestro- pasos cortos, pasos rápidos y postura siempre atlética. Piernas muy abiertas restan tu reacción ante un ataque, te quitan reflejos.  
_

_-¡Dos!...-lanzó una patada recta al frente Naruto, y escuchaba a su sensei  
_

_-vigila siempre el entorno, aquí peleas solo conmigo, pero en el mundo real siempre peleas en desventaja. Tener compañeros a favor, a veces tiende a perjudicarte sino dominas el campo de batalla.  
_

_-¡tres!...-giró Naruto lanzando dos puñetazos a un lado  
_

_-pelear contra un Shinobi con katana u otra arma, implica pelear con él, no con sus armas. Procura atacar el brazo que esgrime el arma….-dijo pensativo Kentari- allí yace su punto débil. Un guerrero demasiado acostumbrado a un arma particular, se pierde cuando no cuenta con ella.  
_

_-¡cuatro!...-giró Naruto a su espalda y lanzó una combinación rápida de puños y patadas  
_

_-Tayjutsu es un arte para tomar ventaja…-continuó el maestro- reduces el gasto de chakra y estudias al rival manteniéndote de una pieza. Procura dañar y no ser dañado, estudiar y sin haber revelado tus mejores jutsu. Una batalla de nivel mortal, se decide más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza. _

__

_-¡cinco!...-anunció Naruto lanzó tres patadas altas con impresionante potencia que lograron levantar una brisa  
_

_-controla tus golpes, controla tus movimientos, controla la batalla como una lucha de pasos y turnos. Tomas sus territorios defensivos, te mueves como tu enemigo pero eres mejor que él. Usas mejor el terreno, usas menos chakra y causas más daño. Se mejor….pero nunca te creas el mejor.  
_

__

_Naruto se detuvo luego de terminar su secuencia. Respiró profundo por que el agotamiento lo estaba abrumando. Las palabras de su sensei se hundían como cuña en su corazón. Le daban pequeñas bofetadas a su orgullo. Lo mantenían despierto, lo mantenían vivo.  
_

_-Kentari-sensei…-dijo al fin Naruto- he querido preguntarle como….-dudo un momento- ¿Cómo murió usted?_

__

_-fallecí la noche donde la aldea del remolino fue incendiada…-dijo con gesto tenso el pelirrojo- hice mi mejor esfuerzo, como todos mis hermanos._

_-usted…  
_

_-esa noche….asesine a por lo menos 121 enemigos. –Señaló molesto- pero era una batalla que escapaba a mi lógica.  
_

_-no le comprendo…  
_

_-te enseñé que toda pelea tiene un riesgo, y tú tienes que analizarlo cuanto antes. Si ese riesgo es demasiado elevado para ti, la lógica te hace retroceder para buscar un terreno más favorable. Pero esa noche, no era una pelea, era sobrevivir como familia. Quieres se acercaron a mi…fueron asesinados. Pero mis heridas fueron aumentando y mi chakra fue menguando. Eran demasiados.  
_

_-debió haber escapado sensei…-señaló Naruto triste y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
_

_-¿tú lo hubieras hecho? –Preguntó serio el maestro- ¿habrías abandonado a tu madre y hermanas?  
_

_-nunca…-aseguró el rubio asintiendo y comprendiendo al fin- jamás podría dejar a mi familia.  
_

_-ahora comprendes nuestra realidad, nuestra fuerza y nuestra debilidad al mismo tiempo. –Sonrió el hombre alejándose- somos Uzumaki, nuestra sangre es nuestra lealtad, somos uno. Uno para luchar, uno para vivir. Y uno también para morir de ser necesario.  
_

_Naruto lo vio irse y comprendió el dolor de esos espíritus. Eran uno, la familia era como un solo ser. Uno para vivir, uno para morir".  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El lugar era apacible, la noche había caído en el pueblo limítrofe. Era una aldea en la frontera del país de la roca. Naruto había decidido pasar allí la noche. Si bien podía gastar buena cantidad de chakra y llegar a Iwagakure antes de la medianoche. Esa visión de su muerte en manos de los Shinobi de la roca lo puso alerta. ¿Sería algo real? ¿Era cosa de Madara? ¿Qué objetivo tenia? Lo cierto era que Naruto comenzaba a dudar hasta de sus más simples pensamientos. ¿Podría controlarse en una batalla? ¿Podría detenerse si lograban provocarlo de más? Tenía muchas preguntas, y si el dudaba, Kyuubi no Youko aún tenía más interrogantes que su contenedor.

-(¿Naruto, realmente eres tú?)

-Si…-respondió mentalmente el rubio mientras bebía y cenaba en una taberna humilde- ¿Por qué tantas dudas?

-(¿Debo responder a eso? –Argumentó la criatura- simplemente estamos siendo demasiados aquí en tu cuerpo. No quiero pensar en las consecuencias, de tener Madara el control) 

-No lo tiene…-respondió Naruto- sigue siendo mi cuerpo y mi sangre es deber absoluto. Pero si tengo pizcas de su "irresistible personalidad". –sonrió apenas- así que supongo que me notas más frio.

¿Más frio? Pensó la criatura en el interior. Era como estar dentro de otro sujeto muy diferente al Naruto original. Sin embargo, sus memorias le llevaban más lejos. Un cuerpo antiguo, un alma demasiado difícil de olvidar. Había sentido esa frialdad interior, y esa calidez exterior. Solo un hombre le había hecho sentir así. Solo el único. 

-(te pareces mucho a él…-dijo Kyuubi serio- aunque Rikudou era más grande y experimentado cuando se trasformó en jinchuriki. Supongo que había aprendido a controlar su lado oscuro más rápido y fácil) 

-tu naciste después que Juubi dejó de existir…-señaló Naruto- ese dato me cuenta que no conoces todo sobre Rikudou. Solo la parte benevolente que te liberó y dio a luz. 

-(dime que has hecho los últimos… ¿años?...-preguntó la criatura que no estaba consiente en ese tiempo- según vi en el espejo de tu habitación, tienes el cabello rubio como cuando eras niño. ¿Qué paso con tu sangre liberada? Tenías el cabello rojo como el fuego). 

-Shion…. 

-(¿la sacerdotisa de la aldea demonio?) 

-Hai 

-(¿Qué hizo ella y que hiciste tú?) 

-cumplí mi promesa con ella, -señaló sonriendo Naruto- hace años le prometí ayudarla con la nueva generación de sacerdotisas en su aldea. Y ella me ayudó usando los mejores sellos de su familia para reforzar tu prisión conteniendo a Madara. 

-(¿Cuánto tiempo estuve sellado?) 

-el suficiente 

-(¿el suficiente para qué?) 

-para llevar a cabo mis planes de paz. –Continuó Naruto- los cuales incluyen darles libertad a todos los Biju. Por eso te necesito de mi parte hasta que todo termine, sin reproches, sin dudas. Te prometí liberarte, sabes lo que significan las promesas para un Uzumaki. 

-(lo sé perfectamente, -señalo el Kyuubi- pero aun así….la definición que Pein tenía de "paz", solo espero que no estés intentando algo como eso.) 

-casi pero no…-sonrió Naruto perverso- cada quien a su estilo, busca su destino. 

-(¿y tú próximo paso?) 

-la aldea de la roca…-sonrió Naruto- según mi nuevos ojos voy a ser muerto por una emboscada mañana, o pasado mañana. 

-(tus ojos…-gruño el zorro- supongo que maduraron lo suficiente. Rikudou podía ver visiones del futuro. Cosas que sucederían algunos días después, según dijo, cuando era jinchuriki del Juubi, pudo ver muchos años al futuro. Aunque ese poder tiene un límite.) 

-¿Cuál límite? 

-(él dijo… "no puedo ver más allá de una decisión que no comprendo" – apuntó la criatura- supongo que se refería a que el futuro cambia apenas se puede saber lo que vendrá) 

-no entiendo… 

-(¿dices que pudiste ver cómo te asesinaban? –Recordó el zorro- significa que ahora sabiéndolo, no iras al mismo lugar, ósea que el futuro ha cambiado. Si puedes ver los movimientos del enemigo, tus decisiones cambian.) 

-ahora entiendo por qué le decían "dios Shinobi" –señaló Naruto- ¿Cómo vencer a alguien que puede ver al futuro? Prácticamente te derrotaba antes que tú sepas que tenías una pelea con él. 

Ambos guardaron silencio y Naruto terminó de cenar. No volvió a escuchar a la criatura, rato después el muchacho Uzumaki se dirigió a dormir para entrar de lleno a terrenos de la roca al día siguiente. Estaba a punto de llegar a la hostería donde iba a dormir, cuando un hombre se arrodilló frente a él en la media calle.

-Uzumaki Naruto…-dijo el hombre arrodillado en reverencia- tengo un mensaje para usted de lady Tsuchikage. 

-¿no me digas? –Dijo con ironía el rubio serio- habla entonces… 

-me pidió que le dijera que le honra tener a un reconocido héroe de la guerra mundial y como tal nosotros prevemos que usted…-Naruto le hizo señas con la mano girándola, indicándole que se deje de rodeos ceremoniales- lady Tsuchikage pide una reunión secreta con usted en la llanura de paso blanco. A 20 kilómetros de Iwagakure. 

-¿a qué hora? 

-mañana en la noche… 23 horas 

-estaré ahí. –finalizó Naruto evitando a hombre hincado y yéndose a descansar- dile a Kurotsuchy-chan que estaré ahí. Por cierto… ¿Cómo me encontraste? 

-su chakra señor…-aclaró el sujeto- soy un rastreador, fuimos enviados 5 de nosotros a lo largo de la frontera. 

Naruto eludió a su mensajero y se alejó a paso cansino. El Shinobi que dio el informe miró a su alrededor y no habiendo nadie que los hubiera visto, partió a su otra misión fuera del país. Lady Tsuchikage le había enviado para averiguar la situación de los pueblos dentro del país del rayo. El informante debía averiguar cómo seguía el estado de esos lugares después de la breve guerra contra "el gremio". Así que usando Sunshin no jutsu, el ninja de Iwa desapareció por los bosques yendo hacia la frontera cercana. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la aldea de la hoja, se gestaba una situación de gravedad. Inoichi Yamanaka y Chouza Akimichi estaban preparándose para una batalla definitiva. Con el consentimiento del Hokage Kakashi, ellos preparaban equipos especiales para detener a un Naruto Uzumaki posiblemente traidor. Se reunían a los mejores en cada campo, se buscaba entrenarlos y complementarlos de la mejor manera. Debían saber de sus habilidades, debían estudiar los manejos de sus clones y el poder de sus Rasengan. Era un trabajo de hormiga, pero según ellos, contaban con el factor sorpresa. 

Ino no apuntó nada extraño en los manejos de su padre. No dijo nada y continúo su trabajo como médico en el hospital. Inoichi se sintió desconcertado por las actitudes de su hija, pero tiempo después comenzó a sentir un gran orgullo. Ella era una verdadera kunoichi. Fuerte, leal, se mantenía ocupada en el hospital a pesar de su embarazo y ayudaba a su madre en la florería como si nada malo ocurriera. No se había dejado caer por la desgracia de su violación. Simplemente se mantenía fuerte.

Hubo durante algunos días, conversaciones muy serias sobre la posibilidad de abortar al niño en su vientre. Tenía casi dos meses de gestación, más adelante en el tiempo sería peligroso. Pero no pudiendo contar en la aldea con Shizune o Sakura como las dos kunoichi medico más capacitadas para llevar a cabo esa delicada operación. Era poner en riesgo gravemente la vida de Ino. La muchacha Yamanaka no discutió con su padre la decisión del aborto, simplemente no lo haría y punto final. Ella cuidaría de su bebe al costo que fuera. Era su niño, su bebe. No permitiría que esa criaturita inocente fuera asesinada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pasaron las semanas y la bella Ino comenzó a pergeñar la manera de evitar cualquier orden de aborto. Si su padre pensaba en obligarla, Ino tendría que oponerse. Fue al único lugar que conocía, al único lugar donde encontraría respuesta al estar sola. 

Una tarde tocó la puerta en la mansión Uzumaki, y fue Kurenai quien le abrió. Luego de las sorpresas iniciales, luego de tomar el té de cortesía que la morocha Jounnin había ofrecido, Anko apareció de su cuarto y ambas mujeres habitantes de la casa escucharon el delicado problema en el cual Ino estaba metida.

-el padre del niño…-susurró Kurenai confundida- ¿es Naruto? 

-Sí, es Naruto-kun…-aclaró Anko seria ante la atónita mirada de la morocha- luego te lo explico Kure-chan. 

-Hai…-dijo algo dudosa la mujer de ojos rojos- ¿pero qué haremos con esta niña? 

-Ino…-añadió Anko sonriendo- tu no debes preocuparte por nada. Enviare un mensaje a Naruto-kun y el sabrá que hacer. ¿De acuerdo? –la joven Yamanaka sonrió apenas asintiendo- tu bebe estará bien. No debes temer.

-pero si mi padre…

-no…-le cortó la domadora de serpientes- tu padre hace lo que le conviene, igual que nosotras. Pero tú no debes luchar por que esta no será tu batalla. 

-todos se están movilizando, -apuntó la chica rubia muy preocupada- como si Naruto-kun fuera un enemigo que deben exterminar.

-probablemente lo vean de ese modo, -sonrió Anko- ellos protegen su modo de vida, es lo que siempre han hecho. Naruto-kun se opone a continuar con este sistema Shinobi, sus métodos no son amables ciertamente, pero no hace más que lo que siempre los ninja hacemos. Matar, engañar y robar con tal de cumplir la misión.

Kurenai apenas respiraba por las palabras de Anko. ¿Acaso Naruto destruiría a Konoha? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué Anko lo estaba apoyando? ¿Cómo podían hablar tan tranquilamente de ese bebe que Ino tenía en el vientre, como si nada importara? Rato después, con una Ino más tranquila y segura retirándose del lugar, Anko fijó los ojos en su mejor amiga y por fin comenzó a aclararle las dudas. 

-supongo que estas llena de miedo sobre lo que Naruto-kun piensa hacer. –Señaló invitándola a sentarse alrededor de la mesa en el comedor- pero pienso aclararte hasta el último detalle y pedirte que participes de una u otra manera. 

Kurenai se sentó muy dudosa, estaba alerta porque Anko no parecía relajada. Más bien parecía una dura negociación con extranjeros a Konoha. La Jounnin experta en Genjutsu pensó ligeramente en técnicas para pelear si acaso quería Anko silenciarla. Tenía que proteger a su niño, que dormía en un cuarto del primer piso justo en ese momento. Anko no hizo caso al nerviosismo de Kurenai. Comenzó a relatar la historia del clan Uzumaki, la última noche donde Konoha abrió los portales para que el clan fuera exterminado. Luego dijo que Naruto había conocido esa historia y por momentos había pensado en vengarse matando a todos. 

-pero un peligro está surgiendo más allá…-continuó Anko seria- aunque Naruto hubiera acabado con toda nuestra villa, luego no podría salvar a quienes no tuvieran implicancia en la masacre. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-tu sabes que las villas Shinobi, originalmente fueron creadas para terminar con disputas entre ninjas del mismo territorio. Pero los feudales utilizaban sus servicios privados para ganar más propiedades a sus pares extranjeros. Razón por la cual, cada villa era rival directa de las demás aldeas ocultas extranjeras. Somos, al mismo tiempo como la policía de los pequeños poblados del fuego. Nuestros ninja realizan las cacerías de criminales y mantienen el orden en las villas pacíficas. Muchos civiles por caso, vinieron directamente a Konoha para resguardarse bajo nuestros muros, convirtiéndose en los comerciantes, y artesanos que constituyen nuestra población no militar. 

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el plan de Naruto? 

-la familia Uzumaki, en el antiguo país del remolino, eran neutrales a la influencia de los feudales. Constituían en jueces que trataban por todos los medios de evitar que hombres y mujeres que habían seguido el camino del Shinobi pelearan entre sí. Aunque fueran de distintos países, todos somos ninja. Ellos lucharon para establecer una paz, para librar a niños inocentes de ser jinchuriki. Para no que hubieran más "armas humanas", para lograr que las aldeas ocultas, dejen de pelear entre ellas por poder. 

-pero los feudales no querían perder a sus villas ninja. –acotó Kurenai con inteligencia. 

-es correcto, -asintió Anko y prosiguió- por esa razón, los feudales dejaron de pagar por misión a los ninjas y financiaron directamente la expansión de los ejércitos Shinobi. Las villas crecieron en poder y numero. Los clanes ninja se enriquecieron ciertamente. Pero perdimos capacidad de decidir nuestro destino. Los feudales compraron nuestra libertad, y los Kage la vendieron sin medir consecuencias. Por esos tiempos, el clan Uzumaki fue sentenciado a muerte. 

-¿Por qué? 

-por qué no estaban bajo ninguna influencia de feudales. Por qué no rendían tributo a nadie. Y también, porque eran poderosos al punto de igualar con habilidades, lo que las villas ocultas tenían en números de hombres y mujeres. No podían ser corrompidos, no podían ser infiltrados, cualquier hombre o mujer que se casaba con un Uzumaki, invariablemente abandonaba su aldea de origen y se unía al clan del remolino. 

-¿incluso espías? 

-Hai…-sonrió Anko- la familia Uzumaki engrandecía, sus mujeres eran poderosas y sus chakra enormes. Cada hombre casado con esas mujeres, era sellado para no revelar secretos y pasaba a vivir con ellos para siempre. 

-y las aldeas de los países decidieron destruirlos… 

-peor…-aseguró Anko- las aldeas no querían perder posiciones frente a sus enemigos de otras villas. Los Uzumaki no se unieron a nadie militarmente, si bien comerciaban con Konoha. Eran nuestros más fieles amigos, y nosotros…..nos infiltramos en sus defensas desactivándolas para que Kumo, Kiri y las demás…..masacraran a los Uzumaki. Para robar sus sellos. 

-así que Naruto culpa a Konoha…-pensó Kurenai mientras Anko hablaba- ahora entiendo todo. 

-pero parece que cada villa recibirá lo que se merece… 

-¿Qué dices? 

-nuestro feudal….-sonrió Anko – luego de salvar su vida cuando Kabuto intentó matarlo, pensó que los ninjas se habían constituido un peligro muy grande por su gran poder personal. Así que está formando un ejército de tropas armadas. Daymio sabe que los soldados bajo su cargo son fuertes en número, pero no individualmente. Cosa diferente de los ninja, que cualquiera puede entrar en su palacio y matarlo por mas feudal del fuego que sea. 

-entiendo, -asintió Kurenai- tú dices que Daymio quiere cambiarnos por ejércitos más profesionales. 

-no cambiarnos…-sonrió perversamente Anko- exterminarnos concretamente. 

-no tiene sentido….-negó Kurenai- si eso pensara hacer el feudal, no estaría financiando nuestra recuperación desde los tiempos de la última guerra. 

-puede ser….-sonrió traviesa Anko- pero si yo pensara en conquistar los países que ya no tienen feudales….no me desharía de Konoha hasta tanto no… 

-conquiste a los demás…-balbuceó preocupada Kurenai- tú…. ¿cómo puedes asegurar que todo esto es verdad? ¡Responde!

-tranquila…-siguió Anko haciendo el gesto de calma con ambas manos- tenemos un informe sobre ese ejercito formándose en la capital del fuego. Algo así como 80 a 90.000 hombres. Seguro escuchaste que Naruto-kun fue nombrado embajador por Daymio para que recorra las 4 aldeas Shinobi. En busca de paz. Se firmaron tratados comerciales con Suna, para que no busque alianza con Kumo y demás villas. Son todas pequeñas migajas, pero el caminito de los planes del señor feudal parece bastante claro.

-eso no prueba nada….-balbuceo desconcertada Kurenai- estás loca si confías en Naruto Uzumaki, ¡justo él, que su familia fue exterminada! 

-si Naruto-kun quisiera nuestra destrucción total…-indicó Anko seria- simplemente se hubiera limitado a no aparecer nunca más por las villas. El Daymio cumpliría sus planes de conquista y nosotros, luego de destruir las demás villas, nos encontraríamos debilitados y a merced del propio ejército al cual hubiéramos asistido meses antes. 

-es una locura… 

-pero es la pura verdad… 

-¿y qué piensa hacer Naruto contra 90000 hombres? –Añadió Kurenai y sus ojos se escapaban hacia las escaleras donde se podía subir a por su hijo- ¿Qué podemos hacer? 

-tranquila…-le dijo Anko- esta situación hipotética no empezara aun. Según Kakashi, el feudal ha pedido que se le informe cuando Konoha pueda contar con un ejército ninja de no menos de 20000 elementos. Algo que podría estar cerca de ocurrir, salvo que el Hokage manipule la información ku ku ku

-Kakashi no le enviara la información…-sonrió Kurenai algo esperanzada- nos dará tiempo. 

-algo de tiempo si, -asintió Anko ya viéndola más tranquila- por esa razón, tenemos esperanzas de que todo ira para bien. Tengo algo que preguntarte, algo que es importante para mí. 

Kurenai puso su mano sobre la de Anko que descansaba sobre la mesa, un gesto de apoyo luego de tamaña historia.

-Naruto-kun piensa conformar un nuevo hogar para él. –Sonrió Anko- dice que aunque no busca la venganza por su familia, debe irse de esta aldea que lo ha traicionado incluso antes de nacer. Yo pienso que debo abandonar esta villa e irme con él. No quiero verme envuelta en otra guerra, no por los viejos malditos que me encerraron como perro. –Kurenai apretaba la mano de su amiga con nerviosismo- quiero preguntarte… ¿tu…vendrías conmigo? 

Kurenai se le quedó mirando anonadada, no esperaba algo como esto. Seguramente Anko estaba algo loca por sus formas de ser. ¿Pero convertirse en desertora? ¿Qué destino tendría cuando las villas Shinobi le dieran caza? ¿Acaso eso le estaba proponiendo? 

-quiero que viajemos juntas Kure-chan…-dijo seria la serpiente- tu hijo también es importante para mí. Esta aldea lo trasformara en ninja, algo que podría significar su muerte de muy joven. Quiero irme de este lugar, y no puedo pensar en dejarte sola aquí. 

-es una locura…-aparto la mano Kurenai- ¿adónde iremos? ¿Cómo viviremos? 

-es una nueva aldea, -señalo la mujer de morados cabellos- lejos de la guerra, lejos de todo mal. Quiero ayudar a Naruto-kun, quiero estar con él. Así como supo ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba Kure-chan. Pero no quiero dejarte aquí. Ven con nosotros. 

Jamás había visto ese gesto nervioso y dolido en Anko. Kurenai no podía recordar ver a su mejor amiga tan nerviosa, como una decisión de vida o muerte. Estaba tan segura de lo que Naruto le había dicho, estaba tan convencida que hasta empezaba a tomar fuerza de realidad en la mente de Kurenai. Era extraño, era como una visión del futuro, un futuro incierto de marcharse lejos de Konoha, pero tétrico en caso de quedarse. 

-déjamelo pensar por favor…-dijo finalmente Kurenai- necesito algunos días para pensarlo. 

-Hai…-asintió Anko apenas- sé que necesitas tiempo. Espero que decidas venir conmigo. 

-¿y si no decido eso? –preguntó Kurenai para tantear un posible peligro 

-te daré un abrazo como a mi hermana, -se paró alejándose a su cuarto- le daré un beso en la frente a mi sobrino, y te deseare la mejor suerte. Te deseare que Naruto-kun se haya equivocado. Pero eso será solo un deseo infantil. Porque la realidad se escribirá con sangre sin dudas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Raikage-sama…es una locura...

La reunión estelar de clanes en Kumogakure estaba en su punto límite. Aun no existía unanimidad de conformismo en viajar a las antiguas tierras del agua para unirse a la nueva villa. Estaban los que pensaban negativamente de todo movimiento civil o militar lejos de los muros de Kumo. Pero el Raikage, increíblemente tranquilo y apoyado por un grupo de sus mejores estrategas y pensadores, había analizado con frialdad los motivos, los pro y también los contra de esta decisión con carácter trascendental.

-actualmente…-dijo haciendo que todos los lideres prestaran atención en esa sala de larga mesa- no podemos pensar en tener una guerra con país del fuego sin abandonar nuestras esperanzas de ganarla. Daymio tiene más tropas, más ninja y tiene toda la fortuna de su país para abastecer una conquista. Nuestro propio feudal le temía, sabía lo que el país del fuego podía lograr con su economía. Por eso siempre tratamos de superar en nuestra preparación armamentística y así evitar que Daymio pose sus ojos sobre nuestras tierras.

-Raikage-sama tiene razón…-complementó Darui seriamente- nuestro país tardara en recuperar su esplendor económico y muchas villas fronterizas no rendirán tributo a Kumo, como lo hacían con su feudal hace tiempo. Eso nos debilita, nos hace propensos a ser infiltrados por espías enemigos y también nos hace vulnerables a una guerra larga.

-estamos en una situación precaria caballeros…-continuo el Raikage firme y seguro- tenemos las armas, tenemos los hombres y también el valor para defender nuestros hogares. –Todos asintieron apoyando esas palabras- pero no tenemos ni el dinero, ni la logística médica, ni las reservar de alimentos necesarios para resistir un duelo contra país del fuego y por consiguiente Konoha. 

-deberíamos buscar alianza con las otras aldeas…-sugirió otro líder 

-no podemos…-negó Mabui en su carácter de secretaria y encargada de todos los documentos diplomáticos de la oficina del Kage-…Kirigakure ha prestado su territorio y todos sus recursos a la conformación de una nueva villa, Sunagakure se unirá según nuestros informes y consideramos la posibilidad que Iwagakure también lo haga. 

-Iwa es nuestro enemigo…-gruñó un hombre de entre los líderes- ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que no nos aplastará cuando viajemos hacia el país del agua atravesando sus territorios? No podemos rodear la tierra de la roca, no podemos combatir contra los ninja de Iwa y además proteger a nuestras familias así como los civiles que vengan bajo nuestra protección. Esa es la razón de que todo este plan sea una locura. 

Todos comenzaron a comentar y muchos estaban de acuerdo con este punto importante. ¿Cómo harían para llegar a salvo si Iwa tenía la chance de exterminarlos mientras más vulnerables estaban? ¿Cómo trasladarse sin sufrir el precio caro de desprotegerse? 

-ya me ocupe de esta situación…-sonrió el Raikage y muchos sintieron helar su sangre- Naruto Uzumaki nos cubrirá en nuestros movimientos de migración. Si actuamos ahora mismo, país del fuego se encontrara con los hechos consumados antes que tan solo piensen en actuar contra nosotros. 

-abandonar nuestra villa….-susurré consternado un anciano líder- es…su padre jamás… 

-los tiempos cambiar Kokuro-sama…-anuncio el líder de la villa- tengo que elegir entre cuidar unos muros durante meses o salvar nuestras vidas y la de nuestras familias. Mi elección es sencilla, todos lo saben, la gente es la verdadera sangre de nuestra historia. Piedras y muros se pueden levantar en cualquier lado, pero nuestras familias no pueden revivir si elegimos morir por estas tierras. 

-somos ninja…morimos siempre por la misión, por la seguridad de Kumo y nuestro honor como… 

-enfrentamos a un rival que no es ninja…-señaló Darui serio como siempre- Daymio sufrió un atentado grave contra su vida y teme que cualquier Shinobi lo asesine. Su guerra no será contra nosotros sino también contra nuestras herencias. Matara a todos, no perdonara a nadie. No permitirá la venganza de los clanes ninja en algún futuro. Enfrentamos el fin de la era Shinobi, nuestro exterminio.

El silencio se hizo presente, el líder de Kumo nunca había pedido la opinión de los clanes sino que tomaba él, las decisiones cruciales. Así había sido siempre, así hubiera sido en este caso de no mediar el factor civil. Ahora no se le ordenaba a ninjas cumplir una misión, se los instaba a arriesgar a sus familias en una travesía peligrosa. Era algo difícil de imponer por mero capricho, tenía que tener la voluntad expresa de cada líder de clan. Era muy necesario. 

-los niños, los ancianos, las mujeres no combatientes…-enumeró un líder anciano- tardaremos meses para trasportarlos hasta las tierras del agua. Sin contar con el factor naval que necesitaremos para hacer el viaje. 

Mabui dio un paso al frente quedando parada junto a la silla del Raikage, abrazaba unas carpetas y teniendo la aprobación visual del líder, la mujer de blanca cabellera dejo entrever una leve sonrisa cuando comenzó a hablar:

-no atravesaran los civiles el país de la roca…-dijo notoriamente contenta- tenemos muchos barcos en nuestro puerto que rodearan las tierras de Iwa trasportándolos. Solos los ninja iremos atravesando los países hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. 

-imposible…-desdeñó una mujer que lideraba su casa- no alcanzarían todos nuestro navíos y aun lo hicieran, no podemos garantizarles protección contra piratas. 

-esos dos problemas tuvieron rápida solución…-señaló Darui que por primera vez esbozo una sonrisa- Naruto Uzumaki eliminó al gremio, donde todos los piratas se aglutinaron. Los mares están libres de rapaces por un largo tiempo. Y el gremio, que murió frente a nuestras murallas, dejó como herencia una cuantiosa flota de barcos anclada en algún lugar del país del viento. 

-tenemos que ir por ellos…-argumentó la líder que había hablado antes 

-corrección…-respondió el Raikage- ya fuimos por ellos. Envié dos equipos dirigidos por Karui y Samui que se encargaran de traer ante nosotros una flota de trasporte. Además contamos con refuerzos enviados por Naruto. Será una batalla fácil. Pronto podremos trasportarnos por mar. 

-así que está todo dicho…-señaló un enojado Shinobi que estaba alejado del líder en la larga mesa- solo nos reúne para informarnos que jugaremos la vida de nuestras familias a un hombre extranjero. A un ninja de Konoha. 

-no…-señaló el Raikage dando por terminada la reunión- lo que vine a informarles, es que nadie en esta mesa está obligado a seguirme. Quedan libres de venir conmigo a la nueva villa. O pueden quedarse aquí con mi bendición. No me hare cargo de lo que les ocurra en un futuro. Pero si me siguen, como Raikage seguirá siendo mi responsabilidad velar por todos ustedes. Mi familia. 

Todos quedaron muy impresionados de la solemnidad del Raikage, de su tranquilidad, de su determinación. Todos quedaron impactados, jamás lo habían visto así. El físico musculoso, la piel curtida, la mirada penetrante envuelto en su capa blanca de líder. La pesada muñequera dorada en su único brazo. Los rasgos duros de siempre, y una colección de tatuajes bordando su cuerpo. Tatuajes que tenían un nuevo agregado, en su hombro izquierdo, un pequeño símbolo con forma de remolino auspiciaba sus ambiciones. Torcía lentamente su moral, lo hacía pensar en sus subordinados directamente como su familia. El Raikage estaba inclinado por viajar a su nuevo hogar, ya no más Raikage del Kumogakure….solo un habitante del remolino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Movimientos rápidos… 

Pasos precisos… 

Moverse en el terreno del rival, pero ser mejor que él… 

Naruto había calculado muchas variables, había planeado con ayuda de Anko y Yugao muchos pequeños aspectos de sus planes. Si bien los detalles generales los tenía pensados, fue una buena fortuna que encontrara el diseño del sello ANBU de control. Luego de eso fue todo mucho más fácil y tuvo menos trabajo que hacer con el Rinnengan. Si bien su poder de convencimiento era muy superior a cualquier discurso, Naruto sabía que cuantas más personas manipulara contra sus voluntades particulares, más problemas atraería a la conformación de Uzushiogakure. Había manipulado la mente de Ino, la de Kakashi y la de Mei Terumi. Ellos tres eran los más profundamente controlados, siendo los demás actores de su plan, allegados inclinados por sexo, voluntad propia o el sello del remolino. También podía haber combinaciones aleatorias de varios factores. Todo era muy diverso. 

Naruto no era un genio, no podía crear fantásticas y novedosas ideas grandes de la nada. Era, por ponerle una definición, un administrador de ideas. Captaba los viejos planes, las viejas historias, los relatos de sus maestros para dar forma a sus metas actuales. Aprender de las experiencias, aprender de hombres oscuros como Uchiha Madara, cuya vida misma era un canto a los planes y las trasgresiones. Las vivencias de Madara le servían como experiencia. Lo impulsaban, pero no le causaban dolor puesto el caso de su propia juventud más que desgraciada. 

Desde la visión que tuvo en Kumogakure, Naruto había comenzado a tener raros sueños en sus escasos momentos de descanso. Sueños en primera persona, donde se veía a si mismo luchando batallas antiguas como el mundo. Donde sus poderes estaban mucho más allá de la actualidad. Sentía la soledad, sentía la desazón del mundo. Luchaba por los aldeanos indefensos, acababa con los bandidos, sembraba un mensaje de enseñanza por donde fuera. Se veía a si mismo cargando las valiosas reliquias que supieron ser de Rikudou Sennin. La calabaza carmesí, la espada de 7 estrellas, el Bayosen de los elementos y la cuerda del cielo dorado.

Naruto consultó con Kyuubi sobre esos sueños y la criatura le dijo que lo más probable de la situación, podía ser que el rubio estuviera despertando recuerdos de su anterior vida. Algo difícil de comprobar, pero visto como en esos sueños usaba las armas sagradas de Rikudou, era una explicación posible la que Kyuubi había dado. 

Había llegado el momento estelar, Naruto caminó a través de un sendero de montaña y descendió hasta la llanura donde supuestamente se daría la reunión. Había recorrido el caminó a través de los países con enorme facilidad. Los sellos repartidos por Zetzu hacen meses, hizo de Naruto un sujeto demasiado veloz para sus enemigos. Por citar un caso, Sakura y Sai tenían para un par de días antes de llegar a Konoha. Sasuke y su equipo aún estaba traspasando la frontera del fuego y tardarían casi una semana más para volver a la aldea. Mientras Naruto arreglaría las cosas con Iwagakure, para luego trasportarse hacia Suna. Todo debía estar consumado, todo debía estar preparado para cuando el rubio regresara a Konoha. 

Mientras tanto, en la llanura de paso blanco, una meseta rodeada de montañas donde la reunión "diplomática" se llevaría a cabo. Estaba preparada la trampa donde Naruto Uzumaki dejaría la vida. Durante días se había sellado los alrededores para ocultar a los atacantes de la capacidad sensorial de Naruto. Kurotsuchy intentó tomar todas las prevenciones posibles, no estaba demasiado convencida de esta situación hipotética donde Naruto debía morir. Si era tan poderoso hace años en la guerra ninja, ¿Cómo sería ahora? Naruto no le había parecido el tipo de Shinobi que se conformara con un nivel alcanzado. Más bien todo lo contrario, siempre buscaba ser más fuerte.

-la situación completamente desfavorable a Uzumaki, nos entregara la victoria…-argumentó el estratega que había preparado la trampa- es un Shinobi tipo Futon, lo cual lo hace más vulnerable a la tierra. Nuestro plan de enterrarlo y sellarlo debería ser suficiente. Aun así, prevenimos la situación con un escuadrón que se ocupara de asesinarlo si escapa al terremoto inicial. 

-apoyare la ofensiva cuerpo a cuerpo…-señaló la Tsuchikage- pero primero quiero saber que se propone Uzumaki. Así que no atacaran el lugar hasta tanto no les dé yo la señal. Debemos sacar información para el futuro. 

Todos asintieron en la reunión y siendo las 7 de la tarde, comenzaron a preparar el sitio de la emboscada. Sellos de contención y para evitar detección. Técnicas de tierra e invocadores de criaturas que atacarían por debajo del terreno cuando fuera oportuno. En resumen, lo mejor de lo mejor espera hacer caer definitivamente al mejor Shinobi de Konoha. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron las horas, la noche cayó cubriendo con su manto de estrellas todo el escenario. La Yondaime Tsuchikage esperaba junto a dos diplomáticos parada en el centro de la meseta. Rodeada en un gran circulo de antorchas, el lugar de veía claramente desde la lejanía. Lugar donde Naruto seria invitado, lugar donde estaba más vulnerable. 

Sabían que era maestro de los clones, habían previsto rastreadores por toda la zona y cada equipo sabría con exactitud si ese Shinobi era el real, o solo había enviado una copia. Pocos pensaban que mandara solo un clon. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía manera de saber o suponer que sería atacado desde las montañas. No tenía forma de escapar. Esperaron como una hora, uno de los hombres que acompañaba a la líder, era también un ninja sensor. Sería el primero en enterarse si Naruto aparecía por el lugar. Cosa que ocurrió a poco de cumplirse las 23 horas.

El joven Shinobi de Konoha apareció por un sendero de montaña y saltando hizo pie en el centro de la meseta. Caminó tranquilamente hacia las antorchas y a paso firme cruzó el círculo que iluminaba la reunión. Se lo veía tranquilo, y saludo con una mano sonriendo. Kurotsuchy se mostró relajada, aunque por dentro solo podía sentirse algo nerviosa por lo que vendría. Se jugaban mucho a este ataque. No quería ni pensar lo que podía suceder de no lograr el asesinato. 

-Kurotsuchy-chan…-sonrió Naruto acercándose lento- veo que elegiste un hermoso lugar para reunirnos. –le dio la mano levemente y luego se alejó un par de pasos. 

-Naruto…-señaló seria- supe que venias a mi tierra. Y también se lo que se está preparando en la capital del país de fuego. Estas razones me llevaron a negarte acceso a mi villa. Seguro comprenderás… 

Sin dudas la líder esperaba que Naruto negara la situación de ejército preparándose. Podía no saber nada, o bien saber y estar usando su fama como héroe para espiar el país de la roca. Como fuera, no parecía descabellado que no se le permitiera entra a Iwagakure. 

-comprendo…-asintió el rubio- no me preocupa entrar a Iwa. No soy un espía. 

-eso no lo puedo asegurar…-desconfió la líder- ahora dime…. ¿a qué has venido? 

-por el ejército precisamente…-señaló el rubio serio- es cierto que Daymio está preparando algo grande. Nada menos que el exterminio de todos los Shinobi del mundo. 

-¿Qué has dicho? –Elevó la voz sorprendida la líder- ¿acaso nos estas declarando la guerra? 

-¿que eres sorda o qué? –Respondió cruzándose de brazos Naruto- es Daymio quien tiene esos planes, no yo.

-¡A mí no me dices sorda, idiota! –Estalló la morocha que tenía pocas pulgas- ¡me hablas con respeto! ¿Entendido? 

-¿Con respeto? –Sonrió Naruto burlesco- ¿realmente piensas, que se puede respetar a alguien que planea asesinarme sin siquiera escuchar lo que tengo que decirle? 

-¿a….a que te refieres? –Balbuceo sorprendido la líder que no se esperaba esto- ¡contesta! 

-seré muy claro…-dijo profundo y con cierto aire macabro Naruto- he venido aquí, para pedirles que me sigan hacia país del remolino. Allí comenzaremos las bases de una única villa Shinobi. Evitaremos ser arrasados por el feudal del fuego y también subsistiremos como ninjas. Daymio piensa acabar con cada Shinobi y su familia. Yo pienso evitarlo a como dé lugar. 

-es mentira…-dijo uno de los hombres detrás de la líder- tu perteneces a Konoha jinchuriki, -espeto grosero- eres un arma al servicio de tu feudal. Además… 

-¿además? –elevo una ceja sonriendo perverso el rubio- continua por favor señor ninja-sensor. 

-ade….además….-comenzó a temblar el hombre y tanto su compañero de equipo como la líder lo miraron sorprendidos. No puede ser…. 

-¿Qué no puede ser kotejiro? –le incitó a responder el otro Shinobi-¡habla de una vez! 

-él tiene un chakra oscuro….-señaló retrocediendo atemorizado- se oscurece cada vez más…es como el de…

-¿Uchiha Madara? –Sonrió sádicamente Naruto- ¿el inmortal….Naruto Uzumaki no sueña mejor? 

-imposible…-susurró el rastreador ante sus compañeros de villa estupefactos- ¡ATAQUEN CON TODOOOO!

Kurotsuchy no pudo reaccionar, ella debía decir cuándo y aun quería obtener más información. Pero todos los ninjas de Iwa que estaban en los cordones montañosos observando, se pararon y comenzaron la secuencia ofensiva tal como se había planeado. 

-DOTON, DESTRUCTOR DE ROCAS POTENTE 

Realizaron una ventana de sellos y desde los 3 puntos donde los equipos aguardaban escondidos, soltaron chakra a través de la tierra para que todo comenzara a temblar. El lugar escogido tenía un doble propósito. No solo era plano en su meseta evitando a Naruto ocultarse, sino también tenía la forma de una olla. Los cordones de montañas que rodeaban, hacían pensar que cualquier movimiento sísmico podría fácilmente derrumbar todo. La tierra bajó Naruto comenzó a temblar, y él se desestabilizó por el efecto de movimiento constante. Todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y Kurotsuchy creó un domo de roca donde ella y sus dos compañeros se encerraron a la espera que todo termine. Rocas inmensas cayeron sobre Naruto se abrieron grietas sepultando la meseta completamente. El polvo se levantó por el gran derrumbe y una veintena de Shinobi hicieron sellos activando las presiones bajo tierra que debían aplastar a Naruto Uzumaki. Las grietas del suelo lo hundieron, las rocas de las montañas taparon su escape, los sellos bajo tierra habían triturado su cuerpo. La trampa había sido un éxito. 

Minutos después, los rastreadores trataban de ubicar a Naruto bajo tierra para saber su realmente había muerto. La meseta ahora era un cumulo rocas que estaban amontonadas de tal manera, que a pocos kilómetros ya podían escalarse los cordones de montañas. Un equipo bajó para ayudar con su control de tierra a escarbar y sacar a la Tsuchikage. Lamentablemente tampoco podían detectar el chakra de la líder o sus dos ayudantes. Sin dudas su domo de piedra se había derrumbado por el peso de toda la montaña cayendo sobre ella. 

Un rastreador sin embargo, comenzó a mirar a la lejanía captando algo particular. El chakra de Yondaime Tsuchikage estaba a lo lejos, a través de la montaña. Un par de invocadores hicieron a aparecer a sus criaturas, unos topos gigantes que tenía tamaño de leones. Esas criaturas de pelaje marrón y aspecto ciego, comenzaron a escarbar en busca del cuerpo del jinchuriki asesinado. 

-capitán…-advirtió el rastreador que miraba a lo lejos- puedo sentir el chakra de Yondaime-sama allí…-señalo a lo lejos- pero no puede ser posible… 

Los topos habían escavado algunos metros creando un gran agujero y con ayuda de algunos Shinobi se toparon con el domo donde yacían dos cuerpo aplastados. Solo dos cuerpos… 

A lo lejos, justo llegando por el sendero donde inicialmente había ingresado. Naruto traía en brazos a Kurotsuchy. La mujer lo miraba completamente anonadada. Lo último que recordaba era como su técnica defensiva se desplomo y luego un destello. Segundos después, Naruto la tenía en brazos caminando por un sendero a la luz de luna. 

-rescatar a mujeres guapas en apuros…-sonrió Naruto mientras volvía a la meseta derrumbada- es la especialidad de Uzumaki Naruto. 

-¡suéltame cretino!…-se revolvía Kurotsuchy- ¿Cómo demonios estamos aquí? ¡Te digo que te suelt…. 

-ssshhhhh…-le calló Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos con el Rinnengan gris- tranquila cariño. Tu trampa fue un completo fracaso. La desactive hace muchos días, supe de tus planes hace mucho tiempo. Te coloqué un sello del dios de trueno en el dorso de tu mano, justo cuando nos saludamos je je. Ahora, las negociaciones con tu villa serán…. "hostiles" digamos. 

Naruto la puso de pie junto a él. La líder no se podía mover, no podía hablar, no podía más que escuchar y ver lo ocurría. Desde su posición, se veía la meseta con los derrumbes y sus Shinobi registrando el lugar. Kurotsuchy no podía moverse, esos ojos….seguramente estaba en un Genjutsu. Pero su terror iba más allá, Naruto conocía la técnica de Yondaime Namikase, el terror de la roca, Naruto era invencible. Era el nuevo rayo dorado de Konoha. 

-cariño….-le sonrió Naruto acariciándole el rostro y haciéndola gruñir- estuve varios días pensando como matarlos a todos. Me enfurecía este ataque a traición, pero a decir verdad. Soy un hombre compasivo, muy comprensivo y con un gran sentido de la oportunidad. 

-espera…-gruñó la mujer tratando de moverse de su rígida posición- no… 

-no te preocupes que aquí estarás segura…-se burló el hombre- te necesito viva….pero a tus Shinobi…bueno…. 

Naruto comenzó a bajar por el sendero corriendo frontal hacia el lugar donde los hombres esperaban. Algunos rastreadores lo detectaron y los equipos se prepararon para luchar. Estaban rodeados de rocas afiladas y escombros, un lugar ideal para atacarlo aun teniéndolo de frente. 

-¡esto aún no se acaba! –Gritó un capitán poniendo a sus hombres en formación- ¡ataquen! 

-esto ya se acabó…-pensó Naruto perverso 

-DOTON, TORMENTA DE PIEDRAS –hicieron sellos algunos Shinobi 

-DOTON, MUROS DE FUERZA –gritaron los que aun conversaban la elevada posición de los cordones de montañas.

Los enormes topos se hundieron en la tierra y se prepararon para atacar por debajo en cuando Naruto respondiera a esa ofensiva. El rubio siguió caminando directo hacia las rocas voladoras que venían a destruirlo, solo extendió su palma derecha al frente y susurro: 

-comienza la función…-sonriendo- SHINRA TENSEI 

Una fuerza irresistible repelió los ataques frontales como si fueran papeles contra el viento. Unos muros de tierra se habían elevado a los lados de Naruto y se cerraron como planchas gigantes tratando de aplastarlo. Los enormes topos habían cavado justo debajo del rubio y cuando la tierra se cerró sobre ellos, esperaron pacientes tomar la ofensiva. Pero esa oportunidad de tomarlo herido y al descubierto, nunca llegaría.

De entre la polvareda, una figura alta, enorme como un gigante emergió para terror de todos los presentes. Una figura color rojo carmesí, un guerrero fantasmagórico antiguo como el mundo mismo. En el vientre de tan formidable espectro encaramado de armadura pesada, un joven rubio de brazos cruzados y mirada mortífera anunciaba la inminente muerte. Sus palabras sin embargo, no mostraron ni la emoción, ni el horror que su técnica podía desatar. Sus palabras filosas, lentas y de ultratumba penetraron en la mente y corazón de cada Shinobi de Iwa, llenándolos de innegable terror. 

-CONOZCAN AL ESPIRITU DE LA DESTRUCCION….-anunció Naruto tan fuerte que parecía penetrar cada centímetro de piel en sus enemigos- CONOSCAN A SUSANOO, EL DEMONIO GUERRERO. 

El campo de batalla estaba paralizado ante tal espectáculo de violencia. El chakra era tan oscuro como jamás lo habían sentido, era como maldad devorando más maldad. Era angustiante. Todos tuvieron que retroceder, incluso las invocaciones se alejaron bajo la tierra por sus instintos que le anunciaban peligro inminente. Solo una persona estaba a salvo de ese mal. Solo la Yondaime Tsuchikage que observaba el devastador panorama desde la colina. Sin poder moverse, sin poder ni pensar dé la impresión. Enfrentaron algo que no esperaban. Enfrentaron a un dios, cuando venían a asesinar a un simple hombre. Se habían equivocado, se habían apresurado. Estaban condenados a muerte. 

Morirían en esa batalla ellos…

Y tiempo después…

La aldea oculta de la roca. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	26. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23: ARTE DE MANIPULACIÓN**

"_Una enorme biblioteca, tal vez el lugar más aburrido de la existencia para Naruto. ¿Por qué justo en una vieja biblioteca? No tenía caso aprender nada en una sala con libros. Naruto no leía, nunca lo había hecho, y por Kami que jamás lo iba a…  
_

_-Buenas noches…Naruto-kun…  
_

_De acuerdo….tal vez si podría echarle una ojeada a su maestra. ¡Quiero decir! A los libros.  
_

_La mujer estaba vestida con un entallado kimono blanco. Su risa era pequeña y sensual, se movía con una armonía al andar que parecía alguien flotando en lugar de simple caminata. Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado, estilizado y nada exagerado. Se llamaba Mako Uzumaki, su precioso cabello rojo como llamas vivas, tenía la particularidad de ser todo enrulado. Le llegaba hasta los hombros delicados y dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su cara culminaban el espectáculo con suaves ondulaciones rojas. Naruto sintió un vuelco al corazón, fue inevitable para él. Era inevitable para todo hombre, lo había sido siempre._

_-Soy Mako….-sonrió suavemente y acarició delicada el rostro de un embobado Naruto- Mako Uzumaki.  
_

_-soy….soy….-tragó duro para recuperar el aliento- me llamo Naruto….Uzumaki, por supuesto.  
_

_-ya veo…-dijo mirando a un librero que estaba junto a ellos- mi función aquí es enseñarte sobre sellos. Sus tipos, sus aplicaciones, sus fallas y también sus historias particulares. También debo adiestrarte en otro asunto delicado, del cual parece no tienes experiencia.  
_

_-yo….sensei…yo…-Naruto la seguía con la vista embelesado- Mako-sensei, yo no soy bueno para esto.  
_

_-eso no es importante Naruto-kun…-sonrió ella y extrajo un pesado tomo que puso sobre una mesa a su lado- lo vital aquí es la voluntad.  
_

_-¿voluntad?  
_

_-cariño…-sonrío ella tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo caminar entre los libreros mientras buscaba materiales- la voluntad que tú tienes por aprender. Tu pasión por descubrir y honrar lo que fuimos, lo que somos y también lo que seremos de nuevo.  
_

_-Mako…sensei…-tragó duro Naruto que estaba sonrojado por estar tan cerca de ella- ¿Qué me está pasando con usted?  
_

_Ella emitió una risita traviesa, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, pero con gusto pudo descubrir que Naruto ya había captado algo extraño. Era un hombre poderoso, bastante inocente pero poderoso._

__

_-te has dado cuenta y me alegro mucho. –Sonrió ella y Naruto no pudo dejar de mirarle los labios- trata de enfocar tu chakra defensivamente, y lo descubrirás todo._

_Naruto no sabía a qué se refería, sus ojos apenas si podían dejar de mirarla. La deseaba, intensamente. No podía pensar en otra cosa que mirarla. Deseaba saber que ocultaba bajo ese kimono. Deseaba poseerla para él. Era un sentimiento asfixiante.  
_

_-Naruto-kun…-dijo seria la mujer- si enfocas tu chakra para defenderte de mí….-lo miró fijamente para que le preste atención- dejare que me poseas…_

_Le faltó energía para cumplir el pedido, usó su chakra en modo de explosión como para disipar un Genjutsu. Junto sus manos en posición tigre y luego de liberarse, vio a su sensei de otra manera. Era hermosa como siempre, mismo cabello, misma belleza, misma sonrisa. Pero ya no brillaba para él en su corazón, ya no sentía ese deseo insano de tumbarla sobre una mesa y poseer su cuerpo. Naruto retrocedió confundido, algo muy extraño y molesto le había ocurrido._

_-¿ahora comprendes? –Sonrió ella apenas- los sellos de combate pueden tener efectos tan diferentes como poderosos. En tu caso, el gran caudal de chakra que poseías te advirtió el ataque de mi técnica, pero con hombres normales….bueno.  
_

_Mako era apenas más baja que Naruto, le dio la espalda y siguió recolectando tomos antiguos. Naruto la siguió visiblemente impresionado. Tan pequeña y frágil se veía, tan inocente. Y sin embargo el rubio supo que si minutos antes ella le hubiera pedido que se suicidara, probablemente lo habría hecho sin dudarlo un segundo.  
_

_-si estás pensando en lo que te hice…-sonrió la mujer cargándolo con libros para que los lleve- es un Genjutsu donde uso mi perfume.  
_

_-¿Por qué?  
_

_-Para darte mi primera lección, -señaló la mujer seria- note que miraste con respeto a todos los espíritus en la cámara. Más cuando mi mirabas a mí, sentí que no estabas suficientemente alerta.  
_

_-perdón…-bajó la cabeza Naruto disculpándose- usted también debe ser muy fuerte. Sino, no estaría sellada en esta cámara. Pero cuando la vi….  
_

_-hiciste una brillante deducción primero, –señalo sarcástica la mujer- pero cuando me viste ¿qué ocurrió?  
_

_-yo…yo…-balbuceaba Naruto sonrojado- lo siento.  
_

_-dímelo…-le sonrió ella mostrándose más tranquila- con confianza.  
_

_-yo pensé que usted era demasiado hermosa y delicada para ser ninja._

_Era todo, Naruto oficialmente jamás había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. ¡Kami-sama!, ¡le había dicho a esa preciosa mujer en su propio rostro que la consideraba hermosa! Se sentía completamente abochornado. Mako sonrió apenas, no era que nunca hubiera escuchado a un hombre decirle esas cosas. Prácticamente podía llenar un libro con nombres de galanes que intentaron cortejarla. Lo que le resultó atractivo del muchacho frente a ella, fue que no estaba bajo el efecto del Genjutsu. Lo decía de corazón, y su sonrojado rostro marcaba la inexperiencia latente.  
_

_-tú también eres muy guapo Naruto-kun…-ronroneó la mujer tomándolo con una mano de la barbilla para que la mire- ahora dime, realmente crees que soy ¿demasiado hermosa y delicada para ser kunoichi?_

__

_Naruto sabia por intuición que un golpe le esperaba si contestaba con la verdad, Sakura lo había aficionado a ese tipo de situaciones. Lamentablemente decir las cosas como las pensaba, era un vicio que escapaba a través de sus ojos azules.  
_

_-Hai…-contestó mirando los hermosos ojos color violeta de Mako_

_Segundos después, Naruto estaba de cara al piso por un impresionante puñetazo en su cabeza._

_-¡PEDAZO DE BAKA! –Estalló la mujer furiosa- ¡NO SOY UNA ESCULTURA PARA ADMIRAR! ¡SOY UNA GUERRERA UZUMAKI! ¡LAS MAS PODEROSAS FIERAS DE BATALLA QUE EL MUNDO HA CONOCIDO!  
_

_-gomen…sensei…-dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos el rubio tirado- gomen…no me golpee más. Suficiente tengo con Kentari-sensei apaleándome todos los días._

_La mujer soltó una risilla animada y lo ayudó a levantarse para sentarlo frente a la mesa con libros. Le dio una caricia cariñosa en sus rubios y alocados cabellos, dejándolo frente a un grueso tomo de tapa azul. Conversaron animados ese primer día, Mako se paraba detrás de su estudiante y comenzaba a relatar la historia antigua del clan Uzumaki. Batallas, acuerdos, poderes, alegrías y tristezas. El libro le mostraba ilustraciones de esos hechos, Naruto comenzaba a disfrutar la improvisada clase. Como dos horas después, la mujer le dio por terminada la primera reunión y lo despidió con algunas palabras:  
_

_-cuando vengas aquí conmigo…-sonrió animada- tendrás dos misiones particulares. –Caminó hacia él y le entregó un objeto en forma de esfera- este presente será tu misión en el lugar. Cada vez que entres a esta biblioteca, lo tendrás en tu bolsillo._

__

_-¿Qué cosa es esta? –dijo Naruto mirando la pequeña esfera de piedra blanca  
_

_-tienes la misión de proteger esta piedra de cualquier cosa. –Le dijo la pelirroja- mientras estudias aquí conmigo puedes sufrir ataques, intentaran robártela o también matarte para tenerla. Los libros aquí guardan mucho más que simple información. Los sellos aquí tienen un poder diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas visto afuera. Tu misión es resguardar de todos la piedra. Si la pierdes, si te la roban, si la logran destruir. Nunca más te permitiré ingresar aquí. Perderás mis enseñanzas y la posibilidad de aprender todo lo que puedo enseñarte en sellos blancos, rojos o negros.  
_

_-si me quitan la piedra…-dijo el rubio mirando la pequeña esfera en su mano- ¿no volverá a enseñarme nunca más?  
_

_-es correcto, -señaló la mujer seria- en la vida, pocas veces tenemos segundas oportunidades. En el camino Shinobi, un fallo, una derrota, un contratiempo que no podemos superar….significa prácticamente la muerte. Si pierdes esa piedra, habrás fallado para siempre conmigo. A partir de mañana, recuérdalo bien, no te despegues de esa piedra. No confíes en nada de lo que ocurra en esta biblioteca. Buena suerte Naruto-kun…_

_El muchacho se fue confundido, esa mujer era tan intrigante como conquistar un corazón. Su golpe improvisado también le había mostrado que era fuerte. Tal vez no tanto como Tsunade Oba-chan, pero definitivamente no había usado todo su poder tampoco. ¿Qué cosas le enseñaría? ¿Qué secretos se escondían en esa biblioteca? ¿Por qué una simple piedra era menester de nunca más poder adquirir sus enseñanzas? Naruto no sabía por dónde empezar a sorprenderse, y no tenía tiempo tampoco. Solo escuchar con atención las palabras de su sensei Mako. Solo eso, nada más ni menos que eso.  
_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Las semanas pasaron, Naruto se comportó como siempre lo había hecho en las clases de la academia. A un paso de quedarse profundamente dormido y siempre distraído con cualquier cosa que pasara por las cercanías. Sin embargo, siempre protegía la piedra celosamente. Mako se hizo aficionada a un enorme abanico de papel, el cual cargaba con chakra Doton para dar terribles porrazos en la cabeza y espalda de su estudiante.  
_

_Los libros se volvían locos de tanto en tanto. Salían tornados de viento, animales con extraños poderes. Salían Genjutsu sellados que ponían a Naruto cerca de la locura. Mako seguía dándole clases pero además cuidaba de él, era la más sensible y atenta de todos los maestros. Era dulce cuando no tenía su abanico a la mano y muchas veces aparecieron en un bosque o campo en lugar de la oscura biblioteca. Una tarde, Naruto con permiso de ella se recostó en sus rodillas y sentada bajo un árbol Mako, le hablo sobre la aldea del remolino y sus antepasados._

__

_Naruto comenzó a sentir con el paso de las semanas que esas, "clases", eran una pérdida de valioso tiempo. Prácticamente no aprendía ningún jutsu, solo historia, historia y más historia. Mako era amable con él, salvo cuando estudiaba. Pero en realidad no se veía la razón de ser uno de los espíritus guardianes de la herencia Uzumaki._

__

_Casi dos meses de haber conocido a su sensei, Naruto empezó a notar cambios en la mujer. Más amable, más cariñosa, menos abanico. Se acercaba demasiado y cuando Naruto la miraba sentado frente a su mesa de estudio, podía apreciar que el kimono de la mujer cada vez estaba más abierto y escotado. ¿Acaso estaba pasando lo que él creía que pasaba?  
_

_Cierta noche sucedió lo increíble….  
_

_Naruto se movió en los pasillos de la biblioteca y por indicación de su sensei se estiró para alcanzar un grueso tomo rojo bastante arriba en un estante. El muchacho se puso en puntillas de pie y quitó el polvoso libro para pararse y girarse hacia su maestra.  
_

_Sorpresa…_

__

_Mako estaba parada frente a él, a pocos centímetros. Mirándolo nerviosa y directamente a los ojos. Estaban en silencio, no se decían nada. Naruto dejó el libro sobre una mesa a su lado pero no se movió de su posición. Mako era tan hermosa, lo miraba con sus ojos violetas tan intensamente. Ella avanzó impetuosa y sus labios se unieron al sorprendido joven. Su beso fue tierno y profundo, por un momento acarició con su mano el rostro de un Naruto paralizado dé la impresión. Mako se apartó completamente roja de pena. Se dio la vuelta y salió caminando nerviosa perdiéndose por los pasillos de los libreros. _

__

_-¡La clase se terminó por hoy! –gritó la mujer y Naruto quedo solo en el lugar._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
_

__

_Pasaron algunos días donde ella se mantuvo distante, ya no le tomaba del brazo con familiaridad ni le decía cosas bonitas. Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse y al mismo tiempo tener dudas sobre adonde estaba llegando esta "relación". ¿Podía un antiguo espíritu enamorarse de él? no lo creía posible. Más bien podía sentirse sola después de muchos años y tratar de intimar con alguien. ¿Podrían acaso….hacer el amor? Naruto no sabía nada sobre eso, el amor era algo fantástico y muy abstracto para un muchacho de apenas 17 años cumplidos. No sabía nada de él, no sabía nada de señales románticas, ni cómo interpretar el nerviosismo de Mako-sensei. Finalmente, luego de una delicada evaluación, Naruto pensó que Mako-sensei no podía haberse enamorado de él._

_-nadie jamás me ha querido de esa manera. –pensó Naruto reflexionando- tal vez, Hinata-chan. Pero no creo que llegáramos a tanto aunque yo le hubiera correspondido. ¿Qué debo hacer?  
_

_Naruto consultó disimuladamente con otros maestros. No les dijo que sus inquietudes eran por Mako pero pidió sus consejos particulares. Hubo opiniones encontradas sobre como acercarse a una mujer. Desde el "Toma lo que deseas" de Kentari-sensei, hasta el "debes conectarte con ella espiritualmente, para entenderla antes de amarla" de Kuro-sensei. A Naruto le hervían los consejos en su cabeza, y seguía sin poder recuperar la familiaridad de los primeros meses con Mako. Hasta que finalmente una noche, casi un año después de haber empezado las clases, Naruto supo que había estado pasando.  
_

_Todo comenzó sutilmente, clase de sellos donde el rubio debía trascribir lo que aprendía y Mako le indicaba sus fallas, parada justo detrás del muchacho. Una mano suave de la mujer descansaba en el hombro de Naruto, sentado frente a sus escritos comenzó a sentirse incomodo con tenerla tan cerca._

__

_-¿ocurre algo Naruto-kun? –dijo ella sonriendo a sus espaldas suavemente  
_

_-ah…no…no creo…-dudó el rubio un momento- solo que…me estaba preguntando…  
_

_-¿alguna duda sobre este sello que estoy mostrándote? –intentó adivinar ella  
_

_-no Mako-sensei…-se puso de pie él, y girándose la miró de frente a los ojos- solo me pregunto, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?  
_

_Ella lo miró seriamente, pero enseguida dibujó una sonrisa confiada al responder:  
_

_-según tú, ¿Qué supones que hacemos aquí? –acercándose hasta poner ambas manos en el pecho del joven_

__

_-no entiendo nada…-dijo él nervioso- estos sellos son básicos, así que no aprendo nada poderoso. No entiendo por qué es tan importante la piedra, no entiendo por qué ya casi no recibo ataques en esta biblioteca y no entiendo por qué…-los ojos del rubio se quedaron mirando los labios de su maestra  
_

_-Naruto-kun…-susurró ella apenas- me creerías…si yo te dijera….-comenzaba a sonrojarse- que siento…cosas extrañas por ti.  
_

_-¿Co…cosas?_

__

_-sé que estoy muerta, -dijo con una voz apenada- pero mi alma, está clamando por algo…extraño. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
_

_-yo…yo…no se de esas cosas….-se retiró un poco Naruto acobardado- perdón.  
_

_-podría…-se acercó a él la mujer felinamente- enseñarte…si me lo permites.  
_

_Ella lo hizo retroceder hasta una silla de madera junto a un librero. Naruto se sentó merced de un pequeño empujón. Mako era una mujer hermosa, sensual, atrevida, confiada. Naruto tenía la mente nublada de solo suponer lo que ella iba a hacerle. La quería, la deseaba. Tenía ansias de ella aunque no fuera algo real. Aunque solo fuera algo espiritual tenia ansias de ella.  
_

_-soy una kunoichi…-susurró la mujer arrodillándose ante él- pero también soy mujer.  
_

_Naruto tragó saliva cuando ella comenzó lentamente a desabrocharle el jean. El joven no sabía que pensar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería descubrir lo que parecía Mako querer darle. Quería ser amado, era una sensación que no conocía, un amor físico. Su cuerpo clamaba por ella.  
_

_-quítate la chaqueta…-susurró ella con profunda voz cargada de sensualidad  
_

_El rubio obedeció y quitándose su chaqueta la iba a tirar lejos, hasta que de un veloz movimiento quitó del bolsillo la piedra blanca para luego si tirar por cualquier lado su chaqueta naranja y negra. Dejó la piedra sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la silla y apoyó sus brazos a los lados esperando lo que la mujer prometía hacerle.  
_

_Ella se elevó mientras bajaba el pantalón de Naruto. Unió sus labios al suavemente, y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por sensación. Luego volvió a descender para ubicarse frente a la intimidad del joven que se erigía firme. La mano izquierda de la mujer comenzó a masajean el miembro suavemente haciendo gemir al indefenso joven. La mirada perversa de la mujer lo puso enrojecido de vergüenza, su rostro angelical estaba a centímetros de comenzar a lamer esa delicada parte descubierta en el muchacho. Naruto no lo soportó, estiró su cuello hacia atrás y se entregó a lo que vendría manso como cordero. Ella lo iba a convertir en un hombre, nada podía detenerlo._

_-Lo siento Naruto-kun…._

_Cuando el rubio volvió a mirar a la mujer arrodillada frente a él, encontró que ya no estaba allí. Estaba parada junto a la mesa con la piedra blanca en su mano. Negaba tristemente como decepcionada. Naruto había caído en su trampa, en su hábil trampa preparada por días.  
_

_-como casi todos los hombres….-dijo la mujer seria, mientras lo veía subirse los pantalones rápidamente- te pierdes por el encanto de una mujer. ¿Por qué crees que existen las mujeres ninja? ¿Por estética? ¿Por igualdad? No cariño no. –Negó con un dedo- existen porque pueden torcer la voluntad de un hombre como se manipula el papel.  
_

_-Mako-sensei…-dijo sorprendido Naruto- todo fue…una prueba.  
_

_-lo fue Naruto-kun…-asintió la mujer que jugaba con la piedra lanzándola para arriba levemente- te he dado una última lección. Tu piedra era tu misión, la defendiste contra todo lo que propuse pero me la entregaste en bandeja. Tan solo por confiarte. Cualquier mujer ninja de allí afuera. Puede hacerte eso y mucho más. Pueden matarte si te consideran una amenaza. Pueden robarte tus sellos o seducirte para que los reveles. Perdiste Naruto-kun, ya no tendrás los sellos de barreras ni los sellos de bloqueo, Ninjutsu, o Genjutsu…  
_

_Mako cortó el parlamento cuando notó el peso de la piedra, tirándola al aire se hacía diferente. Algo no estaba bien. Naruto sonrió apenas, se puso de pie y haciendo una seña leve, un segundo Naruto apareció detrás de unos libreros._

_-nunca caí en su emboscada… -sonrió el Naruto que había estado a la vista- soy un clon. El original es él, siempre fue el quien cambio la piedra por un remplazo._

_Mako miró la supuesta piedra, y tenía un libro en su mano. Sonrió apenas, contenta de que su estudiante no hubiera caído en sus tácticas de seducción para kunoichi. Era una agradable sorpresa que usara un clon para no caer en la lujuria. El original no recibía la experiencia del clon hasta no disiparlo. Así que podía ella tener delirando de placer al clon, mientras el auténtico vigilaba la piedra concentrado perfectamente. Un jutsu de sustitución ingenioso, y Naruto había vencido.  
_

_-de acuerdo…-sonrió ella mostrándose derrotada- ganaste. Y déjame decirte que nadie jamás se me había resistido. Eres el primero en muchos años. Debo estar perdiendo facultades.  
_

_-usted no perdió nada…-declaró Naruto haciendo desaparecer al clon y entregándole la piedra a su sensei- solo soy yo, quien nunca tuvo mujer que se sintiera atraída de nada. Tuve un compañero con esa suerte, pero lo que se dice a mí…  
_

_-recuerda esto…-señaló seria la mujer- una kunoichi puede parecer más débil, pero puede arruinar tu misión con más facilidad que un batallón de hombres. Protege tu misión como has protegido la piedra, no bajes la guardia ni siquiera en una cama. Ellas saben cómo llegarte, han entrenado precisamente para eso. Protege siempre la piedra, -señaló metafóricamente- porque representa la herencia de nuestro clan que jamás debes regalar".  
_

_-si puedo ser manipulado por ellas…-indicó Naruto- ¿también podría manipularlas a mi antojo?  
_

_Mako sonrió asintiendo, lo tomó del brazo llevándolo de nuevo a estudiar. Y un susurro leve erizó la piel del Shinobi.  
_

_-te dije que te enseñaría dos cosas hace meses ¿recuerdas?, una son los sellos, la otra….acabas de descubrirla justo ahora. El arte de la manipulación"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El pájaro negro de tinta descendió majestuoso, era de noche en la aldea de la hoja y Sai junto a Sakura llegaron a una de las puertas donde se reportaron. Minutos después, tuvieron acceso a la villa y cada quien se iba por su lugar. Sai por supuesto, tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de partir.

-Sakura-san….-indicó el pelinegro antes que se separaran- ¿tú vienes conmigo al remolino? 

-ah…no Sai…-sonrió ella apenas- lo estuve pensando y…creo que seré más útil si me quedo aquí. 

-entonces supongo que es el adiós…-señaló el moreno- sinceramente creí que estarías del lado de Naruto-kun. 

-nunca dije que estaría en su contra –respondió ella- pero presiento que la acción vendrá justo a esta aldea. Y no pienso irme de aquí sin formar parte de ella. 

Se despidieron allí mismo en la calle, Sai fue por sus cosas mientras Sakura regresaba a su departamento. En la mañana daría su reporte al Hokage sobre la situación y así le estaba otorgando tiempo a Sai para que saliera de la villa antes que todo se supiera. Sakura no quería que nada le ocurriera a su compañero, y estaba más que claro el revuelo que se armaría cuando se revelaran los asuntos de Naruto. No estaba de más prevenir cualquier circunstancia y dejar libre al moreno. Sakura se decidió a esperar una noche más. 

Sai reunió sus pertenencias y sellándolas se dispuso a irse. Antes pasó por la mansión Uzumaki donde Anko lo recibió pese a ser más de las 3 am. La mujer pudo enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de Konoha y avisada de lo nuevo, no pudo evitar pensar que Naruto no dejaba de sorprender. ¿Quién diría que pensaba fundar nuevamente Uzushiogakure? ¿Quién pensaría que lo iba a hacer con todas las villas Shinobi? Era una buena idea para evitar la guerra. Si Daymio no tenía oposición en los países al conquistarlos, no habría guerra ni derramamiento de sangre. Si las villas ya no estaban en sus tierras de origen, no habría civiles inocentes metidos en el medio, no habría bajas innecesarias.

Naruto además había aplastado al gremio, un compendio de todos los criminales que bien podría haber aprovechado este "vacío" de seguridad por la partida de las villas para sembrar el caos. Naruto había borrado a los criminales y reunido el poder de todas las villas. De todas, menos Konoha.

-¿vendrá por nosotros? –preguntó la mujer a Sai cuando se despedía 

-creo que sí, Naruto-kun no dejara tirada a su familia así como así. –sonrió apenas el muchacho- le ha costado mucho llegar hasta esta instancia. Creo que solo queda tomar todo lo que sembró en Konoha.

-¿tú te vas? 

-es lo mejor, yo ya no puedo aportar de ninguna manera a su causa. Solo entregar mensajes y apoyar con movilidad o logística. Iré al remolino para ver cómo marcha todo, si algo malo ocurre, me hare cargo hasta que Naruto-kun llegue a casa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. 

Dicho esto, Sai desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Un pájaro de tinta voló en la completa y negra capa nocturna para que nadie supiera que se había ido. Solo dos personas lo sabían, una de ellas lo reportaría al día siguiente, la otra jamás diría haberlo visto. Sai había partido para siempre del mundo ninja, Sai Uzumaki tal como quería ser conocido desde ese momento, volaba a casa por un poco de paz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las explosiones se sucedían una tras otras. Capas de tierra se elevaban formando muros que aplastaban la criatura espiritual. Fragmentos de roca chocaban contra el fantasma rojo cuyo poderoso cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto con una armadura de tipo coraza. Naruto reía en el vientre de la criatura, era como un niño pisando las hormigas de un jardín. Era una masacre.

-RODEENLO –gritó un capitán a su tropa- NO DEJEN DE ATACAR HASTA QUE CAIGA, TENEMOS QUE RESCATAR A LADY TSUCHIKAGE. 

Kurotsuchy no podía moverse, un clon de Naruto estaba parado junto a ella y hacia comentarios dolorosos sobre los inútiles esfuerzos de los mejores ninjas de Iwa. Ella no podía hablar, no podía moverse, solo ver y escuchar como sus hermanos de aldea era destrozados sin compasión. Mientras tanto, el Naruto en batalla veía con gusto el poder liberado de Sunsanoo. 

-vaya técnica Madara…-se dijo para sí mismo- no por nada los Uchiha se creían invencibles. La criatura me defiende completamente, incluso si atacaran a mi espalda, puedo crear un segundo espíritu para defensa. Es muy impresionante. ¿Pero qué armas tienes? 

Sunsanoo rugía furioso ante los ataques recibidos, pero no parecía muy afectado por ellos. Más bien era como si el espíritu no pudiera aguantar las ansias de batalla. Su casco ocultaba el cadavérico rostro pero sus orbes brillaban intensamente, como dos llamas color verde, destellaba de furia.

-veamos…-dijo Naruto- que puede hacer este guerrero. 

Se movió hacia sus enemigos, el espíritu lo cubría constantemente a donde fuera. Algunos ninjas de Iwa trataban de ganar terreno en la altura para atacar desde arriba, otros se plantaron valerosos ante el monstruo.

-¡no pasaras de aquí criatura! –gritó un maduro Shinobi- KATON, JUTSU ESTALLIDO DE FURIA. 

Una llamarada amplia y poderosa surgió de su soplido, el ambiente se llenó de olor a quemado y por un momento todos perdieron de vista al enemigo. Una leve esperanza que el ataque lo hubiera incinerado, el humo se disipó, Naruto seguía allí, Sunsanoo seguía allí. 

-aburridoooo –se quejó el rubio burlesco- ¡vamos maldita sea! Tengo que entrenar estas habilidades si quiero mejorarlas. Luego voy a tener batallas decentes y no habré practicado lo suficiente. ¡Ataquen con ganas! 

Ellos tuvieron un breve momento de horror y contemplación. Habían atacado con todo y solo lograban enfadar más al enemigo, ni un rasguño, ni una molestia. No podían hacer nada contra él.  
De pronto, mientras los equipos de Iwa intentaban recuperar el valor para seguir peleando, Naruto emitió un gesto de contrariedad y dijo: 

-supongo que tendré que destruir su villa hasta los cimientos…-se frotó la sien como dolorido- que remedio, ni siquiera tienen la decencia de caer dando un buen combate. Patético. El viejo Oonoki hubiera sido un reto más acorde que todos ustedes juntos. En fin, basta de defensa y pasemos al ataque…. 

Sunsanoo cruzó su brazo derecho yendo a una zona de su cintura, extrajo una parte del vientre que se fue formando como una larga cadena armada. Cada eslabón tenia forma de magatamas enormes que enlazadas daban la brutal impresión de un arma con alcances increíbles. Sunsanoo tomó entre sus dos manos la larga cadena que parecía un látigo llameante. Con su derecha lo empuñaba, cuando lo extendió, generó un profundo golpe sobre un lugar sin enemigos de la montaña, causando una división en la cordillera. Cortada la tierra, dejaba una estela de fuego en el suelo frente a Naruto. Todo el terreno comenzó a temblar causando derrumbes por la zona. Si ese "látigo" llegaba a tocar a un humano….

-muy lento…-se dijo Naruto- tendremos que mejorar la coordinación. 

Dos paredes de roca intentaron aplastarlo por los lados, desde el cielo una lluvia de kunai con sellos explosivos cayeron sobre el espíritu. Y simultáneamente un Shinobi de Iwa apareció por debajo del terreno a espaldas de Naruto. Uno de sus topos gigantes le había creado un hueco por el cual pudo asomarse y dejar una gran esfera metálica justo en la retaguardia del gran espíritu. El ninja soltó la esfera explosiva y se hundió en la tierra para ponerse a cubierto. Naruto se vio rodeado, pero en lugar de huir, se concentró para ver lo que necesitaba saber. 

Los muros encerraron a Sunsanoo y las explosiones conjuntas crearon un sordo ruido que dejó aturdidos a todos durante algunos segundos. 

-¡BOOOOOOOOM! 

La tierra tenía un enorme cráter en donde supo estar Naruto. Había mucho polvo sobrevolando la zona, los ninja apenas podían ver el panorama desolador. Nada podía salir ileso de ese golpe, era imposible. Tenía que estar muerto, no podía haber absorbido ese daño como si…. 

Miraron a lo lejos, el clon de su enemigo, seguía parado junto a Kurotsuchy sin haberse disipado. Fue precisamente esa copia, la que indicó a la inmóvil Tsuchikage lo que iba a suceder. 

-uuuyyy…-sonrió malicioso- estaré muy enojado luego de recibir ese golpe. Espero que tengan todos los testamentos en regla. 

Sobre uno de los riscos que rodeaban la batalla, el ninja rastreador estaba concentrado tratando de ver si su enemigo había muerto. El polvo no se disipaba abajo en la batalla, así que tenía que informar a sus compañeros en lo alto para que supieran lo que ocurría. Estaba concentrado en posición "tigre", hasta que emitió un gesto de contrariedad y luego de sorpresa, de mortal sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa Uzuke? –Le preguntó un ninja a 5 metros delante del rastreador- ¿ese bastardo está vivo aun? ¿Después de ese ataque? 

-si…-dijo tranquilamente el rastreador y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a caer de sus labios- él está…vivo….

Detrás de rastreador, los ninjas observaron con horror como surgía la figura de Naruto. 

-ssshhhhh….-le hacia callar el rubio con gesto perverso mientras se veía la punta de un filo surgiendo en el pecho del Shinobi- déjate ir amigo mío….déjate ir que ya tus amigos compartirán tu suerte. 

Uzuke cayó boca abajo muerto, Naruto estaba parado justo allí. Los ninjas especialistas en técnicas de largo alcance lo tenían demasiado cerca. No entendían como se había salvado, y menos como había llegado detrás de ellos tan rápido. El rubio tenía solo sus jean negros medio rotos. La chaqueta Jounnin y su camiseta azul estaba destrozada. Naruto dejó los últimos pedazos de esas prendas tiradas sobre el muerto. Sonrió apenas, ya había calculado cuánto daño podía resistir Sunsanoo. 

Los hombres miraron que las heridas en el cuerpo de Naruto se regeneraban. Sus heridas abiertas cicatrizaban a enorme velocidad. Su piel quemada volvía a la normalidad y todo su musculoso cuerpo se tensaba recuperando el aspecto normal y sano. Es lo último que vieron, Naruto apareció detrás de otro ninja y le cortó el cuello. Un par de Shinobi lanzó Shuriken asustados por la rapidez y dieron en el cuerpo de su degollado amigo. Intentaron gritar para alertar a los otros por lo que ocurría allí arriba, Naruto había ganado la posición de altura y nadie en la meseta lo sabía por causa del humo. El rubio apareció frente a un ninja con katana que lanzó una estocada rápida. El rubio no se movió, el miedo le había hecho fallar a ese pobre sujeto y el filo de la hoja estaba pasando entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Naruto sin hacerle daño. El Uzumaki solo había dado un pequeño movimiento a su lado para evitar la puñalada. Veloz y mortal tomó la muñeca del rival y torciéndola, la rompió en un "crack" sonoro. El hombre gritó del dolor pero fue ahogado enseguida cuando su propia katana atravesó su pecho con un deslizante ruido de carne abrirse. 

Los tres hombres restantes que componían ese grupo retrocedieron para tomar distancia y atacar. Incluso uno de los tres iba a gritar para darles alarma a los demás que no podían verlos a la distancia. Pero los tres Shinobi murieron en simultáneo. Tres clones de Naruto les habían ganado las espaldas y mientras dos de las copias asesinaban a sus enemigos con sendas cortadas al cuello, el tercero uso ambas manos para torcer la cabeza de su rival quebrando su espina como rama seca. 

Acto seguido, los clones desaparecieron. Naruto se posicionó frente a mirador donde el polvo se comenzaba a despejar por acción de algunos jutsu de viento que lanzaban los de Iwa. Todo el exterminio del equipo de largo alcance no había tomado más de 7 segundos. Los enemigos debajo del rubio no estaban ni enterados de su derrota en el risco. 

-probemos las técnicas de Hashirama…-sonrió Naruto perverso- a este campo le hace falta "color"…je je je 

En esos momentos, en la meseta donde supuestamente Sunsanoo había sido derrotado. Había por lo menos 25 hombres buscando entre los escombros rastros de su enemigo muerto. Fue hasta el momento donde el terreno comenzó a temblar que conocieron su verdadero destino. Miraron al suelo estupefactos, esperando verlo salir de algún lugar. Pero surgió un manto verde de brotes vegetales. El suelo floreció en un hermoso campo donde la tierra fue cubierta rápidamente. El pasto fresco y hermoso, cargado de chakra, los hombres no entendieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que todo lo bello no debe por regla ser inofensivo. 

Ante las miradas incrédulas, capullos de flores color amarillo y rosa surgieron de varios sectores del suelo. Florecían tan rápido, se hacían grandes como una persona, redondas algunas y otras con formas ovaladas. Hermoso campo de mortales flores. 

-¿que…pasa…? -pensaron algunos 

Las flores maduraron rápidamente y se abrieron soltando un espectáculo de polen blanco. Flotando en el aire, moviéndose con la brisa, entrando por todos lados. Los hombres por supuesto aspiraron el perfume, la belleza, la tranquilidad, y finalmente lo comprendieron todo. 

-hermoso….-susurró Naruto mirando todo el espectáculo que había creado desde la colina. 

Los hombres empezaron a morir, alguno cayeron tomándose el vientre, sin poder respirar por que el polen de las flores amarillas emitía un mortífero perfume que cerraba los pulmones del ser humano dejándolo sin oxígeno en 10 segundos. Los demás, tuvieron la desgracia de absorber polen de las flores rosas, hermosas a la vista, y generadoras de más naturaleza a su alrededor. Desde el interior de esos desafortunados hombres, ramas y troncos crecieron comiéndose el chakra del interior de esos cuerpos. Se formaron arboles dentro de los cuerpos de esos hombres que gritaban desesperados. Atravesados desde adentro, desbordados por la madera que terminó por ser su tumba eterna. Los 12 hombres que respiraron ese polen, se trasformaron a su muerte en 12 frondosos árboles. Todo matizando el espectáculo de bosques que esa meseta árida, ahora tenía gracias al legendario Mokuton.

-simplemente hermoso…-susurró el clon de Naruto al lado de la Tsuchikage- lo que le falta de siniestro, le sobra de clase…-refiriéndose al Mokuton con respecto al Sharingan- la vida otorgando muerte.

-¿Quién….eres…? –Preguntó horrorizada Kurotsuchy- ¿Cómo…puedes…? 

-Es un poco tarde para las preguntas correctas. –Señalo el clon- es tarde para salvar a tu pueblo. Lamento gravemente que no sean dignos de ser perdonados. 

-¿por…que...haces…? 

-¿Por qué hago esto? –Preguntó Naruto apareciendo junto a su clon en un destello dorado- la verdad…ya no tiene demasiada importancia. Lo que cabe aquí preguntarse es… ¿Qué harás tú para evitar que destruya toda tu aldea hasta que no quede rastros? 

-maldito…-gruñó la mujer- maldito seas… 

-esa no es la actitud…-negó sonriendo el rubio que destello sus ojos haciendo que la mujer pueda moverse nuevamente- realmente no pareces tener lo necesario. 

Kurotsuchy se paró más cerca del risco y miró con desolación como nadie quedaba con vida. Todos sus hombres estaban muertos. Aniquilados por un sujeto salvaje que no se había esforzado para nada. Sus mejores Shinobi, y él no se había esforzado. 

-debo agradecer la batalla…-dijo Naruto caminando por el lugar tranquilo- algunas de mis nuevas habilidades no habían sido probadas hasta hoy. No puede analizar un peligro futuro sin tener la capacidad real de mis virtudes. Son impresionantes los poderes Uchiha y las dotes Senju. Eso dejara a resguardo los sellos Uzumaki. No quiero utilizarlos hasta tanto no sea vitalmente necesarios. 

-(Naruto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Gruñó el Kyuubi serio- ¿Por qué asesinas sin piedad?) 

-porque es necesario…-señaló el rubio pensando- el barco no tiene espacio para ratas traicioneras.

-(cuídate el corazón Naruto….-respondió la criatura- te estas pudriendo vivo) 

-si quieres flores en un pantano…-indicó Naruto- es imposible no embarrarse un poco. 

Era cierto lo que el Kyuubi decía, Naruto sentía la furia crecer en su interior, cada vez era más difícil controlar sus ansias de revanchismo. Cada vez era menos importante salvar gente y más divertido asesinarla. Naruto cabeceó pensativo tratando de despejar ese enojo que surgía de su interior. Kurama tenía razón, Madara no tenía el control, pero lo estaba desviando con su odio. 

-¡maldito demonio! 

La Tsuchikage desesperada sacó una larga daga de entre sus ropas y la enterró en la espalda de Naruto. Sacó su arma para asestar un nuevo ataque esta vez con chakra y al corazón. Ella estaba furiosa y desesperada, estaba llena de terror en su alma. No calculó su primer ataque o tal vez hubiera ganado inesperadamente. Pero cuando volvió a bajar su daga sobre la indefensa espalda, un destello dorado y apuñaló en aire. Naruto estaba detrás de ella, la mujer se giró rápidamente soltando un corte horizontal y el rubio lo evitó dando un rápido paso hacia atrás. 

-¡Mujer estúpida! –Gritó furioso el rubio que aún no había podido calmar su odio interno- ¡ahora no tendré contemplación! 

Con el lateral de su mano dio una bofetada a la mano de Kurotsuchy dejándola sin su arma. El impulsó inverso de su propio impacto un golpe sobre el rostro de la mujer haciendo de toda la acción como un solo y calculado movimiento. Kurotsuchy estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo por la bofetada y sintió como alguien estaba sobre su espalda tomándola del cabello. 

-¡¿Así que quieres jugar rudo, no?! –Susurró molesto el hombre a su oído- bien entonces… ¡jugaremos bien rudo! ¡Tal vez te termine gustando y te conviertas en otra de mis esclavas! 

La obligó a levantarse del suelo tomándola del cabello. La giró para quedar cara a cara y le dio un par de bofetadas más con su mano libre. Un puñetazo al estómago y soltándola del cabello un nuevo bofetón esta vez más potente, para dejarla tirada en el suelo junto a una gran roca a 3 metros de donde habían estado antes. 

La mujer apenas se recuperaba, aturdida por los golpes y ganado la desesperanza en su corazón. Ella era la líder de su aldea, y nada podía hacer para evitar la aniquilación. Había fallado, había fallado y por eso iba a morir. El rubio se acercó perverso y unas seis cadenas celestes surgieron de su cuerpo. Comenzaron a deslizarse por el suelo como serpientes y se ajustaron a los tobillos y muñecas de la morena líder. Una cadena también rodeó su cintura y la condujo a ponerse de pie. Naruto se paró a un metro de ella que estaba totalmente encadenada e indefensa y dijo: 

-SELLO DE RESTRICCIÓN, CINCO TRIGRAMAS….- haciendo sellos de manos, su derecha de cargo de chakra azul- ANULACION PARCIAL. 

Colocó su técnica en la frente de la mujer, ella apenas podía entender lo que estaba por ocurrirle, no tenía ni la menor idea. Luego que el pequeño círculo azul desapareciera de su frente, Naruto movió sus cadenas para obligarla a darse vuelta. Kurotsuchy fue guiada hacia la roca donde asentó ambas manos quedando en una posición reclinada, mostrando su espalda al captor. 

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gritó desesperada 

-pronto lo descubrirás…-susurró el rubio siniestro y comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa, quitándole la capa blanca y demás prendas debajo- prepárate para obedecer a tu amo. Kurotsuchy-chan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-y eso fue todo lo que ha ocurrido Hokage-sama…

La mañana había llegado, Sakura había dado su informe frente a Kakashi y para su sorpresa el líder no tuvo gestos de contrariedad o enfado. Eso la puso en un mar de dudas, ¿Kakashi no entendía lo que Naruto pretendía fuera de Konoha? ¿Alguien como Hatake Kakashi no podía dilucidar lo que Naruto Uzumaki estaba por hacer? Sakura, con la confianza de años por haber sido alumna de él, tuvo que preguntarle.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué no está molesto o nervioso después de mi informe? ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? 

-en realidad no tenía idea de la mitad…-respondió serio- pero como embajador asignado por el feudal, puede que Naruto tenga ciertas "instrucciones" secretas. 

-le digo que esto es cosa de Naruto solamente…-insistió Sakura nerviosa- ¿es cierto que el feudal planea una guerra a gran escala?

-temo que si…-respondió el líder luego de algunos segundos- seremos punta de lanza cuando Daymio inicie las hostilidades.

-¿contra todos? –interrogó la rosa seria 

-según mis informes….seguramente sí. 

-¿incluso Suna? –decía incrédula Sakura 

-contra todos los ninjas extranjeros. –aseguró Kakashi 

Sakura salió del despacho pensativa, Kakashi parecía estar al tanto de lo que Naruto planeaba. ¿Acaso también estaba de su lado? Se lo veía muy confiado e inactivo para un líder a punto de entrar en guerra. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en Konoha desde que habían partido? Ya había dado su informe oficial, tenía una versión confirmación de Kakashi. Ahora iría a averiguar a la extraoficial. Sucediera lo que sucediera, Ino Yamanaka tenía que estar enterada. Sakura fue directamente a la casa de los Yamanaka. Tenía 4 días libres por su reciente vuelta a la aldea, iba aprovecharlos para enterarse de absolutamente todo. Ino, tan solo era la primera migaja del camino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-estas…tu estas… 

-si Sakura…-sonrió tocando su barriga levemente- estoy esperando un hijo.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba apunto de la histeria. Sakura fue a buscar a su amiga y cuando hubieron comenzado la charla con té de por medio, la rosa al fin pudo destrabar la pregunta que se le surgió desde verla en la puerta. Su estómago abultado, su sonrisa patente, su sensualidad en aumento. Ino estaba embarazada. Fueron cuando los fantasmas de Sakura tomaron forma, cuando empezaron a ser visibles los rostros enemigos y claras las intenciones más oscuras. 

-¿Cómo demonios estas tu embarazada? –susurró rechinando los dientes la pelirosa 

-bueno veras…-sonrió la rubia divertida- cuando las abejitas se enamoran de las florcitas ellas… 

-¡déjate de pavadas Ino-cerda! –Estalló furiosa la Haruno- ¡Habla de una vez! ¡Dime lo que necesito saber!

-¿te refieres a….su padre? –Seguía Ino maliciosa- ¿quieres saber sobre él, verdad? 

Sakura respiró profundo y asintió con claro gesto desesperado. Su corazón martilleaba incesante, parecía querer salirse de su pecho. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible lo que estaba pensando? 

-no le digas a mis padres…-dijo Ino- ellos intentaran hacer algo muy malo por causa de esta situación. Lamentablemente no podemos evitar… 

-déjate de vueltas y dímelo…-señaló molesta la rosa 

-sabes perfectamente quien es él…-sonrió Ino como si dijera algo común- tuvimos días difíciles, pero me ayudó a ver la luz. 

-no puede ser Naruto…-gimió devastada Sakura- el no pudo hacerte esto. No es posible, el me….no…-se negaba para sí misma- esto es imposible. 

Minutos después, Ino estaba recostada en la cama de su propia habitación. Sakura había insistido en revisarla para comprobar que el embarazo estaba llevándose perfectamente. La energía de ese neonato era increíble. Ino estaba todo el día comiendo y nada que engordaba, parecía vivir a lechuga y dieta constante cuando las últimas semanas había comido más que en toda su vida. Sakura comenzó a notar el poderoso chakra en el bebé. Era hijo de Shinobi, pero no hijo de cualquier Shinobi, era una esencia que ella recordaba en alguien más. Parecía imposible, pero si no era algún Genjutsu que jugaba con su mente, Sakura podía juzgar que los efectos del bebé eran muy similares a Temari de la arena. Eso significaba que… 

-Shikamaru…-susurró Sakura tratando de desviar lo que su instinto le indicaba- ¿es Shikamaru cierto? (por favor…por favor dime que es Shikamaru) 

Ino no dijo nada, solo sonrió apenas negando suavemente con la cabeza. Eso devastó el corazón de Sakura. Le hizo mucho daño, realmente jamás había sentido tanta desazón. 

-si es Naruto…-pensó dolida- todo está perdido, Temari de la arena también está embarazada de él. Tal vez no quiso decírmelo, tal vez se burló de mí. Ino también, Ino también está esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Qué pretende con…? 

Su hilo de pensamiento se detuvo, Ino estaba profundamente dormida. Le agotaba el niño en su vientre, tenía que descansar mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Sakura siguió obedeciendo a su lógica por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había cabos sueltos por doquier, pero tenía que atarlos para llegar a una conclusión perfecta. Su siguiente paso era la mansión Uzumaki. Tenía que entrar a ese lugar para averiguar lo que fuera. Conocía los sellos de barrera que Naruto había usado por que estaban incluidos entre los pergaminos que él le había prestado hace mucho. Sakura se dirigió a ese lugar y cuando pretendía entrar en la completa oscuridad de la noche, notó como las luces interiores estaban encendidas.

Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhii y el pequeño Reiji. Los tres vivían en esa casa tranquilamente. Anko no estaba embarazada, Sakura tuvo un poco más de esperanza que sus razonamientos fueran erróneos. Luego de caminar algunas calles alejándose de la mansión, la pelirosa recordó la "amistad" que Naruto había tenido con Hinata Hyuuga los primeros meses. ¿Sería posible que a ella también? ¿Cómo podría comprobar de primera mano sin revelarse directamente? Tenía que tener cuidado, si Naruto estaba planeado destruir Konoha, como el padre de Ino aseguro al pasar mientras tomaban té, Sakura tenía que averiguar todo lo que había hecho y cuantas mujeres estaban implicadas en esto. Tenía poco tiempo, en breve volvería el equipo de Sasuke, y allí las cosas terminarían por irse al demonio.

Volvió a su departamento, cansada, angustiada y rota en su espíritu. Naruto no era "su Naruto", la había engañado, no la amaba, solo la había utilizado. ¿O acaso era realmente Madara? ¿Por qué le había pedido ayuda hace tiempo? ¿Para qué le dio ese sello de 10 trigramas si pensaba traicionarla? Se dio una ducha y luego de cambiarse colocó tan solo una ligera ropa interior en su estilizado cuerpo para ir a la cocina y cenar alguna cosa. Tenía poco, tal vez antes de dormir debía ir por víveres. Pero le pareció demasiado cansador y solo se descantó por una botella de sake que guardaba para emergencias.

Copa a copa, sumida en la oscuridad del cuarto evaluó cada trozo de información que tenía. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Por qué embarazar a Ino, a Temari y quien sabe a cuantas otras? ¿Pensaba destruir Konoha? ¿Pensaba dominarla de alguna extraña manera con el Rinnengan? ¿Por qué Ino estaba tan tranquila y contenta por estar embarazada de alguien que no amaba? ¿Por qué Temari pensaba que era Shikamaru y no Naruto el padre de la criatura? ¿Las había manipulado con el Rinnengan? ¿Por qué a ellas y no a mí? Pensó decepcionada. ¿Será que no soy importante? 

La cabeza le estallaba a Sakura, tenía millón de preguntas con respuestas que no quería oír. Tenía que averiguar qué demonios estaba sucediendo y solo se ahogaba en su propia desesperación. Recordó a su maestra. ¿Qué hubiera hecho Tsunade-sama si esta situación le hubiera llegado? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar al hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo detenerlo sin matarlo? ¿Era lo correcto detenerlo?

-Piensa Sakura….-se dijo- piensa….usa la maldita cabeza y no tus músculos. No sirve ser bruta aquí, no sirve enfurecer. Piensa como puedes saber que…. 

Al fin una idea, tenía una oportunidad después de todo. 

-registros…-sonrió bebiendo su copa- registros del hospital. Están a mi alcance, no será raro que les eche una mirada puesto que soy médico oficial. Los clanes como el Hyuuga tienen exclusividad y no puedo ir a revisarlas. Pero los registros son generales. Puedo saber cómo están los seguimientos de salud, no tengo que revisarlas a todas, solo los registros. 

¿Y luego qué? Digamos que los temores más graves eran fundados, digamos que la princesa Hyuuga estaba embarazada, digamos que había más mujeres de otros clanes. ¿Luego qué? ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Adónde recurrir? Si esto estaba sucediendo a cada clan, Kakashi no podía ser ignorante de la situación. Significaba que también estaba del lado de Naruto. O al menos influenciado por el Rinnengan. ¿Sería tan poderoso Naruto? ¿Tan fuerte que podía torcer la voluntad de un usuario del Magenkyo Sharingan? ¿Cómo se podía pelear con alguien así? ¿Valía la pena oponerse? 

_Flash back:  
_

_El campo de entrenamiento era un concurso de cráteres. Había de todos los tamaños y formas. Tsunade Senju no mostraba piedad, repetía las máximas del ninja médico y atacaba con balones de todos tamaños a Sakura. La golpeaba al punto de quebrarle un hueso. La pelirosa evitaba y se defendía como podía. Era imposible vencer a su maestra. Era rápida, era inmensamente más fuerte. El campo de entrenamiento se estremecía con sus pisotones y lanzamientos de larga distancia._

_-NO PIERDAS LA CONCENTRACION SAKURA –gritó la rubia con sus manos en la cintura- NO PIERDAS DE VISTA AL ENEMIGO, NO DUDES JAMAS. TUS DUDAS REPRESENTAN LA DIRECTA MUERTE DE TU EQUIPO. ERES LA ÚLTIMA QUE DEBE CAER, LA ÚLTIMA QUE DEBE ENTRAR EN LA LUCHA. TU FUERZA, TU TEMPERAMENTO, TU FURIA, TU CHAKRA. NADA SIGNIFICAN HASTA TANTO NO SEA NECESARIO.  
_

_-Tsunade…sama…-jadeó agotada la pelirosa que apenas se mantenía en pie- mi brazo esta….  
_

_Tenía como mínimo una fisura, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando por un terrible impacto hacía ya 10 minutos. Podía curarse, pero no tenía tiempo por los constantes ataques de su sensei.  
_

_-¿Y QUE VAS A HACER? –Sonrió burlona la líder- ¿TE VAS A CURAR EL BRASITO? ¿ACASO ESE DOLOR TE IMPIDE CUMPLIR TU MISION?  
_

_-no puedo…desgastar mi chakra en mi misma…-señaló seria la joven- mis compañeros pueden necesitarlo. –finalizó rudamente y se puso de pie firme.  
_

_Tsunade sonrió, era exactamente lo que quería enseñarle. Si no estaba muriéndose, el chakra del médico era para su equipo primero, no para moretones y cortadas sin importancia. Los integrantes de su equipo eran siempre la prioridad del buen ninja médico. Era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre el éxito o el exterminio de un grupo. Tsunade al fin dio por terminado el entrenamiento y se acercó a curarla. Le sonrió con orgullo asintiendo a las últimas palabras de su estudiante.  
_

_-muy bien Sakura…-dijo apenas mientras curaba con facilidad el brazo herido de chica- recuerda siempre mantener el control. Tus nervios, tu chakra, tus decisiones. Tienes el deber de mirar todo a lo lejos. De evaluar, de asistir y sobre todo, de guardar calma hasta tanto debas actuar. Tienes la fuerza para terminar las batallas de un solo golpe, pero debes saber cuándo darlo. Porque fallar es morir, y morir es dar muerte a todos los que dependen de ti._

_-evaluar siempre….-respondió seria la pelirosa- siempre decidir con tranquilidad.  
_

_-Hai…-dijo la rubia mujer y comenzaron a caminar fuera del campo- por supuesto eres muy joven, cuando tengas más edad, será cada vez más fácil.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:__  
_

-evaluarlo…-susurró sonriendo Sakura al recuerdo de su maestra- usted no era muy buena ahora que lo pienso en eso de esperar, ji ji ji. Tenía un terrible temperamento por domar. Pero ciertamente tenía razón Tsunade-sensei. Esperar, averiguar, evaluar con serenidad. De un golpe mío, la mayoría de los enemigos pueden morir. Pero debo saber cuándo darlo, y sobre todo….a quien debo golpear.

La oscuridad del cuarto siguió cobijándola mientras bebía su sake. Al día siguiente iría por esos registros, tenía que analizar qué tan grave era el problema. La mejor forma era saber cuál era el número de mujeres afectadas por las andadas de Naruto. Tenía que encontrar ese número, tenía que saber la verdadera gravedad de la situación. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminaba lentamente, cubierta por su manto de Kage blanco como nieve. Su cabeza baja, sus ojos negros, pérdida en un mar de sensaciones contradictorias. No sabía cuántas horas había pasado apoyada en esa piedra, no sabía cuánto tiempo esas cadenas selladas la tuvieron prisionera. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía las mordidas escocerle la espalda, sentía su partes más sensibles doloridas como nunca antes. Casi como si aún sangrara, casi como si la hubieran desgarrado por dentro. 

Junto a ella, caminaba Naruto. Por supuesto no se veía como él mismo. Tenía un Henge jutsu de tanta calidad que Kurotsuchy no podía encontrar diferencias en el rubio escondido, y el fallecido rastreador llamado Uzuke. Supuestamente caminaba junto al Shinobi de Iwa de 1,78 mts y un físico delgado. Cabello castaño, ojos negros. Serio y taciturno. La líder caminaba cansinamente y estaban a pocos metros de la entrada acceso a la villa. Tenía una ligera esperanza en el corazón, que los vigías pidieran las contraseñas a "Uzuke" y al no saberlas, pudieran descubrirlos como fraude. Ella estaba en sus manos, no podía hablar, sabía que no debía por el bien de su aldea. 

-ya casi llegamos florcita…-susurró "Uzuke" malicioso- iremos directamente a los archivos correspondientes. Sin dilatarlo, sin trucos, o puedo sentirme muy furioso. Kuro-chan. 

La mujer se estremeció, sus ojos adquirieron un terror animal. Apenas podía caminar después de todo lo que Naruto le había hecho. Y para colmo había aumentado las sensaciones mediante el Rinnengan. La mujer estaba enloquecida, su cuerpo era una dolorosa experiencia que no creía poder superar en mucho tiempo. 

-Tsuchikage-sama…-dijeron los guardias poniéndose firmes ante la líder- perdónenos por debemos por ley… 

-"Campanita"…-señaló ella apenas y pasó entre los guardias pesadamente. 

Naruto iba tras ella pero los guardias se interpusieron apenas. 

-capitán Uzuke…-intercedió un hombre- usted debe dar otra de las contraseñas designadas. 

-tuvimos un día muy difícil…-señaló "Uzuke"- solo volvimos nosotros de esa misión. 

Los guardias asintieron con tristeza ligera, pero su trabajo era pedir contraseñas. No podían dejar pasar a nadie sin ellas. Miraron en una hoja para comprobar la palabra que le había tocado al capitán y volvieron a pedírsela. Naruto los miró con gesto cansado y suspirando dijo: 

-que remedio….-poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza- la contraseña es "roca de acero" 

-siento haberlo molestado capitán…-dijeron los hombres dándole paso- es nuestro… 

-trabajo, lo sé…-asintió el castaño entrando tras la líder- no les pediría menos, se los aseguro. 

Pasaron algunos minutos de caminata y Kurotsuchy había agotado su última esperanza. Naruto estaba dentro de la aldea, solo tenía que usar algunos de sus brutales poderes y nadie podría escapar. La líder tenía la duda bailando en sus ojos. Así que Naruto divertido y perverso la respondió antes que ella preguntara: 

-el mismo fallecido Uzuke, me dio la información… 

_Flash back: en la batalla de hace horas_

_Naruto se trasportó hacia un sello del dios del trueno que yacía a varios metros bajo tierra por obra antigua de Zetzu, justo detrás del equipo de ataques a larga distancia. Se acercó detrás del rastreador llamado Uzuke y enterrando un kunai en su espalda hasta la empuñadura, usó su mano libre poniéndola en su cabeza. Extrajo todos sus conocimientos con el poder del camino de la vida, supo lo que debía saber por si la batalla lo obligaba a un plan B, y tener que entrar a Iwa por la fuerza._

_Fin del flash back:_

-florcita…-susurró Naruto a la líder completamente derrotada moralmente- guíame a mi objetivo. Si me entregas lo que quiero, perdonare a tu villa. Sabrás que tienen una segunda oportunidad, y además…

-no destruyas la aldea….-dijo la morena débilmente mientras caminaban- hare lo que sea. 

-excelente –asintió Naruto- no pido más que eso. Guíame a donde quiero, dame lo que necesito y considera en pie mi oferta de trasladar tu villa hacia país del remolino. Después de todo…. "el enemigo de mi enemigo….puede ser mi amigo". 

La mujer tan solo asintió dolida, no podía resistirse, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacia pocas horas. No dejaba de pensar la muerte de todos sus Shinobi, no dejaba de sufrir los dolores de su cuerpo, los destajos de su corazón. Solo le quedaba ceder en todo, solo le quedaba obedecer a quien había jurado no hacer daño a la villa si obtenía lo que buscaba. Solo le quedaba confiar, nada más podía hacer. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	27. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24: HONOR BAJO FUEGO**

_"-¿Podrías decirme que significa el honor?  
_

_La pregunta le descolocó, habían estado caminando por una cueva oscura donde los pasillos no parecían tener fin. Ese lugar invocado junto con el alma eterna de Mikato Uzumaki, era tan misterioso como el hombre mismo. La cueva era de roca sólida, sus paredes eran completamente lisas y llenas de sellos. Había de todos tamaños y clases, algunos Naruto los había visto en los libros de Mako sensei, o en el cuerpo de Kentari sensei. Otros eran completamente nuevos para sus ojos.  
_

_Sus ojos….activar el Sharingan que tenía para ver mejor porque…  
_

_-No lo hagas…-le advirtió el maestro sereno pero firme- tienes estrictamente prohibido usar esos ojos en mis entrenamientos.  
_

_Mikato le dio la espalda y siguió caminando hacia el frente. Naruto negó en un gesto con molestia. ¿Para qué tenía ojos de poder que no podía usar? Era ridículo. Con la ayuda del Sharingan tal vez podría copiar jutsu como Kakashi sensei y así aprender todo más rápido. ¿Por qué no querían que usara el Doujutsu? Naruto no sentía inconvenientes al usarlo. Le gastaba chakra era cierto, pero tampoco era para alarmarse. No le dolían, a pesar de no ser sus ojos originales no le causaban dolor. Era casi como si fueran sus ojos naturales, solo que con poder.  
_

_-¿Mikato sensei que está ocurriendo?  
_

_-es largo de explicar…-señaló el hombre que caminaba delante de Naruto.  
_

_-este lugar, -susurró Naruto mirando los pasillos de la caverna sin luces y nada que los distinga de los anteriores- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?  
_

_-buena pregunta…-respondió el maestro- ¿Qué significa el honor?  
_

_Naruto volvió a quedar con los ojos pequeños, el gesto zorruno de no entender absolutamente nada. Mikato se giró mirando el desconcierto de su alumno, era obvio que nada iba a entender desde el inicio. Nadie lo hacía a la primera.  
_

_-¿No puedes responder una simple pregunta? –Desafío serio- ¿Qué significa honor para ti, Uzumaki Naruto?_

__

_-mis promesas…son mi honor. –Señaló el rubio firme- yo doy mi palabra y busco hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplirla. Nunca retrocedo a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino ninja.  
_

_-bien bien…simple respuesta pero poderosa al mismo tiempo…-sonrío ligeramente Mikato- ahora una nueva interrogante… ¿crees que el honor es, en todos los casos, del modo que tú lo ves?  
_

__

_Naruto se rascó la cabeza, suspirando completamente confundido. ¿Qué pretendía este espíritu que él dijera? Observó a Mikato más intensamente. Físico mediano, parecido suyo propio. Cabello rojo como todo Uzumaki del remolino y ojos increíblemente azules. De color tan intenso que casi parecían perforar adonde fijara la vista. Mikato se veía algo pálido, como si nunca hubiese estado al rayo del sol. Su seriedad era algo evidente, pero Naruto lo había notado muy sonriente cuando se presentaron todos los espíritus la primera vez. Ahora, totalmente absorbido a su rol de sensei, estaba serio como nunca:  
_

_-supongo que…algunos piensan que su honor esta en otras acciones –respondió Naruto dudando- no es algo que me deba importar._

__

_-te equivocas…-indicó levantando un dedo señalándolo- si no conoces a que razones rinde tributo tus amigos y enemigos, ¿Cómo puedes saber que pretenden de ti? ¿Cómo anticipar lo que harán? ¿Cómo los detienes si no logras conocerlos?_

__

_-Comprendo, -asintió Naruto- la mayoría de los Shinobi solo tienen el honor de sus clanes. O las misiones que les encomiendan._

__

_-Eres muy joven para deducirlo por ti mismo…-negó sonriendo el maestro- así que te contaré un poco de la familia que tratas de honrar con tus acciones futuras.  
_

_-Hai…sensei…-sonrió el rubio contento por esas palabras.  
_

_Mikato siguió caminando por los pasillos poco iluminados del lugar. Naruto le seguía de muy cerca para no perderlo de vista. Esta caverna tenía tantas entradas por todos lados que el rubio tuvo cierto temor a perderse. Mikato comenzó a contar la historia de cómo la familia Uzumaki salvó a los samurái del hierro._

__

_-En mis tiempos, -índico Mikato- no existía el país del hierro. Los samurái eran nómades como nosotros. Esos guerreros de honor sin igual, entienden el camino de la paz de maneras diferentes al Shinobi. Y allí radica el problema principal que debes tener presente. Cuando los clanes ninja quisieron tomar territorios del actual país del hierro, las tropas samurái habían jurado lealtad a un señor dueño de esos territorios.  
_

_-¿hubo guerra?  
_

_-muy cruenta…-reafirmó Mikato apoyando una mano en el hombro de Naruto y ambos caminaban lado a lado por los túneles del lugar- los Shinobi se unieron en varios clanes con el objetivo de eliminar a los Samurái. ¿Lo imaginas? Clanes que hasta hacia poco se juraban venganza eterna, ahora estaban de acuerdo para liquidar a esos magníficos guerreros. Las familias samurái eran menos, pero su fuerte unión espiritual, sus convicciones y sobre todo su valor; equilibraron la balanza increíblemente. Los Shinobi atacantes eran superiores dos a uno, pero aun así no podían hacer pie en los pueblos del actual país del hierro. Fue un duelo de honores encontrados.  
_

_-¿De qué? –Pregunto el joven Uzumaki cada vez más confundido  
_

_-los samurái tenían su honor, -sonrió levemente el maestro- tenían el Bushido. Un camino donde respetaban la vida defendiéndola con sus espadas y almas. Cuando un samurái daba su palabra, era una responsabilidad más allá de sus propias decisiones. Ellos daban también la palabra por sus ancestros y descendientes. Debían guarda el honor de sus padres siendo dignos con sus actos, debían entregar esa herencia de lealtad y valentía a sus futuros hijos, instruyéndolos en un camino donde cada samurái pelea no solo por sus creencias, sino por las de sus familias.  
_

_-muchos clanes ninja son honorables sensei…-dijo Naruto serio- no solo los samurái cuentan con eso.  
_

_-has dicho una gran verdad, los Shinobi también tienen honor. –Asintió Mikato- ¿pero son las mismas creencias que el samurái? y si no lo son, ¿Cuál es el honor verdadero?  
_

_Naruto cabeceó más que confundido, ya no sabía ni para que estaba en ese lugar. No sabía para que tanta palabrería sin sentido.  
_

_-sensei…creí que usted me iba a enseñar a usar Ninjutsu de viento y armas de chakra. ¿Para qué estamos hablando de todo esto?  
_

_-Porque no puedo entregarte un arma poderosa sin que sepas de donde viene y hacia donde apuntarla. –Corrigió el hombre- por ejemplo, este lugar donde estamos, me da la prueba que no tendrías idea para que usar mis técnicas de armas selladas.  
_

_-¿este lugar? –Chilló irritado Naruto- ¡Este lugar lo eligió usted! ¡No me eche la culpa por que nos perdimos ttebayo!_

__

_-Ja ja ja Naruto… -se reía el sensei divertido- yo no estoy perdido, eres tu quien lo está. Yo sé perfectamente en donde estoy. ¿Y tú lo sabes?  
_

_Naruto dejó de quejarse y comenzó a mirar con atención las paredes del lugar. Había algunos sellos de varios tamaños. Se acercó a un muro a su derecha y puso su palma en él. A su mente vinieron imágenes raras. Quitó la mano algo aturdido, Mikato susurraba cosas a su oído.  
_

_-hazlo despacio, -le pidió serio- pon tu mano en el muro, y permite a tu mente recibir las visiones.  
_

_Naruto obedeció, puso su palma lentamente y se vio a si mismo almorzando ramen en Ichiraku. Movió su mano a un costado por la pared y lo que vio fue su entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei para mejorar el Rasengan.  
_

_-qué carajo…-dijo sorprendido y retiró la mano- estos son mis recuerdos.  
_

_-exactamente, -sonrió el maestro- mi lugar de entrenamiento no es este. Lo que vine a hacer aquí, es demostrarte que no es con el arma que conseguirás tus objetivos, sino con tu corazón convencido de lo que quieras lograr. Ahora estas perdido, todos los caminos se confunden y parecen iguales. ¿Pero cómo saber cuál es el correcto?  
_

_-cumpliré mi palabra….-señaló duramente Naruto- dije que honraría a cada uno de ustedes y así lo hare.  
_

_-te creo…-aseguró el maestro- eres un Uzumaki, tu palabra es tu ley y tu propia prisión. Tus promesas son cadenas al cuerpo, pero también fuerza irresistible que te permite ganar donde otros caen derrotados. Pero aun así….tu corazón debe conocer las razones, debe estar tranquilo con el camino que vas a seguir._

_-¿Qué debe aceptar mi corazón?  
_

_-que los Shinobi no son como los samurái. –Dijo Mikato de brazos cruzados- los Shinobi ven su honor en cumplir la misión y salvar a su clan al costo que sea. Con los recursos que tengan y por los métodos que fueran. Un Shinobi cumplirá su misión, mas no significa que su forma de pelear sea directa. Su honor no es ese, solo la misión. Para un samurái, el fin no justifica los medios. Para un Shinobi….sí.  
_

_-peleare contra rivales sucios…-señalo Naruto- eso ya lo sé.  
_

_-no Naruto, -negó el maestro- intentaras llevar a la paz, a un tipo de guerrero cuya filosofía está preparada tan solo para guerra. Un ninja no es un hombre de paz, un ninja no se prepara para la paz, sino para la guerra.  
_

_-la familia Uzumaki eran ninjas, -corrigió Naruto- y eran hombres de paz.  
_

_-lo que nos lleva a la terrible respuesta….aquí estamos. –usó sus manos para señalarse de arriba hacia abajo- nuestro gran clan se ha reducido a tan solo un integrante. Solo tú quedas con vida.  
_

_-siento que existen cosas que aún no me están diciendo sensei…-aseguró el rubio molesto- como si ocultaran cosas sobre la noche que todo sucedió.  
_

_-lo sabrás a su tiempo cuando todos los maestros sean sellados en tu cuerpo. Nuestros recuerdos entraran en ti cuando el sello suceda. Somos espíritus que no estarán adheridos al tuyo, pero para quedar sellados, debemos pasar por tu ser. Allí podrás tener un vistazo de lo que paso en nuestra aldea esa noche fatídica.  
_

_-¿ustedes serán como Kyuubi en mi interior?  
_

_-no exactamente… –Señaló el pelirrojo- tu Biju está conectado a tu mente y espíritu. Nosotros estaremos sellados en las figuras animales. Podrás invocarnos a la batalla o extraer nuestros espíritus para que podamos seguir entrenándote. Pero no tendremos control sobre ti, ni tampoco podremos saber lo piensas o sientes. Estarás solo, aunque siempre estemos en tu cuerpo.  
_

_Naruto tan solo asintió, y caminando por los pasillos de su corazón siguió escuchando la historia de su maestro._

__

__

_Días después, mientras Mikato hablaba sobre los samurái, entrenaban en un Dojo con paredes de madera y papel. Había alrededor muchos estantes diferentes, con armas de todas clases. Naruto jamás había visto tantas armas juntas. Mikato le instruyó en exteriorizar el chakra, luego controlarlo, luego darle forma.  
_

_-tranquilo Naruto…-le decía el maestro viendo al rubio batallar con chakra en su mano derecha- debes sentirlo, debes estar muy tranquilo. Tu chakra es parte de ti, eres como un niño pequeño descubriendo tu cuerpo. Tus brazos torpes, tus pasos lentos. Debes caer, para aprender a levantarte.  
_

_A pesar del esfuerzo, Naruto suspiró agotado y el chakra en su mano se extinguió. Naruto respiró profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento y arrodillándose en suelo apoyo ambas palmas en el tatami. Llevaba casi 4 horas de lo mismo, ni siquiera podía hacer que el chakra tome forma. Y las palabras de su sensei retumbaban en su cabeza. La historia de cómo los Uzumaki salvaron a los samurái.  
_

_-buen trabajo, -aseguró el maestro para alentarlo- aun te falta encontrarle la forma. Pero ya puedes mantener la emisión de chakra fuera de tu cuerpo más tiempo. Pronto podremos…  
_

_-no se engañe sensei…-jadeo Naruto molesto- apenas….puedo sacar un poco, ni hablar de controlarlo. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.  
_

_-¿tienes conciencia que pude leer toda tu vida, en el momento que entraste a la cueva?  
_

_Naruto miró desconcertado, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?  
_

_-cuando ingresaste a la cueva sellada, cuando nos despertaste con tu chakra. Raito y yo pudimos leer tu espíritu. Sabemos todo de ti, conocemos todos tus recuerdos. Sabemos a quienes amaste, sabemos a quienes perdiste. Sabemos tu dolor y cómo pudiste sobreponerte, a pesar de ello. Raito y yo somos los espíritus más antiguos del remolino. Yo viví en tiempos donde los Uzumaki salvaron a los samurái, donde forjamos nuestra amistad y nuestro camino. Raito vivió varios años después que tu servidor presente. Vivió en tiempos de Uchiha Madara.  
_

_-¿ustedes leyeron mi mente? –Susurró sorprendido Naruto- ¿así que saben todo lo que me pasó?  
_

_-lo sabemos, sabemos cómo te sentiste y sabemos que no guardas rencor. –Siguió Mikato- pero podemos prever que cuando nuestras almas sean selladas en ti, tu odio puede desatarse inmisericorde.  
_

_-¿tan grave fue lo que ocurrió en el remolino?  
_

_-lo fue, podemos decir que fue la traición más grande que hayamos vivido. –Se puso extrañamente serio, pero enseguida sonrió levemente- sin embargo, podrás hablarlo con Raito en su momento. Ahora debemos mejorar tus técnicas de armas selladas.  
_

_-no puedo hacerlo.  
_

_-claro que no puedes Naruto, ni siquiera empezamos todavía. Solo te estaba tratando de dar conciencia sobre tu chakra. Ahora ven aquí…  
_

_Naruto lo siguió poniéndose de pie, Mikato se acercó a los estantes de armas. Naruto lo seguía dos pasos detrás y el maestro con sus manos detrás de la espalda recorría con la vista la colección bélica.  
_

_-elige un arma para iniciar. –Declaró Mikato- mi objetivo es enseñarte a usar una sola arma. Luego si quieres especializarte en este estilo de combate, te ayudare a controlar más.  
_

_Naruto miró la gran colección de espadas, dagas, Shuriken, ballestas, arcos y lanzas. Todas le parecían molestas de llevar y más aun de usar. Siempre había combatido con clones y Rasengan. No veía motivo para..._

_-elije ya…-le incitó el maestro- elije con tu corazón.  
_

_Naruto volvió a recorrer con la vista sin entender que quiso el maestro decir, pero cuando las vio, supo exactamente que las quería. Unas largas cadenas.  
_

_-quiero las cadenas….  
_

_-¿Por qué?  
_

_-me dijo que eligiera con el corazón, -sonrió Naruto recordando su pasado- mi Ka-san usaba cadenas.  
_

_-oh…-sonrió el pelirrojo como si no supiera- Kushina Uzumaki, anterior jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Su chakra se adaptaba perfectamente a este estilo. Tenía la especialidad de mesclar sus armas selladas con su elemento afín. Estas técnicas solo forman armas de chakra puro, tu madre podía hacerlas de chakra tipo Futon. Impresionante.  
_

_-quiero hacerlo como ella…-sonrió contento Naruto- así siempre estará conmigo._

_-a trabajar entonces mi estudiante…  
_

_-Hai sensei"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto apareció en un destello dorado, justo en un pueblo a la frontera del país de la roca. Era casi de madrugada y el sol comenzaba a clarear sobre las arboledas que se divisaban al este. Tenía dos caminos por delante. Si seguía hacia el suroeste, iría hacia país del fuego y por tanto hacia Konoha. También podía desviarse hacia la ciudad capital para ver como avanzaban los planes del señor feudal y su ejército. Si en cambio tomaba un sendero de montaña que lo guiaba al noroeste. Iría a la zona de Amegake y de allí directo al país del viento. Hacia Suna, hacia Gaara de la arena. 

Miró el pergamino que tenía en su mano izquierda. Kurotsuchy le había entregado el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas de Iwagakure. Solo con la promesa de que Naruto no destruiría la villa de la roca. El rubio aceptó pero advirtió a la Tsuchikage que si ella, o cualquiera de sus Shinobi atentaban contra cualquier pueblo que viajara a unirse al remolino…. 

Él volvería a Iwa, y no sería tan amable como esa primera vez. 

Kurotsuchy tembló ante la posibilidad que Naruto hiciera algo peor que lo que ya ella había sufrido. Dijo que Iwa no pelearía con Uzushiogakure y que no atacarían a viajantes. Dio su palabra y por su vida, y las vidas de sus aldeanos tenía que cumplir. 

El rubio miró con ciertas dudas el camino. Los mensajes que Kakashi y Anko les había enviado a través de los sapos mensajeros, eran preocupantes. Inoichi y varios más presentarían resistencia. Además Sasuke podía no estar del lado del Uzumaki y eso ponía la vara de dificultad más alta. Tenía que prevenir que se unieran y tenía que… 

Cuando Naruto caminó por la ruta hacia el país del fuego, una visión lo asaltó de repente. Se quedó quieto al ver como el paisaje cambiaba ante sus ojos. 

_"Arena blanca cubrió el bosque donde estaba y vio una lluvia de flechas caer a su alrededor. Miró a su izquierda, un alto murallón de piedra y arena estaba ardiendo por varios impactos. Reconoció el lugar, Sunagakure. Vio a lo lejos docenas de cadáveres de ninja. Entre ellos estaba Temari, la mitad de la bella mujer estaba quemada desde el rostro hasta las piernas. Como si una bola de fuego la hubiera golpeado de lado. Tenía la mirada perdida, su único ojo verde visible mostraba la mortal sorpresa que la muerte le dio. Naruto gruñó al ver el vientre de la kunoichi, abultado, estaba embarazada. Mas a lo lejos, Gaara caminaba hacia las puertas principales y cuando muchos guerreros ingresaban por ellas, una marea de arena los expulsó hacia el exterior. Gaara caminó hacia los portones y los selló con su arena apretando su puño derecho con furia"._

Naruto manoteó el aire por que una flecha le pasó tan cerca que trato de evitarla. Y la visión cambió nuevamente….

_"La arena blanca cubriéndolo todo, nuevamente estaba en Suna, pero el tiempo parecía haber pasado ya. Había casas completamente enterradas y otras destruidas. La torre del Kage a lo lejos, era pasto de llamas. En un sector del murallón derrumbado en varias zonas, había una fila de Shinobi de Suna con sus manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Allí Naruto pudo notar a Kankuro entre los prisioneros. Sus ojos sin esperanzas, sus labios resecos por la falta de agua. Algunos de los prisioneros estaban tan delgados como si no hubieran comido en semanas. Toda Suna estaba destruida. Unos ballesteros del ejército invasor, apuntaron y ante una orden de su capitán dispararon contra los prisioneros, varias flechas al cuerpo de cada Shinobi, la guerra contra Suna había llegado a su fin._

__

_La visión desapareció cuando Kankuro recibió cuatro flechas al cuerpo. Cuando dejó de respirar y la cabeza cayó pesadamente mirando a la nada. Suna había muerto, los hermanos Sabaku también. Naruto no podía ver a Gaara, pero su mente sabía que no podría haber sobrevivido si sus últimos hombres habían sido ejecutados. Gaara seguramente también había encontrado su final"._

Otra vez el bosque, otra vez los dos caminos. Naruto se mojó lo labios resecos por el mal sabor que le dejó la visión. No podía ignorar esas visiones, lo sabía perfectamente. Había comprobado con exactitud que los de Iwa le tendieron una trampa justo como sus ojos le profetizaron. Así que en lugar de dar rumbo hacia el fuego, sacó dos pergaminos en blanco y comenzó a garabatear las respuestas para Kakashi y Anko. Tenía que darles instrucciones sobre lo que iba a suceder. Anko tenía la tarea de poner sobre aviso a las mujeres sobre lo que podía ocurrir, debían elegir el futuro para sus clanes. Kakashi debía fingir participar de la emboscada planeada, incluso activamente si llegara el caso. Luego en medio del combate podría darse vuelta y pelear para su verdadero aliado. Pero lo principal, no debía bajo ningún concepto permitir que Sasuke, Inoichi o cualquiera de los enemigos usara como rehén a ninguna de las mujeres embarazadas. Naruto no quería tener que contenerse en una supuesta contienda cuando regresara. 

Luego de invocar a las ranas mensajeras y enviarlas con los mensajes, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de Amegake para luego ir a Suna con toda prisa. Tenía sellos de trasporte algunos kilómetros más allá, pero no podía concentrarse tan lejos y además pensar. Así que aprovechó unos 10 minutos de correr para reflexionar. Si la visión le había indicado la inminente caída de Suna. Significaba que Daimyo había iniciado sus movimientos de guerra. Significaba que ya había cortado los víveres hacia la aldea de la arena, o que tal vez no fuera víveres lo que la caravana mensual prometida traería a la aldea de Gaara. Naruto debía apresurarse, y solo dejar un mensaje en Amegake para que se unan al remolino o perezcan. Ya no podía salvar a todos, los que no confiaran en las malas intenciones del país del fuego, Naruto ya no podía ayudarlos con nada. 

-llegaré más rápido…-sonrió Naruto- aún tengo el factor sorpresa con el feudal. Konoha puede sospechar quien es su enemigo pero el feudal aun lo ignora. Debo hacerle perder tiempo a ese ejército, al menos hasta que sepa cómo sacar a esa gente de la aldea en la arena. –Haciendo sellos- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU 

Un pájaro gigante apareció volando sobre Naruto, la criatura tenía el Rinnengan en sus ojos y dos picos en lugar de uno, su plumaje era de un color rojizo. Naruto dio un salto amplio y la criatura eludió su ascenso para ubicarse bajo él cuando comenzó a caer. Naruto se paró cerca del cuello al caer sobre el lomo y comenzó a darle ánimos al pájaro para que acelere. 

-APRESURATE CRIATURA…-le gritó con voz firme- VUELA COMO SI LA VIDA FUERA EN ELLO. VUELA HACIA SUNA Y QUE LAS TORMENTAS DE ARENA CUBRAN NUESTRO INGRESO AL PAIS. VUELA HACIA GAARA DE LA ARENA, VUELA RAPIDO….HACIA TEMARI Y MI HIJO. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La fogata del campamento había reunido a los cuatro integrantes del equipo para restablecer prioridades. Shizune protestó y con justa razón que se habían retrasado demasiado en su regreso a la aldea. Había argumentado que debían informa cuanto antes el éxito en la misión de aniquilación de Kabuto, debían además volver a ponerse a disposición de Hokage para subsanar cualquier nuevo asunto. Shino y Sasuke habían estado retrasando adrede el regreso a la aldea averiguando algunos datos por los pueblos donde pasaban. Sasuke necesitaba ciertos "materiales" para poner en práctica sus técnicas. Kabuto había dejado una pesada carga en su conciencia y antes que nada, debía estar seguro sobre lo que haría. 

-Shino…-dijo serio el Uchiha- ¿conseguiste algo? 

El Aburame negó con su gesto cansino. Había estado desviándose del equipo buscando por los poblados cualquier tipo de ninja renegado o ladrón. Asesinos, bandidos, piratas, cualquier hombre de los llamados escoria en la sociedad. Pero nada, no había noticias sobre ninguno en ninguna parte. Los aldeanos estaban muy felices por esta cuestión. ¿Quién querría saber dónde se fueron los ladrones y asesinos que antes los maltrataban? Si fuera por la gente, ojala estuvieran bien lejos y que nunca volvieran. Estas respuestas hicieron que Shino reflexionara por lo extraño del fenómeno. ¿Qué había pasado con los mercenarios y demás calañas humanas? 

-parecen que los cretinos se esfumaron, -gruñó Sasuke- justo cuando más los necesitamos. 

-¿estamos perdiendo el tiempo buscando ladronzuelos? –Preguntó molesta Shizune- esa no era nuestra misión. 

-estoy de acuerdo con Shizune-san…-continuó Karin neutra- nuestro trabajo está cumplido. 

-¿no necesitan un dinerito extra? –sonrió apenas Sasuke- ya que volvemos también podemos llevar a algunos que… 

-con lo que nos pagaran por la muerte de Kabuto, -señaló Karin- tendremos para un año sin trabajar como mínimo. ¿Para qué quieres más dinero? 

-a menos que no sea eso lo que buscas…-dijo Shizune apenas- en cuyo caso nos comprometes a nosotras también. 

Los hombres se miraron seriamente, sabían que Shizune tenía razón. Tenían que volver a reportase, tenían que volver porque si no serían tachados como criminales. Como desertores a la aldea, y a eso nadie quería arriesgarse en la actualidad. Shino se puso de pie como si se alejara de la fogata para ponerse a vigilar los alrededores. Pero Sasuke también se paró yendo tras él, y hablaron apartados de las mujeres. 

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke? 

-tengo que comprobar lo que Kabuto me dijo…-aseguro el Uchiha- y necesito un cuerpo inservible. 

-muerto... 

-no…debe estar vivo…-corrigió el Uchiha- pero no debe ser importante su muerte. 

-por eso buscamos criminales…-entendió Shino- ¿Qué harás? 

-solo nos queda volver rápidamente a Konoha. No podemos retrasarnos más considerando que los criminales se esfumaron completamente. Tal vez ese ejército que viste en país del rayo… 

Shino asintió, había pensado lo mismo. Tal vez estaba compuesto de puros criminales, todos los criminales de 5 países. Así que solo les quedaba sacar "material" de la prisión de Konoha. Solo eso se podía hacer. Apurar el regreso, reunir fuerzas, y rogar ser suficientemente poderosos para detener a Naruto en caso ser el enemigo. Solo eso podía hacer por el momento. 

-(¿piensas invocar a Kabuto con Edo tensei? –Preguntó desde el interior de su hermano menor- es muy imprudente.) 

-tal vez, -respondió pensando Sasuke- pero debes considerar que podre obtener toda la verdad cuando sea mi esclavo. El no podrá mentirme, me dirá lo que vio, obligare su cerebro a mostrarme su enfrentamiento con el Dobe. 

-(correcto…-respondió Itachi- tienes un buen punto. Así que necesitas un solo cuerpo para poder…) 

-tres cuerpos…-dijo Sasuke 

-(¿Por qué tres cuerpos?-interrogó Itachi- para Kabuto solo necesitas uno y…) 

-exacto, -sonrió Sasuke considerando el silencio de su hermano- tu saldrás de mí, te sacare de mis ojos y volveremos a pelear juntos. Además también tengo la posibilidad de invocar a… 

-(correcto…-finalizó la charla Itachi- te ayudare con esta pelea. Pero prométeme que seré liberado cuando todo termine y Konoha esté a salvo). 

-pero hermano…-respondió Sasuke- no te obligare a nada que no quieras. Puedes quedarte conmigo y… 

-(ya estoy muerto Ototo…-le corrigió el mayor- mi alma quiere descansar. Solo una pelea más, solo eso.)

-Sasuke pensó en un "de acuerdo", pero comenzó a sentirse solo al saber que el propio Itachi quería irse al más allá. Su alma quería descanso, aunque Sasuke pudiera darle un nuevo cuerpo, Itachi quería descansar para siempre. Así que poco tiempo les quedaba para estar juntos, Sasuke se dijo que al menos podrían recuperar un tramo de ese tiempo perdido hace años, cuando Itachi huyó de Konoha. Al menos podría tener en directo a su hermano, y pelear junto a él. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-anarquía… 

-¿Cómo dice señor? 

-pura, terrible, empobrecedora e ingobernable anarquía… 

Mifune no hizo ningún gesto que se considerara sorpresa, pero claramente tener a un señor feudal y a todo su séquito de consejeros visitando el país de hierro, no era algo común. Que ese hombre que podía ser considerado el más poderoso de los 5 países, comenzara a hablar de una anarquía, tenía que sorprender a la fuerza. 

-señor…-señaló Mifune neutro- mi país, no cuenta con un estado de anarquía. El honor samurái lo ha mantenido en orden y fuera de las guerras ninja. Nuestra intervención en el anterior conflicto, fue por el rango de peligro que nos abarcaba a todos. Pero país del hierro, es resguardado por los samurái con sus vidas. No hay garantía más grande que esa. 

El señor feudal sonrió y abriendo su costoso abanico ocultó su rostro con picardía. Era precisamente el asunto que pensaba tratar. 

-General Mifune…-dijo el rico señor- su país es un ejemplo de cómo quiero el mío. Paz y tranquilidad para generar esplendor y riqueza. Pero no puedo tener esa serenidad en la tierra del fuego cuando las fronteras están absorbidas a la penosa anarquía. 

Mifune siguió neutral, pero tenía que admitir que los problemas se multiplicaban en las fronteras del hierro desde el asunto de la muerte de feudales. No había control, no había ejércitos, el comercio se convertía en contrabando. Todo iba derecho a un gran conflicto. 

-señor…-indico Mifune serio- ha venido a mi tierra por razones que desconozco. Puedo figurarme que los países aledaños están desorganizados y envueltos en caos, la muerte de los señores feudales los han dejado acéfalos de mando. Pero nosotros los samurái, no tenemos por costumbre actos de guerra deshonrosos. 

Daimyo lo sabía, los guerreros de honor no aprovecharían la grave situación para iniciar una guerra por conveniencia. Eran samurái, su crecía de defensores de paz estaba por delante de cualquier cosa. Pero el rico señor tenia de diplomático lo que los ninjas tenían de peligrosos. Sabia como lograr lo que quería, era un talentoso negociador. 

-mi querido general Mifune…-sonrió levemente el feudal- hace algunos segundos puso un claro ejemplo de lo que ahora vengo a prevenir –Mifune negó apenas como mostrando que no entendía- me refiero justamente a la participación samurái en el último conflicto general de guerra. 

-temo no comprender señor…. 

El señor feudal miró a su alrededor, había consejeros propios, guardias reales, samurái que custodiaban los distintos cuartos de la gran casa de Mifune y demás intrusos a la charla. Así que poniéndose de pie indicó con un gesto elegante de su mano para que el general le acompañara en un paseo por los jardines traseros de la mansión. Mifune le siguió sin emitir palabra, si ese hombre quería hablar a solas, era una situación grave o muy especial. Rato después, ambos dos caminaban entre los cerezos en flor del jardín, el samurái miraba al frente concentrado en las palabras del feudal, tenía que acordar algunos tratados con alguien que contaba con el mando de un gran ejército en su capital. 

-el país del hierro es especial, -sonrió el feudal comenzando a hablar- administrado por feudal hace muchos años, quedó heredado a las casas samurái y desde entonces, han mantenido tanto el orden como la estabilidad económica. Es admirable, es digno de ejemplo. 

-Tanta alabanza, -pensaba Mifune en silencio- debe ser más grave de lo que realmente pensaba si recurre a nosotros. 

-mi país, está ahora defendido por un ejército regular. –Continuó Daimyo- también contamos con la aldea ninja de la hoja. Pero aun así, el resto del mundo está sumido en el completo caos. Soy un hombre que se precia de ser previsor, siempre he cuidado mi vida y fortuna estando un paso delante de mis rivales ocasionales. Por eso he venido aquí el día de hoy. 

Mifune solo escuchaba, aun no entendía adonde ese hombre quería llegar, pero la palabra "guerra" retumbaba en su cerebro como un grito. Daimyo tal vez no fuera un guerrero, pero se notaba que tenía sed de sangre como si lo fuera. 

-mi decisión es…-seguía argumentando el feudal- traer paz, a los caóticos países que rodean al mío. Enviare a mi ejército a devolver la fuerza de ley a las tierras corruptas. 

-sus palabras me indican una declaración de guerra…-señaló Mifune- ¿acaso estamos entrando en conflicto señor?

El feudal sonrió negando graciosamente, usó su abanico para darse un poco de aire y mirando al estanque de aguas cristalinas continúo su perorata: 

-país del hierro no me interesa, es una tierra fructífera con la que tengo comercio, estabilidad y trato amable. Ustedes los samurái, son gente de paz y honor. Por tanto está garantizada de mi parte, las condiciones mínimas para conservar nuestra mutua amistad. 

-no consiento ninguna guerra…-dijo Mifune- si bien los tratados de alianza con los Shinobi solo tenían validez durante la guerra mundial, creo firmemente que podemos convivir en paz con ellos, más allá de no existir acuerdos firmados. 

-En eso se equivoca general… -indicó el feudal sentándose en un banco de piedra y quedando frente al guerrero parado- las aldeas ninja de los países que fueron orden y ley, pronto buscaran la guerra para saciar sus economías perdidas. Los blancos en sus propios terrenos han de terminarse en pocos meses. Acto seguido, país de fuego y estas hermosas tierras custodiadas gallardamente por ustedes, serán el botín que ellos buscaran con toda seguridad. 

-(entonces planea atacar a los 4 países Shinobi. –pensó Mifune- y quiere explorar si deberá enfrentarnos a nosotros también, al iniciar esa guerra). 

-se lo que está pensando y se equivoca de pleno…-sonrió el líder del fuego- no tengo intenciones de atacar país del hierro y para demostrarlo estoy aquí. Quiero que usted, general Mifune, como líder de los samurái y maestro del Bushido, sea quien dirija mis tropas en esta cruzada pacífica contra la anarquía. 

-una alianza…-susurró Mifune- ¿usted quiere mis tropas para sus ejércitos? 

-no precisamente…-proseguía con tono suave el feudal- quiero su honor para mí ejército. Quiero que los samurái avalen los actos de guerra, no como masacres de pueblos, sino como un cambio de mando necesario. 

-quiere unificar las naciones bajo su mando. –Entendió Mifune- quiere que los samurái estén a su servicio. Temo que no puedo aceptar, solo nos debemos al país del hierro, solo eso. 

-general Mifune…-sonrió el feudal- no sea extremista. Solamente me estoy basando en una respuesta lógica de nuestra situación precaria a futuro. Como decía mi padre, que Kami-sama lo tenga en su gloria divina, "no es bueno el caudillaje de muchos, sea uno solo el caudillo, uno solo el rey".

-"un rey, no es más que un feudal ampliamente pomposo y ambicioso" –contradijo Mifune- eso decía mi abuelo.

-comprendo…-respondió sin borrar su sonrisa el Daimyo- usted piensa que una vez conquistado los países, atacare la tierra del hierro también. Mis razones pacificas no lo convencen, tal vez mis acciones desinteresadas si lo logren. 

Mifune vio a su interlocutor ponerse de pie y ambos caminaron un poco más. Parecía que el Daimyo quería decir algo muy importante, algo secreto. 

-mi esposa espera al futuro heredero de la nación que se formara aquí. Quiero a mi hijo en el trono, pero también entiendo que un emperador debe tener el corazón justo y lleno de bondad. Debe entender el camino del guerrero, pero sin caer en el fragor embriagante de una batalla. Por eso lo nombrare a usted, general en jefe de toda la nación y fuerzas armadas. Usted será el Shogun de este imperio naciente. 

Ahora si Mifune no sabía que pensar, el feudal le estaba entregando todo el poder armado. Tal vez conservara para si el título de emperador y la riqueza. Pero sin los ejércitos armados nada valía. Era como dividir en dos el poder general. Los samurái tendrían el control del ejército real, el Daimyo sería el emperador al cual rendir tributo. 

El problema no era negarse, Mifune no quería llevar a la guerra nuevamente a su gente, ni aun si fuera para prevenir otros conflictos. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si Daimyo decidiera elevar como Shogun a un hombre sin honor? ¿Qué ocurriría con los pactos si ese hombre decidía años después, que además de ser general de armas, también quería ser emperador? Mifune entendió que los samurái eran los indicados para ese puesto. Hombres de honor que jamás traicionarían a su emperador ni aun teniendo todos los ejércitos a su favor. Ellos servirían a la causa de la paz, nunca traicionarían al emperador. 

-dentro del imperio que quiero formar…-señaló el feudal cortando los pensamientos del samurái- país de hierro estará incluido, pero serán tierras exclusivas de los clanes samurái. Podemos excederle impuestos y darles la independencia armada. Como Shogun de mi nación, usted podría arreglar fácilmente estas cuestiones mínimas. –finalizó con una leve sonrisa. 

Sabía que ya lo tenía, Daimyo había jugado sus cartas con inteligencia. Comprometió a los samurái que por su honor y respeto a la vida, deberían intervenir en esta conquista para hacerla lo más humana y decente posible. Los samurái debían evitar que el fuego de las revoluciones en los países conquistados, llevaran a la desgracia todo el sistema. 

-si acepto ser Shogun, -dijo Mifune- yo comandare a todas las fuerzas de los países. Designare a mis hombres para entrenar soldados y acondicionarlos. Seré ley entre las tropas, y tomare las decisiones referidas al trato con prisioneros. 

-ningún inconveniente por mi parte…-sonrió el feudal- solo tengo algunas condiciones especiales que espero se cumplan. 

-¿Qué condiciones? 

-no sé si tiene conocimiento que hace algunos meses, sufrí un ataque en mi cumpleaños. Un Shinobi se infiltró en mi palacio y atentó contra mi vida gracias a sus técnicas ninja. Tuve suerte o fue el destino, pero logre sobrevivir a este ataque deliberado. Y debo decirle que no fue el único que sufrí con los años por culpa de estos…. "guerreros". 

-pondré guardia personal sobre usted y su familia. –Señaló Mifune- mis samurái no serán engañados por… 

-me temo mi querido general que no es suficiente. –Sonrió el líder- mientras usted libra su conquista pacifica por los países, puedo ser atacado de nuevo y esta vez no tener tanta fortuna. 

-¿Qué pretende entonces que yo haga? 

-emitiré una ley apenas asuma el poder de cada parte de la nueva nación. –Anunció solemne el Daimyo- esta ley ha de prohibir el uso del arte ninja y la manipulación del chakra. No quiero hombres que puedan atentar contra todo un sistema por su propio poder personal. No quiero niños ninja entrando a mi palacio y acabando ellos solos con toda mi guardia. Quiero soldados, son más seguros, son más fieles. 

Mifune iba a decir que no. Él no podía evitar la vida ninja o por consiguiente debía asesinar a todos los Shinobi de los países. Aunque no dudaba de tener que enfrentarlos si como general del nuevo ejército se introducía en los territorios custodiados por las aldeas. Sería terrible pelear contra los Shinobi de todas las aldeas, sería peor que una batalla contra un millar de Zetzu blancos. Mucho peor porque los Shinobi no se entregarían sin dañar severamente al ejército enemigo. Más muertes, más masacre y más sangre en el horizonte de esta naciente nación. Pero el general recordó el pergamino que esos dos criminales ninja habían traído hace días. El sello del remolino, un mensaje del último Uzumaki. La familia a la cual los samurái debían sus vidas. 

-no puedo exterminar a miles de hombres y mujeres en las aldeas Shinobi –señaló Mifune ante el gesto serio del feudal- pero tengo en mi poder un sello que anula cualquier manipulación de chakra. Convertirá a ninjas y sus hijos en simples civiles. Simples habitantes del nuevo país. 

-¿un sello? –Preguntó interesado el líder del fuego- ¿una técnica ninja acabando con los Shinobi? –Sonrió con gusto- la vida no tiene nunca, un faltante de ironía al parecer. 

-¿por qué confía en los samurái?, -dijo Mifune aun sospechando algún tipo de trampa- ¿Por qué entregarnos el poder supremo cuando usted tiene…? 

-por qué el Bushido de ustedes los samurái, hace que el pueblo confié. Hace mi dominio benévolo y asienta el poder que deberá reinar por mil años. Ustedes resguardaran a mis descendientes con la misma fidelidad que demuestran a sus familias. No existe mayor garantía en que pueda depositar confianza. Como guerreros, tendrán las potestades de las fuerzas armadas. En cambio yo, como diplomático y hombre de economía, conduciré a mi nación por el camino de esplendor que los antecesores divididos en feudos nunca soñaron. Es un proyecto ambicioso, pero la recompensa es demasiado suculenta para rechazarla. 

Mifune tan solo asintió, desde su poder como Shogun podría controlar las arbitrariedades que el Daimyo quisiera imponer a los pueblos. Seria fiel al sí, pero más fiel seria a sus creencias de paz. Los pueblos se resistirían seguramente, Mifune trataría que la transición fuera lo menos sangrienta posible. Sin rencores, sin golpes bajos. Con el honor samurái por delante, sería una guerra blanca.

Aunque lo que el líder de los samurái y futuro Shogun desconocía, era que el señor feudal ya lo había involucrado en una guerra por la fuerza. Daimyo no iba a permitir que los ninjas se unieran en su contra, no iba a permitir que los Kage negociaran una alianza con Mifune. Desde el momento que había recibido la visita del señor feudal del fuego, Mifune estaba en guerra contra las naciones Shinobi. El ataque próximo y por sorpresa a Suna, sería el desencadenante directo de ese conflicto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Caminó por los pasillos apenas iluminados por la luz artificial. El subsuelo del hospital general de la villa de la hoja, era la biblioteca y archivo de todos los datos oficiales y extra oficiales pertinentes a la salud del pueblo. Sakura Haruno ingresó al hospital esa noche aunque en teoría no debería haber vuelto al trabajo sino un par de días después. Pasó por la cafetería, bebió un café intercambiando palabras con algunos médicos, para luego escabullirse de la vigilancia nocturna de guardia esa noche. Bajó al subsuelo, muy consiente que no tenía autorización de Shizune-Sempai para entrar a esa zona restringida. Y que Los dos médicos autorizados no eran de la plena confianza de Sakura. Así que decidió hacer una visita "informal" al archivero donde tenía depositadas altas expectativas de resolver los enigmas de su mente. 

Sakura tenía una pequeña manía a la que ahora mismo sacaría frutos provechosos. No solo memorizaba el exacto lugar del mobiliario en una zona donde alguna vez hubiera ingresado, sino también tenía nociones de en donde y cuando se habían guardados los documentos de buscaba. En la oscuridad del lugar, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, Sakura encontró el archivero y encendió la tenue luz de una vela sentándose frente al único escritorio del lugar. Capturó tres folios de carpetas los cuales conservaban los datos requeridos, y dispuesta a desenmarañar la madeja de mentiras, se sentó a leer con calma. 

Pasaron algunas horas… 

Sakura había revisado con paciencia crónica hasta que al fin encontró el registro de mujeres. Encontró los archivos correspondientes a civiles y también los que tenían registradas a las kunoichi. Perfectamente fechados y archivados mediante un sistema que Shizune había diseñado, Sakura pudo comprobar lo que inicialmente sospechó. Encontró la fecha de la primera revisión médica al embarazo de Ino Yamanaka. El nombre del médico que la atendió, y luego buscó en el índice los nombres de las kunoichi para comparar. En pocos meses, había en Konoha un total de 125 embarazos confirmados y además unas 45 mujeres cuyos test resultaron negativos. Entre los civiles, se sumaba un número de 89. Mujeres jóvenes que poca relación tenían con el mundo Shinobi.

Sakura bufó molesta, ahora tenía los números exactos de mujeres. Pero no contaba con datos que le indicaran la participación de Naruto en esos fenómenos. La pelirosa miró a la oscuridad apenas combatida por la luz de la vela y reflexionó que no podía revisar una por una a todas las kunoichi como lo hizo con Temari o Ino. Levantaría sospechas, causaría problemas y además, si las mujeres estaban de parte de Naruto en una supuesta destrucción de Konoha, también podía encontrarse con la muerte tan solo por preguntar. 

125 casos… 

¿Cómo saber a cuantas de ellas….Naruto….? era toda una duda ciertamente. Además estaban las mujeres civiles. Sakura reflexionó que tal vez Naruto se hubiera concentrado en las kunoichi solamente. Sobre todo si quería descendientes fuertes de familias poderosas. ¿Pero cómo saber quiénes estaban implicadas? ¿Cómo saber a cuantas había engañado y a cuantas había convencido de esa locura? 

Sakura se pasó casi 2 horas revisando los datos en busca de una pista. Los registros no indicaban la paternidad de los bebes y no había modo de averiguarla sino no era revisándolas personalmente. La pelirosa sabía que probablemente estaba sola en esto, y no podía confiar en nadie. Siempre había tenido talento para resolver enigmas, para pensar en problemas lógicos y darle solución. ¿Dónde estaba la solución a este dilema? 

-pero claro….-susurró sonriendo apenas- embarazo…no es lo único que estas mujeres tienen en común. 

En la oscuridad buscó otra carpeta de registro. La que le indicaría exactamente lo que buscaba. Cuando por fin la encontró, eran casi las 5 de la madrugada. Se había pasado toda la noche en ese oscuro lugar y en dos horas comenzaban los cambios de turnos. En dos horas, podía tener visitas al archivero y hasta podía ser arrestada por no tener autorización para estar allí. Dos horas, pero Sakura solo necesitó minutos. 

-tratamiento estándar designado para la ocasión… –leyó gravemente el informe- "Kinto Yukawa medico experimentado en nutrición y enfermedades de anemia ha diseñado una dieta especial para mujeres con embarazos". 

Sakura se preguntó "¿Qué es esto?" Pero enseguida lo entendió al seguir la lectura… 

-"las kunoichi presentan un raro caso de anemia no registrado con anterioridad. Aparentemente los neonatos están consumiendo mucho caudal de energía en comparación con situaciones de niveles normales. Prevengo que el nivel de chakra en los neonatos es excepcionalmente elevado, lo cual consume de sus madres en la parte física y espiritual. El tratamiento consiste en un seguimiento de suplementos vitamínicos y una alimentación más calórica. Además, es muy necesario dar licencia a las kunoichi al tercer mes de gestación puesto que los neonatos absorben buena parte de los chakra en sus madres….." 

Sakura se quedó con el documento entre sus dedos y recordó sus propios consejos para Temari e Ino. No dictaban diferencias con la "anemia" que se describía en este informe. 

-"anexo del informe:….-continuó leyendo Sakura- es extraño que no haya más relación que la profesión kunoichi en los embarazados tratados. Las mujeres civiles cuyos embarazos corresponden en una misma línea de tiempo con los casos a tratar, no presentan estos síntomas que podrían hasta causarles la muerte. Las kunoichi cuyos embarazos presentan esta complicación, están adjuntados sus datos personales debajo de este anexo, para ser tratados como casos aparte por el plantel médico." 

Sakura dio vuelta de página a la última hoja y allí estuvo su respuesta. Una angustia que se fue formando en su pecho conforme la lista siguió y siguió manifestándose ante sus ojos. 

-mujeres del clan Inuzuka…..muchas…-dijo apretando los dientes- pero además, están Ino, Tenten, casi todo el plantel kunoichi del clan Hyuuga incluyendo a Hinata. ¿También Hanabi? ¡Maldita sea! 

Siguió leyendo, mujeres de clanes secundarios en número, también había 4 de la familia Aburame. Había registros de mujeres trabajando en el ANBU que presentaban estos síntomas. No estaba señalado que estuvieran embarazadas, pero quien comparara datos podría saber que tenían el mismo… "autor" de la supuesta anemia. Sakura se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos ante el documento cuya furia le hacía estremecer. De 125 casos, en unos 90 Naruto parecía estar involucrado. 

-oh Kami…-pensaba Sakura- me engañó, jugo conmigo, jugo con todas. En lugar de eliminar a la villa entera….embarazo a todas las mujeres de los clanes más poderosos. Se ha infiltrado para controlarnos a todos. 

Para cuando Sakura salió del hospital, hizo tremendo agujero de un puñetazo en un muro público. Ese pensamiento la enloquecía, que Naruto Uzumaki hubiera manipulado a tantas personas, que hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos así de fácil. Que le hubiera hecho el amor, que hubiera prometido jamás hacerle daño, le hacía estremecer de ira. Pasaron las horas, Sakura regresó a su departamento y luego de romper todo lo que encontró a mano, se dio una ducha y trató de recuperar el control de sus nervios. 

-enemigos…-susurró apenas la muchacha desnuda en la penumbra de su habitación- tú ya no eres mi Naruto. El jamás hubiera hecho daño a nadie. Ese monstruo llamado Madara te ha consumido. Pero no permitiré que el destruya tus sueños. Voy a defender esta villa, así sea lo último que haga. 

Miró sobre su cama, los cuatro pergaminos azules destacaban entre sus variados implementos ninja. El sello que había adquirido de las propias manos de Naruto, ahora esperaba dividido en cuartos perfectos. Alguna vez, Sakura había desarrolladlo los pergaminos y sobre el propio suelo de su comedor, había contemplado la maravilla de un sello Uzumaki como ninguno. 10 trigramas, el más grande y complicado jamás realizado. "Sello de paz", esa era la inscripción que tenía en su interior. 

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, mientras Naruto hacia sus planes que ahora Sakura sabia el alcance que tenían, la pelirosa había estudiado cada detalle de esta técnica buscando su utilidad. Todavía no tenía idea cuál era su poder, lo que sucedería al activarlo. Lo único que tenía claro, era el momento donde debía activarlo. Este sello, tenía la llave para terminar una batalla. 

-te amo Naruto….-susurró con tristeza la pelirosa comenzando a guardar las armas que había desplegado en su comedor- y por eso….debo detenerte. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El aire era molesto, el sol abrazador y aun volando entre las escasas nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo de país del viento, Naruto se sentía molesto por el árido clima. Siempre había gustado de bosques y ríos, un paraje verde, de praderas suaves y pastos tiernos. Pero misión era misión, trabajo era trabajo y guerra solo se comparaba con guerra. No importa donde se peleara, Naruto debía estar allí.

Recorriendo a gran velocidad el desierto, cubriendo distancias con fantástico ahorro de tiempo, Naruto vio una especie de formación rocosa, ideal para empezar a hacer base y dividir esfuerzos con inteligencia. Ordenó al pájaro que había invocado dar un rodeo por esa colina y cuando hubo estado en buena posición, dio un salto cayendo de pie sobre la parte más alta de ese lugar. No sin antes dar sus últimas instrucciones a la invocación. 

-TU MISION ES UBICAR Y RETRASAR A ESE EJERCITO QUE AVANZA HACIA SUNA –Le gritó serio- NO PERMITAS QUE AVANCE RAPIDAMENTE, USA TUS ATAQUES DE VIENTO O DISPAROS DE CHAKRA PARA HUNDIRLOS EN LA ARENA. DAME TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PUEDAS, ELLOS NO DEBEN LLEGAR A SUNA HASTA TANTO NO SEPA QUE HACER. SUERTE… 

El furioso graznido del pájaro antecedió su partida hacia el sur. Naruto debía ir más al norte para llegar a Suna. La criatura le daría tiempo, atacaría a las columnas de ejército sin comprometerse, tan solo para retrasar sus movimientos. Naruto sabía que el gran pájaro tenía afinidad con el elemento viento, ideal para una pelea en zona de desierto, como la que actualmente tenía que realizar.

Naruto en tanto uso el Hiraishin no jutsu para trasportarse a los pies de esa colina. Luego comenzó a correr entre las dunas para trasportarse dos kilómetros más allá a otro sello. Eso había hecho Naruto desde que comenzó sus viajes, de sello a sello, rápido y feroz. Cortando el tiempo de respuestas en posibles enemigos. En tan solo dos semanas había cerrado casi completamente el plan general. Enviar a Zetzu a repartir sellos por los países meses atrás, ahora rendía frutos de la mejor manera. En pocas horas estuvo a las puertas de Suna, su velocidad endemoniada le deba ventajas increíbles. Ahora tenía que apelar a su diplomacia, ahora a por Gaara y convencerlo de aceptar viajar. Además de la interrogante clara sobre cómo llevar a esta aldea a tan alejada distancia para ponerlos a salvo. Un asunto, que Naruto aún no podía resolver en su mente. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El salón ceremonial del clan Hyuuga había sido reformado en tiempos actuales adecuándose al dominio de las princesas. Las líderes del clan en la fecha, habían estado liberando de responsabilidades a integrantes del Bouke en las cuestiones serviles que tanto molestaban. Tanto Hinata, como Hanabi consideraron que su primo Neji era la persona ideal para representar la rama secundaria del clan. Se habían firmado acuerdos documentados con cada familia dentro del clan y comenzaron a quitar los sellos del "pájaro enjaulado" a cada hombre, mujer o niño que entraban a los nuevos tratos.

Hanabi no quería más servilismo en el clan. Cada persona seria igual en derechos y teniendo el nuevo sello Uzumaki para proteger el Byakugan, no había la necesidad de sacrificar miembros por esa cuestión nunca más. Hinata demostró que tenía un amplio criterio de organización para la economía familiar. Sin las presiones molestas de los ancianos que fueron asesinados, sin su padre para ejercer despóticamente el poder, Hinata restructuró con audacia los activos de la familia dando como resultado mucha confusión. 

Los cabeza de familia, sobre todo los de la antigua rama secundaria, se encontraron a finales del mes con más dinero en sus bolsillos. El sistema que Hinata había modificado, parecía fortalecer las casas individuales a detrimento de las arcas generales del clan. Cosa que meses después, se comprobó cómo incorrecto. Para poner un ejemplo de lo que estaba pasando económicamente. 

El número de personas pertenecientes a la rama secundaria que trabajaba en profesión ninja, era relativamente bajo. Eran más dedicados a guardianes permanentes de las princesas y demás líderes de Souke, según las amplias tradiciones antiguas. Además, los que aun siendo de segunda categoría trabajaban, debían dar a las arcas del clan un 75% de cada sueldo o premio obtenido por sus misiones. Podía parecer abusivo a ojos de extranjeros, pero para un ninja del Bouke, era un precio bajo por un poco de libertad alejado de la tiranía de los lideres Hyuuga y su eterno servilismo. 

Hinata modificó eso, mientras Hanabi intercambiaba acuerdos por liberar del sello del pájaro a los distintos integrantes del clan, la princesa mayor movió las tazas de aporte beneficiando aún más al antiguo Bouke. Solo debían dar el 50% de sus sueldos y premios. Además tenían la opción del trabajo doméstico en las mansiones. La "opción", no la obligación. Además, Hinata obligó al Souke a también aportar de sus sueldos el 50% a las arcas del clan. Esto redujo el aporte general por cabeza, pero aumento la cantidad de aportantes dando esplendidos números en dos meses. Neji no podía creer lo que sus primas habían hecho. No podía creer la audacia de voltear un sistema arcaico pero efectivo. No podía creer que todo el clan estuviera dando más pruebas de fidelidad que cuando estaba todos, bajo una línea más autoritaria. 

Cierta mañana, Neji visitó la casa de unos amigos. Aushi Hyuuga tenía a su esposa y tres hijos pequeños. Recientemente había nacido la más pequeña, una preciosa niña de ojos blancos como su padre y madre. El como representante de la rama Bouke, debía revisar particularmente a cada núcleo familiar, comprobar que todo estuviera manejándose a la manera que las princesas preveían. 

-Neji-sama…-sonrió el dueño de casa haciéndole pasar al comedor de su domicilio- que honor tenerlo en mi casa. 

La esposa solo sonrió, invitó a Neji para que tomara asiento y pocos minutos después, los dueños de casa compartían un té verde con su amigo. Neji observo con sorpresa la notoria felicidad de sus amigos. Parecían realmente agradecidos de su visita. 

-solo quise venir a visitarlos para ver cómo estaban –comentó el joven moreno- sé que han tenido una preciosa niña hace pocas semanas, vengo tan solo para saber cómo están ustedes. 

-nuestra felicidad está completa Neji-sama…-aseguró el hombre- en estos meses oscuros, con la muerte de su tío y todos los venerables ancianos….-bajó la vista con respeto- creímos que nuestra familia debería soportar duras épocas. 

Neji no tuvo que pedir más explicaciones, cuando todas las grandes cabezas del clan fueron asesinados, todos pensaron que la aldea repudiaría al clan por tener a Hiashi como traidor, pero el nuevo Hokage Hatake Kakashi, había apoyado firme a las princesas Hyuuga en el camino que ahora los Hyuuga debían recorrer. 

-fue duro…-admitió Neji- incluso tuve mis dudas serias sobre los planes que Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama pensaron para todos nosotros. Por eso me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo como representante de la rama Bouke. 

-por nosotros no se preocupe, -sonrió la mujer contenta- no solo Aushi tiene más dinero de sus misiones, sino que Hinata-sama en persona….-dijo con aire de orgullo- vino a traer un presente para conmemorar el nacimiento de nuestra bebé. Kami-sama conserve la salud de nuestras líderes. 

Esas últimas palabras habían sido una coincidencia en cada casa Hyuuga que Neji visitó últimamente. Mientras se preparaba para su casamiento, mientras se preparaba para volver a las misiones y entrenaba duramente, recorría a cada familia componente de su clan, y todos estaban más que felices por el desempeño de las princesas. 

-creí sinceramente que habría problemas…-señaló con neutralidad- creí que mis primas tendrías más dificultades por dar tanta libertad. El clan parecía empezar a languidecer luego de la guerra, pero tal parece que me equivoque. Aunque aun así, tengo miedo que alguien pueda atentar contra mis primas. 

Los gestos serios del dueño de casa, fueron al mismo tono de la mujer. Neji también estaba serio, había hablado de una hipotética situación que nadie en ese comedor deseaba, pero que podía suceder. 

-si acaso alguna persona, algún clan o villa atentara contra Hinata o Hanabi-sama…-gruñó severo Aushi- eso…no podríamos perdonarlo nunca…-finalizó amenazante- daremos gustosos nuestra vida, como ellas la dan por nuestros hijos. 

Neji sonrió, increíblemente en lugar de revolución, las princesas tenían más adeptos que nunca. Cada Hyuuga, de cada rama, de cada casa…..daría la piel por mantener a salvo a sus princesas. Si algo destacaba a los portadores del Byakugan, además de su frialdad habitual, era la lealtad incuestionable hacia lo que querían o creían. En el caso de Hinata y Hanabi, las dos reunían ambas características. Eran amadas, y también tenían depositada toda la fe de los Hyuuga. Realmente habían tomado las riendas del liderazgo con autoridad. 

-el plantel ninja del clan Hyuuga está en aumento, -señaló Neji- supervisare las especializaciones en nuestras técnicas secretas para jóvenes prometedores. Aushi sé que eres rastreador en tu especialidad, pero vengo a informarte que puedes entrar a este entrenamiento tranquilamente, ya que tienes el talento necesario. 

-pero…pero…-sorprendido- ¿no importa si soy del Bouke? 

-técnicamente, ya nadie es del "Bouke" o el "Souke" –sonrió apenas Neji- Hanabi-sama ha eliminado las diferencias y prohibiciones existentes. Esas denominaciones solo existen administrativamente. Mi trabajo consiste en elegir y entrenar a los miembros talentosos del clan completo. Para elevarlos a un nuevo nivel. Preveo que generaremos unos 20 a 30 Jounnin nuevos en 6 meses, de los cuales podremos tener 10 o 15 de Elite al año. Todo dependerá de cuanto puedan evolucionar con mi entrenamiento. 

Las cosas marchaban bien para el clan, increíblemente, luego de perder a todos los más sabios y poderosos miembros, ahora estaban más unidos y más fuertes. Proyectando ampliarse a futuro, con muchos nuevos niños por venir. Niños que disfrutarían los beneficios de una nueva era de esa familia. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Nee-san….-sonrió la pequeña princesa en el salón de juntas- es increíble lo bien que ha funcionado la recaudación estos meses… 

Ambas muchachas estaban sentadas en cómodos sillones largos, en esa sala había dos sillones de cuero rojo, enfrentados y divididos por una mesa baja de forma alargada. Cuadros en las paredes, flores hermosas en jarrones coloridos. Decorados con la preciosura y delicadeza que ambas mujeres tenían impregnadas en su naturaleza, incluso Kakashi admiró lo confortable del salón en cuanto lo visitó hace algunas semanas. Ellas, las princesas del clan eran dueñas y señoras de su propia revolución, de sus propios cambios y los beneficios que habían traído. 

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los sillones reclinada cómodamente. Miró a su joven hermana frente a ella, y se escapó una sonrisa dulce. Siempre había admirado la seguridad que su pequeña hermanita había mostrado en todos los aspectos de la vida. Pero ahora, por primera vez la veía dueña de una encantadora confusión. Su leve pancita revelaba una belleza en aumento. Se veía increíblemente hermosa, Hanabi Hyuuga aún no alcanzaba en sus 17 años a madurar físicamente del todo. Pero su belleza irradiaba como un sol, era joven y brillante, decidida y valiente. Hanabi representaba para Hinata el apoyo necesario para llevar todos sus planes adelante. Para esperar su propio embarazo con dulces expectativas. 

-Hanabi-chan…-susurró cariñosa la hermana mayor- ¿crees que él, vuelva en poco tiempo? 

-lo creo…-dijo la pequeña mirando con atención los documentos en sus manos- Naruto-kun no abandonara a sus hijos. Eso lo tengo más que claro en mi cabeza. 

-¿y….que te dice el corazón? 

Hanabi elevó la vista, miró a su sonrojada hermana, sabía que Hinata siempre había amado a Naruto. Sabía que el corazón de su Nee-san, estaba completamente volcado al Shinobi de dorados cabellos. Pero su mente, ahora sin la vorágine sexual que él les había impuesto casi desde su regreso a Konoha, le decía a Hanabi que Naruto era más un deber que un sentimiento. Naruto posiblemente nunca había amado, posiblemente el amor era algo que iba en contra de todo lo que el rubio, mal o bien estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podría Naruto amar a su Nee-san cuando también le hacia el amor a ella? ¿Cómo podría Naruto amar a alguien, cuando los rumores lo vinculaban con la alta tasa de embarazos en el clan Inuzuka? ¿Naruto amaba a alguien? 

-¿tú lo amas? –Volvió a insistir Hinata susurrando con temor- si el viniera por ti….tu… 

-Nee-san….-dijo la joven mirándola con una pícara sonrisa- obviamente si Naruto-kun viniera solo por mi…-dijo suavemente para hacerle una broma- al día siguiente te quedarías como la única líder de nuestro clan… 

Finalizó el comentario con un gesto serio que hizo a Hinata palidecer. La pequeña apenas aguantó su propia broma y comenzó a reír sin tapujos por la cara de espanto en su hermana mayor. Enseguida Hinata se sonrojo riendo de la pequeña charada, y ambas recuperaron el buen ánimo que por un momento de duda había menguado. 

-fuera de broma, -declaró Hanabi volviendo a mirar sus documentos- si Naruto-kun me quiere, tendrá que aceptar las responsabilidades y pagar. Como líder de clan, casarse conmigo exige que el pretendiente aporte una buena suma de dinero a nuestra familia. Tenemos que cuidar a los nuestros Nee-san. 

-no me respondiste…-señaló Hinata bajando la cabeza- ¿tu corazón…que dice sobre Naruto-kun? 

-mi corazón dice…-dijo la pequeña princesa- que dudo mucho encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir todo lo que con Naruto-kun he experimentado. El poder, sentirme tan bien, sentirme amada. Nunca pensé que lo necesitaría, nunca creí en los hombres. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en mi vida futura….junto a Naruto-kun. 

-¿poder? –se quedó con esa palabra Hinata 

-si…poder…- le recordó Hanabi a su hermana- desde la primera noche que él me amó. Tuve la sensación que cada vez, a cada momento que estaba a su lado, era como si buscara mi calor. Como si estuviera desnudo y solo en la profunda oscuridad. Quería amarlo, me sentía poderosa al ser tan necesitada. Que su cuerpo me necesitara, -sonrió apenas- a eso me refiero con poder. 

-creí…-respondió la mayor apenas- creí que solo a mí me pasaba eso. Como si su cuerpo necesitara ser amado. Y no puedo….negarme a eso. 

-entonces ya está decidido…-sonrió divertida la menor de las princesas- ambas nos casaremos con Naruto-kun en cuanto vuelva. Tendrá que poner mucho dinero por nosotras, yo seré la primera esposa y cuando me aburra de él (cosa que dudo mucho suceda) te lo dejare alguna noche en tu carácter de esposa concubina…ji ji ji 

-¡Hanabi-chan! –Farfulló molesta Hinata ante la broma de su hermana- ¡Naruto-kun no es un paquete para que tú decidas esas cosas! 

-él no…-seguía riendo la menor- pero tu si Nee-san….ji ji ji 

Ambas comenzaron a reír, sabían perfectamente que Hanabi jamás haría algo como eso. Simplemente su mente negaba las categorías y sus convicciones estaban reflejadas en la nueva conformación del clan. Pero aún quedaba saber lo que pensaba Naruto de todo esto. Aún quedaba saber lo que el hombre haría al volver a Konoha. 

Una de las kunoichi que custodiaba las puertas del salón, golpeó levemente a puerta cortando la charla tan amena, pidió permiso y cuando le respondieron afirmativamente, ingresó para anunciar una visita. Segundos después, la mujer visitante hizo acto de aparición ante las princesas, la guardiana de la puerta tenía toda la intención de quedarse adentro, pero un gesto de Hinata la hizo salir del lugar. La amplia gabardina color crema ocultaba mucho del sensual cuerpo de Anko Mitarashi, aunque no fuera suficiente para ocultarlo todo. Ella se movía con una gracia atrapante, y sus notables atributos frontales, destacaban semi cubiertos por la camiseta de redes. Lo único que podía no poner excitado a un hombre que la viera, era el gesto sádico que casi siempre adornaba sus labios. Todo en sus movimientos tenía marcas muy fáciles de distinguir. "sexi" decía una parte, "peligro" decía la otra. La cuestión era quien iba a disfrutar de cual aspecto. 

-princesas y líderes del venerable clan Hyuuga…-hizo una leve reverencia Anko con cortesía- tenemos algunos asuntos de los cuales hablar. Algo referido a un mensaje de Naruto-kun. 

Las muchachas prestaron la debida atención, aunque Hanabi elevó una mano haciendo callar a su visitante. Hinata la instó a sentarse junto a ella mientras la menor de las líderes puso sellos de silencio en la puerta. Todo sobre Naruto debía guardarse en estricto secreto, aún no había noticias de las afiliaciones de los consejeros. 

Minutos después, Anko comenzó a informar a las princesas de todo lo que haría. De todo lo que Naruto pensaba hacer, de todo lo que sabía en secreto por intermedio de Kakashi. Venían tiempos de definiciones, había revoluciones en puerta. Y el clan Hyuuga, debía comenzar a decidir el lado que iba a tomar, en la batalla futura... 

Que irremediablemente estaba por venir. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	28. CAPITULO 25

**CAPITULO 25: SECRETOS REVELADOS**

"_Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Naruto ingresó a la cueva. Había estado entrenando con todos sus maestros día tras día, solo saliendo al exterior una que otra vez por ropa o comida. En esos seis meses, nunca había tenido un entrenamiento a solas con Raito Uzumaki. Generalmente, los maestros aparecían de a uno en los horarios diferentes. Era un gasto terrible para Naruto entrenar y además sostener las almas con sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento. Pero esto tenía un beneficio alterno. Naruto entrenaba y aumentaba su chakra llevándolo hasta el límite de su desgaste. Cierta vez, viéndose muy cansado, decidió tomar un solo día sin entrenar.  
_

_Ese solo día, se convirtió en una semana…  
_

_Cuando volvió de las aldeas civiles que había visitado, Naruto se sentía renovado. Había dormido en una cómoda cama, había comido cosas deliciosas preparadas en diferentes lugares, y se sentía perfecto del cuerpo. Ya no tenía los molestos dolores que lo aquejaban por las palizas de Kentari-sensei, o los calores que lo enloquecían por Mako-sensei, o como creía resquebrajarse su alma cuando Kuro-sensei intentaba enseñarle a manifestar espíritus. Una semana lo puso a tope de energía, listo para volver a iniciar el aprendizaje.  
_

_Pero Kuro-sensei no le respondió, tampoco Kentari-sensei. Cada vez que trataba de poner chakra en los sellos de cada maestro, la manifestación azul volvía a entrar negándose a absorber el poder otorgado por Naruto. Aplicó más chakra, pero el resultado con Mikato-sensei fue el mismo. Naruto comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso sus maestros estaba enojados con él? ¿Por qué no salían a entrenarlo? ¿Solo porque no apareció por algunos días?  
_

_Intentó con Mako-sensei, ella jamás le había negado respuestas. Era las más dulce y atenta de todos los Uzumaki. Así que abrió el sello, y tal como esperaba esta vez fue aceptado. Naruto cerró los ojos y apareció en la biblioteca. La mujer lo esperó en la mitad del largo salón y antes que Naruto dijera nada, Mako Uzumaki aclaró sus dudas.  
_

_-hoy no habrá entrenamiento, -dijo muy triste la mujer- porque la pena…está muy cerca._

_-¿Mako-sensei que pasa? –Susurró acercándose muy preocupado Naruto- ¿Es porque he faltado a los entrenamientos?  
_

_La mujer que siempre era alegre, que siempre era fuerte, ahora se abrazó al pecho de Naruto con mucha desesperación. Apoyó su fino rostro en el hombro del rubio y sus gestos eran la pena misma. Estaba triste, tan desolada, que Naruto tan solo la abrazó consolándola como pudo._

_-todos los años….-susurró apenas la mujer- todos los años en esta fecha….el dolor….  
_

_-Mako-sensei me está asustando…-señaló Naruto tratando de calmarla- no llore, por favor no llore que me está partiendo el corazón.  
_

_-Lo…siento…-gimió la pelirroja abrazándolo más fuerte- este día…hace muchos años….fue la noche donde todo terminó para nosotros. Fuego, gritos, llanto. Las mujeres lloraron a sus hijos, los hombres se desangraron por sus hermanos. ¡Y tenemos que sentirlo! ¡Todos los años! ¡Como espadas cortando en nosotros!  
_

_Las piernas le fallaron a Mako, Naruto se arrodilló con su sensei entre los brazos y las lágrimas surgieron del rostro serio del joven. Durante algunos minutos, estuvieron así. Hasta que Naruto Uzumaki, presa de una furia desmedida miró a los ojos a su hermosa maestra y le dijo:  
_

_-Raito-sama tiene que hablarme…-gruñó molesto- ¡tiene que decirme que carajo pasó en el remolino! ¡No voy a soportar que ustedes sufran más!  
_

_-no Naruto-kun no….-gimió Mako abrazándolo fuerte- Raito-sama ha dicho que solo hablara contigo cuando completes el entrenamiento.  
_

_-¡Hablará ahora! –Estalló Naruto- ¡me dirá toda la verdad! ¡No viviré una mentira nunca más! –Se levantó alejándose de Mako y encaró hacia la salida- y pagaran los que tengan que pagar…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_El gran sello del líder no había sido abierto desde que Naruto entró a la cueva hace meses. Raito no lo estaba entrenando, Raito no había cruzado palabras en privado con Naruto. Pero visto lo que esos recuerdos le habían hecho a una mujer como Mako, el rubio no estaba para seguir reglas tontas. Así que se paró en el centro del salón donde los pergaminos y el oro rondaban. Frente al sello principal en el fondo de la caverna._

_Cada vez que abría un sello por primera vez, debía hacerlo no solo con chakra, sino con sangre. Pero el enojo, la molestia de ver el dolor de sus maestros los cuales en su mayoría no querían mostrar, hizo que la cortada a su mano fuera profunda. La sangre emanaba chorreando sobre el dibujo en el suelo. El chakra azul comenzó a visualizarse alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto. Como una explosión continua, el poder lo fue abarcando completamente. La sangre se le llenaba de chakra, el cuerpo se desquiciaba de nivel. Los músculos de Naruto se tensaron rabiosos.  
_

_El sello brilló muy fuerte….  
_

_Un cuerpo comenzó a salir en forma fantasmal. Tomó su aspecto de hombre corpulento de cabellos como llamas. La mirada firme, la seriedad más apegada al terrible día que al aspecto natural. Raito Uzumaki estaba molesto, triste sobre todo, pero molesto._

_-te dijeron que no me invocaras hasta que…  
_

_-¡BASTA DE SECRETOS! ¡BASTA DE PALABRAS BONITAS! ¡BASTA DE MORAL! –gritó fuera de si Naruto- ¡QUIERO SABER QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!  
_

_Raito se cruzó de brazos y comenzando a caminar por la caverna, se mantuvo silencioso y dolido. Naruto notó enseguida que no habían sido invocados a otro lugar. Continuaban en ese templo oculto bajo la tierra. El joven Uzumaki se permitió mirar con atención cada movimiento del ex-líder del remolino.  
_

_-¿Mikato ya te dijo que pude leer tu vida? –Naruto tan solo asintió tratando de calmarse- ¿te dijo que pude experimentar tus sentimientos y pensamientos? –Naruto volvió a asentir- ¿Qué conozco a cada persona que tú has conocido? –El joven rubio se giró para no darle la espalda al Raito que lo rodeaba caminando y asintió nuevamente -¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tu amigo Sasuke abandonó a Konoha? ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando los dejó tirados a ti y a Sakura?  
_

_-traicionado….  
_

_-¿y cómo te sentiste cuando Sakura, la chica que amabas, te rogó por tu descarriado amigo?_

_-se me partió el corazón –señaló serio Naruto que no veía el caso de mentir- ella lo amaba a él, que nunca le dio nada. En cambio a mí, apenas….un simple amigo.  
_

_Raito sonrió fríamente, sabía que Naruto no le estaba mintiendo. Era sincero, era frontal, típico rasgo del clan Uzumaki. Y tenía valor, el valor de soportar el camino que recorría._

_-Pero…._

_-¿Pero qué? –Inquirió Raito- ¿existe un "pero" a todo eso?_

_-pero yo quería hacerla feliz… –Dijo Naruto firme- aunque traerle a Sasuke fuera lo mismo que perderla, yo quería hacerla feliz._

_-¿aunque te costara la vida?  
_

_-aunque me costara el alma.  
_

_-¿habrías hecho lo que fuera por ella? –Naruto asintió serio- ¿hubieses matado por ella? –Naruto seguía asintiendo- ¿hubieras robado, luchado, traicionado, arrebatado, engañado por ella?  
_

_-era una promesa de por vida….-finalizó Naruto- creí que solo era mi camino ninja, pero ahora resulta que está en mi sangre. Nosotros los del clan Uzumaki, tenemos en nuestras almas la imperiosa obligación de cumplir nuestra palabra.  
_

_-en el clan Uzumaki….-complementó Raito sonriendo frio- la lealtad…_

_-está en la sangre.  
_

_-¿capaz de hacer una promesa hacia nosotros? –Señaló Raito y las luces en cada sello de los maestros se encendieron- ¿una promesa de por vida? ¿Una que jamás te haga retroceder?  
_

_-si lo hare…  
_

_Los maestros aparecieron, en sus ojos lloraban sangre, cuerpos celestes como fantasmas. Todos miraban con increíble necesidad de respuestas a Naruto. Con dolor apenas contenido._

_-hace mucho tiempo…-dijo solemne Raito- la líder del clan Uzumaki le juró a su esposo, que juntos encontrarían la ansiada paz en el mundo. Su marido, era un sabio poderoso cuyas habilidades podían cambiar el mundo a su entero capricho. Pero el tiempo Naruto, -hizo una pausa solemne- el tiempo pasó para esa pareja. Se hicieron grandes, se hicieron viejos. Habían derrotado al monstruo más feroz que los países habían conocido. Lo encerraron en el sabio, encerraron su monstruoso cuerpo en la luna. Con esto ese hombre conocido como Rikudou Sennin, se convirtió en un ser supremo. Dueño de poderes inimaginables, dueño de unos ojos que podían someter los corazones de los hombres logrando la paz.  
_

_-pero no funcionó…  
_

_-Si funcionó. Lograron la paz momentánea, tuvieron hijos, niños con habilidades sorprendentes. Enseñaron el Ninjutsu a miles de estudiantes, sembraron paz, sembraron sabiduría._

_-¿y qué pasó?  
_

_-el sabio iba morir…-señaló Raito- vio su muerte en el futuro y vio como las personas dejaban de estar bajo el influjo de sus ojos. Ya no habría paz, ya no habría tranquilidad. Sus hijos se matarían unos a otros por tomar el poder que Rikudou por herencia les iba a dejar. Fue entonces, cuando usó la sangre de amada esposa para sellar y dividir los seis caminos.  
_

_Naruto ya no habló, solo se limitó a escuchar…  
_

_-fue cuando los niños experimentaron diferentes habilidades. Uno tenía los ojos del sabio sin madurar completamente, y parte de su gran poder espiritual. El otro heredó parte de energía vital y fuerza física así como su capacidad de combinar los elementos. Pero ninguno tendría todo el poder, ninguno podía ser subordinado al hermano en el control de los seis caminos. Y el mundo ya no pudo regirse por los ojos del sabio. Solo quedó su herencia de sangre, solo quedaron sus poderes regados por el mundo.  
_

_-pero la promesa de la esposa….aún sigue….-sugirió Naruto  
_

_-es correcto… -señaló Raito- aún tenemos la necesidad de cumplir. Aun debemos buscar la paz del mundo. Aun buscamos como llegar a ella.  
_

_-por años creímos que la paz se daría por el camino Samurái…-interrumpió Mikato- el honor del guerrero en busca de paz._

_-creímos que nuestra sangre, podía unirnos a todos en el mundo… –dijo Mako- y nos comprometimos con varios clanes reuniéndolos en torno al remolino._

_-supimos también creer que nuestra filosofía de amor y amistad nos ayudaría a encontrar la paz entre ninjas –indicó Kuro- por eso ayudamos a las villas Shinobi a conformarse._

_-nos mantuvimos neutrales a las guerras…-completó Kentari serio- porque pensamos que así evitaríamos caer bajo las ordenes de feudales inescrupulosos._

_-y a pesar de todo…-finalizó Raito parado frente a Naruto de brazos cruzados- fuimos traicionados por nuestros más antiguos amigos. Los que juraron siempre amistad, los que decían comprendernos. Nosotros les amábamos, y ellos nos asesinaron._

_-Dígalo…..-gruñó Naruto que sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería- ¡DIGALO!, ¡¿QUIENES ERAN ESOS AMIGOS?!  
_

_-en el país del fuego aún viven….-sentenció con mucho dolor Raito- Konohagakure no Sato, una villa Shinobi. La aldea escondida entre las hojas.  
_

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritó furioso Naruto y su chakra se agitaba violentamente- NOOOOO ES POSIBLEEEEEEE –rugió fuera de si  
_

_Lo dejaron llorar, lo dejaron gritar como poseído. No podían decirle nada que cubriera su dolor. Naruto sufrió un golpe de muerte. Su familia, su clan, exterminado por la aldea que él había protegido desde siempre. Esa aldea que lo traicionó desde antes de nacer, que se llevó a su madre, a su padre, a tantos amigos. Esa aldea que lo hacía llorar con sus desprecios. Naruto Uzumaki conoció la furia, ese día especial donde el remolino desapareció. Ese día desapareció Naruto de Konoha.  
_

_Ese día nació Naruto del clan Uzumaki…_

_Nació Naruto el príncipe del remolino…_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Raito confesó el crimen de Konoha. Naruto en la explosión de furia liberó el poder que guardaba en su sangre. Los maestros usaron sus conocimientos para ayudarlo a resistir el poder que lo desbordaba. Naruto cambió de aspecto. Sus ojos negros que no activaban el Rinnengan lo hacían ver intimidante. Las marcas en sus pómulos producto de la operación que había realizado Zetzu al implantarle el Doujutsu, habían desaparecido. El cabello de Naruto era diferente, era color rojo como llamas vivas. Los meses anteriores no se lo había cortado así que ahora era una melena roja espinada que le llegaba a la media espalda. No había vuelto a sonreír, siempre serio, apurando su entrenamiento y multiplicándose con clones para adquirir más rápido las enseñanzas. Tampoco hizo el intento de activar sus nuevos ojos. Era un asunto personal, así se lo había tomado. No quería que los ojos de Madara tuvieran el mérito de haber ayudado. No quería la ayuda de nadie, de nadie que hubiera provenido de la mugrosa Konoha.  
_

_-ya no te quejas por no usar tus ojos…-le dijo Raito una tarde cuando fue invocado- ya no te quejas de nada._

_-no tengo tiempo para quejarme, -dijo serio y sentado sobre sus rodillas estaba frente su sensei- no tengo tiempo para usar poderes que no me pertenecen.  
_

_-bien…-dijo firme Raito- lo que aprenderás conmigo, es lo más importante para tu misión. Y lo más difícil.  
_

_-¿alguna técnica? ¿Algún sello? ¿Un estilo de combate? –se preguntaba Naruto pensando que podía ser tan secreto.  
_

_-aprenderás a pensar…  
_

_Durante algunos minutos, ambos pelirrojos se miraron serenamente. Naruto tenía todo el ánimo de preguntar que había querido decir el sensei con eso, pero se la habían acabado hace semanas las ganas de discutir.  
_

_-he visto tus batallas, eres hábil, valiente, con capacidad de razonamiento bajo mucha presión. Siempre sacas el mejor partido a tus virtudes, y a las debilidades del enemigo. Pero lo que a partir de hoy debes hacer, implica un tipo de misión más allá de improvisar unos cuantos trucos.  
_

_-¿me ayudaras a planear? –susurró Naruto apenas  
_

_-he visto todo tu mundo. – Reafirmó Raito- y cuando hayas sellado nuestras almas en tu cuerpo, podrás invocarme para que te ayude a realizar más planes. Pero para iniciar debes tener en claro, quien es el enemigo.  
_

_-Konoha…  
_

_-no….la guerra mundial._

_-destruiré la aldea que nos destruyó…_

_-y te convertirás en otro Sasuke Uchiha…_

_-él tenía razón, -gruñó Naruto- toda la aldea debe pagar._

_-él es un pobre desgraciado hijo de la guerra. –Señaló Raito serio- furioso, desesperado, dolido. Es un bastardo hijo de una cadena de odio que se extiende como rio de sangre. Un rio que invariablemente arrastrara a todos. Gente buena, gente leal. Los ninjas ven su honor como cumplir la misión al costo que sea. No importa la ira, no importa el combate justo. Si luchas contra un sistema que está formado para someterte, los ninjas serán tus enemigos. Defenderán el sistema, lo defenderán con sus vidas.  
_

_-mi chakra es 10 veces más poderoso desde que ustedes liberaron mi sangre. –Señaló Naruto- iré aldea por aldea y…._

_-señores feudales, consejeros, kages, -enumeró Raito serio- ejércitos enteros de Shinobi y por lo último que sabes, una alianza de las 5 aldeas más peligrosas. Todos defendiendo el sistema, todos contra ti.  
_

_-las técnicas de sellos son muy poderosas, -contradijo Naruto- puedo destruir aldeas enteras y…_

_-¿y los civiles? –Indicó el maestro soberbio- gente como el viejo cocinero del ramen que tanto te gusta. ¿Cómo Ayame su hija, por ejemplo?  
_

_-los ninjas….-susurró Naruto entendiendo lo difícil de una guerra "selectiva"_

_-tranquilo, paso por paso –dijo Raito- un sistema es lo que debemos destruir. Una idea es lo que debemos trasformar. Civiles, ninjas, feudales, luchando constantemente. Unos contra otros, por poder, por dinero, por territorios y sin honor.  
_

_-no peleare de frente, - sonrió malignamente Naruto- volveré a "casa" tranquilo. Pondré muchas bombas en ella, y cuando todo vuele en pedazos, -finalizó cerrándolo los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, tenía el Rinnengan activado- me asegurare que todos los malditos estén adentro para ser enterrados en los escombros.  
_

_Raito tan solo suspiró con cansancio, sería difícil contener a Naruto para que aprendiera a pensar. Pero era mejor habérselo dicho ahora, que cuando las almas estuvieran selladas en el cuerpo. Era mejor adelantarle lo que vería, o no hubiera podido soportarlo"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Temari observó con cierta incredulidad la situación. En el medio de la plazoleta principal de Sunagakure había aparcado la caravana de provisiones venida de Konoha. Hace no menos de una hora habían arribado 20 carretas cargadas. Los hombres que habían venido con los productos habían pasado todos los controles de las murallas para dejar las carretas con alimentos y demás productos justo frente a la torre del Kazekage. Todo pareció normal, hasta la aparición imprevista de un exaltado Naruto. La plaza estaba dominada por los ANBU de Suna que rodeaban las carretas y ayudaban a desembarcar los productos. Gaara observaba todo con el gesto imperturbable de siempre. De brazos cruzados observaba desde el piso alto de su torre como sus hermanos mayores capitaneaban a los ninjas de la arena que descargaban las mercaderías. Naruto apareció por la ruta de donde las caravanas aparecieron y con una velocidad endemoniada atravesó los puestos de control que había en el murallón exterior. Segundos después, estaba parado sobre el techo de una casa a escasos metros de la plaza donde los hombres venidos del país del fuego estaban. 

-¿Naruto? –Preguntó Kankuro alerta por la fulgurante aparición- ¿acaso viniste con ellos? 

-por supuesto que no Kankuro…-gruñó molesto el rubio y observó a Temari soltando un inexplicable gesto de alivio- no estoy con estos traidores. 

Los ninjas de Suna miraron a los hombres que venían en las caravanas con sospecha. ¿Traidores? ¿A qué se refería Naruto con eso? Los comerciantes sudaron frio, su escolta de guerreros se movió en sospechoso gesto de alerta. Llevaban sus manos por reflejo a las armas en sus vainas. Sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas, levando sus brazos con intención de tensar sus ballestas y cargarlas. Eran unos 40 guerreros del fuego, contra un grupo de bandidos en el camino podían ser efectiva escolta. Contra todo Suna, era poco menos que nada.

-¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES NARUTO?! –estalló Temari al ver los sospechosos movimientos de los visitantes- ¿TRAIDORES? –se quitó el abanico de la espalda y lo tenía a punto de abrir. 

-si mi intuición no me falla…-sonrió frio Naruto que no se movió de su lugar a pesar que los guerreros se pusieron en formación como para atacarlo- diría que los alimentos traídos están en mal estado. 

-eso es imposible…-aseguro un hombre de mediana edad que bajó de una carreta- fuimos designados para traer agua, comida, medicinas y variados productos por un pacto que… 

-SILENCIO…-elevó la voz el rubio Uzumaki con lo que hasta los ninjas de la arena se pusieron en alerta- ESOS ALIMENTOS ESTAN ENVENENADOS. EL AGUA TAMBIEN. USTEDES NO VAN A APROVICIONAR A UN PUEBLO QUE SU FEUDAL PIENSA DESTRUIR EN POCOS DIAS. USTEDES ESTAN AQUÍ PARA TRAICIONAR. 

-¡Señores de la arena! –Gritó el comerciante molesto- ¡este hombre está loco! ¿Cómo demonios traeríamos provisiones en mal estado? ¡¿Acaso no se darían cuenta al revisarlas?! 

Hubo un momento de silencio, Naruto comenzaba a dudar de su corazonada. Tal vez no había nada malo con los alimentos. Solo el ejército viniendo a destruir días después. ¿Pero por qué veía tan demacrados a los ninjas en la visión que había tenido? Recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Kankuro, como si no hubiera bebido agua en muchos días. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco por culpa de sus ojos? 

-si Naruto Uzumaki sospecha de ustedes…-se escuchó una voz tétrica salida del aire arenoso- nosotros también sospecharemos. 

El lord Kazekage apareció rodeado por una ventisca. Muchos miraron a lo alto de la torre y efectivamente ya no estaba en su posición anterior. Ese jutsu fantástico de trasporte lo hacía muy ágil al trasladarse. Muy peligroso. 

-dime Naruto…-le animó a hablar Gaara- ¿Qué te hace sospechar de estos hombres? 

-una de mis invocaciones a detectado un ejército a tres días de camino hacia aquí. –Señaló el rubio serio- diría que quienes vienen a matarlos a todos ustedes, no pretenden darles provisiones para que resistan más tiempo. 

Los hombres de la caravana se miraron consternados. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? ¿Por qué lo delataba si lo sabía? ¿Acaso Uzumaki no era ninja de Konoha? ¿Acaso Konoha no era parte de la nación del fuego? Temari abrió su abanico dispuesta a sacarles a la fuerza lo que escondían. Pero la mirada de Gaara, su fría expresión que prometía una muerte dolorosa, apabulló los corazones de los visitantes. 

-abriremos algunas de las cajas que traen, -señaló serio- ustedes mismos tendrán la oportunidad de probar su inocencia. Beberán y comerán lo que han traído para mi pueblo. –se acercó caminando hacia el grupo de guerreros que custodiaban a los comerciantes. Y si nos equivocamos al sospechar, por las molestias recibirán el doble de paga de lo que corresponde a este envió. Una atención de nuestra aldea a hombres honestos. 

Naruto sonrió apenas, no se movió de su alejada posición. Temari se quedó quieta al igual que todos los cazadores de Suna. Kankuro era el que se mantenía a pocos metros de Gaara y la caravana. Mientras el líder, con increíble audacia se acercó a los guerreros que aún no habían sacado sus armas pero ahora rodeaban al líder de la aldea. Una pequeña ventisca de arena surgió moviendo los toldos de algunas carretas, algunas cajas y botellas flotaron acercándose al líder. Segundos después, ante el silencio de todos, Gaara dio algunos frutos secos y una botella de agua al comerciante líder. Solo entonces el bizarro cuadro de ver comer al espantado hombre, atrajo la mayoría de la atención en transeúntes y ninjas presentes. Gaara lo miraba serio, y muy concentrado al pobre hombre cuyos gestos denotaban el asco de intentar comer lo que tenía entre sus manos. Tantas dudas, exasperaron al Kazekage que susurró frio como hielo: 

-Comételo todo….o te mataré. 

El hombre obedeció aterrado, intento masticar la fruta y ante otro gesto impasible de Gaara, tuvo que tratar de beber agua. Lo intento, aunque a poco de hacerlo termino vomitando a un costado de la carreta. Gaara había elegido provisiones del fondo del carro, y no de las más visibles que podían estar en buen estado para cubrir a las otras. 

Cuando el hombre devolvió al suelo los alimentos y el agua, uno de los guerreros reaccionó de manera suicida. Sacó su espada y atravesó por la espalda a Gaara de la arena. Apuñalándole el corazón. Sabían que iban a morir, pero al menos matarían al líder de esa aldea. Sería una gran pérdida para Suna, al costo de tan solo 40 saldados. Estaban muertos, así que actuaron de manera suicida. El guerrero sonrió logrando atravesar al pelirrojo. Enseguida sacó su espada y cuando iba a asestar otro golpe mortal sobre el cuello, notó que su espada no tenía una sola gota de sangre. 

-Idoshi…-gruñó el capitán mirando a su alrededor las sonrisas de todos los ninja- caímos en una trampa. 

Un ruido mecánico comenzó a manifestarse, comenzaron a escucharse muchos tronidos y crujidos. El cuerpo de Gaara se giró para enfrentar a los guerreros que lo rodeaban. La mitad baja de su cara estaba destrozada revelaba mandíbulas de hierro, y un agujero en su pecho no le impedía moverse con libertad. Ya que tan solo era una marioneta. 

-je je je que idiotas…-dijo firme Kankuro al que pudieron apreciar como manejaba al supuesto Gaara- ¿Quién pensaría que nuestro líder se pararía entre todos ustedes? Subestimarnos fue un grave error, uno que les costara la cabeza. 

La marioneta Karasu comenzó a desarmarse en varias cuchillas que moviéndose sin sentido o dirección legible, comenzaron a asesinar a cada guerrero que tenía al alcance de los movimientos. Finalmente los soldados intentaron desenvainar y pelear con valor. Pero Karasu tan solo era una marioneta. Se unía y volvía a dividirse asesinando a sus enemigos con rapidez. También desde el suelo surgieron 3 títeres más para terminar de rodear y asesinar a todos los que custodiaban la caravana. Nadie de Suna se movió un centímetro. Sabían que Kankuro de la arena tenía el completo control del combate. Sabían que sus enemigos ya estaban muertos desde el instante que le permitieron al marionetista acercar sus armas demasiado. Minutos después, ya todo había terminado. Sangre y pedazos de humanos por los suelos de la plaza. 

Gaara de la arena apareció junto a Naruto en una ventisca. Él había manipulado la arena alrededor de la marioneta para darles la impresión que era el verdadero líder. Pero siempre estuvo cerca de Naruto, casi desde el momento que bajó de la torre. El rubio sonrió, un ligero intento de absorber energía natural le reveló que Karasu había remplazado a Gaara desde el principio. Los soldados no tenían manera de saber la verdad. Por eso murieron.

-Naruto…-susurró frio el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo lo supiste? 

-¿Sakura no te trajo mi documento? –Gaara tan solo asintió- entonces la pregunta es irrelevante. Por cierto….-salto del techo donde estaba y fue hacia Temari, que ya guardaba su abanico mientras los ANBU ponían bajo arresto a todos los que conducían las carretas y eran comerciantes- oye…..-sonrió tocando suavemente el vientre de Temari que se quedó sorprendida- ¿la futura mama como se está portando? 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-y eso sería todo lo que he recibido como mensaje de Naruto-kun… 

Tsume Inuzuka miró con atención a su bella visitante. Anko Mitarashi no le daba nada de confianza. Pero si el mensaje venia de Naruto, era algo en lo que había que ponerse a pensar. Básicamente, Anko le había anunciado su inminente partida de Konoha. Haría un largo viaje hacia tierras lejanas donde se estaba formando una nueva aldea. Un lugar de paz. Tsume utilizó una de sus largas uñas de la mano derecha para rascar levemente su mejilla. Pensando con cuidado lo que había dicho Anko y lo que podía suceder. Hana en su carácter de hija mayor y posible líder del clan a futuro, había guardado silencio desde que la reunión dio inicio. Tenía muchas preguntas, y todas se referían a Naruto casualmente. Tsume consultó a su visitante sobre las acciones de los ancianos en este "plan". Después de todo, que hubiera tantas mujeres esperando niños en su clan, era menester de una estrategia de expansión otorgado por los consejeros. Pero Anko dijo no estar de parte de nadie. Simplemente se limitaba a dar la información a quienes podían requerirla. Ella personalmente se iría de Konoha. Solamente quería advertirlo al clan Inuzuka que Naruto iría adonde la domadora de serpientes pensaba viajar. Minutos después, Anko ya se había retirado y solo las mujeres del clan de los perros quedaron en salón de la casa. Tsume miró fijamente a su hija, la muchacha parecía tener mucho por decir, cada tanto acariciaba con suavidad su propio vientre y tan solo callaba. Fue cuando la líder consultó por fin: 

-hija...-dijo seria con esa voz grave que poseía- puedes decirme lo que piensas. 

Hana tan solo bajo la vista, miró a su madre con una sonrisa triste luego de juntar ánimos: 

-Oka-san sabe perfectamente lo que yo pienso sobre la guerra…-señaló apenas- ahora que tengo este bebé, no quiero pensar que en algunos años tendré que verlo partir hacia otra guerra. Usted y yo sabemos lo que sufrimos cuando Oto-san….-guardó silencio lo suficiente para recuperar su voz perdida- nunca volvió. 

-seria traición…-dijo Tsume ríspida- irnos de Konoha imprevistamente. Seria traición. Kiba y muchos otros nunca lo comprenderían. Estarían en contra de esa decisión. 

-usted siempre ha dicho que los Inuzuka se mueven como una manada. –Reafirmó apenas Hana- debemos estar juntos. Nuestra fuerza es nuestra unión. Siempre con el líder de la manada. Así las nuevas generaciones pueden aprender de los viejos. Así la sangre no olvida. 

-Así que… la decisión es mía…-sonrió Tsume tratando de entender a su hija- ¿dices que todos irán adonde yo decida ir? 

-no Oka-san… -negó con cierto nerviosismo Hana- dije claramente que la familia tiene que estar aferrada a su líder. Es quien debe guiarnos, protegernos, alimentarnos, reproducirnos. 

-no hay futuro fuera de la protección de la aldea…-señaló Tsume seria- nosotros éramos un clan nómade, ya lo sabes. Y aun así tuvimos que vivir en Konoha y servir. Debíamos protegernos o seriamos exterminados en los bosques. 

-no hay futuro lejos de nuestro líder…-respondió Hana firme- usted sabe que todas necesitaremos de él. Nuestros cachorros lo necesitaran, nosotras sus madres lo necesitaremos cerca. El líder de la manada, debe dirigir nuestro destino. 

-yo soy la líder…-elevo la voz molesta Tsume- ¡nadie me disputa ese lugar! 

Hana negó suavemente, no parecía querer refutar ese concepto. Hana no quería y no era la líder del clan. Pero sus gestos le hacían pensar a Tsume, que ya no la consideraba como cabeza de familia. 

-estamos marcadas Oka-san…-sonrió apenas- yo misma, y muchas de las mejores integrantes del clan. Nuestros sentidos están con él. Fuimos marcadas por su piel, por su poder. Su olor me acompaña desde que hace meses estuvo con nosotras. Él es el líder del clan ahora, usted lo sabe, yo lo sé. 

-no me ha derrotado luchando por el liderazgo…-respondió Tsume molesta- el no pertenece a nuestra familia. 

-Es cierto…-finalizó Hana sonriendo tristemente y levantándose de su silla comenzó a salir del salón- Naruto no pertenece a nuestra familia, simplemente, nosotras pertenecemos a la suya. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Pasaron casi 24 horas desde que Sasuke y su equipo regresaron a la villa de la hoja. Luego de entregar los informes sobre lo acontecido en el rayo y luego la pelea con Kabuto, Sasuke pidió una reunión privada con Kakashi en donde informó lo que acontecía sobre Naruto. El ninja copia sabía que Sasuke podía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delatarlo. Sabía que si enfocaba el Sharingan sobre él, podía descubrir las influencias de Naruto. Así que actuó como lo haría un Hokage responsable, actuó como enemigo del Uzumaki hasta tanto no pudiese tomar la ofensiva. 

Horas pasaron y los consejeros ancianos compartían una reunión con Inoichi, Chouza, Shiro Aburame y por supuesto Sasuke. Kakashi le dio todas las autorizaciones que el Uchiha había pedido. Sacaron a tres prisioneros de la cárcel que estaban condenados a muerte desde hacía semanas, y Sasuke experimentó las técnicas de Kabuto para obtener la información que buscaba. El salón de juntas era un lugar peligroso, si Sasuke jugaba con la posibilidad de un Naruto enemigo, tal vez muchos estuvieran influenciados por él. El clan Hyuuga no fue invitado, Kakashi argumentó que las princesas eran totalmente favorables al Uzumaki. Tampoco participaron los Inuzuka, si Tsume no tenía filiación con Naruto, los consejeros evitaron sumarla a la reunión para que no delate la cantidad de niños nacientes con la sangre del traidor. Algunos clanes pequeños tampoco tuvieron acceso a la charla, no se sabía cuales estaban del lado de quien. Solo el líder de los Yamanaka que siempre dudó de Naruto, Chouza Akimichi que apoyaba a su amigo y Shibi Aburame confiando en el criterio de su hijo Shino sobre las graves cuestiones que envolvían a Naruto. 

Frente a la mesa semi circular del salón de reuniones, Sasuke obligó a arrodillarse a uno de los tres presos traídos por los guardias ANBU de la reunión. Luego todos los ninjas se retiraron dejando en soledad el salón para las pocas personas que debían enterarse de todo. Sasuke utilizó muestras de tejidos que guardaba de Kabuto, y el primer prisionero comenzó a mostrar claros signos de ahogo. Los papeles de la técnica comenzaron a cubrirlo, desde las rodillas subiendo por el vientre hasta la cabeza. Un minuto después, las horribles facciones de Kabuto Yakushi habían tomado el control completamente. 

-ku ku ku…-sonrió perverso y poniéndose de pie aún continuaba esposado- así que me reviviste…Sasuke-kun. ¿Y que tenemos aquí? Una importante reunión de guerra. 

-cierra la boca Kabuto…-ordenó el moreno detrás de él- no quiero tus opiniones torcidas ni tu sentido del humor estúpido. Comienza a hablar sobre lo que me dijiste sobre Naruto. Y más te vale no mentirme porque si recuerdas tu propia técnica…-sonrió fríamente- puedo hacer añicos tu alma hasta sacarte toda la verdad. 

-¿la verdad? –Respondió Kabuto ante todos los presentes- la verdad queridos ilusos….es que Naruto-kun….ku ku ku…los ha engañado a todos. Jugó un perverso juego donde su máscara…fue nada menos que la anterior vida que tuvo en esta aldea. 

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó Chouza serio- debes ser más específico. 

-Naruto-kun…-seguía siseando venenoso- ya no es quien ustedes conocieron. Uchiha Madara ha colocado sus ojos de poder en el cuerpo del jinchuriki. No tengo detalles sobre ese asunto, pero mi teoría es que ahora, Madara controla al tonto de Uzumaki y lo usó de cubierta para manipularnos a todos. 

-¿Uchiha Madara? –Se preguntaron todos entre susurros- ¿sería posible? 

-será mejor que empieces por el principio…-señaló Sasuke de brazos cruzados- ¿Cómo descubriste a Naruto? 

-en su pelea conmigo, en las tierras de Kirigakure. –Dijo Kabuto- él podía copiar mis técnicas elementales, podía anticiparme, podía destruirme con mis propios jutsu. Oficialmente comencé a dudar de él cuando vi su control sobre los 5 elementos. Si mis datos no estaban errados, Uzumaki jamás pasó de movilizar el Futon. Algo no estaba nada bien, así que use Edo-tensei sacando a mis mejores guerreros para capturarlo. Tener al Kyuubi, hubiese significado un gran logro para mi…ku ku ku. 

-¿Entonces tiene los ojos de Madara? –preguntó Inoichi para confirmar su teoría. 

-afirmativo…-hizo una pausa Kabuto- además también posee células del Shodaime. Puede controlar el Mokuton. Escapé como pude, aun sacrificando mis mejores títeres. 

-deberás darnos más detalles sobre lo ocurrido –señaló Shibi- todo lo que has intentado hacer los últimos meses. Todo lo que analizaste de Uzumaki y como evitaste que te asesinara si es tan poderoso. 

-así lo hare…-prometió Kabuto serio- después de todo, deberán prepararse de la mejor manera si quieren enfrentarlo. 

Hubo silencio en la sala, muchos rumores no confirmados habían empezado a tomar forma. Sakura Haruno era la única del equipo "dorado" que había regresado a la aldea. Los demás se habían ido, incluso Sai que volvió junto a ella, había desaparecido la misma noche de su retorno. Fue llamada al concilio secreto y Sakura aportó confirmación sobre el asunto del Rinnengan, y su sospecha sobre el control que Uchiha Madara estaba teniendo sobre el joven Uzumaki. Ella además dijo lo que nadie sabía entre los líderes. Dijo que en la tierra de Kirigakure, se estaba formando una villa Shinobi compuesta por todas las anteriores fuerzas ninja de los demás países. Naruto estaba intentando refundar la aldea del remolino. Sakura comenzó a relatar todo lo que conocía sobre el plan de Naruto. Se lo había dicho a Kakashi en un informe hace días, ahora mediante Kabuto tenían expresa confirmación. Pero Sakura no habló sobre un aspecto en particular. Había averiguado que casi todos los clanes habían sido infiltrados a través de sus mujeres. Los embarazos eran presuntos descendientes de Naruto, los cuales automáticamente podía estar en peligro si el consejo decidía utilizar como carnada a alguna de las kunoichi. 

Naruto podía ser fuerte, tal vez invencible en términos de batalla uno a uno. Pero Sakura temía que la muerte de uno de sus hijos, pudiera desatar un odio incontrolable. Muchas de sus amigas estaban entre las mujeres impregnadas. ¿Podía ser Ino la carnada? ¿Podía ser Tenten? ¿Hinata o Hanabi? Sakura no quería cargar con las culpas de esas muertes. Los consejeros no dudarían un segundo en despellejar vivas a esas kunoichi tan solo para atraer a Naruto. Y sería mucho peor. 

-sugiero que si vamos a detenerlo…-dijo ante las conversaciones del salón- sea en un campo de batalla lejos de Konoha. 

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Sakura era Jounnin y muy respetada en su materia particular de medicina. Pero había sido irrespetuosa al dar su opinión en un concilio tan importante. Ella solo era un trozo de la información, y tal vez un elemento para la batalla, pero nada más. 

-tal vez no me escuchen…-siguió de igual manera la pelirosa- tal vez si…pero si piensan pelear contra el Rinnengan, y si tenemos en cuenta que Naruto actualmente no respeta a nada ni nadie, nunca se olviden lo que Pein le hizo a esta aldea con un solo jutsu de sus ojos. 

Sasuke había escuchado rumores sobre el viejo ataque de Pein, pero sinceramente no pensaba que hubiera sido para tanto. Sin embargo los gestos de todos en el salón, le advirtieron lo grave que había sido. Sakura se giró sobre sus pasos y cuando se retiraba miro de reojo al Uchiha para decir: 

-Naruto ya no es nuestro amigo…-seria- pero en honor a su memoria…debemos detenerlo. Cuenta conmigo para cualquier plan. Él no puede hacerme caer en Genjutsu, y solo necesito un puñetazo para vencerlo. Un puñetazo de 10 toneladas. 

La mujer se retiró del lugar, y Sasuke se quedó pensativo. Sakura podría traer problemas si estaba del lado de Naruto. Pero afortunadamente sus sentimientos habían actuado a la inversa de la situación. No protegería al costo que fuera a su amor. Iba a tratar de detenerlo aunque esto significara lastimarlo. Sasuke reconoció un triste pasado en esa historia. Sakura era muy desafortunada si tenía que caer en esa encrucijada por segunda vez. Pero ya no era una niña, ya no era una pequeña temerosa de su destino. Había sido directa en su pensamiento, había sido directa en su deseo. Konoha estaba primero, Naruto ya no era su Naruto. Sakura era ninja de Konoha. Sakura estaba del lado de la razón. Aunque sus decisiones lógicas…le partieran el corazón en mil pedazos. 

-tenemos un problema táctico…-argumentó Kakashi- Naruto es hijo de Yondaime Hokage. Toda la aldea lo venera y muchos clanes están de su lado. Obviamente el pueblo no sabe de las acciones negativas que Naruto ha realizado estos meses. Aparentemente, nos encontramos con un caso como el de Amegake. 

-¿Amegake? –se preguntaron todos 

-según los informes recopilados hace años, -continúo Kakashi serio- Amegake estaba controlada por Pein y su Rinnengan. Esos ojos tienes muchas capacidades, entre las cuales podemos contar el torcer la voluntad de las personas. Amegake adoraba a Pein como un dios. Esos locos fanáticos se hicieron peligrosos por esa adoración. Tenemos que tener cuidado con los métodos, o nos encontraremos a las puertas de una revolución. 

-Hokage-sama tiene un buen punto –señaló Homura- no nos interesa asesinar a un héroe frente al pueblo. Podríamos perder muchos leales al costo de tan solo un hombre. Aunque impulsiva y entrometida, Haruno-san tiene la razón al decir que este combate debe prepararse lejos de la aldea. 

-mis habilidades pueden perder el control…-indicó Sasuke para apoyar la idea- Amateratsu por caso, quema todo lo que tenga a la vista. Pelear entre civiles me impedirá actuar al máximo nivel. 

-una emboscada entonces…-siguió Inoichi serio- organizaremos una fuerza de choque, luego atacaremos su mente para que los ninjas de cuerpo a cuerpo lo tengan en sus manos. Él puede ser muy poderoso, pero no podrá contra todos nosotros combinados. Uchiha-san, lo derrotara con nuestra ayuda. 

-a trabajar entonces…-señaló Kabuto sorprendentemente animado- tengo mucha información sobre las habilidades del Rinnengan, un buen plan debemos preparar si queremos durar contra una bestia como él. 

Todos se sorprendieron por el supuesto entusiasmo de Kabuto. Sasuke lo controlaba perfectamente, no había nada que temer. Pero aun así, era extraño que un alma manipulada mostrara esa disposición a pelear. Tal vez su propio nivel de sadismo lo impulsaba a esto. Naruto Uzumaki daría la mejor pelea de los últimos 50 años, Kabuto quería estar presente en ese suceso. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-y supongo que eso es todo lo que debo decir….

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro se miraron entre ellos cuando Naruto terminó su discurso. Básicamente, les estaba pidiendo abandonar la villa de la arena para viajar al otro lado del mundo, justo hacia el antiguo país del agua. La oficina del lord Kazekage estaba ocupada tan solo por ellos. Gaara solía hablar a solas asuntos tan importantes, pero sus hermanos mayores, eran casi como su arena. Prácticamente parte de él mismo. Naruto había repetido la oferta que les llegó por el pergamino de Sakura y agregó también, la necesidad imperiosa de escaparle a una batalla con las fuerzas de feudal. Aunque en esto último no explicó el por qué. 

-según tus palabras…-señaló Kankuro serio- viene hacia nuestra aldea un ejército del feudal. Más de 50.000 hombres. Nuestras fuerzas tal vez no sean ni cercanas a ese número, pero cada Shinobi de Suna vale por 20 de sus soldados.

-estoy de acuerdo con Kankuro –añadió Temari duramente- si quieren guerra, desde nuestras murallas podremos controlar el combate. Tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir aquí dentro, que salir por los países escoltando a civiles para ser exterminados por sus mayores números. 

-tenemos que cruzar los territorios del fuego en su lado este…-siguió Gaara- luego podemos desviarnos pero como mínimo, pasaran casi 3 meses para guiar a nuestro pueblo en territorio seguro. No tenemos los ninjas necesarios para la escolta efectiva, no tenemos las fuerzas necesarias para sobrevivir la travesía.

-eso descontando la oposición que encontraremos en cada país que crucemos. –finalizó Kankuro equilibrado

Naruto sonrió apenas, los análisis eran correctos. Sin embargo, el día anterior cuando había arribado a Suna y delatado el veneno que escondían las supuestas provisiones enviadas por Daymio, se acostó a dormir esa noche pensando en obtener una solución a estas interrogantes que se veían venir. Tuvo un extraño sueño, uno donde se veía a si mismo caminando por las montañas para ayudar a cierto pueblo.

Tenía todas las armas sagradas de Rikudou Sennin encima. Usó el abanico para generar vientos terribles y despejar las nieva de montaña. Uso la cuerda, la espada y la calabaza carmesí para maldecir y capturar a todos los enemigos. Uso la vasija sagrada para para sellar todas las armas en un solo punto. Y finalmente, ayudó a un pueblo de las montañas acosado por el hambre y la nieve. Rikudou era fantástico, tenía poderes inimaginables. 

Naruto recordó haber despertado algo molesto, eran imágenes de su anterior vida. Sus ojos habían despertado recuerdos del tiempo antiguo. Sentía una gran bondad emanar de sus acciones pasadas. Ahora estaba molesto por ello, porque en la actualidad siempre se movía de manera reprochable, aun queriendo hacer el bien. Sin embargo, ese recuerdo le dio una idea. Le enseñó a utilizar las armas legendarias y le mostró lo que debía hacer. Soluciones ingeniosas para momentos críticos, justo su mayor especialidad, sorprender a la gente.

-Gaara….amigo mío…-sonrió el rubio ante los gestos impasibles de los tres hermanos- si se quedan aquí, 50000 hombres rodearan la aldea. Aunque ustedes son más hábiles y fuertes, ¿Qué evitara que mueran de sed o hambre al poco de andar? Nadie puede vivir sin comer, nadie puede sobrevivir a estos calores de Suna sin agua. Como yo lo veo, no tiene elección más que arriesgarse al viaje. 

-es una locura…-aseguró Kankuro- el chakra del Kyuubi te ha freído el cerebro. No tenemos provisiones para 3 meses de viaje. Ahora que los productos de este mes están inútiles, solo poseemos recursos para….tal vez un mes con racionamiento. 

-Naruto…-dijo Gaara haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano- aunque lograra que toda la aldea comprendiera las razones del exilio, ¿realmente tienes una idea de cómo salvar a mi pueblo? Soy alguien fuerte, pero más allá del desierto mis habilidades se resienten. ¿Qué evitará nuestras muertes en los bosques del fuego?

-yo tengo una idea….-sonrió Naruto- nunca se había hecho, al menos no en muchísimos años. Pero soy consciente que pongo en riesgo la vida de mis amigos. Quiero su bienestar, quiero ver crecer a ese niño –mirando el vientre de la rubia Sabaku- y cuidar de él. Aquí no hay más futuro que la guerra. No hay más ley que la de Daymio. Aquí no hay un futuro para tu sobrino Gaara. 

Hubo nuevo silencio, el pelirrojo evaluaba la situación. Sabía que Naruto tenía razón. Sabía por intuición que no le estaba diciendo todo. Pero sentía que una última oportunidad se le estaba presentando. Como un último boleto en barco hacia la paz. Era tomarlo o dejarlo. 

-¿y si me niego a acompañarte? –Susurró frio Gaara- ¿Qué harás al respecto? 

-te pediré amablemente el pergamino con las técnicas secretas de Suna –Respondió igual de frio el Uzumaki- no te servirá cuando toda tu villa sea exterminada. Y no quiero que caiga en manos del feudal cuando sus ejércitos conquisten estas tierras. Si quieres quedarte, allá tú. No puedo llevarte de la mano para nada. Pero las técnicas ninja secretas y a tu hermana Temari, me las llevaré a cualquier costo. 

Eso pareció lo que fue, una amenaza. Los 3 hermanos volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos. ¿Las técnicas de Suna? Para ganar más poder se supone, ¿pero porque Temari? ¿Acaso compartían una relación que Kankuro y Gaara no sabían? Por los gestos de la mujer, no parecía estar enterada de nada.

-¿Que porque Temari? –preguntó Naruto como respondiendo a la interrogante en la cara de su interlocutores- por su vientre principalmente, que es el futuro de mi nueva aldea. Hace tiempo, Shikamaru pagó con su vida todo lo sucede en la actualidad. Su muerte fue injusta aunque murió en base a sus creencias, su muerte me dolió mucho. Pero de ninguna forma voy a permitir que Temari muera. Ni ella, ni el bebé.

La declaración aturdió a todos, la rubia bajó su vista triste al recordar la muerte de Shikamaru. Gaara y Kankuro creyeron entender a Naruto. Seguramente había prometido cuidar del niño, seguramente en memoria de su amigo de Konoha. Por los gestos serios y decididos del Uzumaki, era obvio que no cambiaría de opinión.

-tú no eres quien para decidir por mi…-señaló Temari dolida- no soy un objeto. Soy una kunoichi leal a Suna y a mis hermanos.

Dicho esto, Temari se sentó en un sillón apartado de la charla. Le pesaban las piernas. Tuvo una ligera puntada en el vientre y la sensación de querer estar con Naruto apenas él lo sugirió. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía bien con la idea de un Naruto protegiéndola? 

-no es algo para debatir…-sentenció Naruto de brazos cruzados- solo estoy informando lo que haré. En Gaara queda la decisión de venir con nosotros y así salvar a todo su pueblo. Si tanto quieres estar en este desierto Temari-chan…-seguía Naruto decidido- simplemente te dejare regresar cuando la guerra termine. Podrás venir a vivir de nuevo a estas tierras, podrás venir a enterrar a tus hermanos de Suna que se queden aquí.

Kankuro estaba por decir algo más. Le irritaba esa potestad que parecía tomarse Naruto de decidir sobre todos a su alrededor. Hacia 24 horas que estaba en la aldea, y ya parecía el Kazekage por como hablaba y se conducía. Naruto era diferente, Kankuro no sentía nada de aprecio por ese autoritarismo. Pero Gaara, siempre frio y pensante le hizo un gesto con la mano instándolo a irse de la oficina. El Sabaku mayor ayudó a poner de pie a Temari y rato después el líder quedó solitario con Naruto. El pelirrojo se paró de su silla detrás del escritorio, caminó lento hacia un ventanal y miró la luna atraves de él. Suspiró pensativo, era una decisión muy difícil que no implicaba conocer todo lo que hubiera querido. Pero era Naruto quien había venido con la propuesta, la vieja amistad y confianza le hacía recordar a Gaara cuando debía a ese amigo extranjero. 

-¿Cómo lo harías tú? –Preguntó serio el Kazekage- ¿Cómo llevarías a mi pueblo sano y salvo hacia Kiri?

-tengo una buena idea…-sonrió Naruto bebiendo un sorbo de té que tenía frente a él- una que nuestros enemigos ni siquiera imaginan. 

-háblame de ella…

-¿accederás a viajar conmigo? –Preguntó a quemarropa Naruto- ¿accederás a ser parte del remolino?

-quiero saber cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hermana….-aseguró Gaara sin dejar de mirar la luna- no pretendo hacerla sufrir más de lo que ha pasado. Es una mujer fuerte, pero un hijo necesita de una familia.

-su hijo ya tiene una familia…-sonrió Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro del líder al pararse junto a él- tiene unos tíos que darán la piel por él. Y tendrá muchos hermanos en Uzushiogakure. Es una promesa.

-no me has respondido, -indicó Gaara- ¿acaso quieres casarte con ella? ¿Esa fue tu promesa hacia el Nara?

-no…-respondió Naruto frio- el amor para mi es….complicado. Pero ella tiene un lindo niño que debe ser cuidado. En la aldea del remolino, todos seremos familia. Todos seremos uno solo, todos seremos Uzumaki.

-¿Konoha está contigo en este plan loco? –señaló Gaara explorando el terreno. 

-Tendré que ir a preguntarles… –Dijo Naruto- pero primero dejaré terminados mis asuntos en estas tierras. Mañana pienso en partir, no puedo estar más de dos días en esta villa. Mañana al mediodía mis asuntos terminan en Suna. ¿Cuento contigo, Gaara de la arena? 

El líder no respondió, aun cuando Naruto salió de la oficina para ir hacia la mansión Sabaku donde era alojado, Gaara se quedó mirando al cielo nocturno. Era decisión de vida o muerte. Nunca pensó que todo se limitaría a pensar en ese bebe que su hermana tenia. Un punto de alivio eran las palabras de Naruto. Aunque Gaara no tuviera el apoyo del pueblo, aunque tuviera que quedarse en Suna. Temari estaría a salvo, su sobrino estaría a salvo. Tal vez por eso Naruto dijo que se la llevaría de cualquier forma, tal vez por eso le hizo sentir alivio escucharlo hablar así. 

-aldea del remolino…-susurró solitario- quien diría que alguna vez tuviera que considerar abandonar mis tierras.

Y siguió pensándolo crudamente, sopesando las posibilidades. Naruto tenía una idea, seguramente tan loca como todas las ultimas. Pero algo en Gaara le decía que podía confiar, algo le decía que ese Naruto, hubiese dejado morir a todo Suna si no tuviera reales intensiones de salvarlos. Se lo notaba por momentos frio, en otros nervioso, era como dos personas en una. Gaara tenía que decidir, esa noche en su oficina, sería una larga… larga… noche. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la soledad de su departamento, Sakura Haruno miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado. Se preguntaba, ¿en dónde estaría Naruto? ¿Qué estaría haciendo justo ahora? ¿Estaría bien? Ella había experimentado ya una vez el dolor de amar a un hombre hundido en el odio. Era casi una niña en su anterior ocasión. Había intentado matar a Sasuke y había fallado. Su corazón le había fallado. Ahora de nuevo con la disyuntiva, de nuevo la sensación de una decisión tomada por más cruel y dolorosa que fuera. 

Matarlo….

O al menos detenerlo para que no cause más daños…

¿Sería capaz? Ella era fuerte, tenía técnicas y era rápida. Había entrenado en secreto y ocultaba las habilidades obtenidas para ser siempre tomada a la ligera. Todos sabían que era un gran médico. Pero pocos auguraban que fuera una rival de temer en un combate uno a uno. Simplemente una ninja médico, una que no pelea. En poco tiempo Sakura había descubierto los planes de Naruto. Muchas mujeres pariendo el nuevo clan Uzumaki. Niños nacidos de cada clan exterminando las herencias particulares para ser unidos tiempo después por su padre. La pregunta del millón era…

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se relacionaba los embarazos masivos con la creación de la villa del remolino? ¿Qué se lograba de muchos niños Uzumaki y las villas Shinobi coaccionadas para ser una sola? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el Daymio quisiera conquistar también el antiguo país del agua? ¿Acaso no era retrasar una guerra, para luego caer en la misma, años después? ¿Por qué Naruto le había entregado pergaminos Uzumaki a ella? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola y sin control cuando perfectamente sabía que con su Rinnengan no podía dominarla? 

Muchas preguntas, pero lo que Sakura estaba completamente segura era que Naruto la había puesto en Konoha por un propósito. Le había dado el sello de 10 trigramas por una causa, le había dejado libre por una razón especifica. 

-tal vez me considera un estorbo…-pensó mirando la luna desde su departamento- tal vez cree que soy poca cosa teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades. 

Eso le daba mucha rabia, eso y las mentiras que Naruto había pergeñado para tenerla siempre tentada e ignorante de sus sucios planes. Le había hecho el amor, la había sometido a su lujuria con celos y tretas. Le arrancó la conformación del sello y luego se lo entregó en bandeja. La dejó sola, aun cuando Sakura ya sospechaba largamente del mal que había provocado. 

_"prometo que jamás te hare daño Sakura-chan"_

Esas palabras le dolían demasiado a la pelirosa. Le partían el alma. Mientras reflexionaba todo lo ocurrido, fue a su cuarto sin encender las luces y con tal solo la luz de luna colándose por la ventana, sacó del armario una caja que guardaba celosamente. En ella, estaban los mejores trabajos que su mente había podido construir. Ella no era como Naruto o Sasuke, no era una guerrera que pudiera fiarlo todo a un Kekengenkai o a un chakra endemoniado. Ella era un animal de laboratorio.

Paralizantes, anticoagulantes, sueros varios. Venenos, antídotos, formulas diseñadas específicamente para funciones especiales. Tenía al menos 15 paquetes que cabían entre sus manos con kit especiales de curaciones. Podía atender rápido y eficaz cualquier emergencia en el medio de la batalla, todo en cuestión de segundos si era leve, o un par de minutos si era muy grave. Estaba lista para una pelea final. Aunque jamás había considerado que fuera contra Naruto Uzumaki ese encuentro definitivo.

-no es Naruto, tonta…-se dijo mirando sus pertenencias esparcidas por la cama- solo tiene su aspecto, pero no es Naruto. Él jamás haría las cosas horribles que ha hecho, nunca lo haría, ni aun si fuera por buenos motivos.

_"conserva los sellos Uzumaki solo para tus ojos. Solo tú puedes verlos y usarlos. Son mi herencia, solo a ti los puedo confiar."_

-¿Por qué Naruto? –Se dijo al recordar esa frase- ¿Por qué me has puesto en tu contra? ¿Por qué no me fui al remolino cuando tuve oportunidad? Hubiera sufrido menos. Ignorante pero más feliz. –sonrió con tristeza 

Era definitivo, Sakura Haruno pelearía en contra de Naruto. En Konoha se gestaba un encuentro final. Ya Sasuke y los altos mandos evaluaban como atacar al Uzumaki. Se erguían planes, se analizaban estrategias, pocos sabían lo que iba a suceder, pocos podían saberlo porque nadie era 100% confiable considerando los poderes del Rinnengan. Se habían emitido órdenes de vigilancias para Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhii, el clan Hyuuga, el clan Inuzuka y varios amigos de Naruto sospechados de ayudarlo. Solo vigilancia de los ANBU que no daría resultado por que ¾ partes de las fuerzas especiales estaban selladas por la marca del remolino. No podían aunque quisieran traicionar a su hermano Naruto. No podían traicionar a los hijos en los vientres de cada mujer. Los ANBU congelarían la información dejando ciego al consejo y demás miembros. Cualquier cosa que ocultaran de todos, era inútil puesto que Kakashi como Hokage estaría enterado. Naruto estaba en Suna sin sospechar nada. Pero pronto al volver, descubriría la resistencia y tendría su batalla a muerte contra Sasuke.

Qué ironía….su mejor amigo. Aquel que sufrió lo mismo que Naruto a perder todo su clan. Aquel que desertó, aquel que perdió a su hermano tan solo para recuperar su alma tiempo después. Aquel que ahora hacia lo imposible por cumplir con Itachi la sagrada promesa de proteger Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha se disfrazaba de héroe, Naruto Uzumaki se vestía del villano. Una batalla estaba gestándose desde esos días. Una batalla de proporciones históricas. A poco de ocurrir… 

En los bosques frondosos….

De la aldea escondida entre las hojas… 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	29. CAPITULO 26

**Buenas noches queridos lectores… por la presente les autorizo a odiarme hasta la medula espinal. He tardado demasiado en actualizar y ahora empiezan mis vacaciones donde podre hacerlo seguido gracias al cielo. Actualizare rápido este fic que ya fue terminado hace tiempo y solo necesita algo de edición, mientras preparo la continuación de tierra de traidores.**

**Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 26: RETIRADA**

_"Sentado muy tranquilo, su cabello rojo como flamas vivas descansaba paciente sobre la espalda, solo agitado levemente por la brisa matutina. En los meses siguientes a la revelación sobre el exterminio Uzumaki, Naruto siguió entrenando pero al mismo tiempo recibió todo tipo de enseñanzas sobre el pasado. Raito lo acompañaba todos los días, le hablaba, como un padre a su hijo. Tratando de influir en el corazón de Naruto que había estallado furioso ante la revelación. Raito sabía que la bondad en Naruto era muy fuerte, que el tiempo le haría reflexionar. Raito había leído su alma, había leído su corazón. Y por supuesto lo juzgó correctamente.  
_

_Los días pasaron, luego los meses. Naruto solía salir de las montañas para pasear por los pueblos. Ayudaba a la gente, sin mostrarse ni exponerse. Echaba a bandidos de pueblos indefensos, ayudaba a mujeres en peligro. Disfrazaba sus clones para poder investigar mejor los centros de población más cercanos a la cueva Uzumaki. Su mente se tranquilizaba, sus sentidos se expandían. Su chakra era increíblemente más amplio desde que su aspecto tuvo ese cambio. Había una relación extraña entre el color rojo de su pelo con el exceso de poder. Naruto no tenía por qué adivinar sobre el asunto, sus maestros estaban para resolver ese misterio.  
_

_Raito se dispuso una noche a hablar sobre el cabello. Y algunas otras cuestiones que terminarían por encaminar el destino de Naruto. Sentado frente al espíritu del maestro, Naruto miró a los lados y los sellos del templo se mantenían apagados. Solo Raito y Naruto para la clase de esa noche:  
_

_-¿ya te encuentras más tranquilo? –preguntó Raito sonriendo- ¿sigues pensando que matar a todos los ninjas curara lo que ellos hicieron con nosotros? ¿Ojo por ojo y diente por diente?_

_-No…-negó el joven Uzumaki- le pensé mejor….-sonrió apenas- es como….culpar a un pez por nadar en el mar. La naturaleza para lo que fuiste creado, o en nuestro caso entrenado, a veces nos limita.  
_

_-gran observación Naruto –asintió Raito complacido- debemos sin embargo, tomar responsabilidad de acorde a nuestro poder. Tú por caso, eres el segundo Uzumaki con más nivel de chakra que ha existido. Al menos desde que se formó esta cueva sellada.  
_

_-¿el segundo? –Susurró Naruto- ¿y quién fue el primero?_

_-Ramaniki Uzumaki según los registros que guardamos. –Señaló el maestro- fue el primer Uzumaki que formó un pacto con Kyuubi no Youko. O como nosotros los pactantes los conocemos mejor…._

_-Kurama…de las nueve colas. –completó Naruto  
_

_-correcto, por eso debes tratar de cumplir la sagrada promesa de traer paz al mundo. Una estabilidad que termine con las guerras del mundo ninja._

_-unir las aldeas bajo una sola villa…-indicó Naruto- es el modo de terminar con las guerras.  
_

_-¿Cómo lo harás? –Preguntó Raito caminando alrededor del sentado Naruto- ¿Cómo lograras unirlas?_

_-tengo amigos en todas las villas, -dijo Naruto por decir algo- Gaara de la arena, Killer Bee de la nube y otros. Simplemente debo…  
_

_-será inútil, -argumentó el sensei- los señores feudales no otorgaran la autorización para la unión de las villas. Ellos simplemente no dejaran ir a sus bálsamos de poder. Cada villa esta sostenida económicamente por un señor feudal, cuya herencia de señorío será trasmitida a sus hijos. Ellos controlan los países, ellos controlan los destinos del Shinobi.  
_

_-¿ellos ordenaron el exterminio de nuestra familia?_

_-seguramente Naruto, -asintió Raito- todo pasa por ellos, por esa razón otorgan dinero a cada aldea oculta. Para luego poder controlar los destinos. Los señores feudales son el poder económico que sostiene este sistema, las aldeas ocultas son el poder militar. El feudal, el Shinobi, el pueblo. Los tres puntales de este sistema conflictivo._

_-¿tengo que convencer a los feudales? –interrogó Naruto confundido  
_

_-No….-negó Raito- lamentablemente no creo que existan razones que los obliguen a delegar el poder. Enviaran a matarte en cuanto intentes cambiar cualquier cosa que ellos controlen. Así actúan ellos, así supongo, actuaron en nuestro caso. Había aldeas enemigas de muerte con otras, ¿entonces por qué actuaron en conjunto contra nosotros? Simple y claro, por órdenes de sus feudales. Ellos son los que siempre han tenido la sartén por el mango._

_-¿y los consejeros?  
_

_-poderosos en sus aldeas, odiados en los países vecinos, subordinados siempre al señor feudal de turno. –completó el maestro  
_

_-no creo que pueda asesinar a sangre fría, ni siquiera a esos viejos. –dijo Naruto luego de pensarlo mucho- yo nunca, yo no creo en esa clase de cosas. Soy alguien que pelea de frente, soy alguien….tonto digamos…-bajo la cabeza avergonzado._

_-más bien "inocente"…-sonrió Raito- pero no te preocupes Naruto. La gran mayoría de nuestra familia fueron puros de corazón. Por eso mismo el poder máximo les fue otorgado por Rikudou Sennin. Larga vida, un nivel de chakra muchas veces superior a hombre común. Nuestra sangre, fue utilizada para dividir los 6 caminos. ¿Pero adonde fue el poder que quedo apartado?  
_

_-no lo entiendo…  
_

_-en el mundo, nunca nada desaparece. El agua por caso, fluye por océanos, mares y ríos. Está presente en lagos y estanques. Pueden tomarla, puedes hervirla y se convierte en vapor para formar parte de nuestros cielos. –Anuncio el sensei haciendo que Naruto observara una visión con todo el proceso descripto- se convierte en nubes, que mediante la lluvia vuelven a trasformar el agua, en líquido para iniciar todo desde el génesis._

_-las personas no son como el agua…  
_

_-¿no lo son? –Sonrió Raito- nacemos, vivimos, nos alimentamos, formamos pareja, engendramos y luego morimos. Nuestras almas van al cielo o al infierno hasta que son llamadas a la nueva vida. Renacemos, vivimos nuevamente, nos alimentamos…y así….continua el ciclo._

_Raito siguió hablando sobre varios fenómenos naturales. Hablo sobre climas, sobre estaciones y sobre ideas antiguas. Hablo aun consiente que Naruto no escuchaba del todo concentrado, inmerso en un pensamiento diferente. El maestro habló sobre los sellos del remolino. Utilizados para lograr unir a la persona sellada con la sangre de los Uzumaki. Fue entonces cuando Naruto preguntó:_

_-¿y por qué no sellar a todos los ninjas con la marca del remolino?  
_

_Raito sonrió, muchas veces habían pensado en esa posibilidad.  
_

_-Por que las personas selladas deben aceptar de buena voluntad el sello. Además, el poder de esta marca tiene sus efectos secundarios. Inicialmente no controla mentalmente a la persona, lo único que logramos al sellar a un sujeto, es implantar una conciencia de familia en él. Un hombre o mujer sellados, sentirás que no pueden vivir sin nosotros. Sentirán lo que nosotros sentimos, hermandad, familiaridad, amistad. No pueden traicionarnos porque el sello los ha convertido en Uzumaki. Los hace parte de nuestra familia, los hace nuestra propia sangre._

_-sigo sin entender por qué razón no sellar a todos…-respondió Naruto serio_

_-¿te acuerdas cuando te conté sobre los poderes de Rikudou Sennin? –Naruto solo asintió- te dije que sus ojos habían eliminado la guerra. Que todos estaban en paz. Pero solo era una ilusión, solo era un tipo de poder influyendo en la voluntad de las personas. Las marcas del remolino son algo parecido, podemos guiar a esas personas por un tiempo, pero con nuestra muerte, invariablemente volverán a ser lo que antes fueron. Asesinos, guerreros y hombres de muerte._

_-entonces… -razonó Naruto poniendo una mano en su mentón- el sello pierde efecto con el tiempo. Nuestra sangre nos une, manteniéndonos fieles. Pero los sellos desaparecen de acorde a nuestra muerte._

_-como veras… -sonrió Raito- el jugar a ser dios y tomar decisiones por todos alrededor, no es nada más que una ilusión. Puedes tener el poder supremo, puedes incluso controlarlo. Pero en algún momento la vida te ha de abandonar. Y todos los ríos que tuvieron que desviar sus cauces por tu fuerza, volverán al inicio. Es inevitable Naruto._

_-destruir el sistema no sirve, -enumeró Naruto- controlar el sistema tampoco. Todo volverá al conflicto cuando yo muera, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Entonces….-pensativo- intentare cambiar el sistema.  
_

_-¿Cómo lo harás? –Sonrió Raito por los razonamientos de su alumno- ¿matar a todos?_

_-no….-señalo Naruto sonriendo- Si asesinará a todos, las almas volverían a rencarnar tiempo después. Y traerían consigo el odio y la guerra dentro de su sangre. Pero si una solución no es suficiente para este problema, simplemente tengo que combinar soluciones. Je je je.  
_

__

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_El momento había llegado. Luego de muchos meses en duras practicas con cada maestro de la cueva, Naruto había aprendido de Kuro Uzumaki la capacidad de invocar espíritus animales. Apenas podía controlarlos, le llevaría mucha practica hacerlo, pero era el momento que empezara a recorrer su destino caminando el mundo que debía salvar. Los maestros sabían que la paciencia de Naruto había llegado a su fin. El muchacho quería salir de ese oscuro lugar, Naruto quería salir a salvar el mundo._

__

_El joven Uzumaki estaba parado en el centro del salón. Uno por uno guardó en pergaminos todos los tesoros de la caverna. Logró sellar los cofres de oro, los rubíes, las gemas y demás objetos de valor. Apartó los pergaminos especiales que Raito le había prohibido estudiar, y guardó el resto en la seguridad de un pergamino contenedor.  
_

_-trae esa vasija ante mi…-dijo Raito solemne._

__

_Naruto fue detrás del sello de su maestro y cargó entre sus brazos una vasija de barro color azul. El condenado objeto pesaba muchísimo, Naruto por poco y tuvo ganas de preguntar que tenía adentro. Pero Raito ya poseía la respuesta:_

__

_-frente a mi has puesto el espíritu animal donde yo seré sellado…-anuncio apenas- no es una criatura común Naruto, -advirtió al joven pelirrojo que se volvió a parar en el centro del salón- esta vasija, es el sitio de descanso del espíritu dragón._

__

_-¿un dragón?-preguntó sonriendo interesado Naruto- ¿en verdad existían esas criaturas?  
_

_-se convirtieron en mitos y leyendas por el tiempo que trascurrió, -aclaró Mikato- pero hace muchos siglos, los dragones surcaban los cielos en cada tierra bajo nuestro sol. Eran poderosos, Vivian durante muchos años, fueron los primeros seres de esta tierra cuya habilidad innata, les permitía usar el chakra._

__

_-no puedo decirte como llegó este espíritu sellado a nuestra familia, -completo Raito- porque ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero si vamos a ser libres, creo que esta criatura merece igual bondad. Libéralo Naruto, y cuando nuestro día final llegue, este dragón podrá a fin descansar en paz como nosotros.  
_

_-de acuerdo sensei…-señaló Naruto empezando a hacer sellos, el suelo donde estaba parado comenzó a brillar- espero que mi cabeza pueda soportar todos sus espíritus juntos –las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a brillar, y finalmente todo el techo._

__

_-Naruto…-dijo Mako sonriendo- recuerda siempre quien eres en verdad. Nunca el camino que recorrerás debe corromper tu esencia.  
_

_-recuerda lo que te enseñamos…-señaló Kentari- siempre es bueno tomar un tiempo de más y analizar antes de dar un golpe._

__

_-recuerda a tu madre…-dijo Mikato- cuyo amor llegó a protegerte del peligro, ese amor debe guiar a tus armas, no veas lo que estas matando, sino lo que intentas salvar con ello.  
_

_-recuerda a tu padre….-indicó Kuro- el hizo lo que debía hacer para salvar a su pueblo. No importa la vida, no importa el destino. Solo la fuerza de mantener vivo para siempre, tus más arraigadas creencias._

__

_Los cuerpos de los maestros comenzaron a brillar, las criaturas invocadas aparecieron frente a ellos. Las abejas salieron de un panal de bruma y se mesclaron poco a poco con el espíritu de Mako Uzumaki, que desapareció tirándole un suave beso provocador. Frente a Kentari había un águila reposando orgullosa, cuando el sensei desapareció dentro de esa ave, salió volando estrellándose contra el pecho de Naruto que no acusó el golpe. No pudo ver a Mikato sensei porque estaba a sus espaldas, pero pudo sentir las serpientes escalando por su pierna hasta sellarse en uno de sus brazos. Kuro se dividió en dos leones amenazantes que rugieron y fueron a los muslos de Naruto. Finalmente, surgió de la vasija el poderoso dragón. Era tan alto frente a Naruto, que el joven tuvo que elevar la vista hasta el techo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Raito estaba mezclándose con el dragón cuando dijo:  
_

_-ahora y siempre estaremos contigo, soporta la carga Uzumaki Naruto. Llámanos para más entrenamiento, o llámanos para pelear. Pero siempre que lo hagas, deberás usar el modo ermitaño.  
_

_-¿Por qué?_

__

_-porque la energía natural divide y purifica los espíritus. Nunca olvides que tus ojos pertenecen a otro ser. Un hombre ambicioso cuya muerte, no le es impedimento para seguir vivo.  
_

_-Madara murió, tengo los ojos que lo prueban.  
_

_-tienes los ojos….-señaló Raito con su voz en el aire ya que había desaparecido- más nunca muere el mal. Siempre adopta nuevas formas. Conozco al dueño de esos ojos, lo conocí cuando vivía. Nunca descansara, nunca cederá el poder. Recuérdalo Naruto, nunca dejes de ser tú mismo, o jamás podrás honrarnos a nosotros._

_Cuando la trasferencia se completó, Naruto cayó de rodillas sobrepasado de dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver las imágenes más temidas. La noche del dolor más grande para los maestros, podía ver las muertes de todos, los dolores a sentir los ataques a cada miembro, a cada mujer, a cada niño. Ese dolor amenazó a volverlo loco, estaba en el suelo viendo la masacre a su alrededor, y podía escuchar la voz de Uchiha Madara. Burlándose de él, preguntando si era doloroso. Sus ojos ardían y por fin comprendió a Raito, allí estaba Madara, nunca se había ido, nunca había renunciado a sus ojos. Había sellado su alma en Naruto.  
_

_-¿te duele mucho niño? –Se burlaba la figura de Madara parado junto a Naruto- deja que yo alivie tu pena. Tomare tu cuerpo y…_

_Madara extendió el brazo como para agarrar a Naruto y justo en ese momento un terrible latigazo lo lanzó contra una casa semi-destruida. Una bestia en 4 patas se ubicó entre el dolido Naruto y Madara. La batalla comenzó, Kurama no tenía todo el tamaño real pero si la fuerza suficiente para derrotar al débil espíritu de Uchiha. Logró sellarlo, lo puso contra el suelo y anuló sus intentos de tomar posesión del cuerpo. Kurama de las nueve colas había derrotado a Madara. Naruto sufrió durante mucho tiempo la visión alimentada por Tsukuyomi. Su corazón sufrió mucho, su mente se llenó de odio contra todos los que había amado. Pensó en vengarse de Sakura, pensó en vengarse de todos. Cada pequeño dolor se multiplico por un millón. Cada resquicio de su ser fue atacado hasta los cimientos. Una parte del odio que Uchiha Madara tenía, se quedó junto a Naruto para corromperlo._

__

_Uso el modo ermitaño, para terminar con el dolor de los espíritus cautivos. El modo Sennin lo protegería de ese dolor, lo aislaría del odio de Uchiha Madara. Pero solo sería por un tiempo. Naruto lo presentía, sabía que tarde o temprano ese odio lo iba a alcanzar y debía estar listo para combatir contra él. Kyuubi le había dado tiempo fuera, sus maestros le habían ayudado a planear, pero Naruto tenía la necesidad de más ayuda. Su mente era un caos, y si no quería sucumbir al dolor, tenía que hallar el modo de controlarlo. _

__

_Una vez, sus maestros dijeron que Naruto tenía un don impresionante para resolver en medio de un combate. Que lo hacía rápido y eficazmente, que siempre sabia encontrar la debilidad del enemigo conforme peleaba con él. Así Naruto tuvo pensado en pocas horas que hacer con el dolor. Fue corriendo hacia la aldea del demonio. Fue corriendo hacia la sacerdotisa que había especializado sus técnicas para detener a las criaturas más malignas de la creación. Si había podido con demonios antiguos, Shion iba a poder ayudarlo con el odio de Madara. Naruto apostó por ella, Naruto fue hacia esa aldea, cargando el peso de tantos espíritus y sus dolores particulares. Primero debía dominar su cuerpo, para luego intentar salvar al mundo. Para salvar a todos, primero debía ponerse a salvo el mismo. Fue por Shion, la única persona que podría combatir al demonio más grande de la historia._

__

_Nada menos….que el odio del mundo"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

La mañana era apacible, el sol no tenía la fuerza de costumbre y era cuando Suna se volvía más bella. Ese extraño calor que no alcanza a molestar pero al mismo tiempo permite estar con ligeras ropas sin las preocupaciones de pescar un resfriado. La plaza central de la aldea no era como otras que había conocido. Generalmente cuando Temari de la arena visitaba otros lugares, notaba que las plazas centrales tenían por definición, mucho verde y flores por doquier. Sin embargo, la plaza de Suna era solo un lugar delimitado de la calle con juegos para los niños y algunos bancos para descansar. No había verde, no había el suficiente caudal de agua para sostener un bello jardín de flores frescas. Eso hacia monótono al ambiente, casas con forma de domos y algunos edificios clásicos de varios pisos. Todo color de arena, todo uniforme que hacía verse desde el cielo como dunas de arena pobladas. 

-flores bellas…-susurró apenas

Tuvo el impulso de acariciar su vientre. Extrañamente a lo que había supuesto, esperar a su primer hijo no era para nada fastidioso. Ciertamente entorpecía su labor como kunoichi, pero le había tomado gusto a esa dulce cosquilla que surgía en su interior. Hace meses antes del embarazo, Temari había estado realmente molesta con muchas de las cuestiones que rodeaban la vida ninja. ¿Cuánto podría cambiar un bebé todo eso? Mucho, tal vez demasiado. Ahora ya no veía con la frivolidad de antes salir a hacer misiones. Ya no le apetecía pensar en ser más fuerte por si una nueva guerra tenía lugar. Ahora esperaba un hijo y que el padre ya no viviera la llenaba de dolor, pero también de responsabilidad. Ahora estaba ella sola para criarlo, ahora ella tenía que enseñarle a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Ahora ella tenía que velar no solo por su seguridad, sino también por la del niño.

-flores hermosas… 

Casi podía imaginar la seca tierra de esa plazoleta adornada de verde. Flores bonitas, algún pequeño estanque de agua cristalina. Ella no era mujer de querer el lujo, pero si alguna vez podía tener una casa nueva, si alguna vez se decidiera a dejar la mansión Sabaku, le gustaba pensar en tener un verde jardín. Y muchas flores bellas. Así es, Sabaku no Temari era una ruda kunoichi, pero también tenía su lado femenino que nunca mostraba ante nadie. Ese gusto especial por las flores lindas lo representaba. 

-esta plaza es triste….

La voz de Naruto la puso alerta, el hombre se había acercado por detrás sin que pudiera notarlo. Eso no era normal para alguien tan atenta como Temari, le causó un poco de fastidio a decir verdad.

-no hay agua suficiente para algo pomposo, como las plazas de Konoha…-respondió seria y sin mirarlo, aun cuando Naruto se sentó en el mismo banco a su lado- esto tal vez no sea bueno para ti, pero aun así es nuestro hogar.

-el hogar es donde está la familia…-dijo Naruto sonriéndole- donde enterramos a nuestros muertos, donde compartimos la vida con amigos. Al menos eso creo yo.

-suenas a vendedor de segunda…-indicó Temari sonriendo irónica- ¿ya convenciste a Gaara para evitar secuestrarme? 

-estoy cerca…-señaló Naruto sin dejar el tono jocoso- él te quiere mucho, aunque sea ríspido para demostrarlo. Supongo que mi amenaza de llevarme a su sobrino y hermana, le ha causado conmoción. Je je. 

Por algunos momentos se llamaron a silencio, miraban a los niños jugar a "las misiones ninja", y rato después, cambiaron el entretenimiento por un simple y divertido juego de pelota. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, ese juego parecía mucho más acorde a la edad de los infantes. Temari lo vio sonreír y algo en ella se alegró. No sabía por qué, pero tal vez desde el embarazado estaba más sensible. Si, seguramente era eso.

-¿jugabas en la plaza cuando niño? –preguntó despreocupada. 

-lo intentaba… -respondió Naruto sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños- pero nadie se acercaba a mí. Por los padres de mis compañeros, que les prohibían jugar conmigo. 

-Que cruel…-pensó Temari- supongo que Gaara lo entiende mejor que nadie. 

-¿Cómo estas llevando tu embarazo? –preguntó Naruto como para hablar algo- ¿aún no sabes si es varón o mujer? 

-No lo sé aun, -respondió Temari- no he tenido tiempo de hacerme un chequeo. Aunque hace algunos días, tu compañera Haruno Sakura, me hizo el favor. 

-Sakura…-susurró Naruto serio- ¿está todo en orden? 

-aparentemente si…-sonrió Temari y acarició su vientre con suavidad- aunque este angelito no deja de moverse. Solo tiene 4 meses, y ya parece dar batalla, je. 

-¿ya tienes elegido el padrino? –preguntó Naruto sentándose de lado y mirándola profundamente 

-aún no se quién va a ser de padre…-dijo Temari con una muesca que intentó ser graciosa, aunque se notaba que el tema le dolía- al menos, tiene dos tíos. 

-Temari-chan…-sonrió Naruto suavemente y le agarró la mano delicado- quisiera….siento mucho tener que ponerte en esta situación. Sé que es difícil para ustedes abandonar sus casas. Sé que no soy alguien completamente razonable al imponer estas nuevas condiciones. Pero te prometo, que si confían en mí, no voy a defraudarlos. 

-¿Por qué hablas conmigo Naruto? –Dijo la mujer sorprendida- es como….no es a mí a quien debes convencer. 

-si lo es…-pensó el rubio- llevas a mi hijo, debo protegerte aunque no te guste el cómo. 

-¿y bien? –continuo la rubia de Suna- ¿Por qué a mí? 

-por qué prometí proteger a mi familia…-aseguró Naruto serio y estiró su mano tocando el vientre de la mujer apenas- permíteme ayudar. Mis amigos son mi única familia. 

Hubo un momento de letargo, Temari se vio obligada a cerrar sus ojos verdes por la sensación. Cuando Naruto posó su mano en el vientre, ella sintió una calidez extraordinaria. Se sintió tan bien, se sintió protegida. Quería estar con él, quería estar absorbiendo ese calor. Lo necesitaba, esa sensación de soledad que la inundaba desde que supo sobre la muerte de Shikamaru, ahora había desaparecido. Naruto calmaba esa soledad con su mera presencia. El joven Uzumaki sonrió apenas notando lo bien que le hacía a la mujer su cercanía. Era como el vibrar de la piel, una sensación que no era erótica, sino como rencontrarse con su propia esencia luego de un largo camino oscuro. Naruto también se sentía bien cerca de ese bebe. Su hijo. Usualmente, Naruto sentía la pesada carga de odio rodeándolo. Era Madara, que ahora tomaba su mitad del alma y juntos eran diferentes al Uzumaki original. Ahora Naruto se sentía bien, tranquilo y en control. Pero era solo un espejismo. En la paz, estaría junto a sus hijos. En la batalla, siempre con la sombra de Madara. 

-¿confías en mí? –Susurró Naruto en voz baja- Temari-chan…confía en mí por favor. 

-con…..confió…-dijo apenas la mujer aun con los ojos cerrados- yo quiero confiar…. 

-gracias…-respondió Naruto dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- gracias por recordarme….por quienes estoy peleando. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Cayó de rodillas exhausto. Sasuke había dejado un sinfín de cráteres en todo el campo de entrenamiento probando cada técnica que tuviera a la mano. Itachi lo había ayudado a entrenar luchando entre sí. Como resurrecto, debía obedecer a su invocador siempre que lo controlara correctamente. Itachi sin embargo notó enseguida que para Sasuke sería inútil intentar manipular más de 3 marionetas combinadas. Incluso no podía con 3. Solo que Itachi no necesitaba ser manipulado para empezar, eso facilitaba las tareas de Sasuke para dominar a Kabuto y al otro Shinobi que tenía guardado bajo manga. 

-¿estás seguro que este tipo es lo mejor para luchar contra Naruto? –preguntó Itachi de brazos cruzados y sentado en una roca mientras veía a Sasuke pararse a lo lejos- digo…he visto mejores. 

-es cierto Itachi-kun…ku ku ku –reía Kabuto siniestro parado junto a Sasuke- pero este Shinobi es ideal para anular cierta parte molesta de Naruto-kun. No debes subestimar mis datos exactos sobre el enemigo.

Sasuke entrenaba y coordinaba esfuerzos con Kabuto. El otro Shinobi se mantenía con traje de Jounnin de la hoja pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de perro. No hablaba mucho, simplemente recibió órdenes y no cuestiono absolutamente nada. El Sunsanoo de Sasuke contra los dos resurrectos. Itachi estaba apartado mirando el combate con gesto neutro. Pasaron horas de esa tarea, Sasuke había entrenado duramente, sabía que necesitaba toda la práctica para manejar esos títeres. Itachi era otra cosa, pero no podía confiarse de Kabuto ni por un instante. Tenía que controlarlo completamente.

-tal vez deberías quitarle la conciencia…-aconsejó Itachi a su hermano cuando el entrenamiento finalizo- Kabuto es una serpiente traicionera.

-no…-negó Sasuke- él no puede hacer nada para desobedecer. El Edo-tensei lo obliga. Me preocupa más lo que podemos enfrentar si realmente el Dobe tiene el Rinnengan. Según los informes de Kabuto, esos ojos son una evolución del Sharingan. Y combinados con células del Shodaime, una fuerza devastadora. 

-a mí me preocupa más nuestros supuestos "aliados" –mencionó Itachi mientras caminaban por el bosque- Naruto pudo haber manipulado a muchos antes de esta pelea. Quién sabe si no es más prudente ir solos a la batalla.

-¿nosotros contra el Dobe? –preguntó Sasuke sonriendo de lado- la idea me gusta. Pero debes ser consiente que si Kabuto ha sido exacto con su informe, no tenemos el poder suficiente para detenerlo solos.

-me preocupan dos cosas…-señaló Itachi- uno….llevar a ninjas que en realidad estén de parte de Naruto. Eso voltearía la batalla en nuestra contra dramáticamente. Y dos…llevar ninjas que puedan ser fácilmente controlables por los ojos de nuestro enemigo. Nosotros estamos protegidos por el Sharingan al igual que Hokage-sama. Pero los demás….

-comprendo, -admitió Sasuke- un equipo compacto que se mantenga a distancia y nosotros al frente. Inoichi Yamanaka está preparado un jutsu para aturdir la mente de Naruto. Debemos aprovechar esa apertura y golpear duro. Necesitamos un buen rastreador, un ninja sensor y un experto en trampas. 

-lo ideal sería llevar algún Hyuuga para detección. –Razonó Itachi- pero según Hokage-sama, las líderes del clan pueden estar en favor de Naruto. Así que deberemos llevar a alguien más. También necesitamos un sensor.

-eso ya lo tengo, -dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos para desaparecer a Kabuto y el otro sujeto- Karin es la mejor ninja sensor que he conocido, puede captar chakra a kilómetros, será perfecta. 

Itachi lo miró a su hermano y se quedó pensativo, Sasuke seguía hablando sobre otras piezas del plan. Llevaría a un equipo de Shinobi Aburame comandados por Shino. Tenía que comprobar si Kiba o algunos Inuzuka podían ser de la partida. Ya que podían seguir a Naruto por el olor sin necesidad de usar sus ojos. También estaba Sakura Haruno como kunoichi médico, la única que Naruto no podía poner bajo Genjutsu por el elevado nivel de control que tenía sobre su chakra. 

-esa niña….-interrumpió Itachi dudoso y pensativo 

-¿Sakura? –Preguntó Sasuke- ya te dije que está con nosotros. Es muy fuerte, tanto que si llega a golpear una sola vez a su objetivo, sea quien sea terminara muerto. 

-no ella…-reformuló Itachi- me refiero a Karin. 

-¿Qué con ella? 

-¿estás seguro que esta de nuestro lado? 

Sasuke miró a su hermano algo molesto. Desde que había vuelto a Konoha, y más precisamente desde que Sasuke le había dado un cuerpo nuevo. Habían estado juntos prácticamente todos los días. Itachi había conocido a Karin, la pelirroja hasta lo había piropeado un poco al decir que lo guapo venia de familia al parecer. Sasuke había sonreído al ver el sorprendido rostro de su hermano mayor cuando Karin preparó la cena para tres esa noche en la mansión Uchiha. Ella era alegre, distendida y muy amable. A Sasuke le hacía acordar a alguien pero en esos momentos no podía precisar quién. Itachi siempre estuvo en silencio. Como si la evaluara. 

Ahora en la charla después del entrenamiento, Itachi por fin exponía sus dudas frente a su Ototo: 

-ya le has dicho a Karin….-hizo una pausa pensando- ¿sobre la identidad de nuestro enemigo? 

-no, pocos lo saben fuera de la reunión donde Kabuto soltó la lengua. Shino Aburame por ejemplo. 

-díselo pronto, -le animó Itachi- pero no hables del plan con ella. Solo dile a quien tienes que enfrentar. Veremos si podemos confiar en ella realmente. 

Sasuke guardó silencio, había aprendido a la mala que las intuiciones de su hermano mayor rara vez estaban erradas. Si sospechaba que Karin no estaría a la altura, Sasuke tenía que buscar a alguien más para ser sensor. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-carnada…

La oficina del Hokage se quedó en silencio. La consejera Koharu hablaba informe en mano y su compañero Homura, parecía saber de sus planes. Habían abierto los archivos secretos de la aldea y descubierto absolutamente todo lo que sabían sobre los Uzumaki. Grandes caudales de chakra, comportamiento jovial en su mayoría y…

_-"el clan Uzumaki presenta una clara característica que los distingue de todos. –siguió leyendo la consejera ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi y demás personas de la reunión- cabellos rojos, enorme caudal de chakra y…..una incuestionable lealtad a sus pares".  
_

Hubo un momento de silencio donde reflexionaron todos. Kakashi no tenía que….él sabía perfectamente a que se refería el termino: "incuestionable lealtad" 

-eso no nos dice mucho…-intentó desviar el asunto Kakashi- muchos clanes son estrictamente fieles. Los Hyuuga por caso, no podemos pedir un ninja de ese clan sin que sus princesas se enteren. Eso invariablemente deja a ese clan fuera del plan. 

-no me ha entendido Hokage-sama…-señaló soberbia la anciana- aquí dice... "informe de características sobre clanes" es el análisis de un espía sobre este clan con fecha de hace una 70 años. Los caudales de chakra, los caracteres físicos, la lealtad. Son parte de ellos. 

-comprendo…-dijo Inoichi- lo que sugiere es usar alguien que ese hombre aprecie, como carnada. 

-lo que Homura sugiere…-señaló Koharu- es usar a su hijo como carnada. 

Nuevo minuto de silencio. Esta vez era Inoichi a quien todos miraban. Estaban hablando de su hija, hablaban del vientre de su hija. Salvo Kakashi y los consejeros, nadie sabía que Naruto tuviera más que ese bebe que Ino Yamanaka esperaba tener. La decisión caía en el clan de Inoichi. Ya que los consejeros sabían que jamás Tsume Inuzuka accedería a entregar alguna de sus familiares para la trampa. No sin exponer ante todos los manejos de los consejeros para generar nuevos Uzumaki. 

-usted se ha mostrado indignado por la violación…-señaló Homura con sabiduría- debemos utilizarla para recuperar la honra del clan Yamanaka. 

-su hija es kunoichi….-completó Koharu cerrando más el argumento- es una misión ninja y ella es parte de esta aldea. Los riesgos de morir son el pan de cada día. 

Inoichi retrocedió levemente, poner a su hija cerca de ese monstruo era lo último que hubiese querido. ¿Realmente Naruto la protegería? ¿Y si solo la había violado por diversión? ¿Y si la asesinaba en lugar de protegerla? Los riesgos de morir son el pan de cada día, era correcto. Pero para un neonato no cabía ese concepto. Ese bebe era indefenso, su hija embarazada no podía formar parte de esa misión. Su esposa jamás lo permitiría. 

-Yuriko jamás…-dijo dudando Inoichi- no puedo….debe haber otra forma. 

-Inoichi…-gruñó la anciana- si ese monstruo llega a esta aldea, ya no tendremos oportunidades contra él. El factor sorpresa es vital. Su hija será la carnada para evitar al demonio usar todo el poder. El no pondrá en riesgo a su bebé, le debe lealtad por llevar su sangre. ¿Comprende? 

-Pero…. ¿es realmente Naruto? 

La pregunta vino de Kakashi, evaluaba los informes de Kabuto y la historia que había contado sobre Madara. Según la serpiente, Madara mudaba los ojos a otros cuerpos para mantenerse vivo en ellos. Luego tomaba posesión de los cuerpos con Genjutsu y se hacía amo de ellos. Así había sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Si era Madara controlando a Naruto, ¿valía el asunto del bebé para retenerlo? La pregunta estaba implícita allí, era un alto riesgo suponer y equivocarse.

-debemos prepararnos para lo peor -dijo Koharu- así que cualquier arma que podamos esgrimir, será puesta al frente. Supondremos que Uzumaki respetara a su hijo, si no lo hace. Son los riesgos de esta profesión.

La reunión quedó zanjada en un Inoichi que debía incluir a su hija en los equipos que viajarían a por Naruto. Ya habían sido enviados varios rastreadores por las fronteras de países con el objeto de saber en qué momento Naruto ingresaba a los territorios y así emboscarlo. Ino parecía estar en la picota de ahora en más, dependía de Inoichi convencerla u obligarla. Para los usos del plan, sería casi lo mismo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las dunas parecían eternas, caminar, caminar y caminar. Acosados por esa criatura salvaje que atacaba constantemente y se retiraba rápidamente. Algunos rastreadores de entre las tropas habían argumentado que tal vez estaban pasando demasiado cerca del nido de ese monstruo volador. Ese gran pájaro que no dejaba de acosarlos y les obligaba a dar grandes rodeos para no ser tragados por los canales de arena. Había completado en 6 días un trayecto que en teoría no tenía ni 2. Estaban a pocos kilómetros de Sunagakure. Aldea escondida entre la arena. Las tropas se movían con dificultad. Tenían disciplina sí, pero un mar de arena caliente y varias noches frías sin dormir bien por los ataques de esa criatura, ponían de mal carácter hasta al más fiel. 

-Capitán….-gritó el rastreador parado en lo alto de una duna- llegamos… 

El líder de escuadrón que presidia la ejercito cabeceó dando la señal a su subalterno para que toque el pequeño tambor advirtiendo el hallazgo. Hubo gritos de guerra mesclados con algarabía. Pero las tropas ninja de Suna no estaban al frente de sus murallas para pelear. Seguramente habían elegido cobijarse tras los muros para subsanar los números con buenas fortificaciones. 

-Capitán Nagiro….-dijo el pomposo comandante portando una armadura de placas rojas y su espada larga en su vaina de la cintura- ¿tuvimos noticias de los guardias que escoltaron el paquete envenenado?

-¡No señor! –Se cuadró el hombre nervioso- no hubo novedades. 

-supondremos que han fallado y muerto –sonrió sádico- vengaremos sus muertes con el sacrificio de 100 ninjas cobardes que se rindan. Envíen un mensajero para que acepten una tregua capitán. 

El hombre mencionado hablo al oído de su subalterno que salió presuroso por la orden. Cuando el mensajero corría solo hacia la ciudad con el comunicado, el comandante se ubicó en lo más alto de una duna y con sus capitanes a los lados declaró: 

-según nuestros informes, los 3 ninjas más fuertes de Sunagakure son los hermanos Sabaku. Uno de ellos es incluso líder de la aldea. Cuando salgan por la tregua de bandera blanca, asesínenlos. 

Los capitanes se miraron entre ellos consternados, ese hombre que era dueño del mando no tenía límites o escrúpulos. Nadie sabía por qué había sido designado como líder, pero de lo que estaban seguros, era que saquearía y quemaría Suna como si fuera un vulgar bandido. Así se comportaba, sin piedad y con mucha ambición. Buscaba una guerra, y la iba obtener al costo que fuera. 

El mensajero fue a las puertas principales de la aldea y las encontró cerradas. En la altura de los murallones podía ver ninjas de Suna, los cuales seguían con su postura firme y la vista al horizonte. Nadie parecía querer el mensaje. Llamó y llamó para entregar el comunicado, pero las puertas se mantuvieron cerradas. Parecía que las fuerzas de Suna querían dejar que hablen las armas directamente. El hombre regresó corriendo al grueso del ejército invasor e informó que nadie lo había recibido.

-tal parece que saben de nuestras intenciones –sonrió perverso el comandante- ¡Capitanes! -5 hombres se cuadraron firmes frente al líder- dividan las fuerzas como acordamos. Debemos rodear la ciudad para evitar toda forma de escape. No den cuartel a quienes vean salir de Sunagakure. Recuerden, esos ninjas son unos cobardes adictos a los trucos mágicos. Cada uno tiene el código que deben decir como contraseña, eso evitara que ellos puedan camuflarse como nosotros. ¡A LA BATALLA! 

Los hombres salieron ríspidos a sus posiciones. Cada capitán general tenía líderes de equipo con 2000 hombres al mando. Eran desorganizados ciertamente pero su número superior y la falta de provisiones en el enemigo preveían una guerra corta. La logística médica no era de la mejor y también tenían problemas con el trasporte eficaz de las provisiones y pertrechos armados. No por nada Daymio había pedido la comandancia de los guerreros Samurái. Ellos se encargarían de profesionalizar todos los aspectos que restaban del magnífico ejército. Pero por ahora, tenían al mando un hombre que había recibido órdenes de generar una guerra a cualquier precio. Un hombre sin escrúpulos, un hombre fácilmente confundible con un vulgar asaltante. Enzarzado en traje pomposo de comandante, iba a sembrar el caos y la muerte en la villa de la arena. 

Les tomó casi 12 horas ganar posiciones en forma de círculo rodeando la ciudad. Las tropas de Suna en los muros tenían pocos movimientos o ninguno. Se veían extensamente confiados, algunos a apenas se movían. Muchos vigías del ejército del fuego comenzaron a sentir el aroma de una trampa. Pero sus órdenes eran rodear y esperar, el comandante quería acabar la batalla sin errores ni escapes de rebeldes. Los hombres se formaban, las espadas desenvainadas, tenían cuerdas con ganchos para escalar el muro y tenían divisiones de arqueros para evitar contrataques de los ninjas cuando hubieses comenzado a penetrar la ciudad. 

Llegó el horario de la tarde, el sol rojo estaba casi muerto sobre las dunas al Oeste. Muchos comenzaba a encender sus antorchas y la ciudad de Suna yacía en la penumbra. Se corrieron informes variados, el comandante general con sus capitanes subordinados evaluó la posibilidad de una gran trampa. Pero los vigías aseguraban que no había rastros de personas saliendo de la villa. Nadie había escapado de Suna días atrás. Los rastros frescos de pocas personas, se podían borrar por los vientos siempre presentes de la llanura. Pero una caravana de tantos ninjas y civiles, simplemente dejaría su huella ineludible. 

-no es lógico comandante…-aseguró un capitán ante la teoría del escape- si sabían de nuestra llegada, saben también que no tienen la fuerza para enfrentarnos en campo abierto. 

-ellos deben proteger a sus familias, eso resta fuerza de combate y nosotros tenemos comida y agua, algo que sabemos escasea entre sus aldeanos. 

-las luces de la ciudad no se han encendido…-dijo otro capitán con cicatrices en el rostro y se veía más experimentado- eso indica que posiblemente ya no estén o… 

-o sea una emboscada…-interrumpió alguno más- recuerden contra quien estamos peleando. Son ninjas que han vivido del espionaje y la guerra por generaciones. Tenemos que comenzar a respetarlos si queremos contar el cuento en un futuro. 

El comandante Yamamoto miró a todos sus capitanes seriamente. Su intuición le decía que no valía de nada atacar esa noche por que la oscuridad podía ser más aliada del enemigo que suya. Sin embargo, recibió claras órdenes del feudal sobre el exterminio de Suna. Debía ser rápido, y debían ocultar el pillaje de los Samurái. Los nuevos líderes de ejército solo debían encontrarse sangre y arena. Una historia donde los propios ninjas de Suna habían luchado tozudamente a pesar de las ofertas de paz. Anarquía controlada, muy a pesar del derramamiento de sangre. Y para lograr eso, el comandante Yamamoto sabía que ningún prisionero debía quedar con vida, nadie que pudiera dar una versión diferente de esta batalla. 

-preparen a sus hombres, -dijo firme el comandante- al salir el sol…atacaremos con todo nuestro poder. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La casa Yamanaka quedó en silencio. Había sido una cena familiar donde Inoichi invitó a varios parientes que hacía tiempo no veían. Yuriko Yamanaka era la esposa del actual líder y también había sido ninja. Se retiró cuando se hubo casado por acuerdos del clan y así lograron unir a las diferentes ramas de los Yamanaka. Yuriko era dulce y muy buena, a veces no se reconocía a si misma de sus tiempos de Kunoichi. Mucho tuvo que ver el nacimiento de Ino en eso. Su única hija llenó alegría la vida de Yuriko, era como fiel reflejo de su juventud. Cuerpo fino y sexi, ojos celestes, cabello largo, lacio y dorado. Yuriko siempre vestía con Yukata y su pelo estaba suelto. Ella lo dominaba con hebillas por dentro para que a la vista de todos fuera solo cabello lacio hacia la cintura. Parecía estar suelto, pero estaba corregido desde el interior. Esa forma de verse y arreglarse marcaba a las claras, la forma de ser de Yuriko. 

Era invisible para integrantes del clan, solo su marido podía verla. Su sonrisa, su devoción por Ino y su negocio de la florería eran ahora su vida. Años atrás, había estado en desacuerdo con que Ino fuera kunoichi. Le disgustaba que su marido hubiera dado su autorización para esto. Ino como toda niña de Konoha, se preocupaba más por su cabello que por sus dotes ninjas, más por impresionar a su padre que por su propia seguridad. Yuriko solo suspiró aliviada cuando años después, supo que Ino se haría ninja médico. Eso al menos no la ponía al frente de la batalla. 

Yuriko inicialmente había obedecido a su padre al casarse con Inoichi. Tuvieron una relación más cordial que otra cosa. Pero cuando Ino nació, Yuriko comenzó a amar a su esposo. Él había dado su parte para que su bebé naciera. Yuriko le agradeció este gesto siendo una esposa devota y cumpliendo con cada detalle de la vida conyugal, lo que hizo la vida de los Yamanaka tranquila y sin sobresaltos. 

Dar vida, eso le enseñó a Yuriko el nacimiento de su hija. Dejó de pensar en ser kunoichi, dejó de pensar en las misiones que hizo en juventud. En cuantas personas asesinó. Yuriko amaba a su hija, amaba a su esposo. Y por lo tanto fue un golpe muy duro para ella, descubrir la noticia de la violación. 

Inoichi estaba loco de furia, lanzaba insultos al aire y maldecía al supuesto atacante por su sangre. Esa noche, Yuriko había dejado dormida a su hija en el cuarto correspondiente, para luego escuchar durante horas las quejas de su marido. No había emitido ni una palabra, solo tenía tristeza en el corazón. ¿Sería por sus crímenes del pasado? ¿El cielo la había castigado a ella, dañando lo que más amaba? Yuriko se privó de soltar comentario sin comprender, solo Inoichi enseñó su furia ante las cabezas de cada familia en el clan. 

Los días pasaron…. 

Mientras su marido hacia planes de venganza, mientras todo el clan entrenaba en postura de ajusticiar al enemigo, Yuriko se quedó junto a su hija protegiéndola. La cuidó todo el tiempo, la acompañó a hacer compras y trató de desviar el pesado tema alegrándola con pequeños comentarios sin importancia. Yuriko observó sin embargo, ciertos aspectos de Ino que le causaron sorpresa. Una mujer kunoichi, está preparada para tomar los ataques sexuales como una agresión física. Intenta fortalecer a la mujer mentalmente para que lo puedan quitarle información por estos medios. Solo un ataque físico. Pero Ino que a otrora había terminado embarazada, nunca demostró sentirse mal o golpeada por el acto cruel de violación al que fue expuesta. Yuriko incluso temió por la vida de su hija, ya que una compañera suya hace años, se suicidó al enterarse que esperaba un hijo producto de un ataque similar. Ino sin embargo, se veía muy feliz.  
Cierta noche el asunto comenzó a tomar causes inesperados. Inoichi, aun furioso por la información y por los llantos de su hija ante la insistencia de revelar al padre, intentó imponer un aborto urgente para limpiar la afrenta. Se suponía que su esposa estaría de acuerdo, pero Inoichi Yamanaka, nunca espero que ambas mujeres de su familia se negaran rotundamente. 

Discutieron muy fuerte, a esta charla terrible se sumaron dos ancianas del clan que exponían su versión sobre cómo tratar el asunto. Sin embargo, Yuriko había sido una kunoichi de respeto. Su delicado aspecto no le hacía justicia a sus habilidades ninja. Tenía tanta capacidad mental, que era capaz de enloquecer hasta la medula a quien golpeara con sus jutsu ilusorios. Yuriko jamás se mostraba enfadada, pero Inoichi supo a qué atenerse cuando la conversación la finalizó su esposa, la noche que discutieron en el comedor de su casa: 

-Ino es mi hija….-dijo firme ante su esposo y las ancianas del clan- sin el apoyo de las mejores médicos es casi un suicidio esa operación. Sin embargo, aunque Shizune-san y Sakura-san estuviesen en Konoha, -advirtió determinada- la decisión sobre qué hacer con su vientre será exclusivamente de Ino. Existen muchas razones por las que tal vez no quiere o puede revelar al padre, ninguna me parece justificable. Pero la salud y felicidad de Ino son mi única prioridad. 

-no sabes de lo que hablas….-le acusó Inoichi serio- solo te comunico que como líder, he decidido… 

-como líder del clan, -interrumpió la mujer aguantándole la mirada- puedes decidir lo que sea. Pero sobre Ino, sobre mi única hija, no decidirás el poner en riesgo su salud. Como mi esposo, te he respetado siempre… –Aclaró con voz profunda y determinada- pero no te conviertas en mi enemigo, o veras una parte de mí que jamás podrás olvidar. 

Yuriko se retiró del comedor dejando a su marido tan sorprendido como nunca había estado. Las ancianas conocían los antecedentes de Yuriko, sabia de lo que era capaz y aunque muy fiel a su familia, su tenacidad en esta cuestión había zanjado el asunto en un "indeterminado". Inoichi tendría a aprender a soportar ese nieto. Las ancianas dieron como consejo al líder, que no presionara en esa cuestión. Si se sabía las controversias en Konoha, el clan Yamanaka seria tildado de "débil" por un marido que no podía con su mujer. Yuriko no había usado su bandana en casi 20 años, pero no por eso era alguien para subestimar. 

Inoichi rememoró cada detalle de las discusiones sobre el tema, durante esa noche en particular. La cena con los miembros de clan había sido tranquila ya que nunca mencionaron nada de la misión. Inoichi sabía que debía convencer a su esposa. Debía decirle que todo era una misión, que Ino era kunoichi como toda su familia y debían cumplir con la aldea, el sagrado juramento de defenderla. Inoichi lo sabía, pero aun así no comprendía como llevar la conversación a un terreno favorable.

Cuando Ino y sus padres quedaron solos en la casa, el hombre decidió encarar la cuestión como una misión más. Era la forma de eludir un enfrentamiento con su mujer. 

-Ino…-dijo serio- tienes un misión que hacer. 

-dime padre…-respondió la chica seria y atenta. 

-Hokage-sama está organizando un grupo especial para una tarea específica. –Inició el líder sentados a la mesa del comedor- tú, yo y 5 de los nuestros están asignados a ese escuadrón. 

Yuriko no parecía prestar atención a la charla, para ella el asunto del embarazo no tenía nada que ver. Claramente la situación había terminado hacía semanas cuando dio su punto de vista final. Ino estuvo atenta a los detalles de su padre. No era raro que el Hokage enviara las órdenes a miembros de un clan atraves de su líder. Sobre todo cuando 7 integrantes de una misma familia iban a participar en conjunto. 

-la misión asignada por el Hokage, -continuo Inoichi- se considera grado S. debemos preparar una emboscada y se nos ha designado para los ataques mentales sobre el oponente. 

El líder siguió dando explicaciones generales del plan, detalles que para Ino, no tenían mucha importancia. Pero no hablaba sobre el enemigo, eso para alguien tan intuitiva como la joven kunoichi, prendió todas sus luces de alerta. Así que decidió fingir que aceptaba, aunque dejo entrever que no estaría lista para la misión en cuestión: 

-padre…-dijo Ino suavemente- no estoy segura de ser útil para esta misión…-el rostro del hombre denoto que no entendía- veras, mi embarazo ya va de casi tres meses, si bien aún no es peligroso que haga ciertas misiones, en situaciones de alto riesgo mi control del chakra se resiente. Estoy….algo débil digamos. –Sonrió para finalizar su excusa- tal vez otro ninja de nuestra familia pueda…

-es imposible….-reafirmó Inoichi- tienes que ser tú específicamente. Los consejeros y el Hokage te designaron a ti, y es vital para la aldea el cumplimiento de esta misión especial. 

Ino podía oler los nervios de su padre, él no lo demostraba pero exudaba culpa. Ino no sabía la razón, pero como todas las últimas peleas, siempre tenían que ver con su vientre. ¿Sería acaso alguna misión muy peligrosa? ¿Algo que le podía costar la vida de su bebe? Ino no estaba segura, pero le prevenía el corazón. Algo andaba muy mal. 

-¿Quiénes son los objetivos? –Señaló la muchacha seriamente- ¿son tan fuertes que necesitan a 7 de nosotros para meterlos en Genjutsu? ¿Por qué quieres llevarme a mí? Sabes perfectamente que estoy embarazada.

-me preocupa la seguridad de la aldea si fallamos. –Intervino Inoichi- ¿crees que ese hijo bastardo merece mi consideración? Cumple con tu deber como parte de esta familia. 

-aun no has respondido a mis preguntas…-indicó la joven 

-no tengo la necesidad….-respondió el hombre frio- tu misión es obedecer. Estarás en retaguardia así que no sufrirás ningún peligro. Usaremos técnicas que son secretas del clan, no quiero a otra ninja medico cerca de mis hermanos para que pueda presenciar lo que haremos. Así que….estate lista para partir. En cuanto sean enviadas las órdenes del alto mando, saldremos de Konoha rápidamente para realizar la misión. Es todo. 

Yuriko había fingido atender los enseres de la cocina, pero escuchó cada palabra de lo que hablaron. Algunas horas después, cuando ambos esposos se disponían a dormir en su tibia cama. Inoichi notó que su mujer no había dicho nada desde que el revelo a su hija la misión general. Tal vez sospechaba algo, pero no podía estar segura sobre las intenciones reales. 

Inoichi se dijo que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, nunca debía olvidarse que esto se hacía por el bien de Konoha. Si algo ocurría a su hija, probablemente por el mismo precio estarían todos muertos. Por lo tanto, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por represarías de su esposa.  
Yuriko sospechaba, Inoichi había tenido razón al suponer eso. Lo que el líder del clan Yamanaka no conocía, eran los alcances de su esposa en materia de determinación. Si pensaban poner en peligro a Ino, Yuriko se encargaría de hacerlos pagar. Por eso sin decir nada, se acostó a dormir consiente que en la mañana, saldría de visita por la aldea para conversar amablemente con algunas viejas amistades. Gente con la que no hablaba hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Yuriko había sido ANBU a los 15 años. Una de las mejores de la generación. Su identidad sin embargo, siempre estuvo oculta en la aldea. Pero sus contactos seguían viviendo, seguían en las más altas esferas de la aldea. Yuriko saldría a averiguar la "misión" que su esposo pretendía para su hija. Y si sus presentimientos eran correctos, Inoichi ya no tendría que preocuparse por un enemigo del exterior, ya que lo tendría en su propia cama. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-no puedo…

Las palabras de Karin eran sinceras. Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura estaban reunidos en el comedor de la mansión Uchiha y el menor de los hermanos había detallado todo lo que planeaban hacer. Una emboscada en los bosques para evitar que Naruto atentara contra Konoha. Supuestamente, había estado conspirando contra la aldea y además estaba poseído por el alma de Uchiha Madara, que solo deseaba la destrucción de todo ser viviente. Tenían que detenerlo, tenían que evitar que pisara Konoha porque… 

-no puedo….

Esas palabras eran dolidas. Karin realmente bajaba la vista y sufría decir aquello. Si Naruto era malo, todo estaba perdido. No podía ser malo, no él que era toda bondad, que su chakra emanaba buenas energías. No, no podía ser Naruto Uzumaki. 

-Karin, el ya no es Naruto. –corrigió Sakura al verla tan confundida- sé que te llevas bien con él, que…

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden! –Estalló con gesto desesperado Karin- ¡es mi hermano! ¡No puedo traicionarlo! 

Casi estaba a punto de llorar, le dolía en el alma las palabras que había escuchado de Sasuke. Y que Sakura lo confirmara todo había borrado las esperanzas de un error. Karin no dudaba de ellos, pero tampoco podía ir contra su único hermano de sangre. 

-Karin…-susurró sorprendido Sasuke a lo que Itachi miraba impasible- ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Cómo él puede ser tu hermano? 

-ambos somos Uzumaki. –Afirmó Karin dolida- somos hermanos de sangre. Nuestro clan fue desperdigado luego de la guerra, pero aun así…. 

-no le debes lealtad a un traidor…-señaló Itachi- esta aldea según entiendo no es tu hogar natal. Pero ahora vives en ella y debes defenderla como kunoichi. Uzumaki Naruto es nuestro enemigo. Sospechamos que los crímenes sucedidos desde un tiempo a la fecha….lamentablemente tienen su autoría. 

-le debo lealtad a mi corazón….-señaló irritada la pelirroja- mi hermano es Naruto. No esta aldea de extraños. ¡¿Pero que puede saber de lealtad alguien como tú?! –Acusó molesta- ¿acaso no estoy ante el hombre que barrió con toda su familia? 

El ambiente tenía toda la trama de pasar a castaño oscuro rápidamente. Itachi se mantuvo impasible pero de brazos cruzados enfocó sus ojos en la mujer por si pensaba en atacarlo o hacer alguna locura. Karin sin embargo parecía alguien muy diferente a la de siempre. No era la típica chica alegre y despreocupada, sino una mujer increíblemente fuerte y seria. Parecía no conmoverse con nada de lo que esos sujetos dijeran sobre Naruto. Más allá de toda lógica. 

-la sangre es más espesa que el agua…-señaló Sakura- créeme que yo pienso igual que tú. Naruto es más importante para mí, de lo que muchos en esta aldea pudieran ser alguna vez. No niego que desearía estar a su lado y no en contra. Pero tengo dos deberes que cumplir. Uno, el ser kunoichi de esta aldea y defenderla en honor a mí maestra, mis compañeros y todos los que antes dieron su vida por ella. Y dos…debo defender el sueño del hombre que amo. Ese Naruto, el hombre que ahora debemos detener, no es Naruto Uzumaki. Fue poseído, fue enloquecido por esos ojos. Debo proteger el sueño de Naruto. Mi deber, y mi corazón quieren lo mismo. Salvar a Naruto de sí mismo.

Las palabras más contradictorias del mundo. Todos habían podido apreciar que a pesar de mantener firme la voz, la determinación de Sakura pendía de un hilo. Enfrentaba, y tal vez podría terminar matando al hombre que ella amaba. Pero además enfrentaría al compañero que siempre la amó y protegió. El que siempre le prometió protegerla y jamás hacerle daño. El que soñaba con ser Hokage para cuidar del pueblo como una gran familia. Sakura lucharía contra Naruto, y lo haría en honor del viejo Naruto. Aquel que le había enseñado a creer, el que le había enseñado a amar hasta la locura del sacrificio. Sakura luchaba contra si misma también. Y necesitaba la ayuda de todos.

-ustedes no entienden….-señaló Karin a quienes los demás no podían interpretar- aunque admitiera que tienen razón, aunque admitiera que Madara ha tomado posesión de Naruto, no puedo enfrentarlo. Si lo hago, si voy con ustedes…..probablemente me volveré en su contra. Él no es uno más, es mi hermano. –dijo nerviosa y acomodaba sus gafas preocupadas- en el momento crucial….terminaría por elegirlo a él. 

Itachi hizo una seña con la cabeza y Sasuke lo interpretó como un gesto de querer hablar a solas. Sakura se quedó junto a Karin y trató de tranquilizarla aunque los nervios de la pelirroja la traicionaron y comenzó a llorar. Sakura no podía entender a Karin. Lo intentaba, pero no podía explicarse por qué esa devoción por Naruto. ¿Acaso sería un Genjutsu? ¿Algo que Naruto le había hecho para tenerla de su lado? Sakura recordó a Ino. Parecía despreocupada del embarazo y contenta además por estar gestando. También recordó a Temari, no parecía preocupada por él bebé pese a que el padre no era Shikamaru precisamente. ¿Acaso Naruto las estaba controlando de alguna forma? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Esa devoción suicida solo podía llevar a otras preguntas más descorazonantes. ¿Cuántos y cuáles serían los afectados por los métodos de Naruto? ¿Tenía acaso que ver con el Rinnengan o era otra cosa? 

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Sasuke hablaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión. El joven Uchiha escuchaba a su hermano bastante sorprendido. Apenas podía creer que Karin prefiriera apoyar a Naruto aun con todas las pruebas frente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaría enamorada de él? ¿Por eso la insensatez de no ayudar? ¿Por qué le molestaba que Karin estuviera enamorada de Naruto? acaso el… ¿sentía algo por ella?

-algunos clanes son extremadamente devotos a sus tradiciones. –Señaló pensativo Itachi- me sorprende la fuerte conexión que esta chica parece tener con Naruto. No parece discutirnos las malas acciones de su hermano, es más, diría que las sospechaba. Pero eso no quita que de ninguna manera nos ayudara. No lo sé Sasuke, tal vez tenga que ver con su familia. 

-¿su….familia?

Itachi miró a su hermano con gesto de reproche claro. Las clases de historia habían sido su fuerte siempre. Y como ANBU supo sacar provecho de sus libertades con la biblioteca privada de la aldea. Danzou lo tenía en alta estima, Itachi había sabido estudiar mucho a los clanes y sus historias. No recordaba nada sobre los Uzumaki. Pero analizar algunos clanes era empezar a conocerlos a todos. Los parecidos físicos eran lo primero, mas no lo único que los unía. 

-supongamos que debemos detallar al clan Uzumaki. Rasgos físicos, tipos de personalidad. –Dijo Itachi- según tú mismo me has contado, Naruto eran muy similar en su juventud a esta chica. Alegre, desinhibido y muy amigable. Ella posee un chakra extraño que se pega en su piel. Además de su sangre, tiene un chakra especial. Naruto contiene al Kyuubi y eso créeme hermano, es un mérito enorme para su chakra. 

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó Sasuke confundido 

-así como nosotros tenemos el Sharingan como herencia, tal vez ellos….tengan….alguna conexión. 

-¿puedes repetirme la lección? –Preguntó molesto Sasuke- pero esta vez dímelo en lengua común, no con adivinanzas si no es mucha molestia Nii-san. 

-no estoy muy seguro…-trató de ser prudente Itachi- pero tal parece que lo último que un Uzumaki puede hacer….es pelear contra otro Uzumaki. 

-bobadas…-gruñó Sasuke- simplemente tenemos que buscar otro rastreador. Tal vez no tengamos a Karin, pero buscare algún Hyuuga que esté dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien a espaldas de sus líderes. No eres el único que sabe sacrificar todo por Konoha Nii-san. 

Itachi sonrió apenas por el chiste, era irónico que el hombre que había matado a todo su clan por la aldea que amaba, en realidad lo hubiera hecho principalmente por su pequeño hermano. Podía entender a Karin mucho más de lo que Sasuke, o nadie más entendería. Sabía que estaba mal, pero podía entender esa lealtad. Incluso sentía admiración por ella. 

-"La sangre es más espesa que el agua" –pensó Itachi sobre las palabras que había dicho Sakura- una vez tuve que elegir, y elegí mi persona preciada. No tengo moral para criticar tu decisión, Karin Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El grito del comandante, las ordenes de los capitanes. El avance de los soldados enardecidos. La madrugada de Suna había llegado y rápidamente el ejército se precipitó por las puertas embistiendo con rabia. Se veía los movimientos de los guardias en lo alto del murallón, pero al no obtener respuestas al primer ataque, llevaron un ariete en forma de pilar cargado por 20 soldados. Golpe a golpe dieron contra los portones tratando de vulnerar la entrada, las tropas esperaban afueran espadas en mano, y el tropel de arena levantada hacia a todos los movimientos difusos. El comandante Yamamoto estaba en retaguardia esperando las primeras acciones de batalla y sobre todo vigilando las novedades de las fuerzas que rodeaban la ciudad. Si los ninjas estaban permitiendo entrar a la ciudad, tal vez la idea era escapar por algún otro lugar. 

Todo sería inútil, los rastrearía y asesinarían. Con los aldeanos a cuestas no serían rápidos y eficaces para huir, serian presa fácil. El comandante tenía órdenes del feudal para arrasar la zona, nadie debía quedar, ningún vestigio de resistencia ninja. Finalmente, las tropas rompieron el portón e ingresaron frenéticos en la ciudad, Yamamoto esperaba novedades, pero los sonidos de lucha clásicos nunca sucedieron. 

Rato después, un mensajero salió de la ciudad y llegó hasta el comandante. Le informó que podía entrar de forma segura al perímetro defensivo, tal parecía que no había resistencia por parte de las tropas Shinobi.

Cuando el 40% de las tropas ingresó a Sunagakure, no encontró más que calles desérticas y desolación. No había gente, no había niños, no había ninjas. Toda la ciudad era un desierto. Yamamoto se sentía furioso ante el engaño, había estado acampando afuera la noche anterior y todo para nada. Los aldeanos habían sido evacuados de alguna manera y no había tropas por destruir.

-¿se habrán escondido por aquí cerca? –interrogó un capitán que seguía a su comandante en la requisa general. 

Muchos se quedaron helados ante el espectáculo principal de toda la villa desierta. Había media docena de grandes pilares apuntalados en forma de círculo por toda la aldea. Estos pilares tenían cables ninja que los rodeaban y se elevaban por encima de la muralla. Un grupo de guerreros subiendo por las escaleras inferiores para encontrar a marionetas de madera imitando los movimientos de los guardias en lo alto. 

-¡SON MARIONETAS YAMAMOTO-SAMA! –Gritó desde lo alto un teniente- ¡TODOS LOS GUARDIAS SE MUEVEN POR LOS CABLES AUNADOS A LOS PILARES! 

El comandante observó que cada pilar tenía una especie de molino en la punta, el movimiento constante del viento hacia moverse al pilar levemente, pero alcanzaba para tirar de los cables y lograr el efecto de los "guardias moviéndose" vestidos y encapuchados con ropa ninja, las marionetas de madera formaron la impresión desde el exterior que la resistencia ninja seria feroz. Todo un profundo engaño.

-nos hicieron perder tiempo…-sonrió Yamamoto irritado por haber caído en la trampa- tiempo que no hay. 

Sus capitanes no lo sabían, pero el feudal le había ordenado exterminar Suna antes que los Samurái se unieran al ejército. Antes que el honor samurái prohibiera el pillaje. Ahora el comandante tenía menos de una semana para encontrar a los fugados y pasarlos por el filo del cuchillo. Corría contra el tiempo. Mifune estaba a punto de tomar el mando de todo como nuevo Shogun.

-organicen 5 equipos de rastreo –ordenó el comandante- tienen que encontrar las huellas de estos bastardos antes que salgan de este país. No deben pisar el país del fuego, no deben llegar al bosque por que los perderemos. –todos los capitanes a su alrededor lo miraban paralizados- ¡AHORA! 

Salieron corriendo para comenzar la persecución, debían apresurarse porque esos hombres probablemente le llevaban un par de días de ventaja. Aunque con aldeanos, mujeres y niños a cuestas, lo más lógico sería pensar que irían muy lento. Aun se los podía alcanzar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sentado bajo un árbol en esa fresca mañana, Naruto disfrutó la suavidad del viento que bailoteaba en el bosque. Sus brazos cómodamente le oficiaban de almohada detrás del cuello, observaba a los hermanos Sabaku ordenar sus cosas del campamento en busca de guardar todo y continuar la marcha. Gaara se veía serio como siempre, Kankuro mas animado por la buena noche de sueño pasado. En cuanto a Temari, siempre parecía más agotada que de costumbre, cuestión que Naruto pensaba solucionar y de paso, sacarse algunas sospechas que pesaban sobre su espalda.

Hacia 24 horas de la partida de Suna. Tiempo suficiente para escaparle al ejército que como mínimo tardaría un día más en notar la fuga. Habían sacado una distancia considerable viajando pocas personas en el grupo. Estaban Gaara y sus hermanos. Estaban 20 Shinobi del ANBU, y 20 Jounnin de elite. Seleccionados por el Kazekage, los demás habían sido sellados para su libre trasporte y protección.

¿Qué cómo habían sido sellados?

Naruto miró a su izquierda y la gran vasija sagrada descansaba en el tierno pasto del bosque. Había sido duro convencer a Gaara. Pero Naruto uso la mejor arma que conocía, se expuso a sí mismo para convencerlo. 

_Flash back:  
_

_Todo el pueblo de Suna estaba en la plaza principal. Salvo los guardias de los portones y demás ninjas en los muros, todos esperaban ver el método de escape y traslado que Naruto Uzumaki tenía para ellos. Realizó sellos y una sorda explosión antecedió la aparición de una enorme vasija color arena. Tenía el tamaño de una carpa por lo grande, se veía sólida y fuerte, mas no se entendía que pretendía Naruto con ella._

__

_-no puede ser cierto….-dijo uno de los ancianos consejeros- esa es la….  
_

_-"La vasija ámbar de la purificación"… -añadió Naruto sonriendo- la prueba cabal del poder que supo tener el sabio Rikudou Sennin.  
_

_-pero…. ¿esa vasija no estaba en poder de Kumo? –consultó un líder de clan sorprendido  
_

_-estaba…-sentenció Naruto- pero como prueba cabal de alianza, Kumo ha cedido su posesión para salvar a Suna. (En realidad…je je je….fue Mabui quien me dio lugar para llevarme lo que me pertenece)  
_

_-¿y que harás con esa cosa? –Preguntó Kankuro- ¿acaso ves algún Hachibi por aquí para encerrar? –finalizó sarcástico  
_

_-Kumo la usaba para sellar a los Biju, ya que la vasija era la única resistente para ese propósito. –Dijo el Uzumaki sonriente- pero en realidad, la vasija no encierra a criaturas. Solamente sella el chakra en ellos. No importa cuántos chakra o almas se reúnan en su interior, mientras no sea sobrepasada en poder, la vasija puede contener a pueblos enteros.  
_

_-entonces…-indicó Gaara- tu plan es sellar a todo Suna y trasporta la vasija hacia el país del agua.  
_

_-"estás loco…"-dijeron algunos en el murmullo- "nunca lo haré…"- pensaron otros- "mis hijos no entraran a esa cosa…"- dijo alguna madre preocupada.  
_

_-que llorones…-sonrió Naruto ante los murmullos- como prueba de que funciona, le pediré a mi adorable asistente Temari que me ayude con la demostración.  
_

_La rubia avanzó seria sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, y se paró junto a la vasija. Naruto enfocó en Gaara mirándolo serio y luego habló para que todos escuchen.  
_

_-Temari entrara a la vasija, y luego la sacaré sin un rasguño. –todos estaban en silencio al ver la hermana del Kazekage prestándose a esto- si algo llega a sucederle, juro por mi sangre, que me quitare la vida aquí mismo frente a ustedes.  
_

_Todos estaban fascinados con la promesa y curiosos con el destino de Temari. Enfrentar a un poderoso ejército o dejarse encerrar en esa cosa. Era difícil confiar en un extranjero. Pero Sabaku no Temari parecía hacerlo. ¿Cuál sería el resultado?  
_

_Naruto untó un poco de su sangre en el sello que tenía la vasija. Dicha marca comenzó a brillar, la pureza de su dueño hizo al poder guardado despertar renacido. Naruto nombró a Temari, y la mujer conforme a sus indicaciones anteriores respondió al llamado. Luego una luz cubrió todo el lugar. Pudieron ver los que se esforzaron a una mujer desaparecer como fantasma y entrar por la parte superior del artefacto. Temari fue sellada, había desaparecido de la vista de todos.  
_

_-¡sácala de allí! –gritó Kankuro enojado- ¡ahora Naruto! ¡Sácala antes que algo malo le pueda pasar!_

__

_-mi idea es esperar una hora antes de hacerlo –respondió Naruto de brazos cruzados. Tengo una buena teoría y solo así puedo comprobarla.  
_

_Muchos miraron a Gaara que a pesar de sus nervios, se mostró impasible. Simplemente asintió cediendo en ese punto y juntos esperaron a que se cumpliera el tiempo designado. Utilizaron ese tiempo para decidir quiénes y cuántos ninjas viajarían protegiendo el artefacto, Naruto había indicado que debía irse a Konoha pero los acompañaría hasta mitad de camino. El horario paso al fin, Naruto apoyo su mano en el lado opuesto del sello, y tan solo dijo el nombre de Temari y un "¡Liberación!"  
_

_Una ventisca se hizo presente alrededor de la vasija y luego la luz. Segundos después, Temari estaba parada justo en donde inicialmente había estado. Muchos se abalanzaron sobre ella para ver si estaba bien. Temari los miró con sorpresa, no parecía recordar nada. Le preguntaron donde había estado, y ella dijo que nunca se había ido a ninguna parte.  
_

_-estuviste encerrada una hora…-le anunció algún líder sorprendido- ¿no recuerdas nada?  
_

_-solo a Naruto diciendo mi nombre, -respondió la chica confusa- luego yo que le contesto y ahora ustedes que me preguntan dónde fui. Una luz y sigo aquí. ¿Realmente funcionó?  
_

_Entonces comprobaron lo que Naruto había hecho. La vasija ámbar de purificación no solo encerraba a una persona. Sino que la sellaba fuera del tiempo y espacio. Ni siquiera se enteraban lo que había sucedido, simplemente quedaban guardados para siempre si no eran sacados por alguien.  
_

_Fin del flash back:_

-Naruto…es hora de continuar…-anunció Gaara y todos estaban listos- vámonos. 

-hasta aquí llego yo muchachos…-sonrió Naruto a los demás- lleven la vasija a país del remolino y busquen un trasporte que los lleve a salvo. Cuando por fin estén a salvo, solo inviertan el proceso de sellado como les enseñe. La vasija tiene mi sangre, con eso le ha de alcanzar para que saquen a todos de ella.

-¿te vas a Konoha? –Preguntó Kankuro serio- ¿seguro que es prudente ir solo? 

-claro que si…-respondió el rubio sin problemas- ustedes tan solo pónganse a resguardo. Del resto me encargo yo. Y por cierto, -parándose y acercándose a Temari que se veía cansada- debiste ser sellada con los demás Temari-chan. Eres muy testaruda ¿eh? 

-si lo soy…-sonrió ella- prefiero el viaje que estar dentro de la nada misma. Aunque…admito que será más duro de lo que esperaba. –tocándose el vientre levemente 

Naruto tan solo la tomó de los hombros y la dio vuelta quedando detrás de ella. Los demás los miraban sorprendidos y curiosos. Naruto se concentró y realizando sellos puso su chakra en la espalda de la mujer. Luego que una energía azul la rodeara completamente, se fue metiendo en su espalda hasta desaparecer. Temari abrió los ojos y se sentía completamente recuperada. 

-te di algo de chakra para el viaje…-dijo Naruto antes que nadie preguntara- consérvalo bien, te servirá para evitar que el niño te deje exhausta. Adiós. 

Dos saltos rápidos entre los árboles y la delegación de Suna vio desaparecer a Naruto entre los árboles. Rumbo a Konoha, rumbo a su familia que esperaba por él. Naruto había dejado a Gaara y sus hermanos a salvo. Ahora tenía que ir por el resto de su familia. Vientos de conspiración lo rondaban, Naruto iría a una trampa. ¿Naruto caería en esa trampa? Simplemente no podía suceder, no contra el que todo podía verlo. No contra el hombre que evoluciono nuevamente los ojos de poder. No contra el Rinnengan de color rojo. El futuro era incierto para todos, pero no para quien podía verlo con la claridad de un sueño posible. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	30. CAPITULO 27

"**Somos leyenda"…..será el título de nuestra película en estos foros. Somos poquitos pero hay que seguir aguantando. Lo loco es que tengo mil ideas para escribir fic y shot sobre el universo Naruto e incluso sobre Boruto (aunque no vea el manga o anime) lo que me está faltando es tiempo para sentarme a ponerlo en escrito. En fin, continuemos…**

**CAPITULO 27: VENGAN POR MÍ**

"_El campo de entrenamiento era un viejo templo que estaba abandonado. Unos pilares de roca y paredes semi caídas eran el entorno donde muchos árboles habían empezado a crecer entre las estructuras. El hombre estaba parado en medio del lugar, entrenando duramente como era su costumbre. Solo traía como prendas un ajustado jean negro. Su torso desnudo mostraba a los ojos curiosos un cuerpo trabajado al extremo, fortalecido y robusto. Ya no era un niño flacucho como antaño, ahora con más de 1,80 y cabello rojo como flamas hasta la cintura, Naruto se veía realmente diferente.  
_

_Algunos metros más allá, bajo una carpa montada por sus sirvientes para evitarle la molestia del sol, la joven y extremadamente bella sacerdotisa reposaba tomando el té de la tarde junto a sus doncellas protectoras. Nadie en toda la aldea del demonio sabía que ese era Naruto Uzumaki, solo Shion. La bella líder espiritual lo había presentado por pedido del hombre como "Kurama", un guerrero que salvó a la líder hace ya muchos años. Buenos amigos, un hombre de extrema confianza. Naruto no quería que los rumores entre los guardias llegaran a delatarlo antes de tiempo. Quería un poco más de anonimato, hasta que supiera como actuar a futuro._

_-FUTON, JUTSU CUCHILLA VIBRANTE….-realizó los sellos pensados y una luz verde surgió de su mano derecha_

__

_La luz de chakra se extendió por sus dedos, subió por la muñeca, tomó posesión por el antebrazo y empezaba a completar hasta el hombro. Naruto sintió como si su brazo fuera cortado y vuelto a unir, como si mil agujas lo picaran al mismo tiempo, célula por célula. Finalmente gruñó molesto y desactivo el jutsu. Al retirarse la luz verde, estaba sangrando por múltiples cortes._

__

_-MALDITA SEA -gritó furioso y de una patada lanzo a varios metros una pesada columna de piedra que había estado junto a él- NO PUEDO REGULARLA, ME TERMINO DAÑANDO A MI MISMO.  
_

_-ya veo…-susurró Shion muy atenta- como una simbiosis.  
_

_La sacerdotisa podía ver mucho más de lo que otros. Las doncellas junto a la rubia mujer, solo observaban un estupendo espécimen de hombre entrenar como si una batalla final se aproximara a su vida. Shion, enfocando su chakra en el talismán de su cuello, podía ver a través de sus ojos como la sombra junto a Naruto se fortalecía de su ira. Era como ver dos personas moviéndose en un cuerpo. Una visión bastante peculiar para la sacerdotisa.  
_

_-¿Siempre has tenido problemas para el control del chakra? –preguntó Shion bebiendo su té serenamente- ¿O es el demonio quien te los causa?_

__

_-Se agravaron con él…-señaló Naruto- mis maestros dijeron que estos ojos podían ayudarme a controlar mejor los 5 elementos básicos. Pero necesitaba práctica y control. –Naruto se acercó a Shion mientras su brazo se curaba solo a paso acelerado- esta técnica se me ocurrió al recordar una pelea que tuve hace años. La original era tipo Raiton, pero yo soy más hijo del viento. –finalizó con una sonrisa._

__

_-¿contra quién peleaste? _

__

_-el tercer Raikage….-recordó Naruto sentándose junto a Shion- creo que era el padre del actual.  
_

_-¿Ese hombre no estaba muerto?  
_

_-eso no le impidió atacarme y casi acabar conmigo. –Sonrió Naruto apenas por la broma- últimamente los muertos tienen problemas para conservar su estado de tranquilidad.  
_

_-tuve una visión….-señaló la mujer- hace años.  
_

_-¿otra de tus visiones de muerte? –Sonrió Naruto desdeñoso- soy la prueba viviente que esas cosas son patrañas._

__

_-no Naruto….- susurró la mujer cuando las doncellas que la acompañaban los dejaron solos bajo la carpa- mi visión fue sobre la pasada guerra. Una profecía, que luego se cumplió.  
_

_Shion con delicadeza extrajo una libreta de entre sus ropas. La abrió en un capitulo particular, y la ofreció a Naruto para leer. El pelirrojo desdeñó con una mano, nunca había creído en cosas como el "destino" y tonteras similares. Siempre su convicción de poder cambiarlo todo, lo hacía pensar que nada era definitivo para el mundo. El "destino" era el nombre elegante que los cobardes elegían para señalar sus limitaciones. Mejor aferrarse a lo inmodificable, en lugar de arriesgarse a cambiarlo. Shion sonrió apenas y tomando para si la libreta, comenzó a leer en voz alta:  
_

_-esto fue lo escribí hace años, tiempo antes de la cuarta guerra ninja –indicó la mujer- "el hombre que busca todas las respuestas, se diluye en sus propios deseos y poderes. Levantará a los muertos, comandara a los monstruos, y su soledad es la única testigo de tan paradójico final. Los muertos claman venganza, quien osara despertarlos….terminará por formar parte de ellos".  
_

_-eso no dice mucho ciertamente….-señaló Naruto aunque el nombre de Kabuto se repetía en su memoria- ese es el problema de los profetas….siempre eligen palabras bonitas para no decir nada.  
_

_-"dos hombres frente a un espejo roto, -continuó Shion sin hacer caso al escepticismo- son la misma persona reflejada, pero se ven diferente. Cuando se alejan, parecen ser dos, cuando se acercan, puede notarse que solo son parte del mismo ser. Solo existe uno".  
_

_-correcto…-negó con la cabeza Naruto confundido- aquí me perdí._

_-"la rueda de la guerra se detuvo cuando el demonio y el héroe regaron de sangre el suelo lluvioso. El movimiento murió, pero ahí radica su esencia regresiva. Se detuvo un cierto tiempo, pero siempre vuelve a moverse nuevamente".  
_

_-¿traducción por favor? –dijo Naruto apenas  
_

_-una guerra nueva Naruto…-señaló Shion- el mal no ha terminado, y la época de paz sufrirá otro revés. No comprendía el párrafo de los dos hombres en uno, hasta que llegaste tú.  
_

_-¿Yo?...-preguntó Naruto sorprendido- en realidad soy como 7 en un 1 –respondió bromeando- tengo todas las habitaciones ocupadas dentro mío. Debe ser por eso que me estoy volviendo loco soñando una cosa y otra.  
_

_-tus sueños no son tus sueños…-respondió seria la mujer- son recuerdos de tu otra vida. –El gesto de incomprensión en Naruto era evidente- digamos que ese hombre llamado Madara, está instalado en tu subconsciente. Es parte de ti, no un intruso. Tú eres la conciencia, él está aferrándose a tu Subconsciente. El inconsciente, es el lugar donde sus recuerdos te llegan, óseos en los sueños.  
_

_-¿Cómo puedes saber eso Shion?_

__

_-en teoría…-sonrió ella explicándose tranquilamente- todo cuerpo solo puede contener un espíritu. Si tú no has sido eliminado por él, ni has podido expulsarlo al más allá…_

__

_-¿y dónde queda la teoría con mis maestros aquí dentro? –señaló Naruto su cuerpo_

__

_-ellos no son parte de tu espíritu, no controlan tu cuerpo ni puede manipular tus acciones. Ellos te usaron como pergamino humano para ser sellados. Pero Uchiha Madara….no está apartado de tu espíritu, tampoco ha destruido tu alma. Simplemente es parte de ti….como la mitad oscura que parecías no tener en el pasado.  
_

_-me estás diciendo….-balbuceó Naruto incrédulo- ¿Qué ese idiota soy en realidad yo mismo, en un mal día?  
_

_-"dos hombres en uno solo" –le recordó Shion- aunque a decir verdad, jamás he visto que dos almas se complementen como piezas de un acertijo. Un espíritu es único, no partes de otro espíritu.  
_

_-una vez….-le dijo Naruto luego de recordar algunos minutos- enfrenté a un sujeto que tenía estos mismos ojos. Le decían Pein y su habilidad especial, era controlar 6 cuerpos diferentes a la distancia y con su chakra. Es extraño, esto no debería saberlo siquiera, pero tal parece que la forma que lo hacía, era fraccionando su propia alma y cediendo un poco a cada cuerpo. Eran parte de él, por eso podía controlarlos al mismo tiempo.  
_

_-tus ojos…-susurró Shion- tal vez sean los ojos del poderoso sabio.  
_

_-como sea…-desdeñó Naruto por falta de información- no tengo tiempo para cuentos de hadas. Quiero volver a ajustar cuentas con algunos… "amigos" –tronó los puños- solo ayúdame a sellar el trasero de Madara para que no intente tomar mi cuerpo nunca más y…  
_

_-puedo retrasarlo….mas no detenerlo…-anunció Shion- es como empujar las dudas de tu corazón al fondo. Siempre estarán allí, siempre aumentando conforme el tiempo pase. Un día, deberás enfrentarlo. Un día, deberás derrotarlo definitivamente.  
_

_-necesito tiempo…  
_

_-te daré ese tiempo….-respondió Shion acariciando el rostro de Naruto- pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué harás con el tiempo conseguido? ¿Generaras la guerra de mi profecía? O por el contrario…tal vez seas tú quien la evite.  
_

_-hare lo tenga que hacer…-señaló Naruto serio- no me van a detener por más que lo intenten. Mis maestros me dieron las técnicas y…  
_

_\- y Madara te ha quitado los escrúpulos….-completó Shion al verlo tan decidido- tu nunca jamás pensarías en venganza si fueras quien antes conocí. Pero no olvides que tus maestros confiaron en ti, no en él. Tus maestros te entrenaron a ti Naruto. Y si una guerra se avecina impiadosa, necesitaras un plan que no incluya precisamente fuego para alimentar conflictos. Un plan de paz, lo opuesto a una guerra. ¿Comprendes?  
_

_-lo opuesto de la guerra…-pensó Naruto- iniciare averiguando más sobre las profecías de Shion. Algunas pistas me llevaran al titiritero de la nueva guerra. Cuando averigüe quien puede ser, simplemente comenzaré a anularlo.  
_

_-¿estás pensando en el culpable de la siguiente guerra? –Preguntó sonriendo la mujer- creo que te puedo ayudar con eso, leyendo este párrafo que escribí hace 1 año…. "el majestuoso hombre dueño del poder, engorda con la sangre del enemigo. En su diestra una llamarada de fuego refulgente baila a su completa merced, mientras el poderoso, sonríe sabiéndose señor de todas las tierras que ven sus ojos. En su siniestra, la espada llena de sangre que no deja de brotar, sangre de enemigos, sangre de súbditos, sangre de amigos"  
_

_-¿De quién se trata?_

__

_-el señor que controla el fuego Naruto-kun…-sonrió Shion apenas- esa es una buena pista. Creo que si yo tuviera que buscar en algún cerebro, empezaría por preguntarle a él.  
_

_Naruto sonrió apenas, una idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente. Primero descansaría hasta estar recuperado, luego….sigilosamente haría un par de visitas sorpresa a la gente del poder. Seria ocasión de encontrar al "señor del fuego" aunque claramente existía un solo ser humano al cual se lo conocía como "señor del fuego". Naruto supo por dónde empezar, supo donde estaba su siguiente objetivo"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Dio un salto muy alto pasando las copas de los árboles, descendió en caída libre por un barranco largo viendo debajo de sus pies bosque, bosque y solo más bosque. Hubiera sufrido un duro golpe contra las copas de esos árboles de no haber usado Hiraishin no jutsu para trasportarse a un sello varios kilómetros más adelante. Su marcha era veloz, calculaba que estaría atravesando la frontera a país del fuego en unas 4 horas. Luego de eso, un viaje normal de 7 días él podría realizarlo en 3. Hubiera sido más rápido de contar con todo su chakra, pero la Vasija Ámbar le había requerido buena parte de él. No la colosal cantidad que se requería en otros humanos, ya que con su sangre la Vasija reaccionaba favorablemente, pero aun así sellar a tantas personas había tenido un costo alto ciertamente. 

El asunto no era grave, el viaje no le consumiría demasiado y por las noches podría recuperar su energía perdida. Así que calculaba llegaría a las puertas de Konoha, justo a tiempo de caer en la "emboscada". Rato después, apareció en un descampado, los pastos tiernos y la naturaleza lo rodeaba. Miró a su alrededor con un extraño presentimiento. Algo venía a él, algo extraño. Activó su Rinnengan para observar el cambio sutil que su piel le informaba. Los ojos brillaban y entonces comenzó a verlo. Estaba teniendo de nuevo una visión: 

_"Estaba parado a las puertas de Konoha, el día y la noche pasaban muy rápido saliendo el sol y luego escondiéndose remplazado por la luna. Naruto miró a su alrededor y no veía a nadie, no podía sentir nada, solo ver como los días pasaban rápidamente. De pronto, la torre Hokage que se veía a lo lejos explotó en mil pedazos. Un cuerpo humano creció de ella y se hizo más grande. Creció y creció hasta ser un gigante._

_Era el Hokage Hatake Kakashi…  
_

_Naruto estaba por preguntar algo como ¿Qué está sucediendo? Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a alejarse de Konoha ante una señal del Hokage. La aldea se movía entera alejándose de Naruto y el rubio veía como los bosques lo comenzaban a rodear. Estaba a varios kilómetros, hasta que llego al valle del fin. El cuerpo de Naruto cambió de repente, se veía vestido con una armadura pesada de placas rojas, como las que usaban los samurái, o los ninjas en la antigüedad. Tenía una cadena armada entre sus manos y se enfrentaba a dos guerreros que surgieron del suelo. Ambos tenían armaduras como las de Naruto, pero mientras uno contaba con espada y escudo, el otro tenía una ballesta y divisaba el combate a lo lejos. Naruto se esforzó por mirar los rostros de sus enemigos, pudo identificar bajo los cascos armados a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha peleando contra él. Había dos presencias más, una serpiente blanca que giraba en círculos alrededor de Sasuke, arrastrándose y tirando mordidas al aire en cuanto Naruto la miraba. Y un hombre cubierto por un manto negro que miraba la batalla apartado a un costado. No se veía su rostro, no se veían sus manos, parecía esperar que Naruto hiciera algo determinado para actuar. Parecía esperar algo definido.  
_

_A lo lejos, entre los arboles del bosque, Naruto veía sombras de hombres y mujeres realizando posiciones de manos y susurrando palabras. Esquivó el ataque de Itachi con su espadazo y salto hacia atrás también evitando la flecha de Sasuke. Miraba a su alrededor sin entender lo confuso de la batalla, hasta que nuevamente tuvo que eludir el ataque conjunto de los Uchiha. Pero esta vez, cuando apenas si se estaba parando para comenzar a devolver golpes, una sombra corrió directo hacia Naruto con el puño derecho preparado para agredir.  
_

_Naruto no podía verla bien aunque estaba a pocos metros, pero por su silueta y complexión, debía ser una mujer. El vientre de la misma estaba mostrándole un embarazo de pocos meses, sus ropas revelaban que tenía todo el talante de ser Ino Yamanaka, pero su cabello era diferente. Era como si fuera una mescla de Sakura e Ino. Naruto estaba tan confundido que la sombra se acercó y le dio ese puñetazo brutal…."_

Naruto retrocedió mirando el bosque donde estaba solo. Había torcido el cuello como evitando ese puñetazo de su visión, obviamente el golpe no había llegado a destino. Miró aturdido a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? Era una de sus visiones ciertamente. ¿Por qué no era clara como las otras? Todo parecía venir en clave. Algunas cosas eran claras y otras para nada. ¿Sería porque enfrentaba al Sharingan de los Uchiha? 

_"no puedes ver las allá de una decisión que no comprendes"  
_

Las palabras del Kyuubi vinieron a la mente de Naruto. _"decisión que no puedo comprender"_ ¡¿la decisión de quién?! ¿La suya? ¿La de Madara? Todo parecía confundirse cada vez más. Tenía que terminar rápido, el tiempo donde era Naruto ya no existía, el tiempo de poder controlarse ya no tenía validez. 

-(pareces confuso Naruto…-gruñó el Kyuubi desde el interior- no puedo ver lo que tu experimentas por los ojos. Pero diría que tu visión no fue tan gratificante como las otras je je je) 

-Kurama….-pensó Naruto- estoy perdiendo el control. 

-(no estás perdiendo el control…-recalcó la bestia- ya lo perdiste desde tu visita al país de la roca. Pero no importa lo que Uchiha haga contigo, existen barreras que él nunca va a poder romper dentro de ti)

-¿barreras? –Pensó el rubio- ¿te refieres a los sellos de Shion? 

-(no precisamente, -respondió el Kyuubi- de hecho….diría que es momento de liberar tu sangre y dejarte de jueguitos tontos)

-¿y si no me puedo contener? Mi chakra se multiplica cuando suelto todo el poder. Me están esperando con una emboscada. 

-(¿eso has visto en tu sueño?) 

Naruto comenzó a describir todo lo que había visto y sentido. Muchas cosas parecían meras ilusiones y otras, mensajes secretos. Kyuubi escuchó en silencio cada palabra, para luego hablar cuando Naruto hubo terminado:

-(no entiendo ni la mitad de tus locas fantasías –reía el Kyuubi divertido de cabrear a Naruto- pero esto es lo que creo….te esperan los Uchiha, Kabuto y alguien desconocido por ti. Puede que Kakashi sea quien esté preparando la trampa y…) 

-Kakashi trabaja para mi…-interrumpió Naruto- ¿Cómo me tendería una trampa él? 

-(dije que Kakashi es quien prepara la trampa, -aclaró el Kyuubi- pero puede que esa trampa no sea para ti) 

-viendo bien…-reflexionó Naruto- es tonto que vengan al bosque a pelear conmigo. Tengo el Mokuton, también mucho espacio donde ocultarme y lejos de mi familia puedo desatar todo mi poder.

-(la trampa es para que vengan a ti…-señaló la criatura- ahora el punto vital… ¿Qué harás con esa ventaja?)

Naruto sonrió apenas, una buena idea de batalla se estaba formando en su mente. Sería muy interesante, realmente lo seria. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-buenas tardes Kurenai… 

La morocha compraba algunas frutas en el mercado cuando una voz llamativamente conocida se escuchó en sus espaldas. Se giró levemente y ante sus ojos encontró una mujer que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía el placer de ver. 

-Yuriko-Sempai….-susurró extraña- cuanto…tiempo. 

-mucho tiempo querida mía…-señaló con suavidad la mujer y ambas sonrieron- pero espero que no hayas olvidado a una antigua maestra. 

¿Olvidarla? ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su sensei Jounnin? ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que la formó como kunoichi? ¿A la mujer que la convirtió en la mejor ninja en manipulación del Genjutsu sin contar con una herencia de sangre? Prácticamente imposible. 

Ambas mujeres caminaron por el mercado, Kurenai hizo sus compras y también Yuriko. Ambas hablaron sobre los tiempos atrás y disfrutaron de estar juntas. Siempre lo hacían, se sentían siempre muy cómodas en compañía de la otra. Kurenai sin embargo, sabía que algo malo ocurría. Una de las características principales de Yuriko Yamanaka era ser invisible a todos. Nadie la iba a tener en cuenta, nadie iba a pensar en ella. Pero cuando llegara el momento, Yuriko aparecería para cumplir la misión.

-Yuriko-sensei…-susurró Kurenai cuando ambas habían salido del mercado y la rubia se tomó la libertad de aferrarse al brazo de su joven ex-alumna – lo que sea que esté pasando…sepa que siempre contara conmigo. 

-pero claro que si…-sonrió suavemente la mujer con un gesto gracioso de su mano libre- de no saberlo jamás me hubiera acercado a ti de esta forma querida. 

-puede confiar en mí…-reafirmo Kurenai 

-poca cosa en realidad querida…-siguió hablando con voz suave la mujer- la necesidad de apelar a las viejas enseñanzas que mi sensei me ha dado en su debido tiempo. Enseñanzas que he tratado de trasmitirte, ¿recuerdas? 

-usted me ha enseñado mucho Yuriko-sensei…-sonrió Kurenai- ¿a cuál lección se refiere? 

-una vez me preguntaste ¿Qué determina la victoria entre usuarios del Genjutsu? –Le recordó la rubia- ¿recuerdas lo que te respondí? 

-Hai sensei…-dijo Kurenai- usted me dijo que la victoria la obtiene siempre el ninja que puede salir de las ilusiones que el rival plantea. El que mejor puede diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión. 

-oh…-sonrió Yuriko- veo que mi Kure-chan lo recuerda perfectamente. Veras querida, me encuentro ante una ilusión que debo disipar cuanto antes. Se perfectamente que me están engañando, y por lo tanto saldré del Genjutsu para contratacar a mi enemigo. 

-sensei…no la comprendo. 

-simple…-siguió hablando la rubia- alguien intenta jugar con lo más preciado de mi vida. Obviamente mi virtud de mantenerme anónima, no me favorece para intimidar a mis enemigos con la fama. Pero estoy a punto de enojarme mucho, si descubro que arriesgan la vida de mi hija. 

-Ino…-susurró Kurenai recordando la visita de la chica a la casa Uzumaki- ¿él bebe de Ino? 

Yuriko sonrió, su estudiante siempre había sido brillante cuando joven, y lo seguía siendo. 

-¿recuerdas lo que sucedió, cuando esos hombres bastardos te atraparon en la misión del país del rayo? 

Kurenai tuvo un escalofrió al recordarlo. Yuriko-sensei se había separado de sus Gennin por que sospechaba que la misión había sido mal categorizada. Había demasiado peligro para los niños que llevaba. Pero los hombres que buscaban el pergamino que el equipo debía recuperar, encontraron a los niños antes que la sensei-Jounnin. 

Estuvieron huyendo por varias horas, hasta que por fin Kurenai comprendió que los alcanzarían tarde o temprano. Así que se usó a sí misma como señuelo, hizo huir a sus compañeros por otra ruta y con Henge jutsu fingió algunos años más de los que tenía. Fingió su propio aspecto para tentar a los patanes que los perseguían con un premio mucho mayor que atrapar a unos simples niños. Kurenai cumplió su objetivo, la atraparon en lugar de capturar a sus compañeros con el pergamino. 

-me atraparon…-dijo recordando Kurenai a su maestra- yo era una niña, cuando me quitaron el Henge jutsu, creí que solo estaría como rehén, pero aun así… 

-eras una niña muy hermosa Kure-chan…-señaló Yuriko- esos depravados iban a tomarte de cualquier forma.

-pero no tuvieron oportunidad sensei…-dijo la morocha- apenas empezaban a torturarme cuando usted nos encontró. 

-me enoje mucho esa noche…-dijo seria Yuriko- como nunca me había enojado antes. Iban a lastimar a mi preciosa estudiante….eso no fue algo bueno para ellos. 

Kurenai tuvo otro ligero temblor, recordar como esos 6 hombres se retorcían de dolor en el suelo por que las ilusiones los torturaban mortalmente. 4 de ellos se suicidaron para escapar al dolor, los otros dos quedaron en estado catatónico, y Kurenai supo después, que jamás volvieron en si el resto de sus vidas en prisión. Definitivamente no quería ni necesitaba ver furiosa a su antigua maestra. 

-yo te quería como una hermana pequeña…-recordó la mujer sonriendo triste- ¿imaginas lo que le pienso hacer a quien intente asesinar a mi hija? 

Kurenai a partir de ese entonces, habló todo cuanto sabio del asunto. Había escuchado de Anko todo lo que se estaba cocinando más allá de la oficina del Hokage. Los consejeros tenían la mayor parte de culpa en el reclutamiento de Ino, también Inoichi había estado involucrado, había muchas personas interviniendo en el asunto. Y además estaba Naruto Uzumaki, que volvía y no se sabía en donde iba a terminar su cruzada. Yuriko agradeció la información obtenida, saludo amistosamente a su "Kure-chan" y prometió visitarla para volver a ver al pequeño niño hijo de su alumna. Yuriko tenía que reunir más datos, pero ahora tenía al menos la dirección adonde apuntar sus armas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El puerto al país del agua estaba completamente ocupado. Jamás en 80 años de existencia los aldeanos de ese pueblo costero habían presenciado una cantidad tan generosa de turistas. Muchos barcos dedicados a la pesca generalmente, fueron reacondicionados para el trasporte cuando se vio la clara necesidad de un beneficio. Algunos ninjas se atrevieron a usar sus jutsu e invocaciones para volar hacia el nuevo país del remolino ubicado en la isla o nadar hacia él. Los aldeanos esperaron por barcos de trasportes los cuales llegaron casi dos días después que los primeros aldeanos de las villas ninja hicieran su arribo al lugar.

Había también 50 escuadrones de Kiri, cuyas bandanas brillaban de nuevas con la marca de un remolino. Tenían la tarea encomendada por la Mizukage de apuntar cada nombre de los nuevos habitantes sellado con la marca especial a quienes quisieran viajar al país naciente. Las demoras por barcos les dieron tiempo suficiente para actuar a conciencia, todo parecía desarrollarse con total normalidad.

Por supuesto había problemas, muchos ninja se negaban al sello argumentando que no conocían su origen y no arriesgarían que fuera algo prejudicial para ellos o sus familias. Los ninjas que venían de Kiri no insistieron, pero advirtieron claramente que en el puerto de la isla nadie podría pasar si no tenía el sello especial que ellos estaban repartiendo. No hubo discusiones, pero si muchos que decidieron "acampar" cerca del puerto esperando novedades de sus superiores. 

Un majestuoso carruaje apareció por uno de los senderos. La caravana perteneciente a la aldea del demonio llegaba a los puertos dispuestos a embarcar. La sacerdotisa Shion descendió rodeada por sus guardias personales y llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija cuya apariencia las hacía ver casi como hermanas. Eran graciosas, eran bellas y delicadas. Los hombres no pudieron dejar de mirar a Shion los siguientes minutos a su aparición por el puerto.

-Shion-sama no será sellada…-advirtió uno de los diplomáticos que iba siempre por delante de la mujer- ella es mujer sagrada, y la madre de Miroku-Hime. Poner manos infieles en ella, es un acto profano que merece la muerte.

-Puede….-desdeñó el capitán del equipo que ponía sellos- pero aun así tengo ordenes de colocar este sello en cada hombre, mujer o niño que intente acceder al país del remolino. –se subió su manga derecha y tenía una marca igual a las que ponía- es una ley, y es una orden de Mizukage-sama. No tengo autorización para detener a los que quieran viajar sin ser sellados, pero créanme que cuando lleguen a la isla, serán obligados a regresar sin poder habitar el país.

-¡¿cómo se atreve?! –Estalló el diplomático molesto- ¡nadie le prohibirá a Shion-sama el arribo a….! 

-Yataki…-dijo suavemente la sacerdotisa haciendo al diplomático guardar silencio y arrodillarse frente a ella- el caballero y sus equipos están haciendo solo su trabajo. –el capitán de Kiri sonrió amablemente a la mujer ante la deferencia- no debemos interrumpir, o aún más retrasar tan noble función.

-Pero…Shion-sama…-susurró el diplomático aun arrodillado- no sabemos qué origen tiene el sello y usted…Miroku-Hime también… 

-Yataki es un hombre muy celoso de su trabajo…-sonrió encantadora Shion a los ninjas de Kiri- le pido una humilde disculpa en nombre de él, y mi pueblo. Miroku-chan y quien les habla…ya tenemos conocimiento de este sello y su consecuencias directas-movió su hombro sacándolo levemente por delante del kimono y mostrando la marca que tenía- como vera señor….ya tenemos invitación expresa de nuestro amigo en común.

El ninja de Kiri observó en el hombro de Shion la marca del remolino, asintió apenas y observó a la niña junto a la sacerdotisa esperando ver su marca también. Shion movió suavemente el antebrazo de Miroku y allí tenía el pequeño sello también, la sonrisa suave de ambos féminas poco más que dejo estupefactos a los hombres alrededor.

-como vera señor…-finalizó Shion- estamos cordialmente invitadas al nuevo país, mucho antes que ustedes. 

_Flash back:  
_

_-el sello según sé….-decía Naruto en la biblioteca del templo donde vivía Shion- servía en la antigüedad para ponerlo en miembros "honorarios" del clan Uzumaki.  
_

_-¿Cuál era su función?_

__

_-específicamente servía para evitar que cualquier hombre o mujer venida del extranjero, se robaran las artes de sellos para sus antiguas aldeas. Muchos ninja intentaron adquirir los conocimientos Uzumaki relacionándose con alguno de mis ancestros, pero el sello, si bien no ejercía control mental sobre el usuario, tenía la función de "emparentar" a quien lo tuviera en encima.  
_

_-en otras palabras…-señaló Shion preparando sus propios sellos para usarlos en Naruto y volverlo a su estado normal (el cabello rubio)- el sello unía a la sangre del clan, los hacia familiares fieles.  
_

_-por supuesto que muchos intentaron copiar el diseño…-sonrió Naruto apenas- pero fracasaron porque…_

__

_-porque no realizaban el sello con la sangre de los Uzumaki… -sonrió Shion- y si lo hacían, los trasformarían aparte de ustedes, no de ellos.  
_

_Naruto la miró seriamente, aún no había probado el sello en nadie específico. Pero confiaba en Shion, eran amigos y ella le debía la vida. Ahora estaba tratando de ayudarlo sellado la sangre de Naruto y deteniendo por un tiempo las influencias de Madara. Así que podía confiar…  
_

_-¿tu podrías…?-dudó Naruto en preguntar  
_

_-si quiero…-sonrió ella simpática- quiero que uses el sello en mí. Así podrás confiar completamente, yo nunca te voy a abandonar en este camino, el sello evitara que me aparten de tu lado Naruto-kun.  
_

_Fin del flash back:_

-Shion-sama…-susurró sorprendido el diplomático- usted ya está sellada…. 

-por supuesto…-asintió la mujer haciendo un gesto para que sus doncellas protectoras se dispusieran a recibir la marca- ¿acaso crees que arriesgaría a mi pueblo sin comprobar en mi misma el efecto del sello? Eso no hace una madre…-indicó señalando a su hija- mucho menos una líder Yataki-san. Ahora por favor apresuren este trabajo que embarcaremos rumbo a nuestro hogar cuanto antes.

-¡Hai, Shion-sama! –respondieron los guardias y los hombres de la diplomacia partiendo urgente a realizar sus ordenes

En otra parte del puerto, una flota grande de barcos llegaba comandada por escuadrones de la nube. Dieron noticias que a pocos días de camino por mar, venia otra flota que antes había pertenecido al gremio, y ahora eran trasporte para toda la gente que fuera hacia el nuevo país. Todo parecía coordinado perfectamente, todos venían en son de paz, todos venían dispuestos a cambiar de vida definitivamente. Por supuesto hubo problemas cuando enemigos de varias aldeas se encontraron en los mismos puntos. Pero cuando cada cosa parecía ponerse fea, siempre los pergaminos entregados a cada clan con las marcas del remolino calmaban todo. O también los sellos en los hombros o brazos. Podía haber sido una guerra ver tantos antiguos rivales muy cerca. Pero siempre esos sellos llegaban para calmar las situaciones. Todo parecía estarse desarrollando con bastante cautela, todo parecía ir muy bien. 

-¡Capitanes! –Gritó el Raikage a sus subordinados en cuanto llegaron al puerto donde todos los pueblos se reunían- quiero un informe completo de la situación en el puerto. Quiero pelos y señales sobre cada clan o aldea que esté involucrada en los planes de Naruto –los mencionado comenzaron a desaparecer para cumplir las órdenes, pero el líder detuvo a uno de ellos -¡Darui! Quiero que tú, y tus hombres realicen una exploración con radio de 30 kilómetros rodeando este puerto. No habrá sorpresas desagradables mientras nuestra gente no esté en el país del agua y a salvo. ¡Ve ahora!

Todos sus capitanes nombrados fueron a cumplir órdenes, el Raikage junto con Bee y demás gente importante bajaron al puerto para resolver su traslado sin problemas. Todo parecía normal, demasiado tranquilo para tantos ninjas extranjeros juntos. Pero la masacre en tierras de Kumo había privado a los países, de los mayores criminales que se conocían. Así que pocas cosas podían salir mal entre gente sin antecedentes de gravedad. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El plan estaba listo. Habían trabajado arduamente para cubrir todos los puntos vitales de la pelea contra Naruto. Era un gran riesgo tratar de tomarlo por sorpresa, también era arriesgado calcular que Naruto no utilizaría su máximo poder con tal de proteger a Ino. Al mismo tiempo, Inoichi Yamanaka había advertido que posiblemente su hija no estaría de acuerdo con servir a la misión. Así que tenían que inventar una misión paralela donde trataban de atrapar a un grupo de criminales. El nombre de Naruto debía quedar en el anonimato.

La reunión en una sala subterránea del consejo, tenía a los consejeros ancianos, a Inoichi y Chouza Akimichi. A Shibi Aburame y tres líderes de clanes menores reunidos junto a Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi. Habían recibido un mensaje de la frontera marcando un enorme chakra acercándose a los territorios de Konoha. Naruto estaba volviendo y en un par de días estaría a tiro. 

-nos hemos reunido aquí, -empezó Kakashi- para designar los equipos que partirán en busca de detener, la amenaza que Uzumaki Naruto supone para nuestra villa. Esta reunión, y todo lo que se hable aquí, quedara en el más absoluto silencio. 

Todos estaban atentos a las palabras de Kakashi, "detener a Naruto" ponía de los nervios hasta a los más fríos del lugar.

-nuestro plan no puede ser revelado, no pueden hablarlo con sus familias, ni con sus consejeros. No pueden reclutar a nadie que no esté aprobado en esta reunión. –continuó el Hokage 

-Hokage-sama…-interrumpió un líder de clan menor- ¿Uzumaki Naruto? deberíamos enviar todo lo que tenemos contra alguien como él.

-no exageres, –contradijo otro líder- es fuerte, pero no el único. 

-no está exagerando lamentablemente…-dijo Itachi- reconocer la fuerza del enemigo, es vital para saber que podemos y que no podemos hacer contra él. 

-por ejemplo…-complemento Sasuke- no podemos revelar nuestro plan fuera de esta sala. Porque Naruto Uzumaki tiene el Rinnengan, unos ojos con el poder de controlar las mentes, las emociones de cualquiera no preparado. Tranquilamente, media aldea puede estar de su lado gracias a los meses pasados en donde habito por aquí. 

-y la otra media aldea…-dijo Chouza serio- lo cree un héroe de guerra. Se quedaron con la imagen que todos teníamos de ese muchacho, un héroe.

-no podemos ponerlo en el libro Bingo, -dijo Inoichi- porque nos echaríamos encima demasiados enemigos. No podemos usar los servicios de ANBU, porque estaríamos confiando en posibles rivales. 

-¿Por qué ANBU seria ineficaz? –Pregunto Shibi confundido- ¿insinúan que nuestros mejores asesinos nos traicionarían?

-la capitana Yugao Uzuki…todos la conocen…-dijo Koharu- ella era la más fiel, la mejor. Y ahora se fugó con Uzumaki. Teníamos métodos infalibles de control sobre ella, ¿Quién podría asegurar que el resto de los cazadores no estén infiltrados? 

Hubo momento de silencio, parecían que las armas comenzaban a desaparecer incluso antes de pelear. 

-aún tenemos el elemento sorpresa…-aseguró Kakashi- un equipo compacto, Sasuke, Itachi y quien les habla seremos punta de lanza. Un equipo de especialistas Yamanaka, serán nuestro ataque mental sobre Naruto. Y la gente perteneciente a los Akimichi y los Aburame, harán la cobertura al clan de Inoichi. 

-necesitamos especialistas en Tayjutsu…-intercedió un líder- Gai-san y su equipo. 

-Gai está reuniendo un nuevo equipo. –Dijo Kakashi- su anterior escuadrón esta de licencia por variadas razones. Maternidad en un caso, y tratamientos de recuperación en el otro. 

-¿equipos médicos? –pregunto Homura serio. 

-aquí tenemos un gran problema…-señaló Kakashi- la directora del hospital está relacionada afectivamente con Uzumaki. La capitana Shizune puede interceder de manera negativa, y no podemos destituirla justo ahora. Simplemente no hay tiempo.

-mi hija Ino, y Haruno Sakura quien conoce nuestros planes irán como apoyo médico. –señaló Inoichi- de las familias menores, necesitamos rastreadores y sensores – los lideres asintieron- creemos tener cierta ventaja llevando a mi hija como seguro.

-más bien como carnada…-dijo apenas Sasuke- se figuran que Naruto no querrá lastimar a su hijo, pero tal vez no funcione de todos modos.

-es un riesgo que debemos correr –contradijo Inoichi- nuestras familias y toda la aldea dependen del éxito en esta emboscada.

Comenzaron a diagramar los planes para distracción y ataque. Todos fueron informados de las posibles habilidades de Naruto, y también de las ya confirmadas. Tenían que ser precisos, certeros y mortales. Tenían que usar el número contra él. Porque a nivel poder uno a uno, era devastador. 

-Itachi…-susurró Sasuke llamando la atención de su hermano- lo he pensado muy bien. Creo que Sakura no debe ir a esta misión.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el mayor- es la única que no debemos temer sea controlada por Naruto. 

-ella nos va a fallar, no porque sea incapaz, ni tampoco porque quiera. –Argumentó Sasuke de brazos cruzados- pero simplemente no asesinara al hombre que ama. Créeme, ya tuvo una situación parecida mucho antes, y no pudo hacerlo. 

-sabes que ella es nuestra carta fuerte de Tayjutsu…-señaló Itachi- además…no tiene que matarlo, solo debilitarlo lo suficiente. 

-¿y si nos traiciona? –Interrogó Sasuke pensativo- uno de sus puñetazos no es algo que prefiero entre los ataques sorpresa.

-no podemos prescindir de más gente Ototo…-indicó Itachi- ya somos muy pocos y algunos de los presentes no me inspiran confianza. Tal vez Sakura-san no pueda asesinar a Uzumaki, pero al menos será un elemento de distracción. Por cierto… ¿tienes controlada a Karin? 

-Karin no va a actuar en nuestra contra… -señaló Sasuke algo molesto- ella no puede participar de una batalla, donde ambos lados son importantes. 

-¿importantes? –susurró apenas Itachi sin entender. 

-tu solo ocúpate de estos planes, -le dijo Sasuke sonriendo apenas- Karin no intervendrá. 

-señores…-interrumpió las conversaciones Kakashi- en 24 horas a partir de ahora, partimos de incognito hacia el noreste. La misión confirmada, es neutralizar a Uzumaki Naruto por todos los medios necesarios. ¡Es todo! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ambas caminaban lado a lado, desde muy niñas habían sido amigas íntimas. Ino y Sakura jamás se habían ocultado cosas. Ambas supieron de la otra absolutamente todo. Cuando querían al guapo Sasuke Uchiha, cuando querían superar a la otra como rival. Cuando juraron que un hombre nunca rompería la hermandad que habían construido por los años. Ambas sabían todo de la otra, eran como hermanas. Ino miraba a lo lejos distraída y sus sonrisas eran relajadas. Sakura se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo y lado a lado caminaban como si fuera pareja. El vientre de la rubia resaltaba apenas, pero se notaba mucho por la fina cintura de la madre en cuestión. Sakura intentó no hablar de tema que dolía, pero a Ino jamás iba a engañarla. 

-¿estas enojada conmigo cierto?

-que dices puerca…-sonrió apenas la rosa desviando la vista sorprendida.

-lo puedo ver Sakura…-continuó suavemente la rubia- seguro estas molesta porque Naruto me ha embarazado, porque me acosté con él. O tal vez…

-¿O tal vez qué?

-te duele que a ti no te haya embarazado… ¿cierto?

-no digas tonterías Ino…-trató de sonreír Sakura y evidentemente le dolía- solo me pregunto… 

-¿Por qué no a ti? –Aventuró la Yamanaka- ¿Por qué a tantas kunoichi y no a ti? ¿Correcto? 

Sakura susurró un ahogado "Hai" y ambas quedaron caminando en silencio. Luego de rato, la rosa no pudo apartar de su mente lo extraño del comportamiento en su mejor amiga. Tuvo que preguntar, mal que le pesara la situación. 

-dime algo Ino…- y la rubia le prestó debida atención- ¿Por qué no piensas en abortar al niño? Después de todo, es producto de una violación.

-más bien diría…de una derrota. –Dijo Ino- yo he buscado lo que me ocurrió. ¿Sería diferente si estuviera muerta en lugar de esperando un hijo?

-no lo entiendo…

-simple….me enviaron a manipular a Naruto. –Recordó Ino- ¿eso hacemos las kunoichi verdad? Manipulamos a nuestros objetivos. Lo invite a cenar, lo seduje, lo intente drogar y finalmente iba a sacarle información con mis técnicas mentales. 

-y él te atacó… 

-el me descubrió…-sonrió Ino como contando un chiste- luego uso un tipo de manipulación mental que jamás había visto. Yo estaba en su mente, pero era el quien me controlaba. Fue muy, pero muy extraño. Luego de eso, me veía a mí misma quitándome la ropa, desnudándolo y montándome en el como una ramera cualquiera. Era consciente de la manipulación, pero aun así no podía hacer nada.

-¿y que paso después? –dijo angustiada Sakura sintiendo el dolor de lo que pudo ser. 

-él dijo…. "debiste seguir trabajando en tu florería" –sonrió apenas la rubia- luego no recuerdo más que lágrimas y sombras. 

Sakura la veía y no podía entender que sonriera y estuviera tranquila luego de esa experiencia tan traumática. Era increíble que esperara un bebe no deseado con tanta alegría. Inaudito. 

-¿Ino por qué estas feliz? –indicó nerviosa Sakura y parando la caminata tomo por los brazos a su amiga y la puso de frente- ¡esto no normal! 

-en realidad no lo sé…-sonrió apenas Ino tocándose el vientre- es como si este bebe me hiciera muy feliz. No lo siento como un trauma…y tengo que admitir que Naruto podría haberme matado en lugar de hacerme tener a su hijo. ¿Verdad? 

Sakura negó completamente confundida. Su mejor amiga parecía subyugada completamente. Era como si Naruto le hubiera lavado el cerebro. No pensaba en vengarse, no pensaba en abortar. Era como una fiel esposa esperando a un hijo completamente consentido y deseado. Estaba llena de amor. No tenía sentido.

-no quieres perder a este bebe….-señaló Sakura- ¿verdad amiga? 

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Elevó la abrazándola- nunca me he sentido tan bien. 

-comprendo…-susurró correspondiendo el abrazo la pelirosa y miraba al vacío molesta- creo que tenemos que hacer algunos preparativos entonces. Todo para que estés a salvo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Anko salió del baño luego de una refrescante ducha y vestida con una bata verde de seda se dedicó a registrar el armario en busca de ropa cómoda para ponerse. Sentía los ruidos de la cocina que seguramente hacia Kurenai en busca de poner a punto la cena. Reiji debía estar con su madre, charla va, charla viene, como todo niño inquieto. Anko se dijo que era inútil ponerse alerta en la casa Uzumaki. Bien sabia ella que los sellos del clan custodiaban el acceso del perímetro. Además, no había razones para temer represarías de nadie. Anko, Kurenai y el niño no habían actuado en contra de ninguna ley como para que los consejeros pensaran que ayudarían a Naruto. Hacia como una hora que una rana mensajera había traído las últimas instrucciones de Naruto. Anko no estaba de acuerdo con los pedidos del joven, ella quería intervenir porque temía que su "amigo" terminara asesinado. Después de todo, los Uchiha y muchos más tenderían la supuesta emboscada y muchas cosas podían salir mal para Naruto. Pero el joven fue muy explícito en su pedido. 

_"no te muevas para nada Anko. Quiero que vengan por mí, sé que vendrán justo donde los estoy esperando. Déjalos ir, cúbrete y espera en silencio. No tiene caso huir de Konoha justo ahora. En algunos días estaremos cenando en casa y planeando el viaje. Confía en mí, protege a nuestra familia"  
_

La kunoichi se vistió con su clásico traje de falda militar y gabardina. Se anudó el cabello a su clásico estilo y aunque segura en esa casa, siempre portaba sus armas en el día. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, aun así, mejor prevenida y en alerta. Terminada de vestirse, salió dispuesta a ayudar con la comida a su amiga Kurenai. Pero en el comedor se encontró con algo no esperado. Kurenai preparaba la comida en la mesada de la cocina, el niño dibujaba con unos crayones sobre papel blanco, cómodamente sentado en el comedor contiguo. Y había una presencia más en el lugar, lo extraño, era que no provenía de los cuartos o el traspatio, estaba justo detrás del niño, aunque Anko no podía verla. Seguramente alguien usando algún tipo de jutsu, un espía. 

-Kurenai…-dijo la pelimorada despreocupadamente-¿Qué tal fue tu día? 

-todo tranquilo…-sonrió apenas la morocha pero Anko la notó preocupada- aunque sabes que en esta aldea, ese concepto puede cambiar rápido. 

-¿no digas? –Se burló Anko- supongo que estamos a vísperas de algo grande, de eso ya no se tiene dudas. 

-¿realmente piensas irte? –Señaló la morocha- si es cierto que una guerra mundial se acerca, ¿Qué mejor que Konoha para protegerse?

-ya te explique que la guerra será contra los ninjas Kure-chan…-sonrió la serpiente- ¿Konoha segura? Ku ku ku…aquí la pregunta es ¿Quién nos va a matar primero? ¿Los consejeros, o el enemigo?

-no seas así Anko por favor…-rio de buena gana la mujer- ya estoy bastante nerviosa con ciertas visitas que recibí en el mercado.

-¿visitas? Ku ku…-caminó Anko con los platos para poner la mesa- ¿algún pretendiente nuevo? 

-¡claro que no! ¡Lo único que me puede faltar! Solo Yuriko-sensei que apareció haciendo preguntas. Cuando esa mujer se presenta…

-¿Yuriko Yamanaka? –Elevó una ceja Anko que seguía poniendo la mesa- alguien está en serios problemas ku ku ku… (¿Con que Yuriko no?)

-gracias a Kami no somos nosotras…-sonrió Kurenai que evidentemente no podía sentir la presencia al no estar sellada como Anko- ahora lávate las manos cariño…es hora de comer. –le indico a su hijo que sonrió y subió las escaleras hacia el baño.

Anko terminó de poner la mesa y giró a la mesa pasando por donde la presencia estaba. Kurenai se dispuso a servir en los platos y cuando Anko volvió con una servilleta para la mesa, se ubicó rápidamente detrás de la presencia y haciendo sellos grito "KAI". Segundo después, una mujer rubia de fino aspecto apareció frente a las kunoichi. Anko estaba parada detrás de la intrusa, así que colocó un kunai en su cuello y sonrió diciendo:

-creo que debiste poner un plato de mas Kure-chan….ku ku ku…-Yuriko se sorprendió pero no se movía aprisionada por Anko- mira quien viene a cenar.

-¡Yuriko-sensei! –Gritó Kurenai sorprendida - ¡Por favor libérala Anko!

-¿Qué está pasando con los modales en esta aldea? –Sonrió venenosa la serpiente- ya no saludan, no tocan a la puerta, no respetan a nadie. Ku ku ku. No muevas ni una neurona si no quieres que dibuje una sonrisa roja en tu cuello. Yamanaka-san

-Siento esto querida…-susurró apenas Yuriko sin moverse- aunque debo felicitar a Anko-san por su extraordinario acto de videncia. ¿Podría preguntar como fui descubierta? Nunca me había pasado. 

-tu Genjutsu es una obra de arte…-susurró Anko sin dejar de apretar el arma contra el cuello- bloquea la percepción de 5 sentidos de tus víctimas. Lamentablemente para ti, esta casa esta sellada por nosotros los Uzumaki, maestros del arte en sellos. Podía sentirse, mas no verte, olerte o escucharte. Ahora te dejare libre….pero no te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido Yuriko-sama…por que actualmente soy completamente impermeable a tus manipulaciones mentales. 

-ya veo…-susurró la mujer cuando Anko se apartó, sonriendo apenas tomó asiento en uno de los puestos de la mesa- mis disculpas Kure-chan…debía averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo el plan que incluye a mi hija. 

-como ya le dije, su marido y el consejo. –Reafirmó Kurenai- nosotras no tenemos que ver con eso. 

-pero si sabemos que Ino será usada como carnada –aporto Anko 

-¿carnada? 

-Naruto Uzumaki no es un monstruo como todos lo pintan. –Continuó Anko- el me salvó personalmente. Salvó a muchos a largo de los años. Y trata de salvarnos a todos de una guerra que nos acabara en el futuro. Ino es solo una víctima, pero trataremos de evitar que muera a cualquier precio.

-¿usaran de carnada a mi hija? –Interrogó de nuevo la rubia y sus gestos eran fríos- ¿Inoichi sabe de esta situación?

Kurenai bajó la vista con tristeza, Anko solo sonrío perversamente reafirmando el pensamiento. Yuriko apenas podía creerlo. ¡Usaría a su propia hija! ¡A SU UNICA HIJA COMO CARNADA! Yuriko no podía pensar, la furia estaba dominando su ánimo, tanto que la vista comenzaba a nublársele. 

-para que sepa quienes tienen participación…-continuó Anko sabiendo cómo ayudar a Naruto a reducirle enemigos- los Akimichi, los Aburame y…..-sacó un papel donde Kakashi le había pasado todo el informe para que diera a Naruto- aquí tiene la lista de implicados. 

Yuriko tomó el papel, sus ojos paseaban furiosos por la lista. Su mente comenzaba a procesar rápidamente los nombres. Solo le tomó un minuto memorizar cada pieza por destruir. 

-mi hija no va a ir a esa misión…-definió rato después- espero no descubrir que me engañan. 

-¿engañarla? –Preguntó Kurenai dolida por la desconfianza de su maestra- ¿Cómo podría sensei? Usted es como una madre para mí.

-entonces me ayudaras a evitar la muerte de mi hija…-afirmó Yuriko a lo que Kurenai asintió- ¿realmente lo harás?

Anko sonrió de lado, la kunoichi domadora de serpientes no solo era un cuerpo sexi y una mente perversa. También era una inteligencia superior a la media. Con capacidad para reorganizar una estrategia eficiente en segundos. Una de las muchas cosas que aprendió del Sannin Orochimaru. Pensar rápido y bien, o morir. 

-Yuriko-sama…Kure-chan…-sonrió mirándola a ambas- yo tengo una buena idea. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	31. CAPITULO 28

**CAPITULO 28: UN CUARTO AZUL**

Sentado de piernas cruzadas en el medio del bosque, Naruto esperaba su destino. Había arribado a pocos metros de famoso "valle del fin". En ese lugar mítico donde Hashirama Senju y Uchiha Madara definieron el destino del mundo conocido. El camino del mundo Shinobi. En ese mismo lugar, Naruto de 13 años había caído derrotado por un rebelde Sasuke de la misma edad. Ese día luchó con todo su corazón para recuperar a su amigo y fracasó. No se puede luchar una batalla a muerte sin poner todo el poder al máximo. Es tonto, es riesgoso y conlleva irremediablemente a una derrota. 

Uchiha Madara estaba furioso cuando enfrentó a Hashirama, mas no puso todo su poder desde el principio en posición de derrotar a su enemigo. Su ambición de captar las habilidades del Mokuton lo cegaron. Su venganza y su ambición de conseguir los 6 caminos del sabio antiguo le hicieron cambiar una victoria ajustada por una derrota aplastante. Más adelante en el tiempo, cuando Naruto perdió frente a Sasuke, pudo haber hecho más. A último momento desvió el poder de su Rasengan para no asesinar a su mejor amigo. Eso le valió la derrota, y casi la muerte si el joven moreno así lo hubiera querido. 

La energía comenzó a desplegarse de su cuerpo. Un aura celeste poderosa que soltaba de su propia piel liberando de la prisión el mítico chakra que Naruto Uzumaki había guardado. Su cabello era rojo como la sangre, había cambiado brutalmente su imagen y flotaba rebelde levitando por el explosivo chakra. 

-(que gran poder…-susurró desde el interior Kyuubi- en tu estado normal, el chakra de tu cuerpo era como 200 veces el de un humano corriente. Ahora….tal vez 500 o 700 veces más. Realmente increíble). 

-Según mis recuerdos…-respondió Naruto, su voz definitivamente era más grave y profunda- todo Uzumaki fue sellado desde el nacimiento. Nadie pudo utilizar el verdadero caudal de su poder a no ser que… 

-(Fuese liberado por otro Uzumaki… –apuntó la criatura- no tengo muchos recuerdos precisos, Pero creo que el viejo nos formó a los nueve Biju, algunos años después que su esposa falleciera) 

-¿Ella era Uzumaki? –Preguntó como para hacer memoria Naruto- ¿Estás seguro? 

-(No recuerdo su nombre, -dijo el zorro- el viejo la nombró un par de veces nada más. Pero si recuerdo verlo muy deprimido por su muerte. Nunca pudo superar el fallecimiento de su esposa) 

-¿Y qué piensas hacer amigo? –Sonrió Naruto estirando su brazo izquierdo a lo lejos y unos árboles comenzaron a crecer desmesuradamente- ¿Pelearas a mi lado o te quedaras a observar el espectáculo? 

-(Seré muy claro porque lo mereces…-señaló gruñendo Kurama- actualmente no confió en ti) 

-¿Qué no confías en mí? –Sonrió Naruto apenas- ¿basado en que no confías? Nunca te he defraudado según recuerdo. 

-¿Pero qué hay de tu otra mitad? –Interrogó con astucia Kurama- ¿no estarás olvidando a tu otro yo, rondando con sus instintos homicidas verdad? 

-Para bien o mal, él es parte de mi ahora…-respondió neutral el pelirrojo- puedo pensarlo como una mochila con rocas en mi espalda o como un arma que suma en inteligencia, estrategia y control de mis nuevos poderes. No puedo negar que me preocupa un poco su sadismo en batalla, pero tampoco controlaría estos ojos y el Mokuton al nivel que tengo, si no fuera por su influencia. 

-(¿Y si tanto poder tienes….porque rayos me requieres a mí? –increpó Kurama gruñendo- solo de escuchar tu voz parecida a la de él, hace que se erice el pelaje de mis colas) 

-No seas llorón…-se burló Naruto impertinente- tienes la posibilidad de aplastar a dos Uchiha en la misma pelea. Es una oferta que te prometo, nunca va a repetirse. 

-(¿Dos Uchiha eh? –se detuvo un momento a pensarlo- je je je…es tan tentador. Pero no me gustan las peleas donde debo esconder las garras. Me hacen sentir insatisfecho). 

-Amigo mío…-finalizó Naruto serio- te contaré de mi plan, y veras porque sigo necesitando de tu ayuda a pesar de mis poderes. Muchas peleas pueden terminar de un solo golpe, pero cuanto más profundo llegue el daño, menos sangre se va a derramar a futuro. ¿Comprendes? 

-(entonces habla de una vez, -le incitó el Kyuubi- porque tener que compartir bando con Madara, es como pedirme que renuncie a ocho de mis colas por estética. Me produce calambres de solo pensarlo)

Naruto comenzó a detallar su estrategia, sabía que vendrían a por él. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperarlos. Lejos de Konoha, era lo mejor para sus deseos más profundos. Lo mejor para su último plan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Pasaron las 24 horas que restaban para salir a cumplir la misión más difícil de sus vidas. Todos los hombres y mujeres designados se escabulleron sigilosamente evitando ser detectados por la gente en general. Fueron varias horas corriendo entre los bosques, directo al encuentro con su destino. Los equipos que se movían a buena velocidad por los territorios salvajes, estaban formados en tres escuadrones particulares. "contacto", "contención" y "cobertura".

Sasuke y sus 3 resurrectos avanzaban liderando el equipo de "contacto". Ellos serían los encargados de iniciar las hostilidades contra Naruto y darles tiempo a sus refuerzos para preparar los jutsu mentales. Kakashi inicialmente iba a formar parte de esta ofensiva, pero Inoichi y Sasuke sugirieron que se quedara en retaguardia no solo para dar las ordenes de batalla como Hokage, sino también para contener con su Sharingan cualquier arrebato de traición que pudiera surgir por ejemplo, de Ino Yamanaka o Sakura Haruno.

El equipo "contención" lo conformaban Inoichi y sus parientes. Necesitaban un mínimo de media hora para preparar sus jutsu y atacar a larga distancia. El rango estimado era de unos 200 metros, no podían estar más lejos que eso para utilizar sus técnicas. Este equipo también, contaba con el agregado de Sakura Haruno, además de tres médicos surgidos de los clanes pequeños. Sakura había facilitado sus salidas del hospital evitando las preguntas de Shizune, y todos agradecieron ese refuerzo tan necesario.

En cuando a los escuadrones de "cobertura", eran no más de 40 elementos. Equipos compuestos por Shinobi del clan Akimichi, Aburame y agentes libres, además de los rastreadores que se aseguraban detectar la ubicación de Naruto a larga distancia. Había sido muy complicado para los líderes de clanes elegir entre sus parientes y personas no relacionadas para nada con el ANBU. Debían evitar también cualquiera que fuera sospechosamente fanático del héroe Naruto Uzumaki, o amigo de este. De los novatos, Shino Aburame estaba entre los que participaban en la misión. Gai y Rock Lee habían sido informados por Kakashi sobre la "posesión" que Uchiha Madara había hecho al cuerpo de Naruto. Los no reclutados desconocían al enemigo en cuestión y estaban en Konoha.

El plan era simple. Mientras Sasuke y sus marionetas detenían a Naruto, los Yamanaka iban a bombardearlo con ataques mentales debilitándolo lo suficiente para detenerlo. Mientras tanto, los ninjas de contención debían acabar con los clones que Naruto podía crear para llegar al campamento de los Yamanaka. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke debía luchar contra el original y derrotarlo definitivamente. Kakashi había insistido en participar junto a Sasuke del ataque, pero tanto el moreno Uchiha como Inoichi, le dejaron claro que un Sharingan cerca de la familia Yamanaka, protegería mejor de cualquier sorpresa que pudiera pensar Naruto. Nunca se sabía con qué idea podía salir el Uzumaki, tenían que tratar de prevenir todo. Kakashi simplemente tuvo que acceder a la lógica para no levantar sospechas, aunque se preparó para detener los jutsu mentales en cuanto supusiera a Naruto en dificultades. Fingió ceder, pero esperaba su oportunidad. Él no iba a dejar morir a su hermano de sello Uzumaki. Sakura se mantenía junto a Ino todo el tiempo. Primeramente quiso participar junto a Sasuke de la ofensiva, pero el joven Uchiha le descargó en un comentario todo lo que pensaba de ella: 

-No dudo de tu capacidad Sakura, -dijo llevándola a un lugar apartado donde discutieron horas antes de partir- pero a pesar de ser adecuada para la tarea, veo pensamientos confusos oscureciendo tú mente. 

-No tengo dudas de lo que debo hacer…-respondió ella enfadada por ser apartada. 

-¿le dirás lo mismo a Naruto cuando lo enfrentes? –Dudó Sasuke impasible- porque está visto que a pesar de tu talento como ninja en cuestiones médicas y de tu fuerza monstruosa, él te ha controlado el corazón.

-el ya no es Naruto….

-¿lo juras? ¿Podrás acabarlo aunque ahora me digas que no lo es? –Sasuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse- mejor cuida el campamento de los Yamanaka. No creo que quieras verlo morir, aunque ya no sea Naruto. 

Sakura fingió acceder, como últimamente fingía acceder ante varios argumentos. Pero su mente y corazón estaban preparados para la tarea asignada. Cuando el ruido comenzara, la kunoichi avanzaría a posición de ataque sin miedo. Unas pocas horas antes del viaje, luego de un baño y antes de colocarse su traje ninja que esperaba doblado prolijamente sobre la cama de su cuarto, Sakura Haruno abrió los antiguos pergaminos del clan Uzumaki, se cortó apenas en una de sus manos y puso una marca en los antiguos escritos que parecieron cobrar vida. Preparó el sello, y estaba lista para enfrentar a Uchiha Madara. Lista para enfrentar a Naruto.

Ino a su lado parecía ajena a la tarea, una mujer tan perspicaz como siempre la joven madre había sido, sospecharía los manejos de su padre. Al menos sospecharía a su bebé en peligro. Pero los Yamanaka que la rodeaban y vigilaban al mismo tiempo, notaron que tanto Ino como Inoichi parecía concentrados y sin preocupaciones en cualquier cosa, que no fuera la tarea encomendada. Incluso uno de los escoltas del líder consultó:

-¿Señor, acaso su hija accedió a esta misión por propia voluntad?

Y la respuesta del rubio no se hizo desear demasiado. Frio y concentrado en saltar de rama en rama respondió: 

-No tuvo otra opción.

Los dos grupos habían partido de Konoha divididos, mientras Sasuke y sus compañeros revividos avanzaban a buen ritmo. El grupo que escoltaba a los Yamanaka iba más retrasado guardando siempre las distancias apropiadas. Sabían que Naruto tenía capacidad para detectar el chakra de los rivales, de lo que no tenían noción era el radio de distancia que podía explorar. 

-¡200 metros! –Gritaba animando al grupo Chouza Akimichi- ¡tenemos que resguardar nuestra posición y defendernos de los posibles ataques!

-recuerden señores, nadie que atraviese a los Uchiha será amistoso…-recomendaba Shibi Aburame a sus familiares mientras avanzaban por el bosque- Uzumaki es ninja que gusta de utilizar clones de sombras y Henge jutsu. No se confíen. 

-¡equipo médico en retaguardia Sakura! –Anunciaba Kakashi a quien lideraba ese escuadrón- yo seré la última línea de defensa para los Yamanaka que estarán en medio. Ustedes participaran luego de la batalla.

La pelirosa comenzó a retrasar a su grupo y se ubicaron en el fondo de los equipos. Kakashi la envió lejos apropósito, trataba de protegerla de los posibles ataques mortales que caerían en cualquier momento. El seria la "última línea" si…. pero a favor de Naruto por si los jutsu Yamanaka fueran demasiados efectivos. Cerca de los concentrados usuarios del Genjutsu, podía mandarlos al infierno sin que los demás lograran intervenir a tiempo. Era su última opción, esperaba no tener que hacerlo. 

Habían pasado casi 12 horas viajando de manera ininterrumpida. Hubo breves descansos de escasos minutos como para mantener a los dos equipos a la distancia correcta. Pero bien al noreste siguieron su rumbo por los bosques, hasta que toparon con algo mucho más lindo que arboles verdes y soledad misteriosa. Más hermoso y mortal. 

-¡Sasuke espera! –Gritó el Shinobi encapuchado con su voz grave y áspera- no des un solo paso más.

Todo el equipo se detuvo en un pequeño claro entre los grupos de árboles. El Shinobi encapuchado avanzó por delante de Itachi que lideraba la marcha desde el comienzo y estirando su brazo izquierdo captó que algo estaba muy mal. Itachi observó los arboles buscando alguna trampa, y solo encontró los troncos gruesos de madera rodeados por enredaderas con pequeñas flores amarillas y rosas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –consultó Itachi

-Esas flores…-señaló el encapuchado- son de jutsu Mokuton.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sasuke serio y de brazos cruzados.

-Leí sobre ellas…-sonrió Kabuto moviendo su lengua como serpiente- ku ku ku el Shodaime Hokage creaba campos de flores que despedían un polen mortal. No existen datos sobre los efectos, pero aunque nosotros los no-muertos podríamos pasar sin consecuencias….kukuku….los demás no tendrían tanta suerte.

-el Dobe sabe que venimos por él…-anunció negando Sasuke con decepción por ver arruinado el efecto sorpresa 

-Pero claro que lo sabe…-señaló Itachi como si lo esperara de antes- tu amiguita Uzumaki debe haberle informado de alguna manera.

-si lo hizo no fue ayer…-dijo Sasuke apenas- eso significa que el Dobe nos está esperando con tiempo para recibirnos.

Itachi no tuvo que preguntar los motivos de por qué Sasuke suponía eso. Por alguna razón no había vuelto a la casa Uchiha durante todo el día anterior. Estaba con ella, en su departamento. Parecía que el joven Uchiha al fin había bajado sus defensas lo suficiente para permitirse amar una mujer. 

_Flash back:_

__

_Golpeó a la puerta aun no sabiendo que decir. Hacia muchos días que la relación de amistad que venían construyendo se desintegraba por el asunto Naruto. Sasuke había tratado de ser paciente y comprender, pero Karin por primera vez no parecía querer estar a su lado ni ponía voluntad para reparar los motivos de separación. Sasuke nunca se había encontrado en esta absurda situación de querer estar con una mujer, y que ella no quisiera. Definitivo que su suerte en la amistad y el amor era opuesta a la de su niñez._

__

_Toc toc toc…_

_-¿qué quieres Sasuke? –se escuchó desde el interior  
_

_-¿Cómo lo….?-enseguida detuvo la tonta pregunta- eres kunoichi sensor…-definió más para ayudar a su memoria.  
_

_La puerta de abrió levemente, la chica dejo ver su fina figura apoyándose en la entrada. Sasuke la miró a los ojos, tenía marcas que había estado llorando. Ella se dio cuenta por la mirada del moreno y se secó los ojos con una mano mientras apartaba con la otra sus lentes. Luego de ese simple movimiento, se quedaron mirándose uno a la otra sin emitir palabra. Algunos segundos, hasta que ella con un gesto de su mano le invitó a pasar. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su mente bullía dividida por sus sospechas sobre posibles ayudas de Karin a Naruto, y su necesidad de verla luego de 3 días. Karin ya nunca fue a la mansión Uchiha luego de la noche donde supo que atacarían a Naruto. _

__

_-vine a verte solamente…-fingió estar despreocupado Sasuke- hace días que hablamos, ya no te presentas por mi casa y…  
_

_-si necesitas quien te cocine, puedes pedirle a tu compañera pelirosa o alguna amiguita de las que te rondan. –respondió duramente Karin y se ubicó apoyando su espalda en la puerta de salida  
_

_Sasuke la observó algo sorprendido. ¿Acaso eran celos? ¿Karin estaba celosa de Sakura y las demás? No supo por qué, pero un dejo de satisfacción lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué era esa sensación?_

__

_-¿Qué quieres en mi departamento Sasuke? –Anuncio la pelirroja seriamente- prometí no intervenir en el asunto de Naruto-kun. Y mi palabra tiene valor.  
_

_-hablas igual a como lo hacia él, -sonrió apenas el moreno caminando por el pequeño comedor- su palabra era su ley, su cárcel y su máximo poder. Prometía estupideces pero por más que no tuviera posibilidades, siempre parecía terminar cumpliendo todo._

__

_-¿viniste a hablarme de Naruto-kun? –Elevó una ceja Karin confundida- ¿O en que te puedo ser útil?_

__

_Sasuke se sintió ligeramente ofendido por esa afirmación. Era como si Karin le estuviera acusando de utilizar a todo el mundo y nunca buscar nada más que ventajas. Él había madurado también, no era el niño vengador de antaño._

__

_-vine para saber si estas enojada conmigo. –Descargó en parte sus frustraciones aunque pareció frio- porque desde que sabes lo que haré, pareces no querer estar cerca mío.  
_

_-solo hago lo que nos ayuda a todos, -afirmó la mujer- yo no puedo formar parte de este… "plan" –señaló con desdén- y tú no confiarías en mi para hablar con tus aliados cerca mío, por temor a que te traicione._

__

_-nunca pensé eso de ti, -respondió el moreno sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa- simplemente quiero…_

__

_-¿Qué quieres de mí? –Le cortó la chica- no tengo ánimos de nada últimamente.  
_

_-quiero que estemos en paz, -pidió Sasuke atento a las reacciones de la chica- te dije mis razones para detener a Naruto, me diste tus motivos para no participar. Te he respetado, pero nunca quise alejarme de ti._

__

_-¿Por qué? –Elevó la voz Karin algo nerviosa- ¿Qué te puede interesar de mí? ¿Qué me hace diferente de cualquier mujer que quiere tu atención? Hace años trataste de matarme cuando ese bastardo de Danzou me capturó. ¿Qué ha cambiado en este tiempo?  
_

_-te pedí perdón…_

__

_-y te acepté el perdón…-trato de tranquilizarse la chica- pero aun no entiendo que haces aquí.  
_

_Sasuke sabía que tenía que explicar lo que sentía, que había un millón de problemas superior a unos simples sentimientos o una necesidad de compañía. Sabía que hablar era algo que no podía hacer con delicadeza. Pero tenía que intentarlo.  
_

_-yo nunca pensé en el daño que causaba, -empezó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos- siempre estaba concentrado en realizar mi venganza y pasar sobre cualquiera que se opusiera a ello. Nunca pensé en dolor de otros, nunca en el sufrimiento de otros. Pero los años pasan… -indicó mientras Karin se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él- ¿Cuál sería mi vida sin la venganza? ¿Qué familia formaré a pesar de todo?_

__

_-sigo sin entender…  
_

_-estos meses atrás comencé a verte, -siguió Sasuke- hablamos, y por primera vez me sentía bien junto a una mujer. Me perdonaste, tal vez no lo merecía pero lo hiciste. Te pareces mucho al recuerdo que tengo de Naruto cuando éramos niños. Y cuando pienso en mi futura familia, -sonrió apenas por la ironía- me molesta bastante admitir que me gustaría ver a mis hijos comportarse como el Dobe, y no como yo lo hacía.  
_

_-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

__

_Sasuke se puso de pie rodeando la mesa. Karin por alguna extraña razón se paró y alejándose de la mesa, retrocedió hasta apoyar su espalda contra una pared. El moreno camino hasta quedar parado justo frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y estiro su brazo afirmándolo en la pared y encerrándola en el proceso._

__

_-tu eres…muy parecida a tu "primo". –Sonrió apenas Sasuke- eres alegre, le haces bien a las personas con tu amabilidad. Siempre cumples lo que prometes y eres amable, incluso con los idiotas desconsiderados como yo.  
_

_-¿Qué preten…_

_Un beso, Sasuke avanzó dueño de un impulso y las bocas se unieron furiosas. La delicia de ese primer beso entre ellos venía siendo esperada por ambos. Decían ser amigos, decían tan solo charlar pero esperaban esa unión hace tiempo. El moreno tomó del cuello a la chica y afirmándose con gusto continúo con profundidad atacando sus labios. Las caricias complementaron el beso, el ardor aumento paso a paso, dando lugar a unos apetitos clásicos de personas jóvenes con libidos naturales. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella dio un pequeño salto rodeando las caderas del hombre con sus piernas. Chocaron con varios muebles hasta llegar al cuarto, sabían lo que iba a pasar, la soledad era una amiga difícil de dejar a un lado. Pero ambos esa noche estaban dispuestos a desterrarla para siempre. Lo iban a intentar a pesar de todo. A pesar de una guerra en puerta y la posible separación para siempre. Sasuke podía morir intentando parar a Naruto, también podía ganar asesinando al único pariente que Karin tenía en esta vida. ¿Sería separación? ¿Acaso solo esa noche estarían juntos? No tenían modo de saberlo pero extrañamente, no pareció importarles tampoco.  
_

__

_Fin del Flash back:_

-Sasuke…-interrumpió el pensamiento Itachi- dile a tu marioneta que anule las flores de Mokuton. Debemos despejar un camino para seguir avanzando hacia Uzumaki. 

El joven Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y envió al encapuchado por delante del grupo, haciendo sellos y concentrándose cada tantos metros obligaba a las flores a marchitarse y secarse sin soltar el polen mortal. Creando un pasillo de unos 50 metros de ancho por el cual los equipos seguirían avanzando en cuanto un Bushin de Kabuto les informara a los equipos retrasados la situación. Naruto los estaba esperando, el avance hacia él se hacía más lento y predecible. No se le podía rodear, no se le podía sorprender. Naruto Uzumaki los estaba esperando, y las flores eran la prueba definitiva de este hecho. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

-Y eso es todo lo que encontramos…-dijo Kabuto a Kakashi y los demás líderes de los escuadrones retrasados- procuren no salirse de la gruta que estamos creando a aspirar ese polen será lo último que hagan en esta vida ku ku ku. 

Shibi y Chouza se miraron entre sorprendidos y consternados. ¿Controlaba el legendario Mokuton a ese nivel? ¿Era una buena idea plantarle cara a un preparado rival como parecía ser Uzumaki? Entonces recordaron porque peleaban, por sus familias, por Konoha. La derrota o retirada no era ni siquiera una opción. Tenían que seguir, tenían que triunfar. Conforme fueran avanzando, deberían estar atentos al enorme chakra en la lejanía, una defensa y esperar. El plan continuaba, solo que todo el entorno ahora parecía en contra de ellos.

-continuar es lo mejor que tenemos…-anuncio Kakashi neutro- guíanos Kabuto, iremos lento pero seguro, el combate no es lo nuestro sino defender la estrategia de victoria. 

Todos comenzaron a avanzar, impulsados por la serenidad de su líder. Kakashi era el tipo de ninja que siempre mantenía la calma aun cuando la situación no estuviese en control. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que particularmente nada tenía que temer el ninja copia, Naruto parecía arreglárselas muy bien sin su ayuda. Simplemente tenía que dejar las cosas seguir por su rumbo, simplemente eso y que todo pareciera normal, hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Finalmente llegaron a destino, Itachi ingresó al campo llano y las cascadas junto con las gigantescas estatuas indicaron el mítico lugar de batallas antiguas. Allí a lo lejos podían verlo, no lo reconocieron por su aspecto sino por el chakra destilando visible como manto de poder en todo su cuerpo. Sentado en cómoda meditación, Naruto Uzumaki hacia levitar su rebelde cabello espinado y rojo como flamas del averno. Kabuto enseguida sonrió apenas, se veía diferente realmente. Se veía indiscutiblemente poderoso, la forma de su cabello largo y espinado le hacía recordar a Uchiha Madara. Pero el furioso color sangre era marca ineludible de los Uzumaki. Como una fusión, dos entes tan diferentes unidos por una misma pelea. Dos visiones haciéndose solo una. Tal vez el Shinobi definitivo, tal vez el Rikudou Sennin. 

-hola Sasuke…-sonrió apenas Naruto cuando el joven Uchiha apareció tras su hermano y sus otras dos resurrecciones- hermosa ocasión de encontrarnos otra vez. 

-Dobe…-susurró apenas el moreno que estaba lejos pero con Sharingan leía los labios de Naruto- tu aspecto y tu chakra han cambiado. Eres más fuerte, pero te pareces más a él que a ti mismo. 

Naruto abrió los ojos al fin, los ojos que Itachi y Kabuto habían visto en Pein. El gris acero intimidante, la sensación de dolor y poder con solo dedicarle la vista. Se puso de pie lentamente, su cuerpo estaba provisto con una armadura al estilo antiguo. De placas color negro y con símbolos de remolinos en hombros y espalda. Se veía intimidante, y eso ni contar el poder que despedía como si le sobrara.

-¡esto no debía suceder así Sasuke! –apuntó el pelirrojo gritando fuerte- ¡debía ser una transición pacífica!

-¡¿TRASICION DE QUE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?! –Estalló Sasuke ofuscado- ¡TE HAS VUELTO EL MAYOR PELIGRO DEL MUNDO CONOCIDO, BAKA!

-NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA, ¡MIL VECES IDIOTA TEME! –respondió aireado y apretando el puño Naruto con venita en la frente- DE NO SER POR TI METIENDO TUS NARICES EN ESTO, NO ESTARIAMOS AQUÍ DE NUEVO.

-¿MIRA QUIEN LO DICE? –Sonrió Sasuke porque veía a su mejor amigo en esa discusión- TU ERAS QUIEN ME SIGUIO HASTA AQUÍ HACE AÑOS, TU FUISTE QUIEN ME HIZO VOLVER A KONOHA. ¡Y AHORA QUIERES DESTRUIRLA!

Las sonrisas de Naruto se borraron de repente, los dos habían discutido como críos mientras Itachi, Kabuto y el otro guerrero tenían gotitas de sudor cayendo por su cara. Como un par de niños inmaduros. Hasta que Naruto dejó de sonreír, y sus gestos se hicieron duros. 

-y según tu Ototo…-dijo caminando hacia la posición de su rivales- ¿crees que Konoha no merece convertirse en una pila de escombros?

-¿Ototo? –Pensó Itachi y se le escapó en una especie de susurro- ¿de qué habla Naruto? 

-nunca me dijo así…-pensó Sasuke- ¿Por qué "hermano menor"? 

-tal vez yo pueda quitarles esas dudas amigos…ku ku ku 

Los Uchiha miraron a Kabuto que sonreía perverso mientras sus serpientes lo rodeaban. 

-te ha llamado hermano menor, porque eres la viva imagen de Izuna Uchiha. El hermano menor de Madara.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y lo veía muy tranquilo, como si no hubiese una batalla por iniciar. Se preocupó un poco, comenzó a pasear el Sharingan por toda la zona del valle y nada encontró. Algo andaba mal, algo se traía entre manos el Uzumaki. 

-su poder personal se ha incrementado un poco es cierto…-señaló Itachi mirándolo detenidamente- pero no es nada del otro mundo. 

-¿300 veces el chakra de un ser humano te parece escaso? –Siseó Kabuto apenas- sus jutsu además son devastadores. 

-mucha charla y poca acción…-interrumpió el encapuchado- según tengo entendido venimos aquí para eliminar la amenaza contra Konoha. El monstruo debe morir. 

-cierra la boca y solo hablaras cuando te otorgue el permiso…-le amonestó Sasuke serio- solo limítate a cumplir tu parte del plan y mantente al margen de todo lo otro. 

-¡Sasuke! –Gritó Naruto al ver la confusión- ¿Por qué vamos a pelear Sasuke? ¿Acaso no aceptaras mi oferta de paz que te hice hace meses? 

Sasuke recordó la conversación sobre el ave de tinta, pero todo había sido una manera de ganar tiempo. 

-te daré una nueva oportunidad Ototo…-siguió hablando Naruto muy confiado- realiza los sellos necesarios y manda al otro mundo las almas en pena que te acompañan. Volvamos a Konoha, y luego nos iremos lejos para encontrar paz y tranquilidad. La aldea será destruida. 

-¡TU NO PUEDES QUERER A LA ALDEA DESTRUIDA! –Estalló molesto Sasuke- ¡TU LE DISTE INSPIRACION A TODOS LOS QUE LA DEFENDIERON! ¡TIENES LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO EN TU CORAZON! ¡REACCIONA NARUTO! 

Naruto se detuvo a unos 20 pasos del grupo enemigo. Sus ojos se enfocaban cada tanto en los resurrectos. Itachi supuso que estaba evaluándolos, tal como el hacía con Naruto. Si intentaba hacerlos caer en Genjutsu ya estaban preparados. Los Uchiha tenían sus ojos, Kabuto había sellado su propia visión y seguía todos los movimientos enemigos por el sentido ofídico del olfato y gusto. Mientras que el cuarto integrante del grupo se mantenía retirado algunos pasos detrás y ni siquiera elevaba la vista. Naruto no podía reconocerlo por su chakra, tenía una sensación de haberlo sentido, pero nada como una batalla directa contra él. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? 

Itachi avanzó rápidamente y frente a Naruto sacó de su manga derecha un filo. Naruto retiró levemente su pecho evitando la acometida y dando un paso hacia atrás giró de lado esquivando la estocada del moreno Uchiha que tenía una katana en su mano derecha. 

-tienes a Chokuto…-dijo Naruto impasible mientras dio un leve salto eludiendo la barrida con una pierna de Itachi y luego retrocedió alejándose del grupo enemigo sin dejarse herir- tu hermanito te ha prestado su espada predilecta.

Itachi estaba analizando cada movimiento de Naruto y no podía anticiparlo. Era como si fuera contrarrestado de alguna extraña manera que no comprendía. El rubio había eludido la muerte en 3 movimientos precisos y dejó a Itachi apuñalando el aire sin resultado. Sus gestos serios, iban al compás de una batalla, pero su pasividad para golpear hacia ver el asunto como una burla. Como un juego de niños.

-Itachi…-le dijo Sasuke acercándose a la posición de su hermano- debemos atacar en equipo. No te precipites.

-debemos matarlo antes que desarrolle más poder…-señaló Itachi mirando a su lado como Kabuto se ponía para pelear- atacar sin descanso, tu solo debes esperar una apertura para… 

-¡¿por qué los escuchas Sasuke?! –Gritaba Naruto a lo lejos- estas peleando contra tu verdadero hermano. No solo de esta vida, sino de anteriores versiones. Estas peleando contra mí que te respetado y protegido aun cuando tu evitabas agradecerlo. ¿A quién estas escuchando? Tu hermano Itachi, el maldito asesino y traidor del clan Uchiha. La serpiente venenosa de Kabuto, que quería tu cuerpo para sus sucios experimentos. Y del otro sujeto ni te digo nada porque aún no sale de su agujero. Pero su chakra me es conocido, solo de recordarlo comienzo a tener nauseas. 

-tu eres el traidor ahora…-respondió sereno Sasuke- Itachi hizo lo que debía hacer para detener una guerra.

-yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo…-dijo Naruto serio- ¿Por qué no me apoyas entonces? 

-SUITON, - dijo Kabuto haciendo sellos- JUTSU SERPIENTES DE MAR. 

Del lago cercano surgieron chorros de agua que explotaron a pocos metros de Naruto y se dividieron en serpientes para perseguirlo. El rubio aun de brazos cruzados eludió a las criaturas que intentaban capturarlo y cuando todas se formaron para saltar sobre el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo Naruto declaró: 

-SHINRA TENSEI 

Una fuerza devastadora surgió del cuerpo de Naruto alejando el jutsu y haciéndolo desaparecer. Finas gotas de agua mojaron los arboles aledaños y también ese rocío llegó a Sasuke y los suyos. Itachi comprendió que Naruto no pensaba atacar rápidamente y eso podía beneficiarlos. Ellos tenían que hacer tiempo hasta que los jutsu Yamanaka estuvieran listos, debía retrasar a Naruto, y en cuanto más tiempo tardara en pelear seriamente era mejor. 

-violaste a Ino Yamanaka…-indicó Sasuke siguiendo el juego que también había razonado- dime ¿dónde está el honor de esa acción tuya?

-ella intento usar sus encantos femeninos para quitarme información valiosa… –Se defendió Naruto mientras Kabuto había usado un jutsu de tierra para intentar atacarlo a distancia- ella perdió, y su cuerpo fue tan solo un botín de mi victoria. Podría haberla asesinado en lugar de follarla….-sonrió como broma- ¿hubiera sido más honorable? 

-¡ataca maldito seas! –Le provocó Kabuto irritado por la nula respuesta del Uzumaki- no fui revivido para escuchar parlotear a dos críos.

Naruto elevó una ceja confundido, y los hermanos Uchiha miraron a su lado con sorpresa. ¿Kabuto con ánimos de pelear frente a frente? Tal vez haber perdido ya su vida lo había desprovisto de miedos. Pero había algo más, con Kabuto Yakushi siempre había algo más. 

-de acuerdo…-respondió cansino Naruto- si eso quieres Kabuto, te daré otra paliza para que vuelvas a la tumba conforme. 

Desapareció frente a todos, una ráfaga de viento hizo volar a Kabuto que no pudo evitar el ataque pese a sus reflejos. Siendo controlado por Sasuke era más lento, más predecible y menos útil también. Naruto apareció junto a Sasuke en un remolino instantáneo y conectó un puñetazo al rostro para completar con patada al vientre en el mismo impulso. Sasuke salió volando y cuando iba a dar contra los árboles, Naruto estaba sobre él con un… 

-¡RASENGAN! 

Itachi apareció en un remolino de hojas lanzando un sablazo, interceptando la ofensiva de Naruto, logro atravesar el pecho del pelirrojo por el lateral, solo para darse cuenta que era un clon.  
Un clon explosivo.

Luego de un estallido que levantó humo y polvareda, segundos después Itachi comenzó a reconstruirse mientras Sasuke se paraba ya recuperado junto a él. Kabuto venia un poco más atrás, mientras el encapuchado no se había movido de su sitio en retaguardia. Naruto a lo lejos, tampoco parecía no haberse movido para nada. De brazos cruzados los observaba divertido. 

-son buenos para la gente común, -sonrió apenas Naruto- sin embargo no podrán conmigo sino atacan con intenciones de matar. Mis pequeños Gennin, -apuntó con burla- Naruto-sensei les dará una lección para ver si pueden ascender de rango. 

-SUITON –haciendo sellos- JUTSU MAREA DE AGUA. 

Kabuto siguió atacando ante la sorpresa de Sasuke e Itachi que nunca lo habían visto tan impulsivo. La ola del elemento atacó a Naruto por su lado derecho, saliendo del lago otra vez. El Uzumaki estiró su mano derecha hacia el lateral y sin molestarse a voltear susurró: 

-SHINRA TENSEI –el agua se detuvo a pocos metros de impactarlo y salió despedida en dirección contraria sin consecuencias

-¿Qué rayos haces Kabuto? –Le increpó Sasuke- deja de atacar a lo tonto. ¿Acaso se te olvido los poderes del Rinnengan que tanto habías presumido? Sino aprovechamos el número, seremos derrotados individualmente.

-si no atacamos rápido y sin pausa, -respondió apenas el domador de serpiente- él puede comenzar a usar su capacidad sensorial para adivinar a nuestros refuerzos. 

-no lo dejaremos pasar….-señaló Itachi haciendo sellos- KATON, JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO. 

Sopló de manera poderosa al terminar la secuencia de sellos y Naruto estiró ambas manos recibiendo la técnica y absorbiéndola sin problemas.

-¿y cómo detendremos a sus clones mientras peleamos contra el original? –intercedió Kabuto mientras se alejaba por un flanco para atacar desde otro punto. 

Sasuke sabía que Kabuto tenía algo de razón. Sin embargo, ver atacar impulsivamente a un Shinobi más experto en movimientos furtivos y escapes hacían sospechar que había algo más. El joven Uchiha aún no controlaba perfectamente el Edo tensei, pudo revivirlos y utilizarlos, mas no absorber los conocimientos y recuerdos de sus marionetas. No tuvo tiempo de aprender lo necesario.

Itachi avanzó recto corriendo a toda velocidad, su katana se rodeó de Raiton y su capa negra con las nubes rojas que conservaba desde su resurrección se hizo un poco ancha por acción de una correntada lateral de viento. Naruto lo esperó a pie firme y se sorprendió a ver como unos 6 Shuriken surgían detrás de Itachi superando su embestida y llegando primero hacia Naruto. El rubio los eludió usando un kunai en su mano izquierda y se preparó para detener el ataque con katana de su enemigo. Para su sorpresa un clon del Uchiha corría justo detrás del atacante y dio un salto lanzando una lluvia de agujas, Shuriken y kunai imbuidos con chakra Katon. Naruto dio un salto retrocediendo y declaró: 

-BANSHO TENNIN….-estirando su mano derecha hacia Itachi

El moreno fue atraído hacia Naruto y perdió el equilibrio de su ataque cayendo de bruces al suelo y recibiendo varios de los impactos que su clon había enviado desde el cielo. Cuando Naruto miró hacia arriba encontró a la copia desapareciendo con una sonrisa fría. Segundo después, un filo lo atravesaba por la espalda. 

-te tengo…-susurró Itachi apenas- por debajo del terreno tus ojos no sirven. 

-Casi…casi-respondió Naruto y se convirtió en humo porque solo era un clon. 

-¡CUIDADO! –gritó Sasuke siguiendo el combate desde lejos 

-MOKUTON, - exclamó Naruto haciendo sellos, mientras salía de entre los bosques detrás- CRECIMIENTO DE ARBOLES CENTENARIOS

Muchas raíces surgieron alrededor de Itachi y cortó varias con su katana y dio un salto mortal evitando las lianas que trataron de atraparlo. Sasuke lanzó varios kunai con Raiton evitando que las ramas que crecían y seguían a Itachi, finalmente lo alcanzaran. Kabuto en tanto desde el lateral izquierdo de Sasuke, levanto una pared de roca por debajo de Itachi cubriendo parcialmente su retirada. Pero pronto los arboles cercanos comenzaron a perseguirlo también, así que tuvo que retirarse el mismo, retrocediendo hasta quedar cerca de Sasuke.

Los arboles crecían y crecían tomando posición alrededor de los enemigos y tenían toda la intención de atraparlos definitivamente. Destrozaron el muro de roca atravesándolo, y se movían como criaturas reptantes. Dominando el ancho terreno y rodeando a los rivales. 

-¡rápido….bloquea este jutsu! –ordenó Sasuke al encapuchado tras él 

El misterioso Shinobi en retaguardia realizó sellos y poniendo ambas manos en el suelo, los arboles comenzaron a perder fuerza y movilidad. Cuanto más se alejaban de Naruto, acercándose a la posición de Sasuke y los suyos, menos se movían. Finalmente Naruto comprendió que ese sujeto también manejaba el Mokuton. Debía poder bloquearlo o al menos tomar su fuerza de él. Sería como recargarlo si seguía atacando con esos jutsu.

-supongo que así bloquearon mis campos de flores…-pensó serio Naruto- tu sorpresa especial aun esta oculta Sasuke. Pero pronto lo hare salir también. Por ahora, me conviene fingir que es una pelea igualada. 

-tenemos que atacar todos juntos…-señaló Sasuke a los demás- a mi señal lo golpearan al mismo tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke cargó chakra en sus pies y se lanzó a toda velocidad arremetiendo contra Naruto. De sus muñecas surgieron muchos Shuriken provenientes de sellos y los lanzó en forma de lluvia mientras dejaba un surco de polvo por su velocidad. Corría frontal con el Sharingan activado y la batalla definitiva seria larga. Pero ese era el plan después de todo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

_"-¿en dónde estoy? –Se preguntó el hombre al notar el extraño lugar- ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
_

_Inoichi Yamanaka observó con cautela la situación. Estaba en un cuarto que por la distribución de los muebles, la gran cama y demás cosas personales, podía identificarlo como su propia habitación matrimonial. Sin embargo, él no debía estar ahí, tenía que partir en algunas horas directo a la batalla contra Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

_-¿Qué está ocurriéndome? –Se preguntó confundido- recuerdo que vine por mis cosas y…  
_

_Miró el lugar con detenimiento, era como su habitación sí, pero las paredes, los muebles y todo lo que estaba en el lugar tenia color azul. Algunas cosas variaban en la tonalidad, pero el color azul dominaba el paisaje. Miró por la ventana que supuestamente daba al traspatio, y todo el parque tenía el mismo color. El césped, los árboles, el agua por supuesto. Cada piedra, cada pájaro, cada cosa. Todo era color azul.  
_

_-un Genjutsu…-se dijo Inoichi- pero esto es….raro. Nunca he visto algo similar.  
_

_Juntó sus manos realizando posición de tigre y soltó un "Kai" para liberarse, pero solo consiguió que toda esa ilusión en donde estaba comenzara a temblar como atrapada por un terremoto. Se sostuvo de una pared como pudo y seguía metido en ese cuarto azul. Segundos después dejo de moverse todo en el lugar._

__

_-esto es muy extraño….-se dijo Inoichi sorprendido- si estoy tan profundamente atrapado como para no poder salir por mi cuenta, debería estar siendo interrogado o torturado. Pero estoy solo aquí._

__

_Rato después, abrió la puerta para salir de su habitación y atravesó con cuidado desconfiando del entorno. Ni bien hubo salido del cuarto, el pasillo de su supuesta casa se deformó y segundos después Inoichi estaba de nuevo en su habitación como si hubiera entrado en ella por su propio pie. Aunque sorprendentemente, atrás suyo había un segundo cuarto de donde inicialmente había venido._

__

_-demonios…-gruñó- quien sea que me haya puesto aquí, sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Esto no es un Genjutsu normal."_

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real. Yuriko Yamanaka observaba a su marido tirado en la cama con los ojos abiertos como en estado de trance. La mujer sonrió, lo cubrió con la sabana arropándolo y cerrándole los ojos delicadamente susurró: 

-tienes trabajo de sobra cariño…-sonrió apenas- lo siento. Pero a pesar que tu como hombre eres el líder de nuestro clan, nunca ha significado por definición que eres el más fuerte. Tengo que resolver el asunto a mi manera. Si tú no tienes las agallas para conservar la vida de nuestra hija y nieto. Temo amor mío que me estorbas. Y por favor….no me estorbes por segunda vez. 

La mujer tomó un kimono del armario que usaría para cambiarse luego de un baño. Dejó a su esposo en estado catatónico y salió con tranquilidad al cuarto contiguo para darse la ducha deseada. Su hija estaba a salvo descansando. Pero Yuriko aún tenía que obtener algunas respuestas más antes de sentirse satisfecha del todo. Luego vería que accionar tomar con respecto al clan. Pero primero y principal estaba su Ino. Averiguar cuál era la exacta relación que la unía con el padre de la criatura, y hacerle pagar al hombre en caso de no estar conforme con la situación. Después de todo, nadie que hubiera caído en sus manos, había soportado los Genjutsu especiales de la mujer. Donde la victima prefería suicidarse a seguir soportando la visión. Obras del arte en asesinar sin contacto.

Yuriko se desnudó en el cuarto de baño, y mirándose al espejo observó su cuerpo algo menos firme que hace tiempo. Le pasaba algo de factura no haber entrenado los últimos años. Pero todo eso venia más por Ninjutsu y Tayjutsu. En cuanto a su especialidad, no había perdido ni un ápice del talento que la llevó a ser de las mejores. 

-veamos…-señaló hablando para sí misma mientras se bañaba tranquilamente- ¿Qué voy a hacerle a Uzumaki si sus explicaciones no me satisfacen? 

Se enjabonaba con cautela y sin apuro. Ino estaba durmiendo en la antigua casa de Kurenai donde la ex-alumna le había ayudado a ocultarla hasta que todo el embrollo pasara. Incluso la kunoichi se había ofrecido a cuidarla personalmente, detalle que Yuriko agradeció con delicadeza. 

-tal vez deba usar "la virtud de la serpiente" de nuevo…-se dijo apenas- Uzumaki puede ser muy rudo según me han dicho. Pero nadie soporta esa ilusión. Al menos nadie que esté vivo. 

"la virtud de la serpiente". Era un Genjutsu de rango S. Yuriko jamás lo había revelado a nadie. Todos los que conocieron sus efectos ahora descansaban bajo una capa prudente de tierra. Nadie había sobrevivido a ese jutsu. Se trataba de una descompensación general de todos los circuitos del chakra y las redes nerviosas. Yuriko sonrió con cierta satisfacción cuando recordó como hacia un día aproximadamente, había usado ese Genjutsu sobre los ancianos consejeros Koharu y Homura. Logró extraer de ellos hasta la última gota de información requerida sobre Ino y Naruto. Para luego dejarlos dentro del Genjutsu entre hora, hora y media. 

Verlos retorcerse en el suelo sin que nadie pudiera ayudarlos. Verlos suplicar, mientras 8 cazadores ANBU estaban en los alrededores sin haber levantado una pestaña para ayudarlos por órdenes de Anko. Yuriko entendía el dolor como nadie. Entendía que esos pobres viejos suplicaran aunque otrora fueran ninjas duros en épocas antiguas. La ilusión era simple, Yuriko tocaba con una mano a su víctima y luego se quedaba parada viendo como la trasformación sucedía. 

-es fascinante como las serpientes pueden mudar su piel. –decía la bella rubia mientras sus víctimas presenciaban como la piel de sus cuerpos se descascaraba toda, dejándolos en carne viva- por supuesto ustedes no son ofidios –continuaba la rubia aunque los gritos de dolor eran espantosos- se comportan como ellos pero no tienen regeneración debajo de esa piel que están perdiendo. Esto conlleva a que cada punto nervioso quede expuesto al contacto exterior con crueldad. 

La sangre comenzaba a emanar con las victimas tiradas en el suelo y el mero contacto con el aire los hacia delirar de dolor. Sin embargo no era la vida real, esto era aún más lamentable para ellos porque dentro de la ilusión, no se podían desmayar por sobrecarga de dolor. Sino que continuaban sufriendo así fueran plumas los que los tocaran. Yuriko sin embargo podía conseguir de esas pobres mentes lo que necesitaba, negándoles el kunai que querían usar para terminar sus agonías.

Así fue como Yuriko Yamanaka obtuvo la información sobre los planes de todos. Aprendió a conocer lo que habían hecho el Hokage y sus ayudantes, los consejeros y los demás líderes de clanes. Así mismo evaluó la mejor manera de apartar a su hija de esa peligrosa batalla. Para finalmente esperar que todo se resolviera con el asesinato de Naruto, o su posterior victoria y charla necesaria con la madre de la joven embarazada. Como fuera, dos cosas no iban a suceder. Uno… su Ino no iba a morir, así toda la aldea se hundiera en la miseria. Y dos, él bebe de Ino tampoco sería lastimado, porque así lo quería la joven. Yuriko cuidaría de ambas, le pesara a quien le pesara. Y desde las sombras, esa que nunca abandonaba sino sea por fuerza mayor, podía tomar desprevenido a cualquier enemigo. Así fuera un sujeto tan fuerte como Uzumaki Naruto. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

La explosión generó una luz estridente que levantó rocas surgidas en grietas del terreno. Ambos dieron un salto mortal hacia atrás pero mientras Sasuke apenas hacia pie, Naruto recibía el ataque de Itachi mientras aun no recuperaba la vertical. El Uchiha mayor usaba a Chokuto con maestría, imbuida con fuego o rayo según las variables del combate, pero el Tayjutsu Uchiha no servía contra alguien como Naruto. Todo se basaba en anticipación. Antes Naruto tuvo que pelear con gente como Sasuke o Madara que contaban con el Sharingan. Ahora el tenía un ojo más poderoso y maduro. Sin usar el máximo poder utilizaba los beneficios de la anticipación, contra anticipando a Itachi y haciendo estériles sus intentos de herirle.

-ARTE NINJA, -decía Kabuto a 30 metros del duelo Itachi-Naruto- SERPIENTES DE CONSTRICCION 

Del terreno debajo de los combatientes surgieron los ofidios alargados de color verde oscuro, azul y negro. Serpientes de gruesos cuerpos que trataron de atrapar a Naruto y también atacaban a Itachi por estar en el medio de camino a su objetivo. El rubio sufrió un sablazo en su brazo izquierdo por Itachi y dos serpientes lo capturaron de un tobillo cuando saltaba retrocediendo. Cayo sentado al terreno y una gran serpiente abrió sus fauces como para tragarlo entero en su momento de debilidad. Fue cuando Naruto lanzó un kunai especial hacia un lateral usando el Hiraishin no jutsu y se trasportó lejos de las invocaciones atacantes. Se puso de pie rápidamente y atacó frontal a Sasuke cruzando por el centro de las posiciones de Kabuto e Itachi soltando para ambos, algunos kunai con ambas manos mientras corría. 

Itachi los desvió con su katana y Kabuto simplemente los recibió sin percance más consiente que no le harían daño por estar muerto. Fue cuando Naruto realizó un clon a su lado y se trasportó atraves de los kunai lanzado quedando a espaldas de los resurrectos. Sasuke no supo cuál era el real y hasta leer la jugada ya estuvo lejos de defender a sus compañeros de ataque. 

-ARTE DE SELLADO, - dijeron los Naruto detrás de sus enemigos- PRISION DE PIEDRA ETERNA. 

Estiraron sus palmas derechas a espaldas de Itachi y Kabuto, para lograr que los cuerpos de sus rivales se paralizaran y cadenas de tinta los abrazaran como chalecos de fuerza. Los cuerpos se fueron endureciendo ante los gestos de sorpresa que emitían y pronto quedaron sellados para siempre en una especie de roca granítica. Habían caído los dos aliados de Sasuke en un solo ataque. 

-increíble que pueda pensar un ataque tan rápido y eficaz luego de plantarnos cara a nosotros tres…-pensó Sasuke sonriendo- en fin, se llevara una sorpresa el Dobe. 

Naruto iba a avanzar hacia Sasuke cuando notó que los Shinobi sellados ya no estaba junto a él. Miro hacia el joven Uchiha que estaba algo alejado de la acción, y tanto Itachi como Kabuto estaban a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Genjutsu? –Pensó Naruto sorprendido- eso es imposible. ¿Cómo escaparon de mis sellos? 

-¿algún problema Dobe? –Sonrió Sasuke soberbio- te veo algo confundido por la batalla. ¿Creías que sería así de fácil contra dos Uchiha? Iluso. 

-las plagas se eliminan a lo grande…-respondió divertido Naruto – por ejemplo….-haciendo sellos- FUTON, JUTSU TORNADO DE HOJAS

Naruto abrió sus dos manos y una fuente ventisca surgió de su cuerpo y se extendió a varios metros. Directo hacia Sasuke y los suyos que sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de chakra en el viento supieron que no podrían esquivar fácilmente. El polvo de suelo se levantó furioso y toda la escena desapareció en forma de explosión. Cuando el viento decreció de nivel segundos después, Naruto comprobó que había acertado su ataque pero fallado su objetivo. Los hermanos Uchiha habían desplegado a Susanoo defendiendo a Kabuto y su otro resurrecto parados por detrás de los guerreros espirituales. Todos los arboles detrás de Sasuke y los demás, estaban trozados como si finas cuchillas los hubieran talado. La devastación de extendía a 50 metros detrás del equipo de Sasuke. Y eso que Susanoo había mermado los efectos.

-su ataque debió matarnos…-aseguro Itachi- un millón de cuchillas de Futon atravesaron por nuestra posición.

-de no ser por nuestra defensa, estaríamos muertos…-señaló Sasuke como lo obvio- aunque siempre tenemos una vida más gracias a nuestra estrategia ¿verdad? 

-no se confíen de eso…-les previno Kabuto- no le costara mucho averiguar cómo escapamos de esos sellos. O como no ha podido vencer en casi media hora, aunque ya nos ha eliminado unas 3 veces a cada uno en teoría.

-debemos ponerlo a la defensiva antes que pueda notarlo…-aseguró Sasuke- empecemos por reducir su movilidad. AMATERASU.

Las flamas negras surgieron cerca de Naruto y comenzó a retroceder aunque Sasuke las guiaba para perseguirlo. Itachi y Kabuto comenzaron a hacer sellos cada uno en su estrategia de ataque. El domador de serpientes no se anduvo con rodeos.

-haciendo sellos- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU, LISTO PARA LA BATALLA….GRAN COBRA MANDA. 

Una enorme explosión sucedió algunos metros más allá, la gran criatura de Kabuto destello sus colmillos cargados de venenos mortales y Naruto esquivando las flamas negras decidió equilibrar fuerzas. 

-grande contra grandes….-haciendo sellos- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU…. 

Tres bestias de gran tamaño surgieron frente a manda y todas tenían sus ojos con el Rinnengan. Un enorme pájaro de dos picos, una especie de rinoceronte de afilado cuerno y un perro con tres cabezas y pelaje color tierra que gruñía furioso por la batalla.

Itachi en tanto había formado una secuencia de sellos y su técnica Sunsanoo se vio fortalecida por una armadura más sofisticada que al inicio. Además de sus manos surgieron Shuriken espirituales que les lanzo al Naruto escapando del Amateratsu. El pelirrojo se vio encerrado y una gran explosión se compuso de la unión entre los Shuriken de Itachi, el chorro de veneno que la cobra Manda le había lanzado a lo lejos y el Amateratsu de Sasuke que por fin lo había alcanzado. 

Todo se volvió confusión por que las bestias se cruzaron peleando furiosamente entre ellas. Itachi intento acercarse con la espada y el escudo los preparados en su espíritu y Sasuke enfocó sus ojos profundamente a lo lejos para ver si habían logrado al menos herirlo. Lo que vio, no fue muy agradable.

Un enorme Tótem de madera se había interpuesto en el camino de todos los ataques y su aspecto era muy similar al del primer Hokage Hashirama. El tótem tenía muchos sellos en el pecho y a un Naruto completamente ileso por detrás. 

-MOKUTON, -susurró Naruto sonriendo- JUTSU DEFENSA DEL PRIMERO.

Itachi estaba a punto de avanzar hacia el tótem para atacarlo cuando la estructura de madera explotó a la altura del pecho arrojando un sinfín de astillas de madera tamaño kunai, cargadas de chakra hacia los Uchiha y demás enemigos. El Sunsanoo de Itachi recibió la metralla casi al completo por estar demasiado cerca, y se rompió en el frente haciendo al moreno recibir un ataque completo. Sasuke y Kabuto estaban más lejos y saltaron para esquivarlas. Pero Itachi termino en el suelo con su cuerpo perforado y relleno de madera.

-se acabó Itachi….-dijo Naruto impasible- ARTE DE SELLO, LIANAS DE CAPTURA. 

Los trozos de madera dentro y alrededor del Uchiha comenzaron a germinar rápidamente creando lianas verdes, atrapándolo al suelo y envolviéndolo para siempre. Itachi Uchiha había sido eliminado, llevaban nada más que 25 minutos de batalla, y ya Naruto había derrotado a su primer oponente. Esta vez no era una ilusión, estaba vez estaba atrapado para siempre. 

**  
Fin del capítulo.**


	32. CAPITULO 29

**CAPITULO 29: SUBCONSIENTE**

Naruto avanzó lentamente eludiendo el montículo de lianas que tenía sellado a Itachi Uchiha. Sabía que la batalla estaba en sus momentos finales, pero el extraño comportamiento de Kabuto hacía pensar que tenía algún plan especial guardado bajo manga. Sin embargo en perspectiva de Naruto, que Sasuke estuviera combatiendo de manera prudente y en retaguardia, era tan extraño como Kabuto atacando alocadamente. 

A lo lejos, en el flanco derecho las tres criaturas de Naruto luchaban contra la cobra Manda. A pesar de acertarle algunos ataques, la criatura de Kabuto se regeneraba asombrosamente, aunque el perro de Naruto también tenía su propio truco especial. La gran cobra lo cortó al medio con un coletazo mortal, pero en lugar de eliminarlo, lo trasformó en dos perros iguales de fuertes al original. Pronto acabarían con la invocación de Kabuto, era cuestión de tiempo.

-realmente es inaudito verte en retaguardia Sasuke…-dijo Naruto caminando lentamente- escondiéndote detrás de estos cadáveres y esperando no sé qué oportunidad. 

-he madurado, -respondió Sasuke poniendo una mano en el mango de su espada nueva que descansaba en una vaina amarrada a su cintura- antes peleaba a lo loco, ahora pienso un poco más.

-es mentira…-pensó Naruto- te mueres por atacar libremente. ¿Qué planeas Sasuke? Ya eliminé a tu hermano y pronto caerá Kabuto cuando… 

Sus sentidos le advirtieron un ataque a su espalda. Naruto se giró rápidamente y recibió tres Shuriken con chakra de fuego en su cuerpo, eludió otros tantos y saltando de lado apenas pudo escapar del espadazo que el espíritu Sunsanoo de Itachi había descargado en el lugar. Naruto uso sus manos para impulsarse cabeza abajo en el suelo dando una voltereta y apenas hacia pie cuando Kabuto lo atacó por el lado ciego de su caída.

-DOTON, -haciendo sellos a pocos metros de Naruto- JUTSU ESTACAS DE PIEDRA. 

Unas filosas puntas de roca surgieron del terreno como un erizo, y a pesar de la agilidad endemoniada de Naruto, recibió una puñalada al hombro por culpa del más largo de los picos. El Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo a sentir dolor que debió eludir otro espadazo de Sunsanoo y varios Shuriken con fuego que Itachi le arrojaba desde el interior del espíritu. Naruto finalmente se vio encerrado por las técnicas atacándolo, y usando Hiraishin no jutsu se trasportó algunos metros más allá, alejándose de la encerrona.

-lo herimos…-pensaron los Uchiha y Kabuto- todo por nuestra ventaja.

Naruto se tomó su hombro herido y los enemigos atestiguaron como comenzaba a regenerarse. Se fue quitando los Shuriken que Itachi le había acertado y las heridas se iban cerrando paulatinamente pese a que los cortes imbuidos de fuego no solían ser fáciles de curar. El pelirrojo observaba con cierta sorpresa la situación frente a él. Itachi Uchiha estaba libre, había escapado del sello donde Naruto lo había atrapado para siempre. El rubio observó el montículo de lianas a un costado, que estaba intacto. 

-(el sello no fue vulnerado….-indicó el Kyuubi- nadie puede quebrar los sellos Uzumaki desde adentro)

-sin embargo Itachi lo hizo…-pensó Naruto 

-(No….-le corrigió la bestia- mira el sello sobre las lianas, está intacto. Fue como si nunca lo hubieses encerrado en primer lugar. ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea seguir el plan? No creo que debas darle tantas ventajas para que descubran como acabarte)

-supongo que usare el modo Rikudou para descubrir como lo hacen –sonrió apenas el rubio- después de todo, ya escaparon de sus muertes demasiadas veces como para considerarlo una casualidad.

A lo lejos Sasuke y sus aliados esperaban para actuar e intercambiaban datos… 

-está confundido, está preocupado…-señaló Itachi- es fuerte pero parece no estar usando todo. Tal vez Naruto está reteniendo a Madara.

-sus movimientos son impresionantes…-apuntó Sasuke serio- he visto sus acciones y todos deberíamos estar eliminados de no ser por nuestro "seguro". Pronto debería empezar a usar el poder del monstruo.

-comienza la función ku ku ku…-finalizó Kabuto al ver a lo lejos como Naruto comenzaba a brillar en un extraño color dorado.

Una explosión de energía terrible. Naruto cerró los ojos un momento y todo su cuerpo se bañó de poder bestial aumentando sus límites de manera monstruosa. Abrió sus orbes y sonrió mirando a sus enemigos, entonces lo sintió.

-ah…-dijo sonriendo apenas- ¿con que tenían refuerzos no? –Haciendo sellos- les daré una cálida visita. JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS

Al instante unos 50 Naruto aparecieron en explosiones alrededor del original. Comenzaron a correr hacia los Uchiha y algunos clones que se adelantaron a los demás clavaron una rodilla en tierra haciendo de plataformas a los que venían detrás para que saltaran alto y así superar al enemigo por arriba. Itachi tenía Sunsanoo activado aun, pero sin estar en su fase completa lanzó una andanada de Shuriken espirituales mientras el mismo hacia un jutsu de fuego soltándolo de cara a los clones acercándose. Kabuto tomó el otro flanco y lanzo un ataque de agujas formadas con Suiton que acribillaron a muchos de los clones que venían contra él. Sasuke en el medio del equipo, simplemente realizó los sellos clásicos correspondientes y soltó un: 

-CHIDORI NAGASHI…..-su cuerpo se rodeó de una alta carga eléctrica pero el joven moreno elevó ambas manos al cielo y lo modificó- CHIDORI CELESTIAL. 

Pronto Naruto vio una red de corriente subía al cielo como una pared y atacaba a los clones voladores que habían intentado superar a los Uchiha saltando sobre ellos. Eran golpes poco poderosos los de ese Chidori, pero siendo clones eran suficientes para desaparecerlos. En menos de un minuto, ninguna de las copias había superado la barrera de contención. 

-buena jugada…-aplaudió Naruto abiertamente- los tres parecen muy ansiosos de mantenerme aquí frente a ustedes. Por cierto….-miró con gesto divertido- ¿también se ocuparon de los clones que están bajo el terreno?

La tierra bajo el equipo comenzó a temblar como llamada por esas palabras y todos se movieron al tiempo que varios clones los atacaban por debajo. Sasuke en un instante estaba rodeado de 4 copias pero desvió los puñetazos y las puñaladas con agilidad haciendo que las copias chocaran entre ellas y desaparecieran. Kabuto usó sus serpientes rodeándolo para acometer a los clones, si bien perdió la cabeza de tres de sus ofidios antes de vencer. Itachi en cambio, protegido por Sunsanoo no tuvo reparo de usar un brazo para quitarse las molestias alrededor mientras con el otro apartaba algunos clones que acometían a Sasuke en una segunda oleada. El Shinobi tras el equipo, simplemente uso con mucha habilidad unos Shuriken imbuidos con chakra Futon que cortaron a las copias de Naruto como papel. Pero sus movimientos lo obligaron a elevar la vista un momento, el justo y preciso para que Naruto pudiera notar algo inquietante. 

-tiene el Sharingan también…-pensó Naruto- que interesante. Sabía que lo reconocía de otro lugar, aunque no era mi memoria precisamente. Je je je. 

-(¿Quién es ese imbécil Naruto? –Preguntó el Kyuubi- ¿acaso alguna vez lo hemos enfrentado?) 

-nosotros no Kurama…-respondió en un pensamiento el pelirrojo- pero Madara tiene una batalla fresca en su memoria. Una donde lo vio actuar perfectamente. Ahora conozco su truco. 

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Naruto! –Grito Sasuke sonriendo y tratando de distraerlo- ¡creí que serias más desafío! 

-¡Ya logré lo que quería Sasuke! –Respondió divertido Naruto- tengo todo lo que quería en un solo ataque. 

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Naruto volvió a realizar el sello de los clones, solo que esta vez serían mucho más fuertes: 

-MOKUTON, JUTSU MULTICLONES REFORZADOS 

Nuevamente la técnica de clones, pero los Uchiha notaron que las 20 copias no eran como las anteriores. Tenían mucho más chakra, eran casi partes del Naruto original, mucho más fuertes mesclados con la técnica de madera. La sorpresa no termino allí, 15 de los clones desaparecieron en un destello rojizo y se habían trasportado con Hiraishin no jutsu a sellos enviados en los kunai que los primeros clones atacantes habían lanzado más allá del grupo de Sasuke. Los 5 clones restantes avanzaron impetuosos contra Itachi que se paró al frente, mientras que 10 de los que habían superado al grupo siguieron por los bosques, directo hacia los ninja que Naruto había detectado gracias al poder del Kyuubi. Dejando a 5 de las copias bloquear los intentos de Sasuke por detener a los fugados. 

-maldito sea…-pensó Itachi serio mientras clones de Mokuton lo atacaban con poderosos Rasengan al cuerpo de Sunsanoo- es como pelear contra un ejército contenido en un solo hombre. 

Sasuke en tanto había desenvainado su espada y era la espada Kusanagi. La antigua propiedad de Orochimaru. Los clones de madera eran diferentes a los anteriores, más rápidos, mejores en técnicas y movimientos, las heridas que le causaron a Sasuke probaron ese punto, aunque a otrora también terminaron derrotados. Kabuto y el otro sujeto tuvieron sus problemas para evitar la embestida de los clones, pero al fin y al cabo ser no-muerto tenía sus ventajas para pelear más libremente. Sin temor a las heridas. 

-espero que esos jutsu mentales estén listos…-pensó Sasuke preocupado- esta batalla no podremos sostenerla mucho tiempo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El campamento de los Yamanaka había tenido sus problemas. Los 7 integrantes del clan manipulador de mentes habían estado parados alrededor de un gran sello donde luego de innumerables posiciones de manos y media hora de concentración lograban destilar una luz azul que los abarcaba. 7 pequeños sellos donde los hombres y mujeres estaban parados, Inoichi en uno de ellos parecía muy agotado tan solo por haber preparado el jutsu. Le había costado horrores estabilizarlo, tanto que tuvieron que ayudarlo sus otros compañeros en la técnica. 

-¡Inoichi-sama! –Le gritó uno de sus ayudantes nervioso- ¡dirija el ataque Inoichi-sama! 

-no puedo…-gemía dolorido el rubio con claros gestos de debilidad- no puedo… 

-¡Inoichi-sama! –Se asustaron los miembros de la técnica- ¿Qué le ocurre? 

-no puedo hacerlo…-pensaba dolorido Inoichi- no recuerdo….como… 

-Shin….-dijo el segundo al mando dentro de la técnica- serás tú quien dirija el ataque. ¡No tenemos tiempo para saber que está pasando con Inoichi-sama! 

El nombrado asintió tomando el control de la técnica general y empezó a rastrear el objetivo. No tenían tiempo para perder averiguando porque el mejor manipulador de mentes estaba fallando. Tal vez el cansancio y la tensión le estaba afectando, tal vez algo más le ocurría que no podían saber por el momento. Mientras tanto alrededor de los Yamanaka, Ino y Kakashi miraban con algo de confusión como la energía estaba descompensada en esa técnica. Inoichi estaba fallando, no sabían porque motivo, pero fallaba.

-mi padre tiene alguna dificultad…-aseguró seria Ino, a lo que Kakashi la miró apenas. 

Kakashi era conocido por ser muy distraído. Pero solo era una fachada, su capacidad de observación estaba perfectamente oculta por ese estilo despreocupado como lector empedernido del Icha Icha. Había notado algunos movimientos extraños en Ino y su padre. No podía precisar el que, pero le hacían pensar que no estaban conduciéndose en un estado normal. En medio del viaje, se acercó a Ino Yamanaka con una excusa cualquiera, estuvo charlando un par de minutos con ella donde la chica se mostró seria y excesivamente formal. Respetuosa en demasía. Kakashi recordó que ella estaba embarazada de Naruto. Pero en ningún momento se sintió bien hablando con ella.

Conclusión….esa chica….no era Ino Yamanaka. 

Kakashi había dejado de vigilarla apenas llegó a esa conclusión. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue más allá horas después. Descubrió su Sharingan para saber qué clase de técnica hacia pasar desapercibida a la intrusa. Sorpresa, sorpresa y media. Su Doujutsu no detectaba absolutamente nada diferente en esa "Ino". Kakashi sabía que no era ella por el sello en su brazo. Pero ni su ojo pudo probar lo contrario.

-quien seas…-pensó para sí mismo- no pareces tener mucho aprecio por tu vida. Estas en el medio de una guerra y eres carnada. ¿Estarás de nuestro lado? ¿O eres alguien que busca atacar a Naruto?

Los integrantes del clan Yamanaka comenzaron a brillar más intensamente en una potente aura azul. Parecía que la técnica tomaba fuerza. Kakashi tuvo algunos momentos de dudas sobre qué hacer o cómo actuar. ¿Sería todo parte del plan original de Naruto? él no había recibido órdenes específicas sobre cómo actuar. Así que debía dejar las cosas continuar por cauces normales. Al menos por el momento.  
Uno de los rastreadores parados junto a los ninjas que protegían en el frente, salió disparado retrocediendo hasta los Yamanaka. Se lo veía nervioso, asustado tal vez. Se cuadró frente a Kakashi y anuncio: 

-¡Hokage-sama! –Jadeaba nervioso- viene hacia nosotros. 

-¿Naruto derroto a todos? –preguntó Kakashi neutral 

-No señor…-desmintió el rastreador- sus señales son menores. Son 10 clones, aunque increíblemente fuertes. 

Kakashi miró a Ino, tratando de ver alguna reacción extraña en la impostora. Pero nada encontró, solamente la chica susurró que avisaría al grupo médico que estaba en retaguardia esperando novedades. El líder asintió apenas, y luego mirando al rastreador declaró: 

-dile a Shiro y Chouza que tienen el mando de la contención. Llévate a todos los ninjas al frente de batalla. Me quedare defendiendo a los Yamanaka solo. Necesito espacio para usar Kamui sin herir a mis compañeros. 

-HAI HOKAGE-SAMA…-gritó nervioso el hombre y fue al frente para anunciar las órdenes del líder. 

Kakashi lo vio irse y se paró cerca de Inoichi dispuesto a matarlo. Había pensado un par de estrategias para salir del paso mientras Naruto hacia estragos. Él estaba seguro, su sello lo mantenía fuera de peligro. Ino no era la verdadera Ino finalmente. Así que solo tenía que preocuparse por sí mismo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amigo secreto Sasuke?! –gritó Naruto a viva voz sonriendo perverso- después de todo, el merece reconocimiento por haberte mantenido a ti y a tus títeres en pelea contra mi poder ¿verdad?

-lo descubrió…-pensó Kabuto sonriendo malévolo 

-fue demasiado pronto…-pensó Sasuke preocupado- creí que nunca lo había visto pelear 

-debe ser por Madara…-reflexionó Itachi- después de todo el vio pelear a Sasuke contra… 

-HAY QUE DARLE UNA CALUROSA BIENVENIDA AL ILUSTRE….SHIMURA DANZOU….-gritó severamente Naruto- CONSEJERO, LIDER DE RAÍZ, ASESINO Y TRAIDOR DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA. 

Una ráfaga de viento surcó levemente el paraje de batalla. El aire se sentía pesado y húmedo. A consecuencia de los continuos ataques de fuego que Itachi y Sasuke realizaban. También sumando a Kabuto que no dejaba de lanzar jutsu de agua. Ese leve viento que cruzaba y levantó polvillo del terreno, destapó la capucha del Shinobi revelando su apariencia desgarbada. El ojo sin vida, y el Sharingan que alguna vez fue propiedad de Uchiha Shisui. Danzou Shimura, el usuario del múltiple Sharingan en su brazo derecho. El usuario de Izanagi, la técnica que había modificado las derrotas de sus aliados, cambiando la realidad por ilusión. Transformándola, beneficiándose de ella. El arma secreta de Sasuke había quedado al descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste Dobe? –preguntó Sasuke aun sorprendido 

-las memorias que guardo de Madara me revelaron la posibilidad –Resaltó el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados- absorbe la energía del Mokuton pero no lo puede dominar, usa el Sharingan en un solo ojo. Y se ha mantenido al margen todo el tiempo cambiando la realidad en cuanto no les convenía.

-tu batalla no tiene futuro Naruto…-señaló Itachi neutro- enfrentas a tres inmortales y no podrás acabarnos porque se volverá una ilusión. Danzou no permitirá nuestra derrota, y tú terminaras por caer.

-muy cierto…-asintió divertido el pelirrojo- no puedo intentar acabarlos de un golpe. Todo cambiaría y eso hace mis esfuerzos inútiles. No obstante….-haciendo sellos- FUTON, CUCHILLA DEL VIENTO VIBRANTE 

El brazo derecho de Naruto comenzó a brillar en color verde, en el dorso de su mano se fue formando con aspecto de cristal sólido, era una acumulación del chakra violento e inestable. Fue cosa de segundos que comenzó a tomar forma equilibrada y Kabuto recordó que eso no eran buenas noticias.

-un Chidori de viento…-farfulló Sasuke- me cubriré con Sunsanoo y a los demás no… 

-estamos en problemas Sasuke-kun…-dijo Kabuto retrocediendo acobardado- esa cuchilla no es normal.

-explícate…-le ordenó Sasuke mientras Itachi comenzaba a retroceder de la posición adelantada que tenía.

-está compuesta de viento…-indicó Kabuto sin apartar los ojos de Naruto- sus cortes tienen la facultad de impregnar la herida con concentradas dosis de chakra elemental.

-lo cual destruye las células aun después del corte en cuestión…-completó Naruto con una sonrisa y todos vieron como la cuchilla color esmeralda cubría desde el codo hasta la punta de sus dedos, estirada la mano como golpe de karate- la mínima herida nunca dejara de sangrar, nunca dejara de destruir el cuerpo atacado, nunca podrán recuperarse de ella. 

-aun así nuestros cuerpos…-pensó Itachi apenas 

-también afecta a los revividos….-sonrió Naruto casi adivinando lo que pensaban- no se pueden reconstruir luego de un golpe de mi arma. –Avanzó lentamente amenazante- tal vez Izanagi los salvé de una muerte directa, pero si los acabo poco a poco, la ilusión no los podrá curar….je je. 

Era todo, hasta allí habían llegado, Naruto iba a matarlos. Iba a cortarlos en finas rodajas que hasta Izanagi tendría problemas para subsanar. A pesar de los esfuerzos, a pesar de las técnicas que aun guardaban para el gran final, si esa cuchilla de viento los rozaba, el fin era cercano. Todo el plan no había servido de nada.

-ahora me ocupare de….de…. –susurró Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia el enemigo. 

Detuvo su avance vacilante. Dio un paso más, y apenas pudo recuperar la vertical. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si de pronto el peso del mundo se hubiera instalado sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso habían sido ellos? ¿Qué clase de técnica le habían aplicado que se sentía así? Comenzó a ver nublado por momentos, algo comenzaba a pesarle, un susurro a su oído se hacía más fuerte. Tenía mucho sueño de repente, en el mejor momento de su victoria tenia sueño. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En los bosques metros más allá, los clones de Mokuton se detuvieron dejando a solo dos para realizar la idea de Naruto. Tenían algo de la sangre del original en un pequeño tubo, harían los sellos para invocar a Shima y Fukusaku. Los sapos ermitaños comenzarían a cantar su Genjutsu cargado de energía natural, y todos los equipos que esperaban algunos metros más allá, caerían en la ilusión de prisión flotante.

Todo iba relativamente bien, mientras los dos clones realizaban sellos en conjunto reuniendo la energía necesaria, las demás copias avanzaron hasta chocar contra los Aburame y los Akimichi. Los clones de Naruto eran rápidos y muy fuertes. En pocos segundos habían hecho retroceder a los que intentaron detener a los invocadores, todo estaba preparado, no tenían que llegar a la posición de Kakashi, solo era cuestión de aguantar a los sapos y que el Genjutsu ponga a todo mundo bajo control. 3 de los clones fueron eliminados por las nubes de insectos Aburame, dos más cayeron aplastados por Chouza. El resto resistía entre las arboledas atacando a distancia y evadiendo para no desaparecer. Pero los Yamanaka al fin comenzaban a actuar. 

-está funcionando…-anunció uno de los rubios dentro de la técnica mental- continua Shin.

Kakashi estaban confundido, no veía que los clones de Naruto tuvieran muchos problemas por la técnica mental. ¿Realmente estaba funcionando? ¿Sería derrotado Naruto de funcionar ese jutsu? más atrás en el bosque, Ino y Sakura miraban con cierta intriga lo que sucedía al frente. Se escuchaban los signos de batalla más allá del campamento, pero por ahora no había un ganador definido. De pronto los dos clones estuvieron listos para invocar: 

-¡ES EL MOMENTO! –Haciendo sellos- JUTSU DE INVOCA….

Justo iba a apoyar sus palmas sobre el suelo cuando sus cuerpos vibraron y perdieron el control del chakra. Se miraron sorprendidos, y segundos después se trasformaron en muñecos de madera cayendo pesadamente al terreno inertes. Metros más allá, Shino estaba a punto de ser atacado por la espalda por un clon de Naruto cuando la copia se trasformó en una figura de madera y cayó junto al Shinobi domador de insectos sin hacerle daño. Naruto había perdido el control de sus clones. 

-Naruto ha perdido sus clones…-dijo Kakashi mirando todo desde lejana posición con el Sharingan- ¿eso hace este jutsu? ¿Le quita control del chakra? 

-no…-sonrió uno de los concentrados Yamanaka- no podemos meterlo en una ilusión, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. 

-pero este jutsu, pone al sujeto en un estado de subconsciencia. 

-en pocas palabras…-sonrió un tercero- será capaz de defenderse por instinto tal vez, pero estará dormido por así decirlo. Estará prácticamente indefenso. 

-menuda mierda…-pensó el peliplata ante la revelación 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto detuvo avance hacia los enemigos. Ellos comenzaron a ver dudas en su caminar y se quedaron expectantes. El pelirrojo bajó ambos brazos a los lados del cuerpo y sus ojos quedaron ocultos por los mechones rojos. Se quedó como dormido, su brazo derecho comenzó a chispear en la técnica y la cuchilla explotó en luces verdes dejándole profundas heridas en el brazo al desaparecer. 

-¿Qué pasa? –Pensó Sasuke confundido- se detuvo. 

-deben ser los Yamanaka…- respondió Itachi- es el momento Sasuke. Usa tu técnica final –Haciendo sellos- KATON, JUTSU DRAGONES DE FUEGO. 

Itachi comenzó a lanzar grandes llamaradas con formas de bestias hacia el aire. Hubiera preferido dirigirlas hacia Naruto pero el pájaro con ojos de Rinnengan que hasta el momento había luchado contra la cobra Manda, comenzó a pensar en los Uchiha como golosinas para comer. Itachi usaba fuego para repeler a la invocación. Solo tenía que lanzar fuego para subir la temperatura lo necesario. Las nubes negras que comenzaban a aparecer sobre el combate daban expectativa. Para que Sasuke terminara la batalla con su jutsu más potente. 

-cuando lances tu ataque, usa tu máximo poder Sasuke-kun…-dijo Kabuto mirando a los cielos- si Naruto-kun no muere de un golpe, seremos nosotros los derrotados. 

Sasuke lo sabía, aun así la idea de matar a Naruto no le agradaba para nada. Karin había cambiado mucho de su vida en poco tiempo. El amor podía ser muy molesto para la vida ninja. Pero sabía que mucha gente dependía de él. Sabía que su hermano amaba a la aldea y aunque Sasuke no tuviera ese sentimiento, por su hermano, por Karin, por la gente inocente que ese monstruo llamado Madara debía ser pulverizado para siempre. Naruto lo hubiera querido así, de eso no había dudas. Usaría la técnica Kirin al máximo poder, al diablo las consecuencias. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En los terrenos del campo de entrenamientos número 7, dentro de la aldea de la hoja. Un sapo de gran tamaño apareció de la nada. Su aspecto no era feliz, tenía un color tierra opaco y parecía tener una indigestión latente. Abrió su gran boca luego de comprobar que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y saliendo de ella Naruto Uzumaki apareció por el lugar. 

-esto es todo por ahora Gamarutku, -dijo el joven a su invocación- dile a Gamatora y los demás que se preparen. Cuando los invoque deberán hacer lo planeado. 

-Pa y Ma están preguntando demasiado por ti…-señaló el sapo con cansancio- el anciano sabio nos prohibió hablar, y les prohibió preguntar a ellos. Pero aun así… 

-déjalos… -anunció Naruto serio- los ancianos ermitaños tienen la creencia que no deben intervenir en los sucesos del destino. Menuda estupidez, -gruñó apenas- ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo si puedo evitar muertes y destrucción? ¿Tenemos los poderes, pero dejamos ganar al mal? 

-el mal es cuestión de perspectiva…-respondió el sapo impasible- todo aquel que atente contra la naturaleza, es el mal según nosotros. Un demonio en cambio puede pensar en… 

-el equilibrio natural volverá a surgir luego de mis acciones, -sonrió frio Naruto- solo que evitaré la masacre de miles de ninjas en el proceso. Es mi versión del conflicto venidero, y pasaré sobre quien tenga que pasar para salvar a los míos. 

El sapo negó con la cabeza apenas, Naruto estaba decidido y el gran sabio de la montaña les había prohibido a los ermitaños oponerse a él. Shima y Fukusaku ni siquiera sabían la mitad de las cosas que Naruto había hecho. Los demás sapos, simplemente seguían órdenes del invocador. 

Naruto caminó sigilosamente por las calles de la aldea, no sabía que esperar pero podía notar que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. ¿Acaso no debía haber una maldita revolución? Si tanto equipo había sido preparado para detenerlo, supuestamente la aldea debía estar en estado de alerta total. Portones cerrados, doble guardia en cada puesto y la sensación de una guerra en puerta. ¿Por qué todo parecía una simple tarde-noche de la aldea? 

Naruto llegó frente a la puerta de su casa sin saber que pensar todavía. Cuando recibió los mensajes de Anko sobre el plan que se gestaba contra él, imaginó otra cosa a una pelea lejos de la aldea. Tuvo que ser Kakashi quien alejó el peligro de Konoha cumpliendo más que hábilmente la orden de salvaguardar las vidas de los bebés y sus madres. 

-Muy buena idea Kakashi… –pensó Naruto que luego de vigilar por la calle para no ser visto, ingresó a su domicilio despacio y en silencio- llevaste la batalla lejos de mi familia. Realmente muy buena idea.

No había hecho más que atravesar su puerta que fue recibido como todo hombre soñaría. Una mujer con un traje ninja verde militar, revelador y sensual, saltó sobre el capturándolo con piernas y brazos por el frente. Estrelló sus generosos pechos contra el frente de Naruto y sin medirse estampó un furioso y delicioso beso en los labios del hombre. 

-mmmm me encanta ser recibido así….-gimió apenas al oído Naruto a su bella atacante, mientras la abrazaba cargándola de las nalgas- se te nota necesitada….Anko-chan. 

-Sabía que volverías por mí…-respondió ella que usaba su lengua para explorar el cuello del hombre- sabía que no podrían detenerte. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a ayudarte, pero me quede aquí porque así me lo pediste. ¿Los mataste a todos tan rápido? 

-claro que no…-susurró el que la llevaba en andas hasta dejarse caer con ella encima sobre un sillón de la sala- tengo una mejor idea en mente. Ahora bien…-seguían dándose besos cada vez más calientes- Anko…..Anko….-ella usaba con habilidad todo lo que conocía sensible de Naruto- Anko no es momento para esto.

-pero…. ¿por qué? –Sonrió perversa ella muy cerca de sus labios- ¿me dejaras alborotada luego de tenerme trabajando para ti? –Uso sus senos refregándolos contra el pecho del rubio- siénteme como estoy…. 

-y yo estoy igual créeme…-respondió el con sonrisa suave- pero temo que este tiempo tenemos que aplicarlo para algo más que follar. Luego que lleguemos a destino, podremos reventar una cama como si no hubiera mañana. 

-Kami…la idea me parece genial…kukuku –se relamió perversamente- solo el hecho de imaginar lo que te haré….hace que mi lívido se descontrole. 

A ella le gustaba mucho juguetear de esa manera, y no era que a Naruto le disgustara. Ya había probado a esa hembra en celo y el resultado era más que satisfactorio. Sin embargo, había trabajo por hacer, y las oportunidades de una batalla en plena Konoha con tantos inocentes a la mano, era algo no querido por Naruto. A muchos kilómetros en el valle del fin, estaba reteniendo a la fuerza más devastadora en la cual podía encontrar oposición. Aquí en la aldea, todo estaba tranquilo. 

-¿preparaste los sellos? –preguntó el rubio aunque la mujer se negaba a moverse de su lugar sobre el 

-Hai…-sonrió apenas- solo necesito tu sangre….-sacó un kunai y lo lamio malignamente. ¿Te lo saco a la fuerza, o serás buen niño? 

-me portaré bien….-respondió sonriendo Naruto y le apartó la mano del kunai capturando con la otra el cuello de la mujer. Luego de un profundo y caliente beso que la obligó a soltar el kunai por un ligero temblor, Naruto volvió a hablar – y cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar….voy a follarte tan duro que deberás andar un mes en silla de ruedas. 

Algo dentro de Anko estallo en felicidad. Eso exactamente necesitaba de él. Sabía que el amor convencional de mujeres suaves no era para ella. Casarse, ser madre y esposa, tener hijos y portarse juiciosa no era para ella. Pero Naruto si, por que tocaba todos los puntos necesarios de su instinto femenino, sin pedirle que cambiara, sin afectarse por sus insinuaciones o perversiones. Sin juzgarla. 

-no creo que encontremos mucha resistencia…-señaló Anko parándose del lugar y caminando por la solitaria sala- hemos mantenido con Kakashi todo como debajo de una capa de hielo. Apenas un par de personas saben realmente lo que eres y ya me encargue de ellas también. 

-¿alguien se me puede oponer con fuerza? 

-Lo dudo, -sonrió ella buscando algo entre un mueble de la sala- pero existe una persona, que si no la tratas con cuidado puede darte muchos dolores de cabeza. Es suave como el viento, pero en un segundo te asesina con la misma suavidad. 

-no digas…-sonreía divertido Naruto- ¿Quién es? 

-su nombre es Yuriko Yamanaka. –Respondió Anko- no la subestimes o terminaras siendo un vegetal el resto de tu vida. Tendrás que usar tu magia para sumarla a nuestro viaje. 

-insinúas que debo follarla… 

-no lo creo posible…-aunque luego miró a Naruto y movió su cabeza como entendiendo que podía suceder perfectamente- me refiero a tu otra magia… –indicó con un dedo directo a los ojos del rubio.

-temo que no será posible…-descartó de plano Naruto- no tengo actualmente el Rinnengan o sus poderes. Solo soy….el 30 % de mí mismo. Solo tengo parte de mi chakra, parte del Kyuubi y a mis maestros conmigo. El resto está peleando y haciendo tiempo contra Sasuke y demás enemigos. 

-¿eres un clon? –preguntó sorprendida Anko que lo había sentido muy pero muy real. 

-casi casi…-sonrió Naruto pícaramente- y lo bueno de no ser un clon…es que puedo hacer esto…ARTE NINJA, JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunas horas después, en los bosque donde la familia Inuzuka tenía su señorío. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y lacios terminaba de cerrar su veterinaria. Acompañada por su compañera animal, una enorme perra con aspecto de loba salvaje y pelaje gris con blanco. Hana Inuzuka cerró las puertas de su local y apenas había cerrado con llave cuando un aroma conocido le llegó patente. Se giró apenas, su compañera se puso alerta para captar lo mismo, solo tenía un vago recuerdo de ese olor atrayente como pocos. Un aroma salvaje y masculino, con leves tonalidades que asemejaba a los zorros. Tenía que ser él, debía ser él. 

-buenas tardes Hana-chan. 

Apareció entre dos árboles junto al camino, ella se acercó sonriendo apenas. No sabía que le ocurría, tal vez estaba más sensible desde su embarazo. Se saludaron con beso a la mejilla, aunque los instintos de la mujer, sumados al bombardeo de estrógenos que portaba en el cuerpo por la criatura en su vientre, le hicieron desear desgarrarle la ropa y poseer ese hombre sobre la fina hierba del camino. Apenas se contuvo a decir verdad, tratando de tener su mente en calma. 

-me gustaría hablar con Tsume-san si no es mucha molestia…-sonrió Naruto apenas- ¿podrías decirme dónde…?

-¿Por qué a Oka-san? –Señaló tratando de ocultar su enfado aunque para el hombre fue muy evidente- ¿Por qué a ella?

-mil disculpas Hana-chan…-dijo el rubio apenas- pero no me explique bien. Quise decir, necesito hablar con Tsume-san porque es la líder. Y además necesito hablar con todas las mujeres que….-dudo un poco sonriendo nervioso- tu sabes…

-entiendo…-susurró ella que se dio vuelta para que el joven no viera como sonreía mientras tocaba su vientre apenas abultado- reuniré a todas en algunos minutos Naruto-kun. Espera en ese salón de allá…-señaló a lo lejos un complejo grande- volveré cuanto antes. 

Naruto sonrió apenas, tendría una charla necesaria con sus…. "perras" por así decirlo. Aunque con Tsume no estaba embarazada, habría un poco de oposición que él debía subsanar de alguna manera. Solo esperaba no tener que matarla para llevarse a sus mujeres. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Uno de los clones tocó las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga. Por supuesto Naruto estaba yendo a cada clan, a cada sector de la hoja donde sus hijos esperaran por él. Muchas de las mujeres habían sido folladas y sus recuerdos borrados o suplantados para que no recordaran el rostro del amante nocturno. Pero en los puntos cruciales, Naruto se había revelado a conveniencia. Una kunoichi que vigilaba los portales recibió el permiso y dejo pasar al clon de Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio entendió enseguida que casi toda la aldea ignoraba la batalla desarrollándose en el valle del fin. Era lo mejor, no tenía tiempo de poner a explicarse sobre motivos de pelear contra quienes debían ser sus amigos o aliados. En el interior de la villa, solo los consejeros ancianos sabían lo que realmente pasaba, pero Anko había susurrado al oído de Naruto un…

-no te preocupes por ellos… ku ku ku –reía traviesa- ya te dije que me encargue de todos los problemas mientras no estabas en casa Naruto-kun.

El rubio sonrió, nunca había estado tan satisfecho de haber salvado a alguien en especial. Anko Mitarashi había facilitado sus planes a lo más simple y elemental. Buenas ideas, acciones rápidas y concisas, cuerpo infernal, sexo sin tregua. Si…..definitivo que le había sacado partido a haberla salvado de los sellos malditos.

Mientras Naruto repensaba esas cuestiones, le hicieron pasar a la sala de juntas que las hermanas Hyuuga usaban para discutir y decidir sobre asuntos del clan. Aunque esta vez olvidaron las formalidades y demás minucias. Apenas el clon entró al lugar, Hinata se arrojó sobre el abrazándolo calurosamente. Feliz, esa era la palabra. Estaba tan dichosa de verlo nuevamente. Esa sonrisa en la chica compartida con el clon, eran prueba de lo bien que le hacía a la muchacha la presencia de Naruto. 

-¿en dónde estás realmente Naruto-kun? –dijo Hanabi acercándose a la pareja y tomando de una mano a Naruto quedaron muy juntos los tres. 

-estoy arreglando un último asunto que quedó suelto. –Señaló sonriendo el rubio que se agacho poniendo su oído en el vientre de Hinata y dándole un suave beso en el vientre la hizo sonrojar- veo que mi familia está creciendo muy bien.

Hanabi había practicado mucho tiempo frente al espejo para no ceder tanto como su hermana. Pero de solo ver esa cariñosa acción de padre, de solo sentir como Naruto repetía la operación agachándose frente a ella y dándole un correspondiente beso a su vientre, sintió que toda la frialdad se desmoronaba como castillo de naipes. Sonrió tan embobada como su Nee-chan. Naruto les ganaba el corazón aunque no lo quisieran. 

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo pusiste sobre nosotras? –dijo bromeando Hanabi- no puedo creer lo que bien que me haces sentir –indicó rodeándolo con ambos brazos por el cuello apenas se puso de pie Naruto, para estamparle un profundo beso en los labios a su hombre. 

-ey….no seas acaparadora…-se acercó Hinata algo celosa pero feliz, y Naruto también le dio su parte en un cálido beso- Naruto-kun….ven a mi cuarto que tenemos que hablar un asun… 

-¡buen intento! –Respondió Hanabi que a pesar de permitirle girar el cuello al rubio no le quitaba los brazos de encima- pero ya lo tengo atrapado y no lo pienso soltar. 

-soy un clon…-dijo Naruto sorprendido por la "pelea" en que estaba metido 

-eso lo sabemos cariño…-respondió Hanabi afirmándose al cuello de Naruto con fuerza- es por eso que no esperare que te disipes antes de estar conmigo. 

-¡pero no es justo! –Chilló Hinata haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita- yo quería ahora….-se le escapo un gesto de lujuria que poca tenia de niña. 

-chicas…entiendo su problema de abstinencia…-dijo Naruto sonriendo como disculpa- pero tenemos algo más importante que hacer antes de….bueno….ustedes saben. 

-¿Qué puede ser más importante? –respondieron las dos Hyuuga a lo que Naruto tenía una larga gota de sudor cayendo de su cara- ¡Naruto-kun! –se quejaron las dos y tal parecía que sus hormonas por los embarazos estaban a tope. Y lo demostraba tirando de los brazos del rubio una por cada lado.

-tenemos poco tiempo chicas…-señaló el clon poniéndose serio luego de la "pelea"- debemos mover a la familia hacia un lugar seguro. Hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En una parte oscura del bosque, un clon de Naruto tenía reunidas a unas 13 mujeres de diferentes clanes. También estaban presentes las 3 mujeres Aburame con las cuales había estado meses atrás. Naruto sabía que no tendría la totalidad de esos clanes ya que estaban combatiéndolo en la lejanía. Pero no necesitaba tener a todos los clanes, solo sus poderes particulares. Así que dio instrucciones específicas a las mujeres Aburame para que tomaran todos los contratos de invocación y simbiosis que el clan tenía con los insectos. Logrando esto, no solo se llevaba a sus mujeres, sino evitaba que nuevos Aburame que quedaran en la hoja pudieran entrenar a sus parientes en controlar a los insectos. Simplemente, se estaba llevando el poder de ese clan. 

También hizo lo mismo con mujeres del clan Nara y Akimichi que se llevarían pergaminos con técnicas antiguas de manipulación en sombras y píldoras de alimento. Medicinas, dinero, influencias, invocaciones, bibliotecas antiguas, datos ocultos, recetas secretas. Tomar a las mujeres indicadas no fue solamente sexo y una nueva familia. Naruto había tomado el poder de cada clan y sus secretos. Esas mujeres agregarían al país del remolino la base de lo que era Konoha hasta ese momento. De un solo golpe, de un solo movimiento. Sin posibilidad de respuestas. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras los clones de Naruto recorrían Konoha informando y recolectando a sus mujeres. Anko y el original rubio caminaba hacia la casa de Kurenai Yuhii en busca de Ino. La domadora de serpientes preguntó sobre el combate en el valle del fin. Naruto comentó que no tenía idea, él no estaba conectado con su otra parte. Era una técnica muy buena pero tenía sus desventajas. Una de las cuales era, poder morir como lo haría un hombre común. Si esa versión de Naruto fallecía, sus expectativas de vida bajarían un 30% tal cual el poder relegado. Además había dividido sus poderes totales. Por eso no contaba con el Rinnengan o la mayoría del Kyuubi. Solo tenía a sus maestros y las invocaciones de los sapos. 

Mientras charlaban, Anko le fue poniendo al tanto de todo lo que podía esperar de Yuriko Yamanaka. Naruto sonrió a recibir la información. Sin el Rinnengan hubiera sido un problema ir a ciegas a esa reunión. Pero ahora podía prever una forma de salir airoso del asunto. 

-¿y Kurenai que ha decidido? –dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿viajara con nosotros o se queda a morir? 

-aun no me ha dicho nada definitivo…-señaló Anko apenas mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles- pero nada de follarla ¿de acuerdo? 

-oye…-se atajó Naruto- ¿estamos teniendo celos? 

-¡nada de eso! –Estalló efusivamente y se notaba a la legua los celos- solo que ella…. ¡es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas ninguna cochinada! 

-estas celosa…-sonrió divertido Naruto al verla enojarse- Kurenai-sensei tal vez me pueda enseñar algunos trucos inolvidables je je je. 

Anko estaba colorada del disgusto y de solo pensar que Kurenai pudiera poner sus manos sobre Naruto le hacía estremecer. ¡Naruto era para ella! ¡Era su juguete sexual! Kurenai seguro lo fastidiaba todo y terminaba Naruto casándose con la morocha. ¡Kurenai siempre fue bonita, suave y los hombres terminaban enamorados de ella! ¡Pero con Naruto no! 

La pelimorada no terminó de perderse en sus celos cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Naruto golpeó y su rostro estaba serio nuevamente, había trabajo, no era momento de bobadas. Anko se sentía atraída por esos cambios de manera natural. Ese hombre parecía un niño a veces, pero cuando las cosas debían ser en serio, parecía un hombre diferente, maduro y centrado. Anko recordó todo lo que se estaban jugando y realmente no eran tiempos de tonterías. 

Entraron al pequeño domicilio apenas Kurenai les abrió la puerta. Anko se quedó con el niño en el comedor y la dueña de casa acompañó a un serio Naruto directo al cuarto donde Ino descansaba. El rubio se arrodilló junto a la joven y acarició con suavidad la frente apartándole el cabello dorado. La chica abrió sus ojos apenas, pero cuando vio quien la tocaba, se movió abrazándolo calurosamente. Suspiró soltando un gemido de alivio, Kurenai no entendía la relación que esos jóvenes tenían, pero no parecía para nada una violación traumatizante. 

-Naruto….Naruto…-susurró Ino feliz- yo no podía hacer nada….yo no podía…. 

-shhhh –le calló suavemente abrazándola con ternura- lo sé todo, hiciste lo que pudiste. Ahora nos queda una última cosa por hacer. ¿Estas recuperada? ¿O necesitas más descanso? 

-yo…no lo sé…-dijo apenas la chica tocando su vientre- tal vez me falta chakra porque este diablillo me lo está robando todo. –dijo sonriendo con ternura a su bebé en el vientre. 

-así somos los Uzumaki…-indicó Naruto divertido- muy demandantes de bebés, muy generosos cuando crecemos. 

-Naruto yo…-advirtió Ino algo atemorizada 

-tranquila linda…-negó levemente el rubio- vamos al comedor, tu madre querrá explicaciones de todo esto. ¿No es cierto Yuriko-sama? –dijo firmemente sin dejar de observar a Ino frente a él. 

-pareces ser un ninja especial…-se escuchó una voz fríamente- creí que no podías sentirme por mi Genjutsu. 

Naruto había fingido no verla, pero la mujer había estado parada cerca de la cama todo el tiempo en ese cuarto. Podría haberle dicho que mientras estuviera en modo ermitaño ningún Genjutsu le afectaría, pero era un dato demasiado importante como soltarlo al inicio. Mejor fingir que no la había visto, y ver si era amiga, o enemiga. 

-vamos al comedor….-dijo el rubio ayudando a Ino a levantarse de la cama- tenemos que hablar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El cielo estaba cargado de relámpagos que azotaban los nubarrones. Una descarga de corriente bajó hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke y quedó repiqueteando en él, como si fuera un simple Chidori Nagashi. Itachi se alejó al igual que Kabuto, un domo de corriente comenzaba a rodear al joven moreno y sería un ataque de colosales características. Sasuke usó su Magenkyo Sharingan para calcular los rayos y atraer más con su chakra. El cielo lo alimentaba, sería un ataque definitivo. 

Sin embargo, todo el plan estaba calculado por más de una persona. Esta técnica consumía casi todo el chakra de Sasuke y Kabuto lo sabía bien. Había obligado a un ritmo de combate feroz desde el comienzo para desgastar a su invocador. Edo tensei era una temible arma, una que no tenía defectos. Salvo, por aquellos revividos cuyo conocimiento de la técnica en cuestión, fuera superlativo. Cuando Kabuto Yakushi vio a hace mucho los ojos de Naruto, previno un combate en donde el debería estar presente. ¿Para qué pelear con Sasuke y escapar o morir? ¿Por qué no mejor dejarse invocar a la batalla? ¿Por qué razón entregarle el Edo tensei a Sasuke? Simple y claro. Para liberarse del control a mitad de batalla, aprovechar a un Naruto inmóvil y dormido, absorbiendo su cuerpo y tomando posesión del legendario Rinnengan. Un ojo mucho mejor que el Sharingan de Sasuke. 

-¿Kabuto que haces? –preguntó Itachi desde el otro lado de Sasuke al verlo hacer sellos 

-fue divertido mientras ha durado esta alianza Sasuke-kun….ku ku ku…-haciendo sellos- pero nunca pensé que Naruto debiera morir. Sino más bien, quise acercarme lo suficiente para tomar el Rinnengan bajo mi mente privilegiada. LIBERACION DEL EDO TENSEI. 

El plan fue develado, Kabuto los había usado a todos. Haciendo una simple seña la cobra Manda mudó su piel dejando un señuelo contra las invocaciones de Naruto, y la verdadera criatura se lanzó sobre Sasuke que inmóvil seguía atrayendo rayos del cielo. Si el joven Uchiha se movía perdería control de su técnica y moriría por causa de ello. Itachi apenas había dejado de lanzar técnicas de fuego sobre el pájaro de Naruto que sobrevolaba el cielo y vio a la enorme cobra saltar sobre su hermano menor. Danzou no se movió de su posición en retaguardia, simplemente hizo lo designado en sus órdenes y uso una vez más Izanagi para evitar que la Cobra gigante aplastara con su cuerpo serpentino al joven Uchiha. Fue como si hubiera intentado aplastar a un fantasma, una ilusión solamente. Mientras Danzou complementó esta defensa con la invocación de su Baku, una invocación con forma de quimera, con la trompa de un elefante, ojos de rinoceronte, rabo de buey y las patas de un tigre. La nueva criatura le plantó cara a Manda evitando un nuevo intento contra el joven Uchiha. Sasuke al fin enfocó en Naruto a lo lejos y estaba a punto de soltar el Kirin cuando vio a Kabuto trasformado en una serpiente grande, lanzándose con la mandíbula abierta de par en par sobre el inmóvil Uzumaki, dispuesto a tragarlo y tomar su cuerpo. Una técnica que heredó de Orochimaru. 

Sasuke intentó soltar su técnica, pero la batalla entre Baku y Manda a escasos metros de su posición lo distrajo lo suficiente para saber que no podría lanzar Kirin a tiempo. No hasta controlarlo completamente, o terminaría siendo fulminado por su propia técnica. En tanto Kabuto saltó sobre Naruto y todos vieron como el pelirrojo inmóvil levanto su brazo derecho, estirando la mano frente a él. 

-SHINRA TENSEI…. 

Aun dormido…. ¿aun dormido podía usar esa técnica? Kabuto fue rechazado y quedó tirado casi a los pies de los hermanos Uchiha volviendo su cuerpo a tomar forma humanoide. Sasuke estaba a punto de soltar Kirin contra Naruto, y la sorpresa lo hizo dudar. Fue entonces, cuando vieron al pelirrojo elevar su vista completamente despierto. Sus ojos y expresión facial era diferente. Se veía más frio, más soberbio y cruel. 

-¡hazlo ahora Sasuke! –gritó Itachi desesperado 

-¡Adiós Naruto! –Dirigiendo sus manos hacia el frente- ¡KIRIN! 

El cuerpo de Sasuke trasmitió todo el caudal de energía eléctrica acumulada. Un estallido de luz blanca y la respuesta era imposible. No importando los ojos, no importando las posibilidades de usar Sunsanoo. El poder del Kirin acumulado desde el cielo no podía ser resistido. No en ese milisegundo que tardaba el relámpago en salir desde la ubicación de Sasuke hacia donde Naruto aún seguía parado. 

-¡BOOOOOOMMM! 

Un estallido brutal levantó polvareda pese a la humedad del lugar. Todo se estremeció por el impacto y hasta el mismo Sasuke parado bastante lejos del golpe, sintió su cuerpo vibrar por la onda de choque. Era todo, seguramente había muerto, seguramente…. 

4 segundos de alegría, 4 segundos se alivió en los Uchiha. Y luego solo quedó el horror. Vieron a Naruto parado donde hubo de recibir la técnica. El brazo con el cual había rechazado a Kabuto no había dejado su posición de estirado. La palma de esa mano tenía una especie de brillo en tonalidades violetas. De pronto comprendieron que la técnica había fallado, o peor aún, sus efectos yacían en esa palma de Naruto sin haber dañado en lo más mínimo. Los ojos del Rinnengan en el Uzumaki pasaron del gris acero al rojo sangriento. Seguía siendo Rinnengan, solo que ahora era rojo. 

-que curiosa técnica usaron en contra de Naruto…-dijo el pelirrojo mirando su propia mano que aun brillaba en morado- como no pueden con Genjutsu, lo poner a dormir dejando a su subconsciente tomar el control. 

Itachi comenzó a atar cabos sobre las palabras de ese "Naruto". Y la respuesta en su mente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No podía ser, pero tal vez… 

-la técnica de los Yamanaka ha dormido la conciencia de Naruto Uzumaki. –señaló mirando al anonadado Sasuke, mientras Kabuto apenas se incorporaba también muy aturdido por el fallo de su plan- y si la conciencia es Naruto….significa que la subconsciencia es… 

-en un hombre normal, dormirlo lo hace casi indefenso. –sonrió fríamente el usuario del Rinnengan- pero alguien como yo. Solo le deja tomar el control de este cuerpo, al único, al despiadado, al insuperable…. 

El pelirrojo estiró su palma aun brillante y una fuerza devastadora surgió de la misma, en dirección a sus enemigos. 

-MEITON, (elemento oscuridad) JUICIO DEL SABIO. 

Una devastadora energía de llamas azules surgió de esa mano y todo se volvió una sola luz que resplandeció en el lugar. Sasuke, Itachi y Danzou se apartaron del camino de la técnica gracias a la previsión de su Sharingan. Kabuto no tuvo esa fortuna y la recibió de lleno desintegrándose completamente como papeles en las llamas. Ese cañonazo lumínico azul, devastó todos los arboles detrás de los Uchiha y siguió avanzando hasta atravesar el campamento de los Yamanaka 200 metros más allá. Casi nadie en el campamento reaccionó a las advertencias de Kakashi que gritó a viva voz ¡APARTENCEN DEL CAMINO! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! 

Toda la tierra quedó marcada por el paso de la técnica y los bosques que dividían la batalla del frente con el campamento en retaguardia ya no existían. Muy pocos hicieron caso a Kakashi y su Sharingan. El humo no dejaba ver hasta varios segundos después lo que quedó de los equipos retrasados. 

-Uchiha Madara…..ha llegado a la batalla… –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo fríamente mientras veía el túnel que había hecho en el bosque, creado con su técnica a lo largo de 300 metros- Gracias por haberme liberado. Ahora….voy a matarlos a todos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	33. CAPITULO 30

**Buenos días queridos lectores….**

**Lamento mucho el retraso en las actualizaciones pero con el trabajo, las vacaciones y los problemas familiares se me hizo un poco imposible siquiera ponerme a editar capítulos. Por fortuna esta historia esta a pocos capítulos de terminar y empezare a subir otros fic que tengo guardados desde hace tiempo. Habrá de todo, y seguramente publicaré algunos nuevos que vengo escribiendo poco a poco. Saludos y espero que todos se encuentren bien en sus casas en tiempos tristes de esta pandemia horrible. Disfruten y comenten.**

**CAPITULO 30: SANGRIENTAMENTE SIMETRICO**

Las sombras de la noche caían sobre el valle del fin. La luna llena resaltaba a lo lejos de la batalla, las nubes negras llenaban de relámpagos el cielo sobre los combatientes y los estruendos parecían anunciar el final de los tiempos. Cosa que lamentablemente para muchos, estaba a punto de concretarse. 

Sasuke, Itachi y Danzou se juntaron en el centro del canal que se había formado por la devastadora técnica anterior de Madara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban frente a Uchiha Madara ahora? La técnica de los Yamanaka debía darle un control parcial a Naruto dentro de ese cuerpo. O en el más humilde de los casos dejar semi-dormido al enemigo para recibir el KIRIN final. ¿Por qué ahora enfrentaban a Madara? ¿Acaso antes era solo Naruto? ¿Por qué Naruto querría destruir el mundo? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tanto?

-Cuantas preguntas rondan por sus gestos… –Anunció con seriedad mortal el pelirrojo de brazos cruzados- cuantas preguntas….y sin embargo la derrota es un hecho que no podrán cambiar. –Itachi realizó sellos a máxima velocidad y soltó un poderoso soplido que se erigió en una bola de fuego directo a Madara- Pero van a resistirse al parecer…-Madara estiró su mano derecha y todo el fuego fue tragado por la palma convirtiéndose en una pequeña llama azul- al menos….lo harán más entretenido. –cerró el puño y la llama se extinguió en su mano.

-¡Libera a Naruto! –Gritó furioso Sasuke- ¡Déjalo libre, que es su cuerpo! 

-Corrección niño….-señaló impasible el pelirrojo- este es…nuestro cuerpo. Porque ambos somos uno, desde el principio de la era ninja. Ambos somos partes del mismo sujeto que vino a cambiar la humanidad. No existe….Naruto Uzumaki…..no existe Madara Uchiha. Solo un nombre, solo Rikudou Sennin. El sabio de los seis caminos.

Alrededor de Madara todo comenzó a transformarse. Surgió agua de un agujero que se formó en el terreno y como una cinta fina se paseó el líquido alrededor de su invocador. Del otro lado una cinta de fuego comenzó a bailar al compás que le exigía el pelirrojo. También un pequeño pero perfectamente controlado rayo descendió formando una tercera cinta. Del aire mismo se formó la cuarta y de la tierra surgió otra más. Las cinco cintas de elementos giraban como una especie de hélice alrededor de su manipulador mientras a unos 50 metros. Los hermanos Uchiha y Danzou Shimura sentían estremecer sus corazones por esa muestra cabal de control frente a ellos. ¿Acaso valía la pena combatir? ¿Podrían siquiera incomodar a un sujeto que manipulaba de esa manera tan extraordinaria su entorno? 

-todo ninja tiene afinidad máxima con un elemento…-dijo moviendo su mano izquierda como si acariciara a una persona invisible, mientras las 5 cintas giraban alrededor de su cuerpo- también pueden con practica y control, manipular otros más, aunque en menor medida. Pero los 5 elementos básicos son como los colores primarios del chakra. Mezclándolos, se obtiene mucho más. Sin embargo, son 7 en realidad, tierra, fuego, agua, viento, rayo. Y los menos conocidos….Ying y Yang. Luz y oscuridad. Poder espiritual, y poder físico.

Mientras Madara parecía ensoñado con el poder que lo rodeaba, sus rivales atendían al frente pero planeaban por detrás: 

-debemos hacer algo…-apuntó Danzou- me quedan pocos ojos para Izanagi.

-te cortas a ti mismo el brazo y cuando se regenere, volverán a estar abiertos. –Indicó Itachi apenas- te cubriremos mientras tanto. 

-¿y quién los cubrirá a ustedes? –Respondió el ex–líder de Raíz- sugiero que ataquemos frontal y brutalmente. Si no podemos con sus técnicas, no debemos dejar que las use para empezar.

-mi chakra está casi agotado…-señaló Sasuke jadeando- pero el parece haber estado jugando con nosotros anteriormente. ¿Cómo sobrepasar una defensa que lo absorbe todo? 

-debe tener un límite….-razonó abiertamente Itachi- la técnica de absorción que tiene el Rinnengan y este elemento oscuridad pueden ser parte de lo mismo. Si logramos atacar continuamente, tal vez…

-lo que nos deja con mi problema de chakra, -argumentó Sasuke clavando su espada Kusanagi en el suelo frente a él- además deberé mantener activo Sunsanoo porque dudo mucho que no nos ataque mientras tanto. 

-tengo una idea…-dijo Itachi mirando a Danzou- separados somos presa fácil. Pero juntos, podemos ser un rival más duro. Esto es lo haremos…. 

Itachi habló cubriendo sus labios con una mano para evitar que su rival leyera el plan. Segundos después fue Danzou quien aportó otro dato que hasta el momento no habían notado entre los discursos de poder en el pelirrojo.

-Kabuto no se ha regenerado…-indicó con un dedo Danzou mirando frente a ellos los papeles que supieron ser Kabuto hace segundos- ¿Cómo pudo destruir el Edo tensei con esas llamas azules? 

-oscuridad, mi cadavérico amigo…-interrumpió la pregunta Madara para contestarla- el jutsu de resurrección impura utiliza una base de Yang. Pero requiere equilibrio con el Yin. Simplemente esa base fue "manipulada" desde adentro. Además, ese traidor a todas las causas, no merece ni estar presente ante el poder de un dios.

-ya antes fuiste un dios Madara…-le provocó Itachi posicionándose cuatro pasos por detrás de Sasuke- y terminaste sellado en ese cuerpo. –observó alrededor y notó que las invocaciones del Rinnengan habían desaparecido de la vista. El Baku de Danzou y la cobra manda estaba carbonizadas detrás de ellos. 

-no parecen entenderlo…-sonrió soberbio Madara- adelante con sus ataques entonces, quiero hacer memoria de mi poder. 

Danzou también se ubicó detrás de Sasuke, y haciendo sellos invocó otro demonio Baku apareciendo detrás de Sasuke. Esta criatura parecía un perro, pero sus fauces eran alargadas como un cocodrilo. De tamaño no mayor a un buey y con patas como tigre. El ninja invocador le ordenó increíblemente que absorbiera a Itachi que estaba junto a él. La criatura no dudó un segundo, y comenzó a aspirar el chakra drenándolo mientras el Uchiha mayor no se movía de su posición. Danzou estiró su mano derecha y la colocó en la espalda de Sasuke. El joven moreno comenzó a recibir una recarga constante de chakra de sus dos invocaciones. Ahora podía usar sus técnicas de rayo o fuego sin medirse en los límites. 

-necesito tiempo para usar KIRIN…-pensó Sasuke mientras un aura color gris le rodeaba el cuerpo- así que voy a entretenerlo con diversas técnicas. –Haciendo sellos- KATON, JUTSU DRAGON DE FUEGO. –Enseguida siguió haciendo sellos- KATON, TORNADO DE LLAMAS. 

El dragón de fuego embistió rabioso contra Madara que sin embargo, no se movió de su lugar. Iba a absorberlo como las demás técnicas pero al notar que Sasuke había lanzado un segundo jutsu, una suave sonrisa se le escurrió perverso. Mientras tanto Sasuke comenzó a acumular chakra para llamar a los relámpagos y seguir atacando a pesar del humo reinante en el frente. El tornado de fuego avanzó sobre la zona donde había impactado el dragón y también terminó por abrasar todo el lugar.

-Nii-san, Danzou…-gritó Sasuke enardecido- estén atentos al frente… –un rayo bajó y Sasuke comenzó a domarlo en su cuerpo para lanzarlo hacia adelante. 

Cuando Itachi y Danzou miraron entre el humo y las llamas, encontraron algo que no esperaban. Una especie de muro rectangular con una ligera curvatura hacia afuera. El muro estaba hecho completamente de hierro sólido, apenas enrojecido por los dos ataques de fuego, aunque ni una mella se veía de daño en su cubierta. Del otro lado de esa defensa, Madara con las manos extendidas susurró:

-Aun no lo entienden…..JITON, (elemento magnético) JUTSU MURO DE HIERRO. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Naruto-san….-preguntó Kurenai cuando apenas se sentaron alrededor de su mesa para hablar- ¿Cómo puede estar aquí presente, cuando se supone que pelea en el valle del fin? 

La pregunta era válida porque el mismo Naruto había entregado ese dato a las mujeres presentes. El comedor estaba apenas iluminado, los ánimos y las sospechas enturbiaban cualquier charla. Kurenai trataba de mantenerse neutral y pensar con cabeza fría. Pero de un lado veía a su ex-sensei Jounnin a quien quería y respetaba mucho. Teniendo como rival a Uzumaki Naruto y a su mejor amiga Anko. Así que resultaba muy difícil pensar en ser imparcial. El rubio no pareció emocionado y simple como si se tratara de una copia o jutsu de remplazo común, decidió aclararlo:

-Se llama jutsu de duplicado….-indicó el joven bebiendo su té serenamente- solo existe un ninja en la historia que lo pudo hacer además del sabio de seis caminos. Fue conocido como Mu, Nidaime Tsuchikage. Básicamente implica que puedo duplicarme de manera perfecta. Soy más que un clon, aunque divido mis poderes y virtudes al hacerlo. 

-¿cómo obtuviste ese jutsu? –preguntó impasible Yuriko estudiándolo. 

-lo estudié de su fuente….-sonrió apenas el Uzumaki- en el pergamino de la técnicas prohibidas de Iwagakure. (Aunque en realidad, fue más como un… "repaso" de lo que hace mucho tiempo sabía hacer).

Todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo con mucha sorpresa. ¿Dijo el pergamino secreto de Iwa? ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? ¿Cómo pudo dominar una técnica prohibida con tanta facilidad? Yuriko lo veía directamente a los ojos, ella no era una kunoichi experta en rastreo ciertamente, pero le sorprendía el manejo del chakra que ese muchacho tenia. Yuriko Yamanaka no tenía una sola manera de obtener el control en la mente de sus rivales. Sus Genjutsu era de una variación que abarcaba penetrar los sentidos del oponente en variadas facetas. Podía usar su perfume, sus ojos, su voz o sonidos de una canción como si fuera una sirena. También podía hacer ilusiones mediante el contacto físico. Pero este muchacho, a pesar de la juventud que exhibía, no parecía estar mintiendo ni nervioso por estar en medio de varias kunoichi que representaban una aldea por destruir. Yuriko miró de lado a su estudiante Kurenai, la veía algo incomoda y nada segura con ese joven en el comedor.

-Solo por Kure-chan que he consentido esta reunión…-dijo seria Yuriko y caminando hacia la mesa tomó una silla sentándose delicadamente frente a Naruto- pero tendrás que satisfacer mis preguntas, sino quieres tener un final corto de esta locura.

-¿Locura? – Se cruzó de brazos Naruto lentamente- ¿es una locura evitar la muerte de miles de personas? ¿Es locura anticipar una guerra que nos destruiría a todos? Como Shinobi, cumplimos nuestras misiones sin importar los costos o los daños. Pero la vida de nuestra familia es vital, es única, es invaluable. ¿Sacrificaría a toda su familia por esta aldea? ¿Lo haría a conciencia que años después, de cualquier forma Konoha dejara de existir?

-Estas a 15 segundos de convertirte en mi enemigo….-indicó neutralmente la mujer Yamanaka- mi hija ha quedado dormida en la habitación y nada impedirá que te convierta en un cascaron vacío si no me convences en las razones de todo este desastre. 

-¿lo haces por Konoha? –preguntó Anko a Yuriko mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyada en una pared detrás de Naruto. 

-lo hago por mi hija, -aclaró Yuriko- el la violó, o al menos eso dijo mi esposo. Y por lo tanto merece…

-¿lo harías todo por tu hija verdad? –Sonrió Naruto complacido por la actitud de esa mujer- tu quemarías esta aldea hasta los cimientos tan solo por salvar a Ino. Ella es tu personita valiosa, la que te enseño a querer. 

-he matado por esta aldea, he robado, he espiado y también he perdido muchos compañeros por Konoha –Declaró Yuriko impasible- un niño como tú no puede comprender, las cosas que tuve que hacer para cumplir mis misiones. Y sin embargo…haría algo mucho peor por mantener a Ino completamente a salvo.

-muy por el contrario Yuriko-san…-él la miró directamente a los ojos firme- puedo comprenderla mucho mejor que cualquiera en esta villa. Usted no tenía nada, a pesar de contar con una familia no tenía esa persona especial. Yo he luchado, he sobrevivido a miles de batallas y desgracias completamente solo. Pero cuando por fin encontré a mi familia, al clan Uzumaki que debió ser parte de mí como ellos eran parte de mis ancestros….descubro que la aldea de la hoja fue la causante del exterminio de mi clan. ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted de enterarse que yo asesiné a su hija?

Yuriko había recibido el día anterior, todo lo que Anko sabía sobre los Uzumaki. Sabía que Naruto quería venganza por su clan, pero aun así, la idea de matar costara lo que costara al hombre que violo a su única hija se le hacía completamente vital. Casi tanto como respirar.

-está furiosa por lo que le hice a Ino…-aclaró Naruto apenas- quiere matarme, quiere hacerme sufrir por haber lastimado a tu hija. Pero si lo mira desde mi perspectiva…yo debería haberla violado y luego asesinado. Debería haber visitado las mansiones del clan Yamanaka, haber rodeado el lugar con mis clones y luego de violar y desgarrar a todas las mujeres como perras, podría haber quemado a todo su clan como el montón de traidores que son.

Yuriko ni siquiera emitió gesto por esa amenaza, no le tenía miedo, ella estaba entrenada para no temer a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero también estaba preparada para anticipar los movimientos mentales de sus oponentes. Si Naruto la creía débil, se encontraría con una gran sorpresa. 

-entonces supongo que deberemos decidirlo de la manera desagradable…-se puso de pie lentamente a lo que Naruto también se paró del otro lado como señal de alerta- no importa quién eres o cuantas habilidades tengas. Por mi hija….juro que te mataré.

-¿y luego qué? -la pregunta surgió de Anko que ni se había movido tras Naruto- digamos que Yuriko-san tiene éxito. Digamos ahora, que nos mata a Naruto y a mí esta noche. ¿Cómo protegerán a sus hijos de la guerra que Daimyo tiene planeada para Konoha? ¿Qué dices Kurenai?

El punto más importante había llegado a la mesa. Sin contar las venganzas personales, sin contar violaciones, asesinatos, masacres o futuros ajustes de cuentas. Había una guerra que se acercaba a barrer con todos. Niños, ancianos, jóvenes y adultos. No solo los Yamanaka serían eliminados, sino Yuriko, Ino, su bebe todavía no nacido y todos los amigos de la villa. 

-no hay garantía de esa guerra…-señalo Yuriko

-Si la hay, hace tiempo antes de retornar a esta aldea, recibí una premonición de una sacerdotisa. Fui directamente para investigar al hombre más poderoso e influyente de los 5 países. Y finalmente utilice mis habilidades para entrar a la mente de sus hombres de confianza y saber los planes de nuestro señor del fuego. –Argumentó Naruto- el muy desgraciado planea deshacerse de todos los ninjas del mundo por que tuvo miedo de que surgiera otro Madara y termine asesinado. 

-y eso que tiene que ver con destruir Konoha. -respondió la rubia- ¿acaso no deberías estar del lado del feudal? Después de todo quiere lo mismo que tú.

-No quiere lo mismo. Daimyo quiere asesinar todo vestigio del arte ninja. Sabe que un niño de familia Shinobi tiene más poder que 20 soldados fieles a él. Formar un ejército, apoyarlo con ninjas de Konoha, conquistar los países elementales. Aplastar las villas extranjeras.

-usar a Konoha mas su ejército para conquistar todas las tierras. –Apuntaló Anko- hasta el momento que solo esta villa quede en pie.

-y serian el último vestigio Shinobi del mundo. –Finalizó Naruto- luego un ataque conjunto del ejercito del fuego con los Samurái, terminaría con la propia Konoha poniendo fin a la era ninja. 

-¿Entonces, a que has venido sino a destruir la villa? –preguntó Yuriko pensativa

-Vine por mi familia particularmente, y más en general por todo aquel que quiera trasladarse a la última villa Shinobi del mundo, donde podrán continuar sus actividades o retirarse a la vida civil sin temor a represarías de feudales, emperadores o demás generales que quieran guerra. 

-¿Por qué a mi hija? –Volvió a interrogar Yuriko- podrías haber elegido mujeres civiles de familia que no entregarían problemas.

-por qué los civiles no serán exterminados por el feudal si hay paz. Solo los ninjas en un principio. Pero sabe que una guerra de guerrillas seria la opción militar de los Shinobi ante un ejército superior. ¿Quién pagara las consecuencias de la resistencia?

-Por eso ha tomado el poder de los clanes ninja, sus herederas, sus futuros hijos. Además de los pergaminos de técnicas secretas. Para evitar que los ninjas utilicen jutsu prohibidos movidos por la desesperación. –complementó Anko seriamente.

-en lugar de unirte a uno de los bandos…-susurró Kurenai masticando la idea- desarmaste a los ninja para evitar que hubiera una resistencia. Eso pone a salvo a los civiles. 

-los ninjas pelearían aun en total desventaja. – se sumó al análisis Yuriko entendiendo- las ordenes y la seguridad de sus familias los obligarían a presentar batalla. Sus propios instintos los llevarían a la muerte. El camino Shinobi, los incitara a destruirse a sí mismos.

Yuriko quedó en silencio, parecía que pensaba profundamente en algo. Pero Naruto sonreía porque sabía que estaba lanzando uno tras otro sus Genjutsu para atraparlo.

-no puede entrar a mi mente Yuriko-san…-dijo apenas el rubio dando por finalizada la charla y yendo a ver a Ino que dormía en el cuarto- mientras el modo ermitaño está activo, nadie puede escarbar en mi mente. Y créame que por mucho tiempo he comprobado la efectividad de este concepto. 

Anko sonrió perversa, Naruto sabía cómo llevar una charla neutral sin su Rinnengan. Por ahora Yuriko parecía esperar para ver. Tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano intentaría asesinar a Naruto. Pero por ahora, tenía que confirmar cuanta gente estaba involucrada en los planes del Uzumaki y cuáles eran las consecuencias de que sus palabras apocalípticas sean la pura verdad. Estaba segura que Kurenai no intervendría poniéndose en su contra, pero Anko Mitarashi la vigilaba con esa mirada serpentina que prometía captar todos sus movimientos. Tenía que tener cuidado, Ino podía aun tener un destino peor que una violación aparente. 

-tengo una duda Anko…-señaló ante el silencio de las demás mujeres Kurenai- si Naruto-san es tan poderoso…. ¿por qué no derrota el mismo a todo ese ejército para salvar a los civiles y ninjas por igual? 

Yuriko pensó que la interrogante era razonable, incluso exponía una posible debilidad del supuestamente invencible Naruto. Pero Anko, más inmiscuida en los asuntos del rubio respondía filosa, tal cual su costumbre: 

-puede que Naruto-kun no quiera masacrar a todas las aldeas como lo hicieron con su clan hace tiempo. Ku ku ku –siseó relamiéndose- pero salvar a los civiles no significa dejar de castigar a los ninja por la traición. Como yo lo veo, 5 aldeas ninja se unieron para destruir a los Uzumaki. Y esas mismas 5, se unirán para darle nueva vida a la aldea del remolino, mueran quienes mueran en el proceso. ¿Sangrientamente simétrico, cierto?, ku ku ku.

Mientras Anko lograba erizar la piel de las interlocutoras con sus cometarios en el comedor, Naruto ingresó al cuarto justo a tiempo para ver despertar a Ino. Le sonrió apenas, y se sentó en un costado de la cama acariciándole apenas el rostro. 

-¿Cómo te sientes? 

-Ya tuvimos esta charla y me quede dormida…-sonrió apenas Ino- ¿fuiste tú, o fue Ka-san? 

Naruto sonrió devolviendo el gesto y respondió que había sido su madre Yuriko quien la había dormido con Genjutsu aprovechando la debilidad de la joven. Ellos tenían que tener una charla a solas y hasta una pelea tal vez, así que la joven madre no debía estar presente, ni despierta de preferencia.

-todo estará bien Ino-chan…-sonrió Naruto acariciándole el rostro a la recostada fémina- tu madre solo quiere protegerte y cree que soy el enemigo. Lo que ella no sabe, es que no puedo ni pensar en lastimar a un Uzumaki. Y tú, tienes a uno de los míos en tu vientre. Eso te hace Uzumaki también, eso te pone bajo mi completa protección. 

Yuriko no ingresó al cuarto pero desde el pasillo lo escuchó todo. Anko estaba parada junto a ella mientras que Kurenai estaba dos pasos detrás. Las mujeres reflexionaron las palabras y cada una sentía cosas similares. Yuriko pensó que Naruto no era muy diferente de ella misma en el aspecto de proteger o destruir lo que fuera con tal de salvar a sus personas valiosas. Además parecía ser Ino alguien importante para ambos y eso los hacia aliados por el momento. Yuriko no podía olvidar el daño a Ino, pero si Naruto tenía razón sobre el futuro, tampoco podría protegerla de esas guerras. Tenía que tomar el control y poner distancia del peligro a su joven hija embarazada. Naruto parecía ser aliado momentáneo, lo demás estaría por arreglarse en un futuro. 

Anko sonrió a Kurenai que comprendió los cambios gestuales de su sensei Yuriko. Parecía el inicio de una especie de acuerdo parcial. Ahora la decisión recaía en Kurenai sobre su propio retoño que dormía en su cuarto, y tenía un futuro peligroso como heredero de los Sarutobi. Había que decidir, Anko y Naruto se iban, muy posiblemente Ino y por añadidura también Yuriko que la seguiría. Kurenai debía decidir qué hacer, el tiempo era precioso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

-¡es un muro de hierro! –Exclamó anonadado Danzou- solo el tercer Kazekage podía hacer eso. 

-dudo que sea un Genjutsu…-dijo fríamente Itachi- empiezo a comprender esta perorata del poder de un dios que soltó Madara.

-¡Necesito más tiempo! –se concentraba Sasuke cargando más y más poder en su cuerpo- no puedo soltar KIRIN sin tener más…

-¡si nos movemos de aquí, dejaras de tener chakra infinito Sasuke! –Anunció Danzou- y si no lo hacemos…. 

El muro de hierro comenzó a vibrar causando un ligero temblor en la tierra circundante. Sasuke seguía en lo suyo mientras Itachi y Danzou se preparaban para defender la posición según Madara intentara algo. El muro comenzó a elevarse lentamente como levitando y se divido en tres cuadrados perfectamente cortados. Las planchas de hierro se elevaron muy alto y recibieron algunas descargas de relámpagos que se movían por las nubes.

-directamente del pergamino secreto de la arena…-anunció Madara con ambas manos como si sostuviera un techo sobre el- JITON, LLUVIA LANZAS DE HIERRO.

Sasuke seguía mirando a su rival delante, y aprovechó que todo el frente estaba descubierto del muro para soltar los rayos que acumulaba directo contra Madara. El pelirrojo bajó sus manos y desde el suelo surgió una bruma azul que comenzó a rodearlo parcialmente. Sin embargo, el rayo de Sasuke golpeó en Madara antes que la defensa del Sunsanoo se completara y causó una gran explosión en todo el lugar. No hubo tiempo ni de festejar por que el cielo se vino abajo para los Uchiha. Los tres bloques electrificados explotaron en cientos de lanzas compuestas en hierro, que bombardearon a Itachi, Sasuke y Danzou. 

Ahora el panorama estaba dividido en dos matas de humo negro que cubrían a los contendientes. No duró mucho, el viento de lado despejó la zona y se pudo apreciar como Itachi había levantado el Sunsanoo cubriendo a Sasuke mientras que todo el lugar estaba erizado de lanzas como un cojín con alfileres. Sunsanoo había resistido de milagro. Sasuke sin embargo tenía una lanza fina clavada en su brazo izquierdo y otra en su muslo derecho. Itachi y Danzou habían recibido unas 12 a 15 lanzas que los tenían estaqueados al lugar. El Baku fue protegido por Danzou con Izanagi, y enseguida utilizó el mismo truco para evitar que las heridas de Sasuke fueran realidad. Todo había costado demasiado, pero al menos Madara no había salido ileso pese al impresionante jutsu.

-es imposible…-susurró Sasuke mirando al frente donde debía estar el enemigo casi muerto. 

Madara se puso de pie lentamente, había sido expulsado algunos metros hacia atrás por el ataque sorprendido por la rapidez con la que Sasuke había contragolpeado. Sin embargo el espíritu de Sunsanoo había absorbido la mitad del golpe. Su brazo derecho colgaba sangrando y tenía un agujero en la armadura del remolino con su correspondiente herida sangrando adentro. Se concentró levemente y usó el poder de regeneración complementando el Mokuton con chakra del Kyuubi. Se puso de pie finalmente, casi recuperado al instante. 

-maldito seas Naruto…-pensó Madara- siento que te me resistes desde el interior y me haces más lento. Voy a matarlos a todos no importando tus planes de tonto pacifismo. No seré derrotado, ya nunca más fingiré una derrota. 

-no vas a derrotarnos Madara…-dijo Sasuke activando su propio Sunsanoo y tomando la espada Kusanagi que estaba clavada junto a él- desde ahora conocerás el poder de mi Sunsanoo. 

Itachi sonrió y también activo su espíritu pero esta vez se cubría a sí mismo. El Sunsanoo de Sasuke formó una impresionante ballesta más grande que la de siempre. Y se dispuso a dispararle a Madara aun rodeado por las lanzas de hierro que constituían una primera defensa en el mano a mano. Itachi no se movió de su lugar porque no podía rodeado de hierro, hasta que salto sobre las lanzas parándose sobre dos de ellas y quedando elevado a un costado de su hermano. Mientras tanto los Uchiha plantaban cara al enemigo, Danzou se tomó el trabajo de expulsar su invocación Baku y desclavar algunas lanzas de hierro para imbuirlas con Futon y complementar los futuros ataques.

No se rendirían, ni aun enfrentando a un dios. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Unos 200 metros más allá en el destruido bosque. Muchos ninjas habían pagado con su vida la falta de reflejos al grito de Kakashi. Algunos escuadrones de defensa habían salvado sus cuerpos por estar en los flancos del campamento. Los médicos pudieron eludir la muerte por haber estado más lejos de la zona del impacto y Kakashi lo hizo gracias al Sharingan. Pero de los Yamanaka no había quedado uno con vida.

El equipo médico de Sakura se repartió entre la zona de escombros y arboles tumbados, tratando de curar a los caídos que aun respiraban. La pelirosa solo supervisaba a sus hombres mientras trataban de entender que había sucedido en tan solo un par de segundos. Pero ella se veía ausente, silenciosa y taciturna. Mientras los cuerpos tirados por doquier entregaban un espectáculo devastador para el supuesto plan que había funcionado.

-¡Que ha pasado! –Gritó uno de los líderes de equipo alterado- ¡¿Acaso no ha funcionado el Genjutsu?! 

-Eso no importa ahora, -dijo Shibi Aburame quien cuidaba al médico que atendía a Chouza tirado a pocos metros- ahora debemos rearmar los equipos para…

-¿Para hacer qué? –Interrumpió un Shinobi nervioso- ¿acaso no vieron lo que Madara hizo con un solo ataque? Lo único que nos queda es retroceder a Konoha y planear un contra ataque más conjunto.

-¿y arriesgarnos a que adeptos de Naruto nos pongan entre dos fuegos? –preguntó Shibi seriamente mientras sus hombres creaban un perímetro alrededor de los heridos.

-¿Qué nos queda sino? –Añadió un Shinobi de entre los Akimichi- los números deberán estar inmensamente a nuestro favor si queremos detener a este sujeto. Incluso podemos pedir asistencia a otras aldeas.

-es posible….-señaló Kakashi desde lejos mientras recorría la zona cansino, y sabiendo que no existía a quien pedirle nada por causa de los viajes de Naruto- la retirada es lo primordial ahora para no perder más elementos. Sasuke deberá encargarse de darnos tiempo.

-¡Hokage-sama! –Gritó uno de los rastreadores a lo lejos entre los árboles quemados- ¡Tiene que venir a ver esto!

Kakashi, Shibi y Shino además de varios ninjas que estaban en condiciones de moverse fueron como impulsados hacia ese grito. Todos fueron muy alertados como si la solución de todos los problemas estuviera allí, en medio de toda la confusión. Cuando los hombres se abalanzaron sobre la zona donde el rastreador los llamaba, lo vieron de rodillas junto a un cuerpo. Increíblemente era alguien no esperado, el cadáver de alguien que no debía estar allí.

No tuvieron tiempo de razonar los ¿Cómo? O los ¿por qué? Los gritos desde el perímetro del campamento alertaron que una batalla comenzaba a gestarse. Tres enormes árboles se partieron en astillas por el flanco derecho, una bestia gris de cuatro patas que tenía todo el aspecto de un rinoceronte embistió a dos Akimichi que usaron sus jutsu para agrandar sus cuerpos y detenerlo. La criatura tenía los ojos del Rinnengan y arrastro a los dos Shinobi rivales durante 40 metros hasta que lograron detener su marcha. 

Los ninjas se alinearon para atacar a la criatura que yacía apresada por los Akimichi defensores, pero no era la única que atacaba. Los perros de invocación y el enorme pájaro aparecieron en escena, todos enviados para acabar los estorbos lejanos que Madara no quería inmiscuidos en su batalla con los Uchiha.

Pero Kakashi no se movió de su lugar, dejo a los ninjas enfrentar al enemigo y creo un clon como señuelo para que no notaran rápidamente que había huido. Se retiró por los bosques de regreso a Konoha. Si Naruto había sido dominado por Madara nada más podría hacerse. Si Naruto aún mantenía el control de la situación, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Como fuera, un pequeño sapo había aparecido antes de la irrupción del rinoceronte y anunciado al ninja copia que se retirara a Konoha. Si Naruto lo llamaba a retirarse, algún plan debía tener.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El salón del clan Inuzuka estaba ocupado por todas las mujeres incluidas en el plan de "nueva generación Uzumaki" impulsado hace meses por los consejeros antiguos Homura y Koharu. Naruto había estado esperando la reunión por apenas una hora y ya todas las implicadas estaban ansiosas por saber que sería el paso siguiente. Tsume había tenido muchas discusiones con su hija Hana y había revelado a Kiba, su otro vástago, todo el plan que había involucrado a Naruto. Kiba estaba furioso con el Uzumaki. No solo se había quedado con Hinata sino que había embarazado a su hermana mayor y a muchas de las hembras de su familia. Sin embargo, según Tsume todo había sido culpa de los consejeros que buscaban un nuevo niño para portar al demonio Kyuubi. Naruto sabía que había mucha controversia por los intereses cruzados, así que solo se limitó a lo que había venido. No podía salvar a más gente que la estuviera dispuesta a viajar por propia voluntad. 

-No voy a arriesgar a mi familia en una travesía peligrosa. –anunció la matriarca del clan. 

-No es una decisión que me interese Tsume-sama….-sonrió Naruto apenas- usted como líder de su familia sabrá exactamente a qué atenerse cuando la guerra toque a sus puertas. Yo solamente estoy aquí por mi familia.

-los bebes no te pertenecen….-señaló una mujer anciana que parecía consejera de Tsume- nuestro clan tiene a sus madres, y en esta familia las hembras tienen el dominio de la manada.

-los bebes son de sangre Uzumaki, -indicó con gesto neutral Naruto- no puedo permanecer en Konoha para protegerlos de la guerra. Por lógica deberán viajar conmigo y la familia para que entre todos podamos guardarlos de las batallas.

-¿Entre….todos? –se preguntaron los que oían la discusión atentamente.

Naruto observó que había dado en la tecla sin querer. Cada familia tenía sus virtudes, sus formas y defectos. También sus ambiciones y las cosas que los hacían respetar a personas ajenas. Era cuestión de saber que era lo que más respetaría un Inuzuka. 

-el clan Inuzuka no es el único que estoy visitando en este momento. –continuó Naruto tratando de explorar más el terreno descubierto- una parte de los Aburame, una de los Yamanaka, el clan Hyuuga y también la totalidad de 8 clanes menores vendrán conmigo. Calculo además que el 80 % de los Cazadores ANBU estarán en el viaje.

Ese fue un golpe demoledor. Los ANBU constituían lo mejor de lo mejor en cada clan. Formaban parte de las familias aun, pero desarraigados solían decidir por sí mismos. No estaban atados a los líderes de familia, no más que a Konoha por lo menos. Pero aquí Naruto les decía que prácticamente todos los ANBU lo secundaban, y casi todos significaba no menos de 500 elementos. 

-y si me niego de todas formas, ¿qué harías? –se cruzó de brazos Tsume que tozuda intentaba medir las reacciones de Naruto.

El hombre sonrió divertido, no podía negar que justo así le gustaban las mujeres. Duras de carácter, ásperas de modales y que no aflojaban ni bajo el agua. Tsume le agradaba, era una buena líder, una buena maestra para la futura familia Uzumaki. Tarde o temprano ella misma lo iba a descubrir. 

-reitero que mi oferta es extensiva a todo el clan Inuzuka. Hombres, mujeres y niños. Mi relación con las mujeres embarazadas no tiene que ver en la oferta. Si no aceptan viajar junto a mí, les daré las gracias por escucharme y me marchare con mis compañeras rumbo a la aldea del remolino. Allí me esperan lo que antes fue Suna, Kumo, Kiri y unas 5 aldeas menores más. La nación del remolino ya es un hecho, solo intento poner a este clan bajo nuestra protección. La decisión sin embargo es toda de ustedes. 

Y dejando estas duras palabras de definición, se puso de pie marchándose del salón donde todos estaban reunidos escuchando. Las líderes de familia se miraban sin entender casi nada. Era difícil comprender una guerra que todavía no sucedía y tampoco a un hombre que había reunido a 3 de las más grandes villas Shinobi en un solo punto. Además sin hacer números, también se llevaría media aldea de la hoja en su viaje, lo cual convertía al país del remolino en la fuerza Shinobi más poderosa de la historia. Ni más, ni menos. La villa más poderosa, contando con la protección del jinchuriki no Kyuubi. El padre de los Uzumaki, el más poderoso ser desde los tiempos antiguos del Rikudou Sennin. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la mansión principal del clan Hyuuga, Naruto había desarrollado la misma historia que en todos los lugares que sus clones habían visitado. El lugar estaba poblado por absolutamente todos los cabeza de familia sumados a los principales familiares de profesión Shinobi. Todos los integrantes del clan Hyuuga con herencia de Byakugan, salvo escasas excepciones estaban presentes. Naruto había hablado sobre la guerra, sobre los planes del feudal y también sobre la posibilidad que Uzushiogakure les brindaba a todos los ninja y sus familias para estar a salvo. 

La idea de abandonar Konoha no era aceptada por la mayoría. Solo las princesas y todas las mujeres embarazadas de Naruto tenían la voluntad de aceptar el peligroso viaje. También sus familiares más cercanos y los empleados que le servían voluntariamente desde el cambio de mando en el clan. Por ley y liderazgo, Hinata y Hanabi tenían la potestad de decidir ellas mismas los destinos de todos. Aunque la idea de abandonar sus tierras era absurda e inaceptable para muchos, la palabra de las líderes lo seria todo. Al menos ese era el pensamiento de Naruto en general. 

Neji Hyuuga sentía su estómago revolverse violentamente. Miraba a Naruto y una fuerza extraña se apoderaba de su ánimo. Era similar al odio, al rechazo por algo repugnante, pero no podía precisar por que Naruto le representaba eso. No lo recordaba simplemente. Neji miraba a su alrededor y notaba la resistencia de muchos, nadie tenía media intención de cambiar de hogar. Pero las palabras que portaba peso de ley universal, las tenían las jóvenes princesas. Neji veía a sus dos líderes, sus primas y las mujeres que más deseaba proteger junto a su prometida Tenten, y sabía que Naruto las tenía comiendo de su mano. Hinata no podía despegar su dulce mirada del rubio sentado cerca. Mientras que Hanabi más pensativa tenía su bello y delicado rostro surcado de preocupación. Había algo que esa joven líder tenía en mente casi desde que la reunión comenzó, y su mirada paseaba fugazmente sobre muchas de las mujeres embarazadas del salón. 

Naruto terminó de hablar sobre su propuesta dejando la palabra a las princesas, fue cuando Hinata salió de la ensoñación que portaba casi desde el inicio. Cabeceó apenas confundida y declaró:

-Usualmente en este clan, - se puso de pie con dificultad y lentamente- las decisiones sobre la vida y muerte eran tomadas por el líder o sus consejeros ancianos sin pensar más que su propia versión del bien mayor. Confió en Naruto-kun, hemos sufrido traiciones muy dolorosas en el seno de nuestra familia y siempre nos ha apoyado. Hokage-sama también nos brindó el apoyo, pero pocos saben que esto fue por expreso pedido de Naruto-kun. Le debemos mucho, ahora sin embargo creo, le deberemos aún más.

-No me deben absolutamente nada…-sonrió Naruto- solo vine a proponerles un asilo para su clan en la aldea que los cobijara sin percance. El clan Hyuuga ha cambiado mucho gracias a sus nuevas líderes, en la aldea del remolino ese cambio es más grande aun. Tal como aquí, no habrá divisiones de clanes. Todos seremos un gran clan, todos seremos una familia.

Hubo murmullo entre los presentes, parecía que Hinata estaba de acuerdo con el viaje, aunque Hanabi se la veía muy pensativa. 

-tengo algunas dudas que puedo manifestarlas aquí mismo…-señaló la hermana menor- sé que muchos de mis parientes aquí están pensando de igual forma justo ahora. –Naruto le atendió sonriendo lo cual agrado a la chica- hare la suposición que todo el clan acepta la propuesta, y somos, al menos 250 entre hombre, mujeres y niños. ¿Cómo lograremos trasladar a todo nuestro clan en una travesía de varias semanas hacia el antiguo país del agua? Solo hasta el puerto correspondiente, podemos tardarnos unos 10 días por caminos despejados y vulnerables. Si viajamos contigo, estaríamos desertando. El señor feudal nos mandaría a cazar como animales.

-Lo cierto es que no viajaremos de la forma tradicional…-respondió el Uzumaki mirando al público de ojos blancos rodeándole- hasta el puerto la travesía durará….aproximadamente una hora. 

-¿Co….mo? –Balbuceó Hanabi apenas- ¿Cómo haremos para llegar en una hora?

-Lo siento….-cabeceó negativamente Naruto- la forma del viaje solo será revelada a aquellas personas que accedan partir por propia voluntad. No habrá presiones de ningún tipo, es una decisión individual y no forzada. Mi objetivo es poner a salvo a las mujeres embarazadas y sus bebés. Los demás, pueden venir si gustan, pero no serán obligados y no son mi prioridad tampoco. 

Rato después, Naruto Salió del salón dejando al clan Hyuuga discutir el asunto. Tenían cosas por hacer y decidir. Sería mejor darles privacidad para que Hinata y Hanabi se ocuparan del resto. Era cierto que Naruto no forzaría el viaje para nadie, pero las mujeres embarazadas sentirían la irresistible atracción por permanecer cerca de Naruto, las líderes por llevar a su familia y el resto caería por inercia. Naruto calculaba que de 250, al menos 200 viajarían dejando al resto retrasado. Era cuestión de tiempo, todo estaba planeado hacia mucho. 

Hinata miró a sus parientes que discutían entre ellos. No muchos confiaban en Naruto luego de la paliza que le propinó a Neji, pero ese resquemor estaba combatido precisamente por el respeto que generaba un Shinobi con ese nivel de poder. Los Hyuuga por historia siempre habían tratado de emparentar con hombres o mujeres poderosos para mejorar la herencia, además las palabras de Hinata habían dejado en claro que el apoyo del Hokage Kakashi había venido por intermedio de Naruto, lo cual indicaba que desaparecería en cuanto fuera declarado traidor. Así mismo, los temores de una represaría por parte de Konoha se habían esfumado al saberse que el método del viaje al país del agua no sería vía terrestre. Si los ANBU salieran a cazarlos por desertores, apenas estarían partiendo cuando todo el clan ya tendría su sede instalada en tierras del antiguo Kiri.

-El clan Hyuuga siempre ha sido fiel a la aldea de la hoja. –Dijo Hanabi seriamente- pero sin embargo debemos admitir que la traición de mi padre nos ha dejado vulnerables políticamente en esta aldea. Sin el apoyo de Hokage-sama, íntimamente ligados con Naruto-kun desde hace meses, seremos rechazados aun no partamos lejos de Konoha. 

-¡Hanabi-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! –elevó la voz uno de los hombres en la primera fila- ¡no podemos confiar en ese hombre! ¡Él dice que Kumo, Suna y Kiri están en su villa! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¿Acaso Kumo no ha querido robar el Byakugan desde siempre?

-sin embargo….-reflexionó otro hombre de más lejos levantado la mano- esa es la razón principal que nos impulsaría a ir.

-¡explícate Hiro! –gritó Neji nervioso

-Si acaso no hubiera una guerra a futuro en nuestra contra…-continuó impasible y frio el Hyuuga- el Daimyo nos enviaría a conquistar tierras de feudales asesinados. Ese es un rumor que nos ha perseguido desde que asumió Hatake Kakashi. El señor del fuego tratara de apropiarse de más terrenos y Konoha será su arma principal. 

-¿Cuál es tu punto Hiro? –preguntó Hinata aunque sabía adonde se dirigía ese argumento. 

-la cuestión es….-señaló sereno- en un futuro tendremos que enfrentar a la nueva villa del remolino. Ósea a Uzumaki Naruto y si lo que él dice es correcto, también a 3 villas Shinobi combinadas. 

Konoha contra 3 villas. Eso quedó en la mente de los hombres. Iwa ni siquiera era una opción, jamás se aliaria con Konoha y mucho menos para morir frente a Naruto. Más bien se sumaría al remolino. Estratégicamente Iwa dependía mucho del comercio de los ríos y el mar, que dominados por las flotas de Kiri podía ser bloqueado y obligado a capitular. Técnicamente, Iwa prácticamente estaba en manos de Kiri. Pero la antigua aldea de la neblina nunca tuvo más Shinobi que la roca. Hasta ahora por supuesto, porque fundar Uzushiogakure servía para generar una fuerza ninja devastadora. Iwagakure iba a caer, se uniría o caería.

Hinata y Hanabi se inclinaron sobre sus sillas para acercarse y susurrar entre ellas. Luego de algunos segundos, momentos que parecieron eternos para muchos Hyuuga que las miraban con expectativa, fue Hanabi quien poniendo de pie habló para todo su clan:

-hace tiempo, cuando mi hermana y yo decidimos tomar el liderazgo conjunto de esta familia, nuestro objetivo fue darles libertad a muchos de nuestros hermanos que sufrían la opresión conocida como Souke y Bouke. En esta ocasión no vamos a ordenar sobre su destino. 

-es muy riesgoso viajar, es muy peligroso salir de Konoha y romper los lazos establecidos por nuestros antepasados. –Prosiguió Hinata- pero nosotras pensamos que defender nuestro pasado no es lo que más conviene a nuestro futuro. –Se acarició su vientre levemente y continuó- esto lo hacemos por nuestros hijos, ustedes pueden hacerlo por los suyos.

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó un ninja maduro que estaba sentado casi en el fondo de salón. 

-Si algunos conservan la voluntad de quedarse a pesar de las advertencias de Naruto-kun. –Finalizó Hinata- Hanabi y yo misma los liberaremos. Nosotras nos retiraremos de Konoha, quienes queden aquí tendrás que decidir al nuevo líder del clan Hyuuga. Quienes vengan con nosotras, tendrás nuestra protección.

La reunión se llamó a silencio, las princesas dividían las aguas y sin obligar a nadie dejaban la decisión de cada hombre o mujer por su propia casa. Ellas iban a viajar, las mujeres embarazadas iban a viajar, quienes siempre les habían cuidado y acompañado iban a viajar con ellas. Los demás, tenían su propio destino en las manos. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡Defensa en perímetro! –ordenó Shibi Aburame ante el ataque de las invocaciones- Shino, tu y yo contra el pájaro, los demás contra las bestias en tierra. ¡Ahora! 

Los ninjas obedecieron al instante, el Hokage no parecía reaccionar de ninguna forma y tenían que responder la agresión antes que fuera tarde. Los perros gigantes luchaban furiosos contra nubes de insectos, jutsu de fuego y los manotazos letales de los Akimichi. Todo era caos, confusión y muerte. El pájaro sobrevoló la zona descargando una ráfaga de chakra azul que dio de lleno en el lugar donde 2 de los médicos trataban de atender heridos. Muchos cuerpos fueron cortados como papel, otros salvaron su vida tan solo por estar acostados en el suelo. 

-ARTE NINJA, NIEBLA DE PARASITOS

El cuerpo de Shibi explotó en una nube negra se insectos y atrapó a dos canes que saltaban justo sobre Chouza. El chakra les fue absorbido mientras ladraban furiosos e impotentes. Cayeron las invocaciones muertas y la nube se elevó tratando de capturar al resto de las criaturas que rondaban el campamento dejando al pájaro y al rinoceronte para que los demás se encarguen. 

Chouza se incorporó con dificultad y pudo observar frente a sí mismo como a escasos metros Sakura era aplastada por la caída del rinoceronte vencido. Dos Akimichi saltaron alto y le cayeron sobre el cuerpo a la criatura usando su chakra para aumentar su peso y así acabarlo. 

Todo el ataque de las invocaciones duro apenas 5 minutos, los suficientes para dejar sumidos en el caos cualquier intento de organización y refuerzos a los Uchiha en el frente. Cuando Chouza y Shibi trataron de aunar esfuerzos para contabilizar perdidas, se encontraron con señales muy perturbadoras. De todos los equipos iniciales, solo 4 Shinobi más ellos dos podían aun luchar. El resto se repartía por partes iguales entre muertos, desaparecidos y heridos de gravedad. 

Kakashi había desaparecido, de los médicos solo quedaba uno para tratar de curar a los más graves. El cadáver de Sakura no estaba bajo el rinoceronte que desapareció, sino algunos metros más allá, muerta por quemaduras desde el primer ataque de Madara.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Se preguntó Chouza- yo mismo vi a esta niña supervisar a los médicos mientras me curaban.

Shibi se acercó a la zona donde los cadáveres Yamanaka aun yacían, y ante las señales de un herido pudo observar algo inaudito. El cuerpo de Inoichi Yamanaka comenzaba a deshacerse como si fuera un muñeco de papel. Solo quedo un cadáver diferente, con los gestos desencajados por la sorpresa mortal y el sufrimiento. El cadáver del anciano consejero Homura había remplazado a Inoichi desde el inicio del viaje.

-¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? –pensó Shibi

-¡no puede ser! –gritó Chouza a lo lejos.

El cadáver de Sakura Haruno, sufrió el mismo proceso que Inoichi. Se desmigajó en papeles dejando a la vista como Koharu encontró la muerte. Ambos consejeros habían remplazado a Sakura e Inoichi. Todo desde el inicio, no fue más que una asquerosa trampa. 

-nos vieron la cara…-susurró Shibi apenas- Kakashi era uno de los implicados. Bajo nuestras narices estuvo pasando información a Naruto. 

-¿Pero por qué Hokage-sama? –Interrogó consternado un ninja rastreador- ¿Por qué el? 

-porque es el único que no está aquí. –Razonó con equilibrio Shibi- nos dejó a merced de las invocaciones y se largó. Es el sensei de Naruto Uzumaki, siempre estuvo de su lado. 

-también faltan tu hijo, y la hija de Inoichi. –Balbuceó Chouza mirando alrededor- ¿también ellos…?

-eso es incorrecto…-apuntó Shino apareciendo tras un árbol- soy un clon solamente, el original siguió a Ino-san atraves de los bosques. Está yendo directo a la batalla de los Uchiha. 

-Shino…-dijo su padre- ten cuidado, esa niña muy probablemente no sea Ino Yamanaka. Estuvieron utilizando una especie de jutsu Henge. Pero mucho mejor lo normal. No se podía detectar cambios del chakra en los remplazos.

-¿Quién demonios puede crear el Henge a ese nivel? –señalo el clon de Shino desapareciendo 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-brillante….-sonrió el Naruto original a su compañera, mientras caminaban, por la calle- realmente te luciste Anko-chan.

-fue un momento de inspiración Naruto-kun, -sonrió perversamente- resulta que Sakura trajo a su mejor amiga con nosotras. La rosada no quería ver morir a su mejor amiga. Así que se propuso tomar su lugar. 

-¿y entonces? –indicó Naruto para que siguiera con la historia 

-entonces sugerí usar un Henge de sellado, -prosiguió Anko contenta de captar la atención del rubio- la base del Edo tensei es este sello antiguo de los Uzumaki. 

-básicamente tomamos una pequeña muestra de ADN. –Rememoró Naruto- se hace el sello y este se encarga de esconder la presencia real del sujeto. Sakura se trasformó en Ino, y también crearon una Sakura falsa y un Inoichi falso. ¿Pero quienes fueron los que se apuntaron al sacrificio? 

-bueno…-dijo seria Yuriko que caminaba detrás con su hija del brazo- los consejeros ancianos se sentían muy mal, después de la visita que les hice. 

-¿Qué tan mal? –sonrió Naruto divertido 

-mucho…-apuntó la mujer con una sonrisita traviesa- tanto como para querer morir cuanto antes. 

-así que los usaron como carnada…-señaló Ino entendiendo- ¿pero cómo lograron que colaboraran….?-se detuvo a mirando a su madre- Ka-san…..-balbuceo sorprendida- ¿usted sabe hacer esa técnica?

Yuriko tomó del mentón a su hija y lo sacudió cariñosamente. Era un Genjutsu de clase S, capaz de poner en blanco la mente de una víctima e insertarle una nueva personalidad, crear un asesino o un señuelo que se crea a sí mismo, el papel para lo cual fue designado. 

-cariño mío, -dijo con ternura Yuriko- tu Ka-san…fue la creadora de esa técnica secreta. 

-¿alguien puede decirme de que hablan? –preguntó Naruto desconcertado 

-los simplificare para ustedes….-definió Yuriko- básicamente obligo a las personas a tomar la personalidad de quien yo desee. Los torturo para debilitar su Psique, e inserto la personalidad nueva en ellos. Nuestros amados consejeros creyeron con todo el corazón que eran Sakura-san y mi esposo, que originalmente duerme en mi casa.

Naruto tragó duro, esa mujer ya le daba más miedo que el Kyuubi y Madara combinados. Básicamente tendría que mantener en modo ermitaño todo tiempo sino quería convertirse en un vegetal ante el menor descuido. Era difícil pensar en enfrentar a alguien que podía manipular las mentes de esa brutal manera. Menos mal que Anko le previno antes de la primera reunión. Todo se habría ido al cuerno de no estar enterado de esas habilidades.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El espíritu de Sunsanoo se reforzó con armadura pesada y la ballesta aumentó una vez más de tamaño. Apuntó el brazo derecho contra Madara y disparó sin previa charla, intentando medir la velocidad de respuesta. Sobre las lanzas de hierro el erigido espíritu guerrero disparó hacia el frente. 

Madara iba a moverse cuando sus piernas le fallaron en responder, tuvo apenas tiempo de soltar el puño de su propio Sunsanoo no formado completamente para bloquear el ataque a metros de golpearlo. La mano espiritual fue destrozada por el virote de Sasuke y estalló en fuego negro. Pudo ser un golpe peligroso recibirlo al cuerpo.

-vaya vaya…-sonrió Madara fascinado- parece que el pequeño Ototo guardaba un truco bajo manga. 

Otro virote fue lanzado, mientras los Shuriken fantasma de Itachi atacaban por izquierda. Madara se movió a la derecha justo donde Danzou esperaba para acertar sus lanzas imbuidas con Futon. El Sunsanoo de Itachi se volvió gris como el acero, el de Sasuke era de color morado y sus virotes negros cargados con Amateratsu. Madara erigió su propia defensa sabiendo que Naruto se le resistía desde el interior. Erigió su propio Sunsanoo de color Azul.

-Será batalla de espíritus…-exclamó Sasuke empuñando su espada Kusanagi fieramente- aun guardo lo mejor para el final, no sé cuánto podré controlar ese poder. 

-Sasuke debemos ir cuerpo a cuerpo…-anuncio Itachi caminando sobre las lanzas con habilidad- es el momento de… 

-atacare con mis virotes mientras el Raiton eleva su poder. –Dijo el joven Uchiha- no podrá defenderse de KIRIN mientras elude tus ataques y mis virotes. 

-tenemos que salir de esta posición...-señalo Danzou- estamos en desventaja parados aquí. 

-¿desventaja? –Pregunto Sasuke- si me muevo ahora deberé perder el poder acumulado. ¿Por qué desventaja?

Madara completó su Sunsanoo armándolo con unas hombreras anchas que parecían pesados escudos. No necesitaba más que usarlo para defender, sus ataques vendría por otro lado. 

-¡Admito que lo han pensado bien hermanos Uchiha! –Grito sonriendo perverso- Ja ja ja ¡Esta batalla casi parece la que tuve con Hashirama! Sin embargo… -se detuvo comenzando a hacer sellos e ignorando como el espíritu que lo defendía recibía los Shuriken de Itachi- los Uchiha siempre fuimos amplios planeadores de estrategia a largo plazo. Pero Naruto Uzumaki es el complemento que necesito. El número 1 en sorprender a la gente. 

-¿Qué demonios piensa hacer ahora? –se dijo Sasuke al verlo realizar sellos a pesar de ser brutalmente atacado por ambos rivales espirituales 

-¡estamos en dificultades! –Gritó Danzou mirando alrededor nervioso.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! –elevó la voz Sasuke para que se concentrara y dijera que sucedía según él 

-estamos rodeados de hierro, hermano…. –indicó Itachi frio como siempre 

Sasuke miró alrededor comprendiendo. El ataque de lanzas no tenía como objetivo matar, Madara sabía que podrían eludirlo sin problemas. Pero ahora toda la zona era un gigantesco conductor de electricidad. Cualquier ataque de rayo sobre esa zona, multiplicaría el daño por 100. 

-Izanagi no puede mantenerse constante….-dijo Madara que seguía con secuencia de sellos- tengo hierro de Suna, tengo fuego de Konoha que ustedes aportaron a los cielos. Y desde Kumo, tengo una poderosa…. ¡TORMENTA!...RANTON, (elemento tormenta) DRAGON DEMONIO TORMENTA. 

Invocado por las palabras de Madara las nubes negras se fueron alineando para crear la criatura final. Los rayos estaban a segundos de llover sobre los Uchiha rodeados por un centenar de lanzas conductoras del ataque. Era todo, había terminado en medio de una trampa por un improvisado plan venido de la imaginación de Naruto. Todos los planes, todas las tácticas planeadas por Sasuke, Itachi, Danzou y Kabuto se harían polvo que el viento arrastraría eternamente. El monstruo se definió sobre lo cielos alimentándose de energía natural. Su enorme cabeza draconiana rugió furiosa, y el poder parecía inmenso. 

-¡ES EL FINAL! 

Por el rabillo del ojo Madara la vio venir justo cuando estaba por completar su ataque, de frente inconscientemente. Justo como si supiera que su rival no podía moverse hasta completar la técnica de Ranton. Ino Yamanaka, venia furiosa con su puño elevado dispuesto a chocar contra Sunsanoo. La chica tenía un notorio embarazo que no parecía hacerla lenta precisamente. Un vástago Uzumaki que parecía darle más chakra en lugar de quitarle. Madara evaluó apartarse y deshacer la técnica. Pero el dragón eliminaría a los Uchiha con Izanagi y todo. Esa niña no representaría un problema luego de finalizado el jutsu. Recibir un puñetazo a su defensa impenetrable de esa chiquilla no sería problemático. Evaluó en segundos que eliminar a los Uchiha era prioridad, esa niña no tenía la fuerza física para traspasar a…. 

-SHAAAAANAAAAROOOOOO 

El puño derecho se asentó al costado del espíritu antes que Madara pudiera comprender lo que había pasado. Justo debajo de las costillas, lejos del cuerpo dentro de la defensa y al mismo tiempo cerca. Pareció no hacer nada, pero una fuerza demoledora surgió de esa fina mano explotando como una bomba incontenible. Madara vio casi en cámara lenta, como sus ojos podían captar todo el chakra de la muchacha acumulándose en ese puño, soltando la rabia y el poder en un solo punto. Una explosión concentrada en un punto específico, suelta a conciencia, y perfectamente dominada.

El golpe soltó una ráfaga de viento que levantó polvareda en los alrededores. El dragón en los cielos abrió sus fauces para escupir los fulminantes rayos, pero su cabeza viró repentinamente hacia la derecha y la tormenta mortal descendió a 2 kilómetros del objetivo esperado, golpeando contra el flanco de una colina, desapareciéndola como si jamás hubiera existido. Madara en tanto, salió despedido en sentido contrario al puñetazo recibido y su espíritu defensivo azul se quebró en un millón de cristales celestes que flotaron pacíficos hasta desaparecer.

Sasuke ni razonó lo que había pasado, simplemente vio el estruendo que generó Madara estrellándose contra unos árboles y atacó a esa zona lanzando un virote espiritual con Amateratsu, aprovechándose de la apertura que dejó el enemigo al caer. Cuando el ataque penetró en la polvareda y los restos de árboles, surgió una nueva explosión que sacudió todo el lugar cual temblor.

La batalla final había tomado un increíble rumbo, la rubia del clan Yamanaka uso su mano derecha para herirse el hombro izquierdo levemente, un sello apareció justo ahí, y terminó rompiendo para develar a la verdadera guerrera que había pisado el campo. Como si fuera de papel, fue desmembrándose hasta que la cabellera rosada y el traje kunoichi bien conocido fueron bien visibles. Sakura Haruno había esperado el momento oportuno, la confusión y el descuido. Por muchos años fue subestimada, pero en honor a su maestra la quinta Hokage, esta noche triste de muerte, demostraría su verdadero poder. 

Aunque eso le rompiera el corazón. 

**Fin del capítulo**.


	34. CAPITULO 31

**Buenos días queridos lectores. Continuación en puerta y recta final de este fic. Algunos comentarios de lectores ameritan respuesta así que aquí les dejo algo como para que sepan que los leo siempre con mucha atención:**

**Angron11: Yuriko Yamanaka fue como Yuri Nagumo en el fic mundos paralelos. Inicialmente iba aparecer brevemente y luego quedar como personaje invisible en el resto de la trama, pero me gustó mucho la interacción que tuvo con otros personajes canon y termine dándoles un poquito de espacio extra. Yuriko me gustó tanto, que me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando en un capitulo relleno de Naruto mostraron a la madre canon de Ino. En fin, me hubiese gustado más una kunoichi mortífera al estilo Yuriko. Lo disfruté mucho al crearla y no descarto volver a usarla en otra historia. De hecho no soy dibujante, pero si lo fuese me hubiera gustado al menos una imagen de Yuriko y Yuri para tener guardada.**

**Manu: hola que tal? Sobre tu pedido de un fic naruto-tsunade. Tengo uno en mi galería por si no lo has leído y si preguntas por otro, no sé si saldrá pronto, pero empecé a escribir una historia en mundo moderno que tiene como pareja (entre otras) a Naruto y Tsunade. Por supuesto recortando un poquito la diferencia de edad y agregándole placeres prohibidos, traiciones y otras cosillas. No tengo fecha para publicar esa historia y no prometo nada, pero es la única de mis muchas ideas que involucra un naruto-tsunade. Con respecto a un sasu-saku, solo decirte que le ladras al árbol equivocado. Siempre fui fan Naru/saku y si hay algo que me desagradó mucho fue el final canon del manga. Cada quien con sus gustos sin embargo, pero sugiero que busques en otro autor ese tipo de historias porque dudo hacer algo así. Saludos.**

**Uzumaki Albert: un abrazo compañero lector y gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero más allá del final canon seguir presentando historias del mundo Naruto. Parejas raras, mundos extraños o simplemente fic específicos sobre momentos específicos. Lamentable es que no pueda publicar tan seguido como hace años cuando empecé con esto, pero siempre tengo el bichito del escritor a full para presentar nuevos trabajos. De hecho tengo media docena de historias que no he publicado y que voy escribiendo de a poco. Tal vez publique un poco de todo, pero me limitaré a mantener dos fic activos como mucho. Tengo demasiado trabajo y me cuesta actualizar con frecuencia. Aun así, espero poder atrayendo y divirtiendo a muchos lectores. Saludos.**

**CAPTULO 31: PRISION DE SANGRE**

Entre la pila de escombros surgió una figura poniéndose de pie lentamente. Su cuerpo tenía flamas negras adheridas desde el cuello hasta la cintura en su lado derecho. Quemada la mitad de su torso, era impresionante que Madara se parara firme aunque estaba incendiándose. Sakura pensaba continuar su ofensiva sin dejarlo tomar distancia. Era la oportunidad de dañarlo con sus golpes demoledores antes que usara la protección de Sunsanoo nuevamente. Podía notar que le había hecho daño, realmente le había hecho daño. Una profunda herida surgía debajo de sus costillas en el lado izquierdo, justo por la zona donde Sakura había golpeado al espíritu. Seguramente no pudo Sunsanoo absorber todo el daño.

-SHINRA TENSEI…

La voz grave y dominante de Uchiha Madara alejó las flamas pegadas a su cuerpo. Sangraba profundamente en el vientre. Pero parado como un rey, observaba a sus enemigos cual se mira a insectos.

-MOKUTON, -susurró profundamente el pelirrojo- REGENERACION MITOPICA.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por pequeñas placas de madera en las zonas donde tenía heridas o sangraba. Era como si fuera medio sujeto de madera y medio humano. Sus ojos Rinnengan de color rojo sangre estaban clavados en Sakura a la cual veía con claras ganas de desaparecerla por osada. Se había metido en duelo de personas mayores, ella que solo era una estúpida copia de Godaime Hokage, sin siquiera tener sangre Senju.

-¡Sakura retrocede! –le gritó Sasuke al notar la vista de su enemigo fija en la kunoichi.

-(ven con Ka-san) –pensaba la chica sin retroceder de su posición avanzada- (enójate maldito bastardo, hazlo personal)

-tu patética maestra no pudo conmigo en la guerra…-anunció soberbio Madara- ni siquiera su Sangre Senju la hizo digna de mi poder. ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti, pequeña bolsa de suciedad rosada, que puedes hacer algo más que caer como brizna de pasto frente a una guadaña? 

El cuerpo de Madara comenzó a perder las placas de madera que se le habían aparecido para cubrir las heridas. Cuando caían al suelo, se podía notar que ya estaba curada su piel. Aunque la armadura Uzumaki está casi destrozada, incluso las terribles quemaduras producidas por el fuego negro, habían desaparecido. Madara sin embargo tenía algunos problemas con su cuerpo. Naruto no estaba colaborando encerrado en el interior, estaba bloqueando mucho las funciones de movimiento. En cuanto despertara completamente, en cuanto el efecto del jutsu Yamanaka desapareciera, Madara volvería a las sombras. Pero se dijo que eso no podía permitirlo. 

-mi tiempo se jugar se está acabando. –Dijo impasible- fue divertido hermanos Uchiha, el experimento mal terminado llamado Danzou, les dio varias chances extra. Pero toda diversión tiene su punto final.

-No nos vencerás fácilmente….-anunció Itachi reforzando más su Sunsanoo y acercándose tras la posición de Sakura estaba dispuesto a protegerla.

-No me refiero a eso Itachi, -añadió Madara- pero Naruto en mi interior quiere su cuerpo nuevamente. Me lleva ventaja en este mundo real, ya que sigue siendo la conciencia pese a estar durmiendo en la actualidad. Pero eso va a cambiar en cuanto me fusione con todos los Biju dando nueva vida a Juubi.

-¿Qué rayos dices? –gruño Sakura apretando sus puños y haciendo crujir el cuero con ese accionar. 

-Cuando sea el Sabio perfecto, -sonrió fríamente Madara- usare el Ying y Yang unidos para destruir a Naruto. Me quedare con este cuerpo para mí solo, y usare Izanagi perfecto para poner a todo el mundo bajo mis pies.

-¡Nunca nos rendiremos! –gritó Sakura tratando de avanzar a lo que Itachi la detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, el Uchiha quería saber más sobre el enemigo y Madara estaba hablando de más.

-tengo los ojos y tengo a Kyuubi, -enumeró Madara haciendo sellos- solo necesito eliminarlos en esta batalla para invocar Gedo Mazo y finalizar el combate. Todos lamerán mis botas como fieles sirvientes cuando cambie la historia. Izanagi reformulara el mundo, ¡la victoria es inevitable!

-No en mi turno…-gruñó Sasuke- mientras me quede vida, no pondrás tus sucias manos sobre los que me importan. –finalizó pensando levemente en Karin. 

El espíritu fantasma de Sasuke disparó 3 virotes simultáneos tratando de obligar al movimiento de su enemigo. Si tenía la velocidad para evitar los golpes, Itachi lo golpearía por que se había acercado lo suficiente, o seria Sakura, pero de los 3 ataques individuales no podría escapar. Sakura e Itachi estaban a pocos metros de Madara, esperando para atacar en cuanto vieran una apertura. Pero el Uchiha de rojos cabellos, estiró sus palmas contra el ataque de Sasuke y absorbió los 3 virotes uno detrás del otro. Sus manos estaban envueltas en fuego morado que aumentó segundo a segundo. Todo el poder fue a dar a su palma derecha, y Madara apuntó hacia Sakura en el lado izquierdo del frente. 

-Primero los estorbos….-señaló apenas- y ni te molestes con tu Izanagi Danzou, Meiton es puro Yang. Tu técnica no modificara su curso así como un vaso de agua no modifica el cauce de un rio. Adiós niña rosada. MEITON, JUICIO DEL SABIO.

-Maldita sea…-susurró Itachi- esto no puedo pararlo con mi defensa. 

Sakura ni se movió, era inútil escapar a esa distancia. Estaba condenada y eludir el cañón de energía era imposible. Demasiado rango tenía esa técnica, tanto que había arrasado el campamento lejano con las llamas moradas.

-No…-pensó Sasuke al ver como el disparo salía de la mano de su enemigo- Itachi…Sakura…

Una luz inmensa y un estallido sordo. Se levantó una nube de polvo gigantesca y algunos relámpagos del cielo cayeron en el lugar atraídos por la fuerza negativa. Sasuke había apartado su rostro algunos segundos, ayudando con su mano a que no entrara tierra en sus ojos. Medio bosque a su derecha había sido borrado.

-Esto se acabó…-dijo Danzou que había tratado de cambiar de posición a Itachi y Sakura pero no había podido por el inmenso poder oscuro rondando el lugar – si nos ataca con esas técnicas, no lograré evitar que nos maté. Él ha... ¿Ven…cido? 

A lo lejos, la escena era increíble. Sakura seguía parada exactamente en su lugar, Itachi detrás de ella tampoco había sufrido daño. Madara se veía apuntando su mano hacia ellos, pero las flamas había pasado a los lados de sus enemigos sin tocarlos. Estaban intactos.

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado? –Pensó Madara- deberían estar muertos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer que fallara? 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el campo de entrenamientos número 7, Naruto utilizó su chakra para deshacer casi todos los clones que rondaban por Konoha reclutando a las personas. Solo dejo ciertas copias que tenían algunas cosas específicas por hacer. Luego comenzó a reunir más energía natural, tenía que invocar a los sapos ermitaños para realizar el trasporte de personas. Anko había traído todas sus pertenencias desde la mansión Uzumaki. Kurenai apareció rato después con su hijo y todas sus cosas en sellos que Anko había cedido. Cada persona que requería los sellos de almacenamiento Uzumaki, Anko los brindaba no sin antes sellarlos en el cuerpo con la marca del remolino mesclada a la sangre de Naruto. Dicha marca no podía ser colocada por imposición. Si la persona aceptaba de buena gana el sello, recién allí se manifestaba la técnica. Era un sello voluntario, uno que unía al espíritu de la persona. No podía ser implantado a la fuerza.

En cosa de una hora, el clan Hyuuga comenzó a llegar a la zona. Hinata y Hanabi comandaban la migración y gracias a los sellos podían llevarse todas las posesiones que tenían a excepción de las estructuras por supuesto. Naruto se concentró en dibujar los enormes círculos concéntricos y las zonas donde los sapos de gran talla estarían parados para realizar la trasferencia. Gamabunta fue invocado, también Gamahiro y Gamatatsu. Los hijos de Bunta ya con un tamaño promedio de casas, también aparecieron por los sellos de Naruto. Se formaron alrededor del circulo he invocaron unas extrañas estatuas de piedra con forma de anfibios también. 

-Naruto-kun…-dudaba Hinata a lo desconocido- ¿Cómo harás que….viajemos?

-¿ves aquellas estatuas? –Señalaba a un costado de toda la estructura Naruto- los sapos ermitaños han estado reuniendo chakra por meses en ellas para cargarlas. Ese poder será usado para estabilizar este sello. Mi padre tenía una técnica de trasporte espacio-temporal a través de sellos. Pero la forma de crearla, fue a través de una vieja técnica de trasporte que la familia Uzumaki utilizaba para viajar a largas distancias.

-guau…-dijo Hanabi sonriendo maravillada- ¿Cuántas personas puede trasportar?

-está calculado para unas 500 por viaje… –Sonrió Naruto parado junto a las hermanas Hyuuga- calculo tener chakra reunido como par viajes. Todos estarán invocados en el puerto del viejo país del agua.

-¿Realmente funciona?

Naruto sonrió ante la pregunta detrás de él, se giró completamente así como las mujeres y se encontraron con Tsume Inuzuka con varios cortes y moretones en el rostro. Detrás venia Hana sonriendo y todo el clan con sus pertenencias. Había varias carretas con cosas y también los animales compañeros. Habían decidido participar del viaje al parecer. 

-me alegro que hayan decidido venir. –sonrió Naruto- Tsume-sama es una dura negociante. 

-no fuiste tú quien terminó por convencerme. –sonrió perrunamente la mujer mientras lamia sin reparos un pequeño raspón en el dorso de su mano. 

_Flash back: algunas horas antes, en los territorios del clan Inuzuka._

_-GAROGAAAA  
_

__

_Tsume se lanzó girando como un remolino horizontal contra su rival que la evitó con maestría y al mismo movimiento aprovechó para producirle un profundo corte en la espalda de la líder con sus garras. Tsume sintió el impacto y cayó rodando al suelo mientras su perro Kuromaru se ponía junto a ella preparado para defenderla._

__

_-¡Tsume! –Gruñó el perro- no sé qué ocurre con ella….pero su sed de sangre no deja de aumentar. Será mejor que la calmes de alguna forma o terminara matándote.  
_

__

_A los lejos, Hana tenía su cabello castaño suelto de la coleta clásica y flotaba por acción del chakra que explotaba por todo su cuerpo. Los colmillos de Hana se veían un poco más largos de lo habitual y su mirada profunda anunciaba un deseo de matar irracional. Kiba y dos de los guardias de Tsume no pensaban intervenir cuando todo empezó. Pero esta pelea lejos estaba del correctivo de una madre para su hija. El hermano menor se lanzó sobre Hana para atraparla y así dejar libre el camino a Akamaru, logrando derribarla al suelo. Trataban de contenerla sin dañarla, algo muy difícil. Pero Hana que no tenía a sus compañeros de batalla peleando junto a ella, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Sus ojos de muerte estaban fijos en su madre y caminaba hacia ella con el suelo deformándose a su avance._

__

_-su chakra está aumentando monstruosamente…-gruñía Kuromaru mientras Tsume se ponía de pie- ese niño en su vientre….es como si le diera más poder del que tiene.  
_

_-Hana siempre tuvo más chakra que yo, -respondió Tsume y al fin notó a Kiba saltando por uno de sus lados- ¡no Kiba! ¡No te acerques a ella!_

__

_Hana extendió su brazo izquierdo y recibió con la palma abierta el cuello de su hermano. Apretó firme la garganta, lastimándolo con sus uñas más afiladas y poderosas que de costumbre.  
_

_-Pequeño cachorro tonto…-rugió Hana con voz gruesa y peligrosa- Ka-san te ha dicho un millón de veces que no intervengas en lucha de perras. Debería castrarte aquí mismo. –Kiba luchaba con toda su fuerza por liberarse pero Hana lo sujetaba como a un infante y lo mantenía colgando en el aire- vete de mí pelea, sino quieres que te corrija con el látigo. Si alguno más de tus amigos se une a este combate, le diré a mis compañeros animales que se almuerce tus pelotas como golosinas.  
_

_Dicho esto lo arrojó contra los dos guardias de Tsume como si fuera un fardo. Los tres hombres terminaron en el suelo y nadie tuvo más valor para ponerse al alcance de la joven heredera. Tsume mientras tanto, sonrió limpiándose un corte en sus labios con la lengua. Se puso frente a Hana y poniendo su mano en posición de alto dijo:  
_

_-es suficiente Hana….-sonrió orgullosa- solo quería probar tu determinación por seguir al Alfa. Eres digna hija de este clan. Una guerrera salvaje e irracional cuando se trata de defender a tus cachorros._

__

_El chakra de Hana se fue calmando poco a poco. Su sonrisa perversa y mortal fue delineándose lentamente. Segundos después, el chakra que la rodeaba había desaparecido. Otra vez era Hana Inuzuka como siempre. Dulce, simpática y suave. Se acercó a su madre y se abrazaron como si fuera algo natural. Nadie fuera de esta familia podría entender esta escena. Pasar de luchar a muerte, a un abrazo maternal en segundos. Hana y Tsume se entendían así, justo como Tsume lo hizo con su madre cuando tomo el liderazgo hace años._

__

_-has mejorado mucho hija…-susurró al oído Tsume- pero no podemos luchar al máximo si tienes a un cachorro en tu vientre.  
_

_-Él también ha peleado Ka-san, -respondió Hana lagrimeando de emoción- él quiere estar con su familia en el remolino._

__

_-Sigo siendo la líder por el momento… -anunció Tsume solo para el oído de su "pequeña perra"- pero cuando él bebe nazca, tendremos esta pelea para retirarme del liderazgo, y cuidar de mis nietos._

_Fin del flash back:_

Hana miró con dulzura a Naruto y bajó al cabeza con respeto. Todos los Inuzuka de profesión ninja viajarían sin excepción. Además una buena parte de los civiles también. Lo cual hacia casi un 90% de asistencia en ese clan para traslado. En cuanto a la familia Hyuuga, eran en un 75% los que se movían, siendo un gran número quienes decidieron confiar en las hermanas líderes. 

-¿Algunos decidieron no venir? –consultó Naruto a Hinata que descuidadamente había pasado su brazo rodeando el de Naruto y se aferraba a él- no veo a Neji por aquí. 

-Mi primo te guarda cierta resistencia.-sonrió Hanabi del otro lado- supongo que es por la paliza, pero cuando consulte con él, dijo no recordar bien porque habían peleado. ¿Acaso tú, hiciste algo con su mente?

-Solo lo necesario para no delatarme ante sus ojos. –respondió el rubio haciendo señas a algunos clones suyos para terminaran de pintar los círculos en el suelo- Tenten tuvo una situación similar conmigo, así que tuve que hacerla olvidar ciertos detalles. 

-¿Detalles? –preguntaron las hermanas. 

-El mundo es un lugar complicado, -continuo Naruto- cuando más simple se hacen las cosas, más felices pueden ser las personas. Ser inteligente ayuda, ser ignorante….te hace más feliz. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Neji caminaba directo a las colinas detrás de Konoha. En esos lugares estaban encalladas las casas de los familiares de Tenten. Quería hablar con ella, para decirle que se quedaría y no iba a abandonarla a pesar que toda su familia se estaba marchando. Neji sería el líder de los Hyuuga que aun restaban en Konoha. Aunque eran muy pocos en comparación con los que se fueron, había decidido permanecer en la aldea a pesar de todo. 

Las forjas de la familia estaban apagadas, algo muy raro considerando que siempre trabajaban en la edificación de armas. Kunai, Shuriken, Katanas y demás herramientas. El clan de armeros más famoso del país. Se decía que solo ellos podían trabajar con metales mesclados con chakra. Creando armas más resistentes y con mejor conductividad de energía. Formulas guardadas de generación en generación.

Neji activó su Byakugan, observó toda la zona de casas tratando de ubicar a Tenten. El muchacho la encontró en la zona de la cocina, había alguien más con ella, seguramente su madre. Pero algunas otras presencias intranquilizaron al moreno. Apenas hubo desactivado sus ojos, pudo ver la galería abierta de la casa principal, pudo ver al cabeza de familia hablando con Naruto y Anko. 

Paso de largo por la vereda de madera que limitaba las casas, directo hacia la cocina. Pero su curiosidad pudo más, y casi al instante regresó para escuchar desde afuera lo que Naruto había estado haciendo en el lugar. Rápidamente entendió que estaban buscando allí, Naruto negociaba con el líder de la familia su traspaso al remolino.

-mis condiciones son sencillas señor Nakamura…-argumentó Naruto- Konoha se retirara pronto del negocio Shinobi, sin ir más lejos medio plantel ninja está partiendo justo ahora a tierras del remolino. 

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –Dijo el hombre de aspecto y físico monumental- somos simples comerciantes. Si hacemos números, solo 4 de mi familia son ninja en activo. Los 30 a 40 restantes, simplemente son comerciantes, forjadores o mineros. 

-por supuesto que lo sabemos, -dijo Anko- lo que intentamos hacer aquí, es contratar los servicios de todo su clan como forjadores de armas. Después de todo, tendremos un plantel ninja equivalente al de 4 aldeas combinadas cuando toda la transición termine. 

-¿dijo 4 aldeas ninja? –preguntó sorprendido el hombre. 

-calcule sus beneficios señor Nakamura –sonrió Naruto tranquilo- herramientas de construcción, armas, forjas y muchísimos trabajos de metal para no menos de 150.000 personas. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Goro Nakamura se quedó pensativo, bebió su té con serenidad y evaluaba la situación con calma. Ciertamente era un mercado muy atrayente esa…. "aldea del remolino". Pero los costos para mover a toda su familia, los riesgos del viaje, el poco tiempo para decidir. ¿Qué pasaría con esa aldea cuando el señor feudal quisiera castigar a los renegados? ¿Dónde podría estar segura su familia? Finalmente decidió por lo seguro. No podía arriesgarse a mover y perder su posición beneficiosa como proveedor del país del fuego.

-lo siento chico…-dijo finalmente- es muy atractiva la propuesta, pero déjame decirte que el destino de un renegado, es la muerte. No se cuanta gente te acompañara en este viaje, pero cuando las tropas de feudal ataquen….-negó seriamente- no importara la voluntad que pongas. 

-es una verdadera lástima…-sonrió Naruto tranquilamente a lo que Neji esperaba una reacción violenta y ya estaba listo para intervenir- bien…supongo que debemos irnos ya Anko-chan. 

La mujer no emitió más gesto que una sonrisa suave de despedida. El hombre esperaba otra cosa, tal vez más insistencia, o veladas amenazas. Se había hablado demasiado de Naruto Uzumaki esos días. Neji no había dejado bien parado a ese hombre cuando estuvo cenando en la casa Nakamura. Pero el muchacho no parecía alguien violento. Sin embargo, cuando se retiraba por las puertas, Naruto se giró levemente para decir: 

-gracias por la hospitalidad Goro-sama. –Haciendo una leve reverencia- mi oferta está en pie para cuando usted y su familia deseen ir a mi aldea por trabajo. Siempre tendrán un lugar especial en consideración a Tenten-chan. 

-¿a Tenten? –Pensaba Goro

-será hasta la próxima vez Goro-sama…-finalizó Naruto saliendo del lugar. 

Neji se ocultó de ellos metiéndose en un cuarto aledaño, luego de verlos salir apareció por el lugar para visitar a Tenten. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso había aceptado su derrota de buena manera? Neji tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero no podía actuar si no había agresión. Solo le restaba quedarse y cuidar a Tenten, la familia de la chica no pensaba viajar, por ende ella tampoco. El clan Hyuuga que quedaba en la villa, solo se había quedado porque Neji así lo hizo. De lo contrario, sin un líder fuerte, todos hubieran marchado al remolino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura envistió contra Madara que eludía la serie de puñetazos y patadas mientras trataba de no caer en las emboscadas que Itachi o Sasuke le tendían con los ataques de Sunsanoo. El pelirrojo se agachó ante un inminente derechazo al rostro y tomó por la muñeca a la pelirosa comenzando a absorben el chakra de la kunoichi. Sakura reaccionó rápidamente aspirando oxígeno y soltando un vapor color azul que Madara no recibió por usar con habilidad un jutsu de intercambio con un tronco. 

-No no no pequeña pelirosa…-dijo negándole con un dedo a la distancia- Naruto ya sabe que tus píldoras en la boca pueden traer desagradables sorpresas.

-Aun ni empiezo…-pensó la chica cuando Itachi atacaba por el otro lado con su espada espiritual. 

Madara gruñó un Shinra tensei para alejar a Itachi parcialmente y saltando por sobre la cabeza de Sakura avanzó corriendo directo por el lugar hacia la ubicación de Sasuke y Danzou. El usuario de Izanagi comenzó a arrojarle lanzas de hierro con Futon mientras el joven moreno intentaba acertarle con los virotes individuales.

-seguramente no pude matarlos porque Danzou ha utilizado Izanagi de alguna extraña forma –Pensó Madara molesto- hora de eliminar a ese molesto jutsu, para que los muertos se queden de esa forma cuanto antes.

-¡Ven aquí cobarde! –Gritó Sakura enardecida- (el maldito es muy rápido para mi) necesito usar mis sellos de reserva para igualarlo. 

-Sakura no puedes contra él….-anunció Itachi serio- apenas nosotros podemos seguir sus movimientos con el Sharingan. Tú no tienes oportunidad.

-solo necesito acercarme una vez más… -señaló la pelirosa volviendo a la carrera tras Madara- que el venga a mí, o acercarme. 

Itachi no entendía en que podía servir esa obstinación, pero al menos no estaba en su contra. Madara había intentado ponerla bajo Genjutsu cuando ella ataco la primera vez, indudablemente el pelirrojo no pudo vulnerar el sello que mantenía a Sakura aislada.

-¡Muchos ojos de oscuridad en la pelea! –gritó Madara a pocos metros de Sasuke y Danzou sin que ningún ataque pudiera golpearlo por sus esquives hábiles- Meiton no solucionara la batalla. Pero puedo arreglarlo de otra forma. NIKKOU, (elemento luz) EXPLOSION SOLAR 

El cuerpo de Madara comenzó a brillar como atrapado por una gran estrella. Una luz rápida que se movía contra Sasuke y pronto todo el lugar se volvió blanco por la intensidad de la luz. La técnica duró apenas segundos, pero cuando Sakura pudo volver a ver el panorama, Madara había desaparecido del centro de la pelea.

Sasuke e Itachi apenas podían ver por dolor en sus ojos. A Itachi no le dolían pero había quedado deslumbrado y su Sunsanoo se había desvanecido al igual que el de Sasuke. Los Uchiha miraron a su alrededor buscando al enemigo, y lo encontraron en el lugar menos esperado. Detrás de Danzou estaba Madara. Su brazo derecho había traspasado el pecho del ex líder de Raíz, y unas cadenas de sellados comenzaron a aparecer en el resurrecto cuyo cuerpo comenzó a regresar a su estado anterior. El criminal que Sasuke había usado como sacrificio para traerlo de nuevo a la batalla. De Danzou solo quedaron papeles al viento, su técnica Izanagi no pudo ser activada por el deslumbramiento que produjo la explosión de luz blanca. Madara había arruinado el salvataje del Izanagi. El pelirrojo estaba parado a 10 pasos de Sasuke listo para enviarlo al infierno también. 

-Ahora el siguiente insecto…-señaló sonriendo fríamente- ya no hay más vidas para ti Sasuke- estirando la palma de su mano derecha y una corriente de electricidad surgía- adiós….

Toda la zona comenzó a cargarse de electricidad y a quemarropa un relámpago fue contra Sasuke que Salió despedido por el impacto. Una fulgurante luz cubrió a la zona del choque, Sasuke arrastró sus talones por el suelo retrocediendo por la potencia del golpe. Debería haber muerto a esa distancia, solo que el impacto no había dado en su cuerpo. 

Una nube de insectos había cubierto a Sasuke como escudo, dicha nube murió por el relámpago pero el sonido de las pequeñas criaturas zumbando se hacía más fuerte. Shino Aburame estaba parado en la rama de un árbol a lo lejos, sus brazos estaban conectados a dos canales de insectos y su rostro impasible observaba la batalla con gesto de nada. Gafas oscuras, las mismas que le habían ayudado para ver a Madara situarse tras Sasuke y Danzou, lamentablemente no había llegado a tiempo para ayudar al ex líder de Raíz.

-un insecto puede no ser problema para un gran guerrero…-anunció con voz neutra el Aburame- pero en el número superior, yace la verdadera fuerza para ganar.

-Un domador de insectos…-dijo Madara mirándolo de lado- que conveniente analogía. 

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, Sakura e Itachi se acercaban a Sasuke para planear. Shino intentaba distraer a Madara atrapándolo con nubes negras de sus criaturas, pero el pelirrojo las rechazaba con Shinra tensei o técnicas de fuego. 

-Deben acercarme a él…-indicó Sakura a sus ocasionales compañeros 

-Tus puñetazos no servirán de mucho, -respondió Itachi- eres fuerte, pero él se regenera de cualquier cosa que no lo mate al instante.

-Usare la técnica que aprendí con Sunsanoo…-señalo Sasuke empuñando su espada Kusanagi- es lo único que nos queda para matarlo. 

-Ve con cuidado, -señalo Itachi a su hermano- no habrá segundas oportunidades si morimos. 

Shino eludió una bola de fuego que incinero el árbol donde estaba parado. Creó un clon cuando descendía por detrás del tronco incendiado y lo hizo correr hacia un costado para atraer la atención del enemigo. Madara soltó una nueva técnica de fuego que esta vez disparo varios proyectiles de chakra tipo Katon hacia la zona de su rival, logrando derribar varios árboles y destruir el clon de insectos que Shino había usado como señuelo. El Aburame no perdió tiempo y escabulléndose por debajo del terreno intentó tomar por debajo de los pies a Madara que dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, evitando así la nube negra acercándose a sus pies.

Itachi apareció junto a Madara y lanzando un sablazo con Chokuto casi le cortó un brazo, el pelirrojo giró dando una vuelta completa y de un salto mortal hacia atrás, tomó distancia disparando contra Itachi una ráfaga de aire comprimido.

-FUTON, -haciendo sellos rápidamente- CHOQUE DE ONDA CORTANTE. 

Itachi se agachó rápidamente y devolvió atenciones: 

-KATON, -haciendo sellos- GRAN DRAGON DE FUEGO 

La criatura de flamas salió disparada sin formarse completamente y Madara usó el resto de su ataque con Futon para apuntarlo al suelo y salir impulsado hacia el cielo evitando ser quemado. Sasuke estaba listo a pocos metros para usar la electricidad de las nubes a su favor: 

-RAITON, -haciendo sellos- CHIDORI CELESTIAL. 

-te tenemos –pensaron todos los Shinobi cuando los rayos rodearon al pelirrojo que aún estaba suspendido en el aire sin control 

-buen intento…-sonrió Madara soberbio- casi casi… 

Madara quedó suspendido en el aire y cuando los rayos lo rodearon para chocar contra él, simplemente salió volando dejando atrás el peligro y se ubicó lejos de las consecuencias de ese ataque enemigo.

-maldita sea…-pensó Sasuke- ¿también puede levitar? 

-el Sandaime Tsuchikage podía hacer eso…-recordó Itachi parándose junto a sus compañeros, mientras Sakura curaba una herida en el brazo de Shino- será difícil para nosotros atacar por arriba.

-puedo volar, puedo crear…-decía Madara haciendo sellos de manos formaba un terremoto en la zona de batalla- puedo destruir….-estiró la mano al cielo y absorbió todos los relámpagos dirigiéndolos al suelo sin control.

Sakura eludió una descarga arrastrando a Shino tras unos refugios de rocas que se formaron por el sismo. Itachi y Sasuke usaron chakra en sus pies para mantenerse firmes y sus Sunsanoo para defenderse de los relámpagos. Los escudos espirituales trabajaban a toda la capacidad para no ser vulnerados. Shino estaba recostado boca arriba sobre una piedra plana, mientras Sakura arrodillada a su lado trataba de curarlo. Tenía una profunda herida en el pecho, una que no dejaba de sangrar. 

-¿Cómo te hizo esto? –preguntó la chica mientras las explosiones en las rocas a su espalda parecían a punto de destruirlo todo. 

-sus técnicas de fuego…-susurró Shino con dificultad- usó proyectiles cargados de chakra. 

-puedo cerrar la herida, -indicó ella nerviosa y cansada- pero no podrás pelear en este estado. 

-el fuego está consumiendo los insectos que viven en mi cuerpo…-señaló impasible el castaño- solo es cuestión de tiempo. 

Sakura lo sabía, a Shino le quedaba pocos minutos de vida. Ese ataque que barrió con varios árboles luego de incendiar el tronco donde Shino había estado parado, tenía mucho más que simple fuego incendiario. El Aburame evitó casi todos los ataques, menos el que le dio en pecho justo cuando se metía bajo tierra. Sin embargo, mientras Sasuke e Itachi se lanzaban contra un Madara que había bajado al suelo metros más allá, Shino miró a su médico de la ocasión y dijo: 

-Creí que estabas del lado de Naruto… 

-Lo estoy…-señaló la pelirosa tratando de estabilizarlo con sus implementos médicos- ese sujeto frente a nosotros no es Naruto. Solo tiene su apariencia. 

-No gastes más chakra en mi…-sentenció el Aburame- mi misión era apoyar esta ofensiva, -puso ambas manos frente a su pecho y haciendo sellos declaró- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU 

Un escarabajo azul del tamaño de una rata apareció sobre el vientre del invocador. Shino estiró su mano derecha al insecto y la criatura hincó sus pinzas drenándolo. Sakura iba a apartarlo porque era como un suicidio, pero Shino uso su otra mano para detener la de la rosa. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-si fueras de mi familia…-jadeó en las últimas Shino- podrías usar el control de insectos a un nivel superior con esta técnica. 

-¿Qué haces? 

-te entrego este escarabajo reserva, -indico el hombre- se adherirá a ti para darte chakra y reflejos más rápidos. Ayudara a complementar tus movimientos, te dará sentidos más agudos, mayor empatía con el ambiente. Eres medico…cof cof…-tosía ahogándose- tu puedes….controlar chakra externo. 

-no te morirás en mi turno…-señaló Sakura haciendo sellos- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU 

Una babosa apareció junto a la chica arrodillada. Esa criatura tenía el tamaño de un perro ninja y un color rosado. 

-Sakura-san…-dijo lenta y parsimoniosa la criatura- estoy a su servicio. 

-Karuri…-susurró la mujer- envuelve a este hombre y aléjalo de la batalla todo lo posible. Usa mi chakra para curarlo y mantenlo estable, llévatelo hacia Konoha por aquella dirección- señaló con su mano izquierda y finalmente se quitó el guante para dejar ver un pequeño sello en su muñeca- usare el sello de reserva en mi mano izquierda, perderé mi otro súper puñetazo. 

-no lo hagas…-pensó Shino que se desvanecía- la bata….lla… 

La criatura rosada envolvió al Aburame y desapareció por debajo de la tierra. Cumpliría la misión de su señora y pondría a salvo al muchacho. Mientras tanto Sakura se asomó por el costado de las rocas para ver como Itachi y Sasuke estaban trabados en combate contra el Sunsanoo de Madara. La criatura morada con espada larga era Sasuke, la criatura gris con espada y escudo era Itachi. Madara en tanto tenia color azul en su espíritu, y portaba una cadena armada que revoleaba azotando a sus enemigos o soportando los golpes.

Mientras la chica observaba, el pequeño escarabajo se montó en el centro de su espalda sin que ella lo notara. Fue cosa de un segundo que logró adherirse a la espina dorsal clavando sus patas, haciendo chillar levemente a la mujer. No le tenía asco a los insectos, ya que trabajaba recolectándolos para fórmulas de antídotos, pero la sensación de esa criatura en su espalda era cuando menos molesta.

-espero que sirvas de algo además de darme escalofríos…-susurró Sakura parándose para la batalla- veamos que tanto podemos forzarlo a sacar su mejor carta. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

El puerto para viajar a país del remolino seguía muy concurrido a pesar del paso de los días. Todos los civiles habían sido trasladados sin problemas y la mitad de los Shinobi ya estaban en la isla. El Raikage y lord Kazekage habían quedado aun en este lado del mar para supervisar todos los detalles de los viajes. Unos 20 escuadrones patrullaban en un perímetro de 20 kilómetros perfectamente conectados por los sistemas de maquinarias que amplificaban la capacidad mental de los Shinobi, con aparatos originarios de Kiri.

Gaara había ordenado a sus hermanos que pasaran al lado de la isla y se llevaran la vasija donde el pueblo entero fue trasladado. Hubo una leve disputa por ese asunto ya que los escuadrones de Kiri debían corroborar que todos los pobladores portaran el sello, Gaara y el Raikage discutieron bastante fuerte. Finalmente, pese a la inconveniencia del trasporte, el lord Kazekage comenzó a sacar uno por uno a todos los aldeanos y ninjas sellados.

-Ese niño…-pensó el poderoso Raikage recordando a Naruto- realmente trajo consigo a Suna. 

-Raikage-sama…-le interrumpió el pensamiento Mabui con unas planillas en la mano- necesitamos diversas autorizaciones de construcción para iniciar las edificaciones básicas. Lady Mizukage solicita su presencia en la isla. 

-Supongo que al Kazekage le informaran lo mismo…-dijo A sin emoción aparente 

-Su hermano ha enviado el informe para él, con sus ANBU escoltas. 

El Líder de la antigua Kumo caminó algunos pasos mirando hacia los bosques. Aun dudaba de la seguridad del viaje. El puerto era una zona ampliamente vulnerable a los ataques directos. El rumor de ese ejército que lord Kazekage trajo como información, le hacía pensar que Daymio no se conformaría con los territorios del viento. Todo devenía en una nueva guerra. 

-Raikage-sama…-intentó tranquilizarlo Mabui acercándose a el- hemos previsto varias medidas importantes por si fuéramos obligados a presentar batalla. 

-Lo se Mabui…-señaló el líder- pero Kumo en soledad no hubiera podido con las fuerzas de Daimyo. No puedo evitar pensar en las consecuencias sino hubiéramos viajado tal como nos convenció de hacerlo Naruto. 

-Naruto-kun nos ha salvado…-sonrió la morena- pero no debemos deshonrar sus esfuerzos dejándonos matar. 

-¡ESO JAMAS! –Dio un pisotón fuerte el líder que hizo zozobrar la colina donde estaban- protegeremos a nuestra familia a cualquier costo. No iniciaremos una nueva guerra, pero estaremos listos para terminarla si Daymio intenta comer más de lo que puede digerir. –quedo mirando al horizonte como pensativo- por cierto….muero de hambre. ¿Cuándo estará la cena? 

-¡RAIKAGE-SAMA USTED YA HA CENADO HACE UNA HORA! 

-Pero no me dieron suficiente…-susurró quejándose el líder mientras pateaba piedritas- aún tengo mucho hambre. 

-HAY MUCHAS MUJERES EMBARAZADAS, Y TIENEN PRIORIDAD IGUAL QUE LOS NIÑOS. 

-todo el mundo está embarazado menos yo…-se quejó el líder por el asunto de la comida, haciéndole salir gotitas en la cara a Mabui. 

-Karui tampoco se embarazó…-dijo la impasible capitana Samui apareciendo por la subida de la colina

-¡ODIO AL MUNDO Y ME VOY A VENGAR! –chillaba furiosa Karui que venía con su compañero Omoi al lado- ¡SAMUI Y MABUI EMBARAZADAS EN LA MISMA NOCHE Y YO NO! 

-La naturaleza es sabia…-dijo Omoi apático y jugueteando con una palillo entre sus labios 

-Simplemente fue cuestión de tiempo…-añadió sin emoción Samui- en esa fecha del mes estabas lejos de tu periodo fértil.

-No me refería a esas cosas de mujeres…-completó Omoi a lo que todos prestaron atención- sino que no tendría caso que Karui tenga hijos. ¿Con que lo alimentaria si es más plana que una tabla? –Karui estaba roja de furia cuando escuchaba eso- seguramente ese bebe se prendería de los pechos de Samui y terminaría por secarla. –Karui sacó su katana a espaldas de Omoi mientras entre el Raikage y Mabui trataban de detenerla para que no mate al peliblanco que continuaba con su teoría- y luego iría de pechos en pechos hasta dejar sin comida a toda la nueva generación del remolino. Una hambruna en puerta que nos dejaría casi al borde del exter…. 

No pudo terminar por que ya estaba en suelo siendo azotado de manera inmisericorde por Karui que le gritaba de todo. El Raikage y Mabui se apartaron para no ser víctimas de la furia de la pelirroja y con gotitas en la cara pensaban que esa chica daba miedo de verdad. Mientras Samui simplemente acariciaba su vientre sonriendo apenas. Todo seguía igual entre los de Kumo, pero al mismo tiempo iba cambiando. Justo como un remolino. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Uno de los clones de Naruto caminó hasta ese departamento en particular. Había dejado para lo último hablar con ella porque sabía que sería bastante complicado. Golpeó la puerta apenas, no hacia ni falta por que la chica pudo sentirlo desde que dobló en la esquina para llegar a ese lugar. La puerta se abrió suavemente, ella se afirmó al marco y descansó su rostro en la madera. Sonrió apenas, gesto que el clon correspondió con igual dulzura. 

-¿Lista para el viaje? –Preguntó Naruto a la única mujer Uzumaki de la aldea- espero que hayas empacado tu cobijita de ositos y tus gafas extra.

-Naruto-kun….-sonrió Karin con gesto cansino- sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por mí. 

-¿Qué duda cabía? –respondió el apenas- eres sangre de mi sangre. La única con relación directa del antiguo clan del remolino. Karin Uzumaki. 

-¿Vienes a convencerme de lo que no haré? –Dijo ella suavemente- ¿tienes algún argumento extra?

-Supongo que no te dejaras seducir por alguien a quien consideras un "hermano" digamos –respondió Naruto en broma- pero tu seguridad me importa y mucho. Y sabes que aquí en Konoha, no puedo garantizarla. 

-No puedo irme a ningún lado sin él…-señaló Karin- lo siento de verdad. 

Naruto lo sabía, Sasuke terminaría enredado con Karin. Se les notaba muy a gusto las últimas semanas antes que el rubio se fuera de viaje. En fin, definir rápido era la prioridad por el momento 

-¿Qué tienes los hombres malosos que las enloquecen tanto? –bromeó el rubio haciéndola reír- Sasuke debe ser el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, si se ha ganado tu corazón. 

-tú también te has ganado mi corazón Naruto-kun –se acercó Karin y lo abrazó cálidamente rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello- juro que no quiero dejarte ir. 

-hemos estado solos demasiado tiempo Nee-chan…-susurró el rubio abrazándola por la cintura- duele mucho pensar que no voy a verte más.

-no digas eso por favor…-respondió ella- cuando Sasuke-kun vuelva a casa, tratare de convencerlo para ir al remolino. 

-ojala lo puedas lograr, -dijo él tristemente- solo quiero….en fin…-suspiró agobiado- solo quiero entregarte esto. –Le dio un sello de invocación- este sello te permitirá invocar a uno de los sapos ermitaños. Gamakichi tiene ordenes mías de trasladarte hacia nuestra aldea en cuanto se lo pidas. Tendrás que convencer al estúpido del teme que se deje sellar para ingresar a nuestra casa. 

-Hai…-dijo la chica acariciando el rostro del rubio al separarse un poco- no te preocupes por mí. Probablemente estemos lejos de Konoha antes que el ejército de Daymio venga por nosotros. 

-cuídate mucho…-finalizó el serio- lo digo de verdad. ¿De acuerdo? 

-Crees que jamás nos volveremos a ver ¿cierto? –Dijo triste Karin- ¿Por qué? 

-aunque tú puedas viajar con tu futura familia a Uzushiogakure, -definió Naruto- yo tengo pecados que pagar. Hice cosas horribles en estos años, cosas que nunca hubiera podido hacer antes de unirme a mi lado oscuro. No tengo justificaciones correctas, solo sé….que tengo un precio que pagar por esto. 

-quiero volver a verte…-dijo ella nerviosa y se le caían la lagrimas- no quiero llorar tu muerte. ¿De acuerdo? Promételo. 

-Hai….-sonrió el triste de no poder decirle la verdad- prometo por mi sangre, que no lloraras mi muerte Nee-chan. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-SHAAAANAAAAROOOO

Madara volteó ante el grito, y un enorme árbol volando se dirigía a golpearlo directamente. Uso la cadena de su espíritu para contener los espadazos de los hermanos Uchiha, mientras creaba sellos para que un segundo Sunsanoo apareciera a la espalda del primero. El árbol impactó contra ese nuevo Sunsanoo y explotó cuando los papeles explosivos pegados a su tronco se quemaron. Se levantó humo y polvareda pero entre la confusión Sakura apareció tensando su brazo derecho para golpear a Madara. 

Sunsanoo recibió el puñetazo directamente a la altura del vientre, Madara fue impulsado hacia adelante donde Sasuke e Itachi golpearon sus espadas contra el enemigo. La espada de Itachi cortó el brazo izquierdo de su rival, mientras que la de Sasuke le dio justo en la cabeza al espíritu partiéndolo al medio. Justo cuando el filo de Sasuke estaba por alcanzar a Madara en el centro, el pelirrojo hizo explotar sus propio chakra creando un campo de energía que arrasó con todo el lugar. Una increíble explosión de fuerza física. Itachi y Sasuke salieron despedidos varios metros hacia atrás. Sakura del otro lado recibió menos impacto pero lo suficiente para salir volando y chocar a lo lejos con varios troncos derribados por el suelo. Un estruendo feroz, Sakura desapareció entre los escombros. Seguramente no se levantaría luego de ese golpe. 

-una menos…-sonrió Madara mirando a los Uchiha- y ustedes….ustedes…. 

Todo se veía borroso, comenzaba a despertar Naruto. Cada vez estaba más débil su control sobre el cuerpo y el gasto de chakra era terrible. Kyuubi no colaboraba con él, cada vez que Madara usaba el chakra del Biju, el zorro absorbía poder del cuerpo de Naruto intercambiándolo. Tal como sucedía cuando Naruto aún no dominaba el poder de Kurama cuando niño. 

-zorro apestoso…-gruñó Madara poniendo una rodilla en tierra y escuchaba la risa de la criatura en su interior- solo eres una pieza a punto de encastrar en mi plan maestro.

-(me encantaría saber cómo sobrevivirás al sellado de todos mis hermanos, -se reía el Kyuubi- mientras los Uchiha te dan hasta por debajo de los dientes) 

-el monstruo tiene razón…-pensó Madara- tal vez serán insectos en comparación con mi poder total. Pero tengo menos de 70% y Naruto ha bloqueado mis movimientos todo el tiempo. Me obligaron a curarme demasiado, a gastar mucho chakra. De no haber liberado la sangre Uzumaki, ya estaría completamente agotado.

-Sasuke, debemos golpearlo con tu espada…-señaló Itachi a lo lejos- la espada espiritual de Sunsanoo ha incrementado su poder gracias a que portas la verdadera Kusanagi. 

-es como si mi Sunsanoo tuviera a Kusanagi en sus manos…-sonrió el joven Uchiha- el arma secreta que Kabuto pensaba tener cuando capturara mis ojos. Puedo cortar cualquier cosa con este poder. 

-Sakura-san esta fuera de combate al parecer…-señaló Itachi mirando que nadie surgía desde el lugar donde fue a caer la pelirosa- igualmente le hizo mucho daño. 

-yo no la descartaría antes de tiempo…-indicó Sasuke- Es necia como una mula, dijo que necesitaba acercarse a Madara, tal vez esté esperando el momento de hacerlo. 

A lo lejos entre los escombros, Sakura estaba boca abajo cubierta por ramas y hojas. Se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza por el impacto y tenía cortadas por todos lados en los brazos. Sangraba en una pierna y se sentía muy cansada. Trato de incorporarse, los ruidos del combate a lo lejos la mantenían alerta. El pequeño escarabajo en su espalda estaba trasmitiéndole chakra a sus sistema interno de conductos. La kunoichi comenzó a usar el poder para curarse y en pocos segundos estaría restablecida. Sabía que quedaba muy poco para que Sasuke se agotara completamente, sabía que Itachi tenía chakra ilimitado pero eso no serviría contra un Madara que podía sellarlo tal como antes había hecho con Danzou.

-este bicho en mi espalda sí que es efectivo, -pensó Sakura espiando detrás de un tronco la batalla a lo lejos y saco de su estuche los pergaminos azules- espero que Sasuke aguante hasta que… 

-se acabó el combate…- anunció Madara haciendo sellos- KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU. 

Una gran explosión sacudió el lugar. La enorme criatura tomó posesión del centro en el terreno y su tamaño formidable daba aspecto de invencibilidad. Rugió como una bestia furiosa y su cuerpo conservaba los 8 sellos con los Biju capturados anteriormente. Gedo Mazo era una abominación de poder, era la antesala del plan anhelado por Uchiha Madara desde hacía muchos años. 8 Biju dentro de la estatua con vida, el restante yaciendo dentro de su invocador.

-Increíble poder…-pensó Itachi al ver el monstruo frente a ellos 

-¡Ataquemos Itachi!…-gritó Sasuke haciendo que ambos Uchiha embistieran con sus Sunsanoo contra la criatura. 

Madara comenzó a flotar elevándose al aire y dejándole el camino libre al monstruo para repeler los ataques. Itachi enterró la espada de su espíritu en el pecho del Gedo Mazo, mientras que Sasuke lanzó su ataque demoledor sobre la cabeza del enemigo. Ignoraron a Madara, solo tratando de destruir al monstruo antes que se formara completamente con el agregado de Kyuubi. Pero fue inútil, Mazo recibió ambos ataques con un grito espeluznante y soltó de sus fauces una bocanada de chakra que lanzó a Sasuke e Itachi por tierra, varios metros más allá. Ambos morenos fueron a dar al suelo, completamente destruidos sus espíritus guerreros. 

-JA JA JA….-reía flotando a varios metros del suelo Madara- NADIE PUEDE VENCER A GEDO MAZO. AHORA ES EL MOMENTO DONDE FUSIONARE A LOS BIJU Y…. 

Comenzó a realizar los sellos, supuestamente debía expulsar a Kyuubi de su cuerpo para fusionarlo sellándolo a la estatua. Luego todo el poder completo volvería hacia el pelirrojo, así debía ser. Pero a pesar de saber los sellos, de realizarlos sin oposición de sus rivales aun tirados en el suelo. Uchiha Madara no podía hacer las posiciones de manos finales. Algo se lo impedía. 

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pensó- nadie puede detenerme. ¿Por qué no puedo crear a Juubi? 

-(je je je…-se escuchó en su interior la voz del Kyuubi- parece que el invencible Madara tiene una debilidad)

-¿De qué hablas monstruo? –preguntó mosqueado el pelirrojo 

-(la familia Uzumaki tiene la virtud de poseer su sangre sellada. –continuo el Kyuubi divertido- cuando esta sangre se libera, adquieren unos niveles de chakra que casi se asemejan a nosotros los Biju. Pero existe un precio que deben pagar….-afirmó gruñendo de satisfacción- en la familia Uzumaki….la lealtad…..esta en la sangre.)

-Eso es….-susurró anonadado Madara mientras notaba como Sakura se había puesto de pie a lo lejos que se acercaba a Gedo Mazo por retaguardia- ¿significa que no…?

-(no puedes romper las promesas cretino. Y Naruto prometió liberar a todos los Biju. Significa que no podrás crear a Juubi. JA JA JA JA) 

-NOOOOOOOO –gritó cargado de frustración Madara mirando sus manos que no le respondían- NO PUEDE SER. EL NO PUEDE EVITAR QUE CUMPLA MI DESTINO. 

Sakura estaba curada de sus heridas gracias al chakra del escarabajo que Shino le dio. Pero tenía muy poco poder restante para hacer nada. Solo quedaba el pequeño sello entre sus pechos. Los dos sellos de reserva que guardaba en sus muñecas ya habían sido utilizados. Aun así, estaba demasiado cerca de Madara como para actuar. Cargó chakra a los pergaminos y los lanzó contra el Uchiha que flotaba inmóvil y distraído en vaya a saber qué asunto. 

Los pergaminos azules brillaron intensamente, Madara los vio flotar a su alrededor. Aún estaba tratando de entender cómo podía la sangre de Naruto detenerlo con una simple promesa. Como la palabra de humano común podía sellar todo intento de crear al Juubi. ¡Era imposible! Los pergaminos lo rodearon y el Uchiha recordó haber visto esos papiros en otro lugar.

-el sello de 10 trigramas….-dijo al recordar- ¡muy lenta niña….no me atraparas con ellos! –estiró su mano y produjo un "Shinra Tensei" que expulsó los papeles lejos.

-no eran….cof cof cof…-tosió Sakura cayendo de rodillas junto al Gedo Mazo- para atraparte a ti. 

Los pergaminos rodearon al monstruo rápidamente, brillaron más intensamente y a pesar de los zarpazos que la criatura intentaba para alejarlos, se fueron pegando a el hasta envolverlo completamente. Gedo Mazo estaba rodeado de esos pergaminos azules y ya no se podía mover. Madara descendió furioso para matar a la entrometida pelirosa. Ella aún estaba de rodilla cuando el pelirrojo apuntó su palma cargada de Meiton a escasos centímetros de su rostro. 

-de este golpe no escaparas…-gruñó Madara a la chica que le sonreía agotada- al menos te mandare al otro mundo antes que me deshaga de esos pergaminos que usaste sobre mi invocación. 

Sakura cerró los ojos, no tenía modo de escapar. Pero había cumplido con su voto, había usado el pergamino de 10 trigramas que Naruto le confió hace tiempo. No sabía cómo funcionaba, no sabía que efectos tendría. Pero si sabía que la descripción del sello era "un sello de paz". Si Gedo Mazo representaba algo en este mundo, era la guerra. Mientras esa criatura existiera, la paz no sería posible. Intentó lanzarlo contra Madara, pero era a su invocación a quien estaba destinado desde siempre.

-adiós…Naruto…-pensó la chica cuando la luz morada comenzó a encandilarla a centímetros de su bello rostro. 

El viento se levantó implacable. Las hojas volaban y el polvo de ese lugar desolado se agitaba. La criatura luchaba contra el sello que había repartido por toda su estructura pero no parecía poder liberarse por más chakra que aplicara. Parecía estar hecho para destruirla. 

Una sorda explosión sucedió en ese lugar, y por acción del terrible viento las nubes negras se despejaron. Clareaba el alba a lo lejos, muchos no habían llegado a ver ese amanecer, otros parecían destinados a presenciarlo por pocos momentos. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, y Uchiha Madara comprendió que nunca tuvo el control del mundo. Comprendió que estaba encerrado, que estaba derrotado. Un simple pero efectiva prisión lo retendría para siempre. 

La sangre de los Uzumaki siempre nace sellada. No lo hace por su poder que es espeluznante, simplemente nace sellada, porque esa familia no puede contradecir la palabra empeñada. Un Uzumaki no podría vivir en paz, porque siempre buscaría cumplir las promesas de su sangre. La esposa de Madara en su anterior vida fue una Uzumaki. La esposa de Naruto fue una Uzumaki. Una mujer que juró a su esposo por su sangre, que siempre buscaría la paz para el mundo Shinobi. Y por Kami-sama que esa promesa se iba a cumplir. 

Kushinada Uzumaki….

La esposa de Rikudou Sennin….

El antiguo sabio de los seis caminos. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


	35. CAPITULO 32a

**Buenas noches queridos lectores. Aquí continuación de este fic que está casi en su final. Luego de terminado de subir este capítulo evaluaré que más subir de entre tantos proyectos que tengo para resubir o de los nuevos incluso. Hace tiempo había planteado una sección con historias cortas de parejas raras o poco comunes. Pero luego se fueron trasformando en historias de varios capítulos y acabé por abandonar el proyecto. Sobre futuras ideas, sinceramente tengo muchas pero mi tiempo es escaso. Seguramente me enfocaré en terminar tierra de traidores 2 y mientras tanto iré subiendo alguna otra cosa. **

**Respuesta para Manu: si te soy sincero, lamentable es decir que dispongo de poco tiempo para mirar una serie nueva. Lo agendaré pero aunque parezca increíble sigo trabajando mucho pese al asunto de la cuarentena. Las cosas de la vida. Aun así, evaluaré hacer algunos shot con historias aisladas o parejas extrañas. No prometo nada por el momento, y si tengo que apostar diría que voy a re subir un largo fic llamado fuerzas de la naturaleza antes de crear algo nuevo. Pero aún no lo tengo decidido. Saludos y gracias por tus comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 32, PARTE I: SALVANDO AL MUNDO….DE NUEVO.**

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina, ya casi no había personal en el hospital cuando Naruto dio algunos retoques más a sus planes. Shizune le abrió y una tibia sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro. Le hizo pasar, charlaron durante algunos minutos. Naruto informó a la kunoichi toda la situación que y pronto quedaron de acuerdo en algunos detalles.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto Shizune-Nee –argumentó Naruto- pero créeme que fue la única manera que encontré para salvar el mundo ninja.

-Una manera bastante desviada diría yo –bebió su café la mujer lentamente y con tristeza por el proceder de Naruto.

-No lo niego, -siguió el rubio- pero hacerlo con honor y de frente a los ninja, solo me hubiera traído más problemas y enemigos. En el mundo Shinobi, no existe el honor del Bushido Samurái. 

Shizune evaluó con cuidado cada palabra que Naruto había dicho. El rubio le había contado todo, absolutamente todo lo que hizo para arrastrar a las aldeas adonde quería. Le pidió que partieran a la aldea del remolino. Que se llevara a Iruka-sensei que era su novio y que se pusieran a salvo. Pero la mujer no pensaba abandonar la aldea así nomás. Tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

-Tsunade-sama siempre me ha instruido y en su honor debo actuar. –Señaló la mujer- si es cierto que nadie puede vencerte en el valle del fin. Sin dudas necesitaremos de mis cuidados médicos para los que fueron a pelear contra ti. No puedo abandonarlos Naruto-kun, espero que lo entiendas. 

El hombre sonrió apenas, le dio algunos sellos de los ermitaños y repitió las mismas advertencias que para Karin. Si Shizune quería irse al remolino, los sapos la llevarían. El tiempo se terminaba para Naruto, solo podía esperan que su Nee-chan pudiera ponerse a salvo sin su ayuda a futuro. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En el campo número 7, Naruto colocó a la primera parte de los viajantes dentro de la zona sellada. Se les dio instrucciones específicas sobre qué hacer al llegar del otro lado. Como primera medida se enviarían escuadrones de batalla dispuestos a crear un perímetro defensivo a la zona de arribo. Luego viajarían los líderes y demás Shinobi para finalmente traspasar niños, mujeres no combatientes y ancianos. Todo estaba dispuesto para el primer trasporte. Las hermanas Hyuuga esperaban junto a Hana, Tsume y demás líderes de clanes ver como sucedía el traslado. 

Naruto creó un clon, luego que la copia que había enviado por Shizune se hubiera disipado dándole las novedades. Ese clon se paró junto a los escuadrones dentro del sello y dispuesto al viaje informaría a Naruto sobre el éxito del jutsu. Muchos aún tenían dudas, pero el rubio no era el único que había participado en todo lo referido a los planes. Nadie tenía modo de saberlo, pero sus maestros Uzumaki y sobre todo Raito, habían realizado la mayoría de las estrategias. 

Los gigantescos sapos respondieron a las señales con la mano de Naruto. Gamabunta dio el visto bueno y comenzaron a soltar la energía natural a los sellos sobre el suelo. Segundos después una luz brillante dominó toda la zona del campo. Casi 150 Shinobi desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, todo ante los sorprendidos líderes de los clanes en Konoha. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una tremenda explosión sucedió en los bosques cercanos al viejo país del agua. Un sello gigantesco de luz surgió del terreno y las marcas antes realizadas con anticipación por Yugao Uzuki, dieron como referencia la aparición de los habitantes de Konoha trasportados. Los escuadrones aparecidos de la nada vieron frente a ellos una pendiente y el puerto del país extranjero. Algunos pocos conocían por anteriores viajes el lugar, se dieron cuenta que había sido rotundo éxito el método de traslado. 

-¡Bienvenidos señores!…. –gritó a todo pulmón el escandaloso Killer Bee- _"apenas he llegado y me alegro haber venido. País del remolino, país del remolino_….-entonó moviéndose con ritmo extraño- _el antro más rapero, del mundo conocido_" ¡OH YEAH! 

Sobre una rama alta de un árbol lanzó su extraña tonada completamente embargado por esos ritmos que le divertían, apasionaban y hacían ver un loco. Yugao parada en el centro del campo con su traje Jounnin, simplemente se quitó su máscara de gato sonriendo fríamente. Los ninjas del ANBU incluidos en el primer viaje, la reconocieron en el acto. Ahora estaban más seguros de todo el asunto.

-Killer Bee-sama ya lo ha dicho…-señaló Yugao sin saber que más agregar- Bienvenidos al país del Remolino.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras tanto, en el campo numero 7: 

Sucedido el primer trasporte de personas, Hinata tomó la iniciativa junto a Hana Inuzuka para comenzar a ordenar las personas en siguientes viajes. Hanabi y Tsume se apartaron para organizar los pertrechos que traían las distintas familias y sellarlos para una más cómoda mudanza. Naruto se apartó de las mujeres y las dejó hacer, ellas tenían muchísima más ideas de como ordenar y mandar de lo que él podría aprender por el momento. Además, le sorprendió al rubio que a lo lejos por el camino, se veía venir una comitiva bastante peculiar. 

Casi la mitad del clan Yamanaka venía con buenas porciones de los clanes Nara y Akimichi. Tal parecía que Ino y su madre Yuriko, que encabezaban la comitiva, tenían mucha más influencia de lo que Naruto pudo suponer a simple vista. Anko siempre iba dos pasos detrás de Naruto, siguiéndolo y resguardándolo. Pero tácticamente, iba a veces muchos pasos por delante. 

-la mitad de la familia Yamanaka está a tu favor, –anunció Anko al oído de Naruto- Ino, ha arrastrado a su madre Yuriko al viaje. Al mismo tiempo que Inoichi duerme junto al poder general sobre la totalidad del clan.

-Yuriko-sama… aparentemente tiene la mitad de ese poder al no estar su marido. –sonrió Naruto apenas- 50% de los Yamanaka me basta para obtener el otro 50% en algunos meses. 

-Y si te preguntas sobre como los Nara y Akimichi están viniendo a nuestra pequeña aventura –Sonrió perversa la mujer- digamos que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo en Konoha, mientras tú estabas de vacaciones por el mundo.

Naruto se giró apenas y quedaron frente a frente. La mujer de revoltosos cabellos morados le miraba justo como una serpiente hace con los ratones. Simple y sencillamente con ganas de devorarlo entero. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que estaba mal desconcentrarse pero era imposible no jugar un poco con su más fiel compañera.

-si no hubiera tantos ojos vigilándome ahora…-susurró apenas el hombre para que solo ella escuchara- te llevaría dentro del bosque para hacerte gozar como condenada. 

-ku ku ku…-escurrió apenas la kunoichi parándose muy cerca de él, y casi hasta pegando sus pechos al cuerpo de su amigo- tu si sabes cómo premiar mis esfuerzos…..Naruto-kun. Hazlo….-le desafío ansiosa- tómame de la chaqueta y arrástrame al bosque. Te juro que serás tú, quien termine gritando del placer. 

-no creas que no me agrada la idea, -se atajó apenas el Uzumaki- pero dudo que podamos estar 8 horas como la última vez. Y contigo estar menos….es casi un crimen.

-guuu…-se relamió seria ella- ya basta de provocarme y sé hombre. No resisto más las imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza sobre lo que tan bien sabes hacerme. Vámonos ahora….-le tomó del cuello acercándolo hasta muy cerca de los labios- o te arranco la ropa y haremos un espectáculo para todo el público.

-Anko…-interrumpió Kurenai apareciendo junto a su hijo y Yuriko del brazo- ya fue enviado el segundo grupo. Pero no tenemos noticias si acaso llegaron bien.

-envié un clon con el primer grupo…-anunció Naruto en cuanto Anko se le separó un poco disgustada por la interrupción- la capitana Yugao Uzuki, Killer Bee y una veintena de guardias estarán para defender el perímetro. Sigan trasportando gente con velocidad, tú estás a cargo de todo Anko-chan, en cuanto yo me haya ido.

-¿Adónde iras? –Preguntó la pelimorada sorprendida- voy contigo, no te dejaré solo.

-Mi chakra se está terminando…-anunció Naruto serio- mi 30% está casi agotado. Volveré al valle del fin en cualquier momento. Ustedes ya saben que hacer aquí. Si todo sale correctamente, Hokage-sama deberá estar llegando a Konoha en algunas horas.

-Kakashi…-susurró Kurenai preocupada- él puede venir a causar problemas.

-Kakashi-sensei siempre estuvo de mi lado. –Señaló Naruto- vendrá para cubrir nuestra retirada.

Yuriko y Kurenai se miraron sin expresar gesto. Últimamente tenían la impresión que todo el plan de Naruto se asemejaba a un inmenso rio embravecido. Solo se podía navegar a favor, porque hacerlo contra la corriente, era como un boleto gratuito para ahogarse sin remedio. En tanto Anko sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorriendo su piel, algo le decía que cosas malas podían pasar. Que ya nunca más vería de nuevo a Naruto. 

_"Los monstruos deben estar juntos"_

Eso le dijo Naruto la noche que le ayudó a salir de prisión. Ellos debían estar juntos, el sexo era increíble, nunca antes se había sentido tan mujer. Él sabía ser amable y cariñoso cuando ella necesitaba. Anko había odiado sus anteriores relaciones con hombres. Luego de follar, ellos simplemente la dejaban. Se iban de su cama con la misma velocidad que se alejaban de su vida. Ella era difícil de tratar, no era la típica mujer de elegantes modos y palabras bonitas. Ella solo se había sentido libre, cuando comenzó a planear junto a Naruto como conseguir su propia libertad. La libertad de elegir, de no pelear nunca más.

-déjame ir contigo…-señaló Anko tomándolo de la mano levemente- por si existe algún problema que…

-No…-le cortó Naruto serio y soltándole la mano, la miró firme a los ojos- ve a casa, no quiero que te hagan daño. Ve a casa con la familia que allí encontraras lo que buscas, allí dejaras de tener que pelear. 

Anko iba a decir algo más, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante nadie. Ni siquiera Kurenai, que era su amiga desde hacía tantos años, jamás la vio contener la tristeza como cuando lo vio partir. Tal vez Anko jamás podría decir que sentía amor. Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero su ser era tocado por ese joven, quiso ir con él adonde tuviera que partir. Muy en el fondo sabía que jamás lo volvería a encontrar. Nunca más encontraría esa sensación de bienestar y completa aceptación.

Una luz brillante apareció en el cielo llegada desde el norte. La mañana clareaba pero esa luz parecía más como un cometa surcando el cielo. Esa luz cayó como un estruendo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y comenzó a hacerlo brillar intensamente. Las mujeres se apartaron por reflejo pero Anko quien estaba más cerca, se puso nerviosa. Pero Naruto solo sonrió tranquilamente:

-¡parece que tendré que irme antes de lo planeado! –Gritó Naruto cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a mezclarse con la luz brillante- ¡no se preocupen por mí!

-¡Naruto! –Gruñó alterada Anko- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-es hora de averiguar….mi destino –fue el último pensamiento del joven Uzumaki antes que su cuerpo desapareciera del lugar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Gedo Mazo dejó de luchar contras los sellos. Unas cadenas celestes los rodeaban enrollándole los brazos, el torso, el cuello, el vientre y las colas. Dejó de moverse y quedó mirando al horizonte como si comenzara a tranquilizarse, después una furia mitológica. A pocos metros Uchiha Madara estaba apuntando su palma derecha contra el rostro de una arrodillada y derrotada Sakura Haruno. La descarga de Meiton iba a matarla, tanto Sasuke como Itachi no tenían posibilidad de ayudarla. 

-¡DESAPARECEEEEEE! –gritó el pelirrojo con furia y soltó la descarga.

Una luz brillante lo cubrió todo. Sasuke tuvo que apartar la vista algunos instantes y luego el sonido sordo de una explosión gigantesca. Sakura debía haber muerto, no tenía modo de eludir ese golpe mortal. Madara observó frente a él, como la muchacha seguía aun arrodillada en el mismo lugar donde debía haber muerto. Sakura abrió sus ojos no entendiendo que había pasado. El golpe nunca surgió contra ella, sino que la mano de Madara se elevó sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa y había destrozado todo detrás de ella. El Uchiha retrocedió aturdido. ¿Había fallado? ¿Otra vez había fallado? ¿Por qué no podía matarla? Las palabras del Kyuubi lo llenaron de horror, otra vez le demostraron hasta qué punto estaba encadenado a su destino de derrota:

-(Ya te lo advertí humano estúpido y arrogante. –Gruñía de gusto el zorro- ¿realmente creíste que Naruto te dejaría suelto sin una gruesa correa colgando de tu cuello? El liberó el poder de su sangre a propósito. Has podido tener mucho más chakra, pero estas atado a su palabra de honor)

-no es….posible…-balbuceó retrocediendo confundido Madara 

_Flash Back: algunos días después que el equipo de Naruto abandonara Kirigakure  
_

__

_Yugao y Sai habían partido por los bosques dejando a Sakura y Naruto solos. El rubio le encargó enviar un mensaje a lord Kazekage y luego le indicó donde sería el punto de encuentro para todo el equipo. Sakura atendió a las indicaciones pero sus gestos hacían dudar a Naruto de cual lado terminaría estando la chica. Sin embargo, para asegurar que nada le ocurriera, hizo lo único que podía hacer por ayudarla. Le tomo de ambas manos, dio un pequeño beso al dorso de ellas, y mirándola a los ojos dijo:_

__

_-confía en tus instintos. –Indicó en voz baja- no importa lo que decidas, no importa si te quedas en Konoha o te retiras. Lo que realmente importa es que recuerdes quien soy. Que sepas lo que puedo hacer y lo que jamás haría._

__

_-¿a qué te refieres? –dudó la joven confundida  
_

_-puedo ser alguien muy despreciable a veces, -sonrió apenas el rubio- o ser el chico tonto que alguna vez conociste. Pero por mi sangre te prometo….que nunca jamás te hare daño. Mi hermosa y fuerte Sakura-chan._

_Fin del flash back:_

-¡ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –Estalló en furia Madara- NO PUEDO MATARLA. NO PUEDO CREAR AL JUUBI. ¡NO PUEDO TOMAR TODO EL PODER! 

Sakura se puso de pie completamente aturdida, observaba a Madara tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y gritar a su destino. Sasuke e Itachi se levantaron dispuestos a seguir peleando, aunque todo parecía inútil, pero jamás dejarían de intentarlo. Gedo mazo abrió bien grande su boca y como un enorme vórtice comenzó a absorber chakra. El único que estaba parado en dirección a donde apuntaba el monstruo, era Uchiha Madara. El pelirrojo no se movía ni se defendía, completamente arrasado por las sensaciones contradictorias de impotencia, a pesar de tener un divino poder. Finalmente sucedió que el autonombrado nuevo Rikudou Sennin fue absorbido por su propia criatura. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca y antes que pudiera reaccionar en lo que estaba sucediendo, empezó a desaparecer hasta que no quedo rastro de su alma. 

Sakura comenzó a retroceder lentamente al notar al Gedo Mazo demasiado cerca. La criatura ya no se movía, solo usaba su gran boca para absorber energía del ambiente. Una especie de cañón de aire ingresaba por las fauces de la bestia, mientras los incautos espectadores solo podían rezar que ese sello hubiera eliminado a Madara de una vez y para siempre.

Sasuke e Itachi se movieron lentamente a la zona donde la pelirosa se había apartado. Los tres apenas podían creer que el sello de los 10 trigramas hubiera detenido al enemigo. La pelirosa observó el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba muy maltratado. Los siguientes minutos fueron utilizados para ayudar a curarlo, mientras Itachi intentaba evaluar alguna especie de estrategia para responder a una eventual lucha con Madara, si acaso escapara del estómago de la inmóvil criatura invocada. Gedo Mazo siguió absorbiendo energía del aire, y vieron ingresar una luz brillante proveniente de la zona donde estaba ubicada Konoha. 

-otra luz ingresó al vientre de ese monstruo, -señaló Itachi- esa criatura devora las almas. 

-no parece…-susurró ahogado Sasuke mientras la pelirosa lo curaba- que esté interesado en nosotros.

-no lo está….-finalizó el Uchiha mayor y comenzó a notar que en el cuerpo de Gedo Mazo brillaban los tatuajes que representaban a las 9 bestias con colas. 

-espero que Naruto tenga razón. -Dijo Sakura concentrada en curar 

-¿sobre qué debería tener razón el Dobe? 

-él dijo que si yo tenía que detenerlo….-respondió desganada la kunoichi- ese sello lo lograría. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Todo era oscuridad. El ambiente completo era un inmenso paraje oscuro. Uchiha Madara se tomaba la cabeza muy aturdido. Apenas podía moverse del suelo, estaba sentado, mirando la total oscuridad rodeándolo. Intentó ponerse de pie, le costó mucho recordar lo último que había visto antes de despertar en este aislado y vacío lugar del espacio dimensional. Se miró las manos, incluso capturó levemente un mechón de su cabello cayendo por la frente. Color negro, su piel blanca, no el tostado que resaltaba en Naruto. Estaba en su antiguo cuerpo, el cuerpo de Uchiha Madara.

-¿Un gran viaje, no? –le gritó una voz a lo lejos 

Madara se puso alerta, parándose firme notó puesta su armadura del clan Uchiha. Podía notar los mínimos detalles al tacto de su cuerpo físico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había recuperado la forma física desaparecida hace décadas? ¿De quién era esa voz que…? 

-te comió la lengua el Gedo Mazo…-se burló Naruto apareciendo algunos metros más allá entre la oscuridad- este lugar es horrible, pero la compañía es definitivamente lo peor. 

Madara observó al muchacho pararse a 50 metros de distancia. Solo se veían ambos combatientes en una planicie totalmente negra. Naruto tenía el cabello corto, su color dorado natural estaba remplazado por el rojo sangriento liberado de la herencia Uzumaki. Se parecía mucho a Yahiko. Pero sus ojos eran azules, como si no tuviese el Rinnengan. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el moreno- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? 

-No estoy completamente seguro –sonrió Naruto de brazos cruzados- pero mi intuición me dice, que este enfrentamiento…era inevitable. O peor aún… 

-¿lo dices porque es inevitable tu derrota? –indicó con arrogancia Madara 

-no realmente….-definió Naruto tranquilo- lo digo porque este duelo…me resulta….familiar. 

-yo lo definiría como… repetitivo…. 

La voz llegó de una tercera persona. Ambos, Naruto y Madara dieron un pequeño salto retrocediendo del origen de esa voz y vieron como un guerrero se materializaba en el medio una fuerte combinación de luces y sombras. Cabellos dorados, espinosos y rebeldes. Ojos rojos con el Rinnengan. Marcadas ojeras que lo asimilaban a Madara, idéntico tono de piel comparándolo con Naruto. Los tres hombres tenían la misma altura, el mismo porte físico. Todas las diferencias entre Naruto y Madara, parecían combinarse y mezclarse a la perfección en esa tercera persona. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca con detalles de gravados preciosos. Por debajo un atuendo de batalla que incluían una especie de chaleco. Tenía collares variados colgando de su cuello. 

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –Apuntó Madara con voz fría y amenazante- dime el nombre de aquel que mandaré al infierno justo ahora.

-Siempre arrogante, -señaló el hombre misterioso- poderoso, soberbio y un completo homicida. Sin respeto por la vida, sin amor por los balances o las personas. Inteligente, un gran conspirador y estratega. Pensante….

-¡¿acaso eres amigo de este idiota?! –estalló Naruto al verlos tan serios y parecidos- ¡tendré que patearles el culo a ambos, dattebayo!

-Y aquí tenemos a un típico boca floja, -elevó una ceja el sujeto mirando a Naruto- fuerte, impulsivo, amoroso, amable y de enorme corazón. El valor por delante, pero irracional. Dispuesto a todo por defender su camino, dispuesto a inmolarse por salvar a los suyos. El generador del equilibrio. Pero un completo imbécil…

Tanto Naruto como Madara se miraron entre ellos como no entendiendo que sucedía. Evidentemente ninguno había invocado a ese sujeto y sin embargo se sentían muy identificados con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Ese hombre podía ser un desconocido, pero parecía saber mucho sobre ambos. Se veía muy fuerte, Naruto pensó levemente en el Kyuubi. ¿Quién más estaría disputándose el control del poder total de los seis caminos. Solo Kurama estaba en el cuerpo de Naruto. Solo Madara y Kurama. Pero este sujeto no parecía ser el zorro demonio. 

-no se quien rayos eres…-apuntó Madara desafiante- ¡PERO MUERE!

Elevó su palma derecha y soltó una llamarada de fuego, luego de realizar algunos sellos rápidos. Cuando la flama surgió en el aire, Madara la empujó desde atrás con su mano y un "Shinra Tensei" Naruto ni reaccionó, vio como aumentaba la velocidad del ataque y no había forma de evitarlo. El hombre de dorado cabello negó levemente con su cabeza, y sin molestarse en levantar sus brazos de los lados del cuerpo dijo: 

-estúpido…. 

El fuego rodeó el cuerpo del sujeto sin dañarlo, dio la vuelta en círculo y regresó contra Madara a enorme velocidad. Tanta rapidez que cuando el Uchiha quiso realizar Shinra Tensei, aún no se había cumplido el límite de tiempo para lanzarlo por segunda vez. Las flamas lo chocaron como masa de energía y Madara salió volando metros más allá, apenas se pudo proteger de los efectos totales del ataque activando apresuradamente un brazo de Sunsanoo. Pero aun había recibido mucho daño.

Naruto quedó muy sorprendido miró a Madara tirado en el suelo recuperándose apenas, y luego observó al misterioso hombre que le dijo:

-esto también es tu culpa….-apuntándole con la palma izquierda hacia Naruto 

Una ráfaga de chakra color celeste surgió como puñetazo gigante y el Uzumaki dio un salto hacia atrás sin poder evitar el golpe. Pero a pesar de estar el aire y con la energía a punto de tocarlo, creó y clon de sombras a su lado que lo tomó de la chaqueta lanzando al original hacia un lado, recibiendo la copia el golpe completo.

-siempre tuve imaginación cuando estaba en batalla. –Sonrió el sujeto apenas- intuición para actuar sin un plan preparado. Supongo que esa parte es toda tuya Naruto Uzumaki. 

Naruto en tanto aterrizó bien lejos sin un rasguño. No iba dejarse vencer fácilmente por ningún intruso en su cuerpo. Si ese sujeto quería pelea, la iba a conseguir:

-JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS

Muchas explosiones, y un centenar de clones rodeaban a rubio. Enseguida se formaron en parejas corriendo frenéticos hacia la posición del sujeto rubio.

-OODAMA RASENGAN –gritaron como una horda infernal 

El hombre no se movió para nada, simplemente comenzó amasar una esfera de energía entre sus manos, y cuando la hubo completado declaró sin emoción:

-NIKKOU, (elemento luz) METEOROS DE LUZ CELESTIAL.

Cientos de pequeñas bombas de luz surgieron de la esfera y fueron chocando con cada clon que Naruto había formado con intenciones de agredir. Los clones fueron desapareciendo y muchas bombas dieron en el Naruto original que salió volando por la combinación de explosiones solares y energía de Rasengan estallando a su alrededor. Cayó rodando varios metros más allá, y con hilos de humo y olor a chamusquina, pareció quedar inconsciente. Justo cuando se lograba volver a la calma, Madara saltó sobre el enemigo por detrás, con sus ojos inyectados de poder y una espada creada de energía espiritual como su Sunsanoo. 

-¡no debiste subestimarme! –gritó furioso Madara a su rival 

El hombre ni siquiera se giró a verlo, el ataque a su espalda era poco menos que nada. No podían sorprenderle, no ellos dos. Eran niños enfrentándolo, lo descubrirían a la mala. Así fue como un guerrero espiritual surgió a espaldas del rubio Shinobi y formando una lanza gigante, atravesó a Madara a pesar de su defensa erigida. El Uchiha sintió el impacto en su cuerpo atravesado y luego una explosión de fuego lo lanzó a 50 metros de distancia. El sujeto rubio apareció de nuevo en un rápido destello para recibir el cuerpo de Madara volando por el impacto, justo para hundirlo en terreno de un certero puñetazo.

-ni siquiera se preguntan quién soy –dijo sereno el rubio y pisaba la espalda de Madara que estaba boca abajo en el suelo- y me atacan irracionalmente. Tal vez deba azotarlos un poco para que aprendan a…-observó bien el cuerpo bajo suyo, y vio chakra en pequeños sectores como si….

El cuerpo de Madara se convirtió en un clon de Naruto mesclado con chakra tipo fuego. La explosión levanto una gran humareda por toda la zona. Mas a lo lejos, surgió del terreno Uchiha Madara respirando pesado, Naruto también algo agotado, se paraba junto a él. 

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….-surgió la voz entre el humo de la explosión como si nada- ¿Cómo osas defender a Madara de mí? ¿Proteger al débil? ¿Enfrentar al fuerte que dicta su voluntad? Es justo la actitud que hace al mundo seguir tan mal como hasta ahora.

Naruto gruñó apenas, no había podido evitar ponerse a ayudar a Madara. Solos no iban a poder contra ese poderoso hombre. Ambos lo sabían, pero solo Naruto daría el paso para una especie de alianza parcial. Ambos ninjas se miraron, lo último que hubieran querido seria pelear del mismo bando, pero era eso o desaparecer. 

-este lugar es como el mundo real…-dijo Madara apenas- el chakra se gasta de la misma forma. La gravedad funciona del mismo modo.

-el no parece muy afectado por esas cosas…-aseguró Naruto mientras ambos veían salir al sujeto sin un rasguño- nosotros nos agotamos rápido, el parece estar haciendo un calentamiento. 

-tal vez debería dejarlos creer que pueden contra mí. –sonrió con soberbia el sujeto irritando a ambos ninjas- aunque la triste realidad del asunto es…..que una victoria para ustedes, es invariablemente una derrota. 

-apuesto que le clavaré un kunai al corazón antes que tú….-dijo Madara sonriendo de lado con ese gesto que le hizo acordar a Sasuke- ¿Qué dices? 

-por eso el idiota del teme siempre me ha caído bien…-devolvió la sonrisa Naruto- vamos a derrotarlo ttebayo. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Mientras en el interior de Gedo mazo seguía la pelea. Afuera de la estatua se podía ver a Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke atestiguando como la energía que desprendía la invocación aumentaba más y más. Nueve luces de diferentes colores rodeaban la criatura y podía notarse el caos del chakra Biju rodear el ambiente.

-Itachi-san….-señaló la pelirosa- Sasuke necesita atención médica más profunda. No tengo lo necesario para resguardar su salud. Solo he estabilizado su cuerpo, pero debemos llevarlo al hospital de Konoha.

-nada podemos hacer aquí…-indicó el Uchiha mayor- esa cosa tiene toda la impresión de estar juntando chakra para explotar. No será saludable quedarse cerca cuando ocurra.

-larguémonos…-finalizó Sasuke- ahora todo depende del Dobe. 

Itachi puso el brazo de su hermano menor por encima de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. Sasuke había recibido muchas heridas en los diferentes choques de la pelea. Había resistido con valentía sin resentirse, pero ahora todo se desplomaba en su cuerpo. Sakura lo había estabilizado, de no haber estado la pelirosa, Sasuke no hubiese tenido chances de volver a la aldea. La chica tomó su botiquín y agotada suspiró cansinamente, pero no se movió de su lugar a prudente distancia de la estatua viviente. Fue Itachi quien notó como ella no los seguía alejándose del lugar. 

-Sakura…-gruñó Sasuke apenas haciendo que su hermano lo girara a verla- ¿Qué haces? Ven con nosotros.

-No…-sonrió ella- no queda nada para mí en ese camino. Lo único que realmente me importa… -señaló tristemente al monstruo- está dentro de esa estatua. Me quedo aquí, tal vez él pueda… 

-Sakura no seas ridícula…-le amonestó Sasuke enojado- solo desperdiciaras tu vi….

El joven moreno detuvo la reprimenda, el gesto de Itachi negando con la cabeza le hizo entender que la chica había tomado una decisión. Era ese tipo de elecciones que no tenían marcha atrás. Se iba a quedar, aunque no pudiera hacer nada, se quedaría a ver el final. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron toda la zona de batalla. Naruto había rodado por el suelo y su torso tenia quemaduras. La chaqueta naranja y negra estaba hecha jirones, además de la remera. Solo el jean negro a pesar del olor a chamusquina se conservaba en su lugar. Había intentado con clones, con Rasengan de varios tipos. Incluso atacó simultáneo junto a Madara y solo había recibido una paliza del enemigo. El sujeto también usaba clones, parecía estar en todos lados, era rápido, muy fuerte y anticipaba todos los movimientos con su Rinnengan. 

En el centro del campo oscuro, el rubio Shinobi esperaba a sus dos atacantes de brazos cruzados. Madara estaba del otro lado del terreno, intentando defenderse con Sunsanoo y atacando con todas las técnicas de su Doujutsu, pero siempre encontraba respuestas efectivas del rival. 

-no pueden vencerme…-declaró el hombre sin emoción- porque ambos son mitades incompletas de un todo. 

Madara miró fijamente a su rival, luego observó a Naruto a lo lejos y lo comprendió todo. Naruto tuvo la misma epifanía, mirando a Madara sorprendido y posando la vista en el sujeto, al fin pudo vislumbrar lo que estaba pasando realmente. 

-tu eres él….-susurró apenas Naruto- eres….

-el anterior sabio…- completó Uchiha Madara- de los seis caminos. Rikudou Sennin.

Cuando se dieron de lo que ocurrían, cuando realmente tuvieron conciencia de su rival. Ambos ninjas, Naruto y Madara supieron que no habría victoria en una pelea. No contra el poder de un dios. No contra el jinchuriki del Juubi.

-es imposible….-definió Madara aunque Rikudou estaba parado frente a sus ojos- tú no puedes existir. Rikudou Sennin está muerto. ¡Yo soy una parte de lo que él fue! ¡Naruto es la otra mitad! ¡TÚ NO DEBES EXISTIR!

-sin embargo es verdad…-sonrió el sabio- ustedes son mitades de mi alma. Pero antes que fuera dividido, he dejado una porción de mi inmenso chakra original dentro del sello Uzumaki de 10 trigramas. Debía asegurarme que el equilibrio del mundo no fuera corrompido….otra vez. 

El mundo ya había sufrido la corrupción del hombre. Porque Rikudou nunca fue un dios realmente. Solo fue un hombre, que tomó el poder que no debía. Fue un hombre, con el poder de un dios. Los errores sin embargo fueron de lo más terrenales, el mundo tiene muchos males. Pero el sabio recordaba, que la mayoría del mal se originaba en una buena intención. Eso le dolía, que su leyenda no fuera más que una gran mentira. Que fuera nombrado como el sabio ninja, como un dios Shinobi. Y sin embargo nunca pudo comprender la verdadera fuente del conocimiento. Consiste simplemente en saber escuchar.

-¿quieren saber sobre mi vida? ¿Quieren saber sobre nuestra vida pasada? Ahora han de saber porque el mundo Shinobi ha necesitado nuevamente ser salvado.

Naruto y Madara vieron como todo el panorama de batalla cambiaba, el tiempo se distorsionaba y los segundos parecían años. Comenzaron a ver las imágenes del mundo antiguo. Por fin pudieron ver el pasado: 

_Flash back:  
_

_Rikudou fue un huérfano que había sido dejado en una cesta de mimbre, justo en las puertas de un monasterio. Apenas un indefenso bebé cuyo espíritu se reflejaba en unos preciosos ojos azules. Los monjes cuidaron de él los primeros años, vivió como uno más entre los hombres del gran templo de las tierras plateadas. Una zona montañosa que podría ubicarse en los actuales territorios del sur de Iwagakure.  
_

_El niño creció entrenado en las artes marciales más antiguas y la disciplina de paz que los monjes predicaban. Había aprendido a sembrar, cosechar y a cocinar. Aprendió a forjar y también a reparar carretas. Los monjes no hablaban mucho, todas sus enseñanzas Rikudou las recordaba como una memoria sin sonidos. Ellos nunca hablaban, en los viejos rasgos de los ancianos y los huérfanos recogidos de diferentes pueblos por las guerras, el silencio era el pan de cada día._

_A la edad de 10 años, Rikudou descubrió que su cuerpo era diferente. Más rápido, más fuerte y mejor preparado para las inclemencias. Entrenaba con dureza su físico, pero además notaba que tras muchas horas de meditar bajo la nieve, podía captar el mundo de manera distinta. Las plantas crecían más rápido cuidadas por él, sus ojos azules eran como un cielo que reflejaban la vida. Rikudou le juraba a los monjes que podía sentir la energía de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Los ancianos comprendieron que ese niño era mucho más que un ser humano ordinario. Él podía entender el mundo más allá de lo que le mostraban sus sentidos. Él podía absorber y atraer la energía espiritual en cantidades brutas. Podía manipularla, podía transformarla. El joven frecuentemente caminaba por los alrededores del monasterio captando fuerzas que para los demás niños eran fantasía. Rikudou sufrió las burlas de sus amigos del monasterio, los demás nunca pudieron ver a través de sus ojos.  
_

_Pudo crear fuego…_

__

_Primero fue leve, estaba solo en una noche fría y no encontró el camino al monasterio. Tenía apenas 10 años, y sabía hacer fuego con dos maderas finas. Sin embargo, apenas de intentar encontrar la suficiente leña para pasar la jornada solo, se encontró casi a las 12 de la noche en la completa oscuridad. Tenía frio, esa noche la recordaría durante muchísimos años con gran detalle. Tenía frio y la madera frotándola con fiereza no había encendido. Tenía frio, y su voluntad era lo único que quedaba. Se sentó junto al montón de leña seco. Dispuesto a entrar en un modo de paz profundo y meditación. Dispuesto a superar la noche fría en soledad como cualquier prueba que los monjes le habían dado en el pasado. Tenía frio, pero aun así pudo sentir la calidez del bosque arrullándolo. Quiso imaginar el fuego, las lenguas de rojo, amarillo y naranja veteando con su bailoteo alrededor de madera. Fuego, cálido, fuerte, alimentado por el espíritu de su creador…  
_

_¡Fuego! _

__

_La leña se encendió, como por arte de magia comenzó a arder perfectamente y toda la zona oscura se envolvió con luz tenue. Ese fue el comienzo, el descubrimiento general de trasformar los elementos. Le siguió el dominio del viento en el bosque, del agua en los lagos y la tierra de la montaña. En las noches de tormentas, descubrió la vertiginosa energía del relámpago. Rikudou decidió dedicar su vida a los elementos. Dominarlos, comprenderlos, domar cada esencia y desestañar los caminos de la energía espiritual que regía todo su ser. Se decidió….a dominar completamente el chakra.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

-así que fue esa vez…..-dijo Naruto al ver las imágenes que por toda la zona se mostraban- recuerdo el bosque. El viento soplaba en mi rostro y logré conducirlo. Logré controlar el viento, hasta hacerlo fino, afilado…. 

-yo recuerdo el frio…-completó Madara con la mirada confusa- tenía frio en esa noche, y el fuego. Logré crear…fuego. Una enorme sensación de poder. Algo que jamás había experimentado.

Rikudou los miraba sonriendo apenas. Ambas partes de él habían perdido la memoria. Pero conforme pasaran tiempo relacionados al chakra antiguo, comenzarían a recordar. 

-luego logré dominar el agua, y la tierra en menor medida. – Dijo el sabio- algunos meses después de mi cumpleaños 11, una noche que salí a entrenar como tantas otras… y todo el monasterio fue destruido antes de mi regreso al otro día. 

Madara y Naruto se miraron entre sí, también esa parte la recordaban como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Una montaña arrasada por fuerzas negativas. Un poder demoniaco como jamás habían sentido, tan oscuro, tan perverso, que la naturaleza se marchitaba en los alrededores. Cuando Rikudou regresó al monasterio, encontró escombros, cadáveres regados por la nieve de los alrededores y todas las cosechas destruidas. El paso del responsable era visible en el suelo. Dejaba un surco de destrucción por donde avanzaba. 

-sentí odio por primera vez…-dijo Rikudou a sus oyentes- perseguí al agresor durante 4 días. Finalmente pude verlo arrasar con otro pueblo más allá de la frontera del rio azul. 

-en esa zona ahora está el país del té –resaltó Naruto- supongo que te refieres al Juubi. 

-en efecto….-respondió el sabio- pero a pesar de mis nuevas habilidades. A pesar de poder controlar los elementos de manera increíble. Yo no era rival para ese monstruo gigante. Aprendí a la mala que esa criatura podía dominar el chakra mejor que yo. Además, tenía tanto poder que parecía perpetuo. Si me comparaba con Juubi, yo era poco más que una molécula de chakra. No era nada para ese rival. 

_Flash back:  
_

_Pasaron los años. Rikudou vagaba por las diferentes tierras y entrenaba a conciencia. Aprendía de su propio poder. Aprendía a luchar con variadas armas y era entrenado por todos los maestros en cada arte del combate. Nadie podía reproducir elementos como él, nadie podía crear ilusiones como los ojos del muchacho lograban hacer. Rikudou fue investigando a largo y ancho del mundo, sobre esa bestia de 10 colas que azotaba con sus apariciones misteriosas los diferentes pueblos. Aparecía de la nada, destruía una población, destrozaba una montaña o desaparecía un bosque, para luego perderse la vista de todos. Juubi no tenía un objetivo preciso, nunca se supo por que apareció, o por culpa de quien. Un Rikudou de 16 años, atestiguó como la bestia destruía un ejército de 30000 hombres que le hicieron frente. Juubi no era una criatura cualquiera, dominaba el chakra, y solo un usuario del chakra le podría detener.  
_

__

_A la edad de 20 años, preparado y más maduro. Rikudou volvió a enfrentarlo. Juubi había ingresado en el actual país del Hierro y unos 2000 guerreros con espadas Samurái le cortaron el paso. La criatura comenzó a matarlos con sus colas oficiando de látigos negros. Rikudou atacó con todos los elementos, aunque solo el más noble, el más difícil de controlar y el único directamente relacionado con la naturaleza pudo hacerle algún daño al monstruo. Rikudou descubrió en el elemento madera la posibilidad de una victoria. Pero Juubi volvió a escapar. Volvió a vencer y gracias a una poderosa esfera de chakra oscuro, derrotó la defensa de Rikudou que fue rescatado casi muerto de entre el derrumbe de montaña por un clan de viajeros que casualmente pasaba por la zona.  
_

_Fin del flash back:_

-El clan Uzumaki –resaltó Naruto con la mirada perdida en las imágenes que cruzaban frente a los tres hombres- los Uzumaki del remolino. 

-Correcto…-sonrió Rikudou mirando de lado al joven pelirrojo- la familia con la energía espiritual más poderosa que yo hubiera conocido.

-No recuerdo nada de todo esto…-dijo sin emoción Madara 

-Naturalmente…-corrigió el sabio- fue mi momento más feliz. Tú no tienes parte en estas circunstancias. 

_Flash back:_

__

_Dos años le tomó a Rikudou recuperarse de su batalla contra Juubi. La familia Uzumaki lo trasladaba de país en país curando su cuerpo y protegiéndolo. El líder del clan puso a su hija mayor a cuidar del joven herido que habían encontrado entre las ruinas de la batalla. La joven Kushinada siempre estuvo alimentando y curando las heridas del extraño sujeto rubio que había salvado la vida de milagro. _

_En esos dos años se hicieron amigos, la joven era una guerrera excepcional, así como todas las mujeres de ese clan nómade. Kushinada tenía amplios conocimientos de medicina, plantas y técnicas que permitieron a Rikudou restaurar sus funciones motrices devaluadas por el chakra oscuro del Juubi. Sin embargo, el clan Uzumaki tenía una virtud más allá de cualquier comprensión. La capacidad asombrosa de crear artes de sellados e imprimir su energía espiritual para darle virtudes específicas. Rikudou observó una manipulación de los elementos más allá del talento innato que había desarrollado el mismo con simplemente meditar._

__

_-cada sello tiene una forma específica, -le explicó la bellísima princesa Kushinada en alguna ocasión- creamos el sello, se le imprime nuestra energía espiritual y según su forma adopta un efecto real._

__

_-usan el chakra atraves de sus sellos. –Pensó el joven al comprender el dilema- tal vez yo pueda manipular el chakra más rápido y mejor a través de sellos Uzumaki._

__

_A la edad de 25 años, un lustro después que comenzara a vivir acompañando en sus viajes constantes al clan Uzumaki. Rikudou creo una forma más básica de manipular la energía espiritual. Luego de intentar extensas variantes, luego de fallar en mil métodos, el joven había encontrado en ciertas posturas de su cuerpo y ciertas posiciones de sus manos la manera de conducir la energía general a un destino específico.  
_

_Rikudou comenzó a utilizar posiciones de manos para manipular el chakra. El joven talentoso, dio nacimiento al Ninjutsu._

__

_Fin del Flash back:_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hyuuga Neji pocas veces en su vida perdió la calma. El asunto del clan Hyuuga marchándose de Konoha le puso molesto, pero no nervioso. La sorpresa no fue tal, ya que claramente sus primas estaban obnubiladas por Naruto Uzumaki desde hacía meses. Hinata lo amaba desde la infancia, y evidentemente Hanabi llevaba a un hijo de Naruto en su vientre. Ambas mujeres estaban unidas a Naruto afectivamente, no se pudo evitar que el clan Hyuuga se fuera.

El asunto de los armeros Nakamura si fue toda una sorpresa. Naruto quiso llevárselos y Goro no aceptó arriesgarse. El Uzumaki no volvió a insistir, marchándose con su aliada Anko Mitarashi salió del lugar sin voltear atrás. Neji estuvo horas después con Tenten. La castaña no parecía muy interesada por todo lo que Neji le contó sobre el viaje. Cuando el joven pidió la opinión de su prometida, la muchacha contestó con simpleza extraña:

-no tengo miedo a pelear una guerra. –Dijo mientras ayudaba a su madre en la cocina- soy kunoichi y pelear es algo natural para alguien entrenada como yo. Lo único que me preocupa es este bebé en mi vientre –señaló acariciando su barriga apenas prominente- si la situación se vuelve incontrolable para Konoha, será nuestro hijo quien pague las consecuencias. 

Neji no se sintió a gusto con esa declaración. Intentó convencerla que todo era mentira, que el feudal no asesinaría a sus Shinobi porque eran la fuerza que lo respaldaba en el poder. Que era todo un plan de Naruto, que el niño estaría a salvo. Entonces también ella estaría a salvo, que nadie saldría herido por que no habría una guerra. Finalmente, Neji dejó entrever que el padre de Tenten, había negado a Naruto el apoyo de los armeros para la nueva villa del remolino. La familia de Tenten no viajaría. Ella no tenía razones para pensar en viajar.

-dices que porque mi familia no piensa viajar, yo debo quedarme en Konoha –razonó Tenten sin aparente emoción- pero todo tu clan ha viajado, y eso no te impulsó a viajar a ti.

-¡eso fue porque mis primas han cometido un error en confiar en Uzumaki! –Respondió cabreado Neji- ¡yo no confió en él!

-supongo…-señaló Tenten sin gesto aparente- pero como yo lo veo, Hinata-san y Hanabi-san están pensando en poner a salvo sus bebes. Debes entender sus razones, así como ellas entendieron las tuyas para quedarte aquí.

Algunas horas después, cuando Neji hubo regresado a las mansiones Hyuuga. Estuvo analizando con más calma la situación. Las palabras de su novia, su desinterés por el asunto. Finalmente evaluó las razones de porque Naruto no había insistido a los armeros para el viaje. Estratégicamente tener las formulas secretas para crear la armas resistentes al chakra sería muy importante. ¿Acaso las intentaría robar? ¿Se arriesgaría a delatar el asunto hacia la mitad de Konoha que no sabía del exilio? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que sucedía? Angustiado por un grave presentimiento, Neji Hyuuga se dejó atrapar por los nervios finalmente. 

Salió armado para la batalla y usando su Byakugan se propuso ubicar la salida de los exiliados Hyuuga. Por consiguiente encontraría a Naruto y sus aliados con ellos. Podría averiguar sobre esa sensación de mal augurio que estaba rondándole desde hacía tiempo. Así fue como detectado una zona de campos libres donde había demasiadas personas, fue avanzando por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a los límites de la aldea. Saltó al campo de entrenamiento 10 que estaba a pocas cuadras de la zona detectada, cuando pudo notar las grandes invocaciones de sapos ermitaños a lo lejos. Muchos chakra desaparecieron del golpe, Neji tuvo la suficiente capacidad de razonar que estaban siendo invocados de manera inversa a algún otro sector del país.

Corriendo entre los árboles, muy cerca de las calles lideras a la aldea. Pudo contemplar como los grandes sapos desaparecían junto a otra gran cantidad de pequeños chakra. Las personas cada vez eran menos y menos. Algunos ANBU y equipos alertados por la desaparición de personas, se unieron a Neji que se acercaba a la zona del campo 7. Finalmente llegaron en número de 40, justo para ver a unas 200 a 300 personas todas paradas dentro de un brillante círculo de luz azul. Anko Mitarashi estaba parada junto a Kurenai y su pequeño hijo. Neji observó muchas rostros conocidos, también muchos cazadores ANBU que estaban en la última comitiva que dejaba Konoha.

-no puede ser…-susurró Neji angustiado

Entre las personas que estaban dentro de la zona sellada, con una mochila al hombro y con no menos de 6 pergaminos alargados y finos entre sus brazos. Tenten Nakamura estaba formando parte del último grupo que se marchaba de la villa. Rumbo al remolino. La joven de cabellos castaños estaba parada junto a Anko Mitarashi, ambas conversaban tranquilamente y se veían despreocupadas a pesar de estar cometiendo traición. 

-¡Tenten! –Gritó Neji desesperado- ¡no te vayas Tenten!

-¡te espero en nuestro hogar! –Le sonrió la chica- ¡dile a mi padre que buscaré un buen lugar para nuestra forja!

Neji se acercó a la zona sellada, y la luz celeste que rodeaba el complejo encadenado le impidió llegar hasta su novia. Los cuerpos comenzaban a desaparecer, Anko apoyó una mano en el hombro de la maestra en armas, dijo a Neji que ella cuidaría de la futura mamá hasta que el muchacho Hyuuga fuera al remolino. 

-¡Tenten no puedo alcanzarte!- decía el hombre nervioso y estiraba su brazo tratando de entrar en los círculos a por ella- ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! 

La chica señaló hacia un árbol cercano al campo de entrenamiento. Neji caminó al lugar marcado y justo cuando la luz desaparecía con todas las personas, pudo notar un kunai clavado en el tronco con un pergamino. Allí Tenten explicaría todo, allí Neji podría enterarse como la chica había negociado por la vida de su novio, como Naruto le pidió a cambio de no matar a Neji, que ella se llevara al remolino las fórmulas para forjar las armas. Esos pergaminos que Tenten tenía entre sus brazos, los había sacado de la biblioteca familiar. Neji comprendió luego de leer el pergamino de Tenten, que Naruto no lo había asesinado por que su novia accedió a entregarle las técnicas para su nueva villa.

-Tenten…-susurró el moreno angustiado- tú entregaste las técnicas de tu familia. Todo para salvarme. 

Neji no lo sabía, pero Naruto había modificado las bases del trato con Tenten usando el Rinnengan. Todo quedó simulado como un acuerdo por las técnicas de forja, pero el vientre de la chica tenia a un nuevo Uzumaki por venir. Nadie lo podía suponer, Tenten no lo recordaba. Las personas trasportadas constituían casi toda la Elite. Era obvio que quedaban muchos ninjas en la aldea. Pero Naruto había extraído a lo mejor de los clanes más poderosos dejando debilitado de muerte al ejército de la hoja. Había robado todas las técnicas secretas de la villa. Las mujeres Aburame se habían alzado con casi todos los contratos de insectos. Las Inuzuka habían llevado a todo su clan. Los Hyuuga en su inmensa mayoría a sus hijos y por lo tanto a sus Byakugan. Ino había arrastrado a su madre que por consiguiente incitó a medio clan Yamanaka para el viaje. Anko usó todas las armas del espionaje y la diplomacia para convencer a los Nara, Akimichi y demás clanes pequeños para que se inclinen por la evacuación. Aunque quedaran miembros de los clanes mencionados sin viajar, las técnicas secretas, los jutsu prohibidos y todas las herencias en metálico guardadas por los clanes, estaban de camino a Uzushiogakure dejando a Konoha con nada.

-por eso Naruto no insistió por las armas Nakamura…-razonó Neji solitario en ese campo- ya se había asegurado las técnicas. Se llevó a Tenten, se llevó las armas para su villa. ¡Maldito sea!

Para completar el plan, Kakashi regresaba a la villa para tomar uno de los sellos que Shizune tenía a su cargo, y trasladarse con quienes lo siguieran hacia Uzushiogakure. No importando si lo quisieran o no, todos terminarían viajando al remolino o quedando completamente a merced del ejercito del señor feudal. El círculo de los planes de Naruto había llegado a su final. Konoha estaba de camino al remolino. El espíritu del mundo ninja yacía ahora en la nueva aldea. Solo Iwa no había sido arrastrada por los planes de Naruto. Sin embargo, encerrada entre la nueva villa y el ejército del señor feudal, pronto caería como todas las otras. Naruto había cerrado el círculo.

El mundo ninja, aún tenía un capítulo más por escribir en la historia. 

Continuara…


	36. CAPITULO 32b

**CAPITULO 32, PARTE II: SALVANDO AL MUNDO….DE NUEVO.**

Naruto y Madara estaban completamente fascinados por las imágenes. El duelo que se esperaba entre ellos como eternos enemigos divididos estaba retrasado de manera parcial. Era impresionante ver en las imágenes que Rikudou enseñaba, todo el pasado sobre una vida anterior que ambos habían compartido. Naruto sintió algo extremadamente fuerte al ver la imagen de Kushinada, sentimientos tan profundos que le hacían estremecer el corazón. Madara sintió igual sensación, pero fue cuando mostraron las visiones la batalla de Rikudou contra el Juubi. Todo ese poder unido en un solo ser. Era demasiado tentador.

-La leyenda reza que el sabio Rikudou Sennin derrotó al monstruo de 10 colas y lo selló en su interior –Dijo Madara que había estudiado cada trozo de la vieja historia- se convirtió en un dios, capaz de crear vida…..o simplemente destruirla.

-Eso dicen… -respondió Rikudou sonriendo con cierta burla- que yo solo pude contra Juubi. Las leyendas siempre tienden a agrandar la verdad. Todo en beneficio de hacer heroicas las canciones.

El comentario sugería que era una gran mentira lo que todos habían sabido desde siempre. Sumando a las claras imágenes que mostraban al joven rubio entrenando duramente para tan solo crear un simple jutsu, tanto Naruto como Madara comenzaron a comprender. 

-¿Cómo lo derrotaste entonces? –preguntó Naruto intrigado 

-¿Cómo lo habrías hecho tú? –sonrió Rikudou 

-invocaría a Gama… 

-¿usarías una invocación para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Juubi? –preguntó sonriendo Rikudou como aceptando la idea. 

-para distraerlo supongo…-admitió Madara neutro- para detener sus movimientos tratando de….sellarlo….-señaló como recién entendiendo la idea. 

-¿lo ven ahora? – Indicó el sabio- nunca podría haber derrotado en soledad al 10 colas. Mi esposa fue quien logró ayudarme a sellarlo, no existían las invocaciones en esos tiempos. Los contratos de sangre con criaturas especiales, fueron creaciones originales en artes de sellados. No teníamos forma de saber si podía funcionar, pero tampoco había más opciones razonables. 

_Flash back:_

__

_Kushinada y Rikudou se fueron de viaje juntos. El clan Uzumaki había oído rumores sobre grandes y poderosas bestias que podían luchar contra el Juubi. Tenían que buscar la lealtad de alguna de ellas para que plantara cara frente al 10 colas mientras ellos preparaban el sello para encerrarlo. Recorrieron bosques, montañas y llanura. Kushinada había recabado información de sus familiares llevando a Rikudou directo al lugar donde las fabulas se reunían. El viaje sin embargo, con casi un mes de duración, terminó por unirlos definitivamente._

__

_Se enamoraron… _

__

_Esa relación amistosa fue mutando definitivamente y bajo un hermoso atardecer, Rikudou le pidió su mano a Kushinada, para convertirla en su esposa. Ella gentilmente aceptó y ambos quedaron de acuerdo en hablar con el líder del clan para que Rikudou formara parte de la familia al retorno del viaje. Fueron días de felicidad para el futuro Sabio, pero lamentablemente no durarían mucho. Él tenía conocimiento que en tanto no detuvieran al Juubi, nadie en el mundo podría descansar en paz._

__

_Así fue como llegaron a un apartado y caluroso desierto. Las áridas y perdidas tierras del norte. Allí en el extremo más alejado del mundo conocido, Kushinada había oído el rumor que se escondía un ser capaz de luchar contra el Juubi de igual a igual. Rikudou no estaba seguro si el viaje había sido una buena idea, sin embargo en los vientos inmisericordes del desierto acabó entrenando su control del viento y aprovechó las noches de nubes relampagueantes para dominar el rayo. Kushinada ya cuidaba de él, como si fuera su esposa. Atendiendo las heridas de los entrenamientos y cocinando. Por supuesto que aún no se habían amado de manera física, guardando la honra de la princesa hasta el retorno con el clan. Pero eran a toda luz una pareja.  
_

__

_Cierta noche, muchas semanas después que comenzaran a recorrer el desierto, una poderosa tormenta de arena los obligó a buscar refugio en una caverna baja que encontraron por casualidad. Rikudou cubrió con su control de tierra la entrada hasta casi cerrarla, luego uso el fuego para encender luz y calor. La cueva era tibia, oscura y antigua como la maldad en el mundo. La mujer de cabellos rojos como flamas vivas observó con curiosidad la constitución del fondo en la cueva donde estaban. La luz detallaba la pared del final, como rugosa e impredecible. Ella pasó sus manos por la zona y pudo sentir la vida adormecida en el interior. Rikudou uso sus poderosos ojos grises, esos que autonombraba como Rinnengan. Y vio que esa cueva, era tan solo una pequeña entrada trasera a una serie de túneles subterráneos donde hibernaba la poderosa criatura que andaban buscando. El ultimo de su especie, el último de la casta que dominó durante siglos el mundo antiguo. El ultimo…_

__

_De los dragones.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

-un Dragón….-pensó Madara sin emitir palabra- realmente conocí a un Dragón.

Rikudou miraba con atención cada gesto de sus interlocutores frente a las imágenes. Ellos podían recordar solo partes de cada momento con lo cual comprobaban la veracidad de la historia. Pero para saberla completa debían recurrir a las imágenes. Por eso no habían rechazado escuchar todo sobre la vida del sabio. Rikudou miró a Naruto, y el joven Pelirrojo tuvo el leve reflejo de mirarse por detrás del hombro, algo estaba pensando y el sabio no tenía idea de que podía ser. Solo tenía la esperanza que fuera Naruto quien comprendiera el mensaje guardado por siglos dentro de su propia alma. De Madara no podía esperar nada, el mal dominaba siempre sin comprender.

_Flash back:_

_La gigantesca criatura draconiana reposaba serenamente en la oscura caverna. Su color similar al metálico bronce estaba confundido con varios puntos de las grutas, camuflando su cuerpo con la estructura general de una manera casi mágica. Sin embargo, tanto Kushinada como Rikudou podían escuchar a la bestia respirar volcánicamente. Desde la puerta de esa cueva, abrieron un pequeño túnel lateral, por el cual rodearon para escabullirse al interior. Les tomó casi una hora hallar el camino correcto entre la tierra para por fin ingresar a la caverna principal. _

__

_La pareja de humanos tocaron suelo firme y parados a no más de 50 metros de la criatura, apreciaron su enorme cabeza y las garras delanteras que usaba como almohada parcial. El dragón abrió uno de sus orbes descuidadamente. Se podía ver una pupila verde esmeralda y fina como grieta en una montaña. El dragón fijo su vista en los intrusos de sus territorios, como un rey, como un emperador absoluto de su tierra gruñó gravemente:_

__

_-¿QUE HACEN….DOS PEQUEÑOS BOCADILLOS COMO USTEDES EN MIS DOMINIOS?_

__

_-mi señor….-dijo firme Kushinada y se inclinó reverenciando a la criatura- hemos venido a solicitar su ayuda.  
_

__

_Rikudou observó con cierta sorpresa a su compañera. Jamás la había visto en una actitud tan servir y respetuosa. Ella más bien era informal, sonriente y desinhibida. Estaba solicitando ayuda al dragón como lo hubiese hecho ante un dios. La bestia había amenazado con comerlos y ella aun así le había tratado con el máximo respeto. Rikudou estaba parado tras su compañera observando con sorpresa todo. Vio como la criatura elevó levemente su alargada cabeza. Dientes enormes como árboles, blancos como nieve, afilados como nada que el rubio hubiera visto jamás._

_-LA HEMBRA TIENE MODALES….-anunció despreocupado el dragón- EN UNA RAZA TAN EFIMERA Y SALVAJE COMO LOS HUMANOS…ES CASI OBRA DE UN MILAGRO._

__

_-No soy yo quien se está extinguiendo…-pensó el rubio cruzándose de brazos molesto a lo que Kushinada elevó su rodilla del terreno y habló nuevamente._

__

_-mis disculpas señor….-prosiguió para que el dragón perdonara la impertinencia de Rikudou de no reverenciarlo- hemos venido ante usted porque el mundo se encuentra en peligro de desaparecer._

__

_-EL MUNDO SIEMPRE HA ESTADO EN PELIGRO DESDE QUE SALI DE UN HUEVO, ASI HA SIDO Y SERÁ –señaló la bestia acomodando su cuerpo un poco mejor y haciendo estremecer la cueva en el proceso- EN 10 SICLOS, LA SITUACION NUNCA HA CAMBIADO. SOLO SE MODIFICAN LOS ROSTROS DE LAS AMENAZAS. _

__

_-¿10 siclos? –Susurró el hombre preguntando para la chica pelirroja_

__

_-son…5000 años…-calculó Kushinada sorprendiendo a su pareja- ellos viven mucho tiempo. Y cuanto más viven, más poderosos se hacen._

__

_-AGRADESCO SU VISITA, -apuntó abriendo levemente sus fauces alargadas y pareció un gesto de sonrisa- NUNCA ES TAN CORTEZ LA COMIDA, COMO PARA VENIR DIRECTAMENTE A MI CUEVA.  
_

_-será mejor irnos…-dijo Rikudou a su pareja- el no parece muy amistoso._

__

_-¡Mi señor!….-gritó elevando su voz Kushinada- si nosotros fuéramos solo una comida para usted, eso no va a satisfacerlo más que un gran combate. Venimos a solicitar su apoyo para derrotar al poderoso e invencible Juubi. El monstruo de las 10 colas.  
_

_-Por eso necesitamos una invocación para distraer al Juubi –señaló Rikudou impertinente- y los Uzumaki han dicho que el último dragón puede hacer el trabajo._

__

_-¡¿ACASO HAN VENIDO POR UNA MASCOTA?! –rugió furioso el dragón- ¡¿NO SABEN QUE SUS VIDAS, SON APENAS UN PESTAÑEO IMPERTINENTE DE MI EXISTENCIA?! ¡TAL PARECE QUE QUIEREN MORIR BAJO EL PODER DE MIS GARRAS! NO EXISTE OTRA EXPLICACION A TAMAÑA OSADIA.  
_

__

_Kushinada se giró nerviosa y mirando a Rikudou puso un gesto tan furioso que el sabio tuvo miedo de su salud. Ella le daba más miedo que el dragón.  
_

_-cierra la boca de una vez….-susurró molesta- o te la cierro a golpes._

_El dragón observó a la muchacha humana con más interés. Había que tener demasiado valor para hablar frente a frente con una bestia capaz de devorarla en cuanto se lo propusiera. Vio sus gestos que parecían honestos, también supuso que el dichoso "Juubi" era tan poderoso que los seres humanos no podían dominarlo. Algo después de todo no muy extraño, si se figura que solo los dragones podían manipular la energía espiritual para transformarla en elementos físicos. _

__

_-la criatura domina el chakra –dijo Kushinada sorprendiendo al dragón- se alimenta de fuerzas negativas y lanza esferas de chakra tan oscuro que marchita la vida a su alrededor. No tiene un patrón de ataque, tampoco un objetivo visible. Ha recibido muchos ataques a lo largo de los años, pero nada parece poder exterminarla.  
_

_-NI PODRAN…-anunció el dragón dando una lamida descuidada su garra izquierda- EN UN PRINCIPIO…SOLO LOS DRAGONES PODIAMOS MANIPULAR EL CHAKRA. EXISTIA UN EQUILIBRIO. SEGÚN EL TIPO DE DRAGON, EL CHAKRA SE MANISFESTABA POSITIVO, O NEGATIVO. PERO NUESTRA RAZA COMENZO A DESAPARECER. HACE SICLOS HABIA TEMPERATURAS MUY ELEVADAS. ESTE DESIERTO, ES APENAS UNA MUESTRA DEL CALOR EN EL ANTIGUO MUNDO.  
_

_-¿eres el ultimo dragón? –Preguntó sereno Rikudou  
_

_-ASI ES…-señaló la criatura fijando sus verdes orbes en el hombre- LOS DEMAS, FUERON DERRUIDOS POR EL TIEMPO O EL FRIO. ENTIENDAN PEQUEÑOS INSECTOS….-lo dijo sin buscar el insulto ya que parecía concentrado en su explicación- LOS DRAGONES ERAMOS EL EQUILIBRIO DEL MUNDO ESPIRITUAL. LOS HABIA BUENOS…..TAMBIEN EXISTIAN MALOS. ESA CRIATURA QUE USTEDES DESCRIBEN, NO ES MAS QUE OTRO PASO EN LA BALANZA DEL PODER.  
_

_-no existe un balance actualmente…-indicó la mujer Uzumaki- solo Juubi que causa el terror. Si no logramos pararlo….no habrá mundo que pueda equilibrarse en un futuro.  
_

_-¿ESTAN DISPUESTOS A TODO? –preguntó el dragón profundo a lo que ambos asintieron- ¿A MORIR INCLUSO? –Ambos humanos se miraron y luego de algunos segundos volvieron asentir- YA VEO QUE MI FINAL NO SERA POR ACCION DEL OLVIDO. EL DRAGON DE BRONCE, JADE….TENDRA SU GLORIA INTACTA AL CRUZAR LOS PORTALES DE LA MUERTE.  
_

_La criatura comenzó a elevarse, Rikudou y Kushinada creyeron que la bestia derrumbaría toda la cueva con su cuerpo, sepultándolos en el proceso. Pero el techo de la caverna no chocaba nunca con la espalda del dragón. Se iba "estirando", un gigantesco control sobre la tierra hacia que la bestia surgiera a la superficie por primera vez en casi 50 años. Dragón jade se hacía llamar, su piel era color del bronce y con tonalidades cobrizas. Nunca entendieron por qué se hacía llamar Jade, hasta que luchó lado a lado con él en la batalla final contra el Juubi._

_Fin del Flash back:_

-mi esposa creó un contrato de invocación…-dijo el sabio a Naruto y Madara que veía las imágenes- el dragón exigió un solo precio para luchar a nuestro lado. Unir su sangre divina al contratante. 

-¿Por qué quiso hacer eso? –Preguntó Madara

-él dijo solamente que aunque muriese en batalla, aunque nunca más los dragones pisaran las tierras elementales, su espíritu viviría para siempre en el corazón de los humanos. Seguiría existiendo, eterno, inalcanzable, invencible.

-Kushinada Uzumaki fue la contratante….-susurró Naruto sorprendido- no tú. 

-es correcto Naruto…-sonrió Rikudou- el dragón insistió que fuera ella quien firmara. Porque su sangre era un poder que no podía unirse al mal. Su sangre era un poder más allá del tiempo y el espacio. Unido para siempre a los suyos, eterno en su honor y promesa. Que el dolor de los Uzumaki fuera su propio dolor, que sus promesas fueran eternas, que su palabra estuviera por sobre todas las cosas. 

-a pesar de todo…-prosiguió Naruto automático- porque la lealtad en la familia Uzumaki…. 

-estaría para siempre en la sangre… –Concluyó el sabio – Ese fue el primer contrato de invocación que existió en el mundo. Lo hizo mi esposa, y quedaron para siempre unidos al último de los señores dragones. A Jade no le importaba morir, pero él quería devolver el equilibrio al mundo antes de irse a descansar con los suyos para siempre. Teníamos un plan, teníamos una forma de vencer… 

-pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeaste….-sonrió Madara fríamente- ¿verdad? 

-lamentablemente no… -respondió Rikudou y las imágenes continuaron fluyendo 

_Flash back:  
_

__

_En una zona de montañas y bosques cálidos. Juubi apareció casi 4 meses después que Kushinada y Rikudou partieran en su viaje para realizar un contrato de invocación. Muchos ejércitos de todas las tierras aledañas intentaron detener a la poderosa criatura. Pero el 10 colas parecía no ser afectado por ningún arma común. Las heridas que recibía de flechas, lanzas o cualquier tipo de ataque, se regeneraban rápidamente y en una lluvia de garras, colas y colmillos. Juubi destruía a todos.  
_

_El pueblo donde atacó quedo devastado cuando una esfera de chakra negro cayó como meteoro desde las fauces de la bestia. Rikudou y 25 integrantes del clan Uzumaki hicieron su aparición en el momento que una explosión barriera con todo en un radio de 200 metros. Los Uzumaki reunieron su chakra en torno a la princesa Kushinada y combinados crearon un círculo de sellos especiales:  
_

_-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION! –gritó la mujer mientras sus cabellos flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo cubierto con armadura de batalla. Puso su palma derecha delante del sello y…_

_El círculo brillaba intenso en azul, se abrió el suelo como una grieta gigante y la criatura poderosa de color bronce apareció lentamente por la zona del sello. Primero su cabeza, arrojando una llamarada de fuego, luego su torso mientras dos zarpazos involuntarios levantaron una ventisca de colosales proporciones. Finalmente completó la aparición estirando sus alas magnificas y rugiendo feroz al calor de la próxima batalla._

__

_-JADE HA LLEGADO AL COMBATE….-señaló con propia satisfacción al ver los rostros de sorpresa entre los humanos- ES LA HORA DE LA PELEAR._

_La terrible lucha entre el dragón Jade y Juubi dio inicio. Intercambiaron ataques elementales de enorme poder. Jade volaba en círculos a la zona de batalla y descendía envistiendo contra Juubi que lanzaba esferas de chakra negro para destruirlo. El plan tenía un relativo éxito, el monstruo de 10 colas estaba más que distraído contra el dragón. Durante 60 minutos intensos, toda la zona de batalla se convirtió en escombros y arboles incinerados. Brotó un rio de las entrañas del terreno y Jade usó su control sobre el agua para crear una lanza que atravesó al Juubi. La criatura uso varias de sus colas para dar un tremendo golpe al dragón que pasaba cerca y eso hizo que Jade cayera varios kilómetros más allá en un estruendoso terremoto. Juubi se quitó la lanza del pecho deshaciéndola entre sus garras. Dio la espalda a los humanos y definitivamente enfocó en su enemigo draconiano. Era la primera vez que luchaba contra alguna criatura que resistía sus golpes.  
_

_Mientras tanto, Rikudou guardaba fuerzas para plantar defensas por delante del clan Uzumaki que realizaba los sellos necesarios para encerrar al monstruo. Necesitaban todo el tiempo que pudieran conseguir. No sabían si ese sello podría encerrar al Juubi pero creado por los mejores ancianos del clan Uzumaki, era la única posibilidad que veían para derrotar al enemigo.  
_

_-¡Deben darse prisa! –Gritó Rikudou a los Uzumaki detrás de su posición- ¡el dragón no resistirá al Juubi! ¡No tiene chakra infinito!_

_El Dragón de bronce peleaba furioso y recibía durísimos golpes aunque no retrocedía. De un poderoso zarpazo destrozó dos colas del Juubi que rugió y mordió el cuello del dragón violentamente. Jade respondió con una embestida que solo fue soportada por Juubi enterrando algunas de sus colas al suelo. Jade lo rodeó con sus dos patas delanteras y usando las fuerzas que le quedaban retuvo a la criatura apresada en una especie de traba en lucha.  
_

_-YO VOY A MORIR BESTIA…-gruñó furioso el dragón y sus heridas brotaban de todo el cuerpo- PERO TU SERAS APRESADO PARA SIEMPRE JUNTO AL MAL QUE TE DA VIDA._

_Juubi luchaba furioso contra el agarre y sus garras y colas se regeneraban para tratar de quitarse de encima al enemigo. Jade lo apresada de modo que Juubi no podía usar sus fauces para descargar esferas de chakra sobre su rival. Toda la zona de batalla temblaba inmisericorde. Grietas en el suelo se abrían y surgía agua y fuego por doquier. Parecía el fin del mundo. Tal vez realmente lo era. El dragón estaba en las últimas fuerzas, pero aun así, tenía una última carta que jugar antes del final._

__

_-NO PODRAS SOLTARTE JUUBI…-rugió furioso- AHORA SABRAS POR QUE ME HAN NOMBRADO DRAGON JADE. ¡FLAMAS CRISTALES, VIENTO DEL ESTE!…..-gruño como invocando un poder supremo- PIEL DE JADE._

_Ante los estupefactos observadores. El dragón comenzó a cubrir su propia piel y heridas con una gruesa capa de cristal que oficiaba de armadura. Al estar Juubi atrapado por sus garras, también la capa de cristal lo empezó a rodear paralizando sus extremidades y dejándolo inmóvil. La lucha comenzó a desaparecer, el dragón comenzaba a transformarse en una montaña de cristal y Juubi estaba atrapado en la misma prisión._

_Rikudou vio la oportunidad cedida, también notaba como parte de la montaña recién formada comenzara a resquebrajarse del lado del 10 colas. Dos hombres del clan habían invocado una vasija donde debían encerrar el poder del Juubi. Era el momento de ahora o nunca:  
_

_-¡Clan Uzumaki, deben hacerlo ahora! –gritó nervioso a quienes preparaban el sello metros detrás de el_

__

_Todos los miembros del clan soltaron su chakra sobre Kushinada que estaba parada en medio del sello. El cuerpo de la guerrera comenzó a resplandecer en un celeste tan brillante que parecía luz blanca. Rikudou se apartó y cuando su esposa se preparó para soltar el poder que atraparía al 10 colas para siempre. Toda la montaña explotó en millones de fragmentos haciendo al sol refractar la lluvia de luz por todo el territorio. Rikudou salió expulsado hacia atrás y quedó sentado estupefacto mientras el invencible Juubi agitaba sus colas libre de la prisión que parecía iba a retenerlo más tiempo. Rikudou vio al gran dragón desplomarse muerto a los pies de su enemigo y su cuerpo en una mescla de cristales rojos y sangre estaba desparramada por un largo trecho de la batalla.  
_

_Sucedió algo extraño en esos momentos. Los ojos rojos de la bestia enfocaron a la zona donde Rikudou y los Uzumaki estaban, pero seguidamente los ignoro y enfrasco su atención al cadáver del dragón a su derecha. Abrió sus fauces gritaron en un sonido chillante y desagradable. Fue el extraño suceso que una luz surgía del dragón muerto._

_-es….el alma del dragón…-susurró Rikudou parándose y caminando hacia su esposa que no había sido derribada por la explosión anterior de alguna manera. –Kushi…..tu….-la miró y el horror le paralizó sus palabras._

_Un trozo de cristal que asemejaba al tamaño de lanza, estaba atravesando a Kushinada de lado a lado en la altura de su pecho. El golpe había clavado a la guerrera en su lugar._

_Fin del flash back:  
_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

El antiguo país del agua nunca dormía… 

Era increíble para sus habitantes más antiguos como siendo de día o noche, las calles, los bosques, las montañas y hasta el puerto de la isla tenía un sinfín de personas yendo y viniendo constantemente. Trabajando, planeando, edificando, escribiendo, cocinando, cantando, entrenando y enseñando. Había muchísimas cosas por hacer, muchas viviendas que edificar y la siembra de semillas para futuras cosechas que acarreaban a buena parte de los Gennin y aldeanos. 

Lady Mizukage dirigía desde el interior de Kirigakure todas las tareas administrativas que se estaban poniendo en funcionamiento en el país del remolino. Ella tenía la misión de crear el archivo principal de la aldea. El Raikage tomó a un centenar de sus hombres y estableció en el lado norte de la antigua aldea de la niebla, todas las estructuras necesarias que corresponderían a cuarteles militares, armerías, forjas y almacenes de pertrechos. Lord Kazekage fue al este de la ex-Kiri, donde 200 Shinobi asistieron a constructores expertos para generar barrios de viviendas sólidas y seguras. 

Kankuro, Samui y Chojuro lideraron a los ninjas que tenían las tareas de talado en los bosques para provisión de materiales. También servían para recolectar alimentos en estado silvestre y cazar de las manadas de ciervos cercanas. Eran los que proveían de materiales a toda la estructura de construcción.

La llegada casi ininterrumpida de clanes Shinobi extranjeros, eran recibidos en unas parciales construcciones de oficinas en las cercanías del puerto. Allí el clan Fuuma, y los ninjas provenientes de Amegake asistían a la sacerdotisa Shion que daba la bienvenida a los aldeanos y distribuía las tareas generales según las especialidades de los Shinobi arribando. 

La isla del país del remolino había sido poco habitada en tiempos de Kirigakure. La mayoría de la población civil estaba en la ciudad portuaria del agua y después de ello, tan solo pequeñas aldeas hasta llegar al fondo del país donde yacía Kiri. Ahora habría un territorio ocupado más homogéneamente y se podría sacar la verdadera riqueza oculta en los salvajes bosques. Hacia faltan provisiones y muchísimo dinero para aceitar la inmensa maquinaria que se estaba construyendo. Podía haber muchos problemas por ubicaciones, territorios y disputas antiguas. 

Sin embargo, pocos sabían que la real función del sello que habían recibido antes de entrar al país, era la de hermanar a todo aquel que pusiera un pie en Uzushiogakure. Por eso los barcos trabajaban sin cesar, las personas seguían órdenes y las familias de los ninjas eran ubicadas en Kiri alimentándolas hasta que cada quien tuviera su vivienda lista. Era el trabajo de un grupo de hormigas, todos obreros, todos trabajando. En pocas semanas, el país del remolino estaría establecido para siempre.

Shion recibía a los nuevos habitantes dando su especial atención a los civiles. Los miembros del clan Fuuma liderados por Sasame atendían y distribuían las fuerzas Shinobi a conveniencia de sus habilidades. Los ninjas de Amegake se encargaban de la tecnología preparando las maquinarias necesarias para que cada punto dominado por un Kage se pudiera conectar con la entrada al país. Así era como Killer A, Gaara, Mei y Shion estarían en contacto para pedir materiales o trabajadores según pudiera requerirse.

Del otro lado del puerto, en el continente donde se conectaban el resto de los países. Killer Bee, Temari y Ao, organizaban a los escuadrones de sellado para luego dar paso a barcos de trasporte, directo en viaje a la isla. En esas horas de constante trabajo y organización. Muchos podían tomarse un respiro pequeño y mirar el día con extraños mensajes. Parecía una típica mañana cualquiera, pero un cielo nublado de oscuridad y relámpagos morados hacía pensar que a lo lejos algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

Killer Bee y Gaara fueron los únicos que presentían lo que esas nubes de chakra significaban en verdad. Era como soñar despiertos, podían sentir el chakra de los Biju que alguna vez tuvieron en sus cuerpos. Sentían como la energía se debatía violentamente a muchos kilómetros de allí. Algo estaba pasando, algo grave. Pero aun sospecharan que Naruto podía estar en aprietos, solo les quedaba confiar en él. Confiar en Uzumaki Naruto. Un hermano de sangre. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En algún lugar de las tierras del fuego, a unos 150 kilómetros de la capital. Una gran cantidad de soldados se erigían en las proximidades de los formados cuarteles del "ejército real de nación del fuego" el número no había vuelto a contarse, pero desde la llegada de las tropas Samurái, se podía estimar que había más de 130.000 efectivos.

Daymio estaba satisfecho por la preparación de su guerra y más aún por contar con un general tan experimentado como Mifune. El Futuro Shogun organizaba a sus capitanes para la instrucción de las tropas. Había muchos "soldados" con claras intenciones criminales para cuando asaltaran los pueblos extranjeros. No existía el honor entre esos hombres, los Samurái tendría que trabajar mucho para que obedecieran las órdenes del comandante general. 

Mifune era un hombre que odiaba derramar sangre innecesariamente. Pero ciertas medidas debían tomar por los desmanes que algunas tropas del Daymio causaron en aldeas fronterizas del país del viento. A pesar de no haber entrado en combate contra la desaparecida Suna, muchas muertes de aldeanos habían ennegrecido la parcial conquista de ese territorio.

El señor feudal observaba los movimientos de las tropas desde su cómodo sillón acojinado en lo alto de una colina. Una enorme tienda de campaña con sus sirvientes lo rodeaba y podía ver al general Mifune a lo lejos, envuelto en su armadura ceremonial samurái. 

-¡HEMOS SIDO CONVOCADOS POR EL DESTINO! –Gritó severo Mifune a todas las divisiones y sus respectivos comandantes parados delante de ellas- HOY… AQUÍ…RESPONDEMOS AL LLAMADO URGENTE, POR LA PAZ DE NUESTROS PUEBLOS –Todos estaban firmes salvo una veintena de hombre amarrados de las manos por detrás de sus espaldas y arrodillados frente a las tropas con las cabezas bajas- ¡ESTA NO SERA UNA CONQUISTA SANGRIENTA! ¡ESTA GUERRA SERA UNA PACIFICACION! ¡LOS DESMANES SUCEDIDOS EN EL NORTE NO SE VOLVERAN A REPETIR! –detrás de los veinte prisioneros, veinte samurái se pararon junto a ellos y desenvainaron sus espadas elevándolas como para dar un golpe- ¡NO SOMOS CRIMINALES! ¡NO SOMOS BESTIAS SALVAJES Y HAMBRIENTAS! –un comandante parado detrás de Mifune levantó su brazo derecho como si portara también un arma para dar señal a los hombres frente a él- ¡QUIEN TENGA LA OSADIA DE MANSILLAR A PERSONAS INOCENTES, QUIEN ASESINE A LOS CIVILES, QUIEN LASTIME A UNA MUJER, QUIEN ROBE Y QUEME SIN RAZON ALGUNA…..ESTARA TRAICIONANDO NUESTRA CAUSA….!

El comandante bajó su brazo rudamente, justo como si diera por sí mismo el golpe. Los veinte samurái bajaron sus espaldas y las cabezas de los prisioneros cayeron cortadas en unas canastas que estaban colocadas frente a ellos. Los cuerpos ya incompletos, se desplomaron a los costados de las canastas y todo el ejército entendió el mensaje con claridad. Entre los veinte ajusticiados, estaban el comandante que había dirigido el ejército hacia Suna y varios de sus más leales y sádicos hombres. Los informes le habían dicho a Mifune que no encontrando resistencia en todo el país del viento, entonces dedicaron su tiempo libre a masacrar aldeas inocentes robando y violando sin control. Esos veinte eran los dirigían a las tropas, deberían haber puesto el ejemplo.

Dejaron perder el control y ahora sus cuerpos habían servido como advertencia física, de que esos hechos sanguinarios no se permitirían de nuevo en ese ejército. Todos los capitanes se inclinaron con respeto ante su general. Les siguieron los soldados y se pudo ver todo el campo de reverencias respetuosas. El mensaje había sido fuerte y claro.

Daymio sonreía detrás de su abanico….

El tiempo de su reino….

Comenzaba desde ese momento. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/ 

-eso no puede ser posible…-susurró Naruto dolido por la imagen de la esposa casi muerta- si Kushinada murió ese día… ¿cómo pudieron nacer los descendientes?

-el tarado tiene un buen punto, -reafirmó Madara de brazos cruzados- solo meses habían pasado desde el casamiento.

-no hay mentira en las imágenes…-señaló Rikudou serio- y no fue todo lo que ocurrió en esa batalla. 

_Flash back:  
_

__

_El alma del dragón jade estaba saliendo de sus restos y se elevaba libre. Pero Juubi utilizó sus colas para rodearla. Emitió un negro y poderoso chakra evitando que escapara y abrió sus fauces dispuesto a devorar el noble espíritu que lo había combatido. No lo dejaría descansar en paz, era la maldad personificada el 10 colas._

_-HAS DADO….UNA INTERESANTE BATALLA…-chilló con voz sepulcral el Juubi- TU OSADIA SERA PASAR TODA LA ETERNIDAD EN MI ESTOMAGO. A NO MORIR PARA SIEMPRE EN LA AGONIA PERPETUA DEL MUNDO.  
_

_Rikudou aún estaba junto a su esposa shokeado por la lanza que la atravesaba. Pero la mujer seguía mirando al frente, como si nada le importara más que disparar su ataque.  
_

_-mi señora…-susurró acongojado el sabio- amor mío.  
_

_-siempre te amaré…-respondió tosiendo sangre la mujer- queda en ti la responsabilidad de derrotar al Juubi. Mi hermano dragón Jade, -sonrió apenas- debe ser rescatado antes que el monstruo acabe con su alma._

_Rikudou nunca entendió que quiso decir ella, pero la mujer elevó sus brazos y una espiral de varios colores en chakra se dirigió hacia el alma del dragón, absorbiéndolo antes que Juubi lo devorara. El 10 colas vio cómo su víctima escapaba entre las colas dirigiendo su alma directamente a la vasija donde permanecería a salvo. El dragón de bronce, conocido como Jade, se había retirado de la vida mortal con todos los honores de una gran batalla. Kushinada prometió honrar el pacto que tenía con la bestia. Ella hubiera salvado a cualquiera de su familia con la misma diligencia que lo hizo con el dragón. Cuando las luces se extinguieron, la mujer bajó los brazos y sonrió satisfecha. Las últimas fuerzas la abandonaron, la vasija dejó de brillar y 3 integrantes del clan la sacaron de la batalla alejándose cuanto antes. Kushinada al fin podía descansar, podía irse con los suyos, al más allá.  
_

_-no me dejes….-susurró Rikudou  
_

_-siempre estaré en tu corazón….-fue lo último que ella dijo para su esposo, y entregó su aliento final._

_El panorama era desolador. Kilómetros y kilómetros de devastación a largo del mundo. Se contaban por millares las muertes. Tal vez nunca los humanos se recuperarían de este golpe que significó Juubi en el mundo. Mientras el monstruo rugía furioso por la presa perdida recientemente. Dos pequeñas figuras se veía en la llanura. La mujer sostenida de pie por el enorme fragmento de cristal. La vida la había abandonado salvando a su hermano el dragón. Junto a ella su señor marido, solo llamado Rikudou puesto que no tenía apellido origen. Solo sus ojos, y su afinidad con la naturaleza como los ermitaños humanos soñaron alguna vez tener. La muerte en forma de 10 colas estaba a escasos metros de él, pero el hombre seguía tomando de la mano a su mujer y tal vez esperando seguir sus pasos a la otra vida.  
_

__

_-EL INSECTO, EXTRAÑA A LA MUJER INSECTO….-dijo malvado el monstruo y junto sus colas para armar una esfera de chakra enorme como montaña- DEJA QUE ALIVIE TU PENA.  
_

__

_Una sorda explosión sacudió el lugar. Una llamarada de chakra blanco surgió del Sabio rodeando su cuerpo como si se estuviera incendiando. Un grito desgarró su garganta, separándose de su esposa muerta avanzó tres pasos al frente aun con cabeza baja:  
_

_-GROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR  
_

__

_Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, Juubi sintió una tremenda emoción al ver esa demostración de bruto poder. Soltó la esfera de chakra negro contra el insecto. Rikudou la vio venir elevando sus ojos llenos de creciente furia. Estiró su mano….una sensación venida del interior le decía que hacer. Puro instinto, puro reflejo:_

__

_-SHINRA…..-dudó un segundo, pero enseguida corrigió- SHINRA TENSEI. –elevando su palma derecha contra el Juubi.  
_

__

_La esfera del Juubi pareció detenerse chocando contra una pared invisible. Segundo después retorno rápidamente hasta impactar contra el cuerpo de la gran bestia que cayó varios kilómetros más allá. Rikudou desapareció del lugar donde estaba parado, y volvió a verse flotando a varios metros del suelo sobre su enemigo. Juubi tendido largo a largo sobre la falda de una montaña abrió sus perversos ojos al cielo y vio una esfera de poder que parecía un segundo sol en el firmamento. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la energía fue despedida en un violento choque por el humano, cayendo justo en el pecho del monstruo. _

__

_Una luz blanca cubrió todo el país, dejando ciegos por algunos segundos a todo aquel que estuviera en las lejanías. La batalla no había terminado, pero la furia de perder a su amada había dado renovadas fuerzas a Rikudou. Golpeó inmisericorde contra Juubi y combinó su propio poder natural absorbido del ambiente, con chakra oscuro robado a la golpeada criatura.  
_

_-MOKUTON, -haciendo sellos- PRISION DE LAS 10 ESTRELLAS.  
_

__

_Madera es el símbolo de la nobleza y la vida. Rikudou cargó chakra de la bestia y la naturaleza en el Mokuton. Pronto enormes tirantes de madera surgieron del terreno apresando al Juubi. Lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas mientras las colas eran capturadas y clavadas al suelo. La cabeza del monstruo fue rodeada por tres cadenas de Mokuton formando un pesado cepo que inmovilizó al demonio. _

__

_-NO PODRAS CONMIGO…-rugió el Juubi haciendo fuerza para liberarse- NUNCA PODRAS.  
_

_-de este mundo no volverás a destruir ni una rama…-amenazó el sabio serio y parado frente a la estructura de árboles gigantes que contenían al animal- si no puedes morir, te encerrare en el cuerpo que alguien que si puede. Y pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi esposa.  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:  
_

-los Uzumaki crearon nuevamente el sello especial…-finalizó Rikudou cuando las imágenes desaparecieron y todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo- no habiendo poder que contuviera a Juubi, decidí encerrarlo en mi propio cuerpo. Obviamente creí que no sería capaz de resistir a esa criatura en mi interior. Y moriría llevándolo conmigo.

-pero no fue así…-respondió Naruto serio- te hiciste más poderoso. Te hiciste un dios. 

-capaz de crear vida, aniquilar al mundo. –señaló Madara con gesto neutro- o de revivirlo. 

Rikudou sonrió apenas, ambas partes de él, recordaban el resto de la historia: 

_Flash back:  
_

__

_El sabio tomó el poder de la oscuridad y combinándolo a la luz logró aumentar la influencia de sus ojos sobre el equilibrio de la vida. Pudo crear figuras de la nada, darles vida y forma. Todo el mundo renació en cuestión de días. Todos los que habían muerto por culpa de la bestia revivieron y fueron momentos de alegría extrema._

__

_Kushinada revivió por su poder, vivieron una vida tranquila y la mujer dio a luz dos veces en poco tiempo. Dos niños cuya herencia estaba incompleta. Mientras que uno heredo los ojos del padre, el otro adquirió su fortaleza y salud natural._

__

_Sin embargo, hubo consecuencias inesperadas el haber salvado al mundo. Muchas personas que fueron revividas por el sabio luego de la derrota del Juubi. Comenzaron a experimentar afinidad por el uso del chakra. Tenían nuevas habilidades, y sus hijos nacían teniéndolas también. Algunos podía manipular el agua como parte de sus cuerpos, otros desarrollaron una virtud sobre el fuego. Poco a poco la virtud del chakra les fue arrastrando a buscar respuestas. Rikudou Sennin fue un caminante de todos los países que impartió clases para manejar con cautela esas nuevas virtudes. Bajo la tutela del sabio, surgieron los clanes de usuario en el chakra. Una nueva era, una que traería paz definitiva al mundo siempre convulsionado por la guerra._

_Conforme iban avanzando los años, nuevas sombras comenzaron a aparecer por los caminos. La oscuridad se hizo fuerte en el corazón de Rikudou. Una nueva forma de ver el mundo, un mundo cruel que no quería paz sino usaba el chakra para la guerra. Los Uzumaki se alejaron del sabio, por que entendieron que estaba comenzaron a perder el control. Él no tenía derecho a ser el dios del mundo. Podía tener el poder supremo, pero aun así era simplemente un humano. El equilibrio de la vida se había roto por Juubi, pero también Rikudou lo había destrozado al revivir tantas personas que debieron permanecer muertas. La maldad en su corazón se hacía fuerte, su esposa podía notarlo._

__

_Kushinada hizo lo que siempre, ayudarlo. Lo había amado desde que lo conoció, y para toda la existencia lo amaría. No estaba de acuerdo con la nueva visión de su esposo que ahora pretendía usar sus poderes para volverse inmortal. Él quería mantener a su mujer eternamente viva, y juntos ver pasar las edades administrando el poder de sus ojos y controlando la paz del mundo._

_-no hay paz cuando debes estar manipulando a todos durante la eternidad. –dijo la mujer cierto día ante los argumentos de su marido- la vida tiene un principio y también debe tener un final. Los balances están hechos para ser respetados, la naturaleza mortal es la que por siempre debe reinar sobre todos. Donde hubo un comienzo…..debe haber un final.  
_

__

_El dragón de bronce había dicho esas mismas palabras. Rikudou no estaba de acuerdo. Le dolía la futura perdida de su esposa porque sus visiones del mundo futuro no le permitían disfrutar del presente. El Rinnengan había mutado a ojos rojos con 9 comaturas formando un remolino. Podía ver el futuro, su poder se extendía y podía ver más allá. Observaba guerras, hijas de futuras guerras que traerían la muerte a todos sus descendientes. _

__

_Nunca se lo dijo a su esposa, pero pudo ver cuando todo el venerable clan Uzumaki fue exterminado. Pudo ver sufrimiento, guerras, hambre y dolor. ¡Él no podía permitir eso! ¡Debía mantener el equilibrio a como diera lugar!_

__

_-el odio comienza a nublar tu mente…-le dijo su mujer con tristeza- algún día deberemos partir. Nuestros hijos seguirán nuestro camino con el tiempo, y los hijos de nuestros hijos.  
_

_-ellos van a matarse unos contra los otros…-anuncio el sabio- cada vez lo veo más claro.  
_

_-es el precio que debemos pagar….por tomar el poder prohibido sobre la vida misma.  
_

_-yo solo quise corregir lo que Juubi había destruido.  
_

_-pero reviviste a personas que no debían volver. Personas que ahora están ocupando el lugar de otras personas. Tú mismo me enseñaste que para tomar la energía del ambiente, se debe estar en paz y contacto con el mismo. El mundo se ha trasformado en tu ambiente, pero ya no estás en paz con él._

__

_-ayúdame….amor mío….-gimió el sabio en los recuerdos de Naruto y Madara  
_

_-te ayudare con mi amor… –Sonrió ella dulcemente y sus rojos cabellos flotaban alegres- te daré un sello para encontrar la paz._

_Fin del flash back:_

-ese sello es quien los ha dividido nuevamente…-resalto el sabio- lo guardaron los Uzumaki y ahora ha vuelto a través de las edades para salvarme de nuevo y al mundo. Ustedes dos, ambos…-aclaro mirando a uno y otro a lo lejos- son lo que yo fui. Coloqué parte de mi propio chakra original dentro del sello. Para cuando los 9 Biju se reunieran nuevamente, y aparecería para devolverles la memoria perdida. 

-la charla fue muy instructiva….-indicó Madara serio- ahora sabemos que dejar la paz en manos de los tontos solo lleva a mas destrucción. Mi plan "Ojo de luna" será la solución para el mundo. Paz para siempre. Yo no soy tan débil para ceder a los caprichos de una mujer. Si ella quería morir…..era su elección.

-yo aun no entiendo mucho de todo ese asunto ttebayo….-admitió molesto Naruto- pero si crees que dejare a mi familia en manos de un lunático como tú….estas muy equivocado. 

El sabio comenzaba a desaparecer, ambos hombres se miraban frente a frente. La batalla final daría comienzo en cualquier instante. Hacía mucho tiempo había sucedido lo mismo. Su lado bueno…el ahora Naruto Uzumaki….había batallado contra el lado malo….actualmente Uchiha Madara. Pero el sabio Rikudou, pensó que el equilibrio del mundo ahora se presentaba de una forma casi trágica. La primera vez, su lado bueno tenía amplia ventaja sobre el oscuro porque había vivido muchos años siendo el Rikudou original. El lado malo del sabio solo se desarrolló después de ser sellado el Juubi, lo cual no le alcanzó para dar una pelea cuando el sello de 10 trigramas los había dividido. Ahora la tragedia ponía a Madara con mucha más experiencia que Naruto. Esta vez la oscuridad iba a ganar. Solo quedaba ver cuánto podría equilibrar la balanza el gran corazón valiente del Uzumaki. 

Rikudou Sennin se fue desvaneciendo, sus ojos fijaban con infinita tristeza a las dos partes de sí mismo. Tanto Naruto como Madara estaban mirándose fijamente, pero a la espera que el último atisbo del sabio desapareciera. Unas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, para que ambos contendientes las escucharan apenas: 

-no se olviden….del balance. 

Sin pensar en esa frase, ambos dos se lanzaron contra el rival directo con mucha fuerza. El cuerpo de Naruto se volvió blanco con esquemas de sellados negros por toda su piel. Mientras que Madara se volvió negro, y solo quedaron dibujos extraños de color blanco por su físico. Chocaron en el centro con gran poder y ambos salieron despedidos muy lejos. Se levantaron pronto y la figura horrenda del espíritu Sunsanoo se hizo presente rodeando a Madara. 

-Esta vez yo tengo los ojos, y tú no….-sonrió frio- mi victoria es inevitable.

-Que bien por ti…-sonrió Naruto fríamente- así puedes observar con detalle cómo te pateo el trasero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Mientras la gran pelea que definiría la paz del mundo comenzaba. Kakashi estaba a menos de un día de camino a la aldea. Varias horas de camino detrás, Shibi Aburame y el resto de los ninjas que habían tratado de detener a Naruto, se refugiaban bajo los árboles para descansar. Allí recibieron a la babosa que cuidaba de Shino y también se reunieron con Sasuke e Itachi una hora después. Se organizaron rápidamente y enterados de la desaparición de Kakashi. Pensaron que el Hokage siempre estuvo del lado de Naruto y por tanto todos estuvieron infiltrados desde el comienzo. Ya se encargarían de ajustar cuentas con él en cuanto regresaran. 

En Konoha, Shizune era convocada a la casa Yamanaka donde algunos integrantes del clan encontraron en un estado catatónico a Inoichi. La kunoichi medico lo reviso de pies a cabeza y fue trasladado al hospital para cuidados más específicos. Su físico no parecía haber sufrido ataque alguno, pero su mente estaba extraviada, aun con la ayuda de algunos familiares se tomaría varias horas, o tal vez días sacarlo del trance al cual su mujer lo había enviado. Toda la aldea estaba convulsionada por la partida de muchos ninjas de improviso. El clan de armeros Nakamura reportó la desaparición de algunas pertenencias y estaban organizándose para buscar a los ladrones cuando Neji presentó la carta de Tenten indicando a qué lugar habían ido los secretos de forja y porque razón. 

Había mucha confusión rondando el ambiente. Los ninjas temían por sus familias ante la traición. Temían que el feudal los enviara a pelear contra los que hasta hacia poco fueron parte de la misma Konoha. Algunos rumores de civiles que iban y venían comerciando por el país del fuego, habían informado la conformación de un gran ejército dirigido por los samurái del país del Hierro. Mifune estaba al frente de la revolución que parecía asentar aún más el poder del feudal. 

La guerra era inevitable. Los sueños de poder en el Daymio habían germinado y toda Konoha estaba en una encrucijada. Kakashi sería el primero en regresar, tenía trasporte para salir de la hoja por intermedio de Shizune si llegara a tener problemas. Pero también tenía el poder como líder en funciones de ordenar la evacuación inmediata con base en la guerra. De nada servirían las sospechas de Chouza y Shibi que regresarían demasiado tarde para reunir cualquier tipo de consejo de clanes para quitarle el control de las decisiones a Kakashi. 

Naruto no había planeado nada de todo esto, pero Anko Mitarashi había causado un gran revuelo aprovechando su control sobre los ANBU. Todos los documentos cruzados y falsificados sobre estudios de la geografía de la aldea, muchos ancianos de los clanes venerables fuera de Konoha por diversas excusas que supuestamente presentaron los consejeros del feudal. No había más líderes que Kakashi en la aldea. No había rapidez suficiente para quitarle el poder antes que ordenara la inmediata evacuación de la villa rumbo al remolino.

La huida de las personas que marcharon con Naruto, se trasformaría con el aval de Kakashi en "la Avanzada de Konoha" para retirarse y unirse al remolino. Los civiles no tenían obligación de marchar, los ninjas podían elegir no obedecer ciertamente y no habría ANBU para corregirlos. ¿Pero cuantos se quedarían en la deshabitada aldea? El grueso de las fuerzas Shinobi se había perdido en la anterior guerra, Naruto se había llevado a lo mejor de lo que quedaba dejando las defensas prácticamente en cero. Quien se quisiera quedar, quien pensara en la evacuación como un acto de traición al feudal, definitivamente se quedaría solo.

Anko había pensado en todo. Su último detalle de lujo, lo aportó cuidadosamente la capitana Yugao y su brillante capacidad de planeación. Los ojos blancos de Hiashi Hyuuga, y el pergamino falso que Naruto se había apropiado la noche que todos los ancianos Hyuuga murieron junto al Hokage. Esas dos pruebas irrefutables de conspiración, estaban en manos de un ANBU designado y preparado hace tiempo. Ese hombre, llegaría a la aldea cuando todos duden si seguir a Kakashi o quedarse y enjuiciarlo por traición. Ese ANBU traería las pruebas en sus manos sobre la participación del señor feudal en las decisiones de la muerte de Lord Hiashi. 

Daymio sería el culpable de todo, su ejército casi estaba listo, el ninja traería pruebas sobre la culpa sobre la muerte de los ancianos Hyuuga. Konoha estaba condenada, Konoha estaba arrinconada. Konoha….ya pertenecía al remolino.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	37. CAPITULO 33a

**CAPITULO 33: LA PALABRA DEL MAESTRO PARTE I **

Caminaron dando pasos lentos, frente a frente girando y estudiándose. Parecían dos toros enfurecidos a punto de lanzar sus cornadas asesinas directo contra el rival. Uchiha Madara estaba vestido con su armadura de placas, cabello largo negro y erizado. Sus ojos exhibían el Rinnengan, tenía su patente expresión fría y soberbia. Todo su cuerpo estaba adornado por el color oscuro. Aunque no lo suficiente para confundirse con el entorno, pero era notoria su tonalidad. Naruto en cambio, tenía dominio del color blanco. Cabello corto rubio, sellos por todo el cuerpo, su jean y remeras característicos. 

Corrieron de frente a su rival y comenzaron un intercambio de golpes feroces. Madara eludía los ataques de Naruto por causa de sus ojos pero el actual pelirrojo equilibraba esa desventaja con una mayor velocidad de movimientos. Era un duelo muy parejo, se conocían demasiado. Finalmente Madara acertó una patada alta que pudo dar de refilón en la sien de Naruto, saliendo expulsado este último varios metros hacia atrás. El Uzumaki rodó por el suelo poniéndose de pie con dificultad algunos segundos después. Madara sonrió complacido, su otra mitad no iba a derrotarlo esta vez. 

-¡Es el final Naruto! –Anunció el Uchiha- tengo el Rinnengan y tu nada. No puedes utilizar energía natural aquí dentro. Yo tengo los ojos, y también manejo Mokuton. Puedo anticipar cada movimiento que te atrevas a intentar.

Naruto se puso de pie, erguido con orgullo intacto. Sabía que no podía absorber energía del entorno. Era lo primero que había intentado cuando luchaba contra Rikudou, estaba en problemas contra el Rinnengan por esta razón. Pero aun así, la pelea iba a continuar hasta el final. 

-no estés tan confiado….-sonrió apenas el pelirrojo- tus ojos no son el Rinnengan completo…-dijo notando el gris acero de los orbes rivales- me necesitas a mí para tener el poder completo. Y esos ojos…no pueden verlo todo. 

Madara notó cierto dolor en su vientre, un par de puñetazos habían dado allí debajo justo cuando acertó la última patada. Naruto era rápido, y tenía una dura voluntad que debía ser quebrada. Era un rival a la altura de un dios. El Uchiha se lanzó sobre Naruto frontal y chocaron los kunai que portaban en su mano derecha. Naruto se defendía con dificultad pero la ofensiva de Madara no daba sus frutos. El pelirrojo era mejor en Tayjutsu, después de todo siempre había sido su especialidad, aun así Madara tenía los ojos de poder. Así que la pelea era muy equilibrada. Naruto eludió una puñalada horizontal que Madara lanzo con chakra Katon, y en cuclillas junto ambas manos para ascender con su arma cargada de Futon sobre el pecho de Madara. El Uchiha retiró el cuerpo atrás justo a tiempo y dando una voltereta para separarse de su rival pateó de manera ascendente el rostro, de Naruto que volvió a caer algunos metros más allá. 

-Es inútil… -sonrió Madara recuperando la vertical- casi tanto como tú… 

No pudo terminar la frase que tres clones de Naruto surgieron del suelo oscuro y rodeando a Madara intentaron atraparlo. El de la derecha lo apuñaló en el vientre, el de la izquierda lo atrapó por un brazo y el de atrás lo tomó del cuello para intentar quebrárselo. Madara parecía atrapado, pero todo terminó en una explosión furibunda que evaporó a los clones atacantes. 

-maldita sea…-pensó Naruto parándose- creí que lo tenía.

-un clon con chakra Katon, Naruto…-aclaró Madara a lo lejos- todo lo que intentes será inútil. 

-eso lo veremos…-gruñó el pelirrojo creando un clon a su lado y juntando chakra rápidamente- FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN…. 

-FUTON, RASEN SHURIKEN….-replicó Madara un instante después y ante sorpresa de Naruto le lanzó la técnica obligándolo a saltar muy alto. 

Naruto apenas pudo evitar el Rasen Shuriken del Uchiha y la explosión bajo su salto fue tremenda. Desde lo más alto en el aire lanzó su propia técnica hacia la posición de Madara. El moreno opuso la palma de su mano y absorbió todo el ataque sin siquiera moverse. Naruto creó un clon en el aire y se ayudó con él para ser lanzando más lejos, segundos después estaba otra vez en el suelo frente a su enemigo. Había evitado con maestría que su enemigo lo tomara en el aire, bajando indefenso. 

-¿Cómo demonios pudo usar mi técnica? –Pensó Naruto apenas- el Rinnengan de Nagato no replicaba las técnicas especiales. 

Naruto creó un clon junto a él y formaron un oodama Rasengan que creció hasta la forma de una esférica azulada. De mediano tamaño, pero gran poder. La sorpresa fue que cuando Naruto se lanzaba sobre su enemigo para atropellarlo, Madara había creado el mismo Rasengan pero con chakra Katon. La explosión resultando hizo brillar en intenso blanco toda la zona de batalla. Ambos contendientes habían sido expulsados hacia atrás. Pero mientras Madara apenas había sufrido daños, Naruto tenía la mayor parte del perjuicio. 

-Futon contra Katon no puede ganar niño…-sonrió Madara al ver como parte de la remera blanca de Naruto estaba hecha jirones y tenía quemaduras en el torso y brazo derecho- aunque debo admitir que deberías haber muerto por ese choque, tuviste la resistencia y los reflejos para desviar tu cuerpo del grueso de la explosión. 

-Mierda…-gruñó bajito Naruto- él puede replicar todas mis técnicas. Además puede hacerlas de fuego, siempre voy a estar en desventaja, con esos ojos el maneja los 5 elementos. 

-¡ahora no está el Kyuubi en tu interior para curarte Naruto! –Gritó Madara eufórico- solos tú y yo. Sombras contra luz. ¡Muere! KATON, JUTSU FLAMAS DEL DIOS. 

Madara realizó sellos a enorme velocidad y soltó una llamarada de su brazo como si tuviera un abanico incendiario. El ataque se abrió como una vela al viento y Naruto pudo ver como toda la técnica parecía una gran pared de muerte viniendo hacia él. Rápidamente creó dos clones y los envió por delante para que juntos crearan un muro de viento. Sabía que no iba a parar la técnica rival, así que solo podía ganar tiempo. En cosa de dos segundos las flamas se alimentaron del viento ascendente y consumieron el muro con los clones que lo habían creado. Madara intentó averiguar donde estaba su enemigo, pero aunque no lo veía a lo lejos, sabía perfectamente donde estaría. 

-NO ESCAPARAS NARUTO….MOKUTON, -haciendo sellos- JUSTU BRAZOS DE REY OGRO. 

Naruto estaba en el aire sobre la zona de la derecha, Madara no lo había visto pero sabía que allí estaría para realizar su ataque. El rubio apenas estaba preparando los kunai con chakra Futon para iniciar su contra ataque cuando vio crecer unas columnas de madera con formas de musculosos brazos justo debajo suyo. Otra vez era anticipado, aun sin el Rinnengan Madara sabía lo que haría a cada momento de batalla. No podía sorprenderlo, no podía ponerlo a la defensiva nunca. 

-toma esto…-pensó Madara dirigiendo los 6 brazos de madera gigantes contra el pelirrojo 

-maldita sea… 

Esquivó las dos primeras columnas que ascendieron, pero la tercera le rozó cerca de su pierna izquierda y perdiendo el balance quedó girando a merced de las otras tres columnas de madera que lo impactaron por todo el cuerpo elevándolo más arriba en el cielo. 

-aaaaahhhhh –gritó por el terrible impacto y ante la sorpresa de Madara, simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo. 

-¿un clon? –Se dijo el Uchiha- ese debía ser el verdadero. Estaba usando su táctica de ataque con clones y… 

Mirando frente a él, más allá de la zona donde la técnica de fuego había creado un hueco cuando choco con el muro de Futon, el verdadero Naruto surgía del terreno, serio y preocupado. Había sido una prueba, Naruto quería comprobar una impresión que había tenido desde que el combate inicio. Y por Kami había acertado. 

-maldito desgraciado…-dijo molesto el rubio- tú conoces todas mis formaciones de clones, todas mis técnicas de viento. No puedo tocarte porque siempre sabes lo que voy a intentar, y no por los ojos de poder…es porque… 

-porque desde hace años, veo todo tu mundo desde el interior de tu cuerpo…-sonrió Madara fríamente- tu no conoces mi habilidades cuando yo vivía, apenas me enfrentaste cuando tenía un cuerpo débil y prestado. Pero ahora, soy yo realmente. No podrás sorprenderme, conozco todo de tus clones y Rasengan. Acabas de firmar tu derrota Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio observó detrás de Uchiha Madara, la oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma. Se había gigante la sombra de Madara. No, era alguien más. Era algo más. Una criatura que se constituía de 9 individuos diferentes. Naruto comprendió enseguida que se trataba del Juubi, tal vez no en cuerpo y alma. Pero una pequeña partícula de su maldad resurgía del interior de Madara. Los 9 Biju estaban encerrados en la estatua donde el duelo final se estaba llevando a cabo. Madara no podía controlar a todas las criaturas, pero podía absorber parte de sus poderes. 

-bienvenido al nuevo mundo Uzumaki Naruto….-gruñó con voz cavernosa Madara y sus ojos se volvían rojos a pesar de conservar el Rinnengan- tomare el poder de las criaturas para crear…. 

-es….imposible…-susurro Naruto retrocediendo levemente

-¡SUSANOO!…. –estalló en una flama morada el cuerpo de Madara y la cadavérica figura aparecía a su alrededor- ¡el espíritu del monstruo! 

En efecto, tal como Madara lo había presentado, Sunsanoo tenía una forma diferente a la de siempre. No parecía un guerrero fantasmal con armadura y casco. Tenía fauces como bestia, sus ojos brillaban con el Rinnengan rojo y detrás del espíritu podían notarse levemente las 10 colas de bruma. El desgraciado de Madara había combinado el poder del Rinnengan con el chakra de los Biju. Estaba dándole forma a un mini Juubi que venía a destruir el balance de la batalla. Naruto ahora estaba en total desventaja.

-JA JA JA JA….-reía satisfecho de ver a Naruto retrocediendo- TUS DOS PEORES ENEMIGOS JUNTOS PARA DESTRUIRTE NARUTO. RIKUDOU CONTRA EL JUUBI HACE MUCHO, NARUTO CONTRA MADARA JUSTO AHORA. CONTEMPLA EL FINAL DE UNA ERA….SE TESTIGO DE TU MUERTE Y EL NACIMIENTO DEL NUEVO DIOS. UN DIOS SHINOBI QUE HUNDIRA A LOS HUMANOS EN LA PERPETUA OSCURIDAD. JA JA JA JA

-je…-sonrió apenas el pelirrojo- si tengo que desaparecer de la existencia…-se desgarró levemente lo que quedaba de su remera y haciendo dos sellos, asentó la palma sobre su corazón- me asegurare de llevarnos al infierno. APERTURA DEL SELLO…FUERZA ESPIRITUAL. 

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como atacado por espasmos. Solo una vez había usado esa técnica en batalla y fue contra las bestias verdes de Konoha en un entrenamiento. Básicamente, esta técnica invertía el flujo de la apertura de puertas que usaban esos Shinobi maestros del Tayjutsu físico. En lugar de usar energía corporal para abrir las puertas del chakra, se usaba la energía espiritual para alimentar cada grupo de músculos y tendones que el guerrero en cuestión tenía. Las respuestas nerviosas aumentaban también, todo el físico sufría una energizante trasformación en cuestión de minutos. Era una técnica que solo los Uzumaki habían podido usar, la razón era simple. Solo ese clan poseía una cantidad de chakra capaz de soportar ese drenado de poder en favor de los músculos. Los niveles de fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia y reflejos aumentaban superlativamente. Como gran costo, el chakra se consumía demasiado rápido y los músculos se dañaban si se mantenía por demasiado tiempo los efectos del sello. 

Era una jugada a todo o nada…

-GAAAAAAAAAAA -gritó Naruto como furioso y su cuerpo se hinchaba creciendo sus músculos y marcando sus venas- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH 

Los gritos eran desgarradores, eran los de una bestia furiosa. Su tamaño levemente había crecido en altura, sus hombros se hicieron más anchos y los músculos parecían a punto de estallar conteniendo el poder. Un aura celeste rodeaba su cuerpo y el suelo se agrietaba cediendo ante el mayor peso del Uzumaki. Su aspecto estaba a poco de parecer a Killer Bee físicamente. Madara se impresiono mucho al ver esa técnica usada al extremo. No recordaba haber visto jamás entrenar a Naruto en ese sello. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Acaso conocía esa técnica desde antes de enfrentarlo en la pasada guerra? Madara no sabía nada de esa técnica, era la primera vez desde que el combate comenzó, que no conocía lo que acontecería después. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

En los límites del valle del fin, Sakura Haruno había terminado de curar sus propias heridas mientras vigilaba la estatua del Gedo Mazo. Desde que colocó el sello de 10 trigramas en esa criatura, ya no se había podido mover para nada. Brillaba en una extraña luz blanca y cada tanto esa tonalidad cambiaba al negro para luego transformarse nuevamente. Sakura no tenía idea que estaba pasando realmente, ni siquiera sabía por qué se había quedado en esa zona devastada de tierra y bosque. 

Sakura no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto, era consciente y lo sabía bien. Su único aporte real según su visión, fue soltar los pergaminos del sello a tiempo de capturar al descontrolado Madara. Sin embargo, el Uchiha bien pudo matarla antes de ser atraído por el monstruo, pero no lo hizo. Más bien, no pudo hacerlo. 

-¿Por qué? –Pensaba la joven médico- ¿Por qué no acabó conmigo? 

Solo había una explicación posible, de alguna manera Naruto había escapado al control del Uchiha y lo había bloqueado a último momento. Lo había hecho por ella, a pesar de todo, la había protegido hasta el final.

-¿Quién eres Naruto? –Se preguntó mirando la estatua inmóvil- ¿realmente me manipulaste? ¿Querías que te detuviera? ¿Realmente, tú me amas? 

Su corazón era un tropel de dudas, estaba lo que ella deseaba, lo que su cerebro le indicaba y lo que su intuición le prevenía. Las posibilidades era varias, aunque ella luego de razonarlo un tiempo, recordando la historia del clan Uzumaki que había leído cuando Naruto le entregó los pergaminos, pudo tener una ligera idea de lo que había ocurrido. 

-el me prometió no hacerme daño…-razonó en silencio- por eso tal vez…Madara no pudo… 

Ahora todo, tenía más sentido. Naruto sabía que perdería el control tarde o temprano y le puso una correa a su alter ego. Sakura recordó la noche donde hicieron el amor en Kirigakure. Cuando Naruto la sedujo para que ella lo liberara de su promesa. Luego pudo masacrar a todos los guardianes de la Mizukage y vaya uno a saber lo que le hizo a la líder cuando quedaron solos. No podían romper las promesas, por su sangre no podían. Madara solo había estado atrapado por la palabra de Naruto. 

-el aprendió que mi sello evitaba los Genjutsu, -siguió encajando piezas la pelirosa- luego me entregó los pergaminos con la historia de su familia para que los conociera, para que supiera como pensaban y como actuaban sin maldad. Me dijo que Madara estaba en su interior, me dijo que solo yo podía pararle y prometió no matarme para evitar que Madara lo hiciera… 

Algo no cuadraba del todo. Si este "plan" fue obra de Naruto para derrotar a Madara, ¿Cómo pudo elaborar algo complicado como eso? Naruto podría ser un buen hombre, pero esta estrategia era más digna de un genio como los Nara que de Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo pudo saber lo que haría Madara? ¿Cómo pudo saber lo que ella haría? Era como si todos hubieran actuado de acuerdo a un plan programado. Como si hubieran sido manipulados completamente por un ser superior. ¿Quién era el que había diseñado esta idea de la nueva aldea del remolino? ¿Había alguien más detrás de Naruto?

Mientras Sakura pensaba y pensaba sin encontrar respuestas, comenzó a notar que la estatua del Gedo mazo brillaba en varias tonalidades diferentes al inicial blanco y negro. Colores como salidos de un arcoíris que mesclaban por todo el cuerpo del monstruo se hicieron más y más evidentes. El rojo, el azul, el verde, había también otras tonalidades que se cruzaban constantemente y desaparecían para luego volver a tomar forma. 

Sakura tomó algo más de distancia ante este fenómeno. Ella no era rastreadora, pero el poderoso chakra que desprendía el monstruo era demasiado evidente. Era como el calor de una gran flama, podías no ver el fuego, pero el calor se sentía en la piel. La pelirosa observó como una bruma color tierra salió del Gedo Mazo y se situó algunos metros a su lado. Comenzaron a tomar forma los colores, se hacían más visibles los tamaños y las estructuras de las bestias con colas. En cosa de pocos minutos, los 9 Biju aparecieron alrededor del Gedo Mazo, unidos a la criatura principal por una especie de cadena de color blanca y negra. Todas las criaturas no podían moverse alrededor del Mazo, pero al menos se veían libres de su interior. 

-Hermanos….-gruñó el Shukaku agitando levemente su única cola- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-alguien nos ha expulsado del interior del monstruo. –definió Nibi lamiendo su pata delantera con tranquilidad.

-el desgraciado de Madara…-gruñó Hachibi furioso- absorbió parte de nuestro chakra, y luego nos expulsó del interior para que no podamos apoyar a Naruto.

-Siendo un gran pesar por el niño…-señaló el Yombi cuyo aspecto de Gorila infernal con cuatro colas no le hacía justicia al supuesto sentimiento- si tiene que enfrentar a nuestro poder combinado, solo no tiene ninguna posibilidad. 

Kyuubi se mantenía tranquilo, estaba sentado en sus patas traseras y miraba con firmeza al monstruo de 10 ojos que parecía estar dormido y encadenado por los sellos. Naruto le había pedido un único favor antes de liberar su sangre. Naruto le había pedido que hiciera lo que hiciera Madara, el zorro no debía intervenir en la batalla. Kyuubi tenía que mantenerse al margen y luego que todo terminara, simplemente llevarse lejos a sus hermanos Biju del mundo de los humanos. Un lugar inhóspito, un lugar sin humanos. Una isla tal vez, un lugar donde los Biju ya no fueran perseguidos por poder. Kyuubi debía cuidarlos a todos. Tal como el viejo Rikudou se lo había pedido hacía muchos años. 

-viejo… -susurró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó entre sus hermanos- espero que sobrevivas. Espero que Naruto sea el vencedor. Siempre dijiste que por tus crímenes contra el equilibrio pagarías un precio. Pero que no sea Naruto quien deba pagar. Ese niño no merece cargar con tu karma viejo, ni el tuyo, ni el de Madara.

-es Kyuubi…-dijo Sakura completamente sorprendida por la gigantesca figura del zorro que estaba cerca- significa que Naruto….-susurró sombríamente.

-AUN NO HA MUERTO HUMANA…-entendió el zorro lo que la chica quiso decir- AUNQUE YA NO ESTOY DENTRO DE SU CUERPO, AUN NO HA MUERTO. NARUTO ESTA PELEANDO, POR NOSOTROS LOS BIJU, POR USTEDES LOS HUMANOS, Y POR LA PAZ DEL MUNDO. SIN EMBARGO… 

-¿Sin embargo? –respondió Sakura nerviosa de hablarle a un criatura enorme 

-SIN EMBARGO CADA JINCHURIKI QUE HA SIDO DESPOJADO DE SU BIJU, -negó con pesar- HA MUERTO IRREMEDIABLEMENTE. CUANDO LA BATALLA INTERIOR TERMINE Y AUN GANANDO, EL DESTINO DE NARUTO ES EL MISMO QUE SU MADRE LA NOCHE QUE DIO A LUZ. NARUTO HA DE MORIR. 

Sakura bajó la cabeza aturdida por las palabras graves del zorro. No tenía forma de contradecirlo, ella misma había visto morir a Gaara de la arena cuando le extrajeron el Ichibi. Ella sabía perfectamente que era verdad, que Naruto iba a morir no importando si ganara o perdiera su batalla. No tenía nada que hacer, no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. 

-no….

Kyuubi la miró sobre su hombro cuando escucho esa simple palabra. No sabía a qué se refería pero había captado también la atención del resto de las criaturas en círculo con el Gedo Mazo. 

-no voy a dejar que muera…

-NO PUEDES HACER NADA…-señaló el Kyuubi 

-yo no voy a dejarlo morir. –Pensó con firmeza Sakura- estaré aquí afuera cuando salgas. Sé que vas a ganar por nosotros Naruto, y yo estaré aquí. No vas a morir sin que podamos ajustar cuentas. Si Killer Bee sobrevivió a la pérdida del Biju, tú también lo harás con mi ayuda. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

Madara estaba completamente sorprendido. Su Sunsanoo con la forma del Juubi recibía terribles impactos en varias zonas sin que se pudiera apreciar quien lo atacaba. La velocidad de Naruto era impresionante, su fuerza bruta era descomunal. Madara tuvo que poner de su propio chakra para reforzar y mantener la defensa espiritual que ante cada puñetazo corría el riesgo de desmoronarse. Naruto aparecía a su alrededor y desaparecía en destello rojizos. No iba a rendirse aunque le costara la vida. 

-SHINRA TENSEI….

Madara intentó hacerle tomar distancia a su rival para reacomodar la defensa y Naruto salió volando frente a él, cuando había aparecido a golpearlo. El jutsu del Rinnengan podía ser utilizado en todas direcciones y eso prevendría la velocidad del Uzumaki. En donde fuera lo golpearía. Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie y Madara comprendió que volvería al ataque.

-tu chakra está siendo consumido por el Sunsanoo….-sonrió Naruto y sus músculos destilaban chakra- pronto lo romperé como papel. Y te hare papilla.

Madara sabía que era cierto, si esos golpes llegaban a tocar su cuerpo, seguramente lo destrozarían. Sunsanoo lo había salvado de ser derrotado. Sus ojos no podían ayudarlo a detener esa monstruosa fuerza y velocidad que Naruto había adoptado. Sin embargo, también la energía del pelirrojo se consumía a paso acelerado, pronto caería desvanecido si continuaba usando ese sello activado.

-una jugada desesperada Naruto…-sonrió Madara fríamente- destruirme con tu súper fuerza y velocidad o caer agotado en pocos minutos. No te queda mucho tiempo para seguir usando esa técnica, puedo ver cómo te consumes con claridad.

Naruto lo sabía, pero no tenía otra forma de llegar a Madara con esa maldita defensa impenetrable. Crear un Rasengan aumentaría mucho la potencia de golpe pero lo desgastaría más rápidamente. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, si Madara no moría por los siguientes golpes, Naruto quedaría sin chakra. Después de todo la anterior pelea con Rikudou y su inexperiencia para controlar el entorno dentro del Mazo le estaban pasando factura.

-te ahorrare la decisión Naruto…-sonrió Madara- muere rápidamente y por fin tendré el poder que siempre he merecido. CHIBAKU TENSEI. 

Madara estiró su mano derecha y cerrando su puño comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto con rocas negras que se desprendían del paisaje. El rubio esquivo los primeros intentos de encierre y seguidamente se lanzó atacando el cuerpo de Sunsanoo que respondió con las 10 colas de bruma como si fueran látigos. Madara mantenía la técnica del Rinnengan mientras la defensa se sostenía del chakra robado a las criaturas. Tenía un ataque con su poder y una defensa con el de las bestias. Controlaba mejor la energía del entorno por que vivió mucho más tiempo que su contracara.

Naruto desapareció luego de una combinación de golpes a espaldas de Uchiha y reapareció sobre la cabeza del monstruo Juubi para aplicarle un terrible mazazo con sus manos entrelazadas. Juubi rugió deformándose en bruma y algunas rocas voladoras acertaron en el cuerpo del Uzumaki lanzándolo a un costado.

Naruto no se rindió, continuo peleando con dureza pero Madara siempre estaba con ventaja al tener dos tipos de energía. Las heridas del pelirrojo no se curaban como cuando tenía al Kyuubi en su interior, y el sello ya casi había tomado todo su poder. Estaba a pocos minutos de perder definitivamente. En una combinación sorpresiva, Madara salió de la protección del Sunsanoo y acertó un Rasengan en el cuerpo de Naruto cuando se aprestaba a seguir atacando al espíritu defensor. El pelirrojo apenas hizo pie luego del impacto en su vientre y sangraba profundo, aunque no tuvo tiempo ni de considerar el dolor por que las rocas negras se reunieron a su alrededor encerrándolo completamente.

-CHIBAKU TENSEI….-exclamo satisfecho Madara- estas atrapado niño. 

Una bola de tierra negra quedo en el lugar. Naruto estaba dentro de ella y no se podría mover para nada. Madara al fin lo había atrapado y solo restaba absorberlo para completar el renacimiento del sabio. Había sido demasiado fácil. Uchiha Madara miró a pocos metros el espíritu de Sunsanoo que no se había desvanecido pese a no estar él adentro. Sostenido por el chakra de las nueve bestias, parecía estar tomando conciencia propia como si fuera una mascota.

-interesante…-pensó Madara- si bien el cuerpo del Juubi yace en la luna, la unión de los nueve chakra revela parte de su espíritu. Fue una gran ventaja haber puesto bajo mi control el poder de los Biju. 

La prisión de roca comenzó a temblar, Naruto estaba tratando de liberarse desde adentro. Madara enfocó su chakra para contenerlo y comprimirlo hasta matarlo, pero cada vez se resquebrajaba más la roca negra y parecía que no podría soportarlo. 

-Maldito obstinado…-gruñó el Uchiha- no sabe admitir cuando ya está derrotado. 

Una enorme explosión sorprendió a Madara lanzándolo algunos metros más allá de la prisión. Todas las rocas explotaron y una luz brillante se hizo presente en donde supuestamente debía estar Naruto casi muerto. Madara enfocó sus ojos en el lugar y lo vio respirando pesado, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas cortantes y contusiones. Sangraba en la frente y caía el líquido vital hasta adornar la ceja derecha. El gesto de Naruto parecía furioso, pero respiraba a duras penas, y su chakra estaba casi acabado.

-impresionante escape Naruto…-admitió Madara serio y poniéndose de pie firme- aunque te ha costado el resto de tu poder.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a presentar ciertas descargas de chakra. Como si fuera atacado por espasmos. Sus músculos inflados por el poder conseguido empezaron a reducirse. Sus varios centímetros de altura ganados por la extraña técnica, comenzaron a retornar al tamaño normal. Estaba exhausto, gravemente herido y casi muerto. Era increíble que hubiera recibido tanto castigo y aun tuviera voluntad para estar de pie. Fueron pocos minutos de pelea, pero muy intensos todos.

Finalmente, Naruto se desplomó al suelo cayendo boca abajo. Primero apoyando las rodillas en tierra y desvaneciéndose derrotado. Su rostro pegado al suelo, su respiración débil. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo pero sin las técnicas del ermitaño, ni el chakra del Kyuubi, era demasiado escaso su poder comparado con la unión Madara-Juubi. Se sentía morir por la angustia. Había perdido, había fallado a sus maestros. Había fallado a su familia y al mundo entero. 

_-¿crees que nos decepcionas?_

La voz le llego desde muy lejos, apenas podía recordarla. Se sentía muy cansado, herido y adolorido. Pero segundos después sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía ese timbre de voz. 

_-¿realmente piensas que no has honrado nuestra memoria?_

Otra vez la voz, mezclándose en su oído con la risa de Madara a lo lejos. Prometiendo oscuridad y dolor para el mundo corrupto. Naruto dobló su brazo derecho y lo asentó con la palma al suelo para tratar de levantarse. Sin darse cuenta tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, siempre había intentado ser fuerte para proteger a sus personas preciadas. Y había caído tan bajo para llegar a lo más alto. 

-¡este es tu verdadero lugar Naruto! –Gritaba eufórico Madara a lo lejos mientras el espíritu del Juubi se ensañaba con el ambiente creado de batalla- ¡Eres débil, porque siempre has protegido a otros! ¡AHORA NADIE ESTA AQUÍ PARA DEFENDERTE! 

-No es cierto…-susurró apenas Naruto haciendo fuerza con sus brazos y poniéndose de su rodillas aun con la cabeza baja- yo soy….un Uzumaki….yo soy uno con mis hermanos… 

-¡¿tus hermanos?! –Respondió burlándose Madara- ¡estás solo! ¡Siempre estuviste solo y luchando por gente que jamás te quiso! ¡Luchando por los civiles de Konoha que te maltrataron injustamente! ¡Luchando por amigos que no te quisieron! ¡Por mujeres que no te aman! ¡Sufriendo el destino miserable sin tu familia! ¡Esa familia que Konoha te ha quitado desde antes que nacieras!

_"-lo que voy a enseñarte no es a captar energía….-recordaba Naruto lo que Kuro Uzumaki le había enseñado- voy a enseñarte a invocar la ayuda de esos espíritus, haciéndolos invocaciones de batalla"._

La sangre goteaba de variadas heridas en el pelirrojo. Aun así trataba con rudeza para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un extraño modo, su pecho marcaba una figura, también sus antebrazos y sus muslos. Los tatuajes que no se veían hasta entonces, comenzaron a brillar intensamente. 

-yo no estoy…solo….-gruñó apenas el rubio- porque soy uno con mis hermanos… 

Las luces comenzaron a desprender del cuerpo y tomaron distintas formas. Dos fieros leones de color amatista aparecieron delante de Naruto, mientras un enjambre de avispas color plateado revoloteaban en uno sus brazos. El otro miembro superior tenía unas furiosas serpientes de oro que siseaban molestas y escupían chakra como si fuera veneno. De su pecho surgió un águila de color bronce que comenzó a volar alrededor del Uzumaki. Los animales se fueron ubicando a los lados de Naruto y sus cuerpos comenzaron a tomar formas humanas. 

Madara no podía entender que estaba pasando. El jamás había visto actuar a los animales fantasmas de esa manera. Tenían una forma de energía conocida, pero Madara jamás les había visto cambiar de estructura cuando estuvo dentro de Naruto observándolo todo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Nunca estoy solo…-volvió a decir Naruto serio y los fantasmas tomaron formas de 3 hombres y una mujer. – "Porque soy uno con mis hermanos…

\- "y ellos son se unen a mi formando un todo. –dijo el sujeto que antes había sido el águila de bronce- Somos gotas de agua girando juntas… 

-formando un remolino…. –continuó la mujer del grupo - Por qué es la fuerza de nuestra unión… 

-los guerreros del pasado, los ninjas del presente,-proseguía otro de los hombres que había sido las serpientes- los hombres y mujeres del futuro… 

-los que siempre nos dará la fuerza….-concluyó el ultimo sujeto- para seguir girando". 

-¿Cómo demonios ellos entraron aquí? –Se preguntó en voz alta Madara dando un paso hacia atrás sorprendido- esto debía ser un combate uno a uno…. ¡yo tenía la ventaja!

-Raito tenía razón hermanos…-sonrió dulcemente perversa Mako Uzumaki apoyando una mano en el hombro de Naruto- Madara es patéticamente predecible. Seguro no esperaba pelear con toda la familia reunida.

-el dolor de su espíritu es tan triste…-anunció apesadumbrado Kuro- en este mundo de tinieblas, él es mucho más que oscuridad.

-basta de charlas….-gruñó tronando los nudillos Kentari y sonriendo malicioso- le voy a partir la espalda y veremos cómo se retuerce hasta morir. Quiero ver si el "dios"….también sabe sangrar en rojo, je je je. 

-Naruto…-añadió Mikato- despierta al Dragón de Jade que yace en tu espalda. Él se encargara de pelear contra el Juubi. 

-Hai Mikato-sensei –respondió Naruto y junto sus manos haciendo posiciones de sellos- "resurge el hombre de sus cenizas olvidadas, -anunció como frase de guerra- resalta la furia de todo un clan que nunca pudieron expresar, Dragón de jade….Raito Uzumaki".

-no puede ser…-pensó Uchiha Madara- ese dragón no puede ser el mismo que… 

En la espalda de Naruto surgió una luz brillante que casi dejó ciego al Uchiha. La cabeza alargada de la criatura y luego su cuerpo poderoso se elevaron al cielo desplegando alas de luz blanca. Rugió furioso, satisfecho con su liberación fue sacando todo su cuerpo espiritual de la espalda de Naruto hasta quedar asentado en sus patas traseras detrás del grupo Uzumaki.

-JUUBI….-dijo el espíritu de la criatura al mirar el chakra negro detrás de Madara- HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO, Y AUN SIGUES TRATANDO DE DESTRUIR AL MUNDO. 

El monstruo de chakra negro camino en cuatro patas agitando sus colas violentamente. De un salto viró a la derecha y su movimiento fue imitado por el dragón que acababa de posicionarse detrás de los Uzumaki. En el flanco izquierdo de Naruto, bien alejados por ese único movimiento salvaje. El dragón de Jade con su chakra color blanco se asentaba frente a frente con el Juubi de chakra negro. Se miraron fieramente como si hubieran esperado desde el principio de los tiempos volver a luchar. El dragón sonrió con sus dientes de bruma.

-ESTA VEZ NO TIENES CHAKRA INFINITO… -dijo con satisfacción- ES LA HORA DE LUCHAR. 

Las bestias gigantes se lanzaron uno contra el otro de manera salvaje. Lanzando zarpazos y azotándose sin misericordia. Ignorando a los ninjas que estaban parados algunos metros más allá. Naruto y Madara se miraban fijamente, incapaces de apartar la vista de su objetivo principal. El Uzumaki estaba muy herido, sangrante en varios sectores. Su chakra sin embargo había experimentado una recarga, era como si contener el alma de sus maestros hubiera costado no disponer de su máximo poder. Ahora una nueva pelea había comenzado. 

Madara gruñó con furia y una llamarada de chakra oscuro lo rodeó completamente. Realizo una serie de sellos y poniendo su palma en el suelo frente a él, declaro: 

-ARTE NINJA, JUTSU DE DUPLICADO.

4 copias de su mismo aparecieron a sus lados. Cada una tenía características propias y se podía notar que todas pertenecían en control al mismo sujeto. Madara parecía haber dividido su propio espíritu en los caminos del Rinnengan.

-uno de nosotros debe quedarse contigo Naruto…-señaló Mikato- y Raito aun reside en tu interior. 

-Cambiemos…-sonrió Mako- no soy la mejor para luchar. Me quedare contigo reforzando tu cuerpo. Raito saldrá a tomar mi lugar contra uno de los seis caminos. 

Los cuatro Madara que aparecieron tenían características especiales. Un contaba con un traje de entrenamiento mostrando a Uchiha Madara cuando era muy joven en tiempos donde entrenaba con Izuna para perfeccionar el Sharingan. El segundo Madara se veía más maduro que el primero, presuntamente en los tiempos donde se fue de la aldea en busca de un destino. El Madara del centro era el original. En la época donde lucho contra Hashirama Senju. El cuarto Madara se veía avejentado y débil. Aunque su chakra era espeluznante en oscuridad. Y el quinto Madara estaba enmascarado con el atuendo de nubes rojas como Akatsuki.

Raito surgió de la espalda de Naruto y el joven pelirrojo cayó de rodillas por el dolor. Estaba muy cansado y sus heridas no sanaban. Mako se puso de pie tras de él, lo abrazo cariñosamente y se convirtió en una luz que desapareció adentrándose en el cuerpo de Naruto. El joven vio al resto de sus maestros parándose en una línea a sus lados. Miró su cuerpo de repente, sintiendo vitalidad renovada. Las heridas comenzaron a cerrar lenta por seguramente. Mako estaba actuando como lo haría el Kyuubi. Al menos así se podría mantener en combate. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado algunas horas en el mundo real. Pero dentro de Gedo Mazo la batalla cruenta parecía llevar días de haber iniciado. Todos los Madara luchaban de manera poderosa, pero los Uzumaki lo igualaban con técnicas especiales que jamás había visto el Uchiha. En el centro de un campo completamente deformado por las explosiones y los terremotos. Naruto se batía a duelo de corto alcance con un Madara que contaba en su particular caso, con el camino de los dioses entre sus habilidades. Al principio todo parecía en contra de los pelirrojos, cada maestro enfrentaba a un Madara con una habilidad de Rinnengan y varios jutsu que inicialmente no pertenecían al Uchiha. Algunos tenía el Mokuton, otros habilidades del Sharingan y había quien podía captar la energía de los Biju que yacían fuera de la estatua conectados a la bestia.

Sin embargo, aunque el impresionante despliegue de habilidades en el Uchiha pudiera parecer hasta obsceno, su necesidad de derrotar a todos los Uzumaki lo había llevado a cometer un grave error de cálculo. Naruto había sido muy golpeado al inicio por que el Rinnengan de su rival lo anticipaba todo. Pero los susurros de Mako desde el interior le hacían acordar mucho de lo había aprendido en su estadía en la cueva.

-existen cosas que él no puede ver…-dijo la sensual voz de la mujer como si estuviera en su oído- básicamente lo que no ven esos ojos, Madara no puede interpretarlo.

Naruto combinaba sus Rasengan junto a clones para atacar con todo y Madara respondía con técnicas de fuego y una katana formada de chakra oscuro. Ambos tenían algunas heridas pero la parte más grave siempre correspondía al Uzumaki. 

-lo que no puede ver con sus ojos…-pensó Naruto respirando pesado y notando como a su alrededor los Madara seguían luchando fieramente contra sus maestros- él puede ver todo, ni siquiera parece pestañear el muy maldito. 

-estoy contigo Naruto…-respondió desde el interior Mako- todos estamos contigo y el no pudo ver eso hasta que fue muy tarde.

Era cierto, Madara nunca pudo ver a sus maestros hasta que se les presentaron en batalla. ¿Por qué no pudo verlos? Se suponía que desde antes de la cueva Madara había estado sellado en sus ojos. Se suponía que todo lo que sus ojos vieran… 

Chocaron fieramente, Rasengan contra la katana oscura creada con chakra de Madara, y ambos retrocedieron luego de la explosión. Naruto miró a su izquierda, Kentari Uzumaki evitaba los intentos de su rival por tomarlo y así absorber su chakra. El maestro usaba unos extraños movimientos de jiujitsu que aprovechaban los impulsos de su enemigo. Para luego tomarlo de los brazos o piernas y estrellarlo contra el suelo. El maestro del Tayjutsu era una mala elección para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo. Kentari le pagaba en cómodas cuotas de dolor a cualquier individuo lo bastante arrogante o estúpido para tratar de vencerlo mano a mano.

Madara arremetió contra Naruto y uso el Bansho Tennin (atracción irresistible) para atraerlo contra su katana. El pelirrojo fue advertido por Mako desde el interior, e invocó un clon por delante para que le ayudara a impulsarse hacia arriba y así evitar la puñalada mortífera que la copia recibió en el pecho en su lugar. Desde el aire Naruto realizó sellos y soltó una bala de aire comprimida que Madara evito creando un circulo de llamas para protegerse. Naruto miró las batallas a su lado otro segundo, Kuro Uzumaki acosaba con los espíritus animales a su rival mientras Mikato sacaba decenas de armas creadas con su propio chakra en el cuerpo para batirse en peligroso duelo contra un Madara que usaba el Mokuton entre sus armas. Ambos se complementaban cada tanto intercambiando el rival y confundiendo a sus enemigos que no sabían contra quien tenían que luchar.

Madara observó caer del cielo a Naruto y decidió aprovechar el momento: 

-KATON, JUTSU GRAN DRAGON DE FUEGO –haciendo sellos y soplando.

El pelirrojo vio venir a la criatura llameante y recordando los sellos aprendidos con Mako-sensei se decidió a ponerlos en práctica:

-ARTE DE SELLOS 5 TRIGRAMAS, -haciendo sellos y estirando su palma derecha al frente mientras caía- BARRERA SEDIENTA.

Una pared de luz azul se posicionó surgiendo de la diestra en el Uzumaki y esa barrera tomó la forma de una cabeza gigante fantasmal. Abriendo su gran boca recibió de lleno el dragón de fuego y lo devoró redirecionando la energía hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, comenzando a recargarlo.

-gracias Madara…-sonrió el pelirrojo finalmente llego al suelo y se paró firme- me hacía falta el chakra luego de nuestro calentamiento uno a uno. 

A lo lejos el dragón de luz había cortado 3 colas del monstruo negro, mientras el Juubi respondió con una esfera de chakra que por poco no impactó al pecho de su enemigo, generando una enorme explosión kilómetros más allá. La pelea de las bestias estaba lejos de Naruto y la mayoría de los maestros, salvo Raito que luchaba contra su propio Madara que casualmente tenía la forma de cuando lo había enfrentado hace muchos años. 

-¿Por qué? –Decía mientras luchaba ese Madara - ¿Por qué tengo que pelear contra ustedes? ¡Todos están muertos!-dicho esto uso Amateratsu para lanzar flamas negras sobre su enemigo.

-ARTE DE SELLOS 3 TRIGRAMAS, -reafirmó Raito tranquilamente- CONTENCION DE MIZU.

Las flamas fueron selladas en las manos de Raito que las hizo desaparecer y contratacó con Tayjutsu para tener a mano la posibilidad de colocar un sello en el cuerpo de su rival. Madara cada vez parecía más lento, peleaba salvajemente pero cada vez se debilitaba más. Raito lo descubrió en pequeños detalles, como la pesada respiración del rival, o las gotas de sudor. Todo era muy real en este mundo, demasiado real.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo matarlos?! –Estalló Madara furioso y miró de lado como Juubi comenzaba a perder terreno contra el dragón- ¿Por qué son tan fuertes? ¡Yo soy un dios!

-has vivido demasiado tiempo, tu mente ya no es ni la mitad de lo que antes era –Declaró Raito sin dejar de atacarlo- tu soberbia, tu ambición. Eso te está destruyendo.

-¡NUNCA ME DERROTARAN! –estallaron al unísono los 5 Madara y sus chakra oscuros se manifestaron alrededor de sus cuerpos.

Naruto absorbió el tercer ataque consecutivo de Ninjutsu que Madara había lanzado cuando el Uchiha estallo en ese grito. El Uzumaki se había recargado casi completamente gracias a la obstinación de su rival. Pronto Madara conocería que solo mano a mano habría pelea. Pronto se vería obligado a pelear en el terreno que más convenía a Naruto. Pero esa explosión de energía parecía anunciar que por fin Madara iría con todo. Dejaría de especular e impulsado por sus seis parciales derrotas intentaría una victoria general aplastante. 

-¿recuerdas mis enseñanzas? –Preguntó Mako desde el interior- ¿recuerdas el arte de la manipulación?

Las palabras de Mako le hicieron reflexionar gravemente. Había algo de esta desmedida batalla que parecía fuera de contexto. Eran los maestros precisamente, que habían gastado las fuerzas de sus almas al máximo desde el comienzo. No era propio de ellos, no era propio ver a Kentari-sensei lanzarse al máximo sin estudiar a su rival. No era propio de Kuro-sensei diluir su chakra entre sus bestias para atacar sin descanso a su Madara. No era común que Mikato Uzumaki creara tanta cantidad de armas y soltarlas a riesgo de agotarse muy pronto. Naruto observó con gran sorpresa como Raito creaba un sello que devoró una esfera de poder que el Juubi había lanzado y el dragón había desviado. Luego el maestro la redirigió atraves de otro sello directo contra el Madara con quien peleaban causándole graves daños. 

Entonces lo comprendió, la pelea de sus maestros no buscaba una victoria individual, sino un desgaste general del enemigo. Madara luchaba por 5, no podía robar más chakra de los Biju por que los había expulsado, Juubi solo peleaba por sí mismo. Madara estaba solo. Naruto observo como su propio enemigo salió disparado de su posición embistiéndolo con rabia anunciada. Estaba descontrolado, la posibilidad de perder lo tenía desesperado. No había planeado esta batalla, nunca había sabido improvisar como si lo hacia Naruto.

El pelirrojo intentó mantener la calma, la katana de chakra oscuro silbaba sobre el con un mortal bailoteo asesino. Una puñalada, otra y otra más. Un sablazo lateral y el intento de Madara por destrozarlo. 

-¡Uno!…. –pensó Naruto evitando la katana de su enemigo y lanzando un golpe directo mientras sus envites enfurecían más al adversario.

_"-no extiendas demasiado tus piernas en una pelea, -recordaba Naruto de su entrenamiento con Kentari-sensei- pasos cortos, pasos rápidos y postura siempre atlética. Piernas muy abiertas restan tu reacción ante un ataque, te quitan reflejos._

-¡Dos!...- se dijo y lanzó una patada recta al frente dándole de lleno al Uchiha. Madara intentaba anticipar con sus ojos los movimientos de Naruto pero estos cambiaban de ritmo a cada nueva combinación. Madara recibió una andanada de golpes y Naruto lo tomó del brazo para que no se alejara, logrado darle fuertemente en el rostro con la mano libre.

_"-vigila siempre el entorno, aquí peleas solo conmigo, pero en el mundo real siempre peleas en desventaja. Tener compañeros a favor, a veces tiende a perjudicarte sino dominas el campo de batalla."_

-¡tres!...-giró Naruto lanzando dos puñetazos a un lado justo cuando Madara atacaba por su lateral rápidamente. El Uchiha recibía impactos imprevistos y su arma nunca daba en el blanco. Su chakra estaba casi agotado y cada pelea individual con los maestros estaba constándole demasiado. Los caminos divididos estaban consumiendo todo su chakra. Pronto no podría ni mantener el Rinnengan activado.

_"-pelear contra un Shinobi con katana u otra arma, implica pelear con él, no con sus armas. Procura atacar el brazo que esgrime el arma….-dijo pensativo Kentari- allí yace su punto débil. Un guerrero demasiado acostumbrado a un arma particular, se pierde cuando no cuenta con ella."_

-¡cuatro!...- Naruto se apartó de Madara que volvió a intentar con su katana y cuando el Uchiha intentaba releer los movimientos de su enemigo, Naruto lo sorprendió explotando su propia energía haciendo resplandecer su cuerpo y cegando a Madara en el proceso. Luego se colocó rápidamente a su espalda y lanzó una combinación rápida de puños y patadas que termino tirando bien lejos a su rival, dejándolo en el suelo y confundido por esos movimientos repentinos.

_"-Tayjutsu es un arte para tomar ventaja…-continuó el maestro Kentari en los recuerdos de Naruto- reduces el gasto de chakra y estudias al rival manteniéndote de una pieza. Procura dañar y no ser dañado, estudiar y sin haber revelado tus mejores jutsu. Una batalla de nivel mortal, se decide más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza." _

-¡cinco!...-anunció Naruto lanzó tres patadas altas con impresionante potencia que lograron levantar una brisa de Futon. La andanada apenas pudo ser defendida por Madara que parándose con dificultad canceló al resto de sus copias para recuperar las habilidades de los seis caminos. Estiro su palma al ataque y apenas pudo absorber una parte de el antes de irse al suelo nuevamente.

_"-controla tus golpes, controla tus movimientos, controla la batalla como una lucha de pasos y turnos. Tomas sus territorios defensivos, te mueves como tu enemigo pero eres mejor que él. Usas mejor el terreno, usas menos chakra y causas más daño. Se mejor….pero nunca te creas el mejor."_

Madara estaba fuera de sus cabales. Sus ojos ardían por el brillo y aun recuperados las copias con las que había decidido acabar a los Uzumaki habían sido vencidas. Se puso de pie haciendo desaparecer la katana negra que estaba en su mano derecha. Naruto había aprovechado el momento de su ceguera para romperle los dedos de esa mano. Ahora no podía esgrimir armas con ella. El joven pelirrojo vio a todos sus maestros acercándose a él, estaban a punto de desaparecer, se veía como si estuvieran en una bruma espesa. Habían usado todo el chakra que tomaron de Naruto en la cueva, ahora ya no les quedaba casi nada. 

-la batalla está casi terminada…-jadeaba agotado Kuro Uzumaki mirando a Naruto – ya casi estamos sin chakra

-pero el objetivo está cumplido…-definió Mikato igual de cansado- Madara casi no tiene poder ahora que lo ha desgastado repartiéndolo entre sus copias.

-no fueron copias sino duplicados de sí mismo…-apuntó Raito- Madara siempre tiende a usar los variados jutsu que conoce o roba, sin aprender a dominarlos completamente antes.

-¿recuerdas mis palabras Naruto? –Sonrió Kentari a lo que los demás también sonrieron- Cuando salgas de aquí, abras aprendido a sacar agua de las piedras. Recuerda esto muchacho, porque será la luz que te ayude en la oscuridad. Las personas siempre usan una pequeña parte de su real poder. Pero son tan tontas que en lugar de aprender cómo aprovechar al máximo lo que tienen, buscan más poder para controlar. Hasta que ese poder dicta sus destinos, hasta que el poder los consume, los guía y finalmente los entierra. Nunca puedes beber más de lo que tu cuerpo soporta, nunca debes tener más poder de lo que estás preparado a manejar.

-ustedes no pueden conmigo….-gruñó Madara ante los Uzumaki reunidos y apenas podía pararse bien- yo soy un dios….yo soy….

-eres un imbécil…-respondió Mikato ensanchando la sonrisa lo cual enfurecía más a Madara- Raito te ha manipulado desde el comienzo. Tu egoísmo, tu búsqueda insaciable de poder…

-¿Cómo? –pensaba Madara confundido

-seguramente ahora te estarás dando cuenta…-respondió al gesto confuso del Raito Uzumaki- que cada maestro enseño a Naruto técnicas que tú nunca conociste. Y es porque siempre le pedimos que no usara los ojos de poder para entrenarlas. También le advertimos que cada vez que nos convocara fuera de la cueva, lo hiciera cuando adoptara el modo Sennin. La naturaleza te mantenía aislado de Naruto, los ojos desactivados en la cueva antes que fuera liberado el Tsukuyomi, te mantuvieron ciego.

-Raito-sensei…-susurró Naruto- usted siempre supo que él estaba en mis…-dudaba evidentemente cansado el joven pelirrojo

-por supuesto que lo supe…-respondió el líder- tus sueños Naruto, no eran sueños sino recuerdos de Madara Uchiha. El luchó contra mi hace muchos años, allí supe que nunca detendría su ambición por el poder de Rikudou. Nunca entregaría los ojos a otro ser. Simplemente utilice su maldad para ayudarte a ti, con los planes que salvarían al mundo ninja.

-pero yo pude hacerlo so….

-¿solo? –Interrumpió Mikato- ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de honor? Tu propia sangre no te permitiría hacer lo necesario. Tú propio y gran corazón. Por eso tuvimos que soportar la estadía desagradable de él. –Señaló al moreno a lo lejos- él era tu otro yo, aquel sin escrúpulos para cumplir los fines. Tu tenías la voluntad para soportarlo, el tenía el pensamiento ninja para tener éxito.

-¡me usaron! –gritó furioso Madara y todos vieron a lo lejos como el dragón de Jade blanco, enterraba la garra derecha envuelta en su elemento justo el pecho del Juubi negro. -¡USTEDES ME USARON A MI! ¡LOS BUENOS UZUMAKI ME USARON COMO UN VULGAR TITERE! ¡USARON MIS DESEOS DE CONQUISTA PARA ALIMENTAR A NARUTO!

Los maestros estaban casi trasparentes, su chakra estaba agotado y saldrían fuera del Gedo Mazo. El dragón de Jade a lo lejos dio una salvaje mordida en el cuello del malherido Juubi y le desgarró la garganta haciendo que cayera al suelo destrozado y su cuerpo desapareciera. El dragón soltó un alarido de puro placer y su festejo se fue aplacando por el poder que desaparecía en él. También comenzaba a verse borroso. Era su pelea final, su revancha, y ahora había vencido. 

-GRACIAS POR ESTA GRAN PELEA HERMANOS…-dijo solemne el dragón- MI TIEMPO HA FINALIZADO. ME VOY TRAS LOS MIOS, DIGNO Y PURO. HE VENCIDO, EL EQUILIBRIO VOLVERA AL MUNDO DEL CHAKRA.

Todos vieron como desaparecía, a lo que Kuro y Mikato detrás de Naruto también se esfumaron. Los animales que antes había usado el maestro de las almas también se fueron. Kentari traslado el poco poder que quedaba en su alma para dárselo a Naruto. Luego le sonrió poniendo una pesada mano en su hombro.

-te esperaremos del otro lado hermano mío….-dijo sonriendo apenas y desapareció para dejar un susurro en el aire- con los brazos abiertos.

Madara se erigió indignado por haber sido parte de un plan de Raito. Por estar casi derrotado cuando debió ganar fácilmente. Quería distraer a Naruto para recuperar la sensibilidad de sus ojos. Los desactivo un momento tratando de juntar chakra para un ataque mortal.

-¿Cómo puedes estar de su parte Naruto? –Dijo vehemente Madara- te usaron, me usaron a mí. Todo por salvar una aldea que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como te trataban los aldeanos en esa cochina aldea? ¿No recuerdas que Konoha abrió las puertas para que asesinaran a toda tu familia? ¿No recuerdas que por Konoha viviste solo y sin tus padres? ¡¿COMO PUEDES AUN PENSAR A PROTEGERLOS!?

Naruto no tenía por qué responder a esas palabras. Bien sabía que Madara intentaba ganar tiempo, pero el también necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Así que mirando a Raito, justo parado al lado suyo, se propuso a repasar los supuestos ultrajes cometidos por Konoha.

-¡Hablas como si todos fueran culpables menos tú! –Respondió aireado- ¡Por tu maldita culpa he sufrido cada desgracia que quieres cargarle a Konoha! 

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¡¿Quieres saber de qué hablo?! –Respondió cabreado Naruto- ¡¿por qué razón fue eliminado Uzushiogakure?! ¡¿Quién robo la sangre Uzumaki para invocar al Kyuubi?! ¡¿Quién obligo con su venganza a que la esposa del Shodaime se convirtiera en Jinchuriki?! ¡¿Quién intentó asesinarme cuando apenas había nacido?! ¡¿Quién soltó al Kyuubi en Konoha para que todos me odiaran por tenerlo encima?!¡¿Quién obligo a mis padres a entregar sus vidas para contenerlo?!

-Naruto tranquilo…-le advirtió Raito desvaneciéndose apenas

-¡TODO LO QUE SUFRI! ¡TODO LO QUE MI FAMILIA SUFRIO! ¡TODO FUE TU CULPA! ¡OSEA, TODO LO SUFRI POR MI CULPA!

-únete a mi…-respondió serio Madara- y reviviré a tus padres. Reviviré a todos los que murieron y también a mi hermano que entrego sus ojos para que…

-¡PARA QUE LO TRAICIONARAS! –dijo furioso el pelirrojo- ¡TRAICIONASTE SU SACRIFICIO! ¡LO ABANDONASTE CIEGO Y SOLO CONTRA EL RESTO DE LOS UCHIHA! ¡TODO POR TU ESTUPIDA BUSQUEDA DE PODER!

-tu no podrías cargar el poder de los seis caminos…-definió Madara algo acobardado por el recuerdo de su hermano, y cargando chakra activo sus ojos que cambiaban desde el Sharingan básico, fase por fase hasta Rinnengan Gris- tu no podrías revivir a todos y lograr la paz.

-No….-dijo Naruto serio viendo como Raito desaparecía a su lado saludándolo levemente- no voy a poder lograr esa paz ideal. No voy a poder revivir a las personas que amo, ni reparar el daño que he causado en esta cruzada. Y no podré hacerlo….-su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su mano derecha comenzaba a crear un Rasengan- porque hoy….por qué ahora mismo….acabare contigo para siempre. No habrá paz en el mundo mientras existamos. Si tengo que desaparecer para que haya paz, me asegurare de llevarte al infierno conmigo.

Ambos se preparaban para el golpe definitivo. Naruto cargó el Rasengan con chakra pero el lugar de agregarle Futon para darle poder, comprimió más y más la energía como lo hacía cuando usaba la cuchilla vibrante. La técnica cabía en la palma de su mano, pero lo que fuera que tocara lo atravesaría sin dudas. Eso golpe estaba destinado a matar. Madara utilizo su mano izquierda que era la única aun útil para crear una especie de cuchilla como la de Naruto pero constituida por fuego. Estaba furioso por las palabras del Uzumaki y este golpe iba a enterrárselo en el corazón. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera? Ahora no tenía a sus maestros para protegerlo. Ahora estaba finalmente solo y caería ante un guerrero superior como ciertamente Madara pensaba serlo. Un doble golpe directo. Pero el Uchiha tenía una carta más para jugar al final.

-ambos chocaremos…-sonrió fríamente Madara- pero solo yo saldré victorioso.-NARUTOOOOOOO…-salió corriendo recto con el puñal rojo en su mano izquierda.

-MADARAAAAAAAA….- respondió con el mismo ímpetu el pelirrojo que tenía el Rasengan concentrado en su diestra

A pocos pasos de encontrarse en el centro del lugar. Madara uso sus últimas energías para invocar un Sunsanoo. Estaba en su primer nivel y apenas lo cubría. Pero sería defensa suficiente contra un Rasengan simple. Cuerpo a cuerpo el Sunsanoo protegería del golpe a Madara mientras el enterraba su arma en la humanidad de Naruto. Pero cuando el Uzumaki vio ese accionar, simplemente se dijo que no escaparía al destino. Solo segundos de decidir, Naruto siempre había sabido improvisar. Siempre había sido el número uno en sorprender a la gente. Era Naruto Uzumaki después de todo. 

_"-Naruto…-dijo Mako sonriendo- recuerda siempre quien eres en verdad. Nunca el camino que recorrerás debe corromper tu deber."_

_"-recuerda lo que te enseñamos…-señaló Kentari- siempre es bueno tomar un tiempo de más y analizar antes de dar un golpe."_

_"-recuerda a tu madre…-dijo Mikato- cuyo amor llegó a protegerte del peligro, ese amor debe guiar a tus armas, no veas lo que estas matando, sino lo que intentas salvar con ello."_

__

_"-recuerda a tu padre….-indicó Kuro- el hizo lo que debía hacer para salvar a su pueblo. No importa la vida, no importa el destino. Solo la fuerza de mantener vivo para siempre, tus más arraigadas creencias."_

Los jutsu se cruzarían. Todo pareció detenerse en un instante irrepetible. Madara observaba como una energía de color rojo comenzaba a exudar desde el cuerpo de Naruto que no parecía darse cuenta. Los enemigos estaban a 7….6….5 pasos. Madara observó con sorpresa como una especie de Sunsanoo se erigía en Naruto. Era de color rojo, pero en lugar de la cabeza cadavérica que destacaba en su propio demonio, la técnica de Naruto había formado la cabeza de una mujer de largos cabellos con rulos. Los jutsu estaban por chocar, Madara y Naruto estaban a 4…3…2 pasos de unirse. El rubio tenso el brazo derecho lo más que pudo hacia atrás dejando una enorme apertura para que Madara enterrara su cuchilla en el corazón.

Se unieron en un estruendo feroz que ilumino la zona dejando ciegos a ambos combatientes. Un plan programado, contra una idea sorprendente. Cuando la luz se disipara, alguien había vencido. 

**Fin de la parte 1**


	38. CAPITULO 33b

**Volver actualizar despues de mil años y pedir perdón por tanto retraso. Lo siento a todos los lectores pero estare subiendo el epilogo de este fic y tratando de actualizar tierra de traidores en los próximos días. Lamento la espera.**

**PD: para los que consultaron sobre mi fic "fuerzas de la naturaleza", empezare a subirlo capitulo a capitulo en breve. Saludos.**

**CAPITULO 33: LA PALABRA DEL MAESTRO, PARTE II**

Sentado frente a su escritorio bebió su té de hierbas suavemente. El cuartel militar del país del fuego ya había sido reorganizado para los altos mandos. Desde ese lugar fortificado, a pocas cuadras de la zona donde el señor feudal y su familia tenían sus propiedades, el general Mifune había recibido todos los reportes de sus capitanes sobre el adiestramiento de tropas que se llevaba a cabo en los campos aledaños. El ejército estaba prácticamente listo, a excepción de los mensajeros que habían sido enviados a toda prisa, para advertir a Konoha que se preparara para servir al nuevo Shogun.

Mifune observaba los mapas y sus conocimientos sobre los terrenos del país de hierro eran fructíferos para trasladar a las tropas de un punto a otro rápidamente. Dominaba las carreteras interiores que conectaban a los países elementales. Kumo e Iwa por el este. Konoha desde el oeste y Suna aislado en el norte. En la zona sudeste del mapa estaba el puerto que conducía al mar para llegar a Kiri. Sin dudas lo mejor que podían hacer las tropas era tomar todos los terrenos del continente para luego asediar la isla. Sería una larga campaña, no había duda que los ninjas resistirían entregarse luchando hasta el último hombre. 

A Mifune no le satisfacía enfrentar a los antiguos aliados, pero si quería conservar el poder que había ganado para buscar el equilibrio de los países, tenía que actuar duramente si la ocasión lo requería. Se dijo que era lo mejor, conducir los destinos del ejército del Daimyo. Preferible que se haga bajo las normas samurái, y no conducida por tipejos despreciables como el comandante que había llevado tropas a Suna para destruirla.

Suna….

¿Dónde estabas refugiándose los aldeanos de esa aldea? ¿Dónde estaban los ninjas? Las dos posibilidades que se le ocurrían al general eran igual de malas. La primera era que Gaara de la arena tuviera espías en altos puestos del país del fuego. Saber lo que iba a sucederle hizo que adelantara el exilio y pusiera a los suyos a resguardo. Espías entre los hombres del feudal, mal presagio.

La segunda posibilidad le preocupaba de igual manera aunque no tenía pruebas de ello. Que las aldeas ninja se hubieran reunido nuevamente bajo un solo estandarte. Que sabiendo las intenciones del Daimyo, pensaran en presentar batalla campal. En este caso, Mifune aventura una larga y penosa sangría bélica que si bien tenía todo para obtener la victoria por cuestiones de recursos y provisiones, causaría un gran cráter en las sociedades como eran conocidas actualmente.

-señor…-un hombre golpeó la puerta del despacho y ante el consentimiento del ocupante ingresó con un pergamino en la mano- tenemos noticias contradictorias. 

-¿Contradictorias?

-se enviaron dos mensajeros a por las tropas de Konoha, pero fueron encontrados muertos en los bosques del fuego. –El hombre se puso aún más rígido para completar la frase- creemos que fueron atacados desde adentro.

-¿ninjas de Konoha también? –El mensajero asintió serio ante la pregunta de su líder- ¿acaso será posible que…? 

Mifune se puso de pie y fue a un pequeño librero que guardaba algunos documentos. Buscó en preciso uno, lo abrió y releyó el material gravemente. Minutos después, no pudo contener la sonrisa irónica. El pergamino enviado hacía tiempo por la familia Uzumaki ahora tenía más sentido. Mifune solo pudo sentirse más tranquilo cuando se figuró exactamente lo que había ocurrido en Suna. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, sería lo mismo cuando invadieran otras tierras.

-señor….-le llamó el subordinado- ¿Qué hacemos con los mensajes que no llegaron a Konoha? ¿Acaso debo enviar gente con escolta?

-no Hiruto…-negó el líder- prepárate para partir al norte, conduciremos el ejército hacia Sunagakure. Tomaremos el país del viento para pacificarlo definitivamente. Konoha puede esperar. 

El subordinado hizo una reverencia y sin entender que causaba la sonrisa irónica de su señor, se fue para alistarse junto a las tropas. Pronto comenzaría la guerra, debían estar muy atentos ahora que Konoha parecía no enviar refuerzos para luchar. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La luz se extinguió, y con ella la batalla había llegado a un abrupto final. El brazo izquierdo de Madara estaba enterrado hasta el codo, en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto. Mako Uzumaki había usado su chakra en forma de barreras para igualar a Sunsanoo en el último instante. Madara en tanto había fallado el golpe al pecho de Naruto, solo por el Uzumaki había golpeado con su Rasengan el costado del brazo con el que Madara había atacado. El Rasengan no fue hacia el cuerpo del Uchiha, fue a su codo para redirigir el golpe mortal hacia una zona menos peligrosa.

-cretino…-susurró al oído de Naruto el Uchiha, ya que estaban prácticamente abrazados- salvaste tu corazón al costo de fallar el Rasengan- pero ahora yo…

Intentó sacar su brazo y no pudo. La barrera creada por Mako y el Sunsanoo se había cruzado manteniéndolos pegados uno al otro. La mujer Uzumaki había detenido la espada espiritual del Sunsanoo con sus dos manos desnudas, casi como si estuviera rezando con el filo enemigo entre sus palmas. Madara quiso soltarse de esa especie de traba. Lo intentó con más fuerzas al notar que Naruto no se movía. Entonces escuchó la voz grave de su rival herido.

-mi padre….su Rasengan….hizo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar mi cuerpo….-dijo Naruto apenas sin que Madara entendiera mucho- y mi madre…

¡Chasss! ¡Chass! ¡Chasss! ¡Chass! 

Madara se separó levemente, mirando a los ojos a Naruto. La sorpresa en los negros ojos del Uchiha se hizo evidente con el dolor insoportable. Su Rinnengan se fue, el Sunsanoo desapareció destruido su invocador desde adentro. Unas 6 cadenas de chakra celeste se creaban del cuerpo de Naruto y atravesaban al indefenso Madara por varios puntos vitales. Desde cerca, a quemarropa.

-y mi madre….-dijo serio el pelirrojo- me protegió con su amor. Porque sus cadenas no destruyen, sino que salvan al mundo, de Uchiha Madara. 

_Flash back: en el entrenamiento con Mikato Uzumaki  
_

_-quiero las cadenas….  
_

_-¿Por qué?  
_

_-me dijo que eligiera con el corazón, -sonrió Naruto recordando su pasado- mi Ka-san usaba cadenas.  
_

_-oh…-sonrió el pelirrojo como si no supiera- Kushina Uzumaki, anterior jinchuriki no Kyuubi. Su chakra se adaptaba perfectamente a este estilo. Tenía la especialidad de mesclar sus armas selladas con su elemento afín. Estas técnicas solo forman armas de chakra puro, tu madre podía hacerlas de chakra tipo Futon. Impresionante.  
_

_-quiero hacerlo como ella…-sonrió contento Naruto- así siempre estará conmigo.  
_

_-a trabajar entonces mi estudiante_

_Fin del flash back:_

-he perdido…-dijo devastado Madara y la sangre brotaba por sus labios- he perdido…teniendo todo para ganar. 

-has perdido, porque nunca estuviste dispuesto a todo para ganar. –Respondió la voz de Mako desde el espíritu rojo que protegía a Naruto- eres un cobarde que se dice listo fingiendo una derrota. Pero nunca vencerás ya que tus peleas, son solo para tu beneficio. Supe que usarías tus ojos para protegerte, porque no estabas dispuesto a morir para ganar. 

Madara cayó de rodillas y las heridas brotaban en rojo manchando las cadenas. El Uchiha apenas se sostenía por obra de los mismos elementos atravesándolo. 

-no me destruyas…-dijo suavemente Madara- si lo haces….nunca alcanzaras el poder máximo de los ojos. Nunca podrías usar con total libertad el Izanagi. Nunca podrás revivir a… 

-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad? –Sonrió débilmente Naruto- Rikudou nos atacó a ambos al comienzo. ¿Lo recuerdas? 

_Flash back:_

_Naruto quedó muy sorprendido, miró a Madara tirado en el suelo recuperándose apenas, y luego observó al misterioso hombre que le dijo:  
_

__

_-esto también es tu culpa….-apuntándole con la palma izquierda hacia Naruto  
_

__

_Fin del flash back:_

La mirada de Madara pareció como si recordara el suceso. Naruto entonces sonrió apenas y continúo: 

-Rikudou me atacó a mí también, porque la primera vez que peleamos tú y yo, también obtuve la victoria. Pero al tomar todo el poder, en lugar de mantener el equilibrio generado, reviví a todos inyectando sin querer los Kekengenkai en el mundo. Tu aportarte el poder, yo aporte la estupidez. 

-el ciclo de odio….-dijo desvaneciéndose Madara derrotado- es…tu…culpa…..que irónico. 

La voz de Mako ya no se escuchaba en el interior de Naruto. La maestra había usado todo su poder para contener al Sunsanoo rival. Desapareció y una pequeña risilla se escuchó al final. El Uzumaki notó que su cabello había vuelto al color rubio nuevamente. Estiró su mano hacia el cuerpo inerte de Madara Uchiha y todo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Ya no tendría el poder de ser casi inmortal. Pero en el cuerpo de su contracara yacía un poco para una última cosa. Lo único que Naruto podía hacer por el mundo que trataba de proteger, cumplir sus promesas. Cumplir la promesa de Kushinada Uzumaki. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el destruido valle del fin, los monstruos con colas se vieron liberados de la cadena que los apresaba al Gedo mazo. Su chakra había dejado de ser consumido por la estatua que comenzó a apagarse como una vela. El brillo constante de blancos y negros se consumieron mientras los Biju rodeaban a la criatura atrapada. Finalmente, Gedo mazo comenzó a agrietarse, a resquebrajarse hasta quedar fracturado en varias zonas de su poderoso cuerpo.

-Kurama…-susurró Sachibi al lado del zorro- ¿Qué está pasando? 

-la batalla terminó…-dijo solemne el nueve colas- hay un ganador, o muchos….dependiendo quien haya dado el golpe de gracia.

Sakura observaba todo desde afuera del círculo de chakra que rodeaba a los Biju. Al escuchar las palabras del zorro se puso alerta para ver a Naruto. Rogaba que fuera el quien saliera de ese lugar, que ya no fuera más Uchiha Madara. Las criaturas no parecían inquietas como ella, tal vez porque admitían que tuvieran el poder que tuvieran, dependían del ganador de ese cruento combate interior, para dictar los destinos de todos. 

Finalmente la cabeza de la estatua se desplomó frente a las patas del Kyuubi. El resto del cuerpo no tardó en convertirse en arena que arrastrada por el viento se fue disipando. En el centro de los Biju estaba parado Naruto Uzumaki. Sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo sangrando por varios sectores, su chakra de un poderoso brillo negro exhibía un poder fuera del mundo conocido. Las criaturas sintieron escalofríos al ver como esa fuerza negativa emanaba del antes cálido Naruto Uzumaki. Pero no era lo que creyeron por fortuna. El vencedor no era el dueño de ese poder, sino los últimos resquicios de aquel que había muerto definitivamente. 

-amigos míos…-sonrió apenas Naruto abriendo sus ojos suavemente y allí podían ver el Rinnengan rojo- usando la fuerza que ahora puedo absorber del ambiente, usando los últimos destellos del poder negativo de Madara, solo necesito del chakra combinado de los nueve Biju. Tan solo un Izanagi para lograr la paz del mundo. Para dejarle a los humanos las decisiones del futuro, para sepultar eternamente el poder de los seis caminos.

-¿NUESTRO CHAKRA? –Gruñó Kyuubi apenas- ¿ACASO ERES NARUTO?

-usando el modo Sennin te pedí muchas cosas amigo mío…-señaló sonriendo el rubio- porque Madara no podía escucharlas. Ahora te pido, que confíes tu poder y el de tus hermanos una última vez. Prometí liberarlos a todos, pero no puedo protegerlos de aquellos humanos que aun buscarían el poder de un Jinchuriki. A menos…

-¿QUE PLANEAS HACER VIEJO? –dijo Kurama confundido por la similitud con el viejo sabio que había adoptado Naruto en su combinación de gestos y chakra con Madara

-soy Naruto Uzumaki amigo…-sonrió tranquilo el rubio- mi sangre ha vuelto a ser sellada y esta vez será para siempre espero. Pero a pesar que la maldad de Madara me impulsó a matar, violar y manipular….la triste realidad es que también tengo un precio que pagar por esto. Porque aquel que se queda sin hacer nada ante la maldad, tiene también culpa de ella.

-TU NO NOS DEBES NADA NARUTO…-indicó Hachibi- NOS HAS LIBERADO Y DEBES USAR LO QUE QUEDA DE TU PODER DIVINO PARA MANTENERTE VIVO. TE PRESTAREMOS CHAKRA PARA QUE TE CURES Y… 

-no usare mi última oportunidad de un mundo mejor por solo una vida, aunque esa vida…sea la mía. 

-CON ESAS HERIDAS Y EL AGOTAMIENTO DEL IZANAGI….-interrumpió el Rokubi- ESTARAS MUERTO EN POCOS MINUTOS. 

-si ahora muero o sobrevivo nada cambiara. –dijo el rubio poniéndose serio- he protegido a mi familia llevándola lejos de la guerra. Pero aquellos que intentan acabar con el camino del Shinobi, temerán el poder de los seis caminos. Nunca dejaran de cazarnos, nunca nos dejaran en paz a los ninjas, nunca los dejaran en paz a ustedes los Biju.

-¿ENTONCES QUE PROPONES HACER? –atizó la charla Sachibi- POR QUE TIENES RAZON AL PENSAR QUE JAMAS DEJARAN LOS HUMANOS DE BUSCARNOS, AUNQUE NOS FUERAMOS AL FIN DE LA TIERRA.

-una solución es todo lo que queda…-sonrió triste Naruto- mis amigos, mis hermanos, mis hijos…-los Biju sentían el corazón encenderse ante esas palabras llenas de amor- los quiero tanto, les pido perdón por tantos años de sufrimiento. Fui un cobarde en otra vida, incapaz de soportar el daño que había causado el Juubi. Incapaz de soportar mi condición humana, de sobreponerme a que simplemente soy un humano, y ningún poder adquirido me hará más elevado.

-NARUTO….TU….-dudaba el Kyuubi sobre lo que estaba por hacer- ¿QUE NUEVA ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS POR HACER? 

El rubio sonrió, Kurama siempre había sido su "hijo" favorito. Siempre había sido quien más cercano había estado a su corazón. No era que no amara a los demás Biju, después de todo él les había otorgado la vida después del Juubi, pero Kurama era especial. Podía suponer lo que haría Naruto, había vivido demasiadas cosas en el interior de su cuerpo.

-un poder que existe para tentar a los mortales, solo puede ser apartado de dos formas. –Dijo Naruto apenas- o lo destruyes para siempre, algo que con la rencarnación de mi alma es imposible de lograr, o….simplemente…

-NADIE SABRA…QUE RIKUDOU SENNIN HA EXISTIDO JAMAS…-bajo la vista solemne Ichibi que había estado en silencio todo el rato- PARA NO SER PERSEGUIDOS, HARAS QUE LOS HUMANOS DEL MUNDO OLVIDEN QUE ALGUNA VEZ EXISTIMOS LOS BIJU.

-¿ERA POR ESO QUE ME HAS PEDIDO LOS LLEVE A TODOS A UNA ISLA DESIERTA? –preguntó Kyuubi comprendiendo- ¿ERA POR ESA RAZON QUE NO TE PREOCUPABA SI TU NOMBRE SE HUNDIA EN LA MISMA PORQUERIA QUE EL DE UCHIHA?

Naruto no respondió, simplemente los dejó hablar, les permitió descargar la angustia que sentían. Los Biju no podían entender como este humano, como esta versión joven del viejo sabio, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para dejarlos libres del ciclo de odio. Pero peor aún, no solo iba a morir solitario y joven. Sino que ni su nombre quedaría para las futuras generaciones. Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que nunca tuvo nada, aquel que luchó a brazo partido por el reconocimiento de todos. Aquel que soñaba con ser conocido en todas las aldeas del mundo. Ahora entregaba su bien ganada fama, su vida y sus poderes divinos por un poco de paz real. 

-¿Y SI EL FEUDAL NO SE CONFORMA CON TENER TODO EL CONTINENTE? –anunció Kurama desconfiado de la idea, e inconscientemente trataba de convencerlo para que no lo hiciera- ¿COMO PROTEGERAS A TU FAMILIA? AL MENOS LA AMENAZA DE UNA NUEVA APARICION DEL SABIO PODRIA… 

-¡ese fue mi error la primera vez! –Gritó Naruto serio- ¡no pude resistirme al olvido! ¡Quería ser recordado por derrotar al Juubi! ¡Quería ser recordado por mis hijos, y por los hijos de mis hijos! Pero solo guerras y sed de poder he engendrado con ese egoísmo. Al final en esta vida como Naruto Uzumaki, he pagado todo el mal que hice aun sin quererlo o reconocerlo. Así es como el equilibrio de la naturaleza me ha castigado, por intentar tomar el poder que no puedo comprender con el corazón. Por tratar de ver al futuro, y conocer decisiones que no estaba preparado a comprender. 

Naruto estiró su mano a los trozos de la estatua Gedo mazo. Las cadenas selladas que habían aprisionado al monstruo comenzaron a brillar intensamente. El sello de los 10 trigramas volvió a elevarse y rodeó a los 9 Biju como un círculo protector.

-el sello Uzumaki los protegerá de Izanagi. –Anunció Naruto y su poder se elevaba como una llama alrededor de su cuerpo- necesito que me presten su chakra una última vez. Hare olvidar a los humanos del mundo que Rikudou Sennin, Uchiha Madara, Naruto Uzumaki y los 9 Biju alguna vez han existido.

-MORIRAS NARUTO…-señaló Kyuubi negando con un gesto molesto- TUS PROMESAS TE DARAN MUERTE.

-no voy morir nunca…-sonrió el rubio dando un giro y mirando un rato a cada Biju- porque ustedes me tendrán siempre en sus corazones. Me recordaran, y en la sangre de mis hijos viviré para siempre. Mi pequeña Miroku-chan ya ha puesto su sangre para mantener el sello del remolino activo en toda la nueva aldea. Ellos estarán bien, sus mentes no sufrirán la perdida, sus corazones no sentirán temor o congoja. No van a extrañarme sino me recuerdan, pero siempre estaré en su sangre. Esa es la promesa hacia mis maestros, esa es la forma que tengo para honrarlos. El remolino ha vuelto a renacer. 

Hachibi dirigió una mirada descuidada a su espalda, el Kyuubi atrajo sus ojos a ese punto y por fin recordaron a Sakura Haruno a pocos metros del lugar. Ella era médica, no lo iba a dejar morir. Pero estaba débil y cubrir los faltantes de chakra en Naruto era imposible para una humana común. Sin embargo, con la determinación suicida con la que enfrentó a Madara para usar el sello de 10 trigramas, ella seguramente lo intentaría y seria su muerte segura.

-La pelirosa está a pocos metros –susurro bajo Kyuubi- en cuanto pueda entrar a este círculo intentara salvarte. –lo miro a Naruto fijamente y trato de que no hiciera el jutsu porque no quería verlo morir- ella se va a sacrificar por ti. Lo veo en sus ojos.

-No lo hará Kurama….-desdeñó Naruto- el Izanagi va a borrar todo recuerdo que ella tenga de mí. Simplemente lleven mi cuerpo con ustedes, aléjense de aquí apenas todo termine. Sakura-chan nunca sabrá lo que realmente hacia aquí en primer lugar. Es la única solución para mantenerla a salvo. A ella, y a todos.

Las criaturas finalmente obedecieron a su "padre". Sentían un inmenso dolor al darle ese chakra que terminaría por matarlo. Pero era una decisión tomada, y Naruto igualmente iba a morir lo hicieran o no por sus heridas. Los Biju cedieron sus chakra que se reunieron en el cuerpo de Naruto justo en el centro del lugar. Alrededor de las enormes criaturas el sello Uzumaki parecía un pergamino de luz que rodeaba el perímetro para impedir que el Izanagi afectara la mente de los que yacían adentro. De pronto, los ojos de Naruto de un intenso rojo sangre, brillaron y las marcas de los 9 aparecieron en sus pupilas completando el poder de los seis caminos. Solo tenía un poco de lo que Madara fue, todo podía cambiar el mundo una última vez. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El en el antiguo país del agua, la joven hija de la sacerdotisa Shion reposaba en una tienda preparada por sus guardias. Habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas como para no agotarla completamente a pesar de ser una joven muy vital. Además, había aportado su sangre para crear los sellos Uzumaki que los Shinobi de la ex aldea Kiri habían usado desde hacía muchas horas. La niña peinó su largo cabello color dorado sentada frente a un espejo, y el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Su madre aún estaba demasiado ocupada con los constantes arribos de personas en el puerto cercano. Shion no solo tenía el respeto de su propio pueblo, sino también la confianza reconocida en todas las aldeas por ser una vidente. Sus poderes mentales eran extraordinarios, sus ojos podían ver más allá de lo evidente.

Por eso Miroku estaba solo acompañada por dos damas que constantemente la seguían a donde fuera. Desde su nacimiento había sido protegida como toda una princesa. Era el tesoro más valioso de la ex aldea del demonio, y todos sus habitantes lo sabían muy bien. Ella sería la líder luego del retiro de su madre. Sin embargo, Miroku había heredado mucho más que las obligaciones de su progenitora. La joven era mucho más amable y simpática con sus ayudantes. Tenía esa gracia natural que solo poseían los ángeles. Miroku además demostraba una inteligencia fuera del promedio, era muy niña aun, pero siempre acompañaba a su madre Shion en cada paso diplomático. A pesar de su corta vida, había visto demasiado, incluso al punto que sus ojos ya tenían las capacidades de su madre, aunque no tan desarrolladas. Miroku estaba destinada a superar a su antecesora.

-Oto-san…-susurró bajito soltando el pensamiento 

Su madre Shion le había explicado que ella tenía un raro privilegio. Nunca, ninguna sacerdotisa de la aldea del demonio había conocido a su padre. Solo Miroku había podido, porque generalmente los que habían fecundado a las sacerdotisas siempre morían incluso antes que la niña fuera dada a luz. Miroku sin embargo disfrutó sus primeros años con su padre. Sentía una afinidad tan fuerte con Naruto como ningún hombre le producía. Él estaba en su piel, detrás de cada muro, en cada sonrisa amable de un aldeano común. Miroku era muy niña, pero pronto comprendió que el cariño de Naruto era muy diferente al de otros padres. Generalmente los hombres, sobre todo los guerreros eran pocos demostrativos. Eran signos de debilidades mostrarse amables con las mujeres. Pero su Oto-san no lo entendía así. Siempre fue muy dulce con ella, le compraba cosas, le traía obsequios de sus viajes. Siempre alguno de sus clones la visitaba cuando las misiones lo ponían a pocos kilómetros de la villa del demonio. Miroku había sentido siempre que su padre la cuidaba, aun sola en el bosque, acompañada por la guardia personal de su madre, en un pueblo, en el medio del templo donde antes vivían. Siempre su Oto-san estaba con ella.

-vuelve conmigo Oto-san…-volvió a susurrar mientras se acostaba en una cama preparada para ella- Oka-san te necesita, yo te necesito. Vuelve a casa conmigo. 

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, tenía tanto sueño, necesitaba ver a su padre para estar tranquila. Su mente se fue al mágico mundo de sus sueños dorados. En ese mundo no había guerra, en ese mundo no había dolor. Ella solo quería estar con su padre. Ella quería con toda la desesperación del corazón volver a verlo. Saber que estaba bien, saber que era feliz, que volvería a sonreír. 

_"abrió los ojos suavemente, sentía una calidez extraña para estar en su sola cama. Abrió sus ojos violáceos y encontró un bosque verde donde la vida refulgía como energía en bruto. Se sintió tan bien, tan cuidada, tan protegida. ¿Dónde estaba realmente? ¿Qué sueño la había traído a este lugar desconocido? Sintió la calidez en su espalda, alguien acariciaba sus cabellos lacios y dorados con la ternura que Miroku solo conocía en dos personas. Una su propia madre a la que todos conocían, y la otra era la dulzura tan secreta como personal de su padre. _

__

_-hola cariño…-escuchó su voz inconfundible en el lóbulo izquierdo.  
_

_-Oto-san….-sonrió adormilada y recostada en el pecho de Naruto se giró levemente para verlo hacia arriba- Oto-san has vuelto conmigo. ¿Esto es….un sueño?_

_Naruto sonrió, ella veía como el realmente era. Cabello rubio y ojos azules. Acarició a su bella hija mayor y se sintió en paz. Ningún sacrificio sería suficiente para mantenerla a salvo. Miroku fue la idea feliz en un tiempo de sangre, odios y guerras. Miroku fue su escondida felicidad, la vuelta a lo que Naruto siempre fue. Tenía que agradecer a Shion haberse cruzado en su camino muchos años antes. Tenía que agradecerle haberse propuesto para tener una bella hija con el como padre. Naruto tragó duro, este momento dorado seria lo que más le dolía sacrificar. Ya no estar más para Miroku así como para cada hijo repartido en la aldea del remolino._

_-Oto-san, sé que es usted… -se acurrucó la niña al pecho del hombre- no es un sueño, no completamente.  
_

_-así es mi bebé…-le sonrió el triste- he usado mi poder para venir a tus sueños. Te ves tan hermosa como un ángel. No puedo creer que sea culpable de que hayas nacido.  
_

_-Oto-san…-se sonrojó la niña- usted siempre dice esas cosas. –Su bello rostro surcó la preocupación- ¿Cuándo volveré a verlo? ¿Cuánto tendré que esperarlo? Quiero que no se aleje nunca más de mi lado. _

__

_-Miroku-chan…-dijo tratando de mantener la sonrisa fingida- lamento mucho haberte dejado abandonada. Pero tenía cosas que hacer para mantener mis promesas. Para estar seguro que tú podrías vivir en paz._

__

_-vuelve a casa Oto-san…-reclamó la niña- no puedo estar un minuto más sin verlo. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón explota de felicidad cuando estoy junto a usted._

__

_-lo sé cariño…-dijo él, dolido por dentro- por eso tu sangre es tan importante para atar los lazos de la aldea. Serán tus hermosos sentimientos quienes guiaran a nuestra familia. Tu Oto-san ya ha cumplido con su parte de este camino. Solo vine para estar contigo una vez más, era el deseo más puro de mi corazón._

__

_-No….-dijo la niña preocupada ante los gestos de su padre- usted no va a volver conmigo. ¡No no no! –Golpeó con su manitas el pecho de Naruto- ¡no me abandone! ¡Usted dijo que después de este viaje estaríamos juntos! ¡Lo prometió!_

__

_-por eso he venido…-susurró acariciando el rostro de la pequeña del cual brotaban tiernas lagrimas- no llores mi princesa dorada. No me hagas más difícil lo imposible.  
_

_-si usted muere no podré soportarlo…-reclamó la niña- Oka-san morirá de angustia si usted no regresa. ¡No se atreva a dejarnos solas!_

__

_-mi preciosa…-respondió dolido Naruto y una lagrima se le escapó sin poder contenerla- eres mucho más de lo que merezco como padre. Yo perdí a los míos antes de saber amarlos. Ellos siempre pensaron en mí, pero me hubiera gustado disfrutarlos por algún tiempo. He venido a tus sueños para dejar parte de mi chakra. Es la forma que los sellos que llevan mi sangre queden atados a tu suerte. Siempre estaré en tu alma…_

__

_-no puede abandonarme…-sollozaba la niña- yo voy a morir extrañándolo.  
_

_-no lo harás…-Miroku se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a su padre para comprender- porque mi último poder hará que todos olviden quien soy. Tu padre solo será una sombra sin rostro, no vas a quererme, no vas a extrañarme. Nadie me recordará, ni le dolerá mi muerte. Vivirás días nuevos, y finalmente serás feliz._

__

_La mente de la joven comenzaba a inundarse con las imágenes de los momentos vividos junto a su padre. Cuando caminaban de la mano por un campo de flores. Cuando la llevaba en brazos yendo junto a su madre para comprar simples alimentos en un pueblo. Cuando le trajo un collar creado con su chakra, hermosas joyas de pureza. Cuando le leía cuentos o le contaba historias ninjas antes de dormir. No, si algo era más cruel que no tenerlo nunca más junto a ella, eso sería hacerla olvidar todos los momentos felices que había vivido junto a él.  
_

_-nunca te podré olvidar…-dijo con firmeza- porque no lo deseo.  
_

_-no tienes elección, -respondió el rubio guerrero- será lo mejor para que no sufras.  
_

_-tal vez tu poder pueda hacer olvidar a todos, -señaló ella convencida- pero conmigo no va a funcionar. Porque estas dentro de mi corazón. Detrás de cada árbol, cuando el viento sopla, cuando mis ojos miran hacia el futuro o al pasado. Siempre esta Oto-san conmigo. No deseo perder eso. Apártame de ese poder, porque si no hallare la forma de recordarte.  
_

__

_Tanta decisión en esa niña tan joven. Tanta determinación para luchar contra lo invencible. Definitivamente era su hija. No había dudas que la sangre era un poder más allá de la comprensión mortal. Naruto no quería hacerla sufrir, pero comprendió que la muchacha hablaba con la verdad al decir que buscaría la forma de recordarlo. Sus ojos podían ser el camino, y eso la haría sufrir aún más cuando no comprendiera las razones de esa amnesia. Tal vez todas eran simples excusas, tal vez Naruto resignaría el valor y recuerdo de todo el mundo ninja. Pero también deseaba que alguien, aunque solo fuera una persona tuvieran la capacidad de recordarlo. Porque los hombres mueren cuando los mata el olvido. Entonces Naruto siempre vivirían en el corazón de los Biju, y en su hija amada. La futura líder espiritual de la aldea del remolino. Entonces Naruto sonrió sinceramente, con todo el dolor del mundo ahora estaba más que seguro de lo que debía hacer. Su pequeña Miroku podría cargar con toda la aldea cuando creciera. No podía estar más orgulloso de ella. La abrazó con suavidad, y aspirando su perfume de flores recitó gravemente el efecto de Izanagi:  
_

__

_-"el aroma de mi hija es como la brisa de los campos bendecidos por los dioses. Que el mundo olvide la leyenda de Rikudou Sennin, que el mundo extravié su memoria a Madara Uchiha, que para siempre pierdan memoria de quien fue Naruto Uzumaki. Que los nueve señores Biju sean olvidados y con ellos los cuentos sobre Jinchuriki. Que la paz del mundo ya no conozca la intromisión de los seis caminos. Que se pierdan los documentos y se extravíen los grabados. Que las almas del otro mundo nunca puedan dar testimonio de lo que ocurrió en este mundo. Que todo ninja de Konoha e Iwa tenga en su mente refugiarse en su nueva casa, la aldea del remolino. Y que viva Naruto para siempre en el recuerdo y alma de Miroku Uzumaki, la hija de mi sangre que amo con todo el corazón"._

__

_Mientras las palabras de Naruto surgían, en el mundo las personas comenzaban a olvidarlo para siempre. La estatua de Madara Uchiha en el valle del fin se derrumbó ante el recitado y los gravados ocultos en el refugio Uchiha se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran existido. La mente de las personas fue moldeada, las madres de los niños Uzumaki configuraron otro padre para sus embarazos. Los que lo admiraban, los que lo odiaban, los que le temían. Todos los recuerdos relacionados con Naruto o Madara fueron borrados o remplazados por la reconstrucción imaginativa de cada persona. En la aldea de la hoja y en la aldea de la roca los ninjas sintieron el irresistible deseo de viajar a su nuevo hogar. Pesaba las amenazas de guerra con el feudal del fuego y todos los ninjas se estaban instalando en una sola y gran villa Shinobi._

_Miroku podía ver como todos los cambios sucedían en una serie de imágenes frente a sus ojos. Abrazada a su padre observaba al mundo moldearse como arcilla. Sentía un gran temor a lo que estaba sucediendo, temía olvidar a Naruto Uzumaki como todos lo harían. Pero su padre era hombre de palabra, si ese recitado había apartado su mente del poder inmenso de Izanagi, ella no olvidaría jamás. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, cansada por las luces que destellaban y acurrucada en los brazos fuertes y amorosos, pudo sentir el tibio beso en su frente. Su padre se marchaba de ese lugar, pero para siempre viviría eterno en el corazón"._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el monte de los ermitaños. Los sapos Shima y Fukusaku observaban atraves de un manantial todo lo que había acontecido en la tierra desde que comenzó la pelea final hacia muchas horas. Estaban en el templo del ermitaño más viejo y sabio de todos. El anciano sapo apenas podía ver pero su sonrisa se ensanchó ante los cambios que el mundo sufría. Era como una capa de luz que había surgido con epicentro en los Biju y que se fue extendiendo por el mundo cubriendo a todos con sopor del Izanagi irresistible. Pronto también llegaría al monte sagrado, el que usaran energía natural o no era inútil. Ese poder era una combinación perfecta de todas las fuerzas reunidas en un solo punto de inflexión. Rikudou era quien había enseñado a los primeros sapos ermitaños sobre la energía natural. La leyenda que rezaba al elegido luchando contra el enemigo de ojos poderosos había sido escrita de puño y letra por el propio sabio. El poder de la energía natural que los sapos habían custodiado hasta que devolvieron ese conocimiento a Naruto Uzumaki, era un sendero que estaba marcado por el antiguo sabio de los seis caminos. Había visto el futuro mucho tiempo antes que sucediera. 

El anciano Fukusaku nunca había estado de acuerdo con Naruto y sus planes contra Konoha. Sentía la corrupción de Madara corroerlo paso a paso. Por el viejo ermitaño de la montaña le había prohibido tomar cartas en el asunto. Le había bloqueado cada intento de ayudar a las personas que caían como moscas ante Naruto. Finalmente le había prestado a los sapos de la familia Gama para trasportar a la gente. El viejo ermitaño sonreía casi ciego y senil al comprobar, lo que mucho tiempo antes había visto en ese niño Uzumaki que lo visitó hace años. Había sido una elección virtuosa entrenarlo, había sido una decisión perfecta dejarle la pelea contra Madara sin interrumpirlo. 

-anciano…- dijo Fukusaku al gran sapo sentado en el templo de la montaña rodeado por todos las criaturas de la familia gama- ¿usted siempre lo supo? 

-desde que vino ante mí…-resaltó solemne el viejo- cuando apenas tenía 16 años. 

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros anciano? –Preguntó Shima preocupada- pronto nos alcanzara ese poder y habremos de olvidar todo.

-nuestra tarea está cumplida…-respondió por fin con dificultad el viejo- los pergaminos legendarios desaparecerán y solo quedaran las enseñanzas. Nuestra misión será mantener el equilibro del monte sagrado. El mundo es responsabilidad de los humanos desde este momento. Llego mí tiempo de partir, nuestro tiempo de descansar. 

Dichas estas últimas palabras, el anciano dejo de respirar con mucha paz. Sus fuerzas se habían agotado, su destino estaba cumplido y había puesto todo de sí mismo para verlo completarse. El más anciano y viejo amigo de Rikudou Sennin, se dejó llevar a la muerte antes que la luz lo tocara y tuvieran que olvidar el rostro del sabio antiguo. El rostro de Naruto que siempre lo llevaría en los recuerdos al más allá. O al menos ese fue su último deseo al entregar su alma para siempre. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 

En las cercanías del valle del fin, la luz de multicolores se fue concentrando en el centro donde el cuerpo de Naruto brillaba como un sol. El círculo creado por el pergamino de 10 trigramas había protegido la memoria de los Biju y el resto del mundo por fin había olvidado todo lo ocurrido. Naruto pensaba que pronto Karin y Sasuke conjuntamente con el resto de Konoha se trasladarían a Uzushiogakure y sellado el último Uchiha del mundo, unida su sangre a Karin Uzumaki, todo habría de terminar para siempre.

Casi había terminado el trabajo, estaba exhausto y ya no quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse con vida. La energía de las criaturas se fue cortando desde el origen y los Biju sin moverse de los alrededores de Naruto, lo vieron sonreía tibiamente y desplomarse al suelo a punto de fallecer. Kyuubi no dijo nada más, absolutamente nada mientras sus hermanos intentaban encontrar la manera de ayudar a Naruto. El zorro de nueve colas hizo lo que no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Hizo lo que solo una vez logró conseguir cuando fue separado por Rikudou del Juubi original. Unas pesadas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos como si fueran espesa sangre. Hachibi vio a su hermano mayor en fija posición y también le desgarró la idea de no volver a ver a Bee. Sentía lo que Kyuubi sentía, ellos dos habían logrado una conexión única con sus contenedores humanos. Pero además ver al inamovible Kyuubi soltar lágrimas de dolor, lo hizo sentir pequeño, ínfimo como un insecto, a pesar de ser el segundo Biju más fuerte.

Todas las criaturas se llamaron al silencio, podían sentir como la luz de Naruto se apagaba lentamente. Les dolía, pero dentro de sus corazones agradecían haberlo conocido, agradecían estar libres del mundo humano y solo a ese pequeño gran hombre debían el privilegio. La gata azul de dos colas también conocida como Nibi, observó la consternación de sus hermanos y dijo: 

-EL VOLVERA A ESTE MUNDO HERMANOS. –Apuntó sonriendo apenas- MADARA FUE DESTRUIDO Y NARUTO SOLO HA DE ENTREGAR SU ALMA AL CIELO. EL VOLVERA A REENCARNAR Y SERA UN HOMBRE NUEVAMENTE. PERO ESTA VEZ SIN LA PESADA CARGA DE SU DESTINO SANGRIENTO. 

-EL NO HA DE VOLVER JAMAS…-corrigió Kyuubi visiblemente dolido- RIKUDOU, NO ERA NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE NARUTO ES. NUNCA MAS HA DE EXISTIR ALGUIEN COMO UZUMAKI NARUTO. 

Las criaturas comprendieron el dolor de su hermano mayor. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había llegado a construir una amistad con el Kyuubi salvo Naruto. Cada Biju al menos había tenido algún contenedor con el cual congeniaron en el tiempo. Pero Kurama nunca. Las dos mujeres que lo tuvieron solo lo encerraban en la oscuridad torturándolo para mantenerlo a raya. Naruto nunca le hizo daño, Naruto siempre quiso ser su amigo. Le costó mucho es cierto, pero al fin había vencido su buena voluntad. No, definitivamente no habría otro como él. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Con las memorias borradas sobre los sucesos que correspondieron a la batalla final de Naruto y Madara. El mundo terminó para acomodarse a los planes generales que los Uzumaki habían construido. Era cierto que Naruto debía guiar y proteger a la aldea durante su larga vida. Pero aun sin él, la gente se fue adaptando y construyeron una aldea prospera. Los meses pasaron y conformado el concilio de los anteriores Kage, fueron incluidos al completo las aldeas de Konoha e Iwa que llegaron más tarde pero finalmente se sumaron. Mientras tanto, en tierras alejadas los ejércitos del Shogun Mifune tomaban territorios sin encontrar resistencia ninja en ningún lugar. El país del viento quedó a merced del fuego rápidamente. Se fundaron nuevas ciudades que respondían al nuevo imperio del sol naciente, y el Daymio vio con satisfacción a sus ejércitos progresas sin contratiempos en la conquista de los territorios.

La campaña, aun sin guerra declarada, duro aproximadamente 5 años. Era mucho territorio por conquistar y las líneas de abastecimiento se desgastaban a cada avance. Manejar un gran ejército era difícil y mantener al mínimo los destrozos basados siempre en el honor samurái era aún más difícil. Los soldados se excedían en sus ansias de placer y conquista, así que hubo muchos ajusticiamientos disciplinarios en esos tiempos.

Los diplomáticos que acompañaban a Mifune dijeron que todo el mundo se hubiera hundido en el caos si los bandidos que eran controlados en el antiguo sistema por las aldeas ninja aun estuvieran en activo. Se oyeron rumores que la mayoría cayeron destruidos en las puertas de la villa de Kumo, pero nadie pudo conseguir información sobre quien o quienes habían destruido a todo un ejército de rebeldes. 

Llegado al quinto año desde la conformación del imperio. El líder del mundo conocido, antes nombrado señor feudal del fuego, ahora tenía millones de almas bajo su servicio. Contaba con el ejército más poderoso del mundo y tomaba territorios adonde posara sus ojos. Si bien no había estado muy de acuerdo con los métodos lentos y pacifistas de Mifune que tardaron años en dar frutos en los países elementales, ahora Daymio debía admitir que los impuestos se cobraban sin contratiempos y que no había habido revoluciones civiles en ningún punto dominado. Había sido un movimiento natural darles a los pueblos abandonados por los ninja un nuevo amo. El actual emperador se sentía en plenitud y su familia reinaría por mil años. Apoyado en poder del Shogun, su más fiel y feroz aliado. Todo el mundo fue moldeado a su gusto durante esos tiempos que comenzaron inciertos, pero se desarrollaron en dominio pacifico.

Solo quedaba un territorio por tomar para el imperio. El lugar era una isla que era el antiguo país del agua. Actualmente reconocido como país del remolino. Ese territorio era rico y muy poblado. Había sembradíos y minas de metales preciosos descubiertos en los últimos tiempos. Había trabajo y ningún problema interno que significara la oportunidad justa de "pacificar" la región. El emperador ansiaba también ese territorio. Él quería poner de rodillas a esos campesinos que se rumoraban habían sido los orgullosos ninjas de antaño. Pero ninguna razón le daba sus fronteras para pensar que ese país necesitaba otro liderazgo.

La excusa de pacificar no servía con ese lugar. Enviar espías para causar alboroto o lograr estallido social tampoco había funcionado. Esos hombres y mujeres jamás regresaban una vez comenzaban a habitar ese territorio. Era muy extraño, como si esa isla tuviera el poder de enamorar a los visitantes. El emperador quería ese territorio, lo ansiaba, lo necesitaba. Tenía comercio fluido con el país de Uzu pero quería su completo dominio. 

Los años siguieron pasando… 

El naciente imperio tenía 8 años de haber iniciado. El monarca en su capital comienza a tener contacto con otros imperios a través del mar. Su necesidad de aumentar el esplendor de su reino comienza a traicionarle. Se hace viejo, y su hijo es aún un simple niño. Todo parece derivar en una nueva guerra, esta vez por poder contra Uzushiogakure. Es cierto que allí pueden estar alojados los ninjas de las antiguas aldeas. Pero 8 años de paz seguramente los ha debilitado. Será cuestión de rearmar otra vez el ejército y poner a los samurái nuevamente en marcha. Será cuestión de buscar una excusa fuerte para iniciar la carnicería. El Shogun Mifune dice que contra el remolino no va a pelear. Que hay una especie de promesa o pacto de sangre que jura nunca romperá. El emperador se hace viejo, pero su sed de poder y ambición crece cada día más. Solo piensa en una cosa, hacer lo necesario para desatar la nueva guerra. Porque el antiguo Daymio, no está limitado por el honor de los samurái después de todo. Solo debe encender la mecha correcta… 

Para que el fuego comience nuevamente a esparcirse. 

**Fin del capítulo.**


End file.
